Three little words
by Rouven Singer
Summary: Simple three words written down on a piece of parchment in Lupins office change a lot. What will a free Sirius do and can Harry find a family in him and others? (Family fluff, pairings would be spoilers, Harry gets a phoenix) Of course: I don't own Harry Potter. This is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

_Moral tone: Between Grimm and uplifting._

 _Sexual tone: Can be explicit, but isn't the focus this story._

 _Story tone: Enjoyable and Feel good mostly. Sometimes not but all in all this is not intended as a depressing story._

 _I place Harry/Original Female Character in the Tags because I want to keep Harry's love-interest a mystery for about half the story._

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not a full-blown Potter-head. I have read all the books quite a few times but things do escape my mind quite often. So there will be mistakes and canon diversions in this story. Please tell me about but please be polite. Some are intentional because AU others are mistakes._

 _A few things however change and I think it is wise to warn upfront:_  
 _-Everything after Prisoner of Azkaban is not canon for this fic. I will use a lot of it but some things will be changes. For Example, there are no Horcruxes. Also no apparition There will be a different reason for the whole thing._

 _-Ron will not be a big part of this story. He will fall out of touch with Harry and Hermione. I will not bash him overly obscene but I just don't enjoy this character._

 _-I don't want Harry as an OP superhero. He is a clever dude, but he is not the secret heir of Merlin and has a Dragon Animagusform. He will get a few things but he is not the Jesus like Messia or a super powerful Wizard secretly stronger than Dumbledore._

 _It takes inspiration from the Story "Marauders Map" by CatsAreCool!. Read it. Awesome story!_

* * *

Remus sighed, closing the door behind him. His office was in darkness, nothing really unusual, yet some warmth would be wonderful. He pointed his wand at the hearth and instantly bright, warm flames were rising from it. It is the full moon again, Remus thought to shake his head. Once again the pain of transformation, again the side effects of the potion would weaken him for days. He would have to get down to the dungeons to Severus for his dose.

He stepped forward when he noticed a bottle on his desk. He frowned walking closer and picked it up.

Wolfsbane was written on the label. That was odd, Snape always insisted on him coming down to the dungeon for his potion. The dog has to come to him, apparently. Remus pulled the cork and smelled, before scrunching his nose. This was Wolfsbane, there was no doubt about that. Why did he bring it up here? Well, maybe he was on the way anyway but...whatever, better get it over with.

With a disgusted snort, he downed the potion, not worrying about what could be in it anymore. He had been worried the first couple of times his old school enemy had made this potion but it was the only option.

Remus Lupin made a 'gak' sound when he was done with it. This stuff tasted awful, but there was no way around it. He put the bottle down and only then he noticed the little piece of parchment that was laying there also. He picked it up. Maybe this explained Severus bringing it up to him.

 _STUN THE RAT!_

Remus frowned. What was this supposed to mean? Did Snape make fun of him? Well, he might but if he did Remus didn't get it. He sat down and picked up the other folded parchment on the table. A little smile rose to his face when he thought about Harry's surprise about him knowing what the map was. He pointed his wand, speaking the words and the map bloomed like dropping ink on it in slow motion. His eyes brushed over the Names. Each one of them made him sad. He remembered James and Peter, his good friends, both dead by the hand of the third person written on the Map.

To this day, Remus wished he could speak to Sirius. He wanted to yell at him, wanted to curse him, wanted so much, but most importantly he wanted to ask him why. Why did he betray Lils and Prongs? Why did he attack their friend Peter? Why did he turn to the dark, which he always despised while they were at school? He knew there was no real answer, Black was a madman but still, he hoped, he wished for an answer that would make sense. That would explain all of it and justified the means of all of it. He sighed looking at the Map again when he suddenly blinked.

There on the school ground were four dots. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Peter Pettigrew!

That was utterly impossible. There had to be something wrong with the map. Peter was DEAD! He blinked for a while looking at the map and cast a few diagnostic spells. No, there was nothing wrong with the map. But how could he be alive when...

 _STUN THE RAT!_

Of course! Ron Weasley had a rat. It...could it be? Could it? He blinked looking at the map again. a new dot had appeared.

Sirius Black.

The dot swiftly closed in on the four other dots. He had to go!

Remus Lupin jumped up, picking up the Map and his wand and ran out the door. With a slam it closed behind him, leaving an empty bottle and a small slip of parchment behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry followed the two men down the tunnel, still confused about the recent events. They carried an unconscious Severus Snape with them. Over Harry's shoulder, he had Ron's arm, who was stumbling along. Hermione was behind them her wand out, hovering a coffin-like box in front of her. In it was the stunned form of Peter Pettigrew.

When they had caught him and turned him back, Professor Lupin had not wasted his time, stunning him in an instant. Harry was furious. He wanted answers, now, but Lupin had just smiled and said answers would come, but not in a room where the rat could easily escape. So they had put him in a box, sealed it magically and even wrapped a sheet around it, just to make sure he would not escape, neither in his rat form nor in any other.

Harry's gaze fell on the gaunt wraith-like figure with the chaotic hair in front of him. This was the infamous Sirius Black. He talked to Lupin fast, almost eager, like he had concerns he wouldn't be able to talk to him if he didn't. Once in a while, he turned his head looking at Harry with somewhat of a crazy look on his face. Was this normal behaviour or was he crazy after the whole prison stay. The neared the exit and Lupin stopped. He turned to them all.

"It is the full moon."

Silence followed his words because they all knew what this all meant. Lupin would turn the moment he stepped out of the tunnel and then they would have a problem.

"What do you want to do?" Harry readjusted Ron's weight on his shoulder.

Lupin turned to Black.

"I have drunk my potion, thanks to yours truly." He pointed down at the still unconscious Potions master. "So I will be somewhat lucid, but still of no big help. Here is what you people will do. The most important thing is to bring that." He pointed at the coffin. "to Dumbledore." He raised his hand stopping Sirius from speaking.

"I know you have your problems with Dumbledore but he will be the only one to hold off Fudge from killing you to have time to explain. Also, you will have to turn to your dog form until he had seen the Traitor. Are we clear?"

Sirius slowly nodded, looking at the children. Harry was nervous. He wasn't sure if he would like to be alone with this...madman, but Professor Lupin was right. And Peter was the traitor, not Black, so he wasn't a mass murderer. Harry nodded to himself. This time, the adults should do the heavy lifting.

"Okay. Mister Weasley, I think it would be best for you to hold onto my fur, I think Harry will need to carry Snivelus." A moment of silence followed his statement.

"I mean Professor Snape. I am really, really sorry I have to ask this unbearable task of you Harry." The way he said it, Harry almost chuckled. The amount of disgust was almost inches thick.

"Stay safe Padfoot." Remus hugged Black and Harry looked away.

"You too Mooney." Padfoot, Mooney? Professor Lupin knew how the map worked. He would have to ask later.

Black turned to Harry and Ron.

"Mister Weasley, I suppose we will have to make this work. I am sorry, I promise this time I will not bite." A small smirk appeared on Black's face. Harry was pretty sure the ex-convict didn't know how scary he looked at this moment. When he turned his head to Ron he could see in the pale face of his best friend that he thought the same thing.

"It will be all right Ron. If he wanted to hurt us, he would have done so." Ron turned his scared eyes to Harry, pointing at his leg.

"He already did!"

"You know what I mean." A moment of silence, then Ron nodded. Holding up his injured leg, he hopped over to the scruffy man, who nodded at him, before turning into a massive, yet scrawny black dog with uncared for fur. Ron hesitated for a moment, then put his arm on the back of the enormous hound. Together they made their way out. Lupin waited behind, leaning in when Harry came up next to him.

"I will wait here for a while. Go to the headmaster immediately. The password is "Sugarcane". You know where to find the headmasters office?"

Harry nodded. He had been there before. Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay. Trust Sirius. I know it isn't easy but he is a good guy. The best in fact."

And with that, they departed. No-one stopped them in the dark of the night, not in the main hall, not up the staircases, not when they made their way to the Gargoyle. Harry whispered the password and the Gargoyle stretched jumping to the side revealing the staircase. Finally, the strange pile of people stood in front of the door, Harry knocked.

"Please enter" Dumbledores voice was clear and strong as ever. Harry opened the door, hovering the still out of it Snape in front of him.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, getting up instantly. His eyes behind the half-moon glasses were wide and darted around trying to get a hold of the scene. Three students, one levitating his unconscious potions master, one hovering what appeared like a big box and one holding on to a scruffy dog.

"What..." For the first time since Harry knew the Headmaster, he found him out of words.

"Professor. We can explain." Dumbledore nodded, waving his wand. A couch and three chairs appeared in front of him.

"Of course. May I suggest Professor McGonagall to attend, as head of your house?" Harry nodded, placing Snape on the couch and helped Ron on his chair. They waited in silence for a minute when the door of the office was pushed open. Wearing a tartan dressing gown and a sleeping cap the Head of House Gryffindor stepped inside.

"What do you need Albus I..." Her eyes gazed over the scene in front of her.

"What is going on here?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled, sitting down behind his desk and folding his hands in front of him. He winked at the three students for a moment.

"That I think Minerva we will find out quite soon. If you may?"

Minerva McGonagall hesitated for a moment, then she conjuncted a tartan armchair and sat down. Her eyes turned to the black dog in irritation for a moment but she said nothing. Professor Dumbledore turned to the children.

"Okay Harry, now what is all this about."

Harry looked left and right to his friend who both nodded.

"We have found and captured the traitor who is responsible for the death of my parents." While pointing at the big box.

Silence followed Harry's words. McGonagall eyed the Box carefully.

"You have captured Black in that Box?" Her voice was somewhat disbelieving. While these three children have done impressive deeds in the past, this seemed a bit much to take in.

"Professor, is this office safe? Can no one enter or escape from it?"

Dumbledore raised a brow, then took up his wand and tapped it against a part of his desk. Mighty magic flowed through the room and Dumbledore nodded.

"Now it is nearly impossible to get out of here."

Harry nodded, turning to her friend Hermione. She nodded, pointing her wand at the box and started casting a few spells. The box sprang open revealing the form of Peter Pettigrew still huddled in one corner. His eyes darted around, looking for an escape route, then he turned utterly pale when he saw Dumbledore raising behind his desk. He started speaking hastily, quacking.

"P-Professor, I am so glad to see you this...this is all a big misunderstanding you see Black he." Pettigrew pointed at the black dog, who in return started growling. Minerva McGonagall jumped from her seat pointing her wand at the dog.

"That's Black?" She almost screamed. Harry jumped also upstanding between her and the dog.

"Yes, Professor but please listen he."

"Out of the Way Mister Potter he is dangerous!"

Harry waved his arms at her.

"No he is not, he is innocent!"

"What are you talking about Mister Potter?"

Suddenly a white flash came from Professor Dumbledore. Pettigrew had tried to crawl to the door in the commotion. Now he was lying face down, stiff as a board.

Silence while everyone in the room looked at the headmaster. The strongest wizard in the world lowered the wand in his hand placing it on the desk.

"Now, Mister Potter, please sit down again. I swear we will hear what you have to say, all of it before we take action. Minerva, you too sit down please."

Slowly eyeing the Transfiguration teacher, Harry sat back down. She in return sat back down, her eyes never leaving the growling black dog.

"Now, Sirius, I take it you are unarmed?" The dog nodded his head slightly.

"Then would you join us?"

A moment long the dog didn't react, then closed his eyes and moments later the scruffy uncombed figure in prisoner cloth appeared in front of them. Dumbledore waved his wand and a new chair appeared for the man. He sat down, nervously fiddling with his cloth.

"Now, slowly, what is going on here?"

Harry raised his eyes and his voice.

"Mr Black is not the traitor. He convinced my parents to make Pettigrew the secret keeper because no one would expect him to be the one. But Pettigrew betrayed my parents. After he found out Mr Black followed Pettigrew, cornered him and tried to make him talk, but the rat" Harry hissed the word with disgust." used his wand behind his back and exploded the street, turning into a rat and escaped, living with the Weasleys for the last twelve years."

The silence kept up at this moment. Dumbledore sighed, turning to the ex-convict.

"Is that true?" Black's right eye twitched for a moment, then he sighed.

"I would have elaborated more, but yes, that sums it up quite nicely." Dumbledore nodded, then turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, please take Mister Weasley to the hospital wing." He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, please take Severus there too. After that, please contact the Minister and Madam Bones. This has to be sorted out."

"Professor..." Harry tried to get his word in.

"Harry, I think it would be best if you go with Miss Granger and Mister Weasley for the moment."

Harry stood.

"But Professor, didn't you hear what I said?"

Dumbledore stopped for a moment. Then his warm eyes turned to Harry again.

"Harry, don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this. I will see personally to it. It is good you told us. Now we will see what happens next."

Harry not sure felt a hand pulling at his sleeve. He turned seeing Hermione. She nodded.

"It's okay, Harry. Remember what Professor Lupin said. We should trust Professor Dumbledore." Harry nodded and left the room after Professor McGonagall. The last he saw when he turned his head was Sirius Black, looking after him before the door closed.

With a click the door closed. Dumbledore sat in his chair, looking at the man in front of him. For quite some time, they both eyed each other. The old wizard took in the sight of the man he hasn't seen in twelve years. Sirius' hair was in disarray, his clothes, still, the white and grey striped convict cloth from Azkaban, was torn and stained with blood and filth. Almost grey was his skin, a big tattoo on his chest, making him as a prisoner. His face was bearded and gaunt, his eyes with deep shadows underneath them and bloodshot. He had frenetic energy to himself. Dumbledore brushed through his beard before he folded his hands in front of himself.

"You look awful my boy."

Black blinked for a moment then brushed his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Azkaban does that to you, you know?"

Again silence followed. Dumbledore was deep in his thoughts. What would change what would be happening because of the changes?

"I am sorry, Sirius. I should have done something but..."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, leaning forward.

"But? We have put our lives on the line for you, for your fight and you never even lifted a finger to help me!" Sirius bellowed it out. He tried to hold it in. He knew, he needed Dumbledore to get him out of this but all these years alone in a cell, with creatures right from hell on the hunt all day, it made him feel furious, and he needed to call the old puppet-master for his fraud.

The old wizard sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Then he blinked again and the facade of the loving grandfather fell, revealing a more calculated point of view.

"What did you want me to do? You never pleaded guilty, you never said a word since there was no reason to believe you were innocent and I just lost two people I cared a great deal about."

Sirius jumped from his chair pointing at Dumbledore, his gaze mad and his face scrunched to a crazy mask.

"You? Lost someone you cared? He was my best friend and Lils was like a sister to me! What do you think was I going through? Betrayed by my friend, my brother and sister dead, my family despised me and no one there to trust except someone the whole wizarding community called evil for something that isn't his fault! What should I have said? 'Oh, Peter and I are secretly animagi and he must have turned. No there is no evidence for that, but you have my word. And when should I have said it? In the trial that I didn't get? While I was stunned and carted to that shit hole of a prison? Or to the Dementors that guarded my cell for twelve years!? You tell me!"

Dumbledore sighed again.

"I am sure Veritaserum would-"

"You know full well, my family magic would have rendered it useless if I wanted it or not," Black grumbled crossing his arms. Dumbledore nodded, thinking about it.

"I that case I'm really sorry. I should have tried more to get you a fair trial." Black nodded to himself and the silence came back. Just the ticking of a clock came by. They both didn't look at each other, instead stared in the fire of the hearth, waiting.

"He seems a lot like James." Sirius words word quiet but full of emotion. Dumbledore looked up and turned to the ex-convict. His features had softened, while he brushed out the dirty hair from his face. A vague smile was on Sirius' face. Dumbledore nodded.

"He sure looks like him."

Sirius shook his head, looking back at the old headmaster.

"No, I meant he has a lot of James qualities. He is brave, he stood in front of his friends the whole time. Also, he is quite witty from what I have gathered."

Dumbledore smiles, the first genuine smile between the two of them but he shook his head.

"I think he comes more after his mother. He is kind, quite humble...well really humble actually. He also dislikes bullying and the misuse of power. Just like her."

Sirius' eyes watered a little bit when he let out a choked sound.

"Yeah, Lils was always this way. I think we can agree Harry has the best qualities of both of his parents don't you think Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore hummed in agreement and for the first time, the silence between the two of them was somewhat of a genuine. After a while, Sirius raised his voice again.

"What will happen now?"

Dumbledore blinked, looking over again.

"We will wait for Fudge and Miss Bones. Then we will explain the situation, give Mister Pettigrew over there Veritaserum and will see what he has to say."

Sirius nodded, looking down at the man he once called his friend. It felt weird, like something long past. Now he could only see the bad things about that man. Not just the betrayal and the murder and all but also old things. The way he had looked at the girls in their time in school, the way he always weaselled around, always afraid of a fight.

Sirius didn't get how someone like him could be a Gryffindor. That man had no courage in his whole body. To think that once he would have given his life for that worm, it seemed alien to him. Such a dark thought.

Then a shiver went down his spine. Ice crept on the glass of the window. Sirius saw again the image of the Potter home, burst and burning. He inhaled sharply.

"Oh he didn't," whispered Dumbledore when someone knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer. In the door stood a man with a black hat and a moustache, in his hand a walking stick. Behind him a woman with rather stern features, wearing a black robe, the crest of House Bones, two crossed human bones under a red crown. Behind her was something dark, lurking, gaunt. A black robe and underneath... The man stepped in starting a sentence before he froze.

"Albus, you have really caught th..."

She stared at Black, who flinched back from the creature behind Madam Bones. Her eyes were wide, the man's mouth hung open. Then he shook his head.

"Kiss him!" He yelled pointing at Black.

"Hold up there Cornelius! Mister Black is unarmed and there have been new pieces of information."

Fudge, the Minister of Magic in Britain shook his head, pointing again at the ex-convict who had stood up retreating behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Nonsense! There is a Kiss on Sight order in place. I order you to deliver this now!"

The wraith-like creature flowed over his and Madam Bones' head, taking off the dark hood. Underneath was a skull-like face, with rotten flesh on it. No eyes were seen, no nose, just a gaping hole where the mouth of a human would be. This mouth opened, revealing just a dark hole behind it. Sirius clutched his hands to the sides of his head, trying to get away from the images of the burning house, of his best friends eyes, staring at the ceiling unmoving, dead. The body of the women he considered his sister by all but name, curled dead at the floor, between rubble and the scream of a terrified child.

The creature came closer, and the screams got louder. Sirius felt like drowning in a sea of sorrow. The creature's mouth seemed so wide, like the depth of the ocean where everything was cold and dark. The room seemed to lose its colour slowly, while everything slowed down. It felt like he saw the world only through a keyhole. Like...

"Expecto Patronum!"

Suddenly the creature shrieked back, holding his arms up to cover his face. A white shining phoenix gripped the arm, radiating bright light and pulling it back. The creature let out a scream of fear and panic, scrambling back from the hunched down figure of Sirius Black and out the corridor. Sirius felt like slowly the colours came back to his life. Still, he shivered madly.

"Dumbledore who do you think you are?" The voice of the man was high pitched, furious.

All the sudden the shadows deepened. The room made a strained sound, like a ship in a storm. Sirius felt a weight press on him. Like something heavy pressed his whole being down, aching. Dumbledore, just an old man, towered behind his desk, seemingly a giant, while he didn't increase his size. His eyes burned like embers and he pointed at Cornelius Fudge.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and when I say there are new pieces of information, then you will listen to me, Mister Fudge! In this castle, I am still the highest authority. Do...you...understand?"

Every word was with power and might. For a short moment, the people in the room got an idea of what the mightiest wizard in the world really meant. Fudge swallowed hard, then he nodded.

Dumbledore smiled.

Just with that, the mighty presence disappeared and all the dominance was replaced with the grandfatherly demeanor from before. He smiles, pointing at the chairs Harry, Ron and Hermione had left just before.

"Please sit down. We have a lot to talk about. Chocolate anyone?"

His smile was bright like nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked down the centre of the hospital wing for the twentieth time in a row. He paced up and down, while Madam Pomfrey healed Ron's ankle. Finally, Hermione put her hand on his forearm, stopping him halfway down."Harry, calm down. What is wrong?"

Harry stopped looking over to his hurt best friend. Ron was rather occupied with the healing of his leg, which seemed to be rather painful. Harry shook his head, sighing.

"I don't know. I just...I don't want Sirius to go back to Azkaban you know? He is innocent and shouldn't have to go back. He is my godfather after all. It, he...it feels strange. He is the only real family I have left."

Hermione looked at him with a small smile. She knew better than asking about the Dursleys. She had never met these awful people, but what little Harry ever had told about them, made her wish she never would meet them. It was a testament to their horribleness that Harry would consider someone who broke out of prison, even if innocent and had talked to him for only half an hour, more family than people he lived with his whole life.

Hermione strengthened her grip ever so slightly, giving Harry's forearm a reassuring squeeze, while she nodded to him. Harry always had been quite vocal about people being treated unfairly and she was glad he was this was.

"He will be ok. You heard what Professor Dumbledore said. They have the rat up there, he will get the truth I'm sure."

Harry nodded ever so slightly, slumping down. Suddenly the energy that kept him out of the bed up until now seemed to wash out of him, he slumped down. His whole demeanour showed how tired he was. Well, they had to get up early this morning and now it was way after midnight. Hermione herself felt the tiredness in her core, all that kept her up at the moment was her worry for her friends.

"I hope you are right Hermione. You have seen the way McGonagall reacted and she trusts Dumbledore about all."

Hermione raised her chin up, sternly looking at Harry, while she smirked slightly.

"Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, Harry."

He chuckled a little at her demand to do the proper address at even this moment. It was good to have a little normality because, in the end, it was the thing he had always wanted, a normal life. Well, a normal wizard life, but he could do without the whole 'boy who lived' thing.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall, but if she acts this way what do you think will the justice system do?"

Hermione shook her head, ever so slightly. She put one hand in her hip.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have said something like he did if he wasn't certain he could act up to it. Also, Madam Bones is a fair character."

Harry raised an eyebrow looking at his friend with somewhat disbelieving.

"How do you figure?"

Hermione smiled her special smile, the one she always got when she knew something, someone else did not. Of course, being the smartest witch in Hogwarts and kind of a bookworm, she had this smile very often.

"I have read ' _The magic justice in the centuries', 'The structure of the Ministry'_ and _'Witches, who made it'_. She has a place in all three of them and all three say she is a stern but fair and honest person. Loyal to the law and nothing else." She smiled again when another voice joined their conversation. Ron had finished his treatment and sat in his bed, looking at his two friends.

"She is right. Dad said she is one of the good ones. Maybe a little stiff but all in all a damn good person."

Harry and Hermione made their way over to their friend, looking worried at the moment.

"Hey, how are you mate?" Harry said while sitting down next to him. Ron made a swing motion with his hand, shrugging.

"Have felt better, but the pain is gone, so there is that. Still, a little shaken I would say. Not every day you get dragged into a hole in the ground by a mass murderer. Well, a falsely convicted mass murderer but you know I didn't know that by then."

Harry nodded sighing. He knew how afraid he was at that moment, there was no way Ron would have been ok with that at the time. Ron kept on talking.

"Well, still, he does seem a little maniacal never the less, don't you think? The way he stares around and flinches at all sounds?"

Harry frowned a little at the time. Sometimes Ron wasn't the most emphatic person, but he was his best friend and everyone had their flaws don't they? Hermione could be an extreme know it all and he was pretty sure his friends found flaws in him too. The Dursleys found only flaws, so yeah, that is that. Hermione answered, taking it off of Harry for a moment.

"Well, how would you act after being guarded by Dementors for years and being on the run for another, while being innocent."

Ron flinched a little, nodding hastily.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I guess everyone would turn out a little crazy by that."

"Ron! Don't say it like that?" Hermione reprimanded her red-haired friend while placing her hand to her hips again, her brown untamable hair swinging wildly around.

The boy shrunk down in his bed, for a moment reminded about a certain red-haired witch, who would reprimand him in the same way only being his own mother. His eyes quickly cast down while he mumbled a sorry.

"Yet I think Mister Weasley is not completely wrong."

Harry turned to the sudden new voice. An old hand pulled the curtain around Ron's back and Professor Dumbledore stepped forward, folding his hands in front of his beard. His grey robe was embroidered with stars and circles and on his head, he had his signature wizard hat. He smiled brightly and his eyes behind the half-moon glasses twinkle a little bit.

"Professor!" The three exclaimed, Harry and Hermione, jumping from their seats. The old wizard waved his hands, suggesting them to sit down again.

"Well hello to you three again. I hope Mister Weasley, you're up and alright again?"

Ron nodded a grin plastered on his face.

"A little stiff around the ankle but aside from that I'm fine." Dumbledore nodded once, winking at them.

"That is good. You will stay here tonight and if Poppy is okay with it, you can leave tomorrow morning."

Ron nodded leaning back in his bed. Dumbledore smiled turning to Harry, who is fiddling with his sleeve.

"I guess you have quite a few questions, Harry."

Harry nodded eagerly, breathing a little fast.

"What is about Sirius? Is he okay? Did they let him go? Do they need to talk to me? Can I see him?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, waving his hand up and down.

"Slow down young man. Sirius is in custody of the DMLE."

Harry blinked jumping from his chair. He gestured around, talking fastly. Hermione also frowned, sitting up from her chair.

"I have to go, maybe I can talk to them. Didn't they see Pettigrew there? How can they turn him in again he is innocent. Something must be done but-"

"Harry." The old wizard said it with a calm warm voice, stopping Harry from rambling. He turned to the headmaster.

"Sirius has been taken into custody for safety reasons. We have questioned Mr Pettigrew and his statement is helping Sirius a lot. The Kiss on Sight order has been cancelled. Sirius will get a fair trial and I think he will be declared innocent. Up until he is and the Daily Prophet has reported it, it would be too dangerous for him to be in the open. He is not back in Azkaban but in the office of the DMLE. Madam Bones guarantees his safety."

Harry slumped down on his chair again. Suddenly he felt really really tired. A warm hand placed on his shoulder and he looked up to the man he sometimes considered as something like a grandfather.

"He will be all right, don't you worry."

Then the old wizard rose again. folding his hands.

"I'm afraid I have to leave already, there was an incident I have to attend to. Good night you all." The three waved at him. He walked a few steps away then he turned again smiling.

"Oh I almost forgot, Sirius gave me this for you Harry."

He handed him a folded piece of parchment. Eagerly Harry unfolded it, raising it to eye level. It has a text, written in crude and hastily written letters.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm in a bit of a hurry-. don't worry about me, Amelia is taking care of me, she is a good soul, we know each other from back in school days. There is so much I want to talk to you about, so much I want to tell you. I'm sorry, I left you alone when you needed me most. I don't know if you know, but Lils and Prongs made me your godfather, in case something happened to them. Sadly I couldn't act on this privilege for the last twelve years, but if you want me, I would love to play a role in your life, however small it might be. I understand if you wanted to stay with your aunt and uncle of course, but if you EVER need another home, you will have one with me. Stay safe._

 _Padfoot_

Harry lowered the parchment, staring into nothingness. Sirius...offered him a home. It was...he didn't know...

"Harry are you all right?" Hermione had walked around the bed and stood next to him, looking down.

"You look a little pale. What does it say?"

Without answering Harry held up the parchment, giving it to Hermione. She frowned a little, riding it quickly. Her mouth gaped open a little. Ron leaned up trying to see.

"What does it say?"

Hermione gave the parchment back to Harry, still trying to get a hold of herself.

"Mr Black offered Harry to live with him if he ever wanted."

Ron turned to his friend, worry on his face. He took a moment to think about it.

"How do you feel about that mate?" He asked carefully. Family and living were touchy topics with Harry, but still, he needed to ask. Harry turned, with a wide grin on his face.

"I will say yes of course." Harry felt so happy, he couldn't convey how happy he was.

"Are you sure, I mean he is innocent and all but the whole Azkaban thing has left its marks and you think you are up for that?"

Harry nodded still eagerly, in his head already dreams of a life without the Dursleys.

"Absolutely. I don't care if he has nothing or if he is damaged. So am I. He can't be worse than the Dursleys.

Ron remembered the steel bars in front of Harry's window and how skinny he had been when they rescued him. He had never said anything about the black eye Harry had on that day and he thought he only knew the tip of the iceberg if Harry would jump up and live with someone he didn't know over them.

"Yeah, would be pretty hard to suck more than them."

Harry couldn't find words more appropriate. Then his demeanour plummeted again.

"Still, at first he has to win his trial I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

Rain tapped against the window, while Harry looked out of it. The Hogwarts Express made its way down the tracks. The wide Scottish Highlands laid around them. Thick, green grass and big grey boulders everywhere, pressed down by sheets of rain and strong wind. Harry tapped against the cold glass of the window, his thoughts hanging in the air. Ron was snoring on the other side of the compartment. His head was tilted back, his mouth was open and he had slept for the last three hours straight. Sometimes Harry envied his friend. He had never really been able to sleep in a moving object, train or car. Harry felt a tap on his knee, turning his head around. Hermione looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Everything all right? You are rather quiet this whole trip." She pulled her hand back, her finger slipping between the pages of a book that was lying on her knees. Of course, she was reading some school book, said she wanted to get a hold on her homework already. She closed the book, still holding her finger in between, like a bookmark. Purposeful the girl turned her torso to face Harry fully. The boy who lived stopped tapping against the glass hummed a moment, then turned to his friend himself.

"I don't know, I think about it a lot. I mean, there is so much going on at the moment. Of course, I am worried about Sirius. I know, I know, everyone says he will be set free but..., life always seems to throw a wrench you know? That isn't the only thing. What is it with Hagrid? We haven't seen him since the day with Sirius. I even tried sending Hedwig to him, but she came back with the letter still on her leg. I mean, what happened? Did McGonagall said anything?."

Hermione shook her head, looking down for a moment. Harry knew full well, the Professor for Transfiguration was Hermione's favourite teacher and she felt like she had a special bond to the old witch.

"No, she said she couldn't tell me what was going on. Seems rather serious don't you think?" Hermione's eyes looked over to Harry. She looked like she wanted Harry to tell her not to worry. Harry shook his head. He had his own thoughts on the matter but he thought it would be best not to talk about these.

"Probably he is doing something for Dumbledore and that's why we can't reach him and McGonagall didn't tell you. I'm sure he is fine." Both of them seemed not really convinced at his statement, but Hermione still nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Let's hope so. As you said, life tends to throw a wrench. I mean look at Professor Lupin. I feel bad for him." And Harry meant it. He knew what it was like when Snape was vindictive and the greasy-haired man had "accidentally" spoken about Remus Lupin being a werewolf in front of Draco Malfoy. Of course, his father had been at the school hours later.

Hermione nodded and after a moment of silence, opened her book again. She resumed reading and quietly filled the compartment again. The rain kept on pouring onto the window. In the corridor next to their compartment a few students walked by. Harry raised his head, looking over. One was that cute Asian girl from Ravenclaw, Cho. He had caught himself watching her a couple of times this year, across the Great Hall or on the stairs, in class. She turned her head and their eyes met, her brown ones and his green ones, looked to each other for just about a moment. Harry felt a big lump in his throat and his thoughts slowed down. Cho's lips moved, forming a bright smile and she raised her hand, giving him a short wave before she went along the hallway. Harry only was able to raise his hand after she had already left, his brain slow to react.

He heard a shuffling noise from Hermione, who had raised her book, reading in it with quite a bit more intensity than before, her eyes almost racing over the pages. Hermione always surprised him with her eagerness to learn and for books. He smiled because that was what he liked about her. There were other things too, but while most people found Hermione's know it all attitude annoying, he was happy to have someone who always knew the answer to everything. Then she closed her book again, looking up.

"Are you really okay with going back to the Dursleys?"

Harry's good mood from being smiled at by Cho Chang took a big dive.. His eyebrows knitted together, and he sighed nodding.

"I guess. I mean there isn't much I can do about it. I can't always stay at the Burrow, as much as I want to and Sirius' trial isn't until the end of this month. And even then, he was a prisoner for twelve years, he will need time to find a job, find a home and so on, you know? As much as I want to stay with him, it wouldn't be a fair thing to do you know?"

"You could come and stay with me for a few days if you want to!" Hermione's voice shook a bit when she said it. Harry shook his head.

"Thanks, Hermione, but I don't want to burden your parents for a whole summer. And leaving and then coming back to them makes it only worse you know? The first few days when I'm back from Hogwarts are the worst days every time you know?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, squinting at him, uncertain.

"It's okay, really. This will be the last summer I will ever spend in that home! I have survived up until now, I will get through two months, really." Still, Hermione looked unconvinced.

"Really, it's fine." Hermione nodded at that once.

"Okay fine, but if they are horrible or try to lock you in again, you send an SOS message!" Harry himself nodded, while the first parts of London flew by the window.

"Of course I will do that. And hey, maaaaybe I will let slip that my ex-convict, mass-murdering godparent is free. That might get them off my back." They both chuckled a bit and a content silence filled the compartment. Well, silence intermingled with Ron's snoring.

About an hour later, the red, steaming Hogwarts Express rolled into Kings Cross. It let out a loud whistle, signalling their arrival. Harry got up, pulling his luggage out of its place and carried it outside. On the platform, he was greeted by a wide red-haired woman and an equally red-haired man in a scruffy suit. The woman just let go of Ron and then stepped closer, hugging Harry in a motherly fashion. She was the closest thing Harry had ever had to a mother, so he hugged Mrs Weasley back, enjoying it, even this short thing. He was grateful he had met Ron and through him this wonderful family. Mrs Weasley stepped back, holding him still at his shoulders, looking him up and down.

"At least you put some weight on. I'm happy to see the kitchen of Hogwarts could help you with that. It feels good seeing you, Harry." She smiled at him. Harry knew from the first time they had met Mrs Weasley thought he was underweight and tried to change that. Well, in truth, he was. He nodded, smiling back at the woman.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley. Yeah, it seems like that helped." Mrs Weasley smiled warmly at him, rubbing along his cheek for a moment.

"Yes, it did." She stepped back and her husband equally smiling husband stepped forward, holding out his hand to Harry, who took it with a grin.

"Hello, Mr Weasley."

"Well, hello to you too Harry. I heard all about the fine job you three did this year. Amelia,...I mean Madam Bones, is fuming about the work of Jackson. He was Head of the DMLE back when it all happened. At least, thanks to you kids, Mr Black now will get a fair trial." Mr Weasley looked grim but also proud.

Harry nodded, then he hesitated.

"Mr Weasley? Would it be possible for you to keep me up to date at the case, maybe telling me when the trial is and how to attend, if that is possible?"

Mr Weasley looked surprised when he heard Harry's question.

"I think that should be possible. Want to see this through to the end?"

Harry again hesitated. Apparently, Sirius godfather-ship wasn't well known. He really didn't want to discuss this at that moment.

"Yeah, that sums it up very well." He half lied, wincing at his inside.

Mrs Weasley, how just released Ginny from a big hug turned to her husband, frowning.

"Arthur, leave the boy alone with all that serious talk, would you? I am pretty sure, Harry's aunt and uncle are already waiting for him." Harry sighed, nodding. The Dursleys would be mad if he let them wait. He said his goodbye to Hermione and the Weasleys promised to write on a daily basis. If he wouldn't, Ron said, he would know Harry was held captive and they would break him out again. Harry grinned at the stern look of his friend, waved one last goodbye and made his way from the platform.

After he left the barrier behind himself, he navigated through the train station, out to the parking lot. It was still raining and a cold wind blew. There were no Dursleys to be seen. Harry stood under the roof, groaning, but he knew better than to leave from that spot. This wasn't the first time this had happened. So he sat on his luggage and waited, while grey clouds hung low in the sky and rain poured down and down. About an hour later finally he saw the grey car with the moustached red face behind the windshield, waving at him angrily. Harry sighed, pushing his cart in the rain, hastily making his way over.

There is no place like...home.


	5. Chapter 5

Nervously Harry tapped against the desk in his room. Of course, once again his school supplies were locked away under the stairs. At least Hedwig he had been able to keep, pointing out the owl would die down there. Not that it mattered a lot to the Dursleys but Aunt Petunia had said, she didn't want the smell of dead owl in her house. So, yeah he had let Hedwig fly and when she returned this evening, she had a letter with her.

He once again cast his eyes down at the parchment in front of him. It was from Mr Weasley since Harry had asked for information on Sirius's trial. Finally, he got the letter but his stomach clenched while he looked at it.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I hope you are doing well. Ronald extends his best wishes, as do Molly and the rest also. We hope you had a good first week at home._

 _Like hell he had. He had to do all the gardening work of the whole last year and cleaned the gutters while cooking dinner every day._

 _I have looked into Sirius's trial since you asked. It is on Thursday next week at 12 pm in the third court at the Ministry. Be there about half an hour earlier. Remus will be there too. I have also put in a form for your aunt and uncle to sign. You will need that signed to be able to attend. I'm certain, he will be free and will be happy to see you there, I know you're worried but it will be fine. Ron explained your situation to us._

 _On another note, we would like to invite you after the trial to spent the summer with us, Sirius too if he wants to. The Quidditch World Championship will be this year here in Britain and we got tickets! It will be two weeks before you go back to school._

 _I wish you the best of times, and hopefully, we will see each other at the trial._

 _Arthur Weasley_

Harry pulled out the form looking at it. It was rather unspectacular, just a form with the Ministry emblem and a short text, stating his name and what his business in the Ministry was. Underneath was a line showing where his uncle would have to sign. Harry sighed. He would just have to make it quick. He waited for dinner to finish downstairs. After dinner was the best time to ask for anything, Harry had learned that well over the years. They would call for him to clean up and have the leftovers. While he did that he would be able to slip it in between. The less his Uncle thought about it the better.

"Boy!" The yell came from downstairs right on time. Harry jumped up the nervous energy forcing him to act. He pushed the letter in his back pocket and quickly made his way downstairs, trying his best not to be loud. He made his way into the kitchen. Vernon was sitting at the dinner table reading something, while his Aunt was just pulling at some flower. The flowers inside of the house were the only thing he didn't have to do since his aunt was certain he would just ruin them. Dudley was nowhere to be seen, most likely somewhere with his gang.

There was a plate at the kitchen table, with some food on it. Harry sat down, not saying anything that would make them notice him and ate as fast and silent as he could. Years of food that was taken away from him had taught him not to eat slowly or be picky. While Hogwarts made him aware of all the wonderful food that there was, he did his best not to scrunch his nose at the leftovers. Sometimes he thought these were deliberately made to disgust him but that would have been more work, also he cooked it himself so there is that. So he wolfed down the food with no complaint and stood up. Taking a deep breath he pulled out the envelope.

"Uncle Vernon?"

The man still looking at his papers gave away a grumbling noise, making it clear that he was in fact listening.

"I have this form you have to sign for me." The little eyes of Harry's uncle slowly rose from the papers, squinting at him.

"Is this about that stupid village again?" Harry quickly shook his head planting the form on the table, a pen right next to it.

"No, it is about a Ministry affair I would like to attend."

Vernon Dursley blinked once, pulling the letter a little closer. He made a rumbling noise again while he read it.

"A trial? Why would you attend a trial?"

Harry took a deep breath closing his eyes. Please let this work, please.

"It's for the man who was responsible for my parents' death." He heard his Aunt stopping working at the flowers, turning. Vernon Dursley rose his gaze once more to Harry, then grunted.

"You crazy people take twelve years for that? Lazy people, if you ask me." He looked over to Harry's aunt and while Harry didn't look at her, his Uncle picked up the pen, clicking it. He put down the form, about to sign it, when he rose his gaze again.

"What's the other paper you have there?"

Harry looked down, quickly pushing the letter back in the envelope.

"Oh, that is nothing just a letter."

"Show it to me. It's the same paper. I think you are hiding something."

Harry took a step back, waving his hands.

"No, no I-"

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon rose to his feet, thread in his voice. Harry sighed handing over the letter.

Uncle Vernon mumbled while he read it, his face turning to a grin. He picked up the form, ripping it in half.

"You will not go to that trial of that friend of yours. Lying about your parent's death? Why would you hope their murderer will be set free? Who is this Sirius?"

Harry again sighed.

"He is my godfather. It is a long story, he was convicted for the betrayal of Mom and Dad and also for the murder of fourteen people. There is new evidence and they are opening the case. I would like to attend."

Vernon pointed at Harry, an evil smile on his face.

"You will do no such thing. You will stay here, there are chores to do for you, to work for the years you lived here. Also, you can forget that stupid Quiddish Tournament. No, clean the dishes and go to your room."

Harry wanted to argue so much, but by the way his Uncle smiled, he knew it was pointless. He nodded sadly, turning to the dirty dishes.

He had a letter to write.


	6. Chapter 6

He was pretty sure he would dig through the ground of this place sooner than later with his heels. Sirius walked up and down in the small room he was held in, pacing like a caged animal. He didn't like being in a small space or inside at all. It made him twitchy, reminded him of the dark cell at that godforsaken place. Still, this was much much better than his former place of captivity. It was a room of about four by four meters, with a bed, a small shower and toilet, an armchair and a thick rug. There was also a bookshelf and Bones told him, he would get other books if he requested these. From what he gathered this was a holding cell usually used for someone fancy to be held till their trial. First, he thought the Ministry was trying to make up for the twelve years in Azkaban but he realized it had more to do with Amelia being nice to an old school friend.

He had tried to read, sleep, everything. While he did wolf down every meal he got, he couldn't keep seated for much else. He was restless and he knew why. It was the familiar feeling of being trapped and uncertainty whether or not he would come out of this with his head on his shoulders. Not for himself, he couldn't care less about himself, but for Harry. Harry had been what kept him going back in that filthy prison. He had only held him about four or five times as an infant, but that was enough for him to be ready to bend the world for the little guy. Now he was thirteen and still that hadn't changed a bit.

A white and silver bird popped into the room and after a moment, Amelia Bones voice was to be heard in it, with a slightly echoing effect to it.

"Mr Black, you have a visitor."

Sirius stopped pacing, looking at the Patronus charm for a moment before it blew away in a non -existent whiff of wind. Sirius looked himself over once in the mirror. He wore a simple robe, nothing too fancy, but miles better than the tatted scraps he had worn for the past year. He had shaven and had combed, but his eyes were still bloodshot and had deep rings underneath them. You can't make up for twelve years of living hell with two weeks of rest and a comb. He chuckled a little to himself. Still, his shirt was high buttoned, hiding his chest and the Azkaban tattoo on it. Before he went there he often had buttoned-down, frowning on the stuck-up fashion and knowing the witches liked the look of it. Those days were over now and would never return. He had caught himself scratching at the marking, trying not to look at it in the mirror. It made him sick to the core.

A knock on the door made him turn around. No one came in and he frowned for a moment.

"Yes?" The handle turned and into his small room stepped his old friend, Remus. Behind Lupin, Sirius saw Shacklebolt, one of the Aurors that worked at his case, but the man didn't step in but closed the door behind Remus. A soft click and they were alone in the room. For a moment, they looked at each other, not sure what to do, after twelve years. The short encounter at the Shrieking Shack was mostly powered by adrenalin. They hadn't figured out where they stood.

After that short moment, both of them suddenly rushed to each other, hugging closely. Remus let out a burst of hoarse laughter, smiling into the shoulder of his friend. After a moment they stepped both back, little tears in their eyes.

"Damn Remus it feels so good to see you again. I ...I..."

Remus nodded, putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. It feels the same. I..." He stopped a moment, his eyes cast down.

"I am sorry, I should have believed in your innocence. I...I never would have expected Peter to do something like that."

Sirius grin was wiped from his face, while he nodded slowly.

"Me too. I mean I have known for twelve years but the thought still feels...alien. Like I would wake up and see James and Lily there, smiling at each other, with Harry, you know?" Remus nodded. This fantasy about a safe and happy world had often crossed his mind over the years. It still made him not feeling a lot better about Sirius. He felt extremely guilty, while he knew from a logical point of view, that there was no reason to blame himself. He gripped a little firmer on Sirius' shoulder, nodding again.

"It feels so good having you back mate." Sirius smile returned a little, but it seemed a little fake. He stepped back sitting down on his bed, offering Remus the armchair. His old friend sat down, sighing for a moment when Sirius spoke again.

"Let's hope I will be around after the trial." Remus shook his head, folding his hands over his knee.

"Don't you worry. Peter's...confession will make you a free man. You will be out of here in no time. Amelia just keeps you here so no one can argue with your release due to misconduct." Sirius sighed, sliding up the bed until his back rested against the wall.

"I know, still...the thought about the small possibility is still there. Also I...I don't like being in a small room really."

Remus nodded, his head tilted to the side in worry.

"Understandable, considering what happened to you. So, let's change the subject."

Sirius nodded, knowing only one subject he wanted to talk about really.

"How is Harry?" The name of his godson rolled from his tongue with this special feeling. It made his heart jump just a little bit. He had said it like a mantra while being in Azkaban and the year after, but now it felt different, almost more real. Remus smiled, while a little strained.

"I would say okay, considering the circumstances." Sirius raised an eyebrow, gesturing for his friend to elaborate.

"Well, first of his godfather is still standing for trial, so there is that. Also, he has to deal with his fact that a follower of You-know-who has been sleeping in the same room as him for the past three years, which is of itself is creepy. Also being back at these muggles house isn't helping."

Sirius frowned deeply. He has met Lily's sister twice and her husband once, at James' and Lily's wedding. It hadn't been a pleasant experience for both parties and the two muggle had left the wedding quite early, Petunia pulling her yelling husband away to their car.

"The Dursleys are...not pleasant people." Sirius answered carefully, shuffling on the bed a little. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they are not. From what I have been told by Mr Granger and Mr Weasley as well as Minerva, they neglect and scorn Harry. He is underfed and had shown up at Hogwarts at his first year apparently skinny, with still healing bruises and in scruffy clothes."

Sirius didn't realise he had to stand up before he stood in the middle of the room turning to the door.

"I have to get out of here. HEY SHACKLEBOLT!" He slammed his hand against the door. Remus' hand pulled him back from the door.

"Calm down Sirius, I know it sounds bad and I think it is, but.." The door opened.

"What is it, Mr Black?" Sirius stepped closer to the door. "Let me out of here, I have to get to my godson."

Shacklebolt crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Sorry Mr Black, can't do. Orders from Madam Bones."

Sirius tried to push his way around the much broader Auror, with not much success.

"I don't care about your orders or that stupid trial. I have to find my godson."

Behind him, he heard Remus voice.

"Oh for god's sake. Petrificus Totalus." Suddenly a jolt went through Sirius body, forcing him to stand tall and still and he felt like he couldn't even move a muscle. Shacklebolt caught him before he could slam down at the floor.

Remus helped him manoeuvre Sirius onto the bed.

"Sorry about that. He is still a little agitated." Shacklebolt chuckled, before holding out his hand.

"It's okay. You should see the boss when it comes to her niece. Still, would you kindly explain to me, how you managed to smuggle your wand into the restricted area of the DMLE?" Lupin shot him a lopsided grin, before holding up his finger.

"One moment." He waved his wand and murmured a phrase. Suddenly Sirius could feel his face and head again, still unable to move his body but at least his head. Remus handed his wand to the Autor.

"Mischief managed. The how will be my little secret." Shacklebolt just shrugged and left the room.

"Traitor!" Sirius hissed with a huff, making Remus chuckle a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but breaking out ...again, wouldn't be good for your case. Also, while I do get you to want to have Harry out of there, he is tough and has survived for twelve years, he will survive two more weeks."

Sirius let his head fall back after tilting it up in an uncomfortable manner. The last time a Petrificus Totalus has caught him off guard had been in the first year at Hogwarts. How embarrassing being caught by an early second-year spell.

"Fine."

Remus leaned closer carefully picking out his next words.

"Sirius, I don't know how to tell you this, but that muggle has denied Harry coming to your hearing." Quite a few curses and insults left Sirius mouth at that moment. For a minute he yelled and cursed then he grumbled into himself.

"I should have known these muggles were bad news. I don't get why Dumbledore had sent Harry there." Remus shook his head, sighing for a moment.

"Me neither. He said he wanted Harry to grow up far away from the fame, and saving him from the pressure or the big head that would result from a child growing up famous around the world. Still, that is no excuse for what he has suffered through."

"Stupid old geezer." Sirius grumbled.

Remus smirked at the statement. He knew Sirius had always been a little uncertain about Dumbledore, ever since James had brought him into the Order.

Then Sirius huffed, blinking towards the ceiling. He had a stern look on his face, determined.

"I will get him out of there. Maybe he doesn't want to live with me, which I would understand and I wouldn't blame him but I don't want him in there. I don't know how I will make it happen, but I will do it. I will take up any work, take any flat, I don't care, as long as Harry doesn't need to go back there!" So much determination so much focus was in Sirius' voice. The twitching of his eye had stopped and he seemed deep in thoughts when Remus cleared his throat. Sirius turned his head to his friend.

"Yeah about that, this is the main reason coming here, besides seeing you old friend." He stopped to smile for a moment.

"You have been contacted by Ragnok the thirteen asking to see you the moment you trial is over." Sirius raised his eyebrow, while Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

"I took care of your official correspondence over the years. Well, that would be too much to say, I was simply the person who got a letter once a year from Ragnok, telling me he wishes to speak to you for the last nine years."

Sirius raised his head slightly, frowning deeply.

"Did he said what this is about?"

Remus shook his head, crossing his arms.

"No of course not, you know Goblins and because I thought you were guilty I never really dug into it, but there is one thing." Sirius raised his eyebrow while he did know what would come next.

"Nine years ago was when your grandfather died and after that, the first letter came."

Sirius let his head fall back onto the pillow. Dumbledore, his grandfather, old wizards heckling with his life.

What did that old geezer do this time, making his life complicated again?


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. This was the moment. For just a second, he was completely calm and had inner peace. He opened his eyes again, looking over at Shacklebolt, who stood in front of him. He nodded once, getting a nod in return. The Auror turned, pushing the heavy wooden doors open. The carved doors, showing a huge W and an M together with a scale over both letters; Wizengamot is written underneath it. Shacklebolt walked in first, Sirius following in pursuit. They step into a larger room. The floor was a mosaic on the floor, showing two circular patterns.

On one circle stood a high black chair with leather cushions. Sirius sat down on the chair like it was explained. He looked up and around. The room was full to the brim, in quite a few rows. At a podium in front of him was sitting Dumbledore, wearing a rather plain robe, his official robes as chief Warlock. On both sides of him were fourteen wide comfortable armchairs made from dark wood and blood-red velvet. On the top of every Chair was a crest with a coat of arms. Out of the twenty-eight seats, only twenty-one were occupied. These were the Noble Houses of Britain's society. The noble houses, like House Goyle, House Abbott or House Shacklebolt, where the Auror who came in with him sat down at that moment. Even Madam Longbottom was attending. Then there were the Noble and Ancient Houses like Malfoy, Flint and Prewett, the last being unoccupied because the last two living members had died in the great war twelve years ago. It would be picked up sooner or later by the oldest son of the Weasley family if Sirius remembered correctly because their mother was a born Prewett but never took the seat after her brothers died. Sirius shrugged when thinking about it.

He himself never had much interest in the Wizengamot, yet his grandfather had drilled him as a child for whatever reason, hammering political lesson after political lesson in his head so he did wonder, why a child from such a poor family wouldn't take up the mantle, simply for the prestige. His eyes gravitated to the centre four seats right next to Dumbledore. These were the Most Ancient and Noble houses: Ollivander, who was absent, Stringthorne, whose house had gone extinct half a century ago, House Greengrass, of whom the head of the household, Lord Greengrass was sitting in his chair, hands folded in front of himself and lastly, the empty chair of House Black. His eyes looked at the crest, a wand holding hand over three ravens. He had no idea who would be the next Lord Black, but his family was so far stretched, he knew someone would be passed the mantle. The dying of a family was really rare, the goblins of Gringotts, who had their own methods of finding a relative. In fact, only house Stringthorne, House Winters and House Roser had even died out and still, their chairs kept staying where they were, in case there would find an heir, even though House Roser's line ended three hundred years ago. Normally the Most Ancient and Noble houses led the debates but since Ollivander didn't care about politics, Stringthorne is gone, Black is gone and Greengrass mostly stuck in neutral, Sirius had no idea what was going on. Of course, before the whole thing started he had, with Remus help, figured out the state of the Wizengamot.

Behind these sat the members who received the Order of Merlin. There were nineteen at the moment and out of these seventeen were attending. Flamel the famous Alchemist was too old for attending and some young guy called Lockhart was apparently in St. Mungo at the time due to a failed memory charm. Remus had told him it had something to do with Harry and his friends but apparently, he didn't know the whole story either. Sirius made a mental note asking Harry about it if they got to meet again. With the Order of Merlin recipients sat the heads of the six main Ministry departments: Law enforcement, Transportation, International Cooperation, Control of Magical Creatures, Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and the Department of Mysteries. Every head of department was at its place with the only exception of Madam Bones, who was sitting in the chair of her house. The Minister sat behind Dumbledore, together with his undersecretary.

Behind them were the visitor's rows, which were completely filled with journalists, some old friends and all in all just interested people. They were not allowed to speak during the session but were allowed to attend. All in all, Sirius thought he should feel honoured. This had to be the most filled session of the Wizengamot in years. Even a few goblins were sitting in the corner around a very old goblin. Everyone wanted to see the most notorious criminal in history being put to justice. The doors closed behind Sirius and Dumbledore rose to his feet, raising his hands. The murmuring in the chamber quieted down.

"Welcome, honoured heads of houses, Minister, heads of departments, people of the public and of course Mr Black. I hereby declare the lawsuit against Mr Black as begun. Madam Bones, would you kindly?" The stern-looking women rose to her feet, looking over to Sirius for a moment. Sirius clawed his hands around the armrests of his chair. He knew he was innocent and all, but twelve years in Azkaban had taken him to the mindset of doubt towards the legal system. He felt a small pearl of sweat run down his back.

"Honored lords, dutiful heads of departments, this case takes us back about twelve years. Everybody of you is fairly familiar with the case. Mr Black had killed thirteen people in a street the night He-who-shall-not-be-named had died. For that, he was taken into custody by Auror Alastor Moody and was sent to Azkaban. Under the dead people was Peter Pettigrew." Bones placed her hands on the rail in front of her. "This is what we all believed and thought had happened. Black being a Deatheater and turning mad at the loss of his master." Most people looked at Sirius with something of disgust or condescension. Madam Bones raised her hand, pointing to the ceiling.

"However, this information is wrong, through and through." A slight gasp and murmur went through the room. People looked to their neighbours and were speaking in low voices. Dumbledore clapped his hands twice.

"Please, silence. Please, Madam Bones continue." The head of the DMLE nodded to Dumbledore, before turning to the Sirius.

"Mr Black, did you murder fourteen people including Mr Pettigrew?"

Sirius shook his head. Bones smiled ever so slightly.

"Loud please Mr Black."

"No, I did not."

"Very well, did you take up the dark mark and were you a follower of You-Know-Who?"

Again Sirius shook his head, pointing at his chest.

"No, I did not, the only tattoo I ever got was the one from Azkaban and I would rather die then follow Voldemort." A loud gasp and several shrieks came from the audience. Madam Bones pinched her nose while closing her eyes.

"Please Mr Black, refrain from stating that name."

Sirius chuckled a little bit before freezing. Laughing about their fears might not be the best idea at the moment. He cleared his throat.

"I apologize to the court. I will refrain from saying the name of that filthy monster."

Again people gasped, Dumbledore had to call for order. Sirius tried his best not to smile at this. Yet he wasn't reprimanded for this.

"Would you like elaborate why you were in that alley that night?"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"To kill Peter Pettigrew." A small murmur went through the crowd.

"Why would you kill Mr Pettigrew, who I understand was your friend before, if you weren't a follower of He-who-shall-not-be-named?"

"I wanted to kill him for betraying the two people I loved most in my life and deliver them to the person, whose name the court asked me not to say."

"Please state the names of the betrayed people."

"James Potter and Lily J. Potter, born Evans." A loud murmur went through the room, people looking surprised and a lot of photos were taken. Finally, the women next to the Minister raised. She was short, her face had somewhat of a toad look and she wore a completely pink outfit. Sirius frowned a little.

"Honored court why are we listening to this man's foul lies. Everyone knows the hero Pettigrew died by his hand. There is no proof for any of his claims."

Madam Bones turned her head to the undersecretary and Sirius noticed the disgust on her face when she started speaking.

"Madam Undersecretary, let me remind you, this is a court session, therefore it is led by the head of the department of law enforcement. Let me also remind you, this is a fair trial so the accused gets his chance to answer the questions. Please refrain from interrupting or I will have you removed from the court." The pink wearing lady turned almost purple in her face and sat down abruptly. Madam Bones again showed the smallest of smiles before turning back to Sirius.

"Mr Black, since the undersecretary asked for proof, do you have some for your claims? Since you are the son of a noble house, your family magic turns Verisaterum useless, as everyone in this court knows. "

Sirius nodded, holding up his finger.

"Yes, Madam Bones I have. My wand, taken from me by the DMLE twelve years ago. I was informed the DMLE still has it in its possession and has checked it for last used spells. Madam Bones, would you please tell us what these spells were?" Amelia nodded herself holding up a paper.

"Two times the Lumos charm, a water conjunction charm and two times the Accio charm." She lowered the paper.

"Thank you. I was taken by Alastor Moody. Did he see me casting one of these charms before he caught me?" Sirius cast his eyes over the gathered lords. While most had seemed rather bored at the beginning the had turned to interesting looks.

"No, he had not Mr Black. He found you unconscious due to the explosion and took hold of your wand instantly."

"Thank you again Madam Bones. I could let people wonder about my relationship with the Potters and other minor things, but I think there is one witness who will clear my name. I, therefore" and now Sirius couldn't resist the urge to smile. "call forth Peter Pettigrew as my witness."

Silence followed. You could hear a needle drop at the moment until Madam Bones raised her voice.

"Bring in Mr Pettigrew."

The whole court blew up in shouts, people rising to their feet, calling for Bones to quit and other less savoury things. The doors behind Sirius opened and again the whole room fell suddenly silent. Peter was pulled inside, chains around hands and ankles. His head was down, he looked like he had cried. Every pair of eyes followed him over the floor until he came to stop next to Sirius. Black himself stared at Dumbledore, unwilling to look at his former friend, gritting his teeth. Madam Bones raised her voice again.

"I call for Veritaserum, does the court agree?" A murmur of approval went through the room. Everybody leaned forward, watching as an Auror stepped forward and pulled open Pettigrew's mouth. Three drops went down his throat.

Bones nodded and looked at the man.

"State your name."

"Peter Pettigrew." Peters words were slurred and slow.

Bones nodded, folding her hands.

"Mr Pettigrew, why did you kill twelve muggles in the wake of Halloween 1981?"

Peters' eyes were cloudy and his words were slightly slurred when he talked.

"To escape from Padfoot." A frown appeared on Madam Bones. Sirius grasped the armrests of his chair so hard, his knuckles were white.

"Who is Padfoot?"

Peter slowly turned his head, pointing at Sirius.

"Padfoot is the nickname of Sirius Black."

"Why were you escaping from Mr Black?"

Pettigrew turned his head back, looking at Madam Bones while not really seeing her.

"Because I knew he would hunt me forever."

"Why would Mr Black hunt you?"

Peters eyes even though he was under the influence of Veritaserum, turned to the floor, like he was ashamed.

"He would hunt me because I betrayed Prongs and Lils."

Sirius almost jumped out of his chair, only held back by the Auror between them, still, his yell was heard clearly through the room.

"You have no right to call them by their nicknames!"

Again Madam Bones pinched her nose while sighing.

"Please Mr Black refrain from interrupting. You wouldn't be the first accused whos trial took place without him." Sirius slowly settled back in his chair, this time not apologising. He was still seething with hate.

"Mr Pettigrew refrain from using nicknames. Who did you betray?"

Peters' voice was a little broken like he was crying inside but the cries didn't come out.

"James and Lily Potter."

"To whom do you betray them?"

"To the Dark Lord."

Again silence filled the room. Amelia Bones straightened her posture.

"That is all the questions I have for the witness. Is there anyone else who has a question?"

Again the pink wearing women rose to her feet.

"Mr Pettigrew, how did you escape Black and how were you able to stay hidden for over twelve years?"

Peters' eyes turned to her slowly, squinting slightly.

"I turned into my Animagus form and hid like a rat in the home of the Weasley family."

"You are an unregistered Animagus?"

Peter nodded slowly, blinking for the first time since the Veritaserum had been used.

"I, Sirius and James turned Animagi at school."

"Why were you-"

Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"I don't think these questions are important for Mr Black's case. Does the court agree?" Again murmurs of agreement could be heard. Since no one else rose for a question, Peter was taken away again. Sirius let out a deep breath he didn't realise he had held in. Again Madam Bones raised to her feet.

"Mr Black do you have any other pieces of evidence you want the court to take into consideration?" Sirius shook his head and after a moment he raised his voice.

"No, I have not Madam Bones."

She nodded to herself turning to Dumbledore while sitting down. The old wizard raised and raised his hands.

"Honored Lords and Ladies, Minister, members of the Order of Merlin, heads of the departments. In the case of Mr Black's followership to the Dark Lords, how does the court find?" Sirius felt again his back prickling. This was it, the charges and the judgement. Should he have told a long monologue? Should he have brought forth the other evidence? People raised their wands, some turning red others blue. Sirius didn't even need the colour of the lantern next to Dumbledore to see a sea of blue lights. The lantern determined if an appeal was turned over or agreed on. It was ancient and could not be tampered with. Also, it only recognized wands that had been authorized.

"Mr Black is cleared of the charge of being a follower of the dark lord. In the charge of spying for the Dark Lord, how does the court adjudicate?"

Again a sea of blue was to be seen. Sirius' hands were clutched around the armrests again, his breathing shallow. This was all minor shit. The murder, that was what this was all about.

"Mr Black is cleared of the charge of being a spy for the dark lord. In the charge of murder against Mr Pettigrew, how does the court adjudicate?"

This time every wand turned blue. No one wanted to look stupid enough to decline after seeing Pettigrew in person. Dumbledore nodded.

"Mr Black is also cleared of the charge of killing Peter Pettigrew. In the charge of murder against twelve people, how does the court adjudicate?"

Sirius' heart raced and raced. His eyes flew over the ranks, looking while slowly, after an eternity you would think, people, started raising their wands. He tried to count the blues as quickly as he could still he wasn't even half-finished when Dumbledore raised his voice.

"Mr Black is cleared of the charge of killing twelve people." Sirius felt like a ton of worry had just been lifted off his shoulders. While everyone has told him he would be free and all, he had this dread, this worry, about returning to that hellhole.

"Mr Black you are hereby cleared of all charges against you. In the name of the Wizengamot I hereby decla-"

"Hem Hem!" Again the pink wearing lady had risen, shaking off the hand of the Minister who looked rather annoyed by her.

Dumbledore turned since she was behind him."Ah, yes, Madam Umbridge, what is the matter?"

The toad lady, because Sirius decided to call her exactly that from now on, raised her chin, pointing at the Sirius.

"There is proof, this man is an unregistered Animagus. That is against the law." She quipped.

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head, turning back to Sirius. "Mr Black, how do you plead?"

Sirius shrugged. "Guilty, I guess?"

Dumbledore nodded sighing himself. This was idiotic and Dumbledore knew that women just did this to piss on the Sirius Parade.

"Mr Black, the Wizengamot hereby sentences you to a fine of 50 Galleons for being an unregistered Animagus." Sirius nodded while the pink wearing lady sat down with a smug smile. Before anyone could say something, Madam Bones rose again.

Dumbledore turned to her smiling. "Ah yes, Madam Bones?"

She folded her hands. "Since Mr Black has been put into Azkaban and was there, while I was head of the DMLE and he was innocent, I take it as a matter of pride to pay for Mr Black's fine."

Sirius grinned brightly and there was this twinkle in Dumbledores eyes when nodded, smiling brightly at the witch that sat down, smugly smiling at a flustered Umbridge.

"Very well Madam Bones. Mr Black, I resume where I left of. You are hereby declared of all charges except the charge of being an illegal animagus. Well done my boy!" Dumbledore started clapping and the only moment later the whole hall exploded in roaring applause.

Sirius smiled at the crowd, seeing Remus between the people swiping his tears from his cheeks. Sirius rose from the chair he hadn't left during this trial, unsure how to handle this reaction. Twelve years ago, he would have known, now people made him feel weird and distant. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Slowly the applause died out.

Dumbledore rose to his feet again.

"Mr Black, would you like to sit down in the visitor's row, so we could continue this session?" Sirius nodded and was about to turn to the visitor's row when a snarling, creaking voice rose.

"One moment please?" Every eye turned to the goblins in the corner. The old one rose to its feet, making his way to the centre of the hall. He had even more wrinkled skin then the others, his ear was a little torn and he had a sword hanging from his hip. In his hand was a walking stick.

Dumbledore bowed slightly. "What can the Wizangamot do for Ragnok the thirteen of clan Silver grip?"

The goblin grumbled a little, turning to Dumbledore. He pointed at Sirius. "This chamber will be on hold until I have spoken with this man. I invoke paragraph sixteen sub-article four of the two hundred- and twelve Accord of races."

Dumbledore frowned for a moment, obviously thinking through the hundreds and hundreds of paragraphs, articles and treaties, that had been made between the Ministry and the goblins. He then nodded. Somewhere behind him, he could hear a female voice murmuring "Impertinent half-breed!"

"Very well, how long shall we postpone?" Dumbledore asked kindly but firm.

The goblin looked up at the slightly confused Sirius. "About half an hour would be enough."

Dumbledore nodded, looking around.

"Honoured lords and ladies, Minister, heads of the departments and members of the Order of Merlin, we will take a half-hour break. Thank you all for your patience."

Ragnok already had turned wobbling to the door. He turned his head back.

"Follow me, boy!" Without looking a second time, he left the room, Sirius following quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the halls of the Ministry Sirius had to slow himself rather down. The goblin was old and didn't seem to want to make haste in any form. They came across an arch, with two armed goblins at either side, identifying this part as the goblin quarters in the Ministry. Sirius had never been in here, his grandfather always made his deals with the goblins in Gringotts like all people. Ragnok's clicking staff and their boots were the only things that could be heard.

The silence was a little unnerving. Silence, cold stone wall, not quite so polished like the ones in the rest of the building. It was also a little cold. Sirius felt rather uncomfortable. He had to do something.

"Lord Ragnok, I didn't know your people had a section in the Ministry." He stated, making the old goblin turn his head and looking up to him.

"You think my people would not deserve being with you 'better people'?" He sneered. Sirius flinched a little. Goblin etiquette was rather strange for humans, but even Sirius knew, this was a touchy topic with goblins.

"No, I didn't mean THAT. I simply have never been here that's all and never even heard of it." The goblin stopped his march and turned. He squinted his eyes, looking up and down.

"We rarely use these parts. Only in rare cases like this." He turned again wobbling on. Sirius took a moment, then followed. His way longer legs made him pull up in seconds.

"What is this case anyway?" The goblin grumbled into himself, not turning his head.

"This is not a matter for the open corridor boy." Sirius turned down his eyes himself.

"Please don't call me boy, Sir. I don't want to turn to call you creature or halfbreed, so would you refrain from that Lord Ragnok. I wouldn't want to gut you with a rusty knife."

The goblin blinked and turned again. He showed his teeth.

"You wouldn't get two inches wide before I would bite out your throat. Creature? Bloody purebloods." Sirius leaned down.

"Oh, I am rather handy with a knife you know? Also, I have been kicked out of House Black for my position of blood purity and I am best friends with a werewolf...soooo you tell me."

The goblin squinted a moment and it was quiet. Then he grinned and started laughing. His surprisingly strong hand clasped twice on Sirius side before he turned.

"I think I like you, Black." Sirius huffed a little, following. Goblin Etiquette is really really weird. Not to threaten someone with murder is in bad taste! He shook his head and followed the goblin around the last corner, only stopping again. In the corridor were a few benches and on two of them sat again two people each. The first was a stiffly sitting woman, black hair with a blond strand. She wore complete black and stared up front. Next to her was a boy, maybe Harry's age, with platinum blond hair and a bored face. His clothes were really expensive. On the other bench were two women. One had brown long hair falling in a beautiful swing over her shoulders. Her clothes were normal. The girl next to her had short hair and maybe left Hogwarts a few years back. Sirius felt half a smile rising to his face when he saw the second pair.

"Andy!" He called out, making all the heads turn all staring at him. Seconds later a brown-haired woman formed rocket slammed into his chest, making him almost fall over.

"Sirius!" The beautiful women hugged him very close and he could not, not hug his most loved cousin back. For a moment he just enjoyed the warm comforting hug, the third in twelve years he knew. The other two have been with Remus, also full of love but this is different. He pressed a kiss on Andromeda's temple. He felt small tears burn in his eyes, as they let go of each other, Andy stepped back a little.

"It's so good to see you." His gaze turned up and he saw that his other cousin and the boy who had to be her son had both got to their feet and had their wands out. Really?

"Cissy, do you really think Lord Ragnok could have brought me here if I weren't free of charges?" Andy turned her head in a flurry of brown hair, angrily looking over.

"Yeah, Cissy don't be stupid." The women huffed, putting her wand away also placing a hand on the wand arm of her son.

"You might be right and don't call me that name!" She stated with a glare. Andy grinned.

"Of course not...Cissy."

Sirius stepped around his cousin closer to the stiff black-blond women.

"Hello, Narcissa." He stretched his hand out. His youngest cousin always had been one for the protocol; one more reason the didn't get along very well. She let him take her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles, making the boy next to her roll his eyes. Sirius rose upright and turned to him.

"I take it he is your son?" For the first time since he came around the corner, something of a smile formed on Cissy's face and she turned a little herself, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, that's my lovely Draco." She rubbed his shoulder slightly, making him flinch.

"Moooom." Sirius chuckled and held out his hand. The boy looked at it like it was some kind of poisonous spider, but after a nudge of his mother, he took it.

"Pleased to meet you Draco. You are at Hogwarts probably right?"

Draco nodded, squinting his eyes carefully.

"Yes..."

"What year?"

Draco stood up straighter. "Fourth year next month." He seemed proud. The fourth-year was the one when most of the school didn't think of you as the younglings anymore.

"Ahhh, good good. My godson Harry is in your year then. I take it you know him?"

The careful face of Draco turned to one of complete disgust and he sneered his next word.

"Potter!" Oh yeah, they didn't seem to get along. By the look of his face, it seemed like they didn't get along at all. Like him and Snivellus.

"Bugger off Malfoy." A fourth voice came out from behind and the girl from before stepped in front of him. He blinked for a short moment before his grin turned wide.

"Now if that isn't the small Nymphadora!" He called out ready to hug his niece, only to feel the tip of a wand in his chest. Her hair turned bright red.

"Do NOT call me Nymphadora!" she exclaimed firmly. Sirius raised his hands in defeat chuckling, while her mother yelled at her.

"Don't hold your Uncle at wand-point Dora!" The girl lowered her wand and then she grinned hugging him too.

"Uncle Siri." She smiled. She was old enough to remember her funny uncle Siri. He had been the only one in his family not to turn his back on her Mom for marrying her dad. He also was funny and a real goofball. She had liked him a lot and in the time after his arrest, she had often cried in her bed. She never wanted to believe her favourite uncle was a bad person. Of course over the years, this had dimmed down but still, this small hurt had always been there.

"You are free of all charges then like you just said?" He steps back from her, grinning and nodding.

"Yeah, all free. Well, not all free, I have to pay a fine for being an illegal animagus but Amelia was kind enough to take that upon herself. Tonks grinned herself.

"That is awesome I-"

"HEM HEM" All talking stopped and they all turned to the very annoyed looking goblin. Well, all goblins always looked annoyed, but Lord Ragnok got to a new level.

"I am terribly sorry Lord Ragnok, of course, time is gold, we are here for a reason." Sirius hastily stated stepping up to the goblin. He just huffed, nodded and led them in an office. On the way in Andy leaned over to him, whispering.

"Have you any idea what this is about?"

Sirius shook his head, shrugging.

"Not the slightest. Remus thinks it has something to do with Grandpa." The came in a room that was way better than the boring plain corridors. Mostly made of marble and gold, a big oak desk with chairs in front of it. Thee chairs were the only thing odd, looking rather cheap and uncomfortable. Of course, goblins would make the chairs for the humans this way. An eye for an Eye, Sirius guessed while sitting down with everybody else. Ragnok folded his hands over the papers.

"Thank you all for coming. We are here for a few reasons. First of all, to read the last will of Lord Arcturus Black the Third. After that most of you are excused, but I will read the will of James and Lilly Potter to you, Mr Black." Sirius gulped a moment. He had been almost completely certain this was about his old man but Lils and Prongs. He had no idea, whether he would be ready.

Ragnok pulled out a paper and glasses, placing these on his nose, before leaning forward.

"Will of Lord Arcturus Orion Black the third, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Order of Merlin First Class. I hereby declaring my Grandson, Sirius Orion Black the third as my heir and I bequeath all my possession to him. Should he die without an heir, refuse the title or die before picking up the title, I declare the next in line as my successor, in the traditional way of heritage. He has to care for my daughter in law, Walburga Black until she dies."

Ragnok lowered the paper. A moment of silence fell over the room before Sirius blurted out; "That's it?" Again the goblin folded his hands, nodding.

"Mr Black your grandfather never was a man of many words as you probably know. Wills can be surprisingly short." Sirius nodded, thinking back to the old man. He had a sharp mind, not really warm but not cruel like his parents. He was a Lord through and through. Sirius thought for a moment before he noticed everyone was looking at him. Ragnok raised his voice, placing something else on the table. It was a silver ring with the Black crest on the front. Next to the first, a second smaller ring appeared.

"Mr Black, do you accept the title of Lord Black?"

"I-"

Sirius' mouth snapped closed. His first instinct was to deny. Lordship, politics and all this that had never been his life. He hated his grandfather for training him all the time for this and all the bullshit he had to learn. So denying this would be easy, but he thought of Harry. What if he wanted to come live with him? He was an ex-convict, finding work would be difficult. Also as a Lord, he could give him such a better life and...He noticed the stares of the others. Andy just interested, for them this meant nothing they weren't even part of the family anymore. Cissy looked...strange. Not hungry but hopeful and a little frightened. Draco's eyes showed pure hunger. Of course, they would, if he refused, Draco would become the new Heir of Black probably.

"I accept." With a blink, the ring disappeared from the table and Sirius felt it around his finger. A gust of Magic flowed through the room.

Ragnok nodded.

"You are now Heir of House Black. You have to do the Ritual to become Lord and to be accepted as Lord by family magic. Since you are already here and we have a few witnesses, do you proclaim an heir yourself?"

Sirius didn't even need to think about it.

"Harry James Potter." The second ring disappeared somewhere and Ragnok nodded, writing something down. "I will let the Wizengamot know." Sirius nodded, turning the ring on his finger, before turning back to his family...no parts of his family, he thought.

"Do I already have the legal power of the Black family?" Ragnok nodded, slowly.

"Yes, you have. Since the current Lord of Black is dead you are acting Lord. Only family magic doesn't recognize you yet." Sirius knew this but he had to make sure. He turned to his cousin and her daughter.

"Andy I want to ask you if you want to return to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I will raise my power and my wand to your defence. Do you accept?" Andy widened her eyes and for a moment she was taken aback. She blinked rapidly, turning to her daughter. Nymphadora nodded eagerly, waving at her. Andy turned back, while the realization sank in and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"I accept, under the condition you will not press for an arranged marriage for Nymphadora." Sirius blinked for a moment. Andy would think he would do that? Well by the rules of their society, due to the fact that Black was a Most Ancient and Noble House, he could, but he would never.

"There will be no arranged marriages in this family." Sirius raised his Lord-ring, and Andy put the tip of her wand against it. A swirl of magic could be felt.

"In the name of House Black, I hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee No-Name as a daughter into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. From this day forth you will be Andromeda Tonks nee Black by law, by oath and by magic. So have I sworn; so mote it be." The magic burst forth like a little bubble and Andy sighed in some kind of relieved way.

Sirius turned his head to his other cousin.

"Narcissa, I know you and your son wished for him to become Lord Black. I am sorry. Would there be other circumstances I would gladly let him have it. Harry is my number one priority, everything else comes second and I can protect him best with the power of House Black in my back. I hope you understand."

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her cousin for quite some time, thinking about the implications and worries. Her son was about to say something but she slapped him on the knee, silencing him in the process. She then nodded once, her face still unmoving and cold.

"I do understand the feeling of protecting your child. I am not happy but I understand."

Sirius nodded. "I know you are in House Malfoy and you are happy there, but should you EVER need anything, please come to me. We are family and I will help you, Cissy."

Again his cousin blinked at him, calculating, then she nodded. She turned to Ragnok.

"Lord Ragnok, I take this is the part where we are done?" He nodded and the Malfoys rose to their feet. Sirius also rose, good manners instilled since childhood even survived his teenage rebellion and twelve years in hell. He kissed his cousin's hand and shook the hand of a rather angry Draco. They left and Andy and her daughter rose also.

"Andy, Ny...Tonks. I would like it very much if you could stay for the Will of J-James and Lily. This is not easy for me." The two women looked at each other, nodded and sat down again. He did so too.

Ragnok nodded also, pulling out another paper. He corrected the placement of his glasses and raised his voice.

"This is the Will of James Potter and Lily Potter former Evans." The names in this way alone made Sirius' eyes tear up. He felt a strong warm hand take up his and squeeze it for comfort. Andy hadn't turned her head to him, but he knew she noticed.

"All our belongings, our fortune and everything we have, we hereby leave to our only Son and the light of our lives Harry James Potter. In case of our death, we appoint our good friend Sirius Black as his guardian. Should he refuse and not be capable we declare our friends Alice and Frank Longbottoms as his guardians. We hereby forbid him from being taken to our relatives Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Our fortune will be handled in the time between our deaths and the guardian taking over by Lord Ragnok the thirteen of clan Silver Grip, may his gold shine long and his enemies die in agony. In the case we hope will never happen and Harry dies without an heir we hereby leave all our fortune to Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft, with the strict condition it is used to support muggle-born children. One thousand galleons shall also be left to Remus Lupin, to help him in his already difficult life. We hope this will is not needed for many many years."

Sirius couldn't hold back his tears. Warm they run down his cheeks. Their hope had been come true but in a twisted kind of way. He sniffed for a moment.

"H-Has this will been read out before?" He asked with a shaking voice. Ragnok nodded.

"To one Albus Dumbledore." Sirius froze and shook.

"When?"

Ragnok cast down his eyes on the paper, reading something up.

"November the first, 1981." Sirius froze a little, that was the day after their death. Andy gripped his hand closer. "That bastard!" Sirius exclaimed raising to his feet.

"He knew! He knew Lils and Prongs said not bringing Harry to these horrible people! What else did he do?" Sirius boiled on the inside.

Ragnok again consulted the papers.

"He tried to get access to the Potter vault, claiming the part about the support of muggle-born children. Of course," the goblin smiled. "Gringotts denied his petition stating the requirements were not met. It is also stated there has been an incident in this."

"What incident ?" The newly minted Lord Black asked.

Ragnok looked up, tilting his head.

"The notes do not state. I myself didn't read this to Lord Dumbledore, but I can find out if you wish." Sirius nodded and Ragnok made a note before looking up.

"This is everything Lord Black, thank you for your time. Madam Tonks, Madam Tonks." Sirius nodded, then bowed deep when Andy and Nymphadora rose to their feet.

"Thank you for your time Lord Ragnok. May your enemies bleed form a thousand wounds and the gold in your vault double." The goblin nodded, with a short smile. Polite wizards are rare he thought to himself.

Sirius stormed to the door, throwing it open, the Tonks women behind him.

"Where to Sirius?" Andy asked with a little worry in her voice.

"I will get my wand from the DMLE back and then I find that old geezer and I will rip his bloody beard off." Andy clasped around his wrist stopping him. He turned, noticing what Andy looked at. Narcissa was standing near the door, conflicted feelings on her face. Worry and hope at the same time Sirius would think, making his way over to her.

"Narcissa, what is it? I don't have much time." Narcissa chewed on her lip a little bit, blinking at him.

"I-It...We..." Sirius softened his gaze a little and he sat on one of the benches, making her sit down too. He took is cousins hand, felt them ice cold.

"Cissy, what is wrong?"

She looked up at him, gripping his hand a little more forceful.

"It's about Draco. I heard what you said about her." She nodded towards Nymphadora and her mother, who had stepped away a few meters. "And arranged marriages. Draco is in one with a girl named Pansy Parkinson." Sirius nodded, he knew the Parkinsons. Rather unpleasant people.

"He is not very happy with it and I hoped you I.." He smiled raising his ring hand.

"I can. He is part of House Black as well and since we are a Most Ancient and Noble house, we outdo House Malfoy in matters of heritage and House politics. Luckily this is the case. You want me to?"

She nodded quickly.

"What's your sons and husbands full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy." Sirius sat straight, raising his ring hand.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Black hereby overturn the decision of Lucius Malfoy arranging the marriage between his son, Draco Lucius Malfoy and the daughter of the noble House Parkinson as it is my right due to the law of primacy. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Small tears appeared in Narcissa's eyes and for the first time, she smiled at her cousin in years.

"Thank you, Sirius." He nodded then he stood.

"No problem. If Lucius acts out, you are under my protection, send him to me, I will deal with him." She nodded, wiping the tears away.

"Now I have to murder an old fool." Sirius exclaimed while storming down the corridor, suddenly stopping a second time. He felt something in his magic, through the ring. He never had felt something like this before but instantly he knew what to he had to do. He turned to Andy, who had followed him.

"I need to go!"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stared at the ceiling of the room. For the hundredth time, he looked over at the clock. The trial of Sirius had started five minutes ago. He folded his hands behind his head, leaning back on top of his bed. How long does one of these trials take? Would he get a notification? Would they floo him? Unlikely but he hoped not. The Dursleys would flip when suddenly the fire turned green. Maybe he would get an owl, but that could take till tomorrow. Harry already was extremely nervous, thinking back and forth on this.

He got up, turning to the mirror, same old Harry you would guess. His eyes had deep bags under them, he hadn't slept last night at all. He wouldn't sleep tonight too if there was no information about it. Maybe he should write to Hermione or Ron. Harry flopped down at the table, pulling up a parchment, setting the quill to paper, and sat there. What should he write? What would there be? And what if he needed to make a quick answer to whatever letter came if one would come and Hedwig was gone? No, he couldn't write a letter right now. There were too many whats and ifs. Harry got up again, opening Hedwig's cage. The white owl opened one of her eyes, giving off a clearly annoyed hoot for the disturbance.

"Sorry, I think you are low on water." That was only half true, the bowl was still half full.

He took out the water bowl, left the room and refilled in the bath next door. He walked quietly, having never unlearned the lessons of his youth. He knew Uncle Vernon didn't like him using the sink for filling this but he didn't want to go downstairs to use the garden hose. That would mean walking through the living room and Uncle Vernon would likely gloat at the fact he couldn't attend the trial. He had always been this way not only denying Harry all he could but also making fun of his misery.

Harry hoped so much for Sirius to win his trial but all his life there had always come something good only to be taken away from him. Like to his fifth birthday, when he got a bike but Vernon said nothing and just grinned before turning around giving it to Dudley instead. There had been other moments like that all the time. Aunt Petunia didn't gloat on his misery like her husband but she just stood by letting it happen. Also, she had never been warm to Harry, never had stopped her husband when he had yelled at Harry, hadn't stopped him when he swung his fist at the boy or had argued when Vernon punished him. The only ever time, she had shown something of a heart had been when around Christmas when he had been nine, Vernon had made him sleep in the garden for breaking a lamp. She had, late at night come down, pulling the shaking boy inside and ushered him under the stairs. The next day she told Vernon she did it because of the neighbours.

Harry returned to his room, thinking about the fact that the nicest thing she had ever done for him was letting him into the house again. He had hit many phases. There had been the time when he just wished they would die. Any foster home would be better than this. Then there had been the times he wished the police would take them but he had never EVER had the guts to pick up the phone and call, in fear what would happen if he didn't get out. That has all been years ago. Now he knew he just had to bear it. Ever since he had come to Hogwarts, it had dulled down a bit. The first year there has been their fear of his magic until Dobby showed up. Then the year after that it had just been an annoyance. They just pretended he wasn't there most of the time. This year got worse a bit like Uncle Vernon gained some backbone back or something. More chores and Vernon had taken a swing at him once. It wasn't great but he would survive. Just four more summers and he would be out of here. The only thing he promised himself, if he EVER EVER had the same situation, for him caring for a child, he would make it absolutely clear that he or she was loved. It would not matter if it were Ron's or Hermione's or hell even Malfoy's. No child should endure this loveless life.

He placed the water bowl back and petted Hedwig shortly until she ruffled her feathers and turned her back at him. Obviously, he was interfering with her nap time. Harry wished he would be able to sleep. He looked at the clock. Eight minutes since the start of the trial and Harry groaned.

"Harry!" The cold and shrieking voice of his aunt cut through the floor, making him flinch slightly. While she at least didn't call him boy like his uncle her tone wasn't really nicer. Harry sighed and made his way down quickly. He knew better than calling back. Quietly he made his way to the kitchen where his aunt was making dinner. The only reason he wasn't down there doing it was...well he really doesn't know why but he would never argue about that.

"You called Aunt Petunia?"

She turned her head ever so slightly, looking at him. She squinted her eyes ever so slightly, looking him up and down.

"Yes. Today is this trial you were talking about a few days back, is that correct?" She kept stirring the pot slowly looking into it without turning to Harry again. He frowned slightly. What was this all about?

"Uhm yes, it is. It began about ten minutes ago."

She nodded once to herself, kept stirring the soup or whatever it was. A moment of silence, only the clicking of the spoon on the metal of the pot. She added some spices. Harry was about to say something when she continued talking.

"How long will this take?"

Harry shrugged a little.

"I honestly don't know. Mine was short about ten minutes but that was something small, while this...well, it is bigger." Petunia hummed a little.

"How much bigger?" Harry who was way more confused than anything again shrugged.

"I don't know. Something like uhmm...stealing a candy bar to mass murder?" His aunt for a moment stopped stirring in the pot. Then she resumed.

"Mmmhmmm. And he is your godfather?"

Harry nodded and after a moment realised his aunt didn't see it.

"Yes, my godfather, Sirius Black." Now his aunt stopped stirring again, turning her head. She had a strange look in her eyes.

"Met him twice. Strange man, rather uncultivated. He alienated Vernon on the wedding of your people." Harry bit his tongue. He hated her calling mom and dad his people like he wasn't allowed to have parents. Also, she never said her parent's names when she could avoid it. Also, he was pretty sure uncle Vernon had been his horrible self, but he couldn't say that.

"I don't know, I have only met him once short up until now. He had been on the run for the last year and in prison since my birth."

His aunt turned back to the pot to be continued to be stirred. She then looked at the wall in front of her and Harry almost got the feeling she was taking a breath. Did her hands shake slightly?

"Do you think he did it?"

Harry blinked once. He had NEVER been asked for his opinion on anything before in this home. He couldn't remember at all. It confused the hell out of him. What was this all about?

"The murder orrrrr..." He left it hanging in the room. His aunt shook her head, she made hair almost not moving.

"No you dumb boy, the thing with your people." Silence followed the statement, but Harry took a deep breath.

"No, I have seen the man who has done it and Professor Dumbledore said he is innocent." Again his aunt made a humming noise. This was by far the strangest conversation he had ever had with his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia what is thi-"

His aunt put down the spoon and turned.

"Go find Duds and tell him dinner is ready. He is out with his friends." She picked up the towel and rubbed her hands.

"But I-" She stopped next to him, her eyes squinting into his, staring.

"Did you understand or do I need to talk to Vernon about this?" Harry blinked back, then deflated a bit.

"No Aunt Petunia. I will find him." She nodded and left the kitchen. Harry turned and made his way outside.

It was a warm summer day, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing ever so slightly. There was no cloud in the sky. There were a few people outside, moving the lawns and all. No one looked his way. Just the criminal nephew of the Dursley family, that was what he is to them. The troubled kid who had been mentally unstable. He walked down the road, towards a playground nearby. At least he knew where Dudley was most of the time. He saw him pretty quick, surprisingly he was alone. Carefully he made his way over. His cousin was sitting on the swings, just looking out. He could be thinking but Harry found the thought of Dudley Dursley deep in thoughts kind of wrong. Then the much larger boy rose his head.

"What do YOU want?" He spat out, squinting at Harry with his small eyes while rising from the swing. He had about two heads on Harry and weighed maybe double. Harry felt the comforting presence of his wand in his back pocket. While getting into problems for underaged casting was bad, get beaten up by Dudley was worse.

"Aunt Petunia send me, Dinner is ready." The other boy squinted at him like he expected a scam. Harry almost laughed inside. How could he scam him if no one would listen to him anyway?

"How long have you been standing there? Wanna gloat huh?" Harry frowned slightly and shook his head.

"I just came up here. Walked right over." The mood swung a little. He felt slightly cold. Dudley stepped closer.

"Oh, so you did not watch me huh? You..." Dudley's voice trailed off while Harry felt a shiver down his neck. The bright sky suddenly felt a lot less bright, more dull and grey. The noise of the cars suddenly was away, far away. Harry's cousin looked around, before turning back.

"What did you do? That is you STOP IT!" He yelled at him. Harry raised his hands.

"That's not me, look no wand. You know I can't do magic without it." He hissed at his cousin. That wasn't a hundred per cent true but his cousin didn't know that. He shook a little.

"Then what is going on? I will tell Dad!" He exclaimed angrily. Anger had always been his go-to option whenever Dudley didn't know what to do next.

Harry looked around, only for his cousin to grab him by the shoulder and force him to look at him. Harry felt his core crunch and there was these far away cries that came closer.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Screamed Dudley, shaking Harry. He tried to look around, searching.

"I Dudley I..." Then he stopped when he saw a levitating creature, with blowing black ropes over the wraith-like figure. It was at the entrance of the playground.

He pushed Dudley back, pulling his wand at the same time. "Dudley get behind me!" His cousin didn't move, staring at the wraith. He raised his finger slowly, shacking.

"W-What i-is t-that?" He stammered out. The cries of a woman, Harry knew were his mothers cries, became louder.

"Dudley get behind me!" He yelled at his cousin, stepping in front of him. The dementor slowly hovered closer, the cold sweat on his neck getting thicker.

"What is that Harry?" Dudley cried out, frozen to the place in fear. Harry turned his head, looking at his oldest nemesis, the bully who had made his life hell for thirteen years who had beaten him up more times he could have counted, the boy who got all while he got none.

"Whatever you do, whatever happens next...LISTEN TO ME...DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Harry's yell brought a little bit of understanding in the pig-like eyes and he clasped his hands over his mouth. Harry turned back. Well, this was going to shit. The screams got louder, he couldn't almost hear anything else anymore, just a pleading and crying. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye, while he tried to push past it, tried to drag himself through these horrible fears and images. Green flashes covered his sight. He searched and searched and suddenly there it was.

This moment, the last year where he had been with Ron and Hermione, just sitting at Black Lake, after a long week of school, just Happy to be together. He remembered it all. The smell of the grass, Ron's laughter about some prank his brothers played on Malfoy, Hermione's eye-roll about it, but she couldn't turn down the little smile as well. His best friends in the world.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled and white light burst out of his wand. A stag, strong and majestic burst out of the tip of his wand, crashing into the hooded creature. It rammed it with its antlers making the dark monster scream and howl while scrambling backwards. The hooded wraith fled from the playground scrambling to the sky and just disappeared. Harry let go a long-held breath, while the screams and the flashing turned less. He lowered his wand. He heard a scramble behind him when Dudley fell to the ground. Harry turned, lowering his wand. His cousin looked up at him, scared. Harry thought he might have peed himself.

"W-What was that?" Harry turned to look in the direction, shaking his head.

"Dudley, I don't think-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The Dursley boy screamed shaking rapidly.

"That was a Dementor. A foul creature living off the fear of humans."

Dudley looked up at him, tears and fear widespread in his eyes. Harry didn't feel any better than him at all. He was shaking and his heartbeat fast, rapidly.

"W-Will it come back?" Harry shook his head looking again in the way he had done before. The sky was bright again and besides the feeling of dread and terror deep in his core, there was no sign of one of the vilest creatures in the world, being at this place before.

"I don't think so, but we should go home now." Held out his hand, helping Dudley to his feet. His cousin stood unstably, so Harry wrapped his arm over his shoulder, supporting him. He pocketed his wand.

"Don't put that away! What if it comes back?" Dudley's fearful voice was close to Harry's ear. Would this be the other situation, he would be surprised for his cousin's demand. Now he just did as he asked. While they walked their way back, slowly, carefully, Harry talked, the whole time, telling him to think of the happiest moments in his life, about all the fun he ever had, all good that happened to him, while thinking of things like their own triumph at the house cups in the last three years, getting a spell right at the first try, playing Quidditch and lot's more, trying to fight the ice fingers gripped around his centre. Dudley didn't say a single word the whole way, only looking over his shoulder quite a few times. Finally, they made their way up Privet Drive Four, Harry pushing open the door.

"Help!" He called out, Dudley finally losing the control of his feet stumbling to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Vernon Dursley placed down the newspaper and picked up the mug for coffee his sweet Petunia had put down for him. Black with one teaspoon of sugar, just the way he liked it. It was quiet outside, no car noise and the Johnsons, two houses down, were on vacation, and took their noisy children with them. A minute ago the lawnmower outside had also stopped, making him sigh in relief. Finally a little calm and quiet. He looked over to the calendar, hanging on the wall. On this, he marked the days until the boy would leave again. Vernon felt, like always, a little torn. On the one hand, he couldn't stand having the boy around at all. It made his skin crawl, just thinking about this unnatural being. On the other hand, he had only so few times teaching him the right way of life. While he hated the boy he felt the obligation to try and turn him from his freakish life. He would never be a good member of society but he didn't even put in the effort and that was what made Vernon angry the most. Like he revelled in his freakishness like he enjoyed being an abomination.

Vernons eyes wandered over to the picture of Dudley and Petunia. His son has grown up to a strong young man. He was fit for this world, no one would push him over or belittle him. And ah Petunia, the pearl of his life. He still to this day smiled when he thought back when he had met her. In her beautiful flower-printed dress, smiling at him across the dance floor. It had been love at first sight. She was so kind-hearted. The boy would have gone in a foster home if he would have his way, but she had insisted, one of the few arguments they had in the course of their relationship. In the end, he had given in, couldn't deny his lovely wife her wish. He knew she was still plagued with guilt, not making up with her sister before she died. Nonsense in his mind, the whore had reaped what she had sown, with this good for nothing husband and her freak people around her but since women were more frail and emotional, he hadn't told his lovely wife what he really thought about this.

He heard the door handle rattle. That would be Dudley, coming home from his time with his friends. Vernon was happy, Dudley was the leader of his group, standing out like any real Dursley man would do, leading instead of following. Proud and strong-willed. Then he heard a tumble in the corridor and that boy cried out.

"Help!" He sounded agitated and nervous. Like anyone would care about him being in little scuffles and what not. It was good people showed him his proper place. Vernon thought he had taught him years ago not to cry help with his little problems. He heard Petunia make her way through the kitchen towards the corridor.

"What do you...DUDLEY!" The raised panicked voice of his wife made Vernon rise from his chair and walking into the corridor himself. His eyes almost bulged out of his head. On the floor, pale like a white sheet, sweating and his eyes wide and fearful was his son and heir. Next to him kneeled his wife, patting him trying to calm the light of their lives. Behind the two, leaning down catching his breath was the boy.

Harry tried to catch his breath. Dudley was fat and therefore hard to carry around. He was happy his cousin hadn't been out cold, or he would have had bigger problems. He saw his uncle come around the corner, his eyes went wide, his moustache bristled and he turned pale then red. His eyes darted around, stopping at Harry.

"What is going on here?" He growled, stepping a step closer. Harry instantly stepped back. There had been times before Hogwarts when his boggart would have been Vernon Dursley. To this day, Harry feared his uncle and while he knew there were worse people out there, the distinct fear of the wide moustached man had been drilled into him since he could remember.

Before he could answer or anything aunt Petunia chimed in.

"Forget Harry Vernon, help me with our baby. To the living room." Vernon stopped a slight moment, before he nodded, eyes still on Harry.

"Don't you dare try to leave. To the living room with you boy."

Harry nodded and waited while the Dursleys picked up his cousin and manoeuvred him to the couch. He was still pale and out of it. He only whispered quietly, flinching at any loud noise.

"What happened Dudy-baby?" cooed Petunia, sitting next to her son and rubbing his back.

"I-I was a-at the playground, t-that one-down the street." Harry stood a few feet away knowing not to get close. The attention of Vernon and Petunia was focused entirely on their son.

"T-The guys a-and I were j-just hanging out you know, but then e-everyone had to l-leave. I s-stayed back, think-ing. A-and then H-Harry came a-along said you send him beca-cause dinner was r-ready." At the mention of Harry Vernon's eyes rose for a moment, but Petunia nodded.

"Yes, I sent him. Did he do something to you? Something freaky?"

Dudley looked up at Harry, squinting his eyes. For a moment they stared at each other, while Harry's shoulders rose slowly, ready for the shit hitting the fan. He would be blamed for that fucking Dementor and aunt and uncle would lose their shit.

"I-I don't t-think so." Harry blinked.

Vernon leaned down, apparently, this wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

Dudley shook his head.

"He...he wasn't having his thing in his hand, just stood there. T-Then everything t-turned c-cold. L-Like t-there was no happiness i-in life an-anymore and t-then there was this...this thing" Dudley shook visibly. "L-Looked like a c-cloaked person, b-but all r-rotten an-and hovering o-over the earth. I-It came close and..I remembered t-the d-day my p-play-s-station broke a-and t-that o-one t-time I b-broke H-Harry's nose and much m-more horrible stuff. Then..H-Harry pushed me b-back, telling m-me not t-to open m-my mouth and p-pulled his w-wand." Harry thought this must be the first time ANYONE of the Dursleys had said the word wand in his presence. "A-after th-that it all was fuzzy. I T-think I s-saw a s-stag? B-But white a-and shining. A-and the cloak l-left." He slumped down, like telling the whole story was all that held him upright.

"Duddy" Petunia cried out hugging her son.

"Vernon we have to call an ambulance!" Harry sighed a little. Yeah, Dementors are bad but a hospital couldn't help at all. Then his uncle rose his eyes on Harry.

"Explain this Boooooy and explain fast, without your freak stuff."

"This is just...it was a Dementor and."

*Slap* Harry felt a hot white pain flaming from his cheek while he tumbled down at to the floor. His ears were ringing while his vision blurred. He had lost his glasses. His uncle stood over him his face red as a tomato.

"I SAID NO FREAK SPEAK YOU LIVING WASTE OF SPACE!" He yelled from the top of his lounge. Harry scrambled a little back. Vernon looked like he was about to step after him when a hand gripped his sleeve. Dudley's fingers curled around his hand.

"H-He h-elped me D-dad." Vernon was taken aback, stuttering for a moment. He never yelled at his son, at the prime of his life, but he needed to lay in Harry, the boy had endangered his heir and the most important person in his life with his freak stuff.

"He made you fuzzy Dudley, he did something to you. He needs to be taught a lesson." Dudley shook his head. "Dad I-"

*Ring* The doorbell rung. Everyone looked out at the corridor. Someone was standing in front of the door.

*Ring* Vernon turned. "Who has the audacity to.." He stomped from the living room and Harry scrambled to his feet. He hissed over at his aunt.

"Chocolate. It will help Dudley." His aunt turned her head, looking at him like he was mad.

They heard the door open.

"What do you want? Who are you and what do yo- HEY!" There was a tumble in the corridor and suddenly a man stepped in the living room. Long black robes, a suit underneath, his long black hair combed to the back, fitted in a ponytail. His face was bearded but trimmed and there were dark rings under his grey eyes, which darted for a moment before he saw Harry. In two swift steps, he was there, pulling his godson into a hug.

"Oh thank Merlin you are okay." Harry was too bewildered to hug him back. After a moment the man stepped back. Vernon followed him straight.

"Out of my house whoever you are? You freak people are not allowed here!" He hollered pointing to the door. Sirius swung around, his eyes were furious. He patted his side, then remembered he was still wandless, but that didn't matter.

"Shut up Dursley! A small man like you will not keep me from my godson." He felt that from behind something hard and the thing was pressed into his hand. Harry's wand! The boy was ready to give him his wand? Freely? Later! He flicked up the wand pointing at Harry's uncle. The fat man paled stuttering.

"You can't, you aren't allowed to, I will…." Sirius stepped closer, staring down at the man that looked to him like a walrus.

"I have spent the last twelve years with mass murderers and worse. Do you really think a fat weakling muggle like you would scare me at all? So oh yes I can and I will if you don't shut up. One word more out of your mouth and I turn you into a bubbling mess! Are! We! Clear?" Vernon, who had only fought weaker and powerless people, shrunk under the steely and mad gaze of the ex-convict. Sirius leaned back, turning to Harry.

"What is going on Harry." The boy who lived still stared at his godfather.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? What about your trial? Why are you even here?" Sirius smiled, making his way back and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. He leaned down, completely ignoring the Dursleys stares.

"It's okay Harry, It's okay. The trial is over. I won, I am a free man, but that is something for later. What is going on here?"

Harry blinked for a moment, then he nodded looking over to his bewildered cousin and aunt at the couch.

"D-Dudley and I have been attacked by a dementor, just down the street, I drove it away with a Patronus I cast Sirius, this is my second offence." Sirius nodded, winking at Harry. Then he turned to the Dursleys, shrinking back from the gaunt man in their living room. He pointed at their son, who flinched even more.

"You are Dudley I suppose?" The fat brown-haired boy looked at his parents and nodded, fear in his eyes.

"Describe the feeling for more. I don't need the details, just feelings and what you saw."

Dudley, still very afraid, clamped his mouth shut. Harry was surprised when his godfather smiled a little sadly and said with a softer voice than Harry would have expected.

"I get it. I was imprisoned with these creatures for twelve years. I know what you feel. Please, just tell me."

Dudley relaxed just a little bit, starting to ramble.

"C-Cold and b-bitter. L-like all t-the colour was d-drained from t-the world and n-no happiness existed a-anymore."

"Did you see it?"

Dudley nodded, now he wouldn't stop.

"Like a tall t-thin corpse i-in a r-rotting cloak, h-hovering over the floor." Sirius nodded, smiling again.

"Thank you. Petunia, give him Chocolate it will help with the symptoms." He raised Harry's wand, flicking it once. A silvery dog jumped out of it, making the Dursleys jump and flinch.

"Amelia, this is Lord Black. There was a dementor attack on my Godson, Harry and his cousin. I am here at their house. Harry has used a Patronus charm to drive it away. Please take care of this." The dog jumped into the ground disappearing. Dudley pointed out where the dog disappeared.

"T-That was like that stag!" Sirius smirked turning to his godson.

"A stag huh? Prongs would be proud!" Harry blinked before he flushed hard. His dad would have been proud? His heart swells at the compliment. Then Sirius smile faltered. There was a bruise forming on the side of Harry's face. Sirius kneeled down, putting his fingers carefully under Harry's chin and tilted his head.

"What happened?" His grey eyes stared deeply into Harry's sea-green once. Harry's eyes darted to his uncle who had regained a little bit of confidence. Sirius noticed, flinging his head around. Harry tried to grab him.

"Sirius no I-"

"DID YOU BEAT MY GODSON?"

Vernons face turned purple and he pointed at the man.

"Don't you yell at me in my own home. I will teach the boy a lesson whenever he needs one!" Sirius stiffed. Teaching a lesson. That was what his father had said before he had beaten him for being not pureblood, or weak or nice or in the way or...Sirius held the wand behind him pressing it back into Harry's hands.

"Take that, I don't want to go back." Harry took it and in one swift motion, Sirius darted across the room, slamming his fist into Vernon Dursleys face. Petunia screeched, Dudley cried out, Harry gasped and Vernon grunted. A loud crunching sound of broken bone and shattering teeth could be heard before the fat man fell to the ground, unconscious. Sirius yelled.

"You PIG! YOU DISGUSTING VILE CREATURE! I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER SOMETHING FAR WORSE THAN DEATH!" Harry pulled at the sleeve of his godfather, who whipped his head around. For a moment, Harry saw what the twelve years in Azkaban had done to him. Pure anger and murder blinked in his eyes, but Harry held on, shaking his head.

"Listen, Sirius, just, please. I know he deserves it but...please I don't want to lose you again." Harry was afraid, not of Sirius but for him. What if he went too far, what if he did something and had to go back to Azkaban. Sirius saw the bitterness in his godson's eyes, but also the pleading. All the anger vanished from him, these eyes stopped all the anger and he just wanted this boy, his godson to feel safe, for James and Lilys son to be happy. He sighed and nodded slightly. Then he turned to see Petunia, tending to the still unconscious Vernon.

"Petunia."

The women didn't react.

"Petunia!"

Her head flipped around, staring at him angrily.

"WHAT?" she snarled, fury deforming her face.

Sirius didn't even bat an eyelash. He stepped back, putting a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"I will take Harry with me. He will live with me or will get his own place I don't care but he will never EVER step a foot into the same house as this pig of a man."

Petunia eyed the man up and down, there were tears in her eyes.

"I...The headmaster said until he is seventeen he has to live here, call this his home." She spat out. Harry's eyes bulged. Aunt Petunia knew Dumbledore? And why did she take orders from him? Harry noticed Dudley watching the exchange cautiously. Sirius snorted.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says. Also, that was never his decision, nor is it yours, to begin with. I am not asking, I just informed you. Harry is my godson and James and Lily made me his guardian. I will protect him and here he is not protected." Silence followed the statement, then he turned to Harry doubt in his eyes.

"That is if you want to-"

"Yes!" Harry cut him short, beaming. It was happening. Finally! Finally, he would be free of the Dursleys! All his childhood he had dreamed and now. Sirius nodded. "Kreacher!" With a pop an old house-elf popped into the room, making Dudley and Petunia flinch. He looked at Sirius with an angry look. His eyes were drawn to the ring on Sirius's hand. He bowed.

"Yes, Mylord?" "Pack the belongings of Heir Potter and bring them to Grimmauld Place." The house-elf bowed again and popped away. Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" Harry's gaze turned to his aunt who turned her head to her husband again. Petunia hissed.

Harry sighed. There would be no goodbye for him there. Dudley got up from the couch, wobbly, stepping closer to Harry. The smaller boy looked up concerned at his oldest nemesis, who had been strange the last half hour. The Dursley boy stretched out his hand.

"I..." Dudley started, then he thought again.

"I don't think you are a waste of space." He looked up at Sirius, sinking into himself a little at the stern look.

"I...I...is...Can I write to you?" Dudley asked, carefully, slowly. While he asked Harry, his eyes stayed on Sirius.

Sirius looked down at his godson, who still held Dudley's hand. Harry took a moment then his gaze softened a little and he nodded. Sirius nodded himself and picked up a pen, writing something down. He then touched it with his ring, before handing the paper to Dudley.

"Write to this address. It will find its way to Harry." He raised his eyes to his parents. "The paper will always return to you, no matter if your parents take it away, burn it, rip it to shreds or whatever, as long as you want it." Dudley looked down at the small scrap of paper with awe.

A new pop was heard and the house-elf named Kreacher stood in the living room again. The Dursleys flinched only a little bit.

"Heir Potters belongings are at the estate Lord Black."

Harry once more shook Dudley's hand, nodding at him.

"Goodbye Big-D."

Harry and Sirius walked out to the corridor and to the door when they heard a voice behind them.

"Black."

Sirius turned, seeing Petunia standing there, with quite a lot different emotions on her face displayed.

"That man, the one who betrayed Harry's parents. Will he get his proper punishment?" Petunia didn't look at them, just looked at the wall. Sirius nodded.

"He will die for this."

Petunia, who now had tears in her eyes, shook her head, looking Harry in the eyes.

"That's too good for him. You haven't only lost your parents that night. I lost a sister." And with these words she returned to the living room and her family, while Harry and Sirius looked at each other and then left the house.


	11. Chapter 11

AN

There is no apparation in this Story, sorry. I know I took quite a few elements out of Harry Potter, but it makes life for me as an author a lot easier when someone can't just teleport...also I never understood, why even use the floo then? So yeah, humans can't apparate.

* * *

They walked down a totally normal street in London. They had come here using the public Floo network. Harry had never heard of it before but apparently everywhere around the country were miniature floo-chimneys like bus stations. You only had to have your own powder with you. He made a mental note to buy a little bit in the future. They had come out of a hearth two streets down and now walked along a row of houses opposite a nice little park. The sky was dark and filled with thick black clouds. Sirius walked in front, humming a little to himself. He had sent a second Patronus to that Amelia, telling her where he was and what happened at the Dursleys house. Harry followed him closely, looking up to him. Sirius kept walking but started talking, looking over his shoulder for a moment.

"Soooo I uhm..." His godfather scratched the back of his head for a moment. He then turned and looked a little lost.

"I'm sorry, I have never been good at this and...yeah being ...THERE...for twelve years haven't helped. I'm sorry I hit your uncle and I-"

Harry raised his finger, signalling him to stop.

"Stop right there, you have done something I wished to do for YEARS, basically since I can remember. So no sorry, because for me this is more a 'thank you' situation." Sirius looked for a moment, then he nodded. He stared deep in his godson's eyes, trying to see into his sou.

"Your life has been hard." He stated, no question but an observation. Harry nodded slowly, not looking at him.

"I guess, but there have been worse, I mean you were in Azkaban for all an-" Sirius kneeled in front of him, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. there were tears in his eyes.

"I am soooo sorry this is all my fault. I never should have gone after Peter, I should have stayed with you, not handed you to Hagrid. You should have been my priority back then not my stupid wish for revenge and-" Harry shook his head, putting his own hand on the one on his shoulder.

"Don't. You never could have known and we are here now. Who knows what might have happened if you had? I don't want pity, I don't want to see you grovel, I just want a family. And to me that's you." Sirius blinked, his hand sliding down a bit. Harry had just brushed it off, focusing on family above everything. Like Lils would have done. New tears but different once bubbled to his eyes.

"W-Why are you so trusting with me? You b-barely know me."

Harry smiled a small smile, that reached to his green eyes.

"For one, you got me away from the Dursleys, that's huge favour in my book and offered me a real home. Also, Crookshanks likes you and he isn't trusting most of the time." Harry and Sirius chuckled for a moment. "But the main reason is, Mom and Dad made you my godfather, I trust them, so I trust you."

For a short moment, it just got quiet while more tears formed in Sirius' eyes. The wind ruffled the trees in the park and there was a flock of birds rising from it. Sirius made a choked sound, pulling Harry into a deep embrace. After a stifling moment, Harry relaxed and hugged him back. He had hugged Hermione and Ron, but strangely this felt more like the hugs Mrs Weasley gave him. Not in the physical sense, since Sirius and Mrs Weasley were quite a different body wise but the warmth and just love that was put into it made Harry feel so safe at that moment. After a second Sirius pulled back, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry that was-"

"Nice, thank you." Harry smiled, while a little bit of blush appeared on his cheeks. Sirius nodded smiling before he rose to his feet again.

"Shall we go home then?" He asked with a grin. Harry smiled and they walked on. About six houses on, Sirius stopped in front of a rather normal house, old but not special.

"This is it Grimmauld Place 12. It was one of my parent's houses." Harry nodded, it seemed okay. The walked up the stairs to the door, where Sirius pressed his ring into the door. Then Harry blinked. "Houses? Like in multiple?" Sirius nodded and the door swung open. They stepped into an entrance hall. The floor was dark wood, a big carpet with a crest on it was laying there. The walls were covered in dark green and bronze lamps. On both sides were stairs, going up to another floor. On the wall opposite the entrance was a big crest, the same as on the floor, a hand with a wand over three ravens. The room was much bigger than the house on the outside alone and there were doors on the sides of the room too. Harry's mouth open wide. Sirius stepped in, brushing a little dust from a lamp.

"Sorry about the dust, no one was here for years. Ever since my grandpa died." He walked into the room and Harry followed slowly. He looked around bewildered.

"S-Sirius?" Said man turned looking at the bewildered boy. "Yeah?"

"A-Are you rich or something?" Sirius brushed his beard for a moment then shrugged.

"I am Lord Black. Something I never wanted to be, but yeah here I am." Harry frowned a little.

"L-Lord? What does that even mean, I mean it….." He looked around his eyes stopping at the crest on the wall, slowly walking closer. Sirius smiled and followed his godson. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, I take you don't know a lot about how our government works right?" Harry looked up, frowning himself.

"I know the ministry, but..." Sirius nodded, smiling. He walked to one of the doors, waving Harry to follow him.

"Come, let's sit, I will explain everything to you." Harry looked one last time at the Crest before he followed the man. They came into something Harry would describe as a sitting room, but like the hall, it was brooding with dark furniture and dark green padding. Sirius sat down in an armchair and Harry took his seat on the opposite one.

"Kreacher." Again the old house-elf popped into view.

"Yes my Lord?"

Sirius looked over for a moment then he nodded.

"Make us some tea, please. Also, ready the master bedroom and my old bedroom as well as the bathroom on the third floor." Kreacher bowed and popped away. Harry stared at the place where he had stood. Sirius sighed. Outside the rain had started, falling in thick sheets.

"He is my grandfathers house-elf. A little fixated on the old family values but yeah. Well, okay let's see, how do I describe this best. You know what the Wizengamot is?" Harry nodded. "It's like a court?" Sirius smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, but it is more than that. It's highest court, legislation and core of our society at once. All important decisions are made there. Who will be next Minister, what is the law, what is the overall agenda of our nation...that kind of stuff." Harry nodded, understanding.

"Good, well the Wizengamot is made up of three components. The heads of the ministry departments, the members of the Order of Merlin, like Wilboton and so on and well the Lords of the noble Houses." Harry still nodded, not wanting to disturb.

"There are three different House types. There are the Noble houses, a lot of the old families, like the Notts and the Goyles. Then there are the Ancient and Noble Houses, like Willum. A house is an ancient house when they were there for the forming of the Council of Wizards by Merlin. Well and then there are the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, Greengrass, Stringthorne, Ollivander and...well Black. We were Noble before the forming of the Council." Harry blinked once.

"What are you, like an aristocrat?" Sirius scrunched his face but nodded.

"Yeah kind of. I always hated it. The comparison the muggle-borns back in school used was royal, but yeah and you are now too." Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head, while Sirius smirked.

"What?" At that moment a pop was heard and Kreacher reappeared with tea. After placing it at a table, he bowed and popped away. Sirius served the tea to Harry.

"What do you mean with I'm one too." Sirius offered him the cup, which Harry took, but more on reflex than anything.

"Well, I made you my heir, so if you want, you can call yourself Harry Black, or Harry Black Potter or Harry Potter Black or any other combination you can come up with. That is what the ring means." He pointed at Harry's hand, who looked down. He hadn't noticed the small band of silver around his finger, blinking at it. He turned his hand, looking at the ring.

"I-I didn't notice it up until now." Sirius smiled again, softly.

"It's okay, you had a long and hard day."

Harry blinked into the cup he still held.

"I have, it is so...I.." Sirius stood up, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay, I will explain everything, just ask."

Harry raised his head.

"Will this change something for me?"

Sirius smile grew a little thin.

"That depends. No one can make you take up the mantle. I for one refused until today to accept it. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it might help you along the way."

"What does it mean being an heir of a noble House?"

Sirius chuckled a bit.

"That also depends on who you ask. If you would have asked my grandpa, he would have said, holding up the tradition and being the guiding light in our world. If you would have asked my young self, I would have said, being at boring parties, learning useless etiquette and mingle with the boring old people. Today? I think it is a tool, a powerful tool, but a tool to help me keep you safe and make the world a better place for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You could change the world?" Sirius sighed, lowering his head.

"Harry, you must understand, this isn't something like being a nobleman in the muggle world. When my Grandfather lived, he ruled the Wizengamot with an iron fist. The Most Ancient Houses are something that stirs the course of this nation and there are only two acting at the moment, well before me only one. Stringthorne has died out and Ollivander doesn't care, because he is full-on focused on his wands. Greengrass is the only powerhouse in the Wizengamot at the moment and he is mostly neutral, holds up the status quo."

Harry frowned, thinking.

"There is a girl at my school, Daphne, her last name is Greengrass." Sirius nodded thinking to himself.

"That would be his daughter."

A moment of silence was there, then Harry raised his voice.

"So we could change all?" Sirius smiled, he had thought the same way back then.

"Yes and no. We can stir our society like no one else can not even Fudge or Dumbledore, but it will not turn on it's back and let it happen like Melissa Freeflower." Harry tilted his head.

"Who?" Sirius blushed looking away quickly.

"A...A girl who went to school with me...doesn't matter, the thing is we can do a lot of good, but it will need time. You don't have to if you don't want to just-"

"I am in." Sirius blinked again, surprised like so many times before this day by this amazing boy. Harry looked down, blushing a little.

"I-If we can make the world a better place, I can't turn it down." Sirius smiled. This was again Lil, he saw. As the old man said, he had a lot of qualities of his mother.

"Okay, we will." Harry beamed at him, then he looked curious.

"You did answer a lot, but at the start, I asked you if you were rich and you kind of left that out. I don't really care about money, but..." Harry bit his lip. "I have had people try to use this boy who lived nonsense for themselves. I want to know what I got myself into."

Sirius smirked while making the mental note to get a lawyer for Harry.

"Hrmm, well, who is the richest family you know, just to get a little context."

"Draco's family Malfoy." it came out with a disgusted snarl. Well, that was interesting.

"Oh, that makes it easy. Let's just say, Lucius, married my cousin at the off chance of getting the fortune." Harry blinked for a moment, noticing that he didn't say ours or mine.

"That means?"

"Black is to them what they are to let's say the Weasleys."

Harry jaw dropped down blinking at him. A new pop came when Kreacher interrupted the conversation. Sirius turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Black, Madam Bones asks for an audience." Sirius looked over at Harry for a moment, who still blinked and then nodded.

"Lead her in Kreacher, and get more tea." The house-elf popped away. Sirius leaned over for a moment.

"Bones is head of House Bones, just noble, but she is a school time friend so, don't worry." He winked at Harry who nodded and gulped for a moment.

Yet hen the stern-looking women stepped through the door, he rose to his feet, dusting of his jeans. She was tall and thin almost scrawny. The name Bones fit her well. She wore black robes with a crest on the left breast and small yellow details. Her hair was pulled back into a tight knot and she wore glasses. Yet her eyes warmed a bit when she laid her gaze on Harry's godfather. Sirius stepped up, grinning cheekily.

"Hello, Madam Bones." The women slapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Don't you Madam Bones me, you, my dear LORD Black are making my job a lot more stressful." He grinned rubbing the back of his neck, before turning.

"Sorry. Amelia, I would like to introduce you to my godson, Harry Potter, Heir of House Black. Harry this is Amelia Bones of the noble House Bones and Head of the DMLE." Harry who wasn't sure what would be the right thing to do, bowed a little stiff picking up her hand and kissing it. He felt weird but he had seen people do that so, maybe he got it right.

"An honour to meet you Madam Bones." Amelia gazed over to Sirius who chuckled.

"Well thank you, a pleasure to meet you as well. Rather a gentleman you have here Sirius, but please when we aren't in public, call me Amelia." Harry rose, smiling back.

"Only if you call me Harry." She smiled nodding. Then she leaned in a bit.

"You should know, when there is a private not official meeting, like this one, a single male kissing the hand of an unmarried woman is considered an act of courting." She winked at Harry who flushed and you could see the horror in his face, while he stared down at her hand he was still holding. Quickly he withdrew, stammering.

"I didn't mean I didn't know I am sorry not what I mean…" Sirius bellowing laughter echoed through the room and Amelia chuckled a little.

"that only applies to someone in about the same age categories, you are safe. Yet, very gentlemanly, as I said." She winked ever so slightly at Harry making him blush even more.

Sirius finished laughing and offered Madam Bones one of the armchairs. She settled down after giving her robe to Kreacher and folded her legs over each other.

"So. Let's see, first things first." She pulled a box out of a pocket, handing it to Sirius. He opened it and pulled his wand out, smiling, while tracing his finger along the corner of it. "Thank you, Amelia." He smiled, earning a smile back. She shook her head in a good manner.

"You would have got it back after the trial if you would have waited for even one moment." Sirius looked over to Harry for a moment.

"There were more important things which needed to happen." Harry turned his head, blushing and trying to hid the bruise on his cheek. Amelia sighed.

"Ah yes, that too. I have been to your Aunt and Uncle, Harry. First things first, you are not in trouble. I have looked into the memories of your cousin and while you can change memories, the feeling of Dementor can't be recreated in that level. So you are absolutely safe due to the fact you have acted in self-defence. About the other thing." Madam Bones turned her eyes back at Sirius. "You shouldn't have hit him." Sirius threw his arm to the sides, pointing at Harry.

"He hit my godson. He was lucky Harry stopped me." Amelia raised her hand. "Calm down you fool. I said you shouldn't have, not that I don't understand. That man is disgusting and his wife isn't a lot better. Yet with your history, at the day of your trial, that doesn't look so well. I have seen you in the memories of their boy, you weren't thinking at that moment."

Sirius sputtered.

"But, Amelia I-"

"Shut up and listen. If this comes out and it will, you know how this world works, that will be bad. Here is what you do. See a mind healer. When it comes out you proclaim you are aware that twelve years of Azkaban just doesn't go by like that." She snaps with her fingers. Sirius frowned.

"I don't think I s-"

"Shut it, Black. This was the option a)...option b) would be me making criminal charges against you for attacking a muggle, using magic in front of muggle and trespassing." Harry frowned a bit, Sirius did the same. Then he sighed.

"You don't pull your punches do yo, Amelia?" She doesn't even blink.

"So what will it be, Sirius a or b?" Sirius sighed again. "A." Outside, thunder rolled. Madam Bones nodded, smirking.

"Good choice. I would have hated to have to do B) because these people were awful and I might or might not have hexed their house, just a little bit." Sirius' eyes flashed, grinning.

"What did you do?" Madam Bones made a rather serious face.

"Well, there might be that smaller things like matchboxes and so on tend to get lost, the door to their bedroom doesn't seem to keep closed while they are in there and let's just say their mailbox will now receive quite a lot more flyers than before." Harry laughed aloud. That wasn't a huge thing but he just knew how much Vernon hated flyers in the mailbox. Sirius smiled.

"Good job Amelia." She smiled back at him.

"Of course, I have no idea how that happened or why." she stated, before rising to her feet. Sirius and Harry also rose.

"It's time, I was gone all day and Susan will probably be annoyed. We had planned this evening together and she had cancelled plans with her friends." Harry looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." She swiped his apology away.

"It's okay, she understands that my job sometimes has these downsides. Next time Sirius please, ask someone else." He rubbed the back of his neck again, nodding. Amelia turned to Harry.

"Goodbye, it was a pleasure, young gentlemen." With a smirk, Harry took her hand giving it a kiss again, making her laugh.

"Well played." He smirked.

"Please pass my apology to Susan and tell her I said hi. I will make it up to her." Amelia nodded, planning on embarrassing Sirius shortly. "Will do young man, will do."

"Kreacher!" With a pop, he appeared next to them. "Guide Madam Bones to the Floo." The house-elf bowed taking her away. Sirius sat back and for a while they just sat there, Sirius swirling his wand in his fingers, while Harry tried to digest the day. Then Sirius raised his head.

"Want me to show you our new home?" He asked, smirking.

Harry nodded and they made their way out.


	12. Chapter 12

They walked down the second floor. Harry looked to each side. Here was more dust and quite a few spiderwebs overall. On the walls there were paintings of the Black Familymembers, all sleeping, snorring slightly. At the edge was an old Armor and everything was dark grey and green. It was gloomy and kind of dark. Harry sighed a little. Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah I know, it's a little dusty and run down, again I am sorry about that."

Harr shook his head, pointing at the painting with a stern stiff looking women in medieval clothing.

"No it's not that, It just..." He sighed again. He didn't want to make his godfather feel bad at any level. "You know what, it's nothing." Sirius stopped turning to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry felt a little comfort by it, this seemed to be Sirius way of connecting to him.

"Harry, look at me." Harry's green gaze turned up and he looked into the grey glistening eyes of the older man. The ex-convict smiled at him, before nodding.

"Harry, this is your house too now. You have as much say in it as I do. I want you to be comfortable here, for this to be at ease and feel home here. Please tell me, what is wrong."

Harry looked around, looked at the dark wood, the gothic paintings, the rundown carpet and took a deep breath.

"It...It feels so grim and depressing, dark and brooding. Like the house of a vampire you know?" Sirius chuckled a little.

"That's rich." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sirius waved his hand still chuckling.

"Oh nothing, my grandfather hated vampires. Non-dying creatures with no line of succession you know? He would have flipped if he knew his house looked like a vampire home." Sirius laughed a little louder, startling the nearest paintings. A little grumbling was heard from them for a moment before they rested down again.

Then Sirius looked around looking at the same things Harry saw.

"So, what would you like this to be? We can change it easily, no problem at all." He smiled at his godson, who in turn looked unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" Sirius winked at him, cracking a lopsided smile, still his hand resting on the shoulder of the boy.

"Well, I don't give a damn about my family legacy and we are the second richest wizard family in the UK so yeah, really no problem with that. Your happiness is the most important thing for me. Everything else comes second."

Harry felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He had NEVER been the single most important anything to anyone. His breathing got unsteady while he fought the urge to cry out of Happiness. Sirius grin faltered, and he blinked.

"I-I am s-sorry, I didn't mean to upset you H-Harry." Harry shook his head, wiping the tears out of his eyes while sniffing a little.

"No, it just...no one has ever done something like this for me."

"Oh, Harry." His godfather whispered pulling the boy into a hug. Now he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He gripped into the robes of Sirius and started crying, just a little bit. It didn't take him long to regain his composure and he stepped back.

"S-Sorry." But Sirus smiled, shaking his head.

"It's okay, I am here for you, always." Again Harry swipped his face, blinking the last tears away and readjusting his glasses. Sirius threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and he looked down the corridor.

"So what do you want to do with the place?" He asked, grinning while his arm waved around to pull in the room. Harry thought for a moment.

"I would love this to feel comfy, to feel warm you know like...like the Gryffindor Common Room you know? Warm colours and so on. Not stuffy but you know like something you want to come home to. This feels like...like the cupboard." Sirius raised his eyebrow at the boy.

"Cupboard?" Harry winced a little, he had let something slip.

"It's nothing." Sirius still looked at him concern in his eyes and Harry sighed.

"Up until I came back from my first year at Hogwarts I lived in the cupboard under the stairs." Sirius blinked for a moment.

"T-That is a synonym for something right?" Sirius asked with a quivering voice. Harry shook his head.

"No, I lived under the stairs. Well, my bed was there." Sirius' face turned slightly purple and he grasped in his robes searching for his wand.

"I will KILL these bastards, I will that is." Harry stopped him from stomping away holding on to his arm.

"NO!" Sirius stopped at the despread sound in Harry's voice, turning back to the shivering boy.

"Please don't go. I want them out of m-my life, I don't want you to go back to A-Azkaban for THEM. I just, Please can we leave that behind us?" Sirius sighed and his arms dropped down looking at this lost child. The had really damaged the boy. Even as a wizard and having starred down Voldemort before, the evilest and second most powerful Wizard in the World, this boy was afraid, to this day not by that, not by his future but by his relatives.

Sirius kneeled down, hugging the boy again. This time, the tears came out of his eyes too, while he held on to this wonderful gift his best friends had given their lives for to protect and there at that moment, he swore to himself, he would NEVER leave the boy alone ever. He had sworn this to himself before but this time, it felt different. They held each other, Harry shacking and quivering slightly. None said a word to the other, just sobs and hoarse breathing.

Finally, Harry pulled back, slowly still rubbing his face. Sirius also cleared his face, smiling.

"We will make this the brightest and most comfortable place in the UK. We will start tomorrow morning." Harry nodded, smiling weakly.

"C-Come let's move on, we don't want to disturb the paintings too much." The boy grinned slightly, walking on. Before he round a corner, Sirius stopped him.

"We...shouldn't go that way." He said his face scrunching. Harry raised his eyes curiously.

"Why not?" Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"Around there is the house-elf wall." Now more curiosity was shown in Harry's face.

"House-elf wall?" Sirius nodded, turning his godson around towards the stairs.

"Yes, see...my family wasn't...the nicest out there. A lot of dark magic and all. Grandfather was okay but the rest, nutjobs. See there was this tradition, when a house-elf died, they would mount his head on the wall."

"Ewww!" Harry exclaimed looking over his shoulder to the corner again.

"Why would anyone do THAT?" Sirius shook his head, shrugging.

"I have no idea. Something along the line of service for all eternity or something like that. I don't know, but it is a savage thing and I don't want you to see it. I will get rid of them tomorrow, the first thing of all." Harry nodded, then he looked up.

"Please bury them." Sirius blinked for a moment. House-elves usually did not get buried. They were burned or in some ugly families they were thrown out with the trash, but one look of his godson's eyes and Sirius crumbled. He nodded.

"Will do." Sirius agreed with a small smile.

"Thanks."

For a while, they just walked together, looking around, Sirius arm still around Harry's shoulders. With his other hand, he waved his wand around banishing spiderwebs and other smaller things. They came to a door, just opposite the stairs on the third floor and Sirius stopped.

"This was my room, now it's yours." He smiled, opening the door.

Behind it was utter chaos. Broken furniture, scorch marks, a destroyed bed, ripped posters. Harry blinked surprised. Sirius frowned.

"What th..Kreacher!" He yelled a little. With a pop, the house-elf appeared next to him.

"Yes My Lord?" He looked over the room and winced slightly. Sirius pointed into the room.

"What happened here?" The house-elf lowered his gaze.

"After Lord Sirius Black left the house for the home of Family Potter, my Lady Black was unhappy. My Lady stated she wouldn't stand the room of her...of her son the betrayer and destroyed it." Stating that his new Lord was a betrayer made the short elf wince and he slammed his head against the door frame. Harry gasped slightly and his features got worried.

"Kreacher was still cleaning the master bedroom and wasn't here yet. Bad Kreacher." Again the house-elf swung his head back to slam it into the doorframe but Harry grabbed him and pulled him back. The house-elf looked up at the boy startled.

"K-Kreacher, am I allowed to give you orders?" Harry asked carefully and slowly. The elf nodded, fiddling with the corner of his pillowcase.

"Oh yes, Heir Black sir. Harry Potter is part of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Kreacher is his loyal servant." Harry looked up at his godfather, who raised an eyebrow, curious about what would happen.

Harry nodded to himself pointing at the elf.

"Kreacher, I hereby order you to never punish yourself again. If you think you have to punish yourself, you come to me." The elf blinked looking at the boy.

"But, But elves do punish themselves. That is how it is done."

Harry sighed, looking up at Sirius for help. The man smirked, leaning down. "Are elves to disobey their master's orders?" He asked. Kreacher shrieked. "No, NEVER. Kreacher has been a bad elf." Again he turned to the door frame, haltering, his eyes darting around. He was obviously in an argument in his head, what he should do. Harry kneeled down next to him. "Kreacher." The elf turned his back straight, like a little soldier. "From now on, I will be dealing with your punishment, are we clear?" The elf needed a moment, then he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Heir Black. Kreacher does understand." Harry rose to his feet, smiling. "Good. You may return to the master bedroom." Said Sirius, smiling at the happy features of his godson. The elf bowed and disappeared.

"What is it with you and elves?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Harry sighed, stepping into the room and looking around. There were posters of Quidditch player, old and torn on the walls, books burned and slashed and clothes on the floor.

"I know an elf, Dobby." Sirius raised stepped in too, closing the door.

"He was the Malfoys House-elf and they...you know, they were really mean to him. Af-After being practically a house-elf for thirteen years myself, I couldn't just stand by. So I tricked Lucius Malfoy into setting him free and I feel bad for Kreacher." Sirius smiled at his godson, placing again his hand on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

"You handle him with more respect. Elves...are complicated and love to work and serve, but you want to treat them fairly and not cruel and I like that. We will be better to him than my parents were." Harry nodded, looking around.

"Your family was pretty bad wasn't it?" Sirius winced a little, then he nodded.

"Yeah, kind of. Mom was batshit crazy and my dad was really cruel, and I hated it here. The only thing that stopped them was my grandfather. He was the only one of my family I liked, but he was manipulative and tried to form me to be the next to him, but he was never cruel or downright evil to me. Well, he and two of my cousins but the rest was all dark and just...bad. So, when I was still in school, I ran away and lived with your dad. Your grandfather was a pretty awesome man, he took me in as a son and was pretty nice to me. After that, I didn't speak too much with my family. Cissy got married and Andy, well we had a little contact but I was more focused on my new family. Grandfather tried a few times to reach out to me, but I always rebuffed him." Harry placed his hand on the one of Sirius and squeezed.

"I'm sorry you had such a rough childhood, if you want us to leave, if this house is bad for you, just say so." Sirius smiled, shaking his head.

"It's okay Prongslet." It came out easily and Harry blinked.

"Prongslet?" Sirius winked and smirked at him.

"Well, when we were the Marauders, back in school, we all had a nickname. James was Prongs. I thought since you are his son..."

Harry smiled, whispering the name himself.

"Prongslet, I like it. What was your name?"

"Padfoot." Harry raised his gaze grinning.

"Ahhh, Lupin was Moony, right?" Sirius looked surprised.

"How do you?"

Now it was Harry's turn to smirk.

"You called him that in the evening in the tunnel. Also, I had your map." Sirius whistled.

"That's oddly fitting. Okay, let's see what we can do with Prongslet's lair." He winked again. He raised his wand swinging it around. Tears closed themselves, books flew together and sorted themselves into the bookshelves. The post of the bed stood up by itself and lifted the frame with itself. Curtains stitched themselves together and burns were sucked out of the carpet. After a few seconds, it was a clean and sorted room. Harry smiled, no matter how often he saw magic, he loved it every time, but Sirius clicked his tongue.

"Yeah, clean but not good enough." Again he swung his wand and the colours all around the room changed. Green rippled to red, black to gold. The bed turned into a canopy bed with red and golden drapes. The Snakes around the room shifted and golden lions appeared instead. The dark wooden floor shifted and thick carpets with warm colours appeared as well. After a moment, it looked like the Gryffindor dorm room. Harry's smile widened.

"You like it?" Harry turned to nod eagerly.

"I love it." Sirius smiled back at him, clapping on his shoulder.

"Very well I-" A pop interrupted the tall man when Kreacher appeared again in the room. He bowed deeply.

"My Lord, Heir Black, there is a guest in the hall." Sirius turned, frowning a little.

"Who would come here at that point of the night. I don't think it is widely announced already that there is a new Lord Black." He spoke to himself. Kreacher rose from the bow.

"Lady Malfoy wishes for an audience my Lord."

Harry frowned. What does Draco's mother want from Sirius?

The stairs squeaked slightly underneath their feet when Harry followed Sirius downstairs. His eyes were on the back of his godfathers head, the dark long hair flowing with every step. Why was Malfoy's mother here? What could she want from Sirius? Harry never had trusted that family at all, all the things they had done. That woman was responsible for the way Malfoy was, she raised him. Harry scrunched his face at the thought, his hand slightly on the handrail, brushing over it over so lightly.

"Sirius, what does Draco's mother want from you?" Harry couldn't keep his worry out of his voice.

His godfather turned his head, looking at him with worry himself.

"I have no idea. She is my cousin. We talked this morning but I haven't seen her apart from that for twelve years and even before not really. I have no clue."

Harry nodded, frowning in thought. They made their way down to the main hall and both raised their gaze at the person standing in the middle of the hall, dripping onto the crest on the carpet.

Drenched by the rain, her blond and black her hung down her face, dishevelled. She wore a black dressing robe, completely soaked. Her pale fingers wrenched around each other while her gaze was fixated on the floor in front of her feet. When she heard the footsteps and squeaks of the stairs, her eyes rose, meeting Harry and Sirius.

Narcissa Malfoys eye left eye was red and puffy, while the right one was hidden behind her hair. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line and she squinted slightly at the two of them. She looked miserable and was shaking and shivering. Sirius picked up his pace a notch, running down the stairs, Harry followed carefully.

Black reached his cousin, putting a hand on her shoulder, worry in his gaze.

"Cissy what is...oh my god you are shaking like a leave. KREACHER!" The house-elf popped into view, next to Harry. He still held a duster in his hand.

"How can I serve Lord Black?" Sirius turned his head, pointing and signalling.

"Heat the hearth in the sitting room. And bring towels, find my cousin something dry to wear and make a warm soup but first take her to the bathroom, she needs a warm shower!" He stated firmly. Narcissa raised her hands, waving, her eyes flicking over to Harry.

"No Sirius I-" Harry's godfather turned, shaking his head at her. "No buts, you get sick if you stay like this. Warm up and we will talk after that. Now go or do I must order you as Lord Black?" There was a little sternness in his voice and Harry tensed slightly. For a moment it seemed like Draco's mother would argue with him but then she let her head hang slightly, shaking it. Kreacher stepped closer.

"Follow Kreacher, Lady Malfoy please, this way." He bowed leading her up the stairs. When she came across Harry her eyes raised for a short moment, then she looked down again. Harry turned to look after her when she climbed the stairs, then he turned to Sirius.

His godfather sighed, rubbing his forehead, his gaze uncertain. He raised his hand looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry Harry, this evening should be about you." Harry sighed, shaking his head while he stepped closer.

"No, Sirius it's okay. She looked like she really needed help and with that weather." He pointed to a window and right on cue, another roll of thunder cracked outside. "I wouldn't set anyone outside."

Sirius smiled when he stepped closer too. Harry was a good soul. Kind and caring. He like that, he liked it a lot. He placed his hand on his shoulder, warmth spreading through Harry's body.

"You are a good guy Harry, you know that right?" A slight blush appeared on Harry's cheek and he cast his eyes down, not being able to hold eye contact. Being complimented this way was weird for him. He mumbled a little bit after a moment.

"Oh, yeah no it's okay. She really looked sad, you know?" Sirius nodded, turning his godson to the sitting room, walking him over. In front of the door, he smirked.

"You wouldn't send anyone out into this weather?" He too pointed at the window. Harry shook his head, again blushing slightly.

"How about Snape?" That cracked a smile on the young boys face and he snorted before answering.

"Well, every rule needs an exception don't you think?" Sirius chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair. They made their way inside. The fire was already crackling and they sat down at the couch together. Both uncertain who they would do this there was a little awkward distance between the two of them. The fire crackling was the only thing filling the silence for a while. Kreacher came back to state Lady Malfoy was under the shower and he had found her clothing. He also brought them drinks, Pumpkin Juice for Harry and a Firewhiskey for Sirius. For a while, they just drank a little bit.

"Why do you think she is here?" Harry finally asked, putting down his glass. Sirius stirred his whiskey for a moment, thinking about it.

"I don't really know. I have a hunch but I don't want to say. This is Cissy's story to tell." Harry turned his head at the notion of the nickname. He tilted his head slightly.

"Cissy?" Sirius sighed, looking into his glass.

"When we were younger, we saw each other quite often. Family meetings and so on. She is my cousin. Well her older sister picked on her quite often and well, I tried to protect her, even though I was the younger of the two of us. Andy could stand up for herself to Bellatrix, but Cissy, yeah, she was a little shy back then." Sirius gave him a little smile reminiscing about the times he stopped Bella from teasing her little sister. It was weird, thinking back to these times before all the darkness was there. Even Bellatrix hadn't been the maniac when she had been a child. Maybe a little quirky and a little bit of a bully, but still she hadn't tortured animals or something like that.

Harry raised an eyebrow looking towards the door for a moment.

"She was shy? She didn't strike me like that." Sirius took a swig and shook his head.

"Oh no, that changed quite a lot when she came to school. She turned from the shy timid girl to the ice queen of Slytherin. Lucius gave her quite some confidence I think. Anyways at that time, I wasn't at school yet, so I didn't know really. Just, after I ended up in Gryffindor and was friends with your dad and Remus, she stopped talking to me completely. She never insulted me or something like that but we just didn't speak to each other. She had already left the school when I ran away to live with your Dad and well, I think the last time we spoke was when I was eleven." Sirius features darkened a little when he thought about it. He never really thought about it and only now he realized he and Narcissa hadn't talked to each other for thirty years.

"Yet when I met her this morning I just, the nickname slid in right away, you know? I offered her the protection of House Black, if she would ever need it, well more did it because I did the same thing for her sister Andy, but to me, she is still somewhat that shy girl from back then who couldn't look a person in the eye without blushing and stumbling over her words." A vague smile formed around Sirius' lips while he looked into the fire. Harry was enthralled by the look of his godfather. This calm and quiet side was something new to him. Harry was startled when a second voice rose at the door.

"I remember you still as the boy who would yell at Bella when she took away my teddy bear." Harry and Sirius turned their heads to the source of it. Narcissa Malfoy stood there, her black and white hair dry, still hanging over one side of her face. She wore plain but warm-looking robes and had folded her hands in front of herself. There was a smile on her face the first Harry had ever seen in the woman's face. Yes, he had seen her only a few times, at the platform or that one time at Flourish and Blotts. Her face had always been a sneer of disgust or just a cold stare. This was the first time he saw something like warmth in her face. Sirius rose to his feet.

"Cissy." She walked over, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. She sighed when she sat down, folding her hands in front of her again. Sirius sat down again himself. Harry, noticing the unease of his godfather, took his hand for a moment and squeezed it. Narcissa looked at the scene and a smirk appeared on her face, making Harry blush hard.

Sirius took a moment, then he leaned forward.

"Cissy, what is going on?" Her hands clamped down a little harder together. She looked into the hearth for a moment, her eyes glistening in the light of the fire. Then she sighed, her head hanging a little.

"Lord Black, I...I seek the p-protection of House Black." She stated for a moment firmly. Sirius blinked surprised, his mouth going a little open. For a moment he needed to recollect himself. Harry didn't seem to need that.

"And we will help you if we can." Narcissa turned her head, raising an eyebrow. Harry faltered a little turning to Sirius nervously.

"I-If that is all right like that S-Sirius." Sirius couldn't be more proud and a wide smile appeared on his face. A good heart indeed.

"Of course Prongslet." He side-hugged Harry for a moment before he returned to his cousin.

"You have our protection. Now tell me, cousin, what is this about?" Narcissa again sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Lucius and I had a pretty big fight. He was very unhappy with Draco not being the Black heir. He had planned for years, to clamp down on the title and the fortune and now it was all out of reach for him. So much of his future planning revolved around that, he groomed Draco to become the next Lord Black. Draco wasn't happy himself, but he mostly stuck in his room, avoiding the fight. We yelled a lot, pretty nasty things. Lucius...he." Tears glistened in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. "He said the only reason he married me, the only reason h-he had courted me had been for the Black n-name." More tears ran down her cheek. Sirius was frozen.

"He said he didn't love me and now I was worthless and he was stuck with m-me. I knew always w-we hadn't had the most perfect love a-and all of that but this." She waved her hands to the sides and Harry felt a sting in his heart. Being cast aside, being said you were worthless, you were not loved, he could relate to that quite well. He wanted to get up, wanted to do something. This was a stranger but he didn't want her to cry.

Sirius looked like he was about to explode. In his head, he ripped Lucius into tiny pieces. Fury rushed through him and all the years when Narcissa wouldn't talk to him, being cold, they all were washed away. More tears dwelled form her eyes but she still didn't look at Harry.

"T-Then I t-t-told him about th-the cancellation of the betrothal contract and he..." She choked on her words, holding her hand over her mouth to stop a sob. Sirius couldn't hold himself on the couch any longer. He swiftly stepped over kneeling in front of his cousin. Her shaking hand was picked up by him trembling.

"What happened, Cissy?" He asked in a low voice, careful, not wanting to spook her. Her free hand clamped down at the hair in front of her face, like a comb, before she shook her head.

"Cissy." Sirius stated sadly. Then he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. His eyes went wide and he dragged air through his nose. Narcissa's right eye was dark and swollen. Around it was a dark purple and yellow smudged bruise. Sirius jumped to a stand, fury burning through his body. When before it had been a fire now he was a tornado of flames and hate inside of his body. Harry's breath hissed through his teeth, when he got up, slowly walking over. He kneeled where Sirius had just kneeled, picking up the same hand. She shrieked for a moment, but he just shook his head and smiled at her.

The room started rumbling. Glasses rattled and the fire flickered. An arching sound like the strain of wood went through the room and Harry looked up at his godfather. His hands were curled to fists, his face was white like a sheet and his eye was twitching.

"I will kill that bastard." The room sounded more strained while Sirius Magic swirled more up.

"Sirius" Harry called out quietly.

"He, I will rip him to shreds and." Sirius stomped up and down.

"Sirius!" Harry stated louder, while Narcissa shook violently.

"I will-"

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, stopping his godfather dead in his tracks. He turned to look at the young boy who in return nodded towards Narcissa. Sirius sighed, stepping back, kneeling next to him.

"I am sorry Cissy." Narcissa sniffled, trying her hardest to regain her composure, but failed and finally lurched forward, into Sirius' arms. He caught her with an uff, and for a few minutes, he rubbed the back of her head while she sobbed into his shoulder. He felt his shoulder dampen by the tears and tried to speak to her soothingly. Harry kneeled next to him, unsure what to do, but he placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it a little awkward.

After a while, the sobs ebbed down and Narcissa scooted back. Her hand wiped over her puffy eyes wincing slightly when she brushed the swollen one.

"S-Sorry about that." She whispered, sitting back at the armchair.

Sirius waved it off, shrugging slightly.

"No need Cissy, no need at all." He smiled at her and offered her a handkerchief. She smiled sadly taking it.

"Thank you." she whispered, then turned to Harry, a small smile still on her face.

"To you too." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward, dealing with his enemies mother.

"Don't mention it." He rose to his feet and returned to his pumpkin juice. Sirius kept kneeling. He smiled for a moment at his godson, who tried his hardest to be interested in the hearth flames. Then he turned.

"Cissy, you don't have to go back, if you don't want to. I will sort it out, you know that right?" Narcissa sniffed hard, holding back her tears again.

"I...I don't w-want to see that man ever again." She croaked out. Harry raised his head, looking over to her with a warm smile. While he had a problem stating what he wanted, he would not turn someone in need away.

"Sirius, could she stay with us? Know the house is so big, I mean you know, I just thought, as long as you want Lady M-Malfoy." Sirius smiled again. His godson had such a good heart, it was heartwarming for him.

"He is right Cissy. Tonight I insist you stay with us and after that as long as you want to." He said firmly but with a sweet voice. Narcissa nodded, again softly smiling.

"Thank you, Siri." Black's face light up when she used his own childhood nickname for the first time in thirty years. He hugged her again shortly, then he rose to his feet.

"Okay, you stay here with us and then tomorrow we will plan how to go on. I will get you a nullification of your marriage if you want me to." Narcissa shook a little, then she shook her head and nodded it at the same time.

"I...I don't know yet, I need time to think about it. I...what about Draco?"

Silence fell over the room, while Harry winced a little. He looked over to his godfather, who looked back at him. Harry's hand shook a little. He could feel fear creeping up the back of his mind. He so not wanted Draco Malfoy to come here, to live with him, but he was afraid of saying that. What if Sirius brushed it aside? What if Sirius wanted his own family to be more important? What if he realized he had more important things to do and send him back to the Dursley's?

Sirius saw the shaking hands of his godson saw the fear in his eyes, staring at him wide-eyed and panicked.

"We...Cissy, we will see what we can do, but...I don't want Harry to feel uncomfortable here. I have seen over the last year when I watched Hogwarts...Harry and he don't get along quite well."

Narcissa lowered her head, looking at her knees and nodded. Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder, thinking in a different way.

"We have more than just Grimmauld Place, you know that. You stay here with us until we get Draco away from Lucius and then you two move into one of the other estates. What do you think?" Narcissa's eyes light up and she looked up at her cousin, her hands trembling again.

"You would do that for us? After all these years?" She whispered tears again in the corners of her eyes. He smiled, looking at Harry. The boy looked more at ease at the notion he wouldn't live with his rival.

"I do everything for those I love."


	13. Chapter 13

With a soft click the door of the room closed. Harry sighed turning to his godfather. They had led Lady Malfoy up to a room after she had broken down in tears again at Sirius promise. She hadn't brought out much more after that and they had brought her up to a spare room, making her go to sleep. Kreacher was ordered to bring her what she needed and also to bring her a calming draught. The woman had seemed thankful for the possibility to retreat and gather her dignity.

Sirius raised his hand, ruffling the black unruly hair of his heir. In response, Harry's face lit up brightly with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Prongslet. You did well down there." They made their way down the corridor towards the stairs. Harry beamed at him, while their quiet footsteps were muffled by the thick carpet. The painting to either side was still asleep and snored lightly.

"She looked so sad, I just wanted to help, I'm sorry." He looked a little down at his feet. Sirius placed his warm broad had on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it, while they reached the stairs and started climbing it. The second floor was the guest floor and they made their way up to the third floor, the family floor. Kreacher had reached the corridor, starting to clean and had already light the everlasting candles in the lamps. Sirius smiled shaking his head.

"Don't apologize. It was very kind asking for her to be sheltered here. I wanted to ask you anyway if that would be okay for you when she told her story." Harry raised an eyebrow. Looking over at him, while they reached the end of the stairs.

"Really? Why would you ask me, I mean it is your house and..." Sirius raised his hand, stopping Harry halfway through his ramble. He pulled Harry into a half-sided hug and pointed down the corridor.

"No, Harry, this isn't my house. This is OUR house. Yours and mine. I don't decide what happens here, we decide together." Harry raised his left arm, pulling Sirius a little closer.

"Are you sure?" The caution and low self-esteem in the young boy's voice made Sirius' heart ache. He would, for the rest of his life, prove to this wonderful child, that he was loved and protected, with all his strength. He had sworn it time and time again, the first time when he had held him as a newborn, only minutes after his birth. He remembered it vividly, in all its wonder. Lils had been in labour for a few hours and dear Merlin in that time she had been vicious. James had been by her side the whole time and he, the rat and the Longbottoms had been in the waiting room. Remus hadn't been there, it was the night of the full moon. Of course, being Mooney, he blamed himself, felt like he let Lils and Prongs down. It had taken a firm word by the future mother to deter him from his first plan. He had tried to find a strong steel cage, so he could be at least near them. It had been the most reckless plan Mooney had ever come up with and only when Lily had yelled at him for suggesting to bring a werewolf at full moon into St Mungos their friend had grumbly left to find a quiet room. Sirius understood quite well why he had been this way.

 _Sirius looked up at the clock on the far side of the room. They were here for twelve hours. The Longbottoms had only joined them about an hour ago. They were still in St Mungo's after their son Neville had been born yesterday. Alica looked still kind of pale and weak, sleeping in a chair, but when they arrived Peter had worryingly asked her if she might want to go back. Frank had made a cutting gesture behind her, but the damage was done and for ten minutes poor Wormtail had been berated about the duty's of a godmother, that Lily had spent the night before in the same way, waiting for little Neville to be born and who he thought he would be telling her what to do._

 _Sirius had sniggered at the way Peter had shrunk into his chair, his eyes wide and trying to escape the wrath of the new mother by turning into a puddle on the floor. That had been a mistake since he redirected Alica's fury to himself and was the same way berated. After another ten minutes, the woman had deflated into a comfy armchair Frank had conjuncted and fallen asleep in an instant. Her husband sat next to her brush through her hair with slow careful motions._

 _"How long do you think will this go on?" A voice had whispered next to him. Sirius raised his head looking over to his good friend. Peter had wrung his hands, looking down at the tiles. He looked so lost at that time like he felt not well. Back then Sirius hadn't known what was wrong and just assumed this was due to the fact of war and tiredness. He had shrugged._

 _"I have no idea, Peter. It can't be long now." Frank Longbottom had raised his head too, looking at the two friends. He was a few years older than them and neither of them was really close to him. Mostly Lily was best friends with Alica and therefore James was friends with Frank by default._

 _"I think Sirius is right, but this is something very uncertain. Birth takes its time. Some are born after 10 hours, others take 20 or more. It's all quite confusing and all, women stuff you know." He had lowered his voice leaning over. "But don't tell Alice I said that." He had winked while he had said that, making Sirius chuckled at him. They have sat there quietly again. All the subjects and talk had run their course hours ago. Sirius had realized it was difficult to keep up a conversation with Peter all on their own. Normally he had been mostly with James or Remus. He had only rarely been on a one on one base with Peter and the guy had always been on the quiet side._

 _A few minutes later the door to the birth room had been slammed open and James stumbled outside. He had had deep bags under his eyes, his hair had been even more in disarray than ever and his clothes had been utterly crumbled. He had just stood there, blinking into the room, his hand hanging low on the sides of his body, staring at them._

 _Sirius had risen from his chair, slowly stepping a step closer._

 _"Sooo?" He had inquired, waiting till James' gaze had turned over to him. With still a blank face, James had sighed._

 _"I'm a father." And with these words, the grin had spread over his face and they all had run to him, hugging and congratulating their friend. James had laughed and smiled, thanking them, before he ushered them inside. Propped on the bed had been Lily, her hair damp and sweaty, she looked exhausted and quite frankly just tired. But she had smiled when they came in, raising her eyes from the bundle in her arms. Sirius own gaze had been pulled magnetically to the small frame on her arms. Only his face could be seen, with all the sheets around him. A little red, the mouth had been a gap open, the small guy, this adorable boy had just slept._

 _Sirius had fallen in love in an instant. While Alice had been ushered forward, taking the babe from Lily with careful hands, Sirius had frozen, just staring at the boy. His head had been empty, but his heart filled with such warmth. He couldn't pull his gaze from the small boy. He had never considered children, always thought babies were annoying and unfinished humans. This point of view had been utterly shattered in that room. Only Lily's voice had pulled him out of his daze._

 _"Sirius." He had shaken the thought of, blinking at the wife of his best friend, she had this big smile on her face, which had reached her green warm eyes._

 _"Huh? What did you say?" He had stumbled out, not sure what she had been telling him. Her smile had grown even wider, happiness had poured out of her._

 _"I want you to meet your godson, Harry James Potter. Take him in your arms." James had taken the boy from Alice and brought him to Sirius. The man had taken a step back, raising his hands._

 _"Wh-No! What if I drop him? What if I-"_

 _James had snorted holding stepping next to him, putting the infant into his arms, moving his hands in the right places._

 _"Shut up Padfoot." He had just smiled and at the same moment, Sirius had looked down and had felt the goofiest grin spread on his own features. That was the moment when he had known that this boy, this wonderful combination of his best friend and the girl who was close to him as a sister, that he would do everything for him, for the rest of his life. And in his head, he had promised it to the little fellow._

"One hundred per cent sure, Prongslet." And his smile rose to his face again. Harry swallowed hard at the notion and smiled himself. No one has ever taken him into account and it would take time to get accustomed to this treatment. Sirius nudged his side slightly and they walked down the corridor. Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling and felt this warmth in his chest about being in this house, being with Sirius. He had in the weeks since the end of school dreamed of this moment but at the same time, he had always swatted down the dream, worried it wouldn't be the way hoped it would be. And he was right. This was even better.

They stopped in front of the door that led to Harry's room. Harry's room! This alone felt weird, having a room given to him, not getting one because the Dursleys had been worried about what he could do. Sirius smirked raising his wand.

"There is a little piece missing." He tapped the door and on it, a brace plaque appeared.

 _\- Prongslet -_

Harry smiled wide, hugging Sirius in a wave of affection. The black-haired man chuckled and brought his arms around the boy. Harry let the warmth and comfort rush over him like a sea of happiness. After a moment they stepped back, Sirius still placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"How about you make yourself bed ready and I come over to tuck you in..." Then his face faltered a little. "I mean I am sorry, at thirteen you probably are too old for that."

Harry got a shy look, smiling embarrassedly to himself.

"No, I would like that. N-No one has ever tugged my in, ever, not even Mrs Weasley." A red blush appeared on Harry's face and he shuffled uncomfortably. Then he raised his head, realizing he had asked for something for himself and waved his hands rapidly.

"You don't have to I am sorry I shouldn't have-" Again he was pulled into a comforting hug by Sirius, who smiled into the black hair of his godson, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Get ready for bed, I will tug you in." Sirius smile didn't change one bit while he said it.

Again Harry's face was almost cut in half by his smile and he hurried inside, quickly discarding his clothes and putting on pyjamas. He then made his way into the en-suite, finding a toothbrush and toothpaste. While he brushed his teeth he thought about the day. So much had happened since he had woken in his room. The wait for Sirius trial, this strange talk with Aunt Petunia, the attack of the Dementors, Sirius showing up, Uncle Vernon getting punched by his godfather, Dudley's strange goodbye, coming here, learning all this about Sirius and then there were the visits of Madam Bones and Draco's mother. He rinsed, washing his face and made his way over to the bed.

His hand brushed over the thick crimson duvet and he looked around the room. It really looked like his room in Hogwarts, the only difference there wasn't a snoring Ron in the bed next to him. He brushed over the sheets again thinking tomorrow he would definitely write him and Hermione. They both had been eager knowing about the trial. Ron probably knew already about the outcome but still, he would write to him.

A soft knock came from the door and Harry called out.

"Come in." He felt the smile return to his face when his godfather stepped through the door, closing it quietly behind himself.

"Hey there." He had a smile on his face. He walked over to the bed, sitting next to Harry. He still wore his robes, the simple once he had worn to the trial, still no time to redress. He would have Kreacher get new clothes early in the morning. For Harry and Narcissa too. He corrected the scruff of his sleeve, there was still the blood of Vernon Dursleys face splattered around. His knuckles were slightly bruised but he refused to heal it. These were bruises he earned for Harry, he wouldn't simply cast these aside.

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry's face turned a little thoughtful, while he looked down at the carpet. His finger played with the edge of the sheets.

"I just think about the day. So much has happened and with Draco's mom now."

"Are you uncomfortable with her here? I know you and her son are not really happy with each other." Harry shook his head slowly.

"No that's not what I meant. I don't know her enough to say anything and she needs us right now. It's just so much today and...and I feel like this is all a dream and any moment I wake up because Dudley slams a door or Aunt Petunia calls me down for chores." He sighed heavily. Sirius snuck his arm around the shoulders of his godson, pulling him into a side-hug. He pressed his lips against the side of the boys head for a moment.

"It's okay, today was a lot. This is not a dream. I can't promise we will never fight or have arguments, or that every day will be a happy one, but I promise you, this is no dream, I want you being here with me and you will NEVER EVER have to go back to these people."

Again a small tear appeared in the corner of Harry's eye, he swallowed hard, nodding. Sirius smiled and let go. Then he grabbed the blanket pulling it back.

"Now in you go. Like a said it was a long day and you need sleep." Right on cue Harry yawned and noticed his eyelids getting pretty heavy. Mumbling an okay, the boy shuffled into bed and Sirius placed the thick warm blanket over the boy. He felt a lot of glee at this, hadn't done this in over a decade. He runs his fingers through the wild black hair on top of the smiling boys head.

"Good night Prongslet." He all but whispered, looking down at this wonderful child James and Lily entrusted to him. A trust he had failed for years to live up to but had every intention to uphold now.

"Good night Padfoot." the boy mumbled, already his eyes closed and closing in on sleep.

Sirius rose and quietly made his way to the door. He turned of the lights in the room with a flick of his wand and stepped outside. As quiet as possible he closed the door behind himself.

Hedwig ruffled her feather on the stand for a moment, opening her eye at the click of the door for a moment, but the boy in the bed was already sleeping and didn't notice.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry yawned, stepping out of his room. He fastened the belt of the robe he had found in one of the dressers. He would have put on his clothes from yesterday, but he couldn't find them. So he had gone through all the dressers, looking for something to wear. The clothes had all been too large for him, not that living in the hand me downs of Dudley hadn't made him accustomed to that. Yet now it felt wrong, with his new life with Sirius.

Of course, he didn't blame Sirius for this. The name of his godfather hadn't been cleared for not even twenty-four hours. Also, he never had been one for trends or caring about stuff like that but still. So he had picked up the robe, mainly because the Black Crest was embroidered on the back. He wasn't sure if he would be Harry Black or Harry Black-Potter or what he would be, but the feeling of having a family was too great to not partake in it.

He looked down the corridor. It was mostly clean now, dust-free. Still, the old gothic look was there, but he had the feeling that wouldn't last long. He stood and debated with himself for a moment, whether he would check out to see if the House-elf heads were still there, but he decided not to. Sirius wanted to spare him this, he should respect that. The house was cold. While it was summer outside and really hot, inside the temperature was much lower. He had pulled on his shoes because quite frankly, he didn't want to get cold feet.

Harry walked over to the Master bedroom. His steps were muffled by the thick carpet on the floor. He looked down at it. Long leaves in onyx over a green backdrop and curled around ravens and wands. He stopped in front of what must be Sirius bedroom, raising his hand, stopping for a moment. On the door was a sign too.

-Padfoot-

Harry smiled at the antics of his godfather. These were their names for each other now. Pronglet and Padfoot. He liked the idea. It wasn't son and dad, wasn't godson or godfather. He knocked on the door, waiting for a moment. It was quiet in the house. No one answered and he pushed open the door, peeking inside. It was a dark bedroom, with a large bed on the opposite side of the room. The sheets were embroidered with the rest of House Black on a dark green background. Yet no one was in there. What to do now? Then he had an idea.

"Kreacher." He said, closing the door. With a pop, the old House-elf appeared next to him. He bowed down deeply, causing his long ears to flap to the floor.

"Heir Black has called Kreacher?"

The elf wore still the old worn pillowcase, smudged and ragged. Harry made a mental note to talk about that to Sirius. He didn't like having a servant at all, but time would tell later.

"I'm looking for my godfather. Can you tell me where he is?" He smiled at the elf, who bowed again down deeply.

"Lord Black and Lady Malfoy are down in the kitchen, honoured heir Black." Harry nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, Kreacher." The elf looked up, blinking for a moment.

"No need honoured Heir. Kreacher lives to serve."

Harr shook his head. Later he might need to talk to the elf. This devout way made him quite nervous.

"uhm...okay. You...uhm...you may go." He tried. Again the elf bowed deeply and with a pop he disappeared. Harry sighed. This elf business was strange. Quickly he made his way down the stairs, almost stopping at Narcissa's room, but then he remembered what Kreacher said and went down to the hall. The whole house seemed dust free. Had the elf cleaned the entire house all by himself in just this night? He walked across the crest on the floor and now he just noticed, the House-symbol was everywhere. On the floor, on lamps on everything. He looked through two doors until he found the kitchen.

Narcissa and Harry's godfather sat at the table, both reading the Daily Prophet. Each had a plate full of eggs, beans and toast. Of course, there was the Black Crest on their mugs. Sirius wore a very expensive looking robe. Emerald with onyx on the trims. Underneath that was a dark leather shirt with the Black Crest, again on his chest. His grey eyes flicked up, looking over to him, smiling.

"Morning Pronglet." He rose to his feet. Lady Malfoy also turned her head, looking at the boy. She wore also a green dressing robe but while Sirius was emerald and strong in colour, hers was a little bit more subtle, olive-green. On her left chest was also a crest but it was divided into four quarters, green and black with a silver "M" in the middle. Apparently the crest of House Malfoy. Her face was empty, she showed no emotion at all.

"Good morning, Heir Black." She stated with a firm voice, nodding her head slightly. Harry halted for a moment, then he nodded too.

"Good morning, Madam Malfoy." She got a small smile on her face, then turned back to her plate. Harry walked up, hugging Sirius for a moment before sitting down next to him. "Morning Padfoot." His godfather sat down too. Sirius started filling his plate, grinning at him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, with real interest. Harry smiled back, waving when Sirius started pilling more and more food on Harry's plate.

"Quite well thank you, how about you two?" Sirius smiled jabbing a sausage in the middle.

"Best sleep in quite a long time. Well, best sleep ever since the last time we slept under one roof quite frankly, Pronglet." Harry felt his cheek flare a little by the amount of affection Sirius put into these simple words.

Narcissa put down her fork and straightened her posture before answering. She had a clear voice and spoke quite deliberately.

"Very well, thank you very much, Heir Black."

Harry shuffled a little in his chair, this proper way wasn't something he was used to. He had never been in a situation with this. The closest what came to this had been Professor McGonagall and even with her, there was the student-teacher bond.

"I-I am glad to hear that."

He turned to his plate, not sure what to say or to do. Sirius seemed to notice. He sighed.

"Cissy, please, you are making him uncomfortable. There is no need." She raised her chin and an eyebrow at him, before folding her hands in front of him.

Now her voice had a stern tone to it.

"Oh, I think there is a need. He is Heir Black now. His manners are lacking and his etiquette needs polishing. Well, more he needs to learn the proper etiquette, period. Whether you like it or not, being a Most Ancient and Noble House isn't just fun and games. There are responsibilities as well. Proper decorum is needed so that we can act in a civilized manner. The power of House Black is not only its fortune but also its position, and position is controlled by tradition."

Sirius raised his eyebrow at her himself.

"I never gave a shit about all this stuff and I turned out just fine." They stared at each other. "I know that Lord Black. Before I didn't care but now you are the Lord and with that, you have to care about this. I will not see the Most Ancient and Noble House Black fall from grace, just because you think good manners are something to be sneered on."

Harry followed the conversation worried, but he thought about it. What did it even mean being a Noble? What was expected of him? He had no real answer to that.

"I had to endure this crap my whole youth and I will not stand seeing Harry getting dragged through this mud-fest as well!" Sirius pointed at the table almost yelling a little bit.

"You are as stubborn as it gets. This isn't about what you want it is what is expected of you!"

"I don't give a damn about what is expected!"

"STOP!" Harry cried out, startling both of them and making their heads turn. He breathed rapidly, while he looked back and forth between the two of them. Then his gaze fell to his plate, and he pushed a little bit of egg around with his fork.

"Padfoot, I like that you want to spare me something you think made your childhood horrible. I'm not the biggest fan of the high society myself, but we, as you explained to me, are not only part of it now, we are its peak, am I right Madam Malfoy?"

Narcissa, still glaring at her cousin nodded slowly, before turning to the young boy.

"That's quite right. You are as highborn as it gets."

Harry nodded, sighing.

"Like I said I don't like it but Padfoot, ever since I came to the magical world, I have always had the problem that I didn't understand it. Like yeah, Hogwarts explains quite a bit but the proper way of acting towards one or the other? What is considered taboo and what not? I only ever noticed what I was missing when something came up I didn't understand. Like last year, when Draco called Hermione a mudblood." Harry didn't notice Narcissa flinch but Sirius did.

"What if I do something someday that might offend the wrong person? With something that is totally normal in the muggle world but here in this world is a grave insult? What if I need this person?"

Sirius had more and more deflated in his seat, looking at his godson.

"Are you sure? This is stuck up crap. Do you really want this?" Harry shook his head smiling.

"No I would love to ignore it, but the world doesn't always give us what we want. And for what I want is that no one speaks badly of my family. And if I need to learn etiquette for that and how to speak properly, then so may it be."

Sirius looked into his mug like he could see a way out of this situation in there. Then he looked up, blinking at Harry with a crooked smile.

"Prongslet, shouldn't I be the mature and reasonable one of the two of us?" He asked with a chuckle.

Harry patted his hand smiling back at him.

"Next time Padfoot." He then turned to Narcissa.

"What did I do wrong?"

Lady Malfoy looked over at her cousin before asking in return.

"Are you sure Heir Black? This isn't something you can learn in one morning, more like a few weeks. I taught Draco since he was four. There is a lot to learn and I don't do things only half the way. I will teach you, but I will not stand for groaning and complaining."

Her grey piercing eyes stared into Harry's emerald once. The boy nodded.

"I have kept up with Hermione, I will not complain. But." Then a smirk appeared and his gleeful eyes turned to Sirius. The man looked up from his mug, blinked, then he raised his hand, leaning back.

"Oh no!"

"Yes!" Harry stated firmly. Sirius waved his hand, frantically.

"Nonononono." Harry looked at him a little pleading. He never had used puppy dog eyes, there was no one at the Dursley's who would fall for that. Sirius stared at him for a moment before he groaned.

"You are evil. Fiiiiine, I guess I will need a little refreshment too."

Narcissa's eye light up like Christmas came early this morning. She leaned forward at that moment.

"Well, first of all, a married Woman in an Ancient and Noble House is always spoken to with the term Lady, until you are on a first-name basis. Also..."

This started quite a long explanation, on what was considered proper decorum.

After about an hour Sirius sighed, waving his hands.

"Okay, okay, Cissy, please enough. I feel like my head is about to...I don't know melt in boredom or something like that." Narcissa's eyes flashed at him with grim determination, but Harry spoke up before she could dress down the young Lord of House Black.

"Oh, I found this rather interesting, Padfoot." The man leaned forward again eyes wide.

"You can't be serious. Well of course not because I am." The man said with a smirk. Harry chuckled a little while Lady Malfoy rolled her eyes on this VERY old joke once again. He had used that particular pun over and over when they had been kids and the time when she had been amused had been long gone. Yet she couldn't hold of a triumphant smirk at the boy's remark.

"I think he is quite right Lord Black. You might listen to your heir, he seems really bright." She states before raising her teacup to her thin lips. Harry again chuckled and thought for about letting them have a moment to banter, but decided against it.

"Well thank you Lady Malfoy. Yet, you, dear godfather, are right. For now, I think we should stop. I learned a lot already but I think I need time to process this. Would that be okay?"

Narcissa assessed the boy over her cup for a moment, raising her eyebrow a little bit. Then she put the cup down, smiling slightly. The boy was diplomatic. She liked that.

"It would suffice Heir Black." She agreed with a curt nod. He smiled back at her, before getting a little blush over his cheeks. Harry played with his fork a little bit.

"L-Lady Malfoy?" She tilted her head to the other side, raising an eyebrow. Sirius leaned back, watching this exchange carefully.

"Yes, Heir Black?" Harry, seemingly noticing what he is doing pulled his hand away from his fork and instead folded them in his lap.

"I have a request. I would like to ask Lady..." His voice trailed off and he then sighed for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea if this is improper behaviour or not." Sirius leaned forward, ready to tell him he didn't need to worry but Narcissa raised her hand towards him, smiling at Harry.

"Heir Black, since you stated you are not familiar with proper wizarding etiquette, I will be fine with your request. Please, name it."

Harry's eyes flicked over to his godfather, who smiled at him, nodding in support.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure what to call myself in the future. Sirius said to me, I could choose myself whether I want to be Black, Potter or a combination of both." Narcissa turned her eyes over to her cousin who again nodded in agreement.

"Well, your godfather isn't wrong about that. Since you are a born Potter and the Heir of House Black, you can choose. Was that your request?"

Harry shook his head, looking down at the table while resuming to talk.

"No, yes...kind of. The thing is, I don't yet know what I want to call myself. I am so happy Sirius took me in, made me his heir, gives me a family, but I also want to honour my family and then there is that nasty boy who lived business too and I am not sure what...well, the thing is I hadn't much time to think about something so important yet and...could you please call me Harry, at least until I know what I choose?"

Sirius smile grew while the boy said these thinks, almost glowing at the end. The boy was just adorable and he loved him even more for it. Narcissa just sat there, her face the peak of pure-blood calmness. No emotion was seen on her face at all. Then she raised her voice still void of any indicator what she thought.

"Then I will have a request myself."

Harry raised his eyes, uncertainty in his gaze. He nodded slowly and a small smile appeared on the woman's face.

"We will be living together for a while and I will have stronger ties to House Black in the future. If you want me to call you Harry," The boy nodded eagerly. "you have to call me Narcissa."

Harry nodded eagerly smiling brightly, while Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. That was surprising. With a pop, Kreacher appeared next to them.

"Lord Black, the ordered clothes for Heir Black are ready in his room." Sirius nodded, while Harry placed down his cup.

"Thank you, Kreacher." The elf bowed and popped away again. Harry played again with his fork.

"Y-You bought me clothes ?" Sirius nodded waving his hand.

"Yes, I did. Well, actually I sent Kreacher to Madam Malkin to order you a few robes." Harry blinked at the man, baffled by this.

"B-but why?" Sirius shrugged, playing with his cup.

"Well, because I saw the clothes you had and...I just wanted you to have something nice, you know?" He confirmed a little cheeky.

"B-But the robes of Madam Malkin are expensive, I mean." Harry got interrupted at that by Narcissa who snorted a burst of small laughter out. Sirius smiled himself.

"Harry, believe me, it's okay." Harry was still flabbergasted.

"B-but.." Sirius reached out and placed his hand on his godson's small shoulder. God, the boy was thin, he would have to speak with Kreacher about this.

"Harry, really, it's okay. I would give all my belongings away for you and I wouldn't care. This is really just a tiny bit. Can't I do a little thing to make my godson happy?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. No one has ever been this way to him. Buying him something just cause. He felt his heart burst a little and blinked rapidly, trying hard not to cry, but he failed. Sirius got up in an instant pulling the sitting Harry into a deep hug. The boy held onto him while shaking and crying. Narcissa watched the whole thing, smiling at the two of them. They both were adorable together. Neither knew how to react to the situation and was so afraid of hurting the other. Like...Like two wounded mooncalves. She didn't know what happened to Harry but on a level, only as a mother felt, she just knew this boy had a rough and terrible life. She could almost feel her own tears coming up, but she was still a Lady of House Black.

After a moment of two, both of them pulled back a little, Harry sniffed and Sirius offered him a handkerchief. Harry smiled wearily when he dabbed his face with it.

"Thank you." The man stood, ruffling his hair grinning.

"Don't mention it Prongslet. Now, why don't you go and get dressed and then we plan the day?" Harry nodded and then went out the black kitchen door. Sirius sat down, taking a sip of his tea. For a moment it went quiet between the two adults in the room. Narcissa shifted in her seat a little.

"What happened to the boy?" She asked carefully, slowly. While she said it, she leaned forward a little. Sirius seemed to be in thoughts and only slowly raised his eyes to her.

"What do you mean?" His question was weak, just a delay, so she didn't answer but just raised her eyebrow at him, meaning the question was obvious. Sirius sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He still had the deep rings underneath his eyes and was thin. His hands shook slightly. The could hear the footsteps of Harry walking up the stairs. Sirius took a deep breath then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Cissy, but I'm not telling you. Harry had a rough childhood but I don't think it is my place to talk about it. Let's just say it was a really rough childhood and he never got the love he deserved where he was." The words were covered in a thick layer of bitterness and sadness. He also got this nervous twitch in his eye. She remembered it from back when he had stood up to Bellatrix for her.

"This bad?" She leaned forward, placing her hand on his, rubbing it comfortably. He blinked into the distance like he was haunted by a thought. Sirius shook slightly. The horrible image of Vernon Dursley standing over his shivering godson burned against the back of his head and he couldn't decide if he wanted to be furious or guilty that his stupidity left his loved godson with these monsters.

"Worse." He croaked out, still not looking at her.

"I am sorry Siri." He turned his head, still tears in his eyes. He had been so emotional the last few days.

"Thanks, Cissy." The sat there just quietly, while she held his hand, then she clapped at it.

"So what is the plan for today?" Sirius smiled at the distraction, turning his eyes to the ceiling, towards the point where Harry's room would be.

"First we will go to Gringotts, confirming Harry as the Black Heir and making my guardianship of him bulletproof. Then we will go to Burkes and Son." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why would you go there, I mean yeah the house is a little run down, but..."

Sirius pointed towards where he was looking, while he crossed his legs.

"Prongslet is uncomfortable in the house. Too grim, too brooding. Said it looked like the house of a vampire." Narcissa laughed a small laugh, which in her book was the equivalent of hunching over in laughter.

Her chuckle died down leaving a smirk on her face.

"I am sure grandfather is rolling in his grave when he hears that." There was a little mischief in her voice making him smile too.

"Same thing I said."

Narcissa smirked then she looked over to the door, making sure Harry wasn't back yet.

"You will need a Solicitor and you have to go to the Daily Prophet." Sirius sighed.

"Yes, I know. But at least for the first one, I have someone."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow, looking over. Sirius smirked. For a moment it was silent between the two of them, then she groaned.

"No."

Sirius just smirked and nodded.

"No!"

Sirius tilted his head, raising both eyebrows now.

"You can't be serious." Narcissa hissed at him, running into something obvious.

"Of course I am. My parents gave me that name remember?."

He had then to leave the table real quick, chuckling while a furious Narcissa shot stinging hexes after him.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry stepped out of the hearth, almost falling on his face, grabbing the backrest of one of the old wooden chairs. The stuffy pub was pretty empty, just the old barman behind the counter. The bearded old man seemed to do the same thing he was always doing when Harry had ever come here. Cleaning a mug with an old towel. He only raised his eyes for a moment.

"Morning Mister Potter." The grumpy voice echoed through the room while Harry dusted off his robe. He wore long dark robes, quite a good cut, but tightly fitting. He felt a little off, his hand me downs from Dudley were much wider than these and he had the feeling of being tied up a little. On the left side, right above his heart was the Black-Family Crest. Yet the robes stayed open at his hips so his movements weren't hampered at all. Narcissa had rolled her eyes at Sirius back at home, asking him if Dueling-robes were the right thing for a young heir of a noble house. The man had just chuckled and pointed at his own robes of the same cut. His cousin had huffed and made a point to tell Harry she would buy clothes with him later today that weren't so, vulgar.

"Umm Hello." Then a new flash of green light came from the hearth and Narcissa stepped out with total grace and no dust what so ever on her robes. She brushed a flick of imaginary dust from her shoulder before stepping up. Her cold eyes searched the room for a moment before she settled on the barman.

"Good Morning Tom." The man actually placed down the mug and the towel and bowed slightly. He smoothed his grey hair with his hand before he spoke to the woman.

"Good Morning Lady Malfoy." Narcissa raised an eyebrow for a moment, before the third time the hearth burned in green fire and Sirius stepped out, not quite as elegant as Narcissa but yet not as clumsy as Harry. He found his footing almost instantly, but he grumbled at the moment.

"God damn, twelve years is a long time to forget how to do this." With a wave of his wand, he cleared himself from dust and looked over at his godson, smirking. Then he waved again, clearing him too from the dust.

"B-Black!" Tom stammered out, then he caught himself. Still, his eyes were wide and a little nervous.

"Tom, good morning to you too." Sirius smiled without missing a beat at the startled look of the man. The man stood up more straight and shook his head.

"My apologies Mr Black. It was just in the news and I...needed a little time to get used to it." Sirius nodded, stepping closer, while he laughed a little. His robes swayed behind him when he stepped up to the counter.

"Yeah, I myself have still problems getting used to it, so no hard feelings." The bartender sighed in relief easing a little in his stance. While he had read the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, Black looked intimidating in his dark duelling robes, the hair pulled back to a ponytail and his wide fierce eyes, that twitched ever so slightly every few seconds.

"O-Okay, would you like to drink something?" Sirius shook his head, pointing to the back door.

"Maybe later, we have a business to attend." They turned to the back door, which Sirius opened and held open to a satisfied Narcissa and a shuffling Harry. Before he closed it he stuck his head through one more time.

"Keeping that for the good old times?" Sirius asked, pointing at the bounty paper next to Tom on the wall. On it, a crazy screaming Sirius rolled his eyes back at them. The door closed and Lord Black didn't see the bartender turning bright red and making his way quickly over to rip it off the wall.

The three of them made their way down Diagon Alley and they turned quite a lot of heads. People stopped walking, staring at them, from out of windows, across the street and from doorways. Hushed whispering filled the air while people raised their heads starting to talk to each other while their eyes followed the three persons. Not every day walked the boy who lived between the Lady of one of the most important Houses of the British Wizarding World and the most notorious criminal of all time, declared innocent just sixteen hours ago. When they reached the marble stairs leading to Gringotts, Sirius took the lead. He strode up those stairs with assured steps. They all nodded towards the two goblin guards standing at each side of the golden doors. Over them were the big golden Letters of Gringotts. Both guards, as always ignored them completely. Sirius placed his hand on the heavy door, pushing it open and once again held it for the two people who were with him. Cissy smiled at him and Harry whispered a soft thank you. He smiled back at the two and stepped in himself.

Like always the main hall of Gringotts was busy. Goblins walked up and down, carrying parchment and other tokens of their trade. On large desks on each side of the hall sat goblins, stamping, writing, counting, reading, trading and discussing various business low hanging lights gave the whole room a warm and almost golden look. Here their arrival didn't turn as many heads, they goblins merely acknowledged them before turning back to their work. Wizards and Witches did look closer but seemed also be more concerned about their own business. On the side stood a man with a scruffy suit and a scarred face. His brown hair was slightly greyed and he had a small moustache.

"Sirius!" The man came closer and there in the middle of Gringotts they both hugged, clapping each other back. It was a full-hearted and lovely sight thought Harry. Narcissa tried her best to keep her disgust out of her face. Then the man stepped back, still smiling at Sirius.

"Congratulations on being free." The man smiled. Sirius answered with a somewhat raspy voice.

"Thank you, Moony." Said man smiled once more, then he turned to the other two people.

"Hello, Harry." He stretched out his hand and Harry smiled himself taking it. His hand was scarred and calloused. "Hello, Professor Lupin." This made Sirius chuckled and whisper, 'Professor', quietly.

"I'm not your Professor any more, so please call me Remus." Harry smirked and nodded. It felt weird calling adults by their first names, he never got accustomed to that. Lupin turned once more and he still wore a warm smile on his face but he didn't stretch out the hand to the third person. Instead, he bowed slightly.

"Good Morning, Lady Malfoy." He said with a much more formal approach than he did with Harry and Sirius. The woman had a completely cold gaze and blinked just once.

"Lupin." Was all the acknowledgement he got, but he doesn't seem to be bothered what so ever, making Harry frown a little bit. Sirius also felt his smile fall a little.

"Cissy..." He said with a strained voice but Remus waved it off.

"No Sirius it's okay. Let's just get to business. You want me as your Solicitor, did I understand that correctly?" Sirius nodded simply, tilting his head in a slight manner. "Are you sure?" Sirius nodded again, raising an eyebrow. Remus sighed, then he also nodded.

"All right. We will figure out conditions later I would say. May I already offer a little bit of advice?" He leaned a little closer lowering his voice. His eyes stared deep into Sirius's. The black-haired man once again only nodded, while Harry followed the "conversation", interested. Narcissa made a point not looking at both of them. "I will say this once. You should really get a new Solicitor!" Remus firmly stated. He looked dead serious but Sirius only shook his head at him, making the man sigh.

"All right, fine." He turned, leading the group over to the main counter. An old goblin sat behind it, raising his gaze and correcting his glasses at the small group. A wide smile, showing his pointy teeth rose on his face making him look like a shark. Harry shuddered slightly. Do goblins know how scary they look? Probably and that might be the point, he thought with a slight chuckle.

"Good morning and great fortune to you Sir. What can Gringotts do for you?" Remus stretched out his hand to the back, and without a word, the Head of House Black placed some kind of medallion in his hand, which in return was placed at the desk of the goblin by him. Harry couldn't see it but it was a silver representation of the crest of House Black.

"Good morning and may your enemies bleed by your blade. We are here in House matters for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." He firmly stated. The goblin held up the medallion, looking at it closely, before handing it back to Remus. He rose from his desk, speaking a few words of Gobbledegook, before waving his hand at them.

"Follow me." He walked down the stairs of his desk and towards a door, which opened by itself in front of them. They followed behind Sirius and Remus at the front, Harry and Narcissa at the back. They made their way through the door and down a corridor, wide and lined with dark Mahogany doors. In front of one, the goblin stopped, pushing it open and waving them in. A small but well-decorated office awaited them. There was gold lining on the furniture, a big Gringrotts Crest on the floor and two sets of armour on stands in the back. A huge desk was in the middle, a rather high desk with stairs on the backside. There were four chairs, and they sat down on these. Harry noticed while it was a well-done chair, he felt rather uncomfortable in these and squirmed a little. Remus chuckled.

"That is on purpose, you see-" But he stopped himself when a side door opened and Lord Ragnok stepped in, clicking the floor with his walking stick. All four rose to their feet again and waited until Lord Ragnok had climbed the stairs and was in front of his much more comfortable looking leather chair. After he had sat down, the rest of them sat, correcting their clothes and looked up at the goblin. It was strange looking up to him, but Harry thought that might be the point.

The old goblin folded his fingers and blinked at the four people in front of him. Two of these he had seen just yesterday. He didn't like unnecessary meetings, because these cost time and time was gold, but with one of their biggest clients, he would have to play nice. He fixed his glasses looking at the other two humans in front of him.

One was a young boy, maybe...who was he kidding he had no eye for the age of humans. Scrubby black hair and a scar on his forehead. This must be the Potter child. While Ragnok didn't bother with the trends and rumours of the wizarding world, even he had heard of him and the destruction of that Tom Riddle. The old man, Dumbledore, the only one who really understood goblin customs had been surprised that the identity of Tom Riddle had been known to the goblins of Gringotts until reminded that they were the one keeping track of all the genealogy of this world. They just never saw the point in disclosing that information. Information was gold at last, as the 67 rule of acquisition stated. The boy squirmed a bit in his chair making him smirk a little himself. He should squirm, this was just a little reminder that humans weren't on top of the world. Yet he was now the heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

His gaze turned to the man in the shabby robes and his face turned down a little in disgust. This was Remus Lupin he knew. He wasn't disgusted by the hair or the scars. Scars are deeply respected in the goblin world, showing your willingness to fight. It wasn't his condition either, he couldn't care less what that man did once a month at the full moon like he didn't care what which pureblood lord did with his maid when her lady was gone or which rich boy tormented his house-elf. The reason for his distaste was simple. The man was poor. And worse he showed it in his clothing.

He turned his eyes back to Lord Black, who held his head high and finally, the man had the decency to dress according to his wealth. Being in prison or not, it wasn't appropriate for such a rich man dressing in simple robes. The other two, Lady Malfoy and Heir Black were dressed accordingly to their position as well. It seemed fit.

"Lord Black, I welcome you and your Heir. May your vaults overflow with wealth until the end of days."

Sirius lowered his head in a form of sitting bow, folding his hands over his right knee.

"Lord Ragnok, greetings to you too, may your dagger always find the spine of your enemy." Ragnok grinned slightly and the boy looked away quickly. Ragnok also greeted the other two persons in the room, Lady Malfoy the same way, Mister Lupin less. Not that the man seemed to bother. Then Ragnok took off his glasses, looking over to Lord Black again.

"Lord Black, may I inquire what this meeting is about? We met just yesterday, as you well aware I believe." Sirius nodded, placing his hand on the shoulder of his godson right next to him.

"Lord Ragnok, there are quite a few things I want to get done rather quickly, before anyone makes...unfortunate decisions, well at least those that haven't yet been done." Sirius smiled a thin smile, which was returned by the goblin even thinner. Apparently Lord Black had someone in mind for that and that wouldn't be pleasant for the person. Ragnok nodded, fetching a paper.

"All right then, let us begin. What can I do for your House?"

Sirius rose, folding his hands behind his back before he stepped behind Harry and placed his right hand on his shoulder again, squeezing the nervous boy slightly for comfort.

"First of all I would like my Heir to take the inheritance test, to make sure his status as my Heir can't be challenged and there are no complications." The goblin nodded.

"Quite understandable to protect your fortune, one moment." Ragnok reached out for a small silver bell laced on the right hand of his desk and rung it. Moments later the door opened and a goblin stepped in. A quick dialogue in goblin tongue took place and the goblin left again. They waited for a minute, no one said a word. Sirius still brushed on Harry's shoulder, holding on to it. The boy felt his hands sweat and he didn't know why really. Mostly because he was nervous. This was the moment it could all go down the wrong way. What if anything went wrong and Sirius had to give him up? What if something happened to make him reconsider?

The suited goblin returned after a knock on the door, handing Lord Ragnok a piece of paper before leaving again. The old goblin nodded started scribbling on it with a swift and safe hand. After a while, he raised his head nodding at Harry.

"Heir Black, would you please?" Sirius indicated by slightly pulling on his shoulder for Harry to stand up. The boy followed and shot his godfather a short questioning gaze. When he turned back he almost stumbled back, because the goblin was grinning malignantly and held up a golden footlong dagger. With his other hand, he waved Harry closer. Harry again shot Sirius a look who just nodded at him, smiling. Carefully he stepped closer.

"Heir Black, please I would need your right hand for a moment." Harry hesitantly raised his hand. He had learned all kinds of thing over the years but trust in a strange situation in the wizarding world wasn't one of them. Mostly because half the time a situation felt weird it was Voldemort as a ghost or something like it. Only the fact that all the other wizards in the room were completely at ease made him do it. The goblins hand snaked up, clutching around his own like a bear trap. Harry was surprised, for such a small and old creature, the goblin had murderously strong fingers. He turned his hand around stretching out his thumb. With a quick slash, he cut Harry, making the boy flinch before he pressed the blood thumb on a circle on the parchment. Letters and text formed on the document in an elaborate way. The letters were Blood-red. The goblin read the paper, copied it and handed the copy to Sirius.

 **Harry James Potter-Black**

 **Male**

 **Born: 31. July 1980**

 **Father: James Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **Guardian: Sirius Orion Black**

 **Titles: Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black by declaration, Heir of the Noble House of Peverell by the law of conquest.**

 **Marriage Contracts: -**

 **Acknowledged Life debts: -**

The Lord of Black read and he lowered it, looking confused.

"What's this with House Peverell?" He asked pointing at the section in the document. The goblin raised his eyebrow and then he nodded.

"Ah yes. Heir Black, well or should I say Heir Peverell-Black, has earned by the law of conquest." Sirius nodded and then shook his head.

"But what does that mean?" The goblin smiled turning his head to Narcissa.

"Lady Malfoy, I take you are familiar with the means of inheritance am I right?" The lady graciously nodded.

"Would you perhaps educate Lord Black about the law of conquest?" Like he would waste his time to teach some wizard his own laws, instead, he pulled out a family tree starting his little research. Narcissa nodded again turning to the other three.

"The law of conquest is an obscure little detail in inheritance law. Basically, if you defeat a Lord and you are not yourself a Lord then you take his place as the Lord of that line." Sirius frowned.

"But if that's so why doesn't it happen all the time?" Narcissa smirked, pointing at the family tree of the goblin. But Remus chimed in, himself quite familiar with the law.

"Well, that's because you have to be in the succession of a member of that house. More clearly, you have to be the successor of a possible successor of at the moment the House is founded. This law was made firstly made so that if one branch of the family problems another could take over. Also, you can't be related to the main branch. Basically, your only common ancestor must be the father of the family founder. The way most of the wizarding world is related to one and the other in Britain this happens only very rarely. I think the last time was-"

"1456 by the family of Rockwood." Narcissa chimed in, shooting Remus an annoyed look. The man sighed and nodded. Harry looked at the goblin.

"But why does this apply to me Lord Ragnok?" The goblin held up his index finger looking up and down a family tree. Then he nodded.

"Ah yes, so now I see. The Potters are descendants of the House of Peverell through the branch of their second son, Ignotus Peverell, youngest brother of Lord Antioch Peverell. His line held the title of Lord Peverell, while not being part of the Wizengamot for over three hundred years. Heir Peverell-Black took the title as is his right at the night of 31. October 1981 from Tom Marvolo Riddle by defeating him."

The goblin looked up at the baffled people. Sirius came to his senses first.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" He asked, confused beyond measure. Harry nodded, remembering the rather unpleasant episode down in the Chamber of Secrets.

"That's Voldemorts real name."

Narcissa and Remus shrieked in a combined effort and Sirius dropped his jaw. All stared at Harry. Ragnok meanwhile put on his glasses again.

"Oh yes, that is quite correct, young man. Does that explain this?" Sirius blinked, still trying to get a hang of it.

"No,...not really but...never mind, we will move on I would say. Harry, we will have a long conversation about this when we get home I suppose." Harry smirked nodded at him. Narcissa glared over at the boy.

"And please don't say that name again." Harry shrugged, looking over.

"Professor Dumbledore told me, the fear of his name only gives him power over us. We made him this larger than man monster, while in the end, he is just a man with the name Tom." Harry got a thoughtful look on his face, thinking for a moment. "I think I will call him that from now on. Not by the name HE wanted the world to give him. One more way to defy him." Narcissa raised her eyebrow at the boy, surprised.

"You are not afraid to anger him?" At that Harry just smiled at her, sad and tired at once.

"Narcissa, he tried to kill me when I was an infant, when I was eleven and when I was twelve. I think I am past the angering him state, don't you think?" Lady Malfoy widened her eyes by the statement that the Dark Lord had attacked him in his first and second year at Hogwarts. Before she could ask another question, Harry turned to Sirius.

"Can we move on please?"

Lord Ragnok nodded at the suggestion of moving on, after an agreeing nod of Lord Black himself. Sirius turned back to the goblin, taking a deep breath.

"All right. The main reason I came here. I want to make sure no one can fight my guardianship of my godson. Do I turn over the Will of Lily and James to the Wizengamot or will Gringotts do that?" Sirius felt a big lump in his stomach, twisting and turning his insides. The goblin nodded, consulting his papers.

"Well, we will take care of the but first off, Heir Peverell-Black, would you like Lord Black to take up your guardianship?" Harry turned his head to his godfather, smiling brightly at him. This was what he had dreamed about his whole life, someone came and took him away from the Dursleys giving him a loving home.

"Yes." This three letter word meant more to Sirius than any other sentence in his whole life, passing that evening fourteen years ago, when James, a little drunk and in one of his moods had pulled him into a sid-way hug, telling him he wanted to ask Lily to marry him the next day and if Sirius wanted to be his best man.

Lord Ragnok nodded at the suggestion of moving on, after an agreeing nod of Lord Black himself. Sirius turned back to the goblin, taking a deep breath.

"All right. The main reason I came here. I want to make sure no one can fight my guardianship of my godson. Do I turn over the Will of Lily and James to the Wizengamot or will Gringotts do that?" Sirius felt a big lump in his stomach, twisting and turning his insides. The goblin nodded, consulting his papers.

"Well, we will take care of the but first of. Heir Peverell-Black, would you like Lord Black to take up your guardianship?" Harry turned his head to his godfather, smiling brightly at him. This was what he had dreamed about his whole life, someone came and took him away from the Dursleys giving him a loving home.

"Yes." This three letter word meant more to Sirius than any other sentence in his whole life, passing that evening fourteen years ago, when James, a little drunk and in one of his moods had pulled him into a side-way hug, telling him he wanted to ask Lily to marry him the next day and if Sirius wanted to be his best man. It was utterly warming, to the bottom of his scarred heart. He felt his smile rise in his face.

Lord Ragnok just nodded, scribbling something down.

"Your wish is noted. Combined with the will, this will be rather safe. I will go over the details with your Solicitor. It would be good to send an owl to the Department of Childcare, an under-section of the DMLE, to make it official."

Sirius nodded, not relieved but at least less worried. He felt young fingers sneak into the hand on his armrest and smiled over to Harry who for a moment turned to him, also smiling and squeezing his hand.

"Very well, I think that won't be a problem. Bugger, Amelia will yell at me for this being the third day in a row. Better something to appease her..." Sirius got a contemplated look while Remus chuckled.

"You are very good at making Madam Bones annoyed don't you Sirius?"

The black-haired man himself chuckled a little.

"Well yeah, kind of. You see Harry when we were at the school for two years I wanted to get Amelia to-"

"Excuse me." Narcissa cut in with a cold and annoyed tone herself. Sirius turned to his cousin who herself pointed over to Lord Ragnok. The goblin was drumming his fingers on the top of his desk, glaring at Sirius. The man ducked his head and waved his hands.

"Never mind I tell you another time. Anyway, thank you for your help Lord Ragnok. If you could give my Solicitor a transcript of all financial details about House Peverell, Black as well as family Potter, I would be rather grateful. Also the Black's copy of the marriage contract of Lord Malfoy and Lady Malfoy nee Black." The old goblin nodded, making a note. Sirius rose to his feet, Narcissa and Remus right behind him, Harry taking a moment.

"That would be everything. Remus, would you stay behind and take care of the rest?" The werewolf nodded, bowing before the three. Ragnok also rose to his feet.

"Like always, a pleasure Lord Black, Lady Malfoy, Heir Peverell-Black."

The nodded to the goblin, Sirius taking the charge.

"Thank you Lord Ragnok, for our time. May your wealth be rising to unheard heights."

The goblin grinned, showing again his sharp teeth, like the smile of a shark.

"And may your enemies died in horrible suffering." With that the three of them turned, leaving Remus and the goblin to work out details.


	16. Chapter 16

They left Gringotts and stopped for a moment, taking in the warm summer air and the wonderful lovely atmosphere. Then Narcissa turned, her eyes glistening in delight.

"Now, to the fun part. Shopping." Winking at Harry. Sirius who had been dragged along with his cousins when he had been little as well as quite a few dates and a rather demanding Lily Potter groaned loud and grievously, earning a smack on the back of his head by the tall black-blond woman. She stared at him.

"A Lord does not groan in public." She stated in a stiff voice, her eyes staring hawk-like at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"But hitting your Lord is okay?" He asked grumpily. Narcissa let out a little huff while touching the hair that still covered one side of her face. She then said silently.

"You aren't my Lord. That's...Lucius right now." Harry stepped forward in an instinct like moment and took up her hand.

"We will take care of that Narcissa." He smiled at the woman and she smiled back at him delighted.

"Thank you, Harry, but we are not related and have no former connection, so in public..." Harry let go of her hand stepping back a little. His ears tingled a little red in embarrassment. "Oh, I am sorry, Lad Malfoy."

She nodded again, a gust of wind dangling her hair, revealing the bruise on her cheek for a moment. It was still there, healing spells aren't designed for bruises really. Harry frowned when he saw it. Lucius Malfoy, you will pay for that, he thought to himself. Then he smiled at her again.

"So, Lady Malfoy, to make up for my faux pas, I would suggest we go along with your idea of shopping. We have to redecorate a complete house, that might take a while and Lord Black will be delighted to partake in that, am I not right?" He said with a smirk turning to Sirius. The man clutched his heart in a display of fake hurt.

"This betrayal."

* * *

"Sirius no, that can't do."

It was about an hour later. They were at Burkes and Son, the high-end furniture manufacturer in magical Britain. Sirius brushed over a red and golden couch, comfy and welcoming. Narcissa stood next to him shaking her head. He turned.

"Why not Narcissa, it is warm and looks comfy. I like the lining." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Harry had wandered off into the store, sitting carefully on different couches and armchairs, always just on the edge, like he was worried to make something dirty or scratch anything.

Narcissa pointed at the couch.

"Because for one it bites horribly with the curtains you want to buy." She pointed at the corner, where curtains were hanging from rails. Sirius was utterly delighted by a set of orange drapes with red lining. Narcissa thought these were horrible, Harry too.

"Second of all, you are Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House. You HAVE colours, green and onyx. Stick with these." She pointed at a dark green couch with even darker wood.

Sirius shook his head, pointing back at the couch he was standing in front of.

"No, I don't give a damn about this whole colours of the house thing. This is Gryffindor, Harry is comfortable with the Gryffindor colours and the whole point is to make Harry happy with our home."

Narcissa groaned coming through her hair with her fingers. Luckily the people who run the place had retreated. Purebloods tended to like their privacy very much.

"Yes, I know that, but your house colours are important. You want to make sure people understand they hare in the House of Black, so you can use them to protect Harry! So take the colours of our House."

Sirius crossed his arms shaking his head.

"The colours of our house are black and dark green. In what world would that not be depressing and dark. I want a light and warm home for Harry. I know image but I don't do image over Harry's happiness!"

Narcissa pointed back at the curtains, gritting her teeth.

"Still it will look just awful with these drapes. Like these colours clash hard with each other."

Harry slowly walked up to them, looking back and forth, before Sirius turned to him.

"Look what I am forced to endure here?" The man ruffled his hair groaning again. He got a smack on his arm by Narcissa.

"Ow, we are not in public, no slapping me for groaning about this tedious enterprise." Lady Malfoy huffed again, raising an eyebrow.

"That wasn't for groaning even if you deserved it, that was for trying to pull Harry on you completely idiotic idea."

"Idiotic? This is warm and welcoming!" He pockets his finger into the gold and red cushions. Harry chuckled slightly, before turning to the both of them.

"I...Sorry, never mind." He turned around again, but Sirius hand on his shoulder stopped him. Harry turned around, his godfather and Narcissa looking at him smilingly.

"What is it, Harry?" The boy sighed, pointing somewhere in the back of the room.

"While...While you two were arguing, I walked around back there, but I could still hear you very well. So I...I might have found something." Both adults turned to each other, their grins identically mirroring. Then Narcissa placed her hand on Harry's shoulder too, the first time she willingly came in contact with him.

"Then what are you waiting for? Show us."

The boy leads them to a setup of furniture in the back of the stool. Bight cream colours in the cushions and the wood were warm beech colour. He pointed to the floor.

"Wait here!" Then the boy turned around, walking into the depth of the store again. A little bit later he came back with an arm full of pillows, green and dark grey. Not perfectly the colours of House Black but close enough. He placed them on the couch, turning around. Then he blushed slightly.

"I...I was thinking we would make the colours present but not the only thing in the room. We are not a football club. Also, I thought the all the wood in the house could be the same kind as this. Carpets in the green and dark grey with a few ravens and wand holding hands, maybe a crest here and there, just not like now everywhere. Walls...I don't know a fitting green? I...Just think that would look nice. Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Harry lowered his gaze. He had no idea of the style of furniture. He had never been asked once by the Dursleys what he thought, and while their house was bright, there was no warmth in it at all. Narcissa stared over at Sirius who looked back at her. Both nodded at the same time, then Sirius stepped forward, smiling and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy looked up with an uncertain look on his face.

"This is perfect Harry." Harry's smile would have been able to light the whole of London for a year alone.

With the colours and wood, it took them only two more hours to plan everything with the helpful aid of one of the Employees to pick out what forms and how to apply this to the whole house. The man stated it would take their workers about the next two days to do it all and Sirius agreed. He already had this small idea where to go for the next two days, while he eyed his godson, smirking. Harry wanted his room to stay the same and Sirius, under the wrathful eyes of his cousin bought the drapes anyway, "for his own room.". And in rebellion.


	17. Chapter 17

After they made all the necessary plans for the house and Sirius had written them permission to get access to the Black-Vault, they left the well lit and warm shop. The workers would come the next morning at dawn. Sirius sighed, stretching a little bit. Then he slumped down, sighing. He would have to endure clothes shopping next and this was the HORROR. Narcissa looked giddy instead, eyeing Harry like she already measured him for his clothes. Harry turned to the two of them.

"So, now what is next?" He smiled, looking interested. Doing something with the family was new for him and he was excited. Sirius smiled at him too, nodding over to Narcissa.

"I think my cousin will gut me if we don't go clothes shopping." Harry looked conflicted, then he nodded.

"Okay, but I pay my own." He stated firmly. Sirius sighed, nodding.

"Okay, but I just have to state it again, money is really REALLY not a problem." Narcissa nodded, smiling at Harry.

"He is right, a little bit of clothes shopping is nothing, Harry. You could buy Nimbus and it wouldn't come close to draining the Black Vault, plus whatever sits in the Peverell Vault, no one has opened that one in quite some time I think. Believe me, I did this quite often with Lucius' money and House Black is way more wealthy than House Malfoy. In a matter of fact, I don't think either of you should pay for this, I think Lucius has earned himself the right to pay for this." She waved her Lady of the House ring while smirking a little bit. Harry could only chuckle.

"Well, Lady Malfoy if you insist."

* * *

It took them waaaaay longer in the parlour of Madam Malkin. The woman had been delighted and was up to the challenge. For hours, there was fabric held against bodies, different cuts were argued between her and Narcissa. Sirius and Harry had been turned pulled and pushed, spreading their arms, got headshakes and emphatic nods. Madam Malkin swung needle, wand and scissors in an amazing display of work. While Harry did see her work before it had only been with school robes. This was totally different, she seemed like she was in her real element. Sirius and Harry got multiple outfits, quite a few for normal day to day business and a few more formal and classy ones. Sirius made a point buying a new all-leather duelling robe and sending it on to an enchanter for protecting spells.

The very last outfit for both of them was their Lord and Heir robes. Officially there was nothing like that but Narcissa made a point there might be a moment when they had to represent.

Sirius was long, dark green robes with onyx lacings of Acromantula silk. Over his heart was the crest of House Black, embroidered with metal threads. A smooth dark leather belt and high knee boots of the same material. He had to say, while he wasn't a fan of all this House stuck up stuff, he did look dashing in these.

Harry's robes were in the same cut as Sirius, but while he wore dark green, Harry's own were House Black green and a dark blue for House Peverell, with a silver lining. Over his heart was a halved crest, on the one side it had the symbol of House Black, on the other was a strange combination of a Wand in a circle and a few branches of leaves, surrounding the this in a triangle shape. Madam Malkin had frowned, making a disgusted face while she had embroidered it like she was about to say something but then she just shook her head and finished the work. Harry didn't have the confidence to ask her about it. Narcissa demanded the crest was to be put on all of Harry's school robes. Every Heir of a noble house did the same.

Finally, Narcissa had been satisfied by their wardrobes, taking quite a few items home herself. On the way back to the Leaky Cauldron they stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, enjoying a nice ice cream. It was a light moment, happily settled in Harry's heart. This last two days had probably already beaten almost every day of his prior life. At least certainly all the time he hadn't been in Hogwarts or maybe the Burrow last year. Harry was scooping his vanilla and cheery ice-cream into his mouth smiling at Sirius who with utter delight and enjoyment ate his own ice cream. Twelve years with only bad food made him appreciate this so much, he couldn't really comprehend the simple pleasure of an ice cream and even less explain this wonderful feeling. This ice cream tasted like freedom and the end of a long night.

"Sirius?"

He looked up at his godson, who was now clicking his spoon against the bowel. Harry had a thoughtful look on his face, swirling the ice-cream back and forth.

"Yeah Prongslet, what's on your mind? Don't you like the flavour?" Sirius tilted his head to the side, setting down his own spoon. Harry shook his head, while Narcissa, who wasn't a fan of sweets and ice-cream set down her cup of tea.

"When we were at Madam Malkins, while she embroidered the crest on my formal robe, she got this...look. Like disgust or very strong antipathy. I didn't want to ask her about, because...I don't know. And with all the Tom being the former Lord, I just thought. Is House Peverell bad?" He asked with an uncertain look over at his godfather, who sighed, pushing his bowel away.

"No Harry, House Peverell isn't a bad House. The connection between them and Voldemort," Narcissa flinched at the name." isn't known, like I found out today and I was a hit wizard and in the Order during the last war. The reason Madam Malkin was unhappy is that it's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows." Sirius said it like that would explain everything, while Harry blinked at him in utter confusion. Sirius looked back and after a moment tilted his head.

"The Deathly Hallows? The fairytale by Beedle the Bard? About the three brothers that meet death at a river?" Harry blinked still confused, shrugging.

"Sirius, muggle-raised." Narcissa pointed out and tried her best to keep her disgust out of her voice. She managed. Somewhat.

"Ah yes, well it is a story about the Peverell brothers and getting these three artefacts, a wand" His finger drew a line on the table. "a stone." He drew a circle around it. "And a cloak." The triangle appeared. It really looked a lot like the Peverell crest. Sirius brushed it away.

"And what is the problem with this story?" Sirius smiled, shaking his head.

"While it is a pretty dark story, that's not the problem. No, the problem is that the Ubermensch movement used it as its symbol." Harry got a little annoyed.

"And what the hell is the Ubermensch movement?" Sirius looked at him like he was mental.

"What are they teaching you in History of Magic, when...oh yeah, Binns, I forgot. The Ubermensch Movement, or Grindelwald's Army, was a movement in the early 20th century. It was Grindlewalds idea of the wizards rising and controlling the muggles. He got quite a lot of followers and caused a lot of havoc on the continent in particular. France, Italy, Belgium, the Netherlands and Germany in particular have suffered under his terror until Dumbledore defeated him 1945, in the most famous duel of all times. Grindlewald was the worst Wizard of all time until old Voldi took that title from him. Anyway, this symbol is deeply attached to their cause. Madam Malkin is from France, so she remembers it quite a lot. Here in Britain, most people doesn't recognize it at all."

Harry thought for a moment.

"So it is a symbol someone took and tried to turn to his evil means." Sirius nodded in agreement, while Narcissa picked up her tea again, looking down into it.

"Then I will wear it. Make it a symbol of good again, hopefully. I mean, I have been shunned for being a Parselmouth, for the Heir of Slytherin, for a lot more. This will be nothing new." He grinned, while Sirius nodded. Then his godfather raised his head.

"You're a Parselmouth?" He asked his mouth jarring open. Harry nodded, grinning at him.

"Tell me, how that happened and what is it with Heir of Slytherin?" Harry complied.

* * *

Finally, they reached Grimmauld Place 12 again, tired from the day. Kreacher popped up, informing them that their belongings were brought to their rooms already and dinner was ready. Quickly the three of them freshened up and met in the dining room to an evening meal.

"So, Siri, where will we go for the next two days?" Narcissa asked, while with the grace of a true lady, cutting her meat. It was a simple but lovely meal of steak, potatoes and spinach. Harry turned his head slightly looking at his godfather, who in return smiled at Harry.

"Well I thought, we could visit your two friends in the meantime. What do you say?" Harry's face glowed with happiness, while Narcissa cleared her throat.

"You mean Weasley and the mudblood?" She asked with a disgusted tone to her voice. Harry's happiness disappeared and he squinted at Narcissa, slamming his fork on the table.

"Narcissa, I know you have different opinions about certain things but these are my friends and their families are very nice people. I will not stand by when you sneer at them! Have you ever met muggles or the Weasleys?"

Lady Malfoy blinked once surprised, squinting back at him. Then she slowly shook her head, a slight red tinge on her cheeks.

"Then don't judge them. That's a...Malfoy thing to do." he spat, pushing his chair back and storming out of the room. Narcissa flinched slightly when he slammed the door. She looked down at her plate, her and Sirius saying nothing for a moment.

"I am sorry Siri." She finally whispered, looking at her cousin. He in return shook his head.

"It's not me you should say that too, while I am disappointed you hold on to these antiquated views. You know what I think about all this pureblood bullshit. They are Harry's friends, the only friends he ever had, the only ones who ever been nice to him. I think words like mudblood are a disgrace to wizarding Britain- you will alienate him. And from what I noticed up until now, I would say you actually like my godson."

Narcissa's features soften a little bit and she nods.

"He is a good and sweet boy. It is nice to have someone who glows when you show them affection, not to sneer on it and be angry all the time." Her mind wandered back to her own son. Oh, she loved him, more than anything in the world, he was the bedrock of her world. But she also wasn't blinded by love and knew he was arrogant and spoiled, a copy of his father, who she detested. As a child, he had been such a jolly fellow, happy and sweet and really cute, but over the years he had grown colder and meaner. He was horrible to the house-elfs and shown the sneer she had seen on Lucius' face so often. Harry was different like he was starved for love and warmth and while she was still a Lady and should stand over these things, it got harder and harder to not let this boy into her heart and it had only been one day yet.

Sirius smiled too, thinking about a few moments he had seen the boy exact the same way. He knew why his Prongslet was this way, had seen how he had been treated, knew what people like the Dursleys were and what he had felt himself in a loveless home. He nodded.

"Yes, he is. And think he likes you too, but you spoke ill of his friends and Harry seems to be one of the really loyal bunch, like his dad."

Narcissa nodded, rising to her feet.

"I will go apologize to him." Sirius nodded, waving his wand to keep the meals warm.

"That's a good idea I think."

Narcissa found Harry in his room, sitting on his bed, Hedwig on his arm and feeding her with small owl treats. The snow white owl ruffled her feathers, enjoying the attention and petting with something you could think was a smile, if a beak could smile.

"Harry?" The boy turned his head and stared at her with anger.

"What do you want? Taunt my friends a little more?" He spat, making Hedwig flap her wings and nicking his arms with her claws. He hissed, then looked back at his owl, petting her as an excuse. Narcissa closed the door behind her, standing with the back to it, holding on to the doorknob.

"No, I came to apologize. What I said was rude and I shouldn't have said it. I am sorry, Harry."

He turned his head, still mad, but at least he talked to her.

"But that is what you think don't you? That the Weasleys are poor people who disgrace our world and that Hermione and her parents are lowlives who are merely better than animals." He spat again. Narcissa sighed and nodded.

"I...can't deny having a prejudice against both of them. My whole life." She steps closer just a little bit. "I was taught they are beneath us, they are not like us and don't deserve being in the wizarding world. My family, the Black family, taught me about blood purity ever since I could walk. After being married to Lucius it hadn't stopped. I never learned it a different way." Harry squinted at her.

"But, that isn't important and that is my problem. What is important is that I insulted your friends, who as I would say after listening to you in the parlour, have been with you through a lot. I don't say I can free myself from my prejudice against them, but what I can promise you, I will try and I will meet them, see what they are made of, for being the friends of my Heir Black. And if I fail and can't overcome my prejudice against them, I promise you I will be civil about it. Would that be okay?" Harry looked at her for a long time, his hand midstroke over Hedwig's back. Then after what felt for Narcissa like an eternity he nodded slowly.

"Fine, I accept, but if you say one bad thing to them, I..." He searched for words.

"I will leave at an instant Harry if I do that." She smiled a little and he returned the smile. Then she waved him over.

"Come let's go back to Sirius, he might have eaten all the steak all by himself." Harry jumped to his feet, grinning himself. Hedwig made an annoyed hoot and returned to her perch.

"If he did, he will pay for it tenfold." stated Harry and he winked at Narcissa.

Together they laughed and walked down the stairs again.


	18. Chapter 18

Again Harry staggered a little, stumbling out of the hearth. He would never get used to flooing. The whole spinning and circling made him dizzy and he tried to get hold of something. Before he could find something he was scooped up by wide arms and pulled into a warm and soft hug, pressed against a motherly figure.

"Oh Harry my love, welcome welcome." Harry smiled, hugging the red-haired woman back. Her hand brushed over his back in a circular manner and he smiled at the comfort. Mrs Weasley had been the first person in his life hugging him like this, in a motherly manner. She was exactly that, warm and comfy and he was happy she liked him. Ron once told him she considered him one of her own and he had tried his best not to cry at that notion. Then he felt her arms tense a little around his back when behind Harry a new swoosh sound came from the hearth.

"Oh hello Mrs Weasley, thanks for having us." The women stepped back from Harry, looking intently at Harry's godfather. He had taken Harry's advice and wore casual clothing, nothing special or expensive.

"H-Hello Mr Black." She said with a little bit of strain in her voice. He brushed the back of his neck with his hand, placing his other on Harry's shoulder.

"Actually, it's Lord Black by now, but I never were one for titles, so please, call me Sirius." He said with an effortless smile. Molly Weasley's eyes darted to the Boy-who-lived for a moment, before she nodded slowly.

"Of course, in that case, I must insist you call me Molly." Sirius nodded smiling for a moment.

"Very well. I know it is a little...awkward with my former reputation, but I hope to make good friends with the parents of all of Prongslet's friends." He grinned.

Molly Weasley rose an eyebrow, making it a little wrong for a moment. "P-Prongslet ?"

Sirius nodded, smiling down at his godson. Harry placed his hand on Sirius' smiling up to him.

"Yeah, Sirius and his friends had nicknames when they were in school. My dad was Prongs, so yeah, I'm Prongslet. It feels weird saying Dad to Sirius and for him calling me son, and Godfather and Godson are so formal, so we went with this." Molly took a moment then she smiled. Then the third swoosh came from the heart when Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of it like she was the queen on a royal visit. Mrs Weasleys smile froze on her face. Harry had written he would bring Sirius and a cousin of his but she had thought he was talking about Andromeda Tonks. She had a little bit forgotten that Lady Malfoy would also be his cousin. The women's eyes connected and you could feel the temperature drop in the room. There was this ice between the two of them as a barrier.

Harry stepped up in front of Molly, taking her hand.

"Mrs Weasley?" Her eyes turned from the cold starring women, looking down into warm green eyes. The boy smiled heartwarmingly and she couldn't help herself smiling back.

"I would like to introduce you to Sirius' cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. At the moment she has been taken in by House Black for refuge and we are doing our best to help her in her...difficult time."

The boy stared intently at the matriarch of the Weasley family, deep into her brown normally warm eyes, trying his hardest to make clear what he wanted. Slowly Mrs Weasley nodded her head.

"Of...Of course." She raised her head again, looking at the woman in her living room, standing there like a sculpture cast from ice, tall, thin. She hadn't taken up Harry's advice about wearing something simple and wore expensive robes, her hair made up perfectly, covering her right side face again.

"Mrs Malfoy, welcome to the Burrow. I hope you...enjoy your stay." Molly said with a strained voice, doing her best to keep up. She could keep up with her for at least one day. There was trampling of feet on the stairs and a red-haired boy rushed through the door.

"Haaarry." He called out, swishing around his mother to bump into Harry. They hugged grinning.

"Hey, Ron. How are you?" The redhead stepped back, grinning, holding on to Harry's shoulder.

"Good mate, this is..." His voice trailed off when he looked up at Sirius and something like worry or fear came to his face.

"H-Hello Mr Black."

Sirius smiled at him, looking down shaking his head slightly.

"Hello, Ronald. Please call me Sirius." The boy slowly nodded and the smile slowly left Sirius face, and he sighed.

"I want to say I am sorry. I didn't mean to injure you back there and scare you. The sight of the rat." He spat the last word out. Mrs Weasley flinched and looked darkly at the man who had injured her son. "Kind of clouded my judgement there. I..I am really sorry, I hope you can forgive me." The man let his head hanging and you could really see his regret. Ron swallowed hard. After thirteen years with five older brothers, he was used to apologizing but mostly forced once Mom had them to do.

"L-Look Mr Black...Sirius, I know it wasn't easy for you too, It's okay really. You helped my mate that is something good in my book." Sirius smiled nodding, placing his hand again on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you. And I hope I will continue to do so in the future." Narcissa who had stood back this whole time stepped up placing her own hand on her cousin's shoulder. She was about to say something when Ron blurted out, blinking at the tall woman.

"What is SHE doing here?"

"Ron!" Harry hissed at him before his mother bellowed "Ronald Bilius Weasley." The boy flinched at the (in this house) common holler of his mother.

"Mrs Malfoy is accompanying Harry and Mr Bl-Sirius today. She is our guest and you WILL behave yourself." While Mrs Weasley didn't seem happy with a Malfoy under her roof, she wouldn't allow one of her children to disrespect a guest. The boy lowered his head a little and mumbled.

"Sorry, Mom." Earning a smack on the back of his head for it.

"Not to me." Ron carefully raised his eyes.

"S-Sorry Mrs M-Malfoy." Narcissa stared down her nose at the sunken boy, blinking once slowly, before she nodded.

"It is all right Mr Weasley. Yet the proper address of a woman of a noble house is Lady." She stated with a firm and cold voice. Harry himself flinched a little. He raised his eyes at her, squinting while staring. Narcissa's eyes darted to the godson of her cousin and she sighed a little.

"But Mrs Malfoy is quite all right, right now."

A moment of silence hung in the room before Mrs Weasley coughed a little.

"All right, we set up the table outside in the garden on this wonderful day. The children probably want to play Quidditch anyway." Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Then Harry's face got a little strained.

"Damn, I forgot my broom at home." Narcissa's eyelid twitched a little bit and she squinted down at the boy again.

"Language Harry." The boy flinched a little raising his hand apologising. Sirius stepped up.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Kreacher!" With a pop, the house-elf appeared next to the surprised Weasleys.

"Go and get Harry's broom." The elf bowed, popping away only to return a moment later.

"Your broom Heir Black." And with a pop, he disappeared again.

Ron opened his eyes wide, staring at Harry.

"Your Heir Black now? And you have a house-elf?" Harry, flushing a little nodded slowly.

"Yeah kind of, Sirius made me his Heir. And it's his elf, not mine." This brought a smile on the embarrassed face of the boy, getting a huge grin from his friend. Sirius shook his head smiling. "Our Harry. Our."

"Blimley. Let's get outside, the others will want to play." Harry looked at his godfather for a moment, who nodded. Both boys ran outside, grinning brightly.

Again a moment of quiet came before Molly gestured to the door.

"Maybe we should go outside." Sirius nodded, and they followed the mother of the Weasley family. Narcissa did her best, holding back a sneer on the dishevelled and random setup. They crossed a kitchen where no chair fit the other, every crevice and shelf filled with different colours and nick-knacks. It was clean but patched up and run down. It was nothing like the clean and clear environment she was used to. Sirius, on the other hand, grinned brightly at everything.

"You have a lovely home, Molly. It is quite comfy and warm."

The plump woman turned her head while still walking without looking, knowing the house like the back of her hand. She smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Sirius. It is a lot of work, but I'm quite happy here." She said with a lot of pride. Narcissa bit her tongue. The stepped into a wide and big garden, full of different flowers and overgrowing grass. There was a small vegetable garden at the one side and a henhouse on the other. On the back, Ron and Harry just started rising from the grounds, meeting up with three other children with brooms. Up to the side was a small garage, door open. An old Angelica stood in the door, it's hood open, a man blowing into it. Sirius' eyes light up when he saw that.

"Uh, that looks interesting." He said taking a step in the direction. Molly let out a little huff.

"That's just my husband tinkering with his muggle toys like a little child." The annoyance was quite clear in her voice. Sirius smirked and shook his head while walking over.

"That's okay, I had a motorcycle once. Damn, I miss it. I will just..." His voice trailed off looking at the two women who looked at him in a disapproving way. Sirius brushed the back of his hair for a moment, then in a fit of immaturity, he stuck his tongue out and made his way over to the man with the red hair. Molly frowned for a moment.

"Your cousin is an...interesting...person." She said carefully. Narcissa snorted out rather unladylike.

"He is a big man-child you mean." Both women chuckled a little bit, finding kinship for a moment in the rather surprising common outlook on the world. Then Molly turned, her face looking a little guilty.

"Mr- Lady Malfoy, I want to apologize for my son Ronald again. He is a little...flippant sometimes."

Narcissa shook her head and uncrossed her arms from her chest before she pulled her eyes away from her cousin who was staring at the metal monstrosity with admiration in his gaze.

"It's all right Mrs Weasley. I know your son and mine don't get along pretty well. In fact, I want to apologize for my son's behaviour towards your family. Draco can be...difficult." She stated, not looking at the woman but instead looking up at her cousin's godson, flying around and around.

Molly Weasley chuckled at that.

"It think every child is difficult at times in his own way, but that is part of the happiness they bring to us, don't you think?"

Slowly the aristocratic woman pulled her eyes away from the flying boys and looked down to the woman who would be about a head shorter than her. A thin smile appeared on her face, almost not noticeable.

"You might be right with this Mrs Weasley." Molly smiled back at her a little. At least their love to children they had in common.

"Would you like some tea Lady Malfoy?" The tall thin woman nodded and they turned to the table, to talk about children.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" The yell went over the entire lawn, making the kids descent on their brooms and the two men turned from the garage. Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy had talked for about an hour about their children and noticed, while they had rather different ways of dealing with their children and their lives, they had a lot in common with what fears and joys they got out of being mothers. It was for both of them a strange talk, not totally unenjoyable but a conversational minefield. Narcissa did her best not to sneer at the mentions of poverty and this more liberal approach of parenting, while Molly tried her hardest not to scowl at what she saw as stuck up and old fashioned.

So both manoeuvred through this conversation rather carefully but they had both been surprised. This hadn't been as awful as they both thought it would be at first. They could agree on a lot of things, children grew up way to fast, Hogwarts wasn't as safe as it has been in their time and strangely their assessment about Harry and the entire boy-who-lived business. Their only real argument that came when they had talked about Severus Snape and his attitude towards their children, but considering his hate for all Gryffindor and bland favouritism of Slytherin, that was a given.

Slowly the men first arrived at the table, cleaning their hands.

"I must say I am really impressed, Mr B...Sirius. You seem to know a lot about motors and clockworks." Arthur praised the younger man, with somewhat of a gleam in his eyes. Sirius chuckled, saying nothing about the fact that a car had no clockwork in it.

"Yeah, you know, back in the day I always wanted a motorcycle, had seen muggle driving these and I kind of dug it. Well when we finished Hogwarts, James gave one to me as a gift. It was utterly amazing, Black paint and it had a sidecar. I loved it dearly. I wonder if Hagrid still has it. Anyways when James gifted it to me, Lils gave me this book on how to maintain and work on the thing, said most people had more fun working on it then actually driving it. I spent hours, reading and rereading it over and over again, loving the small illustrations and learned it cover to cover. A motorcycle isn't much different from a car motor in principle, so yeah."

The black-haired man chuckled again and Mr Weasley looked at him in utter amazement. The man pulled back his chair, not taking his eyes of this man. He was a pureblood, one of the richest man in the land and he had an interest in muggle things? He had never thought he would see the day. Sirius sat down himself. Arthur under the disapproving eye of his wife leaned over.

"Do you still have this book about motors and cars? It sounds really really interesting."

Sirius smile faded a little and he shook his head, looking a little down.

"No, it had been in my flat back then when all this went sideways. Probably it had all been thrown out with all the other stuff. I don't think the landlord would have ignored twelve years of missing rent. A lot of good memories were lost back then." He smirked, a little sad, while Molly Weasley smacked her husband on the arm.

"I'm sorry Sirius. My husband is sometimes a little inconsiderate in his muggle-fanatism." The heavy women stated, staring firmly at Arthur, who shrank down a little at that, before turning.

"She is right Sirius. That was inconsiderate of me, I'm very sorry." Sirius waved it off, shaking his head.

"I have been through worse, don't worry about me." The three other adults flinched a little at the casual mention of his time in Azkaban.

Luckily they didn't have time to dwell on this uncomfortable topic because this moment the five children returned from their Quidditch play, all panting, grinning widely. Harry had missed flying so much. For over a month now he hadn't gotten to ride his Firebolt at all and this feeling of freedom was just amazing. He grinned brightly, warming hearts all around the table with his simple happiness. The boy placed his broom away safely and then sat down next to his godfather, smiling happily.

"Had fun Prongslet?" Sirius asked with a little wink towards him, Harry nodding at him eagerly.

"Yeah Padfoot, I missed flying. I still wonder who send me the Firebolt though." Harry looked into the distance, only then Sirius coughed a little, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well Prongslet, that would have been me." Harry's and Ron's head flipped around, staring at him.

"You?" He blurted out, blinking at his godfather. The man smirked while his cousin just rolled her eyes beside him.

"Yeah, I thought, twelve years of birthday presents should add up to that." He almost fell from his chair when his godson slammed into his side hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you, Padfoot." He mumbled into the side of his shoulder, hugging him hard, making the man laugh.

"No problem Prongslet." After a moment the boy pulled back, blushing in a bit of embarrassment due to his sudden show of affection. Molly Weasley smiled, waving over the table.

"Okay then, dig in before it gets cold." The Weasleys helped themselves, taking food on their plates, talking a little. Apparently Percy had to work, which made the twins fake gagging, earning a slap on the back of their heads by their mother. Sirius was for once a proper gentleman, serving food to his cousin, who took up on that with a smile and a nod. The younger Weasleys eyed Lady Malfoy carefully, like a cat they weren't sure would scratch them. Harry had while they were playing urged them to be nice, even if she was Draco's mother. He told them not much, just that she was having a difficult time and Sirius had taken her in.

Narcissa did her best not to frown or sneer, but the youngest boy of the Weasley family made it pretty hard for her. He ate noisily, often with the fingers and talked while still having food in his mouth. Luckily because he sat beside Harry she didn't really see him, but the sound on itself was a little bit stressing. After a few moments, Ron got a slap from Harry on the upper arm.

"Ow, Mae, wha de holl?" The boy asked while having mashed potatoes in his mouth. Harry leaned over hissing at him.

"Could you eat a little bit more orderly?" Ron stared at him like he had lost his mind but then Molly chimed in, staring sternly at her youngest son.

"Harry is absolutely right Ronald. Don't speak while eating and close your mouth."

Again the boy lowered his head, but he didn't understand. His friend had never cared for his manners what so ever. This had never been important, so what the hell?

The twins leaned over after a moment, staring at Sirius with thoughtful eyes.

"Mr Black..."

"...We might have..."

"...a little question for you." The spoke in their normal way. The man raised his head and an eyebrow, nodding while still chewing.

The twins looked at each other, nodding one after the other before turning back to the man. Harry stopped also eating interested.

"Prongslet." George smirked, dragging out the nickname Harry knew would come up quite often in the future in a teasing way.

"Just called you Padfoot." Fred took over from here.

"Does by any means the name Prongs ring a bell with you?" Sirius raised a brow. George chimed in.

"Or Wormtail?"

"Or Mooney?" The twins grinned leaning closer, while the older male had a smirk on a face.

"Oh, I don't know..." Harry chuckled a little bit. "I guess you could say that but you would need a map to find these Marauders," Sirius stated with a chuckle in his voice. Both boys rose to their feet walking around the table. Everyone stopped eating looking at them a little confused.

The boys as one knelt down in front of Sirius chair, bowing their heads like they were about to be knighted.

"We are not..."

"...worthy. To have one of..."

"...the infamous Marauders..."

"...under our humble roof. Your deeds are.."

"...mythical ..."

"...your reputation is..."

"...spotless..."

"But we try to live..."

"...up to your legend, humble as we are."

Sirius chuckled, before rising, smirking at the antics of the two.

"I can't speak for Mooney and Prongs and I will not speak for despicable Wormtail, but I can say Mr Padfoot is delighted that the honoured traditions and values of the Marauders live to this day in the walls of Hogwarts."

Both twins rose, grinning before high-fiving. They made their way around the table again, sitting and continuing their eating.

Molly Weasley looked form her sons to Sirius and back.

"What was that about if I am allowed to ask?" she questioned with a sternness in her voice. While she loved her sons like all her children, years of mischiefs and pranks had made her careful. Sirius just chuckled.

"Mrs Weasley...Molly, I'm sorry but I can't talk about it. Marauders honour." He stated proudly. Narcissa shook her head, glaring at him.

"Mrs Weasley, as I said to you before, my cousin is a child at heart." Sirius threw her a mocking hurt gaze.

"Oi!" He earned a slap on the shoulder, while Narcissa and Harry smirked. "Anyways, when they were in school, he and his friends called their group the Marauders. Actually just a nice name for a bunch of troublemakers and pranksters."

Sirius slapped his chest in a mock hurt manner.

"Cissy, how could you? I expected better of you." The older Black smirked at her cousin's antics and pointed her fork at him.

"This is for the green hair." Sirius winced slightly. Back then he had been pissed his cousin had been so cold to him and also a Slytherin, so he had with the help of Mooney, made her hair green and for three days no one could reverse it until Dumbledore himself had swung his wand.

Sirius scratched the back of his head slightly, a little embarrassed.

"Well, yeah okay, that's fair enough. But I guess correctly my punishment for that isn't done with that or is it, Cissy?" The cold ice queen of House Malfoy turned her head just raising an eyebrow, while she stared at her cousin. He sighed.

"Oh damn."

Then the twins leaned forward, grinning.

"Green hair?" But a raised eyebrow of Molly Weasley stopped Sirius from laying out the way to do that.

"Yeah, no that is not something you should do, one of our few moments we were more bullies than pranksters." Narcissa snorted for a moment, stopping the table with the unladylike noise.

"Yes, like what you did to Severus wasn't bullying." She stated, still concerned with her plate.

Sirius frowned a bit, putting down his fork.

"Now Cissy, that is something different. That was a war between him and us and Snivellus did his own in that." He crossed his arms, while family Weasley and Harry got quiet, this was uncomfortable. Finally, Narcissa looked up from her meal, staring back at her cousin.

"Fine Siri. Think about what you did to Severus, good and hard and then tell us, tell your godson that wasn't bullying."

It turned silent at the table and Sirius shot Harry a worried look. The boy stared at him a little frown on his face. Sirius could see the thought behind it and while at first, he wanted to outright refuse to acknowledge this as bullying, he took a moment, while staring into Harry's green eyes, thinking about what happened between them and Snape in their school years, how Lily had yelled at them over and over again. He then sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe...Maybe you aren't wrong Narcissa. I...I will have to think about this and maybe talk with Remus about this."

She nodded, turning back to her plate. Harry frowned still thinking about Snape and how he treated him and all this. Sirius raised his head, looking at the whole family of the Weasleys, staring at him.

"I am sorry, this was a rather grim moment, we didn't mean to bring this mood to your table."

For a moment, nobody said anything, then Molly nodded slowly.

"I think it would be best we talk about something else." Sirius nodded and then his eyes lit up.

"I heard you people know a man named Lockhart." The entire table groaned at the name, while Sirius smirked.

"Oh yeah, Harry told me about your second year. He was in school with us and I can't get the idea of him being famous into my head. I mean in his second year he painted his own face over the side of the north tower and..."

And with that the dark mood left the table, not to return that afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

The three of them stepped out of the floo in one of the smaller estates of House Black. Just a small lodge somewhere in the British countryside. It was dust-free, but a simple house. They had taken this place to sleep for the night, just used it because the floo wasn't so long from here to the burrow and the home of Harry's friend Hermione Granger tomorrow. Narcissa stepped out still being the Ice-Queen she had become when coming to Hogwarts. Harry, on the other hand, didn't bother with that, stretching for a moment, making his shirt lift and showing his flat, almost thin stomach.

Narcissa coughed slightly, raising her eyebrow when Harry looked at her. The boy looked down, seeing this reveal, quickly putting down his arms sheepishly. Sirius winked at him. Harry chuckled, still blushing a little and they sat down in the sitting room for a moment. Kreacher brought them tea, for which Harry thanked him, making the small elf bow deeply to him. Then the boy turned to Narcissa, thoughtful.

"So Narcissa, how did you like it?" He asked carefully holding his hot teacup to his lips. The woman herself took a sip, taking a moment to think about it, giving him a firm answer.

"It was... _nice_." She stated, carefully placing her words. Harry sighed shaking his head while placing down the cup.

"I mean what do you really think. You can be honest I don't mind, just...be friendly about it."

The woman now herself sat down her cup, looking at this young boy, into green warm eyes. She sighed.

"It...was better than I thought. There were a lot of things that round me up a tree, all the cheap and clutter. That house, I...this isn't my kind of thing, BUT." She raised her finger before Harry could say anything.

"I still didn't feel like I had to leave like I would be less if I stayed there. It had a very warm feeling to itself. That was a house where people were content for what they are. It isn't...It's maybe not a bad thing, it's just not my way of seeing things." Sirius raised his eyebrow. That was more than he had expected from his, well stuck up, cousin.

Harry slowly nodded, tilting his head slightly.

"And...and they themselves?" Harry asked very carefully. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know but after yesterday evening he wanted to see if she could see things outside her own box.

Narcissa bristled a little.

"That...is a mixed thing. They are loud and...wild. The lack of manners is very obvious, especially from her youngest son, who lacks these in totality. "

Harry winced a little. Yeah, Ron wasn't very tactful and his table manners were the absolute worst. He made a mental note to talk about this with him. Someday he would like to get to know a girl and eating that way will not help his friend.

"The boy needs to learn that soon if he ever wants to be able to pursue someone of the fair gender." Narcissa spoke like she could read Harry's mind, making him chuckle a little. "He needs to learn a lot about social skills and about when to talk and when he shouldn't."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I will talk to him." The black-blond haired women nodded, her hair still covering her face and the bruise. Sirius' eyes were caught by the veil of hair and he felt his anger flare up again. Lucius fucking Malfoy would pay for that sooner than later.

"That would be a good idea, Harry. His brothers have this mischievous way I know from SOMEONE." She pointedly looked at her cousin, who in return smirked. Yeah, the twins reminded him of himself at their age and of James. They were funny, quippy and a delight.

"And while I understand that people find this kind of being charming because it is light and fun-loving, I'm not quite fond of it, because up until I was eleven, I had to deal with that quite often and it can be annoying." Sirius shot her a stink eye, bristling about the talking down at his wonderful jokes and humour.

"But they seem pretty bright and if they would learn to use that they could get something done. They don't lack manners, they just purposely ignore it when they think it will get them ahead. This kind of cunning I can respect as a Slytherin. In this, they have something ahead of their predecessors as school troublemakers."

Harry chuckled to himself while Narcissa smirked slightly. Sirius grumbled into himself because while he had been compared to the twins all evening by his cousin, with raised eyebrows and non verbal commentary, this time when there was something she agreed on he was left out, but he also knew she did this to tease him, so he didn't grumble too much. Harry, on the other hand, made a mental note to write to Fred and George, telling them that Lady Malfoy had said she respected their Slytherin-ness.

"The girl." Narcissa resumed her observation, making it clear she would go through all the members of family Weasley she met, now with a wide smile "is utterly in love with you Harry." Harry who just took a sip from his tea choked at the words, coughing while Sirius did his best not to laugh at his godson's misery. He failed, laughing out in a barking kind of way. Harry shot him a look.

"W-What?" He asked while trying his hardest to look oblivious. He had noticed Ginny's stares over the years and while she could talk to him now, her crush on him hadn't lessened over the whole Chamber of Secrets business. She had followed him around school last year, always turning away when he saw her and he had still no idea how to act around the girl.

Narcissa on the other hand, while humoured continued her statement.

"It is quite obvious. These longing stares, the clumsy attempts to pick up a dialogue with you, always trying her hardest to be near you. That girl is totally smitten by you, even Sirius noticed."

Harry turned his head to his godfather, who still chuckled to himself before he winked at Harry and nodded.

"She is right, little Ginny is probably doodling hearts around your name with quill and paper." He chuckled again while Harry groaned and smacked him on the arm.

"Stop it Padfoot." He grumbled, trying to hide his blush, sinking into the couch more. Sirius leaned over, grinning.

"Oh Prongslet, it's my duty as your godfather to tease you about this." Harry stared at him, then he shook his head, looking thoughtful.

"She isn't in love with me." He stated, lowly. Sirius smirked.

"Now now Harry I." But the boy stopped him, by raising his hand.

"I mean, she isn't in love with Harry. She is in love with Harry Potter, the boy who lived." He stated firmly, glaring at Sirius. "She isn't in love with me, she is in love with the idea of me, of the "hero" who rescued her from the Chamber. She can't see the real me. Like so many others." He grumbled, looking into his cup.

This was a difficult point for Harry. He disliked the whole boy-who-lived thing. He hadn't defeated Tom, his mother's love had done so. He had just been the conduit for that and he hated being famous. Well, not exactly being famous, but being famous for being the baby that survived because his mother died. He hadn't decided if he wanted to be famous, he had just been. And not for himself. He wouldn't mind being famous for being the best Seeker in the world or finding a cure for something or becoming headmaster of Hogwarts or whatever. But not this. He never would have to get famous on his own, in his own way.

Sirius leaned over, placing his hand on Harry's knee. His face was soft and he was smiling. Narcissa felt the urge to place her hand on the boy too, comfort him, but that wouldn't be proper and good.

"Prongslet, you have friends who see you for who you really are. They see this wonderful, brave, caring, sweet and utterly funny boy I see. When I was young, all I was seen as was heir Black. All people saw was my name and that was it, no one cared about me myself. Males saw a rival or a business partner, females a potential bachelor with a lot of money. That was all I was something anonymous. Until I met your dad on the train, in first year. He didn't care what my name was or who my family was. He just wanted to make friends and then we met Remus and..." Sirius stopped short, but he knew he couldn't cut out Wormtail of everything.

"Peter and they were my friends. The people to whom House Black meant nothing. It's your friends who are important not some fame or gold diggers. It's okay if that Weasley girl learns to want to know you for you but if she doesn't she isn't worth it."

Harry nodded, not looking at his godfather, staring into his teacup. Narcissa carefully stared into her own. This feeling of Harry's she could relate to more than she would have thought a few days ago. That feeling was something she felt herself when Lucius hit her, berated her, yelled at her. She had been a breeding mare, nothing more, just a piece of meat with the right label for Draco to have a claim to the Black money. He had never loved her, he had never cared for her, herself.

"Thanks, Padfoot." Harry said, shooting his godfather a weak smile. The man patted his knee again, before turning to his cousin, winking once again.

"Aren't we still missing two Weasleys Cissy?" Narcissa looked up from her tea, nodding slowly. She was thankful for the distraction, so she raised her voice again.

"Well, Mr Weasley is a weird man to me. I don't understand his muggle-interest and he seems rather flunky in the head, but on the other hand, he always infuriated Lucius, something I deeply appreciate about him now." She chuckled a little. "He seems like a good man, just with really strange and to me alien ideas." Harry chuckled. It was a pretty good assessment of Arthur Weasley. Good man but with strange ideas.

Narcissa sighed, looking down into her teacup again.

"Mrs Weasley..."A moment of silences came down on the table. "She is unrefined, sweet, stubborn, angry, loyal, uneducated and honest. I could see how much she loves her family, loves her children and for that, I can deeply respect her. She has a tendency to coddle her children and that makes me want to strangle her. Children need to learn for the world so they don't break down under its weight, but she tries to keep them from every harm or influence she deems even the slightest uncomfortable. She is more Gryffindor than any other of the bunch and for that, I will never understand her way of handling life, but I can respect her because we hold the same things dear to yourself and while we have different ways of looking at the world, I think we came to an understanding."

Harry raised his eyebrow, while Sirius nodded. This was Cissy, cut to the point. To the family, she never had seen a need to sugar coat her words, even if these were mean. Bella had never been able to accept that, making her angry at her sister sometimes. Then Narcissa shut her eyes, her face getting brittle.

"And I envy her." Sirius raised an eyebrow, while Harry leaned forward.

"Envy?" The woman nodded, slowly letting her breath go.

"She is loved by her family. She is strong and holds her head high, not bowing down against force, only against compassion, like she did when Harry stood up for me on our arrival. Her children listen to her, not out of fear...well okay maybe a little out of fear but mostly out of love. They are happy she is their mother and she is happy being their mother. And her husband shows that more than anyone around that table. He adores his wife and she adores him." It got silent after that heavy moment.

Then Harry slowly stood up, before Sirius caught himself, walked over and sat down next to the woman who still stared at her lap. He carefully, like reaching out to a deer, took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Hermione had done that quite a few times over the years when she tried to calm him down and he picked it up pretty easily.

"We are here for you Narcissa. Now, tomorrow, next week, as long as you want us to." He stated. Narcissa looked up, little tears in her eyes. He looked into her ice-blue eyes and she in his emerald green once, feeling the calm coming back to her. Sirius leaned back, realizing his godson had it all under control, once again speaking in his mind to his dead best friend and his sister in heart, telling them what a wonderful son they had.

Narcissa reached up, her hand brushing Harry's hair out of his forehead, brushing fingertips over his cheek after a moment. A weak smile formed on her lips, and she blinked the tears away.

"Thank you, Harry."


	20. Chapter 20

They walked down the street in a rather normal muggle neighbourhood. The three persons all looked rather uncomfortable but for various reasons.

Sirius was nervous about being on the streets. While he was cleared, the feeling of being on the run hasn't really left him and he more than once looked over his shoulder, his eyes out for every suspicious person and for potential hiding holes. Only his hand on Harry's shoulder calmed him enough down to resist the urge of changing into Padfoot and bolt for the next hedge or house corner. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

These clothes were the reason Narcissa was struggling. She wore a buttoned blouse and a pencil skirt that covered her knees, yet the missing of a robe or other wizarding clothes made her wary. She was absolutely out of her depth here. Yesterday had been strange, but at least these had been wizards people whose world, while she didn't share her view on it she at least understood. She never had talked to a muggle ever, something she was still proud of, but she would do for her cousin and his godson.

Harry was worried about a multitude of reasons. First, he was worried about Sirius and Narcissa. Sirius could be a handful and tended to be a little over-eager and wild. He hoped his godfather would not scare the Grangers with wild stories about them, let's face it, a lot more dangerous wizarding world. Narcissa, on the other hand, had made quite clear what she thought of Muggles and Harry was worried she would be cruel or offensive. Also, he was worried, what Hermione would say about him being there with the mother of Draco. The boy had made her life miserable, and Harry was worried she would flip about that. While she was a lot calmer than Ron and more rational about these things, Ron had been reigned in by his mother and Harry knew nothing about Mr and Mrs Granger. That was the third part of his worry. He would meet the parents of his friend and while he wasn't worried too much about this, a few thoughts came and went in his head.

What if they thought he was rude? What if they thought he was bad for their daughter? What should he do if all of this went sideways? What if they just didn't like him? What if he was boring? What if...and that was just a little thought but it came back and back over and over again...What if they thought he was a freak and shouldn't be allowed around "normal people."

"We are here." Sirius stated, pointing at a white normal looking house in front of them It had grey tiles on the roof, flowers in the front lawn and a blue door. The windows were trimmed in blue as well and Harry saw a familiar bush of brunette hair in one of the top windows, dashing away moments after he saw it. Sirius opens the little white fence door, pushing it open and stepping inside. About a second after he stepped inside a blob of orange fur and grumpy eyes brushed against his leg, rubbing against him. The black-haired man smiled, kneeling down and scratch the half-kneazel behind its ears.

"Hello to you too Crookshanks." The cat meowed for a moment, bathing in the attention, before he turned his back and tapped away with his tail held high in the air, disappearing around the corner of the house. Moments later the door flew open and an eagerly grinning Hermione appeared in the frame. Dashing across the front lawn the brown-haired rocket of a girl slammed into Harry's chest, hugging him. He uffed a little at impact, staggering slightly.

"Harry!" She hugged him fiercely, before stepping back, holding him at his shoulders, both grinning like idiots.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?" She smiled brushing through her hair.

"I'm fine thanks. Mostly bored because I don't know what books we need for next year so I reviewed the stuff from last year you know. And you?"

Harry chuckled a little. Of course, she would do that.

"I'm fine really, living with Padfoot is awesome." He beamed looking over to his godfather. The man brightened visibly at the compliment his godson had given to him. Hermione, remembering her manners, stepped back from Harry and towards Sirius.

"Hello, Mr Black." Sirius smiled, stretching out his hand to the girl who in turn took it.

"Please Hermione, call me Sirius. After saving my ass from being dragged back to Azkaban that is the minimum." Hermione smiled too, nodding. While respect for the elders was important for her, she liked this more informal approach too. It was like with Hagrid. Sirius stepped to the side, placing his hand around Narcissa's elbow ever so slightly. Hermione's eyes fell on her and she had this feeling she knew the woman but she couldn't quite place her at all. Had she seen her in Diagon Alley?

"This is my cousin Narcissa. She...is staying with us for a while and we kind of dragged her along. I hope that isn't a problem." Sirius honestly hoped so. They had said they would bring someone along but still this was a little bit of a gamble.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head while stepping up to the woman and extending her hand.

"Of course not. Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, I go to school with Harry Mrs..." Her voice trailed off when she realised she didn't know the last name of the woman. After a moment Narcissa shook her hand before stating with a calm and unreadable face.

"Malfoy." The smile on Hermione's face froze in an instant, while Harry flinched and stared at the back of his friends head. Sirius looked carefully between his cousin and the girl who had helped to save her.

"Oh." That was all Hermione said for a moment, blinking, unsure. "You are Mal...Draco's mother." The woman nodded slowly, carefully eyeing the girl. Hermione's face got a little harder, staring at the woman in defiance.

"Your son is an entitled prat Mrs Malfoy." She stated firmly, making Sirius flinch. This had gone sideways quicker than he thought it would, but before he could jump in Hermione raised her finger.

"But, I don't like judging a book by its cover since that is exactly what your son does, I will not do the same. You are your own person and I will try to hold back my opinion until I saw what kind of person you are."

Narcissa blinked at the girl. She wanted to scream at her so hard, telling her who she thought she was, what she thought she could get away with, that she was a mudblood, while she was Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, pureblood Lady of a great and noble house, but she caught a glimpse of Harry's emerald eyes. He stared at her with so much intensity, making her stop right in her tracks, the moment she wanted to start yelling. With a great effort, she pushed back the amount of venom in her mind and on her tongue and she nodded briskly.

"I think that is agreeable."

Before anyone could say anything a woman appeared at the blue door. She wasn't tall, more average size and neither overweight nor thin. Her brown hair mirrored her daughters in it bushy way and she wore glasses and a blue summer dress. A smile was on her face. Next to her was a tall man, also brown hair and glasses. He wore a dressing shirt and suit pants, a smile too on his face. They both stepped outside in the front lawn, the woman taking the lead.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Joyce and this is my husband David. Hermione how about you introduce us to everyone?" She asked her daughter who quickly stepped up.

"Mom, Dad, this is my good friend Harry, it's a shame it took so long for you to meet him." Both parents shook the hand of the slightly blushing boy. Joyce smiled while David looked at him with the caution of a father who meets a boy who is friends with his daughter.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger, thanks a lot for having us. Hermione told me so much about you." Mrs Granger chuckled and Hermione's father loosens a little bit up. Joyce spoke up.

"Well, no problem young man. Our Hermione has talked about you quite a lot over the years, too all in favour of you." Harry felt his ears getting hot a little bit.

Hermione led his parents to the two adults.

"This is Sirius Black, he is Harry's godfather, but he hadn't been here up until recently because of another man's mistakes." The girl carefully manoeuvred around saying he was an ex-convict and was a bit on the crazy side. She had spent quite some time this morning planning out how and when to say this. She hasn't told her parents the more dangerous endeavours of her school time, fearing they would pull her out of Hogwarts if they knew what she got up to. Sirius smiled shaking both of her parent's hands, making a friendly compliment to her mother. He insisted on being called Sirius, making her parents in return insist on Joyce and David.

"And this is Sirius cousin Narcissa...Black. She is staying with Harry and Sirius for the moment because..." Her voice lingered of for a moment, because she didn't really know why Draco's mother was staying with the two of them. Narcissa, having learned manners in the harsh house of Black, stepped forward, holding out her hand for her parents.

"There was a problem at home and it was best for me to stay at House Black for a while." Mom and Dad shook her hand a little cautious at the really vague description but way too polite to ask more. A lot of people didn't tell others about their domestic life after all. Joyce waved to the door.

"Then I hope that problem will resolve itself quite soon Mrs Black. Please come inside all of you." They all filed into the house, walking into the sitting room. Sirius had been to Lily's parents once in their seventh year but Narcissa, trying her best to hide it, eyed the first muggle house she has ever been to. It was quite normal, while she didn't get what quite a few pieces in the room were. There was this black box at the wall, with a smaller black thing that looked like a handle on it. Next to the handle were buttons. Then there was the much larger box, about the size of a large trunk, sitting there. It seemed to have some kind of glass window but she had no idea what it was about.

Hermione kept standing.

"Mom, Dad I would like to show Harry my room." She stated firmly, taking Harry's hand and almost pulling him out of the room. Sirius chuckled and called after them.

"Behave Prongslet." Which caused Hermione's father to call out too. "Leave the door open, honey." Hermione rolled her eyes and they made their way up the stairs and into Hermione's room. Harry looked around for a moment. It was clean and tidy. There was a large bookshelf on the side, filled with quite a lot of books and tomes. On the floor was a light grey carpet and the desk was propped up under the window. There was a single bed, about fifty inches wide, with white sheets and a blanket. Hermione flopped down on it, gesturing towards the chair at the desk. Harry sat down still looking around. He smiled when he saw a picture of him, Ron and Hermione, on her nightstand. It didn't move, probably for safety. Harry returned his gaze to him at him staring friend.

"I like your room. It's very you." Hermione smiled shortly.

"Thanks. Now tell me, why is Dracos mother here?" She asked firmly with the no-nonsense voice she often used when he and Ron groaned about doing their homework at Hogwarts. He had this adult serious tone in her voice then. Harry sighed.

"Look, everything that was said down there was true. She had...a problem at home and had to get out. We took her in three days ago." He sighed again lacing his fingers together and looking to the floor. Hermione said nothing keeps listening.

"She's going through a lot right now and I want to help her. She is really nice, you know? She might have the worldview of a Malfoy but I think she wants to be different. She isn't like Malfoy, riding the arrogant train all the time and looking down at everyone. We were over at the Burrow with her yesterday and it went quite well. Please, try to be nice to her." He looked up again, while Hermione stared at him thoughtfully. Then she smiled slightly.

"Of course, Harry, for you I will be at my best behaviour." Harry smiled, nodding.

"Thanks, she will try her best not to stir up any commotion. This is the first time she ever had contact with muggles, so...yeah I think the shock will be there." Both teens chuckled for a moment, thinking about how little Mr Weasley knew about muggles and he LOVED them.

Then Hermione got serious, looking deep into Harrys eyes like she searched for something in them.

"Does that 'problem at home' have something to do with that black eye she is trying to hide behind her hair?"

Harry sucked his breath through his teeth.

"You noticed?" Hermione nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I think Mom noticed it too. Dad, I am not sure, might notice later today. You didn't answer my question." Harry squirmed a little, looking out the window.

"Hermione, this isn't up to me to talk about, I'm sorry but I can't tell you." But Hermione pieced together the thing by herself in an instant.

"Draco or his dad?" Harry sighed, letting his head hang again.

"His dad." Hermione got an angry face, gritting her teeth.

"Asshole." Harry couldn't stop himself from smirking. Hermione never swore, but he nodded.

"Yeah, I hate that guy." His friend nodded to him. For a moment it got quiet between the two of them.

"I assume you told your parents about Draco, therefore the...namechange?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I complained quite a lot about him over the summer in particular, because of the whole Hagrid incident. So I thought it would be best not to say they are related." Harry leaned back, slowly nodding in agreement. Draco had been extra nasty this year and he had hated him more than before.

"Have you heard from Hagrid? Ever since that night with Sirius and Wormtail I haven't heard from him." Hermione got a hurt look, staring at him.

"You didn't read it in the papers?" Harry blinked looking confused, he slowly shook his head.

"N-No, I'm only with Sirius for three days now, while I've been at the Dursleys, I didn't get the papers, because no owls you know? What happened?"

Hermione fumbled with her fingers, looking down at the floor, downtrodden. She shifted a little trying to find the right words, even biting her lip for a moment.

"There has been an incident. Of course, the bloody Prophet has blown it out of proportion, but I wrote to Professor McGonagall and she informed me. Apparently, that night when they executed Buckbeak, Hagrid had been pretty drunk. He was heartbroken, you know how much he loved Buckbeak. He wasn't himself, struck with grief and sadness."

Harry got uncomfortable, rolling closer on the chair. He placed his hand on Hermione's knee, pleading in his face.

"H-He is alright, right? He didn't get himself...is he hurt?"

Hermione shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"No he isn't injured, but he punched the executioner. Right in front of that awful man." Her eyes darted to the door. "Mr Malfoy. Dumbledore stopped him before it could get worse, but Malfoy insisted that he was unfit to teach and used his influence to have him removed as Care for Magical Creatures teacher. He got lucky keeping his ground-keeper role." Harry gripped more firmly onto Hermione's knee.

"Bloody hell." Hermione squirmed a little.

"It got worse." Harry flinched feeling tense up even more. He stared into the hazel eyes of his friend, taking a deep breath.

"Worse?"

Hermione now having tears in her eyes ever so slightly, nodded.

"Somehow it got public that Hagrid is half-giant. They ran a big story in the Daily Prophet about that being the proof that half-breads are dangerous and what not stupidness. Some woman from the ministry, the secretary of the minister or something like that claimed some pretty nasty things. It was pretty bad. I have it here somewhere if you want to see it."

Harry shook his head.

"No thanks. But...But that's bullshit, Hagrid is a nice and awesome guy, you know that Hermione. We have to do something." She nodded, pulling her friend into a hug. Harry nuzzled into the bushy brown hair, taking in the comforting smell of his friend. It had always calmed him down this smell of lavender and Hermione's own scent calmed his nerves and helped him return to his senses.

"I know Harry, of course I know. He is our friend, but these stupid people are like vultures, despicable and horrible, just horrible. We will do whatever we can to not let these small person win over someone so awesome, I promise." They just sat there for a while comforting each other, feeling the closeness wash over them. It was warm but they didn't care the need for affection bigger than the need for cooling down.

After a few minutes of just sitting and hugging each other, they pulled back. Hermione glanced at the door.

"I think we should go back. We left two purebloods with two muggles alone. I think that could end in disaster." She stated with a smirk. Suddenly the tension burst like a bubble and both of them chuckled at the absurd situation. Getting up, they hugged once more and made their way down the stairs again to rejoin the adults.

They found a rather interesting sight when Hermione and Harry walked through the sitting-room door. Joyce and Narcissa were sitting on the grey couch, Joyce handling the remote while Narcissa stared at the TV with wide eyes. On it, the channel changed quite a few times. She blinked before turning back to Hermione's mother.

"And these are pictures from all around the world?" She asked utterly surprised. Joyce shook her head, smiling at the amazement of the other woman.

"Mostly, the channels are national. We have a few from France and Spanish, but mostly it's British." Narcissa nods slowly, staring at the TV still.

"And these...channels, what do they show?"

Mrs Granger shrugged.

"Sports, news, entertainment, cooking shows, something like that. I have no idea how many there are around the world, he has about 30-40, we can receive." The women nodded.

"And this is rare? Something like this must be expensive." Joyce shook her head, tilting it to the side.

"No, while it isn't the cheapest piece in our house it is quite common. Almost every muggle household has at least one."

Mrs Malfoy nodded slowly.

"So, it's like the wizarding wireless." Joyce looked up, noticing the two children smirking in the doorway. Harry stepped up.

"Yeah kind of but with like you see pictures and you can save these pictures. Also, it doesn't work with magic at all, of course, hence muggle."

Narcissa was too surprised to notice she was impressed. These people, without magic, had done something wizards couldn't do. There were two-way mirrors and the wireless, but combining both and that without magic was really impressive.

"And this is used for entertainment? What about information and learning? Wouldn't this be good for educating the population or communication?"

Joyce shook her head slowly, before nodding a little.

"Yes, there are educational programs, but it has its drawbacks. Like it is a one-way direction. We can't send from here we can only receive. For communication, we mostly use the phone." Pointing at it. "And learning is great with this but the internet is better. We can't decide what comes next on this device, the people making the channel decided. So if we want to learn let's say about Africa we would have to hope a program about Africa came up."

Narcissa followed the pointed finger.

"And what does this small box do?" Joyce stood up, walking over.

"Pretty simple, you pick this thing up and you can speak into this end and the other person with a similar device can hear you." Narcissa frowned.

"How do you know who you are talking to? And what range does it has? Do you state who you want to talk to?"

Joyce chuckled a little. It was fascinating, she had to explain this for the first time in years, ever since Hermione had been like three.

"No, back in the day it was done this way. Today you see these numbers? Every one of these devices has its own number. You dial it in and the system connects you to the right one. As for range, there is no limit as long as it is connected to the line. I frequently call my sister in Australia."

This made Narcissa's jaw drop, totally forgetting the fact she was impressed by muggles! This was a world she didn't understand at all, but she had always thought of muggles as these lowlife creatures, scraping on the real world. That they could do something wizards and witches tried for years and years to comprehend had never occurred to her.

"This is...interesting. I wonder why wizards did not pick up these at all." Hermione took that to come forth, her knowledge like a river released from its floodgates.

"That's pretty simple. All these devices work on electricity, the phone, TV, the lamps, heating everything. Like...Like magic is the life-blood of our society is electricity the one for the muggle world, but magic and electricity don't mix very well. They interfere with each other making the devices fail or even break down. Most magical households are so filled with magic, with wards, with warming charms and so on, it wouldn't work like that, but it is not unheard of. A girl from school, Cho Chang." Harry tensed a little at the name of the beautiful girl he had secretly watched over the last couple of months. "Has a phone at the front of their estate. Her family comes from China and she calls her relatives sometimes."

Narcissa nodded, looking thoughtful. She had sometimes thought about the muggle world, how sad it must be living there. She had always imagined it would be like their own only everything magical gone. No magical warmth, no transportation, no floo, no charms no nothing. That muggles could have things that act in a similar way was, interesting. It was cute, like children trying to imitate their parents, but maybe more like teenagers than three years old, like she thought before. She had to know more.

"What else is different?" She asked the muggle-born witch at her side. Hermione smiled, leading Narcissa out of the room, pointing out and explaining the way the lightbulbs worked. Harry stayed behind with Joyce.

"Your..uhm cousin. She is a strange woman." Joyce stated after a moment, looking at the boy. He just shrugged.

"She was raised in one of the oldest families there are in the wizarding world and had never even met a muggle. Her family taught her...condescension towards muggles. I thought it would be good for her to actually meet some and learn that the grass on the other side of the fence is also green." Joyce raised her eyebrow a little.

"Condescension?" She asked with a little strain in her voice. He sighed, oh damn.

"Yes. She had been taught that wizards are better in every way than muggles, like being a superior race. A superstition that was shared with her...husband and his son and a lot of her own circle." The frown on her face deepened, thinking about someone sounding like a magic supremacist in her house, being invited without her knowledge.

"I am not sure if I like this Mr Potter." She stated firmly. He sighed in return once more.

"Yeah me neither. I hope I can show her that this blood superiority is stupid old fashioned thinking. She is a really lovely person, she was just with the wrong crowd for so long, she is..." He stopped at the firm gaze of Hermione's mother.

"Mr Potter, while I do believe we are a product of our surroundings we have to be accountable for our believes. Don't make excuses for bad behaviour or you will close your eyes against the bad sides of people."

Harry for a moment, thought of Dumbledore and how he always thought people could be redeemed and should be helped instead of being punished. That was right, you can't ignore the responsibility of someone only for being from a bad home or making the wrong friends. That led to ignoring a problem and letting it grow and fester.

"You are right Mrs Granger. I will think about it, but let me assure you, she isn't so bad. She hasn't insulted you or your family, is interested in the muggle way and she has been polite in every turn. I don't think that is normal behaviour of hers to someone she has...prejudice against and it's more than I thought when we came here. Even though she is accountable for her choices, she should also get her chance to change her mind. I would like that."

Joyce Granger softened her face a little, still worried but this passionate defence was something she liked to see in her daughter's friends. He had a firm look in his eyes and while Hermione has told her about Harry and how he defended her and their friend that Ron, it was good to see this steel and protective look in the boy with her own eyes.

"Very well, Mr Potter I wish you the best of luck. May I ask if your godfather has the same, thoughts?"

Harry quickly shook his head, grinning a little when he thought of Padfoot.

"No, Padfoot is quite the opposite. He is rather open-minded. He was actually kicked out of his family for turning his nose on this whole blood purity nonsense. He often states he thought of my mom like a sister and she was muggle-born. He doesn't really care for the high-society, which is funny as being Lord of an Ancient house and being something like royal."

For a moment it turned quiet between the two of them. Mrs Granger blinked very slowly, before getting her footing back.

"Royal?" Harry slammed his hand over his mouth. Oh damn, that shouldn't have come out of his mouth.

"I...uhhhh...please forget that."

The frown returned to her face, looking at him sternly.

"Mr Potter, that isn't something you just wave of. He is related to the queen?" She almost whispered in some kind of awe. For that now Harry chuckled.

"No, he is not. He is...a nobleman, but please don't ask him about it he hates it. He only has done it to get custody of myself and still doesn't like it. There are a few old families in the wizarding world and there are four, well now only three, that are so old they have been there basically forever. The Black family is one of them, making them...I mean us, something special in the wizarding world apparently. Nonsense if you ask Padfoot and something outdated if you ask me, but this is what our family apparently is. We want to use this to make the world a better place."

Mrs Granger nodded, thinking to herself, Her finger tipped against her lower lip for a while, while she thought.

"All right, I will not make a scene about this. The whole concept of royalty is strange to me anyway."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I can agree with that."

Then she turned her head, smiling at the boy.

"Hermione told me you are with him for three days only and only known that he was there for a few weeks. Yet you already consider him so dearly. I'm sorry if I intrude but at the bits and pieces I gathered from my daughter's tales, you had a rather...unpleasent upbringing."

Harry flinched a little averting his eyes, looking down to the floor. Mrs Granger stepped a step back, raising her hand in an excusing way.

"I am sorry Mr Potter, I don't want to intrude." Harry shook his head slowly, looking still on the floor. The voices the other people could be heard in the kitchen while the silence was there.

"It's okay. My aunt and uncle,...aren't very nice people. I really don't want to talk about it." Mrs Granger nodded before tilting her head slightly.

"But you should." Harry raised his head, frowning a little, making the older woman raised her hand again.

"No, sorry that came out wrong Mr Potter. I meant don't bury it inside you. Talk to your godfather, your friends, preferably a psychologist about this. I have no degree in psychology but I can recognize a hurt child when I see one, and you, young man, have very hurt eyes. Don't think I didn't notice the remnants of a bruise on your cheek or the way you flinch away from certain things. These wounds tend to heal unhealthy if unchecked. Do yourself a favour and find someone you can trust with this."

Harry stiffened, looking at the floor for a while, thinking to himself. This was a really strange visit.

After a while, all six of them returned to the sitting room. Hermione has shown Narcissa quite a few things around the house and she was surprised about what got her interested. Cell-phones were nothing interesting to her at all, thinking it was just a simple advancement over the normal phone. On the other hand, the dehumidifier in the basement got Narcissa's interest quite a bit. Drying charms were used like a hair-drier or vaporised humidity on something but never removed the water out of the air, causing to this day wizards and witches to dry their clothes on clotheslines or had problems with mould. While it could be cleared out with a simple vanishing spell they had never thought about removing the problem at all.

Same was with other random things around the house. The idea of a pen was utter confusing for Narcissa. Self-inking quills just transferred ink from a bottle to the quill itself, still, an inkpot was needed. Also, they were always inked making their transport a hassle. For muggles to have a more simple and elegant was of doing this was incredible for her.

Narcissa had gotten a thoughtful look on her face while they had walked through this house. The Muggles weren't what she expected and while there were many MANY things wizards did better, more easily or were overall superior, she had to admit muggles had some things going for them. Still, wizards were at an advantage as a whole, but maybe muggles weren't as inferior as she thought they would be.

They sat in the sitting room now, talking about a few fun things, when Mr Granger, shuffling uncomfortably for a moment and shooting a few looks to his wife, finally spoke up.

"Mr Black, I mean Sirius, we would like to ask for a favour." While Sirius tilted his head to the side, Narcissa stiffed. Favours meant a lot in the wizarding world and could mean a lot. She was on edge all the sudden.

"How may I help you, David?"

Once more looking at his wife Mr Granger sighed folding his hands.

"Look, ever since Professor McGonagall brought the letter here, explaining what these little mishaps that happened around our Hermione happened mean, we know there is magic around the world, yet this decree about minors is unnerving."

Narcissa chimed in crossing her arms. "That decree is there for a reason. Children have hurt themselves in the past and especially Mu...Muggleborn where the parents don't have the knowledge what to do at these moments, the statue of secrecy aside." David raised his hands waving a little while shaking his head.

"Oh no you misunderstand. We understand why Hermione can't do magic around here and that supervision is needed and all that. It's just we actually saw only a little bit of magic over the past few years. Professor McGonagall made a teapot tap-dance and we see just a little bit when we bring Hermione to Diagon Alley, but other than that." He shrugged a little, while Sirius nodded.

"I remember a similar talk when James parents visited Lily's parents for the first time." He paused for a moment, before elaborating. "I mean Harry's grandparents. Anyway, yeah I could do some magic, no harms done. What would you like to see?"

He grinned like a child on Christmas, pulling his wand. The Grangers looked at each other, while Harry and Hermione smirked a little. Then David shrugged.

"We have no idea what can be done actually. We don't ask Hermione too many questions about it. Being muggle means we will never be fully part of this world." He said the word a little sneering like he didn't like it at all, which is understandable. It is a rather belittling word after all.

Sirius smiled.

"Fine no harm I-" He raised his wand but Narcissa slapped on his hand.

"Siri. Remember we are at a muggle house. With two children having the trace on them. While the ministery is rather carefree about magical children, this is different." Sirius sighed nodding. Then he got a smirk.

"Good thing I know the head of the DMLE very well."

He pointed his wand at the floor, whispering an incantation. The Grangers looked in awe when a white and silver dog jumped out of his wand, looking up, happily panting, one ear nicked to the side.

"Amelia, this is Sirius. I'm at the Family home of the Grangers, with Harry and their daughter. I will perform magic around here for today, so if one of their traces is acting up that's me. Thanks." He nodded and the dog disappeared in the floor. Both Granger parents looked at the piece of floor with fascination.

"That was...something," Joyce said with a smile, taking hold of her husband's hand. "And that...animal." Sirius smiled nodding.

"It's called a Patronus." David nodded. "That Patronus, how does it know where to go or who to talk to? I mean there should be more than one witch called Amelia."

Sirius nodded before thinking for a moment.

"Well, to cast a spell, you need a certain mindset. Most times it is control and calm, focus, but a few work different. The Patronus charm works with happy memories. You remember something happy for it to work. The strength of happiness determines the power of the spell but that isn't all. While it is used mostly for fighting some of the vilest creatures out there, creatures so dark they can't stand this ray of happiness, it can be used to relay messages. It's rather rarely used this way, but it happens. For that, you need a happy memory about the person. So I could produce hundreds for Prongslet here." He ruffled his hand through his godson's hair, almost knocking his glasses from his head.

"But I would never be able to send a message to let's say, Professor Snape." Mr Granger frowned a little.

"We heard about this man. He seems...unpleasant." Narcissa bristled a little, staring at Sirius for a moment. Her cousin noticed the gaze shot at him.

"Snape...yeah, I can't say I like him very much myself. We went to school with each other and we had...not a lot in common. I have heard from a friend he isn't the best teacher, but even I as someone who doesn't like him at all, have to say he is an extraordinary potions master."

Mr Granger frowned, crossing his arms.

"I am not sure if that justifies his bl-" But he was cut short by a silver and white bird jumping from the ground and sitting in front of Sirius. It opened its beak and the voice of a really angry woman spilt out.

"Sirius Orion Black! I am NOT your secretary or clean-up crew! I am the head of the bloody DMLE! I have more important things to do than caring for your stupid little pranks! If you continue to contact me about such nonsense I will hex your ears to your arse the next time we see each other. Floo the Department for underaged wizarding by Merlin's beard!" With a loud snap sound, the bird popped away. Sirius had lowered his head between his shoulders the moment he had been berated, flinching ever so slightly. For a moment it was silent then Harry started chuckling before laughing out loud.

"Damn Padfoot, she got you good. I think you will have to make up for that in the future." Grumbling Sirius swatted his godson over the arm.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Prongslet. Yeah, Melia sounded pretty annoyed didn't she?" Sirius asked with still a flinch on his face. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Well, you have to hand it to her, she has done quite a lot for you the last few days and you didn't make her job a lot easier. Also, she asked you to keep it low." Sirius placed his hand on his chest in fake hurt.

"Excuse me for being locked up in Azkaban for twelve years and breaking out just so you little devils can terrorize me on every turn. Maybe I should ask Melia out to dinner to make up." For a moment Harry flinched, but Sirius smiled and bumped his shoulder into Harrys, winking at the boy.

Narcissa coughed slightly, making Sirius turn to the Grangers. They stared at him with something of confusion and worry.

"Y-You were captive? And broke out somewhere?" Sirius sighed. Merlin damn, he had tried to avoid this and by the look on Hermione's face, she too.

"Oka, this...might take a while."

And so Sirius told Joyce and David about the way he escaped prison, only to realize he had to tell them why he was in prison in the first place, but then he realised for that you had to explain the Potters and for that, he had to explain Voldemort. It took about two hours until he finally finished.

Joyce stared at him, looking like she needed some time to digest this.

"S-Sirius, that sounds horrible. I am so sorry you had to endure this! And to think there was a war, one unnoticed by us at all. Horrible, really horrible." Sirius nodded, sighing before he put his arm around his godson's shoulders.

"Yeah but thanks to this young lad and your own daughter I am free now and will make up to Prongslet the years we lost." David turned his eyes to his daughter, who was now squirming and looking into her lap, blushes over her cheeks.

"Hermione, why didn't you say anything? That is wonderful, why couldn't you tell us?" Hermione looked up, uncertain, fiddling with her sleeve for a moment.

"I-" She looked down again. "I don't know. It was so much and to take it in and I would have needed to explain and I was worried you would be angry with me for being in that situation because it was kind of dangerous and if you knew you might not allow me to return to Hogwarts and..." She broke over when her mother pulled her into a hug, making Narcissa smile a little. She had this urge for her a moment too, a fearful child in front of her. Thank Merlin her mother did it, she wasn't sure how she would have later handled comforting a mudblood.

"It's okay honey, of course, we are worried, but we are not mad. You did a good thing helping Sirius. You did very well, and while we have always been a little concerned about the safety in your school we know you love it there and we wouldn't stop you from doing what you love. But please tell us about what happens there, it makes us feel safer that way." Her father placed his hand on her shoulder too, smiling at his daughter. Harry smiled, this was a family, and he put his hand onto Sirius' knee for a moment, thinking he finally had this too. Sirius brushed through Harry's unruly hair and looked at the Grangers with a warm expression. Then he raised his wand.

"So, now what was that back a few hours about you wanting to see magic." He stated with a smirk, swinging his wand.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry walked down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, still smiling to himself a little. The house looked so much better now, warm and cosy. Yet Narcissa had agreed it looked like the manor of a noble House. The floors were all in a warm beech brown and the walls in light green. The only places that differed were the bathrooms, Harry's and Sirius room. It's been six days since they had visited the Grangers and it had been amazing.

Harry hadn't changed the interior of his own room from the way Sirius had made it at their evening in the house. It had been the sentiment of affection in changing his room into something he hoped Harry would like and he loved it. He had only added stuff, like pictures on his nightstand. Pictures of Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Narcissa, his Mom and his Dad, Neville, Hagrid, the Weasleys and other friends he had. While he had set these up he had noticed how many friends he had found over the course of the last three years. It had been a slow and unnoticed process. First, it was just Ron, okay actually Hagrid, but that was something else. Then Hermione and then one after the other he had gained more and more friends.

Sirius room, on the other hand, was kind of like chaos contained in four walls. No colours matched, it was untidy and rebellious, also unlike in Harry's room, there were no portraits in it. In fact, all around the house the portraits were gone, concentrated in just one room, cleverly called the portrait room. Of course, house Black had to have them but Sirius argued he knew quite a few portraits out there with different allegiance and he didn't want them spying in house Black. Narcissa and he had got into a huge row about his bedroom. Her argument was that the room wasn't fitting for an adult man, a pureblood nobleman in particular. His bedroom, the master-bedroom should represent everything great and strong in House Black.

Sirius had countered that this was his room, he had agreed that his name and his reputation were important and he needed to play this part but this was his sanctuary, his own and he would be damned if he couldn't be himself in his own room. He had finally won the debate when Harry had asked if it was common for people outside of the family to see his bedroom. Narcissa reluctantly had agreed that no one would see the room, not even the floor it was on at all. So Sirius got his wish, placing even more emphasis on this now adding everything Purebloods despised. Some muggle posters for example. Harry had chuckled because Sirius, unaware had a few pictures of teen bands in his room.

Harry came down to the second floor and his eyes fell on the room Narcissa used at the moment. He had no idea what it looked like. From the first day, she had always locked it and warded too, stating she didn't want anyone in there, not even Kreacher. She hadn't said why in any kind or form, just stated it. While Harry had just agreed to it and thought everyone should have their privacy, the day after they returned from the Grangers and while Narcissa was out, buying something Harry had heard a loud cracking sound from the second floor. In full sprint, he had reached the second floor finding his godfather on the floor. His hands and face were bright green and on the door was written in burning letters.

 **STAY OUT!**

The green hadn't disappeared before Narcissa had returned and for half an hour Harry had watched the amusing sight of Lord Sirius Orion Black, one of the richest wizards in Britain and one of the best hit-wizards during the war against Tom, being scolded like a five-year-old by the livid Narcissa. She hexed him quite a lot through that encounter and it only had ended when Harry had stepped up, stating he thought Sirius understood boundaries. Now.

Making his way down the stairs, Harry hummed some muggle song they had heard on the radio while staying at the Grangers. His hand glided over the handrails and he smiled feeling his Heir-Ring around his finger. He would take up the mantle of Lord Peverell at the next gathering of the Wizengamot. While he was young to take up a Lord-Ship he wasn't the youngest lord in history, by far. The youngest lord ever to take up his mantle had been Lord Janus Greengrass in 1354, becoming a Lord at the age of four. At least that was what Narcissa said and Harry had no doubt she was right. Narcissa knew everything about wizard customs and the history of the noble houses. She was like Hermione in this. She knew everything about the political landscape and every day she ordered Harry and Sirius for at least one hour into the sitting room, working on their etiquette and their political knowledge. To Sirius it was annoying, he had no ambition in this, but he had talent. At least Narcissa said so to Harry. He had a natural understanding of the way the high-society moved and it aggravated Narcissa to no end he had let this talent rot away.

Harry, on the other hand, was quite interested in the lessons. While he wasn't the most ambitious learner, he had reasons to like this. For one, there was no Ron around. While he loved his best friend, he had the tendency to groan about work and learning and had to be forced to actually do something. With him not around Harry noticed he was quite eager to learn. Also when he wanted to be honest to himself, he admired Narcissa. Not for her view of the world, but her social ease. She almost always knew what to say and could read people like a book. She had an aloof way of dealing with things, but it seemed earned, not arrogant. She just had this way of acting like royalty. They had been out to dinner two times and once had returned to Gringotts to open the Peverell vault for Remus to check on it.

The vault was fascinating. According to the goblin it hadn't been opened for over three-hundred years. While Tom had been the lord of the house, he had never claimed his lordship, probably unaware that he even was a lord. The had retrieved the Lord ring, giving it to Lord Ragnok to be officially presented in the chamber. While there was quite a lot of money in the vault, that didn't really matter to them. More fascinating were the large amounts of magical artefacts and old tomes stored in the big cavern. Remus had started working through these but had stated it would need a little more time for him to get to the bottom of it. Harry had used his Lord apparent status to make him the Solicitor of House Peverell as well.

He hadn't decided yet what name he would carry. Sirius had said to him, he should just keep Potter, that was the name his parents had given to him and therefore it was the most important, screw the noble society. Narcissa had said he should take up the Black name, it had the most power and was ancient. While she understood the sentimental attachment to the Potter name, she said his name didn't change who he is, but how he was received. While Black meant ancient house and strength, Potter meant boy-how-lived, a title Narcissa knew full well by now Harry despised. Remus, on the other hand, had said he should take up the Peverell name. He had heard Harry's idea of clearing the symbol from its stain and it would help with that. Also, it was a clear message to Tom. I take what you muddled and clean it.

Harry saw all three of their points and couldn't decide, but he knew he would have to do just that soon because he had about a week before the next meeting of the Wizengamot. He had really no idea what to do. Maybe Hermione or Ron would know something.

He finally reached the ground floor, walking over to the sitting room. He could hear Sirius and Narcissa speak in there. Harry wore simple but well-cut clothes, no robes but jeans and a red shirt. While they were at home Harry refused to wear formal clothes, feeling there was no need. Also their guest today would be family so no need for a formal approach. He pushed the door open, finding the two of them sitting on a couch, talking to each other in low voices. Sirius wore similar clothing to Harry making a joke by matching him every day with matching clothes. Narcissa, on the other hand, wore dashing robes of dark green, showing the curves of her body quite well but also completely modest. She raised her head, giving him a curt smile. She still wore her hair down, still covering the right side of her face. It wasn't bruised as much as it had been before, more of a yellow and green instead of violet and purple colour, but she still hid it away, even at home.

"Harry, there came a letter for you." She simply states. Sirius huffs, crossing his arms. The boy stepped closer. A letter for him, but not brought by Hedwig? That was a little strange. But when he saw the stamp on it and the handwriting, he realised its nature.

"Oh, it's from Dudley."

Sirius nodded gravely, still crossing his arms. He didn't like the idea of the Dursleys still being able to contact his godson, even if he had himself provided the actual means for it. Harry ripped the letter open, unfolding it. It was written a little clumsily, Dudley has never been a person who writes much and most of the time he used his computer for that.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I have written and rewritten this letter over and over again. I'm not sure what to really say right now. This is really weird. I know I haven't been the best cousin there is and for what it is worth I'm sorry about that. I probably write to test if this letter even reaches you. I hope you are well. Life at home hadn't changed much. Dad hasn't said a word about you ever since and Mom only once, saying it was better this way. Dad tried to burn the slip that man had given me, but as he said, it didn't work! Anyway, one of your people had been here, shortly after you left. A woman looked a little like Miss Pirer from Elementry. She asked a bunch of questions, pointed her thing at me once and then she left. Dad tried to argue with her, first didn't want to let her in and then about that man punching him. She had yelled at him for about ten minutes and then pointed her thing at him, knocking him out. He is fine but really mad. I know Mom and Dad yelled at each other after she left._

 _I don't really go outside at the moment. Can that thing come back? I'm afraid that it comes back. I hope it didn't follow you or anything like that. I hope we see each other and this letter reaches you._

 _Your cousin Dudley._

Harry blinked in surprise lowering the letter. Sirius stared at him curiously, while Narcissa hid her interest better. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Aaaand?" He asked carefully. Harry looked up, shrugging.

"It's from Dudley, mostly what happened that night. Uncle Vernon." He flinched slightly at the name. "was really mad but apparently Madam Bones put him in his place and stunned him after he got too annoying." This made Sirius grin brightly. He had been to dinner with her and Harry a few nights ago while Narcissa had remained home, not too eager to venture out that night. It had been a fun evening and Harry had been surprised by the woman who could be really funny, stern look and demeanour or not. After blurting that out, she had laughed, saying that that was her work-face. In a world like the wizarding one as a woman, you had to put in 110% to be taken serious. Getting the old serious/Sirius joke out of it they had then turned to lighter talk. The evening had concluded with setting a new evening and Madam Bones promised to bring her niece next time.

Sirius grinned brightly.

"Yeah, I knew Melia couldn't keep it to herself with these muggles. Anything else, well at least anything you want to talk about?" Harry blinked down at the letter again.

"Yeah, he said he is afraid the Dementor would return. Could it?" Sirius shook his head slowly while thinking.

"No, that it most unlikely. Dementors prefer wizards over muggles I think. It is still strange that one was there in the first place. All Dementors are in service of the Ministry. It would have had an order in the area. Maybe we should write Amelia about it, I hope that wasn't a planned attack." Narcissa snorted a little.

"Like the Ministry would attack the boy-who-lived." Harry gave her an annoyed look at the title and in a rather surprising way, Narcissa actually smirked at him. Sirius sighed, nodding.

"Let's hope not." Then there were three green flashes in the main hall.

"I think our guests are here." Only a moment later Kreacher popped into the room, bowing deeply in front of the three who just rose from the couch.

"Lord Black, Heir Peverell-Black, Lady Malfoy. Your guests, family Tonks has arrived." Sirius nodded making his way to the door. Harry smiled down at the elf.

"Thank you, Kreacher." The elf bowed even deeper the tip of his nose brushing the carpet.

"Heir Peverell-Black is too kind. Kreacher lives only to serve." Harry nodded, still smiling.

"Still thank you. You...may go." With a pop, the elf disappeared and Harry walked to the door to meet more of his family.

Nymphadora Tonks looked up and down the hall, they were in. The floor was white marble. On the edges there was dark grey granite, making a nice rim. In the centre of the room was a combined crest laid in. Forming in gold and silver, there was on the left side the crest of House Black, the wand-wielding hand over three ravens. On the right side was another crest and she couldn't place it. A wand, in a circle, surrounded by leaves forming a triangle. Dora, never Nymphadora, frowned, looking at it. She had never been interested in the noble houses, being half-blood she didn't care much. Yet she knew most crests and this one was an unknown. She turned to her mother. Andromeda Tonks stood there in her best informal clothes fiddling with her hair. She was, Dora had to admit, a stunning woman. While she was her mother, the girl could admit the beauty of her, with the long thick brown hair and her narrow waist. Not to mention Dora thought with a smirk, she had to thank her mother for passing on her rather impressive chest size to herself. Her mother looked like the beautiful daughter of a noble house.

"Mom, what crest is that? I notice Black but the other one? I don't know it."

But instead of her mother, uncle Sirius voice answered her from the corner of the hall. He had just stepped outside and heard her question.

"That's the crest of house Peverell." The man smiled at the most loved part of his extended family. A smile grew in Andy's face as well when she saw him, stepping closer before pulling her cousin into a hug.

"Sirius, thank you for having us." He waved off, chuckling.

"No need Andy, no need. Hey there, Ted, I hope these two didn't cause you a heart attack?" He pointed at his cousin and her daughter while smiling at the man. Ted Tonks was tall, bearded and looked kind of like a lumberjack, broad shoulders and wide hands. He chuckled stepping closer and taking Sirius hand.

"They try their best and ow okay okay." The muggle-born wizard raised his hands in surrender to his glaring wife. Andromeda had pulled her wand and shot a stinging hex into his backside for his joke.

"That's something you don't joke about Ted. Not after your dad." Seven years ago Ted's father had died from a heart-attack and ever since then Andromeda had been twitchy on this topic. Sirius stepped forward, placing his hand on Andromeda's shoulder.

"Sorry Andy, that's on me. To you too Ted, I am sorry for your loss." He had heard about the death from Remus, who, of course, had got up to date on the entire Black family in the last couple of days. Then Sirius raised his head, smiling at the pink-haired Tonks daughter.

"Nymphy, hello an-" Now he got a stinging hex from a furious Nymphadora.

"Never! Call me Nymphy again. It's Tonks or Dora, these are your choices, everything else and you will be in for a world of pain. Are we clear...Blacky?" Sirius also crunched his face a little on the unwanted nickname. He never had problems with nicknames, calling almost everyone by one, but he never liked being called by his family name. Not with his mother and what being a Black had meant to him in his youth but he didn't want the mood to sour too much, so he shook his head.

"No problem here Dora. Sorry but Tonks is to confusing considering." He nodded towards her parents. While both didn't like the aversion for her name, they had fought this fight a long long time ago and had lost it hard. They still hoped she would change her mind when she got older and out of this rebellious streak but Andromeda had her doubts that would ever happen when she looked at her cousin. The man turned, ginning at the three of them.

"I would like you three to meet someone." He looked back noticing he was alone. "Prongslet?" He called out and a scrawny boy stepped out of a side room. He had scrubby black hair and was rather thin, not really tall, about thirteen or fourteen would Andromeda think. He wore a black shirt and denim jeans and Andromeda felt the urge to smile when she noticed he and Sirius wore partner look. The boy had an apologetic look on his face, looking down a little.

"S-Sorry Sirius, I was talking to Kreacher for a moment." His shoulders were raised in defence ever so slightly. Andromeda knew this look, that was the look of a child who makes himself ready to be scolded or worse. Sirius shook his head, noticing the look too, stepping closer to his godson. I put his arm around Harry trying his best to put down the urge to curse loudly at Vernon Dursley when the boy flinched slightly at the touch, before relaxing. He shook Harry slightly trying his best to not indulge the boy in his fear.

"No problem Pronglet. I want you to meet my cousin Andromeda, her husband Ted and their daughter Nymphadora." The pink-haired girl glared at Sirius raising her wand threateningly. Sirius smiled when he felt Harry shift a little stepping in front of him, while his hand gripped into Sirius shirt.

"Who you should call Dora because she apparently hates her name. Tonkses, meet my godson, heir and the shining light in my Life Harry...uhm, well Potter-Peverell-Black...Black-Potter-Peverell? Prongslet you have too many last names." The boy chuckled swatting him slightly on the back while trying not to blush at being call light of Sirius life.

Nymphadora chuckled stepping closer eying the boy up and down. She had about four inches on him and a few pounds too. The boy looked rather unimpressive, only a thin young boy with untamed hair and well at least rather lovely green eyes. Her eyes darted shortly to his forehead, gliding over the famous lightning bolt scar.

"Soooo, this is the infamous boy-who-lived." She smiled leaning down a little, looking into Harry's eyes. The boy frowned a little before returning the smirk on her face.

"Yeah, that's me, but please don't use that bloody title, I don't really like it. We understand each other right Nymphadora?"

Dora leaned back and started laughing before winking at the boy for a moment, who grinned at her.

"Well played Potter, well played." Then her eyes turned to the door he had come from because a third person stepped out. Nymphadora felt her shoulder tense up a lot at the sight of the blond-black haired woman stepping out in dashing well-fitting robes.

"Aunt Narcissa?" Nymphadora called out, stepping a small step towards her mother. While never having been in a problem, she knew her mother and her aunt haven't talked to each other for a really long time and there had been really nasty things said. Andromeda frowned stepping closer.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" It wasn't lost on her that the boy-who-lived stepped slightly into her way, placing himself in front of Narcissa in a similar way he had done with Sirius just now. Narcissa's forehead creased up in the same way as her sisters and she straightened her back, returning the glare.

Sirius stepped up, holding up his hand.

"Andy, please, I know, there is a lot that happened between the two of you but please. Cissy is my guest, she is staying here with me and Harry and is under the protection of House Black, like you and your family as well. Please, calm down you two." The two women eyed each other, none of them really ready to take their hands of their wands. Ted Tonks stepped up, walking over to the woman. All eyes in the room followed the man when he stepped up to his sister-in-law and stretched out his hand.

"Good day Lady Malfoy. I hope you are well." For a moment Narcissa stared down at the hand, before raising her eyes, looking into the eyes of the man she to this day thought was responsible for the rift between her and her sister. After a moment she turned her eyes to the boy in the middle of the room. Harry's emerald eyes were filled with worry but also pleading. He wanted this to go well, his family to not be broken. He remembered the way aunt Petunia had talked about his mother, her own sister and he worried this was the same way.

Very slowly, Narcissa raised her hand, taking hold of Ted's and shook it.

"Mr Tonks, a good day to you too. Welcome to House Black. I'm fine here, thank you for asking." After a moment they both dropped the other once hand. None of them liked the other in the slightest bit. Narcissa thought that muggleborn had stolen her beloved sister, turning her against the family, against her and had made her life so much worse. Ted saw a cold-hearted bitch, who had hurt the love of his life, not being able to be happy for her own sister, not accepting their love at all. Sirius watched the scene, ready to step in ready for a fight. Stepping in on whose side and fighting whom, he had no idea.

Footsteps made Ted turn to his wife. She stepped closer, walking over the marble floor in a slow careful pace. Her husband stepped out of the way, placing his hand ever so slightly on her shoulder for a moment. Her eyes were fixed on her sisters, brown fixed on grey. Andromeda stopped in front of her sister and Harry saw the similarity. Both were tall, thin and had high cheekbones, full lips and rather delicate noses. But while Narcissa wore her looks with the grace of a Queen of Ice and Thorns, beautiful but aloft, Andromeda had more of a home in autumn, brown and warm and soft. Slowly Andromeda's hand rose for a handshake and Narcissa tilted her head slightly. Her hair fell to the side and Andromeda's eyes opened wide when she saw the smudge of a healing bruise on the eye and cheek of her baby sister. Her hand rose up more, taking hold onto the chin of Narcissa tilting her head to the side to show her more of sisters face. Now her forehead frowned for a different reason, it was worry. You could hate each other and insult and everything but when a sister had protected her younger sibling in their youth that response hard to come by. Narcissa yanked her chin out of the delicate fingers which helped her up as a child, when she had fallen down, who had tugged her in more than once, had combed her hair, braided it and had rubbed her back.

"Cissy...what happened?" The brunette woman asked in a whispered tone, worry clouding her mind. Narcissa who always was a strong woman, who never bowed down to anyone, who stood her ground, in front of her older sisters she cast her eyes down, while her fingers brushed her blond and black hair over her disfigured cheek, covering the smudge and shaking her head.

"I...nothing...this is nothing." Now Andromeda shook her head and without thinking, she stepped closer, putting her arms around the tender shoulders of her baby sister, and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Ohhh Cissy..." she whispered into her ear and the softness and comfort of the warm hug, the need to not hold back again, like with Sirius and Harry a few nights back and the worry in the voice, made her eyes tear up and she pulled her arms around her sister's slim waist.

"Meda I..." And she just cried into the shoulder of a sister she thought she had lost years ago. Sniffing and sobbing she held on to this person who came back and without thinking about all these awful things she had done, all the nasty comments she had made had taken her up and resumed her role as a sister without thinking.

"Come, Cissy, let's go and sit. I think we have to talk a lot, don't you think sweety?" Narcissa nodded, brushing her tears out of her eyes and they both walked into the sitting room.

Dora looked worryingly to her father but he only shook his head slightly, turning to Sirius.

"I think these two need time to themselves. Don't you?" Sirius nodded, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy in return had his eyes fixed on the door where both women just left, thinking about Narcissa and hoping this woman, her sister, would help her and ease her pain. Sirius basically felt the worry and hope to radiate from his godson and he squeezed his shoulder slightly, making Harry look up at him.

"Don't worry Prongslet. Andy has always looked out for Cissy. She will look out for her now too. Okay?" Harry slowly nodded, then he returned his eyes at the door for a moment, before looking at the remaining Tonkses. He smirked a little.

"This...might take a while. How about Sirius and I show you around in the meantime, what do you say?"


	22. Chapter 22

Albus Dumbledore brushed through his beard before picking up another lemon drop. The good thing was his rostrum had high sides so no one could see the small piles of sweets he had hidden there because the Wizengamot meetings could be rather lengthy and a little bit jarring. On the other hand who would call him out on it? Over the years he had carefully maintained this image of a friendly old man with quirky habits. It had been good advice from his old friend Nicolas. Make them think you are a little bit awkward and odd and they will not think you are the next dark lord who wants to take over. Well, he never had wanted to take over really, so it was best people didn't think this way. He really wanted the people to have their freedom, to have as many as possible to be safe. While he knew with Riddle out there everyone safe wasn't an option he really wanted as many as possible to be safe. Also, he really liked sweets so that was a bonus.

Still, he sighed, returning his eyes to the letter in his hands.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I'm really sorry but I can't pick up your offer. The information from Britain is rather disturbing concerning those who have mixed parentage. My school hosts a few Veela, goblin and also giant blooded and I do not wish to send them into such a hostile environment. The articles about your groundskeeper and the way your government considered this matter are revolting. Therefore Beauxbatons Academy will not partake._

 _With the highest Regards,_

 _Olympe Maxime_

He had read the letter three times again and it saddened him. He understood the sentiment. The way the British Ministry has acted towards half-breeds, led by this poor woman Umbridge was downright criminal. He for long had tried to do something about it but the Wizengamot was stuck with no real change and the change would only turn to the worst when Lucius Malfoys son picked up the title of Lord Black and from what he had gathered, the boy was pretty similar to his father. So he understood but her students weren't her only reason, Dumbledore knew that. Olympe was half-giant herself. While not telling many people after living with Hagrid for so long it would be hard to not notice.

That was another sour grape in his life. Hagrid was such a wonderful man, so full of love and compassion, two attributes way too little appreciated. He might be a little bit careless and should have kept his emotions under control but for this man to taunt Hagrid after putting down his beloved Hippogryph had been in really bad taste and also downright stupid. Still what's done is done and Albus had fought the hardest just to keep him. Attacking a pureblood while being half-giant was dangerous and could have gone way worse.

He put the letter down, while his eyes roamed the hall, slowly filling. He hadn't really gotten up to date with the Wizengamot ever since the last sitting. Both the ICW and the event for next year had him tied up all the time for the last two weeks. Still, he nodded slightly to Sirius when the man walked to the visitor ranks. It was good the boy was out of prison, such a huge lapse of judgement on his part. He should have looked into the case, making sure it was done right. He should really have but on the other hand, he had a hard time ignoring the other half of his thoughts. It was a half he hated to have but it was there. The thought that it turned out quite well, taken his false imprisonment aside. Harry had been raised by the Dursley and while they weren't the nicest people, they had kept him safe and his biggest worry for Harry being a blown-up cocky wannabe star had been void. The boy was sweet and charming and humble to a point it was hurtful. And also he was safe and alive. The wards around the Dursleys home, those put up there by Lily Potter in a rather questionable manner had worked. Questionable because it had been blood wards, bound to lifeforce. He had been utterly surprised when he had seen them, but he understood. Lily wanted to protect her family, her sister, even though they were estranged. So he hadn't said anything when he noticed and after THAT night, he had placed Harry there. He knew Lily and James didn't want their son to go there but he would be safe! For him to place the boy with people the own sister deemed unfit to care for Harry was a burden he would have to carry for the rest of his life, but he would endure it.

Albus' eyes went wide when he saw said boy walk into the chamber right after Sirius. He wore a wide robe, pulled around himself a little like a sheet. Albus was almost halfway up from his chair until he saw a second person. Narcissa Malfoy followed the boy-who-lived, her hand placed on his shoulder. Albus put his fingers under his glasses rubbing his eyes. What was going on here? He watched Harry and Miss Malfoy follow Sirius up to the visitor ranks. He did notice the short glares turned towards Lucius Malfoy. The man was in a whispered discussion with his neighbour, Lord Goyle and didn't notice the new arrivals. Albus mind paced back up and down. What could this mean? Obviously, Sirius had contacted Harry, no wonder here. He must have picked him up from his home for this meeting, but to what end? Also why Narcissa Malfoy? Well, she was Sirius cousin but what cou-

The doors closed with a bang marking the beginning of the Wizengamot meeting, ending his line of thought. The three had been almost the last people to enter and now Albus hadn't much time to think. He would have to meet Sirius right after the meeting, to implore him about Harry staying with the Dursleys. That was of utmost importance. Sirius would understand, Harry being there was the safest. He would understand that the boy's safety was utmost important. Albus smoothed his robes while rising and spreading out his arms.

"Welcome, honoured heads of houses, Minister, heads of departments and people of the public welcome to the seven hundred and twenty-sixth meeting of the Wizengamot. May we all strive for a better future. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Answered the gathered room in a soft mutter like the Amen in a church. Albus sat down, waiting for the first to rise and speak. It seemed like Lord Rockwood was about to get to his feet when a sneering voice from the sideline called out.

"The goblin nation has announcements to make." The old and hunched over form of Lord Ragnok rose walked in from the sideline. While not being part of the Wizengamot, the goblins had a lot of rights and while most purebloods sneered on them it, they knew goblins knew the contracts well better than them, let them conduct their ways rather than getting fined for breaking protocol. Also that the goblins protected their beloved gold helped.

"The chamber hears Lord Ragnok, speaking in the name of the goblin nation. What announcements would you like to name?"

The goblin slowly walked to the centre of the room. He did it really slow, making Albus smirk a little. Goblins and Lord Ragnok, in particular, used every bit of dominance over Wizards they got reminding they weren't any better and if it was taking more time than needed, too bad. Finally, the goblin finished his walk placing two scrolls on the stand in front of him.

He slowly pulled out his own glasses, adjusting these on his nose. There was a little groan from somewhere in the chamber, probably Lord Crabbe, never a patient man. The goblin unfolded the parchment, showing a crest in the centre.

"The seat of Most Ancient and Noble House Black has been taken up. The goblin nation confirms that the new Lord Black is confirmed by blood, oath and magic. Please, Lord Black, take your seat." A loud murmur when up and down the chamber, turning louder when Sirius rose to his feet in the visitor ranks. He pulled back his own outer coat revealing a robe in the green and onyx of house Black. On his chest, over his heart was the crest of House Black. Albus raised a brow, surprised. The boy had never shown any intention of joining the Wizengamot or taking up his mantle. At least that explained why he was here. Harry would be here to support his godfather and Madam Malfoy, the way she stared daggers into the back of her husbands head, was here for the same reason.

Sirius slowly stepped down the stairs, walking past the turning heads of the other lords. Most looked surprised, some glaring at the man like Nott and Malfoy. Parkinson downright burned with hatred at the man, making Albus raise his eyebrow even higher. Sirius ignored most, only stopping once to nod towards Madam Bones, who returned the nod. When he reached the chair of House Black, he stopped only short to nod at the next to him sitting Lord Greengrass, acknowledging their equal standing as two of the four Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Lord Greengrass looked at his new co-lord before nodding in return. Sirius sat down, folding his hands for a moment, before looking at the empty chair of House Peverell next to Lord Greengrass. He had pulled a few strings to get it there. The order of places changed ever so often but the fixed ones were the four Most Ancient once. Therefore he couldn't bring the armchair of House Peverell right next to him, sitting between Dumbledore and Greengrass himself. Albus nodded at the new Lord Black and found his own footing back.

"The chamber welcomes House Black after a long absence. Does the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black has any announcements it wants to make?"

Sirius nodded, rising to his feet again. He stripped his gloves from his hands, making his way back around the stands. It was a little dumb to first sit down only to stand up again and he could make his announcements from his chair but he had a plan. Slapping his gloves into his hand he slowly walked down the row of Lord armchairs. He stopped in front of one adorned with a crest on top centring a big "M".

With a swift motion, Sirius pulled the glove from his hand and smacked it across the cheek of the platinum blond man on top of the chair. The smack echoed through the room, bringing it to a deathly silence. A light gasp filled the room and slowly Lucius Malfoys hand rose to he cheek. He looked up at the man who just slapped him in front of the entire Wizengamot and a sneer appeared on his face. Harry, on the visitor chairs, felt his hand crunched when Narcissa, who up to this point had been cold and calm gripped onto it like it was a lifeline and she was about to drown. He endured it, knowing the woman needed him now, even petting her hand with his other.

Lucius Malfoys voice was cold and low.

"You lowlif-"

Sirius loud voice cut him off.

"Lord Malfoy of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black hereby demand satisfaction. You attacked a person who is under the protection of House Black, you violated the terms of the marriage contract put up between yourself and Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. For this and other insults against House Black, I challenge you."

Silence followed his words. Formal duels were rare, not really part of the current Wizengamot, but were legal. Also, it had been a really long time such a challenge had been brought up in front of the chamber.

Lucius Malfoy, his hand still on his face, rose to his feet, staring at the man in front of him. He was a formidable duelist, having fought quite a few honour duels over the years, but he knew Black was another league. Being a hit-wizard in the war and a damn good one. Lucius had lost quite a few of his friends to the quick-wand hand of the man. Yeah, MAYBE Black had slowed down over the years, MAYBE Azkaban had broken him, but the way the man stared at him with this smug but deadly eyes, Lucius wasn't sure about it.

He took a deep breath, trying to save as much face as he could.

"State your terms Lord Black, so I can decide whether I will accept or not."

Black nodded, staring at him with anger and arrogance. This was a man who was certain he would win.

"I will bow to House Malfoy giving up half of my vault if Lord Malfoy can beat me." The smug face stayed calm making Lucius worry even more. While the thought of getting half of the Blacks vault was really really tempting it worried him that this was put up there. Lucius Malfoy squinted, something was fishy.

"On the other hand, if you lose, you will annul the marriage with my cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and return the dowery placed with her on her wedding day." So far he couldn't see what Black was about. He had planned to kick out Narcissa anyway. She couldn't get him the Black vaults, she was useless. Also, he was sick of her rebellious way, he didn't like to be challenged under his own roof.

"Also you will let your son Draco Lucius Malfoy go with his mother." Lucius raised his head, staring at the man. That was it. That was what this was really about. He wanted to take away his heir. Lucius shook his head crossing his arms.

"I have to decline, while I can agree on the annulment of mine and Lady Malfoys marriage and return her dowery, I can't accept your other condition. While I am certain I would beat you in a duel of honour, I can't risk losing my beloved heir."

Sirius looked over his shoulder starring into the watery eyes of his cousin. Harry rubbed her shoulder, looking down at his godfather, nodding at him. They had planned for this. Sirius nodded and returned his eyes to his opponent.

"Fine. I will alter the condition. Draco will decide himself with whom he wants to live if I win. It is your choice, but remember, if you decline, I will undo every marriage contract he takes up as it is my right as Lord of his mother."

Again silence filled the room. This was legal, but threatening anyone into an honour duel was rather frowned upon. Lucius glanced around the room. All Lord stared at him, calculating what he did. His eyes found those of Lord Greengrass. He had approached the man in the last two weeks. He had a daughter about the age of Draco. He hoped he could sway the man into a marriage, but they had only met once and it had been nothing else than a getting to know. He had no idea what Greengrass would think about him if he declined. He had to stand up for it. Also, the possibility to get half the Black vaults was too much.

"I accept the challenge, Lord Black. As it is my right as the challenged I state tomorrow at twelve o'clock at Malfoy Manor. First blood will be enough to put you in your place I think." Sirius nodded and both of them shook hands. It was obvious to those around them these two men tried to break each other's hand in the grip. Then Lucius sat down and Sirius resumed his walk. Then he stopped and turned with a grin. He looked over to Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass, may I ask you to act as my second?" Lucius' head whipped around starring at the man. How could this bastard to such a thing? He turned back to Greengrass, who brushed his finger over his upper lip. He wouldn't do. He can't. He and house Malfoy should be allies in the future he-

"I accept Lord Black." Lucius stared at the man open mouth. What the hell just happened? This alliance he had tried to build up for the last two weeks suddenly crumbled in his hands with just a few words of that blood traitor.

"My thanks Lord Greengrass, to you and your family."

With these words, Sirius walked on leaving a fuming and angry Lucius behind him. He rounded the corner and stepped up to the place where Lord Ragnok still stood. He gave the goblin a short bow before turning to the rest of the chamber.

"Welcome, honoured heads of houses, Minister, heads of departments, honoured Order of Merlin, people of the public. I thank you all for welcoming House Black in your midst once more and I swear to keep up the traditions and the goals this hallowed chamber strives to achieve. I will do my best to achieve what is best for the Wizengamot, the British people and House Black. Firstly I am proud to announce Harry James Potter as the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." He pointed to the black-haired boy in the upper rows of the room.

A murmur ran up and down the chamber. Head turned to look at the blushing boy. Slow applause rose through the room, starting by a smiling Dumbledore. This was good, giving the boy something he deserved. Harry didn't know how to act so he kept his eyes on Sirius who clapped himself, smiling at his godson. He nodded at him.

Sirius waited for the applause to calm down before raising his voice again.

"Also I have the utmost pleasure to inform this chamber that I Lord Sirius Orion Black have taken up guardianship of Harry James Potter, Heir of House Black." Albus Dumbledore, who happened to take a sip from his drink spurted it over the letters in front of him. The whole chamber grew louder, people talking to each other. Others started yelling questions and reporters on the visitor ranks started taking pictures again. After a moment or two, Madam Bones stood up and let out a bang with her wand.

Albus Dumbledore stared at the man in front of him, eying up his former student. He tried to calm himself. He had known Sirius would try something like this but so fast? No, he had to stop this, Harry had to return to the Dursleys where he was at least safe, but he couldn't say that. He raised his voice, trying his best grandfatherly approach to the situation. He had swayed the man from his ideas.

"Now now, Sirius my boy. I-"

Another person rose to her feet, staring at Dumbledore. Augusta Longbottom's eyes were like darts, slamming into his own. She wore her formal Wizengamot robes, with the crest of House Longbottom on her upper arm, a bear head over black and yellow.

"Mister Dumbledore. You will speak to the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black with his title and the respect his birth and status demands."

Albus Dumbledore flinched at the stern tone of the old lady. He knew she put much value on proper decorum and holding up honour and tradition. Still being called out like this wasn't something he was used to and he tried his best to stop this before it turned worse.

"You are of course right Regent Longbottom. I beg your pardon, Lord Black." The man nodded. While he wanted to rip the man's beard off and stuff it down his throat for placing Harry in that horrible environment and neglecting his duty to protect the students of Hogwarts he didn't hate the man. Harry had told him all about his first and second year, about the debacle with the troll, having Voldemort as a teacher, the incident with the stone and worse the Basilisk and Heir of Slytherin business. While Basilisks were rare such a knowledgeable man who was friends with THE Newt Scamander should absolutely have noticed the pattern.

"Now Lord Black, this is such a surprise and I would be happy to grant you guardianship, but this isn't this easy. Mr Potter already has guardians, his Aunt and Uncle."

Sirius glared daggers at the man, trying his best to calm himself. To bring these awful muggles into this conversation and using them like they would care at all about Harry made him furious. His hands gripped the corners of the stand in front of him, turning white on the knuckles while he took a deep breath to not yell at the man. He had a plan and he needed to stick to it. So after a moment to calm himself, he resumed speaking, venom in his voice.

"Grand Wizard I am not asking for the guardianship, which I must remind to you is not yours to grant or decline, but the Department of Childcare. Of course, I brought this up to this institution, who approved on this already."

He turned to Madam Bones, who rose to her feet nodding. She had seen these muggles Dumbledore was speaking about and she would do her best to not let this man push this poor boy back into their house.

"That is correct. The guardianship of Mr Potter was confirmed three days ago and this information has been mailed to you already Grand Wizard." Albus blinked, staring down at his table. He got dozens of letters every day and now it was worse with the whole business for next year. He must have missed it.

Sirius resumed talking after sending an appreciative smile at Amelia, who in return sat down.

"Also I would like to state that I act in accordance with the Will of the late James and Lily Potter. It is stated in it I should take up guardianship for Harry if something happens to both of them. Sadly, I couldn't take that role due to the acts of other people." He sneered the last part at Dumbledore and it was clear to everyone who he held accountable for his wrongful imprisonment. The old man sighed, folding his hands. This was bad, he had to stop Sirius before he said more.

"Lord Black I-"

"Not only that but the Will also stated clearly Harry should NEVER be placed with his aunt and uncle, people I have every intention of filling a case of Child Abuse against I might add. A will that has been read to the Grand Wizard himself twelve years ago."

A deadly silence followed the wors, while every eye in the room turned to Albus Dumbledore. The man stared at Lord Black with a slightly open mouth, trying to make his brain function again. He knew the Dursleys weren't the nicest people but Child Abuse? That was a little harsh he thought. Yeah, they hadn't been the best but...well Mrs Figgs did state a loveless environment but she had always been a little odd ever since her husband and son had died during the war. But maybe she wasn't so odd, Dumbledore thought while squinting his eyes at Sirius. But the protection, he needed to do something. Maybe adjustments could be made, for Harry to live there supervised. Maybe he could...

"Lord Black I-"

Once again Sirius cut him off.

"This is all horrible and wrong and I will not allow my godson and heir to live under the same roof as these people ever again, but that is not all. For an Heir, for the boy-who-lived, for such a wonderful kid to live under this roof would have been unacceptable but for a Lord of the Wizengamot this is downright heretical."

You could have been able to hear a pin drop so silent the room turned in an instant. Everyone stared either at Sirius or Harry with downright confusion. Albus Dumbledore as well.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" He asked, forgetting decorum. Even Augusta Longbottom stared at him, not noticing this lapse.

Sirius turned to the goblin who for the whole time had stood next to him. With a smirk, he bowed slightly, before stepping back.

"Maybe Lord Ragnok, this would be the right time to state your second announcement." The goblin returned the smirk before stepping up. Everyone leaned closer a little bit, while Harry rose to his feet in the back of all people.

"Honoured Wizengamot, the goblin nation hereby declares that the seat of House Peverell is taken up again after three hundred years. The new Lord, Harry James Potter, is accepted by law and oath and gained his title through the right of conquest. He hereby declares Lady Narcissa Malfoy as his poxy when he is absent."

The last few words of the sentence were washed away when the room erupted in utter chaos. People shouted and called for answers. People demanded answers about the right of conquest, about the house, how this has happened and everything. While that happened, Harry had pulled down the outer coat, revealing his formal blue and green House robes. He stepped down the stairs followed by Narcissa. The two made their way along the line of the lords who were shouting and screaming while Madam Bones let out bang after bang from her wand trying to resume order. When they walked by Lord Malfoy who didn't scream, they stopped for a moment. Harry raised just one eyebrow at the man, a move he had trained for hours and hours with Narcissa in front of a mirror. A look of superiority and also and that was more important a move Malfoy used himself when he looked at those he deemed vermin. Narcissa playing the perfect part of a Lady and a Proxy, placed her hand on Harry's shoulder for just a moment, like inclining him to move on, which he did.

For just a moment Narcissa turned her eyes down, connecting grey eyes with blue once. For just a moment Narcissa stared at the man who had been her husband for the last decade. Who had courted her through school, had carried her on hands, had showered her with gifts, had gifted her the greatest gift of her life, her son Draco. All of it, only for his own ambition. All of it to get his greedy hands on House Black. All of it not for her but for what she was.

Lucius saw the eyes of his wife, the woman who had carried his heir, who had been a trophy all this time and so only hate, but not any hate. Lucius Malfoy saw the coldest hate in these eyes he had ever seen.


	23. Chapter 23

Sirius brushed his hair back looking down the lawn of Malfoy Manor. He and Harry were at the front gate, waiting for his second to arrive, Lord Greengrass. Sirius felt a lump in his stomach. This was a huge gamble. He knew, well more of he hoped he was a better duelist than Lucius. Narcissa who wasn't here, because she said she just couldn't watch, had stated her soon not to be husband was an average duelist, not bad but nothing to write home about. Sirius knew he was good, had bested more Death Eaters during the war than any other besides Moody and Dumbledore himself. He had the advantage but this was duelling, a slip of the foot or a wrong idea and he would lose.

Also being distracted was really bad, so he was glad having talked to Dumbledore yesterday, even though he didn't like it.

 _"Sirius." The voice of the old man made him stop, halfway to the exit of the chamber. Harry had come up next to him, as well as his Proxy, Narcissa, who glared at the old man, who approached them. The headmaster smiled at Harry._

 _"Oh yes, congratulations Harry on your title and everything." The boy nodded, smiling at his headmaster and the grandfatherly figure he was for him still._

 _"Thank you, headmaster. The Prophet will have a field day with this I guess." A small tingle of blush rose to Harry's cheeks. This would be one more thing in the legend of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. The old man nodded, looking at him apologetic._

 _"Yes, I'm afraid that is bound to happen." He turned his eyes to Narcissa, who had crossed her arms, staring at the old man. She didn't like the geezer, never had and would never happen._

 _"Lady Malfoy." He nodded to her once, getting a nod in return, ever so slightly, while Narcissa raised her nose on him. Sirius chuckled. It was funny seeing her do this to people who deserved it. Then the old man turned to him again._

 _"Sirius, could we talk, please? It's important." The old man waved to a door on the side. Sirius nodded, turning to his cousin._

 _"Cissy, would you and Harry return home? I won't take long but you don't need to wait for me."_

 _Narcissa looked down to the boy who in return nodded. He stepped closer, hugging Sirius shortly._

 _He whispered into the dark green folds of his robe while nuzzling into the comforting smell of his godfather._

 _"See you later Padfoot." The man chuckled, leaning down and planting a loving kiss on Harry's head, smelling the familiar smell of the boy's shampoo._

 _"Sure thing Prongslet." Then Harry stepped back and waved at Albus Dumbledore, who smiled under his half-moon glasses._

 _"Have a nice day professor." "You too young Harry." He watched the boy leave with the tall black-blond woman before he turned to Sirius and they walked to the side door. Behind it was a simple office, used when during breaks in the Wizengamot the officials had to discuss anything. The old man made his way to the middle and sat down in one of two armchairs before Sirius sat opposite him. The younger man crossed his legs and raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore saying nothing._

 _"Sirius, do you think this is wise?" Sirius tilted his head._

 _"What do you mean...Albus?"_

 _The old man frowned a little. He wasn't called by his first name very often. Severus and Minerva and a few others, old friends did that but other than that none. But since he insisted on calling Sirius by his first name, the black-haired man would be damned if he didn't return it to him in kind._

 _"Well, leaving young Harry with Lady Malfoy. Her husband is-" Sirius waved away the sentence while interrupting._

 _"going to be dealt with. Narcissa is my cousin and I trust her. So yes it is wise and it would be wise for you to not insult a member of House Black again."_

 _The small threat hung in the room for a few seconds, while they both eyed the other. Then Dumbledore sighed, nodding slowly._

 _"You are right. Everyone deserves a second chance, I apologize." Sirius nodded, while folding his hands in his lap, just waiting. This had been one of the first lessons his grandfather had taught him. Be comfortable with silence. The first one to break it is the first one to lose. That was the way of politics. After a moment Dumbledore blinked and took a deep breath._

 _"So, I wanted to talk to you about Harry." Again silence returned, while Sirius only raised one eyebrow again, waiting calmly. Inside he was already boiling. He knew that old manipulative bastard would try something anything to return Harry to his own playing field and he wanted to rip that fucking beard of that fucking face._

 _"We have to decide what should be done about his future. He has a great destiny and-"_

 _"No." Sirius interrupted firmly but quiet, not loud, not yelling not even raising his voice but he made it clear that this was not a question._

 _"No?" Dumbledore stumbled a little. Sirius nodded slowly, looking into the half-moon glassed eyes._

 _"Yes, no." Again silence filled the room, while Sirius just waited calmly, his face void of emotion. Dumbledore shuddered a little. This was like dealing with Arcturus Black, Sirius grandfather. Dumbledore had planned for dealing with Sirius Black, the Marauder, the hot-headed friend of James Potter, the rebel, not this._

 _"Would you kindly elaborate on this no?" Sirius nodded, taking a deep breath._

 _"I said no to your proposition to be included in the decision. In the course of Harry's future, you have no say. You never had one, to begin with. Lily and James have made me his guardian. Me. Not you. You aren't even mentioned. You know that quite well. As for the destiny..." She shook his head._

 _"I have seen you groom James into your war. I have been pulled into it myself. I will not watch you trying to form Harry into this soldier for your war too. I know Voldemort is bound to return, but Harry will stay out of this fight."_

 _"Now now, Sirius isn't this something that should be discussed? I mean the boy has shown so much potential an-"_

 _Now Sirius' eyes did flare up._

 _"Potential? You mean like the potential of fighting Voldemort at the age of eleven? Like fighting a troll? Like killing a basilisk at the age of twelve? He is a child you "great puppetmaster", not your plaything not a piece on your fucking chessboard, a child you placed with these god damn stains on humanity."_

 _Dumbledore who never liked vulgar wording blinked a little annoyed._

 _"With stains of humanity, I believe you mean the Dursley family." Now Sirius jumped to his feet, yelling at the old man._

 _"Of course I mean the fucking Dursleys. Why the fuck did you think that would be in any case or form be a good place for him? When even Lils, her OWN sister! deemed it a bad place for him?"_

 _Dumbledore raised his hands, trying to calm the man down a little._

 _"Sirius, Sirius, please calm down. There had been reasons for me doing what I did. I know they are not ideal an-"_

 _"Not ideal? NOT IDEAL? It was hell for him! It is Hell for him even now! He hasn't talked about it much yet, I don't think he is ready, but don't you think I didn't see the little label stating "Harry's room" over the fucking cupboard under the stairs when I was there. Or the fact that this piece of filth Vernon has hit him! That isn't "not ideal" that is an abusive household and there is NO reason to put him there."_

 _Albus blinked thinking about what he had heard. He knew it wasn't nice but he heard about the cupboard or abuse for the first time. This was disturbing. But the blood wards were the best defense Harry would have when Voldemort returned so he needed to go back._

 _"This looks in indeed bad and there have to be adjustments but it is very important for Harry to return there so h-"_

 _"RETURN? Did you not listen? ARE YOU DEAF? They HIT him. From what I gathered from Remus who in return was notified by the Weasley twins, they locked him in a room and STARVED him! When I asked him if he wanted to live with me he instantly accepted. Without knowing me! Without caring where we lived and how we did it! Who does that? He hates the place, he fears the place. He will NOT return there EVER!" The younger man bellowed walking around the armchair because he wasn't sure he wouldn't attack this old fool if there wasn't a barrier between the two of them._

 _Now Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head._

 _"Sirius, I don't like this either and I know this isn't what we want for him, but the place is warded to the brim by Lil with blood wards. It is completely impossible for Voldemort to ever enter that house as long as Harry calls it his home. That is why I placed him there an-"_

 _"I! DON'T! CARE! He will NOT return there. When I took him in I promised he would never have to return to that place and I will not break the most important promise I will ever make to my godson. I have made a statement to the Ministry that under no circumstances Harry would return there. This statement was approved by the Department of Childcare. Even if I die, Harry will not return there. It has been made waterproof and sound. This is final. You can't make any argument that will change that. This statement is even signed by Harry himself. Even I can't revoke it, not that I would ever want to."_

 _Dumbledore stared into these glaring eyes, staring into them before sighing._

 _"It saddens me that you place so little value into Harry's safety." For a moment it went silent again while Sirius tried his best to comprehend. Then he exploded._

 _"Wh-...WHAT?" The floorboard arched under the pressure of his magic. He didn't care that this was Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, mightiest Wizard in the world. His magic flared up and he needed his entire will not to jump over the chair and strangle the old bastard._

 _"Me not placing value in Harry's safety? I adore the boy! I would gladly give my life for him! House Black is a fortress! No One, NO ONE can touch him in there! But this isn't about Harry being safe isn't it you cranky old geezer isn't it?" Dumbledore frowned looking up._

 _"This is about you! This is about something not going your way. You can't accept that you aren't the perfect puppet-master who should be obeyed because Albus Dumbledore knows best! Harry's safety my ass, you don't give a rats ass about his safety!"_

 _Albus frowned more, shaking his head._

 _"I place the highest value on Harry's safety I-"_

 _Sirius raised his hand counting on his fingers._

 _"Fighting a troll, fighting Voldemort while being a wraith drinking unicorn blood, fighting Voldemort while possessing one of your fucking teachers, almost dying to a rough bludger, fighting a Basilisk you can't tell me didn't recognize , fighting Voldemort a third time in three years, being attacked by Dementors four times! Tell me ohhhh great Dumbledore how well did you do keeping my godson safe? How well did your precious blood wards keep Voldemort away from Lilys and James' son? You did rats ass!"_

 _Dumbledore slumped back, raising his slightly shaking hand to his forehead. He wanted to argue, couldn't really. He had failed to keep Harry safe. All the things Sirius stated, happened right under his nose. He should have been there, should have stopped all these things. The boy shouldn't have needed to do any of this. He should have to worry about tests and what girl liked him not about a Dark Lord and Monsters._

 _"I am sorry I-"_

 _Sirius turned to the door, walking over, yanking it open._

 _"We are done here." Then he stopped._

 _"It's not me you need to say sorry to." And with that he left Albus Dumbeldore behind, walking home to his beloved godson._

Sirius brushed his hand over his godson's shoulder, smiling at him. The boy looked up and returned the affectionate smile, nodding once.

"Lord Black." He turned watching Lord Greengrass walk up to them. He wore formal and expensive but simple robes in the full green of his House with golden trimming. On his chest was the Crest of House Greengrass a Stallion on a green field. Sirius himself wore dark green dragon-leather duelling robes, the Black crest embroidered on his back. Harry wore similar clothes, while not being dragon-leather, these were also adorned with the Black House crest. This was a matter of house Black after all.

Sirius stepped forward, smiling.

"Lord Greengrass, thank you for coming." The man nodded, shaking Sirius' hand. He was tall, with a straight back and stern eyes. His blond hairline was retreating but still there and he wore a short beard. His face was a little like a knife, hard and unmoving.

"Of course." He then turned to Harry and his eyes focused a little more. That boy was more reason of being here than the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, while it was important. He stretched out his hand looking at the boy.

"Lord Peverell. Or is it Heir Black? Or Mr Potter?" Harry smiled, taking the hand of the man in a firm grip. He had the feeling that would go down well with the man while nodding.

"Lord Peverell it is for now. While I love Lord Black for taking me in, I want to build my own strength as well. When the day comes, hopefully in the far future, when I become Lord Black as well it will be Peverell-Black." Harry said firmly while letting go of the hand. Lord Greengrass nodded, folding his hands behind his back. It was a good answer.

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

The three of them made their way through the front gate with the Malfoy crest and walked up to the Manor. It was a white house with dark spiking roofs and high hedges around it. The path leading to the building was lined with gravel and it crunched under their boots.

They didn't talk at all during this walk, coming up to the four persons standing in front of the manor. There was, of course, Lucius Malfoy himself, equally wearing dragon-leather dueling robes but in the moss green of House Malfoy. His blond hair was flowing in the wind and he was looking determined. Next to him, wearing similar cloth was his son Draco, staring daggers at the boy who walked up to his home. He had a disgusted look on his face and his eye twitched a little. The next in line was Theodore Nott Senior a man with a grumpy look like a just woken cat. His hair was brown and he had a scar from his left ear down to his jaw.

The last in line was a goblin of Gringotts, apparently the impartial judge. Sirius, Greengrass and Harry walked up to the four, stopping a few feet away.

"Black."

"Malfoy." Both men nodded at each other before Lucius Malfoy nodded once more to Lord Greengrass and just glared at Harry. The goblin stepped between the two of them.

"Good morning honoured Lords. This is an honour duel between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. The rule states the duel will end with first blood. Killing your opponent is forbidden. Should both combatants be knocked out, this duel has to be redone until there is a winner. Should either one drop his wand willingly and or utter a verbal surrender the duel will be over. Should one of you be disarmed or knocked out the duel is over. Lord Black's second is Lord Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. Lord Malfoy's second is Lord Nott of the Noble House of Nott. My name is Grampuk and I'm the impartial judge for this contest." The goblin snapped and a large dome appeared on the lawn in front of Malfoy Manor.

"You will not be able to leave the dome once you entered it until the duel is done. Are both parties ready, or does either one want to step down?"

Silence followed the goblins request, who then nodded. Sirius and Lucius glared at each other, focused hard.

"Very well, honoured lords please take your positions. At my mark, you start."

Sirius turned from Lucius and pulled off his outer robe. Like it was custom he handed it to Lord Greengrass who in turn took it with a nod. This was Black's fist honour duel, everything else had been fighting in streets and where ever the war came to. Sirius' eyes flicked to Harry, who smiled at him and gave him one of the winks Sirius has given him so often over the last week.

Harry looked overseeing the same happen between Nott and Malfoy. Then both duelists stepped into the dome and bowed to each other. The goblin raised his hand.

"Begin!" And he snapped. Both men dashed to the side wands coming up.

"Reducto" "Stupefy" The shot at each other, dogging at the same time. Sirius flicked his wand to the side casting a transfiguration and turning the floor under Malfoy to mud. The man stepped to the left, shooting a stunner at Sirius, who in return dodged.

Again he transfigured, not casting any spell at his opponent. A tall wall erupted from the ground and pushed Malfoy towards the mud again. With a flick, the man dispelled the wall only to be slammed by a second right behind it.

Harry blinked. He had seen the exact same tactic only a few days ago. Sirius had taken him to the world duelling tournament. It had been the finals. One of the duelists in the final had been a shaggy looking forty-two-year-old from New Zealand, Mr Jacob Swing. His opponent had been young only seventeen years old. Looking sick almost gaunt like, with brown shoulder-length hair and deep grey-blue eyes. His name had been Thomas Kurfürst and he was the young duelling sensation from Germany.

In that duel, Mr Swing had done exactly the same thing, the swamp, the double wall. After that, he had made another wall on the other side, before freezing the ground, stopping the movements of his opponent.

It was a solid and well-done strategy. Sadly the hard slamming curse the man had used, planning on ending the duel with it hadn't knocked the young teen out but had him with a concussion and blurry sight. The duel had ended seconds later when the young German had flicked his wand and turned the wand and sadly the entire right arm of Mr Swing to ash. There the duel had been stopped. Kurfürst had looked rather shaken by the event, running up to his opponent yelling something in German. The judges had argued quite a bit about this, but had deemed it an accident and announcing Ulrich Kurfürst as the winner of the tournament. The boy had taken the trophy quite begrudgingly stating to the international press this wasn't the way he wanted to win at all. Still, the papers were quick at pressing the name Ashbringer on the boy, a poorly picked name in Harry's opinion.

Obviously, his godfather had taken inspiration from the duelling finals and used the same tactic against Lucius Malfoy. He also conjuncted the second pillar of rock and froze the ground. But from there it as all Sirius original. He shot a quick slapping charm against the hands of his opponent, followed by a sticking charm. The Wand of Lord Malfoy and his hands were plastered against the pillar. He then quickly cast a silencing charm over Malfoys head. Everyone outside stared wide-eyed at what happened.

Lord Greengrass raised an eyebrow. He knew Sirius Black was a well know duellist and fighter back in the war, but this had been impressive and calculated. He had incapacitated his opponent in a quick but brilliant way, leaving him unable to fight and to surrender.

Draco called out from the other side of the dome, glaring at him."What the hell? He can't fight anymore, the duel is over!"

Greengrass impressed with Lord Black's tactic shook his head."Your father isn't disarmed, he is not unconscious, nor has first blood been drawn. The duel is not over."

The blond boy glared at the older man huffing.

"Bloody bullshit. Do something Dad!"

Sirius stepped closer, slowly calmly, while he kept a careful eye on his opponent. He knew he was cocky but this was something that needed to be done. This duel wasn't about him, this was about his family about his Cissy. He stopped in front of the other man, who was silently yelling at him glaring and trying to break free. Sirius looked him deep into the eyes.

"This is for Cissy." And he slammed his fist into the right eye of the man, the exact same eye this stain of a husband had bruised with his filthy hand when he had hit Sirius beloved cousin. It felt so good slamming his knuckels into this arrogant snarling evil face, slamming the head back. Due to the sticking charms on the rocks, Lucius did not tumble down and when his face turned again already a big red mark appeared on his face. Blood was leaking from the nose of this smug pureblood asshole.

Sirius grinned, winning this duel the muggle way was another big finger towards this arrogant tosser. The voice of the goblin bellowed over the lawn.

"The duel is over. Winner: Lord Black."


	24. Chapter 24

Harry wasn't far from Narcissa for the last few days. He was worried, not just a little bit. She looked more stable today, but he was still worried. Her eyes had lost a lot of their shine that day. He sighed and shook his head, while he walked down the stairs to join Sirius and Narcissa for breakfast.

 _"The duel is over. Winner: Lord Black." The dome had fallen in an instant, dissolving in a fit of sparkling dust. Harry didn't care about proper protocol for the moment, he ran over and hugged his godfather fiercely. The older man laughed, bringing his arms around the boy. Harry had been worried all morning. He did trust his godfather and his abilities but not Malfoy. He had been worried about what dirty trick the man could pull and while lethal was out he could have very much crippled his godfather. They had talked about this quite a lot beforehand because Narcissa had suggested doing this. Harry had been pretty much against it, saying this was a Lucius Malfoy thing to do and they wouldn't stoop so low. Sirius let go of Harry and the boy stepped back, making room for Lord Greengrass, who handed him his robe back._

 _"Well done Lord Black."_

 _Sirius nodded putting on his robe again, smoothing the front for a moment._

 _"Thank you, Lord Greengrass." They then turned to the seething Lucius Malfoy, a glaring Draco and a rather silent Lord Nott. The goblin stepped forward nodding._

 _"The duel is over, the Wizengamot will be informed on the outcome." The goblin produced a scroll and a quill, holding both towards Lord Malfoy._

 _"My Lord, would you please?" The blond man, still holding the side of his face and his broken nose looked down at the parchment. Marriage Annulment was written on the top of it. He nodded. Of all the outcomes of this duel, this was one he didn't mind at all. Narcissa no uses to him any more. She had given him an heir and she couldn't provide access to the Black Fortune. He didn't mind pushing her away at all. She was too head-strong, not obedient enough for his taste. They hadn't shared the bed in years and he wouldn't mind finding a better alliance. Maybe Lady Zabini. Well, she was even more headstrong than Narcissa so maybe not. He signed the scroll with a feeling of relief._

 _"With this Lady Malfoy is Miss Black once more. Would you sign this too please Lord Malfoy?" The goblin produced a different scroll and Lucius mood, not doing well after being beaten by that blood traitor took a deep dive. This was the repayment for the dowery Narcissa had brought to their marriage. It was heavy about one-third of the Malfoy's vault. It wouldn't ruin him but it was quite a lot and he had to rethink a lot of his investments and maybe even his life-style something he really hated. Begrudgingly he signed the damn scroll, which vanished with a puff of smoke. The goblin nodded and bowed a little._

 _"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. Well now on to the last point of business." Harry stepped a little closer, eyeing his rival. The blond boy stared at the goblin with disgust and anger. He wasn't happy for his father to be beaten humiliated and presented as weak. He wasn't weak, he was a Malfoy, Malfoys were strong! The goblin turned to Draco._

 _"Mr Malfoy, I'm certain you are aware of the deal your father and Lord Black have made. Since the marriage of Miss Black and Lord Malfoy has been dissolved and Lord Black won the duel, it is your decision to which family you want to belong. What is your decision?"_

 _Harry stared at the blond. He wanted him to leave Malfoy. Not for himself, but for Narcissa. She had been worried about Sirius, had been worried about the duel but most of all the had been worried what her Draco would say. She hadn't slept the entire night, thinking back and forth about this. Harry wanted her to be happy. He knew what it was like not being with family. So his heart dropped a bit when he saw the sneer on Draco's face appear._

 _"Like I would follow her to a house full of half-bloods and blood traitors. I will stay with my father. I am proud of being a Malfoy, not some stray dog that you take in. May she rot in that filthy company, she is no mother of mine!" The boy spat out shooting daggers with his eyes. Sirius sighed, shaking his head, while Harry just lowered his. He had feared something like this would happen but he had hoped for Draco to love his mother more._

 _The goblin nodded, making a snap with his finger._

 _"Very well, this will be marked in the Malfoy and Black family trees. That concludes our business here my Lords, Mr Malfoy. I wish you all a good day and may your enemies die in agony." The goblin doesn't seem to be aware of the venoms glares the Malfoys shot towards them, apparently thinking just that, but turned and started walking away._

 _Sirius nodded, making a little bow._

 _"Very well, Good Day Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott, Mr Malfoy." The blond man glared back at Sirius and almost spat out._

 _"Leave my property now!" Before turning and storming to his house. Nott followed right after. Draco glared at them for a moment, before spitting in front of Harry's feet and leaving as well. Sirius sighed shaking his head. Greengrass turned and the three of them started walking to the gate._

 _The older Lord turned his head, looking at Sirius._

 _"Once again Lord Black, my congratulations." Sirius nodded then shook his head._

 _"Thank you, Lord Greengrass but I think I lost more than I won." The older Lord raised his eyebrow._

 _"You mean the boy? Not a big loss if you ask me. Spitting in front of your heir's feet, no manners at all." Sirius nodded but sighed._

 _"Yes you are right, but he was family. My cousin will be heartbroken by this. I think you have two children yourself. I'm sure you can relate."_

 _The man thought for a moment, nodding after a second._

 _"I guess that would be right. It would hurt me if Daphne or Astoria said something like that about me and my wife would rather die than hearing these words. My condolences to Miss Black." Sirius nodded slowly while putting his arm around Harry's shoulders. They reached the gate only 10 minutes after they arrived._

 _"Thank you, Lord Greengrass."_

 _The older man nodded again turning so he faced Sirius._

 _"Lord Black I would like to invite you, Miss Black and Lord Peverell for dinner this evening." Sirius thought for a moment, then he shook his head._

 _"I would love to accept Lord Greengrass, but I don't think my cousin will be up for dinner this night and I wouldn't leave the family alone in such a difficult time." The older man nodded again._

 _"Absolutely understandable. Nothing should be more important than family. I would extend the invitation to this weekend if Miss Black would agree to it. It's important to leave the house in situations like these."_

 _Sirius stared into the ice blue and really stern eyes of Lord Greengrass before nodding after a moment._

 _"I will see if Narcissa would like that. Of course, only if Lord Peverell agrees to it." For a moment Harry didn't react he was still getting used to being called this way._

 _"Oh uhm yes of course. Thank you." He smiled and the old Lord nodded in agreement._

 _"All right. Just owl me. Lord Black." He shook Sirius hand in a firm grip, who nodded._

 _"Lord Greengrass." Then the man turned and shook Harry's hand too._

 _"Lord Peverell." "Lord Greengrass." Then the man stepped back nodding once more._

 _"Have a good day." "You too." With that, the man turned and walked down the street. Harry and Sirius also turned walking side by side under the trees on the roadside. They walked slowly, both of them in thought._

 _"I'm not sure how I tell this to Cissy." Sirius stated after a while, looking up to the clouds in the sky, his hands in his pockets._

 _"She will be devastated. The boy is her world and for him to reject her. Cissy doesn't do well with rejection." Harry nodded, looking down at the pavement thinking for a while to himself._

 _"I think we should be honest with her. I know it will hurt her but this is something we can't lie about." Sirius nodded and they reached the public floo heart._

 _"You are right, but it will break her."_

* * *

Sirius had been right, it had broken her. At first, Narcissa hadn't reacted at all, just staring at them, like she had problems to even understand their words. Had problems to even get what was going on. Then blind fury had contorted her face and she had screamed, gripping a flowerpot and slamming it to the ground. She had kept on screaming, not words but just hoarse screams of pain and fury. She ripped curtains, slammed and shattered everything that she could reach for. Harry and Sirius had stepped back, letting her vent as much of the pain she could, but when she slammed a glass door of one of the cabinets she had cut her hand deeply, not even noticing. Harry had stepped up, pushing his arms around her waist and had pulled the screaming woman against his chest.

For a moment she had kept screaming, her fists drumming against Harry's chest, before the screams had turned forming into sobs and she had just broken down, almost going limb against the boy and she had just started crying. For an hour she had been held by Harry, who let her cry into his shoulder, let her drain the sadness and hurt of being rejected by her own child she loved so so much. After that she had turned numb, apologizing for the damage and the cries and had returned to her room.

In that night Harry had been woken by the cries coming from her room. He had walked down the stairs and found a large black dog form lying in front of the locked door to Narcissa's room. He had knocked and after a while Narcissa had come out, wearing her night-robe before breaking down on the floor, again hugged by the young boy. Pads had nuzzled against her back and they had stayed there for almost the entire night. This had happened more than once the following nights. Numb days and tears at night. Sirius had taken up sleeping in front of her door every night now. Last night was the first night he hadn't been woken up by cries.

He finished his walk on the second floor looking at Narcissa's door. It was closed but there was no dog in front of it, meaning she was already up and out of her room. Sirius tended to stay close to her these days. It made Harry smile every time, seeing his godfather in his protector mode. He was a true guard-dog. Quickly he walked down the stairs, whispering.

"Kreacher." The elf popped into view, bowing to Harry.

"Heir Black has called Kreacher?" For the elf, he was Heir Black no matter what happened. His whole life revolved around the Black-family and so his own position in that family was central in the elf's mind.

"Yes, thank you for coming. Where are Sirius and Narcissa." The elf was still bowed. He was very respectful towards Harry. Young heir Black was good to Kreacher. Young heir Black always thanked him for his work, no one had ever done that to Kreacher. Young heir Black was fair when he dealt with Kreacher's punishment, making him do gruesome tasks like doing no cleaning for an hour or walk outside for at least twenty minutes. The only thing Kreacher didn't understand was the look on the Heirs face whenever he confessed one of his mistakes. The Heir would sigh and shaking his head, looking so disappointed with the gravity of his mistakes before making him sit in the garden for an hour and watch the clouds. Young Heir never punished Kreacher with pain, said it wasn't right to hurt the family. Kreacher understood what the young heir meant. A hurt Kreacher couldn't serve as well as a healthy one by that damaging the House of Black. Kreacher was amazed by the cleverness of Young Heir Black.

"Lord Black and Miss Black are in the sitting-room Young Heir Black." Harry nodded, smiling at the elf. He liked the elf, but he wished he wouldn't so devoted. He was lucky he had convinced him that making him taking breaks and do something relaxing were his "punishments". Yesterday the elf had confessed the "crime" of stepping into the dining room while their family had eaten. He had wanted to iron his hands for it. Instead, he gave him the punishment of sitting at the table and eat his own dinner there instead of a cupboard in the kitchen. The first thing he had changed was giving him a new place to sleep. Before the elf had slept in a cupboard under the stairs! That had hit way to close to home. So he gave him the smallest room that there was with a small bed. He had to wait for about an hour before Kreacher had come to him confessing he had scratched a floorboard while cleaning, giving Harry the opportunity to give the "harsh" punishment of an own room and bed. Sirius had chuckled and approved. Narcissa had shaken her head and sighed. That had been before the duel.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You may leave. And remember you have still the punishment of eating one piece of the cake today." Harry stated with a firm voice. The elf bowed deeply.

"Of course most honoured Heir of Black. Kreacher never forgets punishment." With a pop, the elf disappeared. Harry quickly made his way down the stairs and walked through the entrance hall. His lips smiled a little brushing over the crest on the floor. He never had been prideful or something like that but it was like the crest of Gryffindor it just felt right. Even more so the one on the front of his shirt. His finger brushed down the wand in the middle of his own crest. This was his. He could form House Peverell. Three hundred years no one had been Lord Peverell and now he had the chance to make it new. So he had picked up in always wearing the symbol. He pushed the door open finding Narcissa on one of the couches, staring outside the window. A black dog was lying on the couch next to her his head in her lap. She brushed her fingers through his fur, absentmindedly stroking the dog, who had closed his eyes. This was a familiar sight now for Harry. Narcissa wouldn't cuddle Sirius but when he was Padfoot it was something different. She would never let him place his human head in her lap but being that black grim, she had no problem like he was a real dog. Sirius had told him his grandfather had a similar great black dog, whom Narcissa had loved dearly. Sirius himself had loved the dog too and he thought he was one of the reasons his animagus form was just like that.

When he opened the door, the dog's ears twitched and he raised his head. That, in turn, made Narcissa turn her head and Harry saw the deep rings under her eyes. She hadn't slept this night either and he would put money on a silencing charm on her bedroom. Yet for the first time in all these days, a small smile appeared on her lips when she rose from the couch.

"Harry." She said, still smiling and a little warmth in her voice.

"Happy Birthday." He returned the smile when she walked over and scooped him into a hug. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her close, while his nose brushed against her shoulder, smelling the rose perfume she wore. It wasn't awkward anymore to hug Narcissa. First, it had been necessary for Harry, to hold the woman when she was hurting, crying, but he also did it now for comfort and not just for hers. He had felt quite comfortable with Narcissa he noticed, something Sirius noticed too and approved of. His cousin warmed up to Harry who had held her in this her darkest hour and he could see the love-starved boy sucked up all the warmth and closeness he could get.

She stepped back, brushing Harry's hair to the side for a moment, while still smiling. Her fingers lingered for a moment and she looked into these warm emerald eyes, behind simple glasses. Harry hadn't changed his glasses at all, stated he liked them and did not need others.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Then the animagus turned back to his human form and scooped up his godson in a bear hug, making Harry laugh and squirm.

"Happy birthday Prongslet! Fourteen, maaan it feels like yesterday Lils handed you to me for the first time!" Harry chuckled and melted into the hug of his godfather.

"Thanks, Padfoot." For a moment Sirius and he staid in the hug while the smile on Narcissa's face brightened a little more. She loved looking at the both of them together. It was clear as the sky that both of them adored the other. Harry woke a protectiveness and soft side in Sirius she had never seen before not even when they had been children and he had protected her from Bella. And Sirius made the boy just glow, almost bubbling with love and these green eyes always light up when he saw his godfather and the love with which he was showered, lapping it all up as a thirsty man did with water.

Sirius set Harry down again, still grinning still holding on to Harry's shoulder. The boy returned his grin, bright and happy. This was the first birthday he could really really enjoy with a family he thought.

Then Sirius nodded, smiling, before turning and picking something up. It was an envelope and a small parcel.

"Here you go Prongslet. Happy Birthday again." Harry's smile would have cut his head in half if his ears wouldn't have stopped it.

"Thank you Pads." He opened the envelope pulling a card out of it.

 _Quidditch Finals_

 _Bulgaria - Ireland_

 _25\. August. Dartmoor_

Harry stared at the simple flyer for a moment, his eyes bulging.

"Y-You take me to the Quidditch Finals?" Sirius chuckled at the gobsmacked expression of his godson, who stared at the flyer.

"Of course, but not just that. We have our own box, quite exclusive. You can invite as many friends as you want." After staring a moment at Sirius a bundle of happiness collided with Sirius midriff, making him chuckle.

"Thank you Pads. Thank you thank you thank you!" Harry laughed and smiled. Narcissa chuckled a little. Men and their Quidditch. After a while, Harry stepped back and opened the second parcel. It revealed a simple old hand mirror, making Harry look confused.

"Ah, oh...I know my hair is messy but I don't think this will help Pads." He said with a little chuckle, turning the mirror, only to halter. On the back was something engraved.

"Prongs" Harry whispered while his finger brushed over the letters.

Sirius nodded, stepping closer.

"Yeah, that's your dad's old communication mirror. I have one too. Only whisper my name to it." Harry did what he was told and after Sirius pulled up his own mirror, Harry could suddenly see Sirius face in the one he was holding. He blinked surprised.

"If you answer the two mirrors are connected and we can talk. It works very long distance and even in Hogwarts. I thought this might be better than just letters when you are back at school." This time Harry tackled Sirius to the floor and a few tears streamed down his face while he hugged his laughing godfather. The man hugged his godson and he laughed even louder while a little tear came to his eyes. Thank you Prongs, for this wonderful boy.

It took Harry quite a while to collect himself, still sniffing. He was in a loss for words when a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to the smiling Narcissa. She herself held a small envelope in her hand, stretching it out to him.

"I wasn't sure what to get you Harry, a boy who is the Heir of one of the richest Lords in Britain and a Lord himself is a hard case. Also, you told me you don't really care about money and value." Her smile faltered only a little when Harry nodded. He was so not like her beloved Draco, but warm and so lovable. Was it betrayal on her part to like the boy? Was it a betrayal to like a boy that was so different to her own son? She shook her head slightly, banishing the thoughts. Not now, not on Harry's day. That were tomorrow thoughts.

"Anyway when we visited your mu-muggleborn friend she told me something from your second year and I thought you might like that."

Harry pulled out a simple letter. He recognised the hand of Professor McGonagall in it, with her slanted to the point writing.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _congratulations to your fourteenth birthday. Lady Malfoy has contacted me a few days ago and made an inqurie I was very happy to agree to. She asked me to inform you that Dobby the house-elf is employed at the kitchen of Hogwarts and is also paid for his work._

 _Have a nice day and a wonderful birthday._

 _With the best of wishes,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

For a second time this day, someone was tackled to the floor by a Harry, crying in happiness.

* * *

AN

I'm totally sorry, is an utterly confusing platform. I loaded up chapters for the last two days but didn't put them in this story, so yeah tones of new chapters today.

In case you wonder, McGonagall's letter was written before the Wizengamot happened, therefore still Lady Malfoy and Mr Potter, not Miss Black and Lord Peverell.

So yeah this is the first of a two-part birthday thing.

Question. Do I move to fast with the acceptance between Harry and Narcissa? I am not sure. It feels right, Harry yearning for a mother figure and Narcissa missing a loving child. But it could be to fast. There might be setbacks in this in the future.

Also, Lord Greengrass is difficult to get right. I want him stern and collected. Also, I forgot int the last chapter, the inspiration for Lord Greengrass is Tywin Lannister. Just imagine Charles Dance when you read him and yeah. It is really difficult to describe his hair.

So yeah this is out, I think I can now reveal Narcissa will stay for the long run. She will turn into something of a mother for Harry, a stern but loving mother, while both will be fighting with the concept, because is it okay for Narcissa to love another child and is Harry betraying the memory of Lily when he lets someone else take that role? These will be questions both of them will have to themselves. And a very clumsy Padfoot in the middle.

What do you think about the Kreacher/Harry dynamic? I am a little unsure if I write the house-elf right being a little unnoticing of Harry's way to make him "happy". Also, I thought long if Dobby should be employed by house Black but I like the way Harry and Kreacher interact and I think another elf would be a problem. There will be changes in his interaction towards Sirius in the future when Harry gives him the chore of taking care of Padfoot while he is in school.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry stood in the main hall, nervously waiting for his friends to arrive. Sirius was nearby, his hand placed on his godson's shoulder. It was the first birthday party, Harry had ever had and therefore he was nervous about it. Sirius smiled at the little twitches of his godson, whenever a sound was outside, be it a car or voices. The guests would arrive with the public floo system. It had been Sirius idea but it made Harry nervously staring out of the window until Narcissa had pulled him away, said, it wouldn't fit a Lord of the Wizengamot to stare out of the window like a bride on her wedding day.

So he had been herded back in the centre of the hall, with Sirius and Narcissa behind both of his shoulders. That was the proper way to receive guests for a noble family. Well, or it would be wearing formal clothes but only Narcissa wore those. Sirius wore denim jeans and a simple white dressing shirt, all together with dragon leather boots. It suspiciously was bare of any sign of the Black crest. Harry wore a dark blue t-shirt with the Peverell Coat of Arms printed on the front and jeans himself. He did eye Sirius boots enviously but he hadn't bought a pair for himself. Yet. Narcissa wore an equally dark blue dressing robe with the Peverell symbol embroidered on her upper arm. As his proxy, she thought it would be right on his birthday and Harry had to say, she looked stunning in the dark blue. Finally, there was a knock on the door followed by a popping sound when Kreacher appeared in front of the massive oak front door. He wore new "clothes". It wasn't clothes, at least in the sense house-elves defined clothes. It was something called House-elf garment and looked a little bit like a surcoat, worn by mediaeval knights. It was onyx and emerald green and had the Black crest on the torso. You see for house-elves clothes were very well defined, anything that was tailored and had no other purpose than dressing was considered clothes. That was why most wore pillow-cases because that wasn't considered clothes.

At first, Harry had tried to offer Kreacher normal clothes and pay him. He hadn't been prepared for the elf to fall apart in front of him, bawling out his eyes while begging him to kill Kreacher for whatever transgression the elf must have committed to earn such a horrible punishment. Harry had been at a complete loss, trying his best to explain this wasn't a punishment and he wanted the elf to be free, making Kreacher only to cry even louder. It had finally summoned Narcissa, who had been attracted by the commotion and she had explained to Harry that freedom was the worst punishment a house-elf could receive, worse than death. Hundreds of years ago a few lazy pureblood lords, who were tired of doing their own chores and who didn't want to pay servants had set their minds and efforts to create a servant race for themselves. They had transfigured rocks and leaves in, you had to hand it to them, the most impressive ways to create small obedient creatures made out of flesh and blood. Their first tries had gone horribly wrong, when they had for safety reasons not tried to create servants for their homes but their gardens.

To this day the descendants of these creations haunted the gardens and fields of wizarding families in the form of gnomes. Since this pest had spread rather quickly, the purebloods in question had decided to limit the breeding capabilities their future servants by strictly incorporating the rule into their transfiguration. At the same time obedience was very strongly put into the creation and also the wish to serve. The final touch was that elves bonded with the magic of their family, fueling them and their own magic. An unbound elf would slowly and surely perish and turn feral. This made freeing elves from their slavery difficult at best and impossible at worse. Harry had sighed, he didn't like this at all. Then he had started to try and cheer the elf up, a rather quick endeavour when he had stated he wouldn't free the elf nor he would intend to do so. Narcissa had smirked when the relieved Kreacher had hugged Harry's leg, thanking him and promising even more devotion since he must have been a bad elf to even make his master think about freedom for him. Harry had awkwardly patted Kreacher's head while thinking about Dobby and the thought about what a horrible house Malfoy Manor must have been for the elf to wish for freedom. His eyes had found Narcissa's, one day he would ask her about it. After that, since Harry stated a little awkward that it didn't fit an elf of the mighty House Black to wear such lousy rags, Narcissa had transfigured a pillowcase into the house-elf garment for Kreacher. Since it was a pillowcase and had no seams anywhere, it was deemed safe to give Kreacher. The elf had again teared up at this enormous gift and quickly had put it on. Narcissa had transfigured a few more and Harry had ordered under the amused eyes of the former Lady Malfoy, that Kreacher would change it every day and it had to be cleaned to be "worthy of House Black". The elf had nodded eagerly and washed his garments every day, being dirty or just imagining it being dirty. The one time when there had been a tear in one of them had been a whole disaster all over again, more house-elf tears and begging for punishment. For punishment, the elf had gotten a blanket for his tiny bed and the instruction to cover himself at night, when he was cold, but only when he was cold.

Kreacher opened the door with a bow, revealing a lot of red-heads and a few other faces, all grinning at Harry, who in return grinned like a madman. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and even Percy were there. Next to them was Hermione, a little flushed, and smiling brightly at the birthday boy. There was Neville, Oliver Wood and even the three chaser-girls of team Gryffindor had come. Everyone started calling out Happy Birthday, Ron could loudly be heard over the others with his "Happy Birthday mate".

Harry waved them all in and they quickly complied. Since it was summer, there were no coats for Kreacher to take, only bowing to the entering guests, before closing the door behind them. Ron sped up in front of everyone.

"Happy birthday again Harry." Harry quickly hugged his first friend, chuckling and thanking him. Ron placed a present in his hand before looking around, his eyes stopping on the crest on the wall.

"Mate this...this house is bloody huge." "Ronald language" called his mother from the back, making the boy flinch. Ron was about to talk on when a finger jabbed him in the back merciless.

"Ron, don't linger!" Stated a bossy female voice and the redhead stepped aside to greet Sirius and, less enthusiastically, Miss Black, making room for Hermione, who flung herself at Harry, hugging him close. Harry smiled, holding himself upright, nuzzling into Hermione's neck.

"Hi, Hermione." "Harry! Finally, we can celebrate your birthday with you. Here this is for you and Happy Birthday again." She gave him a present much more nicely wrapped than Rons, like always and he noticed chuckling, book-shaped. "Thank you, Hermione." She stepped aside smiling to also great the adults. Narcissa who noticed the parcels and presents in the other people's hands, quickly summoned a small table next to Harry, to place them. Ginny came up next, smiling at him a with a little blush. She had lost a lot of her shyness towards him, the words of Narcissa never left his mind again. She also hugged him closely, even planting a kiss on his cheek, making the boy blush hard. Her hug lasted longer than Ron's and Hermione's until Harry squirmed a little. She stepped back but her hand lingered on his forearm.

"Happy birthday Harry. This is for you." She gave him a package and seemed like she wanted to say something but two voices from behind made her tense up.

"Gin-Gin, we know."

"How sticky Harry's arm is."

"But your poor, poor."

"brothers want to steal him anyway."

Ginny swirled around to her twin brothers, who stood there grinning and waggling their eyebrows at here.

"You utter ..." Her voice trailed off when she darted her eyes to her mothers rising eyebrow behind the twins. "uhhharg." She stomped off. George and Fred chuckled.

"Oh Georgy, I fear our ickly wickly Ginny is a little distressed." Fred winked at Harry making him laugh.

"Oh yeah you are right, we should lighten her mood. But first." The stepped closer, both leaning forward grinning.

"Oh Happy Birthday, oh vanquisher of you-know-who."

"Defeater of a troll."

"Killer of the Basilisk."

"Fighter of all evil."

"Banisher of bed-monsters."

"And the Third best-looking person on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"Oi!" Came from the back of the line where Oliver and the girls were waiting.

"Happy Birthday to you Harry." Both twins leaned forward more and placed a big and rather sloppy kiss on each of Harry's cheeks, followed with laughter when he swatted at them.

Fred winked at him, leaning down again and whispered.

"You get your present later, with not so many...adults around who would only ruin it. Maybe Sirius." And with that both of them were off, to greet Padfoot and Ice-Queen, their name for Narcissa, not that they would dare to say that in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Mr Potter." Stated a stern-looking Percy, stretching out his hand, which Harry shook. It was weird, ever since he graduated Percy insisted on calling Harry by his last name. The boy smiled shacking it back.

"Thank you, Percy. Oh it's Mr...well actually it's Lord Peverell now but pleeeeease don't call me that, Harry is fine." Percy tilted his head slightly, before shaking his head.

"Proper manners and decorum are important if you ever want to get somewhere Mr...Lord Peverell." Harry groaned, not noticing the way Percy smirked. While he was a stern and stiff person, someone who lived with five brothers and a sister, two of them Fred and George, would be a humourless braindead if he wouldn't know how fun teasing could be. He stepped aside to introduce himself to Miss Black in a proper way. He knew he wouldn't stay long, but Mr Crouch had insisted on him going to the birthday of the boy-who-lived.

"Harry oh love you look wonderful!" The boy-who-lived was quickly scooped up into the motherly embrace of Molly Weasley, hugging him tightly. Harry chuckled and swung his arms around the warm and loving woman. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley." He smiled into her shoulder and after a moment she stepped back.

"Please, Harry call me Molly. You are a Lord now." She smiled at him before a short worried look was shot at Sirius. Molly Weasley stepped up front and whispered to him.

"Is everything fine here?" He nodded, still grinning.

"Yeah, everything is awesome. And please, I might be the boy-who-lived and Lord Peverell to the rest of the world but to my friends and people who are close I am still same old Harry, who is just happy to have asked the nicest family he had ever met about finding a train-platform." Molly Weasley's eyes teared up a little and she once more hugged Harry, almost crushing him.

"Oh Harry, you remembered that? You wonderful boy." He chuckled and patted her back before Arthur smiled at his wife.

"Mollywobble, you're crushing the poor boy." Mrs Weasley stepped back and her husband shook Harry's hand smiling.

"Happy Birthday Harry. You will understand if we see each other in public, I will have to refer to you with your title." The black-haired boy smiled, nodding for a moment.

"Of course Mr Weasley, welcome." Then Molly handed him a big cake, his birthday cake, which in itself was almost a monstrosity and made Sirius' eyes light up. Neville slowly followed the Weasley adults, handing Harry a rather stuffed packed, probably containing some sort of plant, if Harry guessed right. The boy smiled shyly and shook Harry's hand.

"Happy Birthday Harry." He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Neville. Did you have a good summer up until now?" He thought he could take a little time for the shy guy, who returned his smile.

"Yeah, I worked in the garden a lot and Gran and I visited France for a week. It has been lovely. And yours?" Harry chuckled and waved his hand around smiling brightly.

"I finally have a real home so yeah it had been great." Neville nodded smiling while stepping over to greet Miss Black with a formal bow. He was a little wary with the woman who had brought Draco Malfoy, the bane of his existence into life.

"Harry!" Suddenly the boy was swarmed by three girls, lifting him from the ground in a group hug, and kisses on his cheeks. Harry who looked over Katie's shoulder after a moment, mouthed Oliver a "Help me!" which made his captain chuckle a little, before stepping up and shaking Harry's hand as well, wishing him a happy birthday. The four of them handed Harry a present as well and the boy smiled, placing it with the others. He turned to the people gathered. Sirius noticed Harry being finished, before he nodded at him, raising his hands.

"Alright, everybody." He stated loudly. The people quieted down, looking at the tall head of House Black.

"Harry, would you like to say a word or two?" Now all the eyes turned to him and Harry felt a lump in the back of his throat. It was like his first Quidditch Match all over again, or that time Snape had asked him these impossible question in his first year. His hand raised up, brushing over his neck.

"Well yeah, uhm. T-Thank you all for coming this...god this is awkward, I have never done this before sorry." The entire room chuckled in sympathy. Harry felt himself grin a bit.

"So yeah, really, thank you all, for coming for the presents, you didn't need to bring any, just you being here is more than enough for me." Fred called out from the back.

"Good thing we haven't handed you ours yet!" Making all chuckle again. Harry nodded smiling. This was so overwhelming everyone looking at him so fondly.

"Okay uhm, well let's head to the dining room because I don't know if I can keep Pads from devouring Mollys awesome looking cake if we don't do it." He pointed at his godfather, who laughed out, followed by the rest. "I make no promises," Sirius stated loudly, leading them all to the dining room. Harry lingered behind, turning to Kreacher, actually wanting him to ask about him to dish up the main course, but the elf looked down at the floor, a defeated look on his face.

"Kreacher? What's wrong?" Harry stepped closer, frowning a little. The elf raised his sad eyes to Harry.

"Kreacher needs to be punished, Heir Black." Harry frowned kneeling down.

"Why Kreacher?" The elf, still in the reflex of punishing himself, gripped the tip of his ear only to stop, remembering that he was forbidden from punishing himself.

"Kreacher's cooking is so bad Heir Black had to ask Heir Blacks friends mother to bake a cake for him. Kreacher wants to slam his fingers in the oven doors if Heir Black allows him to." Harry stared at the elf for a moment before shaking his head.

"Kreacher I didn't ask Molly to bake a cake. She just likes to cook and bake and she wanted to. Your cooking is delicious." The elf frowned a little.

"But...But...Heir Blacks friends mother is a witch. Witches don't cook, house-elves cook." The elf frowned tilting his head. Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"There are quite a few witches and wizards who enjoy cooking." Kreacher looked a little lost, wringing his hands. The elf had only rarely contact with people outside of family Black. His former Mistress, Lord Black's mother had lived here without much contact and he had served her long and dutiful since he had been born. When someone visited, it was always a pureblood family and they never ever had even stepped foot in the kitchen ever. So, Kreacher was confused.

"Is Heir Black sure?" Harry smiled nodding.

"Yeah, I myself enjoy cooking quite a lot, at least for those I care for. It feels good making something for them to enjoy, don't you think?" Kreacher thought for a moment about that. He really could relate to that. He did enjoy when his cooking was well received especially since Heir Black came to the house because the young Heir always made a point in telling Kreacher how much he liked the food and thanked him for it. Heir Black was so different from every other wizard or witch he had ever seen.

"Yes, Heir Black." Harry smiled, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder. He knew the small creature was a little uncomfortable with that but he did it anyway.

"Good. I imagine you have made a cake yourself?" Kreacher nodded, still a little tense because Heir Black rubbed his shoulder and he was still confused when young Heir did that. The only times a wizard had touched him before was to kick or beat him.

"Good, I want you to dish up both cakes and tea for everyone. Could you do this please?" Harry pulled his hand back and the elf bowed so deep his nose touched the floor.

"Yes Heir Black, right away Heir Black." The elf popped away and Harry rose to his feet. He heard a door and turned, seeing Narcissa step out of the dining room.

"Harry everything okay? Your guests are waiting for you." He walked over smiling at her, stopping short in front of her.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I had to stop Kreacher from crushing his fingers in the oven door because he misunderstood Molly bringing the cake." Narcissa chuckled at the antics of the boy. She was still a little confused about his attitude towards the elf but being raised like a house-elf would probably make her the same she thought.

When he stepped past her she rubbed the small of his back, before closing the door. Harry looked down the long beech dining table, at all the people gathered around it. On one end was Sirius, talking to Fred and George about some prank under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley, who sat opposite of her sons next to her husband. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood occupied the middle of the table, talking eagerly about the World Cup and how much they were excited to watch the game.

Next to them was Ginny and Percy while opposite them, was oddly enough, Neville and a free chair, apparently Narcissa's. The end of the table was formed by Hermione and Ron of course, on either side of Harry's own place. He sat down, smiling brightly at them, while Miss Black took her own place. Harry looked down a table full of happy and smiling faces, while the food appeared in the middle of the table. Potatoes, salad, gravy and a large turkey, all smelling heavenly.

"Well, Kreacher has outdone himself. Dig in people." Harry laughed and the most amazing birthday dinner of his entire life took place.

Harry sighed, closing the door after he waved to his friend's goodbye on the stairs. It was dark already, night had come and he saw Hedwig flying overhead, while insects flew around street-lights. He felt wonderfully tired. It had been a long day, full of laughter and happiness. The dinner had been wonderful, delicious and the cakes had been even better. Even Kreacher had been happy when Molly Weasley demanded his recipe for the chocolate cake the elf had made stating it outdid her own in length. Harry had been surprised to see shy Neville talk to Narcissa and after a while, he lost a little bit of his fear and was quite eager talking to her about wizarding culture. Harry often forgot his friend is from a really old family. His Quidditch team had been a well of fun itself, demanding a game sometime in the summer, something Harry agreed to. He had most, of course, talked to Hermione and Ron, about their summers, about the school, about everything. It had been wonderful.

The had made him open his presents in front of everyone. Ron had gifted him a Chudley Cannons jersey, Hermione a book on Spellcrafting, his teammates gifted him new high-quality seeker gloves and Neville had given him an everlasting flower, which scent would calm one in his sleep. Harry had thanked them all blushing at the number of presents and friendship he received. He also had gotten a few presents with mail. Remus had sent a letter with chocolate, sadly he couldn't come. There were more letters from Dean, Seamus and other friends from school. He had been surprised when there was a package from Dudley, wishing him a happy birthday and in it had been muggle sweets, like Mars bars and Snickers. Ron had almost died in delight, as well as Sirius as they had tried it out and he had happily spread it between his guest, making a mental note to send Dudley a thank you note.

Harry yawned and was halfway up the stairs when a flamelike flash went through the room, making him jump with a loud bang. He swirled around only to see a package drop about twenty centimetres to the floor, just lying there. A moment later Kreacher popped into the room, looking around, his eyes finding Harry.

"Something breached the wards Heir Black, please stay back." Harry nodded and the elf started closing in on the package, waving his fingers. Sirius ran down the stairs looking around worried, before seeing Harry. He had his wand in hand and was followed by Narcissa also wanded and already wearing a night robe.

"Harry, what is going on?" The boy shrugged, pointing at the package and Kreacher.

"I have no idea. I was about to go to bed when there were a flash and bang and that parcel was there. Kreacher said it breached the wards." Sirius pointed his wand at the package and wove a diagnostic spell. Then he frowned.

"Hrmm, that is strange, no curse and nothing. There is a little bit of lingering magic but nothing like a jinxed package. Kreacher open the parcel." The elf bowed, and opened it, looking inside.

"Lord Black, there is only a letter, a book-shaped object and a smaller package in it. Numbered." Sirius, quickly followed by Harry stepped down the stairs. He looked inside.

"Hrmm that is Dumbeldores handwriting. That is strange." Harry looked over his shoulder. It was like Kreacher had said, just three simple objects in it, numbered one to three.

"Do you think it is safe?" Sirius frowned, leaned down and weaved more diagnostics.

"At least the letter is okay. No magic in it." He picked it up and since it said Harry on the front handed it to the boy. He opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _congratulations on your fourteenth birthday. I hope you had a fun and wonderful day, with lots of presents. In case you worry, I asked Fawkes to bring this to you, so if would find it's way directly in to your hands and wouldn't be intercepted. Also, I think this is a personal matter for him. You know, I normally don't send you something on your birthday or Christmas, because I am still your headmaster and that wouldn't be fair to the other students. Your first Christmas at Hogwarts was an exception because the cape was me returning it to you. Also, this isn't a present from me, not entirely anyway. Someone else pecked on me until I put this together. He was very insistent and I don't like to upset him. There are a few things to this I have to explain because this is a delicate matter. I would have preferred to gift it directly to you but I have a pretty turbulent summer and my flame tempered friend didn't want to wait. So, first off, in this package 2 are certain parts written in red ink. You will find out, it will be impossible for you to talk about these parts. I am sorry, but that is necessary as you will probably understand. Also, the moment you passed the steps stated in red you will forget what they say and will not be able to reread them until your own friend says you can again to gift it to someone else. Finally, the red lines can't be read by anyone but you. I know this is a great responsibility but I think you are up to it and my closest friend thinks so too. Again this is a safety issue. I tried to include all I know about the subject in it. I hope this present will bring you as much happiness as it brought to me and grant you a wonderful friend._

 _Sincerely and with best wishes._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Harry lowered the letter, handing it to Sirius. The man read it, before after looking at the boy for a moment, handing it to Narcissa.

"That is cryptic, even for Dumbledore standards." She stated, looking at the package. Sirius nodded, stepping closer again. Kreacher still unsure what to do, stepped from one foot to the other. He hasn't been dismissed but he was idle, not doing well with that.

"You are right Cissy. Well, at least now I know why parcel number two has a strange obliviate spell on itself. That would be the red lines." Harry nodded, tilting his head.

"You are dismissed Kreacher." He smiled at the elf, that bowed and popped away. Then Harry turned again to Sirius.

"Do you think I should open it?" Harry was strangely interested. The same feeling that had brought him into the room with Quirrell and Voldemort, this utter curiosity about something unknown made him shift back and forth. Sirius thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, while he did strange things, I don't think he would want to harm you on purpose. He is still Dumbledore. At least for package 2." Harry nodded, picking it up and ripped it open. It was a simple brown leather book, just a ring stamped on the front with the words.

"Circle of Fire." Harry read out loud, frowning a little. He had never heard about this book, but that wasn't surprising because apparently, Dumbledore had written it. Harry even chuckled a little, the old headmaster do like his flashy titles and Circle of Fire was right up his alley. He opened the first page seeing already red lines. The frown on his forehead deepened when he kept on reading.

 _Harry,_

 _this is a singular book. There is no second copy of it. I made this for you because I think there are still dark times in front of you and you could need a companion on your side. This book details everything from the bonding ritual, how to care for one, especially when he or she is young and how to summon one. I hope it will help you and give you a friendship that will last a lifetime. I got a similar book from my old friend Nicolas. It will help you with your..._

Harry stared at the book, wide eyes, his gaze fixated on the last word of the page. His hands were trembling a little and he read it again. Sirius leaned over Harry's shoulder but for him, this was just an empty page, with nothing on it. Narcissa instead studied the face of a heavily breathing Harry.

"Harry darling, everything all right?"

The boy looked up startled like he had forgotten that there was someone around. He blinked totally bewildered, before holding up the book in his hand, showing Narcissa the for her empty page.

"D-Dumbledore has sent me t-this book."

"And?" Sirius asked while stepping around his startled godson. The way the boy looked overwhelmed and frightened, he worried that Dumbledore had again done something for "his own good.". Something that wasn't good at all. Harry stared at Sirius for a moment.

"These are instructions for me to get a Phoenix."

Sirius and Narcissa only stared at him with open mouths and a gobsmacked look.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally, the spinning stopped and Harry found himself face first on the ground, groaning a little bit. For some reason, he knew he was the only one who fell on the ground at all. Thick green grass brushed through his fingers and then he felt a hand, pulling him up.

"There you go, Mr Pott...Lord Peverell. It still doesn't fit with me."

Harry sighed nodding at the owner of the hand.

"Thanks, Professor." Minerva McGonagall nodded, removing her hand. She looked utterly ridiculous to Harry. Gone was her normal dark green velvet robes, in favour of an orange green and white dressing robe and a large orange white and green hat on top of her head. It was pretty obvious what team Minerva McGonagall supported in this final.

She stepped back, letting Harry look around seeing a vast ocean of tents, flag colours, and people. Everywhere someone was running yelling talking singing and just having a great time. The dominant colours were the orange, white and light green of Ireland and the red, white and darker green of Bulgaria. Some people played music and others were drinking, cooking and of course betting. A new hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder and he smiled up to his godfather.

"Shall we go Prongslet?" he asked, smiling at his godson. Harry looked at the people who were around him. Sirius wore the red, white and green of Bulgaria in an almost as ridiculous amount as Professor McGonagall, with a jersey, a hat and a scarf around his neck. He had whispered to Harry he didn't really care about it but the Professor or Aunt Minnie, like Sirius called her was so easy to tease with these kinds of things he had to do it. It had been his idea to invite Harry's head of House and while he would never have thought about it himself, he had to say he was pleased. Professor McGonagall was famous for her Quidditch passion and that alone made it worthwhile having his own teacher there with him in his spare time. Also when not in school he was less worried about her stern nature.

Next to Sirius stood Narcissa, again wearing the dark blue of house Peverell in a perfect manner. Her coat had a high neck, tapering closely to her thin waist and she wore the Peverell Crest proudly on her chest. Her hair and makeup were flawless, and she did make a point of putting her hair up for the first time since she came to House Black into an elaborate hairdo.

Harry himself didn't wear the Peverell symbol on himself. Sirius had said he would have problems forbidding it Narcissa, but there would be quite a few people from all around the world and he didn't want his godson to be attacked by someone whose family was hurt by Grindelwald and his cronies. So Harry wore simple muggle clothes, not knowing what team he wanted to support really. Normally he went along with Ron's preference since his friend was far more knowledgeable than himself about the ins and outs of the Quidditch scene.

Harry was a little gloomy that his friend wasn't with him this time. Mr Weasley had actually gotten tickets himself and even invited Harry to join them before he had gotten Sirius birthday present. He had in return invited them to their private lodge, but Arthur Weasley had declined politely. He had worked hard for those tickets and he wanted to cherish it. Harry had understood, even if it saddened him. For the same reason, Hermione wasn't at his side. She had been invited by the Weasleys and she had said to Harry she would love to take up his invite but the Weasleys had asked first and she didn't want to be impolite by stepping back from an already taken invitation. So Harry found himself without his two best friends at the moment and it saddened him a little bit. But at least he wasn't alone.

Next to Narcissa stood Remus, actually wearing really nice clothes. To everybody's surprise, she had taken Remus shopping with herself after sneering at his wardrobe and stating, while he could do in his free time as he liked, she would not accept him disgracing the House he served by running around in rags. Lupin had groaned but complied and so they spent, to neither of their pleasure an afternoon buying him clothes. Since he got a steady income now, he paid himself, bad enough he had to run his clothes by this snobby princess, he wouldn't let Sirius pick up the bill.

But it wasn't all adults who accompanied them. For one Neville had taken up Harry's invite, looking a little uncomfortable in the Ireland coloured clothes he wore. His grandmother had stated he, of course, would support them, they had Irish ancestors after all! He had squirmed a little. He wasn't uber into Quidditch but Harry had invited him and he liked spending time with his friend so here he was. Also, this wasn't something that came up every day. So he had agreed and come here. He was more excited about sleeping in a tent since his Granny had never let him sleep out ever. It would be great being out there, in nature. Well in nature as in on a camping ground with trimmed grass and thousands of people around but still.

Also joining them was Susan Bones. The blond-haired niece of Amelia Bones had taken up the invite quite eagerly, being a big Bulgaria fan. She was half a head taller than Harry and had a funny lighthearted personality. At the moment she wasn't blond anymore, having turned her hair white, wearing a green jumper and red pants, she had transformed herself into a large Bulgaria flag. She could do it right now because her aunt wasn't there. Amelia was tied to the desk the last few days since there had been a ton of work due to the Finals. Duels over which team was better, illegal betting and one full-on street battle between almost fifty drunken fans were just a few of the many cases flooding her department at the moment. So she had been happy when Sirius had offered to take care of her niece for the day, stating he could handle three children and if not Minerva could absolutely handle it. It had made Amelia smirk ever so slightly and she was at ease knowing her niece was in good care.

Harry nodded and patted his godfather on the shoulder, only making him wince slightly.

"Prongslet watch out please." He hissed, rubbing his sour shoulder. Harry smiled innocently, shaking his head amused. Sirius Orion Black, Marauder, who had run with a werewolf while still being at school, had countless scars from fighting Death-Eaters during the war and all, was whining for two days now about the tattoo he had gotten. He and Harry went out to muggle London, where Harry had held his hand while the Tattoo was made. He had refused pain relieving potions or to do it the magical way, stating the pain was part of it. It hadn't stopped him from complaining about it at every turn that he couldn't sleep and all. Harry had found this utterly amusing chuckling at it knowing most of it was a show to annoy Narcissa. Still, he thought the motive was rather touching. A wolf and a dog howling at the moon while a Stag and a doe were lying before them nuzzling a lion cub. Harry had been really moved by it, shedding tears at this wonderful monument for his family. Moony had also looked fondly when Sirius had shown them his sketch.

Sirius kept going, talking on while they started walking onto the camping ground.

"Would you like me to nudge your pus bubble?" He pointed at Harry's chest, making the boy cover the lump in front of his torso with protective hands.

"Oi, that's not funny and you know it!" He carefully brushed over the lump in front of his chest. While he knew it was enchanted with cushioning charms and covered with an unbreakable globe, he still was worried. He had been from the first moment, he had held it.

* * *

 _Harry sat in the basement of Black Manor. He was completely alone, had banned Sirius Narcissa and Kreacher from the room. It was clear these were delicate information and it couldn't be risked. Also, he had asked them to put up silencing charms all around the room. He opened the book Professor Dumbledore had given to him and started reading on the first chapter._

 _"Creation:_

 _Harry, at the beginning of your journey you will have to create your own Phoenix egg. The good news is, there is no actual spell or charm needed for this, so you can do it during the summer. Also regular magic will not interfere with the process, but I would keep the room free of dark artefacts. I sent you all the needed materials with this, only a hearth or other high-temperature heat source is needed. A fire is enough. There is no too hot, only too cold."_

 _Harry nodded, checking again if the fire was blazing hot. It was unbearably hot in the room but he did his best, trying his hardest to stay calm._

 _"The process has to be started at high-noon on the day before a full moon. The entire process will take up exactly a full moon circle. It's not important whether you do it during the summer or the winter but I implore you not to wait too long. The quicker this information leaves your mind the better. I only remembered today and I will forget when I am done writing this book._

 _Harry glanced over at the tempus charm Sirius had set up for him counting down to high-noon._

 _Harry had pulled up a small package about the size of a large teacup. He opened it carefully and found in it fine white powder, like flour or more like ash. Next to it was a bottle of clear liquid. He placed both of it in front of himself. While he had read the chapter before he reread it to be careful, not to miss anything._

 _"Mix the phoenix ash with the tears. In nature, it would be the male phoenix providing the ash and the female setting up the tears. I don't know where Fawkes got the tears he just flamed away and returned with the bottle a few minutes later. Phoenixes know exactly how much is needed, so be in a room without wind, so the ash doesn't blow away. Mix it good care, with slow stirs. You will notice it turn somewhat solid like clay. The stirring speed is four."_

 _His eyes wandered to the tempus charm again, staring at it while the minutes ticked down. He raised the bottle with the tears, holding his breath and at exactly zero he poured it over the pile of ash, soaking it instantly._

 _Harry did what the book told him to do, carefully mixing the two substances. He had learned in potions that the speed of the stir was important to the act of brewing and there had been hours of training to get the speed right because who did it wrong got docked in points pretty quickly by Snape. He kept on going until it suddenly turned to the clay-like substance the book said. Quickly he read on._

 _"After that take the, well there isn't a real word for that substance, I would say dough, and putting it into the form I provided. Put it into the flame." Harry did exactly what he was told to do, filling the form with little-shaking hands. He had no idea how careful he had to be but this was probably more fragile than potions, a subject far more delicate than any other, he placed it in the egg-shaped object made from gold and silver. Putting on thick gloves and taking up brass pliers he lifted the egg carefully stepping slowly closer to the fire. He was rather happy wearing thick dragon leather protection because with even this heat resilient materials encasing his body it was pure torture stepping closer to the fire. Yet he took his time, making deliberate moves. It was agony but he wanted to do it right and one fumble could be catastrophic. He placed the egg right in the centre of the flame, slowly pulled away from the pliers and then hurried away from the fire, taking deep breaths. He could feel the skin of his face crawling a little from the heat. He made his way over to the book again, sitting down and reading again. The delicate part was over, now came the unpleasant part._

 _"You should leave the egg in the flame until the outer form is bright red. Sixty-four red in potions terms. Then remove it and push the button on top of the form. Careful it will release the burning hot form, so place it on the prepared stand and don't let them fall on your feet like I almost did back then." He smiled reading this. To think a young Dumbledore jumping back from a bright hot form so he does not burn his toes of was kind of funny._

 _Harry stared into the flame waiting carefully. The fire kept on blazing, he felt the sweat beads on his forehead. His hands were folded in front of him and he just stared into the inferno. It was strangely calming. At first, he had wanted this to be over with, had wanted to get out of the heat and hot air. But after a few minutes, he felt rather calm. It was like his body had accepted the heat and thought "Well I did tell you about it, now I stop bothering you." So he just sat there with the patience only a potions-master and a very good seeker has, staring into the flame, his eyes fixed on the form, slowly changing its colour. It took the form almost forty minutes to change to the absolute right colour. Harry stepped up, using the pliers again and pulled the shell from its resting place. The shell crackled and seethed a little bit in the still brutally hot air, yet being much colder than the fire. He placed it on the stand and tapped the button with the pliers, making the two halves of the form fall of. It left a grey stone egg about the size of a chicken egg but lined with lines that looked like it was filled with magma. Knowing what to do next, Harry leapt forward and closed his hand around the egg without rereading that part. He had dreaded this part all day._

 _It was hot, really really not but not the hotness you would expect from something that had been in a blazing fire for forty minutes. More like the feeling you get when you have a potato too hot to eat in your mouth. He hissed in pain, feeling his palm burn. But the moment his hand closed around the egg, he could almost instantly feel it cool down. Quickly like the book had stated he put his hand under his shirt and everything holding the eggshell to his chest right above his heart. Then he sighed. It was done. He held his own phoenix egg to his chest, made by himself out off...what had he made it from? It was...Harry couldn't remember noticing the memory charm take place. He just stared at the form on the floor, in this really strange feeling of knowing he should know what these were about but couldn't find it in his memory like a deja-vu. He didn't know it yet but he would never again in his life remember these things._

* * *

Still, Harry felt the warm egg pressed against the skin over his heart, feeling it pulse lightly in accord to his own heartbeat. He had noticed it the second day it had been there. Sirius had placed after Harry had made sure with the book that it was okay, a sticking charm to the egg and the protection around it. For one full moon circle, he would carry the egg on his chest. He didn't take it off while sleeping, while showering, for nothing. It had to stay as close to the pumping heart as possible. His hand brushed over the bulge in his clothes careful and full of affection. He already felt the bond forming. It was heard to describe. When Sirius had asked him he had tried it and failed. The closest he got was like you were in your own room, where everything was around you at all times. Then there was this door that you have never seen before, more like never noticed, but it felt right being there and while you couldn't open it, you could see light shining through underneath it.

It had been a crude analogy but it was the closest Harry could describe it. He thought about asking a mother how it felt bearing a child but the only mother he had easy access to and who knew about his Phoenix was Narcissa and he didn't want to remind her of Draco and what he had done. So he kept to his own analogy. Still, he laid awake some nights, brushing over the egg in a loving manner and stared at it for hours. It felt so right being there, and he was a little afraid when the creature would hatch he would lose this feeling of closeness. It had only been a few days but he was already loving it. He knew he would love the Phoenix when it would hatch, like his own child. In some way, it was his child he thought. Or his companion. Hard to describe.

Of course, they had needed an excuse for him walking around with a lump on his chest and the protective behaviour of an overly aggressive lioness. Sirius came up with a solution. Stating to the visiting Weasleys Harry had made a mistake while brewing a potion and had a big pus-bubble on his chest, that would take a month or two to heal and was very painful when touched. Harry had wanted to rip his godfathers head off for the idea, especially when he had seen the glee in Fred and Georges eyes. That glee had stopped when he then had complained about the pain he endured with simple tasks like showering or wearing shirts. While the twins were pranksters they did not enjoy pain. Not so much at least, so they left him alone. Ron, of course, had asked if he could see, being a teenage boy. Harry had stated it was embarrassing and he didn't want to. But mostly Ginny had startled him while nuzzling close to him on the couch and offering him to apply the ointment on the bubble for him. She promised she had soft and careful hands making him blush hard and shaking his head rapidly.

The only person who was suspicious was of course Hermione. She had waited until the right moment and then had drilled him. What potion he was making. None she knew would create such an effect and those that created pus bubbles didn't last a month but instead could be reversed rather easy. And what was he doing, brewing such a dangerous potion without proper protection? Why hasn't he asked her when he was unsure about the potions class next year? She had been stern and inquisitive, all Hermione cornering him in a part of the kitchen with such intensity he had to wave Kreacher away before the elf could think his beloved Heir Black was being attacked. He had tried to lie, tried to tell her some story about the Black Library and being stupid and he wanted to try something new. She had just stared at him, raising an eyebrow waiting. Finally, he had caved, telling her it was a lie but he couldn't tell her what it was, promising he would tell her before school started. He had about four days between the full moon and the day the express left. She had let him of the hock and promised not to tell anyone.

He kept his hand over the lump on the front of his shirt, while they walked down the rows and rows of tents. Some were large others really tiny it was absurdly crowded. There were hundreds of people and it was loud! They had problems talking to each other. Sirius and Narcissa walked ahead, then came to the children, Minerva and Remus following behind and taking care no one got lost.

"There are so many people!" Neville looked around big-eyed. This was the biggest concentration of humans he had ever seen in his entire life. Susan laughed, hollering over the noise and voices.

"You should see London at New Year's Eve! That is crazy. There would be about ten times the amount of people. But yeah quite a few people around." Harry chuckled nodding. In the muggle world, there were bigger events. Yet he was intrigued how Susan was knowing that she was a pureblood witch after all. Maybe her Aunt? Well, she wasn't close to the muggle world either. So what else?

Neville's eyes went wide while he stared at the walking talking Bulgaria flag.

"Ten times? That many people exist?" He was dead confused. He knew there were more muggles than wizards but this was unbelievable. There were at least fifty thousand people around here! Harry was about to say something when someone bumped into his side making him almost fall over. His hand instantly shot up to his chest holding the egg careful and protective. The drunken man almost fell over his own feet glaring at Harry, frowning deeply.

"Look vhere you are going boy." He stated with a drunk Bulgarian accent, reaching out and grabbing Harry's forearm. He was tall, broad-shouldered and had rutty brown hair. His chin was not smoothly shaved and

"Hey!" He called out. Sirius and Narcissa swirled around, alarmed by the yell. Remus stepped forward himself when an angry growl came from the fastly reddening Sirius.

"TAKE YOU HAND AWAY!" He hollered at the man, flicking his wand out of his holster, pointing at the drunk Bulgarian. The man turned with the slowness of a drunk person, blinking at him, back at the wand point back at Sirius glowing twitching eyes. Like he had burned his hand he yanked his hand away from Harry, staring into these eyes.

Yuri Plavo wasn't a really smart man. He knew that himself. He had barely gotten through Durmstrung and had gotten mostly jobs as animal handler over in the dragon reservations. There were some jobs that were more about being sturdy and tough than about smarts so he fit it quite well. He was a brute and happy with his life, but at that moment he had known, staring into the glare and an abyss of madness behind these eyes, if he had not let go of the boy's hand he would have regretted it and that was certain. He would have been utterly destroyed for whatever bad thing he had done by holding some boys arm to not fall over piss drunk as he was. The man lowered the wand, jerking his chin to point him away.

Yuri was about to do so when his eyes flicked tot he side and he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair was blond and black, made up in the most delicate way. Her slender eyebrows curved smooth above piercing grey eyes, followed by a slim nose and the most plum and juicy lips in the entire world. That there was a tall pale beauty with a long swan-like neck, narrow shoulders, a wonderful waist and by Merlin her breasts were out of this world. Yuri took a step closer to the beauty not noticing the distant sneer on her face.

"Hey krasota, you are to beativul vor this kopele, hov about you and I vill..."

His voice trailed off while he squinted his eyes. He had stared at her breast while he spoke his words and slowly his drunken brain deciphered the symbol on her left chest side. A line, a circle, a triangle. She was wearing that out in the open? That cursed symbol? He pointed his shaking finger at her yelling.

"Hov dare you vear that? You fucking bitch you vill-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because a rather brutal slamming curse knocked the guy over when Sirius lowered his wand. He stepped over, kicking the groaning man into the side, glaring at him madly, so mad even Harry was a little uncomfortable with it.

"How dare you call my cousin that? No One! Crosses my family!" He glared around, looking if anyone staring back at him. Harry stepped closer, putting his fingers on his godfather's forearm. He was aware of the fear and uncertainty in Susan's and Nevilles eyes as well as the worry in Professor McGonagall's and Remus'. Sirius stared at the man lying on the ground for a moment before he huffed, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder and walking on.


	27. Chapter 27

They had walked a while after their encounter with the drunken Bulgarian and no one really spoke. They had all seen the twitch in Sirius' eyes. Harry kept close to his godfather, thinking about the things he had endured over the years. He never talked about it not once had he spoken about what Azkaban had been like, had not said a word about what a misery it had to have been there. He had kept it all bottled up inside of him and Harry was worried that the bottle was under a lot of strain. After walking a little bit, Sirius suddenly stopped looking back at the others. He saw the look on their faces. A guilty expression rose to his own one and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that back there. I, That wasn't okay."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward a stern look on her face. She placed hands on both Susans and Nevilles shoulders. It was apparent they were now dealing with the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"That was absolutely not okay Mr Black. No matter what the man said, that was out of line. Attacking someone, a guest in our country none the less. You would get detention for that if you would still be my student." She firmly stated staring at him. Sirius duck his head a little. He had been subject to the disapproving stare of Minerva McGonagall more times in his life than he could count, but still to this day it was somewhat unnerving to him. James had always just shrugged and moved on, not caring for it but he had dealt with it not so well. He liked the old head of house Gryffindor and while her being mad was worrisome it was more her disappointment that struck closer to his core. Of course, it had never stopped him to search for new ways to get into trouble, the moment he left her office.

He and the Marauders were proud to have broken almost every school rule there was, at least those that didn't get you expelled and even a few of these. The only rule, they never got around was no boys in the girl's dormitories and Merlin had they tried. Especially Sirius and James, for different reasons. James because of Lily of course and Sirius because of well, every other girl there was.

So like an instinct Sirius duck his head and muttered the words he had said so often before.

"Sorry, Aunt Minnie." The older woman huffed. He had called her that since his second year when the domestic horror of Walburga Black had turned worse and she had coaxed it out of the black-haired boy. She said she didn't approve of the name, said it wasn't okay for a student to call a teacher that way but in secret, she always felt herself glow when the young Sirius Black had called her that, something the boy in question had figured out rather quickly. After they had graduated he had stopped calling her anything else.

"Sirius, you are a little old to call me this way. Also, I just know there is no hope for you." But she was somewhat smiling while she said it, breaking the tension the entire group had found themselves in. Sirius smirked, his hand on Harry's shoulder, winking at his old head of House.

"Awww, you love that name Aunt Minnie, you know you do." He cooed making the old woman stare at him. She was fully aware there were three students around who listened to every word. So she turned her back to the grinning Black and turned to Susan and Neville.

"Don't take him as a role model. He is uncorrectable." She said, trying her best not to smile at the fake-hurt gasp behind herself. Neville nodded, he had to much respect for his head of House for that. Susan being a Hufflepuff had less connection to Professor McGonagall but she didn't want to fall from grace, so she nodded. The Transfiguration teacher turned with a nod, staring at the smirking Sirius who was whispering into Harry's ear, making the boy grin gleefully. Her eyes fell on Narcissa who watched the whole scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Black, would you kindly lead us to your tent?" She asked ignoring the chuckles from godfather and godson. Narcissa turned with a nod and they walked on. Around them, the tents turned bigger and better in quality when they came close to the rich part of the camping site. Some had flag poles in front of their tents, showing off the colours and crests of their houses. Sirius snorted at that, who would do such a pompous thing and saw house Nott, House Abbott, House Goyle and many others.

After a few minutes, they reached a big green and onyx tent.

Sirius groaned when he looked up at the flagpole

"Really Cissy? Really?" He asked staring at the enormous Flag, presenting the Black Crest. Narcissa just smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"We are the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, we have to represent. Do you want me to raise the Peverell-Flagg too or will you be quiet, Lord Black? Also, remember what I said about groaning in public!"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. With what horrible act did he deserve such a cousin? He smirked thinking about all the girls he had strung along over the years and all the trouble he had caused in school, walking into the tent. Narcissa had made a point buying a new one since the old Black tent hadn't been used for about a century. From the outside, it had about the size of a circus tent but the inside was enormous. The floor was covered with thick carpets and there were inner walls in the room, parting it into different rooms. In the centre were a few couches under a big chandelier. There was even a gallery for a second floor, where more rooms were available. Harry stepped in, his mouth open while he stared around. Even after years, he thought, this was still amazing. He turned his head, grinning widely at Sirius.

"I love magic!" He started smiling. His godfather smirked back at him. The others piled into the tent, looking rather impressed. The settled in, everyone got their own room on the second floor, with a real bed and everything. Harry noticed with a smirk while everything else was onyx and green, his room was dark blue and silver and a large Peverell Crest was on the back wall. He just knew Narcissa put it there on purpose. He asked himself if her room was similar, but yet again no one was allowed in her room. There were even two bathrooms, one for the males, one for the ladies. This wasn't camping, this was basically having a House out here. He walked down the gallery, looking around when he noticed three people walking into the tent, people he knew.

"Sirius! Narcissa, we have guests!" He called out while descending the stairs and walking over. He stretched out his hand while walking.

"Lord Greengrass, welcome. Please come in." The older Lord shook his hand, with a firm grip and a stern look in his eyes. Harry turned to the other two, his daughters.

"Miss Greengrass, welcome."

Astoria the younger girl of the Greengrass family was a year younger than himself, with green eyes and braided brown hair. She wore a dress in the colours of his house and curtsied before stretching out her hand, letting him take it an plant his lips on her knuckles. Narcissa had dedicated a full session of her lessons on etiquette only on what greeting was used when. This seemed like a rather formal visit so he did what was right at this moment. He then turned to the other Greengrass daughter.

They were in the same grade, but he hadn't much contact with the oldest daughter and heiress of House Greengrass. Daphne was thin, with a straight back and slim shoulders. Her posture was spotless, long pale arms with delicate fingers folded in front of herself. Her neck was tilted slightly, skin like marble. Over one shoulder hung a braid of blond silklike hair and she had the same dark green eyes like her sister and her father. Her lips were full and red, her features even and delicate. She wore the same dress her sister wore, only she filled out the upper chest area a little more. She looked head to toe, like the daughter of one of the most important houses in all of Britain, the Ice-Queen of Slytherin and a smaller version of Narcissa Black. She was breathtaking, noticed Harry, confirming the many rumours around the school. In the ranking of girls in the boy's dormitories she was somewhere on the top, maybe highest there was. Harry had never paid a lot of attention to these rankings but Seamus did and he was rather vocal in his opinions.

"Heiress Greengrass, welcome." He bowed and she curtsied like her sister and stretched out her delicate hand. Harry picked it up noticing that it was, in fact, a little cold, probably due to the wind outside, yet how fitting for the ice-queen. Her face bore an expression that would have been a smile but it looked more like it was trained than real emotion.

"Thank you, Lord Peverell, very kind." Harry stepped back, waving to the couches.

"Please, sit, be our guests, would you like something to drink?" They made their way over to the couches and sat down. Harry kept standing to wait for an answer when Daphne's green eyes turned to him.

"A glass of water would be nice if it isn't too much of a bother."

"Of course not. One moment please." Harry smiled politely with a small bow and turned to the kitchen, getting a glass and a bottle of water from the cooling box. He returned just in time seeing Lord Greengrass kiss Narcissa's knuckels as he had done for Astoria and Daphne. Sirius stood next to her, now wearing a proper Lord robe, even though a little scrunched like he had thrown it on rather quickly. Harry walked over placing the bottle and glass on the table next to the Greengrass Heiress. He filled the glass halfway, setting the bottle down again.

"Your water Mylady." He said with a soft voice, sitting down in the armchair to her right. She turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Lord Peverell. A normal Lord would have simply called an house-elf, not leaving his guests alone." She stated and Harry wasn't sure what to make of this comment, so he stuck to the truth.

"Maybe. Miss Black taught me it would be proper to bring a lady her drink. On the other hand, Miss Black also informed me not to argue with a lady, so I apologies for that faupax."

Again Daphnes eyebrow rose a little and she took a sip from her glass, before setting it down again.

"Miss Black seems to be a wise witch." Then her eyes rose over Harry's head and widened ever so slightly. Harry turned his head and had to hold in a chuckle at the sight of Professor McGonagall in her dress. The stern witch, being in this ridiculous outfit had popped out the first reaction from Daphne in the entire time he had seen her. Not even during dinner, she had once let him see her real emotions.

Harry rose to his feet, remembering his manners quickly.

"Professor, please take a seat." He pointed towards the one he had sat in, next to Daphne, before stepping back. The older woman smiled at him sitting down next to her student.

"Miss Greengrass, I hope your summer has been delightful." Minerva McGonagall smiled a little, seeing one of her brightest students. Not right up there with Miss Granger, but a close second. The girl gave her a curt nod and one of the cold smiles Minerva didn't really like. It was to trained, to fake.

"Yes, thank you, Professor. My summer has been very well and yours?"

Minerva nodded slowly picking up a teacup from the tray Kreacher just set down on the table. Apparently, Narcissa had called him the moment she heard guests. After taking a sip she set it down again.

"Oh yes, Miss Greengrass. The summer is always a time to calm down, without the business of school every day. I got up to write a small research paper and finished the visits to all the muggle-born families who have their first child in Hogwarts this year." She smiled a little. Showing their world to new people always made her happy. The wonder and awe of magic was something wizarding families were lacking. And she had the firm opinion they should be more humble in their use of the fine art.

Daphnes smile didn't change and she nodded, taking a sip from her glass again. Then she spoke again.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would it be possible for me to read your research paper? I'm sure it would be interesting." With every other student, Minerva would have thought that was a suck-up to a teacher. Okay every other than Miss Granger, but Miss Greengrass had the same hunger for knowledge, she only disguised it more successful. So she nodded.

"Of course Miss Greengrass."

"Thank you, Professor." Then her eyes turned up, towards the still standing Harry. He had kept standing. It was okay for an Heir to stand at these moments, the old tradition of protecting the guests had survived in that etiquette. In reality, he didn't want to sit down right now. Sitting could be weird at the moment, feeling wrong. Also, he thought about food, but not the food he normally ate. He wanted a weird combination of pickles and vanilla ice cream. He sighed a little. Ever since he had bound with the phoenix egg he had started having strange urges. Sometimes he was restless, then he was tired for no reason and more often than not he wanted the strangest food combinations. He half listened to Sirius and Lord Greengrass talking about a certain bill that would be placed in Wizengamott in its next session about the floo network. He really didn't care, that wasn't a subject he considered interesting, but he was certain Narcissa would handle it for him. The next session was while he was at school anyway. Sirius looked surprisingly interested. He would never say it but he probably liked the ins and outs of politics.

"Lord Peverell, may I ask you a question?" Daphnes aloft voice was perfectly modulated. It pulled him out of his thoughts with a little startled.

Harry turned his emerald eyes down, looking into her dark green once and nodded. "Of course Heiress Greengrass. How can help you?"

She raised her hand, pointing with her long elegant finger at his upper body. Harry noticed her long fingernails perfectly manicured and clean.

"Is everything all right? You were holding your chest the entire time and, I hope I don't intrude, but you have something on it." Harry looked down, realising he had cradled the egg with his left hand, rubbing it affectionately. He lowered it quickly a blush rising to his cheeks. He quickly shook his head.

"Oh yes, that, no that's all right. A potion I tried turned out wrong making this a sour place at the moment. But it will fade away apparently in a month or so before school, but thank you for your concern." He quickly added at the end, trying to keep up. His hand begged to return to his chest to pet and cradle the warm small egg. He forced himself to let it stay down.

Daphne only again raised her eyebrow.

"I am terribly sorry to hear Lord Peverell. I hope you will recover soon."

He nodded, thanking her for her compassion.

"What potion were you trying to make Lord Peverell? I'm rather intrigued because I never heard about a potion that would create a bulb lasting for a month." Her face didn't move, the cold smile never leaving her face. Harry blinked, a little startled. The girl was smart that he knew from class but she was sneaky too. She questioned him without being impolite or improper.

"Oh yeah, that is a potion from the Black Library. I am terribly sorry, but I can't indulge in family secrets, Miss Greengrass." The girls smile for the first time in the entire time she had been in Harrys presents turned a little bit of warm and real. So Potter or more like Peverell did have teeth. While falling back on family secrets was a little bit dull as an answer it made it impossible for her to dig deeper for an answer. Every question in the direction of this ugly lump on his chest would be improper and not acceptable. He had fended off a little clumsy but well when she had thought she could catch him on the wrong foot. There was a mystery and if Daphne Greengrass liked one thing that would be solving puzzles.

* * *

The Greengrass family stayed for a while and there had been other visitors over the afternoon. Lord and Lady Abbott with their daughter Hannah and son Justus, Oliver Wood and a few others. Two visits had been a little special. For one the visit of Lady Zabini with her son Blaise. Harry had never even talked to the Slytherin but by the look on his face, he didn't really care to be here. He didn't look friendly nor angry, mostly bored and a little annoyed. Luckily he seemed mostly annoyed by his mother. Lady Zabini was a tall raven-haired beauty in her early forties. She wore a rather revealing dress and high heels. The entire time she batted her eyelashes at Harry's godfather, talking about getting to know the new Lord Black and complimenting his looks. Sirius, not a stuck up person would have liked to enjoy the attention if Narcissa wouldn't have shot daggers with her eyes at Zabini. Lady Zabini was her friend or at least the closest thing to a friend you would have in pureblood relations but the woman was loose and this kind of behaviour wasn't all right for a pureblood lady. In the end, Narcissa all but booted her out, not before she wiggled a dinner with Lord Black out of the conversation.

After that, a rather amused group had watched Narcissa berate Sirius for falling for such petty and obvious gold-digging and he should keep it in his pants, making Harry laugh out loud. Then he had thought about the fact Sirius was alone and finding someone wasn't something to laugh at, making him tear up. He knew that was strange. Yeah it was sad Sirius was single but he was out of Prison for maybe a month, so not really something that would make you cry. Still, he couldn't keep the tears in and when Sirius had asked he could only say he really don't know what was going on and had cradled the egg for warmth and affection. Sirius had hugged his godson kissing his temple, utterly confused himself.

The other visit had been Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The entire group minus Narcissa had hugged the three and Ron had been at the same awe as Harry at the large tent. Theirs was the old Weasley family tent, much smaller but warm and comfy as Hermione pointed out. They had stayed only a short while because there was another noble family walking in. With a wink at Sirius Harry had duck out of the tent together with Neville, Susan and the others. They were now walking down the tent rows, Harry holding his hand over the egg in a protective manner.

"So, what do you think, who will win today?" He asked his best mate next to him. The redhead grinned back at him, chuckling a little.

"Probably Bulgaria. I mean Ireland has the better Chasers but Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker is just the best in the world. He will win this thing, I bet you a ten galleon." Harry chuckled and agreed. He didn't really care about ten galleons and if he won he would just let it slide but Ron was so eager and enthusiastic he wouldn't want to ruin that for him. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Really betting? You guys, that is illegal and we have the niece of the head of the DMLE right here with us!" She pointed at Susan who was right now looking at a stand with small enchanted Irish Leprechauns, that danced. She turned her head, smirking.

"Ahh, don't worry. Auntie and I have a deal. I only tell when it is important and she doesn't ask. It is a necessity with her job, so she can claim she had no idea." The girl then returned her head to the dancing Leprechauns, searching for one that tap danced. Harry felt a weight on his shoulder and saw red hair sprawl over his cradling hand when the youngest Weasley placed her chin on his shoulder. He noticed himself blushing a little bit.

"Fred and George have made this crazy bet just an hour ago!" She exclaimed grinning. She was wearing Irish Makeup, the flag drawn on her face. Harry tilted his head slightly, to look at her only noticing how close their faces were when he did so, feeling her breath on his cheek.

"Yeah, what is that about?" He asked, trying to stay a little calm and petting the egg a little more, even if he played with her hair a little bit by that.

Ron answered before Ginny got the chance, giving Harry the opportunity to turn his head back. "The have bet Ludo Bagman, head of Magical Sports and Games, that Ireland would win but Victor Krum with catch the snitch. I have no idea where they got fifty galleons from." Harry was surprised to hear that.

"That is an oddly specific bet. I hope they are right, would be a shame if not." Ron just shrugged, because if his brothers were stupid enough to place such a bet, it was their own fault as they moved on. Ginny raised her head from Harry's shoulder, only to slide her arm under his and link with his arm, walking next to him. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder in a rather comfortable manner. She had done so over the last year a few times and Harry had never thought about it but now that Narcissa had pointed it out, he felt weird. This was the sister of his best friend! Still, she whispered to him, while Ron and Hermione started an argument whether it was okay to bet or not.

"How is your chest, Harry?" The girl looked down at the lump, reaching out with her hand, only to pull back at the last moment. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's fine. Most of the time I don't feel it anymore." He lied, not sure what to say. Ginny tilted her head, looking at him for a moment.

"You sure? You held your hand over it ever since we left the tent and even in the tent."

Harry straightened his posture, putting the hand down, only to return it rather quickly because it brushed against the side of Ginny's leg.

"Yeah, I kind of do that. It's embarrassing walking around with this lump and I am constantly worried bumping into someone and squeezing it." He said while brushing his fingers over the form once more and in a sudden thought he thought about the wish of sweetened fish sticks, feeling his mouth water.

Ginny nodded and brushed her cheek against his shoulder.

"I get that. I felt the same when I fell from my broom last year bruising my breast." With these words Harry felt her shift slightly, brushing her bosom against his upper arm, making him tense up.

"I have this wonderful cooling ointment, maybe it will help you as well. I can put it on you if you want." Harry felt his own breath hitch slightly. What the hell was wrong with Ginny all the sudden. A year ago she couldn't even speak to him and now this? What was it with her and wanting to put ointment on him? He wasn't sure if he had liked the way she had been a year ago more.

"N-No thank you. I-I wouldn't want someone to see it." Suddenly Harry felt fingers brush under his own against the form on his chest. With an instinct he swatted at Ginny's reached out hand, rather forceful, growling out.

"Don't touch it!" Ginny's eyes were wide and she stumbled back a little holding her hand. Harry almost turned his chest away from her, in an instinct to protect the egg.

Ron turned to look back in confusion.

"What the hell? Are you all right?" Harry blinked for a moment, then he nodded, softening his stand.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I brushed against my bubble by accident and it hurt." He darted Ginny a quick glance. Ron frowned at him then shook his head, turning back.

"That sucks man."

Harry nodded, sighing. "Yeah." They moved on and a moment later Ginny had resumed her position at his side while being careful not to touch the egg.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, really." Harry nodded sighing again.

"It's all right Gin, it's all right."

While he was aware of what Narcissa had said, her big smile made him comfortable never the less. She was his best friends sister, there was nothing to worry about.


	28. Chapter 28

Their entire group climbed the thin metal stairs inside the huge stadium. It was simply put together out of steel beams and railings. Its hight could have easily rivalled the highest tower of Hogwarts. Build into the slope of a hill it fit easily hundreds of thousands of people. Sirius had gotten them their own box, in the best row, a little over the keeper-hoops. The box had cost a little fortune and would give them the best view. And it almost killed Harry. He wasn't slack and years of Quidditch training had made him tough and fit but he was heaving after quite some time.

Susan, Harry and Neville had gone back with the others to the Weasley tent before, saying hello and staying for a short while. Fred and George had boasted about their bet, telling Neville they would be rich, no one would have betted the same they had done. The boy did try to argue that wasn't the point in betting but both had only grinned saying he should just wait and see. Arthur had talked with Harry for a short while, how his summer had been and if he felt up to the task of being a Lord. While he hadn't much contact with the Wizengamot, the news of the boy-who-lived being a Lord of the hallowed Chamber had been huge and the rumour mill had gone wild. Of course, Arthur Weasley didn't believe stupid rumours like Harry had taken up five marriage contracts already, another stating he had gotten a Lord by some old law from defeating You-know-who and others stated he wasn't a real lord and it was all just a ruse. Mr Weasley didn't deal in rumours but it was hard to escape when everybody knew your son was the best friend of the boy and wanted your opinion on a child he had seen one summer. Still, it was a fun time. There had been a bit of a strained moment near the end when Susan, Neville and Harry were about to leave and Ginny had wanted to join them. This had turned into an argument, Ginny saying she wanted to stay with her friends and it didn't matter where she was looking from at the game. Mr Weasley had none of it, saying this was a family event and it was bad enough their mother, Percy, Bill and Charlie couldn't make it. The argument had turned rather heated until Harry had stepped in and said they had a fixed number of seats now and he didn't want to bother Sirius with changing that at the last minute. It wasn't quite the truth since that change wouldn't be a problem at all and Sirius would be happy to do so if he asked but he didn't want this fight turning any worse. Luckily Ginny had sighed and then hugged him goodbye. Shortly after they had made their way to the large white brightly lit stadium in the setting sun and started ascending the stairs.

"Damn stairs." murmured Sirius ahead of him, while he pressed himself higher up, but they knew they were close. Harry chuckled at his godfather's groan, making the older man turn his head.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want but you are still red-faced like you had arm-wrestled Hagrid." As a nice touch, Sirius stretched out his tongue towards him only to second later yelp and hold his backside. Narcissa lowered her wand, glaring at him.

"What did I say about childish behaviour in public?" She tore into him like with a fierce expression. Minerva tried her best not to laugh. No matter how much Narcissa Black berated her cousin about the correct bearing of a Lord, she seemed to miss that she looked much like a disapproving mother towards a misbehaving child. Harry had noticed it himself and while he was tired due to the stairs and felt like his feet were double the size they should be, he felt a warm glow in the inner of his chest. This must be the feeling of having a family. Were his mom and dad like this? A lot of people had told him over the years, his dad had always been careless, had fooled around and had never been serious. Of course, his best friend was Sirius, but he hadn't been a stern and adult person. Hagrid had told him quite a few times that his mother had often shaken her head, had yelled at him, hexed him blue and tore into him to be more adult.

A little like these two did and it made him smile. This was a small glimpse. A glimpse into a world he never had. The small glimpse of a life where small problems like public opinion and fighting over a stuck-out tongue were the worst of it. There were people out there that had these lives. No crazy old dark wizard out there, trying to kill them for whatever reason, no giant spiders or snakes to fight in their lives, no lost parents and all this. And with that thought, Harry felt his mood plummet down rather quickly. He would never have that. Even if Tom was to be killed or banished or whatever, there would be something else, there was always something else.

There would be Death Eaters, the boy who lived stuff, people expecting him to do things with his life more than just being himself and all of that. That had been one of the reasons he had taken the Peverell name. While Black would have made him feel more like family with Sirius he didn't want the extra attention for something like his name. Same reason the Potter name had fallen of, it was so connected to his worst nightmare, the title of the Boy-who-lived. Merlin, he despised this title. His mom had done all of this. He suddenly felt hands grab him pulling him forward. Sirius duck behind his shoulder, laughing maniacally. Narcissa stared at him with wide eyes like she was ready to hex right through Harry just to get to her cousin. She pointed, at least with her finger, not her wand.

"Sirius Orion Black, don't hide behind your godson. You are a noble Lord, not a little schoolgirl." She snarled at him, while a mix of anger and humour danced in her grey eyes. Sirius shook his head grinning.

"Uh-uh, no do. You will just hex me again and I would rather not like that to happen since I can't fight back. I remember a certain witch telling me not three days ago it was un-proper for a Lord to hex a Lady?" He smirked like he had done a perfectly well plan only to jump slightly when a new stinging hex hit his bum. He turned, his eyes full of betrayal.

"Et tu, Minnie?" He asked, rubbing his butt while glaring at Professor McGonagall. Harry couldn't help himself his foul mood smelting away like fog in the summer sun. The older witch shook her head, a smirk on her face.

"Of course, we witches have stick together. Also, you are acting like a fool here Sirius."

"That is correct, but also expected."

A cold voice joined conversation making everybody turn. The whole stadium, while being loud and busy, suddenly felt empty and silent to the people on these stairs. A few steps away stood a man in dark long and very expensive robes with an embroidered "M" on the chest. Long silver-blond hair fell over his back and he held a cane, topped with a silver snake. His eyes were cold, his face sneering. Next to him, wearing similar robes and shorter cut hair, was a teenage boy, the same sneer on his face but directed towards Harry.

"Malfoy." Sirius spat all the good-natured joking forgotten and he stepped up the stairs again, stepping in front of his cousin. Lucius Malfoy, striking an arrogant pose stepped closer until he was almost nose to nose with the Black-haired Lord of House Black. The glared at each other.

"Such a shame, House Black was once a prestigious and strong house. Now it seems like a haven for the poor," His eyes glared at Remus Lupin. "for hand me downs." His eyes glared over at the boy-who-lived, holding his hand over a strange form on his chest. "And rejects." Lucius tilted his head slightly while saying that to get a look at his ex-wife. Narcissa stared at him, her eyes filled with venom and hatred.

Sirius also tilted his head, making sure Lucius couldn't see his Cissy anymore, before stepping even closer, making the younger man flinch back half a step.

"Well I don't know Lucy, I do like to decide who is part of my family and who isn't." Sirius raised his chin. Susan and Neville followed the discussion carefully, standing close to Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin. None of them liked the arrogant tosser and his son was an utter dick in Susan's opinion. Minvera's opinion was less vulgar but still rather the same, she didn't like father nor son. Sirius felt Narcissa's glares in the back of his head and he knew if he stepped aside, Narcissa would do something and it would turn really really nasty when Malfoy turned up his nose snorting at him.

"Well, that is the kind of weak display I was expecting from a blood-traitor." It was dangerously close to an insult of another Lord but Sirius just laughed in a bark-like fashion, making the reigning Malfoy flinch again and pulling his wand ever so slightly from his cane.

"Weak, yeah weak. I mean I feel so weak I could be stuck to a stone pillar and take a punch to the face, that is how weak I feel." Malfoy's face turned purple at the reminder of his defeat and swirls around stomping away in a hurried fashion. His son remained behind, smirking at Harry.

"Nice lump on your chest there Potter. Did Granger gave you warts that size?" Harry glared back at his oldest rival when a faint whisper came from his side, still be heard in the loud stadium.

"My Drac" Narcissa stepped closer, from behind her cousin. Her one hand was covering her mouth, trembling a little. Her eyes were teary and her other stretched out to her son. She took another baby step. Draco turned his head a little, staring at the woman who had carried him in her womb, fed him, raised him, kissed him good night, had taught him how to read, had comforted him when he was hurt and had stated she was so proud of him so often.

"M-My Son." She whispered again taking another small step towards him. Draco raised his nose and then spat in front of her feet.

"Stay away from me you disgrace. You aren't my mother." And with that, the boy turned and hurried to follow his father, robes billowing behind him. Everyone stared at him until Narcissa let out a croaked sound. It sounded like a wounded animal, hurt too large for the human mind. A hoarse choke, of disbelief, of hurt, of misery. Narcissa's knees buckled underneath her and she tumbled to the floor, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Cissy!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to catch his cousin. He kneeled down next to her on the steel floor, draping his arms around her. Narcissa Black shook in trembling quivers, gripping the front of Sirius shirt and started crying. She cried into the chest of her cousin almost choking on her own sobs, eyes turning puffy and all strength and all posture had left her. This was a situation she would NEVER let happen. Crying in the open at one of the biggest and most important events of the year, sobbing her eyes out for everyone to see, but right now, right here, she just didn't care. Her baby, her Draco had told her she wasn't his mother. The utter pain their words had brought upon her, she had never thought would have been possible. The cruiatus curse wouldn't have hurt her that much. It felt like something had ripped her heart out and had put razor-blades in its place. Harry stepped up, not sure what to do. This felt so, the wrong so...he would kill Malfoy. He wished he could give her the waves of comfort that were radiating from the warm egg on his chest. The only thing he could think of was placing his hand on her shoulder, giving her comfort. Sirius held her for a long time, while everybody stood there, trying not to pry or stare. After a while Narcissa calmed down, still crying but enough for Sirius to raise his head and stop the whispered words of comfort and care he had murmured to her for the entire time.

"I will take Narcissa back to the tent. You go on and watch the game." He got to his feet taking Narcissa up with him, the arms still around her. Harry shook his head, stepping closer.

"No, I'll come with you, I don't want to watch the game knowing Narcissa is hurting. I'll go down with you." Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"It's all right Prongslet go on." Placing his hand on Padfoot's forearm, he stepped closer.

"No. She needs me, us."

Sirius leaned down staring at the others over Harry's shoulder. His hand were still on Narcissa's shaking shoulders. He learned to Harry's ear and whispered.

"You have to stay. The others won't go if you don't go and you know Cissy she would hate for more people than necessary to see her in this state. So go one, watch the game, let me handle this Prongslet."

"But I feel bad leaving Narcissa like this." He still protested, when a delicate hand came trembling up, taking hold of his shoulder. Narcissa's bloodshot eyes blinked, tried holding back the tears with little success. Still, she gave him a strained and very fake smile.

"G-Go on H-Harry, watch t-the game w-with your f-friends. It's your birthday p-present and I w-will not have it i-if I ruin it." Her voice was trembling like her hand and she had problems getting the words around the choked sobs. Harry stepped closer, taking up her hand with both of his cradling it against his chest against the egg. He had no-one touches it but he hoped some of the warmth and comfort the egg provided to him would flow into her.

"You sure Narcissa?"

She again smiled, still fake but her cold hand brushed against the warm lump on Harry's chest. It felt strange like a warm blanket had been draped over her, making her feel a tiny tiny bit better. The warmth spread through her fingers.

"Y-Yes love. You g-go on." He nodded, holding her hands to his lips for a moment giving it a kiss, before letting go. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around his cousin holding her close to himself before turning to Professor McGonagall and Lupin. The flow of people around them had lessened because the game was almost starting.

"Remus, Minnie, could you take care? I will take Narcissa back to our tent if it is okay with you?"

Minerva and Remus looked at each other just for a moment, before nodding. Minerva smiled at her former student.

"Of course Sirius. Stay safe. You too, Miss Black." She was quite sure Narcissa Black didn't even realise she had been spoken to, holding a hand to her face, crying her eyes out, but Minvera couldn't blame her. For a child to do something like that to her mother, this was just horrible. Whatever had happened between Miss Black and Mr Malfoy Junior this was a heartbreaking sight and she felt strong sympathy towards the woman she barely knew and hadn't really found a liking for. No mother should endure such a thing, for her child to say something to her, right to her face none the less and spitting at her feet. She did her best not to think about detention in the new year, that was utterly unprofessional.

"Yes, we will, thank you two." Sirius muttered, directing Narcissa to the stairs, holding her, stopping her from falling. Remus patted his friend on the shoulder.

"No need Padfoot. Do call us if you need anything." Sirius nodded and descended the stairs, leaving their line of sight quickly. For a moment, everybody just stood there, staring to the point both of them just left. Then Remus turned, clapping his hands.

"All right you people lets move on." They started climbing the three or four stairs to their box. Harry didn't really account for it, his thoughts were walking down the stairs and towards their tent. He barely followed the conversation around him.

"That was something horrible, to even say that." Susan murmured, holding on to the railing at the stairs. The whole happy and jovial atmosphere suddenly felt shallow and empty.

Neville nodded, glaring down the hall, where he could see a box with the Malfoy M on the front.

"Yeah, that just sucked. Malfoy is such a bloody git!" He grumbled out, his hand balling to a fist when he remembered all the times Malfoy had made fun of him, had Goyle and Crabbe beat him up, had stolen from him or had bullied in a different way, but this, this was a new level of gitness he had not even thought of. Minerva turned her head, sternly staring at Neville.

"Mr Longbottom, please watch your language." The chubby boy flinched, lowering his dark-haired head. He murmured a small sorry, but he didn't feel sorry, not when it came to Malfoy. Then Minerva turned her head, walking ahead.

"But you are right that boy is a bloody git." Under normal circumstances that would have made the three teenager tumble over, gaping at Minvera McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of House Gryffindor, to swear, but this wasn't normal circumstances.

They soon after found the box covered with the seal of House Black. Harry used his Heir-Ring to unseal, and they stepped inside. It was a box maybe twelve metres wide and four deep. The floor was draped with a thick dark green carpet and there were large armchairs, comfortable and wide, close to the railing. In the back was a small bar with drinks. They each took a drink and sat down. watching over the stadium. The sound alone was breathtaking. Cheers, screams, and music all in a hurricane of loud and utter chaos. There were red and green flags being waved, heads, scarfs, and signs. People were cheering, roaring, laughing, talking, yelling and dancing. This was the great event of the summer and everybody who could was be attending.

Harry leaned back in his armchair, almost lying in it and traced his index finger over the piece of t-shirt that covered the phoenix egg. He swirled his fingertip around the round form, brushing up and down the side. His fingers played around it like feeling for every part of it. He had done that quite often now, feeling touching it, while his mind was wandering. It was wandering down the stairs and over the camping site into the tent and curled up next to Narcissa.

He felt a little like he knew what she was feeling. For those who were supposed to care for you to reject you. Tell you, you were a disgrace, a failure, a freak. For those who were supposed to be your family to cast you out mark you as unwanted. Yet he had never known what that was like, being wanted to be part of a family before. Narcissa had. They hadn't talked about Draco a lot but he knew she loved him madly, with the fierceness of a mother lion. She had known the feeling, had known what it was like being loved. What was worse, never getting it in the first place or having it only to have it yanked away from you in the most hurtful way? He wasn't sure, but it was clear to him both were utterly sad. The way Narcissa's eyes had broken had clenched his heart like a metal glove crushing it. She was new to his life but he liked her, he really liked her. She was witty but calm, stern but warm when needed. She had shown him so much about the wizarding world, especially the noble world he would never have understood. She had taken no-nonsense from Sirius but she does get it when something happened in good humour and had quite a sense of humour herself, only to be more dry and snippy. The weeks since she came to them that night, soaked and crying he had found his comfort around her and got quite used to her. The way she smirked when he tried to be nice to Kreacher when she winked at him behind Sirius back when he had groaned at her for making his life 'utterly miserable', the quiet moments in the sitting room at the evening when they would just sit and read, while Sirius was somewhere in the house doing who knew what or was outside as Padfoot, running off his energy. He liked her being there and he hated what had happened for this situation to come to pass. His mind was rolling these thoughts around when Susan shook him from the side.

"Look, Harry! It has started! There is the Bulgarian team, that's Krum! He is such a good flyer!" She pointed to the red-clad dots on the opposite of the stadium, one in the front doing an impressive flip, he wasn't sure he could repeat himself. Harry shook off the thoughts, leaning forward and after a short while, a grin was plastered to his face. Susa was bouncing up and down next to him, full of energy and grinning, forgetting the whole affair from before. Neville was a little bit quieter, but he too ahhh and awwwed at the tricks and sportsmanship. Minerva was full-on energetic, calling, yelling, applauding, for once losing the stern teacher mood and just being a fan enjoying a world-class Quidditch Match. Remus was like Neville more on the quiet side. Still, he had a smile on his face and called out, yelling at Harry to take notes, getting a grin and a nod from his friend's godson. Harry was losing himself in the fun and the atmosphere, enjoying his birthday present like he had been told to.

Still somewhere, a small part in the back of his mind was down in the tent and with the woman who had been hurt so deeply today.


	29. Chapter 29

They walked down their way through the town made up of tents. It was completely dark, about eleven o'clock in the evening. The half-full moon hung deep on the sky only a few clouds. It was warm for a night. Everywhere around them, the party was full-on. Fans drank, sung and danced. It had calmed only when they reached the richer parts of the campsite. The noble and rich tended to celebrate more dignified, something Harry really liked at the moment. It had been a wonderful game full of twists and turns but left him exhausted. He had clung to the edge of his seat, watching and picking up quite some moves. Once the Bulgarian Seeker Krum had plunged towards the ground, making his opponent to follow. Pulling up his broom at the last second he got time to search for the snitch in a calm way while his opponent had to be helped from the ground by staff because he had crashed down.

Yet Krum's efforts were for nought. While he was the better seeker, the Irish Chasers crushed Bulgarian line under their heel. Goal after goal was made until the verdict was clear. Bulgaria had no chance in winning anymore so Krum decided to end it on his terms. He caught the snitch to a massive uproar but lost his team the match in the process. It had been like Fred and George said, Ireland won, but Krum caught the snitch. Harry smiled at the thought. His friends were really the luckiest guys he had ever seen. Next, to him, Susan was discussing the match with Professor McGonagall. Ever since they left the stadium they had been talking about it, certain moments and pieces and their very different opinions due to their different allegiance. Especially a questionable penalty decision around the twenty-minute mark for a bludger shot was brought up again. Professor McGonagall was insisting it was a fair verdict why Susan argued there was no foul and so the penalty shot shouldn't have been given.

Remus kept close to the boy, hovering over his shoulder the entire way back. There had been a lot of people and he didn't want his friend's godson to get lost or anything else. He was a little worried at the boy. He had been a little odd over the last couple of days, strangely emotional. When he had visited a few days back, Harry had started crying for about ten minutes but not saying why. There had been other similar moments. Also, he felt bad for Harry at the moment. That gross disfiguring lump on his chest seemed to embarrass and hurt him. He hadn't shown it to anyone, not saying what the potion was he had made nor letting someone touch it. Remus had never heard about a potion accident like that but on the other hand, it would have been an odd potion from the Black Library and if Remus was honest to himself he was pants at potions. There was a good reason he would have to go to Hogwarts in a few days to pick up the potion from Snape. As much as he loathed this, Dumbledore had made arrangements for him to continue his treatment and Remus wouldn't piss on someone's kindness.

Finally, the Black tent came into view and Harry sped up his strides towards the dark green and onyx construct. The others followed him, all now a little worried about what might have happened while they were gone. Harry stepped inside finding only Sirius in the middle of the room, sitting on a couch. Narcissa was nowhere to be seen. The black-haired man raised his head smiling at them when he saw them come inside.

"Hey there. How was the game?" He asked standing up to meet them halfway. Harry grinned at him.

"It was awesome. Best Quidditch I have ever seen." His hand Sirius noticed petted the egg under his shirt again. Harry did that all the time now. Sirius had been the only one he allowed to touch the small thing. He had shown it to him and he had let him feel the warmth of it. When He had brushed his fingertips over it, he had felt the warmth spreading from the small object. What Harry didn't know was that Sirius had noticed him talking to the egg. When they were still at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had continued to sleep in front of Narcissa's door. Before he would wind down for the night, he always took a tour through the house, checking the entrances and everything. Like a guard dog. When he had come to Harry's room he had heard hushed whispered talk through the door.

At first, he had thought with a lot of glee, his godson had smuggled a girl into the house, trying to be extra sneaky and had intended to listen in just for a short moment, ready to tease Harry at the morning. Yet it was only Harry's voice he had heard talking quietly to someone. Then he realised the boy hadn't been talking to someone but at someone, telling them about his day, about the colour of the sky, just filling the room with his voice. It had taken the words "When you will be born, I will show you." Then he had realized his godson was talking to the egg like a mother would to her unborn child. Sometimes he had caught on even during the day, telling the small precious object whose voice it was in the room or something like that. It was odd and adorable. Another time, Harry had fallen on the stairs. Instead of catching himself the boy had turned, clutching to his chest and rather fallen on his back. Luckily it had been only the last few steps.

"That's good to hear Prongslet. Come on in people, Kreacher has prepared an evening dinner for the whole lot of you. You have been up and about for a few hours now, no need to go to bed hungry. Of course, I also want to hear everything." Sirius said with a grin, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder moving them to the dining area. Harry stopped short at the door, letting the rest of them pass by. He leaned back, whispering at his godfather while they watched the others to sit down.

"How is Narcissa?" He asked carefully, worryingly. Sirius sighed, nodding shortly.

"A little better. I think she is still a little in shock. I have put her to bed two hours ago, but I thought about waking her, asking if she wants to eat anything." His godfather was about to turn away to do exactly that when Harry got hold of his hand, pulling him back.

"Let me." He whispered, stepping back. Sirius raised his eyebrow looking at his godson.

"You sure Prongslet?"

"Yeah, I worried the whole game for her. Just keep an eye on the others, would you? I believe Auntie Minnie and Susan will yell at each other." He said with a chuckle before leaving the dining room quickly. Crossing the dim-lit main area and jogging up the stairs, Harry listened to the muffled voices from the eating area.

"Come on little one, let's see if Narcissa is all right." He whispered to the egg while walking along the gallery until he stood in front of her door. Stepping back after he had knocked, he waited for a short moment, before he heard a key in the keyhole. The door opened a slight bit and then just opened, staying open a little. Harry stared at it for a moment, then he slowly pushed it open, sticking his head in. The inside was dark, a bedroom like his own, what colour was hard to tell. There was a crest on the backside but whether it was the Black or Peverell Crest he didn't know. Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed, her hands holding on to it, and she just stared out ahead, onto the ground. Somewhere in the distance, there was a quiet rumble.

"Narcissa?" He asked carefully, not stepping inside. He knew she was special about her bedroom and even though this wasn't her real one just one in a tent for a day, he felt like he was imposing.

She slowly, like it took a little time for her to process him being here. Her face was half in the shadows but he did see that her eyes were red and full of tears. Harry was pretty sure she didn't sleep for the last two hours.

"Hello, Harry...how was the game?" While she looked like she cried her voice was even and calm. She had been trained ever since childhood who to be a Lady and Ladies don't choke on their tears or show their pain. That is what her mother had told her. Harry smiled at her a little.

"It was fine. How are you?" He asked, stepping inside after she waved him in. Slowly he stepped closer, sitting at the edge of her bed too. Her hair looked messy and her eyes were really puffy her nose red. He lovingly took up her hand, brushing over the back. She gave him this fake smile from before, he really hated, because he knew she just tried to hide her pain.

"It's okay Harry. Don't worry." She said with a soft voice, looking away. He took her hand up, and like before he placed it on his chest, over the egg, while he shook his head. There was this rumbling noise in the distance again a little louder and a little quiver went through the ground.

"It's not okay Narcissa. You are hurting. Please let me help." He whispered, feeling her fingers curled around the egg, brushing over it slightly. Narcissa shook her head a little.

"It...it is okay. I know Draco has h-his moments of a temper tantrum, b-but he will g-get over it. He is my baby boy, I know he will understand in time." She whispered, her voice ever so slightly off. Harry wasn't convinced but he didn't have the strength to argue.

"Okay. You tell me if you need anything right? I will make it happen if I can." He asked her, not sure who to handle this. Blond hair flowed a little as she nodded.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Harry. I will ask." Her fingers once more curled around the egg. "It is really warm you know? Like a hug or a blanket. It's nice." Her voice whispered only, trailing off a little at the end. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. I feel the need to pet it all the time, it is weird." He placed his hand over hers pressing it a little against the warmth in front of his chest. She held onto it for a moment, then her hand slipped away. He could almost see herself close off now.

"Sirius wanted to ask if yo-"

A loud bang roared over the camping ground and the ground shook violently. Harry and Narcissa jumped from the bed in a sudden jerk, turning towards each other.

"What th-"

A second bang, like an explosion, interrupted Narcissa followed by screams outside the tent. Both of them hurried towards the door and out on the gallery. Everyone pilled out of the dining room down below, wands in their hands. Sirius' eyes darted upwards to his family.

"Harry! Cissy! Are you all right?" He asked with utmost concern in his voice. Harry ran along the gallery, Narcissa right at his heels and called out.

"Yeah, we are fine what is going on?"

Sirius shrugged, moving to the entrance of the tent. Outside more screams came and went more explosions. Sirius glanced out of the tent quickly, seeing fire and running people.

"Something is wrong, I see burning tents and people running." He turned around to the other adults, looking with concern and determination.

"We have to get the kids out of here, fast that is." Narcissa, Remus and Minerva nodded. Sirius turned towards the others.

"All right, we make our way to the port-key area, there are wards up. Take these!" He placed emergency port-keys in each hand. He had taken the safety in his own hand, always the thought of Voldemort in his mind. Right now he was thanking Merlin for that.

"Stick to the adults. Neville, stay close to Remus, Susan to Minerva, Harry, Narcissa you stick with me. All right? Get out now." He waved them all through the entrance and came out last, taking Harry's hand.

Outside was utter chaos. People were screaming, tents were burning and over everything hung a large skull with a snake coiled around it on the sky. There were explosions around the campsite and when Harry turned his head, he saw the entire stadium, where they had been not an hour ago engulfed in flames. The fire struck to the sky and roared and almost screamed. Sirius tugged at his hand and pulled him away towards the port-key area. They came only a few feet before Narcissa called out.

"Watch out!" Pulling Harry and Sirius back. A tent collapsed right into the middle of their group, cutting them off from McGonagall, Remus and the two other children. Harry stared through the flames, trying to see whether the others had made it. Then he saw through the smoke and the fire Remus waving. Sirius waved back and called out.

"Go on, we find another way!" "All right, stay safe." was the answer and Remus and the rest disappeared into the darkness. Sirius turned to his family.

"All right, we need to find another way. Watch out and wands ready." They both nodded and in a quicky running motion they started weaving through the tents. Harry looked around, only seeing fleeing people and fire. The smoke was bad and he started coughing, wand hand out while the other clutched to his egg. Two people ran across them screaming. They came up to the Greengrass tent.

He then saw three persons. They wore tall heads, black robes and masks. Their wands were out and they didn't scream or anything more strutted around. One rather fat one was pulling a girl behind himself on her blond hair, dragging her along, while she kicked and screamed. He didn't seem to care and kicked the girl once. Another had a limp body over his shoulder, brown hair flowing in the wind. Behind them in the entrance was the stretched out form of Lord Greengrass, if he was alive Harry couldn't see. The struggling girl turned her face and Harry saw a short glimpse of dark green eyes looked into his own for a moment.

"Daphne!" He called out leaving his godfather side instantly, his wand out while running towards the people. The one not carrying anybody turned his head, a black and silver mask covering his face.

"Ah, the hero boy!" A snarling voice came from the mask. Harry was sure he knew this voice but he couldn't place it. He pointed his yew wand at the group.

"Let them go! " He yelled back, while Sirius caught up to him. Narcissa on the other side.

The leader turned his head to his henchmen.

"Kill them." The one dragging pointed his wand at Daphne and Harry could only get out a no, before a flash and she crumbled to the ground. At least it hadn't been a green one. Harry twirled his wand around.

"Expelliarmus!" He called out pointing at the man how had dragged his classmate. The man swirled his wand and swatted the spell to the side. Then hell broke loose.

Sirius started a fight with the man who had carried the limp form of Astoria Greengrass. A slashing curse to his leg made the Death Eater curse, slamming him back with a Reducto. He caught himself and dodge the slashing curse to his own throat in a quick duck. Sirius lifted a rock from the ground and slammed it into the man side. The man tumbled to the side only to catch himself.

"You bastard!" Sirius' opponent yelled and tried to cut into his upper arm, missing him barely. If he had hit Sirius would have lost the arm. Picking something up from the Marauder in his mind, Sirius waved out his wand and the sparks and small ambers in the air turned, flying towards the face of the man, swirling around his head like a swarm of angry bees. They had used something like that at Snivellus all the time back in the day and it confused the Death-Eater just long enough not to be able to parry the slamming curse that hit him right in the face and knocked him out. For good measure, Sirius added a Petrificus Totalus.

While Sirius fought the first Death-Eater, Harry was dodging the best he could against the fat one. His face was already bloody from a nasty curse that barely hit his scalp and could have easily taken his head of. Harry tried to disarm him two times more. Both times the fat man had swatted the curse away, laughing at him. Harry dodge another curse. He noticed how unprepared he was for fighting. He knew almost no combat spells, since of the three years he had been to Hogwarts year two was normally the year for that but that had been ruined by this useless excuse of a teacher. He was out of ideas and felt something blocking him from the retreat.

"Well well, looks like the golden Boy is out of options." The fat man laughed, swatting away another disarming spell. Harry's wand hand shook and he held his hand protectively over his chest.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased to hear that you died lonely when he returns." The man's glee could be heard in his voice. Harry took his pulled at his memories. Sirius rescue. Him asking Harry to live with him. The birthday he had. The moment his egg touched his chest.

"Expecto Patronum." A white and silver Stag burst from Harry's wand and stormed at the man, who screeched out for a moment. The stag was large and impressive, with giant and very pointy antlers. The man raised his hands and shielded his face, only to laugh when the Stag just passed through him. Even a corporal Patronus has no mass, is just an emotion. He couldn't harm him. He turned back at his victim but saw the boy smirking and jerking his wand to the side. Daniel McLaugh had only time to turn his head to the right, before a broken piece of a tent pole, jagged and very pointy, crashed into his knee propelled by a quite skillfully executed Wingadium Livilosa. The sound the fish spear-like object made when it pierced into his leg was nasty. You could hear the ripping flesh and the breaking of bones. McLaugh screamed tumbling to the floor. His lost his wand at the moment, clutching to his knee, screaming in pain and agony. His other hand stretched out for his wand, when a foot came down onto the small wooden object, snapping it in half, making McLaugh howl in a different kind of pain. He stared up and looked into the emerald green eyes of the boy he had moments ago laughed at before a piece of wood in the boy's hand clocked him to the side of his head knocking him out.

At the same time as Harry and Sirius fought their short fights, Narcissa was in her own one. But while both of them fought unknown opponents, she knew exactly who was hers. Years ago, while looking for something she had opened one of the drawers in Lucius office. In the drawer, there had only been a single object. A black mask, with silver linings and a grill like a mouth. She had recognised the Death Eater mask, knowing what it was of course. Back then she hadn't cared for it, because it was none of her business, but now she started at the exact same mask, fighting its wearer fiercely. Both of them shot curses and jinxes at each other.

"That's more like it Narcissa. You look better that way." Her ex-husband said when he hit her forehand with a slicing jinx. She didn't flinch. There had been worse pains in her life, hell worse pains this day.

"You took away my son you bastard." She yelled out, shooting a flame charm at him, which he dodged with a quick sidestep.

"What? Nonono, Draco made his own decision Narcissa." He laughed trying to block her movement with a Leg-locker charm. He missed.

"He was a lovely boy until you dug your claws into him you...you..."

She was out of words. The hate she felt was void of words just pure spite. Lucius laughed at her again.

"No, our son was this way, the right way all along. It was you, running with strays and blood traitors that turned him on you." She tried again to hit him to the head with a slamming curse but he blocked it. Then he lowered his voice in triumph.

"And he will take his place at the Dark Lords side soon enough!"

That sent Narcissa over the edge. She had always been the dutiful wife, the loving mother. She had held the image of Lady Malfoy, obedient to her husband and reserved for the rest of the world. She had never been out there with low society and unladylike activities like duelling or sporting. So Lucius Malfoy was under the impression she was an easy target. While she never had been eager nor particularly powerful, she was still Narcissa Black and that meant being the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, the deadliest duelist of all the Death Eaters. It was a reason her sister was the right-hand woman of the Dark Lord and she had learned from her. All that training her older sister had forced on her years ago now let loose. She turned her rage, her utter disgust and hatred for her ex-husband into energy and this energy into the will to fight. She started swirling her wand, firing curse after curse. Lucius' smile froze under his mask when he saw how his ex-wife changed right in front of his eyes and soon he had to fight even keeping his shields up until a rather nasty cutting curse slipped through his defences and hit him right in the face. He tumbled to the ground holding his face.

"Narcissa!" Sirius Black and Harry came running towards her. Lucius used the short distraction to cast a smoking charm and scramble away fleeing. The three of them were coughing and quickly Sirius dispelled the smoke, but it was too late, Lucius had escaped.

"Are you both all right?" Sirius asked, his worrying eyes darting between his cousin and his godson. Harry nodded, still pale and breathing heavy. Narcissa, brushed over her forehead smearing blood over her perfect face. Then their boy turned to the three unmoving bodies on the ground.

"The Greengrasses!" Harry ran towards Daphne, Sirius to Lord Greengrass. Narcissa bowed down to the girl that was lying in a heap, brown hair flowing over her head. She brushed it out of her face and cast a quick spell.

"Unconscious." She called out. Sirius raised his head, looking up from the older Lord. "He too, thank god."

"Daphne is out cold but seems fine." Harry joined in. "What shall we do?"

The decision was taken away from them when red-robed Aurors ran through the darkness towards them wands in hand. Leading them, her face pale and her wand ready was Amelia Bones, her robes billowing behind her.

The Cavalry had arrived.

* * *

AN

Hello boys and girls, there is something I put of quite a long time but now there came quite a few comments about it. I know I have not the best grammar and I think I can't handle it myself, so I am searching a dedicated beta-reader.

So I had fun, it was easier writing the duel this time. I actually didn't plan for a duel but then there was a comment at the last chapter, that made me think, yeah why the hell not? Most problems were how to end the thing really because I didn't want Lucius to be caught there.


	30. Chapter 30

Slowly, very slowly, her thoughts returned to her. Her head was pounding and she shifted with a groan. Painfully she opened her eyes, ready to squint them shut again if it was too bright. Yet her worry was nought because it was dark around her. Her vision was blurry but she could see a room, lit only by the pale light of the moon, shining through the window. She sat up, her hand shooting to her hurting head. Oh boy, what happened? She remembered blurry flames, pain on her head and nothing more. She looked around, seeing a dark bedroom, on which a bed, she was lying. A morning robe was folded on her feet, with a small piece of paper. She slid her feet out of the bed and got out. Only now she noticed her wand on the nightstand, picking it up in a hurried manner. When the eleven inches of oak was in her hand she felt a lot better. Stepping over, she was taking up the paper.

Your father is in the room to your right, your sister in the one beyond.

She grabbed the robe with a little bit of worry, just a simple piece of clothing but it seemed warm, only now noticing she was wearing a sleeping gown. A shiver went down her spine. Did...did someone put new clothes on her? She thought with a little worry, before putting on the morning robe and slipping in slippers next to the bed. Carefully she sneaked to the door, leaning against it, listening to the outside. There was no sound on the other side, just quiet. She tested the doorknob and was surprised it was open. Whoever kidnapped her, they were doing a lousy job. She stretched out her head, looking into the hall. She squinted a little because different from the room she woke up in this corridor was lid brightly. There were dark green carpets on the floor and a warm brown wooden railing to a stairwell. There was no one around only a black dog, lying on the carpet to the right. When she pulled open her door, the dog raised its head, making her flinch. Please don't bark, please don't bark. But the dog stayed quiet only watching her slowly opening the door and slipping out. She looked up and down the corridor. There was no one to be seen. She sneaked to the right stopping only at the dog to kneel down shortly rubbing him behind the ears.

"Yeah that's good, don't bark, good boy." The dog only blinked once at her, before yawning and watching her. She got up again and tried the door of the next room. It was open too. She almost jumped when she heard a noise behind herself but it was only the dog that got to his feet. She looked inside the room. It was also not lit but she could see a tall man lying on the bed. She stepped inside and hurried when she saw her father lying there. Casting her gaze to the door, she just saw the dog standing in the doorframe and leaned down.

"Pssssst, father, wake up!" She whispered, looking at the door once more. "Faaaather." She shook him slightly and with a groan he opened his eyes, staring for a moment before he focused.

"Honey w-" He started, only for his daughter to put her hand over his mouth.

"Pssssst. I don't know what is going on but I think we are kidnapped. Here take my...oh." She looked over, seeing her fathers wand on the nightstand. She quickly handed it to him. He was sitting up, also holding his head.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around for a moment. She just shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen much I came right here. The only one I saw was that dog." She pointed to the door, but there was no one there. Must have left.

"There was a note on my bed, like this one, saying you are in this room, my sister in the next one. We have to get out of here!" She whispered pulling on her father's arm. He was about to get to his feet when there was a knocking sound at the door. She was so tense she turned and immediately fired a cutting curse to the door, seeing a man duck to the side dodging it. Instead, she left a slice over the other side of the stairwell.

"Wooooh, careful!" Came a call from outside the door, before slowly two hands appeared in the doorframe.

"See, no wand. So please don't gut me." The girl stepped back a little, while her father raised his wand.

"Show yourself." He demanded after getting out of the bed, standing in front of his daughter.

A man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and a neatly trimmed beard appeared in the doorframe. He wore expensive robes the girl thought but it was hard to see from the dark into the light. He had raised both of his hands but didn't seem to worry.

"Please calm yourself. Everything is fine, Lord Greengrass." He stated, reaching down slowly to flip the lights on. Greengrass squinted his eyes but he kept his wand at the man.

"What's the meaning of this Black. Explain quick." He said, pointing around. Sirius chuckled, keeping his hands up.

"Well, you are at House Black. First of all, let me offer you the hospitality and protection of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Cissy will gut me if I don't do this right. As for what you are asking, well we thought we couldn't let you stay there on the ground after we dealt with your attackers, so...yeah, we took you here."

Suddenly it came back. Lord Greengrass remembered three persons coming into his tent, masked and with raised wands. One knocked him out while the others grabbed his daughters. His hand instantly searched for Daphnes and took a hold of it.

"You...slowly. What happened?" Black pointed at an armchair in the corner, to which Greengrass nodded. He sat down, folding his hands over his knee.

"Well, what is the last you remember Lord Greengrass?" Sirius asked with a calm voice, tilting his head slightly. Lord Greengrass stayed tense, on edge. He wasn't a fool.

"Someone attacked the Quidditch Cup, explosions, burning tents and then three people came to our tent and tried taking away my girls, before knocking me out." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that would be about right. Luckily we came across your tent right when those tossers pulled your daughter." He pointed at a flinching Daphne. "and her sister out of the tent. Harry noticed it and we stopped them, right before Amelia and the Aurors arrived. It was considered best to bring you to House Black in case someone would try to attack your Manor while you are knocked out. So, here we are."

Greengrass stared at the man, before lowering his wand a little.

"Do we know who these people are?" Sirius sighed nodding.

"Death Eaters." Lord Greengrass flinched hard. Death Eaters? But You-know-who was dead and every one of his followers tried to avoid the appearance of ever following him or would risk Azkaban.

"Death Eaters?" He asked still not believing, to which Sirius nodded in return, folding his legs.

"Yes. Two were lower-level henchmen, not even having the Dark Mark. Not sure whether the two even were real once or just hired. Their leader sadly escaped." He shook his head sighing.

"Do you know who it was?" Greengrass asked more curiously. Again Sirius shook his head.

"No, not officially." At that answer, Lord Greengrass smirked.

"And in-official?"

Now Sirius returned the smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, my cousin had seen his mask before. When she was searching for something. In her ex-husband's desk." Greengrass' eyes darted up.

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, most likely. We will get confirmation when we come to the next Wizengamot meeting." Sirius winked at him, something that wasn't really lord-like but Greengrass didn't care less at the moment.

"Why is that?" He asked, turning his head now feeling safe enough to let his eyes leave the man to look at his daughter, seeing if she was all right. She looked fine a little red around the eyes, still shook, but standing tall.

Sirius laughed a little, waving his hand.

"Well, my dear cousin, at the prospect of returning a little of the pain she endured by his hands, got him with a really nasty slashing curse right across the face. We will see it because she claimed to learn it from her sister and if Bella knows one thing well it would be inflicting pain and wounds. Sadly we know he will wiggle his way out of this, too little proof you know?"

Slowly nodded Lord Greengrass looking at his daughter again.

"What happens now? What time is it?"

Sirius raised his wrist, looking at his golden watch. He would have preferred a silver one but he would never do that for Remus sake.

"About twenty minutes past midnight. Amelia Bones is downstairs, as well as Professor McGonagall, two Aurors and Remus Lupin. Amelia would like to talk to you of course. We gave your younger daughter a Draught of Dreamless Sleep, because she woke up first, screaming and thrashing. We were worried she might hurt herself. She is next door if you would like to see her." Greengrass nodded, and walked over, looking after his sweet baby girl. Astoria looked fine, just sleeping. He brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well, princess." He said, placing the same spell he had used when she was a child on the room, knowing if she woke up. Then he closed the door behind himself and Daphne finding Lord Black at the stairs. The man pointed at the rooms.

"Your clothes are inside your rooms. If you would like to join us in the sitting room. Kreacher will show you the way. Kreacher!" With a pop, a house-elf appeared.

"Yes, My lord Black? How can Kreacher serve?" The elf asked with a slight bow.

"You will escort Lord and Heiress Greengrass to the sitting room once they are dressed." The elf bowed down again, before standing straight.

"Lord Black, Kreacher was asked by the young Heir Black to remind your Lordship about eating something." The elf stated, looking down a little. Sirius sighed.

"I will eat when we are done here Kreacher." Lord Greengrass looked surprised when the elf shook his head, even crossing his arms. He hadn't seen this behaviour in a house-elf before.

"No Lord Black. The young Heir stated his Lordship haven't eaten or drank since morning. The young Heir ordered Kreacher to look into that and said Kreacher should bind Lord Black to a chair if his Lordship would refuse." Sirius' eye twitched a little while Daphne did her best to suppress a slight giggle. Sirius stared down at the elf.

"Kreacher, we...you are not binding me to a chair. This...Lord Greengrass, please excuse me." He nodded towards his fellow Lord before heading down the stairs.

"PRONGSLET!" He hollered through the house while he hurried down the stairs.

An hour later, Amelia Bones finished her questioning of Lord Greengrass. They were sitting in the dining room, all of their empty plates in front of them. Harry had only started with his argument with Sirius before Professor McGonagall had cut in and set the head of the most honourable Lord of Black straight like he was an ill-behaving first year. So Sirius had turned it around, asking Kreacher to dish up for all of them. They ate a simple roast beef with mashed potatoes. While Lord Greengrass frowned slightly at the simple meal, his daughter does seem to enjoy it a little bit more, eating a second plate. Amelia rose to her feet.

"All right, I think that sums it up. Thank you for your patience, Lord Greengrass." Said Lord also rose to his feet, bowing in front of the Head of House Bones.

"We have to thank you Madam Bones."

She smiled nodding while putting on her outer coat.

"It was a pleasure. If you excuse me, I will head home, I think Susan is very nervous right now." All nodded in agreement and just before she reached the floo, a Patronus of a blue whale swam through the ground towards her.

"Madam Bones, we need you at Azkaban. We have a case Magenta."

Amelia paled at these words. She swirled around, staring at Sirius wide-eyed. The man stepped forward worry on his face.

"I...Sirius, can you take Susan in for tonight? This...oh shit." She forgot all the proper decorum at the moment. The black-haired man nodded, frowning slightly.

"Yes, of course, no problem. Code Magenta?"

Amelia conjured a Patronus, before speaking.

"Susan, come to house Black, no slacking, this is not a drill." She paced up and down for a moment, before only seconds after she sent the Patronus Susan Bones tumbled out of the green-lit hearth. Susan stared at her aunt.

"Auntie, what is going on?" She asked, pulling her jumper closer, staring at all the confused people. Amelia stepped closer, putting her hand briefly on her niece's shoulder.

"Not now Susan. Love you." Then she conjuncted a second Patronus.

"This is Amelia Bones. Mister Johnson, shut down all floo-connections immediately. Code Magenta at Azkaban." Sirius stepped forward. Everybody watched the scene in utter confusion. Remus had stepped closer to Harry, while Lord Greengrass had placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, a worried look on his face.

"Melia what is going on, what is a Code Magenta?" He asked the witch who was searching for her robes for something. Without looking up, she answered.

"Breakout as Azkaban, from the high-security ward. Only one has ever happened. You know who that was!" Sirius swallowed. Yeah, he knew well, since he was the one in question. Amelia found what she was searching an empty bottle, before looking at everyone.

"I'm sorry, but I will have this house on Lockdown. Only hours after an attempt to kidnap Heiress Greengrass there is a breakout from Azkaban. Since there are two lords and three Heirs in this house, I ask you Sirius to block all wards only letting Patronuses through. I am sorry, but you will have to play host today. I am sorry to push this onto you." She hastily spoke, staring sternly at all the people. Sirius nodded.

"No problem Melia. Be safe you hear." She nods and with a swirl, she uses what seemed to be an emergency Portkey.

After that, the whole room fell to silence. Everyone was too shocked to even move or think. Then Remus whispered out what all of them were thinking.

"A breakout. From...oh Merlin." Sirius nodded, turning to the gathered people.

"I'm sorry for the discomfort, of course, all of you are guests of House Black until further notice." He tapped one of the walls with his wand and everyone in the room could feel the shift of atmosphere, when powerful wards rose from deep in the walls like a drawing bridge pulled up and spikes turned to the outside. With the single tap, Grimmauld Place turned from a home into a fortress. Kreacher plopped into the room.

"Lord Black, the wards of House Black rose to their full potential." Stated the small creature with a bow. Sirius nodded.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Please make some tea, I think we will be here for a while." He then stepped closer to Harry, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry smiled thinly at his godfather, the feeling of his warm hand on his shoulder calming him down. His hands brushed over his egg, pulsating warm and calm o his chest. Sirius smiled back at him before turning to Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass, I am very sorry I trapped you in my home now, but until this situation is dissolved, I would rather not lower the wards. House Black has a lot of enemies." Lord Greengrass raised his eyebrow, nodding.

"I understand Lord Black. We thank you for your hospitality." His hand rubbed over his daughter's shoulder making her look up, with her dark green eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Lord Black, Lord Peverell." Harry felt his ears turn red a little when she looked at him. There was honest gratitude in her eyes and he was sure that was more for the things they did before than what happened now.

"Very well, please sit down, I think we will be here for a while. Bedrooms are upstairs if anyone would like to go to bed. I can gladly say we have more than enough up there." Narcissa stated, before stepping closer to Harry, placing her hand on his other shoulder. She hadn't moved far from his side the boy had noticed tonight, but all the drama and stress had taken her mind successfully of Draco and that was one good thing in this turn of events apart from the fact that everybody was fine. Together they all sat down at the table.

Harry sat down next to Daphne with Susan on the other side to him. The girl looked pale, a little worried. Her aunt was out there somewhere, probably in a dangerous situation and she kneaded her hands. He placed his hand on her shoulder like Sirius did so often with him and made her look at him.

"She will be okay. Your aunt is a strong witch, she will be fine." Susan nodded, smiling, not really convinced but feeling a little better. Remus turned to Sirius, who watched his godson with a smile while he took care of the two girls, before refocusing on his oldest friend. A sharp nod followed.

"It does seem suspicious. Like Melia said, only hours after that whole debacle, while most Aurors are still on the outside, Azkaban has a breakout. It does look strange. I hope we stopped something by saving the girls."

Lord Greengrass nodded, folding his hands on the table.

"Yes, you did. You saved my daughters, as well as me and I'm very grateful for that. We will need to discuss life-debts Lord Black." Sirius flinched at that, shaking his head.

"No need Lord Greengrass, we were happy to help." Narcissa hit him with her elbow to witch Lord Greengrass only rose his eyebrow, sitting up more straight.

"I insist Lord Black. My honour as a Lord demands it."

Sirius sighed, knowing full well this would require a lot of attention and it was these kinds of things he didn't like about the high-society. There would be so much manoeuvring and tactics, he hardly had the nerves for. But Greengrass wouldn't let it go and despite his hard shell and snobbish attire, the man loved his family and remembering this day, had a dry sense of humour he actually liked. So he nodded.

"Very well, if you insist, we will look into it, but not tonight." He would have to talk to Cissy and Remus about this, for etiquette and legal advice. Narcissa nodded to him like he had done the only sensible thing. Harry who had quietly talked to Susan trying to calm her down and also to Daphne who had stayed rather quiet, turning to his godfather.

"Why do they even wanted to try to kidnap Daphne and Astoria?" He asked, frowning a little. Sirius shrugged but Narcissa answered.

"For a marriage contract!" She stated firmly. All eyes turned to her, who just looked calmly down the table.

"Well, Lucius was quite eager to get together with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass for a long time. The only thing stopping him was the marriage contract his father had set for D-Draco." Her voice only faltered slightly at the name of her son and Sirius took her hand to squeeze it for comfort.

"And Mrs Pakinson, with the specific rule that neither party could dissolve it. It had been created because Lord Parkinson had saved his life. Since Sirius wasn't part of that equation and he held primacy he could overturn the contract. Lucius now could chase the thing he ever wanted, a joined House Malfoy and Greengrass. Let me guess Lord Greengrass, my ex-husband has contacted you ever since my cousin had been freed for social get-togethers." She said with a smirk, causing Greengrass to chuckle.

"Yes, indeed Miss Black he has. Of course, there wasn't much discussed up until now and if I see his face in Wizengamot with let's say a nasty scratch, there will not be discussed much more." Narcissa raised an eyebrow and her mouth twitched slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that Lord Greengrass. Anyways, since then Sirius approached you and I think Lucius got worried you might slip through his fingers. I would tend to believe his plan was to kidnap your Heiress and force her to sign a magically binding marriage contract." You could really feel the coldness through the room when Narcissa stated that with a nasty smile.

Daphne held on to the hand of her father, turning rather pale. To think she slipped just away from being forced to marry Draco Malfoy, that vile prat, she felt suddenly ill. Harry saw the paleness and brushed over her back. The girl flinched first but then sighed. Normally she wouldn't accept being touched by someone outside of her family, but this was not normal and she would let it slide. For this one time. Still, Narcissa gave Harry a very disapproving look at that.

Professor McGonagall, now changed back from her Ireland outfit, back to her normal clothes, sneered at this, a rather uncommon look on her face.

"How disgraceful! To do such a vile thing to a child."

Lord Greengrass nodded in agreement, brushing his hand through his daughter's hair. He knew she didn't like that, him ruining her perfect hairdo but he needed it now.

"You are right Professor. While bride-theft has happened before it is a really disgraceful thing to do. A shame we can't prove it, I would have loved to crush Malfoy for that. Yet..." Now there was a small evil look in Lord Greengrass eyes. "There is more than one way to skin a cat. Lord Black, I think we will have to talk in private soon. Maybe we have common goals. In the economic sector." Both Lords smiled at each other like sharks, knowing exactly what the other thought. They couldn't get Lucius Malfoy in court or in a duel, but the possibility to harm him financially was very much open.

* * *

Daphne sighed, while she climbed the stairs in House Black. Most of the Manor was dark now, while she heard quiet talking from downstairs. Her father and Lord Black were talking about ways to hurt Lord Malfoy. She shivered slightly. To think about what could have happened to her. She was very much aware of what being married to Draco Malfoy meant. He was a cruel boy, not violet but he enjoyed showing dominance. Every day in that house would have been a fight if she had been allowed to fight at all. Some marriage contracts, the rather cruel one, were more like slavery than marriage. The contract forced the woman, or only rarely but it happened, husband, to obey his or her Lord in every form and never to speak up against him or her. It only rarely happened, mostly when someone didn't have a choice, but she had seen the defeated look in the people's eyes, who were forced to live like that. She shivered, thinking about that. It would have been awful. Thank Merlin Lord Black and Potter...lord Peverell had arrived. She sighed once more, stepping from the stairs. Except for Lord Black and her father, everyone else had gone to bed.

Last had been Lord Peverell and Heiress Bones. The girl hadn't felt too well and Lord Peverell had been a true gentlemen, offering her to bring her to her room, in case she needed anything. Daphne smiled a little. Peverell was different than the other pureblood Heirs. While he obviously knew about etiquette, at least mostly, he tended to forgo it for a warmer approach. That had never been a possibility for her. Since childhood, she had been taught how to walk, how to stand, how to speak, and how to look. And she loved it. She really did. It gave her power. She knew the ins and outs of high-society and knew how to do the right thing at the right time. But still, he was refreshingly unorthodox. And Daphne loathed the boring normal people. She had never thought about Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Famous or not he had been a boy from a halfblood family with no noble blood and therefore wasn't too interesting to her. Even his muggle-born friend had been more interesting, Hermione Granger, Daphne thought while scrunching her face. That girl was infuriating, in her tendency of getting better marks than she herself. Daphne hated being second, no matter in what.

She looked down the corridor from left to right. Right in front of her was the room her father had been in. She blinked a little confused. The room had an odd name, a small brass sign with the word Padfoot on it. Yet Lord Black was rather eccentric, for a pureblood Lord, so maybe one of his quirks. She did notice him being a little strange over the evening. He tended to fall out of etiquette quite often, referred to strange muggle words more often than not and had an easy-going attitude, at least most of the time. When the topic had turned to Lucius Malfoy, the man had turned and got the same look she imagined sharks got, when they smelled blood in the water, or maybe dogs when they were protecting her home. She looked down the corridor. She hadn't seen the dog anymore, frowning a little. While the House was large, she thought she would have seen him again. Her mind returned to Lord Black after a shrug. While he was strange, he seemed to be rather nice and warm, especially towards his godson and cousin. He was really attentive to them, making her smile. In that, he and her father had something in common.

She walked up to the next room, the one she slept in, noticing the sign with "Prongslet." What in the world were these strange names? Was there a meaning behind these? Was it a muggle word she just didn't know? She hated mystery but she didn't care enough right now to pursue it. She was vaguely aware, while yawning, that she heard a voice somewhere when she pushed open the door.

The room was not green grey like the rest of the house but bright red and golden with oak furniture and a big four-post bed. On the bed were also red and golden sheets and blankets, matching the rest of the room. A shelve was at the side full of books. On a perch by the window was a large white snow owl, sleeping with her head underneath her wing. It was a beautiful animal and Daphne had seen it a few times in the Great Hall. A few Lion heads were sprawled around the room, and there were Quidditch posters on the walls.

Also, there was already someone in the room, talking to someone she couldn't see when she froze in the door.

"Yes it has been stressful I hope you a-"

Standing in the middle of the room, only wearing pants was Harry, his head tilted down looking at his chest. Daphnes eyes trailed over barefoot, half-hidden under the low hanging pants, up said grey pants towards a slim stomach with very well-toned abs. Daphne, while never thinking about it knew, they came from Quidditch training. Up the abs her eyes got caught at the point where Harry's hand was, cradling an egg, which was tied to his chest with dark red tendrils. His hand cradled the egg and he was obviously speaking to it.

Daphne had walked in on Harry mid changing and he was half-naked. She let out a screech turning her head to the side. Harry jumped at least half a metre in the air, turning to the door.

"Greengrass!" He stared for a split second before grabbing one of the sheets and pulling it to his bare chest. His eyes were wide and he turned bright red.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked in a panic, covering his chest and the egg. His eyes were wide and he was breathing fast. He didn't even think about the fact that a girl walked in on him half-naked. She had seen the egg! Daphne, on the other hand, was flustered and taking a step back bumping into the door.

"I was...I thought this was my room and I stepped in I'm sorry I didn't."

Harry pointed to the floor still wide-eyed.

"Your room is one floor below us, this is the family floor! Didn't you hear me speak in here?" She shook her head blushing herself.

"No, no I was tired and didn't notice you were speaking and..." Her voice trailed off and turned into a curious expression.

"Who were you talking to?"

Harry was now the one stepping back, holding the sheet closer to his chest.

"N-No one. It just...I didn't speak!" He pressed out his eyes darting around the room for escape. Daphne crossed her arms, frowning.

"Don't lie to me, I know you spoke to someone and what was that on your chest?" Harry pressed the sheet closer.

"Th-That? That's a bubble form a potions acc-"

"Don't bullshit me, Potter, what is it? It looked like an egg. Why do you have an egg stuck to your chest?" For a moment she forgot that he had changed his name, forgot her manners because she was beyond curious.

"An egg? This is no you must have mistaken It is..." He looked at her panic in his mind before he sighed, nodding.

"Yes, it is an egg."

Daphne crossed her arms, stepping closer, staring at his chest.

"Wh are you carrying an egg around on your chest?" She raised an eyebrow, staring at him. He sighed again.

"Okay...Okay, I tell you but you must promise me not to tell ANYONE. Not even Hermione and Ron know about this." She tilted her head, then she nodded.

"It's a phoenix-egg." He said with a sigh, looking at her. Her face made the most curious expression, first calm then her eyes bulged out, before returning to sceptical.

"You are joking." Harry shook his head, sighing.

"Professor Dumbledore helped me acquire one, because someone, I think his own phoenix insisted on him doing it. But no one may know! Professor Dumbledore made it clear the way to get a phoenix must not get out there. I can't tell you how it is done, only that there is way more to it than sticking an egg to your chest."

She stepped closer, her eyes curiously.

"Show it to me." She demanded not caring how rude it was. A phoenix egg, this was quite possibly the only time she would ever see one. Harry sighed lowering his sheet, revealing the tiny object. Daphne stepped even closer, leaning down a little.

"It's so small...and beautiful!" She stated. Harry looked down himself. The egg was almost pitch black, with the lines of inner fiery glowing pulsing. Harry smiled.

"You think?"

She bit her lower lip, nodding.

"Yes of course. The way the fire inside is glowing to the outside, it looks like a glowing rock but it is pulsing, almost like a heart." Harry chuckled showing a little more of the awesome object on his chest.

"Yes, it does. It actually pulses in sync with my heartbeat. I think it is part of the familiar bonding." Daphne leaned down a little, before raising her hand.

"Can I touch it?"

Harry's hand flashed up cupping the egg and cradling it protectively while turning his chest away from her.

"Absolutely not!" He stated, shaking his head vigorously. Daphne shuffled closer, suddenly a needy look on her face. Her blond her swayed in the movement and her fingers with her right thumb. She looked a lot different from the Daphne Greengrass Harry knew from school and every former meeting.

"Come on Harry, pleeeeease, this might be the only time I will ever get this close to one. Just short, I will be careful." She pleaded, looking at him with big wet dark green eyes. He tried to not do it but he caved. He sat down on the edge of his bed, gesturing for her to sit down too. Then he slowly revealed the glowing orb again.

"All right, fine but really really careful with her, all right?" Daphne nodded eagerly, like a little girl, before hesitantly stretching out her hand. Her fingertips brushed over the outer shell and her eyes went wide. It was like touching a stone that had laid in the sun for a while.

"Woah, it is so...warm and...I feel like it is...I don't know it feels like..."

"A blanket that is covering you and holding you warm and safe?" Harry asked with a grin.

Daphne nodded, grinning back at him. All the aloft Ice-Queen manners were lost at the moment like she had a second person in herself the curious girl.

"Yeah, just like that. Do you feel this the whole time?" He smiled nodding.

"Most of the time. It is really awesome. She is nursing on my feeling and I nurse on hers." He stated from the book that was safely tugged away in a room only he could enter.

Daphne stroke her fingers over the shell once more.

"She?" He smiled nodding.

"Yeah, I think it's a girl. It just...it feels like it, it is hard to describe." One more time she stroked over it before pulling back her fingers.

"Thank you, Lord Peverell, that was amazing. Your secret is safe with me." Harry smiled at her nodding in appreciation for that statement. He was still worried someone would think about trying to steal phoenix eggs or getting the information in any way but the promise made him feel better.

"Please, call me Harry. All my friends do."

"Then I must insist on you calling me Daphne." She said with a smile. Harry grinned. He could agree to that.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry smiled when he heard the knock on the door. He started walking towards the main door before he heard a popping sound when Kreacher appeared in front of it. Harry sighed a little. Having a servant was strange for him, it felt a little wrong, but it was clear this would stay this way, so he let it go. The elf opened the door, Harry staying outside of the line of sight like he was told to do. Still, he could hear the dialogue.

"Huh. Oh Hello, I uhm I'm here to visit Harry." Hermione's voice echoed through the main hall, making Harry smile. He could really imagine her leaning down towards the small creature. Still, the elf held the handle, preventing her from entering. The elf stood with a straight back and a proud demeanour.

Hermione smiled looking down at him. She liked elves, they were nice. She didn't know that they had an House-elf but it fit the whole noble demeanour. In fact, she was a little intimidated by it. Harry's whole life had changed and he was suddenly one of the top dogs in the wizarding society. She had read a book about the noble houses and their way of doing things. She just hoped Harry wouldn't change too much. The elf waved his hand shortly over her and she felt like a small shiver when some spell was cast on her. The elf nodded.

"Heir Black has stated Heir Blacks friend would come here. Kreacher has to test if this really is Heir Blacks friend Hermione Granger. Would Miss please answer Kreacher's question. What was the first spell Heir Blacks friend Hermione Granger performed in front of Heir Black?" The elf stared at her in an almost defiant way. Hermione thought for a second, remembering their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express when he had the taped glasses.

"A Reperaro Spell for his glasses." She answered kindly, only for the elf to bow down deeply, stepping aside.

"Thank you Heir Blacks friend, that is what Heir Black told Kreacher. Please step inside." The small creature held the door open and she came in, looking around. It was really impressive a huge hall, some crest on the wall, but still, it looked warm and homely. Her gaze glided over the walls until she found a familiar face.

"Harry!" She called out, running over, almost knocking the boy to the ground in her quick advance. She still stayed careful not to press against his painful chest-bulge. He smiled, hugging her back. Harry wore again a shirt with the Peverell crest and black jeans, completed with dragon-leather boots he got from Sirius. He smiled into the bushy hair, holding her.

"Hermione, I'm so happy to see you and knowing you are okay." It had been two days since the World Cup and while they had written letters, they hadn't seen each other. Hermione hugged him fiercely back, sniffling a little into his neck for a moment. Then she stepped back, smiling while brushing her hair out of her face.

"You too. I was so worried when it all happened and when the floo network was shut down and the owl returned with the letter still on his leg, I thought something had happened to you! So we tried to get here but Mr Weasley was called in and Ron's mom wouldn't allow anyone to leave and then there was nothing Mr Weasley knew when he returned only that people had been injured at the " She spoke fast like she often did when she was worried, her fingers picking of imagined loose threats from Harry's shoulder. He chuckled, smiling at the antics of his best friend.

"I'm fine Hermione really. Nothing happened to me as I told you in the letter. I was more worried about you guys, your tent was way closer than ours. How is Ron?" He said while stepping back. She just shrugged, shaking her head, making her hair fly around.

"Mostly annoyed Mrs Weasley wouldn't let him come here. She said he would stay at home till school. We weren't in danger though. We were on the other side of the whole thing. When the explosions started, Mr Weasley just escorted us to the Portkey site and that was it. We were never in danger, they were interested in the noble part. Does anyone know what they wanted?"

Harry nodded, turning to the sitting room. She followed him.

"Yeah, probably put up a riot as a distraction from Azkaban, but they also tried to kidnap Daphne." He mused, their footsteps quieted by the thick carpet. Hermione raised her eyebrows in a surprise motion.

"Daphne Greengrass?" He nodded. "Why did they try to kidnap her? For ransom? I mean I know her father is wealthy and all but..." She had already this intrigued look on her face. Harry smirked. She always got that when she was thinking about something, trying to deduct her way through a new mystery or new spell. She didn't know it, but it was one of the few similarities between her and the girl she thought about. Both were smart and curious, but their personalities were quite different apart from that.

"Narcissa thinks they wanted to force her into a marriage contract. Her dowery is quite large and it would tie her to the House in question. Apparently, bride theft was quite common back in the day." Harry stated begrudgingly. Hermione now stared at him before she got a furious look on her face.

"How could someone do something like that? That is barbaric. God that is so infuriating. Sometimes the wizarding world is awesome and then you hear something like that and think they have stopped in the last century. To think that would even be legal, disgusting."

Harry nodded in agreement, putting his hand on the handle of the room, the other protecting the bulge on his chest carefully.

"Yeah, I agree. And no it is not legal but once a contract like that is signed there isn't much you can do about it. It's a magical contract and breaking one causes you to lose your magic. At least you can't be conned into one of these, because you have to realize what you sign in order to have this work. There are apparently exceptions to this regarding other contracts but in this case, you are more or less safe."

She nodded slowly. Why would anyone have her in a marriage contract? She was muggle-born, just a nosey know it all and not pretty at all. Sure she would find someone who liked her intellect...she hoped but there was no reason to con her.

"Is Greengrass okay?"She asked carefully, not sure what to make of the former statement. Harry nodded in response, lowering his hand from the handle.

"Yeah, she is all right. Padfoot, Narcissa and I came by just in time to drive the attackers away. Two got caught, the last one escaped. We took them here and they stayed overnight, due to safety reasons. I think Lord Greengrass and Padfoot will be working together in the future, they seem quite eager to ruin the day of Malfoy's dad." He smirked again, winking at her. He had written to her about the theory that Malfoy Senior was part of the attack. She nodded, smirking at him too.

"Let's hope so. I hope your godfather will not do anything stupid." She was normally not this way but Sirius Black had a really easy-going way of life and she was a bit worried he would do something he would later regret. Harry chuckled before he responded.

"Oh, he will don't worry. But not about this. But yeah, I think he will find something stupid." Then Harry got serious for a moment. "Do me a favour, don't talk about Malfoy with Narcissa. He has done something...really horrible to her and it wouldn't be nice to talk to her about him. About the escape too."

Hermione nodded, frowning a bit.

"Of course, I don't want to upset her. Is she all right? Malfoy is such a prat, he just...aaaarg, I'm still upset about Buckbeak you know?" Harry agreed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"She is all right, it's just a lot at once at the moment, that's all."

Hermione nodded again, reaching out to the doorknob only to pull back once more. "Why not the escape?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"She never liked Greyback, like at all, Sirius neither. He is the one who turned Remus. But the real main reason is Lestrange is Narcissa's sister and...well she wasn't the nicest to grow up with." Hermione shuddered thinking about the pictures of the crazy lady and that hairy man in the papers. It had been last morning in the Daily Prophet with a details description as well as the statement you should always immediately contact authorities when she saw them. There had even been a statement in the Muggle news, at least her parents asked her to be careful. The woman had looked completely out of it wailing and yelling in the picture, laughing like a crazy person. To think such a person was the sister of the calm, collected and rather cold Narcissa Malf- Hermione stopped herself mid-thought. Narcissa Black. That was her name now, not Malfoy. Black. She nodded at Harry.

"All right, I keep it in mind." With a smile, Harry pushed open the door, revealing the sitting room. Hermione was impressed. Harry had told he had helped in deciding on the decoration and it looked really nice. Regal but not cold and most of all not really old looking but quite modern. Simple forms not to much elaboration. On the walls were paintings of landscapes and ships on the high sea. It had green and onyx sails and a Kraken rose from the deep attacking the ship. Of course, there was the crest again on the carpet. On a couch sitting was Narcissa, holding up a book and reading. She put it down and turned her head. Her face was void emotion a carefully maintained mask once more. She rose to her feet, placing the book beside her.

"Good day Mrs Granger." She stated, nodding slightly. Hermione bowed her head to return the nod slowly before she smiled at Narcissa.

"Good day to you too Miss Black. How are you? " Narcissa didn't change her expression while she gestured towards one of the couches, nodding.

"I have been fine, thank you for asking. I hope you are well too. Would you like something to drink?" Harry followed Hermione and then was unsure. Should he sit with Narcissa or Hermione? What was the right procedure at this moment? And should there be procedure at the moment? Hermione just sat down smiling still at Narcissa, who also sat down when her guest was sitting.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking, Miss Black. Tea would be nice. It was a fun summer while being a little chaotic ever since I went to the Weasleys." She chuckled. This morning had been a long discussion about whether she was allowed to come here or not. She wouldn't have been able to if Mrs Weasley had her way but her husband reminded his wife, Hermione wasn't their daughter and they couldn't keep her there. Mrs Weasley had been really displeased, but her parents had written it would be okay. But Fred and George caused an explosion in the garden, taking up a lot of the heat that happened. Still, she knew Mrs Weasley had ordered Percy to come with her waiting till she was inside, before turning to whatever thing he had to do that HAPPENED to be in the same part of London at the same time. Also this evening she just knew Mrs Weasley would look at her with disapproving eyes. Harry called for Kreacher, asking for tea, to which the elf bowed and Hermione noticed the admiring eyes the creature had while talking to Harry.

Narcissa nodded, looking her in the eye. Her calm collected mask didn't falter at all.

"Yes, I have seen the Weasleys home. It is...a lively bunch." She said carefully. Chaos would describe it better maybe proletarian, but that was not a polite thing to say, so she stayed away from the thought. It wasn't as bad as she had thought before her visit but still, it wasn't her favourite place to be. That would be here.

Hermione raised her hand hiding her giggle a little bit, before smiling brightly.

"Yes, they are. It is loud and chaotic but I like it. Even though I sometimes want to strangle the twins." Narcissa actually smiled the slightest bit at that, nodding. "I can relate to that Mrs Granger. Yesterday I would almost have broken my neck because SOMEONE has made an ice pitch in front of my door." Hermione tried hiding her laughter. "But I got the trespasser and he paid dearly. We-..." She stopped herself mid-sentence, looking at the still-standing Harry.

"Harry, why don't you sit down?" She asked seeing him a little nervously shifting around, his hand cradling the lump on his chest in a nervous pattern. He looked conflicted at Hermione then sighed.

"Sorry, I just...Narcissa, what is the right thing to do here? Do I sit with my guest or do I sit with family? What would be the proper way? There is no need for high-etiquette with my friends but it got me thinking. Both could be right."

Narcissa smiled at what she noticed was a tendency, the first real smile Hermione saw from her. When Harry encountered a situation where he thought there must be a right way to do it but didn't know it he got stuck a little. She knew he didn't want to upset her, wanted to please her for some reason but at the same time still had real trouble asking her about anything. Unlike her own son, who would demand answers right away, she thought, her smile faltering a little. Still, she focused on Harry, taking her mind away from that dark pit she knew her thoughts would return to when she was lying on her bed this night, thinking about the cute little fella he once had been and where she had turned wrong to earn his hate so dearly. She turned to Hermione.

"Excuse me, Mrs Granger, I'm teaching Harry manners and try to cram years of learning into half a summer, I'm sorry for that." Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"It is never too late to learn manners. Maybe when you are done with him you could teach Ron a few. I swear if he talks to me one more time while eating I will hex his mouth shut." Narcissa raised an eyebrow, thinking back at the youngest Weasley boy, who really had terrible manners, despite his mothers best efforts. She nodded.

"Maybe I will. So, Harry, the proper thing to do would be sitting next to your friend, you know why?" Harry shrugged, thinking hard. This wasn't just telling him the answers, he should come up with the right answer, at least try.

"Because Hermione is a guest and a friend?" Narcissa nodded while waggling her hand.

"Kind of right. Yes, you should sit with a guest, at least a single one. If you have more than one guest you give them room, sit opposite of them. Unless it is a formal occasion where you never sit next to your guest but always in a way they can see you well. The only exception is a single female guest in which case you always sit right next to her."

Harry smiled sitting down next to Hermione, not to close but not far away. She smiled watching him nod while the adult woman taught him that, listening in too. She had been raised with good manners but this was more formal than what she had learned, like always be polite, don't talk while eating, offer your guests a drink and so on. Right on cue, Kreacher appeared, handling a plate with teacups. With an elegant move, he placed them on the table asking if there was anything else they needed. Harry suddenly looked rather stern, surprising Hermione.

"Kreacher, have you fulfilled your punishment for leaving a dirty glass behind yet?" Hermione raised a really surprised eyebrow, while Narcissa smiled into her teacup, hiding her expression behind it.

Kreacher bowed deeply, shaking his head. His hand still rose to his ear like he was about to pull on it only to catch himself.

"Kreacher is terribly sorry, he hasn't done it yet. Should Kreacher punish himself harder, slam his fingers in a door young Heir?" Hermione followed the scene with horror. What was Harry thinking punishing the poor creature? Harry shook his head.

"No, remember I'm the one who decides about your punishment, but it will be longer now. One hour! You may leave." Kreacher bowed again, rambling about how sorry he was before popping away. Hermione stared at her friend open-mouthed. Harry drank a sip and looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked unsure what was going on.

"What? What? You punish that poor elf because he left a dirty glass and you ask me what? What is wrong with you? Mistakes happen! You should stop him now, that isn't something he should be punished for! That is a thing ..." She caught herself, glancing over at Narcissa. She had been about to say 'a thing Malfoy would do.' but stopped herself, remembering her promise. Harry waved at her, smiling a little.

"Calm down Hermione, it's not what you think it is. His punishment is to rest for at least an hour. Everything is fine." Hermione was all in her mode and ready to rim into him when his words got through to him.

"Rest? What the hell is going on Harry?" Mid her rant she had jumped up pointing at the door, but she slowly sat down unsure how to handle this. He smiled at her patting her knee.

"It's all right. Kreacher works so hard and never takes any breaks. He only sleeps a few hours at night, is always cleaning and cooking and all. Still, it is a little worrying. Even Lord Greengrass said it was a little overeager. He sees idle time as a sin against house Black, but I don't want him to work all the time. So, I use his 'punishment' to force him to rest or do something idly, like lying in the grass, eating a proper meal or anything like that. Since he sees every tiniest mistake as a grave insult towards me, Narcissa or Padfoot, I can do that often enough, even with minimal things like leaving a glass behind. But he is sneaky, when I started I told him to do something he liked, on which he started polishing the silverware. " Hermione stared at him, blinking for a moment then tilting her head.

"That...is okay. I don't like there is a slave in this house but at least you treat him right even if it is odd." On that Narcissa entered the dialogue.

"It is odd, even for an elf. I think you can blame my aunt, Sirius mother, for that. She has instilled these ideas in Kreacher, punishing him for the most minor things. Yet while he thinks Harry is crueller than my aunt with his forced free time, he really adores Harry. As for slavery, it is a little more complex than that. When you return to Hogwarts I recommend reading 'Created creatures, a History'. It will explain most of it." Hermione still looked sceptical, but then she nodded, staring at Narcissa definitely.

"I will." She wasn't going to back down that easily. Harry chuckled, knowing exactly what would happen. Hermione would be in the Library, reading every book on house-elves and so on she could find, annoying and delighting the Mrs Pince in the process. He leaned over.

"We have the book here, I will lend it to you." He whispered with a smile. She turned her head, smiling herself at him and nodded. For a moment it got quiet only clattering of their cups. Then she set it down, turning again.

"Harry, you said you wanted to show me something." The boy set down the cup nodding while swallowing his mouthful of black tea.

"Oh yeah right. I almost forgot. I actually wanted to show it to both you and Ron, but since he isn't here, yeah, it can't be helped." Harry cupped the egg with his hand, brushing over it with the other hand. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to leave?" She had an idea about what he wanted to show her. He had only shown it to Sirius and apparently the young Heiress Greengrass had seen the egg by accident. The boy shook his head smiling.

"No, I think you should see it too Narcissa. Stay. Also this way it isn't as awkward." He turned back to his friend.

"But you must promise me not to tell ANYONE about it! At all. Ever!" She squinted at him but was madly curious so she nodded.

"Of course Harry, your secrets are safe with me." She smiled at him, he knew it was this way but still she thought it was good to reassure him. Hermione had learned Harry's low self-esteem the hard way and fought it with clear signs of affection. The boy returned the smile and pulled his shirt over his head in a quick motion.

Hermione jerked back but then her eyes landed on the object at his chest, leaning closer instantly. It wasn't a blister, no ugly pus-filled bulb or anything but a beautiful pitch black egg, cracking firey lines. The lines pulsated and the small object was secured to Harry's chest right over his beating heart. It was endearing and rather entrancing. Hermione blinked leaning closer.

"That is no potions accident." She stated lamely, staring at the object. Harry smiled nodding, while Narcissa rose from her seat, walking over and leaning into her curiosity winning too.

"Nop, that's just a cover story. It is a phoenix egg." He petted the egg proudly feeling waves of affection in return. The bond had only strengthened in the last days, the closer he got to the hatching day the deeper the bond got. He could feel how the egg felt most of the time now, strong waves through his mind. He had noticed the phoenix inside liked him petting the egg and when he was outside laying in the grass, letting the sun warm his body. On the other hand, the small bird inside seemed to dislike a cold shower. He had a rather intense dream about Cho Chang the other night. They had been on the Quidditch Pitch, flying against each other. She had promised him a kiss if he won, but every time he got close to the snitch, she flew really close to him pressing her chest against his arm until he lost it. After a while, he forgot about the game and they were in the Gryffindor common room she was still pressed against him. She had kissed his throat and stated since he didn't get the snitch she would let him catch two Quaffles, lifting the hem of her shirt. He had gulped and watched her really slowly raise it. Her stomach flat ad in this wonderful warm cream colour. Right before she had revealed her breasts a loud bang had crashed the whole thing.

He had awoken to breathe rapidly, his prick painfully hard under his sheets. Fighting his way out of his sheets he had taken an ice-cold shower. He had learned two things. For one he couldn't get the image of Cho raising her shirt out of his head and two his little darling really didn't like cold showers. He had later learned the bang had been Remus downstairs, hexing Sirius because the man had levitated a bag of flour over his head and dropped it.

"Where do you got a phoenix egg? Is it from Dumbledore? Why did he give it to you? Did he take it from a nesting phoenix? Won't the parents be mad? Is it safe? How does it feel? Is it warm? Can I touch it? When will it hatch? Aren't you worried of breaking it? Why do you carry it around on your chest?" Harry held up his hand chuckling at the eagerness of his friend. Hermione took a few deep breaths, smiling at her.

"Calm down Hermione, slow down, that were a lot of questions. Yes, it is from Dumbledore, no he didn't steal it, but sorry I can't tell you where I got it. What I can tell you is stealing an egg and sticking it to your chest won't work. It will hatch in eight days. The carrying is for the bonding, she will be my familiar. As for how it feels wonderful, warm and just...I...it is hard to describe. Would you like to touch it, you will understand."

Hermione smiled nodding. She stretched her hand out only to stop herself when he pulled back a little.

"Are you sure Harry? I don't need to if you don't want me to." He shook his head, sitting up straight. The whole time Narcissa had watched him carefully. She had it on her mind for quite some time, Harry acted like a pregnant mother. The cradling, strange mood swings, strange cravings, the worry, the care with which he held the egg, the love in his eyes when he petted it. This was maybe not the exact same but in some magical way, Harry was a parent to it or felt that way. The same way she had been, when she was with her boy, she thought, returning to her gloomy state of mind. Harry would have picked up on it but he didn't notice this time, being too proud of his lovely, lovely egg, making Narcissa smile a little. She didn't want to ruin this moment for the boy. Draco would return to her, she knew it. This was just a phase.

Harry nodded, stretching out his chest, smiling at his best friend. If he trusted a girl he had almost no contact to, he would trust Hermione out of all people.

"Yes, it's okay. Just...Just be careful, I know the egg is protected but I just feel like I need to protect it all the time. She likes being petted." He said smiling. Hermione nodded and with utter care, her fingertips brushed over the curved surface. Warmth crept from the egg through her fingers up her arm and into her chest. She felt like a curtain around her heart was lifted and the world just seemed brighter. Harry smiled at the delight on her face.

"Woooow." His friend whispered a dreamy look on her face, with a goofy smile. Her fingers cradled the egg, brushing overall surface there was. "You feel this all the time?" She asked with a happy jet a little envious voice. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah and now. She can be a little prat sometimes and quite gloomy. It's hard to describe, but sometimes she is sad and then I turn sad at the same time." He smiled affectionately, looking at the object, brushing his own fingers over it next to Hermione's.

"She likes you." He pointed out, his voice proud and happy. He had never thought about it but feeling the infant's liking in Hermione was a relief anyway. He didn't know what the baby felt, her aura, or her magic or just liked her because he liked her but still, he was happy. Hermione smiled herself.

"I'm happy to hear that. You call her she, is it a girl?" She asked with a curious voice. Harry shrugged a little grinning.

"Not sure. She feels like she, it is hard to describe." She nodded, continued petting the egg, her other hand propped on her knee.

"Do you know what you will call her?" Harry shook his head.

"Haven't thought about it yet. I will have to do so." Hermione was about to ask another question when the door open and Sirius stepped inside. He wore simple clothes and his hair in a ponytail. He stopped mid-step, then he started smirking at the sight of Harry barechested with his best friend petting his upper body. He swaggered closer.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Getting the attention of the ladies by revealing your abs? I must say, Harry, I knew you would learn a few tricks from me." He chuckled at the sight of Harry scrambling back, his face beet red.

"Padfoot! This is not like that! I'm just showing her my phoenix egg! It's Hermione!" Sirius laughed out in a barking manner, shaking his head.

"Prongslet, Prongslet, you are too easy to get. Bwharharhar. S-Sorry it's just, oh it is really easy teasing you. Hi there Hermione." He said, sitting down next to Narcissa after kissing his cousin on the cheek. Hermione as red as Harry turned towards him.

"Hello, Mr Bl...Sirius. We were not, this is just. He showed me the egg and..." She paused, her eyes tilting up."Uhm, why is your hair green?"

Sirius sported a completely green hairdo, in vibrant neon green, changing it's colour to evergreen green, to a puke green and others. Sirius chuckled, gripping a curl and holding it up.

"Ah this, yeah, this. A certain someone." He tilted his head his shoulder bumping into Narcissa. The women in return scowled at him, huffing a little and crossing her arms. "Though it would be fun making my hair green. So I had to walk through the entire Ministry with this hair, since I met Melia today, to talk with her about how I escaped last year." He chuckled, finding this absolutely hilarious. Narcissa scowled even more.

"Well a certain someone thought it would be funny to turn the floor in front of my door to ice, so he deserved punishment. Also, my dear cousin, do I need to remind you, I said I would return your hair to normal before you go there, but you just slipped out half an hour early only so you could sport that out there?"

She wasn't pleased with that. This was something embarrassing for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, it's Lord looking like a teenage punk. No one on the outside should have seen this, it was a disgrace. Sirius, on the other hand, had no such problem laughing deep from the heart with Harry chuckling and Hermione smiling.

"Well, cousin and letting you get away with a prank you have lost control over? I don't think so. Like the muggles say I turned the tables on you." He winked and his cousin actually pouted a little. Then he leaned in kissing her cheek, smiling.

"Awww don't pout Cissy. Look, I flooed right to Melia's office. She was the only one who saw me and let's face it she has seen way worse of me, than that. She had only shaken her head, sighed and said nothing."

Narcissa sighed shaking her head. Yes, she knew Amelia Bones had seen her cousin in way worse situations at school. That one time he had vomited slugs around because a spell mishap, the countless detentions, howlers and point losses he caused with his friends and then later the times he was caught in the broom closets, either alone or with some girl in a state of undress. One time, Narcissa knew since she was a perfect and the one finding him, was with Bones herself. Then Narcissa got a mischievous look on her face.

"Well, It seems you haven't learned your lesson from my punishment what so ever then."

Now it was Harry's and Hermione's turn to laugh at the nervous look on Sirius's face. Narcissa Black could be scary when she put her mind to it.

* * *

AN

What do you think of pranks in the Black household? I mean yeah Remus and Sirius sure but I am unsure if Narcissa would deal with it. My mind is right now, she keeps up with it and retaliates, but will not do it on her own behalf while Sirius pranks her to keep her mind from Draco.

Also, I know Narcissa should be moping more about the loss of her child, but my mind is she is burying this deep inside herself, tries her hardest not to think about it until the night comes and nothing can keep her mind occupied. I want to work with the five stages of grief and right now it is denial.


	32. Chapter 32

"That is not fair!" The boy yelled glaring at the older man, who stared back at him almost as angry as the boy. "That! Is! Not! Fair!" The yell echoed through the house. The man gave it back in the same coin.

"I know! But life isn't fair Harry. It is to dangerous out there at the moment. You are not going!" Sirius pointed at the window indicating the outside. The rain was pouring on the glass, making it impossible to see. Harry threw his hands out.

"It is always dangerous for me! Welcome to my life! I'm sick and tired of people trying to coddle me and telling me what I can't do!" The boy yelled, throwing his arms to the sides in an effort to show the entire world. Sirius yelled right back, pointing at his godson.

"I know that! Don't you think I'm deadly aware of the danger that is out there? I don't want to keep you inside but I am fucking afraid you might get hurt Harry."

The boy wasn't calming down and squinted his eyes glaring at Sirius.

"I have done fine til now. Even the Dursleys didn't keep me away!" He yelled, instantly getting a shocked look on his face on what he had said. He got this uncertain look on his face, turning around and running off, slamming the door behind him. He had seen the expression on Sirius face the hurt feelings, being compared to THOSE people. It hurt, it really hurt. It made him feel worse than the dementors had ever been able to. With a sigh and a defeated look on his face, he slumped down on a couch, rubbing his forehead. Was he doing the right thing?

Sirius felt really bad for not letting Harry go. It hurt him to forbid something to the boy, so much that he wanted nothing more than going upstairs, admit he was wrong and saying he could go, but he did not. The fear gripping in his heart held him back. The fear of losing his godson made him stop before he even lifted his butt from the couch. What if he got attacked? There were so many people around and so on. He could, even worse, be captured as they tried with the Greengrass girl and who knew what would happen then? No, it was better Harry hated him than that. Even if the boy would leave him as soon as Bella and Greyback had been caught, it would be better than taking that risk. Bella was out there and it was pretty clear she would probably go on trying to get Harry. Sirius had served his time in the same floor as her during his time in prison and he had often heard her blood freezing howls calling out for revenge for her master or about the Longbottom-boy she somehow called her taken away child. She was utterly insane.

His line of thought broke when he heard a door open, tilting his head up in a frantic manner. Maybe Harry came back?

But he saw the blond black hair and the porcelain-like skin of his youngest cousin, making him sigh and slump back. Surprisingly she wore simple robes like she didn't really care about her looks. She closed the door quietly behind herself, walking calmly over to the couch opposite of Sirius. The shuffling of her skirt was the only sound made in the room beside the sound of the rain hammering against the window. Narcissa sat down and just looked at him, her head tilted. Sirius sighed, looking to the ceiling.

"You don't have to say anything Cissy, I know I am an idiot." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. She only stared at him, waiting for him to come to his own conclusions.

"I know I know, I should apologize to him, letting him go." Sirius was about to stand up when Narcissa snorted in a rather unladylike fashion.

"And here I was thinking you had learned something..." Narcissa stated, crossing her arms. Her head shook in a disappointed manner. Sirius halfway in rising stopped himself.

"Come again?" The man asked, frowning at his cousin. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Sirius, you have much to learn about parenting obviously, but right now the absolute worst would be to apologize to Harry." Sirius frowned more, confused.

"What? Why?" Narcissa unfolded her arms and tapped her finger on the beech table between the two of them, underlining her words.

"Because you ARE right and he IS wrong. Bella is out there and she is dangerous. Diagon Alley is an open and very prominent place. Everybody knows students go there at this time for their stuff. Of course, she will be out there looking for him or the Longbottom boy. By the way, did you talk to Madam Longbottom?"

He nodded, his mouth dry.

"Yes, I spook to her about Bellatrix weird fascination to her ward. Neville will not buy his school supplies himself. She has asked Arthur Weasley to help her out." Narcissa nodded, looking at her nails in a rather disconcerting manner.

"Then there should be no problem." She just stated, blowing her fingers to remove some dust from it or something. Sirius' face twitched a little, his voice angry.

"No problem? How could you say that? Harry hates me!" He stated, shivering a little. It was true, he had taken him in and only weeks later he would turn around and shut him off from a meeting with his friends, not allowing him to leave the house. Narcissa sighed again, looking him in the eyes.

"Harry doesn't hate you." She just said, staring at him, her fingers folded on her knee. He pointed at the door, almost yelling.

"You should have seen the look in his eyes. He hates me! He compared me to the Dursleys, no even worse, he said I did to him what even they did not! What else can it be?"

Narcissa sighed, shaking her head, looking at the floor for a moment. Then she raised her head with a fierce look.

"Are you a damn imbecile?" She asked with anger in her voice. Sirius was caught on the wrong foot.

"What? Why huh?" He asked...very dignified. Narcissa in return pointed at the door.

"I ask because you are obviously too stupid to see what is going on here. He is fourteen by Merlin, of course, he acts out. Puberty, ever heard that word? He is a young boy with a harsh life, who for the first time has a loving home and has no idea how to react to that. Before when he had a conflict at home he had to duck his head, not acting out and just accepting. He never learned to pull his punches! I have seen his eyes when he left this room, he is terrified, Sirius! Should he have said this to you? No. But he is a teenager! He didn't mean it obviously! He is mad, which is understandable, he has been in this house ever since the world cup, not even leaving into the garden. He has only seen one of his friends. He is frustrated and lashes out! He is testing his boundaries, unconscious or not. So you going up there and taking the fault to you when it is absolutely right, however unfair it is to shut him in, then you don't show him where the line is! What he has said, when he compared you to these muggles was completely out of line. So, I will save you, once again from a stupid mistake. You will sit here and wait. When he comes down here, you will listen to his apology, because believe me, he feels bad, then you will apologize to him and then tell him then he still will not go to Diagon Alley. It might be hard, but you will do it because love is just one side of parenting. Setting rules and protecting him from himself is another."

She ended her lecture to him leaning back and watched her cousin. Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face, contemplating Cissy's words. It sounded wrong, unfair, but parenting wasn't always about fairness. Also, she had way more experience than him in this matter, obviously thinking about an instant when Draco had done something like that, maybe even the last time she had seen him at these stairs in the stadium. He nodded, accepting she was probably right. Then he sighed.

"You said he was afraid. Do we just leave him alone, afraid as he is?" Now Narcissa smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no of course not. But that is where I come into play." She rose to her feet winking at him. He stood himself, more in reflex than anything.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not sure what she meant.

"I will go talk to him of course." With a smirk, she turned to leave Sirius alone.

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed, cradling the egg on his chest, sniffing. The warm object pulsed waves of comfort through his body as the small bird inside tried to soothe his worries. But it didn't work. How could he have done that? He sniffed again, squinting his eyes. Yeah he had been angry, yeah he was still mad not being able to go but he said that to Sirius! That...he didn't mean he didn't want to but like this curtain of red had been over his mind and just he was so angry.

A soft knock at the door as just ignored by him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Sirius would boot him out and he had to go back to the same people he had accused his godfather just now of being worse than. So he sniffed, trying his best to stay here, enjoy the last feeling of his own bed, of the warmth of this house. The door opened with a click and he heard a female voice.

"Harry, I'm coming in okay?" He curled to a ball on the bed, just sniffing. His eyes were shut. He heard the door close and footsteps on the carpet. A moment later he felt the bed shift when another person sat on the corner of it. A warm hand brushed over his back, long slender fingers rubbing over the part between his shoulder blades in small circles. He smelled Narcissa's perfume, a scent of Lavender and rose. Yet she said nothing, just rubbing his back, while tears rolled from his eyes and sniffs and shutters went through his body. It felt soooo good but he felt bad because he didn't deserve it. She didn't know probably, Sirius hadn't told her yet. He turned his head, staring at her with puffy eyes. She was smiling vaguely at him while continuing to rub his back.

"Hey, Harry..." She just smiled all warm, nothing like the imposing lady he had met. This was her warm side, he had seen a few times over the last few weeks. He sniffed once more, taking a shaking breath.

"H-Hey Narcissa." She reached out handing him a tissue. Harry wiped his tears off and blew his nose, still sniffing but feeling better with her here already. She smiled, nodding at him while rubbing his shoulder.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" She asked with a warm calm voice, continuing the contact. She was very lucky having dealt with all these things before a stern father a son how felt rejected, wanting nothing more than his father's approval. She knew her job here, calming both of them down and making them talk with each other. Harry took a deep breath sitting up against the headrest of his bed. His clothes were crumbled but he paid no heed. His fingers curled around the egg. He then scooted over when Narcissa sat next to him, folding her hands in her lap.

"Sirius and I fought." He started looking ahead.

"That I noticed. It was kind of hard to miss with all the yelling and door banging." He flinched, muttering a "Sorry about that."

Narcissa just shrugged, shaking her head.

"No need. I was raised with Bella and Andromeda, I have seen worse." Harry nodded, still holding on to the egg on his chest. He was at the point where he couldn't imagine a life without this wonderful presence in it. "I'm still sorry for that." He muttered again. Narcissa just smiled nodding. The sat there in all quiet until Narcissa looked over at him.

"Mind telling me what it was about?"

Harry shrugged, hugging the egg a little. His answer was more mumbled than anything.

"I bet you heard is all pretty well." His tone was a little defiant, and Narcissa shook her head.

"I don't tend to listen in on other person conversation. Also, I still would like to hear what you have to say about it. So mind telling me about it?" Harry bit his lip staring at the woman for a moment before nodding.

"It was about Diagon Alley. Every year I buy my school supplies there like everyone." He started telling his thumbs fiddling with each other. He looked down at his hands while talking. Narcissa didn't move at all.

"I love that part of the year, the return after a long month of being at the Dursleys it is like the first breath after ...I guess a deep dive since I can't swim." He kept looking down.

"Now Sirius says I can't go because of of...your sister and Greyback. That they could attack me in the open. And so even though that is quite unrealistic he forbids it."

Narcissa nodded. "That must be pretty annoying." Harry nodded in return now talking more freely.

"Yeah, but that is not all. I'm a cage in here ever since their breakout and it is frustrating." Again Narcissa nodded. "I can only imagine." Harry didn't comment on that because she had been here the same whole time.

"I mean, yeah I get it is dangerous, but my friends aren't allowed to visit, only Hermione six days ago and the two times Madam Bones and Susan came here for the evening."

Narcissa again nodded, her face unmoving.

"I would hate that as well." She stated with an even voice. Harry kept on.

"I feel...I feel caged in like the whole world moves on and I can't keep up. I want to go out, just a bit, just a little bit, fly for half an hour anything." He said bitterly, his hands gripping into his pants while he sulked. Once more Narcissa nodded at him.

"I would feel the same if I were you."

Now Harry did raise his head, looking at her.

"So you are agreeing with me, that I should get out." But Narcissa shook her head to that.

"I didn't say that. I said I understand why you feel this way and you are absolutely right about feeling this, it is normal. I didn't say it isn't right that Sirius won't allow it. He is right about that. It doesn't make your feelings invalid." Her voice was firm yet calm like she just stated the truth. Harry deflated against the headrest, sighing.

"I know that. It's just,I feel so...my whole life I have lived after other peoples accords. The Dursleys, Dumbledores, Toms." Narcissa flinched ever so slightly at the casual stating of the Dark Lord's birth name. "I just feel like no one cares what I have to say in these matters. I feel like a piece on a chessboard. Doesn't it account for anything that I have done? Why do people act like I'm a child that can't do anything himself?"

At this Narcissa smiled at him brightly, proud actually. Now they came closer to the real problem.

"Harry, neither Sirius nor I think you can't do anything for yourself. You have done so much, you have bore so many horrors in your young life, no one will think you aren't capable of looking out for yourself." Harry turned his head staring at the woman next to him, the mother of his arch-enemy.

"Then why does Sirius do that? If he knows what I feel like, why does he do that?"

Narcissa chuckled at that holding her hand up to cover her mouth in a good manner.

"Well for one your godfather can be a thick-headed idiot!" Harry smirked slightly at that statement. "He knows it deep down but Sirius is passionate and sometimes doesn't know what he really thinks, but more than anything he is scared, Harry." Her voice lost it's fun tone, getting serious. "He is so so scared for you Harry." Harry sighed, letting his head hung low.

"I don't get it why is he so scared? We've only known each other for a few weeks. Why...why does he care for someone like me?" The boy had a bitter tone when he talked about himself. Narcissa reached out wiping the new forming tears from his cheek.

"Because he loves you. He loves you sooo much. I don't think you understand what power you hold over his heart. You are in the centre of his world. Yeah he loves me too, and he would fight anything to protect me but you...he would tear the world down only to make you smile. I don't know if he told you this, but you were the thing that kept him sane through Azkaban. The knowledge he had to stay strong so he could be a godfather to you, family. He...I don't know how to describe the love for a child it is we parents we are mad. We break laws we break bones, we don't care. You do not mess with the children. Sirius feels that way for you. He...I have watched you quite some time now. Would you let any harm come to her?" She pointed to the egg on his chest. Harry instantly cradled it again, petting over it. A small smile formed on his face.

"Not in a million years." And he believed that. He would do anything to protect his egg, his little baby. Narcissa nodded smiling.

"There you go." For a moment it got quiet, then Harry sighed. "It doesn't matter, I fucked it up."

Narcissa scowled at him a little.

"First of, language, I don't teach you etiquette for nothing. And second of all, you did not. Sirius knows you lashed out." Harry looked up at her uncertain.

"Sirius told you?" He asked a little nervous. Narcissa nodded now a stern look on her face.

"Of course he did. For one, you shouldn't have said that." Harry sighed, letting his head hang low.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry."

Narcissa shook her head.

"Don't tell it to me. Tell it to Sirius. Second of all, while it is a vile thing to say, you did not break it. That is what family is about. You may fight, you may say vicious things to each other, but in the end, you come together and make up." She smiled thinking about Andy. About the way, they were better now. There was still much to talk about but they do talk again and it felt soooo good having her sister back at least one. The other one ... was a different story.

Harry just sat there, thinking about it long and hard. Then he sighed.

"I think I should go down, apologize to Sirius." Narcissa smiled at him, nodding.

"I think that is a very good idea." The boy scooted from the bed, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Narcissa." She just smiled watching him leave. While she was worried the these two hurt souls could mess it up somehow, she stood by what she said before. She didn't listen in on other people. This was their fight.


	33. Chapter 33

Narcissa watched the boy walking around in a nervous manner. He had been like this the whole day and last afternoon. He sat down somewhere, only to stand up again, walk around again, sat down, got up, looking at his supplies only to sit down again. The whole time at least one of his hand cradled the egg on his chest and he had given up the pretence of not talking to the egg. He was talking to it the entire time now, with the most nonsensical things at times. He had told the egg at least three times now the things he had prepared.

In accordance with the book in a passage Sirius and Narcissa could read too, there were specific things that should be ready at the moment the egg hatched. For one a flask of clean spring water, for the newborn to drink. A bowl to catch the falling of shell. While it wasn't important in a regular sense, phoenix eggshells were highly valuable for potions and Harry was encouraged to keep it up. Then there was a small jar with flying embers. Young phoenixes ate small bugs like ladybugs, but a newborn was fed with embers from the feathers of their parents. They would ruffle their feathers so small embers would fall from it to feed the young. To recreate this Sirius had helped Harry by enchanting embers to not go out or fall to the bottom of the jar but also not to burn Harry's fingers when he picked them out. The book said that was the right thing to do. Then there was a towel to wrap the baby bird in it. It was enchanted to give warmth and stay this way. In the wild, baby phoenixes were kept close under the wing of their father while the mother bird protected the hatchling. Harry had intended to just cradle the bird on his chest but the book stated fathering phoenixes produce way more heat than a human could produce, so begrudgingly he had agreed to the towel. The last thing was a fire-safe carpet and a few anti-scald potions. While not thinking about it it was quite obvious, a hatching phoenix was a flaming incident.

"Please, Harry, sit down. You have everything you need. You have double the amount of embers and water that is stated, the towel is exactly like it should be and the potions are ready. Nothing to worry about. So sit down." Narcissa stated with a firm voice, her hands folded over her knee. Harry stopped himself from inspecting the supplies again, turning his head. His ears were a little red and he shuffled a little embarrassed. He was wearing a button-up shirt and trousers made of dragonhide, as well as arm protection made from the same grey material. While it wasn't very stylish or his taste, it was fireproof and that was all that mattered right now. The shirt he would need to take off when the hatching began. He looked at the clock. It was about twenty minutes to high noon. If the book was correct the hatching would begin exactly at that time. He sighed, petting the pulsing egg, whispering something to it what Narcissa didn't understand. The boy was nervous but he sat. The egg hadn't changed at all in the last two weeks. After it had turned slowly from grey to black in the first weeks it hadn't made a change. While that was normal in accordance with the book, it didn't put Harry at ease. Shouldn't it be different, so close to the hatching? The pulses of warmth kept coming like the little bird felt his unease and nervousness and tried to soothe him. Soon little one, he whispered when petting the small thing again. Suddenly they heard a knocking sound on the front door.

Narcissa raised her head. Who could that be? They didn't expect any visitors. Harry had declined to ask for any friend, had stated he didn't want the closer information of the hatching to get out at any mean there is. They heard both the sound of the popping Kreacher, opening the front door, while Narcissa got up to stand between Harry and the door of the sitting room. They heard muffled voices and a pop. There was strange music in the air, one which Narcissa couldn't place at all. After a moment the bowing house-elf popped into the sitting room. He wore his uniform and raised his head, looking at the two.

"Kreacher is terribly sorry to disturb the honoured Heir and Miss Black. It was said House Black doesn't expect visitors, but there are two elder men at the front door. One stated he knew the young heir and was his headmaster." Harry looked up at the door, surprised. What was Professor Dumbledore doing here? Narcissa stood there her arms crossed, looking at Kreacher.

"Did they state what they want or who the other man is? And what is that music?"

Kreacher bowed deep, shaking his head.

"The headmaster-man said they were here for high-noon and the other man was someone young Heir had researched in his first year. This music Miss Black is produced by a large bird on the headmaster-man's shoulder." Harry stared at the elf. Dumbledore was here? With Nicolas Flamel? And he had brought Fawkes? Then he remembered his etiquette lessons. He straightened his back.

"Kreacher, the question for the headmaster is what the mirror showed him when he looked inside. If he answers socks, you may let him in." The elf bowed and popped away. A few moments later they heard footsteps and a knock at the door. Harry rose to his feet and called a come in. The door opened and a bright red bird swooped in. It had wide red wings, sending a gush of wind around. Golden feathers stripped his wings, little sparks flying around. The beak was open and it sang a beautiful song that much more than the egg had done send soothing waves through Narcissa's heart. Harry felt it resonating in his egg, a small tidal wave running through him of warmth in reaction. The bird flapped his wings two times, before landing on Harry's shoulder. He smiled as the warm tall bird nuzzled his neck for a moment, and he reached up stroking the bird along the neck, over smooth and warm feathers.

"Hey, Fawkes." He smiled before the bird leaned down and eyed the bulge on his chest. Harry had still his other hand over it but he opened for the Phoenix to inspect. The flame-red bird tilted his head, cooing a short whistle before quieting down. It sounded like approval. Then Harry raised his head at a chuckle from the door. Albus Dumbledore stood there in his signature sparkling robes, the half-moon glasses on the nose, his old hands folded in front of the long white beard. Next to him stood an equally white-haired man, with piercing blue eyes and a calm demeanour. He wore simple but well-made robes and had his hands folded behind his back. He moved in a slow manner.

"Professor. Why are you here?" Harry asked, stepping a step forward. Fawkes flapped his wings and landed on the backrest of the couch Harry had just sat on. A slight coughing sound came from Narcissa making Harry turn bright red again.

"S-Sorry. I mean welcome of course Professor. Please have a seat. From the words of my headmaster, I take you are Mister Flamel?" Harry asked stepping a little closer. The old man next to Dumbledore smiled a little and nodded, stepping a step forward.

"Ah yes, young Albus has always this fun in riddles and double meaning comments. That is right, I'm Nicolas Flamel, please call me Nicolas. After a few hundred years you get a little tired of all this formal approaches young man. And you must be Harry Potter wouldn't that be right?" The man smiled warmly stretching out his hand. Harry took it in a firm grip only softening it quickly when he saw the man flinch ever so slightly. He gestured at one of the couches when he let go. His hand was cradling still the egg.

"That is correct sir...I mean Nicolas. I'm ...well I was Harry Potter, now I'm Harry Peverell. But Harry would be better. Please, take a seat, would you like something to drink?" Harry was a little bit lost, making Dumbledore's eyes brighten in a delighted fashion. The old alchemist next to the headmaster nodded smiling sitting down.

"Ah yes, thank you young man, but of course, I would like to greet your lovely companion. I wish you a good day Miss." He bowed a little in his sitting pose but everyone in the room was certain the man was old, really really old. He moved with the care of fragile man and Narcissa made a small courtesy.

"Welcome to House Black Mr Flamel, Mr Dumbeldore. I'm Miss Black." She had a curt smile on her face, but the whole not formal approach, that Nicolas Flamel saw instantly, wasn't her kind of thing. So he nodded again.

"Thank you for having us, Miss Black. We are terribly sorry if we two old men are an inconvenience to you and your...uhm ward." The relationship between Harry and Narcissa was an informal one and so it was little hard to pin it down.

"Not at all. May I inquire about the reason for your visit?" Narcissa sat down, looking over the two old men. It was odd, normally whenever she had met Dumbledore he was the focus dominating every conversation, not directly in a much-talking way but in the way were everybody was made clear he was the wisest person in the room. Now he behaved all quiet like this wasn't his endeavour, making Narcissa calculate. Either the old headmaster really bowed to Flamel's superiority or he played the part of the dutiful student. Hard to say with a man like him. Flamel didn't seem to mind her look, only sighing.

"Well, when Fawkes came to me for something special I knew Albus would give an egg to someone. So I contacted him so he would tell me when the hatching would occur. In all my six hundred years of life I have seen this only four times, so of course, I wanted to be there. The last time was almost sixty years ago when I helped Albus to gain the friendship of Fawkes." He smiled looking up at the majestic creature. Narcissa stared just at the man, who just casually stated his age. Of course, she knew who the Flamels were, being the richest wizard family in the world, thanks to their stone, but still, it was weird to hear.

Harry who had just ordered Kreacher for some tea turned around and walked back to the couch, sitting next to Narcissa and watched the old alchemist.

"You have helped Professor Dumbledore with Fawkes?" He asked pretty amazedly. Flamel nodded slowly, carefully.

"Oh yes, of course. Ember, you could say the mother of Fawkes and your hatchling to, is the familiar of me and my wife. Sadly, Pernelle is sick today, so she stayed with her. When one of us is sick, Ember won't move from their side, so she can't be here today." He smiled a little. Harry, while he couldn't point it down in his memory due to the spells on the book, felt it was right calling another phoenix his eggs mother. He smiled back.

"I would like to thank her at a later point that she entrusted me with the little one here." He petted the egg on his chest when the door opened again. Harry turned his head and blushed to see who stepped inside.

Early that morning:

 _Harry walked slowly through the house. It was about three in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to calm down enough. So he tended to wander around, his hand on the egg in front of his chest, petting and brushing over it, while whispering to it. The house was dark, yet calm, not threatening. Harry felt safe here. A storm ruffled the outside windows and filled the entire house with small noises. Small raindrops ran down the side panels. Harry stopped in front of a sigil of house Black on the wall._

 _"This is the Black House Crest. See, the wand in the hand on the top. It is supposed to represent strength. The three ravens down there come from an old legend about the Tower of London. Apparently, the legend goes should the ravens ever leave the tower then Britain would fall. Narcissa told me that that story only appeared after the statute of secrecy. The older story is about the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The House was placed in their duty to protect the wizarding world and stay pure by Merlin himself. To represent that, House Black took up the sigil of three Ravens after the Three Ravens that accompanied Merlin at all times. For the longest time House Black held residence in the Tower itself. First in the open, as it was their right, next to the kind itself, later when they couldn't do that, hidden in the dungeons. There began the legend of House Black being dark. Also when they left the tower to move here, the legend still stuck of Ravens being the protectors of Britain and should they ever vanish, Britain would too. Though three Ravens turned to six apparently. It is a little hard to remember, a little confusing really, but you get what I mean." He smiled, looking down the corridor walking on._

 _"All the Most Ancient and Noble Houses took their crest from Merlin, out of respect. House Greengrass white stallion was after the famous white horse the mage rode, you know? House Ollivander took up the staff as their symbol and Hous-" A pop behind him made him turn and stop._

 _Kreacher appeared, bowing to Harry._

 _"Young Heir Black is not in bed." He just stated in a somewhat accusing tone. Harry smiled, nodding._

 _"Yes, I don't feel like sleeping. So I wander around a little."_

 _The elf looked at him with a critical look before shaking his head. " Young Heir Black needs to sleep, sleep is important for the young heir. Would the Heir want Kreacher to prepare a sleeping Draught?"_

 _Harry smiled but shook his head. "No thank you, Kreacher. I will wander a while on, then I will go to bed. You should go to bed too." He was warmed by the elf's concern but he didn't want to get anything wrong for the next morning, so he wouldn't dare._

 _Kreacher bowed again nodding. "Very well, Kreacher will wind down for the night, when Lord Black is sleeping." The elf said with a strained voice like he didn't like Sirius being awake so late either. Harry raised his eyebrow. He didn't see Padfoot's form in front of Narcissa's door today, but he hadn't thought much about it. He just thought she had chased him away like she sometimes did. He nodded._

 _"I will see if I can get Sirius to go to bed. Where is my godfather?"_

 _Kreacher pointed at a door a few feet down. There was light shining underneath it, noticed Harry now. "Lord Black is in his office young Heir." Harry nodded, smiling at the bowing elf._

 _"Very well Kreacher. You go to sleep now, I think neither he nor I will need your service tonight anymore. That is an order." Like he would let the elf stay up only because he and Sirius were restless. The elf frowned but bowed, not wanting to disobey an order._

 _"Very well Heir Black. Good night to Heir Black."_

 _"Sleep well Kreacher." The elf bowed one more time and popped away. Harr turned to the door walking up to it. There was light shining through but he couldn't hear anything from the inside. Did Padfoot fall asleep inside? It was quiet on the other side of the door, no snoring nothing._

 _What Harry didn't know was the permanent muffliato charm that surrounded the office of the head of the house Black all the time. It was put deep into the wards of Grimmauld Place twelve, so when there were business meetings inside no one could listen in on what had been said. The first Lord Black that lived in this house had implemented these and they were fairly strong. But Harry didn't know that so he knocked on the door and just entered._

 _*Slap* The sound of flesh hitting flesh was the first thing that welcomed the boy. The centre of the room was a large oak desk. It looked a little like the Resolute desk of the American muggle president. The front was carved to of course show the Black crest. The walls were lined with bookshelves, updating themselves with all the incomes and trades of house Black. There were a few armchairs around the front of the desk. Behind the desk was a large leather chair, which, Harry knew was pretty comfy. He had tested it when Sirius had shown the room to him. A carpet with three ravens was laid out in front of the large desk. Sirius was standing behind the oak monstrosity, his hand raised in the air, completely naked. His tattoo on his chest was very prominent and even after one and a half month of freedom his body still showed signs of the abuse of Azkaban. His hair was open cascading to his shoulders. Harry's eyes almost bulged out. While seeing his entirely naked godfather was weird, his eyes mostly bulged because he wasn't alone. Bend over the oak desk, her hair dishevelled, holding onto the front edge of the wooden object was an also naked Amelia Bones. Her breasts were pressed against the cold wooden surface, her one leg held to the side by the man behind her. Sirius other hand came down slapping on her naked rear while thrusting forward._

 _"You have been a bad girl Melia, you need to be punished." He groaned, slapping again. Each slap produced a moan from Amelia, who bit her lip enjoying it obviously. Her cheeks were flushed and she moaned out._

 _"Yes I have been bad Lord Black I hav- EEEEEEEEEEEH" The woman suddenly squeaked out when she made eye contact with a flabbergasted Harry, jerking back, only revealing more of herself in the process. Harry couldn't move. His hand was still on the metal handle, he had frozen midstep at the threshold, his eyes wide. Sirius raised his head and his face turned ashen._

 _"Harry!" He called out in surprise and panic. The boy blinked, his mouth still hung open, before he realized what he was doing and what he was staring at._

 _"I'm sorry!" He squeaked out and slammed the door shut fleeing to his room. He didn't hear, due to the muffliato charm the curses and scramble for clothes. He beelined for his room and called Kreacher for a dreamless sleep draught as well as telling him to wake him the next morning. So he didn't hear when his godfather finally had dressed and knocked at his door. Sirius was wracking his head. How should he explain? What should he say? So when the boy didn't answer, he thought the best course of action was not mentioning it. And so he did, calling Remus over the next morning, almost losing his head over this. Remus had, of course, laughed at him, then had berated him for not locking his door and finally agreed the best would be to say nothing, let Harry come to him about it. Sirius had stayed away the rest of the morning, promising himself he would come out of his hiding place before the hatching._

The man came in, followed by his best friend and stopped in his tracks. For one the image of his panicked godson burned in the front of his mind. But there were also two persons more in the room than he had thought there would. He stepped closer, keeping his eyes of his godson.

"Albus, what a...surprise, what are you doing here?" He asked, stepping inside, stretching out his hand. He made a point by now calling the man by his first name in the same informal manner the man tended to do to him. Dumbledore rose to his feet smiling at him.

"Ah Sirius, Remus my boys, good to see you. Well, I knew the hatching would be today and my friend here has a keen interest in this, so I brought him along." Sirius eyed the man still sitting on the couch sceptically. He wasn't very fond of strangers in his house, not with Bella and Greyback out there. So he sneered a little.

"Oh really, did you? Yeah now that I remember, this is your home, after all, so no problem inviting others don't you think Albus?" Sirius sarcasm was pretty thick, clearly to hear. Harry got up, walking over quickly.

"Padfoot it is okay. That man is part reason why I got this wonderful gift. He is Nicolas Flamel. He probably knows more about phoenixes than anyone, so I would really like to have him here." Sirius eyed the man again who started the hard process of rising being very old. Sirius looked once at Harry.

"You sure Prongslet?" The boy just nodded, with Sirius returning the nod. He then smiled.

"My apologies Mr Flamel, at the moment I'm just a little on edge with strangers in my home. Please stay seated." He waved the man down before he really could rise.

"Thank you, young man. I have no problem in leaving if I'm inconvenient to you at the moment. Young Albus here brought me up to speed about the newest developments and I can fully understand if it would be better for me to leave." Sirius smiled at the little twitch in Dumbledores face when he was called young Albus. He shook his head.

"Absolutely not. There is a rule in this house if Prongl- I mean if Harry wants you here you are welcome." He reassured him with a nod smiling. The man eased into his seat again, before smiling at Remus. Sirius remembered and stepped over.

"Ah yes, this is my Solicitor and oldest friend, Remus Lupin." He introduced quickly his friend, who bowed slightly. Flamel returned a little nod, smiling at him.

"Hello, Mr Lupin. I hope your sickness doesn't inconvenience you too much."

Everybody froze at that statement, starring at the old man who took a sip of his teacup. There were open mouths even Sirius'. Sirius' eyes turned to the also surprised Dumbledore.

"Did you tell him?" He let the words linger a little, the tone threatening. Dumbledore quickly raised his hands, shaking them.

"I swear I did not...Nicolas, what are you saying?" The old man who just now seemed to realize he was the centre of all the attention shrugged a little.

"Oh, it is quite obvious. Deep scars, combined with, I'm sorry to say that, a sick look and that right at the day of the full moon and the intense stare of Fawkes over there, recognizing a predator in the presence of a hatchling? It is quite obviously don't you think? And with that name, again sorry to say that, but it is like tempting Arithmetic fate."

Everyone still stared at him, while Narcissa's eyes were glued onto Remus. She knew he was strange and she knew she didn't like him, but she never knew what he was. Whatever Flamel thought, this was not so obvious and that man had deducted it from being in the same room with Lupin for only twenty seconds? She revised her former idea who was leading and if Dumbledore only played his part or played Flamel. Flamel wasn't played by Dumbledore. The man was obviously a genius. Which made sense being the only one who for six centuries was able to create the philosophers stone.

After a moment Sirius carefully stepped closer, his hand itching for his wand. This was a really dangerous moment and everyone knew how Sirius was about Remus secret, how Remus himself was about it. Remus felt a big lump in his throat. This could really turn nasty. Sirius after a moment raised his voice.

"Mr Flamel. We...this is the information we would like to keep disclosed. It could really harm Remus reputation and life if it became public knowledge." He said in a low sound not sure what he would do if Flamel reacted wrong. The old man just shrugged.

"I will keep it to myself. Quite frankly I dislike the antipathy against those who are infected with lycanthropy. I have met quite a few over my years and liked some and some not. I really don't care about this kind of stuff anymore. They are completely harmless most of the month and since someone took pity and created the wolfbane potion, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. I sometimes think I should dabble in that matter or should have a long time ago. Finding a cure would be the best. Maybe I will put my mind to it."

Again everybody stared at the man who just casually had mentioned he would be able to cure a sickness that was considered incurable. That had been deemed life-changing for a very long time and he just thought it was a side project. Everybody just stared at him, because they kind of realised for the first time, maybe with the exception of Albus Dumbledore, what a different life a six-hundred-year-old genius would life. Harry still stared when a beeping sound filled the room. His timer for high noon. He looked down when he felt the egg shaking at his chest.

"I think it is beginning." The frightened, excited, terrified boy stated. He was so afraid of this moment but he had waited for it at the same time with so much eagerness. It was a whole tumble of emotions, while the egg shivered again.

* * *

AN

Yeah, I said the hatching would take place today but I AGAIN got sidetracked. At first, I just wanted to put in only Dumbledore but I kind of had this inspiration on a character I think is SUPER interesting and has a way too little limelight. What do you think about the first Flamel impression?

Also, his Phoenix Ember is named after a user suggestion. At first, I wanted to put it down as the name for Harry's Phoenix but then I got a connection in one of my other Fics and got to an idea I liked even better. So the suggestion got the Flamel phoenix instead.

Lastly, yes, as you see there will be kind of smut in this story.

it is not the focus maybe will not even be the focus of even one chapter but I thought at least here I should state it. So yeah our first pairing is clear, Sirius and Amelia Bones. I don't tend to put tones of pairings into my stories, so it will only be a few. Most characters will be single and there will be failing relationships as well. Just saying.


	34. Chapter 34

Everyone gathered around the boy who kneeled on the fireproof carpet. Everyone except for the old Nicolas Flamel, who decided he should better be sitting, minding his own back. The egg shook another time and suddenly Harry's mind was blank. He looked around, fear in his eyes, staring at the people.

"W-What do I do now?" He asked with a high pitched fearful voice. He knew he had read the chapter about this and it wasn't the memory charm, it was just his mind going blank. He was so afraid of doing something wrong. What if he dropped the little one. He quickly pulled off the shirt, not minding his own bare upper body. Still, Sirius winced a little when he saw his godson's back. Harry had a few nasty scars on his back, which he was adamant not to discuss. When Sirius had stuck the egg to the boy's chest, he had seen the white lines on his back and he had asked him with a quivering voice. A boy his age shouldn't have these sort of scars but Harry had stared at him with wide eyes and then said not to worry about it was old ones. Somehow Sirius just knew the Dursleys were a reason for that.

It didn't look like his own back, not what his mother had done with curses and whips to him when he had been a child but still, it was disturbing. There was a scar on his lower back, in the vague shape of a triangle that looked a little like an iron. Other smaller scars were there, looking rather unhealthy. The rims were jagged like these had been wounds not treated well. Harry had covered up the scars quickly back then. He had been ashamed for Sirius to see these scars. Also, he was scared what his godfather would do if he told him he got them at the Dursleys. The iron form was from the incident he had fallen next to Aunt Petunia, tripping her board over and making the hot iron fall on his back. That was in a time when he had been too young to iron the clothes of the family yet so he had helped folding it. It had only landed there for half a second but he had cried and screamed and his aunt had brought him to a doctor, fixing it up. It had been an accident and the only time he could remember his aunt had really soothed him. The other scars were more shameful to him, it was when he had done magic and Uncle Vernon had taken his belt to him. He had always sent his Aunt and cousin out to go to McDonald's, much to Dudley's delight and then he had punished Harry. Harry wasn't sure his aunt knew but she had to know right? Three times he had bleeding wounds on his back, causing the scars. His uncle had been very clear not to tell anyone about it, not even his aunt, told him not to cry or it would get worse for a freak like him. But she had to know. Or did she not even care enough to notice? She had never said anything about it.

Remus, a man familiar with scars flinched at the sight as well as Dumbledore and Narcissa, but no one said a word. This wasn't the time or the place to talk about it but Remus shot his best friend a worried look. Sirius didn't notice, he patted Harry slightly on the back.

"Don't you worry Prongslet, just remember what was in the book." Harry sniffed a little but shook his head.

"It...It's like my head is empty right now." All stopped when they heard Dumbledore and Flamel chuckle a little. They turned to the older wizards.

"Young Albus here had been exactly the same when he got Fawkes. Calm down young boy, this is normal. We will help you through it." The old man smiled at Harry, calming him ever so slightly. Harry nodded a shaking nod. Why was he so afraid? He remembered the book said nothing was to be worried about but still he was so nervous. What if he did something wrong? What if he did her harm? What did he know about caring for anyone? His example had left him with scars on his back and no love. What if he was the same? Then he looked again into the ageless eyes of the undying alchemist and just saw understanding. The man knew what he thought at this moment, giving him a smile.

"Now young man, the best is to kneel down and put the bowl in your lap. Also lean forward just a little bit you don't want the egg yolk run down your chest trust me. Finally, hold your hands to the underside of the egg, so when it breaks she falls not too far. The yolk will spill on your hands, brace yourself, that can be a little...unpleasant and painful."

Sirius' head swirls around staring at the oldest man in the room with worry and a little fear.

"Painful?" He asked with a little bit of raised voice. Harry hadn't allowed him to read the part about the hatching stating it was red ink but now he had a feeling the boy was lying, not wanting to tell him that it was hurtful. He glanced at his nervous godson and knew he was right.

Flamel nodded a little gravely.

"Yes. You see the yolk of a phoenix egg is quite hot so when gets on your skin it is quite painful. Also, the cracking shell sends out sparks. Phoenix's are creatures of fire born in it and living with it."

Sirius squeezed the shoulder of his godson, shaking a little.

"How painful? How hot? I don't want him to lose his hands." At that Dumbledore stepped closer, patting his shoulder, he showed his own hand. "Don't worry too much Sirius my boy. Harry will not lose his hands. Look at mine. It feels like boiling water, but only two spoons full."

Now Narcissa snapped a little, stemming her hands to her hips, while Harry was following the talk. His hands cradled the egg, while not really looking up. He knew all of this already, his panic calming down far enough for him to remember everything.

"Boiling water? Sirius get the dragon-hide gloves, quick. I don't believe you!" She pointed at Dumbledore in an angry matter. The old man raised his hands, trying to defend himself, while you could feel Sirius' Magic flare-up. The only one keeping back was Remus, who rather watched the boy in question. Harry shook his head now joining the conversation.

"I must catch her with my bare hands, instantly. It's important. Padfoot! Moony! Narcissa! I know you are worried, but I'm fine! I have been bitten by a Basilisk, all the bones in my left arm had to regrow once and more! It is fine! I can take this! I want this, so please just calm down. I'm nervous enough for all of us okay?" He had taken Sirius hand, firm and with determination. Sirius looked for a moment, ready to yell at his godson for lying to him, but then his resolve melted away. He sighed.

"Okay Harry, later." Then he mumbled. "Now we know what the potions are for. Thought they were for the bird." Harry chuckled only to be interrupted by Fawkes who spread his wings and flew over, landing on his knee. His beak came close to the egg but did not touch it. Then a cracking sound was to be heard.

"Here we go!" Harry called out, his eyes fixed on the shaking, trembling egg on his chest. It was shivering, again a cracking sound was to be heard. Everyone learned a little closer, with the exception of Nicolas Flamel, who had seen it a few times now and was just happy to be here. Then everyone jerked back when a louder crack sounded and sparks flew from the eggshell. A second cracking was heard and more sparks and Harry yelped out.

"There is a crack!" He was right, on the top side of the small object a split had appeared. He leaned forward, even more, his eyes trailing along with the split. It was short and straight, and then the boy flinched when the crack got longer and sparks hit Harry right in the face. But he kept his head close, his hands firm under the egg. He didn't want to miss any of this.

More sparks and cracks and suddenly an ever so small part of the egg got loose falling down and landing on Harry's wrist. It was burning hot, but he kept unmoving because the tiny peek of a beak appeared in the gap that had been opened. It was small but ebony black in colour. The beak pushed and turned, nibbling on the edges of the crack, pulling and tearing. More sparking and more splits appeared around the small gap, running down the sides of the object. With a louder breaking sound and a shower of flares, a small head pushed out of the hole into life and Harry felt love wash through his whole body.

The small head was pitch black, but unlike normal birds, there were already feathers on it. They were covered in liquid and pressed against the small creature's skin but it was feathers. The eyes of the newborn were closed but it raised her head anyway towards the boy cradling her like she felt where he was. Harry raised one hand and brushed his index finger over her small head, brushing the liquid off in an affectionate and loving manner. While it burned like hell, like the liquid was boiling hot, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. The delight in his mind came like a tidal wave and all the worries from before they just vanished and disappeared. He felt the bond that he had sensed all these days had been like a small candle and now there was a wildfire in his chest. He petted over the head once more.

"Hey, there little one." He smiled, resulting in a high pitched cooing sound from the small bird. It wasn't the most pleasant sound in the world, far from the beautiful song of a grown Phoenix but to Harry, it sounded like the most beautiful sonnet he had ever heard. He grinned a little, then the head under him turned and twitched, and he pulled his hand back. His baby wanted to be free from her imprisonment and he wouldn't stop her. The small beak opened again and with more vigour the tiny bird ripped on the edges of her eggshell, tearing part after part away. She was struggling a little, the egg didn't want to let her go so easily. But the small bird wouldn't give up and nipped, pulled and pushed against the shell. Suddenly the little creature twisted one more and the egg broke in half, making her roll into Harry's waiting hands in a tumble, him holding her safe. Also, Harry flinched and hissed through his teeth at the pain. The burning egg yolk had spilt over his hands and like Mr Flamel said it burned like hell. Even in his lovestruck moment, Harry felt the burning pain on his fingers and forearms. Sirius jumped forward.

"Harry!" The boy only barely heard him, smiling at the small creature in his hands, while trying his best to stop them from shaking. The small bird tilted her head, cooing again with her small beak while nuzzling into his hands. That made him wince again but it was bittersweet. All this pain was so worth it. Nicolas Flamel rose from his couch, stepped over and with a wave of his wand the egg yolk disappeared from Harry's hands and the baby creature. Another high pitched coo came from her. For the first time, they could see her full beauty. The small female bird had pitch-black feathers, while her inner wings and stomach was flaming red-orange. She looked like a piece of coal gleaming from the inside. She slowly opened her eyes to look around for the first time and they were large and golden, with a soft outlook. She turned her head, to look at Harry and again cooed at him. He smiled tickling her under the beak, right where the orange and the black feathers met. The small bird closed her eyes in delight.

"She is beautiful, Harry." Narcissa whispered, kneeling down on Harrys one side, while Sirius slumped to his knees on the other one. Both of their eyes were glued to the small bird, that tilted her head, looking around the room in interest. Harry smiled, gliding his finger over her tiny head. At that the little bird ruffled her feathers, shuffling a little in his hand, to nuzzle closer. Then she tilted her head back and opened her beak, holding it open. The gesture was clear. Sirius reached out, opening the jar and holding it to Harry. The boy picked one of the embers up and held it to the bird's beak. With a snap, the tiny creature plucked it from his fingers and they repeated the process three more times and gave her a little water too. Then the bird ruffled her feathers and sunk her head to her chest, closing her eyes.

Nicolas leaned down smiling, his hands folded in front of himself.

"Ah yes. Hatching is stressful for the little ones. Expect her to sleep for quite a lot at first." Harry nodded, raising his head, grin across the face. He felt so so happy and everybody could see it. Proud beyond belief.

Everyone smiled back at him and Remus handed him the warming blanket, in which the small creature was wrapped so she didn't get cold. Like a baby, Harry held her to his chest when sitting down in an armchair. "I guess I am a phoenix dad now." Sirius chuckled, ruffling through his hair.

"And here I was ready to give you the talk. The fear of every godfather, a teenage dad in their home. Still, this little cutie will guarantee you the attention of so many girls out there. Good job Prongslet." The light tone took off the edge but Harry's face burned anyway from embarrassment about what he had seen last night and also in pride.

"S-Sirius after last night would you maybe..." Harry wasn't sure how to say this but when he saw his own godfather turn bright red and staring away to the ceiling rather quick making him chuckle a little. Narcissa smiled, sitting down next to Harry, handing him the pain relief and scarring potions, while her grey eyes were still fixated on the wonderful newborn in Harry's arms.

"Here Harry, you need to take these." With that, the boy noticed the pain again and it was rather unpleasant so he wrangled his hands-free, trying to handle the creature and the bottle. At last, he sighed, holding the blanket package to Sirius. He didn't want to hand her off but he needed both hands for this.

"Could you hold her, while I drink these?"

Dumbledore and Flamel watched from the other couch, while the old headmaster petted Fawkes. The tall red bird stared at the tiny black one, no surprise it had been his ash that formed her and he was part her parent. His head tilted slightly. Flamel smiled, this reminded him of the scene when Albus got him. He had the same delight on his face, the same bright smile the boy had. The utter delight in his heart was written very clearly in his face.

"You sure? W-What if I drop her?" Sirius asked worryingly only to have the bundle just placed in his arms like it had happened when Harry had been born. He stared down at it. It wasn't the same feeling as with Harry, not that strong, but he felt a wave of warmth around his chest. It was a cute bird.

"You haven't dropped me, you will not drop her Padfoot." Sirius smiled nodding and Harry turned to the potions Narcissa was handing him. The pain in his wrists and hands had gotten worse and he now needed this really. It was quite a few to drink and if he had learned anything from the years in Snape's dungeon, it was that potions tasted nasty. He heard his godfather whisper.

"Hello, you." He looked over, saw him rocking the bundle and smiled at the cooing his 'cool and badass' godfather did around the small creature. Narcissa chuckled next to him.

"Ahh he wasn't wrong, the girls will love you. We have a thing for cute animals and fatherly behaviour." Harry smiled and then almost dropped the pitcher when Flamel called out.

"Mr Black stop!" Harry turned back and forth, staring at the frozen old man and the equally frozen Lord Black, his finger only inches away from nuzzling the bird's beak.

"What? What is wrong? I thought, since Harry..." He trailed of pulling his hand back. Nicolas Flamel shook his head.

"It's nothing wrong but I didn't want something happening Harry didn't want. You see, while the bonding is strongest while being in an egg, for the first twenty fours a newborn is still sensitive to it. So if you would touch her in that time directly, it would bond to you as well. Not nearly as strong as with Harry or when you would have touched the egg, but it is still a bonding. So I thought it would be best just in case Harry didn't want that."

Silence followed the sentence and everyone stared at the old man. Harry found his words first.

"T-Touching the egg forms a bond?" Flamel nodded looking at him with a little confusion.

"Well yes, of course, Albus probably told you that." Silence followed the words and then Flamel's face twitched a little.

"Albus my boy, didn't you tell young Harry about the bonding of a hatchling?" He asked, frowning and staring at his apprentice. The man shook his head, looking at Flamel bewildered.

"You never told me that either. Remember we were the only once when I got mine, I was secluded at that time and you never touched Fawkes egg." Albus Dumbledore looked a little lost, staring between Nicolas and Harry, with an occasional glance at the small sleeping bird. Harry took the bundle quickly from Sirius, nuzzling his finger against the warm dark feathers. The small phoenix stirred little scooting closer to his finger but didn't wake up.

"I-Is this bad? Her bonding with others?" His mind was rushing. Would that weaken their bond? Did they do something wrong? Was she hurt? Wouldn't she bee his familiar? Would she leave, taking someone else? He felt already tears come to his eyes, while his finger brushed through the smooth feathers.

Flamel shook his head, folding his hands in his lap.

"Not really no. It doesn't affect your bond to her. You carried her, you showered her with affection and nursed her at your chest with your magic. She is bound to you and you are bound to her. The bond of people who touch the egg is different. She will tend to those who were deemed worthy to touch her at her most vulnerable. That is the reason only nesting dragons deemed more dangerous than nesting phoenixes because they normally don't want their hatchlings to bond to someone. She will trust those that touched her at these times, will seek their proximity, but she will never choose them over you as you would never choose another phoenix over her I would think."

Harry only nodded. Even the thought of another phoenix being more important than his little girl revolted to him. Flamel saw the look, the look of a bound familiar. He smiled, there was no mistake about it.

"Still this bond is precious and you shouldn't spread it freely. Being bound to a phoenix, even in a small bond is something important and can have consequences. For one, the people who bind to a phoenix start longing for them ever so slightly. There is a pull in the bond. It's not like an addiction but they tend to return to the Phoenix they bind to. Also, they will never be able to bind to their own phoenix. It is speculated there is more but what these are I don't know but it was made clear to me not to spread the bond freely."

"Is there something we can do about it?" He asked the old man carefully. He shook his head.

"No did some people touch the egg?" Harry nodded, he turned his head to the left and the right.

"Sirius and Narcissa, Hermione and...oh and Daphne Greengrass." Nicolas Flamel thought about it, then he nodded.

"It shouldn't be too bad but I inquire you to write these two girls about this, they should know. Also, I must advise you not to let anyone else touch her until noon tomorrow. I will look into this a little more maybe I find something in my Library."

Harry bowed his head, smiling at the old friendly man.

"Thank you, Mr Flamel." The man chuckled and nodded back at him when he heard these words.

"No problem young Harry. And it was Nicolas wasn't it?"

The tension broke in Harry's mind and he laughed, rocking the small girl once more around, while the rest of the room chuckled. Then Nicolas raised an eyebrow.

"There is only one thing left for me to do. Actually two."

Harry tilted his head, watching the man brush his long white hair out of his face. He was a strange mix of very very old and energetic.

"What is that...Nicolas?"

The white perfect teeth of the alchemist appeared and he bowed his head in return at the young boy and his family.

"For one, congratulations." He started clapping slightly and soon Dumbledore, Remus, Narcissa and Sirius joined him. Harry blushed a little, hugging the bundle closer, even bringing it up to his face and nuzzling her with his nose. She was so warm and soft and wonderful, Harry's heart could burst.

After a short while, the applause died down, and Harry smiled widely at the gathered people.

"Thank you very much. What was the second thing?"

Flamels eyes lit up a little and he leaned forward eagerness in these blue orbs of ancient wisdom, the wish to learn even the smallest details of this world.

"What will be her name?"

Harry nodded, looking down. The small bird opened her eyes a slit, showing her golden pupil and cooed softly at him before she closed it again and slept on. He was the proudest phoenix dad of the entire world.

"Please everyone, meet Dawn."

* * *

AN

So Harry's phoenix has hatched. I hope I get the idea over that she is a little cutie. Her name Dawn comes actually from my other fanfic out of Life is Strange where it is the second name of a character whose last name is Amber. Since Ember is the mother phoenix, I felt Dawn was fitting.

So yeah that is for hatching. I sometimes have the feeling I forget people in scenes. This time Remus came up a little bit short I think, what do you say?


	35. Chapter 35

"Do you have everything Prongslet?" Sirius stuck his head through the door looking at his godson. Harry laughed not looking up. He was sitting on his bed, his back against the backrest and played with Dawn who was play-fighting with his index finger. She cooed, gripping his fingertip with her little but powerful beak pulling at it while fluttering her wings only to jump around when Harry's second hand started tickling her. She cooed louder like she was laughing making Harry smile. He had spent the last couple of days only with her. He had spent time with Sirius and Narcissa but his focus at the moment was clear, it was this little bird. Sirius had smiled watching him, remembering the way James had been with Harry himself. Yet he felt a little sad his godson was leaving today, way too early in his opinion and they hadn't spent enough time together.

"Prongslet?" He asked again, stepping in. Harry raised his head, smiling at him. His finger still fought with the little bird, but then Dawn stopped looking around at the older man. In short hops the black hatchling came down the bed to the end, jumping at the footrest. She spread her wings and cooed at him in excitement. She was about the size of a small canary and was as excited and energy loaded. Sirius smiled, walking up to the bed and held his arm out for the small creature to jump on. Dawn did eagerly, cooing up at him demandingly. Sirius chuckled and tickled her under the beak, knowing full well how much she loved it. The bird leaned her head back to give him more room to tickle and closed her eyes.

Sirius raised his eyes seeing his smirking godson and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, sitting down next to Harry on the crimson bed. Harry grinned at him nudging him ever so slightly.

"Narcissa was half right, but not only women are suckers for little newborns. You are practically melting when Dawn is around." Sirius chuckled and held the small bird to Harry again. She jumped over, nuzzling against his chest. Harry's face got a dopey grin on itself. Sirius pointed his long finger at him grinning again.

"See, you got the same! You are just like Prongs when he held you." Harry's smiled turned a little bittersweet and he grinned a little while petting Dawn. Then he looked up.

"Thanks, Padfoot."

Sirius ruffled his hair, chuckling again. "No Problem Prongslet. Now have you packed everything?" At that question, Harry got an annoyed face.

"Oh come on Pads, you have asked me that like ten times now. Yes, everything is packed and ready. Kreacher helped me yesterday to pack everything." Well, that was only half true it was more like he helped Kreacher, who had accepted Harry's help begrudgingly after the boy had all but threatened him with vacation. They had packed his new trunk, which was a gift from Narcissa. She had said a young gentleman needed everything at his disposal and had given him an expanded trunk which was basically an entire room for him to carry around. It had a closet in it, a bed and even a built-in bathroom. While he thought it was a little much, he liked that he had his room with him, that he could decorate himself. There were posters stuck to the walls and everywhere was cushioned. Dawn had her own perch, for later, because at the moment the small bird slept in Harry's bed with him. On the table stood quite a few photos. There was one of Harry, Ron and Hermione from mid last year, all smiling while they sat at the Black Lake. One of Harry, Sirius and Narcissa, it was more one of the photos that you would think of when you think of a dignified family, in the sitting room. Yet it moved and the Sirius in the picture always made faces while Harry laughed and Narcissa seemed to scold him for it. There was a picture of Harry, about a month old, being held by his Mom and Dad. It was hard for Harry to look at that particular one. The last picture was the newest. It was Harry, lying on his bed, exhausted and sleeping, with Dawn cuddled on his chest in her blanket. He had a happy smile on his face, one hand cupped around her. It had been the evening after her hatching when Professor Dumbledore and Mr Flamel had left. They had stayed for quite a while, Nicolas telling stories from the past while the others sat there and listened. He was good at it and Harry got the feeling he learned more about history that evening than in three years of Binns lecture.

Sirius raised his hands in defeat, leaning back.

"All right all right. Just making sure. Prongs would rip off my head if I did this wrong you know?" Harr nodded smiling and he leaned against his godfather. Dawn had closed her eyes and made this little purring sound that indicated her being asleep. Harry smiled watching his familiar twitch slightly in whatever dream she was. From the feeling he got through his bond it seemed to be a good one.

"Thanks, Padfoot. I know I have to spend a lot of time with Dawn the last days but I...I just want you to know for the first time I am not that eager to go back to Hogwarts. Not because it isn't great but for the first time I will leave behind home, one I will miss and I will miss you and Narcissa." Harry didn't look at his godfather, but he felt him shift and then Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, careful not to press on Dawn and hugged him, before kissing the side of his head.

"I will miss you too Prongslet. And Narcissa will also." Harry smiled while he felt his eyes water a little. He raised his hand and brushed over Sirius's elbow. After a moment Sirius pulled back, wiping his eyes.

"Okay, now, time to get your luggage down. And remember-"

Harry interrupted him with a sigh.

"Yes I know, I just mirror call and you will bring it with you when you are there. Or get Kreacher to bring it."

Sirius nodded smiling. He thought himself a little bit of a genius for getting to see his godson throughout the year.

 _With a swirl, Sirius stepped forward, out of the hearth into the well-known office. He smiled looking around. Over a decade and it looked almost exactly the same. He had no idea how many hours he had spent in this office in detention but he loved it. There were the same furniture, the same books on the shelves and the same rug. The only difference was that now more framed pictures were on the wall. He stepped closer taking a look. It was pictures of every Gryffindor alumni year of the last few decades. He smiled looking at the one in particular. There were four boys on the side of the class, standing together, grinning widely. One was a small, little chubby boy with ash-blond hair and pimples in his face. Next to him stood a taller one, having rings under his eyes and a large scar right over his face, his brown hair middle long and scruffy. The two boys next to them had their arms around each other's shoulder. Both had black hair but while one wore glasses and his hair looked like he just got out of bed the other one wore his hair long and had somewhat of a beard like youngsters often do when they are proud of getting hair on the chin but aren't quite there yet. All four boys had in common that they were smiling brightly. Sirius' eyes trailed a little to the side, next to the boy with the glasses stood a girl, her red long hair flowing in the wind. She was shaking her head at the boys, smiling none the less. She and the boy next to her holding hands. Sirius felt a sad smile creep to his face and his hand raised by itself, his finger brushing over the two of them._

 _"Hey, Prongs Lils. I...I do my best with little Prongs. He is so wonderful, you have an awesome son. I wish you were here to see how he is. James, you would be so proud, seeing him fly, he is such an awesome player. And Lils you would be worried I know you, when he got on his broom you would turn crazy, but also you would be as proud as Prongs. I...I love him so much. Thank you for trusting me with him." He stepped back when he heard the door open, and turned to the person who stood in the centre of each of the pictures on the wall._

 _"Ah Lord Black, welcome." She stated standing in the door. Sirius grinned, walking over and scooped her in a hug._

 _"Lord Black? Are you serious Aunt Minnie? Oh, wait no I'm Sirius." He laughed a little at his oldest joke he had, making her roll her eyes but she smiled anyway and returned the hug._

 _"All right, but only when we are alone. I don't want Mr Pot...Lord Peverell...I don't want Harry to pick up on this." Minerva stated with a firm tone, while Sirius smirked at her._

 _"Well, that might be a little late by now. You see, he already turned to this nickname and you love it!" Sirius laughed at the little blush Minerva got when he hit it right on the head. Yes, she does like the young boy opening up to her but she would not allow it in school._

 _"May it as it is, he will have to be proper in class. And if he doesn't learn, I know a method that worked quite well on another certain young man." She said with a smirk. Sirius remembered. He had refused to let go of the nickname when he first adopted it in the sixth year so Minerva had him detention writing out Professor McGonagall for two hours. That had repeated four nights after and he had accepted with a hurting wrist he should let it go. Until he had graduated and then he came back with a revenge, sending a singing howler to her at the welcoming feast with Aunt Minnie in the song text. He was sure he could still feel the stinging hex he got to his bum for that. Worth it._

 _Minerva stepped back and nodded._

 _"So ready?" He nodded too._

 _"Yes, please lead the way." They walked through the corridors at a slow pace. Sirius felt weird. Hogwarts didn't seem to have changed since he had been here over twelve years ago still it felt different, a little sad and then it hit him. There were no kids around during the summer, so the castle felt empty and hollow. Minerva didn't pick up on his mood walking a little ahead._

 _"So Albus told me young Harry got a new friend?" She asked carefully, making Sirius smile._

 _"Oh yes, Dawn is lovely. You will melt when you see her." Minerva's face split for just a fraction of a smile. Then she winked at Sirius._

 _"Maybe I will. Remember I am a cat, so maybe she isn't safe from me." She said jokingly, only to freeze at the growl from Sirius' throat. "Don't say that not even in a joke. I would have to hurt you." Minerva turned her head. The way Sirius had said it, that wasn't a joke. He was dead serious about it. The deputy headmistress blinked at him, surprised._

 _"Oh I...I'm sorry that was inconsiderate." She said in a confused and apologetic manner. Sirius had never been threatening to her, not up until now. The man relaxed a little bit. "It's all right, just don't joke about things like that." He was a little confused himself, since when did he get angry at Aunt Minnie for a joke? She was feisty, so it wasn't the first time she joked a little with him. Yet when she said danger to Dawn he had almost pulled his wand at her. Was that this bond Flamel had talked about? He would have to look into it too. Minerva turned to the door._

 _"Anyways here we are. I have to go, Sirius, to fetch the others." Sirius nodded and walked inside._

 _There was a large conference table with about twelve chairs around them but only eight people were sitting there. Everyone's head raised to look at the man coming in. On the one end of the table sat Albus Dumbledore, smiling under his half-moon glasses at the black-haired man. His hands were folded in front of him. He looked not the least surprised since he knew Sirius would come here. Their rest of the table looked more so. There were different reactions but two stood out. The first was the old man next to Dumbledore raising his hand in surprise._

 _"Ah Lord Black, what a nice surprise!" He exclaimed, waving at him with a smile. Sirius bowed a little to him with a gracious smile._

 _"Ah Mr Greyhorn, wonderful surprise seeing you, how are you?" The old Herbology Professor, who had been there before Sprout smiled at him. He had received an Order of Merlin second class for his scientific work and had been retired for a few years. This was just a little fun time for him. The old man smiled at his former student and was about to speak up when a cold voice from the other end of the table cut him off._

 _"What are you doing here Black?" The voice asked with a little twitch of fury in it. Sirius turned to his owner, smiling as nothing bad had happened between them._

 _"Ah Lord Malfoy, hello. I hope you are well." Lucius Malfoy glared at him his red face, at least what you could see. There were bandages all across it, making him look like a mummy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see the bandages. I hope it is not too bad. Maybe a mask would be appropriate at the moment." Sirius' voice turned a lot colder at that statement and even though only he, Dumbledore and Malfoy really knew what he was talking about the rest picked up there must be a hidden meaning in this sentence. Malfoy grabbed the edges of the desk, before sneering at him._

 _"That is none of your concern, Black."_

 _Sirius nodded, smiling a little and his hand landed on the backrest of one of the free chairs._

 _"Oh of course not. I'm sorry, my mistake. You see, I read it in an old diary a while ago and just remembered it." The poison was even more vicious in his voice and the blond man he was talking to began to sweat a little. If he knew about the diary what else did Black know? The man was dangerous. He needed to change the subject._

 _"I ask again Black, what are you doing here?" Sirius pulled out the chair before flopping down in a relaxed way. He thought about propping his feet on the table, just to stick it to the guy but he knew Greyhorn wouldn't like that. Instead, he pulled out a parchment and handed it to the old man._

 _"Well, dear Lord Malfoy, you see, I have not much to do with my days at the moment, so I thought to myself, Sirius I thought, you should do something with your life and all the money you have in your vaults. There are a lot of vultures that want to get to my money you know."He shot the man a gaze and noticed with a smile Malfoy was seething._

 _"But then I thought, that charity would be a wonderful thing to do because society has done so much for me I should give some back. And none had done more than Hogwarts, so I made a donation to the school. Dear Mr Dumbledore here first didn't want to take that much money from me." He smirked at Dumbledore who smiled back and nodded. It had been indeed quite a mass of coins he had to spend. "But at the end, he agreed. But he didn't he then asked me if I could do more for the school and after we talked a little and talked to Minister Fudge after that well." He pointed at Mr Greyhorn. The man lowered his glasses smiling at the people around him._

 _"The Ministry and the headmaster have decided to grant Lord Black a seat on the Board of Governors. Congratulations Lord Black." He nodded with a happy smile at his former student. Sirius smiled in return bowing a little._

 _"No need Mr Greyhorn, and please call me Sirius. I don't feel like Lord Black you know?"_

 _Lucius Malfoy seethed. Black had bought himself a seat on the board and he would call him out on it but he had done the exact same thing. Even the head position. But then a smile appeared in his face. May it be that way, after today he would have the control here. Dumben, Jovner, Zibling and McDover had retired this year and with that most of his opposition had been gone. Greyhorn, Dumbledore and Black would be the only ones who would defy him, and while the Headmaster had two votes so had he. He had already people in place to fill the free seats and he would get it done today. The remaining four present governors were deep in his pocket, so he could outvote them by two votes. So he folded his hands._

 _"Very well, congratulations Black. In that case, we should start our meeting. Sadly I have to announce that Mr Dumben, Mrs Jovner, Mr Zibling and Mrs McDover decided to retire this year and I have sent each of them a long thank you letter for their hard work and endeavours, as well as placing an honorary plaque for each of them in the trophy room. I think the board will agree to that. " There were nodding heads and murmurs of agreement, even from Black, who seemed oddly calm and smiling to himself. It unnerved Lucius to no end, but he had no idea what the man was doing, so he kept on going. Probably he just wanted to just annoy him._

 _"Very well. As our next point of order, we have to discuss the filling of the new seats. As you all know the board needs twelve members and that is the most important duty at the moment. Of course, as the head of the board, I have already filled out a few potential candidates, I would like to present to the Minister. If you would like to look into the ledgers in front of you, then you will see the first candidate is Lord Goyle, an old friend of mine, who-"_

 _"Excuse me." Black's voice interrupted him in his monologue something Lucius Malfoy dearly hated. Was that the men plan to just annoy him and get on his nerves because he had nothing else to do?_

 _"What is it Black?" Sirius smiled widened, pointing in front of him._

 _"It seems like I didn't get a ledger." Lucius stared at him before really slowly pulling his wand and copying one more for him. The ledger slid over the table and stopped in front of Black. The black-haired man nodded and picked it up, starting to read in it with great interest. Lucius glared one more time at him before returning to his own._

 _"Where was I? Oh yes, Lord Goyle. He is a long-time friend and I know him dearly. He has an honest heart and a-"_

 _"Excuse me." Again Black interrupted him in a clear voice, making Lucius head almost explode. He saw quite well the smirk on Dumbledore's face. Oh yeah, smirk all you want you old geezer, tomorrow you will be out of a job and kicked out of the school you love so much. So laugh all you want._

 _"What, Black?" Sirius placed down the ledger like he finished his last sentence before turning his head to Lucius. The other people around the table followed the confrontation with interest and in Greyhound's case a little bit of nostalgia remembering Sirius confrontations with one Severus Snape. Sirius Black smiled brightly at Malfoy._

 _"You see, I'm sorry Lord Malfoy, I'm not familiar with the procedure here, but I did notice you don't speak to me with my right title. I'm not one big on these things and you are far more familiar with the way this is handled, but it seems wrong you know. I just wanted to get it out of the way before it got to used too, Lord Malfoy. I'm sure it is just a slip-up, but you know my cousin is insistent on these sort of things."_

 _Lucius faces almost turned white in anger. How dared this blood traitor to lecture him on etiquette and procedure? How dared he to throw his ex-wife into his face. The entire time he had insulted Lucius non-stop while keeping it all civil. Lord Malfoy gritted his teeth while his right eyelid twitched a little._

 _"My apologies Lord Black, It must have slipped my mind. Could we please go on?" Sirius bowed his head in acknowledgement and smiled, waving for Lucius to move on._

 _"All right. You see Lord Goyle has a long history of interest in this school. Just think about last year when he-"_

 _"Excuse me."_

 _Lucius Malfoy was almost popping a vein in his face, trying to hold back a yell at the man on the other side of the table. Black had leaned back, no more acting like he did read the ledger and had a thoughtful look on his face._

 _"What. Is. It. Loooord. Black?"_

 _Sirius smiled folding his hands in front of him._

 _"I just...wait Oh yeah I just remembered. Silly me I almost forgot this. Well you see, when I was with Mr Dumbledore here and the Minister." He smiled over at the old and smirking headmaster. "We were just talking you see, and then our talks came to the school and what importance the future and our children have." He smiled into the round, making Lucius' eye twitch in anger._

 _"Is there a point to your story, Lord Black? We do have business here." Sirius nodded grinning at him like he was just happy to be there._

 _"Well you see, the two of them they asked me if I had ideas on how to improve the schooling and all and what I thought. Now you all know my history, I have spent quite a few years not being able to follow the ups and downs of our society and only started this year with parenting so what do I know."_

 _Malfoy glared at the man. Something was fishy but he had no idea what. He knew he was played and his time ran out so._

 _"That is really interesting Lord Black but I think w-"_

 _"And that is what I told them, I was eager to do something and they asked me if I knew someone who would be willing to work for the wellbeing of our children and you know I had just the right though I think." Lucius paled at these words. He didn't...He can't._

 _"So in agreement with the Minister and the headmaster we filled the missing seats on the board. I'm sorry we didn't ask the board for permission but you know, like Lord Malfoy said time is important so, yes. My deepest apologies." He raised his voice calling out a little louder._

 _"Deputy Headmistress would you kindly?" The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by the stern-looking Amelia Bones, an even sterner Augusta Longbottom and the cool and collected Lord Greengrass. Lucius stared at them, looking like he just had been french kissed by a ghoul. Sirius smiled rising to his feet._

 _"Honored board of Governors please meet our newest members."_

The door opened and Narcissa looked into Harry's room smiling at the two of them, sitting on the bed, Dawn on Harry's chest and just talking quietly. This was family. But she had to break it.

"Harry, Dawn, it's time to go."


	36. Chapter 36

The spinning stopped and for the first time, Harry entered Platform 9 3/4 not by the normal passage but instead through the floo that was on the side. Probably the way most wizarding families did it. He had never thought about it but obviously, the Weasleys did it differently because floo powder was a little expensive, especially when you had to move five children with them. Something nipped the front of his shirt right where on the tip of the wand of his crest was. Of course, he wore his favourite T-shirt with the Peverell Crest on it. Dawn tucked on his shirt making her disagreement with the way of travel known. It had been her first ride through the floo and obviously, the little madam didn't like it at all. Harry felt a small wave of discomfort the entire travel and quickly raised his hand nuzzling her under the beak. For a moment she put on the Phoenix equivalent of a pout before surrendering and raising her beak, cooing in a soft pleasing way. Dawn was a sucker for nuzzles and cuddles and he loved it.

His small familiar was in a pouch on his chest, only her head out at the moment, but she looked around with great interest. This was all new to her and obviously by the way she turned her head to the left and right after the nuzzle was finished she was fascinated by the many people around. A trilling coo came from her ever so tiny, while the hearth flashed green two times more and Sirius and Narcissa stepped out of the flames. Sirius had been hassled by his cousin to wear something appropriate, a long dark emerald robe with a huge Black Crest on the back. She hadn't been able to talk him out of duelling robes but it looked cool in Harry's opinion. He had a dangerous but cool look and wore it well. Next to him, Narcissa wore again the dark blue robes with silver lining and the Peverell crest. This was sending Harry off to school so she made clear she would represent House Peverell. Her hair was once more made in a perfect manner and she wore what Harry would call her public face, cold and calculated.

Sirius stepped up, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. All his luggage had been shrunk and placed on a chain around Harry's neck. It had taken the boy a little bit of time to stop Dawn from playing around with it. Sirius grinned down at him, winking shortly.

"So Harry, ready to go back?" The man asked smirking a little bit. Harry nodded. He was a little sad though, something he had never really been before in going to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, but sad at the same time. I will miss you Padfoot. You too Narcissa. And Kreacher too." Narcissa's public face broke a tiny bit when she heard that and she smiled at the boy for a moment before she could put it into place again.

"We will miss you too Prongslet. But don't worry, Kreacher will probably come for his 'punishments' anyway. Hogwarts wards do not stop house-elves you know? So the ones in the kitchen could come around and all."

Harry shook his head but smiled. He had no idea up until now. There were house-elves in Hogwarts? How many were there? Why hadn't he seen any of them up until now?

Sirius grinned a little, continuing talking like he just felt the idea of his godson.

"Don't worry, they keep to themselves most of the time. Have only seen one once in a night back in our fourth year, cleaning our dorm room, while we slept. James had eaten something really bad and woke me with such sounding fart I swear the walls quivered from it." He laughed with his godson before he yelped a little and Narcissa put her wand away with a scowl on her face.

"We are in public Sirius. I will hex your mouth shut if you don't act dignified or at least try to." She hissed at him, before turning away with a huff. Sirius rolled his eyes before shrugging a little. Then they walked down the platform, quite a few people were around. The large red steam locomotive whistled pumping out big steam clouds. Sirius nodded to a few people left and right, mostly Lords of the Wizengamot and also some old friends from school. He was happy to see the flinches and worried looks that had followed him after getting his freedom had mostly left.

"Harry!" The boy turned his head seeing a bunch of red-headed people heading their way. He grinned. The Weasleys looked like they had hurried here. Fred and George were beelining towards Sirius while Ron came straight to him. Harry felt that Dawn duck her head into her pouch when she saw the taller boy come up to the black-haired one. Ron punched him slightly against the upper arm.

"Mate, good seeing you again, it's been too long ya know?" Harry smiled nodding at his friend. Ron had grown over the summer and while he had seen him, now it was more obvious than before.

"Yeah, you're right. I missed you guys." He tilted his head slightly, trying to look around over the shoulders of other people. He heard the dialogue from Sirius and Fred and George a little.

"Well, Mister Padfoot we."

"must say, we are"

"rather impressed. Looking sharp."

"A shame if something."

"Would happen to that outfit."

Sirius laughed loud before staring at them in a mock stern look. "Oh, really Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley. Would you dare to take up a prank war with a marauder?"

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, still looking around before returning his gaze to Ron. The redhead only shrugged pointing somewhere behind himself. Harry's hand cradled the pouch on his chest, feeling Dawn shuffle a little.

"Somewhere there in the back. She will come up she wanted to talk to someone." Harry nodded when he heard. While he wanted to see his other best friend they weren't glued together at the hip so there was no problem.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny stepped forward, placing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He grinned, returning it with one arm the other still holding Dawn's pouch.

"Hi Gin, how are you?" He asked with a grin, stepping back. She smiled at him brightly nodding.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Wonderful. Ready to pummel Slytherin into the ground in Quidditch this year." Harry winked at her. She giggled, her blush unnoticed by Harry. Ron laughed.

"Yeah man, we will steamroll them this year." Harry grinned nodding at him. Ginny stepped closer again, her eyes on the pouch on Harry's chest. She pointed at it.

"Harry, didn't you say that would be healed by now?" Harry looked at her for a moment confused than slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah right, sorry. es, well I think I have to confess something. I-"

"Harry!" A mop of bushy hair blocked his sight when Hermione hugged him from the side, making him return it with a happy smile.

"Hey, Hermione how are you?" Her hug was warm and happy, a contempt friendly hug before she stepped back smiling.

"Oh I am fine and you? Have you done all your homework? Have you seen there was a new book on the list, Wizarding Etiquette, what was that about? I mean there is no real class that would use something like that. But it, on the other hand, it is super interesting and-"

Ron chuckled cutting in. "Hermione, let the man answer at least before you ask a second question." Hermione blushed a little and smiled shyly.

"Sorry Harry, I just can't wait to return you know? So how are you?"

Harry smiled nodding at her. His eyes shortly followed Narcissa who was conversing with a tall woman with olive skin and dark black hair. Her eyes, while talking to her were fixed on Sirius like he was a prime steak or something. Harry knew why Lady Zabini stared at him this way and the annoyance on Narcissa'S face would grow.

"I'm fine thanks."

Ginny stepped next to him, leaning again him slightly.

"You said you had to confess something to us. Soooo?" She asked grinning at him. Harry sighed a little, holding his pouch. Hermione tried to look inside of it.

"Did she hatch?" She asked leaning closer very interested. Harry nodded, smiling a little. He turned to Ron and Ginny.

"Sorry you guys, but I had to lie to you. I...I never had an accident with a potion." Ron raised an eyebrow looking closer at him. Ginny frowned a little, leaning a little away to look at him. The steam locomotive let out a whistle.

"You did not? So what was it then? And why didn't you tell us?" She asked a little confused.

Harry took a step closer, huddling them together.

"I couldn't tell. Sirius and Narcissa knew because it would have been impossible to hide from them and Hermione found out, I made her swear not to tell anything. It is not that I distrust you guys but Professor Dumbledore said I should tell no one. So yeah it was only those three...oh and Daphne."

Ginny frowned even more now, looking at him confused.

"Daphne? Like Daphne Greengrass? Why her? I get it if no one should know that you kept it close but her before me or Ron? And what to tell?"

Ron looked mostly confused by now. "Yeah why the Slytherin?" Harry sighed. He should have kept that for himself, he just shrugged.

"I didn't mean to tell Daphne. After the thing at the Quidditch Cup, they stayed the night at ours, for safety. She missed the right floor and walked in on me changing." Harry blushed a little, while Ron started laughing and Ginny gasped.

"She walked in on you while you were naked? How rude!" Ginny called out, her face blushing a little when she imagined walking in on Harry while changing. His lean body, flat stomach and the muscles he had from quidditch. She blushed even more when she thought what his butt probably looked like, suddenly very aware of herself. She felt herself warm up a little.

Harry waved his hands, panic on his face.

"Nnononononono, I wasn't naked. I had still my pants on, only my upper body. Still quite embarrassing. And she had a long day, no wonder she missed the door. But yeah she saw and then I had to tell her because...yeah, she wouldn't let go." Ron stopped his sister from inquiring more and stepped closer.

"So what is the big secret. Don't tell us you can't tell just don't."

Harry smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry, it's no secret anymore, but you can't ask me how I got her, I can't tell you even no matter how much I want to and just don't push okay? And keep it down, I don't want it to be yelled out here okay?"

Ron nodded, tilting his head, slightly. His eyes went wide.

"Okay, dude. Wait did you say her? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ginny gasped, twirling her head around while Hermione snorted. Harry jerked back panic in his face again.

"What? No! I...okay, just don't freak out ok?" He lifted the pouch and pulled it open. A dark-feathered head appeared, looking around and she made a small twitter sound. "Guys' meet Dawn."

Ron's mouth dropped wide open and Ginny gasped again and slapped her hand over her mouth. Her brother couldn't keep it in.

"YOU HAVE A BLOODY PHOENIX?" He almost yelled, making a few head turn. Harry groaned in annoyance and Hermione shot their friend a dirty look.

"Very subtle Ron."

The redhead stared at him flabbergasted before collecting himself.

"Sorry dude, I just...thats bloody awesome man! A Phoenix holy Merlin!" Harry smiled and nuzzled Dawn's small head. The bird chirped and cooed a little. Ginny still had problems closing her mouth. Hermione smiled fondly at Harry feeling a wave of protectiveness towards the small bird. Harry had written her about the bond but she could only think one thing.

"She is beautiful Harry. Dawn? What a wonderful name. May I say hello?" She asked her eyes fixed at her. Harry nodded, turning his torso a little towards her. Hermione carefully stretched out her hand holding for a moment an inch away from the bird. Dawn tilted her head slightly and then she lifted her head, letting Hermione nuzzled her chin. The brunette's eyes went wide.

"Oh dear, she is so cute. And her feathers are so smooth. You little girl are really really cute." She said to the Phoenix who in return let out a chirp of what Harry would think is Pride. He got better in recognizing her feelings through the bond. Hermione almost yelped and jumped when Dawn hopped from her pouch and landed on her stretched out finger. The small bird still couldn't fly but still spread her winds in a puffy way, to show off her radiant plumage. Hermione grinned stroking her side. Again the small bird cooed. Ginny and Ron stepped closer.

"C-Can we pet her too?" The girl asked, her eyes glued to the proud little hatchling. Harry smiled nodding.

"Yeah but let her decide. Hold your hand close. You will know whether she wants to be pet or not." Both Weasleys nodded, reaching out carefully. For a moment or two Dawn eyed her hands carefully before she turned her body towards them, letting them pet too. Ginny giggled and brushed over her feathers.

"Oh, she is really cute. And her feathers are so warm. That's a really nice feeling." Harry smiled nodding in agreement, while already now he felt the slight tugging of the bond. He wanted her close. Professor Dumbledore said it would mature and they wouldn't have the need for constant body contact but for now, being separated was something they couldn't endure very well. At the same moment he felt this little sadness, Dawn started batting her wings and chirping longingly towards him. Hermione jumped a little and Ron and Ginny pulled their hands back quick.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked worriedly and Harry smiled. He stepped forward and Dawn jumped towards him, clawing into the front of his shirt, nicking the skin underneath ever so slightly. Harry's arm came up, cradling her again, running his fingers down her back, before putting her back into her pouch.

"Sorry you guys, I think she wanted back to daddy. She has never been out of the house before and these are more people than she has ever seen before, it is a little much for her." Dawn tugged her head into her pouch and purred a little in the warmth of her daddy's body heat. Also, the pouch was enchanted to warm her. His three friends looked at the pouch a little sad but they understood.

"Hey, you guys!" All turned seeing Susan Bones and her Aunt come down the platform. For a moment Harry and Madam Bones made eye contact and the boy felt embarrassment overwhelm him, he quickly looked away. His face was beet red and he tried his best thinking about what he had seen a few nights ago. Suddenly the floor was very very interesting.

Three whistles came from the train signalling for all students to come on board. Harry hugged Mrs Weasley goodbye after shaking Arthurs's hand. He was even able to shake Madam Bones hand. Normally he would consider kissing her hand, just to keep up the joke he had repeated in every meeting with her since the first, but this time he just did his best not to die from blushing. She hid it very well, if she was uncomfortable at all, wishing him a good year, asking for him to look out for Susan. Harry agreed quickly and then he turned to Narcissa. Her eyes were fixed on something down the platform, a little wet like she fought back the tears and when he followed her gaze he saw two blond persons, shaking hands. Draco and his father. For a moment Lucius raised his gaze, staring at them over the platform and his face contorted to a sneer. Harry took up Narcissa's hand and held it close, to give her comfort and also hold her here. He shook slowly his head to her whispering.

"Narcissa don't. You know it will only be bad if you go over there." He stated, trying to comfort her. She sniffed a little and nodded.

"I know, I just...this is the first time I don't see him off and..." She sniffed again and Harry sighed, holding her hand closer.

"I know Narcissa, I'm sorry. He will come around, I believe he will do." Harry didn't think Malfoy would come around but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Feeling his sadness, Dawn stuck out her head and cooed at him. She saw Narcissa's face and started flapping her wings like she demanded to get body contact with her and chirped a little at her. Narcissa wiped her tears away and smiled at Harry. Like an instinct, her thumb brushed over his cheek and she smiled a little wider.

"I know he will. Thank you, Harry." She straightened her stance to keep smiling. "Now Harry, have fun in school, don't get in trouble and make House Peverell proud. And you Dawn, look out for him all right?" Narcissa tickled the small bird under her chin and she cooed as she would agree. Sometimes Harry wondered how much she understood. Narcissa laughed ever so slightly. Then she hugged Harry. He smiled returning her hug.

"Stay safe Narcissa. Thank you for being there this summer and keeping Sirius company. I know he is a handful and I already ordered Kreacher to keep him in check, but I think no one does it better than you. Also, he will probably grumble about me being away, you know how much of a drama queen he can be." Harry said in a light tone, while he tried keeping his own tears in. Narcissa laughed slightly, patting his cheek a little.

"Oh I think I can handle, but you are right. He will turn the house to ashes and shame if I don't keep an eye on him and no one whats that. So I wish you a happy year Harry." The boy nodded, sniffing a little. Damn saying goodbye and leaving home was a lot harder when you actually liked your home. Narcissa smiled and stepped back, making room for Sirius.

His godfather grinned brightly and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug, after putting Dawn's pouch carefully to the side. Harry laughed and cried at the same time while Dawn chirped excited and energetic. The ex-convict stepped back, laughing himself. He winked down.

"I wish you a wonderful year Prongslet. Call me every evening with your mirror!" Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Padfoot we talked about it!" He said with a little choke in his voice. Sirius waved in defeat.

"All right, I know. But the one letter a week deal is not negotiable." Harry sighed with a wide grin and nodded, hugging him again.

"All right Prongslet, so don't get in trouble, unless of course due to a prank, in that case, it is okay. I expect Auntie Minnie to write to me often about what hell you raised this time." Harry chuckled into his godfather's chest, sniffing at the same time. "Have lots of fun, kiss many girls and oh yeah no fighting basilisks, fighting trolls or hunting escaped convicts." At the end of his chuckling sentence, Sirius got serious. "Remember, send me your Hogsmeade weekend plan. I will not mother you but I will be at the side, in case Bella or Greyback show up all right?" Harry nodded, they had agreed on this. Sirius smiled down at him turning his head to look at his feathered familiar.

"And you lovely girl, keep him out of danger and act as a lady magnet do you hear me? Year four is the one where everyone starts dating and I will be damned if my godson doesn't get a girl. Also, stay safe yourself Dawn and grow a lot you cute little flame." He nuzzled the top of her head and she cooed affectionately.

Harry hugged his godfather a third time, mumbling into his chest.

"Look after yourself Padfoot. And look out for Narcissa, she needs you. Don't prank Remus too much and don't make Narcissa too angry, she will hex you into a toad." Both of them chuckled.

"Goodbye Prongslet."

"Bye Padfoot. I will miss you."

"Me too Prongslet, me too."

Harry stepped back, following his friends inside the train. At the stairs inside, he turned his head, looking back. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Madam Bones, Neville's Grandma, Narcissa and Sirius stood all in a line and waved at them, calling goodbyes and all. Harry waved one time with a big grin before stepping inside.

Should he have told Padfoot that his hair was bright pink and the message 'Try to keep up old man' was written over his head? Maybe, but on the other hand, Narcissa would notice soon enough.

* * *

AN

Here we go, the school year is about to begin. Don't worry we will still see Narcissa and Sirius and all that, but this is already a really long summer and it must come to an end.

In case you wonder, no Harry will never talk with Dawn like with a human. Phoenixes can't talk in this story, but his bond lets him feel her feeling and therefore he can detect a lot about what she wants. Also, she can understand him quite well, at least what he want's from her.

Do keep the comments coming, should I have done something different?


	37. Chapter 37

Harry sat down after waving from the window to Sirius and Narcissa with a bittersweet feeling in the depth of his stomach. When they finally got to their own compartment, Harry sighed in relief. It had been quite some ducking and turning to hold his hand around an excited Dawn. Ron and Susan sat opposite him while Hermione sat next to Harry. Ginny stood in the door, looking around conflicted. Ron rolled his eyes at his sisters pouting around.

"Sorry Gin, no more space here." The redhead glared a little at her brother looking once more like there would be magically more space before she huffed and walked on. Susan chuckled a little.

"Oh, I think someone was annoyed by that." She stated with a small grin. Ron just shrugged at that, leaning back in his seat.

"I have no idea what her problem is. The entire summer she had been strange, staying in her room and sending tons of letters around. I have no idea who she is writing to that much anyway, she wouldn't tell." Harry quickly looked out of the window at his best friends words, because he knew exactly where the letters ended, namely in his own bedroom. He got quite a lot of mail in the summer after the World Cup from Hermione, Ron, Remus, Neville, Susan and Hagrid. But by far the most letters he had gotten from Ginny almost every day. He had replied, Narcissa had said it would be impolite not to answer to a letter, but it felt worrying. He had no idea how someone could write that much. And he had no idea what really to tell her. So he let out a small sigh of relief when the door closed behind her. He sometimes cursed Narcissa for telling him, because being oblivious to these things had been a good thing. Hermione folded her summer jacket on her lap and smiled over at Susan.

"So Susan how was your summer after the World Cup? Was it well?" She asked while trying to get a comfortable sitting position. The locomotive had already pulled in the long tunnel and was up through muggle London now. Of course, no muggle would see it, hidden behind wards and the tracks being unplottable while the express was on a roll.

Susan grinned nodding happily.

"Yeah, it was a kickass summer. Mostly Hannah came by and all. We chilled most of the time. I wanted to visit you too but my aunt said I shouldn't at the moment with the whole escape going on and so on." She said with a small shrug. Harry sighed, and continued to look out of the window. Houses and trees flew by and he watched nothing special while he followed the conversation, petting Dawn in her little pouch. She was twisting and shifting.

"Yes, that whole thing is a little bit worrying. Neville said they reinforced their wards because of that and he didn't leave a lot." Harry sighed. He felt for his friend. Everyone was so nervous right now about her and no wonder; Neville's grandmother was even worse. Sirius had told him the grim story about the parents of his friend and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yeah, Auntie did that too and... Wait! Is that a..." Susan's voice trailed off as she pointed at Harry. Dawn had just climbed from her pouch and nibbled at his finger. He smiled. "You hungry little girl?" He asked his familiar. Dawn cooed and nibbled on his finger again. He smiled, turning his arm and holding Dawn to Hermione.

"Here could you hold Dawn for a moment, I must get her embers out." With utter delight, Hermione nodded holding her hand out to Dawn so she hopped over. Susan stared at the bird with an open mouth while Harry started rummaging through his pockets. He did look at the blond while searching, with a proud grin.

"Yeah, that's Dawn. She is a phoenix." You could hear the pride in his voice.

Hermione was utterly entranced. Dawn looked around the compartment, to the amazed Ron, who hadn't gotten his head around it yet to Susan who was holding her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out loud. The golden eyes finally rested at the girl that was holding her, staring into brown orbs. She chirped a little tilting her head in interest before nibbling on Hermione's thumb. That made the girl giggle in a rather un-Hermione-like manner and she carefully reached up, petting the small creature's stomach. The cooing got louder and happier and after a moment Hermione yelped a little. With battering wings Dawn had jumped to her chest, cuddling into her sweater. Susan laughed at the sudden jump Hermione made while sitting, before carefully stretching out her hand, slowly. Dawn saw the hand coming and turned her head around, staring at the hand. After a moment she returned nuzzling into the girl's chest. Susan brushed carefully over the dark feathers her mouth open in amazement.

"That's way cool. A Phoenix? Say Harry you always get the cool stuff right?"

Harry who just pulled the flask with the embers out frowned at her for a moment, before tilting his head.

"Cool stuff? You mean like this?" He pointed at his scar, making Susan blush a little before she shrugged and laughed it off.

"Fuck no. Not that, more like having a Phoenix, getting a Lord title and getting a Firebolt...that are things people consider cool, man." Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. Fair enough people would say that's cool and Dawn was the coolest. Yet he smirked at his blond friend.

"I would be careful. Dawn will probably peck you if you keep calling her stuff." He said with a fake sternness. Susan raised her hands but grinned as well.

"Okay, I will try not to hurt the little princess's feelings." Harry smiled at the words. Susan was tough and loud and had a big mouth but she was funny and knew when to shut up. She was funny and more boy than girl Harry sometimes thought.

"Dawn, feeding time," Harry said picking an ember from the flask. With fluttering wings, not a real flight but not a hop, she came back to him and raised her open beak, ready to be fed. Harry smiled, loved feeding her, she was so cute sometimes she let out little burps of smoke and he could feel her happiness like nothing else through the bond.

Hermione leaned closer, like the two opposite, totally enchanted by the small ball of feathers. Dawn basked in the attention, showing off her feathers and being a little Diva, hopping around on Harry's lap, cuddling, nuzzling into the pets that were widely given and seemed to have fun. Harry laughed trying something new and letting the embers fall for Dawn to snap them from the air. She did so with a lot of agility and after a short while the other three joined in, while Dawn hopped up and down through the compartment, trying to catch the small embers now controlled by wands. It was fun and easy, washing away a lot of the heavy stuff Harry to carry this summer. But it had to come to an end because Dawn shouldn't eat too much and the book was very clear how many embers she should eat at a time. With a sad heart, he put away the jar, while Dawn was sitting on Ron's knee, being tickled at the stomach by Harry's best friend. Susan turned to Harry.

"Harry, I have a question." The boy nodded, turning his attention away from his familiar. She looked at him oddly.

"What's going on Susan?" He asked, interested.

"Well you see, a few days back, like I don't know after the Cup, I came down for breakfast in the morning. My aunt was strangely quiet and shot me a few odd looks. When I asked her she was nothing like herself stammering out something vague and then she quickly left the room. I asked her again later and she said it was nothing and I should keep it out of her mind. I know she was visiting you guys the night before. Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Harry dropped the book he was holding, his face turning bright red. Mental images raced back in his mind. Sirius half-naked. The moaning. The sound of flesh on flesh. Madam Bones face. And her...breasts when she shrieked back.

Harry blushed even more and reached fidgeting for the book on the floor.

"N-No I...I have no idea." He lied. Bad. Susan's foot stepped onto the book, making him look up. Her eyes drilled into his emerald once and she squinted slightly.

"Bullshit! You know something don't you?" She asked. Ron and Hermione followed the exchange quietly, confused. Harry raised his hand.

"You really don't want to know believ-"

"Cut the crap Peverell. Just tell me." She stated with a firm voice. Harry saw a little of her aunt in Susan, the same hard core in her voice. He sighed, leaning back and stopping to reach for the book.

"Okay fine, but let me say I did warn you. That night I walked around the house because I couldn't sleep. I saw a light under Sirius door so I thought I should talk to him. Well, your aunt was with him and..." He let trail of his voice, staring at her intently. Ron frowned.

"So what? What was the problem?" He asked at the strange way Harry was behaving. Hermione rolled her eyes while Susans got wide.

"You serious?" Harry nodded, his mouth dry.

"You walked in on your godfather and my aunt fucking?" Harry winced at the no-nonsense description of the events.

"Yeah." Ron shrieked at that, staring at Harry with a little horror. While he knew what had to be done for children, in his mind parents and older people shouldn't have sex at all. And he stated so.

"Ron! Of course, parents have...you know." Hermione admonished him. Susan, on the other hand, grinned brightly.

"Ohhhh this is gold! This is so gold! She will not live that down!" And then Susan started laughing like a mad girl like she just caught a glimpse of a treasure she was destined to get. Harry coughed slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He scooped Dawn from Ron's knee and placed her in her little pouch. The bird grumbled a little bit for being taken away from the attention but Harry just knew if he left her field of sight, the newborn would make a scene. It had happened before with a panicked Narcissa and an even more panicked Padfoot.

"You take her with you when you take a leak?" Ron asked really confused and sceptical. Harry sighed, petting Dawn's head in the pouch while holding her inside. She wanted to scramble out, return to her new friends and all the pets and tickles.

"She get's nervous when I leave her field of view and starts a little-feathered riot then. I dislike being parted from her as well, so yeah. She goes everywhere I go. It's the familiar bond." He just shrugged his hand on the handle.

"What will you do in class? I mean there are professors that will care...and there is Snape." Harry stopped, he hadn't thought about it. He turned conflicted feeling on his face.

"I should talk with Professor McGonagall about it." He said after a moment. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"That would be best I think, a good idea." Then she waved her hand at him. "Now go to the bathroom you."

Harry stepped out of the compartment and made his way down the corridor. Dawn was pouting in her pouch, ruffling her feathers. Quickly Harry started the redemption for taking her away from her well deserved attention with cuddles and tickles. His eyes were down into the pouch, while he nuzzled Dawn's little head, making her coo slightly. He did notice when someone walked across but he didn't really react to it. Dawn had captured his mind right not and she nipped on his finger making him chuckle a little.

"You little rebel you." He waved his finger in front of her, only letting it get caught again. She nipped and gripped the finger firmly, yanking at it with a little force. Harry frowned pulling his finger back.

"Hey, don't pull, that hurts young lady." He abolished the small bird who again looked like him like she understood every word, the way she snuggled against his chest, trying to look guilty. For a moment he held the firm look before melting inside at the sight and bopping her head with his fingertip.

"I can't stay mad at you, you are just too cute."

"Harry? Who are you talking to?" The sweet happy voice behind him made Harry spin around. In front of him stood a girl with Asian features long black hair and beautiful eyes. She had a little smile on her face and a small bag of candy in her hand, obviously, she had gone to the candy cart. Her other hand was lying on the handle of a compartment. She tilted her head a little, her long black hair cascading down her shoulder like a pitch black waterfall and her perfect white teeth appeared in a smile. "Harry?"

Blushing, the boy caught himself and tried his best not staring at this girl who had infused quite a lot of his dreams at day and night. He had imagined how it would be like talking to her, holding her or kissing her. Or, especially when he had been in bed late at night he had thought about what else there could be done besides kissing. Remembering that Harry blushed more and felt other parts of his body responded.

'Quick Harry, think of something else, anything. Think about something else. McGonagall at the beach! McGonagall at the beach!

"H-Hi Cho. What? S-Sorry, you asked me something?" Harry stammered, hating his body at the moment. Get it together, form a straight sentence, stop blushing stop being an idiot.

Cho giggled at his antics but not in a mean or mocking way but like she liked his display of scrambling himself together. "I wanted to know who you are talking to in that sweet voice." She smiled was wide at him and he swallowed hard. Then he tried to get his mind together. ANSWER YOU BLOODY FOOL!

"I uhm well I." Great job, now something more coherent!

"I talked to Dawn here." He said pointing at his pouch in a helpless manner. Cho's eyes turned to his pouch and she frowned a little.

"I didn't know you have a child." She said in a strange way Harry couldn't place it. Then it hit him.

"What? No! Oh god no, no Dawn is not my...well in some form but not...It is..." He tried to get his mind together, before petting the pouch from underneath, a sign for Dawn to come out. The Phoenix stuck her head out looking around until she caught a look of Cho and cooed quietly. The frown of the black-haired girl disappeared slowly, melting away into an adorable look of warmth and amazement.

"Oh Merlin, that is beautiful!" Cho stepped a little closer, her hand leaving the handle. Harry felt his heart rate go up and Dawn reacted to that with a chirp. Harry' hands wear sweaty, his back tickled and he heard something like a rushing sound in his ears. His nose got a glimpse of Jasmine and rose, Cho's perfume and the smell alone made him almost lose control of his legs.

"It's an s-she. Her name is Dawn!" Harry blurted out, trying anything to not be still, while he felt so stupid. Cho's eyes were fixed on the small chirping bird head and she cooed herself at the adorable feathered form.

"What a wonderful name. May I pet her?" Her eyes perked up for a moment, looking for approval. Harry couldn't get a word out and she stretched out her fingers, slowly, before brushing over Dawn's small head. the hatchling chirped and tilted it revealing her chin. A small tickle, Dawn's favourite followed up and Cho giggled again, holding her free hand in front of her mouth. Then she straightened her back, smiling at the nervous boy in front of her.

"She is beautiful. Thank you for letting me pat her." She said still smiling. Harry swallowed hard again, the lump in the back of his throat wouldn't disappear.

"No problem." Was all he got out, before she stepped back, picking up the candy bag again and placing her hand on the handle.

"Let's talk sometime okay Harry?" The girl said with a smile that caused Harry's heart to flutter. He nodded again, trying his best to calm himself. Cho smiled one more time while pulling open the door.

"Bye Harry." And then she stepped into toe compartment closing the door behind herself.

Harry stood there, frozen to the floor, blinking staring at the place the girl just left. A goofy grin appeared on his face, slowly, pulling up the sides of his mouth while a bubbling feeling appeared in his stomach. He felt like rushing energy came to his core like an engine getting new fuel. He wanted to jump to run, to scream from the top of his lungs. He had talked to Cho Chang! He had been an idiot but she didn't seem to mind! She had asked him to talk again! This...WOW! Dawn picked up on his feeling starting to chirp up and down happily like she chatted with him.

"Lord Peverell?" A voice came from behind Harry making the boy jump a little. He turned and was eye to eye with Daphne Greengrass. Her gaze was cold and clear, calculating, not revealing any emotion. Her long silver blond hair was braided in a complex form, hanging over her slime shoulder. She was wearing fine grass green robes like it would be proper for the daughter of a noble House. Her hands were folded in front of her and she looked at him with her dark green eyes. Harry's breath was shallow a little. What was it today he only ran into breathtaking beauties?

"Oh hello Daphne, I mean Heiress Greengrass. I know, public and all, my apologies." He said in a hasty manner, waving his hand a little feeling a little like an idiot. She nodded, accepting the apology.

"What are you doing here standing in the middle of the corridor if I may ask?" Daphne asked in an even voice, again not showing any of her emotions. She was well trained in being the perfect pureblood girl and she liked to show it.

Harry scratched the back of his head, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the door.

"Oh, I just spoke with Cho Chang for a moment." He said in a nervous manner, again blushing a little. Daphnes eyes darted to the side, staring at the door for a moment, before returning to Harry. Cho Chang, a year older than them. She was quite beautiful, seeker of the Ravenclaw quidditch team and a pureblood girl from China, but not noble in blood. She was quite popular, had joined a free time club and was closest friends with Jana Sordi. She didn't have any real enemies in school at least none the Greengrass Heiress was aware of. Daphne pulled her file out of the mental catalogue she had about every student in Hogwarts. At least for those that were worth one. She liked to know everything there was to know, taking note of every detail.

"I see." She just said, putting away every emotion she might have about this, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling a slight dislike towards the Asian girl.

Harry still scratched the back of his head, a little unsure what to say.

"So...how was the rest of your summer?" He asked carefully, trying his best to stop himself from saying something stupid. When her eyes looked into his own again, Harry felt his mouth turn dry. She raised only one eyebrow, something Harry had seen quite often in Narcissa.

"It was fine, thank you for asking. How about you Lord Peverell?"

Harry groaned a little, only to stop himself. A Lord doesn't groan in public, Narcissa's voice echoed through his mind.

"It was fine too, I guess. Padf...Lord Black kept me at home for the rest of the summer, only allowing a few visitors." For a small moment, Daphne'S public mask slipped a little to the side, showing a knowing smile just for a moment.

"Father was the same with me and Astoria." Then her mask returned as quickly as it left. She tilted her head ever so slightly. "Did your little potions accident resolved itself?" She asked, wording it carefully because the boy had sworn her to secrecy. Harry nodded, stepping closer and pulling the pouch open. Dawn stuck out her head again, her eyes instantly fixed on the stunning blond in front of her. She started fidgeting when she saw the girl she had bonded with, cooing like she demanded to get out of her pouch. Harry carefully patted her.

"Easy girl, easy. Daphne, may I introduce Dawn." Harry said with a smile.

Daphne stepped even closer and Harry again smelled her lovely perfume and she raised her hand carefully. Then without asking, she stretched out her fingertips and stroked Dawn right under her beak, like she just knew. The phoenix cooed in delight and nuzzled her fingertip. A smile rose to Daphne's face when she felt the warmth spread through her once again, like a warm home you have longed for after a cold winter walk. Her long slender fingers tickled a little and the cooing sound got more excited, making her smile brighter. Harry watched with a small smile on his face when the entire Ice-Queen persona just broke away. Suddenly a jolt went through Daphne's body and she stepped back quickly, remembering where she was right now. Very public.

"My apologies Lord Peverell, that was not a proper thing to do." She stated quickly, an ever so slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. Harry smiled, fondling the top of Dawn's head.

"No need Heiress Greengrass. Dawn seems quite fond of you, don't you little girl?" The phoenix chirped like she wanted to answer. A small smile returned to Daphne's head.

"She is very beautiful." Harry nodded in agreement to her statement. Then her mind returned to the matter at hand. "Lord Peverell, I would like to inform you my father Lord Greengrass would like to talk to you, Miss Black and Lord Black at the first Hogsmeade weekend this year, concerning the life-debt between our houses. Of course, there will be a formal invitation, I just think that prior information would be courteous." Harry nodded slowly. Narcissa had said this would come up sooner or later. It had to be done.

"Thank you for the information Heiress Greengrass. I will inform Lord Black and my proxy." Daphne curtsied and then stepped back.

"I will not take up more of your time Lord Peverell." Harry bowed to the young Lady a little stiffly, holding the pouch, so Dawn wouldn't tumble to the floor.

"It was my pleasure Heiress Greengrass, take up as much of my time as you like." He said warmly, really meaning it. She smiled a little smile at him and walked on.

"Good day Lord Peverell."

"Good day Heiress Greengrass."

* * *

Somewhere at a point, the Express had passed half an hour ago, a tree shattered into pieces. Next a boulder, lying on the ground was smashed violently and a path of grass exploded. A man stood to the side, his arms crossed just watching. He was tall, broad shoulders with scars on his hairy face and thick muscles building his arms. His eyes were almost completely black and he had more hair in his face than normal. His fingernails were long and claw like and he just watched with the patience of a true hunter. A few meters away from him a woman with untamed hair and wide bloodshot eyes was screaming, sending another blasting curse into another tree exploding it in a thousand pieces. She was thin like a twig, her skin dirty and her face gaunt. Once she would have probably been a beauty but she looked haunted, maniacal and twitching. She screamed once more in anger.

"Damn Damn Damn Damn." She screamed for almost an hour now, finally, the man stepped forward.

"Lestrange calm down." The bloodshot eyes snapped around staring at him crazy.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Our wonderful plan! Broken. Putty! All because you old fool believed you could sniff it out! Believed!" She screamed at him blasting another boulder. He didn't even flinch. He knew she wouldn't attack him she wouldn't dare. They were comrades and more importantly they needed each other. They escaped together. Now they hunted together. They were a pack. He just flicked a splinter from his dirty clothes.

"I did what I said I would do. The tracks are right there. The finding isn't the problem. Getting there is and you know it, Lestrange."

The woman pointed at him with a shaking finger.

"Ohhh now it is little Bella's fault? Really practical for Mister Greyback right? Just put the blame on me." He sighed, shaking his head. The woman was crazy, beyond help. He would have gutted her long ago, ended her misery, but he needed her. There had been many talents in the Dark Lords lines, but she was the best duelist in the ranks of the Death Eaters had been and it would probably stay this way. And he needed her just in case. But sometimes he wished nothing more than to rip her throat out with his bare teeth. He felt his hands gripping his upper arms more when he thought about the idea of her warm blood running down his throat and the last twitches of her cooling body. That would be a wonderful day when he could finally end her and bring quiet to this shrieking. He shook his head slightly. Not today.

"No Lestrange. Remember what the Dark Lord said. Sometimes plans fail, so you need another one in a backup. We will wait and see and you will get your cup and end that Potter boy." Fenrir Greyback wasn't particularly thrilled about the Dark Lords hunger for power and a pureblood utopia. He had been powerful and it had been good for the werewolves when he had been at large, but these days were over. Voldemort had died and while some of his followers cried and wailed saying he would return and they would get their revenge, Fenrir wasn't one of them. While patience was a good trait for a hunter, he also had to understand when was time to move on. The hunt had been good under the Dark Lord but now were different times and his goals would be different. His new play was simple but elegant. If the entire youth of the Wizarding world would be turned to Werewolves, people would have to look at them and had to change. That was the reason he wanted to get to the Hogwarts students. He just needed some time, bite as many as he could and disappeared into the sunset. After that everything would change.

He also couldn't care less about these two boys Lestrange was obsessed with. She was crazy. In her mind when she killed Potter, the Dark Lord would rise again like in a strange exchange of lives. He would rise more powerful than ever and she would sit on his side, as his bride, as his most trusted follower, as his love. On her lap would be the boy she adored, that Longbottom child she thought was hers. She thought of him as a prize she had won and then had been taken from her shortly after. She had wailed in Azkaban, had screamed for the boy, talked about breastfeeding him, about the crib she would make for her boy, always creating new crazy lullabies she wanted to sing for him. Her vision of the world was deeply broken. Greyback shuddered a little. The thoughts of the insane, but he would bait her with it, using her until that wonderful day he could finally make her quiet and cold.

Lestrange stopped herself from screaming, her face empty, the wand lowering. Then she started rambling.

"Yes, yes you are right you old fool. A new plan, that's right, we will make new plans. We will be clever, oh yes, and we will get what we want. Potty dead, cold like a fish and then my lovely wonderful master will return, reward his most loyal follower. He will pet my head oh yes and I will have my lovely Nev...did I tell you what colour the nursery will be painted in you old fool? Light blue and..."

They walked away, one quiet and one constantly rambling.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face when they stepped into the Great Hall. He took in a deep breath sighing in content. This smell of old wood and food, even though the Feast hadn't appeared yet, made him smile. Like always hundreds of candles floated in the air about ever burning. The four long house tables stood there like every year, table cloth in the respected house-colours. Most started filling up with students on the long benches. The enchanted sky was clouded and represented the rainclouds on the outside. Luckily they had got to the castle dryly but the first raindrops had fallen when they walked from the carriages to the great wooden doors upfront. Harry chuckled slightly when Dawn stuck out her head cooing slightly while she looked around. Susan nudged his side.

"Looks like Dawn likes it here." She pointed at the small bird, before waving. "See you guys! Hey Hannah!" Susan jogged off to her friend calling out for her at the Hufflepuff table. Harry chuckled and made his way over to the Gryffindor table together with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron's sister had joined them during the carriage ride. She had spent quite some time cooing over Dawn again and made Harry smile in the process. She had laid off a little from him and was more focused on Dawn, who in return basked in the affection. She had hopped around the carriage and fluttered her wings, getting pets and cuddles from everyone in it. Only one time Harry had to catch her before she would fall out of the window and after that, he had kept her in her pouch. He had been panicked after that and while it wouldn't have been a deep fall, she still couldn't fly and was way too young for something like that.

Hermione had smiled at Harry as he had started lecturing the small bird about being careful and not jumping around so much. The way the bird had stared at him she wondered how much the Phoenix really understood of these words. She had stared at Harry like she really understood. She shook her head to lose the thought and followed Harry down the table. Her eyes wandered over the head table, noticing quite a few more people there as well. Her eyes wandered over the table. On the far side sat would normally sit Hagrid, but he was fetching the first years so his huge chair was empty. He had looked a little depressed when Harry, Ron and she had greeted him at the platform but he had smiled at them. He would manage and Hermione just hoped these awful things in the Prophet would calm down. Next to his was an equally empty plate and chair, whoever was supposed to be there, hadn't shown up yet. After that, her eyes hurried over the next person because she knew better than starring at Professor Snape. His cold and unmoving face was still framed with greasy hair and he wore the same black robes he had done before. If any he could have sat there for the last two month and not moved a single muscle. Hermione quickly looked on, she knew the potions master didn't like to be stared at. There was no love between House Gryffindor and him. Next to him sat Professor Babbling, a dark-haired woman in her late forties and the Professor for Ancient Runes. Hermione liked her quite a lot. She was a calm woman who enjoyed teaching but sometimes she lost herself in her own lesson, talking on and on from one topic to the other and had to be brought back onto topic. Yet you could pick up quite a lot obscure knowledge that way. She was in an intense discussion with Professor Sinistra, the dark-skinned Professor for Astronomy. Hermione knew quite a few of the older boys had a crush on the beautiful young Astronomy professor but of course, that was all just boys being boys she thought. Still, Astronomy wasn't her favourite subject. Being up that late wasn't something that sat well with the early sleeper. Professor Flitwick, who was sitting on a stack of books to reach the tabletop, was brushing through his white beard while he was nodding in agreement to whatever they were talking about. She smiled when she saw the small man. He had been there the entire time and he had a light way of doing things. He also was the first one to ever reward her house points. His eyes were smart and flashed over every now and then to see if his Ravenclaws were all right. The seat next to him was empty as well, but that was normal at the start of the feast because she would be at the side door, greeting the first year students.

In the centre of the head table was as always Professor Dumbledore, in a shining orange and red robe, his hands folded in front of him. His chair could be more described as a throne but she had read in 'Hogwarts a History' that this chair hadn't been his decision. But it fits him perfectly. He looked out with a warm smile at the students while he talked to the person next to him. She didn't know the man but he was old, maybe eighty or so. He had white short hair and wore glasses with simple robes, that looked a little like the were ruffed up a little. He didn't look at anyone really, only raising his eyes shortly only to stare down at his seemed to talk to the headmaster but he didn't look at him either. It was a little odd. Next to him was Professor Sprout in a deep discussion Professor Vector. The Arithmancy professor was gesturing with her hands wildly, her hair looking uncombed and wild as well. Hermione smiled a little. The woman was the striking image of a mad scientist but she knew her stuff and was a great teacher. But she was also very energetic and sometimes even for Hermione it was difficult to follow her lessons. Next to her was Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, talking with a man she didn't know either. He was tall, his brown hair combed back and he was wearing a dashing suit and fine robes. He looked like a true gentleman with his trimmed beard and curt look. Hermione was surprised but also careful. Two years ago had shown her that having good looks meant nothing in the teacher compartment at all. The end of the table featured Madam Hooch and Professor Trelawney, who weren't talking to each other. Hermione never had much contact with the flying instructor and Quidditch referee. She disliked the heights and had only done the bare minimum to pass flying lessons, one of only two subjects she lagged behind. Of course, she read all there was about it but that was it. Same was with the subject of her neighbour. Hermione had a deep antipathy against Divination. Madam Hooch stared out at the students with her piercing hawk-like eyes while the Professor for Divination was reading something. Next to her was the always empty chair of Professor Binns, since he was a ghost he never cared about attending the Great Hall.

Hermione sat down beside Harry, while Ron took his seat on the other side of their friend. Ginny joined Fred and George on the other side of the table. One of the twins pointed up to the table.

"Quite a few people up there. Anyone know anyone?" He asked looking around. He got only shrugs while he looked up and down the table. George shrugged a little.

"Maybe that one is the new Defence teacher." He pointed at the gentleman who had now taken up speaking with Madam Hooch. Ron shrugged pointing at the man next to Dumbledore.

"And what is he doing here then?" He asked while looking at the man who still wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Hermione sat up more straight pointing out. "Probably Care for Magical Creatures. Hagrid isn't allowed to teach anymore remember?" All their face fell a little and Ron grumbled.

"All because of stupid Malfoy and his dad. Rotten family, all of them." Then his head tilted to the side, staring at Harry when he realized what he said.

"I mean of course not Miss Black, I mean." Harry waved it off, smiling at his friend. "Narcissa isn't part of that family anymore, so don't worry. But, whose seat would that be next to Snape then?"

All of them shrugged, none was smarter than the others. Harry petted an excited Dawn who tried to wiggle her way out of her pouch to jump on the table. He patted her on the head, holding her in.

"No Dawn, you can't come out to play right now okay?" The bird chirped and stared at him with something Harry could only describe as a phoenix pout. He chuckled. "Oh don't give me that look you. We play later okay?" The still pouting phoenix retreaded into the pouch, sulking and after a moment Harry felt the purring vibration that indicated she had gone to sleep. Hermione leaned over.

"Everything all right?" Harry raised his head, smiling at her. "Oh yeah, Dawn is sulking because I don't want her hopping up and down the table right now. I think I will be paying for that later." Hermione grinned at him nodding. She wanted to tell something but then Dumbledore rose to his feet and stretched out his hands. Slowly the hall quieted down and the headmaster raised his voice.

"Let the sorting begin.."

The big doors in the back opened and Professor McGonagall strode in with a nervous line of first years behind her. Harry looked the line down but they were no familiar faces in the line and so he tuned out mostly, petting the still pouting Dawn to coax her out of her pouch. He only raised his head once, when Dennis Creevey was sorted in Gryffindor and applauded accordingly. After Nigel Wolpert had also been sorted into Gryffindor with large applause, Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat away and Professor Dumbledore rose once more, calming the Hall again.

"Hello and welcome to the new ones, I hope you will enjoy your time at Hogwarts School of Wizarding and Witchcraft. May happiness and eagerness for learning be the things you remember about this place. For those who returned here, welcome back for another year and new knowledge. There are a few announcements to be made, but not with an empty stomach. Therefore let me only say these few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Tweak! Oddment! Enjoy the feast!"

And just like that, the tables arched under the amount of food that suddenly appeared in front of them. The first years, especially the muggle-born awed at this while the older students dug in quickly. Ron filled his plate with mashed potatoes and beans only to grab a chicken leg in both hands. Harry on the other side had a more sensible approach helping himself with steak and grilled sweet potatoes. Hermione followed his lead. Harry turned to his bushy-haired friend.

"Do you know what these words mean? He says it every year and I still didn't get those. Have you figured it out?" He asked while cutting his meat. Hermione shook her head, chewing on a piece of sweet potato before swallowing and answering.

"No, not really. I'm not sure what these mean. I think it is either a personal joke or him just being a little...weird." Hermione meant it. Dumbledore was brilliant and a genius but also crazy. But her voice coaxed a laugh out of Fred and George on the other side of the table. She turned her head to them frowning while putting her fork down.

"What are you laughing about?"

Fred and George looked at each other, grinning widely before they turned to Hermione with these wide to innocent smiles which were famous as their trademark for being up to no good.

"Ohhh sweet Granger Granger Granger."

"You know, you think too little"

"Of our dear headmaster."

"Who is a genius"

"After all."

"But maybe it needs"

"An equally talented mind"

"To understand his words."

"Lucky you."

"Because we"

"Figured it out."

Hermione crossed her arms, frowning at him. "Reall you got behind the secret words of the headmaster. So do tell, what do they mean?" Fred and George grinned at her, widely shacking their heads.

"Oh nonono, that's not how it works Mrs Granger."

"You see, we have invested too much effort."

"To just tell you. But" George raised his finger.

"We could be persuaded."

"Accept we have the superior minds to yours"

"And the answer will be yours."

Hermione stared at them shaking her head in disbelieve. Harry kept eating, while he looked over, watching the two grinning twins. Ron didn't mind he was full-on focused getting chicken in his stomach. Hermione squinted at both of them then she nodded with a huff.

"All right fine. You are superior IF you really have the right idea about this."

George smirked at his brother before turning and agreeing. "All right. My brother, will you bestow wisdom on these mere fourth years?" He asked waving dramatically over the three of them. Fred bowed slightly, making a smirk too.

"Oh yes, my dear brother I will. You see, my lovely Mrs Granger, you are asking the wrong question. The question is not what, but who." He said grinning at them. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" She said in an annoyed tone, before eating another sweet potato. Fred smirked leaning closer.

"You see these words, that are no words its names. More so the names of the four head house-elves designated to each house. Nitwit for Ravenclaw. Blubber for Gryffindor. Tweak for our friends in the dungeons and Oddment for our badgers. It is the signal for the four of them that the feast is starting." He said with a wink, while Harry stopped eating, looking surprised.

"How do you know?" He asked after swallowing. Fred turned to the boy who lived and grinned.

"Well last year, shortly after the beginning we were in the kitchen because...well no matter, anyways we heard one of the elves call out Blubber, because of Gryffindor. We remembered Dumbledore's words and asked. So yeah our minds work so well, don't you think Hermione?" Fred grinned at him in a smug way. She rolled her eyes again and resumed eating. Then George turned to Harry with a grin.

"See...Prongslet..." His grin widened at Harry who groaned at that. He had known Sirius nickname would be used. "Now Now, Lord Peverell, a Lord does not groan in public would your proxy say don't you think? Anyways, we came across a peculiar rumour at the train and would like to confirm it with you if you don't mind."

Harry chewed his piece of steak finish, swallowed and nodded.

"You see, our dear little sister here." George pulled an annoyed-looking Ginny into a one-sided hug. "Said you didn't come alone. That you have brought a fair lady with you, who brought into your life a new Dawn. Is that true?" Harry grinned. He didn't want Dawn to jump on the table in worry she would have problems when the food appeared but now there was no problem. He put his hand in the pouch only to flinch slightly. Dawn had nipped on his finger slightly hard.

"Oi, Dawn okay sorry. You can come out now okay?" He petted her in the pouch and then scooped her out. Katie and Alicia next to Fred looked wide-eyed and awwwed and cooed when Harry placed his small familiar on the table. Dawn chirped and looked around, hopping a little back and forth. Fred and George grinned at Harry as the bird hopped around a bowl with beans and chirped happily.

Both Harry and Dawn learned something that evening during the feast. Dawn learned that she would get so many pets and tickles when she hopped up and down the table, everyone googly-eyed over her and showered her in attention. Harry, while he was talking with an overeager Oliver over this year's Quidditch l kept a constant eye out for her. She only swayed shortly to the ends of the table, making him rise from his seat to keep looking at her. But mostly she stayed really close to him and after a few minutes, she nuzzled into his lap and fell asleep again, purring slightly. He learned that Sirius was right.

A lot of girls were suckers for the tiny creature, some coming over from other tables to see and coo over the sleeping beauty in his lap.

After everyone was full and satisfied with pop all the remaining food and so on disappeared. Harry had stopped eating for a while now, petting the sleeping Dawn. The sleepy bird had woke for a while demanding to feed and turned right back to sleep after that. Harry chuckled a little. She was a little diva. Clapping hands made him quiet down and turn his head. Professor Dumbledore had risen to his feet waving them down, making ready for a speech. Quickly the conversations around the hall calmed down when everybody turned to their famous headmaster. The old man fixed his half-moon glasses and smiled at them. He raised his voice that easily got to every corner of the room.

"Ahh yes, I hope everyone is fed and watered quite well now. Before I send you all off to your dorms I would like to say a few words, if you can indulge an old man for a few minutes." He chuckled a little and some laughter came from the tables.

"First of all, I want to once again greet you all to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you will all find new friends and learn new things. Hogwarts has many secrets and those who are strong-willed will find a lot to discover in these hallowed walls. Curfew and so on are pinned in your common rooms." He nodded a little.

"I must remind everyone here, the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. Do not enter it under no circumstances, it can be quite dangerous in there." Ron snorted next to Harry. So dangerous you would send first years there for detention to search for you-know-who. But then he thought of Aragog and her children and a shiver ran down his spine. Long hairy legs filled his mind and suddenly he agreed more with the thought of being dangerous. In his mind, he had a moment to think about how fast these beasts were and how long they would take to run from the forest, into the castle and into the great hall right to him. For just a fracture of a moment, Ron's eyes turned to the large oaken doors before he shook himself. What a stupid thought.

"Mr Filch asked me to remind you about the forbidden items, which are not allowed in the school's premise, such as fanged frisbees and others. The entire list can be found outside the caretaker's office on the first floor." The grumbly old caretaker was standing near the entrance with his beloved and utterly ugly cat Mrs Norris. Once again a new year of kids, making everything dirty, being loud and nasty. He gripped his mop tighter when he looked at the Gryffindor table and to the two redheads who were the bane of his existence. They alone almost doubled the length of the banned items list and while Argus Filch had a file for every student who ever broke the rules (so basically every student), the Weasley twins had their own cabinet in his office. Yet with all their rule-breaking and all their misbehaving he couldn't pin down enough on them to have them expelled. Most of his files on them were mere guesses, he knew they did it but he couldn't prove it. Like last year when all the toilets in school exploded at the same time. He knew these two were responsible but the headmaster had made clear he would only consider punishment when Argus had proof. This year! This year for sure he would get the two of them! He would just wait and see, the two would make some mess and they were bound to run out of luck eventually.

Professor Dumbledore nodded for once towards the caretaker before resuming his speech.

"Now, it is my privilege to introduce you all to quite a few teach-" A loud rumble was heard from the ceiling and all people looked up the clouds in the enchanted sky had thickened and a thunderstorm with loud rumbles of thunder was brewing. This was rather unusual and the thunder roared loudly through the hall. Lighting illuminated the hall and just then a stream of white light arched up from a side door. It hit the clouds, spreading out over the entire ceiling and pulled them back until the ceiling was calm stary sky. All eyes in the hall turned to the door where the white stream had come from. In it stood a rough-looking man in a large trench coat. He held a wooden staff in his hand, reaching to his shoulder. His hair was scruffy, and he had a disfigured face. Scars ran all across it and one ear seemed to be missing. One eye stared into the room with suspicion while the other, a large blue orb swirled around eyeing everyone and everything all around him. He started walking into the hall with a limp, every step of his left leg was a bang of metal on stone. He hurried along the tables towards Dumbledore.

"That's Mad-Eye." whispered Ron next to Harry making him turned his head away from the imposing figure towards his best friend.

"Mad-Eye?" Harry whispered, looking up again. Hermione scowled at the horrible nickname. That was really not nice. "Yeah, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, he was an Auror, no the Auror. No one put more Dark Wizards in Azkaban than him. He is a legend in the Ministry but he is also a little crazy. Dad said retirement didn't fit him well and he had to come to his house quite often to calm the waves when Moody thought he was being attacked. What is that man doing here?"

While Ron had talked Moody had reached Dumbledore who stepped two steps towards him, smiling brightly at him. They shook hands, while the Ex-Auror grumbled at him. "That bloody ceiling." "Ah yes welcome." Then Dumbledore raised his voice to address the Hall again, while Moody stepped to the side.

"Quite fitting, well then let me introduce you to my dear friend Mr Alastor Moody. He was kind enough to come back from retirement to aid us here and to take up this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts position." Dumbledore started clapping, something that was taken up by parts of the Hall, while most people started talking to each other in a hushed whispered tone.

"Moody? Isn't he crazy?"

"Oh man, we will learn so wicked things from him!"

"I heard he is an excellent fighter."

"If he hunts dark wizards, maybe he will look into Snape."

Dumbledore waved his hands after a moment, silencing the Hall again. Then he turned with a smile towards the elegant gentlemen sitting between Madam Hooch and Professor Burbage. The man raised his eyebrow slightly, with a curt smile on his face.

"Also I would like to welcome Professor Cambridge to our school. He will teach the newly created subject of 'Wizarding World and Etiquette'. The board of governors has realized that while the Wizarding World is pretty different from the Muggle-world, the amount of explanation is rather...inadequate. So every muggle-born attendant of Hogwarts will from this day on learn about the ins and outs of the Wizarding world." Again he started applauding and quite more people were applauding as well. The muggle-borns were happy to not scrape up everything by themselves anymore, because the wizarding world could be quite confusing, even with Professor McGonagall's explanations. The man stood and took a gracious bow, while Ron leaned over to Harry. "Thank god we are not muggle-borns, one more subject am I, right mate?" He chuckled. Harry smiled nodding at him, while he wasn't so sure. Yeah, Narcissa had explained quite a lot to him but still, this was mostly high-society and etiquette. He had no idea what he did not know, so on the other hand was delighted. She had talked to Sirius at Harry's birthday party about all the problems muggle-borns had with the wizarding world and that she often wished for help in this. The man had said to her she could ask him anything at any time and she had thanked him. It seems he had taken more thought to this idea. Dumbledore returned again the attention to himself.

"But this also goes the other way. We wizards tend to ignore the muggles quite a lot and missed out on a few things. That shouldn't happen. Therefore muggle-studies is hereby declared a mandatory class for every student from a pure wizarding family. Those of you who are both from the wizarding and the muggle world will have a meeting with our Deputy headmaster Professor McGonagall to deem what class is more beneficial for you." Ron groaned loudly at that statement, ruffling his hair. One more subject? That was torture. Hermione, on the other hand, chuckled at his demise. Served him right for his previous comment. Harry frowned a little his fingers gliding through soft and warm feathers. He knew what class he should attend in the future, so his eyes found Professor Cambridge on the table. The man didn't show any clear emotion except for his slightly arched eyebrow and a polite smile.

"And finally for new staff, I have a sad announcement. Due to..unfortunate circumstances, our Groundkeeper Rubeus Hagrid will no longer teach Care for Magical Creatures." Harry's eyes darted to the large man at the side of the table, next to whom Professor Moody had sat down. He had come in shortly after the sorting and had looked really sad. The tall man looked down at his empty plate, not looking at the student and Harry could see tears running from his eyes. Hagrid had loved teaching and it broke his and the hearts of his friends seeing the big man so sad. Somewhere in the hall, from the Slytherin table, Harry heard a snigger and Malfoys whispered voice. "Serves the big oaf right." Harry clenched his teeth and could only barely hold his hands back from clawing into Dawn's feathers. Damn Malfoy! The small bird stirred in his lap, feeling his distress and nibbled on his finger with affection. Harry smiled sadly and petted her head.

"We thank him for his hard work in the last year and of course he is still our beloved groundkeeper." Dumbeldore again applauded turning to his and nodded at his friend. This time the applause in the Hall was really heartfelt. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even parts of Slytherin applauded the now openly crying man, who pulled out a tissue the size of a pillowcase and blew his nose. The applause continued for a while and Dumbledore waited patiently till it died down.

"For that reason, I asked another old friend of mine to help us out. I knew it is his life goal to care for our beastly friends and educate his fellow wizards about them. So please give a warm applause for my dear friend and a new teacher for Care for Magical Creatures, Newt Scamander!" This time there was really big applause. Scamander was well known around the world and his books could be called the base of all creature related studies. The white-haired man smiled faintly, looking at the hall shortly, before looking down and waving it off, a faint blush on his face. It was quite obvious he didn't like to be in the centre of attention. Harry tilted his head curiously while clapping. He had heard of Newt Scamander, no wonder his Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them was with him since year one. Hermione couldn't almost keep herself together in glee. Scamander! The Newt Scamander! He was famous and a great idol of hers together with the famous transfiguration legend John Bilkfort and Arithmancy genius Johanna Bonnet. Dumbledore placed a hand on the shoulder of the slightly flinching Newt with a soft smile and then returned his attention to the school body.

"Now I have the unfortunate business of telling you that there will be no Quidditch tryouts this year since there is no Quidditch tournament this year. I am very sorry about that." His last words had to be yelled because the whole hall erupted in protest and yells. Quite a few students called out and demanded answers. Oliver Wood and Markus Flint even stood on the benches demanding Dumbledore would tell them this was untrue. Harry and Ron just stared at the headmaster bewildered. This couldn't be, right? It was a joke right? Dumbledore waved two times trying to stop the commotion and then Professor McGonagall rose to her feet and let out a bang from her wand, to get them calm down. Albus nodded thankfully at his deputy and resumed.

"Now yes, I know this is very sad for you all, I know how much you love your Quidditch."

"This is a joke right?" A completely dissolved Oliver Wood called out, probably close to tears. Professor McGonagall shot him a stern look, while Dumbledore shook his head.

"Oh no Mister Wood, I must inform you it is not. You see, Hogwarts will be the host for a special event this year and therefore the Quidditch tournament was deemed too much for this year. There is an old and long tradition that has been revived this year in hard work between us and two other schools. The Bulgarian school or Durmstrang and the German school of Hohenehr have agreed to partake and will arrive here with their representatives at the end of this month. All three schools will part take in the Triwizarding tournament. And now, I wish you all a good night."

With that Dumbledore just sat down, leaving a stunned Great Hall alone with their thoughts.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry and his friends slowly left the Great Hall with the other students. There was whispering all around them as people discussed what the headmaster had said in his last words. Harry wasn't sure what was going on. He turned to Hermione with a confused look.

"Do you have any idea what is going on, what this tournament is?" He asked in a whispered tone, holding his arm around Dawn's pouch to protect her from pushes in the thick of students. While he loved carrying her over his heart like he had done when she had been an egg, in crowds he just wished she were old enough to sit on his shoulder, as Hedwig did so often. But Dawn was too young for that and the risk of her tumbling down because her feet couldn't hold on to him was one he wouldn't take at all. The small bird cooed at him from below. All the shifting and rocking due to him standing up had woken her up and Harry could feel in the bond...she was not amused.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders looking forward so she did not bump into someone. The murmurs around them made it a little hard to understand her.

"I have no idea. I think I may have read something about it in Hogwarts a History, but I can't remember. But it is probably a tournament between our school and the other two."

On that note, Katie Bell, who happened to file out of the hall with the others, chimed in.

"That's right. I heard the Triwizard Tournament is a contest between three schools for" She raised her fingers in air quotes. "Eternal glory and fame. Also, there is probably a prize." Harry snorted at that. Why would he ever want that? Ron's eyes lit up on that notion and he turned his head to Katie in interest. "Every school selects a champion, or better an impartial judge selects it and those representatives fight in contests against each other." Katie stopped shortly because someone bumped into her from the side and she called the younger Ravenclaw out on it.

"It hasn't been around for quite some time because people died and it was considered medieval. So yeah, who knows why they would reinstate it." Harry nodded at her in thanks. She smiled at him, turning away to talk to Fred and they came to the door, where the three friends heard a disliked voice.

"Oh yes, of course, father told me about the tournament weeks ago, I mean he is head of the board of governors after all. What kind of father would hold back such information? He will probably talk to the judge, making sure only the purest would get to be the representative of our school." The sneering tone was loud, quite obvious it wasn't just said for the person he addressed. Harry turned his head looking at the Malfoy's slick blond hair, on whose arm Pansy Parkinson was hanging. The girl stared at him with a grin on her face, batting her eyelashes at the blond teenager.

"Really? That is good. I mean only the best families should represent us right?" She asked with an admiring tone. Draco laughed and turned his eyes, staring over the shoulders of the others at Harry.

"Yes, well said. We wouldn't want someone who happened to slither in, in dubious ways to do that right? Only someone with the right heritage and not some hand me down family should do it. Maybe I will ask father to put in a good word for me. Who knows."

"You are so right Drake. What do you thin..." Their words got lost in the distance as they descended to the dungeons. Harry grumbled and turned up the stairs. Ron snorted in disgust.

"Stupid Malfoy. I was wondering what high he would ride next now that you are Heir of House Black and a Lord yourself." Ron balled his hands into fists and Dawn, feeling Harry's anger, stuck her head out and chirped at him. Harry frowned and gritted his teeth.

"I don't really care but the 'hand me down family'. Do you think that was a dig at Narcissa?" He asked with an unnerved tone. Ron tensed up a little. He found it still unnerving that Malfoys mother lived with Harry and Sirius. He had kept his mouth shut due to the looks Harry had given during the train ride, but he still thought that it wasn't good. The Malfoys were bad people after all and she was Draco's mother.

Hermione instead answered, disgust in her voice.

"Probably. To even say the things which he did to his own mother. He is such a cockroach!" The girl huffed angrily and Harry couldn't help but smile a little bit at it. Hermione was a righteous one after all and it suited her well. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he's a git." He stroked over Dawn's head and then looked up while walking the stairs to their tower. "Let's talk about something besides that slimy guy all right?" The other two nodded and Ron leaned over to Hermione.

"Do you know anything about the other schools Dumbledore mentioned? Mom said Durmstrang is a dark school but I've never heard of the other." Hermione tipped her lip with her index finger, something she often did while thinking and walking. Normally she would bite down on her bottom lip but she had once told Harry she had bitten it bloody quite a lot as a child and so she did it not while walking.

"Yeah, that is what I heard too. Durmstrang has a pretty grim reputation. It is a school for a few countries in the east of Europe, Russia, Hungary, Ukraine and so on. They are rumoured to teach the Dark Arts and some more. Also, I think they don't pick up Muggle-borns, but I can't say that for sure. Their school changes position every year, each year in a different country. But apart from that, there is little known." Harry was amazed by that. A jumping school? That sounded amazing. "Does it just teleport?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not what I heard. Rumour has it has chicken legs and walks there. But that is just rumours, you know?"

Harry nodded. Rumours in the magical world were even worse than in the muggle one because you never knew if it was even possible. "What about that other school, the German one?" Hermione nodded at that.

"I know a little bit more about that. They are a little bit more open than most schools about what they do. Of course like every magical school their location is unplottable." Harry raised his head in surprise. "That's normal? I thought that was a Hogwarts quirk." They walked down a corridor and Hermione shook her head.

"No, it is quite normal. Gathering magical children somewhere is quite dangerous. An attack could always occur. That happened four hundred years ago in Italy, ever since every school has done it. But like we all know Hogwarts is somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, Hohenehr is somewhere in a region of Germany called the Schwarzwald, somewhere in the south. Apparently, it was founded around a windmill and grew primarily underground. There is a deep connection with the dwarfs. There are even dwarfs teaching at their school, at least there were. They don't have houses as we do, but they are categorized into professions when they start their time there. Their subjects also differ from ours, for example, they have a Healer course, which sounds really exciting."

Harry raised an eyebrow when he heard that. "You know quite a lot about that school." Hermione blushed at that, shaking her head.

"Yeah in our second year I read about it because of I...I considered switching schools you know? Hohenehr is quite tolerant about Muggle-borns, due to their own history in the Grindelwald war and I considered transferring there." Ron stared at her with a little open mouth.

"but...but Hogwarts is the greatest wizarding school there is!" He called out, surprised. Hermione snorted a little at that.

"Have you ever spoken to someone who hasn't gone to Hogwarts and said that?" Hermione asked him with a disapproving look. While she did consider Hogwarts as the greatest school there is, her interest had been awoken by that. "Why is Hogwarts the best? Who defines that? What would people from elsewhere say about this?"

"Uhmm...I...I don't know I never have asked...but we have Dumbledore!" He looked at Harry seeking help. The boy just shrugged equally helpless.

"That might be, but we can't know for sure. I mean the person who said it the most is Hagrid. And while I love him dearly, and we should totally visit him soon, you both know how much of a...supporter of Hogwarts and Dumbledore he is." That made Harry and to some extent, Ron thinks. It was right, Hagrid stated quite often Hogwarts was the greatest wizarding school in the world, but he was really biased.

They finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and after learning the password from the prefect 'Mouse tunnel' they finally got to the common room. Harry smiled at the sight and his heart grew quite a bit. Before this summer THIS was more home to him than anything. The red and golden couches, the warm hearth and the thick carpets made it so warm and cosy. The three of them quickly got into a nook at one of the windows, huddling together. Harry took Dawn from her pouch and let her jump around their knees. Then he leaned back smiling. He looked around the room. In the corner, Oliver and the Chaser girls were huddled together, while the girls tried to cheer up their sad captain. Oliver had taken the loss of Quidditch very badly. The Creevey brothers were walking around, Colin showing his gaping brother everything. Harry just hoped they wouldn't come over, gaping at him too. Some first-years jumped in panic when Fred let some fireworks loose behind them before Ginny started scolding him and his brother in a way Harry made think of their mother. He chuckled a little at that. Neville was sitting at the hearth talking to Dean and a surprisingly tanned Seamus. Harry remembered he had said he and his parents would be in Africa for the summer. Parvati and Lavender were eagerly talking about something, from what Harry knew was probably fashion.

"So those new classes sounded really interesting, I think it is about time to integrate something like that, what do you think?" Hermione asked, crossing her legs and folding her hands over her knees. Ron just shrugged, while Harry nodded slowly.

"It's more class, so more work like we don't have enough." The redhead said with a grumbling tone. Harry, on the other hand, shook his head slowly.

"I don't know Ron, I think this is actually good. I mean over the summer I learned so much from Narcissa about the wizarding world and that was just etiquette and we only just scraped the tip of the iceberg. Do you have any idea how lost you are in this world coming from the muggle one? I mean...literally everything is different. So a course where you learn this is quite nice I think." Ron again shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I have noticed sometimes you are baffled by the most normal things. I kind of get that, but why do I need to learn about the muggle world?" Hermione groaned at him and pointed out.

"Ron, there could be a time where you need to go there, like really go. I mean we had Miss Mal...Miss Black over and she was totally surprised by the most normal muggle things, like telephones. Even your dad, whose job is muggle stuff, has asked me once if a ball pen was used to write on beach balls." Harry chuckled at that and thought back when Mr Weasley had questioned him intensely about the use and the proper handling of a rubber duck.

Ron grumbled at that shaking his head.

"I still don't see the point. Yeah, I don't know a lot of muggle stuff and I'm not like Malfoy and hate muggles but I just can't imagine myself living in the muggle world so what good is this?" He said with a defiant tone. Hermione snorted and was about to start a lecture when Harry got up. While he did love his friends dearly, he knew them well enough to know this would be a long discussion and if he didn't leave now both of them would try to pull him to their sides.

So he pointed across the room at the corner.

"I will go and cheer up Oliver. He looks pretty down." He turned around whispering to the small black hatchling in his hand.

"Come, girl, let's try to cheer up our captain what do you say?"

The excited chirp about new attention was all the answer a smiling Harry needed.

* * *

"No! You will not call him!" Narcissa stood in the middle of the sitting room, glaring at her cousin. Her arms were crossed and she struck an imposing figure. Sirius scrunched his face, tilting his head.

"What? Why not? Just a short call to see if he has arrived safely." He said waving his communication mirror. Narcissa placed her fingers over her forehead sighing deeply. Sirius had been this way the entire day. First, when they had come home he had sat just there, staring into the air and seemingly not reacting. After that he had walked through the house, his hands in his pockets and had gotten on her and Kreacher's nerves, asking them what they were doing. When they answered he had just said aha and kept on walking only to return twenty minutes later to ask again. It had annoyed Narcissa to no end and Kreacher while he would never say so, had problems keeping his work up from all that. Finally, around three o'clock Narcissa had finally snapped and yelled at him to stop sulking and if he wanted to do something there was quite a bit of estate work and two proposals from a member of the Wizengamot on his desk. Sirius had grumbled and retreated, only to sulk through the house even more, but he didn't stick his head in through the door any more. Narcissa had taken mercy on him and flooed, begrudgingly, Remus Lupin to keep him company. It had worked somehow, at least Sirius stopped moping through the house like a twelve-year-old any more.

Lupin had stayed until almost midnight and had kept Sirius company, they had talked about past times, what they would do, revenge on Malfoy and everything else. But mostly they had talked about Harry. Sirius had been so caught up with the boy, he had not had real-time for his friend up until now, besides that one morning and that was mostly calming Sirius embarrassed nerves. So Remus told him all about Harry's last year from his perspective while Sirius talked a lot about the ways Harry was like Prongs and Lils, a matter they both agreed on dearly. They had chuckled and laughed, and for a while, Sirius mind had forgotten the fact that the boy wasn't there this evening. But then had come the time when Remus had to leave. He had a meeting in the morning about a smaller estate's legal problem and said he needed to rest. Sirius had walked him to the floo and hugged him. After wrestling a meeting for dinner in two days time, he had finally left and Sirius had sighed. When he returned to the sitting room, his plan had been calling Harry on his communication mirror and this was when Narcissa found him. She pointed out her hands.

"First of all, it's almost midnight. Harry is probably sleeping and if he isn't he should be by now. Also don't you think Professor McGonagall would have contacted us if something had happened? The train arrived hours ago Sirius." She stared at him. Sirius slumped a little deeper into the couch.

"Yeah I know, still I just want to know if he is okay." Narcissa sighed, shaking her head.

"Siri, listen I know it is difficult, believe me, I would like to floo to Draco right away, I have the same feeling every year too, but they are growing up. They are at school, they have their friends and they have to have their own lives. Also, you promised Harry no every evening call-ups, remember? Let him have his time. He misses you and he will call, I promise." Sirius stared at her nodding slowly. "All right, I will wait until he calls me tomorrow," Sirius said with a downtrodden voice. Narcissa groaned, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Yes, but don't be disappointed if he doesn't call tomorrow either, or the day after. He is a teenager, remembers and this...this is the time when they leave the nest. He will have classes, friends, probably girls and definitely Dawn on his mind. So lower your expectations okay?"

Sirius stared at her for quite a while not saying anything, then he nodded slowly. "I guess you are right. I had a lot on my mind at that time too." She nodded in agreement, then walked up to him.

"I will head to bed. Don't stay up too long all right?" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, before heading to the door. "Good night Siri."

He waved at her. "Night, Cissy." After the door closed, he just sat there, thinking about nothing special. Harry would be in his bed by now, sleeping and having wonderful dreams of an awesome school year or the girl he liked. Sirius knew the feeling of returning to Hogwarts and it was wonderful, but it meant that he was not here, so Sirius would need something to do. He couldn't just hang around a half year and wait for Harry to return. Well, he could, because he was rich, but still. Maybe he should floo Greengrass tomorrow to talk about their endeavours of destroying Malfoy. Yeah, that might be right. Sirius rose, still in thoughts and headed up the stairs. He considered sleeping in front of Narcissa's door again but not now. He cast a spell to notify him when cries came from her room and moved on. Also, he had a little plan for Remus, and maybe...when he was away the next morning he could prep his cottage. He stopped in front of the door with Prongslet on it. He opened the door halfway and stared into the dark room, leaning against the doorframe. He could almost see Harry sleeping in his bed, but he didn't. The room felt so empty without his dark-haired godson living in it. Was that how his mother had felt when he ran away? A shudder run down his spine. Of course not! He was the white sheep of the Black family. His mother had been delighted when he had been gone, Sirius was certain. He closed the door after a moment, in a quiet way like his Prongslet was sleeping in there and he didn't want to wake him. He walked over to his own room, closing the door behind him.

It was his cave and he knew it looked ridiculous. No colour matched the other and the posters looked like that of a fourteen-year-old, motorcycles and other 'cool' stuff, and Women. Women with huge boobs, slim waists and well...only slightly in a state of undress. He grinned over to the newest one. Wilda Griffith a young chaser girl of the Holyhead Harpies was leaning forward on her broom in a seductive way. She had made a deal with the 'Wizards wand' magazine for a quite...revealing shooting.

Sirius flopped on his bed and he put his hands behind his head staring up to the ceiling. The ceiling was painted in a crude graffiti of a wolf, a dog, a stag, a doe and a lion cub jumping around and having fun. He grinned proudly at his own piece of art. It wasn't very artistic, but he did it himself and he was proud of it. At the moment the stag and the wolf hunted the dog in a playful manner while lion cub was sleeping cuddled up to the doe.

Sirius pulled out the mirror again, staring into it. He knew he just needed to whisper Harry's name and soon he could speak to him. Should he? Just short? He knew Harry wouldn't mind. He would understand. On the other hand, it would look pathetic and he would deprive him of his sleep. On the other, other hand Harry would know he was thinking about him and that he cared for him. On the other other other hand, Harry knew that. He had told him many times. On the other other other other hand, did he? Harry was so fearful about losing his love, he would need to remind him. Should he? Or not? With a groan, Sirius ruffled his hair and groaned even more. This was all a big circle. Screw it!

Sirius whispered a name. For a moment it was quiet and the mirror stayed the same. Then it changed a suddenly became clouded only to reveal a bedside. The field of view shifted and a face came into view. Unruled hair stuck to all sides, making him chuckle a little inside. Eyes used to glasses squinted at him and squinted more because it was well light on his side of the connection. A very annoyed grumble came from the other side.

"Sirius. What is going on, is something wrong?" The figure put on glasses, almost poking its own eye with it.

He shook his head, smiling while he snuggled deeper into his pillow.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, you know, see how you are." The person just blinked at him, staring to the side for a moment.

"What? What time is it?" they asked.

"A few minutes after midnight." Now the person frowned at him.

"So you woke me for no good reason? You know full well I get up early in the morning. Dear Merlin, Sirius I have a meeting at six in the morning you know that right?" Amelia Bones groaned, blinking more, her voice angry.

Sirius stared at her for a moment, before he cast down his eyes.

"Yeah, I know Melia, sorry. It just..." He trailed off looking down into his own lap. "The house feels so empty without Harry here I just. Sorry, this is stupid, sorry I woke you up." Amelia frowned even more and there was a little shuffling in the field of view when she sat up in her bed. Suddenly her side of the connection turned brighter and she squinted again, obviously having turned on a bedside lamp.

"So you have empty nest syndrome?" She asked, pulling her blanket up to her chin and propping her pillow behind her back for a more comfortable sitting position. He nodded, before chuckling.

"Weird right? I mean, Harry was here what? Six weeks? Still, it feels like forever you know?" Amelia smiled at him and nodded in sympathy.

"Yes, I know what you mean. When Susan first went to Hogwarts, I felt like the house was too big for me. What should I do all day and I have a full-time job. You know at first..."

They talked about half an hour before Sirius felt a tingle in his magic. He sat up more straight, looking at the door. Then he looked back down again. "I'm sorry Melia, I have to go. Thank you very much for talking with me, I'm sorry I woke you. I know you told me not to call you on stupid matters. It helped a lot."

Amelia chuckled waving off from this. "No, it's fine Sirius. This wasn't a stupid matter, call again if you need to. But maybe not tonight, I have to get up in four hours." He grinned nodding and saying goodnight to her. When the mirror turned reflecting again, he got out of his bed and walked to the door. After opening it he turned into Padfoot and tapped outside.

On silent paws, he tapped down the hallway in a slow manner. When he reached Narcissa door he barked once quietly and lay down in front of the wooden construct. From behind, there was sobbing to be heard. After a short while, the door opened and the sobs turned louder. Narcissa came out sniffing and crying. She wore a morning robe over her sleeping gown and her hair was pulled up in a not so fashionable manner. She sat down next to her door, her back against the wall. Padfoot got up and placed his head in her lap, nuzzling up to her. Cissy's hands found his neck and fondled with the fur. For a while, she sniffed and just cried. Then a broken sentence came out.

"H-He wouldn't e-even t-talk t-to me, n-not even saying g-goodbye. Oh god, I miss him."

Sirius nuzzled closer and gave the rejected mother all the comfort he could. But he knew it wasn't enough, it would never be enough.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry twisted slightly and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his blanket. It was comforting and cozy and he enjoyed it dearly. It was his first night in Hogwarts again and the smell alone made him feel at home. He had missed this. The warm blanket around him, the feeling of the massive walls all around and the light snoring over the entire dorm room. Harry smiled and then he felt something land in front of his face. An instant later he felt a jab on his nose making him shriek a little. His eyes open and he stared at the blurry black ball right in front of his face, which hopped back and forth and started chirping loudly. Harry groaned, trying to get his glasses on his nose while he blinked at the little ball of energy. Dawn hopped all over him, chirping loud and proud. For that, she earned groans from the other beds.

"Harry shut her up!" Came from Dean's bed, who was shifting even throwing a pair of socks in direction of the black haired boy.

Harry chuckled slightly, scooping the small ball of feathers up in his hand.

"Sorry guys." He called out and started cuddling his familiar, rendering her loud chirps down to soft affectionate coos. The small bird nuzzled against him, eyes closed and nipping at his fingers from time to time. Harry smiled tickling her and playing with her feet. The small bird fluttered her wings and started play fighting his thumb. He could really go all day just lying here and playing with Dawn. It made him happy, her swift head and the way she stretched out her chest whenever he tickled her stomach. Around him, he heard the other guys get up and ready for the day. Someone stepped to his bed. He turned seeing his redheaded friend next to him, pulling up his pants.

"Morning Harry, hey Dawn." Ron said while he stretched a little, making his back pop once. He pulled his shirt over his head, sniffing on himself for a moment before he nodded. Would do for today. Harry, on the other hand, sat up, Dawn on his hand and picked up his toiletries.

"Morning Ron. I will grab a shower, don't wait for me." Harry said walking to the bathroom. He got an 'Okay, man. See you at the table.' from his best friend and stepped in the shared dorm bathroom. There were two showers but everyone had their own sink. He stripped off his nightwear and turned on the shower. Instantly Dawn started protesting and struggling, feeling the cold water brush over her. She really really hated cold water. As the water turned warm slowly and she nestled at his chest. Harry had gotten used to washing himself with one hand now. First, it had been weird having Dawn with him while showering but she had wailed when he tried to put her outside and also she had the tendency to jump on the floor and get dirty, so he had to clean her anyway. Now he could to it with a spell since he was in Hogwarts but the glee he felt from her when he rubbed and massaged her with the soap was worth the little more effort. The small girl loved the attention and the softness of his fingers, even getting wet was worth it. He planted a kiss on her tiny head when he was done and stepped out, rubbing himself dry. He turned with his wand and did a heating charm that was like a blow dryer at Dawn. It was a first and the small phoenix LOVED it. She puffed her chest out twisting and turning in the hot air and chirped happily. Harry got a pout when he stopped the spell and scooped her up. The only one left in the dorm was Neville tying his shoes.

"Morning Neville." Harry placed Dawn on his bed and started putting on his clothes. The other boy looked up and waved at him with a smile.

"Morning Harry. Ready for a new year?" Neville asked while standing up and pulling on his outer robe. He had lost a little of his weight over the summer, getting a little taller. He had a warm smile on his face when he looked over at his friend and started folding his blanket.

"Yeah, I am ready. I hope it will be a quiet year really." Harry smiled back and pulled on a shirt. Neville and he were the only ones tiding their bed in the morning. When Harry looked around he saw the rest of beds in chaos, Ron's blanket even lying half on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up, throwing it over the bed again. Dawn hopped down his bed and jumped on the footrest when Neville came over. He slowly and carefully stretched out his hand not sure what to do. The bird looked so tiny and frail he didn't want to hurt her or anything.

"It's okay, you can pet her if she wants you to. Just hold your hand out to her. She liked being tickled under the beak in particular." Harry called out while he started putting on his shoes. Neville leaned down holding out his hand. For a moment the Phoenix eyed him and then she chirped once. Taking that as a yes he stretched out his finger and tickled the little creature under her beak. She started chirping and closed her eyes in glee. Neville smiled and petted her more. She was so warm and fluffy, really cute. He raised his head and looked over at Harry.

"Yeah a quiet year would be nice, but I think this tournament will stop that. What do you think, would you like to compete?" Neville asked, turning back to the small feather ball. Normally he wouldn't ask, but this was Harry and that was the big event of the year so it would be a tradition for him to get caught up in it. But the black haired boy shook his head and and put his own outer robes on.

"No way. I know I have a certain reputation for getting into these sort of thing but I really really don't seek them out. I want a peaceful year, just watching from the sidelines for once you know?"

Neville nodded as Harry put Dawn in her little pouch. They descended the stairs and walked out of the Common room talking a little about their summers until Harry asked.

"How do you feel about the entire...escape thing?" He said carefully, trying his best not to make a big scene out of it or upset his friend. They were walking an empty corridor. A few painting were there but other than that no-one. Harry had looked first before he asked. This was a strange topic. They walked next to each other quietly for a little bit before Neville looked up from the floor.

"It's weird you know? I mean, Gran told me what happened years ago you know? I mean she said that bad people had done something to Mom and Dad since I can remember but when I was, I think, nine, she said I was old enough to be told. It was strange. I mean I understand what happened and I hate them for what happened but...they were in prison and they would never get out. That is what I was told. They would never get out, so I just accepted it and thought the whole thing was done for already. I never had the wish to visit or ask them why or something like that but now? Now it is suddenly there and I have to deal with it and I don't know if I really want to." Neville said in a quiet voice, without looking up. They descended the main stairs slowly side by side.

"I can only imagine. But...I felt a little the same, you know with Sirius last year? Maybe not exactly the same but I think it is close. Okay, maybe not; I only found out after he was out and all. Still, I'm sorry mate" Harry said tilting his head and thinking about it. His friend next to him chuckled.

"It's okay Harry, I get it. Thank you anyway." Neville said with a small smile and they rounded into the Great Hall. The entire hall had filled with students already, sitting and eating. The clattering and chatting of many breakfasts filled the room. Both boys walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Ron and opposite of Hermione, who greeted them with a short wave. Next to her plate was resting a book, like so often and she was reading with a slight frown on her face and biting her lower lip. Harry smiled at that with a little chuckle. Hermione had a very distinct reading style. The boy helped himself to a toast and placed a few embers on a small plate, setting Dawn down next to it. While he would love to feed her by hand, he knew she would be fine and just nuzzled her neck for a moment, before eating his own breakfast. Ron was telling him about this summer's Quidditch league and what had happened over the two months.

Harry was just listening with half an ear because he was more focused on his cute familiar. And he wasn't the only one. He did notice the stares and giggles from two second years a little down the table and even Hermione looked up once or twice with a smile. Her reading came to an abrupt stop though when Dawn hopped over the table with an eager jump and landed on her book, started chirping at her with energy. The two second years erupted in a fit of giggle and Hermione jumped a little. Harry frowned stretching his arm out.

"Dawn! Hermione, I'm sorry." He said with a worried look, offering his friend a guilty gaze. The girl just waved it off and turned her attention to the little bird started talking to it in a hushed and lovey-dovey voice, which was SO not Hermione. Harry stared at her with a slight confusion since she picked up the plate with her embers and started feeding the small bird with a lot of glee. Harry smiled, feeling warm waves through his bond.

"Lord Peverell?" A female voice came from behind him, making Harry turn. Behind him stood Daphne Greengrass, her silk like hair once again in a thick braid over her shoulder. She had her cold Ice Queen face in place, staring at him over her nose a little. Harry quickly swallowed his last bite and rose to his feet.

"Heiress Greengrass, good morning. How are you?" He asked in a firm voice, while Ron coughed next to him, surprised the Slytherin girl was talking to him, while Dean and Seamus were talking in a rather heated hushed way.

Daphne nodded slowly, completely ignoring the stares left and right. "Good morning to you too my Lord. I'm fine thank you very much, I hope you are well too and had a nice return to Hogwarts." Her voice was sweet and pleasant but it felt a little bare of real emotion. Harry nodded only in agreement. They got quite a few stares. She leaned a little closer, not in any inappropriate distance but still.

"My Lord, would you consider meeting me at the Black Lake after classes, there is something I think we have to talk about if it is fine with you." Her voice was low, she seemed as though she didn't want too many people to hear about this, so Harry answered in the same low voice.

"Of course Heiress Greengrass. Would seven pm at the large boulder be fine with you?" He spoke a little strained, he wasn't used to formal conversations yet.

Daphne nodded, playing a little bit with the end of her braid for a moment. "That would be agreeable. I won't keep you any longer than my Lord." She leaned over his shoulder for just a moment, breaking the whole ice queen persona to tickle Dawn under her beak. The Phoenix had hopped over to Harry's table side the moment they had started talking and chirped demandingly at her. Dawn closed her eyes in glee and cooed. Then Daphne straightened her back and nodded again at Harry.

"Have a nice day, Heiress Greengrass." Harry said with a slight bow.

"You too, Lord Peverell." Daphne said before turning away and walking back at Slytherin. Quite a few eyes followed her down the centre and also her swaying hips.

Harry sat down and resumed his breakfast. Dawn jumped into his lap and she demanded more pets and nuzzles. Harry was more than happy to comply. He pushed her on her back and tickled with a little chuckle her stomach. Then he looked up into the staring eyes of Dean, Seamus and Ron. He blinked confusedly.

"What?"

Dean blinked at him looking away for a moment to follow Daphne's swinging rear before returning to the boy who lived.

"What? First of all, don't play with you phoenix while she is in your lap, it looks...bad when you don't know what you are doing in your lap with that glee on your face and the hands under the table." Harry turned a little red at Deans words and quickly placed Dawn on the table again. Hermione only snorted from the side and resumed reading. Harry blushed a little and mumbled. "S-Sorry."

Dean waved it off and grinned at him. "It's okay mate, just don't do it that way. But more importantly, why did Daphne Greengrass asks you to meet her at the lake?" Dean was staring at Harry with great intensity and leaned even forward.

Harry was a little uncomfortable and he shrugged a little. "I have no idea, I know as much as you do. What's the problem?" He asked. He and Lord Greengrass had agreed not to disclose what happened in the whole incident at the Cup.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other like he was mad and then returned to him. Seamus took up the questioning.

"The problem? No problem, but what business do you have with the hottest girl in our entire year? Like man what the hell?"

Harry shrugged and looked at his toast again, to avoid blushing. "Lord Greengrass and my godfather have business ties. This is probably about something House related. That is what it is most likely about you know? Nothing special you know?" Harry took a big bite out of his toast.

"Yeah right, that is why you said she should meet you at the make-out spot!" Dean said, making Harry cough because the toast went down the wrong way. He coughed a little more.

"W-What?" He said choking a little, wide-eyed and panicked. He twisted his head around starring at Daphne for a moment, with a reddening face. She was talking to the girl she was usually seen with, Tracey Davis, in a hushed manner.

"Yeah, it's the makeout spot. The boulder at the side of the lake. People meet there to meet and make out you know that." Seamus' words made him shake his head furiously. He had just thought it was the most recognizable place at the lake because it was singular and a little of to the side.

Seamus laughed loudly at his reddening face and Dean and Ron chimed in. Hermione only rolled her eyes, trying to focus on her book. Boys! Professor McGonagall made it a point at that moment, to come by and hand out their timetables. Ron's laugh died in his throat. He groaned and ruffled his red hair.

"Double Snape right for the start. Oh damn." The youngest Weasley boy groaned. He had hoped he wouldn't see the man at least for today. Harry agreed, while his eyes turned to the cold glaring head of House Slytherin for a moment. The man caught his gaze for a moment and then he sneered even more. Harry turned away and groaned more. The man will probably not be very kind to him after he had knocked him out last year and Sirius being free will not help at all. He just hoped it wouldn't turn to bad and Dawn cooed at him for comfort, making him smile a little sad.

Hermione's voice pulled him back. She sounded excited and happy like she got an early Christmas present.

"At least we have Professor Scamander later today, that will be awesome. I mean he basically revolutionized Care for magical creatures all by himself and the years he spent abroad are-"

And so began a long time of fangirling and random facts from yours truly, Hermione Granger.


	41. Chapter 41

They slowly descended the stairs to the dungeons. Harry sighed a little. As much as he loved Hogwarts, he hated coming down here into the cold and gloomy atmosphere. The thick stone walls were depressing and even worse this was Snape's land. They trodded down, their bags over their shoulder while all of the fourth year Gryffindors followed suit. Lavender and Parvati were talking and Dean and Seamus were whispering to each other but the rest were rather quiet. Harry was still contemplating that he had invited Daphne to the make-out spot. Did she know? Why didn't she say anything? Should he talk to her and choose another place? He wasn't sure. Hermione was right there with him, going over all the potions she had read about this summer already, wondering what potion they would brew this time, probably the Draught of calming limbs. Nevile was as quiet as always when they came down here. Snape had it out for him almost as much as for Harry and the boy would only talk in the dungeons when he was asked something. His fear of Snape was quite obvious. Next, to him, Ron was also quite silent. He had his own thoughts. Mostly about the next two hours. He dreaded potions almost as much as Harry and Snape did though, he wasn't Snape's main target.

They rounded the corner and piled into the potions classroom. Of course, Slytherin was already there. Daphne and Tracey were sitting in the front, talking quietly with each other. Of course Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson were lounging around on their chairs, the first casual and arrogant while the latter where more minions like sprawled around him. Pansy looked at the blond boy with puppy-like admiration while he snarled on, his eyes smug.

"Yeah I have no idea what went wrong in the board of governors meeting but that will change soon I think. Father is speaking with the minister right now, clearing this pile of stupidity up so we can return to a proud school body. Or at least to the closest thing we can get while Dumbledore is headmaster." Goyle and Crabbe nodded in agreement.

"But either way I will not set one foot into this muggle studies session. Father has already sent Professor Snape a note that I would be excused from that useless subject. The Heir of House Malfoy has more important things to do than playing little muggle games. I will only set foot in there once and then it is out. I think you should write to your parents about this. It would be best." All three of his lackeys nodded eagerly, while Pansy did more.

"You are so right Draco. This subject is crap for sure." She said with an adoring smile, then turned her head to look over at the entering Gryffindors. "Oh look the proud heroes are here." She sneered at them, but it looked more obligatory than anything. She didn't do it with the same heart and soul as the blond boy next to her did it when he laid eyes on the entering people.

"Ah, there is our celebrity and his pack of rejects. Apologies my Lord, we mere humans haven't dusted off your chair for you yet, we humbly beg your forgiveness." The blond sneered sarcastically at them. Harry laid eyes on the boy and for a moment he heard a female voice in the back of his head.

"Whatever he says, just ignore him. He will hate it more than anything. Raise an eyebrow at him like he is filth and then move on." Narcissa had said that before their encounter with Lucius Malfoy in the Wizengamot chamber. Would this be true for his son too?

So Harry turned his head slightly, looking at the blond smirking boy with as little emotion as possible and only raised an eyebrow for a moment, before turning back and minding his own business. Walking to his table. The rest of the class watched him when he sat down and started unpacking his book and supplies. Ron followed a little confused and was ready to yell at Malfoy but he notices the stare Harry gave him.

He leaned over and whispered. "He is taunting you, why aren't you replying? He will continue and talk even more shit about you." Ron darted looks at the blond, who was staring at them glaring.

Harry nodded slowly, still minding his book. "Yes and that is the plan. It plays into his hands when I react to his taunts. Letting it roll off like he is just an insect that barely bothers me is much more effective don't you think?"

Ron stared at him dumbly. Malfoy took that opportunity to talk to his friends loudly again. "Ah that reminds me, father has spoken at length about what a disgrace some houses of the Wizengamot have become. Low houses trying to be better than their situation or going into the hands of undeserving. And of course being havens for those who should be happy that they are even around anymore. An ex-convict as the head of a house, what a disgrace, taking damaged goods in."

Harry balled his fist, he so wanted to scream at the boy who was smirking at him when a female voice from the front cut in, low and barely any emotions, but clear.

"I would be careful Mr Malfoy."

Draco turned his head to look at the blond girl who hadn't even turned to him and his eyes squinted. God, he hated Daphne Greengrass. She thought she was so much better than him. He had tried to make friends with her in the first year but she had only shrugged him off like he wasn't worth her time. That had made him even angrier than Potter dismissing him for bloody Weasley and that mudblood. They were both purebloods, she should be at his side. Instead, she wasn't on anybody's side; she kept to herself and ignored most people who weren't Tracey Davis. But father had ordered him not to take action against the girl because her father had quite a bit of influence and Draco's father had plans for Lord Greengrass. So begrudgingly he had it pass, hating her inside of his head for her arrogance and condescension. Who does she think she is, he is a Malfoy. Even though his family wasn't Most ancient and Noble, his family was still older than hers! They had come to Britain shortly after Merlin's creation of the council from France and had been noble there for a long time before.

"And why is that Greengrass?" He asked with a cold voice, glaring. That bitch finally turned her head, her arrogant eyes looking at him like he was an idiot. She too like Potter before raised an eyebrow and it made him furious. That was what father did when he was misbehaving!

"Because Mister Malfoy, you are dangerously close to an insult to a noble house and it could put you in an honour duel." She responded as if speaking to a dumb kid. For years now, Draco Malfoy had annoyed Daphne. He always thought he was the bigshot in their house because Malfoy was the richest most influential of all the noble and ancient houses. Black and Greengrass outclassed them both, but Black had been gone, he was considered to be the Heir of House Black, but Daphne wasn't interested in domination of the house so she didn't care. She had formed bonds of course, as any good noble daughter would do, but mostly mutually beneficial acquaintances. No bleak followers, but people who were smart or could later be important. Also those she liked such as Tracey. She was a half-blood and her family wasn't rich but she had been the only one in their first train ride who sat with her not because she was the Heiress of House Greengrass but instead because she thought Daphne had a dry sense of humour. The worst had been Malfoy, bragging about an heir position he didn't have and Daphne was sure if you would count his words the most used phrase in his vocabulary would be 'My father'. So she had turned his offer of friendship down and kept to herself. No one would dare to touch her, knowing full well their lives would be forfeited but she didn't try to take the place at the top; it was too much of a bother for no real benefit. So Draco had stepped in and taken it and now he thought he has entitled the loyalty of all of Slytherin.

Draco snorted and shrugged with an evil grin. "Oh, I don't care so much. I can take Potter on no problem." He said like waving of a fly. Daphne saw the Weasley boy bristle while Lord Peverell seemed to try and keep in his emotions. He was learning, very good. But the Weasley boy could turn into a problem, he had no control and was to easy to anger. Again before he could scream out Daphne spoke again.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Lord Peverell. While you should refer to him with his title since he has a Lordship and you don't." Malfoy tensed, his face turning red. "And will be Lord Black one day, a title you waved around quite often in the past." Draco's face turned almost purple at her words, a big vein appearing on his forehead. "I was talking about the current Lord Black. He could challenge you to a duel for this and from what I have heard and you probably have seen, he is a man you don't want to fight with."

Draco blinked surprised, his face slowly turning pale. Pansey stared at her as she had just told them that Harry had a pet Nundu and carried Merlin's staff. "B-But he can't! Draco is not of age. He can't be challenged." She spurted out. Daphne smiled at her all honey and the sweet poison. The dark-haired girl flinched in response. When Daphne Greengrass acted warm and sweet it meant nothing good, she had learned in her first year in the dorms, when she had hexed Tracey ONCE! The Gryffindor's looked over curious while the Slytherins squabbled between the two of them.

"Oh, Pansy, Pansy. While you are right under normal circumstances, Mr Malfoy has insulted the Black family and house honour. Honour duels know no age limit. Also Lord Black is of a Most Ancient and Noble house. So yes, Lord Black could challenge Mr Malfoy with no ramifications." Draco was completely white now as if he was seeing what that would mean and what would happen to him. Pansy looked equally shocked, trying her hardest to close her mouth while Crabbe and Goyle tried to understand what was going on at all. Daphne turned her head and resumed her reading like nothing had happened, with a small smile, which only Tracey could see.

Professor Snape took that exact moment to brush into the room. His robes billowed behind him and he walked with firm steps to the front of the class.

"Today, we will be brewing the Draught of calming limbs." He waved his wand at the board where lines of writing appear. "Begin." The man's voice was cold and sneering like always and quick movements broke out around the classroom. Harry and Ron started quickly chopping the pixie wings and ginger root. They worked carefully and slowly, knowing full well Professor Snape would take points away for sloppy work. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw the black robes slide along his table only to stop in front of their table. Annoyed he raised his head, looking up.

"May I help you, Professor?" He asked in the calmest and collected way possible. Snape sneered down at him over the crock of his eagle nose, his dark eyes glaring. He leaned down ever so slightly.

"Fairy wings should be cut horizontal, not vertical. 5 points from Gryffindor." He said with a cold voice, waiting for the boy to react. Harry blinked up to the man and like an instinct he reached into his pouch, petting a bristling Dawn. Snaps eyes darted down, glaring at him.

"What is that Potter? Take it of, now." He pointed at the pouch. Harry tensed and glared back.

"No, Professor." He answered in a low voice. Snape got an evil grin on his face leaning down.

"Defining a direct order of your Professor? Fifty points from Gryffindor." A low gong came out of nowhere, making Snape look up for a moment.

"Oh, it seems Gryffindor doesn't have fifty points. In that case detention today Potter." He said with a smug voice. That arrogant prat was like his father, talking back to him. Scrubbing cauldrons would teach him a lesson. He had just waited for this, the boy had knocked him out and if Severus Snape knew one thing he was sure to remember a slight. Harry pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes handing it to Professor Snape. The man took it with squinted eyes and read.

 _Dear Professors,_

 _Lord Peverell will carry a pouch on his chest due to bonding with his familiar. Please ignore it._

 _Best of wishes,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Snape slammed the slip back on Harry's table, glaring at him.

"Very well, apparently in this school being a Lord gives someone special rights. Not in this classroom, you understand me, Potter?" He said with a cold voice. Harry who knew it was worse still answered.

"It is Lord Peverell now Sir."

The whole classroom fell absolutely silent at this all eying the encounter with wide eyes. Harry stared back and the eyes of his most hated Professor who stared at him, his face contorting to a sneer. His eyes were wide and breathed deeply.

"Detention for your cheek for the rest of this week, Potter. Now continue." With these words, Snape swept away to berate Neville for something minor. Harry crumbled a piece of parchment in his hand, staring with hate at Snape's back. Malfoy smirked over at him, making a mocking cry gesture. Harry simply glared and returned to work.

As they made their way to the Care for Magical Creatures classroom, Harry was still seething. Snape had vanished his potions, stating it had been contaminated by Phoenix dust and he would get a T for that potion. Harry had almost lost control but he managed to keep it in check. There was nothing he could do about it and talking back to Snape would only worsen the situation he was in. So he had accepted it and the mocking of Malfoy all the way. The blond boy had soon realized, that Harry couldn't do much if he didn't insult his house. So he had made fun of Harry and the way Snape had been to him.

They came into the classroom and it was empty. Only a single suitcase was in the middle of the room. There were not even chairs and tables were around the room. Harry frowned a little turning to Hermione.

"Are we in the right room?" He asked, making her frown too. She leaned out of the room, reading the room number and comparing it to her timetable.

"Yes, I mean I guess. This is the room that we are supposed to be in." She said a little confused. Harry turned his eyes back to the suitcase and walked over a little slowly. It was an old suitcase, with golden locks and covered in dark brown leather. He kneeled down and lightly knocked on the lid. Nothing happened and he blinked. Harry stood straight again.

"What are you doing Potter, never seen a suitca-" Malfoys taunting voice was cut of when the locks of the suitcase sprang open making Harry and the rest of the class jump a tiny bit. A hand from the inside pushed the lid open and it just stood there. After a moment a head came out, old grey hair and a face appeared. Professor Scamander was climbing out of the suitcase. He wore a simple suit shirt and slacks, brushing off his shoulder for a moment. The class turned to him, staring at the famous man who in turn looked at them for a moment before he strangely looked to the side bashful.

"Hello, you must be the fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindors, is that correct?" He asked. The man had a soft voice, warm like honey. He had a light smile on his face. The class gave a murmur of agreement of. The man smiled, looking over at them for a moment. "I'm your Care of Magical Creatures Professor Newton Scamander, please call me New..." His voice trailed off for a moment and he smiled at them. "You know what, the Deputy headmistress reminded me I shouldn't do that. So while I don't like it very much, please call me Professor Scamander in class. Now, I understand you have learned a vast variety of creatures over the years. Now we will keep going. Come on."

And with no further explanation, he stepped into the suitcase again and descended into it. The students looked at each other for a moment, but then Professor Scamander's hand appeared waving them to follow. One after the other, they descended the stairs inside of the piece of luggage. They ended up in a room about the size of the classroom. Every corner of it was filled with crates and cabinets. Professor Scamander stood at a door, smiling at them. "Now before we go in, I must insist you be a little careful. Stick to me, they know me. Okay? Okay." Everyone was looking at each other. What was the man talking about? He opened the door and behind it was an enormous room with various terrains. There was a piece of frozen snow land, a sandy desert, a green plain, a giant pond of water, jungle and much much more. This suitcase was bigger than any piece anyone had seen ever before, and it was packed with life. Bugs flew through the air, some creatures looking like scaly cows with tentacles were the corner of a nightfall desert, A bird with pink feathers and a sad coo was sitting on a perch, a couple of grey ash-like snakes sat in a metal crate, a pair of hippogryphs were sitting on a piece of rock nuzzling each other. Professor Scamander smiled turning to the students.

"This is my shelter. All these creatures, I rescued, nurse them and help them get back on their feet. I believe we don't understand enough about the creatures around us and that is the main reason for the harm that comes from them and to them don't you think?" His smile was wavering ever so slightly. Harry nodded with a grin, still looking around in amazement. Some others nodded too, but a muttering sound from the back was heard.

"Bloody hell not this again." The deep voice said. Professor Scamander frowned a little, asking the person to step up. The students parted revealing Vincent Goyle who stared defiantly at him. Scamander smiled, nodding slowly.

"May I ask your name, young man?" He asked still the soft and compassionate voice.

"Vincent Goyle." Goyle said, stretching out his chin. Newt nodded slowly, waving him to come forth. Goyle looked to Malfoy for support but then stepped up.

"Mr Goyle, may I ask what you refer to with not this again?" Scamander asked in a patient manner, stepping up. He wasn't looking at Vincent but instead observed the creatures around them. Goyle stretched out his shoulders, firming them.

"Well, our old teacher only had dangerous beasts and we got hurt." He said in a defiant way. Scamander nodded, smiling in sympathy.

"Ah yes, you are referring to Rubeus Hagrid am I right?" Professor Scamanders question was answered with a nod. Scamander nodded himself, in an understanding way.

"Yes well, then I do understand your worry. You see Mr Hagrid has a lot of wonderful characteristics, he is loyal and has a big heart." A snort came from the direction of Malfoy but the Professor ignored it. Harry and his friends listened closely to him. "But he also has a little problem with his heart. His heart is too big. He can't see that while all the creatures of this world, from a flubberworm to a dragon, have their own wonderful merits, they aren't all harmless pets. Take dragons for an example, as wonderful as they are, they are still wild animals and can be extremely dangerous. And that is mostly what this subject is all about, learning about them and understanding how to interact with them properly. After all, they are animals, some more intelligent than others, but almost all of them act on instinct. So while it isn't their fault because they can't help themselves, that doesn't make it less dangerous. We, and by that, I mean all sentient species, have the wonderful gift that we can learn and break out of our instincts. We can learn how they live and act in a way that makes it less dangerous. Now, shall we begin?"

The entire class stared at the man who had given this passionate speech. None of them was sure what to make of it. Harry was not sure if he should be offended on Hagrid's behalf, but on the other hand, this man knew what he was talking about right? And he was kind of right, Hagrid's monster love had caused problems. Professor Scamander pulled out a parchment.

"Miss Lavender, Miss Davis, Mr Crabbe and Mr Finnigan?" He called out. The four people stepped up, a little confused. He handed them buckets.

"Here, these are green food pellets. Over there is a herd of Mooncalves. They are fairly harmless, just throw them the pellets, you can pet them. Avoid touching their eyes, that turns them a little aggressive. Well, who wouldn't when being poked in the eye, don't you agree? Now, I want you to observe them, what they are doing and so on." Professor Scamander looked at the calves with a warm smile, waving the group off.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Patil, Miss Parkinson and ah yes Mr Goyle?" The four stepped up next, really confused and glaring at each other. Professor Scamander pointed over to a group of Beatles that were pushing rocks around and piling them up.

"You see that over there, near the two piles? Those are two colonies of hoard beetle. Do you see how they gather rocks? They create nests out of them. Here take this each of you." He handed them all sacks filled with pebbles. "Take these and I think you should know the permanent enlargement charm. I think you know what your job is today. Observe them, don't worry they look dangerous and nasty but really the spikes are just for show. They are pretty harmless. Just keep out of the way so they don't roll a stone over your feet all right?" He waved them off too.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Thomas?" The two glared at each other, before stepping forward. Professor Scamander handed them two buckets full of hay. "At that pitch, there are three bicorns. They can only be approached by males, so no girls for you two, I am sorry. They are pretty similar to Unicorns. Approach them slowly, handing them hay. The two are used to people so there should be no problem. You should retreat if, IF a spark sets off between their horns, that is a sign of dominance and rivalry between the two of them. They will probably fight over some bit of territory but better safe than sorry. You too, observe them, watch what they do."

The two of them walked off towards two large horse-like creatures with twirled horns on their foreheads.

"Speaking of unicorns, Miss Greengrass, Miss Robbinson?" And so on and so on. Everybody was parted into different groups, given different tasks until only Harry and Hermione remained. Professor Scamander smiled at them waving them along.

"Ah yes, you must be Miss Granger and Lord Peverell, am I right?" Both nodded and Hermione added a "Yes, Professor." to it. The man nodded and walked down the path. Everybody was doing their assigned task and it seemed like they were actually having fun. Even Dean and Draco seemed to be getting along for the moment. "Very good. Mr Hagrid informed me you were the two top students in his class with high potential. You two will assist me with Jane." He stopped with a bucket in his hand and in front of a jungle-like forest, then he turned. He actually stared at them with a firm look. "Now listen to me. I have known Jane for a very, VERY long time and she is relatively docile. Still, she IS dangerous and is a category five creature. Don't make hasty moves and keep your calm. Let her approach you if she does, it is fine, don't try to walk up to her. Also, I will silence you, because I feel you will let out a scream maybe. But most importantly, should you ever EVER see one of her kind out there, somewhere, don't try to approach it. Try to flee and don't try to fight one of her kind. Do you understand?" Both nodded. What was this man planning to do? He handed both of them a piece of meat and waved his wand over them. Harry felt Dawn shuffle in his pouch but even she made no sound. He also gave them amulets, letting them pass the wards.

Professor Scamander led the way into the jungle. There were signs, warning not to enter. Thick leaves and a hot humid air engulfed them. In the distance, they heard something big move. Bamboo and thick trees were all around them. They heard a few birds up there. Slowly they walked on, while Professor Scamander called out lowly. "Jane. Jane? Are you a hungry old girl?" They came to a small clearing, where a large boulder was lying, in front of which were a few smaller ones. Professor Scamander talked to them, not loud but not whispering. He was careful but not afraid or worried. "Please sit down at the rocks, only not this one, that is mine." He pointed at the one in the centre. All three sat down and Harry and Hermione stared into the jungle, tense and a little worried. Something big moved around them, like a creature on the hunt. After a minute Scamander called out.

"Oh come on Jane, don't be like that. Here, come out, will you? I have someone for you to meet." A deep rumbling sound like the wet growl of a jaguar came from behind the boulder and slowly a large creature appeared over the edge of it. Its head was in the form of an enormous dark leopard. Around its neck, it had spikes and thorns. The paws were tipped with huge claws about the size of Harry's entire hand. But the fur of the creature looked a little white and grey and it moved slowly. The creature snarled and growled leaning down a little, stareing from the large boulder down to them. Hermione was frozen in fear. Was Professor Scamander insane? Was he utterly insane? This could not be true. She had read all about all the different creatures She possibly could and this...this...this was the most dangerous creature in the world. That was a Nundu for Merlin's sake! She was sure if she hadn't been silenced she would have screamed. She wanted to run but that would mean turning her back to the creature.

The creature tilted his or better her head back and howled. The bass full tone made the air in Harry's lungs vibrate. Her neck swelled like a sack and it kept going for a moment and then it ended. She leapt down, surprisingly without making a single sound, something that seemed impossible for a creature of that size and walked up to Professor Scamander like a normal housecat. Her snout nuzzled his chest and he chuckled petting the side of her nose. That beast even started purring.

"Yes Jane, yeah I missed you too, there there. Now here, time for you to eat old girl." He reached into the bucket and threw her a large piece of meat which she caught and chewed on. A few times she pushed the food around with her paw. The two students stared at the massive wild cat which at the moment looked like an ordinary tabby cat playing with its food. After a while, she calmed down and her golden-green eyes fixed on Harry. The boy tensed up even more and his breathing quickened. Professor Scamander spoke quietly at him.

"Okay Lord Peverell, keep calm. If she approaches you just wait. She will probably sniff you and then leave. Keep eye contact. Just wait and don't worry all right?" Harry didn't feel really assured at his professor's words, but what else could he do. The large animal slowly stepped forward, her paws made no sound on the ground what so ever. Her massive shoulder muscles could be seen quite well. Harry felt her hot breath on his chest and he stared at the large golden eyes. The snout, about the size of Harry's torso, got closer and he felt the sensation of moving air when the creature sniffed at him for a moment. Then it sniffed again. It stood there for a moment, staring at Harry who stared back at her. Janes jaw lowered revealing enormous teeth and a big tongue. Slowly this tongue reached out and brushed over the pouch on his chest and his face in a surprisingly gentle manner. She did it twice before turning and just walking away, jumping on the boulder and disappearing.

Professor Scamander led them out of the jungle and Harry felt like eyes stared at his back. He breathed out when they finally passed the ward line and were outside again.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my." Hermione stuttered out when Newton lifted the silencing spell. Then she turned to the professor wide-eyed, shaking like a leaf.

"P-Professor, that...that...why...how..." She stammered out. Hermione was extremely happy that the creature didn't approach her, but when it had opened its mouth she was absolutely certain Harry would die.

Professor Scamander nodded, smiling at her.

"There, there, Miss Granger. I know, this has been really scary for you, but it served a point. I wanted you to understand that I really know what I am doing. From what I have gathered, Mr Hagrid's tendencies have caused you, Mr Weasley and Lord Peverell a little bit of trouble over the years. I wanted you to understand, that I really do know what I am doing. I am not blinded by the love to my friends down here and aware their dangers."

Hermione tried to comprehend. " B-But a Nundu?" She said with a shaking voice. Professor Scamander nodded.

"Yes, a Nundu. Jane is a pretty rare specimen. I have freed her from captivity when she was only a few days old. Some African warlord wanted to raise her into a weapon. Stupid thing to do but still. But I couldn't let her out into the wild, she would have died out there or worse. So, I kept her, raised her with a bottle and she stayed with me the whole time. She is my oldest friend and will stay with me. Now I want you to understand, that you aren't the first people I introduced to her. She is pretty comfortable around people. And she has never hurt anybody."

Hermione swallowed hard. "How many people have to visit her with you?"

"About three hundred? I never really counted. There are quite a few people that are eager to see a Nundu you know. Also I thought with your history and hearing Lord Peverell has faced a basilisk two years ago, I thought this would be all right. Anyway, I know, this was scary and you stood your ground like real Gryffindors. Ten points for Gryffindor each." The man said with a little amusement, nodding to himself. Hermione calmed down a little when she heard that this was something he had done before and that he really knew what he was doing. The professor turned to Harry who was cradling his pouch.

"Still, Lord Peverell, you make me curious. While Jane is really cuddly and all, her licking someone is quite rare. She Has done it only a few times over the years and almost never to someone new. For an old muggle friend of mine it took almost four years of regular visits until she was that comfortable with him. Might I inquire what you have in your pouch?"

Harry put his hand in his pouch and scooped out Dawn. The small phoenix cooed at the man. For the first time in the entire time, Professor Scamanders smile vanished into a firm line.

"5 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight." He stated with a firm voice. Harry gaped at him in surprise.

"What?" He blurred out confused.

"Lord Peverell, that was fairly reckless of you. I told you we go into dangerous territory, with a wild creature and you bring another powerful creature in there, even more, a young hatchling? Jane could have treated that as a challenge for example. She could have thought you wanted to chase her from her home to make room for your phoenix! Quite foolish, Lord Peverell." The stern voice made Harry wince and he lowered his head.

"Sorry Professor." He said quietly. Scamander nodded, his smile slowly returning.

"It's all right. Not sorry, learn from this Lord Peverell. That is what school is about." Harry nodded while on the inside he groaned.

Day one and he had already six detentions. That was a great start this year.


	42. Chapter 42

"Are you sure I shouldn't keep you company?" Ron asked, walking side by side with Harry. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes a little. They had just left Care for Magical Creatures and Harry still felt a little light-headed because of his stupid behaviour. How could he not have told Professor Scamander about Dawn? But he shook his head.

"No Ron, it's fine." He said.

"You sure?" Ron tilted his head to the side his brows were knitted together like he was worried or thinking about something really hard.

Harry huffed at his friend nodding. "Of course I am. Why are you so insistent on this? I told you this is a family matter so, for one thing, it will be boring and for the other it is private I shouldn't tell anyone."

Ron descended the stairs with them while unbeknownst to both boys Hermione rolled her eyes at their backs, at Harry for his obliviousness and Ron, because of Ron. She had her arm full of books and sighed deeply about the pointless discussion.

"Just in case man you know?" Ron said with a wave with his hand like it explained anything. They went around a pair of Ravenclaws and came to the point away which they should probably part ways. Hermione stood in the entrance of the corridor leading to the Gryffindor Common Room while Harry stopped at the next flight of stairs. Ron stood in between.

Harry tilted his head, one hand on Dawn's pouch the other one on the stone railing of the stairs. He had a confused look on his face obviously no idea what Ron was talking about. "Huh? In case of what?" Harry blurted out. What was his friend talking about?

Ron glanced over at the groaning Hermione before he stepped closer and said in a low voice.

"You know, in case she does something, like hex you or you know...something like that."

Harry's frown deepened even more and he was utterly lost now. He looked over at the eye-rolling Hermione.

"Why would Daphne hex me, Ron? What are you on about?"

Ron hissed his next words, a little bit angry because of the topic.

"She is a Slytherin Harry. You can't trust her. What if this is a plan from Malfoy or something like that. Meeting you near the Black Lake close to the Forbidden Forest. It smells like trap mate."

Harry blinked for a moment, staring at Ron before he rolled his eyes at him. He sighed shaking his head. "Ron...she is not going to trap me together with Malfoy, okay?" His best friend stared back at him with a raised eyebrow, shaking his own head. "How can you be sure?"

Harry groans again. "I just...I know okay? She is NOT friends with Malfoy, far from it. Also, Dawn likes her and she is an excellent judge of character." Harry said pointing at the chirping bird. The small creature seemed to feel that he was talking about her in a positive way because she tilted her head back and if a bird could look smug, she did.

Ron stared at him, pointing at the bird. "She is a newborn, how would she know if-" Harry cut his friend off with a vicious glare, swirling around.

"I'm leaving. Alone!" Harry said stomping down the stairs. His robes swayed behind him and he didn't turn when Ron called after him. The red-haired boy stared at him leaving before he turned to Hermione. His face was utterly bewildered.

"What just happened?" He asked the girl with her arms full of books. Hermione rolled her eyes at him for being an idiot.

"Ron, I would suggest not insulting his familiar the next time you want him to introduce you to a girl, and maybe use the word 'introduce' 'me' and 'please' too." She said with an annoyed voice before she swirled around walking away. Ron stared at her backside for a moment before he ran to catch up.

"Hey, Hermione wait for me!" His second-hand robes billowed and he almost lost his satchel, when he tried to catch up.

* * *

Harry walked firmly through the castle and outside. The entire time he scowled hard and kept nuzzling Dawn with his finger. She chirped at him, trying to get him to pick her up, feeling his anger, she seemed pretty determined to soothe him. He sighed, finally picking her up and lifting her to his cheek, letting her nuzzle against his chin. She cried soothingly at him,

"Yeah I know I know, he is probably right, but still he shouldn't have said that about your little one. You are a wonderful girl and Ron is just...argh..." He grumbled and kept walking, talking quietly to the cooing little fluff ball. Quickly he made his way around the deep dark waters. He smiled when he saw George and Fred together with two first years, tickling the tentacles of the giant squid living there. Still, he walked for quite some time, the lake was big and the boulder was on the other side. He continued steadily for about ten minutes, talking to the small bird most of the time. "You know, when you're able, we can fly together, you with your wings and me with my broom. That will be fun, don't you think cutey?" A happy chirp was her answer and she nuzzled in his warm hands, nibbling at his flesh slightly.

"You hungry?" He asked when he reached the boulder. He walked a little around it but then he turned back. On the other side was a pair of people. A younger Ravenclaw girl, Harry didn't know her name and the seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cedric Diggory. They were snogging quite fiercely. Harry quickly stepped back and hurried back to the front side of the boulder, sitting down. He reached into his robes for Dawn's embers. The jar was pretty empty already, Harry mused. This evening he would have to enchant more, better get Hermione's help for that. He knew the spell but she was better and when it came to Dawn, he would not settle for mediocre results. Again he lifted the embers out of the jar with his wand, one by one, letting them dance and Dawn chase them, while she chirped and cooed happy, jumping up and down in his lap, to his knees. He chuckled entranced at the sight.

"That looks quite relaxing." a female voice said close by. Harry raised his head, seeing Daphne standing in the shadow of a big oak tree. Her long blond hair wasn't braided this time but hung free down her back, like a curtain down below her hips. A smile in her dark green eyes but her face was pretty calm and calculated. Harry smiled, scooping up Dawn and setting the jar aside. He quickly rose to his feet and bowed to the blond girl in the green Slytherin robes.

"Heiress Greengrass." He said firmly, still smiling at her. Her face softened just a bit and she nodded, returning the greeting.

"Lord Peverell, good afternoon. But could we perhaps speak elsewhere? I have been informed this is maybe not the best place for two Heirs to talk." She pointed at the large boulder with a little smirk. Harry flushed a little and quickly picked up the jar, waving at Daphne.

"Sure I... uhm... Please lead the way." He stumbled over the words, still embarrassed he had invited her to the makeout spot, quickly walking over to join her. They stood for a moment then Dawn hopped from his hands and nuzzled herself against Daphne's chest, right between her breasts. She made a small jump at the sudden movement, quickly placing her hand underneath the small bird. Harry tensed, blushing while he tried to catch Dawn.

"Hey, wow. My apologies Heiress Greengrass. Dawn, you aren't allowed to just jump at people, you know that little Madam!" Harry lectured the small bird. Daphne's clear and lively laughter stopped his dressing down at the totally unfazed familiar, who in turn kept nuzzling into Daphne's cleavage with a rather happy coo.

"It's okay Lord Peverell, she is cute. And she is only a few days old, she doesn't know better." Daphne said with a small smile, petting the tiny creature. The coos grew louder as they walked at the edge of the forest. Harry followed, frowning a little, staring at his familiar.

"Are you sure? Her claws can be pretty sharp. I don't want her to ruin your clothes." he said, worried. While he could easily buy new ones now, it didn't sit well with him. Daphne just laughed. Harry noticed this had been one of the first times he had heard her laugh and it was nice. In private, when she let her guard down a little, Daphne seemed to be a really nice person. She shook her head bemused.

"I know, Lord Peverell, you were raised by muggles, but please, do you truly think a little tear in clothes is a problem for a witch of my prowess?" she said a little bit teasing. Harry shook his head, smiling himself.

"You are right, nothing to worry about. Still, she shouldn't do that." Another stern look was shot at the fluff ball, but she just cooed at the pets and was delighted and rather smug-looking again. She was cute and she knew it well. Then Harry realized he had been staring at Daphne's chest for quite some time and he jerked his head away, feeling red rise to his face. He shouldn't be staring, that was rather impolite! If Daphne had realized what he had done, she said nothing about it. Hopefully, she didn't notice. They walked a few feet then she sat on the trunk of a huge oak, Dawn jumping into her lap. Another clear laugh escaped her lips again. Harry sat on a small rock next to the tree and smiled at his familiar. After being pet for a few moments, Dawn hopped from her lap and over to Harry, chirping demandingly and he picked her up, placing her in her pouch.

"All right, you wanted to talk to me, Heiress Greengrass?" He asked carefully, shifting a little to sit more straight.

Daphne nodded, her back straight and her skirt carefully draped around her knees.

"Yes. First of all, I wanted to inform you, that my father has rented a room in the Three Broomsticks for the Life-debt discussion. Two pm on the first Hogsmeade weekend. Could you please inform Lord Black of this?"

Harry nodded, understanding. He would mirror call Sirius this evening to talk about it. Daphne didn't seem to be finished.

"Second, I know what my father will offer for the life debt." She said, turning her eyes to the lake. Harry tilted his head slightly.

"What will he offer?" He asked, seeing her face strain a little bit.

"Me." She just said in a low voice. She didn't seem happy about it. Harry frowned a little.

"You? You mean like in..." His voice trailed off and she continued.

"a marriage contract. He will offer my hand to you or Lord Black." Harry gasped a little bit when he saw the hurt look on her face. He wanted to comfort her but had no idea how. So he just said

"oh..." For a moment they just sat there.

"You don't...you don't want to." Harry said carefully. He saw her eyes go wet a little and she sniffed slightly.

"N-No, I don't. Father always said Astoria and I would choose our own partners. He promised, but this is a big deal, a life debt, especially with House Black. What else could he offer? You, like us, are so rich, nothing material is of consequence, so he took me to the side and told me the day before we left. And I understand, it is just...it was so sudden and..."

Harry got now really up, walked up and kneeled next to her. He knew he couldn't touch her, that would be improper, so he lifted Dawn back out of her pouch again and placed her in Daphne's lap. The bird chirped at her pulling on her sleeve, demanding attention and taking away her mood for just a little bit.

"Heiress Greengrass...Daphne...I haven't talked about this with Sirius but I know him. He will not accept this offer if I don't want it and I will not agree to it either, because I don't want to. You should be able to pick your own partner and I swear to you in the name of House Black and House Peverell, we will not agree to a forced marriage." A swirl of magic came from the ground around them binding them together for a moment. Daphne's breath hitched a little and she stared at Harry for a while. This was a binding magical oath. He couldn't change his mind on this even if he wanted to. The girl just stared and Harry stood up, walked back to his rock and sat down again. With a smile, he stared out at the Black Lake. He would speak to Sirius about it. His godfather wouldn't be mad at him would he? He wasn't big on traditions or forcing someone but maybe? He would figure it out, but Daphne looked so sad, he had to do something. Still, it had felt weird. For a while they just sat there, him staring out and she trying to compose herself, petting a happy and comforting Dawn.

"Have you finished feeding her, Lord Peverell?" The soft and still slightly mumbled voice of the young noblewoman asked him. He shook his head, turning to smile at her, pulling the jar out.

"No. Would you like to try Heiress Greengrass?" He asked, holding out the jar for her. For a moment she thought then again a small smile appeared on her face. She nodded and Harry watched her levitating an orange glowing ember out of the jar.

* * *

It was quite a while and Daphne let out a few quiet laughs when Dawn followed the embers chirping and squealing. She fluttered her coal-black wings and took little leaps. Once when Daphne had teased her too much with one ember, she lightly head-butted Daphne's flat stomach, making the girl laugh. Harry watched her and smiled.

"Thank you for your help this morning Heiress Greengrass. I might have done something foolish in potions otherwise." Harry said in a quiet tone. Daphne didn't raise her head but she smiled, tickling Dawn under her beak.

"Not at all, Lord Peverell. Mr Malfoy needs to know his bounds." She said quietly. Harry wanted to answer but he heard a weak voice from the forest. He frowned turning his head.

"Did you hear that?" He raised to his feet, staring into the dense forest.

Daphne raised her head, looking at him.

"Hear what?"

 **.: auuua pain :.**

Harry took a step to the trees. He squinted his eyes, trying to see anybody, a young boy or anything. "That. Someone said pain." He whispered tilting his head. Daphne set down the jar and picked up Dawn. She stepped closer to him, her yew-wand in her hand. The small bird cradled against her chest chirped when she felt the worry in Harry's mind.

"I didn't hear anything Lord Peverell."

 **.:It hurts, please...:.** The small voice sounded young, like a small boy.

"There...there is someone. Didn't you hear? Sounds like a little boy." Harry said stepping into the shadow of the large oak trees. He pulled his wand. Daphne, while not a Gryffindor, was still curious, stepped closer. The wind ruffled the leaves overhead and the dark forest was looming in front of him. Was someone in danger?

"I didn't hear anything. Is everything all right?"

 **.: Please, help pleeeease.:.**

Now Harry walked through the trees, looking left and right. It was colder in the forbidden forest, and he held out his wand, carefully observing his surrounding. Daphne stood at the edge of the woods, watching Harry walk deeper into the trees. He was about to leave her line of sight. She shuffled on the spot then Dawn chirped in worry when Harry was out of sight. The bird fluttered her wings, pulling at her, trying to follow Harry. She held the familiar tight and firm, not letting her escape.

"For the love of Merlin." She followed Harry into the dark forest, her wand ready. She felt a little chill on the back of her neck. She had a bad feeling about this, but she couldn't let someone to whom she owed a life debt walk into this alone.

The forest was quiet around him. The dark and grim looking oak trees with their thick, strong leaves blocked out the sun, moss-covered their trunks and the ground. The wind rustled slowly through the leaves changing the shadows and making a low sound. The temperature was considerably lower in the woods than outside; when he looked back he could still see slivers of the Black Lake and he heard Daphne call after him. Harry stepped back into her field of view waving at her. He thought he was closer. Readying his wand he rounded the tree which he thought the voice was behind and saw nothing, no small boy or anything else. He looked around, but he only saw bushes, trees and stones. No hurt boy, no injured first year, no blood no nothing. Was he imagining now? Just quiet... until there it was again.

 **.: Ahhh it hurts :.**

A quivering voice spoke from below and he looked down. Near the trunk of the large oak, between a few rocks and a bed of moss was lying a small newborn snake, twitching and hissing. Its scales were light brown almost beige like coffee with milk and on its back was a dark brown zig-zag line. It was about thirty centimetres long and was coiled up, but a part at the end of its tail looked almost pressed down and squashed. It was shaking and whimpered sadly. Harry carefully kneeled down.

 **.: Hey there :.** He hissed quietly so as not to agitate the small creature. The snake raised his head, looking at him for a moment.

 **.: Speaker. Pain :.** The voice was broken and hurt. Harry shuffled closer. There was something like mucus on the snake's scales.

He heard rustling on the moss and turned for a moment, seeing Daphne with a loud chirping Dawn on her hand closing in. She had a frown on her face, looking around. She leaned over, whispering.

"What are you doing? There are dangerous creatures in these woods." She said in a hushed tone, petting Dawn nervously. Daphne didn't look at him but instead stared around. Harry smiled shaking his head.

"Don't you worry. Hagrid has told me many times the creatures don't come close to the edge of the forest. We can still see the lake, we are fine. Look." He pointed down at the whimpering reptile. Daphne leaned closer, eyeing the creature.

"It looks hurt." She stated in a careful voice. Harry nodded in agreement and turned back at the snake.

 **.: Are you okay? Can we help you? :.**

His hisses were low and behind him, Daphne shuddered. It was really very unnerving when Peverell did this. She had only heard him do it during this famous duelling club session in the second year, but it made her shiver none the less. To this day it was a legend between the students and she rather liked the story, because Malfoy got the short end of the stick and the look on his face had been so funny. She sometimes reminded him about that when he got too cocky. However Harry didn't hear hisses, for him, it was normal English.

 **.: Tail hurts. Cold. Help please! :.** The snake looked completely miserable and a little pale. It coiled together again. Harry nodded and leaned closer, stretching his hand out. The snake shrank back from his hand and Harry pulled back.

 **.: I just want to help you, but to help you I have to pick you up and bring you up to the castle. There is someone there who can help you. :.** Harry hissed quickly. The snake stared at him for a moment. Then it lowered its head. Harry scooted his hands under the snake as careful as he could but still, the snake hissed in pain when he lifted it off the ground.

Daphne leaned over his shoulder. Dawn stared at the snake intensely, cooing a little bit and blinking. Harry felt mostly curiosity in her.

"What happened?" Greengrass asked. She liked snakes. Well, what Slytherin didn't like snakes? They were everywhere in her dorm, her common room, the dungeons. Her father had a collection of exotic snakes in one of their houses and as a child, she had watched them quite often and tried hissing at them until her father had told her that speaking with snakes wasn't something you learn, but something you are born with. She had been sad for days after. Still, she had returned to the snake room every time they visited watching the mesmerizing creatures.

Harry shrugged a little, careful not to move the small creature too much. "I have no idea. I will ask, maybe he can tell us. "

He turned his head down looking at shivering creature.

 **.: What happened to you? :.**

The snake tilted it's head back staring at him and responded to him.

 **.: Human trampled on mother. Crushed siblings. I escaped womb. Hurt. Cold. :.**

The snake whimpered the words out in a tormented voice. Harry brushed carefully over his head and looked around. After a moment he saw a snake body under a tree. He carefully walked over and kneeled down next to it.

 **.: Your mother? :.** He pointed at the cadaver. The snake hissed lowly in a sad tone. Obviously. Harry looked for a moment, but nothing happened. No movement, nothing. Daphne stepped up to, looking down at the dead animal.

"Is that its mother?" She asked with a low voice. Dawn fell silent at the glum feelings she felt from Harry. Harry nodded slowly, turning away.

"Yes. He said someone stepped on her. Poor thing. Come let's take him to Professor Scamander." Harry turned. Then he stopped. "Could you place Dawn in her pouch please?" He asked apologetically since he had basically dumped her on Daphne. The Slytherin petted the small bird and nodded.

"Of course Lord Peverell." The girl said stepping closer. She carefully opened the pouch with her fingertips, feeling the warmth of the inside and placed Dawn in it with gentle fingers. The bird cooed snuggling against Harry's chest while she slowly closed the pouch a little to keep the warmth in. She smelled a fresh smell from Lord Peverell. It smelled clear and a little bit cold like eucalyptus but not exactly. It was a good scent and she quickly stepped back. Harry smiled in thanks, happy to have his familiar back close. Even though he wouldn't tell it to anyone he missed Dawn even after short moments of being separated and her being with someone else made him feel incredibly jealous. It shamed him a little, it had only been a few minutes. And he felt a little guilty; he had petted Fawkes like it wasn't anything special. He smiled at Daphne anyways.

"Thank you. Would you join me, Heiress Greengrass?" The coiled-up snake fit in one of his hands so he offered his other arm to the noble girl, something etiquette compelled him to do. The girl nodded, linking their arms and they strolled out of the forbidden forest, the eucalyptus like smell strong in her nose.

* * *

They made their way up to the castle again, across wet fields of grass. Hagrid waved at them from his hut when they passed it and Harry nodded smiling at his friend. He looked better today, not good but he was working in his garden, apparently sowing something at the moment, which should be a good sign. Maybe Harry thought, he should visit him soon. He made a mental note to talk to Ron and Hermione about it. They would probably agree on this. Daphne next to Harry gave a curt nod too, her arm still hooked in his. Harry smelled a faint scent of jasmine from her. Her arms were slim and she was about half a head taller than him so he had to hold his arm a little higher to match her. Yet she could feel muscles move under the sleeve of his robes. Quickly they walked up the stairs to the main doors and walked inside. Eyes followed them and it was pretty clear what the rumour would be the next day. While Daphne was fully aware that people were watching them, calculating what this pairing meant. She knew that this would shift alliances in Slytherin, would be taken apart by Ravenclaw, would make Gryffindors nervous and Hufflepuffs gleeful. Each house dealt different with this kind of thing, she thought to herself, before grinning at the reaction of the boy next to her. It was quite obvious, Harry was oblivious. He was used to be stared at, for being the Boy Who Lived, for being the Heir of Slytherin, for a crazy man hunting him. Now it was Lord Peverell and being Heir to the House of Black. Also, Dawn had once again stuck her head out of her pouch, looking around with the curiosity that only newborn and young children really have. Harry felt the strong urge to pet her but he couldn't so he started whispering at her in a low love-filled voice. Daphne listened to him talking to the little bird. It was really sweet. He told her where they were going, that he loved her and that he would cuddle her this evening for so long. Unknown to both children quite a few other people picked up on the way he talked but most of them misinterpreted who he was talking to.

The whispers went through the entire castle in at lightning speed. A Hufflepuff said he had seen Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter coming back together from the make-out spot whispering lovey-dovey to each other near a young Ravenclaw boy. A few minutes later the Ravenclaw told another girl from his year that Daphne and Harry were walking hand in hand through the castle, telling each other their love. A few steps down the line someone stated they had been seen kissing secretly. Someone even said he had seen them leave a broom closet together. That was mostly met with eye rolls, because the said student had the tendency to play up his stories for more attention, but still. So it was no surprise it took a short time to find its way to the Gryffindor tower, and of course by the most social of all the lions. A pair of students talked about them sucking face while they were buying stuff from two red-haired twins, who didn't say anything about it. Yet, they looked at each other with a smug smile on their faces, gleeful at this possibility to tease Harrys skins. They sent their customers on their way with a little slipping potion and a hand full dung bombs before they hurried back to the common room.

"Free Bird!" George called out to the fat lady. The painting nodded, brushing over her pink dress and moved to the side. Quickly the twins climbed through the portrait hole, finding a rather empty common room. Most students were outside, enjoying the warm summer weather. Yet in one corner sat Hermione with Neville, helping him with his potions essay, yet again. The grinning twins walked over, just waving at their little sister, who was talking to her friend Romilda Vane close by. She waved back with a smile, returning to her conversation. Hermione raised her head when she noticed someone coming close. Her eyes squinted at the two of them. When Fred and George came to you grinning brightly, something was wrong. She stopped Neville for a moment, crossing her arms with a stern look.

"All right what did you two do this time?" she asked, glaring between the two of them. George chuckled turning to Fred, with a hurt expression on his face.

"I think, oh dear brother of mine, this fair maiden mistrusts our noble thoughts and deeds." He said with a sad voice. Fred nodded, answering his brother.

"Yes, I think you are right my brother. I have no idea why she would think so low of us. It truly hurts my feelings. Since we only wanted to ask her where our dear own celebrity, his lordship would be." Fred played it in such a dramatic voice, chuckling to himself.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. These two never took anything seriously and it annoyed her to no end. She leaned back knowing the best way to get rid of the Devil Twins would be giving them what they wanted. "Harry is down at the Lake. He and Daphne Greengrass had to discuss some nobility stuff I think."

At that Fred got a gleeful expression. "Oh yes, did he say that? Well well, that would be funny in on itself." He said with a chuckle again, turning away with his brother. Hermione raised her head, staring at them, glaring while they walked away slowly. They knew Hermione was curious beyond measure and would ask as soon as they-

"Wait!" She called twins stopped, grinned at each other and turned towards Hermione again, coming closer. George leaned down a little.

"Yes, my fair maiden? How can these two untrustworthy rapscallions be of assistance?" He asked the bushy-haired girl, who stared at them.

"What were you talking about?" She asked with a curious voice. Fred grinned, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Oh you know about trust and-" Fred couldn't continue because Hermione cut him off with a huff.

"I meant about Harry." She said squinting her eyes. Why was she even playing this stupid game?

George grinned at her, waving through the air. "Ah, you know little Potty is being a little naughty. You see we have heard the most wonderful rumour. Apparently he and the girl he was just talking to have been seen holding hand and playing the little lip tango." Behind the twins was a snapping sound but they paid no heed. "There was apparently more going on at the make-out spot than just talking." George and Fred grinned, while Hermione stared at them. Oh how much they loved spreading wonder and mischief. And no one was better for this than good old Harry. Something always was going on around him. Hermione tried to sort her thoughts. Harry and Daphne Greengrass? That was ridiculous. He would have told her or Ron and let's be serious, Ron wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut about something like that. Neville blinked as well. Harry had never been someone who was overeager about the entire girl thing. That had been Dean and Seamus and Ron to a smaller degree. The twins swirled around and left before more questions could be asked, leaving behind an otherwise empty common room.

* * *

Daphne knocked at Professor Scamander's door, waiting for a moment. A quiet voice called them in. She pushed open the door, quite aware that this was reversing roles, normally the man opened the door for the lady. She could only smirk about it. The office of Professor Scamander was filled with small terrariums, aquariums and cages. The man just turned towards them, from handling something small, looking like a mole. He closed the cage waving them in.

"Ah yes Miss Greengrass, Mr...Lord Peverell, right? Come in come in." The man smiled, looking not really at them but still sounded inviting. They both stepped in and he waved them to his desk. Harry looked around for a moment like he always did in a new office. The cages and other compartments were filled with small creatures, spiders, frogs, mice and so on. In the corner stood the familiar suitcase and a part of the wall was filled with a bookcase. Professor Scamander sat down behind his desk smiling at them before looking down. They sat both down, Harry careful not to drop the small snake, while Daphne folded her hands in her lap in a polite and well-educated manner. She had been wearing her public face since they got to the castle once more.

"How can I help you two?" He asked. His voice was warm and soft, comforting really. Harry carefully stretched out his hand, placing the small snake on the table. It hissed a wince when it's hurt tail was moved. Scamander looked at it interested, leaning a little forward to get a look.

"We found him in the woods near the lake. Apparently, someone trampled his mother and he managed to escape but he was hit at the end of his tail. I thought about bringing him to Madam Pomfrey, but then I realized you might be a better person to go to. Can you help him?" Harry asked slowly with a little hope in his voice. Scamander nodded, leaning forward and casting a diagnostic spell at the reptile. A shower of golden light washed over it, making it look around curious. Scamander rubbed his chin and nodded to himself.

 **.: Hmmmm warm :.** The snake hissed softly, making Harry smile.

"Ah yes, a good thing you came to me. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer, quite talented I must say. Still, she isn't very versed when it comes down to our not two-legged friends you know? But it will only take a moment, at least the crushed part." He waved his wand a second time, murmuring for a few moments under his breath. The snake twitched a little and shivered.

 **.: Tickles, but pain stops :.**

The crushed and deformed part of the snake's tail bounced out and suddenly looked much healthier than before. Harry who had seen and been the subject of quite a few healing spells by now was still amazed by what magic could do. The snake looked curious at the end of its tail, wiggling it a little. Scamander set down his wand, smiling.

"I think that will do. You said you found him in the forest? Why were you there may I ask?" There was a certain stern tone in his voice, making Harry duck his head slightly and he quickly scrambled to answer.

"I heard him call. We weren't deep in the forest, only a few meters. He called out for help and so I went looking. Daphne was looking out for Dawn in the meantime." Harry said, not letting it slip that Daphne was with him in the forest no need for her getting into trouble too. Scamander turned to the blond girl.

"Is that true Miss Greengrass?" He asked, looking at her for real for a moment, not in his only short glances way he did normally. Daphne nodded curt, her face unreadable.

"It is as Lord Peverell said." Scamander nodded in return, turning his head back.

"You said he called for someone. Professor McGonagall told me you were a parseltongue. Quite an impressive feat young man. Quite impressive. I don't like this nonsense about this being a sign for dark wizards. I met a few parseltongue over the years, a few in Africa and South America. A wonderful gift, I wish I could have the same. I will let this slide then, the outskirts of the forest are normally safe. Still, you shouldn't venture in it, there is an Acromantula colony in its depth and other dangerous creatures."

Harry shuddered at the mention of Aragog's colony and the crazy and really really scary moment when he and Ron had tried to find the solution to the chamber of secrets. He nodded quickly. "Yes, Sir."

Scamander nodded again, brushing his finger against his lip. "Lord Peverell, would you consider caring for the little guy for a while? He is born too early and needs a little body warmth for a while until he is fit for the outside world. And you with your gift would be the perfect person for this since he could tell you if something was wrong." Harry blinked at the man, his hand creeping up to the pouch, protective.

"I don't know sir. I have Dawn and ...I don't want her to be hurt or anyone else. You think it would be safe?" He asked worry on his face, while he nuzzled his familiars small head with his index finger. Dawn cooed and nibbled at the tickling part of his body. Scamander just nodded smiling.

"Don't you worry, this is a common European adder, or Vipera berus. He is too young to have developed any poison. Also while she is a hatchling, your little Phoenix is far stronger than you think she is. Most poisons aren't capable of hurting her and her magic is quite powerful. But most importantly, you are a parseltongue. Snakes can be very intelligent."

Harry frowned, looking over at Daphne for a moment, unsure of himself. Sadly, only an empty mask devoid of any emotion looked back at him. She wouldn't tell him what to do. Harry sighed looking down at Dawn.

"How would you like a small playmate for a while?"


	43. Chapter 43

Harry groaned when sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Only one school day and he was already tired. Double detention last night had been jarring and he had problems keeping his eyes open. The snake, still with no name, was snuggly curled around his neck, keeping her body completely hidden in the folds of his robes. Dawn on the other hand, ever the bundle of energy, hopped over the table, demanding his attention. Harry raised his hand, nuzzling her under her beak in a tired motion. She caught his finger in her beak and started pulling at it. Harry yawned, trying his best to play with her. Someone sat down next to him and he felt a warm body bump into him slightly.

"Morning, Harry." He turned, staring into bright brown eyes, blinking for a moment.

"Hey there Gin. You all right?" He asked with a tired smile on his face. She nodded, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, but you don't look so good. Did you sleep badly?" She asked, reaching for a toast. Her red hair shone in the light that fell through the windows of the great hall and she looked a little worried about him. Her hand reached out and she placed it on his upper arm.

He nodded slightly rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. "Yeah, double detention last night." He groaned making her huff a little. She rubbed his upper arm, nodding sadly.

"Sorry. Detention on the first evening sucks. Who was it with?"

Harry sighed filling his cup with tea, put in a little sugar. He wished he could sleep a little more. Ginny looked over, seeing his empty plate. In a swift move, she placed her butter and jam covered toast on his plate and took a new one. Harry smiled at her, a genuine smile.

"First two hours cauldron scrubbing with Snape. Great fun, I know. After that, I went up to the tower helping Professor Scamander feeding a few animals. That was actually fun. He has a pair of albino salamanders. Said they wouldn't survive on their own until they are grown you know? So he raises them. Also, there is this hide-behind, a funny creature. The professor said his name was Hugo and Hugo liked apples." He snorted a little. Professor Scamander had said it quite a few times like it had been an old joke. Yet the hide-behind had been rather adorable when he reached from behind the tree carefully and slowly to snatch the apples from his hand, with his long furry fingers.

"Yet it took quite some time and it was past midnight when we were finally done. Professor Scamander even escorted me back to the Fat Lady, because it was way past curfew. Your dear brother snored quite loudly and someone" His eyes turned to a curious looking Dawn who was fighting with a grape about the size of her own head, butting it around and chirping loudly when she followed. "Thought it was a good idea to wake me early and demand cuddles and embers." His fingers reached out and booped Dawn in the side making her topple over and the grape roll away. Moments later a pouting and chirping Dawn hopped right on his toast, feet in his jam and chirped at him loudly. Ginny giggled next to him while continuing eating. Then a loud ruffling of feathers and wings was heard above their heads. Dozens of owls, like every morning, flew through a small window in the upper corner of the Hall. Harry noticed a white feathered snow owl, landing in front of him. He had asked her to bring a small thank you note to Mr Flamel before they had left with the train and she hadn't returned until now. With a wave of her wings, Hedwig landed on the table, hooting at him. She nudged Dawn slightly to the side, hooting at the smaller bird. While she seemed careful it was obvious whom Hedwig deemed higher up in the pecking order. The black and ember feather ball chirped jumping to the side. She had learned not to annoy the white owl quite early. Harry reached up with a tired smile. "Be nice Hedwig." He said when petting her feathers. He took the letter from her and she hooted, nibbling his finger for a moment in affection. He smiled, even more, offering the snow owl a piece of bacon. Hedwig graciously accepted, before spreading her wings again. Harry could feel Dawn's jealousy as the majestic white bird lifted herself into the air again. Harry chuckled as Dawn also spread her wings hopping and fluttering, trying to get lift-off herself with no success. He turned to the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Your thanks are well received and I must thank you in turn again for letting me see this wonder once again. My wife and I are at best of health thank you for your question. As for your question all Phoenixes I have encountered take flight around two to four-month-old. Maybe we will find time in the future when we can talk quite more. I have heard you had a few interesting adventures over your Hogwarts years and I would be delighted for you to meet Ember._

 _With best wishes,_

 _Nicolas_

For a moment it got quiet between the two of them, then Ginny swallowed and stared at him. Harry noticed only after a few moments because he was trying to get a fluttering Dawn of his toast, without smearing himself completely with jam. The young lady cared nothing about it chirping and fluttering while sending waves of joy for being held through their bond. He finally managed to get her off the toast and cleaned her feet and his hands with a wave of his wand. Cleaning spells got easy when you had a hatchling that liked getting herself dirty. With a sigh, he placed her in her pouch and was just lucky that the snake was content to sleep around his neck still. Then he raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Yes?" He asked, seeing her intense stare now. She placed her toast down, her hazelnut eyes fixed on Harry's emerald green ones. She leaned over a little bit.

"What did you do with Daphne Greengrass down at the Lake?" Her voice was low almost whispering. Harry thought back to that dialogue, about a marriage contract and what entailed after it. He was pretty sure that this display of 'weakness' wasn't planned by Daphne, the tears and the defeat and he didn't want to bring that up really.

"T-That was a family matter. Sorry, can't talk about it." He stammered out, his face flushing slightly. Ginny frowned more, leaning closer.

"A family matter. At the boulder, also known as the make-out spot." She almost hissed it at him. Harry shuffled a little back, now really blushing.

"I didn't know what that place was called when I said she should meet me there or I would have never suggested it. It would have been improper."

Ginny's scowl deepened even more, while her own face turned a little red. Her eyes glared over at the Slytherin table for a moment, where Daphne Greengrass was sitting, dining with Tracey Davis. Harry's eyes followed hers and he blinked for a moment. Daphne sat there, her head held high, the long blond hair in a wave over her shoulder, nodding curtly. She had the bearing of a Lady. Her eyes wandered the Hall and stopped when she stared over the heads of other students right into the young Lord Peverell's. Dark green met emerald green. Harry gulped a little, quickly looking away.

"I...I forgot something in my dorm." Harry jumped from the bench like stung by a bee and hurried out of the hall, the leaving behind the uneaten toast and a grumbling Ginny. Why had Sirius said this would be fun with all the girls?

* * *

With a slight stumble, Sirius stepped out of the floo. He was getting better again, it was only a little difficult now. He came out in a great hall, dark grey marble as a floor, with an inlay in gold, showing a crest. The wainscoting on the walls was white, with warm green walls above. A large stallion was painted onto the wall between two staircases. Sirius waved his wand to get rid of the soot and turned to the man waiting for him. Lord Greengrass was standing there, hands behind his back, nodding at him.

"Lord Black, welcome to Greengrass Manor." His voice had returned to his firm and strong tone, his back was straight as an arrow and his gaze was calm yet dominant. Sirius nodded stiffly while stepping closer, reaching out with his hand.

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass. I'm glad to be out of the house." He said with a little smirk. Greengrass blinked once, before taking his hand. His handshake was firm and calm before he stepped to the side offering a direction. The two men walked side by side through the hall.

"And why would that be?" Greengrass asked, avoiding all emotions. They stepped through a door into a sitting room. It had a different approach than Sirius own, even though both houses used green as a primary colour. It was a much older style, with carved wooden furniture and a green carpet. All the wood was painted white and a grand piano was placed under one of the large windows. It was light and bright. You could see a wide park with neatly trimmed bushes through the windows and in the distance a little lake. It looked nice and very high class.

Sirius smiled a little sad. "Mostly because of Har... I mean, Lord Peverell is out of the house. Twelve years of knowing there is someone out there trying to hurt my godson and then my crazy cousin escaping from Azkaban isn't the best foundation for letting him go." He thought it would be better not to say that Narcissa had shot hexes at him when he had hurried to the floo. He had made one little joke and the woman had exploded like a cage full of pixies. It felt like something had shifted in her this night. She had glared at him for the whole morning, snapped and was being damn angry at the same time. She had shouted at him, before breaking out in tears, saying it was all Lucius' fault, he was stealing her baby, the whole nine yards. When he had tried to calm her down she had suddenly glared at him, yelled he had promised to keep her boy safe and then started shooting really nasty hexes at him. But that was something rather private so he kept his mouth shut about it.

"Yes, I feel the same way, Lord Black. My daughters are very precious to me and the kidnapping attempt hasn't been forgotten by me." Greengrass agreed, offering a place on a light green couch. Sirius sat down with a sigh leaning back. He took a cup of tea from a waiting house-elf with a nod, smiling, ginger tea with one spoon sugar. Lord Greengrass had made note the way he had ordered his own tea before and had kept it in the back of his mind. He took a sip. For a moment, both lords just sipped on their tea, before the older man set his cup down, waving his wand he made two sealed envelope float over to Sirius. In a flourishing hand, there was 'House Black' written on the front of the first and 'House Peverell' on the second.

"These are the formal invitations for our meeting about the life-debt. I hope these will find your approval." The grey-haired man said with a gruff voice and a finality that suggested he didn't want to speak much more about it. Sirius nodded, putting the envelopes in an inner pocket of his robes. Then he crossed his legs, smiling politely at the older man.

"Very well Lord Greengrass. I will contact Lord Peverell and inform him. I think we will come to an agreement of mutual benefit."

The man nodded dignified and then he let a little predatorily smile appear on his face. He leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Now, Lord Black. How about we talk about the interesting part of our meeting." He asked with a little bit of satisfaction in his words. Sirius chuckled and leaned forward.

"Ah yes. While my cousin asked that I set aside money for her son, in case he would ever need it, she has no problem with us utterly destroying that man. I had my solicitor look into the Malfoy estate. Apparently, most of their values lie in a few successful businesses, most notably Blumps Apothecary, Nimbus and the Daily Prophet. I think there would be a nice position, especially in the Daily Prophet, we can use. We only have to buy..."

The early morning was filled with a lot of sinister laughter. Sirius remember the times he and the Marauders had planed the next awesome prank and he got this little feeling this was the adult version of pranking. Just with dire, very dire consequences. But only for Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the dining room of his Manor. The dark wooden table in front of him was decorated in a neat and sophisticated manner. His breakfast was still in front of him because he had wasted a lot of time yesterday and come home late, after which he had gone down to the duelling hall in the basement and blasted quite a few training dummies into pieces. Damn Black! Lucius's meeting with the Minister yesterday had not gone the way he wanted to. He had talked with him long about the state of Hogwarts and the Wizengamot. There were traditions, there were certain standards which should be held up. He had laid it all out, sound and clear. He had explained it so even an idiot would understand. Yet that utter dunderhead, Fudge had just smiled, nodded and then waved him off. Waved him off! Him, Lord Lucius Malfoy! Had told him he was just too uptight, had basically lapped at Black's feet, like a mutt rolling on his back to get his stomach scratched. He had told Lucius he didn't need to worry, the Ministry had it all under control, that Lord Black did such wonderful things. He had made a generous donation to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and his donation to the Department of Education had been outstanding. Lucius had seethed. Black had bought the Minister, pretty easy. Also, the man knew where more money would come from.

Lucius' hand crushed the newspaper it was holding with a loud crunch and he slammed his fist on the table. The plates jumped a little and his goblet toppled over, spilling his morning tea on the shining dark oak. Quickly a house-elf, stepped up, cleaning up. This was Potty, the one he bought seething after that damn Potter brat had stolen his old servant from him. Potter! That arrogant teen has been a thorn in his side for years now. Two years ago, he had been this close. This close! to getting that damn old meddler kicked out of school. He had been out already. Lucius had already set up his replacement, Lord Lestrange, the father of the Lestrange brothers and also an old friend. The man had introduced him to the services of the Dark Lord and paved his way to the inner circle of the fearsome death eaters. There had been rumours he went to school with the Dark Lord and had been associated, even back then, with the most powerful lord of all time. And then not only had the damn child stopped his plan, had killed the legendary creature of the noble Lord Slytherin, had foiled his wonderful plan to weed out these damn mudbloods and stolen his servant. No, the child even had the audacity to destroy the irreplaceable artefact he had been given by the Dark Lord himself and helped that old fool back to his post. For once Lucius was glad the Dark Lord had died, if he hadn't Lucius' punishment would have been long, hard and very, very painful for losing such a valuable item. For a moment he had even contemplated if it had been a good idea to even use it but that was stupid. He was a nobleman, he was Lucius Malfoy and he would form the world in the way he wanted it.

But by far the worst had been the way that low life had sneered at him during the Wizengamot session. The audacity of looking down at him, in front of the whole high society. Arrogant boy. He was Lucius Malfoy, he was feared in all of Britain, grown men cowered when they heard his name, he had crushed everything that had been in his way and now, a meagre teenager, a scrawny boy without even the ability to sort out his hair, an upstart wannabe Lord was so arrogant that he looked down at him like he was lower than him. He was Lord of a Noble and Ancient House, Peverell was merely a nobleman, no a noble child! And not by blood, but by some vague thousand-year-old dusty law he had snatched that title for himself and got Draco's title of Heir Black as well. Outrageous.

His face contorted in a sneer and he flinched. His hand raised to the bandages in his face. New blood seeped through the fabric, tinting it red. That blood whore! Not only did she disgrace him by not securing his sons title, she even ran to that blood traitor like a common rat and grovelled at his feet. She even had the nerve to cut his face. His face! His noble skin violated by that bloody filth. Oh, he would get her for that. He would get her and then he would make her scream for this impudence! Not like the slaps he had given her when she had been unruly in the early days of their marriage or when she had disgraced him in front of his peers. Oh no, he had this quiet little room down in the basement from back in the day, when the Dark Lord's just crusade had swept the land. He would bring her down there and she would never leave. That would be her payment. Even though he had tried everything, potions, charms everything he hadn't been able to heal the wound in his face. Even Severus had looked at it, trying to figure it out, but even his vast knowledge hadn't helped.

Lucius slapped Potty when she tried to clean the spilt tea with a rag. The elf tumbled down to the floor only to jump up instantly. He had learned the hard way that laziness wasn't considered well. "Bring me a pain reliever potion you scum."

The elf scrambled away, bowing and hurrying to please his ill-tempered lord. Lucius threw away the papers. Nothing interesting in it, only more glorification of Black and the announcement of the Triwizarding Tournament. He knew about this already. Of course, he knew, he had helped implement it. And whom did they give the gratitude for that? Black! Again! Maybe he should write the Prophet, he was shareholder there after all.

He picked up the letters next to his plate looking through. The first one was from Lord Parkinson. Lucius opened it and just skimmed the text for a moment, before tossing it aside. It was another plea, Parkinson all but begging him to reinstate the marriage contract between the two children. Like he ever would. He never wanted that. His aim was higher. He wanted the titles of Most Ancient and Noble House and for that, there was only one option. The Greengrass child. His plan had been stopped, yet again by Black and Potter, but he wouldn't give up. His family would rise, his son would get that coveted title. Still, it was amusing how Parkinson praised his daughter like she was the best cow at a breeding auction. He always pointed out how fertile the females in his family always had been, how Pansy would be a dutiful wife and how willingly she would give herself to Draco. Lucius snorted. Like the willingness played any part in this.

The next letter was from his Gringotts account manager. He frowned. This rarely happened. Mostly they were sent to his solicitor. He ripped it open pulling it out. His eyebrow rose. This was the payment notification for the purchase of clothes. He hadn't bought clothes for a while now. His eyes skimmed the articles. Robes for a man, a teenager and a woman. The prices were considerable. Not enough to put a large dent in his finances but he knew he hadn't purchased it. Then his eyes fell to the lowest part of this parchment. Purchase signed with the Lady-ship ring of House Malfoy. Narcissa! He seethed, ripping the parchment to shreds, even ignoring more pain in his face. He had HAD it. She had dug a deeper and deeper grave for herself.

With trembling hands, he picked up the next letter. Hrmm House Flint. Quickly he pulled it open. An offer for Marriage. Not for Draco but for Lucius himself. The daughter of Lord Flint's brother had just left Durmstrang and was of age. Lucius brushed his fingertip over his lower lip. He didn't NEED to marry again, he had an heir and didn't need more children. But a young wife at home would be nice if she wasn't too feisty. Also, the dowery was considerable. Not exorbitant but quite solid. He would have to think about it.

Two other letters from lower Lords, one from Spain, one from Italy were next, both offering their daughters hands in marriage for Draco. Lucius tossed them aside. House Audito from Italy, being close with the Vatican and House Publa with their high status as the royal magical family of Spain were the only ones he would consider from these two lands. He had a list for every country.

The last letter was different. The parchment was more businesslike, less noble. Also, the sigil of the Minister was on the front, proud and bright. Maybe Fudge had finally seen the truth and would come back to the fold. He would have to make amends though. No one brushed off Lucius Malfoy like this, not even the Dark Lord. After a ripping sound, he unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Lord Malfoy,_

 _I come to you in grave concern and would like to meet with you in the near future. The state of our administration and the Wizengamot is worrying. Once such a proud and noble institution, it has fallen from grace in the recent past. We have opened our halls to those with no regards for proper conduct and with questionable relations. I know you have brought your concerns to the minister and I agree with you from the bottom of my heart. Something must be done and I hope to find in you someone with the strength and the prevision to help our glorious country back into its golden age on top of due world._

 _With utmost respect and admiration,_

 _Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister_

That was interesting. He had heard of this woman. She was a little tacky and had no sense of fashion, but an eye for politics and she had spoken up when all the other fools had already licked Black's boot at his trial. It may be a good idea to speak to the women.

"Mylord, there are guests in the parlour." Potty stated, bowing deeply, while he held out a vial of pain-relieving potion. Lucius kicked the potion back and pushed his heavy chair back. He got up throwing his napkin at the table.

"Clean this up. The eggs were cold." He stated, not caring for the bowing creature, he walked out. Potty was well trained he knew he was expected to punish himself for that slight. Lucius walked down the echoing dark halls of Malfoy Manor. He liked the well-sophisticated style of the Manor. It represented strength and pride. Everyone walking through here knew this was the home of a true nobleman and a powerful one too. Most had cold sweat on the back of their necks by the time he reached them. Yet it wasn't as quiet as usual. There was a voice, singing, faintly, growing louder the more he closed in on the parlour.

 _"Kill the mudblood, make them cry._

 _Hurt the mudblood, let them die._

 _Burn their fingers, rip out their hair._

 _Pull at their flesh, make it tear._

 _Hack off their feet, feed them to the dog_

 _Crush them under a big fat log._

 _Nev my heart, don't be shy._

 _This is how the mudblood die."_

Lucius was feeling the cold sweat running down his spine when he heard that voice. For thirteen years he hadn't heard it and to this day he felt his heart clench when he did. This woman was disturbing. She was the utter hotness that the Black Family had bred into all their daughters, sex on legs so to speak. She had a dream of a body, long black hair all the way down and a bussom that was worth dying for. He had briefly considered marrying her instead of Narcissa, but there was one problem. She was just insane, even back then. Her mind was completely gone, the Dark Lord had entranced her completely. Lucius was pretty sure his former sister in law was in love with their master and would do anything for him. He was no delicate man and he hurt those he hated and enjoyed it but Bellatrix Lestrange enjoyed pain period. Even her own. Lucius had seen her being put under the Cruciatus by their Lord and Master, twisting and twitching in pain, because she had failed in finding the Longbottoms. Then their master had left and she had been just lying on the floor only to giggle. When she had been asked what she was laughing about she had stated their master's powerful presence had excited her a little too much and her underwear was in kind of a crisis. Lucius had quickly left the room when the woman had pressed her hand into the folds of her skirt and made...disturbing sounds of pain and pleasure.

The only thing that was more disturbing than her weird fetishes and utterly crazy mind was her duelling power. Bellatrix Lestrange was feared amongst her peers because she was by far the strongest, quickest and nastiest fighter in the entirety of the death eater ranks. She killed more Aurors and blood traitors than anyone with the sole exception of the Dark Lord himself. The fact that she was crazy didn't help. She had also killed more of their own than anyone, lashing out for the most stupid reasons. She killed Tallhouse for the crime of breathing too loud in the Dark Lord's presence.

And now she was here. This was bad. Really bad. If somebody found her. Or worse if she went berserk again. He had to get rid of her quickly. He could do this, just be careful. Malfoy straightened his back and pushed open the doors to the parlour. The singing stopped. At the window stood a tall muscular man, his hand folded behind his back, staring out into the garden. The man wore ragged clothes and had unruly hair but he looked as strong as thirteen years ago. The infamous werewolf. The Dark Lord's rabid dog. Fenrir Greyback. Over his shoulder, Lucius saw the dismembered corpses of his white peacocks on the lawn. Blood was sprayed over white feathers and wings were broken. Lucius gritted his teeth. The birds had been his pride, difficult to breed and very expensive. It had taken him years to get this many and they were irreplaceable and now they were slaughtered for no reason than amusement. Seeing them killed made his blood boil.

He quickly pulled his gaze away from his beloved animals, before he could say something and concentrated on the other person in the room. Sitting on a couch was his former sister in law. She had a long white peacock feather between her bloody fingers, playing with it in a delicate way. It was the only pure and delicate thing about her. Whatever sexiness, whatever outer beauty she once had, it was gone completely. It had been replaced with gaunt features, a body thin as a twig. Her bones could be seen easily, her eyes were dark-rimmed and bloodshot. The hair on her head was unruly, a true birds nest. Her fingernails were long, crusted with dirt. Her lips were dry and cracked when she smiled brightly at Lord Malfoy. Her eyes burned with insanity. She waved with the feather and jumped from the couch. Greyback turned around, staring at Malfoy with the thoughtful look of a hunter measuring his prey. Bella skipped over to her former brother in law.

"LUCY! It's been tooooooo long. Say would you be a dear and fetch my sister? I missed my Cissy-baby so much."


	44. Chapter 44

Harry and Hermione slowly sat down. The class would start in a few minutes and they felt a little giddy. This was something new and exciting, like last year when they had been to their first creatures, and Harry thought- a little distraught, Divination. To think he once had been excited to take Divination, made him feel stupid these days. His bushy-haired friend had her book in front of herself, parchment ready like always, still skimming through the book just to remember something Harry was certain she knew anyway. He sometimes wondered whether his best friend had a perfect memory or just was really good at learning facts and all that. He shook his head smiling slightly. Hermione turned her own head, frowning a little.

"What are you chuckling at Harry?" She asked with a serious voice. He just smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing important. It just you look always so excited at the start of a new class, it is a little heartwarming." Harry's whisper deepened the frown on Hermione's face, huffing a little.

"Excuse me for being interested in learning more." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Harry chuckled even more and shook his head. "No, no, I didn't mean it as a dig at you. It is something that is just you, you know? Your eyes just light up when you talk about knowledge or what book you last read it is really nice seeing it. It's cute." He stated with a soft smile and then looked confused when Hermione stared at him for a moment with her mouth open before she turned her head away. He didn't see the red blush that crept on her cheeks and the little panic in her eyes. At least she didn't have to answer him, because at that moment the door opened and in walked the tall handsome new professor. His back was straight and he carried himself with a lot of grace. His black slightly grey hair was smoothed out and his moustache was well looked after. He had a gentlemanly air about himself, that just hung in the air. He was good looking, like really good looking, some of the girls leaned forward a little and felt little smiles rise in their eyes. But it was a sophisticated look, different from Professor Lockhart and his dashing looks. He wore a pinstriped suit and a slim, well-tailored dark grey robe. With a calm and yet firm stride, he walked up to the front turning, folding the hands behind his back. He had a little smile on his face.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor James Cambridge and I will be teaching "Wizarding World and Etiquette.". You all are muggle-born witches and wizards or halfbloods who were raised in the muggle world. All of you here have entered our fine world four years ago without much of explanation and guidance. That is rather unacceptable in my opinion. The wizarding culture has much more to offer than just magic but one has to be told to be aware. I often meet muggle-born, and I'm shocked how little they know about things they should know." Professor Cambridge waved his hands slightly walking up and down. "Now this isn't only their fault since no one has ever explained anything to any of them, but still shocking. Now since you all have been more or less thrown in the deep end and come into contact with different parts of our society, there will be parts you know and others you don't. We will start with the layout of our society, how the legal system works, what the correct conduct is around here and some more obscure bits and pieces. Do not hesitate to ask any questions."

The class listened, only the scratching of Hermione's quill was added to the speech. The Professor nodded to himself, then he said. "All right, let's get right to it. Now, everybody here will know that our country is governed by our Ministry. So can anyone tell me what the Ministry is made up of?" He still had a small smile on his face and folded his hands in front of him. Hermione's hand darted to the ceiling in an instant, while a few others rose too. Professor Cambridge smiled, pointing at Hermione.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Granger."

"Right, Miss Granger, what can you tell us?"

Hermione took a deep breath and started talking. "The Ministry or Ministry of Magic is formed of departments. Each department controls a different branch of society. There are six large departments, so-called the Major Departments, namely the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Transportation, International Cooperation, Control of Magical Creatures, Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and the Department of Mysteries. These six are the major influences in the Ministry and also make up the bulk of the staff, some with over a hundred workers. Then there are smaller departments, also known as the Minor Departments, as the Department of Muggle Affairs or for goblin relations. Some of the Minor Departments are more like branches of the major once like the Department of Childcare is part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The other part is the Ministers Office. This isn't part of any Department but rather a separate body, consisting of the Minister and his undersecretary." Her speech was quick and to the point and they could hear more quills scratching. For a long time, no one ever waited for a professor to confirm anything Hermione Granger said in class, at least when she had this tone. It had never been wrong. Professor Cambridge smiled clapping his hands for a moment.

"Very well Miss Granger, down to the point. One point to Gryffindor." Hermione nodded and got her little smug teacher's pet smile. It was part of the reason she had problems with the other students from time to time. It looked a little arrogant. Cambridge didn't comment more but turned around.

"Now, the Ministry is one of the important bodies in our society. The other is the Wizengamot. Can anybody tell me what the Wizengamot is made of and what their purpose is?" Again Hermione's hand darted towards the ceiling but Harry also raised his own, this he knew quite well. Cambridge smiled, nodding at him.

"Very well Mister...Oh, I'm sorry. Please, Lord Peverell."He said after his eyes darted to Harry's scar for a brief moment mid-sentence. Harry hated when people stared at it but he continued anyway.

"The Wizengamot makes the laws and is our court. It consists of the Minister, the Heads of the Major Departments, members of the Order of Merlin as well as the noble Lords." His explanations were rather short but true. Cambridge nodded. "Very well Lord Peverell. We are quite fortunate for you to be here with us my Lord. It will be rather rare in the future to have someone from the inside here in this class with us I think." Harry nodded in agreement. Cambridge smiled pleasantly then he turned to the class.

"That is right. The two parts are split for a simple reason. Before there was a Wizengamot and a Ministry, there was the Wizards Council, formed by Merlin himself. The problem was all the power was concentrated in one place and it caused problems, therefore it was split to prevent someone from getting all the power again so...Yes, Miss Granger?" He stopped for a moment when he saw the rising hand in the front row. Hermione had a conflicted look on her face.

"I have a question, sir, regarding this topic." She said in a nervous tone. Cambridge didn't look like he was used to people interrupting him, but he nodded, letting her continue.

Hermione frowned a little. "Professor what you describe has the means for each part keeping the other in check."

Cambridge nodded slowly as he waited for her point. He wasn't glaring but he looked suspicious. "That is correct Miss Granger, a division of power."

"But that isn't a real division after all," Hermione stated. Everyone around her watched as she disagreed with a professor. That happened rarely, basically never. The eyes wandered from her to the professor who bristled a little, before frowning.

"Would you elaborate that point, Miss Granger?" He asked with a little strained voice. He wasn't prepared for a discussion in the first few minutes of his first-class, in particular not with a fourth year. James Cambridge wasn't opposed to discourse, but he liked it when he wanted it to happen.

Hermione nodded, folding her hands in front of her. She raised her chin slightly and started lecturing.

"A division of power is a concept, like you stated sir, to prevent misuse of power. But if one party is the ministry and the other the Wizengamot, how come that the Minister, as well as all the department heads, sit in the Wizengamot? Even more, Lord Rookwood works as head of one of the minor departments. How can he sit in the Wizengamot at the same time? Also if we come back to the Minister, he should be a leading role in our society and can command the entire ministry but is also elected by the Wizengamot, would that cause people to support his election with the prospect for favours and control? What keeps the Wizengamot in check Sir?"

Cambridge raised his eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. "That would be the Grand Warlock, Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned again, shaking her head. "But the Grand Warlock is also elected by the Wizengamot itself and can be pushed out if needed. He can easily be put on the spot if the ruling group wants someone else."

The silence was heard in the room and professor Cambridge eyed her with new interest. He stepped closer. "You have an interesting point of view, Miss Granger. Would you consider staying after class and we talk about it in more detail? It would get out of hand at the moment to discuss this more. We are just at the overview at the moment. Would that be agreeable?" She nodded in response.

"Okay class, now the Wizengamot is one part of..."

* * *

Ron stretched and slumped against the chair. It felt weird being here. Ever since he had been to Hogwarts, he hadn't had a class without Harry. It was strange looking to the right and seeing Neville there. Also, this was a class that Hermione didn't attend so he would have to work by himself for this and that was weird too. He was so used to being around those two, that he didn't really know what to do. Since most half-bloods took the Etiquette course, the pureblood course was rather small and their entire year was together for this. Ron had come across a smirking Malfoy on his way to a free spot. The blond-haired git had smirked at him and Neville, playing with a piece of parchment. Of course that damn bitch Parkinson was next to him, clinging to his arm. Ron really disliked that girl. His mom had said you should always be nice to a girl but Pansy just made his blood boil. She had often insulted Hermione, more than Malfoy even. She seemed to really hate his bushy-haired friend and that made him angry. All over the room people were talking quietly.

"So it is you and me then Neville, right?" Ron asked, trying to pull his mind away from the snakes. The boy nodded a little shy and turned to him.

"I guess. I don't really know much about muggles, do you?" He asked a little nervous, looking around. Ron shrugged, not really caring for this class.

"Not really. I mean my dad really likes muggles but he isn't too well versed and the only real muggles I know more about are Harry's Aunt and uncle and you know how that went." On his own personal shitlist, the Dursleys came close after the snakes in means of people he could live very well without and wouldn't shed a single tear if they left forever and had disasters headed their way. Neville nodded in agreement. He hadn't talked with Harry about his family, but he knew the Dursley's weren't nice people and that the young Lord Peverell had been a victim of abuse at the hand of his living family which had made the cover of the Prophet shortly after the famous Wizengamot session.

"Y-You don't think all muggles are that bad, am I right?" Neville asked carefully, making Ron look up. The redhead nodded, smiling at his friend.

"Of course not. Muggles are people like you and me." He said quickly because behind himself he heard the door closing and Professor Burbage walked down the centre of the class. He was a plump man with light hair and a full beard. His clothes were nothing special, pretty average really. He was the type of guy you talked to, and about two minutes later you forgot who he was really. The man smiled and turned in front of his desk.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies. I am Professor Burbage and I-" He began but a snarling voice from the back interrupted.

"Excuse me, professor." Ron turned his head seeing Draco Malfoy standing up with the smuggest grin on his face. Pansey, Goyle and Crabbe sniggered a little, hiding their glee. Professor Burbage looked surprised for a moment, then he nodded.

"Yes, Mister...uhm. Excuse me young man, what is your name?" He asked with a soft voice and smile. Draco frowned a little like he expected that the man knew who he was. Then he raised his chin, proudly exclaiming his name and couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Malfoy, Sir." He said with a little edge in his voice. Burbage only smiled.

"Ah yes, Mr Malfoy, right, now I see the resemblance to your father, my apologies. Oh yes, please people, it will take me a while to learn your names, so please state your name when you are called upon. Okay? Splendid! All right, Mr Malfoy, you had a question?" The man was just warm but in a disarming way. He either ignored Malfoys sneer or he didn't notice. The blond boy looked a little startled.

"N-Not a question Sir, no. I am ordered to give you this at the start of this lesson." Draco stated, walking up to the teacher's desk. Inwards the blond boy was grinning. Just the slip and he had two classes free while others would have to endure this bullshit.

He handed the slip to the professor and made his way back to his desk, picking up his satchel. All the way he grinned at the other low lives around him. He was a Malfoy after all. Draco turned to the door when he heard a voice behind himself.

"Mr Malfoy, where do you think you are going?" The soft and peaceful man smiled at him when Draco turned. Huh?

"I'm leaving Sir, as stated on the note I gave you just now, signed by my head of the house and my father." He said in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms. He was right in front of Pansy who stared at both him and the professor. The man shook his head, before pointing at a blond girl in the front row while leaning against his own wooden desk.

"You Miss uhm." He trailed off while Draco groaned. Had he never taught a class? What an idiot?

"Greengrass, Sir." The blond said with a cool and careful voice. Draco frowned, looking a little irritated at Pansey. The girl shrugged confusedly.

"Ah, wonderful. Greengrass, yes. So Miss Greengrass, is it possible to be excused from Potions if your head of the house, pleases?" He asked with a smile. Daphne shook her head, frowning a little.

"No, Sir."

Burbage nodded, still smiling. "What about Transfiguration or charms?" He asked still smiling. Ron and Neville looked at each other, frowning. What was going on here? Daphne frowned too, confused, shaking her head slowly.

"No, Sir." The professor smiled, nodding once more, waving with the piece of parchment. "Correct. And why may I ask is that the case?" His voice still was soft, like he was asking about the weather.

"Because these are mandatory." She said and then you could see the realization dawn in her face. Burbage jumped from the table, startling the class with his sudden movement.

"That is absolutely correct, one point to Slytherin. They are mandatory classes and while you can be excused from these, you need a very valid reason, like an allergy to certain potions ingredients. And that brings me back to you Mister Malfoy. Please sit down, this is a mandatory subject and I am sorry to inform you, but your request for being excused is denied." With that the old man just placed this piece of parchment down, turning to the blackboard. He started writing the word muggle down. Then he turned, seeing Draco still standing in the middle of the room. The professor raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter Mister Malfoy?" He asked with the same warm smile he hadn't stopped smiling since entering. For a moment it was silent, then the professor tilted his head slightly.

"Please sit down Mister Malfoy, so we can start, would you?"

With a seething mind and sniggers from a few Gryffindors, a very red-faced Draco slumped down on the chair he just left, with a loud huff. The professor ignored it completely. He held out his chalk.

"So, let us all start over. Welcome to Muggle Studies. I'm Professor Burbage and I hope we will learn a lot together. I know muggle-studies is a rather snubbed on-topic but I can guarantee you, it is actually really interesting and diverse." A few snorts by parts of Slytherin and one or two Ravenclaws were ignored again. "There are vast differences between muggles and wizards, in society, culture, history and etiquette. There is so much, I will never be able to show you everything but I will try to give you a good overview. Now, who can tell me the most important difference between a wizard and a muggle?" He asked. Nobody answered. All just stared at him. Was this a trick? What kind of question was this? Finally, Susan Bones raised her hand carefully. She glanced over at Hannah Abbott unsure. The professor pointed at her.

"Susan Bones, Sir." "Thank you, so your guess?" She bit her lip a little, stating the obvious. "The magic?" Her voice was careful and around were a few chuckles. Burbage smiled and shook his head.

"No, but not wrong. It is the most defining difference, but not the most important one. Still, one point to Hufflepuff, because answering when you think you are being tricked in class is still a good thing to do. No, now someone else?" For a moment it was quiet, you could see the people think. Another girl raised her hand.

"Yes? Miss?"

"Parkinson. We are supreme to them." She said with finality in her tone and a smug look on her face. Around her, a few nodded. The professor yet just sighed.

"I would believe you are the daughter of Lord Parkinson?" He asked, getting a nod. He sighed again, shaking his head.

"No, that is just wrong. There is no indication of wizards and witches being supreme over muggles what so ever. No, the answer is simple." The man turned and wrote something on the blackboard. Number 16000. He turned back, pointing at the number with his index finger.

"This. This is the most important difference between us and the muggles." The class frowned. What was he talking about? He wrote two other numbers. 500.000 and 8000000000. He pointed at the first. "This is the estimated number of wizards and witches around the globe. Every child and adult. This," his finger wandered over to the much larger number, "is the number of muggles. So in this world for every wizard and witch, there are 16000 muggles." Silence followed the man's words. The entire room just stared at him, looked a little confused and exchanged surprised and unbelieving looks. So professor Burbage continued talking.

"I would imagine you are rather surprised. Most of my students are. Yet this is the truth. Muggles outnumber us magical folk far more than most people believe. Especially in Asia, it is much more extreme. Also, this has quite a few consequences. First, the muggles are much faster at creating new things. Especially in the last two hundred years, their technology has made large strides. You all have seen a little bit of it when you ride with the Hogwarts Express." Some of the students nodded, remembering a few odd things they had seen through the windows when they left London. Large poles with strange strings like a huge clothesline. Sometimes these large muggle things flying overhead apparently called aeroplanes. They had seen cars too, yet most of them never sat in one. Ron nodded more than most, his father knew quite a lot after all and had told them ever so often.

"However, there are things that are still better in the wizarding world, the muggles have done things deemed impossible for us." Now, this statement created some surprising calls and a shout from Pansy. "That can't be true!" Her face was in a strange expression between surprise and disbelief. She seemed more surprised that somebody would even state this 'utterly stupid thing' as she stated in her mind. Burbage nodded a little in agreement.

"I have heard this quite often before, but let me show you a few examples. Oh and Miss Parkinson, please don't disturb class like that. One point from Slytherin." Pansy frowned a little but also blushed because of her outburst. The professor sat at the edge of his desk again, now speaking with his hands waving. Neville was really confused, this was not what he thought it would be.

"Smaller examples would be things like toasters, used to toast bread without a pan or that it was muggle who created the plumbing which we use here in the castle today, but I think this would be more convincing. "Accio photograph." A large picture flew over from the side and landed in the hand of the professor. He turned it to them. It was odd. A man was standing beside a red and white striped flag. At least it looked like a man but it was wearing something like a white suit of armour or he was extremely overweight. He looked a little like someone who was subjected to the blowing charm. Behind him was just a black backdrop and he was standing on a grey desert. The students tried to figure out what it was.

Susan raised her hand slowly. The professor smiled nodding at her. "Yes, Miss Bones?"

She squinted her eyes a little, trying to gauge the picture. "Is that a person?" She asked tilting her head slightly. Professor Burbage smiled brightly nodding.

"That is completely right. This dear student is a picture of Neil Armstrong, an American muggle and he was the first person to ever walk on the surface of the moon." The people around Ron blinked. Ron blurted out the words he knew all of them were thinking.

"The moon?"

Professor Burbage smiled nodding at him. "You must be Mr Weasley, I know your father, good man. Still, one point from Gryffindor for speaking without permission. But yes, I said the moon." A hand rose in the first row. The professor turned to the girl who was raising it. "Miss Greengrass, you have a question."

She nodded, concentrated like she was thinking fast. "Yes, sir. How is this possible? We have learnt that flooing only works to already existing floo points and port keys have a maximum reach, which even with backup doesn't reach nearly far enough. How can there be someone on the moon?" She said trying to work it out in her head. What could it be? What was she missing? Was the professor joking? He didn't seem the type of jokes or lies.

Burbage smiled nodding. "You are completely right Miss Greengrass. Neither Flooing nor Portkey would bring us to the moon. A broom would be our best try but we would suffocate leaving the atmosphere and also brooms work with a medium they push through, so in the vacuum of space, these don't work either. Yet muggles have no magic at all, but they have brilliant minds and after years of chemical experiments, that's a little like potions, building, planning and calculating, they built a rocket, a little like the ones used at new year but not exploding and way WAY bigger and shot three people up there and got them back safely to earth. We will go farther into this when we discuss recent muggle history, especially an event called the Cold War and the space race, but still, this happened and that was over 20 years ago. Muggle technology moves on and on and on and because there are far more of them than us, they have more researchers and move on much quicker. There is quite a lot to learn from muggles if one is willing to do so." People still stared at him. The Slytherins around Malfoy looked disbelieving and weirded out. Ron frowned. He would ask Harry and Hermione about this Neil Strongarm. It would be big news if a human had been on the moon, they would know.

Then the professor slumped down a bit, sighing. "Of course there are downsides to this as well, pretty big ones even. Mister Malfoy, what is the most important piece of legislation between us and the muggle government?" The blond boy was a little startled to be even called on. He didn't want to participate in this dump of a class, telling them this stupid hoax and lies so they would all become great muggle lovers like Weasley and kiss the feet of all these stupid lower lifeforms. Yet this was okay.

"The statute of secrecy, Sir." He said with a self-assuring voice. Professor Burbage nodded, agreeing. "Very good Mr Malfoy. Now have you ever wonder WHY we have this law, to begin with?"

The room fell silent. The statute of secrecy was so fundamental, none of them ever thought about it. It was part of their daily lives. Like the rise of the sun, like things falling down, it was unquestionable that magic was hidden from muggles. For quite a while no one said anything while they all thought about it.

"Come on, anyone? A guess maybe? It's not unusual, nobody thinks about it really. So just guess."

Ron raised his hand and got permission to speak. He had really no idea but he remembered something he had heard over the years quite sometimes, mostly from the Malfoy direction but still maybe it was kind of true?

"So they don't use the magic? Or some way steal it from us?" Professor Burbage chuckled a little shaking his head with a smile.

"No, I'm sorry Mr Weasley but completely wrong. Or better mostly wrong. You are right, that it was implemented out of fear. Wizards about four hundred years ago were more than a little worried about the muggles and decided in the largest conclave in history that it would be better to hide us and magic from their eyes. The sad truth is would we ever, EVER go to war against the muggles, they would wipe us from the face of this earth."

At that a blond boy in the back jumped up, yelling at the professor. "I have had enough of this! That is complete hoax and lies. Everyone knows a bloody muggle can't win against a wizard in a fair fight and also that the-." Professor Burbage kept calm, yet with a quick switch of his wand, he silenced the raging Malfoy heir and his band of agreeing with friends.

"Mister Malfoy, firstly ten points from Slytherin for inappropriate language in class, ten points for disrespecting a teacher by claiming he would be lying to you and finally one point for speaking without permission. Now sit down. I know, this is a lot to take in but restrain yourself and act like the heir of a noble house Mister Malfoy and the son of your father!" The last part was the first time the professor lost his warm smile and was dead serious. More so the mention of his family made Draco freeze. Professor John Burbage had heard about the Malfoy heir from quite a few of his colleagues and the way he behaved like he owned Hogwarts from time to time. Also, he had this feeling that while Mister Malfoy threw around his title quite often, he would probably be afraid of displeasing his father. By the way, the boy first paled and then blushed and finally sat down it seemed like his feeling had once again been right.

"Now we will calm down and talk about it. Calm, like civilized people. Now Miss Bones, I understand you are one of the practical adept DADA students in your year is that correct?" The girl nodded after a glance at her friend Hannah and a shrug. "I guess, Sir."

Burbage nodded, his smile had returned again. "Now, figuring they would be unarmed and your age, how many people do you think you could take out on your own at the same time?" A blond-haired head in the front row rose and eyes grew wide when someone connected the puzzle pieces.

Susan who had learned a lot about fighting and danger association shrugged a little.

"That depends, professor. My aunt taught me fighting has many factors. Distance, terrain, weather, lighting, fatigue, luck and so on." She said with a confident tone. Aunt Amelia had taught her rather quick when she had been young to identify danger and surrounding. She said it was important because someone could go after her for being heir to House Bones and or for being the niece of the head of the DMLE. So she had been drilled to do this a lot over the years. A life in crime-fighting had made her aunt a little over careful. Professor Burbage chuckled smiling. "Yes, you got me there. A point to Hufflepuff for that. Now, let's say the most optimistic statement."

Susan brushed her index finger over her upper lip. She did this when she was contemplating what to do next when she was playing chess against her aunt, a habit that had worked itself into her. After a moment of thought, she nodded to herself. "Around twenty, maybe twenty-five, under best conditions and unarmed." Burbage nodded. "That would be an impressive number for a fourth-year student. But..." He stepped back tipping under the number he wrote on the board first. "Just a little bit short of the magical one. And that provides they are unarmed and best conditions." He had a grim look on his face and more than one student around the room looked a little pale when they started to realize how far they were really outnumbered here. This wasn't something they ever considered. Even those who were firmly on the pro muggle side had always seen muggles a little bit like children. Fumbling around and a little adorable but still not equal to themselves. They saw their whole society as on top of the world. To learn that you weren't the dominant one but the one who had to be careful was really strange and made a few of them very sick. Ron felt his own stomach turn. He really would have to talk to Harry and Hermione about this, they knew more about it. He almost jumped out of his chair when Professor Burbage hopped from his desk again, the big smile returned to his face. "But enough of this dreadful thoughts, that's why we have the statute of secrecy. Let's turn to the more fun sides. Like sports. There are..." For the rest of the class it was more of a fun one and rather interesting but still some students were thoughtful and pale when they left the room later.


	45. Chapter 45

Jennifer idly doodled on one of her parchments, drawing a little dragon and random patterns. Next to her Fred and George Weasley were playing exploding snap under the table. Some students were reading magazines on their knees and Jennifer was pretty sure that at least six people were asleep. There were still forty-five minutes to go on but it felt like they had been here already at a time when Dumbledore had been her age and more. Binns was droning on and on about some Giant War, not that anyone cared about it. From the bits and pieces she had cared to listen in to, she knew that a Giant King started the war by sitting on a noble Lord and then she had lost interest again. Jennifer stopped doodling and her eyes followed specks of dust, dancing in the air illuminated by the ray of sunlight from the window. How nice it would be outside right now. The sun was shining and while it neared the end of September, it was still warm. Probably one of the last warm days of the year. Maybe she and her friends could use this afternoon to go down to the lake and bath a little in the sun. That would be nice, Jennifer thought, while looking at her tan arms. She had been in Spain this summer and quite a lot of sun had gazed her skin. She missed the warmth. And she missed that cute Spanish guy she met, Iosu. Wide arms, ripped abs and warm brown eyes to die for. They had met on the beach the second day she had been there and he had been so wonderful. They talked all day and in the evening she had sneaked out of the small flat they rented for the summer to meet him. They had walked along the beach in the moonlight and he was such a romantic. He had kissed her so sweet Jennifer thought she would die at that moment and was okay with it. This is the way they continued. At first they met at the beach and at night she snuck out and they met again. She blushed a little thinking about what they did only a week after they met. Iosu had brought a blanket and they were lying under the stars, kissing when his hand had wandered a little. She hadn't stopped him. Even though she knew it wouldn't last, it was a summer fling with a muggle boy, she had still slept with him. Jennifer wanted to live her life to the fullest and there wasn't a much better was of having fun than sleeping with a very handsome guy under the starlight. Okay, she might have been okay without the sand, she thought a little grumpy. It had made the end of the whole thing a little...scratchy. Yet it was nice and it wasn't like she had given him her virginity she thought, drilling her gaze into the back of Cormac's head, two rows ahead. How could she have thought he was the one? They had dated two months and two weeks before summer holidays, she had found herself in the broom closet with him, heated kisses and inexperienced fumbling. About four minutes later it had been over and she had felt a little underwhelmed. This had been sex? She had thought there was more to it. The bad part had been when after that Cormac had just dumped her. He hadn't explained just said it was over. Jennifer had been heartbroken. She had cried for days, trying to talk to Cormac but he just ignored her, getting annoyed when she came close. Her best friend Amy had tried helping her. She held her in the evening when Jennifer had cried, she had whispered to her sweet nonsense about the future and her finding someone better.

Jennifer hadn't believed her. Not until they rode home in the Express. She had walked down the cart because she wanted to go to the bathroom when she came upon the compartment where Cormac was. But he wasn't alone, no he was snogging some Hufflepuff bimbo. Jennifer had felt her eyes burn and she had fled the corridor, almost throwing some Ravenclaw girls to the floor and hadn't left the compartment she shared with Amy and her friends for the rest of the ride, crying her eyes out about this stupid asshole. How could he do that to her? He had said he loved her, had said he would be with her and she had given him everything only for him to step on it. She had cried even more than before and her parents had been at a loss. She had been sad for the whole first two weeks, almost not eating and only grumbling packing her luggage for Spain. But that sadness had turned. Iosu, even though she knew he had just been a fun thing, had shown her that Cormac wasn't her world. He wasn't the one and the only thing he would get from her would be a life of pain. Hence her place of sitting in this class at the place she was sitting. Now seemed a good time. She ripped a piece from her parchment, scribbling something on it and handed it over to Fred next to her.

 _Are you guys for hire?_

Fred turned his head for a moment, blinking at her with a surprised look. Jennifer still stared upfront, like she really listened to Binns talks about the giants march to the south. Fred and George whispered for a few moments next to her, before she heard frantic scribble and a piece of parchment sliding over a table.

 _Who, why and how much?_

For a moment Jennifer contemplated how much she would tell them and decided to go with brief honesty.

 _Cormac, he broke my heart and played with me. How much it would ever take for him to pay for that._

Again there was short whispering, then new scribbling and parchment sliding.

 _Done. No price needed, not with that reason._

Jennifer mouthed thanks at Fred and George and they nodded. Still, forty minutes left and Jennifer felt, she wouldn't make it this time. So she raised her hand. And waited. For about a minute. Binns kept droning and either ignored her or more likely wasn't even aware of the people who were in the room with him.

"Professor?" She asked with a raised voice, making the ghost raise his head from his notes for a moment. He blinked like an owl for a moment, stopping in the midst of his sentence. Usually, he wasn't interrupted, at least not in this class. There was this fourth-year girl with the bushy hair who tended to ask questions, but that was the only one.

"Yes, Miss Ports?" The monotone voice of their ghost professor had a tint of annoyance in it. Jennifer frowned a little.

"It's Parks, sir. I need to use the bathroom."

Again the ghost blinked at her like an owl and for a moment she wasn't sure if he even understood what she was saying. His body floated there then he nodded, turning his head back to the parchment in front of him. Jennifer rose from her seat.

"As you see King Ashbok thought tha..." Binns' voice trailed off and he called out. "Wait, Miss!" Jennifer turned, looking at the owling professor.

"You said your name was Parks?" He asked. Jennifer frowned nodding. "Yes Sir, Jennifer Parks."

Binns nodded, looking at her oddly. "Do you know if you are related to Lord Jonathan Parks the First?" He asked tilting his head. Jennifer was confused but shook her head.

"Not likely sir, my parents are muggles. It's more likely Lord Parks would have been related to Merlin than me." She said. He nodded absentminded and Jennifer was about to turn away when the professor froze. He wasn't moving at all, only his eyes darted back and forth and he had a very concentrated look on his face.

Professor Cuthbert Binns' mind was racing. He had long been fascinated with Merlin and the people surrounding him. In his life, that was the only thing that really was fascinating, except with the complex and really interesting history of giants and goblins. They were far more interesting than wizards and witches because you could just open a history book and read it. Goblins and Giants had no own written history so theirs was much more intriguing. He had tried to explain it to students but had given up at some point. Yet Merlin was special, so special that every self-respecting historian would be fascinated with him and all connected to him, like Lord Parks, one of Merlin's students. He had almost finished work about Parks back then before his change of...'lifestyle' but after that, he hadn't come around to it really. It had a piece missing and he hadn't thought about it in a long time. But what that unruly girl that interrupted his lecture had said rung a bell and he had felt this jolt through his...not body. Binns was thinking. If Lord Parks had been Merlins son, that would mean his actions would be in a totally different light. There were facts that could support this and...

"Professor are you all right?" A female voice next to him made Binns turn his head and he stared at the interrupting girl. The second time she interrupted now. He blinked at her, his mind still at his thoughts.

"Oh yes Miss Ports, oh yes, I just had this thought and I think it is..." Binns' voice trailed of making the girl look at her peers in a little worry.

* * *

Harry had Dawn perched on his knee, nuzzling her belly with his nose. She was cooing and chirping happily, fluttering her wings a little. Harry smiled and kept on playing. The small snake he took care of was curled around his neck, seeking warmth. He really needed a name for him. The snake wasn't really nice calling him since he understood Harry. Harry thought for a moment.

 **.: I would like to call you Gryf. Would that be okay for you? :.** Harry asked. He thought it would be a wonderful joke to name a snake, the house animal of Slytherin after their biggest rivals. The small reptile raised his head staring at Harry for a moment, taking his smell with his tongue.

 **.:I like it.:.** The snake hissed and Harry smiled. He raised his head and looked over when the portrait slid to the side and someone stepped in. But it wasn't Hermione or Ron, just Oliver with a stack of books in his arm. He nodded at the black-haired boy and Harry waved back before Oliver made his way to a corner. Gryf slightly changed his position, his head poking out of Harry's collar.

 **.:Why do you shake your front paw like that?:.** The light hissing caused Dan to hop closer and look up at the snake in curious thought. Harry knew his familiar was curious about their newest addon and tried playing with him, but Gryf was mostly interested in sleeping and occasionally hissing at her. She had tugged his tail last evening and he hadn't liked it at all. He had tried to snap at the taller bird but he was to slow. Yet before she could start heckling him Harry had picked her up and explained that she shouldn't bully the infant snake. He understood Dawn only wanted to play but the newly named Gryf didn't seem to want to play really.

 **.: That way humans greet each other:.** Harry hissed back, petting his dark feathered familiar. Dawn cooed and chirped, playing with his finger. Then again the portrait slide to the side and Hermione stepped in, a book in her arms and smiling when she saw him and Dawn. She quickly made her way over.

"Hey, Hermione." He smiled waving at her. Hermione slumped on the couch opposite of him, smiling herself.

"Hey there." She placed the book she was carrying on the table and then she raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm Harry, why is a snake waggling her tail at me?" She pointed at the boy's collar. Gryf had peeked his head out again and raised the end of his tail, waving at the bushy-haired girl. Harry laughed for a moment.

"Ah, this is Gryf. I found him hurt in the forest and Professor Scamander asked me to take care of him. I think he is trying to wave at you. Mind waving back?" He said with a little smirk on his face. Hermione blinked for a moment, then she raised her hand and waved a little awkward at the small snake. Gryf stopped waving, made a satisfied sound and then he returned under Harry's collar into the warmth of his clothes.

Hermione chuckled. "You turn into a living zoo Harry. Oh and hey there little one." Hermione finished when Dawn hopped over the table in her lap, obviously demanding attention, to which the girl happily complied. Dawn cooed and chirped, almost hugging her fingers with her black wings and nipping on Hermione's index finger. Her amber coloured eyes looked widely at the smiling girl before she rolled up in her lap and purred slightly falling asleep.

"Awww." Hermione was delighted and couldn't stop smiling. Harry felt content seeing how at ease his friend and his familiar were together. Hermione kept petting Dawn, her eyes totally focused on charcoal black feathers and a tiny almost golden beak. Harry waited for a little while then he asked.

"So, did you have a conversation with Professor Cambridge?"

Hermione looked up with an odd look then she nodded. "Yes. It was a little weird. He isn't all this vile pureblood supremacy spewing type like Malfoy, but he doesn't seem to see anything wrong with the current state of affairs. I asked him about the separation of power again and he just waved it off with the statement that it worked for something like muggles but not for the wizarding world. While he did seem to take me seriously he wasn't moved by anything I said. He was so sure the wizarding world was right in what they did." Harry frowned shifting a little. Hermione wasn't someone who liked when her ideas were waved of or downright ignored. On the other hand, she had the tendency of thinking she knew best in everything and would get unreasonably mad when someone didn't agree with her assessment of a situation. But he could not really answer.

Once more, the portrait opened this time Ron got in. He hurried over, his robes a little ruffled and his book bag in his hand. He scanned the room and quickly made his way over, his robes billowing behind him.

"You guys." He called out when he flopped down on the couch next to Hermione. The shaking woke a little Phoenix and she made clear that she didn't like it by chirping angrily around. Ron stopped for a brief moment.

"Sorry Dawn." He mumbled still shaken. Harry tilted his head and frowned at his best mate.

"What's wrong Ron? How was muggle studies?" He asked, embracing a grumpy Dawn. Being woken from what Harry had felt had been a happy dream she was grumpy and now demanded cuddles by her soulmate. Harry was very well on board with cuddling and nuzzling his beloved feather ball. Dawn nipped on his nose and cooed at him, making him chuckle.

Ron shrugged while taking off his robes. "It was good I guess, I mean, Malfoy tried to get himself out of it but the Professor had none of it. That was hilarious, you should have seen his face for the rest of the class. Also, the professor is pretty cool actually, really calm guy, I like him." Hermione nodded in agreement, she had met the muggle studies professor last year. Harry nodded, smiling.

"Cool. And why are you looking like Peeves has stolen your underwear?"

Ron's eyes widened a little and he shook his head chuckling himself.

"First of mate, don't jinx it all right? Second, I don't know he told us a few things that just didn't seem right, like how many muggles there are. He said about 8 billion."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a gaze but nodded both. "That sounds about right." Ron paled a little bit, then he asked another question.

"Also he said some strongarm guy flew to the moon? With fireworks?" He said, snorting like that was really a stupid idea. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Neil Armstrong. He flew to the moon in 1969. There are a few people who believe it was all fake and didn't happen, but these people probably would read the Quibbler. It is pretty certain he was up there since the Russians said nothing about it." Hermione finished. Ron stared at her.

"So it is true? And why the Russians? I thought he was American." Ron asked dead confused now. Hermione nodded, while Harry concentrated on Dawn, knowing a lecture was coming. Hermione raised her chin.

"Well, after the second world war America and the USSR, that was Russia at that time, didn't like each other much. Both wanted to show that they were stronger than the other, in the military, in society and in science. They couldn't fight each other because they were both nuclear superpowers so they engaged in something called the cold war. Each had the power to destroy the other but couldn't stop the counterattack, so neither could attack the other without being destroyed themselves. A little bit like Slytherin and Gryffindor never act out too much, to avoid mutual expulsion. Anyways, one of the 'contests' was the so-called space race. Russia brought the first person into space but America countered by getting the first person on the moon. Since the tension was so high between both factions it is utterly impossible that the Russians didn't observe the entire thing closely. Since they never said America faked it, even though they would have loved to catch the USA red-handed, it is only logical that it really happened. Like...uhm, like Slytherin would love to accuse Harry he didn't really catch the snitch in Quidditch but wouldn't do it because he did and they would look stupid doing so."

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment before he slowly nodded. "That makes sense." Hermione looked a little surprised. She would have thought that he would argue or say he didn't understand. Ron wasn't the most adept and intelligent of boys, even though he was a good and loyal friend. But that he understood so easily? Maybe she should start more often explaining things with Quidditch that seemed like it helped.

"What is a nukula Superpower?" The redhead asked when the portrait slid to the side a third time. Before someone could say anything Fred and George hurried into the room.

"Binns is gone!" They called out. The golden trio turned their head, looking at them surprised.

"Binns is gone? What do you mean he is gone?" Hermione asked with a frown. Fred and George made their way over, smugly swaying.

"Well, you see, dear Miss Granger.."

"When we were in class today, minding our own."

"Business, one of our peers, Jennifer Parks asked to go where even ladies go alone."

"Or not, anyway, she had a short conversation with Binns, then he froze like."

"Ronninski when he sees a spider."

"Oi!" Ron called out only being shooshed by Harry and Hermione.

"And then he whispered something like"

"I never saw it like that, and he just poff."

"Gone, like fog in the sun."

"Poor Jenny was dead confused. She is with Dumbledore at the moment, probably telling him what is going on."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, surprise in their minds. Fred and George leaned closer grinning at the bushy-haired girl.

"Granger, you probably have sooooome kind of idea, what is going on don't you think?" Hermione frowned at their question and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, while all the boys waited for her to speak.

"I do remember reading that while most Ghosts decide to stay here, some of them stay because they have this deep feeling of connection to this world, like unfinished business. They don't stay forever, but instead until they fulfil that business. Maybe Binns was like that. Of course, I have to go to the library to confirm anything." She said with a little shrug. Harry nodded, his fingers slowly ruffling through warm dark feathers, feeling a sleeping purr against his chest. Fred and George stood straight again, nodding.

"You do you, Granger." Then they both looked through the room, before turning back.

"Anyways, we will be off, we need to find McLaggen. If you see him, let us know." Fred said, winking at them. With that, they basically vanished. Ron turned to Harry.

"With Binns gone, who will teach History? Do you think they will just drop it for this year?" There was hope in Ron's voice, but Harry thought it was misplaced. There would be someone. Normally their teachers vanished at the end of the school year, not after only half a month. They would replace him.

* * *

Bella skipped down the path through the woods, humming to herself, while her wand was swirling between her fingers. She had finally gotten out of these ugly rags from prison wearing proper clothes, becoming of a mother. It would have been a disaster if little cute Nev had seen her in these awful clothes. What would he think of his mother? It wouldn't do. At least Lucy had been good for one thing. Her long black dress matched her hair. Or at least the way her hair had been before Azkaban. Now it was all grey and stained. She was taking nutrition potions and hoped it would turn back. She had to be perfect when she finally FINALLY got her little Nev. Nev would want a pretty mommy, a mommy that loved him and cared for him! A caring mommy always knew a new lullaby. She would think of a new one, that would probably do. She had created quite a few toys back at Malfoy Manor. A huge stuffed snake, because of course her lovely Nev would be in nothing less than Slytherin. Then there was his new mobile made up of hanged muggles and dark marks, spinning slowly in a circle. She had contemplated a stuffed version of the dark lord, but she felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Yet the thought of her lovely Nev sleeping, hugging his Dark Lord plushy made her heart swell and lit her loins on fire. He was such a sweet sweet boy, mommy will show him only love, all the different forms of love. She would hold her boy, feed him, help him burp and tuck him in bed. He would be a good boy and he would love her so much as she loved him. He would sit on her lap when she sat to the Dark Lords right and her Master would be so proud of her for being a good mother and a strong servant. She would show that at least she wasn't worthless. Bella frowned a little. Lucy that stupid idiot. Not only did he deny their Master, saying he was controlled no he even let Cissy run away. That idiot deserved that she had put that tiny, tiny torture hex on him, making him bleed from the eyes. How could one not control her damn little sister, it wasn't that hard. Cissy had always been weak and a sniffling child. Bella had tried her best hardening her for the world, so she wasn't a coward, but she had only cried and hidden behind their father or their blood traitor cousin. When she had come to Hogwarts, Bellatrix had been so glad, seeing his baby sister to finally grow up. She had done so well, securing House Malfoy for their family, had gotten to be such a good girl. It had been perfect. Or at least almost. Bella shivered when she thought of that day when her blood traitor sister Andromeda had neglected her duty to their family and ran away with that disgusting mudblood. The engagement contract with family Lestrange had fallen onto Bella instead and she had hated it. Lestrange was a brute and a dimwit. He thought with his cock and nothing more. That first night, when he had stumbled drunk towards the bed, Bella still got a wolfish grin thinking about his wide eyes, when she had cast Cruciatus on him, showing him quite clearly who was in control in this marriage. Oh, his eyes had been so wonderful at that moment, the only time he had been something only slightly resembling beautiful. He had tried from time to time again to touch her, but she had been clever and way stronger than him. After a while he stopped it, sulking and going to Knockturn Alley to visit one of the whore houses there.

Of course, Bella had to make sure that no one asked stupid questions. She had quickly spread the rumour that her husband couldn't perform in bed and that they had tried numerous times without any success. With a quick spell one night she had made sure that the rumour was closer to the truth anyway. She had contemplated to just cut him and be done with it, but instead, she had a more viable plan. Using a curse from the depths of the Black Library, she had changed him, so he could only perform on muggle women. He wasn't strong-minded or noble or anything that the noble houses would stand for and therefore he had no right to get pureblood heirs.

After that, her husband had used the raids to get his own 'entertainment' as he had called it. Not that she cared. He could have his fun with a few low life whores and what he caught, as long as he understood, that she picked her prizes first and wouldn't share. Torturing muggles was such fun, they were so utterly helpless and yet each of them cried and begged and pleaded like they could change her mind. Her mind was set on the wishes of only one man, this one man, to whom no one could hold a candle. This one who would rise the purebloods and wash away all the filth. Him and her wonderful beautiful Nev. And she would be at his side, being his queen and Nev would sit on her lap. Soon, very soon. And to hell with anyone who tried to stop her. With that angry thought, she exploded a boulder nearby.

Fenrir followed a little behind Bellatrix, his mind is in a far more controlled manner. His eyes were on her back and he calculated. Bellatrix Lestrange was like a fire. Destructive and useful to smoke out the prey, but difficult to control and it needed control or it would burn you. She had a feral mind and while Greyback appreciated her wildness, he hated her for her lack of control. A true hunter was in control of himself, ready to strike when the moment was right. Bellatrix was like a bloodhungry hound, not a patient hunter. Fenrir knew this partnership had an expiring date, one reason she was the one walking ahead. No one knew what was going on in her insane head. He wasn't stupid enough to think she wouldn't shoot him in the back. She was a loose wand and he needed to be careful. But a wand none the less and he had a plan. Now that they had Malfoy between their jaws, they could finally use the floos. The plan was simple. They would raise a little hell down south for a time, until the stupid Aurors were chasing them down here, pulling away forces from the north. When the time was right they would floo north and enter Hogwarts through the forest. He would let loose Bella somewhere in the castle, so she would draw the attention onto herself, while he would use the time to bite as many children as he could. That would bring the change. After that, he would abandon Bella, let Dumbledore eradicate her and be done with it. Simple but good plan.

Bella stopped in front of him, and Fenrir stepped next to her. In front of them was a tall wall of red bricks. Over the wall, both of them could see a manor. White stones and a dark roof. On the top was a statue. White marble showed a standing bear roaring out. Fenrir nodded to himself, concentrating on the wolf inside of himself. Quickly he felt the pain of the transformation get going. Werewolves transform at the full moon, what bullshit. Yeah, that was the time when they were forced to, losing all of their minds and turning into rabid dogs, but they could do it always, just most of them didn't want to, because they were weak and denounced their true heritage. He was a proud and strong wolf, he had strong ties to the tribes, he didn't try to hide. He was Alpha! The cracking of bones and the intense pain of the transformation filled Fenrir's mind and he felt his senses shift to more smell and sound-based focus. His jaw lengthened and he growled rumbly deep in his throat.

Bella next to him giggled, twirling her wand again. Then she pointed at the wall.

"Bombarda Maxima." She almost laughed. With a white flash, a large portion of the wall exploded inwards and crashed to the floor. Somewhere in the manor, a shrill sound was roaring. Raising her wand to the sky, Bella laughed loud.

"Morsmorde!" She called with such delight and a stream of green and shadow poured from her wand tip. The stream rose to the clouds on the night sky and formed with a boom a large skull between the coils of a snake. It was a genius invention of their Lord, of course, who else but the greatest Wizard of all time could create such a wonder of magic. Not only did the dark mark show that the servants of the true lord were here, doing their holy work in his crusade, no it also shut down all Portkeys and Floos in the area, making it almost impossible to flee. Bella hopped over the rubble on the floor still laughing and dancing, before she turned to Greyback, on her face a feral grin that showed she had her own inner animal.

"Ahhh, Longbottom Manor. Haven't been here in a while."


	46. Chapter 46

**Purebloods under attack!**

 _Yesterday evening the well known and beloved Longbottom family once again came under attack. After years of peace, the family once more was the victim of brutality and hate. In the evening hours, two persons attacked the well-guarded manor, breaking through strong ward lines and attacked the building itself. The entire mansion had been destroyed and burned to the ground. The dark mark has been showcased over the grounds, giving a clear indicator who attacked the mention._

 _One of the attackers was the well known criminal Fenrir Greyback, a notorious and dangerous werewolf, who came to fame during the war against you-know-who. He bit more people and turned them than any other before him in recorded memory. He is well known for his brutality and vileness. One would come to think that werewolves should be under stricter control to prevent such a dangerous being to ever rise. Haven't we learned over the past months the dangers of those of mixed blood?_

 _Dolores Umbridge, Chief Undersecretary of the Minister himself has been so kind as to offer a few words in this matter:_

 _"This is once more proof. Halfbreeds are dangerous and are to be controlled and monitored strictly. Such attacks are outrageous and I will work to my utmost to have this outbreak under control. We will become a society of peace and order when the threat of the halfbreeds is handled."_

 _The other attacker was co-convict of Greyback and famous Death-Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestranges' allegiance to he-who-shall-not-be-named is well known and she can be dubbed his most loyal follower. Interestingly this title was long thought to be Lord Blacks, who has been cleared of all accusations. Yet it is surprising, that Bellatrix Lestrange was born Bellatrix Black and is a cousin to the infamous Lord. Sometimes coincidences are very interesting. Lord Black denied any comment on the topic of his relation to Mrs Lestrange. Also, it might be of interest that Lord Black currently shelters the former Lady Malfoy, Narcissa Black, who is also a cousin of his and the sister of the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Mrs Lestrange has a rather intimate relationship with House Longbottom. She, her husband and also Bartimus Crouch Jr. , the son of Bartimus Crouch Sr. had attacked the manor thirteen years ago in the ending days of the war. During that attack, they attacked and tortured the hailed and beloved Auror couple Alicia and Frank Longbottom. Sadly, their attack broke the minds of both and only the surprising arrival of the legendary Auror Moody, also know as Mad-Eye prevented their death and the death of their lone child._

 _Luckily the attack was without casualties, only killing a few house-elves. Lady Augusta Longbottom, the Regent of House Black, was luckily out of the house and visiting a childhood friend. She returned only hours after the attack when she noticed that her floo connection had broken down. She found the smouldering ruins of her ancestral home and called the Aurors in tears. Sadly, she wasn't able to comment, shaken by the disastrous attack._

 _Her ward, Neville Longbottom, Heir of House Longbottom and lucky survivor of the previously mentioned attack, declined to comment, secluding with his friends. Currently, the boy resides in Hogwarts and is best friends with the famous boy who lived._

 _What will happen with this friendship when he finds out that his ancestral home is attacked by family members of his best friends guardian? My dear readers, let's hope the two of them will work out their differences and stride on together to a good and strong future._

 _But we must also ask ourselves, if Longbottom Manor has been attacked and destroyed, one of the most protected homes in all of Britain, where will they strike next and who will suffer before someone steps up and stops these two convicts._

 _We will, of course, keep you updated and find out more about the past of Fenrir Greyback and all his vicious attacks on page 7._

 _Your honest searcher of truth and justice, Rita Skeeter_

Harry sighed, lowering the Evening Prophet. It was the evening meal and the Great Hall was packed with students buzzing and talking. Professor Dumbledore was missing at the teacher's table. Harry's hand was nudged by a chirping Dawn, who was obviously demanding attention. His eyes, probably like most in the Great Hall, turned to the mousy looking boy on the other side of the table. Neville put down his own paper, looking a little pale. His eyes were wide and he stared at the table, trying to process. Harry leaned a little forward.

"You all right Neville?" He asked carefully, not too loud. Neville looked up slowly, blinking then he nodded.

"Yeah, I mean..." His voice trailed off and he picked up the paper again. Hermione next to him huffed loudly, slamming the paper on the table. Her eyes stared angrily at the papers before she turned them towards Neville.

"That is an awful article. Why does she wait until the end of it to state that Mrs Longbottom is fine? Shouldn't that be the first and most important thing in this? And also stating that there were no casualties when house-elves did die?" She stated, crossing her arms with a frowned forehead. Harry nodded in agreement. Neville raised his eyes, looking more confused than everything.

"Yeah, but...I didn't decline a comment. I wasn't even asked. And Gran, I can't imagine her crying. Is this even true? Why doesn't anyone inform me and-"

"Mr Longbottom!" The three teens turned their head and saw Professor McGonagall striding along the Gryffindor table. Their head of the house was striding along the table in hurry, her emerald robes billowing behind her. She arrived, folding her hands in front of her lap, looking at the brown-haired boy with somewhat soft eyes.

"Mr Longbottom, would you please accompany me to the headmaster's office? There has been a development." Neville turned his head shortly to Harry and Hermione, who both nodded at him.

"We take care of your things, go!" Hermione offered quickly when Neville started shoving things into his bag. The boy smiled with gratitude and quickly stood from his place. Both the teacher and student walked out with quick steps. A lot of eyes were following the two of them and they crossed paths with a just arriving Ron when they left the Hall. The red-haired boy quickly made his way to his friends, looking over his shoulder at the pair walking out. He sat down in the place Neville just left.

"What is going on?" He asked, looking at the doors. Hermione leaned a little forward.

"Longbottom Manor has been attacked. His grandmother is okay, but a few house-elves died and the headmaster called for Neville." Her voice was full of sympathy for their friend. Ron opened his mouth in surprise, blinking at them.

"Do they know who it was?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Harry nodded and looked up from Dawn. The phoenix was nuzzling the palm of his hand with chirping sounds. Harry ruffled her feathers and tickled her under the beak. "The prophet says it was probably Greyback and Lestrange." He said with a grim tone, frowning a little. Dawn seemed to notice his distress and chirped at him with worry. He quickly looked down at his nervous familiar, giving her a smile and patted her back. Ron looked surprised.

"Really? The breakouts? Man, then we are lucky no one was hurt." He said with a sigh. Hermione shot him daggers with her eyes.

"No one hurt? Didn't I tell you just now that house-elves died?" She asked angrily and pointed at him with her fork. Ron ducked his head at the tone, waving at her.

"Sorry, Sorry, I forgot, It's just...you know they are house-elves." He tried to calm her but it had the opposite effect. Her eyes lid up like candles and she slammed her fork on the table, making the black-feathered hatchling jump and chirp in surprise.

"Just house-elves?! Ronald, they are living beings!" She hissed at him in an angry tone. The red-haired boy waved and looked really surprised.

"Yeah, of course, sorry, I didn't think about tha-" But she interrupted him.

"Clearly, think the next time you speak Ron!" Hermione said with a firm turning of her head, resuming to eat. Ron looked at Harry and just shrugged. Harry sighed, looking at his watch and started collecting his things. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going so quickly?" He asked, only a little food in his mouth. Harry sighed and shot him an apologetic look.

"Detention with Snape." He groaned, getting a sympathetic look from his friend.

"Tough luck man, but better you than me, mate. Hang in there." Harry nodded and picked up Dawn, placing her in her pouch. The bird cooed and chirped when he quickly paced down the table and out of the hall. She loved when he was walking quickly and made happy noises. He rounded out of the Hall, pacing quickly. He dodged Peeves and a thrown cake barely and was bounding down the stairs to the dungeon. After two minutes, a little out of breath, he reached the potions classroom and caught his breath. Looking at his watch he saw he was on time, thanking Merlin for it. Being late to detention with Snape was a horrible experience which he really didn't want to repeat. He quickly knocked and a snarling voice from the inside called him in.

Harry opened the door, walking in quickly. Behind the desk sat Snape, in his signature black robes. The greasy-haired man looked up with a cold sneer on his face and blinked at him.

"Potter. Close the door, we don't have the entire evening." He said with an annoying voice and Harry bit down all the comments that came to mind. He made his way over to his most hated Professor. Snape pointed at his office, a cold sneer in his eyes. "Place your things in there." Harry nodded and walked over, setting down his book bag. Snape's office looked just like the potions classroom, full of glasses with creatures and organs in them. Harry returned, brushing over Dawn's head. He walked up to Snape, making him look up again. The man stared at him, then pointed at the pouch on his chest.

"You will place that down too, Potter. You are here to clean cauldrons and that would get Phoenix dust all over the cauldrons. So if you don't want to repeat this all night put it away." He said with a mocking tone, turning his head to the parchment before him again. His pale hand waved towards a pile of old black cauldrons. Harry bit again on his lip, forcing down the answer he had in mind. He knew it was no good and every word he said would be a lost cause. He walked back to his book bag and took off the pouch. Dawn looked at him and crawled out of the pouch. He brushed through her feathers with a soft smile and turned to walk over. Instantly Dawn started chirping and he felt the demand for closeness. When he walked over the threshold the door slammed shut behind him at a flick of Snape's wand. The man looked really smug and Harry did his best not to yell at him. He felt the longing and sadness that Dawn send him through the bond, hating it. He himself felt so lonely, he wasn't sure he had ever felt like this before. This pain reminded him most of the hope of finding his parents when he had been young, crying in his cupboard after Uncle Vernon had taught him one of his 'lessons'. He walked over, trying his best to keep his composure, while he started scrubbing.

For a while Snape kept quiet, working on whatever he was doing and only the scratching of a quill on parchment was to be heard. Then his cold voice filled the room.

"I know you think, being a Lord now, scrubbing cauldrons would be beneath you Potter, but remember, you aren't better than us. Or do you think you are better, famous and now noble?" His voice was quiet, barely over the limit of the hearable. Harry gritted his teeth, kept working with renewed anger. Snape rose his voice.

"I asked you a question, Potter. Too fancy to answer questions from mere commoners now Potter?" He had this grin in his voice totally enjoying himself at that moment. Harry shook his head, biting his lip.

"No Sir." He pressed out. Snape sneered behind his back, continued marking the essays in front of him.

"No to you think you are better than us or to answering questions Potter?" He said with a snide voice.

"Both sir." Harry growled, attacking a piece of baked ingredients with more vigour. Snape barked at him.

"Do not take that tone Potter! Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry gritted again his teeth and pressed out a sorry. He felt the longing and hurt form Dawn. He could see it almost in front of himself, his tiny familiar in her pouch chirping at the door, while she was lying in the dark and cold office. The looming creatures in the glasses around her. With new anger, he hacked at some hard baked in the residue. The image of her shivering and crying out to him was firmly plastered in his mind. The door was silenced but he could feel her misery in their bond. This was the first time she was separated from him, for longer than the few seconds he had needed to know how much it hurt him to leave her in the first days after her hatching. He barely noticed the time flying by, only anger and sadness were filling his mind. Snape made a few more snide comments, berating, belittling and mocking him.

After two hours Snape suddenly barked at him. "You are done, Potter. Get out of here." He waved towards the door. Harry stood, his fingers hurt and scratched and he paced over to the door to his office. Snape raised an eyebrow smirking at him.

"Where you think you are going, Potter? I said leave."

Harry turned his head, trying his best not to yell at the man, his hands rolled up to fists. "I still have my things in your office professor."He breathed hard, trying to hold back as many emotions as he could. Snape didn't move his features and unlooked the door with a swish of his wand. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." He said with so much satisfaction in his voice. Harry hurried through the door and was greeted with pained and sad chirping. Dawn was sitting at the edge of Snape's desk, as close to the door as she could. Her wings batted and fluttered and she chirped at the sight of him. Their bond was filled with hurt and relief and Harry hastily walked up to her. She jumped off the table to his chest his arms came around her and the warmth of her body spread through his. Harry sniffed, fighting the tears. A voice came from the other room.

"Hurry up, Potter." Snape said in an angry tone. Harry grabbed his bag and the pouch, Dawn still in his arms and quickly left, not sharing a look at the potions professor.

"Tomorrow night, same time Potter." The man snarled at his back. Harry's jaw tensed and he kept walking.

"Yes, sir." He got barely out before he fled the potions classroom. He got about halfway to the Gryffindor common room, before he broke down against the sidewall, crying. He slumped to the ground and hugged Dawn, who was nuzzling against his chest in search for closer contact. Dawn chirped sadly at him ruffling her feathers and nibbled at him, like feeling if he is really there. Harry's tears fell on black feathers and he tried his best not to hug her too close, worried that she might get hurt. For a while the boy and the sad Phoenix just sat there, crying and feeling the comfort of each other's presence. After a while, Harry's eyes were puffy and red and his voice was hoarse. He lifted his head smiling at the black bird in his arms.

"I'm so s-sorry Dawn. I d-didn't want you to s-suffer like this." He whispered making her chirp at him a little louder. She batted her wings and Harry brought her up to his face, letting Dawn nuzzle his face with her warm small head. For a while, they just sat there again. Sniffing, while Harry whispered to her, apologizing over and over again.

Finally, he got up and with Dawn on his arm, feeling her warmth seep through his clothes, he made his way to the tower. His footsteps echoed through the empty corridors. Harry's faint whispers and Dawn's sad chirping were the only other noises. He quietly mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, ignoring her good night wish, something the portrait noticed with a little bit of a frown. Climbing through the hole, he found the common room pretty quiet. Ron and Hermione were at the side with Neville and a few sixth years were playing exploding snap at the side. Hermione turned her head when he came in and jumped to her feet.

"Harry!" She exclaimed half running half walking over to him. Her face displayed a worried look and she reached out to him, noticing his puffy eyes. "What's wrong? You look terrible." Her questions were soft and worried, when she put her hand on his shoulder, guiding him to their friends. Ron raised his head, frowning too.

"What's going on? Are you all right? What happened?" He asked quickly, scooting to the side. Harry slumped down next to him after he dropped his bag. Quickly Dawn jumped up in his chest and snuggled into the crook of his neck. For a moment she started Gryf, who slept through the entire episode, but he only hissed once before turning back to sleep.

"Snape happened." Harry growled out while petting the snuggling hatchling. Ron frowned.

"Did he attack you?" The Weasley boy knew Snape had it out for Harry so maybe this time he went too far with this. Hermione had a very different opinion on the topic.

"Don't be stupid Ron. Professor Snape is a teacher, he wouldn't attack Harry, teachers don't do that!" She said. Ron turned at her now frowning himself again.

"Oh yeah? What about Quirrel? Or when Lockhart tried to obliviate us?" Ron shot back, angry at being called stupid. Hermione had a tendency of belittling him. The bushy-haired girl frowned, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Well...yeah but that was something different." She said thinking deeply. Harry shook his head.

"He didn't attack me." He just stated, brushing his finger underneath Dawn's beak. The bird cooed again. Hermione shot a triumphant 'I told you so' look at Ron. The youngest Weasley rolled his eyes and shrugged before turning to his best friend.

"So what did he do?"

Harry gritted his teeth, feeling his anger rise when he thought about it. Dawn got agitated too, ruffling her feathers like she wanted to look bigger than she was.

"I cleaned cauldrons and he mocked me the entire time. But the worst was that he locked Dawn in his office during the entire detention."

Hermione gasped and her eyes looked down at the small bird that snuggled desperately against her beloved Harry. She couldn't remember them being out of arms-reach for longer than a minute, the furthest was when Dawn had hopped down the table during the starting feast and while she did, Harry had watched her the entire time. To think that the poor girl had been locked in a cold and dark office for two hours was horrible. Harry must have been so hurt. Her eyes were wide and Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth.

"He didn't." She said unbelievingly. Harry just nodded, feeling his eyes tear up again. Ron growled angrily next to him and Neville looked to him with worry. He wasn't as close with Harry as the other two but he had noticed his bond with the little bird too and to think that Snape would do this to him. Hermione reached out placing a hand on Harry's forearm.

"Doesn't he know about the bond? Why didn't you tell him?" She whispered. Harry's eyes flashed and he hissed at her.

"Of course he knows! He was delighted doing this to us!"

Hermione flinched back. While she was thinking teachers were there to protect them she couldn't deny that Professor Snape was out to get Harry. No one in the entire fourth-year potions class didn't know that. She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You need to tell someone. Professor McGonagall or Sirius! They have to do something about it! This can't be right." She urged him. Harry shook his head, frowning.

"No, that is exactly what Snape wants. Me running to someone, so he can say something like 'Oh can't even handle a simple detention Potter?' or something along the line."

Hermione looked over at Ron, who gritted his teeth. Yeah, that sounded like something Snape would do. Still, she raised her voice. "I think you should tell them anyway Harry, this is-"

Harry interrupted her, while his fingers trembled in Dawn's feathers. "No Hermione. I will survive this. Just drop it." He turned his head to Neville, desperate for a distraction. "What did professor Dumbledore say?" He asked, wanting to change the subject. Neville glanced over at Ron and Hermione who looked equally worried.

"No much. My Gran was there, as well as Madam Bones, the head of the DMLE. They told me a little bit, just wanted to make sure I was informed. Apparently, the Manor is only half destroyed, so Gran plans to reconstruct. They are trying to figure out how they got in."

Harry nodded, brushing his fingers through Dawn's feathers again, making the bird chirp quietly. "Do they know if it really was the two?" He asked looking down at his familiar. Neville nodded, casting down his own eyes.

"The found T-Tipsy and Bibby, two of our house-elves with W-Werewolf claw marks. They are pretty sure it's them." He said swallowing. The info had hurt Neville the most. Bibby had been the elf that had cared for him ever since he had been little. She had been his companion in his early years, almost his only company for most of his childhood. Knowing she was dead was hard, even though she was an elf. He had liked her like every one of their elves. Harry looked grimly at his friend.

"Sorry to hear that mate." He whispered, making Neville nod.

"Thanks, Harry." It got quiet for a while when Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks. Ron cleared his throat after a moment.

"Harry mate, I think Hermione is right you should really-"

Harry stood up abruptly, not looking at them. "I'm going to bed, good night." He said, grabbing his bag. His friends watched him storm off and sighed.

"Should we say something to Professor McGonagall?" Asked Neville after a moment. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"He said he didn't want that. He would be mad when we go behind his back for this." She whispered it out more than anything. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, but we have to do something." He said. The common room was quiet, only after a moment, it was interrupted when the exploding snap game of the sixth years did what its name suggested and exploded. Hermione looked over for a moment, then she nodded, looking at her friends with determination.

"We have to be there for him. That is all we can do really. I just hope Snape doesn't do it again."

Harry meanwhile was lying in his bed, snuggling close to Dawn and was whispering to the little bird, petting her back feathers and tried the hardest not to cry again.


	47. Chapter 47

Harry gritted his teeth, stuffing his things into his book bag. Ron next to him was also seething. Snape, once again had vanished their potion, this time because it was not the right colour of green. How were they supposed to create the right potion if Malfoy threw flobberworm pus in their cauldron? Of course, once again, Snape had completely ignored the boys bullying behaviour and then docked points from them when they had spoken up. He had also waited just long enough that Ron and Harry hadn't enough time to redo the potion before Snape vanished the potion. It was infuriating. Snape had always been bad, but this year was worse and it was only the first week.

Before he had mainly berated Harry, being snarky and sometimes belittling. Now he was downright mean. In every one of the three classes they had so far, he had given Harry zero points and gloated about it. Also, his insults had turned nastier by the minute. While before they were mostly about being famous and not as great as the stories, something Harry deep down somewhat agreed with, even though he didn't like the stories either, now Snape made quite a few comments about his father. How he was similar to him in arrogance and other really unfavourable traits. In one of the worse moments, Snape had implied that it was good that James Potter was dead. Harry had snapped his quill at that implication and bitten on his lip so hard, he had drawn blood. He knew Snape tried to rile him up and bait him. The man wanted Harry to flip, he wanted him to scream, so he could put him in detention, as he did with Ron when Harry's friend called him out on that statement. Of course, Snape stated that was what he meant and had taken 20 points from Gryffindor for implying that a teacher would say something like that add to the detention.

The only silver lining was that this evening would be Friday and Harry would have his last detention with the greasy haired potions professor and that was a good thing. Harry wasn't sure if he could hold up if that would have continued. Every evening he would walk down to the dungeons, his mood getting sadder and sadder already. Dawn would coo and chirp demanding deepest cuddles. She understood by now what it meant being down there in the evening and the little bird hated it. Every evening, Snape would force him to put Dawn in his office and then lock it. For the entire evening, he would berate Harry, gloating about the boy's misery and make him do demeaning things. Yesterday had been particularly bad when Snape kept him for three hours. Harry hadn't even gotten out of the potions room, Dawn huddled against his chest before the tears had streamed down his face. It had gotten worse and worse and he had barely made it back into the dorm rooms, not stopping in the common room, before he broke down and just cried for an hour. It had been horrible. Then his mirror had vibrated, signalling a call from Sirius.

 _Harry swiped his hand across his cheek, grabbing the mirror and holding it up. Dawn was snuggled against his chest while he was lying on the bed, curled to a ball. The small familiar still made very glum noises and pecked him into the chest a few times. Her warmth had seeped into his chest, trying to fight the sadness inside, while both of them cuddled together, trying to forget what happened the past three hours. Again the mirror vibrated. Harry didn't want to answer it, but knew he would cave. He again swiped away the tears and allowed the connection to happen. Harry sat up, leaning against the headboard of his bed. The mirror clouded, while Dawn was scooped up by him and pressed against his chest. He planted a kiss on her head, getting a bittersweet chirp from her. That made him smile sadly before his eyes focused on the mirror again._

 _The clouds disappeared and the grinning form of Siris appeared on the surface. Harry's godfather wore his long black hair down, cascading over his shoulders. He was apparently sitting at his desk, considering the background with the big Black crest on it. The late evening sun was casting a red and orange glow over the godfather's appearance as he tried to avoid work. His smirk played testimony to that, because he had this mischievous look on his face, grinning like a boy who stole a cookie._

 _"Harry, hey, I know we said I would just call but Narcissa has been up my ass the entire day I just need someone to complain to for..." His voice trailed off and he leaned a little closer, his smile faltered a little._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at Harry with a little bit worry. His grey eyes were darting around, taking in his godsons appearance. Eyes bloodshot and puffy, his nose red and he held Dawn much closer than usual. It was obvious the boy had cried and not just a little bit. Sirius was worried, his godson was a sensitive boy but not really a crybaby. Also, he looked really dejected. Sirius felt a lump of ice slide down into his stomach and he shifted a little. His first instinct was to jump out of his chair and make his way over to Hogwarts to find his godson. Harry rubbed over his right eye with the palm of his hand before he shook his head._

 _"It's nothing, Sirius..." His voice trailed off and he looked down. He couldn't look into Sirius steel grey eyes at all, so he looked down at his beloved familiar. Dawn looked up in turn, hopping a little on his chest, trying to reach the sad face of her beloved boy. It made Harry smile again. This little ball of feathers loved him so unconditionally, with no reservation, he hadn't felt this ever before in his life and it always made him smile. Sirius frowned deeply when Harry shook his head, leaning forward even more. His eyes roamed around the boy's face, trying to tell him to raise his gaze. Please, Harry, look at me. He pleaded in his head and for a short while it was quiet between the two of them until Sirius let out a quiet word._

 _"Prongslet..." He just whispered, unsure what to do. He had never before dealt with a downhearted teenager and this could be anything from girls, to friends, to worse. Harry finally looked up with his emerald green eyes. He frowned too._

 _"It's nothing...just...Snape." He whispered out and Sirius decided this was definitely in the worst category. The tall man stood up in his chair, needing to move, while his face change from worry to worry and anger._

 _"Snivellus? What did that greasy haired buffoon do?" Sirius hissed angrily, walking up to the window, needing to move, to act in any form. Harry looked so sad and defeated at the moment. Harry squinted his eyes, casting them down again. He groaned rubbing over his forehead._

 _"He, just..." He groaned again, then sighed. "After last year he got worse. He never liked me in any way, a sentiment I return dearly. But this year it got even worse. He always vanishes my potion for no reason, stating there is Phoenix dust in it and that rendered it useless and gave me zero points two sessions in a row." Harry tried to keep it in, yet a fit of certain anger came through in his voice. Sirius tilted his head slightly._

 _"Is Phoenix dust even a thing? Never heard of it before." He said a little confused. Yet even Sirius had to accept that Snape was an extraordinary potioneer and a master of his trade. Harry shrugged slightly, still angry._

 _"I have no idea. Hermione said she found nothing about Phoenix dust in any book and had never heard of it, so I think it is just another way of him making a fool out of me." Harry was now more focused on his anger. Sirius raised his head from still thinking._

 _"Yet another? What is he doing to you?" He asked with an alarmed voice. He never liked the man. He was a greasy bitter asshole._

 _Harry shook his head, suddenly wide-eyed. "N-Nothing doesn't matter." He had not wanted to say what he had said, he didn't want to pull Sirius into this. His godfather had more than enough to do, getting involved with the Wizengamot, staying on top of the obscenely complicated financial part of House Black and also the Potter fortune, taking care of Narcissa and also dealing with the aftermath of being exposed to Dementors for a decade. He didn't need Harry's baggage, some small schoolboy problems, some little things he should be old enough to take care of by himself. He had so many more important things to do. He would deal with this himself and-_

 _"Prongslet?" Sirius' voice wasn't angry, it wasn't sad, just worried. Harry looked up into the eyes of his godfather and he saw worry and love. The man was staring at him with such devotion that the black-haired boy felt his throat clench close. No one had been like this for him, looked at him like he was the most important person in the world to them. Sirius had said it over and over again but the knowledge of being the single most important person to such a great man was incomprehensible for Harry. A decade worth of being told he was a freak, that he was worthless to than everyone around him, a decade worth of being told that he was a bother, it was ingrained in his mind, on a fundamental way. Harry once again cast down his eyes, while Dawn snuggled closer, offering comfort in this whirlwind of feelings._

 _"S-Sirius, it's okay, I don't want to bother you and-"_

 _Sirius voice cut his words off, but warm and considered. "Prongslet, look at me." Harry raised his eyes again and felt his throat once again clench at the love in these steel grey eyes._

 _"You are my godson, the most important person in the world. Your parents wanted me to look out for you when you need me when they couldn't be there for you. It is the greatest and most wonderful gift these two wonderful persons could have ever given to me. So tell me. You are no bother, I want to know. What does Snape do in class?" He asked with a soft voice. Harry felt his eyes burn when they started tearing up again and Dawn chirped loudly, ruffling on his chest. he could feel the wave of love and gratefulness that swallowed Harry at the moment and buried him deep. The whole world outside of the bed stopped existing at the moment. It took Harry a few moments, but then in a slow and croaked way, he began telling his godfather about the past years._

 _He told him about his first Potions lesson, when Snape had made an utter fool out of him, asking questions that were way to advanced for him. He told him about the shame he had felt, about thinking it was his fault for over half a year when he had thought he should have been more prepared. He told him about the anger his embarrassment had turned into when he realised that Snape had it out for him even more than the other Gryffindors._

 _He told Sirius about the time Snape had given him detention because his potion had turned out a smelling mess, even though it wasn't his fault at all. He had been distracted due to their research about Flamel and he had dropped Fairy wings instead of legs into it. It was half decent and Harry knew by now it would still have done the job, it had only smelled bad. Yet he had gotten detention while Goyle got five points for Slytherin because the desk under his molten Cauldron hadn't melted too._

 _He told his godfather about the fact that Snape was Neville's boggart and how wrong that was. A teacher shouldn't be a student's greatest fear. He told him about the mean behaviour that followed after Professor Snape had learned about the fact that Neville had ridiculed him in front of the entire class, giving his boggard the clothes of his grandmother including her strange vulture hat. That memory made him smile for short._

 _He also told him about the hundreds of times he had been ridiculed, belittled, made fun of, been yelled at and been punished unjustly by the head of house Slytherin, while his own house could reign free. He ended with the insults that Snape had used about his own father, making Sirius seethe in anger. He had been mostly quiet during the tale, not speaking for quite some time. Hearing what that slimy bastard said about his best friend made his blood boil. He had tried to stay calm, listening, he didn't want to frighten Harry. After a few calming breathes, he nodded, gritting his teeth._

 _"I will take care of this Prongslet, I promise. Keep your head up for a couple of days and it will all be well, trust me." He said it with much determination making Harry smile. It felt good. That his fears had been deemed noticeable by Sirius felt great. He felt again the warmth and thankfulness wash through him and he ruffled Dawn's feathers. He felt way better than before the call. Telling someone about all this had felt great and he was happy that he did it._

 _"I will hang in, don't worry Padfoot." Then his smile fell a little. "I have just to survive detention tomorrow." Harry felt a little of the happiness fall of again when he thought about the next evening and his hand came around Dawn in a possessive manner. The bird chirped and huddled closer like she was cold all the sudden. Sirius frowned again, asking carefully._

 _"What happens in your detention?"_

 _Harry sighed, looking at Dawn and he played with her feet for a moment, trying to distract himself from the question. "He makes me scrub cauldrons, something we often do but..." He lost himself in the sight of his familiar jumping up on his hand and he nuzzles her with his nose._

 _"But?" Sirius wouldn't let go now, like a dog with a bone he would pull until he got it. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. Then he looks at Padfoot with such sadness._

 _"He locks Dawn in his office during the time and she hates it." For a moment it was quiet, Sirius just stared at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open for a little bit._

 _"WHAT?" He yelled, blinking at Harry. The boy winced and said nothing. Sirius stared for a moment again, then his face turned angrier and angrier until he looked furious._

 _"That mother fuc...Damn bastard! I...I will take care of this Harry I promise! That will NOT happen again, you hear me?" He pressed it out. The only time Harry had seen him so angry was when he had seen the bruise on Narcissa's cheek. He was a little worried. Sirius had a temper, hopefully, he didn't do something terrible._

 _"Okay Harry, I will take care of this, immediately. Stay safe and don't worry I will take care of it. You better go down to your friends now, take your mind off it. And cuddle Dawn extra tight for me today."_

 _Harry wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded and said goodbye._

After that Harry had gone down to the common room and spent the evening with his friends. He had tried to take his mind of things but he was worried Sirius would do something stupid or rash. They had played wizarding chess but Harry had no chance against Ron when he put his mind to it and in his absentminded state, he almost bored his friend with it. That night, after nuzzling close to Dawn and placing Gryf on a warm pillow Harry had laid there, thinking and worrying. More than once he had the mirror in his hand, thinking about calling Sirius but he never did.

The next morning Snape was at the head table and nothing had been different. Harry decided to call Sirius after school that day, trying to stop him from doing something stupid. Harry ate his breakfast, thinking and thinking. Dawn noticed his glum mood and tried cheering him up, jumping around him with even more energy, trying to cheer him up and while Harry did smile about her antics, he didn't put his heart into it.

So he had gone to potions and it was obvious that Snape and Sirius hadn't clashed. Snape had been the same nasty mean bugger he had been before no less no more. Yet more would probably mean hexing Harry or hitting him. He stood up with a groan and made his way to the exit only half-hearted listening to the voice behind him.

"Remember today you still have detention Potter." Snape's cold voice was cutting into his core and Harry just barely got the needed Yes sir out of his lungs. He pushed open the door and walked out only stopping a few feet out of the door.

In the corridor, wearing a well-fitted long robe of dark blue velvet, her hair pinned up in a complex hair duo, her one hand stemmed to the hip in a perfect manner was Narcissa. She stood there like she owned Hogwarts itself, her head slightly tilted and the eyes cold and aloft. Harry froze for a moment, then he picked up the pace, stepping closer.

"Narcissa. What are you doing here?" He said in a quiet way. She turned her head and her steel grey eyes leveled on the boy. There was a little bit of judgement in her gaze, due to his lack of formal approach in a public scenario.

"Lord Peverell, good day to you." She said with a cold and emotionless voice and made a curtsy in front of him. Harry remembered his manners, bowing his head slightly like he had learned from her and he cleared his throat.

"Miss Black, I hope you are well. May I ask, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, the moment Ron and Hermione came up next to him, curiously looking at Narcissa. She turned to the two of them shortly.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Then she turned back. "Yes I'm well Lord Peverell, thank you. I came here due to the letter you send a few days ago as well as taking care of a little business for Lord Black." Her eyes trailed up and to the door, where just now a platinum blond boy walked out of the classroom.

Harry followed her gaze, seeing his old rival in the corridor. The boy has his trademark smirk plastered to his face and he was talking to his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Both bigger boys chuckled and grinned at whatever joke the Malfoy heir had made. Draco had made a point of wearing the symbol of house Malfoy proudly now, so large that Professor McGonagall had forced him to reduce the size of it because there was a regulation in Hogwarts to what size scions of noble houses were allowed to wear their house crest on their school robes. Draco turned his gaze, seeing his mother standing in the hallway. He raised his eyebrows surprised. He stopped in the middle of his step. Narcissa shifted a little, but before she could move to walk over, the boy sneered and turned away, walking down the corridor followed by his little gang. Narcissa sighed and turned back to Harry. The boy stepped a little closer, placing a hand on her forearm for comfort. Dawn chirped at her, and she managed a small and sad smile.

"I'm sorry Lord Peverell." She said quietly. Harr shook his head and gave her a comforting smile.

"No need Narcissa, you said you came because Sirius asked you to?" Harry said trying to distract the glum woman. Narcissa smirked a little.

"Something like that."

-Flashback-

 _"I will kill that damn bastard!" The yell outside of her room jolted her from her thoughts. Narcissa stood from her desk. She had been writing the last half hour and only the yelling of Sirius in front of the door made her stop. Quickly she made her way to the door and looked outside. Her cousin was in the middle of the corridor fighting with his outer robes, trying to put it on. Narcissa frowned and stepped outside._

 _"Are you alright? What is going on Sirius?" She asked, closing the door to her room behind her back. Sirius stopped struggling with his coat and turned to her. Narcissa flinched back a little. His eyes were flaring with anger and there was the madness she had seen once or twice now, glistening through. It was well known that the Black family tended to insanity more often than not. Her own sister Bellatrix had lost her mind far before she had been turned to Azkaban. It had been when she was with child, for the first time. Bellatrix had fallen on the stairs, breaking her arm and worse, losing the baby. After that her sister had never been the same again, turning to anger and mad mumbling. For all Narcissa knew it had only become worse in Azkaban._

 _Her aunt and uncle, Sirius parents, had also been nutjobs. They had turned to crazy rants about blood purity and they were paranoid. Grimmauld Place had more protections and trap wards than any other house in the entirety of England and quite a few of the more nasty traps had been laid out by Sirius parents. Sirius had disabled most of them, keeping them in some kind of hibernation, in case it would be needed someday. Yet their crazy paranoia had led them to abuse her cousin, even though their Grandfather had stopped most of it. Yet he lived in Black Manor and therefore hadn't seen everything._

 _Now Narissa saw once again that unstable flame burning in steel grey eyes. She probably wouldn't be able to stop him, if he decided to attack her, even though that was highly unlikely. Sirius was a very loyal person and he wouldn't hurt her. Yet Sirius' hand was twitching a little, but Narcissa stood her ground. This was more like not flinching when a dog barks at you than anything. He prowled closer._

 _"God damn Snivellus is what is going on Cissy." He hissed at her. He was almost half a head taller than her, staring down. She crossed her arms frowning._

 _"Yes, what is Severus doing?" She asked, calmly, like they were talking about the weather._

 _"He...He...He is making Harry's life a living hell!" Sirius growled, stepping a little back. His posture was a little hunched down, and the lights in the lamps were flickering in response to his flaring magic. Narcissa felt it like a thick blanket pressuring all around her. She tilted her head slightly, unimpressed._

 _"Is this really Severus doing something wrong or you just wanting him to be wrong?" The moment she said the words, she knew she made a mistake. Sirius' eyes flashed again and his hand twitched towards his wand, not pulling it still. The pressure of his magic increased tremendously. The floorboards arched and cracked and one by one the lamps turned off in a really creepy way. The pressure got more around her, and she had difficulty breathing. Like a big hand that was crushing her lungs under an enormous force. Sirius robes were billowing in a breeze that wasn't there and his face was contorted in a feral snarl._

 _"Siri!" She called out. Sirius blinked and all the sudden the pressure was gone and she tumbled to the ground. Sirius knelt next to her in an instant, unsure whether he should touch her or not._

 _"I'm so sorry Cissy, I just...the anger...I...Merlin, damn, shit shit shit." He whispered, finally taking up her hand. She sat up and leaned against him, his arm instantly coming around her shoulders._

 _"It's okay Siri. You are angry, it's okay. Please, take a deep breath."_

 _The panicked head of house Black took a deep breath, then a second one, then a third. This continued for a while, Sirius just breathing, while Narcissa waited. It was a game of patience and almost two minutes later Sirius raised his head again. By then he was a little calmer, sighing._

 _"He forces Harry and Dawn apart. I just, I just saw red." He whispered, more ashamed than anything. Suddenly he had a feeling how Remus must have felt all these times he woke up bloody and naked in the Shrieking Shack. He had been this close to really hurting Narcissa! This close. She placed her hand on his arm, smiling sadly at him._

 _"Azkaban has left more marks on you than you care to imagine yourself, Siri. You have to be more careful." She said. Sirius nodded. Still, a little shaken, Narcissa stood up. She then turned a strong face._

 _"You will not go out there and deal with Severus. Let me handle it." She said, firmly believing in her voice. Sirius frowned, shaking his head._

 _"This is about Harry, I'm his godfather, this is my obligation." He again started walking towards the stairs._

 _Narcissa placed her had on his chest stopping him. "And I am his proxy. If you go out there, you will kill him." A moment of silence followed that. "And when you do, being Lord Black will not save you. And Harry would be alone." Both of them stared at each other in the eye. A battle of will was fought, Sirius' passionate need to protect his beloved godson versus Narcissa's rational point of view. The moment stretched out and none of them blinked. Finally, Sirius flinched, letting his head hang low. "But I must protect him." He whispered. Narcissa smiled._

 _"You do. By staying out of prison and being there for him." She smiled softly at him._

 _"And Snivellus gets away with this?" He said with bile in his voice, his hands rolling to fists. Narcissa shook her head, smirking._

 _"No. As I said, let me handle this. I know that man and where to put in the lever so it really hurts. Separating Dawn and Harry. When I am done with him he will wish you had killed him." Sirius smiled a little at the furious and deadly tone his cousin used. This was the Narcissa that he knew from school, the Ice-Queen of Slytherin, the one from before her son had denounced her. Snivellus had his sympathy. Almost._

 _"Is there something I can do?"_

 _She smirked, winking at him. "It would be really helpful if you could write a few letters for now."_


	48. Chapter 48

Narcissa nodded once to Harry, stepping closer to the dark wooden door that separated Severus Snape's domain from the rest of the dungeon. She put her hand on the handle, before turning back to the children.

"I would like to talk to you later Lord Peverell, regarding your last letter." She said with a rather formal voice. Harry swallowed. The last letter had been him telling Sirius and Narcissa about the prospect that Lord Greengrass would propose a betrothal contract between Harry and Daphne. He nodded slowly.

"Of course Miss Black. I have to go to my Charms lesson now, so meet me at the entrance hall in about one hour. Would that be acceptable?"

Narcissa nodded and curtsied in front of Harry.

"Of course. Lord Peverell." She turned her head to Ron and Hermione and nodded. "Miss Granger. Mister Weasley." Both returned the nod and wished her a good day. The children, after a thoughtful look by Harry, turned and walked away, talking quietly amongst each other. Narcissa watched their backs for a while, robes swaying and she smiled. Being at Hogwarts brought back old memories of the time when she had been here herself.

 _Her robes looked good when she turned in front of the mirror, looking herself up and down. Her Black and Blond hair was cascading over her shoulder in a traditional braid and her make-up was spotless. Narcissa, fifteen years old, nodded once at her image in the mirror. Her friend Taylor, more like her minion, was picking up her book bag._

 _"You ready, Narcissa?" She asked with that awestruck tone she always had talking to the young Black girl. Narcissa raised her eyebrow at Taylor._

 _"Oh do I take too long for her highness?" She said in a mocking tone, waiting for a rebuttal. Of course, there was none, instead, Taylor looked down, like a beaten puppy._

 _"S-Sorry Narcissa I didn't mean to-"_

 _"Shut up." Narcissa interrupted her, shaking her head. Taylor flinched and nodded. The Black girl strode towards the door and out of her dorm, her lackey following behind. Gracefully she descended the stairs, one pale and perfectly manicured hand on the railing. At the foot of the stairs, he was already waiting. His blond long hair was combed back, his pale elegant features were looking beautiful and he had a warm smile on his face. He offered her a hand and helped her down the last few steps. Still holding said hand he raised it to his lips kissing her knuckles. Once she had blushed at this but she had learned more control. Still to this day it made her smile._

 _"You look wonderful as usual Narcissa." He stated with a firm and well-modulated voice. He was so much more mature than her classmates. So educated and regal. She hoped her grandfather would consider their match, it would be heaven marrying him. She smiled, squeezing his hand ever so slightly._

 _"You look very well too Lucius." She answered, with a slight courtesy. He smiled, waving it off._

 _"Thank you, Narcissa you are too kind." For a moment it was quiet. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the breakfast?" He asked her in a serious tone. She gave him a gracious nod and he leads her out of the common room. Neither of them acknowledged the people around slightly standing up in respect or Taylor and Jonathan, Lucius own friend/minion. They were the power couple of house Slytherin, the undisputed peak of their house and therefore different than others. It was this way ever since Bellatrix had left Hogwarts two years earlier and Narcissa felt like she was in a dream. A perfect dream with her prince charming at her side and a castle to rule over._

 _They stepped outside and walked down the corridor. Both made polite conversation, Lucius the perfect gentlemen. It was lovely. Narcissa held a hand up, covering her mouth when she laughed at a well-placed joke by Lucius when someone stumbled into her. She frowned and pushed him away. It was that zit covered friend of her hated cousin, this Pettigrew. The mousy boy turned his head around staring at the two people he just ran into. Lucius stepped in front of her. Pettigrew just started stammering._

 _"S-Sorry, I just was on my way and-"_

 _Lucius cut him off right there, when he pulled his wand, pointing at the boy. The younger boy shrieked, paling and backing away._

 _"I have no patience for your stammering. Look what you did, you crumpled Miss Blacks robes. I think it would be best if I would teach you a lesson and-"_

 _"OI!" Came a call down from the corridor. Narcissa turned her head and inwardly she flinched. It was her cousin and his cronies. Sirius' hair was long and unruly and he was wearing his clothes in a loose and rather uncivilized way, that probably was his imagination of cool._

 _"Leave him alone! Peter has done nothing wrong." The boys reached them and the black-haired boy with the glasses glared at Lucius._

 _"Put your wand away Malfoy! Certainly even someone as vile as you wouldn't hex a boy for stumbling." he growled, crossing his arms. Lucius sneered and raised his eyebrow._

 _Narcissa glared at him, her hand still in Lucius' elbow. "Shut your mouth Potter. Lucius has every right to do so as a pureblood!"_

 _"I would hex a half-blood like him for less, Potter. Now you better do a polite bow to a nobleman, as I am one or you are in for trouble." He said, making Narcissa swoon over his coolness. Barely she could hold up the proper facade of a lady. Sirius barked in laughter, before leaning forward._

 _"He isn't obligated to do as you are no lord, you are just an heir. Come to think of it, I'm an heir too. Maybe you should bow to me from now on James, what do you think Remus? Or should we hex my dear cousin and her git of a boyfriend." Sirius asked the scared boy beside him. The boy just groaned pointing at a place right behind Narcissa._

 _"Maybe you should have learned your lesson about fighting in the corridors Mr Black. Five points from Gryffindor. And ten points from Slytherin. As a prefect, you are to be an example, Mr Malfoy." Narcissa turned trying her best not to groan when she saw Professor McGonagall behind herself. The elder witch looked at the entire group with a stern look before turning to Narcissa._

 _"Miss Black, your grandfather is in the headmaster's office to see you. Please follow me. And the rest of you, no more fighting." With that, the head of house Gryffindor turned and walked away._

That morning she had learned that she would be betrothed to Lucius and she had thought she was the luckiest girl alive, dreaming of their wonderful marriage, about the children she would bear him and what a good wife she would be. How different she had been back then, full of wonder and expectations. Times changed so quickly; it still felt like yesterday. Narcissa shook her head casting aside these old feeling and thoughts about a simpler time and she knocked firmly at the door. Narcissa smoothed the front of her expensive dark green robe once more before she turned the door handle and stepped inside. Severus was still standing in front of his teacher's desk, his back turned to the door. He seemed to read something and did not indicate in any way or form that he had noticed her arrival. For a moment, it was quiet then Snape's snarling voice cut through the silence.

"Student, you better leave, because when I turn around and find out who stepped into my classroom without my permission, you will wish for detention."

For a moment Narcissa smirked. This was Severus usual conduct, trying to be as intimidating as he can be. Sadly for him, she wasn't a meek little student, so she raised one of her perfect eyebrows. He maybe would have been intimidating to her, even as an adult, with his dark robes, the glooming atmosphere of the dungeons, his cold voice, but she had been there when he was just a meagre first year, been prefect at the time and had shown him around. Yes, he had been grim even back then but still, the first year was the first year.

"I quiver in my boots Severus." She simply stated, making him turn his head. His eyes widened ever so slightly, what was for Severus Snape a rather extreme expression. He rarely showed surprise, even back in school.

"Narcissa." He spoke, turning his entire body around to her.

"Hello, Severus." She gave him a curt smile, tilting her head slightly. She walked closer, her fingers trailing over the tabletops of the student's desks. Severus Snape eyed her carefully before he turned his body to the side, offering her the way to her office. Narcissa nodded and walked past him. She stepped through the door, that same door that separated Harry from Dawn the last three nights and braced herself. This would be interesting and she would have to be at her most Slytherin. Severus was a clever man.

Narcissa knew his office quite well, been here more often than not the last few years whenever she wanted to talk about her Draco and for different reasons. Severus closed the door behind himself, locking it even then he walked over, sitting behind his desk. Said desk was littered with essays, books and ingredients for brewing. Severus swiped his wand and everything hovered over to a bookshelf sorting itself in.

"I'm sorry for the mess Narcissa, I wasn't expecting you." He said with a little growl. Severus didn't like surprises. As someone who knew a little bit about his life, Narcissa couldn't argue with that at all, she would be the same. They were...friends of some kind, for quite a few years so she knew a little bit about Severus Snape's personal life, but more she knew due to Lucius telling her. She also knew that this friendship most likely would end today, if it was still alive after her divorce. Snape leaned back a little, glancing at her. Narcissa was still standing, before she flicked her wand, conjuring an armchair, which was much comfier than the wobbly chair in front of Snape's desk. In fact, she knew that chair was uncomfortable by design since it was meant for students sitting there in detention or some other occasion when Severus wanted his opponent to be thrown off balance. This was typical Slytherin, even the smallest advantage mattered.

"May I offer you tea? We have a new blend from York, got it just yesterday." Snape smiled at her with this cold emotionless smile he always showed. Not once hat he smiled in her presence for real. Narcissa nodded graciously, folding her hands over her knee.

"Binki." He called out for his personal Hogwarts house-elf. A female young elf popped into existence and was ordered by Snape to bring tea. For a while, they both sat there quietly, waiting for Binki to return. This was an old ritual between the two of them, they never spoke before the tea was delivered. Narcissa resisted the urge to look around, instead just watching Snape. He did the same with her, neither of them backed down, so it almost seemed like they were in a staring contest but not as intense. After a while Binki popped back, now holding a small tray and set up their tea. After a deep bow, the elf disappeared and both adults picked up their cups, watching each other carefully. After a small sip, Severus set his cup down, opening his mouth.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit Narcissa." He asked with a controlled voice, not showing any emotion. Narcissa smirked inside, he had spoken first. One point to her. She slowly lowered her cup, placing it down graciously before she folded her hands over her knee, silent for just a moment.

"Oh, nothing special, I'm here because your regular package was delayed and I wanted to see what happened." Her voice was sweet and nice, different from before. She tilted her head slightly, a little coy. Snape didn't move a muscle in his face, just staring at her for a while. Then he slowly spoke again.

"Narcissa, you know full well, your beauty potions, which I regularly provided to you, were a favour courtesy of Lucius. Since the two of you are no longer married that agreement has come to an end. Lucius stopped his payments immediately after your arrangement was cancelled." Nothing in his tone or his voice let on what Snape himself thought about the ending of their relationship or what he thought of her in general, but if Narcissa would have to guess, she would think Snape would stick with her ex-husband. She had tutored him during school and had shown him around in his first year, but Lucius had really groomed him and lead him to influence. His ties with her ex-husband were much tighter. Narcissa nodded, taking a sip from her tea.

"What a shame, your potions worked just fine. I guess there is no use, I have to find a new potioneer that will provide me with the necessary items. That won't be difficult" She said in a light tone, smiling inwardly at slightly tense in Snape's shoulders. While these potions weren't that easy to make, it was still not top tier difficult and Snape was more annoyed that there was another potioneer out there than by the fact that she played the difficulty of his work down. He slowly nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid it is as you say." There was once again a quiet moment between the two of them, drinking tea and watching each other. Once again, Snape after a while broke the silence.

"How about you tell me why you are really here Narcissa?" Two to Zero, she smirked. While he asked, he was tilting his head ever so slightly. He was calculating back and forth, Narcissa knew. She slowly sat down her cup and looked down, breaking eye contact. This wasn't shown, this was real emotion, something rare from the Ice-Queen.

"How is he?" she simply asked. Narcissa did not need to elaborate who was meant with HE. There was only one possible person. This was one of the reasons she had come here, for real. To ask about this. Snape narrowed his eyes slightly and his voice was cold as ice.

"As I told you in my last two letters Narcissa, I can't talk to you about him. You know full well, how these things work. Lucius had made an inquiry, that Draco is not a matter to be discussed with you. As his legal guardian, he is well in his rights to demand such a thing and I'm bound by my duties to the school to follow this protocol. The matter of Draco is nothing we can talk about."

She flinched inwardly. Oh how she loathed Lucius for this, he was such a bastard. He knew full well that Draco was the most important thing in the world for her and it was his way of getting revenge by shutting her out. It was the way Lucius worked, yet it had never before targeted her. One more reason to castrate him should she ever get the chance, she thought to herself.

Then Snape continued.

"What I can tell you is that he does okay. He seems a little bit secluded but nothing to worry about. Given that his parents just got divorced, that is probably within the normal range of reactions." His voice was just a little bit warmer and it made her smile for real.

"You take care of him?" She asked, trying to get out as much as she could. He nodded.

"As it is my duty as his godfather."

"Thank you, Severus." She smiled again, before lifting her teacup again. He nodded in agreement. They both drank, and Narcissa drained hers. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"That is all you wanted to talk about Narcissa, right?" He was checking himself. She nodded, placing down the cup.

"Yes, just one small thing. Are you stupid?" Her voice was even and clear, no mock, no nothing just like she had asked him about the weather. Snape blinked in surprise.

"What?" He blurted out, confused. Narcissa tipped her chin in mock thoughtfulness and nodded.

"I'm asking because you act like an utter buffoon and I'm not sure whether I should trust my son's safety with someone that stupid." She hissed that out more than anything. Her face was turned to show her distance. Snape blinked before a scowl appeared on his face.

"Beside the point that he is no longer your son-"

"He will always be my son, Severus." She interrupted him rather heated, clawing at the armrests.

"Besides that point, would you elaborate which of my acts would be deemed stupid by the Queen of Slytherin?" He asked it in a mocking tone, using her old nickname to ridicule her. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How about your actions against Lord Peverell the last few evenings, Snapy?" She used her own first-year nickname for him.

Just for a moment, Snape sat still, then a fierce scowl contorted his face.

"So, Potter tattled to Black and that coward sent you instead of coming himself, to afraid to do something himself?" Snape snarled it out, angry himself. Narcissa shook her head like she was disappointed.

"You really think that?" It was a rhetorical question. "You really think Sirius is too afraid to come here and hex you into a bloody pulp? Don't make me laugh. Sirius can be called many things but a coward isn't one of them. No, I talked him out of coming here and just murdering you. He was ready to do that, Severus, he would have killed you for what you have done to Harry."

Snape snorted out, waving his hand.

"That entitled brat had it coming, arrogant as he is. Being apart from the newest item of his ridiculous fame might actually teach him a lesson, even if it isn't likely." Snape said with a cold smirk on his face. Narcissa was boiling inside, ready to slam his face in.

"A lesson? A LESSON? Do you have any idea what you are doing to him? Do you have any idea what happens to a bound person, when their familiar is taken away in that early state?"

Snape glared at her in an angry way.

"No, since I was educated at Hogwarts and also have a masters in potions, I am as you know exceptionally stupid!"

Narcissa had to use her entire being to be held in her chair.

"You are! Separating them is torture! The law is clear in this state, whoever does separate a familiar pair within the year of their bonding can be placed in Azkaban for two years! Is that what you want,m you, stupid idiot?"

Snape growled at her, shaking his head. "Don't you dare to talk to me that way Narcissa. Also, like the Ministry would do anything to me, Lucius wouldn't let them." He spat out. Narcissa frowned, shaking her head.

"Really, that is your excuse? You torture a minor because you wouldn't get punished for it? That's sick Severus. But let me tell you, you would if Harry and Sirius would bring this to the attention of the Wizengamot." She hissed angrily. Her wand was, with a lot of forwarding thinking shoved into the folds of her robe or she would have hexed Severus by now.

He just snorts like he didn't believe her.

"Okay, let me lay this out for you Severus, so even you understand it since you obviously didn't keep up with politics these days. Yes, my damn ex-husband still has the Minister in his pocket, at least for now, but that will not help you. Sirius has reclaimed the title of Lord Black. He is sitting in the Wizengamot. As a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble house. That alone would make problems for you, but he has allied with Lord Greengrass. I see at the look on your face, you know that name well enough to think what that would mean. Last but not least Sirius is good friends with quite a few people. One of these people has the name Amelia Bones and even you can't care so little about the Ministry and the Wizengamot that you don't know what that name means."

Snape had paled considerably during her rant. He stared at her then shook his head.

"So the bastard will use his influence to get me convicted, very noble, very honest. I haven't expected anything else from that bloody idiot." Snape murmured more angry than scared. Narcissa shook her head.

"Stop the martyr play, Snape. We both know not five minutes ago you boasted that you can't be touched due to the man I was once married to, so don't play the unjust card, since even though it wouldn't be unjust since YOU ARE GUILTY!" She cried out, slamming her fist on the chair. "But you are lucky, in two ways."

Snape looked like he was ready to hit her. "And how am I supposed to be lucky?" He hissed.

"First, Sirius won't kill you." Snape snorted again ass she said it. He was going down fighting apparently. "Like he would dare. I think even he learned a few tricks in twelve years of Azkaban."

Narcissa sighed. Severus was a clever man, but when his hate played a part, he was exceedingly stupid.

"He wouldn't go to Azkaban. Torture is considered an attack and since Sirius is Lord Peverell's guardian, he is in his full right to avenge this attack on House Peverell by demanding an honour duel to the death and killing you would be perfectly legal."

Snape smirked at her with a vile look. "I might enjoy cutting that bastard down." He stated. Narcissa closed her eyes and breathed once. Idiot!

"Truly, Severus? You are a world-class potioneer and a genius when it comes to knowledge in the dark arts, but duelling was never your strength and Sirius was the best hit-wizard during the last war. He would mop the floor with you and you know it, but once again your anger blinds you and makes you act like a fool."

Snape glared at her and for a moment he got quiet. Narcissa held in her anger as well as she could. She had no idea why she was trying to save the idiot. She would let Sirius have him if he wasn't her link to Draco, the only way. Also, Harry didn't seem like someone who would want a death on his conscious.

"So, you said two times lucky."

Narcissa nodded and threw a stack of letters onto the table. Snape picked one up and frowned. Augusta Longbottom.

"These are letters from the members of the board of Governors. You are on probation effective immediately. The time when Lucius held your hand and made all the little complaints disappear is over. You will do a proper job from now on. No more blatant favouritism by docking or handing out points. No unjust detentions anymore, no more threats, no more bullying, nothing in that vein. You will be the perfect teacher from now on, toeing the line very carefully!" Narcissa stated in a firm voice. Snape put down the letter frowning.

"And who would determine that? Of course, these little dunderheads will complain about everything and all, running amock and will use every excuse to put me under."

Narcissa nodded, in agreement. "For that reason, every complaint will be analyzed by Professor McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom. Both of whom you can agree to have a reputation as honest women and unjust accusations will get punished. Oh, and you will speak to Lord Peverell with the correct name and title."

Snape raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. He wasn't believing all this. "And you expect me to accept this lying down and saying nothing?" Narcissa smirked a little shaking her head.

"Besides the point that you are lucky to escape a conviction? Oh no, I expect you to write a thank you note to the board of governors, thanking them for this second chance in all the prettiest words you know." A little chuckle escaped her at the face Snape pulled.

"What makes you think I will accept this? I could just leave, returning to research as I have wanted for so long. I am here as a favour to Dumbledore. What do you think he will do if I just leave? He will not be happy." Snape tried to regain a certain amount of control, but Narcissa grinned now, in an evil kind of way.

"You owe Dumbledore more than he owes you. Remember, I know about your little spot of shame on your forearm and who pulled your head away from the flames all these years ago." Snape clutched his forearm, where his Dark Mark was hidden under the black robes. Narcissa's grin turned brighter when she threw a piece of parchment at the table. Snape picked it up. It was a list of businesses.

"But that's not the point. This is a list with all the research institutions, all the firms, all the small market breweries for potions in all of Britain and the rest of Europe. In case you wonder why I brought it here, you might want to check the owner. All have been bought by House Black and/or House Greengrass. Some they share. And as you remember, House Greengrass is an ally of House Black. None of these would take your application and if you find one offshore, let's just say House Black is rich enough to buy that too." Narcissa leaned back smiling. Snape lowered the parchment, gritting his teeth.

"Black that vicious-"

"Actually that was my idea. Sirius just wanted to boot you out and have you find a job, thinking you would hate leaving." She said now satisfied with herself. Snape snorted.

"As if." He muttered, making Narcissa nod.

"Yes, I know. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea telling all your colleagues how much you hated this job including one Remus Lupin. Never liked the man, but he has a great memory and this is the punishment Sirius and I agreed on. You will teach the students potions and at the conditions that have been implemented." Narcissa smirked while Snape glared at her, when she stood up, smoothing her robes. She cast a tempus charm, smiling.

"Severus it was lovely talking to you, but I have a meeting to attend and-"

"OUT!" Snape pointed at the door, burning fires in his eyes. Narcissa smiled, walking over to the door. At the last moment, she turned her head one more time.

"Don't forget about the thank you notes." Were her last words. The crackling sound of a crushed teacup was drowned by the sound of the closing door.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry put away his advanced charms book and stretched for a moment. This was the last class for the week and he was really relieved. Had he forgotten over the summer how hard school was or was the fourth year that much harder? Well, it was only a year before their OWL year, so it was possible. Still, when he thought about all the essays he was supposed to write this weekend Harry felt the dread creep in already. He groaned a little, making Hermione chuckle.

"Groaning is not becoming for a Lord, you know? You would get an ear full if I were to tell Miss Black." She nudged shoulders with him and he chuckled himself.

"You wouldn't dare. That would be too hard a punishment, Miss Granger." He said winking at her. Hermione laughed and put the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Her bushy hair flung over her shoulder, she grinned in response and nodded.

"It would so be nice to me, for now, Lord Peverell." She called walking on. Harry and Ron smirked at each other and followed their friend, waving at the small form of Professor Flitwick. The short man, who was speaking to Hannah Abbott waved back at them with a smile and resumed his conversation. The three friends walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Common room. Ron brushed Harry's shoulder with his own.

"Don't you need to meet Malf...Miss Black at the entrance mate?" Ron caught himself there just so. He still had problems comprehending that Malfoy's mother was now part of his life and Harry's family and still thought she was up to no good. Yet he had learned ever since that visit to the burrow to keep his opinion to himself. Even his mother, someone who was quite firm in her beliefs about Slytherins and the Malfoys, in particular, had said he should give her a chance. Ron had no idea where this came from but for once he kept his mouth shut.

Harry nodded, before waving at the book bag.

"In about twenty minutes. Enough time to put away my bag and change into some more relaxed clothes on. Also, I wanted to pick up Gryf, he's been in the dorm since morning. I bet he is grumpy." Harry laughed a little. The small snake, while being rather quiet had the mentality of an old man mixed with a young child. He liked things to be taken slow and all but was curious. Ron shuddered.

"Man, it still creeps me out when you talk to that snake. I mean, you are a good guy but you sound so sinister when you do, just creepy mate."

Harry groaned again. "Thanks for the endorsement, Ron." With a chirp Dawn's head popped out of the pouch, looking around. She had been asleep most of the time and Harry knew she would be full of energy in the middle of the night, keeping him awake. His dorm mates would love that. Still, he reached up with a smile and stroked her beak.

"Hey there you, slept well?" He asked with a smile. Dawn cooed at him and send waves of comfort, which made him smile brightly. Harry didn't notice the admiring smile on Hermione's face while she watched him interact with his familiar. Harry snorted in good nature when Dawn got hold of his index finger with her beak and was pulling. While she grew little her strength increased considerably. It was one of the signs that she wasn't just a normal young bird but a magical being. It was still playful, but Harry had felt the strength in Fawkes talons and he knew Dawn would be equally strong one day. Yet he smiled, she was still a hatchling and a cute one as well, not even a month old. Harry stroked her head with his free hand for a moment. Hermione turned a frown at Ron.

"Yes Ron, don't you think Harry got enough grief for this two years ago? Leave him alone." she snapped at him, making Ron shrug a little.

"He knows what I mean." He defended. Harry sighed nodding.

"It's okay Ron, I don't mind." Harry mused, not really interested in focusing on Ron's blunt way. Ron was like that, blunt but honest and loyal, something Harry really appreciated. What were some inconsiderate comments when the other always had your back. Harry smiled a little and spoke the password when they reached the Fat Lady. Harry quickly crossed the common room and climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm. He placed down his school bag and slipped out of the normal school robes. He then opened the lid of his trunk and climbed down in the room down there. He was barely down here, no need to be going down much, but as he looked at the bed, he thought maybe tonight, it would be a good idea to sleep down here. Since Dawn would be awake half the night because she slept all morning, he wouldn't disturb the others at least. The trunk was silenced so there was that advantage. It had been for nought in the end but Harry had looked into silencing charms, yet it was particularly would probably get it, she was always good at this but asking her to come to the room to cast the spell every evening or even ask her to learn it made Harry a little uncomfortable. So trunk it would be. With a smirk he picked up his informal Peverell robes, dark blue with the Peverell symbol largely displayed on his back. Following a little curiosity, he walked over, testing the softness of the bed by pushing into it. At least it seemed comfortable, very much actually. Nodding he climbed back up the stairs, careful not to bump Dawn's pouch into the steps.

When his head stuck out of the trunk he saw Ron who was just looking through the door into the bathroom. Hearing the noise of Harry stepping out of the trunk the redhead turned his head with a frown.

"There you are, mate. We were searching for you."

Harry pointed at his robes in a simple move. "Wanted to change ya know?"

Ron looked up and down shortly, then he nodded. "Oh okay. Look, mate..." He looked at his best friend a little uncomfortable. "Sorry for being a prat back there about your whole parselmouth thing and Gryf." He blurted it out more than anything, making Harry smile. The dark-haired boy waved him off.

"No problem Ron, really. But thank you anyway. No hurt feelings." Harry meant it, nodding at his friend once more. Ron's face lit up and he grinned.

"Good. I know I can be a prat and all. But still." He looked over to the clock at the side of the room. "You have to go, mate if you don't want to be late and I don't think M..Miss Black is the forgiving type when it comes to something like that." Both students chuckled a little and Harry nodded, walking to the door.

"You are right there, Ron. But still, it is family, so you keep up, am I right?" Harry waved at his nodding friend and was about to leave the room when Ron spoke to him in a low voice.

"Harry?" He said, not really looking at him. Harry stopped sticking his head still through the door, rest of his body outside already.

"Yeah?"

Ron looked at him with a strange look, somewhat between pity but also friendship. "I'm glad you have finally found a family. Even...Even if it is Malfoy's mother." Harry looked a little uncertain at his friend about this. For one it was unusually insightful for Ron, who normally was more thick-headed. Also, the last bit was a little strange backhanded compliment he didn't know what to make of. In the end, he went with Ron's problem expressIng himself at times.

"Thanks, buddy. It's great and believe me, Narcissa isn't all that bad when you get to know her properly." He said it with a slight grin. Ron tilted his head, not completely believing this but for his best friend, he would try.

"Sure, now off with you." He said, giving his best Molly Weasley impression, making Harry laugh when he ran down the stairs. He walked through the common room at a quick pace when a voice from the side stopped him.

"Harry!" Called Ginny out from the side, waving him over. Harry followed, after a quick look over to the portrait hole.

"Hi, Ginny. Is this urgent? I have to meet Narc...Miss Black downstairs due to house business." he quickly blurted out. It was a little strange interacting with Ginny ever since Narcissa's comment. He had no idea why but he felt really uncomfortable sometimes, especially when they were alone. She was far friendlier than before and he had no idea how he should react to that. It wasn't bad necessarily, yet he felt uneasy when it happened and he felt uneasy right now, but he was too nice to tell her to stop. Ginny's face fell a little but she shook her head.

"Oh. Yeah, later is good as well, just wanted to talk to you, Harry." She said with a smile. Harry blinked. Did Ginny just bat her eyelashes at him? He scrambled a little for words stepping back.

"Y-Yeah, that's okay. Have to run Gin sorry." He blurted out quickly and made his exit with a wave. He bolted out of the portrait hole and sped through the castle. Suddenly there was this big urge to place some distance between himself and the Gryffindor common room. With rapid footsteps, he descended the main staircase, his dark blue robe billowing behind him. He spotted Narcissa instantly when he stepped out of the main entrance. She was standing a little way down the slope on the grass, looking out at the Forbidden Forest. Harry quickly approached, trying his best not to run.

"Narcissa!" He greeted her when he was only a few steps away and she turned, probably hearing his steps. She smiled a little bit and bowed her head slightly.

"Lord Peverell." Her greeting was formal since they were in public, even though no one would be able to hear her. She waved over the lake.

"Would you consider a walk with me Lord Peverell? We have a fair bit to discuss." Her tone was well-modulated and bare of emotion. Harry nodded and started walking next to her. While he had considered offering her his arm, he thought he would look ridiculous doing so. Narcissa was a lot taller than him so it would have looked weird. Instead, he scooped Dawn out of her pouch and handed her over to Narcissa with a smile. The Phoenix chirped happily when she was cradled by the Black woman and Narcissa lost the fight of keeping a small smile of her face. For a while they just walked, Narcissa stroking the small creature while Harry watched the Lake. The water was calm and dark, flat like a mirror. Just a few ripples due to a little bit of wind but that was it. There weren't a lot of students outside of the castle, most were preparing for the Hogsmeade weekend. It was a little unusual since this was the first weekend of the term but Professor Dumbledore said he had his reasons. Not that Harry minded, he liked visiting the village, even if this time was more of a business thing than fun.

"So..." Harry said after a while when it was certain that they were far enough away from everyone. "How was your business with Professor Snape?" Harry knew Narcissa hoped to get a little information from the man due to the fact that he was Malfoy's godfather. Narcissa hummed for a moment before she handed the chirping Dawn back to the boy, who in return placed her in the pouch.

"It went quite well. Let's just say that I enjoyed the talk with good old Severus far more than he did." She ended the sentence in a way, Harry knew meant he wouldn't get more information from her about this. "But that is not the main reason why I'm here. I'm here because of tomorrow."

Harry stiffened a little when she said it, before nodding slowly. "The meeting with Lord Greengrass. I understand Sirius showed you the letter like I asked?" Harry asked carefully, his gaze wandered over the plain water surface. Narcissa nodded unseen by him.

"Yes, he has. So I know what you and the young Greengrass Heiress discussed between the two of you." Narcissa fell silent for a while and Harry groaned inward. he turned this into a lesson about politics that was certain. Then he sighed, looking over to here while they still strolled along the water.

"And how do we stop it?"

Narcissa pursed her lips and shook her head. "Wrong question, Harry." She just said, while still walking. Harry frowned, now looking at the floor like he often did when thinking. What was it he really wanted to know? Sirius wouldn't pressure him into a marriage, he just wouldn't. So...

"How do we stop this without antagonizing Lord Greengrass?" Harry said after a moment, while his fingers glided over the front of his robes. The wind was a little cold autumn was in full swing and he knew it would turn rainy and windy quite soon. Scotland was that way. Narcissa raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Better. You have to know what you want in order to put motion into place. So we want a happy Lord Greengrass out of this. While I would say accept the contract, it would help you a lot, Sirius has been very adamant that there would be no betrothal contract in your life. He has this romantic idea of a marriage of love."

Harry nodded with vigour and smiled. "In that my godfather and I are very alike. I want to decide about my partner myself and more importantly, I want whomever I marry to do it for me too, not for being Lady Black-Peverell, nor being the wife of the boy who lived." Narcissa snorted a little making him raise his eyebrow.

"You disagree?" He asked interestedly. He was interested in her reasoning. Narcissa looked out into the forest while she answered.

"The basic concept yes. I think marriage has more important building blocks than love, love gets cold, a contract is stronger. Even though I am the prime example that it is flawed that way as well. Yet I snorted more do to the fact that when you will marry you will be an adult and if you still have the name boy-who-lived it would be rather unbecoming for a Lord of two noble Houses, but that is a problem for another day. Let's return to our current one. What do we do about Lord Greengrass?" She mused. Harry realized she wanted him to come to the conclusion himself. He thought long and hard. For about four minutes none of them said anything. Then the boy slowly spoke.

"Well, we want him not to be offended because Sirius wants to work with him. It has to be something important because for him to be so insistent on the life debt means he views it as very important. We didn't just save Daphne but also him and his second daughter. It should be something considering their house, not a single person, a reason more why a contract wouldn't be a good choice in my opinion. Maybe something that connects our houses without me marrying her?" The last sentence was said in a way that could be a question or a statement, vague, while Harry peeked at Narcissa. The taller lady nodded with a small smile.

"Very well done Harry. Well done indeed. The thing you would seek is a formal alliance. It would bind our two houses by oath together, at least until all the current members of the house have died out. A union would be a different thing, it would form an alliance for as long as both houses exist but that is very rarely used. I think only House Goyle and House Crabbe are in a union at the moment. A vassalage bond like both houses have to house Malfoy shouldn't be considered, House Greengrass is our equal and we should treat them as such, so an alliance would be best. To break this bond is very serious, basically political suicide if you don't have a really really good reason."

Harry interested in what she was telling him, turned his head, watching her. "What would be considered a good reason?"

Narcissa thought for a while, her brows slightly frowned. "In the last war, House Abbott broke their ties with House Rookwood due to their allegiance to the Dark Lord. That was accepted as an acceptable reason for most people. Well and those who did scorn Abbott for it, well you can imagine why they did it." Harry nodded, he could think of a reason. Most likely, they were followers of Tom or very sympathetic to his world view.

"This would be Padfoot's decision, in the end, am I right?" Harry asked, halfway around the Lake. Narcissa nodded, waving her hand while talking.

"Yes, in the end, he is the Lord of our house he has the final say. But I think he will be very agreeable with this suggestion because you know him and his enthusiasm for the planning part of politics. He will be happy with someone else thinking about this. He has gotten really good at sneaking out of his office." She had a little bit of a disapproving scowl on her face.

Harry laughed a little because he could totally see Sirius trying to wiggle his way out, sneaking on his toes to get past an ever-vigilant Narcissa.

"Is there something else I need to know? Will there be a contract or something?"

"Something. It would be a magical oath but that will be between Lord Greengrass and Sirius. There is not much formal protocol and none of it is something you need to know at the moment, but keep an eye out. Life-debts are rare and seeing how it is done properly is a good lesson for you Harry." Her voice turned a little stern at the end and Harry nodded quickly like he been scolded just a little bit. He knew he had gotten better but his manners were still lacking. Not like Daphne Greengrass who just knew what to do all the time, who had learned this until it was second nature. For a while, they just walked.

"How is school?" Narcissa finally asked. Harry smirked a little while Dawn chirped, feeling his happiness at these words. Never before had been asked this in that way, like a parent. He knew he latched onto Narcissa quickly, but it just felt nice.

"It's okay. The new class about Wizarding society is really interesting. we worked through transportation and communication in the last lesson. I mean I know about floo, the Knight Bus and so on but really how many ways there are to get somewhere or communicate. It was really interesting and I want to look into flying carpets. I know they are forbidden in England but still, it would be fun I think. Also, Professor Cambridge talked a little about how these were made and I only now realize how many things work with runes. I never knew the importance of them. I wish I would have taken that subject instead of Divination, Runes seems interesting and in Divination, I only ever hear about what horrible things that will happen to me in the future. This week I learned that I should keep away from graveyards because someone with a knife will attack me in one." Harry snorted it out, laughing a little. Every week a new stupid threat for his life in the opinion of his not so treasured Divination professor. Narcissa smirked a little. She wasn't all too keen about Divination herself. A lot of hoax in her opinion so much hoax that you couldn't find the real seers underneath of it.

"The new defence teacher is strange. Not bad but tense. He looks like he expects to be attacked at every moment. We haven't learned much yet, he used this week to test our skills, seeing how far we are. Like dodging and cursing and all. He did a written test about dark creatures and so on. It would be okay if he wouldn't shoot random hexes at us when we least expect it, only to cry 'constant vigilance' after that. I think he expects us all to be attacked at all times and wants us to be ready. Ron said he was a brilliant Auror so maybe he is right but Ron also said that he is a little paranoid." Narcissa pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. She had her own opinion about Alastor Moody. In her mind, he wasn't someone who should teach children. Someone who hexed his own door to bite everybody who came to the house and fight things wasn't a great role model. Yet he was proficient in practical defence and could also form a full sentence, so he was better than two of the three past teachers. For all Narcissa disliked Remus Lupin, at least the man was competent in teaching. If he had been on his guard like he was a know it all, maybe he wouldn't have what Sirius called his 'furry little problem'.

"I hope not too nasty of spells." She wouldn't but it past Moody to cross the line, but Harry shook his head.

"No mostly stinging hexes and stuff like that. I heard in the older classes he does more but that was Fred and George so...take it with a grain of salt." Harry said with a smirk. He couldn't imagine a teacher shooting cutting curses at students, even in the higher classes. They finished their round around the lake and Narcissa stopped.

"All right. I will let Sirius know what you think, he will probably call you about it this evening. The meeting is at one pm, at the Three Broomsticks. But I won't hold you, you will probably need to get ready for a date on your weekend." An ever so slight smirk appeared on her face and Harry turned a little red.

"I don't have a date." When she only raised her eyebrow Harry continued. "I wasn't sure how long the meeting would take and yeah so..." His voice trailed off. Narcissa smiled shaking her head.

"Don't worry, the meeting won't take too long." Her gaze turned away from Harry, looking at the castle for a moment over Harry's shoulder before turning back. They started moving towards the castle. Narcissa had used Professor McGonagall's floo when she came so he would use it to get back.

"So, if you want to you can bring a date. Just tell her right off the bet that you have a meeting that will probably last from one to two pm and it's fine." Harry nodded when she said that while his mind started working. Did he want a date? Yeah, kind of he wanted, but who would really go with him? On a rational level he knew he was the boy who lived and the youngest living Wizengamot Lord and Heir Black, the girls would probably line up, but those were the girls he didn't want to go with. He wanted a girl that ignored all that, but then it was only plain old Harry and who would want him? He wasn't tall or good looking or smart, just a simple boy. Someone like Cho would never consider him, he thought with a blush when he realized how quick he could think of someone he would love to bring. Like his thought had summoned her he saw her black hair when they stepped into the main hall.

Harry let out a strangled sound something the socially fine-tuned Narcissa didn't miss. Her eyes followed Harry's gaze and she smiled, before stopping beside Harry.

"Ah, I see. Well, Lord Peverell, I think I will find the rest of the way by myself." She leaned closer as she was petting Dawn goodbye and whispered.

"Most woman like a bold man. Just go over and ask her." Then she stepped back from the flabbergasted Harry and curtsied before the boy.

"A good day, Lord Peverell. We will see each other tomorrow." She said with the same emotionless voice she often used in public. Harry nodded, still rapidly blinking.

"Good day, Miss Black." He mumbled. She turned and walked away, and for a moment his eyes followed her. Then he looked to the side seeing Cho again and his throat shut close. What should he do? He could just leave. Go back to the Gryffindor Tower, no one would ever know. He could go there and say nothing about it. Also Ginny wanted to talk to him and he would need to do that sooner or later. Maybe now was a good moment. Yes, this was the best moment for it.

 _Just go over and ask her._

Narcissa's whisper lingered in his mind and when he looked over to Cho a third time he saw her looking back at him. His cheeks turned red but she smiled and waved at him. You can do it just do it. Just walk over and do it. do it. Just do it. Harry took a deep breath and walked over before he could change his mind. He felt clumsy and stupid but this was it. Her smile brightened when he came closer and she was just so beautiful and oh god was he really doing this? He felt like the way took an eternity but at the same time, he suddenly stood in front of her with no recollection how he had gotten here.

"Hey, Harry." She smiled at him while she greeted him and Harry again smelled a slight scent of Jasmine and rose and he felt like his throat fought the idea of talking.

"H-Hey, Cho. H-How are you?" He pressed out, feeling his hand sweat. Dawn ruffled a little in her pouch but kept away for the moment. Still, a soft coo came out of the fabric. Cho didn't seem to mind as she smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, thank you. I'm really well, thanks. How about you? How is your Phoenix?" She asked, looking at him with those beautiful eyes that just pulled his soul out of his body making them float. It took a moment before he realized he needed to say something.

"Go-ood good, yeah me too. I mean, I'm well and Dawn is doing well too...slept most of the day but then she is still a hatchling. Most likely she will be awake the entire night pestering me to play with her and all." He realized he was rambling and his mouth slammed shut. Cho giggled slightly in her wonderful beautiful heaven like giggle and smiled at him.

"That is very good. That she is fine, I mean." For a moment there was this awkward silence between the two of them and then Cho smiled again, while Harry rubbed the back of his neck. From somewhere inside his Robes Harry heard Gryph grumble. Cho didn't seem to mind the silence.

"You looked like you came over for something specific Harry?" she asked. Someone like her would probably have no problem to talk to anyone. He could just walk up there and talk to them as easy as that. Harry noticed he lost himself in thoughts.

"WouldyougotoHogsmeadwithme?" He mumbled, stammered hastily out, red as a beet. Cho giggled a little again making his heart fall. She thought he was a joke.

"Sorry, could you repeat that slowly?" She asked kindly and friendly, Harry felt his heart, which a moment slammed to rock-bottom return to nervous fluttering.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked in a slow manner, trying not to stumble over his words. Cho looked at him, for a moment she said nothing and his mind sprinted to all different directions, from hope to fear to depression to hope again in under a second. Then she smiled.

"I would love to." She said with a smile and it felt like someone had lifted Hagrid from his shoulders. "I just have a thing with my friends from 12:30 to 14:00. It's silly but we always agreed to have a get together as friends like a tradition. Would that be okay for you?" Her voice was so sweet Harry almost missed the content of her words and would have just nodded. He also remembered something himself.

"Actually that is perfectly fine because I have a meeting of House Black business at one o'clock for an hour. So I don't mind at all." He couldn't keep the smile off his face nor did he try. Cho bounced slightly giving him a great smile.

"Ha, what are the odds. All right, shall we meet here after breakfast tomorrow?" She asked him, correcting the placement of her bookbag strap. Harry smiled nodding. Cho grinned and stepped back a step.

"Lovely. I'm sorry, I have a study group in five minutes but it was fun talking to you. I look forward to tomorrow."

Harry grinning as a fool nodded. "Me too. Have fun see you tomorrow." He waved a little and she waved back.

"Bye Harry." "Bye Cho." He watched her for a moment, looking after her, not sure if this had been real or not. He had a date with Cho Chang. He couldn't believe it.

A date with Cho Chang!

Suddenly he realized that he was staring into an empty corridor since Cho had already rounded a corner. He turned, still a huge grin on his face and started making his way to Gryffindor Tower with a spring in his step and Jasmine and rose in his nose.


	50. Chapter 50

Harry took two steps at once when he ran up the stairs to the Tower. He was grinning like a fool and his mind was filled with bubbles and happiness. Dawn was chirping when she picked up on his mood and filled the corridors and staircases with a wonderful sound. It was like a song full of happiness and candy. Harry's smile went even brighter when he realized what it was. This was a real phoenix song and he almost burst with pride for his familiar. This was her first real phoenix song! Harry scooped her out of her pouch and cuddled her small frame making the song even more powerful than it was. He grinned and she nibbled on his nose in a mocking manner, getting a laugh out of him. The song slowed and then stopped but the warm and happy feeling was still strong through their bond. Harry kept walking holding her in his hands.

"You did it, girl! A real phoenix song! I'm so proud of you." He placed a kiss on her head, making her coo and chirp again. The bubbly feeling in his chest was so strong he felt like his heart would burst. A portrait of an old stern-looking witch scowled at him from under the hem of her hat when he was running past her with a laugh.

"Order!" She called at him, but the boy only smiled and waved at her with a smile. The portrait was known as a stuck up killjoy to all the students. He rounded a corner and jogged towards the portrait of the Fat Lady with a skip in his step. The wide woman in the portrait smiled at him, leaning a little forward.

"You seem unusually happy, Mister Potter." She said nicely. While she was nice, she seemed unable to learn his new name. Harry didn't really mind, not with her.

"Thank you, yes it is a good day." He just replied, cradling the cooing phoenix to his chest. She nodded, waving a little.

"You are right Mister Potter. May I ask you for the password?" Her voice was rather pleasant. He nodded, giving it to her. She thanked him and opened up, revealing the hole behind and a wave of chatter, like always was the case, swept out of it. Harry put back Dawn into her pouch and climbed through. Gryf grumbled a little in his robes, the movement must have woken him up, so Harry apologized to him. The snake tucked his head back under his shirt and his tongue tickled his skin for a few times. The common room was filled with students, chatting and sitting together. The chaser girls were doing some homework, surrounded by notes and books. George and Fred were in a corner together with Lee Jordan working on something in a cauldron. They really liked the idea of Percy not being around anymore and all the other Gryffindor prefects didn't care very much as long as they kept it quiet. The tall and rather handsome McLaggen was sitting at the window, a large-chested girl in Fred and George's year on his lap. She was giggling and looked deep into his eyes. Harry walked past them and bypassed the hearth. Luckily no one wanted the heat at the moment so it was cold and empty, only a few specks of ash in it. The black-haired boy swiftly made his way over to where Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were sitting. The two boys were playing chess and while Ron was the best player in all of Gryffindor, Neville held his own against him. The two of them stared intently at the board, with Neville gnawing on his thumb. Harry slid off his outer robes and dropped down onto the free space next to Hermione. She was reading a book about Astronomy and lowered it just for a moment, giving him a smile.

"Hey, Harry. You look like you are in a really good mood. The discussion with Miss Black went well I gather." She said, closing the book. Ginny looked up from her own homework and smiled at him. Harry was fiddling with Dawn's pouch and looked up.

"What? Oh yes, everything went well with Narcissa." He mumbled, still grinning to himself and got Dawn out. She jumped from his hands into Hermione's lap nuzzling there. She smiled and put the book away, petting the small bird. For a moment it got quiet. Ginny leaned a little forward.

"So, why are you having such a good mood?" She asked, curiosity written widely over her face.

Harry grinned wide and proudly, looking at his familiar, who was right now chirping happily due to neck scratches.

"Dawn sang for the first time today." He proudly declared. Hermione and even the two boys playing chess looked surprised at this. Ginny was the first to say something.

"That is wonderful! How was it?" She asked eyeing the black feather-ball herself now. Dawn basked in the attention, as usual, and fluttered with her small wings. Harry grinned like a loon and nodded eagerly.

"It was awesome, it was just this feeling of happiness and joy, I have never felt like this before. It was like there was no care in the world and all was good and every wound could heal. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Like really, I mean I have heard Fawkes sing and that is amazing but the feeling that was radiating through the bond at the same time was just something else. She is just the most amazing being in the whole wide world. Aren't you young lady? Do you want some embers? You earned yourself a treat don't you?" Harry's voice was so filled with glee and happiness his friends smiled when Dawn hopped back on his lap and chirped loudly like she was answering. From somewhere McLaggen called out to him, to keep it down. Harry waved a little apologetic and ruffled through his pocket for Dawn's ember jar. The small bird got only more excited when the jar came into sight. She jumped up and down, clicking her beak in anticipation, making Harry chuckle. Hermione smiled and leaned closer.

"That is really awesome Harry. Congratulation young girl. You did well, so well! Are you a good girl?" Her fingers tickled the chirping phoenix under the beak and Dawn let out a happy coo, making all of them smile. Then a curious Hermione raised her head, eyeing Harry with a somewhat hungry look, the look she often gave teachers when they started a new subject or when Hermione found a new book to read.

"You think she will sing for us too?" She asked carefully and quickly waved her hands at him when Harry looked up. "I mean I don't want to pressure it just says in Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them that the song of a phoenix is one of the most wonderful things in the world and I-" She stopped her defence when Harry chuckled a little nodding.

"It's okay Hermione. To be honest, I have no idea, that's up to Dawn." He picked her up and tickled her stomach with a smile. All of them leaned closer when Harry whispered to the small bird. "Would you do us the honour to sing for us little girl?" He asked her with a smile. While he did so, he concentrated on the love he had for his small familiar, the feeling that she was the most important for him in the entire world and how much happiness she had brought him. Dawn stopped chirping around and stared deep into his eyes, not moving. Her golden, with bronze specks dotted, eyes were unblinking, staring into Harry's own emerald. Harry felt a wave of affection through the bond when Dawn responded with her own feelings. Like always these were a little strange like you would imagine from someone who had a very different point of view, both physical and emotional. Their friends watched as the boy and the small bird stared at each other with the utmost admiration in their eyes. Then after a short while, Dawn opened her small beak and began to sing.

Her song was loud and clear, as beautiful as before but this time a lot longer lasting and refined. Before it sounded like something she only tested in the corridor or did by accident and now was purposeful. Such a small body shouldn't be able to create such a powerful and rich song, yet whatever magic was part of her amplified the beautiful tune. Her eyes were closed while singing and her small wings fluttered a little appearing to keep her balanced. The song swept through the common room, ending all conversations. Every pair of eyes stopped and turned to the young black-haired boy with the small black bird in his lap. Katie Bell dropped her quill, the homework suddenly is forgotten. The song brought back thoughts about her mother, someone she didn't think of very much. She had died due to Dragon Pox about five years ago. While Katie thought she should have over it by now, most of the time it just hurt too much to think of her. Yet this song didn't bring forth the thoughts of her death but other memories, half-forgotten. Like the way her mother smelled and what it had felt like being tucked in by her for the night. Silent tears of bittersweet joy fell from her cheeks soaking the parchment. Next to her, Angelina was smiling when she thought about her brother, who was in China at the moment. They had been really close when they were young, always together always running around. While they had grown apart, the memories of them climbing the tree in their garden at home and playing Merlin and Morgana were still treasured by her deeply. Her smile was a bright one. Alicia's was even brighter. She too thought about her mother but unlike Katie, it wasn't bittersweet. She thought about a year ago when her Mom after all these years finally said yes and married James. Alicia's father had left before her birth and her mom had raised her on her own. When she had been eight months old, her mother had met James and they had just fallen in love. James had been her father in all but name for her entire life, teaching her how to fly a broom and much much more. Finally, after so many long years, her mom had finally agreed to marry him, making him her real father, for the first time in her life Alicia had a real and complete family. Her mother had looked so beautiful when she walked down the aisle and was so happy.

Fred and George stopped stirring the cauldron when the lovely tunes found their way to their ears and looked at each other for quite some time. While most people thought of distant people, they mostly thought about each other. About all the wonderful pranks they played at home, all the ideas they had all the fun. But not only that, they thought about their family too. About the warmth when their mother hugged them close, about the grins they shared with Charlie and Bill about some stupid joke, even the nagging of Percy was something the now missed. What was the purpose of breaking a rule, if no one was there to enforce it?

Lee became really quiet because much like Katie he thought about someone he lost. His little brother who had drowned at a small pond near their house so many years ago. Lee couldn't really remember his brother, he had been young when it happened, but what he remembered was the feeling of having him around, the sense of duty and protectiveness towards the little fella. This feeling reemerged from the void of his memory and Lee felt his eyes sting a little.

Cormac smiled when he thought about the pride in his fathers face. He had just won his first game in the minor Quidditch League and his father had been so proud. For days he would boast about it, telling everyone about his son, how he had caught the quaffle with a near-impossible dive only minutes before the game ended. That had secured the lead for his game since they won despite the opponent's seeker catching the snitch. He had ridden on his father's shoulders all around the stadium, young as he was and it had been the happiest day of his life.

Oliver Wood who walked in halfway through Dawn's song stopped in the door of his dorm, leaning against the door frame. The smile on his features reflected his inner feeling, thinking about his girlfriend. He and Jasmin Oswald, a Ravenclaw a year younger than him, had got to know each other at the Quidditch World Cup and after that met a few times throughout the rest of the summer. They had kissed for the first time only yesterday and he smiled warmly thinking about the mumbling feeling in his stomach, while he crossed his arms watching the common room and all the serene looks on peoples faces. His eyes wandered to the group to the side, his seeker, the two Weasleys and their friends.

Ron smiled, thinking about the day he and Harry had become friends, the nervousness about getting to Hogwarts only to realize that he wasn't alone in his feelings. The pride he had felt when he realized he was the first friend of THE Harry Potter and later the pride he felt knowing the real Harry, not the golden child everyone believed his friend to be. It was something making him stand out for once, and he took pride in the knowledge that he knew Harry better than anyone and wasn't one of the star-struck idiots out there. But like Fred and George, he thought of his family and all the love he had for them. He would grumble and never admit it to anyone but he loved his family. Fred and George had made him laugh so often, two times to the point where he peed himself from laughter. Charlie teaching him flying in secret so their mother didn't know. Bill's calm personality when he sat with Ron under the apple tree and they just talked about everything. While he was a tosser, Ron loved Percy as well, standing up for him when the twins had been mean and stopping them. And Ginny, his baby sister, who he felt so much protectiveness. She was his only younger sibling so he felt extra responsible for her. The relief when Harry carried her back on that dreadful evening under the school two years ago. The happiness when eating Mom's wonderful food, of which she was so proud of, his father's antics and how he and his siblings giggled when their mother scolded their dad in good nature.

Ginny thought about her family as well, but mostly her thoughts were with the dark-haired boy on the other side of the table. Different from most people her own mind was at one of the darkest moments in her life when she had been down there in the chamber. But like a candle is so much brighter in the deepest dark of the night, the moment she woke up in the hospital wing was like that for her, the happiest moment in her entire life. She had been rescued, saved, not just that but by Harry. Like a knight in shining armour, like one of the heroes in the stories from Mom, he had descended into the darkest dungeon, armed with a sword none the less, fighting a battle against an evil sorcerer and his monster, all to rescue her. Like a princess in the stories. Like in the books about Harry, even though she knew these were fake, she loved them and then one had come true. And in the stories, the hero always rescued the girl he loved, so that was all Ginny ever hoped for. And this weekend would be even better.

Neville's thoughts weren't with his family. Not that he didn't love his Gran or his parents but all of those memories were problematic. He never met his Grans expectations, he never was what she hoped for. So it was bitter and made him a little sad. His parents were thought of in itself, always a reminder of what he didn't have. No, his thoughts were here in Hogwarts, remembering the first time he did a spell. The joy that had washed through him, even more, the relief. He could learn. He could become a mage. He could become someone his Gran would be proud of. He could be someone who wouldn't waste his parent's sacrifice. He would be someone. That memory mixed with all the times in Herbology, all the happiness he had in handling the plants and then the memory of Professor Sprout asking him to be her assistant. The letter he got from Gran, that she was proud of him and that not even his father, the man he had always been compared to, had achieved being a teachers assistant.

Hermione smiled when she thought of her Grandma. The old lady had been so warm and kind, living a few doors down from them. Hermione had often been with her before she went to Hogwarts when her parents had been at work. Her grandma was a nice and sweet woman with a wicked sense of humour and she woke the hunger for knowledge in the young girl. She had taught her how to read even before primary school and they often sat together, huddled in her warm sitting room and read books together. Hermione missed those afternoons with her Grandma the most ever since she came to Hogwarts but at the same time, she made her first real friends here. Other children had always disliked her for her know it all attitude. Ever since she had been friends with Harry and Ron, the three of them forming the Golden trio, her life was so wonderful, like it had never been before.

Harry smiled while he watched Dawn sing, his fingers gliding through her feathers in an absent-minded manner. His greatest joy filled the bond between him and her, her coming into his life was so amazing, so mind-boggling, he still had trouble even comprehending it. She was so amazing, as was Sirius, as was Narcissa, like his friends. He didn't deserve such wonderful people in his life, yet they put up with him and he was so grateful for it. It was so amazing having people that cared for him, that stood by his side. Harry's smile turned a little sad, but more bittersweet, when he thought about his parents and how much they must have loved him, what wonderful people they had been. They would have loved Dawn as well, he just knew it and while he often wished he would have known them, he was happy for the things in his life he got instead. This summer had changed a lot of his perception of life.

Dawn's song kept on going for quite some time, then it slowed down until a last solemn note echoed through the quiet room. The small bird lowered her head sinking on Harry's hands down and closed her golden bright eyes. A tired coo left her beak. The magic in her song was wonderful, but it did take a lot of strength out of the tiny bird. She was new to this and had no idea how to handle her own power reserves. A second tired coo came from the nuzzling bird, then she fell into slumber unaware of all the eyes that were drawn to her. Harry smiled petting her a little, not wanting to disturb her. Hermione leaned closer, her eyes wet and teary.

"That was beautiful Dawn." She whispered, giving the small bird in Harry's hands a light kiss on the head. Harry looked up seeing everyone staring at him and Dawn. He felt a little blush rise to his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-Sorry guys." He called into the quiet room and for a moment no one reacted before they all resumed their previous doings, yet all with a smile on their face. Harry quickly turned back to his friends. Ron and Neville finally turned back to their chessboard, since the pieces were yelling at them for ignoring their glorious battle for a singing bird. What impudence. Hermione shook her head, smiling at Harry.

"I don't think you have to apologize for this. It was lovely and wonderful." She said a little dreamy, her warm hand lying on Harry's knee. Ginny leaned over smiling.

"She is right, I wouldn't mind hearing Dawn sing more often, it is awesome." She said with a firm nod. Harry smiled gratefully but shook his head.

"I don't think this will be a common occurrence. The song seemed to take a lot from her, so I don't want her to exhaust herself this way too often. This was a special occasion. Also, the book said that Phoenix songs are songs of intent and state of mind. The stronger a feeling, the stronger the song you know?" He waved his hand a little uncertain. Hermione nodded.

"You mean like the Patronus charm." she stated more than asked, looking intently at the small sleeping bird. Harry nodded, smiling.

"Yep, I think that is it. So this is a special thing and not a day to day routine Dawn should do for our entertainment you know?" He didn't mean it to be snappy, yet Ginny duck her head a little with an apologetic look. Ron turned his head after his queen bashed Neville's knight from the board and the brown-haired boy was staring at the field with focused intensity. It was obvious that he was losing and now he searched for a way out. There was none he knew it, but still, he would go down fighting.

"And what made Dawn so happy?" Ron asked, curious, his eyes returning to the board. Harry blushed furiously and looked down at his fingers, not wanting to look at someone.

"She...I guess she was happy for me because I asked Cho to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." Ron's eyes turned back to his friend, a surprised look on his face before he grinned brightly at him.

"I take it she said yes." he nudged Harry slightly, who grinned brightly back him. Hermione leaned closer and hugged Harry when he nodded with a bright grin.

"That is wonderful Harry, I'm so happy for you!" She stated, smiling, while she held him by the shoulders. Hermione felt a little weird that her best friend was interested in Cho Chang, but she was into Quidditch like he was so probably they had a lot in common. Hermione decided to be happy for him instead of anything else and kept her smile up. Ron had no such problems, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Well done mate! Well done indeed. Just don't forget about the rest of us you know?" He said but is was teasing Harry saw the wink Ron gave him. He grinned and nudged him back.

"Not going to happen. You won't get away from me so easily." He smiled and the two friends laughed. In that Ginny stood up, picking up her bag.

"I have to go. Luna wanted to meet me in the library in a few minutes." She said with a pressed tone. Harry turned his gaze to her. She wasn't looking at him, her features strangely empty.

"Uhm, okay. Wait. Didn't you want to talk about something?" He asked her. Ginny shook her head, her smile a rather fake when she looked at Harry.

"It wasn't all that important just...just some Quidditch stuff. I have to go. Well done Harry with...her." The whole sentence was forced through her lips with a strange tone and while Harry got a feeling like he knew why it was, he wouldn't embarrass her by stating it. He nodded firmly.

"Thank you, Ginny, it means a lot." He said as honest as he could be. She nodded and swirled around, storming off. She barely got out of the portrait hole before she couldn't hold back the sob and the tears when she felt like her world broke apart from one moment to the other. Her eyes stung like fire and her heart, deep in her chest was turning to an open wound bleeding sadness and desperation. A few minutes ago it had been filled with joy and she had no idea how happiness could be drowned in sorrow in such a short time, only a few words.

Harry was going with Cho Chang. She repeated the words in her head and it felt like she was slapped and punched in the stomach at the same time. It felt like physical violence like someone beat her up without laying a finger on her. Ginny stumbled along the corridor, almost falling down. Her mind was crushed by the thought, her insides filled with bile. How could this happen? Why? Why? She trudged forward without knowing where to go or what to see until she found an alcove, in which she stepped blurry vision and all. Her nose was running and she could barely see through the tears. She slumped against the wall and slid down, hugging her knees and started crying, crying over the something that had held her life together for over a year now. It was here where her brothers found her later, still sobbing.

Ron looked after his sister left in a rush frowning. This was strange, not like Gin. He turned back to his friends.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in a confused way, tilting his head slightly. Hermione frowned at him before she glanced at Harry. She leaned over, hissing at Ron.

"Not now Ronald." she whispered, quite obvious for Harry and Neville. Harry looked to the side embarrassed by the circumstances. He did not feel comfortable at all telling Ron why Ginny was probably mad. For one it wasn't his secret to tell and for the other, there was still the off chance that Narcissa had been wrong at all. He looked out of the window while Hermione shot Ron hot glares willing him to keep his mouth shut. Ron stared at her for a moment, before he turned to Neville. Both of them stared at each other before Neville mouthed 'Girls' and Ron shrugged. They resumed their game. Harry gave Hermione a thankful smile. She returned it with a slight nod and returned to her book about Saturn's moons. Harry spent the next ten minutes just petting Dawn and letting his mind wander a little bit. While he was a little concerned about Ginny, he believed she wouldn't exactly want him to follow her. He knew he wouldn't want that if the situation would have been the other way around. So Harry spent the next ten minutes watching Ron obliterate Neville's defence on the board. Finally, Neville toppled his king, signalling his defeat. His pieces told him he was a coward and he should fight to the bitter end until they were silenced by Ron who put them away. Harry sighed. It was time to leave again, a stressful day. He carefully scooped Dawn up and placed her in her pouch, before he stood up. Hermione lowered her book for a moment.

"Time to go to Snape?" She asked carefully, to which Harry nodded, gritting his teeth. His hand cradled Dawn in her pouch for a moment. "Yeah. Just wanted to talk to the twins for a moment, then I'm off.

He walked over, standing a step away for privacy.

"Fred? George? Do you have a moment?" His question raised their heads and they asked Lee to watch the cauldron before they stood. They grinned brightly.

"What can we do"

"For our favourite little fourth year?" They singsonged. Harry raised a mocking eyebrow. "Ron will not be pleased to hear that, he is your brother after all."

George just grinned wider when he answered. "That is why you are our favourite." He winked, his arm around Fred's shoulders. Harry laughed for a moment, then he got serious.

"Speaking of a sibling, could you do me a favour and look for Ginny? She looked a little upset when she left and...you know..." His voice trailed off when he looked a little nervous at the two. Fred frowned a little.

"What did Ronnikins do?" He asked, crossing his arms. Harry shook his head and pushed his fingers into his pockets.

"Nothing, it was me, but you know it is hard to...uhm just...look after her okay?" He winced a little. Fred and George looked at each other for a certain time then they nodded.

"All right we'll do it. But if you hurt our baby sister..." His voice trailed off and Harry winced even more. He shook his head.

"That wasn't my intention, it's just not my place to tell you." He stated. The twins nodded again and made sure with Lee that it was okay for them to leave. Together the three walked to the portrait hole and left. In front the twins walked one way and Harry the other, making his way down to the dungeons.


	51. Chapter 51

A dark dungeon surrounded a single person, leaning over a steaming cauldron. Slim pale hands reached for a metal rod and stirred it carefully and in a perfectly even pace. The colour of the potion turned from dark grey to a bright green and wisps of blue steam rose from the liquid and popped one wand length over the surface with a soft sound. The dark figure nodded to himself, the complicated part of the potion was done, now he turned his mind to other things, while his hands kept working. The long spider-like fingers picked up the long knife and started cutting the well-measured imp-root into fine slices. His mind was wandering and his forehead frowned a little.

Narcissa had played him, she had played him well and the worst of it was he hadn't seen it coming. He gripped his knife a little tighter when he thought about it. It should have been obvious. She would have never been so blunt in coming directly to him in hope for his compassion. Yes, they were...well more like had been, friends but she also knew that he would stick with Lucius and not her. Especially after she had placed herself with Black. His mind turned bitter when he thought about his old nemesis.

Severus hated all the four bullies from his school years but with varying degrees. Lupin was mostly okay, he never really played a part other than the person to tell Potter and Black off. He would tell them to let it go when they got too bad and that's it. Pettigrew was the least annoying, mostly because he was weak. Like a sniffling rat, he had carefully placed himself close to the big dogs in Gryffindor and used them for protection. Severus knew he had been mostly the lookout, too weak and too fearful to contribute to the bullying. The fat boy was too afraid of retaliation to really do anything. Yet, he had earned a lot more hate in the last couple of weeks, at Black's trial. To think that this bastard was a spy for the Dark Lord and that he had given the secret of Lily and ...him away was something that had made him drop even further in Severus esteem. He hated Potter but wanting him dead? No, Severus wanted him to be humiliated, as he had been, wanted him broken, wanted him to see the girl he loved on the arm of the man he hated as Severus had endured. And that Lily had died due to that betrayal was worse. Severus had gotten over his broken heart, due to his childhood crush marrying his mortal enemy but he had still liked Lily. She had been a good and smart woman and her death still stung in his chest. So Pettigrew had been responsible for her death and therefore deserved whatever the Ministry did to him.

Potter himself Severus had a pretty damn problematic mindset about. He had been a bully, a thief and an arrogant asshole. Obnoxious and so overconfident it was sickening. Also, him getting Lily had burned a long time in Severus' heart and he had hated him. Yet the man had died, fighting the Dark Lord and that was impressive. His overeager courage was bad as it could get. And yet Severus had to admire him. He had seen the Dark Lord, Merlin, he had been a follower of his. Severus didn't think of himself as a coward but he never had tried to leave his service. He was too afraid of that.

Severus had come to the Dark Lord as a young man, desperate and heartbroken. He had nowhere to go and was angry. Angry at the world for the life he lived. He had been turned down for an apprenticeship in potions because he had corrected the master on incorrect brewing procedure. Severus Snape wasn't the best of duelers, not a great Charms Master and was pants in Transfiguration, but he was a one in a million potioneer. The Dark Lord had realized that and taken him under his wing. At first, Severus had been thrilled. With the Dark Lord and his connections, it had only taken three days and Severus was the apprentice of one of the best Potions Masters in all of the UK. He then had learned and researched and only a year later he was a Master himself, in fact, the youngest Potions Master of the last century. The Dark Lord had been there, pulling the strings and giving Severus everything. Slowly but steady, like a spider he had spun the young man in his web, making him dependent and feeding his anger.

Then the requests had started, first small like a strengthening potion or a minor healing potion. Healing potions turned to stronger ones, turned to Veritaserum and finally turning to poison. When Severus had finally realized what he had signed up for, it was too late. The Dark Lord had told him what all these potions were for and Severus knew there was blood on his hands, a lot of it. After that, he had hoped, hoped that the Dark Lord would go away. He hoped so much that Dumbledore would face of the Dark Lord and send him to the grave. Never in a billion years would he have imagined that his school bully's son would bring down the man, saving him from the Dark Lord. But it happened, saving him and he was grateful.

Yet that moment when the boy had walked in front during the sorting Snape had felt his own stomach turn. That boy looked exactly like the man that had bullied him, that had humiliated him and stole the girl he had loved back in the day. Severus couldn't help himself, he knew he was mean to the boy but there was nothing. He saved him a few times during the first year to settle the debt he felt for being freed from the Dark Lords grasp, but that was it.

And how did that brat return the gesture? He was exactly the same arrogant bastard that his father had been, showing no regard to rules or authority, sneaking around the castle, poisoning two of his Slytherin, Severus just knew that Potter was behind Crabbe's and Goyle's strange sleep in the second year and many things more. The end of last year was the straw that broke the camels back. That and saving Black!

Black was the worst back then a downright cruel bastard. He always used every excuse to curse Severus, punched him thrice and then there was the time when he had tried to feed him to Lupin! The man deserved his jail and now he was free and apparently god-like or something because like the rich kid he had been, he got everything he wanted. He had walked free and now had control in the Wizengamot! That bastard had taken everything now. And probably like during school the asshole would act as if he hated it! As if anyone would believe that in any way.

Severus squeezed the contents of an earth fruit into the cauldron and picked the rod back up. His stirring was a little unsteady when he thought about the fact that that bastard also orchestrated the board of governors to put him on god damn probation. Like it wasn't hard enough to control the dumb dunderheads and their behaviour, who thought they were entitled to so much and like the world wasn't mean in reality. What was even meant by proper conduct? Did they expect him to coddle the damn buffoons? Or to really read these teaching books at the end of the letter?

Severus mind was still with these thoughts when a knock echoed from the door. Professor Snape raised his eyes to the clock at the wall. Right on time that would be the Potter boy. Severus didn't turn his eyes from the cauldron, putting lid on it. He then called out, so the boy opened the door. Severus tried to keep himself from sneering. Potter came in like a beaten dog, his eyes down, his hand under that pouch. He held it like a lion mother who's cub was hurt. A little separation wasn't that bad, but apparently once again coddling and all this, just on a low level. The boy gritted his teeth, careful not to look at Severus.

"Good evening Professor." he pressed out and Severus almost reluctantly admired the boys restraint. He knew the boy hated him, he really really did. Not that Severus cared a lot, Hate wasn't all that important to him. Better to be feared than to be a laughing stock. And he worked hard so the students feared him. That would be over now all because that little boy ran crying to his bully of a godfather.

Yet Severus shook his head. A true Slytherin never cried about spilt milk and this was the way it was now. Better to get this quickly over with.

"My apologies for your past detentions this week... _Lord Peverell_." Severus had to press out this rather short apology really quick because it sickened him to do something so embarrassing. Narcissa probably imagined something more elaborate than this, but that was all the boy would get here. Potter raised his head, looking at him bewildered.

"You will now clean these cauldrons. Place your things on that desk over there." Severus added before the boy could ask any questions. The desk in question was in the same room only a few feet away from where the boy would clean the cauldrons. Potter just blinked at him, staring like he was a strange monster with three heads. Severus turned his back on the boy, not wanting to look over and pointed at the cauldrons.

"Did I speak unclearly Peverell? Move!" Behind him, he heard rustling when Potter scrambled to do his bidding. Severus walked over to his desk again, lifting the lid from his cauldron; he continued to work on his potion. For quite some time it was silent in the room, only the sound of Severus working and the boy scrubbing the cauldron. The repetitive sounds were calming at least but then the quiet was broken when a loud chirping sound came from the possessions of the boy. Severus looked up. The small black phoenix had wiggled its way out of the pouch and stood at the edge of the desk. The bird chirped again, fluttering its wings while staring at the boy. Severus turned his head to the said boy, who had stopped scrubbing and now looked back and forth between Phoenix and professor. Severus gave Potter a cold glare and pointed at the familiar.

"Pick up your bird and return to your work, you aren't here to stare at me." He snarled. A day ago this would have meant new detention but he knew he had to be careful at the moment with Potter and his damn bird. Potter shot him a glance like he was trying to figure out if this was a trap and rose, quickly walking over. He strapped the pouch to his chest and placed the noisy bird in it. The boy again shot him a glance and Severus did the best to ignore it. If he didn't he may hex the boy and that would be problematic. Being a Slytherin meant adapting and always seeking out the best outcome. At the moment he would need to bide his time and take care of it later. Severus cut the ginger root and its leaves, adding them to the potion. He lowered the temperature to a small flame and stirred. Most books would tell you to keep the temperature consistent but that was only for people who had no idea what they were doing. For people like him, for the real masters, this was the way to go. You could strengthen the effect of the potion when you lowered the temperature at this moment because it wouldn't burn most of the more potent ingredients and maximize the effect. This was one of the many many adjustments Severus had made to a potion. It was like he told his classes, potions were fine art and most were too clumsy, like Longbottom, too dumb, like Crabbe and Goyle he had to admit or too uninterested like Potter and Weasley, to truly admire the beauty of the cauldron, the greatness that you could feel while stirring. It was liberating standing behind his cauldron, adding a few ingredients and with the right movement and timing, you could create miracles.

Severus firmly believed there was a potion for everything and every problem could be solved with a potion if only you could find out what the recipe was. You could kill any foe you wanted, you could find a cure for every disease if you wanted to and also there was the miracle of eternal life in the art of potioneering even though it wasn't a goal followed by Severus.

A knock on the door once again stopped the scrubbing of the cauldrons. Severus turned his head and saw Potter glancing over at the door from the corner of his eye. While he had to be careful the boy was still in detention with him.

"Don't slack off, Peverell." He scolded the thin boy. Potter ducked his head and resumed scrubbing, while Severus once again put the lid on the cauldron and walked over to the door with billowing robes. When he pulled it open an old man was standing in front of him.

Severus had never seen the man, he was leaned over, holding a cane. His hair was white like new snow and his eyes almost golden. He looked a little frail and weak and smiled up at Severus. He wore simple yet elegant robes and extended a thin, almost skeletal hand.

"Hello, there young man. I take it you are Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master?" The voice was surprisingly strong and confident, making Severus blink once. Severus nodded a stiff nod, staring at him.

"Yes. And you are?" He asked briskly, not really keen to know. Yet before he could answer a massive dark creature swooped over the shoulder of the man and into the room. A surprised yelp came from Potter and Severus turned his head, to follow the creature. It was a large dark bird with similar markings of glowing red and orange. The old man stepped around Severus like it was nothing that he intruded into his classroom and called out.

"Come back, girl." His cane clicked on the floor and Severus blinked again, when this man just rudely ignored him, something that rarely happened to Severus Snape. The greasy-haired potions Professor turned his eyes at Potter again. The large bird, which was obviously a phoenix has landed on the startled looking boy's shoulder and leaned down. The small bird in his pouch looked ecstatic, fluttering its wings and cooing almost painfully loud. The beak was clicking and clicking and a strong gust of wind swept through the room when the larger phoenix flapped its wings. It even swayed Severus' robes a bit far at the door. The old man walked over to the boy smiling.

"Oh, Harry I had no idea you were here." He stated with a smile.

Harry raised his eyes, staring at the man, trying not to fall over when the large phoenix on his shoulder leaned down again nipping at Dawn.

"Nicolas! What are you doing here?" He asked. The man named Nicolas chuckled smilingly before he sat down at one of the chairs.

"Ah Harry, my wife will take over the history class here at Hogwarts, because dear Albus couldn't find someone quickly right now. It will only be for this year but I thought I would visit my old friend and look around the castle, haven't been here in ages." He said with a slight chuckle again. Harry smiled brightly.

"Really? That is awesome. And this is?" He pointed at the phoenix on his shoulder. The old man smiled.

"That's Ember. She offered her ash for Dawn, so she is her mother in some way an-"

"Enough!" A snarling voice at the door cut their discussion short and Harry turned bright red. He had totally forgotten that Snape was there at all. The potions professor was glaring at both of them and stepped closer. His eyes were blazing and he stared at the old man.

"Who by Merlin do you think you are? This is my potions laboratory! So you better have a good explanation for disrupting Peverell's detention!" He hissed, striking his most imposing figure. But while most people shrank under his gaze, the old man just chuckled to himself while heaving himself from the chair.

"I'm deeply sorry for my rudeness, Mr Snape. I have heard a lot from some old friends of mine about your amazing talent with the good old cauldron. You remind me of Bargesh back in the day. He also had a rather stern way of handling things and was a true master of our trade you know." The man told him with such ease and Severus blinked. Bargesh was the name of a very renowned potioneer who invented Veritaserum and also many other major developments in the application of grey root. And there was a minor fact that he had died two hundred and three years ago. Severus blinked a little, while his mind slowly connected the dots. Didn't Potter say the man was called Nicolas?

"What is your name?" He asked carefully. The man smiled and bowed slightly before wincing and holding his back.

"Nicolas Flamel at your service." He smiled effortlessly. Severus stared at the man.

"Y...You are Nicolas Flamel?" He blurted out, for once totally forgetting his position, staring at the nodding man.

This man. That was Flamel? The most famous Alchemist in all of history? The legend amongst potioneers? Every, and Severus meant every, self-respecting potioneer admired the once in a millennia genius that was named Nicolas Flamel.

He was Severus' hero in the man's youth. He had read every book about him, learned all about him. He always wanted to be like the man he admired for so long. He had created so many potions, the stone was barely a footnote. The real contribution of Nicolas Flamel was the thousands of potions he had created over the centuries. Clearwater potion, mind quickening, green root elixir, Draught of dreamless sleep, Draught of the cold winter, Hunting Elixir, Shrinking Potion, Draught of numb pain, resolve potion and so many more. Yet due to his secluded lifestyle, there had been no picture of him what so ever. No one knew how he looked like and while Dumbledore talked about his friend a few times over the years, he never invited him to Hogwarts.

And now his hero, his legend was standing his lab, looking around with the curiosity of a keen-minded man. Severus quickly waved him down at the chair again.

"Please, be my guest. I'm sorry for my rudeness." He quickly stated, waving through the room. The old man smiled walking over to his desk. Harry forgotten by Snape at all, put down the sponge. The old man leaned over the cauldron and lifted the lid a little, smelling shortly.

"You are brewing Skele-Grow?" Nicolas raised his eyes up, looking at Severus with these eyes that showed centuries of age. How could he, who famed himself for his keen attention, not notice these eyes and what was showing in them, thought Severus. He stepped closer nodding, not showing his surprise that Flamel noticed what potion he was brewing by sniffing once. What else do you expect from a true genius?

"Yes, since many of these loud dunderheads break their bones around here, we always need some at hand." He answered with a low voice. He wasn't sure how he should react. This man was his hero. He was used to looking down at people not looking up to those he met. Flamel only smiled, leaning closer, while picking up a few of the ingredients. He turned a few herbs in his hand.

"I see you are using blue-grass. Recently my wife fell on the stairs and I had to brew a little myself. While I did, I came to think that flesh root would maybe work better than blue-grass, due to their similar properties but the higher heat resistance, what would you say Mister Snape?" Nicolas Flamel took the words, be my guest quite literally, as he started slicing some ginger root. Severus who ever since Lily had never shared his cauldron again was unsure how he felt about this. But who was he to decline Nicolas Flamel? Maybe it would be best not being a dunderhead himself and so he thought about Flamels idea. He nodded.

"You could be right Master Flamel. Their properties are quite similar, I'm just a little worried with their reaction with the dung beetle slices." He said after thinking about it. The old man looked up a little smiling, while he swiped it in.

"You would be right, I mean we both know what happens with a Dreamless Sleep Draught if you put Dung-Beetles in It." Both of them chuckled because the potion turns into a really disgusting smelling grey mass and the cauldron is unsalvageable. Snape frowned. He NEVER chuckled. He wasn't sure if he liked being so awestruck by meeting his hero.

"Yet again in the Gaily-Way Potion, they don't react with each other. I figured that the simple daisies that you put in are some kind of stabilizer and that prevents the potion from turning. So I don't see why it would be any different in this potion." Nicolas looked at him thoughtfully and it was downright nerve-wracking for Severus to have his legend asking him for his own opinion in this. Severus swallowed and nodded. Skele-Grow did contain daisy and if it worked it would create a much better potion, with less pain.

He stepped closer and looked over at his clock.

"I think it would be a perfect time to find out." He weighed some flesh root and dropped it in at the exact time. The potion made a high whistling tone that was new and boiled for a moment but before both men could flinch back it settled in the familiar dark green. Flamel smiled.

"Very well Mister Snape, I think that would seem we are right. But I must say, I am impressed." Flamel looked through the room. Severus' eyes followed his.

"I'm sorry Master Flamel I seem to not follow. What do you mean?" He asked carefully. Nicolas turned smiling.

"I'm impressed you are able to get such results with such dim lighting. I mean potions is a profession of detail, control and precision. I would have problems to generate good results in this light, but on the other hand, I'm getting old and my eyes aren't three hundred anymore so what do I know." Flamel laughed lightly while Snape stared at him. Having someone stating their age, while being over six hundred years old can be quite alarming. But Flamel didn't seem to be concerned with him not answering as he waved a little.

"But I shouldn't impose myself, I should leave you to it." He said, stepping back from the cauldron. Severus felt a little sting in his chest. This was too fascinating.

"You are not imposing at all Master Flamel." He quickly said. Flamel smiled.

"Oh, Mister Snape you don't need to lie for an old man. I know what it is like for someone to meddle with your cauldron, I cursed young Albus a few times for that. Or at least tried to. Also, I think you said Harry over there is still in detention with you. By the way my boy, what are you doing?" Severus followed the Flamels gaze when he suddenly remembered the boy. He had totally forgotten about him. This was even worse than he thought.

Potter was wrestling the large bird, trying to hold it away from his cleaned cauldrons. Flamel stepped closer, picking Ember from his arms. Potter sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Nicolas. She wanted to go to the cauldrons so bad, but I just cleaned them and I didn't want to have phoenix dust on them or I would have to redo all of it again." The boy said. Nicolas Flamel frowned, petting his majestic companion.

"Phoenix dust? There is no such thing Harry." He said. Severus' gut clenched a little. Harry's eyes shot to him for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully. Flamel nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. I might not be the greatest in wand magic, often forgetting which end is the right one but I can tell you I know my way around a cauldron. Also, Ember has been sitting on my shoulder while brewing for the last four hundred years and no potion has gone wrong. Didn't your Professor tell you that?"

Harry flinched, ducking his head. This was no position he wanted to be in. Yet here he was. Either it was lying to Nicolas or telling on Snape for lying to him right in front of the hateful man. He squinted his eyes, lowering his head. Flamel placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"This is not your fault. Your teachers should have educated about such things. Whoever told you that phoenixes have dust is either a total idiot who has no business near a cauldron or someone who tried to sabotage it. You can ask me at any time if you want to learn more about potions. Professor Snape will probably have no problem with it."

Flamel turned his gaze at Severus and the dark man flinched. The eyes were burning and Snape could see that Flamel, even though he didn't say it, had already deduced who had told Harry that phoenixes have dust and destroy potions. Severus wasn't sure what cut deeper, the comment from his life long hero about not having any business near a cauldron or the disapproval in the eyes. Nicolas turned back to Harry smiling.

"So no need to be worried. Dawn could bath in the potion and nothing would happen if her feathers are clean. Yet I wouldn't recommend it. Ember once bathed in a cauldron of mine when I was not looking and for the next month I had a very grumpy and very blue familiar." The bird in question fluttered her wings and gave her friend a disapproving look like she understood he had used her ungraceful moment for a joke. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you, Nicolas."He smiled. Flamel nodded and walked slowly to the door. His cane made the only sound in the room, besides Snape's bubbling cauldron. A soft click, click, click. At the door, he turned and bowed slightly to the boy how life and the still-frozen Snape.

"No problem. See you around, good day Messers." And with a swish, he was out of the door quicker than most people would think a six-hundred-year-old man should move.

Harry was suddenly very aware that he was alone with Snape again. His professor was white as a sheet and stared at the door. His eyelid was twitching a little. That was a dangerous sign of Snape being short of an explosion. Harry had seen it quite a few times and it never ended well. He knew something had happened but he wasn't sure what really just transpired, only that Snape was angry about something and he was quite worried it could be himself. Harry wasn't sure what to do so he picked up the sponge. The movement attracted Snape's attention.

"You are done, Peverell." He said briskly, still in thoughts about the humiliation of disapproval by his life long hero. He felt miserable about this. To have such a wonderful moment, only for that Potter boy to ruin it. Once again. This boys mission was making Severus Snape's life miserable. Harry glanced at the clock, it was still half an hour to go.

"Are you sure sir there is still-"

"OUT POTTER!" Snape barked at him, pointing at the door. Harry was never so quick in gathering his bag and hurried out of the room leaving a glowering Snape behind.


	52. Chapter 52

Standing in front of the mirror in the Gryffindor Dorm Bathroom, Harry was pulling and patting his hair. As always it looked a complete mess like he had just gotten out of bed, not like he had showered and worked on it for about half an hour. It just would not stay in the position Harry tried so desperately to arrange it in. When they had gone to the meeting of the Wizengamot, Narcissa had worked a little bit on it and made it decent. It still had the look of chaos and messy but the good looking messy, like he didn't need to care about his hair, not like Dawn had built a nest on his head. Harry was tempted to try a few charms he had looked up this morning but trying for the first time, right before his date with Cho? Not a great idea at all. Probably he would end up with a purple face or bald or something even worse. The door opened and Ron stuck his head inside, his hair looking like he hadn't combed either, but while Harry tried it, Ron had just not bothered with it. He eyed his black-haired friend.

"Harry, what are you doing? We're going to miss breakfast if we don't go now." He called out. Dawn, who was on the floor chirping and playing with a sock Harry had dropped, hopped over to his feet chirping at the redhead. He knelt down and tickled her under the beak. Harry raised his hands in an irritated manner.

"I'm trying to get this bird nest on my head to behave in any shape or form." He groaned turning back at the mirror. Ron tilted his head, scooping the black bird from the floor, who purred at the pets he gave her.

"Why?" He asked, stepping into the bathroom. He was wearing his usual clothes since for him this was a Hogsmeade weekend like every other. Harry, on the other hand, was wearing far more formal clothing. He would have preferred his favourite shirt with the big Peverell logo on the front, the one Malfoy always turned purple when he saw it, but he couldn't. In fact, he had taken a long time yesterday evening balancing his clothes for the meeting with Lord Greengrass vs the ones for his date.

"Uhm, because I will be going on a date today?" Harry asked back, blushing slightly that he had said it. All night, he had time to get comfortable with the idea of actually going on a date with Cho Chang since sleeping was definitely not an option at least that was what his mind was thinking. Luckily he was down in his trunk that night, because like he predicted, Dawn wasn't up for sleeping herself and so she had jumped around the small room, chasing embers or chirping loudly, something his dorm mates would have killed him for. It had been two in the morning when both of them finally fell asleep and still Harry was awake half an hour before his alarm went off, staring at the ceiling. He was nervous, like really, really nervous. Ron, on the other hand, frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what? She has seen you like a million times now with that hair. You do realize that you live in the same castle right?" His voice had a little chuckle in it. Ron thought this was ridiculous, what was the problem? Harry liked her and if she liked him a little bit of messy hair wouldn't make the difference.

Harry frowned, staring at the mirror. On the one hand, Ron was right. They have lived in the same castle for four years now, seeing each other all the time. Also, they had played Quidditch against each other. She had seen him in a much worse state than this over the years so really the difference wasn't all that big. On the other hand, he wanted to do this extra bit of effort for her and taming his hair was more than a little bit of effort. Then again he had tried for half an hour now to no avail so what could be done that he hadn't tried? Harry sighed.

"I guess you're right. There isn't much I can do anymore, it's hopeless." Harry stepped back from the sink and walked up to Ron. His friend smirked holding Dawn out to him. She hopped into his hands, climbing into the already secured pouch herself. Her mere presence and the body contact did calm Harry's nerves quite a bit. Her beak poked his chest slightly in the way she often did to show him her support. He brushed his hand slightly over her pouch. Ron nodded, moving onto the dorm door.

"Probably mate. Still, you could still ask the twins for help. Or worse one of the girls." He chuckled descending the stairs. Ron's opinion on beauty tips from girls could be summed up by a simple word.

Terrifying. He would downright die before he would ask one of the girls for advice in this area even though he knew he had no clue about it, yet that was kind of the point and should stay like this, thank you very much. Still, Harry followed him with a curious look. Maybe he was right, it would be a good idea. But not one of his own class, oh god that would be so embarrassing with most of them and while she knew probably more spells than the entire Gryffindor fourth year combined, Harry couldn't picture Hermione learning beauty spells. She didn't need those at all, so why bother?

Harry shook his head and quickly moved over to Alicia Spinnet in the corner. There were good reasons to ask her instead of someone else. For one he knew her a little bit better than the other older Gryffindors, like all the Quidditch girls. And two, she always had very good looking hair, even during the big stormy game last year, she still had perfect hair. He knocked lightly on the table she was leaned over, writing something on parchment.

Alicia was startled slightly but she then saw who was disturbing her and smiled.

"Oh, hi Harry what's up? You look sharp today." She smiled pointing at his clothes. Harry grinned a little embarrassed and looked down at himself.

"Oh yeah, thank you. I uhm...Can I ask for some advice?" He carefully asked, and she looked a little surprised. Not that she wouldn't help him, he was her teammate and also a rather nice young man but she wouldn't have thought he would ask her for anything. So she nodded after a short moment.

"Sure." Harry sat down, while Ron who had followed him stood a little impatient behind him.

"You see, I uhm...I have a meeting today, House Black stuff and this will not do." He pointed at his hair and made her chuckle a little bit.

"Oh, I see. Wait a moment I think I can help with that." Alicia answered and grabbed her wand. With a slight twitch of her wand and a murmured word, she pointed it at Harry's head and the boy could really feel his hair move on top of him. His first instinct was to raise his hand, but Alicia stopped him.

"Don't grab it or the charm is ruined. Here, wait." She held out a mirror for him. Leaning closer he stared at his now neat locks. Well mostly neat, it was still unruly but in this cool way, Harry couldn't for the life of him create. He let out a huff of relief.

"Thanks, Alicia, you are a lifesaver." He smiled. The older girl rose and pocketed what she was writing. Then she leaned down, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem Seeker-boy. Now get moving or breakfast will be over." She chuckled at his blush and pointed at the door. An agreeing Ron grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled him with himself. The three made their way down to the great hall. They talked about the last Quidditch game and what the results meant for the league, which wasn't much because the Cannons had once again lost and the Harpies were still way ahead of everybody. Still, Ron defended his favourite team quite eagerly, saying this was just a bad year and they would turn it around next year because they had a new seeker now, Willard Willyport and he would take the league by storm. Alicia argued that Willyport hadn't caught a snitch in his last twelve games, while Harry just sighed. He had heard Ron's words before. Last year it had been Scirbs as the new Keeper and the year before that Lordish as a beater. You would mean by now the Cannons would get a good pick for once out of pure luck. He eyed over to Alicia but she didn't notice and continued the argument with his best friend. It continued all the way to the Great Hall, where Alicia waved at them as she parted. While she headed for Katie and Angelina, Harry and Ron sat down opposite of Hermione. She folded the newspaper with a huff, pushing it away annoyed.

Harry tilted his head. "Everything okay?" He asked, buttering his toast. Hermione said nothing but grabbed the newspaper and flipped it open. She held it to Ron and Harry pointing at an article.

 **Where will this end?**

 _After the horrific and criminal attack on the Longbottom mansion four days ago, our nation is in turmoil and at unease. It had been an attack onto our strongest beliefs and obviously tried to disturb the pureblood lines. For those readers who missed the issues for the past few days, the Longbottom's ancient home had been under attack by a vicious Werewolf. It is now confirmed that this is the hand of Fenrir Greyback, a famous supporter of you know who. The attack luckily killed only a few house elves and no wizard was hurt._

 _The Auror department concluded that a gap in the wards was the cause of this attack. Over a decade ago other followers of the Dark Lord entered also the Longbottom Manor and tortured beloved war heroes Frank Longbottom and his wife into insanity, leaving behind their only son. The Prophet couldn't get an interview with the Longbottom heir as of now._

 _What will our government do to stop this horrific streak of violence? Dolores Umbridge the renowned Undersecretary of Minister Fudge had made a strong argument._

 _"Those vile beasts and their kind are a danger to our entire society. Not without reason has the renowned Hogwarts had werewolves in their curriculum for Defense Against the Dark Arts. We have to fight this plague and other halfbreeds before it gets out of hand. Where will this all end otherwise?"_

 _This is a very good point by the well educated Undersecretary. Leading the Department of Education before becoming the direct undersecretary, Miss Umbridge would be the one to know about such things. But those who doesn't believe her would probably believe someone celebrated by our community, who worked at the Hogwarts board of governors and is also a Lord of our Wizengamot, Lucius Malfoy. Lord Malfoy had was kind enough to give a short comment._

 _"We need to act soon. Dangers are everywhere and we will need to be ready for it. Werewolves and others with impure blood need to be controlled or our society will be doomed. Just look at the Longbottoms. They had the protection of Dumbledore, someone most people believe undefeatable and still, they were attacked, even though they are a noble and pureblood family and therefore a centre of our society. Clearly, this is a declaration of war from halfbreeds against the wizarding kind."_

 _How many more will be attacked? Who will be the next? And most importantly, who is it we are fighting against. Do you know your neighbour isn't a halfbreed? Why are they hating us so much?_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Harry blinked when he stared at the page.

"What a bunch of bullshit!" He said, pointing at the page with his finger. "A declaration of war? And Malfoy celebrated? What is this?"

"That is just the truth." A smug voice from behind him state. Harry turned and saw Draco standing there with the Prophet in his hand. Pansy was hanging off his arm grinning nastily, while Crabbe and Goyle chuckled a little. Hermione pointed at the paper, snarling back at the blond-haired boy.

"This is fear-mongering and just ridiculous! Attacking the purebloods? Nonsense!"

Pansy scrunched her nose like she smelled something disgusting.

"No one asked you, so keep your mouth shut mudblood." She hissed angrily at her. Hermione paled and is about to answer when a stern voice interrupted the starting fight.

"Detention Miss Parkinson!" Minerva McGonagall was shivering in fury when she strode down the aisle between the two tables. Pansy paled but then swallowed, muttering.

"What it is the truth." Only to flinch as the when the stern voice again called out.

"In the name of everything that is holy. Your detention will be right after breakfast Miss Parkinson. I hope you will learn not to defame your fellow students."

Pansy turned to the head of House Gryffindor, unbelieving.

"B-But it is Hogsmeade weekend Professor McGonagall!" She cried out. Suddenly they had quite a lot of attention, Harry noticed. A few students were looking and whispering to each other. Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement, looking down at Pansy.

"That is correct Miss Parkinson. Maybe this will teach you not to insult your fellow students." She said, raising an eyebrow. Pansy turned to Draco like he could do something, but the boy only glared at the teacher, before storming off, his two hulking minions following. Minerva considered the matter resolved and turned back, returning to the head table. Pansy glared over at Hermione and hissed quietly.

"This is not over Granger." And then she stormed off. Ron chuckled a little.

"Serves her right." Neither Harry nor Hermione could disagree with that statement. Hermione closed the Prophet once again, huffing.

"I don't get why they are printing these stupid things? I mean what is this besides fear-mongering?" Ron glanced over, looking a little grudgingly at this.

"I think Dad told me something about Malfoy owning most shares of the Prophet so...there you go." Ron said piling bacon onto his plate. Hermione growled very like her kneazle Crookshanks and shook her head.

"That is just ridiculous. For someone to own the only newspaper and they will print your lies? Someone has to do something about that! Don't you think?" Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. For quite some time none of them said a word, still processing the whole thing. They were almost finished when someone plopped down next down to Harry.

"Morning you guys. A little birdy told me you got yourself a date to Hogsmeade today?" Susan asked grinning at them brightly. The other three just stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Susan, what happened?" Hermione asked finally. The asked girl raised her hand brushing through her hair. It as electric blue and cut short, almost like a boy hair cut.

"What?...Oh, this?" She asked with a little chuckle, winking at them. "I just felt like I needed something new. First I wanted to go yellow, you know Hufflepuff and all but then yeah...yellow isn't really special, so I figured blue it is. It's not that big of a deal." She said shrugging. Harry frowned a little, not sure. Well, it looked good on Susan and fit her carefree rebellious way of living for the least. He nodded.

"Looks good Susan." He said while Dawn hopped over to the bluenette, looking at her head with interest. Susan leaned down in a comedic way, giving the small bird a better look at her bangs.

"There you go, sweety, blue like the sky, in which you soon will be flying like a badass. Which reminds me, when will she actually take flight, Harry?" She said, still looking at the familiar, bopping her tummy. Harry smiled and watched his familiar coo.

"Probably another month or so. Some take only a month up to six. Hard to say." He said, making Susan nod like it had been something really wise or like that. Then she grinned and threw her arm around him.

"Is that so? Still, don't you think you can escape my questions! I learned a lot about interrogation from Auntie Amelia. Don't make me cast incendio on your hands. So you have a date today Prongslet?" She asked, grinning at him. Harry groaned, slapping his hand over his face. Hermione frowned.

"Your aunt said you could cast incendio on people?" Hermione asked while Harry said at the same time:

"The twins told you that?" Referring to his nickname. Susan laughed loudly, drawing a few gazes and shook her head. Ron smirked at the antics of his friends and kept eating.

"No she didn't and yes they did. Now no trying to distract, tell me, tell me, tell me!" With every 'tell me' she poked Harry in the side. He slapped at her hand, growling.

"I'll tell you, now stop it!" She stopped and put on her most fake innocent look. Harry groaned, noticing that all were staring at him. He blushed slightly and squirmed a little backwards, wanting to disappear.

"Yeah, I kind of asked Cho Chang out yesterday and she said yes, we're going to Hogsmeade. Happy?" He said, grumbling into himself. Susan laughed at his embarrassment again rather loudly.

"Yeah, pretty much. Still, Cho Chang, a real hottie, wouldn't say no to her either." She laughed a little. The three friends looked at her in surprise. Susan blinked, then shook her head.

"Yeah yeah, surprise surprise! Sorry, you guys just don't have the right pieces to get my motor running. Sorry dudes." Again, Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked just, staring at her. The face of the bluenette turned serious all of a sudden. "Anyone have a problem with that?" She said in such a threatening way, all three scrambled to say different variants of they were fine with it. Hermione's parents were rather liberal and had taught her to be open-minded. Harry, who had only ever heard rants about homosexuals by Vernon, didn't want to be the same bigot as him. Ron on the other hand just didn't want the girl to be mad at him. He never really thought about the topic but if you asked him he would probably say something like:

"I don't really care. As long as they are happy what does it matter?" with a slight shrug. Hermione was the first to stop their rambling.

"We were just surprised that is all." But Susan was already waving it off.

"Yeah, don't mind me, just...maybe not spread it too much, I told you guys because you are my friends and obviously Hannah knows since she is my best friend as knows my Aunt but that's it for the moment. The last thing I want is Malfoy getting his slimy fingers onto that." She said with determination. The others nodded in agreement and they started getting up. Susan held out her hand to Ron, pulling the guy from the bench. Then she grinned.

"Speaking of snakes, Harry, there is something else interesting I have heard. The word is you not only got the fine seeker girl of Ravenclaw but also the Ice-Princess on a date today. Is that true?" She said, nudging him from the side. Harry, who was just putting Dawn in her pouch, frowned.

"Where did you heard that?" He asked, looking around like he could see who told something like this about him by just looking. Susan smirked, shaking her head.

"Ah, just a little cat told me. So is it true?" Her gleeful face crept closer to Harry. He shook his head.

"We don't have a date. Sirius, Narcissa and I are meeting Lord Greengrass and her about the life debt today." He said while walking to the doors of the Great Hall. Susan looked serious all the sudden.

"Some serious shit then." She waved away Hermione's indignation for her colourful language. "Then I wish you the best of luck, Harry. The old Greengrass is a sly fox and also a ruthless one. Don't be careless." Then her eyes looked over the main Hall and her trademark shit-eating grin returned. "And good luck with your little hottie." She pointed at the other side of the Hall. Harry gulped when he saw Cho standing there, chatting lightly with a friend before waving them goodbye. She wore a simple knee-length grey skirt and a dark blue sweater. Her eyes moved over the crowd and then connected with Harry's, emptying his mind completely. The boy wouldn't be able to remember his name at that moment, or how to form a simple sentence when those dark eyes bore into his with such intensity. She smiled and walked over. Harry was barely aware that Susan said something.

"Come on you two, let's find Hannah and give these two some room. Good luck your Lordship." she said, pulling Ron to the side. Hermione wished him fun and followed, while Harry found back some control over his body and walked up to the Chinese girl.

"Hi, Harry." She said with a brilliant smile. He felt his heart speed up and his hands sweat.

"H-Hi Cho. You look nice today." Harry blurted out, mentally smacking himself for such a lame sentence. But her smile grew brighter.

"Thank you! You look good too. Maybe a little formal, but I understand, the meeting with Lord Greengrass. Still, it suits you." Her voice was lulling Harry in and he had problems forming complete sentences.

"Thanks, I do feel a little awkward, so...you know." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, no idea what he should say right now. Luckily Dawn chose that moment to poke her head out and caused a distraction. Cho leaned closer.

"Awww, good morning Dawn, how are you?" She asked rubbing the small head. Harry chuckled when Dawn chirped in response.

"I would say it is her way of saying she is fine but demands more pets." Cho obliged and for a short moment just petted the small creature, while Harry was suddenly very aware how close she was and her perfume of jasmine and rose once again filled his nose, making his knees weak. He was in heaven right now and prayed dearly to all there is that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. Finally, Cho stepped back a little.

"Shall we?" She asked, pointing to the doors.

Harry nodded and offered her his arm as he had learned from Narcissa. And he did notice the slight blush on Cho's face when she hooked her hand in his elbow. Maybe it will not turn out too bad.

The ride in the carriage out of the gates and into Hogsmeade was short but fun. Cho and Harry were in luck, having the entire carriage to themselves with the obvious addition of Dawn. Again Harry had to guard the little bird, because like when they came from the train, Dawn was excited about the carriage ride, hopping all over the two. Two times Harry caught her a moment before she fell out of the window, giving her a stern and worried talking to. Cho watched him with a wide smile and giggled when he acted that way. Harry, completely caught off guard, looked up in surprise.

"D-Did I do something stupid?" He asked while red crept into his face. Cho smiled warmly, shaking her head.

"No, It's just really cute how different you are with her, so worried and loving. In one glance I can see how important she is to you." Cho's words made Harry smile in return, brushing his fingers through her feathers. She seemed to pick up on his warm and calm mood because the ball of energy stopped jumping up and down and turned her beak towards her human. Strange eyes, yet so clear to Harry stared into his while she herself calmed down, slowly blinking at him. After a moment of just staring, Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah. She is the most important person in my life." He almost whispered, forgetting for a moment what was happening around him and all his nervousness. He was just happy having her in his life, he couldn't imagine one without her. How had he been able to live without her bond, her love in his life, he had no idea. She was there when he fell asleep, she was the last thought of his day and the first thing he saw in the morning was her beautiful black feathers. She was so precious to him, he thought to himself, smiling and stroking over her back.

Then his mind snapped back and he realized he had ignored his date for two solid minutes, lost in the eyes of Dawn. He raised his head, smiling at Cho sheepishly.

"Sorry, lost myself there for a moment."

But Cho only shook her head, smiling. "It's okay. It's a good thing, having someone so close." She looked at him fondly. Harry smiled back. Harry had the feeling like he wanted to ask her if she had someone like that but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, so he smiled back and thankfully the carriage stopped at that moment, giving him an excuse not to do so. He quickly stood up and jumped out. While it seemed a little hasty, he quickly turned to hold out his hand. With a thankful smile, Cho took his offered hand and let him help her out of the carriage. Not that she needed help, she was a Quidditch Seeker and probably the same height as Harry, but still, it was nice of him to do so. Harry smiled and thanked the heavens, and Narcissa in particular, for the lessons he received over the summer. These would help him immensely, knowing the proper way of doing these things. Sometimes etiquette and rules were a really good thing. Offering Cho the crook of his elbow, again like Narcissa had told him caused the Chinese girl to raise an eyebrow in a strange way.

"You are a real gentleman Harry." She said when her hand was placed on his lower arm. Harry felt the warmth of her fingers through the thin sheet of fabric and again tensed a little. He nodded slowly, fully aware of the body contact.

"Thank you for your kind words. Narcissa taught me over the summer so I don't put House Peverell or Black to shame."

Cho nodded slowly, tilting her head slightly. "I have heard that Draco Malfoy's mother lives with you. What is she like?"

Harry thought for a moment, not quite sure to say it. "She is the noblest person I have ever met. Very graceful but stiff. She does have a dry sense of humour but isn't really someone who jokes very much. She is like, god this is really hard to describe." He asked unsure how to describe Narcissa. It was even harder because he knew the inner Narcissa, the warm and also loving person, who would smile brightly when Dawn hopped into her lap. But that wasn't the person Narcissa wanted the people to know, so it was more difficult. A mask you don't see so much yourself is difficult to describe. Yet…

"You know Daphne Greengrass from my year?" He asked, hoping that Cho knew her because that would make it easier. Cho raised her eyebrow nodding slowly.

"Everyone knows the Ice Queen of Slytherin." She said with a joking tone. Harry winced slightly at the title. It wasn't a very nice name for a person, yet it fit her well.

"Yeah, her. Basically, Narcissa is a lot like her but in a grown-up way, you know?" Harry said with a shrug, to which Cho nodded before she frowned.

"Isn't living with someone like that really, I don't know, exhausting?" She asked while the two of them walked down the main road. Harry shook his head slightly.

"No, not really. I mean sometimes she can be a bit, uhm, I would say focus on the manners and proper conduct, but mostly it is Sirius who has to 'suffer' at that." He said with a chuckle, while he air-quoted with his free hand. Cho laughed slightly, holding her free hand in front of her mouth.

"I can only imagine. What about him? I mean, of course, I read about his innocence and all but I have no idea what it is like living with someone you barely know. Do you miss where you have been before?"

Harry tensed noticeably when she mentioned the Dursleys, while his eye twitched slightly. He made a full stop. His agitation must have been quite obvious because Cho squeezed his arm slightly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, asking you such a personal question." For a moment they just stood still, while Harry took a deep breath calming himself. Dawn nipped on his robes at his chest and chirped at him ruffling in her pouch. Harry's free hand came up moving by itself, cupping Dawn.

"No, it's okay. It's just...I didn't like where I lived before very much and they disliked me. It is better now." He simply stated. Cho took that as a sign not to probe this topic anymore. Harry took up talking more, now smiling slightly.

"Actually, it is pretty great. Sirius is just awesome. He is funny, witty and not stuck up at all. He is up to all kinds of mischief. I've been caught in a few pranks, but mostly he and Remus do that with each other. In fact, he really dislikes the whole high class and etiquette thing. He says it is all bull, or at least he did before now he is too afraid Narcissa will hex him." He laughed, thinking about the last time the two Blacks had collided over Sirius's way of dressing that day. Cho smiled at him.

"It's good you have found somewhere you like staying. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Cho." Harry said smiling at her before he realized that she was rather closer and now he smelled the jasmine and rose once more. Feeling the blood pump into his cheeks he quickly turned the head around again.

"S-So, where to first?" He said looking around in an attempt to hide his blush when he saw a large black dog, sitting a few feet away watching him. He groaned and turned to Cho for a moment.

"Would you excuse me for one moment please?" He said with a curt smile. She took back her hand, looking at him a little confused. Harry smiled and quickly walked the few feet over to the large canine. Dawn wiggled in her pouch, chirping loudly at the dog. She knew this form quite well, had played with him a lot and also the weak bond between the two was tugging at her. Harry knelt in front of the dog.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously. The dog barked once, looking around Harry at the watching Cho. The Chinese girl was looking over, following the display with interest. Harry growled slightly.

"Padfoot no. You will not follow me and Cho around." Harry poked the floor with his finger. "That is not okay."

Padfoot flattened his ears and whined sadly. Harry shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Oh don't you give me the puppy eyes. What do you think Narcissa will say when I tell her that you are spying on me and Cho?" He knew it was a little underhanded bringing Narcissa into this but it worked so well with his godfather. Padfoot's ears shot straight up and he looked at Harry in a way that totally said:

'You wouldn't dare!'

But Harry just returned the stare and raised an eyebrow. For a moment none of them moved. Then the dog let out a very human sigh and nodded. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Pads." He said while the dog nuzzled his chest for a moment. Dawn, finally close enough to cuddle Padfoot's face for even a moment cooed and nuzzled back. Padfoot licked once over Dawn's head, ruffling her feathers and giving her a rather storm blown look before he ducked away and vanished behind the next corner. Harry brushed the dirt from his finger and tried his best smoothing Dawn's feathers. He hated when Sirius did that, even though his annoyance was probably the reason that the animagus still did it and Dawn revelled in the ruffled look, turning her head proudly and tried ducking his smoothing fingers. Harry returned to Cho, still trying to smooth Dawn's feathers.

"God, Dawn don't you...argh, fine, stay this way young lady. You are a little diva, you know that right?" He asked his familiar while the bird chirped happily, showing proudly the messy head feathers. Cho giggled slightly.

"What was that Harry? Are you some kind of animal whisperer? I know you can speak to snakes but dogs?" Harry growled slightly, offering her his arm again.

"That wasn't a dog. My godfather was trying to spy on us using his animagus form. Like I wouldn't notice a large black dog in Hogsmeade." Cho chuckled a little and then smiled at him.

"Probably thought you would be too distracted." Harry blushed slightly, while she continued. "Now, where to first, as you said before?"

Harry scanned the street once more before he smiled. Luckily this one was easy.

"How about the Quidditch shop?" He asked. Cho nodded with a warm smile.

"Good idea."

So that was where they went first. Their seeker positions made it a mandatory visit but after the first few minutes, in which Harry still felt really nervous now that there weren't many distractions, he calmed down a bit. They spent forty minutes in the shop, talking about Quidditch and manoeuvres. They both laughed when Dawn hopped into one of the large beater gloves, only her head sticking out and chirping happily at them. For a short while, Dawn was propped up in Cho's hands, while Harry tested the fitting of new seeker gloves, completely new on the market. Not that he needed new ones but it was fun and the way Cho smiled when she held Dawn was worth it. Also, Harry noticed in a happy moment, Dawn seemed to genuinely like the dark-haired girl, nuzzling into her hands. So Harry left her there for a little bit of time until she started struggling, the bond tugging on the both of them. Harry gave Cho an apologetic glance and explained the bond and that is was strained a little bit at the moment.

He evaded the question of why it was strained, not wanting to talk about Snape on such a wonderful day. Still, the thought came back to him and he petted his small friend even more than usual.

After a lengthy stay at Honeyduke's they finally came to the Three Broomsticks to just sit and talk. Cho was surprisingly funny, she had a joking side that Harry hadn't known before, well, to be honest, they never had really talked in length before. She told him about her family and what it was like in China. While her parents and her sister lived in the UK, the rest of Cho's family was still over in Asia and she visited frequently. Harry learned that Cho's mother was a muggle-born witch and her father came from a long and proud line of the Chinese Wizarding world. Their marriage was a little bit frowned upon, hence their move to England. When Harry asked what this was about, if it was all that pureblood thing, Cho shook her head. Apparently, her mother was a Qin and her father a Wei, like it would explain everything.

Harry just blinked. He could guess that this was something, but he had no idea what exactly. Cho seemed to notice his curious gaze and started explaining. Apparently, China's wizarding world wasn't unified like the muggle version of the country. There were two states now, the Wei and the Qin state, both founded during the period of the Warring States. Harry tried to follow the explanations and tried to remember the names, but it was utterly confusing. It didn't help that most names sounded alien and rather similar to him, which he knew deep down was a little insensitive of him. But he got the core problem. It was apparently a little like black and white people in America. An old conflict that still boiled under the surface and quite a lot of people who hadn't let go of the hate. And after Cho's Qin mother married her Wei father, Cho's mother's family made it pretty clear they disagreed quite a lot with that. After a few letters and what you could almost describe as an attempt to murder her father with the use of Howlers, her parents had left the country. Still, they would visit her father's family quite often. Cho also told Harry with gritted teeth about someone named Quin Yo, a man that was fueling the hate between the two parties with hateful speeches and the proclamation of being sent by the heavens itself. Harry wasn't sure what to say about this.

First Harry wanted to say that this sounded really sad and the thing with being sent from heaven just stupid, but then he thought about all the drama from being the Boy-who-lived and the pureblood stuff. That was similar. Apparently, hate was everywhere you just had to look for it. Luckily Cho ended there, stating she was sorry but this was a topic she was rather passionate about. Harry smiled shaking his head, saying it is okay.

Their conversation then turned to lighter topics, Harry told her about his summer and some of the pranks Sirius and Remus had pulled and Cho made him laugh with a really hilarious story about that one time her sister and she had been stuck in a really boring family get together for hours only to have it end with two horses stampeding through the meeting room. Harry's butterbeer shot out of his nose, he laughed so hard.

It was a fun time and neither of them really noticed how fast the time went by. They were sharing school stories about Professor Flitwick when suddenly a firm hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder. Almost jumping out of his chair in surprise, he turned, seeing Sirius and Narcissa standing there. Both wore their formal robes, Sirius his dark green and onyx coloured House Black robes and Narcissa the midnight blue and silver robes of House Peverell, as it was right in her function as Harry's proxy.

Harry blushed a little, glancing over at the clock on the wall.

"Am I late?" He asked a little nervous, while Cho slowly rose from her chair. Sirius smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

"Not at all, we thought we should be a little early, so don't worry. How about you introduce us to your lovely companion?" Sirius said, showing his most charming smile. Harry nodded, turning to Cho.

"Cho, this is my godfather Lord Sirius Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. And this is Miss Narcissa Black, who is my proxy in the Wizengamot. Narcissa, Sirius, this is Cho Chang." He felt a little weird when he gave just this short statement about Cho, while Narcissa's and Sirius' introduction was a lot longer. Sirius shook his head, chuckling.

"All right enough with this stuffy nonsense. Harry, you will end up more stuck up than others if you keep doing that. Very nice to meet you, Miss Chang." His eyes glanced over at Narcissa, making sure all knew who he thought was stuck up. Narcissa raised a pointed eyebrow at her cousin, obviously already thinking about what the correct punishment for his comment would be. Cho looked over to Harry, not sure what to do, but he just shrugged and smiled. Cho turned her eyes back to Sirius, smiling.

"Thank you, Lord Black."

Sirius just waved it off, shaking his head. He did not look very much like a noble Lord right then, even with all the fancy clothes.

"Oh don't Lord me, Sirius is fine. Lord Black makes me feel old." He said with a grin. Narcissa raised her eyebrow again.

"You are old, Sirius." She pointed out, her arms crossed. Harry stepped a step back towards Cho, while they both watched the adults. Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not old, I'm still a young man. Almost just like I left school, full of energy and all. Also, you are older than I am, that would make you old too." Harry and Cho tried their best not to laugh at the face that Narcissa made. It was a really cold glare she shot him, squinting her eyes. If looks could kill, Sirius would be dead right now or at least severely maimed. Cho leaned over, whispering to him.

"I see what you meant before about her." Apparently, Narcissa pulled herself together, before hexing her cousin in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. That wouldn't be proper and also not her style.

Two days later Sirius would find out what revenge Narcissa-style meant. But right now he was grinning like he had won this battle, smiling widely. Narcissa glanced over to the clock on the wall, before turning to Cho.

"I'm sorry Miss Chang, but we have a meeting in a few minutes. I'm afraid I have to take Lord Peverell with me for now." She made a point to call Harry by his title, trying to fight Sirius's improper way. Cho nodded, standing her ground in Narcissa's cold glance. It wasn't unfriendly per se, just void of any emotion, making it impossible for Cho to know what Miss Black thought or felt.

"Not a problem Miss Black. Harry told me there would be a meeting with Daphne Greengrass and her father." Narcissa nodded and then pulled the gleefully grinning Sirius a few steps away to give the children a little bit of privacy. Harry looked a little sheepish at Cho.

"Sorry I have to do this, but there is no way around it." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cho smiled, shaking her head. "It's okay. Like I told you, my friends would probably revolt if I don't spend at least a little bit of time with them today. Meet me here when you are done? I will be over there." She pointed at a hoard of girls sitting on the other side of the room. All of them were trying very unsubtly to look over, only to turn back and giggle when Harry looked over. He felt a strong blush and had to swallow hard for a moment. He was supposed to go over there later to get Cho? Oh god, please kill me now. But he nodded.

"All right. I'll try to get it done quickly. Have fun with your friends." He said. Cho surprised him by taking his hand for a moment and squeezing. "You too Harry." She said before she waved at Sirius and Narcissa and made her way over to her friends. Harry joined the two older members of House Black.

"Nice girl." Sirius said winking at the blushing teenager. Narcissa said nothing but she gave Harry a short and warm smile, while her hand rested on Harry's shoulder.

"Time to go." She said. They made their way through the Three Broomsticks and up the stairs for a meeting with two snakes.


	53. Chapter 53

Sirius walked into the room first, as was proper. Harry, even though a Lord, was also an heir so he came second. Narcissa followed in last. The room was small and simple, just one of the private ones in the Three Broomsticks. A large table sat in the middle, with two seats on the one side and three on the other. Lord Greengrass and Daphne were already there.

Lord Greengrass looked exactly like he always had, strong, with a straight back and an impassive look on his face. The grass green colour of his robes matched one of their crests like it did so many times before. It was a simple but elegant cut, with golden thread on the seams and a light brown inner layer. Lord Greengrass rose from his seat when they entered, his dark green eyes watching their every move. Next to him, Daphne also stood from her seat. Her hair was once more in a complex braid and she wore an elegant dress in the same colour as her father's robe. The dress was slim around her waist and held by a bronze clasp, displaying the horse head that was the coat of arms of house Greengrass. Daphne curtsied elegantly, her face unreadable, but Harry noticed a slight frown of stress on her forehead. She was in fact quite nervous about this meeting since she wasn't sure what exactly would happen and her father was still set on her getting betrothed today.

Lord Greengrass stepped around the table, stretching out his wide strong hand. His eyes bore into them. "Lord Black, welcome." he said with a stern tone to his voice, as the two of them shook hands. Sirius only nodded, a solemn look on his own features. Then Lord Greengrass stepped to the right, stretching out his hand towards Harry. The black-haired boy shook it too, trying his best to have a firm handshake. "Lord Peverell, welcome." The older man said and Harry still felt weird being treated like an adult. It was nice in a way, being recognized and seemingly valued, but at the same time, it was really scary. This wasn't fun and games, this was politics and rather important too. Narcissa had explained the severity of a life debt and while technically the Greengrasses owed them, it was still a rather delicate matter.

The House of Black and the house of Peverell, which amusingly were almost interchangeable, since both houses almost were made up of the same people, with the exception of Sirius, could potentially insult House Greengrass by either demanding something too valuable or demanding something too low. Marriage was the normal thing to do, but Harry was certain this wouldn't happen. Sirius had stated so and Harry believed those words. Still, they had to be careful, Lord Greengrass was a Slytherin after all and it was obvious that his own family was the only thing important to the man. Luckily Sirius felt the same, when he stepped to the side, making room so Lord Greengrass could greet Narcissa as well. He walked up to the table and bowed before Daphne. The blond girl nodded with a curt smile. It wasn't required for a noble Lord to greet someone who wasn't a Lord during these meetings but just as Lord Greengrass did with Narcissa, Sirius did with the young Heiress.

"Good afternoon Miss Greengrass." Sirius said with a little smile. Daphne smiled back, in a way Harry wasn't sure whether it was fake or real.

"Welcome, Lord Black. I hope you are well?" she asked, gesturing to the chairs. Sirius took the one in the middle, just when Harry stepped up greeting Daphne as well. Sirius folded his hands over his knee and nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm well indeed. There is a minor problem I have to take care of after this meeting but other than that I'm good. And you Miss Greengrass? Are you enjoying your school year?"

Daphne nodded smiling. "Oh yes, very much, thank you for asking." Harry wondered what Sirius had meant with a minor problem but now wasn't the time nor the place to ask, more so because Lord Greengrass walked around the table, sitting next to his daughter. He folded his hands on the tabletop, looking at them with a calculating gaze.

For a moment Harry felt like Sirius and Lord Greengrass were battling out some unseen fight. They stared into each other's eyes, not moving nor blinking but he just knew both of them were thinking back and forth calculating the other man's steps. It got quiet in the room, while everyone watched the two heads of the house battle it out in silence. Finally, Lord Greengrass nodded, like he confirmed something and raised his voice.

"Once again, welcome and thank you all for coming here. It is a pleasure to have you here. How about we put the niceties to the side and talk about the reason we are all here right away." Lord Greengrass looked over to Sirius who nodded shortly. Harry also gave an agreeing nod, to which Lord Greengrass thanked and then continued.

"This meeting is between House Greengrass and House Black as well as House Greengrass and House Peverell regarding the honour debt House Greengrass has for the rescue of myself as well as my two daughters. We, as the house of Greengrass, firmly believe that this debt should be honoured." He simply stated. Sirius nodded and folded his hands on the table, his face bare of expression.

"What would the House of Greengrass offer in retribution for this debt?" Sirius asked in a neutral manner.

Lord Greengrass looked over at his daughter, nodding once at her.

"The hand of my daughter and Heiress Daphne in marriage either to yourself Lord Black or Lord Peverell." Harry watched Daphne, who looked rather tense. Her eyes were cast down at the table, for once unsure. While he had sworn to her that he would do his utmost to deter this, they hadn't a chance to talk ever since he had talked to Sirius, so she didn't know what Harry's godfather would do.

Sirius just looked back not missing a beat or waiting a moment.

"No." He simply said, not in a firm way but like he was just declining after someone asked him if he wanted another helping of dessert. Lord Greengrass blinked in surprise, needing a moment. Daphne was one, if not the, most important bachelorette in all of Wizarding Britain. Even more so because Lord Greengrass had up to this point been firm in his belief of letting her choose her own partner. For him, it had been an act of will to have reversed that decision, a decision he had made when his beloved Margeth had died eight years ago.

"W-Would you elaborate on that, please?" He asked, a little shaken. While he was relieved that the man said no he had no idea what would come now and Lord Greengrass hated the unknown. What could Black want instead? He had already offered what he considered most valuable.

Sirius turned over to his godson smiling for a moment. He raised his hand, placing it on Harry's shoulder and squeezed a little bit.

"When I took Harry in a few weeks back I made promises. Some were minor; some were major, but one of them was that he would be allowed to choose his own partner, that there would be no contract in his future. He would live his life on his own accord and would choose the woman he loved to marry or even the man if he decided to do so, as his parents did before him. Quite frankly I am a little worried when I die one day, hopefully, in the far future and step in front of Lily in the afterlife, she would find a way to kill me a second time, if I made Harry marry someone he didn't want to." Sirius smiled when Harry looked over at him in affection. Then he turned his head back.

"As for myself, I know who I am. I'm an ex-convict over thirty, with a childlike attitude and a disregard for proper conduct and etiquette." Narcissa stepped loudly on Sirius' foot, making the man flinch, before waving her off.

"My point is, I'm not what a young lady like your daughter would dream of for a husband. Frankly, I could be her father in terms of age and I will not have it. So no, I will not take your daughter's hand in marriage."

Greengrass watched Sirius for a moment, while Daphne almost deflated in relief. She knew what a prize she was and for Lord Black to decline was a huge relief. Yes, Lord Peverell had promised her that it would happen this way, but still, the nervousness was there, the idea of it was there. There was this sliver of thought that Lord Peverell, who had been with Lord Black only for a few weeks, could have misjudged the man, his intentions. So to hear that this wasn't the case, that Lord Black indeed didn't want this was a great relief. Her father nodded slowly, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Lord Black, for taking my daughter's happiness into account. I have to say, I am relieved since I normally wouldn't have offered such a thing because I feel about my daughters the same way as you feel about your own charge. It is really a shame that the one thing you do to disregard it is the one thing I would want most of all for my children in a husband. Placing their happiness first. But this brings me back to the main reason we are here. If not the hand of my daughter, what can House Greengrass offer to you really?"

Sirius smiled a little and was about to answer when a loud chirping sound came from Harry. Sirius turned his head and just saw Dawn hopping out of the pouch on Harry's chest and landing on the table. The coal black hatchling turned her head curiously, chirping once.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, she...Dawn get back here. Hey!" Harry called out and tried to scoop her up, but she hopped out of the way with surprising agility. The chirping bird hopped toward the blond girl in front of her stopping at the edge of the table right in front of Daphne cooing up at her. Lord Greengrass looked with interest at the small creature. Harry rose from his seat, bright red in the face, making a move to round the table.

"I'm deeply sorry Lord Greengrass, she should actually be asleep, after she had raised hell the entire night. Dawn!" Harry said forcefully but Lord Greengrass chuckled a little.

"My daughter had written to me you have a phoenix hatchling with you, it is all right, if I remember correctly, she is only a few weeks old?" The man looked rather relaxed, probably after his greatest worry about today was gone. Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes, almost a month old." He said with a smile. Lord Greengrass nodded, looking down at the phoenix.

"If that's the case I will overlook this. Who has ever been well educated in the noble etiquette at the tender age of one month?" Noticing the gaze, Dawn turned her head, staring back at the man and for a short while no one said anything before Dawn chirped once and turned back to Daphne, raising her beak and closed her eyes in her "Pet me now!" posture. Daphne looked over at her father for a moment, getting the faintest of nods and tickled smiling under her beak.

Sirius smiled, watching the familiar being cuddled by Daphne, before turning back to Lord Greengrass.

"As I wanted to say before she jumped out of my godson's secure hold, I would like to state what House Black and House Peverell would consider appropriate payment."

Greengrass nodded in a curt way. Sirius raised his hand waving.

"An Alliance. Of our three houses, combined in the effort of making the world a better place for our children." Sirius wasn't a fan of elaborate speeches, Lord Greengrass knew what an Alliance would entail, no need to lay it out to him. The older man nodded slowly, waving his hand slightly.

"What kind of Alliance would the House of Black and the House of Peverell propose?" He said watching Harry. The black haired boy was barely listening, his eyes were on Greengrass' daughter and the black and orange feather ball she was petting and nuzzling. Sirius nodded slowly.

"We would do with an alliance of mutual support of one lifetime." He said lightly. What that meant was that they would work to benefit the other, standing together against outer threats and that they would support each other, until both heads of house in the alliance were dead. So the alliance would die with the last Head of house in the alliance who would find his end, probably Harry due to his age.

Lord Greengrass gave Sirius a thoughtful look, then he nodded slowly. He didn't look over to his daughter for her opinion, even though she was a very intelligent witch. He was head of the house and he would decide and he expected his daughter to go along with his decision. He rose from his chair, Harry and all the others following. Dawn hopped over again and quickly Harry scooped her up again.

He whispered to her.

"We will talk about this later, young Lady." Before Sirius raised his wand levitating the table to the corner of the room. Sirius and Lord Greengrass both stepped closer to each other, raising their wands. They took the others hand into their own and stared each other in the eye. Together they raised their wand, their tips began glowing. Both men began speaking as one, saying the old words that had stood through the ages.

"Together we stand, as one in magic. Together we stand, as one in oath. Together we stand, against all that mean us harm. Together we stand until both of us have fallen. So mote it be." The glow swirled around both of them in a thick cover only to pull back and then cast down like a waterfall. Where it hit, forms emerged, representations of their family magic. A proud stallion, with strong legs and a head, held high and mighty stepped up next to Lord Greengrass, looking over his shoulder. Sirius' magic in return formed three Ravens, two landing on Sirius' shoulders while the third landed on his raised wand. All four animals were translucent and seemed to be made of a kind of light or cloud, a lot like the Patronus charm. The stallion and the Ravens eyed each other and eyed the two wizards. After a moment they bowed their head to each other and to the wizards. Then they were blown away as if by the wind.

Greengrass and Sirius let go of each other's hand, nodding. "The family magic has accepted our bond." Sirius said firmly. Lord Greengrass nodded, then he turned to Harry.

"Lord Peverell, if you would?" He gestured towards the middle of the room. Harry nodded, but Sirius stopped him.

"Better let me handle Dawn for the moment, we have no idea what the family magic would do otherwise." He said. Harry looked over to Narcissa for a moment, who nodded before he held out Dawn to his godfather. He took the chirping familiar and stepped back.

Harry walked over to Lord Greengrass, raising his wand. Lord Greengrass also raised his, stretching out his hand. Harry took it in a firm grasp and felt the broad strong hand almost swallowing his own. Lord Greengrass was tall and imposing, his face unreadable, his shoulder broad and his eyes hard. He was really intimidating and Harry felt his neck sweat and his hands suddenly felt clammy. Hopefully, the taller Lord wouldn't notice. Harry felt his hand raise almost on its own when his magic stirred through his body. His mouth opened and at the same time as the other lord he started talking and he knew even if he hadn't heard the words just now he would have known what and when to say it because this was his family magic speaking not his own.

"Together we stand, as one in magic. Together we stand, as one in oath. Together we stand, against all that mean us harm. Together we stand until both of us have fallen. So mote it be." Again the light swirled around the two, again it thickened and became animal forms. Again it was the proud and tall stallion but on Harry's side, it was a snake that formed, coiling around Harry's neck. There was no weight to it, it felt like a cold wind on his shoulders but nothing else. The snake curled closer, while Harry looked at her. The snake stared deep into Harry's eyes. Harry felt the weight of judgement in her eyes, like a large scale that his life had been placed on. The snake nodded shortly at him before she turned her head and looked over at Lord Greengrass in a judging way this similar to the way the stallion was looking at the boy now. Again he felt like he was being judged by a millennia-old entity, older than the man himself. It was a weird and strange experience and suddenly Mr Flamels eyes didn't look so old anymore in his memory. But finally, both animals turned to each other and nodded again, before exploding in sparks.

Lord Greengrass let go of Harry's hand and stepped back.

"The totems have agreed. Our alliance stands." He nodded to Harry, who in return gave the man a respectful nod. Lord Greengrass turned to Sirius and said in a less formal tone, while he placed his hand on Daphne's shoulder as Sirius did so often with Harry.

"Lord Black, Lord Peverell, Miss Black, it would be an honour to eat a little bit with all of you after this. Would that sit well with you?" He asked, smiling a little while he reset the large table in the middle of the room.

Harry was surprised when Sirius turned to him smiling at him.

"Would that be okay Prongslet? Or are you in a hurry?" He asked with a mischievous wink. Harry was surprised that he was even asked, normally adults made their plans without taking his opinion into account. Harry quickly cast a Tempus charm. There were still thirty-five minutes till he would meet up with Cho again. He nodded and turned to the others.

"I'm not expected for about half an hour." He just said and Sirius smiled. Every minute spent with his godson was a gift in his book. Lord Greengrass nodded and tipped his wand against a panel in the wall, that signalled the kitchen they would like to eat something before sitting down again. Narcissa stepped closer to Harry before he sat down, leaning over his shoulder and whispering.

"You did well, Harry."

His smile was bright and honest after this.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed, putting his glasses on the large ornate desk in front of him. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, one he had placed this early to give the students a chance to enjoy it in peace before the students from Durmstrang and Hohenehr would come. Albus would love to relax a little but his hiccup with Sirius' adoption of Harry had shown him he needed to keep up. Once again the surface was cluttered with letters and papers. It was countless slips about major or minor things, a letter from the IWC about a major disagreement between the Parliament of Kongo and the House of Lords of Brazil about a simple missing cauldron. While not sharing the same continent, these two wizarding nations were at each other's throat for over forty years now and would probably stay that way for another forty. Another letter was a request of a member of Urbar, a small country in the east of Siberia with no muggle counterpart. Apparently, they had come up a dark artefact in their possession and they asked him to take care of it. By their description, it seemed one of minor danger and he had agreed, telling them to send it to him. A lot more letters from all around the world came every day some with big decisions while others were almost sadly little in scope.

Then there were the countless letters from inside of Britain. Lord Ashwood wrote him about a piece of the legislature he wanted to bring into the Wizengamot about the conduct towards house-elves. He pleaded for more rights for them, something Albus found rather intriguing. For years now he had little love for those who treated the elves with so little respect but as bigger things had always taken up his time, such a little subject always fell through. But maybe now was the time. While he was still worried about Riddle, the Wraith hadn't shown its face for over a year and maybe now was the time for some smaller things to adjust. Also for the first time in all his time as Chief Warlock, the Wizengamot was in a sympathetic state for such legislature. That Sirius stepped into place had truly shifted the power balance in the old institution. The house of Black had always been a major player in the council, more than any other to be true. With a shudder, Albus thought back to Arcturus Black, Sirius' grandfather. The man had been so strong-willed and bent the Wizengamot to his will. Nothing had happened without the man's say and it had been quite difficult to get much done. Arcturus hadn't been a friend of Albus, far from it, so he had opposed a lot of legislatures the Grand Warlock had tried to get in, especially the ones about muggleborn rights. Arcturus had been a stern pureblood elitist and any way of lessening the purebloods power had been snuffed out like a small candle.

The country had been in luck because the man had deeply disliked Riddle, as well. Tom had tried to place himself above all and while Lord Black respected power he would never agree to someone who deemed himself above the House of Black. So he had kept the Wizengamot at bay, stopping them from becoming Riddle's mouthpiece and even funded the order for the time being.

Now Sirius had stepped into his grandfather's boots and while he seemed a rebellious man in his youth, Albus had to admit the boy had a keen eye for politics. In his first outing, he had placed himself in a strong position, while also holding out his hand to the only person who could rival him, Lord Greengrass. Albus had been delighted because friends in the Wizengamot prior to the meeting had said Lucius Malfoy had approached Lord Greengrass. It was obvious why. Lord Malfoy had waved around the title of Lord Black, which to that point was thought to be going to his son Draco and with it all the power and fortune that was bound to that title. Malfoy had used it to gain an absurd amount of control over the Ministry and the Wizengamot like a spider in its web. With that lost, he had obviously searched for a new source of power in the form of Lord Greengrass. The older Lord had always been sternly neutral, mostly observing and only rarely ever putting his weight in.

Now Sirius' approach had rendered the try useless. House of Black had a lot more to offer to House Greengrass than House Malfoy, even if Albus could not see Sirius agreeing to the marriage, neither for him nor for his godson. Still, there was a lot to gain from being close with House Black, because besides its riches and power it would also mean closeness to the boy who lived and House Peverell, something that was a great thing in of itself. Yet if that hadn't been enough the Lord of House Malfoy made the mistake of trying to kidnap Greengrass' daughter, in the process ruining the idea of ever getting close to a most ancient and noble House. Why the man had done so was beyond his knowledge, but he suspected anger and entitlement as the reason. Lord Malfoy had always seen himself as the most important person in the world and now was paying for that belief in the form of a Greengrass/Black cooperation. And with that, a new wind came into the Wizengamot, a wind that smelled surprisingly of change. So maybe Ashwood's proposal would get through this time. Albus would see what little contribution he could bring to this. So the letter was put on the answer stack and Albus resumed reading, a new letter from Ali Bashir, once again advocating that the ban on flying carpets should be lifted. He was the largest carpet maker in Syria and of course, he wanted to export these into the UK, one of the largest magical communities in the world. Of course, he didn't say so, his words were far more poetic and danced around the topic, even though it was clear what the man really wanted, a new market. This was the last of a really long line of different letters, all saying the same thing.

 _'Let me sell my carpets in your country.'_

Albus sighed again just putting the letter onto the answer maybe later stack, a nice name in his head but in reality, it was the will not get a reply due to the lack of time, interest or reason. He was about to pick up the next when a bird swept through the open window. It was a normal thing, happening every day a few dozen times, even when he tried to redirect them to the owlery, it never worked. Still, the bird didn't land on the perch that was placed for the exact reason but instead fluttered his wings and landed right on his table, scattering quite a few of the other letters. Albus looked up in a surprise of this rude behaviour when he realized he knew this bird. It was a white raven, very distinct and the familiar of an old friend, Takeda Nobunaga, a descendant of the famous Oda Nobunaga. In Japan, they didn't use owls but ravens and this one had come a long way. Albus conjured a small tray, using 'Aguamenti' to fill it with water for the bird to drink, before he reached out, taking the folded piece of parchment from the bird.

The Raven by the name of Shiro blinked at him once and then hopped over drinking from the created water. It was an old bird, far older than normal ravens would live, yet still strong and had a similar strange personality as his bound friend. Albus sighed when the bird clicked his beak almost like a chuckle and then flew off, again toppling over a tower of letters, probably on purpose. Takeda was the same way. Albus grumbled, waving his wand and sorting the letters back in their place with a simple swish. He then turned to the letter.

He and Takeda were old friends, from back in the day when Albus had been young and still travelled. He was the deputy headmaster of the Japanese Wizarding school of Mahoutokoro and a little bit wonky, even for Albus' view of the world. This was due to the fact that the man had strong seers blood in his veins, back then when they first met he had been the first seer Albus ever met. He had shown the young Dumbledore the power but also the trickery of a prophecy and he was still very grateful to the man. Also, he had said to him he should be careful with the "boy that spoke with snakes". The problem was over the years he had gotten stranger and stranger, his mind often set on future events and only half minding the present. That was the reason, even in his old age, he was still deputy headmaster because his insights were quite useful and seers blood was highly respected in Japan if it was real.

But and this was the important part, while they were friends the last time they had spoken or written each other had been over six years ago. Albus didn't have the time and Takeda, Albus knew just forgot the time and would be surprised that they hadn't spoken for years if asked. So this letter was highly irregular and took precedence over all other. Albus picked up his glasses again unfolding the letter. Different from the letters he received here in the west, Takeda's letters were just simply folded paper, not sealed, not in an envelope and Albus liked that. It lacked a certain pretentiousness that the ones from the noble Lords and such had.

Dumbledore frowned when he saw inside. Once again like every time Takeda had written him in Japanese, even though he knew Albus wasn't able to read it. He had always said to himself he would learn Japanese, like so many other languages before this but he never got around to it. Other matters had been more important and like so much, it had just been a victim of life with too many tasks and too limited time. So the headmaster got up and walked over to a shelf on the right side of his office. Picking up a different pair of glasses he stopped only for a moment to brush his long thin fingers through Fawkes feathers, making the Pheonix stir in his sleep. Having young Harry and his lovely Dawn in the castle was a reminder of his younger days when he and Fawkes had been the same. Fawkes had been always his most important companion and trusted friend. He had a sharp mind and really good a sense of humour if you could say that. Sadly his mind was rather alien and to this day Dumbledore didn't understand all the emotions that came through their bond to him. Most were rather easy to understand like joy or sadness, but then there were moments like his burning day, something Albus didn't understand to this day what the feeling was that came when the burning day arrived every few years. It was...just too different from human emotions.

Letting his familiar have his sleep he returned to the letter heavy desk and sighed, before placing the new glasses on his nose. It was a special magical artefact, he had created with the help of Jordan Freeling in the early years of the twentieth century. She had been an American witch and had a real eye for languages. While she has been dead for over twenty years now, her magic was still strong in this object, translating every text into plain English, when reading with these on.

 _We will come instead._

 _Your Friend._

That was all that was written in the letter, no address no nothing. Just a few words that like so often didn't make any sense. But Dumbledore frowned a little. Just because they didn't make any sense now, didn't mean they wouldn't make sense later. Takeda had a way of speaking in riddles that mostly felt like nonsense but turned out to fit quite often. Albus sighed thinking maybe sometimes people feel this way about me. He liked his own riddles, his own secrets and seeming smarter than everybody else. Only scarce were the times when he was on the receiving end of this kind of behaviour and he had to agree it was annoying. Maybe he should stop doing it, he thought for a short moment before shaking his head. He had this line of thought a few times, exactly every time he came in contact with Takeda for the last twenty years but every time he would just wouldn't do it. An old dog cannot learn a new trick was the reason behind this and it was pretty true in his case. So he just put the letter aside. There was no answer needed, he knew Takeda wasn't expecting one and also it would be futile to ask for what he meant. Albus would know at some point that this was what Takeda meant and he would know it. It would hit him like a truck. Sometimes it took only days, sometimes years.

This time it took only twenty minutes if that. He picked up a letter with the Durmstrang coat of arms on the front, turning it over. He broke the seal, pulling the parchment out of the envelope. It was written in a hasty manner, a different hand than the familiar elegant lines of Headmaster Karkaroff.

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _With great sadness, I have to inform you, that Headmaster Karkaroff was murdered two days ago. While I don't want to go into too much detail about this, for reasons of reverence, I must inform you that we found some strange items in the personal chambers of the headmaster. A drawing of a skull biting a snake with the word traitor written in English underneath. While it took us a little bit of time to figure out the meaning, I am certain you are aware of the meaning. Karkaroff was in his youth been part of the extremist faction in your country and obviously, the past has caught up with him._

 _My honour and the honour of our school demands that will not venture on to the homeland of our headmaster's murderer, so with this letter I announce that the Durmstrang Academy will not participate in the Triwizard Tournament this year. While I am deeply sorry for the short notice these are grim circumstances and I hope you will understand. The Durmstrang Academy holds you in high regards and I know our late headmaster had nothing but respect for you and your accomplishments._

 _With the utmost respect_

 _Władysław II. Jagiełło_

Dumbledore read the letter twice, frowning. Karkaroff murdered? Well to think of it, there had always been the chance. Igor hadn't made many friends at the end of the war when he had sold out a lot of his comrades to the DMLE in exchange for immunity. In fact, Albus had pulled quite a few strings, getting the man a job at Durmstrang, far away from Britain and potential retaliation. There he had quickly made a career for himself and while Albus doubted that the man had liked him, he couldn't argue that Karkaroff had been respectful towards him ever since.

For him to die would be a tragedy and also a problem really. For Durmstrang to pull out would mean they were short of a school and...oh.

Suddenly Takeda's words suddenly made a lot more sense.


	54. Chapter 54

They left the meeting room for about twenty-five minutes later. Sirius' hand was firmly placed on his godson's shoulder, while he followed Narcissa out of the room. They had dinner with the Greengrasses and it had been the stiffest dinner Harry had ever been present for, at least at first Lord Greengrass had made light conversation with the Sirius and Narcissa and Harry had talked quietly to Daphne, but it had been rather plain. Only when Dawn hopped on the table, opening her beak and chirping at him, obviously wanting her own food that the tone had become lighter. Sirius and Narcissa loved taking their turn in feeding the small familiar, Daphne too and even Lord Greengrass cracked up enough to hand feed her a single ember. After that moment Harry and Daphne had animatedly talked about school and their classes. They agreed to revise potions, a subject Daphne thrived in and Harry did not and also DADA, where Harry was the one that had the upper leg. Bowing once to the Greengrasses, who stayed in the room, for the time being, Narcissa closed the door.

Sirius sighed, stretching his back, his hands high in the air, while something in his back popped.

"Ahhh, finally. That was a little less stuck up than I feared it to be." Sirius said before Narcissa swatted him on the shoulder. She hissed at him slightly.

"Sirius, the Greengrasses are still here, you know that." She pointed at the door. Sirius shrugged a little, shaking his head.

"I know that, of course. I don't think they will mind though. So relax Narcissa everything is fine. We are in an alliance, I don't think Lord Greengrass will mind something that small."

Again Narcissa swatted his shoulder.

"Yes, I know that Siri, but would it kill you to be polite?" She asked frowning slightly. Sirius just shrugged, turning to Harry.

"You good Prongslet? Ready to return to your girl?" The older man asked, making Harry swat him over the shoulder.

"Yeah, I am good."

Narcissa smiled and reached out, straightening his robes with a secure grip and patted Dawn's head for a moment. Harry smiled back at her and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You remember all the lessons, how to treat a lady?" She asked in a mocking tone and Harry chuckled.

"I do, but I don't think Cho really into all that."

Narcissa's smile got warm and she shook her head slightly.

"Every woman likes to be treated nice, Harry." Her eyes were practically glowing and Harry felt a little warm feeling creeping up his chest. He nodded.

"I will do my very best, Narcissa." He murmured, before stepping closer and hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him in a very motherly way and nodded.

"That is all I ask for love." She said, before taking a step back again. Sirius stepped up and winked at Harry for a moment.

"All right Prongslet, let's get you back to your date. I would love to follow you in disguise and peek in." Harry shot him a dirty look. "but I have an appointment, I need to deal with." His face turned a little sour, making Harry frown while they turned and walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going Padfoot?" Harry asked, when they reached the stairs, making their way down into the noisy guestroom. Sirius shook his head.

"I rather not talk about it at the moment, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with Prongslet. Your obligation is to have fun today, all right?" Sirius winked again, returning to his happy self. Harry studied him for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

"All right fine. Talk to you later?" Harry stepped a little closer, hugging his godfather from the side. Sirius eagerly returned the hug, before placing a kiss on Dawn's small skull.

"Of course, Prongslet. All right, off you go!" He said, pushing Harry in the direction of the table, where Cho Chang sat. Harry turned to her and now he realized he would return to the nervousness. He walked with stiff steps through the room, like his legs were made out of wood and steel. His breathing hitched a little. Cho was still sitting with her friends, talking eagerly, while they all waved and whispered to each other. Harry walked closer and stopped in front of the table. All eyes turned to him, staring up to the black-haired boy. Harry felt his face heat up and he swallowed hard. His neck felt like it was itching and he resisted the urge to scratch there.

"Hey, I'm finished with my Cho, you ready meeting?" He blurted out. Instantly the entire table full of girls was giggling madly, their hands held over their mouth, while Harry wished there would be a hole in the ground that would just swallow him whole and he would never have to see the sunlight again. Cho smiled softly, before waving at her friends. The giggling died down a little bit.

"Oh shush you. Yes, Harry, I'm ready to leave." She said, glaring at her giggling friends. Taking her scarf, she got up from her chair, standing next to Harry with a grin while Harry was still trying to die from blushing, while the noise of the room probably covered his nervous groan.

"Okay, I'm off, see you guys later." Cho said, waving at her friends. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the Three Broomsticks. It was still nice weather outside, just a little bit of cold wind was ruffling the grass on the hills. Harry sighed, still fighting down the embarrassment. Cho squeezed his hand once before she let go.

"Sorry, my friends are the biggest idiots sometimes." She said making him turn. The wind ruffled Harry's hair when he shook his head, slamming his hand on his face.

"No need. I was the one acting like an idiot in there." A giggle from Cho made him lower his hand. The Chinese girl was shaking her head, smiling at Harry.

"No, that was rather cute."

Once again Harry felt the blood rise to his face as he tried finding his words, but nothing came. Cho grinned.

"How about we forget about that and make good use of the rest of the day now, what do you say?"

Harry grinned nodding eagerly, taking her up on it.

* * *

They spend the rest of the day wandering from store to store talking like they had begun the day together. This time the topics were lighter, talking about pranks Padfoot had told Harry about and some of what Cho did throughout her summer. They met up with Hermione and Susan for a little while, when they met the two girls in the bookshop. Hermione was apparently searching for a book on the wizarding history and Cho was happily helping her pick one since she enjoyed the topic quite a lot herself. Susan made a little lighthearted fun about it since History of Magic was known to be a really dull and boring topic.

Cho took it in the sense of lighthearted humour it was intended. They all laughed for a moment and then Susan and Hermione bid their farewell, giving the date room. Harry was quite thankful for this and just wondered for a short moment where Ron had been the entire day. But then Cho asked him about something related to Quidditch and Harry once again forgot all about Ron.

After two more hours of fun and happiness, they made their way back to the carriages, talking eagerly about some seeker manoeuvre Cho said she wanted to show him later, about diving around the Keeper hoops. But like so often in the life of Harry Potter, it wasn't all just fun.

"Well, Well, Well, who do we have here? Potter without his two lackeys?" A snarling voice behind them made both teenagers turn. His blond hair combed back like it often was, wearing a robe with an obscenely large Malfoy crest on the front, Draco Malfoy walked in front of them, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. Harry frowned and crossed his arms, while Dawn stirred in her pouch.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat out, scowling even more. Students passed them, not wanting to engage in the well-known sparring of Malfoy and Potter. The two of them were at each other's throats constantly so it was nothing new to them. Malfoy once again had a wide smug grin on the face, when he strode closer.

"Oh Potter I was just asking myself, normally you always have your little bootlickers with you. Did you finally got rid of Weasel and the Bush?" He chuckled for his great joke about Harry's friends. Then Draco glared over to Cho, who had stepped back just watching. "And this is what you exchanged them for? Your standards lower themselves every day Potter. At least up until now, you didn't surround yourself with immigrants. What comes next? House-elves?" Again Malfoy barked out in laughter and Crabbe and Goyle laughed in their dumb grumbling way, while the nudged each other about the wonderful joke their leader just made. Cho frowned, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you slimy git." She called out, making Draco stop laughing. He turned his nose up on her even though she was older and taller than him.

"Shut it, Chang. Or should I talk to my father? If I remember correctly your own one works for the owl post. The owner, Lord Yaxley is an old friend of my dad. What do you think he will say when he finds out the daughter of one of his employees is disrespecting the noble house of Malfoy huh?" He snarled, glaring at her. Cho turned red in anger but bit her lip. That damn bastard was right about this, but then they both heard Harry snort in laughter. Malfoy eyed his rival.

"What's so funny, Scarhead?" He glared. Harry tried composing himself, then he smirked at Malfoy.

"You. Immigrants...do remind me where is your family originally from? Oh yeah, that's right from France, coming here centuries after the formation of the wizarding council, yet here you are spouting about immigration. It is also rather rich that you are talking about bootlickers when you have literal goons following you around like two lost puppies." Harry pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who despite their follower status didn't look at all like puppies, large bulldogs at best. But it wasn't the point and Harry quickly kept on talking.

"Say Malfoy where is your third follower, shouldn't Pansy be hanging off your arm right now? I know for a fact you didn't want that contract with her, so you should be a little thankful since it was my godfather who annulled it. Still, here you are, puffing your chest like you're already a Lord, looking down at everyone even though your feet are in the mud like everybody else."

Draco turned a very unhealthy shade of purple when he heard Harry's words and he pointed his finger at Harry.

"Listen Scarhead, I will write to my father about this. Especially the snide against house Malfoy. Be prepared to get a challenge for a duel. I will gladly see my father rip you apart, Lord Peverell." He hissed out the last words with a vile smile. Harry blinked then he laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"All right, while you are at it, don't forget to mention that Lord Black will take over all honour duels for me since I am his heir and godson. Maybe your beloved father would like to repeat his humiliation from a few weeks ago again. It was rather surprising in all honesty how easily he got defeated." Harry waved at him. Draco growled deep in his throat.

"How dare you half-blood insult my father? He will hear about this and-"

But Harry interrupted him, cutting Malfoy off.

"My father, my father, my father, get a new line Malfoy because that one has run its course already. I'm not afraid of your father and you know why? Because he can't do anything to me, not now that Sirius is back and strong. So do yourself a favour, stay clear of me and maybe stop reusing the words my father like a broken record, it's getting pathetic. Let's go, Cho." He offered her his arm and turned around walking away.

Immediately he heard gasps behind him, knowing that Malfoy had pulled his wand. Harry tried swirling around but he already knew it was too late, he could already hear Malfoy casting.

"Rictusemp-"

"Stupify!" Cut a female voice Dracos off and Harry just in time turned fully around to see Draco get hit by a red curse. The boy lost consciousness and dropped like a sack of potatoes. Behind him, Daphne Greengrass put away her wand and walked closer. She carefully stepped over Malfoy's body, making Crabbe and Goyle step away with a single glare. Harry smiled at the cold gaze of Daphne, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for your assistance, Heiress Greengrass." He said with a nod when his head came up again. Daphne looked at the fallen form of Malfoy, a sneer that wasn't unlike the one of the boys on her features and she shook her head.

"No problem, Lord Peverell, supporting you would be expected of me, now that we are in an alliance. To try to curse someones back, disgraceful." She said, ignoring the fact that she herself had cast behind Malfoy's back. Crabbe and Goyle still stood there staring at their fallen leader, unsure what had they should do. Yet at that moment one more voice came in.

"Drake!" Pansy Parkinson ran down the path with swaying black hair. She came to a full stop near Draco, dropping to her knees and shaking his shoulders. She glared up at Crabbe.

"What happened to him?" She almost growled out like a wolf.

Daphne stepped closer crossing her arms.

"He is just stunned, Pansy. He will be fine, just his ego is damaged." She pointed out, glaring down at the girl. Pansy jumped up and pointed at Daphne.

"You attacked him? I will tell Professor Snape, you damn bitch. No, maybe we should handle it right now, what do you say, Vince, Greg?" She pulled her wand, making Daphne stiffen. Yet this moment, Harry stepped forward, looking at the black-haired girl himself.

"I would think twice about that Miss Parkinson. I would have to support Heiress Greengrass in this since we are in an alliance and I don't think this would turn out well for you with the first and third place in our DADA scoring. So how about you collect Draco and leave now." His voice was cold, nothing like the normal Harry, making Pansy shiver slightly. The two of them looked really intimidating right now, shoulder to shoulder, her cold unmoving features and dark green eyes next to his scowl and piercing emerald eyes. They radiated power and strength and Pansy quickly reevaluated the situation. Pocketing her wand she tried lifting the limp Draco from the ground. She quickly glared at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't just stand there and gape, help me, you idiots!" Her voice almost trembled, when she snapped at them, shooting Daphne and Harry one more glare.

"This isn't over!" She screeched, before following the three boys. Daphne watched them for a while and noticed with satisfaction that Tracey had stayed behind in case a fight would break out. She had readied her wand. She nodded to her friend, before turning to Harry.

"Thank you for your support Lord Peverell, but I've been handling Pansy since our first year. Your help was unnecessary."

Harry bowed quickly, smiling at her. "Of course Heiress Greengrass, I never doubted that, but like you helped me before I felt my honour obliged me to do the same." They looked at each other for a moment, then Daphne nodded and Harry smiled.

"Now if you excuse me, I don't want to neglect my company, that wouldn't do." Harry stated, stepping back towards Cho. Daphne nodded.

"Good day Lord Peverell, Miss Chang." She said, walking away. Cho's dark eyes followed her.

"Is she always this...stiff?" She wanted to say stuck up but thought that wasn't wise. Harry chuckled.

"Most of the time. But it fits her well. Once you get to know her, she can be really sweet you know?" He said with a smile, his eyes following the blond-haired girl who reunited with her friend Tracey Davis. After a moment he remembered where he was, shaking his head and turning to Cho again.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm again, with a smile Cho took it.

"Lead the way, my Lord." She said with a giggle.

* * *

Sirius walked into the part of the Ministry containing the DMLE. It was imposing surrounded by strong pillars holding up the roof. It looked antique and royal with a lot of marble and dark wood to complete the look. It had always been this imposing in Sirius mind, probably to remind criminals that this was the DMLE. He walked calmly down the corridor, his robes swaying behind him. In front of him, the door of an office opened and a bubblegum pink-haired girl walked out, her hair clashing with her crimson red Auror robes. She turned her head, noticing the tall man walking down the hall and grinned at him with a wide wave.

"Wotcher cousin, how are you?" She said falling into step next to him. Sirius grinned back at her, nodding.

"I'm good, what about you?"

The young woman groaned slightly, slumping a little forward. Her upbeat demeanour took a little bit of a nosedive, while she ruffled her hair.

"Exhausted. I'm doing a lot of footwork at the moment, it feels like Kingsley keeps giving me new cases by the minute. I swear to you that man is like a niffler just with work." She said but her complaint seemed in good nature. Sirius hummed in agreement and smiled.

"That sucks. How long is your shift today?" Sirius asked while they walked side by side. Tonks shrugged, looking onto her watch.

"About two hours to go. But it's all right, I mean I'm learning a lot so, it's okay. Still, the early hours kill me sometimes. Yesterday I was almost late because Bill's flat isn't connected to the floo yet and-" Tonks' eyes went wide and her mouth slammed shut. In a little bit of panic, she stared over to her cousin. Sirius face lid up like a Christmas tree, while Tonk's own face turned purple. Sirius grin got even wider and he asked.

"Bill?"

Dora groaned and muttered to herself. "Goddamnit. All right fine. Yes, I am seeing someone." She pressed out between her teeth.

"Oh, don't be shy, tell me a little bit about him, who is he?"

He asked, with a small nudge against her shoulder. Tonks stumbled against the wall of the corridor.

"Merlin, stop it. All right I tell you but stop pushing me or you will not like what follows, old man." She said trying to walk straight. Nymphadora Tonks was clever, fit and also quick with a wand, everything you want out of an Auror, but she was also clumsy as hell so she constantly ran into doors, fell over her own feet, stumbled over something lying on the floor, dropped things and was all round about just someone you wouldn't hand your baby to.

Sirius just grinned and waved, signalling her to continue.

"All right, his real name is William, but everyone just calls him Bill. He is a curse breaker for Gringotts. He was in Egypt for two years, but now came back because he wanted to be closer to his family."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Where did you two meet and when? Why is it your favourite cousin hasn't heard about this?"

Tonks stopped leaning against a wall, shaking her head.

"Relax old man we've only been seeing each other for two weeks now. He helped us out when we raided a shop in Knockturn Alley because there was something we would rather not deal with. Gringotts has a long history working with the DMLE. Anyways we talked during the op and then he asked if I wanted to get a drink with him. So yeah." Tonks crossed her arms, frowning. Sirius grinned like a wolf.

"And you slept in his flat after just two weeks?" He leaned against the wall next to her, still grinning. Tonks shot him a dirty look.

"Like you are one to talk. I distinctly remember my mom chewing your ear off for always having new girlfriends and that fast."

Sirius winced slightly, remembering the way Andromeda Tonks dressed him down verbally when he had gotten a howler while he had been visiting all those years ago. A girl he had only dated a few weeks had not been happy with the way he had ended it and taken up quill and parchment, sending him a rather strongly worded letter about it. After that Andromeda had almost pulled him out of the house at the ear and forced him to apologize to said girl. Now that he thought back on it, she had been right, he has been a womanizing douche back then and it had been completely wrong for him to do that to the poor girl. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember her name, nor the names of many other girls. Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I was kind of a stray dog back then. Still, be careful, I don't want to see you hurt. What does his family say about this?" With that Tonks got a strained look on her face. She looked down.

"They don't know either. Bill said his mother is a woman with clear views to the world and well this." She pointed at her coloured hair, that circled from pink to red and green back to pink. "Is something she doesn't deem proper. But I won't let Mrs Weasley tell me what my hair has to look like." She huffed, crossing her arms. Sirius blinked surprised, sliding a little to the side.

"Mrs Weasley? You mean the Bill you are dating is her son?" He asked in real surprise. Tonks blinked, nodding.

"Uhm yeah, you know her?" She asked, pushing herself off the wall. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, back in the day her two brothers were in the order. But I mainly know her because her youngest son Ron is Harry's best friend. So yeah, I know her. But don't you worry, if it comes to it, I will set her straight, as it is my duty as your head of the house. So don't worry about her." Tonks eyed him before shaking her head.

"Thanks, cousin, but it is a way too early to be considering that. I'm not nearly ready to meet his family, you know?"

Sirius nodded and the kept on walking, quite for a little bit. Then he stopped in front of the holding cell block. Tonks frowned.

"There is only one person in there right now. Colour me surprised I wouldn't have thought you would visit him at all." Sirius put on a sour face and nodded.

"Normally I wouldn't visit the rat, but he sent a letter and...you know he will most likely be sentenced to the kiss, so I might never get the chance to talk to him again and for all that has happened, I just want to ask you know?"

Tonks could imagine what her cousin was talking about and she nodded. Then to Sirius surprise, she stepped closer, hugging him shortly.

"Good luck in there Sirius." Then she stepped back and waved at him while walking away. Sirius grinned a little waving too.

"Have a nice day and say hello to Bill for me, would ya?" Sirius laughed when the only answer he got was a raised middle finger. Still, with a smile, he turned to the door but then he felt it fall off his face slowly. Straightening his back, he knocked on the door. A male voice from behind the door called him in. He opened seeing the familiar office of the DMLE holding cells. Auror McCallow was sitting behind his desk, folding the papers he probably just had read. He waved Sirius closer.

"Ah yes, Lord Black, we received your letter about this visit. Please follow me." The man rose from his seat and limped to the side. There he made Sirius spread his arms while he waved his wand over him, casting diagnostic spells. Then he asked Sirius to hand him his wand, which was placed in a box on the desk. After that, Auror McCallow once again scanned him for potential threats before leading him the side to the cellblock. Most considered guard duty in the centre of the DMLE a rather relaxed job and that was true. Most times there were only a few prisoners at best and therefore it had long turned into a tradition to set injured Aurors on the post because it consisted mostly of bringing the prisoners food or handling visitors as in this case.

Sirius followed the man, careful not to walk to close because he didn't want the man to hurry with his injury. They walked into a corridor with bars on each side, separating smaller rooms from the corridor. When Sirius had been in the holding cells he had gotten his single cell with a comfortable bed and many other creature comforts, as would be fitting for a Lord. Peter didn't get any of that. His cell was simple, with a bed, a toilet and a small table. The shower was at the end of the corridor and he got only limited time to wash. The man was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking up when he heard the footfalls. Auror McCallow knocked against the wall next to the cell.

"Pettigrew? You got a visitor." The Auror then turned to Sirius.

"Lord Black, I must inform you, don't step too close to the bars, don't pass anything through and don't touch him. I will be a few metres down the corridor, so be warned I'm watching you." With that, the man conjured a chair for Sirius and limped away. Sirius nodded to the man and then sat down, folding his legs over each other. Peter on the other side had gotten up from his bed, looking at Sirius only to look away when the black-haired man turned his gaze at him.

"So, here I am," Sirius said with a low voice, folding his hands. He eyed his former friend. Peter was still chubby, with only light hair. His face was a little red and he had the tendency to hold his hands up like a rodent. Also, his front teeth were rather prominent. He looked out at the taller man, who frowned a little.

"Hello, Sirius. I know you won't believe me, but it is good to see you." He said nervously, looking at his hands again. Sirius snorted.

"I can't really return the sentiment. What do you want Peter?" He asked with a cold voice, trying his best to hold himself in the chair. He still wanted to strangle the man, so he had sat down, preventing himself from doing something rash. Peter flinched a little ducking his head at the cold deadly tone.

"I...I just I wanted I..." Wormtail stuttered, rubbing his hand nervously. Sirius glared at him.

"Spit it out you traitor." His whole body was tense and stiff, his arms deliberately crossed, and he glared viciously at his former friend. Peter ducked his head even more.

"I...I wanted to ask you for a favour."

For a moment, Sirius was surprised. He blinked. Then his scowl returned tenfold. After everything that happened, he had the nerve? He...He?

"What? After everything you did, after everything that happened you really have the utter BALLS to summon me here and now you want to ask a favour? This...I...I'm really speechless. Such audacity! Why would I ever EVER do ANYTHING for you anymore huh? You treacherous scum, you betrayed Lily and James! Your friends! You sold them out to that vile beast of a man! You did all that now and you want to ask me for a favour? Do you think I can get you out of your trial? Fat chance, I will gladly see you receive your punishment you gutless worm." Sirius spat out his words, holding on to the edge of his seat so he won't jump out of it. Peter had sunken down and down for this berating, raising his hands in defence like he would be beaten by the words. He shook his head slowly.

"I...I don't want to ask for me, b-but for my mom." He said quietly, meekly, looking down at the floor. Sirius took a deep breath, before leaning back.

"Go on." He pressed out, his eyes still shooting daggers.

Wormtail looked up at him and shuffled closer, holding on to the bars. His face showed defeat, fear and a little bit of hope.

"Please Sirius, you know my mom isn't the most healthy woman, you know how she will be devastated by this, by...by what I did. So please, I beg you on my knees, help her. I don't ask you as the man before, I ask you as a Marauder."

Sirius had to hold on to the chair with white knuckles, so he doesn't jump out of the seat and kick that traitors weasel in the face. His voice was ice cold.

"You have no right to call yourself a Marauder. You lost that right when you spat on that name, you hear me?"

Peter nodded, looking down, in defeat. He slumped back, whispering.

"I know."

For a moment it got quiet between the two former friends until Sirius spoke again.

"I will grant you that favour if." Wormtail raised his head hopeful and Sirius raised his finger in warning. "IF, you answer me one question." He said pointedly. Peter nodded eagerly.

"Why?" It was all Sirius said because he didn't need to elaborate. He needed to know the answer to this question that had gnawed on his heart and mind for over twelve years. Why did their friend betray them? Why did he give up this small family?

Peter looked down at his fingers like he could find the solution to every question in there. For a moment it was quiet again. Then Peter raised his voice.

"I was scared. So scared. You know I have never been strong, never like you. Never have I been courageous like James. I have never been smart like Remus. I was always the little light between the three of you, always the one in the back. I...I was envious of you all for a long time. You were popular and powerful and just great, I felt so unimportant, just a small rat holding on to your coats." His mind wandered to their time in school where it had been like that. Sad little Peter, the one left behind. They were great friends but in the end, it had always been Sirius and James or Sirius and Remus or Remus and James. He was the quiet one who just tagged along. The man picked at his nails.

"Then came that god damn evening we went to muggle London to get Thai food, you remember that night? When Prongs got drunk and almost got the police on our tail?" Peter grinned when he fondly remembered that. Sirius just glared.

"You don't have the right to call him Prongs." Sirius stated simply. Peter nodded again sadly.

"I know. Anyway, James went back to Harry and Lily and you and Remus went off to your flat. I was alone and stupidly I walked into Knockturn Alley, wanting one last drink before heading home. That was the stupidest thing I ever did." Peter frowned deeply. "I sat down, drinking one more but then someone noticed I was there, I never found out who it was. But he informed the Dark Lord I was there and when I left, walking down the street drunk...he was just there."

 _The dark alley was cold and a little rain fell. Peter pulled his jacket tighter around his body and shivered. Damn, it was disgusting weather! He glared up at the sky as if he could will the heavens to stop pissing on him. The cobblestones were slippery and he almost fell once, only catching himself on a shopfront. The darkness was dreadful and he picked up his pace when he felt this shiver down his spine. It had been stupid coming here, he realized at that moment. He should have gone home! He looked over his shoulder. No one there._

 _He was just a man walking alone down a dark road. Still, he felt a little strange. A little anxious of the dark. Fear of the dark. There was this constant fear that someone was nearby._

 _A sudden loud noise made him turned, panic rising from his core. He pointed out his wand into the darkness, shaking in his hand. He blinked into the dark, staring, his eyes darting around, searching for any danger that might be there. He breathed heavy, swallowing a big lump in his throat. Nervously he licked his lips. Then he saw a movement, pointing his wand in the direction, ready to fire whatever curse he could, but his mind was empty._

 _To his luck, it wasn't a threat. A black cat with yellow eyes slowly walked across the street. In front of him, the animal stopped for a moment and looked up at him. The yellow eyes unblinking, staring. Peter stared back, trying to calm his anxious nerves, breathing heavily still._

 _Just a damn cat, he thought to glare at the animal. Peter disliked cats very much, ever since Mrs Norris had hunted him in his rat form when he lost Prongs and Padfoot on the way to the Shack. The black cat in front of him didn't seem to mind, since she just turned her tail up and walked past him, crossing his path. Damn cat, scaring him so damn much, Peter thought before turning back._

 _"Hello, Peter."_

 _He almost fainted when he heard this cold hissing voice so close in front of him. There standing in front of him was a tall man, his head bald and with no real nose. His skin was pale with veins showing quite prominently. He only wore a simple black robe, no shoes or anything else, with his thin arms in great contrast to the dark fabric. His spider-like fingers held a pale white wand which he twirled absentminded. Blood red eyes looked at him, while the lips held a mean smile._

 _Peter stumbled back, raising his wand in panic. A light touch of the other man's magic and the wand flew out of his hands._

 _"Nuh-uh, Peter what are you doing? That isn't really polite you know? I just want to have a friendly conversation with you, about your friends. Come, come." With a wave of his wand, he made Peter follow him with wide eyes and the deep wish he would have never gone to that pub for one last drink._

"He brought me back to Merlin knows where and there he questioned me. With the Crutiatus Curse. I tried to resist, but you know I'm not like you and James. So I caved. Told about James hiding and about Harry. I...I didn't understand why he was so fascinated by them, he didn't ask about you or Dumbledore or anyone else. Just about James, Lily and Harry. He then offered me a simple choice, serve him or be killed painfully." He let his head hang down, looking at his hands. "You know what I choose. I wish I could go back and change it. I wish I hadn't been such a coward. I should never have been in Gryffindor." He mumbled the last sentence.

Sirius has listened all quietly, not saying anything, his arms crossed, watching his former friend intensely. He then raised his voice.

"What did you tell him? Who did you sell out besides Lils and Prongs for your own skin?" Sirius was less angry. Not that he didn't hate Peter for what he did but at least it wasn't for his own gain solely.

Peter looked up, frowning.

"To be honest? Not much. I never had many pieces of information in the Order if you remember and there wasn't much that I could offer him. Mostly I told him about raids that would come or who talked to who. He might have gotten more information out of it than I understood, but mostly I was a low-ranking person in his mind and therefore on the sideline until James and Lily went into hiding." Peter looked up at Sirius and he had tears in his eyes. For a moment he looked like the Peter from school, a lost boy who was being pushed around by others and just wished to belong, to be part of something. It as hard keeping the hate going until Sirius remembered what the man had done. He leaned forward.

"Do you ever regret what you did?" He asked lowly, only to get a slow nod in return without hesitation.

"Every day since it happened, even before I betrayed them I wished I had never met this monster in that alley. What I had to see in his ranks, he is a psychopath. I wish I would have had the strength not to cave to him. I feel so disgusted by what I did in his service and for that betrayal. It has only gotten worse for the last three years, being around Harry, seeing what has become of their boy, it made it really hard. There have been times when I wished for my death, thought about ending it, but once again I was too much of a coward. Now there is no escaping it and you know what?" Peter looked up, blinking at Sirius.

"It isn't all that bad. I don't feel fear of what is to come from that trial. I deserve what happens and it can't be worse than what my life is right now. My best friends despise me, the boy to whom I should be an uncle is disgusted with me, everyone knows I'm a traitor and my own mother won't talk to me and the worst part I can't blame anyone but me. So...yes I regret it with every piece of my soul."

Sirius was quiet for a while before he unfolded his arms and stood up. He glared at Peter once more.

"I will not say that I forgive you, nor that I don't hate you." Peter nodded. "That's fair."

Sirius nodded too but raised his gaze to the ceiling. "But I will do as you asked me to do."

Peter sighed in relief and sagged down against the wall.

"Thank you, Sirius." He whispered. Sirius nodded.

"Goodbye, Peter." He said for a moment. Peter looked up and somewhat of a smile broke his face.

"Goodbye, Sirius."

With firm steps and a swaying robe, Sirius left the gloomy cell behind him.

* * *

 _Dear Mrs Pettigrew,_

 _I hope you will accept this. I do this not for the man he is, but the friend he once was. While I can't find it in my heart to forgive him, maybe you can. As someone who has lost people very close to me, I can only hope you will visit him before it is too late. You might regret not taking the opportunity to talk to him as long as you can._

 _I hope this note finds you well._

 _My sincerest apologies,_

 _Sirius Black_

 _-With the note is a pouch filled with 10,000 galleons-_

* * *

The two silhouettes climbed the mountainside, breathing heavily. It was cold and the wind was throwing sheets of cold rain against the hard and unfriendly stone. Both of them had taken some time to get here, once again, like the times before ever since they had found the place. The man turned, reaching out and helping the woman over a large boulder. Both were shivering and shaking but still, she thanked him with a short kiss. Her hands were bloody from the sharp stones and she groaned feeling ice cold.

The man stared out into the rain for a moment, blinking trying to see what was before them, but then he saw what he searched for, a cave, nothing special. He pointed and his companion saw his discovery. A quick two minutes later both persons stepped into the semi-safety of the cave. It was still cold and both persons had blue lips and were shaking and shivering, clutching on their soaked clothes, trying so hard to keep the warmth in.

There was nothing special about the cave, just a few rocks on the ground, some bones a bear left behind a few years back and dirt on the floor. Yet there was one thing that set this simple cave apart from all the other caves in Romania and that was what the two persons were seeking out.

"Is it done?" The voice was like a faint whisper, like a nail scratching over a sheet of glass. It cut into the ears of the two persons and they dropped to their knees, the cold and their pain forgotten. Both bowed their heads before the source of the voice.

The male raised his voice.

"Y-Yes m-my L-ord. H...He is d-dead." He shivered out, shaking, while a new gust of wind swept into the cave. A burst of laughter, colder than the wind and sharper than the stones outside echoed through the chamber. The two didn't dare to raise their heads.

"Well done my faithful servants. This will happen to all those who betray us. Our plan will continue!" Again the voice laughed and Alecto inched closer to her brother, taking his hand. Their master was happy, that was all that mattered.

Outside the wind howled without noticing what sinister plans were hatched in this small cave in Romania.


	55. Chapter 55

Harry was petting Hedwig's feathers, his chin propped up on his free hand. The white snow owl was sitting on the Gryffindor table, hooting, while she relaxed from a long flight. She had been with Sirius and Narcissa for the last two days, getting a letter there, he had just wanted to write. Yes, the two were only a mirror call away, but still, it was nice spelling out his thoughts through writing. It helped him clear out his thoughts, even though he had told most of his week to them over the mirror already. He turned his gaze for a moment over, where Ron sat tickling Dawn's stomach with a quill. Dawn was lying on her back on the table, her little feet kicking the air with she chirped happily and Harry felt a warm glow from her. He was so lucky, having such a happy and energetic familiar, making his life so much better.

'Speaking of a better life,' he thought while he stole a glance over at the Ravenclaw table. Cho was talking to one of her friends, while she was eating her breakfast. Her gaze turned over the tables like she noticed someone watching her and their gazes met. Smiling Cho raised her hand waving for a moment at him. Harry quickly raised his hand and waved back, bashful, while his ears turned red a little. Cho turned back to her friend and with a grin, Harry resumed his petting of Hedwig.

The date had gone so well and when they had returned to the castle, Cho has pulled him to the side into a small classroom nearby. Harry had been confused, for a moment unsure what they were doing when he had felt warm lips brushing over his cheek. Cho's jasmine and rose perfume had been so strong in his nose and he had felt his mind topple over. It had felt like an eternity and just a split second at the same time before her wonderful lips had left him, stepping back. Harry had problems forming a complete sentence even in his mind back then, verbally it would have been impossible. Cho had just smiled at him, wished him a nice day and left behind an utterly confused Harry, who after he realized really what had happened wanted to burst from happiness. Dawn had been unable to sleep most of the night, hopping up and down the bed, forcing him to climb down into his trunk once again, because the entire dorm had yelled at him to shut her up. Even a few socks had been thrown in his general direction. So he had picked up the chirping bundle of energy and had taken refuge in the small room in his trunk. Luckily the bed down there was just as good as the one upstairs, so it wasn't that big of a hassle. Harry had considered permanently sleeping down there, but he liked sleeping in the bed next to his best friend, even though Ron was snoring rather loudly most of the nights now.

A sharp nip on his finger bolted Harry from his thoughts. Hedwig was batting her wings, hooting at him with a slightly annoyed tone. Harry quickly handed her a slice of bacon, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry girl didn't mean to ignore you." He whispered, petting her feathers. The snow-white bird took the bacon graciously, before spreading her wings and leaving the table to return to the owlery. Harry felt bad, he had neglected Hedwig for Dawn over the last couple of weeks and he shouldn't do it. Hedwig had been his second friend in the magical world, right after Hagrid and she had been loyal and comforting to him through all the events with the philosopher stone and the Chamber of Secrets. Making a vow to himself to appreciate her more, Harry dug in his scrambled eggs. He should probably visit her after classes today.

Harry checked for a moment the way Gryph was wrapped around his neck. Luckily he didn't seem to want much besides sleep and food, which was the polar opposite of the black bundle of feathers hopping over the table into Harry's lap, chirping at him like she was chatting. In fact, the small snake got annoyed by Dawn quite often, since the phoenix was so full of energy, constantly wanting to play, yet her playing consisted of pulling at his tail, something Gryph really disliked and he was rather vocal about it. Harry sighed a little while nuzzling Dawn's beak with his index finger. This year was passing so much faster than any before and here he had been thinking it would be a quiet year. At least today they would have their first new lesson in History of Magic, right after Wizarding Etiquette.

Across him Hermione looked at her watch, pocketing the newspaper she had been reading for the last few minutes. Looking over at Harry she rose from her seat, picking up her book bag.

"Harry we need to go or we will be late to Society and Etiquette." Hermione stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Harry nodded, eating the last bit of scrambled eggs and let Dawn hop from his hand into her warm pouch. The small bird chirped once more before ducking her head and Harry felt her shift against his chest, while she tried finding a comfortable position. Since the night had been rather lively, she probably would fall asleep quickly, Harry thought with a smile. Dawn always looked so damn cute when she was asleep, tucking her beak in the puffed out feathers on her chest. It had already become an event in the Gryffindor common room, watching the small bird sleep, near the fire, while purring like a cat. It looked heartwarming and quite a few of the girls had sighed dreamily when they watched her. Of course, Harry hadn't noticed any of that, to entranced with the lovely bird to realize what was going on. He also picked up his book bag and clapped on Ron's shoulder.

"See you later mate. Remember today we have Professor Flamel for the first time." Harry stated, looking up at the heads table. The place to Dumbledores right, where Professor McGonagall normally sat was now occupied by a really old looking lady. She had something of a grandmotherly look, talking quietly to the headmaster. Professor McGonagall had taken up a seat a little down the table, talking to Professor Sprout at the moment. She didn't seem to mind that someone had taken her place at the table, considering Nicolas and the headmaster were old friends, his wife probably knew Dumbledore well too. Nicolas was sitting next to his wife, talking quietly with Professor Flitwick. Apparently, he wouldn't teach here for now, since he wasn't all too eager, but Professor Dumbledore let him stay anyway, so he could be close to his wife. Harry just now realized he had never thought about what teacher was married and if they were, where were their spouses?

While Harry watched, Professor Flamel rose from her chair and walked slowly towards the side door, only stopping for a moment to squeeze her husband's shoulder and petting Ember, who was perched on Nicolas' backrest, for a short moment. She then walked slowly, like a really old person, slightly hunched over, out of the hall. Hermione grabbed Harry's upper arm and pulled him along so they would get to their classroom in time.

* * *

"Good morning everyone, today we will be talking about health." Professor Cambridge as he walked into the classroom from his office. His fine robe swayed behind him while he walked through the class, his hands folded behind his back. Harry and Hermione were sitting at their table, parchment in front of them and quills ready. The professor reached the front of the room, turning and sat down on the edge of his teacher's desk.

"Now most of you can probably tell me what the magical hospital is called. Anyone?"

And as he predicted, most hands went up and high. Mr Cambride nodded and pointed at Dean Thomas. The black boy held his head high and spoke.

"St. Mungos, Sir."

Cambridge nodded again and waved his wand, making the name of the hospital appear on the board. Cambridge stood straight again walking up and down in front of the class like he normally did.

"St. Mungos is the one and only magical hospital in all of Britain. It was founded over six hundred years ago and is the centre of magical health efforts ever since. Can anyone tell me why St. Mungo was founded?" He turned to the class, seeing only one hand. This wasn't in their normal book so he hadn't expected anyone, but then again Miss Granger turned out to surprise him quite often.

"Miss Granger!" He said with a nod. Hermione sat straighter like she often did when a teacher spoke to her and announced what she had probably read somewhere.

"St Mungos, named after Lord Mungos, was found in 1465 during the war of the roses. It was first only planned as a temporary place to treat burn victims. Wizards who were loyal to house York had tried using dragons in their efforts to win the war. In what is known as the Battle of Sorrow they killed almost half the Lancaster army, before the dragons turned on the York side, forcing them to retreat. After the initial success of the hospital, the King ordered its installation permanent."

Professor Cambridge nodded, pointing at her.

"Exactly, well done Miss Granger, ten points. How did you know, this isn't in your textbook?"

Hermione smiled a little smug and crossed her arms. "I read it in Britain through the Ages, professor." She held up a book that looked old and a little bit handled. The professor nodded and turned back to the class.

"What do you know about the hospital?" He asked the class, opening his arms slightly. Again, Hermione's arm went up but a few others too. The professor called on a Slytherin girl with dark hair and pale skin. "Miss Davis?"

The black-haired girl frowned slightly, concentrating.

"There are a few departments. I think there were four or something like that? I do know, one is specialized for potion accidents because a friend had to go there two years ago." She hung her head slightly, but Professor Cambridge only smiled at her.

"Yes, that is correct Miss Davis, a point for you. There are four wings in St. Mungos, one for injuries by magical beasts, one for potion accidents, one for magical diseases and one for curse trauma. All of these have subsections and more specialized personnel for different illnesses but these are the broad categories and every healer is part of one of these. Now you see, like most things in our world, the system is rather simply structured. I heard from a few people, that being in a muggle hospital you had a sometimes more complicated system with paying and being sent from doctor to doctor. This is not the case in our world. Can someone tell me why?"

One hand raised in the back.

"Yes, Mr Goldstein."

Said boy answered quickly and a little bit with haste. Professor Cambridge, even though being a nice man, was still intimidating. "That is because patients in St. Mungos don't pay for the treatment, it is completely free."

The man nodded in agreement.

"That is correct, Mr Goldstein, two points for you too. St. Mungos is financed by donations, both small and large and also funded by the Ministry. Every witch or wizard can go there and be treated for whatever illness he or she has without fear of cost. While there are contributions by smaller donations, traditionally made after a treatment, while not being mandatory, most of the funding is done by wealthy families, like the Blacks or Greengrasses." The professor looked pointedly at Harry, who felt his ears warm a little bit. He felt a lot of eyes turn to him since everybody knew he was Sirius' godson. His godfather had made a donation to St. Mungos just a few weeks back and it had been a large sum too. The Prophet even wrote about it, in a smaller column but still. Next to Harry Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" The professor crossed his arms and leaned against his desk again.

Hermione concentrated and frowned a little bit. "Professor, you said every witch and wizard can be treated for every illness there for free, correct?"

Professor Cambridge squinted his eyes slightly while he nodded slowly. This girl was incredibly smart. In the two sections they had up until now she had not only known an answer to every question, she herself asked questions and most of them were uncomfortably well thought out. It was obvious that, while she was obviously in love with the magical world, her liberal thinking made her question a lot of the traditional way the world behaved and her questions led down a path where he often had no answer other than "that is how we do it." to justify a certain cruelty. She had a tendency to raise the ugly parts of the wizarding world to the light, something that made Cambridge unnerved. He had already caught himself thinking about the points she had been making. "Yes, that is correct Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned and looked concentrated. "They also treat long-lasting curse effects right?" Cambridge felt this little worry in the back of his head. The girl was onto something but he wasn't sure he would like it but there was no way getting around it. He straightened his back.

"That is correct Miss Granger. I'm sure your questions serve a point, please elaborate." He said steeling himself.

Hermione nodded to herself, tapping on her table. "See, I ask because I'm confused. I know werewolves should be treated there since they have a long-lasting curse effect they suffer from. I know that wolfs-bane potion is expensive and a lot of werewolves can't afford it, yet you state that St. Mungos is free. Shouldn't they be treated there as well?" Silence followed her question, while Cambridge sighed inwardly. His feeling had been right, he knew where this would lead, to a discussion about werewolf rights in the wizarding society. He himself had not much problem with werewolves. They were frightening and all but in the end he had never met one, so he didn't really care one way or the other for the creatures. But he could also see that their treatment wasn't fair. He sighed outwardly too and nodded slowly.

"Yes Miss Granger, in a perfect world, werewolves would be treated there with no cost. Sadly we don't live in a perfect world."

Now Harry raised his hand and Cambridge nodded at him.

"What is the reasoning for not treating them?" Harry had a sort of worry in his voice. Cambridge looked over at these young people, full of hopes and dreams. The young were always the ones challenging the status quo always inspired, always calling out the injustice in the world. Until time and the world would turn them to other thoughts.

"Because they don't count as witches and wizards by the law. They are considered creatures in the eyes of the ministry and therefore no treatment is offered to them in St. Mungos.

And just like Cambridge had predicted it, there was an uproar going through the room.

This would be a long day.

* * *

Ron leaned back on his chair, waiting almost eagerly. He never had thought he would be really interested in a class more than usual but Muggle Studies turned out to be rather interesting. While he was sceptical at first, he was really surprised how interesting the muggle world could be. It was like this other world he sometimes saw but never understood. Like yeah, his dad had this car and all but there were cars driving faster than a hundred miles per hour, it was probably fun to drive one of these.

Malfoy, Ron noticed, was sitting in a chair in the back his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Last session he had once again tried to pull himself from class, this time with a direct letter from his father, but apparently the pointed words of the member of the board of directors had just been brushed off by Professor Burbage and once again Draco had been forced to sit through the lesson, much to Ron's glee.

Neville was sitting next to him, staring at the book. In it were depictions of strange tools and so on. There was something formed like an L, that was used to make holes in walls, while there was also something that was like a strange setup, with a large window and some box to the side, something called a computer. It would lead to this place called the internet, some library of sorts. Ron wasn't sure why that library had a different name and that you could access it from everywhere in the world if you had one of these computer thingies was a little strange, but it did sound interesting. Apparently, it was also used to play games, maybe it was advanced enough that you can play chess on it! He would need to find out. Neville frowned hard, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked leaning over. Neville sighed pointing at a part. On it was a large white box, like a closet. The word fridge was written next to it.

"I don't get it, why do they have a closet that's cold inside. It says to prevent food from turning bad, but I don't get it. The food in our kitchen just lies in the cupboards and there is nothing to it." Ron also frowned, he knew what Neville meant. Food was fine in the kitchen everybody knew that. He almost jumped out of his skin when a female voice in front of him talked.

"There are probably stasis spells on your cupboards, made by magic, so muggles don't have it, they need to do something different." The blue-haired girl in front of them turned to grin at Ron and Neville. The two boys looked at her curious.

"You sure?" Neville asked. Susan nodded.

"I asked my aunt when I came upon this chapter in the book during the summer. She is a little bit versed in the muggle things since she has to know a few things for investigations and so on. Apparently, the Aurors are taught in these things so they can move through the muggle world without being noticed."

The two boys looked at her in surprise but then the door closed pointedly, and everyone looked over to the side where the professor had entered. The man walked over to his board and wrote something on it.

"Tools. Today we will talk about the tools muggles have. But first, a simple question, what is the most important tool for a wizard? No worries, this isn't a trick question." He asked with a light and warm voice, smiling at them. Ron raised his hand, he had noticed in this class you could often answer because most questions about the wizarding part of the world were really simple and basic and the professor was never mad when they didn't know the answer. More so he seemed more frustrated when no one answered than by a wrong answer. He smiled at the redheaded boy.

"Yes, Mr Weasley."

Ron squared his shoulders a little. "The wand, sir."

"Correct! The wand." The man said with a big wave. "It is our most important tool and the one thing almost every wizard and witch would miss the most if lost. The wand is the first thing you pick up in the morning and the last you lay down in the evening. Would you hand yours to someone Mr Weasley, just like that?"

Ron's eyes went wide and he shook his head with a little panic. To think to hand someone his wand! That...you just didn't do that!

Professor Burbage nodded in agreement."The wand is something special and every one of us holds his own in high regards. It is so personal that touching someone's wand is really inappropriate and a sign of enormous trust or great peril." He pulled out his own wand showing it to the class. "This is mine for example. Oakwood, 14 inches, with a unicorn hair as a core. I can say I have never handed it to someone in my life other than the times when I visited the ministry and my late wife. Every day we practice magic with all the little things we do so often, we don't even think about it really. The coffee is too cold? A warming spell. That book is to far away? A summoning spell. A flick of the wrist, a turn of the hand and most of our problems go away. But while the magic and our wand are our greatest tools, it is also our greatest weakness."

It took the students a moment before they realized the turn in the professor's speech. Then frowns appeared on their faces and they looked at each other, confused. After a short while Daphne Greengrass, her face like so often an unmoving mask, raised her hand. Professor Burbage pointed at her.

"Would you please elaborate this point professor?" She asked, a little confused herself. Daphne wasn't used to not understanding a teacher's point since she was a close second in all classes behind Granger. Well except DADA, where Lord Peverell beat both of them. Professor Burbage smiled and nodded.

"Of course Miss Greengrass." He turned to the board and wrote wand on the other side of the black surface. "Miss Greengrass, if you come upon a problem, what do you do?"

The girl thought for a moment before she tilted her head slightly. "I would look what spell or potion would suffice for this situation." Professor Burbage nodded in agreement.

"Of course you would, rightly so. Magic is a powerful and helpful ally. We can find a solution to almost everything with it, we just have to look." He raised his finger. "But it also made us complacent. For most problems, there are spells that solve these problems, but once we finish this, we normally don't look for a better way. This is different from muggles. They don't have magic and so they have to find different solutions for most problems. In the past, these solutions have been mostly underwhelming. We will talk about muggle history next year probably, but just let me say what was done in the past for example in the field of medicine can be downright barbaric. In ancient China, they would use mercury as a medicine, a substance that today we know is highly poisonous. But that also leads to a very different way of viewing the world. The muggle world is constantly moving, always striding to new horizons and trying to invent new ways. This is especially true for the last couple of decades. While we ourselves mostly limit ourselves to what is possible with magic, muggles don't know this limit. They miss out on a powerful source but they found their own. Also while we always try to solve something with the same tool, again and again, they invent new tools each of them with a different purpose while we have something that has so many functions we forget that it can't do everything and only rarely use a different one."

He clapped his hands.

"Now, I guess you have all read the chapter on tools for today, are there any questions?" He asked with a smile. Ron slowly raised his hand.

"Sir, the book says something about muggles cutting open other muggles." Ron was unsure, it was stated so strange. Burbage nodded.

"Yes Mr Weasley, you see muggle medicine has evolved in this direction, using surgery. They have their own medicine, but sometimes they have to use this brutal way of doing things. One example is something called cancer. Most of your Muggle-born and half-blood comrades will be familiar with it. You see cancer is a lump of malfunctioning cells that grow inside of a person and slowly but steadily kill them." Ron stared at the man in horror, but the professor only chuckled.

"Don't you worry children, your magic stops this from happening to you, but for muggles, this is a real threat. So to get this lump out they sometimes have to cut someone open and cut this lump out. This may sound really bad, but it is the only way they can do it. In fact, cancer is a very large problem for muggles even today. But they developed better and better tools to deal with it and a cancer diagnosis isn't a death sentence anymore." He turned to pull out a weird looking picture of what looked like six walnuts cut in half, just white outlines on a dark backdrop.

"This is an MRI-Scan. What you can see here, is the inside of a human skull, from the top different layers."

Neville blurted out. "They cut human skulls in layers?"

Again Burbage chuckled shaking his head. "No, no, they don't. They use a machine that basically sends magnetic waves in the body and these waves will then bounce back some way, I'm not sure myself how it works but it gives them the possibility to look inside the skull without cutting it open. I know this because this scan is my own brain." He tapped on the picture, while the students stared at him surprised.

"Did it hurt?" Susan asked and their teacher shook his head.

"Not at all. It is a little loud and lying still for some time is a little difficult but that's it."

Astounded the students sat there quiet when a single hand raised in the back. Professor Burbage smiled and nodded.

"Mr Malfoy, glad you want to join the conversation. You have a question?"

Draco frowned, pointing at the book. He had skipped the chapter about tools because it was boring and flipped through the book until he reached a chapter about weapons. The one thing that might be interesting because he had to know what a filthy muggle might do to him with these.

"There is this chapter about weapons. In it there are a few I understand like maces and swords, but then there come a few others in the back, I don't get."

Professor Burbage sighed, nodding. "That isn't really something I wanted to show you so early, because I first wanted to show you the great things in the muggle world before we come to the ugly part." The class stared at him with anticipation making him sigh again.

"All right, fine. Mr Malfoy, what was it that confused you?"

Draco frowned. The confusion wasn't really what he was dealing with, what was this pompous idiot thinking? Yet, for once he didn't argue about something this half-blood had said and turned to his book.

"There are two things. One is a...rifle? It does seem like you can hit someone with it but not really dangerous. The other is this egg-shaped thing here, this...nukular bomb? What's that?"

Ron raised his head and he smirked. Nukular, that was something Hermione had said the other day. What was it? Professor Burbage nodded and his demeanour turned rather gloomy, the normally constant warm smile vanished from his face, when he turned and stepped to the side, pulling something from the case on the side. It was like the depiction in the book next to the rifle, only with some tube on top of it.

"Alright. Listen up and listen carefully. While muggles have invented many great things and great these are indeed, they also have a real talent for creating devices of murder. They have many many years of using it. In fact, there are far more wars between muggles than between wizards. You could argue this is because there are more of them, while others claim muggles are just more violent by nature. I for one think it is just a sad development no matter what the reason. But this is still one of the examples of innovation. This." He pointed at the long object. "Is my Lee-Enfield. My grandfather fought with this rifle in the second world war, not that I think your students know what it is. It was a muggle war which happened the same time as the Grindelwald war and spanned all of Europe." Professor Burbage looked at the rifle in a strange way.

"This is a weapon, make no mistake about it. If I would point this end." He tapped against one end. "At you, while it was loaded and pull this trigger. "He tapped against another part. "You would die, depending on where you were hit. But the real problem with these is that it is almost instantly. The bullet moves hundreds of feet in a second. That is why it is so deadly, the speed." He looked up and smiled at the horrified class.

"Luckily these aren't handed out to everyone like candy. There are very strict rules who can get these and when. Even openly carrying one around in public is only allowed if you were a police officer or part of the military. Very few have one at home, so no real need to worry. But should you ever come into contact with a person pointing a gun at you, you should surrender."

On the left side, Susan Bones raised her hand.

"Why do you have this professor, if it is that dangerous?"

Professor Burbage smiled, shaking his head.

"That is a good question Miss Bones. You see, while these are dangerous, people love using them. Not at one another usually but there are different uses as well. Aiming one is difficult, so there are contests are held who can shoot the most accurate. I myself can say I am a rather good shooter now, even though I would never win a real tournament. If you think about it Quidditch is dangerous too. I would even argue more people died on a Quidditch pitch than in a gun tournament, but that is just me. The other reason is sentimental. My grandfather gave me this gun when I turned eighteen, the age of maturity in the muggle world. I grew up with his stories about camaraderie and friendship in the corps, so yes, it does seem a little strange I know, but trust me I would never point it at another person."

The classroom turned quiet, while professor Burbage carefully placed the rifle back in the case.

He then turned smiling. Daphne raised her hand, lowering the book again she had just been reading in.

"These nuclear bombs...are those really real?"

Professor Burbage sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

This would be a long day.

* * *

Hermione and Harry were talking quietly, sitting next to each other in the History of Magic classroom. Dawn was sitting on the desk right in front of them playing with a quill Harry had given her. The small bird tugged it around, pulling and throwing it in the air, only to snatch it again when it came down. The rest of Wizarding Etiquette had been really interesting, they had talked about some of the benefits of the system. For one, old people were supported and schooling as in Hogwarts was also free from fees. It was almost like professor Cambridge tried his hardest to show that the wizarding world was better than the muggle world in any shape of form.

They were talking eagerly about the werewolf legislature when Ron sagged down on the chair next to Harry. The black-haired boy turned to his best friend, frowning a little when he saw the strange look on his face.

"Hey Ron...you okay?" He asked carefully, shaking his friend's shoulder. Ron hummed, not looking at Harry like he was thinking about something. Susan, who was sitting down next to Hermione shook her head.

"He was this way ever since we left class. We talked about nuclear warheads today. Most are still a little shocked I think." Susan said in a low voice and when Harry looked around he saw quite a few that were looking a little pale. Hermione sighed, nodding.

"It is a rather gloomy matter. Have you talked about the Cuban missile crisis?" She asked, towards her. Susan frowned.

"What crisis?" She asked. Hermione ducked her head slightly and wanted to deflect the topic since Ron really didn't need a more damaging world view but luckily she was saved by Professor Flamel, walking in slowly but steady.

"I'll tell you another time." She whispered and straightened her parchment. Harry gently took away Dawn's quill, knowing she would be a distraction otherwise. The small bird pouted at him and he stroked her back in apology.

Professor Flamel took her time reaching the desk, pulled out her wand and then she conjured a comfy looking armchair. She sat down and started talking in a surprisingly strong manner.

"I am really sorry, my dears, but my back won't allow me to stand for an entire lesson, so please excuse me sitting. Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Professor Perenelle Flamel. Most of you probably know my husband Nicolas due to his invention of the philosopher stone. So yes, I am around 600 years old, it gets a little hard counting all these years. While I can say that I have a good enough memory, after a few couples of centuries you don't pay much attention if it is one year or two really. Now, I am here to teach you the history of magic, since Professor Binns has finally found peace and moved on."

She folded her hands in her lap and smiled at them. Her white hair was short and her long skirts shuffled a little.

"Now, I do understand you have learned quite a bit on the goblin and giant side of history, so I am a little sad to tell you, that I am not very versed in their history. So I will teach human or better yet, witch and wizarding history." Most students raised their heads at this. It could be interesting.

Professor Flamel smiled again, straightening her glasses.

"Now, why do we learn history? History is everything, from the Ancient Egyptians to what happened in this class last year. History takes all events it can to give us a clear image of the past. Because we need to know where we come from to know where we go. It will help us determine what is a good decision and what is not. You all know this. Every one of you has run outside and fallen down. It hurt. And this history taught you not to run everywhere."

At this moment, the door opened and Dean Thomas murmured of sorry ran inside. Professor Flamel nodded.

"Or not." She said with a chuckle. Then she sat a little straighter.

"But there is something very important in this field and that is context. Without context, you can't take everything into account. Like for example, it is very likely that Godric Gryffindor, a highly revered person of our history had a great dislike for French people. Now you would say why would he do that? Well the reason is, back when he was living the wars between France and Britain was long and brutal and Godric fought in three of them. Would you hold it against him that he had a dislike for his enemies? Also, it was quite popular back then to hate the French. Is it that strange to act according to your time's way? You can call this context of time. We have to look at a person's actions in context to those times beliefs and habits. Only then can we be fair towards that person. But there are other contexts. Let's try it this way. Who is the darkest lord in all of history?"

Quiet fell over the room while the students, still of balance due to this totally different way of teaching history. After a while, Hermione raised her hand.

Professor Flamel smiled at her and pointed.

"Yes, love, and please tell me your name."

Hermione nodded, looking over at Harry for a moment.

"Hermione Granger Mrs Flamel. I would say the darkest lord was you-know-who."

Pernelle Flamel smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Yes, my dear you could argue that he was the darkest lord in our history, even though this fear of his name is rather blown out of proportion if you ask me. Of course, he terrorized this country for many years and the scars of his reign of terror are still in the hearts and minds of everyone here. Some even quite literally." She looked over to Harry's forehead who petted his familiar. She turned back to the podium.

"But, this is in the context of a British world view and also of our time. An alternative would be Gellert Grindelwald. His reign lasted longer than Voldemort's," Most students sucked in air in surprise, not that Professor Flamel paid any mind to it. "And he had far more supporters. You could say he set Europe on fire when he worked together with the Axis powers in World War 2, the muggle equivalent of the Grindelwald War. He worked with the leader of the Nazi-Movement, Adolf Hitler, in an effort to spread chaos and disaster. We know today that his plan was to let the muggles destroy themselves and then take over. Luckily for us all, Albus stopped him and helped bring him down in their infamous duel. Most people on the continent would agree with this assessment. They would say, he was the darkest Lord of all time. There is some debate whether Grindelwald or our own last Dark Lord was stronger. Grindelwald is renowned as the better duelist, while the man to whose name everybody flinches had a vast knowledge of the dark arts. Who can say which one was more evil?

I for one would argue that Balthasar of York was the darkest lord of history, a name most of you probably never even heard, but I lost my sister to his reign over six hundred years ago, so... I am not really neutral on this topic." Her mood got dark for a moment, remembering the smile and the warm feeling of Juspina's fingers. For centuries now she couldn't remember really what her sister looked like or what her voice had sounded like. It had been lost in the fog of a life that was measured in decades not years, but still to this day she held on to the feeling of her hands and was it was like smiling with her. For a moment it got quiet then she raised her head.

"I'm sorry, this is a dark topic for me. Like the now Blood War called conflict is for quite a few of you, I think. But that is exactly the point. We have to acknowledge our emotions towards a topic before we can look at it and see it in the context of our own feelings."

She waved her wand and pointed it at the board.

"Now, we start at the beginning of the British Wizarding society, the founding of the council by Merlin. King Arthur had ordered the Grand Warlock to form a governing system for the wizarding world. This..."

Ron sighed while his quill flew over the parchment, trying to keep up with the huge amount of information.

This would be a long day.

* * *

The fourth-year Gryffindors were eagerly talking about the content of their last class. Only once before had a history of magic lesson been an eagerly discussed topic and that had been two years ago, when Binns had talked briefly about the Chamber of Secrets. But this was something new. Professor Flamel, even though she spoke rather quietly had been a really interesting teacher. She spoke in length and detail about the formation of the Wizarding Council but also put it in perspective with the modern Ministry of Magic. It had been really interesting and quite frankly even a bit funny. The entire class was sitting and discussing, while the Slytherins sat in the back of their defence classroom. The only exception like so often was Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey Davis, who were sitting in the front row.

Suddenly a purple beam shot out of the adjoined office, hitting Neville Longbottom and forcing his hands straight to the side of his body, while the boy let out a yelp of surprise.

"CONSTANTE VIGILANCE!" roared Moody, while he stomped into the room, his wooden and metal leg making a loud thudding noise with every step. The entire room was quiet like a church waiting for the sermon, while the professor grumpy moved to the desk. None were too surprised but knew not to stir the professor. Every lesson started with him cursing someone and up until now even though they knew, the never got to the point where anyone could evade the curse yet. The scarred professor turned and took a swig from his flask, before turning back.

"So, I see you have all had your first encounter with professor Flamel. Don't trust her!" He rumbled out loudly, making all of them flinch. Hesitant, Dean Thomas raised his hand. The grumpy professor just nodded.

"Why sir?" Dean asked unsurely. Moody stomped over, staring down at him.

"Because you shouldn't trust anyone. Not me, not her not anyone. Trust is an invitation for betrayal! Her being old doesn't make her less dangerous! Dumbledore is older than most and still the most dangerous wizard on earth! So don't trust her, just because she has replaced Binns boring classes with something more fun. The enemy will lure you in with something like that. CONSTANTE VIGILANCE!" He roared again, making all of them flinch. He then switched his wand, finally releasing Neville's arms. Moody stomped back to the front, then stopped and turned.

"You want to learn history? Fine, we will do history. There are three Curses that have been outlawed before every other. Only three!" He held up his hand waving it back and forth. "Can anyone tell me what these are named?" He stared into the room, while his magical eye swirled around. Two hands rose and Moody pointed at Daphne.

"Yes, Greengrass." He snarled, his normal eye focused on her. Daphne sat straight and unmoving.

"The Unforgivable Curses, Sir." She said with a firm but careful voice. Moody nodded gruffly, shouting.

"Correct! The Unforgivable Curses! Spells so powerful that using even one on even one fellow wizard is a direct ticket to Azkaban for life! The ministry says you are too young to learn about these. Nonsense I say! Your enemy will not care about your age, he will fight you no matter what. You have to know what is out there to understand what is it about, to be prepared. You need to know to fight it. Now, who can tell me one huh? Anyone?"

For a moment it was quiet then a hand rose.

"The Imperius Curse, sir." Ron said with a quivering voice. Moody nodded stepping closer.

"Correct Mr Weasley. Imperius. Your father and I had a lot of trouble back in the day with this one."He was staring at them with intense eyes, now both of them focused on the students.

"Imperius. A Curse that would give you total control over another person's actions. What they do, what they say, everything! It is a strong weapon in the hands of those who know what to do with it." He waved his wand and from the corner of the room, a spider was zooming into his hand.

"Engorgio." Moody muttered and the spider was growing in size until it was about as big as a toad. The now large creature was struggling and thrashing, trying to get free from Moody's grip. The old Auror pointed his wand again and spook loud and clearly.

"Imperio!"

The thrashing and struggling of the spider stopped in an instant it was sitting at his outstretched hand completely still. Moody looked at the class slowly raising his eyes.

"What do you want me to let her do? Dance?"

The spider jumped on its hind legs and started tap dancing.

"Making it start doing push-ups?" Moody said with an intense voice and when he said it, the spider started doing a pushup on his stretched out hand. Some in the class snorted laughter.

"Backflips?" And again the spider did a backflip at his command. Now the entire class was laughing and smiling. Moody got an ugly grin.

"Funny right? How would you feel when it was done to you huh? Trapped in your body, with no control what so ever?" The man growled his words and suddenly it got really quiet.

"I could make her jump out of the window or drown herself with a smile on her face and this spider couldn't do anything against it." The entire class stared at him suddenly all the actions weren't funny anymore. Slowly Moody stopped the spider's dance and lifted his wand. For all of them, it looked like the spider was shaking and shivering.

"Problematic spell. Back in the day, many people claimed they only did the Dark Lords bidding because they were subject to this exact curse. But!" He raised his finger pointing slowly at the students. "How do we know who really was under Imperius and who were lying?" The silence after his words was ominous and people looked at each other. While Moody looked at the class, his human eye wandering, his magical was focused on just one blond boy in the back of the class.

"It can be thrown off and I will teach you how, but it is not easy. It demands true strength of character and will and most don't have that. But we will see."

He stepped back, picking up the spider again.

"Now who knows another one?" The professor asked, holding the spider ready in his hand. Slowly a few hands rose unsure. One of these hands belonged to a dark-haired slightly chubby boy. Moody looked over to him.

"Longbottom is it?" He asked and the boy nodded. He looked a little unsure when with a wave of his hand professor Moody signalled him to stand up.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an eye for Herbology, right?" The professor Asked and again, Neville slowly nodded.

"I might have a book for you later. Now back to my question before?" Professor Moody asked slowly, staring at the standing Neville.

"The C-Crutiatus Curse, Sir." Neville stated with a slight shake in his voice. Moody pointed his finger at the boy.

"Correct," Moody said placing the spider on Neville's desk. H raised his eyes but he spoke quietly, almost menacing.

"Very nasty. The torture spell. Without flourish, he pointed his wand at the large spider.

"Crucio!" He said firmly and nothing happened. No spell flew, no sparks. But the spider started screaming. No student had ever thought before that a spider could scream but this poor creature buckled and thrashed shivered and shook and it made this high frequency sounds that sounded much like tiny screams of pure pain and agony. Moody leaned closer, his wand still pointed and licked his lips.

The class stared in horror as the spider squirmed and shivered, still screaming. It felt like darkness had settled over the room until Hermione jumped to her feet.

"STOP IT!" She cried out. Moody lifted his wand looking at the bushy-haired girl. But her eyes weren't on the spider, they were on Neville. The boy had gripped the edge of his desk so hard that his knuckles were as white as his face, while he stared in pure horror at the twitching creature that was on his table.

Harry's felt a big lump in his chest and his fingers moved on their own when the sneaked up and brushed over Dawn's emerging head. He felt a little bit better when she nuzzled his fingers with her small beak, but the lump was still there. Moody straightened his back and looked into them.

"Pain. Simple but terrible. Every fibre of your being suffers the worst pain you can imagine and more." He looked once more down to Neville and nodded firmly before stepping back with the spider. Then he looked at the class.

"There is one left." He said firmly. Slowly one hand rose, shaking.

"The killing curse." Said Hermione with a shaking voice. A day that has begun so fun and interesting had turned really bad now. It felt like dark clouds covered the sky when her foreboding words travelled through the room.

Moody nodded, his eyes now thoughtful.

"Yes. Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. The last and most powerful of the three." He turned and set the spider on the tabletop.

"Avada Kedavra!" He just whispered and with a bolt of green, the shivering spider just stopped moving, dropping dead on the table. Moody started walking through the room.

"There is no counterspell, no way of stopping it once it is fired and every single wizard or witch that was hit by it is dead. Every single one. Except one." He stopped in front of a single boy, that was petting his black familiar with great vigor.

"Somehow the strongest wizard in the entire world fired this curse at a one-year-old child and it killed him instead. No one knows why and how, but happened."

Harry wasn't looking at him. He was focused on Dawn, cuddled against his chest and covered with his hands. The warmth that she was radiating wasn't reaching his core anymore. He felt so cold, thinking that this was it. This was the curse that killed his mother, right before it should have killed him. The last his mom saw was this green beam. For three years now he imagined how his parents had died, in lone moments or late at night. He knew his father had died first, at the stairs. Then Voldemort had stepped into his nursery, where his mother stood in front of his crib. She would beg him to kill her instead of Harry. Voldemort had demanded she would step aside, but his mother had stood her ground, so Voldemort had first killed her and then pointed his wand at Harry...

Moody began speaking again pulling Harry back from his thoughts and into the real world again, away from memories that would be woken every time he was near a dementor.

"Avada Kedavra is the deadliest curse there ever was, yet it was shot at me only twice in my entire career. Can anyone guess why?" Every student just stared at him, still in shock and unnerved. Moody shook his head.

"For one, it needs real power to use this spell. You all could get out your wands right now and utter the words, but I would not drop dead. Only a few are strong enough to even use the spell and those who do exhaust the spell quite a bit. So it would be a bad idea to use it in a real fight. Also while the spell in off itself is simple, the beam moves rather slow. So other than on close range it is actually quite easy to dodge. Not a good choice in combat." Moody stepped back from Harry's desk and returned to the front of the classroom.

"Now, why do I show you this spell if it is unlikely you will see it and can't do much except dodging. Because you have to know! You have to see it with your own eyes, to understand, really understand! Constant Vigilance!" He called out once more. He then leaned a little closer.

"But on a side note and a rather unknown fact, can anyone of you guess who invented this curse?" Again silence fell onto the room while Moody looked around.

"No one? All right. You would think it was some dark wizard or evil lord, but we know that this curse was developed by none other than Helga Hufflepuff herself. Of course, the founder didn't create it for humans but instead to kill livestock painless and quick." He returned to the board and wrote 'Intent' on the surface.

"Because this is what really defines the darkness of a wizard. His intent! Even a harmless spell-like Aquamenti can be used to drown someone! It is all in the intent."

Moody crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Now, take out your parchment and start writing."

The rest of the class was silent while all made notes on the three Unforgivable Curses and Moody standing brooding in the front, telling them important details about each one of them. Harry sighed.

This would be a long day.


	56. Chapter 56

AN

For the first time, we have Author notes at the start. This is because during this chapter, there will be music two times and music is really hard to address in written form. To get around this, here are the two songs that are playing. I will mark the scenes when it happens. Both are from youtube, just add these to your standard youtube link.

*1: /watch?v=jfgKdOlO_E4 (from second 20)

*2: /watch?v=458REFZ2VKM

* * *

The month of September drew close, as the trees began turning yellow, red and brown and the sun hung lower on the sky. Autumn was approaching in large steps and with it came cold wind to Hogwarts. The last couple of weeks had been quite stressful for Harry and his friends. The teachers were adamant that they should use the time before their guests arrived, so every day was filled with demanding classes and a lot of work.

Much to the student's surprise, Professor Snape seemed to have a sudden change in attitude after the first week. While he was still firm and scowled a lot at them, he never was downright nasty, even helped the more lost students, much to Neville's relief. It seemed like someone had pulled on Snape's leash quite hard and the students were happy. Well, the students minus the Slytherins, since Snape's blatant favouritism seemed to have stopped, too. Still, he gave them absurd amounts of homework.

All the other teachers seemed to have a competition who could give the most and longest homework, with maybe the exception of Professor Flamel. The old lady seemed rather content with just talking with them, asking questions and trying her hardest to make them think for themselves.

Professor Cambridge had worked with them for the entire month, so they understood how the Ministry worked. In this, they noticed that the system was more divided than they thought. While yes, the Minister was elected by the Wizengamot, it was a vote where only order of Merlin members and the heads of the departments were allowed to vote on, this meant old families didn't hold on to both ends of power. It had been interesting and somewhat placated Hermione, even though she was put out that the normal citizen had no direct say in these sort of things.

Professor Moody had actually cast the Imperius curse on them, trying to get them to throw it off. The class had been very disturbed by this, but the professor said it was allowed in a controlled environment and it was to help them fight those curses. It still seemed weird but none of them was thrilled at the prospect of arguing with the paranoid old Auror. Also, he really seemed to know what he was talking about, which was with the exception of Remus a big step up in the case of DADA professors so far. None of them thrown it off yet, Harry had been the only one so far to come close but it wasn't his own achievement alone. Dawn's emotions had clashed hard with the curse and made it easier for him to fight it but still, he had jumped onto the table when told. Other students were also showing promise, Daphne, Hermione, Dean and Hannah had been the ones that got furthest. Professor Moody didn't make them write essays but he was adamant that they practice on their own and he noticed when they didn't do it.

Sadly all the constant work cut the free time short, something that Harry noticed with Cho quite a bit. They had spent maybe about three hours in the entire month together, besides maybe five minutes here and there. Still, these moments were more precious due to this, something Harry liked a lot. They had spent half an hour just last week, walking around the Black Lake, just talking to each other. Harry had been really happy, they had so much in common. Their main focus was, of course, Quidditch, since both of them were passionate flyers. Cho was a Puddlemore fan, while Harry, in loyalty to Ron, was a Cannons fan and they had playful banter arguing about it.

They had flown together too. Just fun flying not competitive at all. In fact, this was a really happy memory, because Dawn had stuck her head out of the pouch and chirped the entire time, loving the speed and the wind around her. Not old enough to fly herself, she still loved being in the air and darting around high above the ground on Harry's chest.

Thinking about it Harry raised his hand and stroked the feathers on her belly. Dawn chirped happily hopping a little on his shoulder. She was finally old and strong enough to not be carried around in a pouch but could sit on his shoulder, her legs able to compensate for his movements. Harry still kept the pouch with him, since the little bird still napped a lot of the time but when this wasn't the case Dawn preferred to be out in the open, where everyone could see her wonderful plumage. Her pride was almost as big as her love for cuddling. Right now a cold wind was ruffling her feathers, not that it would bother a bird of fire really. In fact, Harry was sweating a little bit on his right shoulder and ear, since the warmth she was radiating was creeping through his thick cloak.

With Hermione to his right and Ron to his left, they were standing in front of the castle main gate, joined by the entire staff and student body. Professor McGonagall was walking down the entire line of students, checking that they all were presentable. She stopped for a moment in front of the three.

"Mr Weasley, straighten your cloak for Merlin's sake." She stated before she turned her eyes to Harry in a stern glare. "See that she behaves Lord Peverell, would you?" Professor McGonagall didn't need to tell him who she was talking about. Harry nodded and brushed through Dawn's feathers for a moment. His nod was returned by the stern teacher, who gave him a very faint smile. She had explained once at the start of term what she expected in Dawn's behaviour during class and while the small bird was a bundle of energy, the stern aura of his head of house seemed to keep her in control. For a moment Professor McGonagall broke her stern facade and reached out, brushing her fingers over Dawn's small head, getting a chirp in return.

"Miss Brown take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." She said walking on. Lavender, in the line behind Harry, stared venomously at her while she took out a butterfly hair clip. The professor finished her inspection and took her place on Professor Dumbledore's right, he had Fawkes on his shoulder too, which surprised Harry. The phoenix spent most of his time in the headmaster's office but for once he accompanied his oldest friend.

It was a cold and clear evening. Harry glanced up to the sky for a moment. It was a full moon. Somewhere far away Remus was in his wolf form right now, after a painful transformation, feeling once again the pain and the misery of his condition. Yet at least he wasn't alone anymore. Padfoot had told Harry a few hours ago he would keep his friend company and would take care of him. Harry smiled thinking about his godfather. Sirius had been everything and more Harry had ever hoped for. It was such a comforting thing to know there was someone who would look out for you. It was just amazing. He even got mad at Harry when he had gotten a bad mark in transfiguration two weeks ago. Someone cared about his marks! This was something that had never happened to him before and while he felt bad for disappointing Sirius, that his godfather cared this much about him made his chest fill with warm and fuzzy feelings.

Ron nudged him from the side, whispering.

"Which way do you think they will come? With the Express?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so."

Harry frowned. "Why, what would they use instead? A broom?"

Again Hermione answered, still staring out into the night. "Not if they come this far. Maybe Portkey." That could be about right. Harry was about to answer when a cold voice hissed at them a few metres down.

"Silence!" Snape admonished them. While he was much nicer, he was still Snape and none of them wanted to wake his wrath upon them. So they ducked their heads and got quiet quickly. The cold wind kept blowing and nothing happened. It ruffled the trees in the dark forbidden forest but other than that nothing was actually happening. For ten minutes they were standing there, with nothing happening what so ever. The student body turned a little unnerved, while people started rubbing their cold hands or stomped in place to warm their feet. Two times more, once Professor McGonagall and once Professor Snape called them to order when Professor Dumbledore raised his arm pointing out into the darkness.

"Ah yes, I think that would be our first guests."

All their eyes followed the long stretched out finger of their headmaster into the dark of the night. All were looking at what the professor was pointing at. Then the first ones saw what he meant. Inside the forbidden forest something was moving. The tops of trees deep on the inside were swaying back and forth and shaking. Something large was making its way through the dark depths of the forest, pushing trees to the side. Then a large shape emerged from the dark shadows and the sound of large stomping feet echoed over the grounds.

"A giant!" Some girl from Ravenclaws sixth year called out a little panicked while pointing at the form.

Colin Creevey shook his head and called out his own observation. "It's a house!"

Colin was pretty close. Up the slope came a large building. Several roofs were placed over each other like a stacked cake and four enormous bird legs made of some metal were carrying the entire structure. The walls seemed white with large dark wooden beams supporting them. On the highest peak was a banner waving, it seemed light pink with a white crest on it that looked like a blossom.

It was a walking pagoda!

A hundred meters from the castle the building came to a full stop and the legs arranged themselves before they kneeled down lowering the building with surprisingly little noise. For a moment it was quiet, then the doors opened, illuminating two silhouettes. Both of them moved out in a quickly almost running. One was carrying some large pole the other nothing. Both of them walked down the stairs that had formed from the base of the pagoda and took up position on either side. Then with a sudden burst of light, the pagoda was lit in a bright glow, making the students of Hogwarts shriek and cover their eyes. A few students called out in surprise and it took them a few moments to recover. Both silhouettes turned out to be two young Japanese teenagers. The one with the pole was revealed as a boy carrying a large banner. The same banner that was at the top of the pagoda, again light pink and a flower on it. The other silhouette was a girl. Both wore what appeared to be traditional Japanese clothing, kimonos. Both of their clothing was silver. They stared at each other, not showing any form of emotion for a short moment.

The girl raised something from her robes and first Harry thought it was her wand but the raised her hand more and it was revealed to be a flute, which she placed at her lips and started playing. *1 The soft and quiet music was flowing from her, while thin and nimble fingers were dancing on the wooden object. She swayed her body back and forth while playing and it was a mesmerizing show. Her long black hair was flowing freely from her shoulders way down over her hips almost to the ground

"That's beautiful." whispered Hermione next to Harry, making him nod in agreement. He almost missed the other people that came down the stairs. A really old man, with a long white beard and strangely long eyebrows on an otherwise a bald head, was leaning heavily on a cane. His clothes were golden and had tiny Japanese characters on it. The hem was sliding over the ground behind him while being held up by a boy. To his left and right were two other adults also in golden kimonos a man and a woman. Behind them were walking in straight lines and straight backs about forty or fifty teenagers all of them in traditional Japanese clothing but the colours varied. Red, blue, grey, green all the colours of the rainbow, with the exception of white and gold. The boy with the banner fell in line with the front row and walked with them. They stared strictly upfront while the students of Hogwarts were gaping at them, some more reserved, like Daphne Greengrass or Cho Chang, while others were more obvious, including Ron and Draco.

The entourage slowly made their way up the hill, obviously at the pace of the old man at the front. The girl with the flute played a little bit longer and then when the last of her comrades had passed her she stopped with one last beautiful note and then followed the others.

Professor Dumbledore stepped out of their own lines and walked a few meters to reach the old man. While his students and the two adults showed no emotion, the old man raised his eyes from the ground and when he saw Albus a bright smile appeared on his face, revealing quite a few missing teeth.

"Albus-kun! Ogenkidesuka?" The old man asked reaching out with a shaking hand. His voice was thin and had a happy undertone in it. Dumbledore smiled and took the frail limp of his old friend. He shook it slightly, careful not to hurt the man to whom the time hadn't been as nice. He smiled himself brightly.

"Takeda, old friend. I hope your journey was without trouble?" He asked and the old man laughed a faint laugh, shaking his head.

"Everything went exactly as I thought it would Albus-kun." The man smiled slyly and winked at the taller headmaster. Albus nodded, then he gestured to the main gate.

"Please step inside, it's cold out here." The headmaster offered, to which Takeda nodded. He just walked on, while a white blur swooped down from the pagoda roof. The white raven landed on the old man's shoulder, which the man didn't seem to mind. The students of Hogwarts parted, making room in their middle for the Japanese to pass through toward the stone stairs leading to the main entrance. Slowly the delegation moved inside, watched by their hosts.

Dean spoke up. "You think that will stay there?" He pointed at the pagoda, where just now the lights died off, engulfing Hogwarts again in darkness.

Harry shrugged. "Possibly. It's open space so why not?" He argued, getting a few nods from all sides. Harry picked Dawn up from his shoulder and set her on his hands. For one he could nuzzle her this way, but more importantly, Harry thought to himself with only a little shame, her warmth returned some life into his fingers. It got quiet again and the school grounds were lying

there peaceful, yet the presence of the pagoda was a little alien. Due to the bright moonlight, it was pretty well lit and they all searched the forest for a signal of the second school. None was to be seen and most students shivered in the cold again trampling their feet. No movement was in the trees just the wind.

It took for over ten minutes for something to happen but suddenly in the back of the crowd people called out in surprise. Harry turned his head and then he saw an enormous shadow crawling over the student body, like a beast that would swallow them. Raising his gaze upwards he saw a large something was drifting slowly over the towers of Hogwarts, blocking out the moon. All students flinched when loud horns were blown.

"What's that? Another house?" Someone called out, but he was wrong.

"It's a ship. An...airship." Dean Thomas corrected and he was right. The large ship turned in the air and they could hear faint calls of gruff voices from high up. Suddenly some crack was being heard and all the sudden a new music was echoing over the grounds.*2 Drums and horns were playing bombastic and loud, a strong rhythm that emanated power and strength. It sounded like a military march. The ship and it really was a ship that was hanging on balloons lowered itself from the sky. More voices called out and when the ship was near the ground about the same distance as the pagoda, lines were thrown overboard. Some people were jumping overboard too, sliding down the lines. It was hard to see in the dark but they seemed small when they landed and pulled on the ropes, securing the entire structure. Large hammers were brought forth and with enormous nails, the ropes were placed in the ground. With a loud thump, the ship landed finally, while the students of Hogwarts gaped. While it looked like a ship, it was a weird one. It was made completely out of metal. There were cannons on both sides and more on deck. Some people were running around securing the load and more. The front of the ship was a massive face with a long beard, reminding Harry a little bit of the statue of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets. In the centre of the face, where the mouth was, slim stairs slid out of the ship, touching the ground. Then the door opened revealing the outlines of a person that seemed a little short. In fact, whoever it was, he wasn't taller than a goblin. But what he hadn't in height was made up in width. The person stepped out on the stairs, about as wide as high and again lights were turned on, blinding the students. The person on the stairs was revealed as a dwarf, wearing a suit of armour under a coat. He had a long white beard, with loads of golden trinkets and jewels in it. One of his eyes was covered in an eyepatch and a golden pipe was sticking out of his mouth. He puffed it once, then nodded and called into the ship. His voice sounded like stone sliding over stone, rumbling and deep. The dwarf descended the stairs and stepped aside, calling to the ones that had secured the ship, now revealed as dwarfs too, but with a helmet that covered their faces. The visors were formed like dwarfish faces. The dwarves seemed to ignore the students and teachers, talking to each other in a rumbling sound. Ron couldn't miss the similarity of their armours with that Neill Armstrong man Professor Burbage had shown them, just these looked a lot more stable made out of metal and leather.

Finally, humans emerged from the ship. At the front was once again a boy with a banner. This time it was a white banner with a yellow and black cross over it, similar to the banners of the Teutonic Knightly Order. Only where normally a black eagle was in the middle, this banner had a black two-headed dragon. The boy was blond and tall, with broad shoulders and blue eyes. He had a smile on his face and wore surprisingly normal muggle clothes. No cloak or robe, but jeans and a fur-lined coat.

Following him was a tall woman with deep red hair, a coat that looked really fashionable, dark navy blue and white gloves. She held her head high while she descended the stairs, one hand on the handrail, her eyes focused on the headmaster. This woman seemed stern, a lot like Professor McGonagall but she seemed to be somewhere between thirty and forty.

To Harry's and the other students surprise only four other teenagers were walking down the ramp, each of them looking really individual, with no school uniform what so ever. The first was a brown-haired girl, that looked rather short, even shorter than Harry, while she seemed to be older than him. Behind her came a long-haired boy. His black hair hung down the sides of his face and he seemed to be nodding slowly and steady. The muggle-borns in the Hogwarts student body couldn't miss the large yellow words printed on his clothes. Star Wars. The purebloods were mostly confused by it. Since when were the stars at war with each other or who would be there to fight really?

The last two came down together. One was a tall blond girl with quite a body. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail and she wore green clothing, also fit for cold weather. But while the other teenager was watching the castle in an interested and agreeing manner, her eyes were focused on the person next to her.

The boy was tall but thin, like a tree without leaves, looking unhealthy. His face was gaunt, deep rings were under his eyes, that looked out into the world in a tired and a little sad manner. Only he wore no coat just a t-shirt with a simple logo on it. A sword with two bat or dragon wings on each side. A short beard was on his chin and he had very short hair, it was shaved short onto his skull and his complexion was pale. The most noticeable feature of him was that his left arm ended just under his elbow. But to Harry's surprise and to the surprise of a few other students they had seen him before.

Ashbringer was whispered through the student body. He was the winner of this year's duelling tournament, whose victory Harry had watched over a month back. The teenager looked as sick as before and while the girl next to him didn't prop him up, she still seemed to worry about him, her hand hovering over his right forearm.

The tall red-haired woman walked up to Dumbledore in a serious manner, pulling off one of her white gloves. The tall blond guy with the flag marched behind her, yet his face still showed a wide smile.

The headmaster opened his arms invitingly.

"Vice-headmistress Greif! Welcome welcome, I hope your journey as well?" The stern-looking woman nodded to the question and shook the headmaster's hand.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mr Dumbledore. The Albus Dumbledore University offers its thanks for the invitation." Professor Dumbledore winced at the name. He disliked the fact that things were named after him and had left this fact out at his announcement earlier this month. Mrs Greif seemed not to notice or care as she continued. "Please allow me to introduce Grimnir Grungnison, our captain." She waved over to the side, where now the dwarf that first had stepped out of the airship walked up. The students trailed behind, not forming lines or anything. The dwarf took a drag from his pipe, eyeing up Dumbledore. His single-eyed squinted a little.

"So ya are the lad that finished Grindelwald ey?" He grumbled out staring up to Dumbledore. The headmaster looked a little startled for a moment before he nodded.

"That is correct Master Grungnison an honour to meet you. I met your father once I think."

Grungnison nodded once gruff and then took Dumbledore's hand with a grumble. Professor Dumbledore seemed a little uncertain but then stepped to the side.

"Please, come inside." He offered and held out his arm for Mrs Greif. The red-haired woman nodded and took the offered arm, walking through the students, the German teenager trailing behind. The loud music from the ship died down slowly and the lights were dimmed.

Following their headmaster, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly walked ahead of the student body. Harry had placed Dawn on his shoulder and the bird was chirping interested.

When they made there was into the Great Hall, they noticed some changes. For one there was a second small table next to the head table, with a few shorter chairs, probably for the dwarfs. Four new chairs had been placed at the teacher's table and behind it, a large Hogwarts banner had been hung. In front of the table were small stands, one one of these was already the Mahoutokoro banner placed. The blond guy walked up and placed their own banner next to it. Then he stepped back, looking around a little. Professor Dumbledore smiled and pointed at the tables.

"Maybe our dear German friends would like to sit with our lions, over here." The teenagers shrugged and moved to the appointed table. Dumbledore turned to the old Japanese man that was standing in front of the head table.

"Takeda, my friend please sit next to me. I'm sure your students will do well at the Ravenclaw table." He pointed at another and one of the other adults of the Mahoutokoro delegation barked a short command. Dumbledore smiled at the vice-headmistress of the German school, who was looking around with interest.

"Mrs Greif of course, please would you like to sit next to me as well?" Getting a nod himself, the three moved up to Dumbledore's usual place. That was the signal for the Hogwarts students to swarm into the hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got the seats next to the blond tall boy that had carried the banner. He nodded at them in greeting but before they could talk, Professor Dumbledore tapped his wand against his goblet, quieting the Hall. He rose to his feet smiling around.

"Hello, hello and welcome to our dear guests from Japan and Germany. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope all of you will have a good time here." Short applause rose.

"Now before we begin with the feast, I would like to honour our guest with the school song. Please, students, help me in-"

Professor Dumbledore was cut off when Fawkes sitting on the backrest of his throne spread his wings, causing a powerful gust of wind. Dumbeldore's was startled only a little bit but nodded at his old friend and Fawkes opened his beak. The phoenix started singing, a soft and melancholy song, that was flowing with emotion. The hall quieted totally when the waves of the song washed over them. The hearts and minds of all present were filled with a warm feeling of home and memories long lost under thick layers of time. Then the song got even richer, as Ember, sitting on Professor Flamels shoulder opened her beak too and sang as well. It was so intense and wonderful display.

Harry felt a ruffling on his shoulder and wasn't surprised when his own little Dawn joined in on what could be called her parents song. The three phoenixes sang together, each with its own unique voice and sound. It was heartbreakingly beautiful and some felt tears rise to their eyes. Professor Dumbledore smiled and sat down listening to the amazing creatures, knowing to respect when magic showed its will. He looked over this sea of young souls, sitting there together, unified for a moment at least.

After two minutes Fawkes let the song slowly die, while Ember and Dawn took his lead. Harry felt the small bird tumble a little on his shoulder and was just able to catch her before she fell onto the table. She was completely exhausted, looking at him with her golden deep eyes, tired but he felt her pride through the bond. For a moment, while the song was still echoing through the room but then the clapping started and after a few moments roaring applause was filling the large hall. Dumbledore himself clapped with a bright smile on his face. After a moment he rose to his feet smiling.

"I was going say we would sing, but while Hogwarts is a fine institution, we can't hold a candle to the performance of three phoenixes. I will tell you more about the Tournament, but first, let me say these two words.

"Dig in!" And with a wave of his hand, food appeared on all the tables.

* * *

AN

Finally, the new schools are here and I will hope you like them. I want to really broaden the magical world. I hope you didn't mind the music links, but I think it is far too hard to describe music with words, so yeah this had to suffice. I have a really clear view of what the schools are about and why.

For the German school, they will be close to muggles and dwarfs as you could see and their history is tied to the holy roman empire and the Teutonic Knight Order. There is a German wizarding story called Krabat but I'm not sure if I will use it. As for why it is called Albus Dumbledore university, that is because in Germany it is quite common to name schools after prominent persons and Dumbledore is a huge hero in this wizarding Germany. More on that later. Their airship came to me when I saw the movie The three musketeers. The film is meh, but the ship was cool so I took it.

The dwarfs are inspired by Warhammer. Their behaviour and style are taken from there. If you want to know what the Dwarfs armours look like search Kharadron Overlords artwork with google.

The Japanese school will be inspired by traditional Japanese society. Yes, I know shaking hands isn't common over in Japan but that is kind of the point Dumbledore does it wrong. Also, they will have elemental components in their teaching. Their pagoda was inspired by Baba Yaga's hut.

I have so many ideas but I can't tell you too much right now. What do you think? Do you like the new schools? I am always a little worried about moving away from the source material too much. It should still be HP not "Here is my story where I threw in every edgy thing I think is cool.". I hope it doesn't go too overboard.

Next chapter: The feast and new friends.


	57. Chapter 57

The tables sagged under the weight of the food, piles of meat, sausages and stacks of bread and cake. A lot was the same food that was always there but there were different meals as well. For one there was a lot with rice and fish, bowls full of steaming soup and noodles and quite a lot of fried things. On the other hand, there were a ton of sausages different pieces of bread that looked like it had a lot of unground wheat in it and potatoes in many different shapes. It was pretty obvious that they were German and Japanese types of food.

Harry carefully placed Dawn next to his plate, his familiar's eyes were falling closed due to the exhaustion of the song she had just sung. Fawkes and Ember looked fine, but they were adult phoenixes and Dawn was still a young hatchling, smaller and a lot of her energy was needed for growing and bouncing around all day being hyperactive. Harry smiled brushing his fingers over her back for a moment, making her purr for a moment and she opened one eye, looking at him for a moment before it closed again and the small creature fell into a deep slumber. Harry smiled a little bit, lost a little in the image of his loved girl, before reaching out to one of the steaming bowls that had the tag 'Ramen' on it. It was a strong and salty smell but after the cold from outside, this seemed like the perfect thing to warm him up. He enjoyed the flavour when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to the right, where the tall blond guy that had carried the banner for the German school was standing. He was smiling and now Harry could see him a little better. He was tall and broadly build, fit to be a beater in Quidditch. His hair was blond like hay and in a normal length and he had open blue eyes, that twinkled a little bit with warmth and good nature. He smiled down at the lot smaller Harry and leaned a little over while he cut the big sausage on his plate.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" He asked with a thick accent, that sounded a little harsh. Harry nodded slowly, inwardly already sighing. Here we go again the boy-who-lived thing again. But the blond guy pointed at the table.

"I hope it isn't rude but is that really your phoenix?" He asked, looking at Dawn. Harry blinked for a moment, then he smiled.

"Oh, yeah, she is with me. But don't say I'm her owner when she can hear you, she owns herself and is rather picky when it comes to that topic." Harry couldn't keep his grin in when he remembered the scratches on Sirius' face when he had called him a Phoenix owner. Nope, this little girl was rather firm in her pride. The blond nodded, smirking a little.

"I will remember it, thanks. I'm Sebastian by the way. Sebastian Müller. But please call my Basti, everybody does it, even the teachers." He held out his hand with a small laugh. Harry smiled, taking it.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry Peverell, of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. These are my friends, Ron and Hermione." Harry pointed at the two and Sebastian reached out, shaking their hands. He then turned back at Harry.

"So you are some kind of nobleman?" He asked with a careful voice. Harry nodded slowly, also careful now.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm the lord of a noble house, but it only consists of myself and my proxy, so...not much." He said with a little shrug. Basti nodded frowning a little.

"I hope it is okay to speak so informal with you then, I never met a noble before." He said, picking up a piece of sausage and putting it behind his teeth. Harr shook his head smiling.

"It's okay really I don't mind. There are a few around here that will but not me. Are there no sons of noble families in your school?" He asked, getting a shack of head from Sebastian. The blond leaned back a little.

"No, after the Grindelwald War Germany got rid of almost entirely of the concept of nobility. The only one with ties to a noble family I know of is Ulrich over there." He pointed down the table, where the blond girl and the gaunt-looking guy were sitting. While the other two students had sat down across from Sebastian and the golden trio, these two were sitting at the outer most edge of the table by themselves. Ron leaned a little over the table.

"Is he all right? Looks sick to me." He asked Sebastian, only to get immediately slapped over the shoulder by Hermione.

"Ron! Don't be rude!" She hissed at their friend, shooting Sebastian an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Ronald can be a bit..." Her voice trailed off, unsure how to say it really. Rude? an idiot? But the tall blond guy just laughed, shaking his head.

"No it's okay, really Ulrich often looks a little bit like shit you know? Ever since I knew him, he had the tendency of being sick, but that is no wonder since-"

"Basti!" The small brunette, who had sat down near them, was glaring at the taller boy, barking out his name. "Halt deine Klappe. Du weißt dass Ulrich das nicht leiden kann."* She angrily spat at him in German. Basti ducked his head with a well-meaning smile and raised his hands.

"Ja, tschudige, du hast Recht."** He turned back to Ron.

"Sorry, that isn't really mine to say. Instead, may I introduce my friends here? The lovely beauty there is Anna, the star of my life and dreams." He put on a somewhat theatrical tone, waving his hand towards the brunette. Said girl glared at him again, before she turned to the three.

"Hello, I'm Anna Schubert. Nice to meet you." Her hand was stretched over the table and each of them shook it once. Hermione looked from her to Sebastian and back.

"Are you...sorry that I ask but are you two..." The grin on Basti's face turned broader and Anna shook her head.

"In his dreams, no we are not nor will we ever be." She sneered. Basti put his hand over his heart acting hurt.

"Really Anna how could you..." She ignored his words, pointing to the boy next to her.

"And this is Jonathan he...Ey Jones!" She nudged him with her elbow and the boy with the long black hair looked at her confused. The hood of his hoodie was pulled over his head. He reached in and pulled out a headphone. Some music was blaring from it.

"Was?" He mumbled, frowning a little, only to get a glare from Anna too.

"Wirklich? Wir sind hier um neue Leute kennen zu lernen und das einzige was du wieder machst ist Musik zu hören?"*** Whatever Anna was saying to Jones, it seemed like she was annoyed and he was indifferent to it. He shrugged and put the earphone back into his ear. Anna threw her hands into the air in surrender and huffed again.

"Idiot!" She looked over at Ron, Harry and Hermione, who were watching. She pointed at the eating black haired boy next to her.

"Sorry about him, he is..." She seemed to search for words, before sighing with a shrug. "He is just Jones." She said with a vague smile. The three smiled back and nodded, Hermione shook her head slightly.

"It's okay. Who are the last two of your group, if I may ask and, I don't mean to be rude, but why are they sitting all alone?" She looked over the table to the end, where the two students were talking quietly to each other. Anna sighed, shaking her head.

"No, it's okay. Those are Ulrich and Svenja. They don't mean to be rude or something, but the flight wasn't helping Ulrich health and Svenja looks out for her boyfriend, so yeah. Also, he dislikes crowds and all of that due to his fame." She said with a vague shrug. Hermione and Ron both looked over to their raven-haired friend, who nodded.

"I know that feeling." He said with a little bit of bitterness in his voice. Basti frowned, looking over.

"You are famous or something?" He asked, glancing at the small thin boy. He didn't look like much, even with a phoenix in front of him. Harry sighed, lifting his hair from his forehead, to reveal the god damn scar. Basti stared at him, leaning closer, with an intense look in his face. For a moment one of them said a word before Basti glanced over to a shrugging Anna. He blinked a little.

"That's a strange scar you have there." He said, uncertainty in his voice. Harry dropped his hand looking confused at the two.

"You have really no idea who I am?" He asked in surprise, that hadn't happened before. Both shook their heads. He steeled himself.

"Before I took the name Peverell, my name was Harry Potter." He said quietly. The reaction he was thinking would come was nowhere to be seen. Anna looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I heard that name before. Wasn't there something about this terrorist ten years ago or something? I keep forgetting his name." She stated when Sebastian snapped his fingers.

"You mean Voldemort. Now I remember. You are the guy that survived the Killing Curse." Basti said nudging Harry slightly, making him almost tumbled to the side.

"Right, we learned about this in Verteidigung three years ago. Sorry, it's been so long since then." She offered an apologetic smile and Harry shook his head.

"No problem. I don't really like being recognized everywhere I go, so it is nice having someone not knowing." Harry said smiling a little bitter. Anna nodded in agreement and smiled a little back.

"All right, then we will handle you like Ulrich." They both smiled for a moment, before resuming to eat for a while. Then Basti grinned over at him a somewhat curious look dwelled in his eyes.

"Say, Harry, what is he like?" He asked with an eager look. Anna also leaned closer, interested all the sudden. Harry frowned.

"He?"

Basti nodded and pointed at the head table.

"Dumbledore. We have all read so much about him, what is he like?" He looked with admiration over to the head table. Harry also looked over. Professor Dumbledore was talking to the Japanese vice-headmaster, while Madam Greif was talking to Professor McGonagall. For a moment, Dumbledore, as if he knew someone was looking at him looked over and his eyes twinkled when the looked into Harry's. Harry smiled.

"He is actually rather nice. More like a grandfather kind of guy, really laid back and also a tiny bit crazy." Harry chuckled when he saw that the stars on Professor Dumbeldores robe were dancing around in happy movements. Basti blinked looking over.

"Really? We learned at school that is a phenomenal fighter, the memories of his duel with Grindelwald are shown to every class at our school." His voice trailed off. Harry smiled.

"Oh he is powerful, he is the only one Voldemort was afraid of back in the day. When I first heard of him I thought he was like this legendary man, like Merlin or something but I think he is more human than the Wizarding World thinks, with all the benefits and flaws." Harry thought about him being placed with the Dursleys, the Philosopher Stone debacle and also the Chamber of Secrets. Yes, Dumbledore was far from all-knowing and perfect. He may mean well and had something like a greater good in mind, but he wasn't perfect and Harry had learned what believing someone was about an error would mean.

Anna nodded slowly, taking a sip from her drink. "You are probably right. To us, he is this greater than life hero, but in the end, he is just a man. A great man, but still a man." All of them nodded slowly in agreement, with a strange feeling of connection between them all. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table to Cho. She was talking with one of the students from Japan and they laughed, the Japanese guy a little reserved, making Harry's stomach crunch a little. He knew he was stupid but seeing her laugh with another guy made him feel a little jealous. Like an ugly snake, the feeling was coiling in his chest, no matter how hard he tried to force it down. Dawn, feeling him through the bond was stirring in her sleep and quickly Harry turned his eyes away petting the small bird.

Basti leaned over to him again.

"Is it okay if I pet her? It's okay if not, but I will probably never come this close to a living phoenix ever again." His smile was honest and bright, he even winked at Harry for a moment. The boy pulled back his hand and nodded.

"Okay, but please don't wake her up, the song has exhausted the little girl." He smiled like he always did when his mind turned to Dawn and their connection. Basti stretched out his hand and run the back of his fingers over the smooth black feathers. Dawn didn't even move, not noticing. Sebastian's eyes went wide.

"Wow, that feeling is amazing. What is her name, sorry for not asking before."

Harry smiled looking down at the bundle of love in his life. He felt her dreams change due to his outpour of love through the bond and Dawn made a very catlike purring sound, enjoying her happy dreams.

"Dawn." Even these people who had just met him noticed the love and fondness that seeped through this single word. They could see that this black-haired boy loved this little bird more than anything else in the world and would do anything for her. Anna smiled.

"You are a lucky guy, Harry Peverell." She said and meant it. This was one thing she thought that showed best you could have in life, someone you love so much that only the thought of them made you smile like a loon. She hoped that she would find something like that too one day.

"Her name is Dawn." He said, his fingers running through her feathers. Anna smiled.

"What a beautiful name, very fitting."

Harry chuckled. "Don't tell her that, she will be insufferable for days afterwards." He chuckled a little more and the rest joined in. Ron leaned over asking Anna.

"Say, what is your school like? Is it a castle too?"

Sebastian smiled brightly, white tooth showing, while he shook his head.

"Oh no, not a castle, but it's amazing. It is made out of a large windmill, that is over a thousand years old. While windmill sounds small is actually huge, with additional towers in it, almost growing from the sides. It is not as impressive as Hogwarts, that's for sure but most of our school is underground anyway, built deep into the earth by the dwarfs of Karaz-a-Karaz. Their city is below the school, cutting deeper and deeper every day. The centre of the school is a deep gorge, so deep on the deepest point, you can see the molten stone bubbling. One thousand and one bridges crossing this deep gash connecting both sides. There are large statues of famous wizards and dwarf kings of old, carved into the sides of the ravine itself. But it is not dark down there, oh no. thousands of lanterns are illuminating the entire school. When you are at one of the bridges you can hear the hammers and anvils of the dwarven city, like a song from below." Sebastian was waving his hands while talking obviously loving his school.

"There are parts that large caves, a few times bigger than this hall, where there are buildings underground, large gardens and these roofs are enchanted, looking like the sky. It is incredible. You don't even realize you are underground really. It is honestly the greatest school in the world and the safest place you could be." He smiled firmly and proudly.

Ron coughed slightly.

"Excuse me, you mean second-most. Obviously, Hogwarts is the best school there is. And you can't be safer than in these very walls."

Sebastian frowned at that, looking around.

"Really? I mean yeah it is a castle and its magical defences are probably tough, but it is open to the sky and all. A broom and you are in. Königsehr doesn't have that."

Ron crossed his arms, shaking his head. "But we have Dumbledore!" He pointed out, looking at the head table. Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, that is really something having him. Hrmm." He seemed thoughtful, then he shrugged.

"I guess we will never really find out which one is safer."

Ron didn't seem to agree but he nodded, turning back to his meal. Hermione, who had followed the conversation with slight interest leaned over to Anna.

"And how is your schooling? Do you have the same classes we do?"

Anna tilted her head slightly to the side, looking at her. "I'm not sure what classes do you have?" Hermione quickly listed the major classes of their school. Anna nodded slowly.

"Yeah, most of that is the same we have. In our schooling, Herbology and some part of Potions are a combined subject, others fall under healing. We don't have something called Defense Against the Dark Arts, ours is just called Verteidigung, meaning Defense. It isn't only focusing on Dark Creatures and Curses but is defending yourself with or without your wand really. In fact, most of our lessons are divided into five major groups so to speak. In some subjects, I am not surprised that you don't have those like rune-smithing, but I'm surprised that you don't have a Healing course or a Law subject. How is it handled here?"

Harry frowned, that was a good question. He had never thought about lawyers or healers, where they come from really. He knew it wasn't taught at Hogwarts but never really thought about where else people would learn about it. Were there other schools or would the go to the continent to learn? Luckily Hermione knew the answer like she often did.

"Most schooling is handled here at Hogwarts. Someone who wants to learn more can become the apprentice of a current master, learning and earning his own mastery. Professor Snape, for example, is the youngest potions master of the last hundred years in Britain." She frowned slightly.

"You said your schooling was divided, what do you mean?" Hermione asked, leaning onto the table with her forearms. To that Sebastian picked up the topic.

"You see in our understanding, magic is divided in different groups, symbolically shown by five objects. The sword, the heart, the scroll, the hourglass and the tree. The sword is all that is practical use, charms, transfiguration, Defense and so on. The heart is what changes the body itself, healing, potions and so on. The scroll is all the knowledge, like history, astronomy and law. The hourglass represents time and the flow of magical energies and their working. Basically magical theory. Lastly, the tree is all that comes from the outside, like magical beings, Herbology, muggles and technologies. Some subjects spread onto multiple fields while others like history, for example, are mostly one field at all."

Hermione nodded. It sounded a little strange but made somewhat sense. She tilted her head slightly.

"Is that why there are only five of you?" She asked, piecing together the puzzle pieces. Sebastian smiled nodding with a grin.

"That's right. Each of us it the best in one of the fields and in our last year at school. Our headmaster didn't want too many people coming here, so he decided only us would come. Still, we will all redo the year probably, being away and all."

Hermione could agree. She had missed out on the second half of her second year and to think you would lose an entire year was hard. She shuddered even thinking about it, while Ron also shivered, thinking about redoing a year.

"And who is who may I ask?" Ron quickly shifted over to a more comfortable topic.

Anna smiled at him slightly, trying to ignore a few crumbs on his chin.

"Sebastian here is the main scroll bearer, Jones" she nudged the eating guy who looked up for a moment and returned to the food. "Is our treehugger, myself I am the Theoretiker of our group. That leaves Svenja for the heart and Ulrich for the sword."

Ron glanced over to the two teenagers at the end of the table. To think that that guy was the world dueling champion, he had problems cutting his food with that one arm. The blond at his side was helping him with such care that you would think you were seeing a mother with her son. Ron was about to ask about the missing arm, but he somehow knew if he did that, Hermione would probably channel her inner Molly Weasley and he had been hissed at enough for one day.

The sound of a fork hitting against glass made all the students look over to the headmaster and conversations died down almost instantly. With a smile, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. Near him was now standing Ludo Bagman, head of the department for magical sports. The former quidditch player was smiling brightly. Like every day in a blink of an eye, the plates in front of them were completely clean, making Sebastian jump slightly.

The headmaster smiled down at the students and spread his hands.

"Now, since you have all been watered and fed, I think we get to the main attraction. Before we bring out the chest there are a few things I would like to say, so please indulge an old man, would you?" His smile was still bright, while Ron leaned over.

"What chest?" He whispered. Harry shrugged, still looking at the headmaster.

"Now, first of all, let me introduce to you Miss Dolores Umbridge, personal undersecretary for the minister." A short toad-like woman in a pink pantsuit that had an ugly cat as a collar stepped forward. She smiled with a bright but somewhat fake smile into the hall with a short wave. A few polite students raised their hands for a clap. Miss Umbridge didn't seem to mind though. Harry frowned, that was the woman that Sirius had told him about. Dumbledore continued. "And also Mr Ludo Bagmann, head of the department for magical sports and games."

There was a lot more applause for Bagman, maybe because he was a former famous beater or maybe because didn't look like you would hurt your teeth just looking at him.

"Mr Bagman and Miss Umbridge have worked hard for the past couple of months so this tournament could take place" Dumbledore continued, "And they will be sitting as judges, together with myself, Madam Greif and Professor Nobunaga, to evaluate the performances of the champions." The word 'champions' made the audience sit up more straight. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed since he smiled and waved at the entrance.

"If you would, Mr Filch, the chest."

The caretaker, who had stood in a dark corner up until now walked up to the headmaster. In his hands was a large oaken chest, large gems on the sides. It looked ancient and the students started whispering to each other. Filch placed it on a stand and retreated then again.

Dumbledore raised his voice.

"There will be three challenges for our champions, spread over the entire school year. They will be challenged in their magical prowess, their deduction skills, courage and honour. And of course their skills in face of danger."

The last words silenced the whispering around the hall again. Everybody held their breath, watching the headmaster closely.

"As you know there will be three champions ladies and gentlemen, one for each school. We judges will award points for every challenge, depending on their own performance. The champion with the most points will win the Triwizarding Trophy. An impartial judge will pick the champions..."

Everyone leaned forward when Dumbledore raised his wand and tapped it on the chest three times. The chest started melting away like it was made out of ice in a burning furnace revealing its content.

A simple goblet. Made out of wood, carved rather roughly, with no real ornaments. It was wouldn't be impressive if it wasn't for the fact that it was filled to the brim with blue flickering flames.

"The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore said smiling, stepping behind the goblet.

"Each and every one of you who intends to join the tournament has to write down his name and school onto a piece of paper and throw it into the goblet. You have twenty-four hours to decide, tomorrow at this exact time the goblet will make its pick, deciding who it deems the most worthy of the three schools. The goblet will be on display in the entrance hall the entire time, so everyone who wants to has access to it."

Albus folded his hands in front of himself.

"In the past, people have gotten hurt and a few killed, so to make sure those who join are well prepared there will be a limitation to this. Only those that have turned seventeen, or in case of our German friends eighteen, therefore being adults, are allowed to join. I myself will place an age line around the goblet to make sure no one would succumb to the temptation." The old headmaster chuckled a little. He raised his finger and looked rather serious suddenly.

"To all of you who think about joining, I must warn you. Think long and hard about this decision. It is a serious course of action and once you have thrown your name into the goblet there is no turning back. This is a binding magical contract and you have to finish the tournament, otherwise, you will lose your magic. So think long and hard about it. Now, enough of these serious topics, so everyone time for bed."

They rose to their feet. Harry picked up the still sleeping Dawn, hoping strongly that she would sleep through the night and wouldn't wake up at four in the morning. Sebastian smiled at them.

"It was nice sitting with you guys, maybe we get to know each other well enough throughout this year." Harry smiled as well nodding.

"I hope so. Have a good night Basti, Anna, Jonathan." He nodded at them. They returned the wish for a good night and moved up to the head table to Madam Greif. Harry and his friends walked to down the table towards the door. Dean and Seamus were following them. When they reached the door Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis walked passed them. Harry bowed slightly to Daphne and she curtsied in return. Her light blond hair was once more in a complex braid and she wore that signature face bare of emotion but Harry saw a little bit of curiosity in her eyes. Was he imagining this?

"Have a good night Heiress Greengrass."

"You too, Lord Peverell." The blond quickly reached out brushing over Dawn's feathered head for a moment and then moved on quickly. Dean leaned closer to Harry.

"What is going on with you and the Ice-Queen?" He asked, with a smirking grin on his face.

Harry frowned, shaking his had, while he glared at his dorm mate.

"Nothing, our families are allies. Also don't call her that, it's rude."

Before Dean could answer Fred and George moved up to them.

"An age line...like that would stop us." One of them laughed. Hermione frowned.

"You can't be serious." She stated. Fred, or was it George, laughed loudly.

The Gryffindors moved on up to their tower and when he was in his bed, Dawn cuddled up to him and warming him while purring in her sleep, Harry still uncertain whether Fred and George only said what they had to get a rise out of his bushy-haired friend.

* * *

Padfoot looked up at the full moon, hanging big and white in the sky. The wind was ruffling the leaves on the trees and he was happy for his thick black fur. In his human form, Sirius would have shivered in the cold but this was fine. In fact, his tongue was hanging out, panting. They had run for some time. Moony had followed some trail he smelled and Padfoot had kept close. Not that there was any risk. This land was deserted, warded and controlled entirely. Also, it was an island, surrounded by the ocean. And since Moony disliked swimming and water in general, they were absolutely fine. Still, he kept an eye out for his friend.

Moony had been alone for over a decade now, never someone close when he was at his lowest, making Padfoot's heartache for his friend. Remus was such a loving and caring friend, warm-hearted and just roundabout nice. For him to be alone was not fair. And Sirius felt guilty.

It had been his action that made Remus lonely during these times. Like so often he wished he hadn't gone after Peter. Wished more so he had never said Wormtail should be the secret keeper. It was a spiral to no end but Sirius felt still bad.

Moony had stopped. The large wolf was standing on two legs, sniffing. His fur was thinner than Padfoot's but the cold didn't bother him. He was sniffing and his friend saw the large scars on his shoulders and flanks, some new wounds. Moony always got new ones when he transformed and clawed at himself, trying to ease the pain somewhat, only making it worse. Padfoot sighed, walking closer carefully. While he had run with Moony so many times, he hadn't for a long time and the wolf needed to adjust to him again. It had growled when he had come to close before and even snapped at him once. So Padfoot kept his distance and barked once, inquisitively, wondering what Mooney had smelled. The wolf lowered himself, sniffing again. He ignored his friend, focused now, then he started running again, following a large rabbit that scurried away. Padfoot barked again and jumped after him.

Maybe one day he could make up for the loneliness.

* * *

Jacob Blumberg was whistling happily while he stirred in the pot filled with sauce. He wasn't a professional cook but he thought of himself as a talented amateur. He leaned down, looking into the oven. The beef he had put in there was a wonderful dark brown and simmering in the heat. He stood up straight again. The roast would need only a few more minutes. He leaned over, checking the potatoes. Julia loved good potatoes and Jacob was eager to get these right. He wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing looking at the clock. Almost nine o'clock, she would be here soon. Everything looked good. His eyes turned over to the table. Set up with two plates, the candles were ready, soft music was playing in the background. Very good. He put his hand into his pocket, fiddling with the small box that was in there. God, he was nervous.

He and Julia had known each other for five years now and had been dating for two. They both worked at the department of magical transportation. Julia worked for floo registration and Jacob was working in maintenance, fixing broken-down public floo chimnies, checking the trails of the Hogwarts Express, fixing the international portkey sites, everything in between, Jacob was the guy. Whenever someone had to go outside to do something it was him or his colleague Henry. They walked out there fixing the smaller parts and pieces, everything too small for the department of magical catastrophes. It was a little dull but he had fun, he was outside a lot and not bunked behind a desk all day like most people working for the ministry.

Julia groaned every so often about her workload and how boring her job was, but being a muggle-born there weren't as many jobs as you would think you available. Julia's NEWT's weren't bad but nothing super exceptional, so she was stuck in this low paying job.

Jacob looked around the flat one more time, checking for the tenth time now that everything was clean and in place. His half-Persian half tabby cat Parcival was lying on the couch, watching him with one eye open. The cat had been rather indifferent to his human walking around the flat the entire day like a chicken with what its head cut off. Jacob put away a magazine he now thought should be put away, only to return it to its place a moment later. It looked too empty without it.

He looked at his watch again. Only two minutes had passed by while he nervously bit his lip. Today was the day. His hand slid down his pocket again clutching at the small black box. Today he would ask her. Everything had to be perfect for it. He leaned down to look into the stove again. The roast looked good better take it out before-

*Ring*

The doorbell made him almost jump out of his shoes. Merlin was he tense. He quickly straightened his clothes pulling off the apron while walking to the door. He stopped for a moment to check his hair in the mirror. Everything like he wanted it to be, or mostly. He never was one with great and good looking hair. In fact, he was not the most handsome guy but he had a warm heart and an honest and quick mind. Yes, his tummy was a little bigger and he had started losing his hair early but Julia always said that was just his brain making room for itself. He was a Ravenclaw after all. First of his family to be sorted there ever since his great grandmother Jarmina. He smoothed his hair once more and took a deep breath. his fingers curled around the handle and he pulled open the door with a smile.

"Hey, Julia how wa..." His voice trailed off and he lost it completely. This wasn't Julia. Instead there stood a woman with raven black hair and pale skin. She wore black robes and a leather corset, tilting her head slightly to the side. Her eyes were steel grey and stared at him with hunger. A cruel smile was spreading across her face. Her hair was hanging down like tendrils. Jacob felt his hands shake slightly. He knew this face, he had seen it before in the papers and on wanted posters all over the Ministry.

"Hello, Jacob." The women said with a honey-like voice while she stepped closer. Jacob moved back almost falling over the foot stand. His eyes were glued to the tip of her wand, dancing in his face. His face was ashen while the women smirked, stepping closer and forcing him back even more.

"What a wonderful evening we are having don't you think Jacob?" She sniffed the air, grinning. "Oh am I right on time for dinner? How lovely." Another step, another stumble from Jacob. He finally found his words.

"P-Please I-"

"Shshshsh, no pleading it doesn't fit a pureblood, even a blood traitor like yourself." She said with a happy tone in her voice like she would correct a child. She tilted her head again sniffing once more.

"That smells really good Jacob. You have to give me the recipe, for my little Nev." She said pointing at the chair in his kitchen. Jacob sat down. Quickly she took the other one. Leaning over the table while still holding her wand at him, the black-haired woman grinned.

"W-what do you want?" He stuttered out, his neck and hands sweating. She shook her head.

"Jacob really, how rude. I'm here for just a nice talk you know? Nothing else, just you and me having a little talky-talk." The last words were spoken in a childlike voice.

*Ring* Again the doorbell rung. Jacob almost peed himself in scare. That must be Julia. Oh Merlin no, not her. Please please-

"That would be that mudblood of yours right? Let's get her in here, the more the merrier, don't you think?" She gestured with her wand. Jacob whimpered.

"Please..."

"What did I say about pleading Jacob? Tztztz." Bellatrix Lestrange shook her head in a disappointed manner, while she made him stand up. Imperius was such a wonderful spell. She wasn't such an artist as her master with it but still, there was not much more lovely than using it on those blood traitors. Making them use the other spell, the one she loved the most, on those mudbloods they loved so dearly it was just wonderful, glorious. Fitting for them to clean up the mess they ignored so long. Tonight there would be a new clean up, she knew it already feeling the tingling down there when she thought about the look of betrayal and desperation in that girl's eyes when her loved one would put her under into a hell of pain and agony. It would be wonderful. And she would get her answers. Bellatrix always got her answers. She giggled to herself happily, thinking that she was one step closer to having her little Neville in her lap. And the fun would be the whole night.

A short time later the cat Percival fled the small flat, being chased away by the tearful screams of a young woman and the sobbed pleading of his human, who begged for mercy. Even the smell of the now black roast wouldn't keep him at a place of such atrocities.

* * *

German sentences:

* Shut your mouth. You know Ulrich hates us talking about that.

** Yes, sorry, you are right.

*** Really? We came here to meet new people and all your are doing is listening to music?


	58. Chapter 58

Sirius raised his head when he heard movement. It was rainy outside and a strong wind was blowing. He was half sitting half lying in an armchair, in front of a warm fire. Deep rings were under his grey eyes and his hands folded over his knee. He turned his head, looking at his friend.

Remus looked like shit when he rose from the couch. His skin was pale, he also had deep rings under his eyes; his movements were slow and deliberate, speaking of tiredness that was buried deep in his bones. Remus rubbed his face, sighing powerless. Sirius said nothing, just holding his tea in hand and watching his oldest friend. While Remus looked like death warmed over, Sirius wasn't overly worried. His friend was always like this after a full moon. The transformation put him through hell, was painful and gruesome, so he was beat after it. Remus rubbed his face again before turning to Sirius.

"Morning." He said pulling the blanket closer around himself and raising from his resting place. His knees were a little wobbly as he made his way over to the other armchair, opposite of Sirius. With another sigh he sat down, wrapping himself in the blanket. Sirius smirked and tapped against his chair with his wand. With a pop, Kreacher appeared handing Remus a cup of hot chocolate. The werewolf smiled.

"Thank you, Kreacher." He mumbled. The elf stood straight, nodding once.

"Kreacher does as Master commands. Any more Kreacher can do?" He asked looking towards Sirius, who only shook his head.

"It's fine Kreacher." The black-haired man said, making the elf bow deeply before he disappeared. Remus took a sip, relaxing and enjoying the warmth and sweetness rushing through his body. This felt good. In fact, the entire night had been better than most. Being here with Padfoot had really helped him. The wolf had been a lot calmer, now that some of his pack was here. Also, he was sure Sirius had carried him to the couch to sleep. Normally he was alone during these times and he would sleep where he lost conscious, probably on the floor in some remote forest and far away from anyone. This was so much better. And having Pads it had almost been like before. It was good having someone. It was good and he hadn't even realised how much he missed him being there. He looked over at his friend.

Sirius had changed a lot. His behaviour was so much more intense. His back was straight, his posture controlled. Long gone was the boy who made a point to looked like he didn't care what others thought, who tended to wear his shirts open to present his chest, who had always a cool aura around himself. Instead, he was every inch the Lord he was. Carrying himself with a grace that he had learned for years as a boy, aloft and proud. He was a true Black. Also, even though Remus had only met him once, the werewolf saw Sirius grandfather in him. He had the same sensation of being with a real nobleman when he saw Sirius now. But there was more, all these changes were superficial. The truth was deep in Sirius' eyes.

There was a sadness in them, and loneliness. Sadness about all that was lost, the friend buried and the years went by without him. The loneliness of Azkaban hasn't left his friend entirely. It was still there, peeking around the corner from time to time. Remus knew that his friend still had nightmares about it, remembering the cold halls and dark cells. Dreaming of these dreadful creatures that haunted these halls. Sirius had told his friend that he had voted for Peter to be put to death. Said he didn't even wish the traitor such a horrible fate. It was one of the few things Sirius said about the time in the darkness. He spoke rarely about it and never when Harry was near.

That was also a change. Yes, Sirius had always loved Harry but now he was devoted to the boy. It was heartwarming how much Sirius cared for him. His godson was Sirius' whole purpose. Everything he did, everything he moved, he moved for Harry. It was like he thought of Azkaban as a deserved punishment for giving Harry away all these years ago, damning him to a life with the Dursleys. Remus took another sip and sighed again when a faint chuckle came from Sirius. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Something funny Black?" He asked with a weak but teasing voice. Sirius smirked and took a sip from his own cup.

"You were always such a chocolate lover. Great that some things never change." The black-haired man said, looking in his cup. Remus smiled himself. It was true he had an enormous sweet tooth when it came to the sweet sensation of chocolate. He looked also in his cup.

"It is a good cup, so sue me." He retorted. Sirius snorted.

"My own solicitor? No, I think I will pass on that. One day you will lose your teeth to those you know that right?" Sirius was still grinning, there was his fun-loving persona. You could put Sirius Black through years of suffering, you could make him a Lord and all the changes and powers could come, and still, Sirius was Sirius. Remus shrugged a little wincing slightly due to his sore body.

"So what, it never failed in cheering me up and came in handy quite often."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, looking over unconvinced.

"When did chocolate ever come in handy?" he said.

Remus smirked back. "Well, there were the few moments during school. Lisa Greyhead was charmed when I produced chocolate. Or Jennifer Gallfield."

Sirius grunted a little, winking at his friend. "So and recently?"

Remus chuckled, sipping once more.

"Well, there was the incident with Harry on the Express. In fact, whenever he came to my office he got some. The boy likes it too you know?"

At that Sirius laughed, setting down his own cup.

"That I was aware of. Remember when we were over to James and Lils back then?"

Of course, Remus remembered.

 _"Say Padfoot," Sirius said crouched down, staring into his godson's emerald eyes. Little Harry had his fist stuffed in his mouth staring back at the tall black-haired man. Sirius leather jacket was thrown over a backrest, only the Led Zeppelin shirt on his upper body. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his grey eyes were focused on the small child. Harry looked at him with the awe only newborns have. He made a short gurgling noise. Sirius shook his head._

 _"No, Padfoot. Come on this isn't that hard. Pad-foot. Say it with me Harry, Paaaaad-fooooot."_

 _"Moo-ey." Little Harry babbled out, a little bit of drool on his lips. Sirius groaned rubbing his face._

 _"No Harry, Padfoot. Paaadfoot."_

 _"Moo-ey" The baby said again, waving his little tiny hand. Remus laughed standing behind Sirius._

 _"Give it up Pads. He likes his uncle Mooney better. Am I right little Prongs?" The werewolf smirked._

 _"Moo-ey!" Harry called out, flailing his hand at the brown-haired man. Sirius frowned._

 _"That is not right. I am his godfather, he should like me best." For that Remus swatted him on the back of his head._

 _"Don't be a prat Pads. That is not how it works." To his surprise, Sirius didn't disagree but deflated a little._

 _"Yeah, I know Rem. It's just...I want him to like me you know? I love him so much." Sirius looked really defeated, but Remus only rolled his eyes. Padfoot could be such a drama queen. Everything always was the end of the world to him. Like in the sixth year when Bones broke up with him. Already end of the world. Remus clapped him on the shoulder._

 _"Oh shut up Sirius. You know full well he loves you. There is a reason his stuffed dog is his favourite plushy. Maybe you should get it for little Prongs here? He will love that." Remus pointed out. The black-haired man was out of his chair in an instant, leaving the room. Remus stepped closer and secretly put something into Harry's little baby hands. Sirius not completely out of the room turned._

 _"What did you just do Rem?" He asked, suspicion in his voice. Remus was the picture of innocence, just looking surprised. It was a long-trained move, using it to get them out of trouble more than once when an angry McGonagall was staring at them, fuming because they had turned her classroom pink, or had books laugh at Slughorn whenever he opened them, burnt the end of professor Flitwicks beard, making two second years, Lockhart and McGovern get lost in a room for three days and many many more moments._

 _"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Mr Padfoot." He said with a smile. Sadly for Remus, it was that moment that Harry in his eagerness to stuff it in his mouth lost the grip around what Remus had given him and it plopped onto the floor. Staring at Sirius was a brown piece of chocolate._

 _"Remus..." Sirius said quietly. The brown-haired man blinked._

 _"Sirius I can-"_

 _"Did you condition my godson with chocolate to say your name?" Sirius asked low, stalking closer. Remus swallowed, turning a little red in his face._

 _"Well, you could say that. Other would argue that I merely gave little Prongs some sweets at convenient moments."_

 _Sirius stepped even closer, his eyes glaring at Remus, his hands stretched out._

 _"Hand them over." He hissed, his gaze unreadable. Remus blinked._

 _"Sirius I..."_

 _"Hand...them...over." Sirius said slowly. Remus sighed and handed over the bar of chocolate from his pocket. With a flash, Sirius glare turned into a grin and he crouched back down in front of Harry in his little high chair. He held out a piece of chocolate so that the toddler could see it and immediately the tiny hands were stretched out, making grabbing motions. Sirius shook his head, smiling pulling the chocolate a little back out of reach._

 _"Now Harry, I will give you this if you can say Padfoot. Paaadfooooot, just nice and easy."_

 _Harry stared at him, his hands still grabbing for the chocolate. Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend._

 _"Say Padfoot, Harry, come on do it for uncle Sirius. Padfo-"_

 _"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Hollered a female voice through the room. The black-haired man flinched looking over his shoulder and his face paled a little. In the door, almost burning in fury was a red-haired woman. Lily Potters hair was in a ponytail and she wore a simple apron with a small flower decoration. She stepped closer, making Sirius step back a little._

 _"Lily this is not-"_

 _But she cut him off, pointing at him._

 _"Are you trying to train my baby boy like a dog? Like a circus animal?" Her voice was filled with fury. Sirius stepped back even further._

 _"Really I can explain." He tried getting the table between the two of them. She stepped to her baby, looking down and for a moment her fury was gone. Harry had always this calming effect on her._

 _"Explain fast Black. And it better be good."_

 _Sirius looked left and right, searching for an escape route, looking pleadingly at Remus. The werewolf only shook his head. He would have to find out of it himself._

 _"Remus did it first." Sirius blurted out childish. Lily's eyes flared up again._

 _"That is your excuse? Harry is a baby, not your pet!" She produced her wand pointing it at Remus. The brown-haired man had tried sneaking out, while the redhead was still focused on his friend._

 _"And where are you thinking you are going, Mr Lupin? I somehow expected something like this from Sirius but I expected you to be better Lupin." Remus froze and looked back at her. She then got this vicious smile, waving her wand._

 _"So you think it is funny treating my boy like an animal? We will see how funny it is to you."_

 _James Potter came back two hours later, finding his son giggling while the boy clapped his little tiny hand in glee at the two men covered in bird feathers and with beaks._

"Hard to forget the worst hexing Lily has ever given us." Remus said with a soft smile, his eyes watching the dancing flames in the hearth. Sirius barked out a laughter.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, but she was right. We were stupid back then."

Both friends nod and then the silence filled the air between the two men. None said something for quite some time until Sirius broken voice was there.

"I miss them so much Rem."

Remus looked over at his last oldest friend. Sirius pressed his hands together, the knuckles white. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his cheeks. The black-haired man sniffed and looked over to Remus with a gaze that said save me. But Remus had no idea how to save him. He had to spend years trying to cope with the life that had broken into pieces over a decade ago and still had no answers. He had no idea what to do, no idea what would release Sirius from the grieve that pressed down on the man. From the feeling of guilt and shame of being the ones that survived while their friends had died all these years ago. There was only one thing he could say when tears filled his own eyes.

"Me too, Padfoot. Me too."

* * *

Narcissa walked down Diagon Alley. She pulled out an antique watch that had been passed on to her by her mother when she had been a young girl. It was noon. Sirius would be home pretty soon. Probably. Of course, her cousin hadn't told her when he would be back and Narcissa had no idea how long the transformation of a werewolf lasted. Of course not, she was a well-respected member of society. She didn't mingle with such people normally, but Siri was Siri, so there was nothing to do about it. But at least she could keep her distance.

The lady wore a deep blue dressing robe, the Peverell and Black sigils embroidered over her heart. Her high heeled boots clicked on the pavement while she strode on. There were a few things to take care off. Walking like she owned the place, Narcissa opened the door to Flourish and Blotts, moving inside. It was quiet in the bookshop like it usually was. Only during the summer, when all the children bought their school books, was it filled to the brim with people. The tall woman made her way straight to the counter. The man behind it looked up and smiled when he recognized her.

"Lady Ma...Miss Black, apologies, it will take some time getting used to. How may I help you?" The man's smile didn't waver, as he set down the book he had been writing in. Narcissa Black was not a regular customer but she was well known. The blond tall woman smiled a curt smile and nodded.

"I would like to order a book. "Family History of House Peverell by Gordon Ruckhouse." She placed down a piece of paper, on it written the title. The shopkeeper picked it up and read the words one time. He then looked over at her.

"One moment please." The man turned to the side where large books were placed. He opened one and began searching for something. After half a minute he turned back.

"We don't have the book in-store right now, it would take us a few days. Would that be acceptable?" He was still smiling. Narcissa nodded.

"That would be acceptable. Owl me when it is here. Good day." And without waiting she turned, walking out of the shop. The man's eyes were following her well-formed back end for a short while. When the door closed, the clerk's smile fell and he looked through the window at her.

"Bitch." He murmured, before turning back to his book.

Narcissa hadn't heard what the shopkeeper had said but even if she had she wouldn't have cared for it. He was a commoner, so his opinion didn't really concern her. She strode on with secure and save steps. Then she noticed a red-haired head from behind.

"Mrs Weasley." She spoke. The plump woman turned, smiling at her. She had a large bag in her hands, filled with different utilities. The woman wore knitted clothing and second-hand skirts. Narcissa bristled a little when she saw that someone would wear such a disgrace, but she knew Mrs Weasley didn't care for the latest fashion from Paris and therefore it wasn't much a surprise.

"Miss Black, wonderful meeting you here. What brings you to Diagon?" The woman asked stepping a little closer. Narcissa crossed her arms in front of her chest and also moved a little in.

"Oh, nothing special. A few orders to make and a trip to Gringotts. You, Mrs Weasley?" Narcissa was careful not to say anything too specific. It wasn't proper revealing family dealings to others, even friends of the family. The red-haired woman smiled warmly and gestured to the bag she was carrying.

"Just a few errands. Nothing of notice really, mostly groceries. I also wanted to use the opportunity to talk to my son, William."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and Mrs Weasley gestured towards the street, signalling that they could walk together. Old Narcissa, the one that had been Lady Malfoy raised her head inside the woman. That Narcissa wouldn't have put up with being seen in public with someone of the Weasley Clan, but that was the past. She was Miss Black now and the Blacks of this day were friends with the Weasleys as Harry's friendship with the youngest son of the family was well known. Funny how things turned out. Walburga Black would probably roll in her grave if she knew what was returning to House Black that made Narcissa tolerate one of the families of known "blood-traitors". The two women walked on together.

"Ah yes, William. He is a good boy really. Finally came back from Eygpt. He had been a curse breaker there. Two years. Luckily nothing happened to him but really he shouldn't have taken the job. Far too dangerous." Mrs Weasle chatted on and Narcissa listened. Some lessons were hard to unlearn and the oldest conversation lesson was talking little and listen well. But she had to agree with the red-haired woman next to her. Cursebreaking was a dangerous profession and there were accidents and a certain amount of risk involved. Her Drake would never have been allowed to take up such a profession. Well, to be true he wouldn't work at all, it wasn't becoming for a Malfoy to work at all. Work was for the proletarians. She had to talk with Sirius about this. Harry was in the same boat now, even more since he was even higher up in the social and financial ladder than her own son. She just wished she could talk to Draco.

Mrs Weasley didn't notice her inner struggle while she kept telling.

"Now my sons have this tendency with dangerous jobs. Charlie, he is my second oldest, he works for the dragon reservations. Hasn't been at home for three years. But at least this year he will come home, they have something to do with the Triwizard Tournament. Yet, I am afraid he will come home with burn scars and I often lie awake at night, hoping he will be fine and not be hurt." The woman sighed a little. "At least Percy heard what I told him. He has a ministry job now, but he is working so much all day. He wants to prove his worth. I just hope he is okay."

Narcissa nodded. For her taste, the woman was telling her a little too much about her own. She was pretty sure that the notion that her dragon working son was in land due to the Tournament was supposed to be a secret. Maybe she should stop her.

"And you want to visit your son William? Is there a reason?"

Mrs Weasley nodded and her look got a little strained.

"My son has found a girl and I would be so happy for him, but this girl is...she doesn't seem the right kind to me."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. What was the wrong kind for a woman like Mrs Weasley? Narcissa knew her own criteria but she knew that the Weasleys were pretty different from her.

Mrs Weasely noticed the look and waved her hand. "Oh no, I'm sure she is a nice girl, but for some reason, my son is trying to hide it from me, even though friends of mine have seen her a couple of times now. And I have to say I didn't picture my son with a girl with coloured hair and apparently she is an Auror of all things. It is almost like he is drawn to danger. And what is wrong telling his mother if there is not something wrong with the girl? I don't want some harlot to drag my son into the wrong crowd."

Narcissa stiffened, stopping from walking.

"A coloured haired Auror? Do you know her name?"

Molly Weasley only shook her head. "Only her first name, Nymphadora. Such a pompous name."

Now Narcissa was glaring at Molly Weasley. Of course, the woman had no idea but still, insulting her family wasn't acceptable.

"Mrs Weasley, for your information. That girl is in all likelihood the daughter of my sister Andromeda as well as a favourite of my cousin Lord Black. You would do well not insulting her again." The tone in her voice was ice cold and her eyes glared at the red-haired plum woman. Molly Weasley had the decency looking ashamed and her face turned red.

"I...I had no idea, I'm sorry." She spurted out. Narcissa huffed a little.

"I think it would be best if our ways part here Mrs Weasley." Whatever even small liking she had for the shorter woman was gone now. Molly Weasley quickly nodded and apologized again, before walking away quickly after a hurried goodbye.

Narcissa watched her with a frown for a short moment before she turned towards Gringotts. Her mind was still with the past conversation. If she had been more observant maybe she would have noticed the pair of eyes that watched her from the entrance of Knockturn Alley. A pair of grey crazy eyes.

* * *

Harry leaned back on his hands, looking out onto the Black Lake. The sun was surprisingly warm, so he had taken off his pullover with the Peverell sigil and sat there just on his t-shirt. For once he was almost alone. Ron and Hermione were up in the common room, Hermione helping their red-haired friend with his Herbology essay. Harry hadn't seen Cho for the entire day, so he didn't know what she was doing. So he was sitting here alone, just enjoying the day. Well of course not entirely alone. Dawn was hopping through the nearby grass, hunting some smaller bugs. Gryph was sleeping around his neck, twitching every so often when his dream made him. The snake had grown over the last couple of weeks but still was young. Dawn made a bigger hop, fluttering her wings in the attempt to catch a leaving ladybug but she came up short. Harry chuckled a little before he reached out so she would hop on his forearm. Lifting her to his face, he kissed her head for a moment.

"Didn't get it did you girl?" He whispered to her. Dawn chirped and nipped his nose in affection, making him smile.

"Hello, Harry." The boy turned his head. Sebastian was standing there, grinning at him. The older guy stepped closer and sat down on a different rock than him.

"Hi Basti, how are you?" Harry asked, placing Dawn in his lap. The small bird yawned and cuddled into him ready to sleep for a while. Sebastian stretched himself.

"A little sore but good." He said. When he saw the surprised look he grinned.

"The beds in the Schmiedegeist are a little short for me. I will have to figure out what to do about it in the next couple of days. How are you?" The taller boy looked out onto the lake.

Harry smiled, his finger brushing through the feathers of his familiar.

"I'm good, thank you. Mostly enjoying the day and waiting for this evening you know?"

Basti nodded, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, it will be fun I suppose. I somehow don't expect to be chosen you know?"

Harry looked up at him surprised. "You put your name in?" His eyebrow was raised. Basti nodded, picking up a small stone and turned it between his fingers.

"Yeah of course. That is why I'm... that's why all of us are here."

Harry nodded, looking at Dawn for a moment, while Sebastian looked out at the Lake.

"And why do you think it will not be you?" Harr asked, his fingers gliding through feathers. Dawn had fallen asleep and purred due to the pets she was receiving.

"Well, the Tournament is a practical application thing and me for one a theoretical thinking person. The actual handiwork was never my cup of tea. That is more of Anna's or Ulrich' field really. Hell, even Svenja has more chance of getting there, but she isn't really a competitive person, so that is also unlikely."

Harry hummed, agreeing that that sounded rather plausible. Then he looked over at the blond guy who was staring out calmly.

"And why are you here, if you don't think you have a chance?"

Sebastian laughed for a moment and smiled over, shoving Harry's shoulder in a well-meant manner.

"To meet new people of course! The world is big and beautiful and I want to see as much of it as I can. Hogwarts is said to be a beautiful place too, so of course, I wanted to come here." He looked around. "And I have to say, now with the sunlight, it is really awesome you know?" The guy grinned, waving his hand around like he wanted to hold the entire grounds. Harry had to smile and when he thought about it, Sebastian was right. There was so much in the world that would be interesting to see. When he was young he never had even thought about it, knowing he would never see anything of the world, the Dursleys would never agree. But now? He had the money to go anywhere he wanted and more important a godfather that would love to discover the world with him. They could go anywhere. New York, Tokyo, Rio, South Africa and everywhere else! He could travel and suddenly he knew he would. When he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore he would be able to go to all these places and some. For the first time, he thought about his time after Hogwarts and was thrilled about the prospect.

Harry made the promise to himself, he would travel the world one day. With a grin, he nodded to Sebastian.

"You are right. There is so much out there." Harry scooped Dawn from his lap and stood up, suddenly too much energy to sit still. Where would he go first? Maybe Sirius would take him during the holidays. Hermione's parents travelled with her and the Dursleys had taken Dudley on trips. Was it okay asking Sirius? Maybe he should to that. Maybe he didn't need to wait until the end of his time in Hogwarts. Harry grinned to himself, then turned to Sebastian, then stopped. The taller guy had picked up his hoody, discarded onto the rock and looked at it. His face was grim and hard. He glared over to Harry.

"So you are one of them." Gone was the friendly nice persona. Instead, the tall guy looked grim and cold, almost disgusted. Harry had seen this look directed at him often. From Uncle Vernon when he was doing magic. From his aunt when he had fallen short on the chores. During the second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Harry blinked feeling a little cold.

"One of whom?" Harry asked, a little uncertain and confused. Instead of answering Sebastian threw the hoody on the ground in front of his feet. Shown on it was prominently the symbol of the wand, the circle and the triangle. Sebastian sneered at him.

"To think that such a nice guy like you was with those people." The tall blond guy turned and started walking away. Harry stepped after him and grabbed him on the forearm.

"Basti wait!" He said. The blond boy pulled his arm free.

"My friends call me Basti. Not people like you..."

Harry shrunk a little under his gaze and hastily explained.

"It is not what it looks like, really. I'm not one of Grindelwald's people." Harry said it quickly, while the other boy glared at him.

"Oh yeah and why are you wearing his symbol?" He pointed at the piece of clothing that was lying on the ground.

"If anything he is wearing mine!" Harry snapped back, fed up with explaining himself. At that Sebastian frowned.

"What?" He sounded confused. What was the boy talking about? How could Gellert Grindelwald wear his symbol when this boy was not even born during this conflict?

"The symbol he used is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows," Harry stated, looking into blue eyes. Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah I know that, so what?" He barked.

Harry sighed. "The three brothers that are in the story of the Deathly Hallows were real. Maybe their artefacts are not but the brothers were. And their name was Peverell!" To that Sebastian blinked surprised.

"you mean?" And Harry nodded, picking up the hoody.

"Yes, Grindelwald stole and used the coat of arms of House Peverell, MY house. Look here? The triangle is made up of leaves, not like his." Sebastian glanced down. Then he looked back up at Harry. "So you are not one of those Verhüllten-Haters?"

"I'm not sure." Harry confessed.

"You are not sure if you hate Verhüllte?" Sebastian frowned in confusion. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know what Verhullte are." Harry put Dawn closer to his chest. Being under such intense scrutiny by someone taller and broader than him, was discomforting. It reminded him quite a bit of his Uncle. Sebastian seemed to cool down a little.

"Verhüllte. Those that have no magic." He clarified. Harry nodded.

"Ah, you mean muggles. No of course not! One of my best friends is muggle-born and her parents are some of the nicest people I have ever met. I am not one of these pureblood supremacists. I hate it in fact."

Sebastian stared at him for a while.

"And you wear the symbol anyways? Why?" He asked. Harry glared at him.

"Because it is mine. I got it when I defeated the former owner. My mom died for me to live at that night. I might been a baby but still, I intend to take everything that bastard had and turn it against him. His made-up name? I don't use it but his birth name. The symbol of his house? I take it for my own, showing him he has nothing on me, that I will take everything he throws at me and turn it against him. Tom has tried again and again to kill me and he never succeeded. It will stay this way." Harry's voice had turned determined and his heart was cold like steel at the moment. He would make Tom regret he had ever laid a finger on Harry's family.

Suddenly Dawn chirped from down in his hands and when he looked at her he saw her golden eyes burn with love while she looked rather upset. The small bird didn't understand why her bonded friend was feeling these weird feelings but it made her angry and she wanted those feelings to leave him alone. Her wings fluttered a little when she chirped again, demanding that her human would be happy again. Harry smiled sadly at her and brushed his fingers through her feather trying to comfort the magical creature. Sebastian nodded.

"Not everything you said made sense to me but if you aren't one of those than it is okay for me. I will let others know too." He sat down again and Harry too. The sat there for a while just chatting lightheartedly. Harry told him about his adventures over the past three years, from the Philosopher's Stone, the chamber and Sirius. It was fun really and now looking back, Harry noticed it was actually a good story to tell. Yeah it was grim in places and he left out quite a bit, his parseltongue for example, but still, it was a good story. Almost as if a writer had written it.

In return, Sebastian told him about his own life and family. About his older sister who had been even better than himself in school. How he had come to Königsehr and how it was there. The way the dwarfs were. Sebastian described them as grumpy gruff people with a strong sense of honour. He also said they were in deep conflict with the goblins and wars were still fought by the two races constantly. The reason was gold apparently. What Gringotts was for Britain was Golgrimm for Germany, their dwarven manned bank. He was just speaking about a prank that he and Jonathan had pulled off half a month ago and Harry was thinking that he should introduce the German to Fred and George when someone called to them.

"Sebastian!" A male voice came up to them and when they turned, they saw the one-armed guy and the blond German girl walking up to them. He wore a jacket with the same sword and wings symbol from yesterday and an embroidered Königsehr coat of arms on his shoulder. A beanie was pulled over his shaved head and he slouched slightly while walking. The boy looked pale and tired like every time Harry had seen him, all in all, he was like someone with no energy. Even his eyes looked pale grey. If Harry hadn't seen him by night yesterday he would have been certain the boy was a werewolf. The girl, on the other hand, looked like life itself. Her hair was long and flowing gold but in a warm colour rather than the pale blond that Daphne Greengrass or Draco had. Her green clothing was snug to her body and Harry noticed a large breast size held back by this green tight top. He had the decency to look elsewhere in an instant. Her eyes were lively brown and she smiled brightly, while the guy next to her seemed lacking most emotions. Yet his eyes were the only thing of his that didn't move as he came out of bed just now. They darted around looking at everything, scanning the surroundings.

He then turned to Sebastian.

"Frau Greif will dass wir in einer halben Stunde am Schiff sind." He said, receiving a nudge from the girl next to him who nodded at Harry. The tired teenager nodded slowly stretching out his single arm.

"Hello, I'm Ulrich nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend Svenja." He gestured in a disturbing way with the stump of his arm at the blond. The girl smiled and shook also Harry's had.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Peverell." He said with a smile. The blond girl nodded, her eyes wandering towards and widened a little.

"Anna told me there is a phoenix with you. Does it have a name?" She asked leaning down a little. Dawn stared back at her with wide golden eyes and chirped once.

Harry's felt his warmth and the pride he had whenever someone noticed his little girl.

"Dawn." He said with utter love. Svenja smiled at him warmly.

"Such a wonderful name. You must be really happy." Her eyes returned to the pridefully posing Dawn. Harry chuckled, bopping her on the head.

"Yeah, she is the brightest light in my life. There is nothing like it." He said with a smirk. Svenja nodded and her eyes turned to the one-armed teenager next to her.

"I know that feeling. It is amazing isn't it?" She asked, her hand taking Ulrich'. The teenager showed the first real emotion Harry had seen from him and smiled at his girlfriend for a short moment. Then he looked out onto the Black Lake with unblinking almost dead eyes. Harry wasn't sure what to answer to her.

"Y-Yes. So how did you two meet?" He asked, promptly rewarded with a groan from Sebastian.

"Oh please don't ask her that. This story is so...urgh." Sebastian looked up at the lightly clouded sky and rolled his eyes. Svenja frowned.

"Hey, that is not true. It is a wonderful story. We actually grew up together, Ulrich and I in the same household."

Harry smiled. "That must be nice. Why was that?" He grinned and Svenjas smile turned a little sad.

"Well, my Mum and Ulrich Mum were best friends during school. After she...passed away we took him in. We know each other since we could walk." She laughed a little. "It might be strange to others that we date since we were raised that way but...I don't know he was always my best friend and I love no one more than him." The guy leaned over, placing his head for a short moment on Svenjas shoulder, nuzzling it and giving it a kiss before he turned to the water again. Harry smiled. He thought being raised by the best friend of your parents was a good way to go. At last, this was what was happening to himself.

"What about your father?" Harry asked but he noticed the mistake instantly. Ulrich faces scrunched in anger, and he turned away. His hand was balled to a fist. Svenja rubbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Ulrich and his father don't get along at all. Please, don't ask. What about your parents Harry?" He noticed the change of subject but he took the opportunity instantly, with a little smile.

"My godfather raises me too now. We were separated for my entire life but finally, we are together again. So I get it."

Svenja smiled a little sad.

"What happened to your parents...if I am allowed to ask."

Harry's smile fell instantly, got a little plastered so to speak.

"They were murdered when I was one year old, by the man who tried to kill me as well. Somehow I survived but he keeps trying." To this Ulrich turned his head again, looking at Harry.

"That was that Voldemort guy right?" He asked. His voice was a little strange, a little raspy. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, him. How come you know him, the others seemed to be unaware of him"

Ulrich shrugged a little. "He isn't really famous in Germany, but I studied duelling quite intensively and part of that is studying powerful Warlocks, like Dumbledore, Soi Yong or Voldemort."

Harry nodded solemnly. "He is extremely powerful. I'm lucky I survived the encounters with him really."

To that Ulrich smirked a little. "I would always prefer a lucky comrade over a talented in battle."

Harry grinned and nodded. Lady Luck has always been the best of friends, even though she was unreliable. Svenja looked at her wristwatch, before pulling on Ulrich' hand.

"We have to go, Mrs Greif awaits us." She turns to Harry again, reaching out for a handshake.

"It was fun talking to you Harry." She said with a smile and Harry shook her hand.

"Likewise Svenja, Ulrich, Sebastian." He nodded to the two boys. Sebastian patted him on his shoulder, while Ulrich only nodded back at him once before the odd trio moved away to the metal airship. Harry sat down on the rock again, setting Dawn on his knee.

"Hey, Harry." The boy turned his head and felt his heart warm up when he saw Cho standing next to him, in a pale blue dress. His smile turned brighter and he scooted a little to the side, offering her a place to sit on the rock he was using as a chair. She returned his smile, thankful.

"Hi, Cho." He felt his face warm up a little knowing how close she was. "You just missed some people from the German school. Really nice people."

Cho sighed, slapping her own knee. "Damn, I wanted to talk to some of them. It is really interesting with all these new people in school don't you think?" She said, leaning a little closer. Harry nodded, swallowing.

"M-Maybe I c-can introduce you." Harry murmured out, noticing that he could feel her breath on his skin. Cho looked at him through her bangs with her large dark eyes.

"That would be nice. But actually, I am glad they aren't here right now." She whispered, leaning even closer. Harrys mind felt like it was empty, just a hallow courtyard with no one in it and just empty nothingness. His vision focused, he noticed every pore every shadow on Cho's face. The way the light caught in her hair, the way her lips were curved, everything. He swallowed again.

"Y-Yeah? W-Why's that?" He asked, feeling so dumb at that moment. Cho didn't answer but leaned even closer and her lips brushed over Harry's own and the feeling of emptiness in his mind multiplied tenfold and at the same time, his heart fired a firework, burned the school and threw him into ice water. Cho's soft lips sucked all the thoughts out of his skull, all the self-consciousness went down the drain when his entire world shrunk down onto this feeling that was there on his lips and he took a sharp breath of surprise.

At his lap, Dawn felt the wonderful chaos storm of feelings in her bonding partner and practically glowed in happiness. The Phoenix felt the warm waves of happiness and disbelieve that bubbled out of him. These were feelings her Harry had never felt before, it was close to the ones he had for the funny dogman, for the tall blond woman, for the redhead and the girl with the bushy hair but at the same time, it was totally different. This was more wild, more like fire than a blanket. And it was intoxicating to the bird. In her strange non-human mind, Dawn wished so hard she could fly right now, but the time hasn't come yet. Still, she wanted to fly, to let this feeling lift her up into the sky.

So she spread her wings and chirped happily. But for once Harry didn't notice her antics, because right now two teenagers were lost in each other and didn't notice the rest of the world.

* * *

Unknown by the two teenagers that engaged in their first nervous steps on the road of love, a different pair in love moved through a cold cave. Both had used their magic to help themselves keeping the warmth but still, both were pale and shivering. The master had needed their attention quite a lot since he was weak in his current state and frail. They had tended to him without complaint, knowing full well their master wasn't pleased by whining.

"My servants." The cold and thin voice trailed through the cave, like a whisper from the lips of a corpse. The black-haired heads turned to their master and quickly they hurried, kneeling in front of the veiled figure. Both lowered their heads to the ground showing their servitude.

The voice rose again, like leaves in the autumn.

"My most loyal servant is in position. We can begin."

Both of the wizards started packing up in a hurry, placing items in bags and spoke in whispered tones to each other, shooting the veiled silhouette glances from time to time, only wincing when their eyes connected with those of their master.

Their master didn't care. Everything was working within his plan and soon he would get everything he ever wanted. All the chess pieces were in place and ready and once he started no one would stop him. Not the Aurors, not the ministry, not Dumbledore and not Harry Potter. All would fall to his might and crawl through the dirt. And victory would be his at last.

Voldemort's cold and cutting laughter echoed through the cave, making both of his servants shiver and they knew it wasn't due to the cold wind and the rain. Voldemort's laughter had something of another world, colder than the grave, darker than the night.

Time to go home.


	59. Chapter 59

Harry had come early to the Great Hall. He was feeling still fuzzy, his fingers brushed over his lips, like testing if they were really there. Cho and he had kissed! His mind boggled at the thought of it. It turned back to that moment over and over, his stomach felt like it was filled with a thousand butterflies and a cube of ice. He smiled thinking about it. To think that that really had happened. It was so unbelievable. Harry wanted to yell and jump, feeling so gleeful. That was the reason he was here in the great hall already. He was worried, if he went outside, he would not notice the passing time and miss the evening event but he didn't feel like going to the common room right now. So instead he was sitting here, watching the Goblet.

Its blue flames were burning bright and magical.

Harry leaned back on the bench when a commotion was turning up at the door. The tall seeker of Hufflepuff seeker team Cedric Diggory walked in with a couple of friends. All were smiling and cheering for the guy, who seemed a little embarrassed due to the noise his friends were making. He walked up to the goblet and put a small piece of parchment into the flames. The blue fire roared up for a moment then turned back to its previous state. The brunette boy seemed to have held his breath and then he grinned towards the others, while still blushing a little. His eyes swept over the gathered students and for a moment his gaze connected with Harry. Even though they hadn't talked a lot over the years, both of them were seekers and therefore had a little in common. Harry raised his hand and gave him a thumbs up with a grin on his face. Cedric smiled too and let his friends drag him away. Harry chuckled a little to himself and resumed playing with Dawn. She was sitting on the table and he used his wand to let a feather dance over her, letting her chase it around. It was her favourite game, chasing something. Harry had learned that phoenixes were birds of prey, hunting insects when they were younger and later small rodents. Not that Dawn would ever need to hunt herself, but it was her instinct and she enjoyed chasing things around, so Harry often did this. For a few minutes, he was by himself when he heard a group approach him. Harry turned his head, seeing Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Angelina come join him. He waved with a smile. Ron fell on the bench beside him, his hand stretched out and nuzzling Dawn's head for a moment, receiving the familiar chirp.

"Hey mate, what are you doing down here?" The redhead asked, leaning against the table watching the Hall. Harry nodded in greeting to Hermione and the others, who were settling down around him.

"I just felt like watching the Goblet you know? Quite a few people placed their name in." Harry gestured to the flaming object. Hermione leaned over to him.

"Like who?"

Harry lowered his wand, letting Dawn catch the feather, which the small familiar proudly showed off to Hermione and Angelina. Both girls cooed for a moment over the small bird. Angelina hadn't had much contact with the small bird as of yet and watched it in amazement, something that worked well with the ego of the black bird.

"You just missed Cedric and half an hour ago Patricia Stimpson. Other than that there was Roger Davies, some others I don't know. Oh, Cassius Warrington and Adrian Pucey as well." The others frowned a little at the last two. Both were Slytherin Chasers and neither of them was really pleasant. Warrington was an arrogant tosser, heir to House Warrington and a pureblood thinker. Pucey, on the other hand, was not from a noble house but still was not a nice guy. He tended to bully quite a lot and had gotten into trouble for his inability to control his anger.

"Let's just hope it is neither of them," Ron stated, and the others nodded in agreement. Ron then stared longingly at the Goblet.

Hermione leaned over.

"What about the other schools?" She looked around, but none of the German and Japanese delegations was present. Harry leaned a little to the side.

"Basti told me all of their school put in their names. Said this was why they were here anyway. I think it is probably the same as the students of Mahoutokoro."

Angelina eyed the goblet while nodding. "Probably right. Those who came here are here for that reason. They probably decided to join weeks ago."

Fred grinned a little, leaning over.

"Any guess who it will be of those?" He asked, nudging George before grinning mischievously at his brother. His eyes stayed on Harry. The black-haired boy shrugged.

"I've only talked to the guys from Germany. Basti said it would probably Ulrich or Jonathan. I wouldn't know really, so I guess he is right."

Ron hummed in agreement. "Sounds right. That tall thin guy was duelling champion this year, wouldn't be surprised if it was him." His eyes were also focused on the goblet, watching the flicking flames carefully.

"Bloody bad luck for us not to be old enough to join. They will probably won't have another one while we are here in school." he started muttering. Harry shook his head. Ron raised an eyebrow to that.

"You don't want to compete?" He asked and Harry shook his head again.

"Nah. I had enough danger over the past few years and the whole eternal fame thing, not my cup of tea. I am quite fine with watching from the sidelines this year, let others dive into danger for once."

Fred jumped from the bench, grinning. "Yeah, leave some fame to us mere mortals oh our highly vaunted lord." He said with a mocking bow before Harry. George also stood up and pulled two vials from his pocket. He handed one to his brother, both uncorking those two.

Ron frowned at his twin brothers. "What's that?"

George leaned forward, showing the vile to the other four.

"Aging Potion. Just a little bit, since we turn seventeen soon. Enough to give us the edge you know? We can't have one of the snakes turn out to be the champion, so we thought, this competition needs a little Weasley blood you know?" Both grinned. Everyone looked at the two surprised when suddenly a snort was heard. Everyone turned his eyes to Hermione who was holding back laughter.

"It's not gonna work." She said, still trying to reel in her emotion. Fred and George turned over to her. "Oh yes, and why would that be?" One of them asked.

Hermione pointed at the floor around the goblet, where a simple line was drawn with chalk.

"That there is an age line. Drawn by Professor Dumbledore himself. He is a genius. Do you really think you could fool his work with a potion we learn in the second year?" She asked with great amusement. Fred and George returned the grin without missing a beat.

"Of course, because it is so out there. It is so simple and stupid, no one would do it so no one will guard against it you know?" George said, raising his vial. Hermione shook her head in amused disbelief. Fred and George raised their vials to each other.

"To good health." They said in tandem before downing the potion. Nothing happened but since they only aimed for a few weeks, nothing was to be expected. Both drew quite a few pairs of eyes to themselves when they walked over to the chalk line. Nodding to each other they did a little hop over the line and...nothing happened. The two grinned and applause echoed through the room. The infamous troublemakers had done it again.

Bowing they received the applause, smiling and waving. Then they pulled out both a piece of parchment, grinning at each other. The people surrounding were watching eagerly.

"Don't forget me when you are famous, brother of mine!" Fred chuckled. George winked at him.

"Hard to forget someone whose face you see in the mirror. Okay, one, two, three."

Both reached out with their hands but failed to notice the line glowing. When the parchment almost touched the flames, a bright flash was to be seen and both teenagers were blasted out of the circle tumbling over the floor. For a moment it was quiet, then laughing started. Both of the twins rose from the ground, touching their faces, where white beards grew out of them. They looked at each other, for a moment blinking then a burst of laughter roared out of their lungs, leading the laughing from thereon.

"The look suits you Messers Weasley." A deep voice from the door stated. Everyone in the room turned at that. Standing there with a bright smile, Professor Dumbledore was also chuckling a little before winking at the two. Fred and George threw an arm around each other's shoulder and bowed to the old man.

"Well played professor, but we will be back." Fred hollered with a bright grin. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he nodded.

"Feel free to try my dear boys. I am eager to see what you come up with next. Remember, you have still four hours." With these words the old headmaster turned and started walking away, humming to himself, while his hands were folded behind his back. He seemed like he wasn't bothered much with what just happened, obviously confident that his safety measures would hold up against the combined minds of Fred and George. The two twins looked at each other, stroking their new beards.

Harry chuckled watching this non-verbal communication the two were obviously having. He turned back to Hermione, Ron and Angelina. His black quidditch teammate watched Fred and George with quiet amusement in her eyes.

"I don't think that was the end of it with the two of them." She stated, pointing at the leaving twins.

Harry chuckled. "Probably not. They will try it again until the end of it. But they probably won't get anywhere." Angelina grinned at him, nodding.

"Yeah, I think they know that. It's trying to break the rule for them, isn't it?" The others nodded in agreement when the older girl rose.

"But in one thing they were right." She said, winking at them, before pulling a parchment from her robes. "We can't let the snakes get the spot." And with these words, she walked towards the Goblet. Hermione frowned.

"I didn't know she was seventeen already." She said. Harry smiled nodding.

"Yeah, she is. Last year we celebrated her birthday with the team only a week into the term. So she got lucky in this." He watched the black girl walking over the line and tossing her parchment into the goblet. Again applause rose from the students around them. Angelina was well-liked by most of the student body, with the obvious exception of Slytherin. The golden Gryffindor trio applauded to the girl with a grin. Angelina smiled herself and nodded towards the door. Harry gathered his things and placed Dawn on his shoulder. Still, peoples' eyes followed the bird, while a few girls off to the side were whispering, watching Harry like a prime rib. The boy was oblivious to it and they all went outside.

Walking around the grounds they all talked to each other. Most of their conversation was about Quidditch and the lack of training. Angelina confessed that she didn't mind it too much since this year was already a hard year for her and also she wanted to be champion. To think she also needed to do practice, was in her mind too much.

Soon Angelina parted from them when Alicia and Katie waved her over. The Gryffindor Trio walked around the Black Lake, while the sun was lowering towards the horizon.

For a while they spoke just about minor things, what they thought about the tournament and about classes, while Harry felt his thoughts bubble in his mind, demanding to be said, it needed an out.

"Cho kissed me." He blurted out finally after Dawn had nipped his ear because his bubbling feelings of anxiety were getting on her nerves through the bond. Ron and Hermione stopped mid-step, turning for Harry. The autumn wind was ruffling his black hair and suddenly he felt stupid saying that. He felt embarrassed and looked out onto the lake.

Hermione was the first to regain her standing as she smiled and stepped closer to Harry.

"That is wonderful Harry." She put her arms around him, hugging the boy. Dawn hopped over to her shoulder at the move, while Harry smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered into Hermione's hair. Then she stepped back from him and Ron clapped his hand on Harry' shoulder.

"Well done mate. Better you than me with the girls." He said with a chuckle and Harry took it with the good humour he heard from Ron's words. Hermione smirked at him.

"Like a girl would ever kiss you, Ron." Hermione joked, with a grin. Ron shoved her in good nature.

"Oi!" He called out and all three of them laughed together. Then Ron smiled, nudging Harry slightly.

"And what was it like?" He asked, smirking. Harry felt the heat rising to his face and looked out onto the Lake.

"Good." Was all Harry could really say. How should he describe the feeling really? It was amazing sure but that was as vague as you can get. Thankfully Ron just nodded and they continued their walk. For a few minutes, none of them said a word, just walking and relaxing really. Ron had the hands in his pockets looking out onto the Black Lake. Harry was trailing behind a little his mind onto other things. Hermione had Dawn on her wrist, nuzzling her tummy with her free hand and whispering to the small bird. The small bird fluttered its wings, chirping at her. The golden eyes turned back to her bonded human. Harry was lost in thought, not noticing really where he walked, his mind with the kiss from before. A small smile tugged on his lips and Dawn felt his fond memory through the bond. All she now wanted was being close to him and she wanted it now.

Suddenly the small creature spread her wings and dropped from Hermione's wrist. The bushy-haired girl shrieked, trying to catch the small bird, but Dawn's wings caught her before the ground and she batted them, gaining height. In a quick swoop, she reached Harry's shoulder, landing there with fluttering wings, a little insecure but still, huddling close to the side of his face. All three friends froze for the fraction of a second, all staring at the small familiar in surprise and amazement. Then Harry's eyes lit up and he picked her from his shoulder, cuddling her to his chest. The bird chirped and cooed, loving the cuddles.

"You did it, Dawn! You flew! That is amazing!" He called out, while Ron and Hermione quickly grouped around him. They all watched the familiar chirp and nuzzle Harry's chest. Hermione and Ron joined in in amazement.

"She did it mate! Awesome little one!" Ron grinned. Hermione smiled also at the tiny creature.

"Dawn! You flew! And at only two months! The book said it could take up to six months really. You are an early bird so to speak!"

"Do you want to try again?" Harry asked, opening his arms. The familiar hopped on Harry's hand and he raised her above his head. Dawn eyed down at them for a moment, stepping from one foot to the other, then she spread her wings, fluttering once before she batted her wings with more strength and tipped from Harry's hand. The children whooped and cheered as the bird flew for real for the first time. Battering her wings Dawn made a big slope flying over their heads. She opened her beak and let out a trilling sound of triumph. Harry felt through the bond the excitement and happiness so powerful small tears filled his eyes. He sniffed, wiping those away while he watched with a proud smile as his small friend enjoyed herself in the air.

For a few minutes, Dawn flew around them, sometimes high sometimes low. Hermione looked at her watch.

"We need to go Harry." she said in a quiet voice. Still watching Dawn Harry nodded, and called out for his beloved familiar. Dawn gained height one last time before she turned, taking a dive and glided over the lake for a short period and returned to them. With fluttering wings she landed on Harry's shoulder, rubbing her head in his messed up hair. Harry laughed, tickling her stomach. "I love you too, that was amazing, girl." He said before they made their way back to the castle.

The Great Hall was already filled with most of the students from Hogwarts. Moments after the three had sat down later the Japanese students marched in, taking the seat once again at the Ravenclaw table. Behind them followed the German students, sitting down a few seats down the Gryffindor table.

"I really hope it will be Angelina," Ron said, giving the black Quidditch girl a thumbs up. Harry nodded in agreement. The table once again filled with food and Hermione picked up some beef for herself.

"Whoever the Hogwarts Champion is, we will support him or her anyways." She stated with a firm voice. Harry frowned a little.

"Even if it is a Slytherin?" He said. Hermione frowned a little at him in return.

"Of course. I think we should support whatever Champion there is, even a Slytherin. Except maybe Pucey." She admitted.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Not because he is a Slytherin but he is a git. Aren't you friends with a Slytherin yourself now Harry?" Hermione pointed out. Harry's ears tingled red when he was reprimanded this way. She was right Daphne Greengrass wasn't bad. They had met a few times over the last weeks, working on his potions and her DADA. It was fun, even though a little stilted at first. Yet over time, Harry had noticed that the girl had a really dry sense of humour he found really funny. One time Tracey Davis joined them and she was not what Harry had expected. For one she was a half-blood to his surprise he had always thought only purebloods were in Slytherin. Apparently, that had been a little problem in their first week, but after Daphne had put her foot down, none of the other Slytherins dared to cross her. Tracey was a little more open than Daphne but he could see that they complimented each other well. So there were two Slytherins he didn't dislike. Oh, and of course Narcissa.

"I wouldn't say we are friends, but...you are right Hermione." Harry agreed, putting some mashed potatoes on his plate. His eyes turned back to the head table, where the goblet was residing. You could feel the nervousness in the room, while everyone was waiting for the main event of the evening. Harry finished rather quickly, not feeling like eating. He had a strange feeling. Something made him feel like something bad would happen. He had no idea why but he felt anxiety he hadn't felt when they had come in. He spent the time feeding Dawn with embers, petting her and all in all trying to focus on her.

Finally, the plates cleared and professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. He wore a maroon robe with golden stars on it and a nightcap, looking as eccentric as ever. He smiled under his half-moon glasses, folding his hands. Madam Greif looked as interested and eager as all the others, while Mr Nobunaga was leaning back in his chair, smiling sagely. To the side was Ludo Bagman and Miss Umbridge, he in dashing robes, while she wore again all pink.

Dumbledore smiled widely at them, raising his hands.

"In a few minutes the goblet will be ready, but before we begin I wanted to say a few words. First of all, I want to wish those that will be chosen the best of luck. To all those that aren't chosen, don't feel like you are worthless. The goblet can only pick one person so it doesn't mean that person is better than yourself. This year is still a wonderful opportunity for connection and meeting new people. You all leave after this year maybe wiser than you came. Speaking of wiser, I want to give an honourable mention to Fred and George Weasley, who outshined everyone else in their attempts to join the tournament even though they are not of age."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and after a moment of confusion others joined in as well. Fred and George rose with wide grins, their beards now so long they had to sling them around their shoulders like a toga from ancient Rome. Both bowed deeply to the cheering school. The twinkling in Dumbledores eyes didn't leave when he winked at them.

"Of course, I have to inform you that you will head for detention with Professor McGonagall for trying to enter the tournament underaged." Dumbledore added with a chuckle. The school laughed, lead by a laughing pair of twins who shouted that this was only fair.

Dumbledore waved his hands again, signalling for silence.

"Those who are chosen, please move over through this door to the side. You will get information on your first task there." He pointed at a door to his right, behind the head table.

"I think it is time." Dumbledore spoke out, looking at the object of everyone's interest.

The goblets fire lowered itself near the brim. Dumbledore raised his wand and with a wave, the candles and fires around the hall turned out. Darkness fell over the Hall, the only source of light was the goblet and its blue flames. Its flickering shine cast deep shadows to all sides. Dumbledore and all the others stared into the flames when suddenly those turned bright crimson and burned high and strong again. Sparks were flying and some students made noises of surprise. Next, a long flame shoot from the goblet and a scorched piece of paper sailed through the air. The flames turned blue again. The entire hall held its breath.

Dumbledore's nimble fingers caught the sailing piece and he raised it, reading what was written.

"The champion of Mahoutokoro is Akiko Musashi." Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands. The entire hall joined him as a thin girl rose at the Ravenclaw table. She wore a dark crimson Kimono and smiled at the congratulations from her co-students. With long and elegant steps she moved up the table towards the headmaster. Ron leaned over to Harry.

"I would have bet that it would be the good looking girl with the flute from yesterday." He said pointing towards the girl in the silver kimono. Her head was still held high, but you could see her disappointment written on her face. Akiko walked up to Dumbledore in the meantime. When she reached him, she bowed down to him in a short manner. Professor Dumbledore inclined his head and gestured towards the door to his right. Still, the applause continued until she left the room. Again it turned quiet, the hall watched the goblet.

After a moment, the flames turned red again, flaring high. The second piece of paper was flung out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught this one too. His smile turned brighter when he read the next champion.

"The champion of Hogwarts is Cassius Warrington." He said turning to the green table to the side. Their applause erupted as a tall blond guy rose from his seat, grinning at his friends. He shook a few hands, one of those being Draco Malfoy's and made his way through the hall. His head was held high and he smirked at the rest of the students who were clapping politely. Harry and Hermione joined in, while Ron didn't bother. Instead, he groaned and rubbed his head.

"Oh damn." He murmured out, watching Warrington shake Dumbledore's hand and leaving the Hall too. The Slytherin table continued to cheer for their champion long after the others had quieted down and only stopped when the flames turned red a third time.

Once more the flames shot high in the air and a piece of parchment was caught by Professor Dumbledore.

"The Champion of Königsehr is Ulrich Kurfürst." He announced, clapping once more. The hall applauded when the gaunt-looking guy was rising from his seat. He leaned down for a moment, kissing the blond at his side before he nodded at his fellow students once. He walked up to Professor Dumbledore in a tired walk, bowing before the old man like the girl from Japan had done. He then moved off to the side, followed by applause.

"Well, I guess we can cheer for him." Ron said, still clapping as they watched him leave. Harry nodded in agreement when the applause quieted down. Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly, folding his hands.

"Now we have three champions. I hope you all will..." His voice trailed off and the hall would never know what the headmaster was hoped for when the flames turned red a fourth time. Surprised calls came when the flames shot high in the air, revealing a fourth piece of parchment. Every pair of eyes in the room followed the sailing piece before Dumbledore stretched out his long arm and snatched it from the air. His forehead frowned when he read the words written on it. A pause came, while Dumbledore stared at the parchment as everybody was staring at him. Slowly he raised his gaze, his eyes on the Gryffindor table. Slowly they moved along before stopping on a raven-haired boy with a black phoenix on the table in front of him.

Harry felt his stomach drop when the eyes of the headmaster focused on him.

"Harry Peverell." Dumbledore said in a voice void of emotion.

Harry stared back at the headmaster, his mind bare of any thought. He had heard the words, had seen the lips moving but no understanding came to him. He turned his head. Everybody was staring at him with wide eyes. Professor McGonagall got up from her chair and swiftly walked over to the headmaster, whispering into the ear of the slowly nodding man. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. Both had their mouths open staring at him. Harry felt his hands turn cold and his neck start prickling. Dawn chirped at him, feeling his distress through their bond.

"I didn't...I haven't put my name in." Harry blurted out at his two friends who were just staring back. Around him, whispers rose like angry bees. The people stared at Harry and he felt his insides go cold. Whatever professor Dumbledore had heard from his colleague he nodded and raised his voice again.

"Harry my boy, would you please come up here?" He asked, waving his hand. Harry didn't move. He stared over at Hermione and Ron, needing some sort of reassurance from his best friends. He needed something. Hermione collected herself first. She grabbed Harry's sleeve and tried to pull him upright.

"Harry you have to go." She whispered, leaning forward. Harry stared back at her not moving.

"I didn't do it, Mione, I didn't I swear." He spoke louder now, feeling the panic rise in his stomach. Hermione shook her head.

"Not now Harry, you have to go. Give me your mirror I'll call Sirius." Mechanically Harry pulled out the shining old mirror with Prongs on the back and handed it to her. She took it and pulled on his sleeve again.

"Go!" She hissed. Finally, Harry got to his feet and stumbled down the aisle. He knew every eye was following him down the road. He felt numb and empty, his head was buzzing. It felt like an eternity and like instantly when he finally reached the end of the table. Hearing ruffling behind him, he felt a warm weight land on his shoulder. Somewhere in a detached part of his mind, he was glad that Dawn had taken flight today, still, he felt bad for leaving her behind. Like on its own his hand rose to rub over her belly.

"Sorry girl." He whispered and then he reached the headmaster. Dumbledore was staring down at him, a frown on his face. He gestured to the door to the side.

"Through there Harry." He said at least a little kindly. Harry turned to the right, his eyes straight ahead and walked to the door. The whispering followed behind him. Behind the door was a room that looked like a sitting room. Large portraits hung on the walls and a heart with a warm fire was in the back. The three champions were there already, looking up when he came in. Ulrich was sitting on a chair, the backrest to the front. Akiko and Cassius were standing watching each other near the heart. The came closer when Harry entered.

"What is going on?" Akiko asked. "Do they want us to come out again?"

She thought Harry had come with a message. The raven-haired boy had no idea what he should say. How should he explain this? That his name came also out of the goblet.

Harry stared at them when Cassius eyed squinted and he frowned. The older teenager shook his head.

"It's not that easy with Dumbledore's golden child." Cassius grumbled, moving closer to Harry. Before the boy could answer really the door behind him opened and a large group walked in, lead by Dumbledore himself.

* * *

AN

When I started the chapter, I wanted to play out the entire rest of the day. All the conversation in the room and all of that. But then it turned to almost 5000 words and I needed to make a cut, so this is a little less plot moving and more little bits and pieces together with the main plot points.

So we have the champions. First of the Japanese one. I thought about using the girl from the day before but then I thought no I don't want her to be someone we have seen before and also not the obvious choice. What her character will be I haven't thought through really but that will happen. All in all my plans in this direction are still to make up.

Cassius. Yeah, I wanted someone who really contrasts Harry. A pureblood elitist. First I wanted to use Flint, but then I noticed he had his last year in Hogwarts during Harrys. I also noticed a mistake in my story. It says Wood is in school but actually, he would have been done there. I will ignore that mistake but I didn't want it to be a second time so no Flint. Warrington is everything Draco and more. He goes full-on Nazi. I hope I write to him the right way.

It was divided between him or Angelina really. I thought long and hard about this. Both had their merits but in the end, I thought I want a Champion to hate and as an enemy of Harry really instead of her. So yeah, sorry Angelina.

Ulrich...yeah that is a role there. I hope he will not turn out too edgy. The German students all have a certain purpose and character and I am most worried about him. He can maybe come closest to wish fulfillment, we will see.

Dawn finally flew. I put this off as long as I could because I wanted her to still be this baby but I needed it to happen really because she has to grow as well. So the flight was the obvious next step even though it wasn't the last one. So she will be swooping around and probably cause some problems.

What are your thoughts on this chapter?

Next up: Everyone has an opinion about the fourth Champion.

PS: For those of you enjoying Shonen Anime, I can recommend Kimetsu no Yaiba. The story is a little run in the mill but the optic is really cool. Especially the water style.


	60. Chapter 60

Harry took an involuntary step back when quite a group of people all but stormed into the room. There were adults from both foreign delegations, all four of them. Mr Bagman grinned like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him; Miss Umbridge who looked a little like she had bitten into something sour, her face pinched, reminding Harry a little of his aunt. Professor Snape swept in with billowing robes, his face unreadable, while Professor Moody glared at everyone in the room and McGonagall was scowling, quite unhappy with the revelation as it seemed. They were led by Professor Dumbledore himself, who swiftly walked over the polished stone floor to reach Harry. His hand came down on Harry's shoulder and the old man stared deep into his eyes like he was searching for something. For a moment piercing blue eyes stared deep into emerald ones with such intensity that Harry was sure Professor Dumbledore stared directly into his soul.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet Harry?" He asked in a stern but warm voice. The boy shook his head.

"No, Sir." Harry answered honestly, hoping Dumbledore would believe him.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name in?" The old headmaster asked as well, to which again Harry shook his head.

"No Sir." Harry said and Dawn, like she picked up on this, spread her wings and chirped at the old man.

For a moment, Dumbledore continued staring into the boy's eyes, before he smiled and nodded. Taking his hand from Harry's shoulder and stepping back, Professor Dumbledore turned to the rest of the people.

"All right, we have to find out who put Harry's name into the goblet and why!"

The pink wearing lady stepped forward, her face showing a scowl.

"You can't be serious, Dumbledore. The boy is obviously lying." Her short finger pointed at Harry, who flinched back a little. Madam Greif, her own face showing a stern look.

"That is a possibility." She stated, eyeing Harry with a calculating look. Dumbledore stepped next to Harry.

"I am pretty sure Harry is not lying." He stated with a matter of fact. Stern Greif shook her head.

"That isn't enough Mr Dumbledore." She stated, crossing her arms. The champions watched the exchange with different emotions. Warrington nodded at Greif's words, while Ulrich just yawned like he didn't really care. Akiko was nodding in agreement but her face was void of emotion.

Professor McGonagall walked over standing next to her headmaster.

"The headmaster says Harry isn't lying. That should be enough for all of us. Are you saying you mistrust Albus Dumbledore?" She raised her chin.

Madam Greif didn't flinch and the two stern women stared at each other.

"Everybody makes mistakes. Maybe there was one with the age-line." she stated. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"That, of course, is a possibility." he said slowly, brushing through his beard. McGonagall's scowl deepened.

"You know you didn't make a mistake Albus. And Harry wouldn't lie about this." her eyes darting over to Harry who was smiling thankfully.

Snape in return, who had stuck to the side and near the door sneered. His arms were crossed and he glared through the room at Harry.

"It would fit his character. Wouldn't be the first time the boy lied about misdeeds of his own." Snape's eyes were ice-cold staring at the boy who in return glared at this great misjudge of his character. Snape had to keep his tongue behind his teeth when it came to school things but apparently, this didn't include this certain situation. Umbridge nodded.

"That is right. We will take the boy with us to the Ministry. There we can get the truth out of him. We have our ways of doing so." Her self-righteous smile made Harry want to punch her. Also, he really didn't want to go with her, the way she was smiling. Dumbledore raised his arms.

"Now now that is-"

"Not going to happen!" A new voice cut off the headmaster. Everyone turned to the door. Lord Sirius Black stood in the frame, standing tall, his hair free-flowing, sporting expensive emerald robes and he had his wand in his hand. His face was like stone, the features hard and unforgiving. Behind him were Narcissa and Remus Luin both looking equally grim. Sirius stepped into the room, close behind Snape.

"Out of the way, Snape. You are standing between me and my godson." He snarled, staring into dark eyes. The sneer on Snape's face deepened too. He raised his chin.

"You are as arrogant as every Black! Run along you have no power here you filthy little-"

"Severus! That's enough." Dumbledore stopped his potions master of whatever he wanted to say, to which Sirius probably would have raised his wand. The head of Slytherin glared at Sirius for a moment, before he stepped to the side. Lord Black strode into the room, making people step out of his way, not wanting to fight the man who looked more than ready to murder and to maim anyone. He reached his godson and pulled him into a hug, careful not to knock Dawn from his shoulder.

"Hey there Prongslet. How are you?" He whispered into black hair. Harry's nose was filled with this familiar smell that reminded him of the woods and instantly felt a lot safer, now that his godfather was here.

"I didn't do this Padfoot. I haven't thrown my name into the goblet." He whispered back. Sirius stepped back ruffling his hair.

"I know Harry. Don't worry. Hello to you too beautiful." Sirius' hand reached out, nuzzling Dawn's tummy for a moment, making her chirp in return. Then he turned, winking at Harry in the process and stared at the group. Narcissa and Remus had followed him by now, both taking place behind Harry's shoulder. Remus clapped him on it for for a moment and Narcissa gave him a short smile when she passed by, petting Dawns feathers from behind. Sirius crossed his arms.

"Now, let me get some things clear here. First, of, Harry hasn't put his name into the goblet. Take my word for it or not I don't care." He stated firmly.

Umbridge stepped forward. "Lord Black, we will sort this out in the Ministry. He will come with us and-"

Sirius cut her of glaring at the woman. "Oh yes, pleaaase, take a Lord of the Wizengamot in without a warrant and due to a Hogwarts related problem. Pleaaaase, I have never seen a Ministry official dig their own grave so quickly." They stared at each other for a moment, before Umbridge's face turned red and she stepped back, glaring at the tall man. Sirius nodded.

"All right, that is off the table. Now, what do we know? Harry will step down from the tournament obviously." He said and behind him, Harry nodded in agreement. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I am afraid that is not possible. He has a magical contract with the goblet and stepping down would cost him his magic."

Sirius stared at the headmaster for a moment gritting his teeth. Then he nodded.

"Damn. All right. Next, I want to know who put his name in the goblet."

Everyone looked at each other unsure. After a moment of silence suddenly Ulrich jumped out of his chair while Professor Dumbledore groaned holding his head. Ulrich glared at the old headmaster.

"Versuch das nie wieder!"* He spat out. Madam Greif stepped closer to him, her hand reaching out and stopping him from moving closer to Dumbledore.

"Was ist los?" she asked in German.

"Er hat versuch meine Gedanken zu lesen." Ulrich answered, his eyes not leaving the still groaning headmaster. McGonagall glared at the boy while she tended to the headmaster.

"How dare you attack him? He-" But she was cut off by Dumbledore's long-fingered hand raising, stopping her.

"It's fine Minerva, I made a mistake." The headmaster looked at Ulrich for a moment. He had known something was off about the boy but that was more disconcerting than he had thought. His mind was clouded in darkness and the moment Albus had connected with it something had risen from the depth of it attacking him with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. Dumbledore had seen this before quite similar to the wolf in a Werewolf's mind. But this was darker. The boy was a vampire or at least had vampire blood in him. Ulrich glared still at him but sat down, his black wand slipping back into his pocket.

Dumbledore nodded once more, before turning to the people.

"All right. We still have the mystery of Harry's name in the goblet."

"We can rule out the students really. There is really dark magic on the work here." Moody's gruff voice cut through the room in a deep rumble.

"How did you figure?" The female teacher from Japan asked, frown on her face.

Umbridge snorted. "Moody is well known for being paranoid. I heard you had the idea that a birthday present would be a cleverly disguised Basilisk egg, throwing it against the wall but it turned out to be a normal egg."

His steel leg made loud thudding noises when Moody walked into the centre of the room. His magical eyes swirled around while his other glared at Umbridge.

"Oh yeah? Just plain old Mad-Eye being crazy? I don't think so, Miss Umbridge. First of all, we can rule the students out because Peverell's name came out in addition to the other three. That means someone has fooled the goblet into thinking there were four schools in this Tournament. Since he was the only name given for the fourth school so he was certain to be chosen. And the goblet is a strong artefact, it can't be fooled easily. And for your information, you can't distinguish a basilisk egg from a normal egg even thrown against a wall, so..."

"He is right." A new voice stated. It was even deeper than Moody's, rumbling and cracking like breaking stone. Grungnison the dwarven captain wasn't looking at them. His eyes were focused on the goblet he had obviously taken from the great hall. He turned it in his hands like he could see more than just a wooden surface.

"This little something here is goblin made. While those filthy long-noses are cheating buggers, are untrustworthy and oath-breakers, they know how to make a decent object. Flawed yes and with mistakes but powerful. Making it believe there was more than three schools would be quite a feat of magic I would say." He nodded to himself and just dropped it onto a table nearby like it was a common goblet and not a priceless artefact. He even wiped his hands on his coat afterwards.

Umbridge glared at him.

"And we should take the word a creature with nearly human intelligence fo-

"Nearly human intelligence? Pah." Grungnison spat out glaring at her. He stepped closer, pointing at her. "Listen to me you old hag. My people were carving Krak a Karak out of stone and steel when your ancestors were still living in the trees! Our empire was strong long before you clumsy humans came along! Insult me one more time and I will show you the smile of my axe!"

"That is a threat! I will have you in court for that you-"

Madam Greif stepped forward pointing at the pink woman.

"Don't you threaten Master Grungnison, you vile woman." she hollered at her, even reaching for her wand. Dumbledore raised his hands and suddenly his voice was louder.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! Please, let's focus here. Threatening each other will not help us in this situation. Alastor, do you think you can find more?" He asked. Moody nodded, reaching out his hand. The others were still glaring at each other.

"Show me the piece with Peverell's name on it." He said and Dumbledore complied. Moody eyed the slip of parchment for a moment, nodding to himself.

"There is something written on the corner. Looks like it was ripped from another piece of paper. -mslang is it. Recognize this Peverell?" He walked over and showed it to the boy. Harry looked at it and yeah, that was written there in the corner, almost burned away by the goblet.

"That is the end of my potions essay from two days ago." He said. Every eye turned to Snape who was still in one of the corners. Moody turned at him too.

"Well, Snape?" He asked.

Severus Snape scowled at him.

"Well, what?" Snape growled back. Sirius stepped forward, glaring at his old school enemy. He even pointed at him.

"Well tell us why you put my godson's name into this thing you greasy haired slimy piece of-"

"Sirius!" Narcissa called from behind.

"Lord Black!" McGonagall shouted at the exact same moment. Snape just glared back, snorting through his nose.

"Like I would put the boy's name in. He finds enough trouble without my help."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Like I would believe you. Hey Umbridge, you wanted someone to interrogate. How about that slimy weasel?"

Umbridge nodded once, stepping towards Snape. Snape glowed, shaking his head.

"If you think I would go with you, you are mistaken. I will not-"

"Severus." Albus' voice stopped the man from continuing. "Please. It's better this way. I'm sure we will get to the bottom of this and you will be back with us soon."

Snape scowled for a moment before he turned and walked briskly ahead of Umbridge out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

"We will all see him again." Takeda Nobunagas voice was quiet, only faintly there, but still, everybody heard him. While only the delegation from Japan and Albus Dumbledore knew that the old man was never really wrong, the rest could hear the certainty in his voice, making them believe him.

Harry carefully looked around.

"What happens now?" He asked, unsure. Dawn rubbed her head on his cheek chirping. Sirius turned to his godson nodding.

"We do what we can. Remus, I want you to look into the rules of the tournament and also the enchantment to the goblet. Find a way for Harry to get out of this." The werewolf nodded in response, walking over to look at the goblet.

Sirius turned to the rest of the room again.

"I hope Remus will find a way out of this but I would not bet on it. Harry needs to be prepared. I will be here in the castle, helping him get ready as well as Remus. This way we will get Harry through this tournament unharmed." The people around the room were nodding in agreement.

Bagman, who had said not a single word up until now stepped forward grinning.

"Well, now that this is all sorted out, I think we should go on like planned. A tournament with four champions, this is a first and quite frankly really exciting."

McGonagall scowled at his bright grin. "I think you underestimate the severity of the situation Mr Bagman."

The man blushed a little before shaking his head hastily.

"Of course not, Professor. What I meant was, of course, I should do my job here, informing the champions of their tasks." He turned towards the three older teenagers who had sat back most of the conversation.

Warrington glowered at them.

"So this is it, Potter will once again be the special boy who gets the exception of the rule?" He asked, crossing his arms. Professor McGonagall gazed at him sternly.

"Mr Warrington, this is not what happens here. We are only concerned for Lord Peverells safety in a competition that is way over his head. We treat all students equally."

Warrington glared at her, spitting out. "Oh sure. We, the Slytherin Quidditch-Team remember two years ago, when suddenly a first year was on the Quidditch Team of the golden house. Or like we work every year hard for the house cup and at the closing feast...I think you know what I am talking about."

Professor McGonagall had the decency to blush, knowing full well what happened the last few years in this school.

Warrington stepped up still his arms crossed.

"Be this as it may, this time will be different. I WILL show you all that Slytherin wins. So Bagman, tell us what is the first task?" His chin was raised high and he nodded at the older man.

Bagman resumed his smile and nodded.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, the first task is designed to challenge your creativity and adaptability in the face of danger."

Akiko finally spoke and Harry noticed her quiet and polite way of speaking.

"I imagine that it should test our abilities in the face of the unknown?" Her question was underlying with a strange accent that Harry had already heard in the voice of her teachers. Bagman nodded smiling at her.

"That is correct my dear. You will be tested for your courage with no preparation just your instincts and wits, since facing the unknown is a great challenge for every wizard and witch. The only help you have will be your wands and your mind. Which brings me to the next rule, your teachers are forbidden to help you in your preparation. The first challenge will take place on the twenty-fourth of November so you have plenty of time preparing. Any questions?"

For a moment it was quiet when Warrington stepped forward.

"What about Lord Black and Peverell? It seems pretty unfair for him to have someone teaching him." Harry sighed. Leave it to the Slytherin to try to throw a bar between his legs. Bagman frowned thinking for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"For one Lord Peverell is years younger than the rest of you, only having half the education of you three. I think that would suffice for this exception. Also Lord Black is no teacher, so he doesn't fall under that rule." Bagman nodded to himself like he was confirming it once more. Akiko stepped forward.

"What about his phoenix?" She asked, looking over at the boy. Harry himself looked up at Dawn who watched the gathering with her golden unreadable eyes. She had noticed the tension before in the room. Harry nodded for once.

"She will stay with Sirius during the task if it comes to that. I still hope Remus will find a way out of this. Either way, I will not endanger her by bringing her in, she is far too young. She only learned to fly today." Harry sighed a little when he thought that this should be a happy day, with her flying for the first time and instead this whole thing happened.

Akiko seemed appeased, stepping back. Bagman clapped his hand.

"Well, I would guess that was everything. All I can say is good luck to all champions." He smiled brightly. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Madam Greif, Takeda, would you like to have a drink with me before going to bed?" He asked the two leaders. Both shook their heads.

"I would like to stay with my students for this night, thank you, Mr Dumbledore." The stern German woman said, her harsh accent rather pointed at the moment. She nodded towards Ulrich who rose from his chair and walked over, hands in his pockets and slumping ever so slightly, tired. Takeda smiled at Dumbledore.

"An early bed is what fate has placed in my path today old friend. I want to enjoy it since there will be none other for me." And with those cryptic words, the old vice-headmaster moved out, Akiko and the two teachers following as well.

Dumbledore nodded and wished them a good night. He then turned to the remainder of the group.

"Cassius, Harry, I would think in Slytherin and Gryffindor common room there are people eager to see you. Why don't you two run along?" he smiled. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I think I would like to talk to my godson for a while before I hand him over to the crowd. I will escort him to his common room afterwards." He said, looking out at Dumbledore.

The old man nodded in agreement. "Stop by afterwards if you would my boy, I would like to talk to you."

Sirius nodded and then one by one the people left the room. McGonagall and Moody nodded at Harry when they left, while Warrington only glared before huffing and turning his nose. After them the door closed, leaving behind house Black.

Sirius sagged down a little, sighing and rubbing his forehead. Harry shuffled a little, looking at his feet.

"Sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to worry you." He said with a low voice. Sirius looked up and shook his head in a tired motion.

"No Harry, Merlin no. This isn't your fault. You are a victim here, so don't apologize. This is the fault of Dumbledore and Snape, for putting your name in and not protecting the student body respectively."

Narcissa rubbed Harry's shoulder, shaking her head.

"You don't know Severus was at fault. That is a far reach only based on a slip of paper." She looked over at her cousin. Sirius snorted.

"Would fit his character well."

Narcissa glared at him. "Innocent until proven guilty Sirius." She snipped at him. Sirius seemed ready to argue but then he shook his head.

"All right Cissy." He then turned back to Harry. "How are you feeling Prongslet?"

Harry sighed sitting down on the next chair. Narcissa and Sirius sat down as well.

"Okay, I guess. I mean I don't want to be in the tournament, but somehow I knew deep inside of me, there would be a new year at Hogwarts with something. There is always something. The first year it was the stone, the second year the chamber, third being chased by a serial killer."

"Sorry about that mini-Prongs." Sirius looked really sorry and Harry shook his head. Dawn hopped from his shoulder onto his knee and Harry patted her back.

"It's okay. I just get kind of used to things like this happening, that's all." Harry sighed. "How will we do this?"

Sirius looked over at Narcissa. "I will come here as often as I can especially on weekends and we will work on duelling and everything we can come up with. Maybe we will find something."

Narcissa smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, someone might have a clue already."

Sirius and Harry looked at her surprised. "You have an idea?"

Narcissa nodded. "I spoke to Mrs Weasley this morning. Her second-oldest son is in the UK for the Tournament and he works with-"

"Dragons." Harry finished her sentence, staring at the floor. Sirius blinked.

"That can't be right. Dragons? That would be so irresponsible. Dumbledore would never allow this."

Harry laughed a little bitter. "You mean like he wouldn't put the Philosopher's Stone inside Hogwarts?"

Sirius stopped, sighing before he rubbed his face again.

"All right, fine, you have a point. Okay, we will get this right. Maybe Remus will find a way out for you."

Harry nodded, sighing himself. This was just one more crazy thing that happened in his life. Why couldn't he have a peaceful year for once?

"Can we not talk about it? Something happened on our side of things?"

Sirius eyed him for a moment, before nodding a little.

"Well, I talked with Lord Greengrass yesterday, we have found out that one of the major incomes of Malfoy is Nimbus. We look into the possibilities that come with this information. Apart from that, we worked on the next Wizengamot sitting. There is a potential law helping Werewolves I want to look into. Greengrass isn't sold yet but I think I can convince him. And with you? You said the girl finally flew?" His head nodded towards Dawn. Harry smiled nodding and raising her on his forearm.

Lifting his arm more the black-feathered bird jumped from it and flew a circle around the room. Narcissa smiled and Sirius whooped a little. She quickly landed on Harry's arm again, nuzzling against his chest, still showing her pride.

"Way to go Dawn. Finally flying." Sirius said, tickling her beak for a moment. The bird chirped happily. Narcissa smiled, just petting her head slightly.

"Good girl." She said. Harry smiled himself, but he decided not to mention Cho and what happened at the Black Lake.

Sirius rose from his chair. "Maybe it is best if we bring you to your dorm. It's getting late." His hand was stretched out and he pulled Harry to his feet, before helping Narcissa up.

Together they walked through the quiet castle, none of them saying a word. Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Sirius turned, leaning down and hugging his godson warmly. Harry grabbed onto his shirt, holding onto the man, not wanting to let go at all. With Sirius, he felt safe and that was something he hadn't felt all those years before really. But it had to come to an end and Sirius stepped back, still holding on to Harry's shoulder.

"Keep your chin up Prongslet. We will get through this. Together. Lils and Prongs would tear me a new one if I were to fail you. I know they are proud of you." He said with a smile on his face. Harry felt a lump in his throat and he nodded.

"Thank you Pads." He said and hugged his godfather again. He then stepped back and embraced Narcissa as well.

"You will be okay Harry." She whispered into Harry's hair and the boy smiled, nodding.

"Thank you, Narcissa. Keep an eye on the stray." He said with a little chuckle. She laughed slightly and nodded.

"Will do."

Then she also stepped back and nodded at Harry.

"I will come by soon Harry, don't worry." Sirius said and the boy smiled. Harry felt better knowing Sirius was there for him.

He turned and stated the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung to the side and Harry turned his head one more time to his godfather and his cousin. Sirius winked at him and Narcissa shooed him inside. From the hole, they could already hear the noise of a filled room.

When Harry was halfway through the hole he was already pulled by hands inside while the calls and applause turned into deafening. Everyone was screaming, clapping or whistling.

"You did it! Good job, Harry. You could have said something!" George yelled into his ear, half angry but half-joking.

"How did you get past the line without a beard?" Fred hollered, clapping his hands.

"I didn't. I have no idea how-"

"Well if it isn't me, at least a Gryffindor. Can't let Slytherin get all the glory!" Angelina interrupted him, clapping on his shoulder.

"Yeah show Warrington who is Boss!" laughed Katie Bell loudly.

"We have something to eat, come dig in!" Someone called from the back.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry thanks I-"

But no one listened. They didn't want to hear he wasn't hungry, they didn't want to hear that he hadn't put his name into the goblet of fire, no one seemed to notice that he wasn't in the mood for a party. Lee Jordon dug out some old Gryffindor flag and wouldn't be stopped in his attempts to tie it around Harry like a toga.

There was no escape, whenever he tried to walk towards the stairs he was pulled back, a butterbeer or chips shoved into his hands. They asked him over and over again how he got his name into the goblet.

Finally, they let him go when Dawn started pecking at people, causing quite a few bleeding wounds. Harry ran up the stairs. During the entire time, there had been no trace of Hermione and Ron. Harry sprinted up the stairs before someone had the idea of following him, quickly slipping into the dorm.

He sighed in relief when he saw Ron sitting on his bed. His best friend looked up when he heard the door, giving him an odd smile.

"Hey."

Harry felt strangely uncomfortable at that moment. "Hi, Ron." He sighed, sitting down at the edge of his bed. Ron looked up raising an eyebrow. Harry noticed the Gryffindor Banner still tied around his frame. He tried pulling on it fighting it for a moment before he sighed slumping down a little.

"What a damn day." He murmured, while Dawn nuzzled close to his face. Harry took her from his shoulder, holding her in his hands, his eyes gazing deep into hers.

Ron tilted his head slightly. "Why? This day went pretty swimmingly for you didn't it?" The smile on Ron's face seemed a little forced and Harry looked at him with a scowl.

"Come again?"

Ron shrugged. "Well no one else got over the age line not even Fred and George, but you did. Was it the cloak?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Ron nodded slowly. "So you found another way. Mind telling me how you did it?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"I didn't do it, Ron. Someone else did it without my knowledge."

Ron frowned, shaking his head. "Why would anybody do so?"

To this Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe to kill me."

Ron's eyebrows almost disappeared behind his bangs.

"Who would want to kill you?"

Harry sighed. "The prime suspect at the moment is Snape. They took him in for questioning."

Now Ron was scowling his fake smile disappearing.

"All right. I thought you would at least tell me the truth. There is no reason to lie, you weren't kicked from the tournament, so you got in. A thousand galleons winning. And no exams as well I would-"

"I DIDN'T PUT MY NAME IN!" Harry hollered at his friend.

Ron shook his head.

"Yeah of course and once again you think Snape did it, like all the times before. You need a new line, Harry. I'm not dumb you know?"

"Well, you play the part of the idiot quite well right now!" Harry glared at him. Dawn chirped loudly and Harry rose to his feet. Ron glared at his friend.

"Oh yeah? Fine! Don't tell me." And with these words, Ron pulled close the curtains of his bed. Harry just stood there for a moment, staring at the curtain behind which one of the few people was he thought would believe him.

He then stomped over to his trunk and climbed down, unwilling to spend the night in the same room with that idiot.

But when he was lying in his bed, Dawn cuddled to his chest and chirping quietly, he stared at the ceiling, feeling ashamed of himself. His fingers played with Dawn's wing feathers and he tried finding comfort in their bond, in the warmth of her love and affection.

But sleep came slowly that night.

German translation:

*"Never try that again!"

"What is going on?"

"He tried to read my mind!"


	61. Chapter 61

Harry turned in his bed, the covers snuggled around his frame. The blanket was wrapped tightly around him and he enjoyed the warmth and comfort. It was dark and quiet in the room. The last remnants of his dream slowly left his mind, where he had ran across a wide field with Padfoot, just ran and ran and ran. He couldn't remember why they had run but still, it was good feeling the sun and the wind on his skin. Harry felt a light weight on his shoulder and opened his eyes, blinking owlishly. A black and orange form sat there, looking down at him. Harry felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked his familiar. Dawn's answer was a loud chirp of happiness. The small creature was rarely sad at all. Yet the third occupant of the bed wasn't amused by the loud noisy bird and Gryph made his displeasure known with a flick of his tail and a grumbled hiss. Harry smiled and picked Dawn up, cuddling her close to his chest. Her loud chirps turned to gleeful coos and quiet purrs. Harry brushed his fingers through her feathers. These moments in the morning were his favourite, just him and Dawn, cuddling, being happy, they had each other. This was their little world, this was where he liked to escape when things were bad. And with that Harry felt his mood turn, when he remembered the previous day. Remembered the goblet and Dumbledore calling out his name. Remembered the looks of all the people in the Great Hall. Remembered the argument in the smaller room, the return to the common room. Remembered the fight with Ron. Harry turned in bed, cuddling Dawn closer, turning his back towards the stairs out of his trunk.

Harry didn't want to leave bed today. He wanted to stay here, with Dawn, just cuddling and being in his own little world of happiness. He never wanted to leave ever again. He knew what would come. People would stare and whisper. Again. He had no idea how the other houses would react. Well, Slytherin would hate him, that was for sure, having their own champion to cheer for. And he really hoped his own house would stand by his side. That was probable if you considered yesterday evening in the common room. It was the other two houses that he couldn't place right now. Would their dislike for Slytherin carry over to this or would it be like the second year? He would be stared at and they would whisper behind his back for sure, Harry thought bitterly, while his fingers were gliding through Dawn's dark feathers.

Then again he would have thought that at least Ron would believe him. But his best friend had shown him, that was something he didn't expect right now. Maybe he should talk to him again. It might help. With these thoughts, Harry pushed himself out of bed. He quickly dressed, while Dawn flew around the small room, chirping again loudly. Finally, Harry picked up Gryph and placed him around his neck, the favourite place for the little snake and called Dawn to his shoulder. The majestic little princess landed, nipping his ear for a moment in affection. Harry nodded once, looking into the mirror before he climbed the stairs out of his trunk. It was Sunday morning, so he expected Ron to still be in his bed, but when he opened the lid of his trunk and climbed outside, he saw only a ruffled but empty bed. Harry sighed shaking his head. His first friend was obviously already down at the breakfast.

Harry walked down the stairs to the common room, with Dawn on his shoulder, nuzzling her belly. The moment he stepped a foot into the room, all occupants called out cheering for him. Harry felt his mind clench and for a moment considered going back to the room not dealing with all this. Even worse the prospect of going down to the Great Hall and finding more people there was horrid. The prospect of being celebrated like a hero, while he himself just wanted to be left alone, wasn't a pretty one. But his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't much the day before. Maybe he could get some food from the kitchen, circumventing the Great Hall for the day. That would be a good idea. He hurried through the common room, ducking to the side when Fred and George tried to catch him with bright grins and stepped out of the portrait. He had already his mirror in his hand, ready to call Sirius since the man knew how to get into the kitchen when he saw someone standing near the portrait hole.

Hermione wore a simple light blue jumper with jeans and had some toast in her hand, wrapped in napkins. She stretched them out handing them to Harry.

"Hi. I thought you might want to eat something but the idea of going down to the Hall..." Her voice trailed off and she eyed Harry for a moment.

"Thank you, Mione." Harry said genuinely, taking the toast from her. Dawn batted her wings, changing from his shoulder to Hermione's in a short flight. Hermione smiled and scratched her tummy for a moment.

Harry felt it like pressure in his chest, when he had his other best friend near him. He needed to say it, so he blurted out the words, still holding the napkins.

"I didn't put my name in." He said, staring at the girl.

Hermione frowned slightly.

"Of course not. Anyone who had seen your face yesterday when Dumbledore called out your name would believe you."

Harry felt like a huge load was taken from his shoulders. He sighed in relieve.

"Thank god." He mumbled, nodding thankfully at his friend.

Hermione waved down the corridor. "Let's get outside before someone finds us." Nodding in agreement, Harry walked up to her and together they left the castle, moving quickly through the entrance hall and down the slopes towards the Black Lake. It was a fresh autumn morning and most students preferred staying inside. Only a few were outside and looked over at the two friends, but they steered clear of those, therefore no one really spoke to them. For a while the just walked side by side, Harry slowly eating the toast, while Hermione was grooming Dawn's feathers, much to the delight of the small bird. While the Phoenix was growing, she was still a two-month-old infant, maybe the size of a small dove now. After a few minutes, Dawn decided that she wanted to test her newly learned skills and took off, a little careful but still, Harry felt the glee and happiness through their shared bond when his familiar spread her wings and flew around them. He smiled for a moment when he looked out at the castle.

"Have you seen Ron?" He asked, not looking over at Hermione. The smile disappeared from his face, replaced with a thoughtful look.

The girl bit her lip, eyeing her friend again before she nodded. "Yes...he was at breakfast."

Harry nodded to, folding the empty napkins. "Does he still think I put my name in?"

"Uhm, no I don't think so...not really." Hermione said bashfully, avoiding looking at Harry. He raised his eyebrow turning to her.

"Not really? What does that mean?"

Hermione looked at him in a surprisingly unsure way before she sighed and shook her head.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? He's jealous."

Harry frowned, crossing his arms. He felt his anger flare up a little.

"Jealous? Does he want to be put in this stupid tournament and make a fool of himself in front of the entire school?"

Hermione shook slowly her head, explaining with patience. "Look, Harry. It is always you who gets all the attention, you know that. Boy-who-lived, Lordship." She pointed to the sky. "Dawn." She then quickly waved her arms. "I know it's not your fault, you didn't ask for this." Harry who had opened his mouth ready to defend himself, closed it again.

"I know you don't seek these things out but still...Ron has so many brothers, always someone else in the limelight, always someone he was judged by and you, his best friend is famous. Every time something comes to you, he has been pushed aside and he never says a word about it. With all that happened recently, it was just too much...you know?" Her look was careful, measuring his reaction. Harry huffed in anger.

"Great, just great. Maybe he wants a taste of this. You can tell him, I would gladly trade for a quiet life. The title, the money, I would love to give it all away. Wherever I go people stare at my forehead." He said bitterly. Hermione shook her head, frowning herself.

"I will tell him nothing. You can do that yourself, that is the only way you two can make up."

Harry threw his hands in the air.

"Like hell! I will not crawl to him. Maybe he will accept it when I break my neck or-"

Now Hermione glared at him. "That is not funny! Absolutely not funny and you know it, Harry." She poked his chest with her finger. Quiet lingered for a moment around them when Dawn, feeling her bonded partner's distress has landed on Harry's shoulder and rubbed her head on his cheek, cooing quietly. Harry brushed over her tummy, feeling the warmth seep into himself.

"Sorry Mione. I didn't mean to..." His voice trailed off, not sure what he didn't mean. To yell at her? Maybe. He just felt bad. Hermione rubbed her forehead, shaking her head.

"Okay. It's okay, you have a lot on your plate. Do you know anything about the tournament?" She asked. Harry shrugged a little.

"Sirius said he would train with me and Remus is trying to find out if there is a way for me to get out of it, but his hopes aren't high really." He sighed. "But Narcissa found something out. Whatever the first task is, it has probably to do with dragons."

Hermione took a sharp breath, her eyes wide.

"Dragons? Are they crazy?" Then her face turned to concentration. "Okay. We can see what we find, I will look up Dragons in the-" She stopped herself when she noticed they weren't alone anymore.

A certain distance away stood Cho Chang, a warm coat around her frame in beautiful indigo. Harry felt again a small lump in his throat. The kiss they had shared felt so so far away, like in another life, not just yesterday. It felt like a lifetime had passed, washing all that away. Hermione turned for a moment, patting him on the shoulder.

"I will go to the library and see what I can find. You...just let go for a while okay?" She smiled weakly at him as he nodded. Hermione reached up and brushed through Dawn's feathers for a moment, before she turned and left, waving shortly at Cho Chang.

The Chinese girl watched her leave before she walked over to Harry.

"Hey, Harry." She said with a small smile. Harry smiled back weakly.

"Hey, Cho. How are you?" He asked, falling into step next to her. She smiled over to him in a curt way, nodding.

"I'm fine. How are you? Feeling excited?" She asked, stepping a little closer to his side. Harry turned his head, eyes wide while he tried reeling in his emotions.

"No! No, absolutely not! I didn't want this! Not at all!" He exclaimed, trying his best not to yell.

"Oh!" Cho answered, her face turning red a little. "You mean you didn't throw in your name?"

Harry shook his head vehemently. "No of course not, why would I do that?"

She tilted her head, raising her eyebrow. "Well, there is a prize and fame."

Harry snorted unamused. "Sirius has more money than we could ever spend and fame isn't really my cup of tea. Bad enough everybody is always staring at my stupid scar." His hand raised unconscious, rubbing over his forehead. He hated that damn piece of tissue. Cho raised her hands.

"All right, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I just...well it does make sense if you put it like that, it really does sound like you."

Harry sighed a little, shaking his head. "I didn't ask for this." He said dejectedly and patted Dawn's feathers, while the creature once again rubbed her head against his. Cho took his hand, smiling.

"I believe you, Harry. If you say you didn't put your name in then you didn't." She said with finality. Harry stared at her for a moment.

"I didn't." He said one more time and Cho nodded.

"Okay."

For a while, they walked just side by side, not talking. Dawn took off, once more the pull of the open sky called her and Harry felt the urge to join her, riding his broom, forgetting all about the problems of the earth for a while. Later, he said to himself.

"What does the rest of Ravenclaw say about me?" He finally asked. Cho blushed a little, looking out into the woods.

"They...are split. Most think you threw your name in yourself, because...well they think you are out for the limelight. There were some nasty comments but most people are glad there is someone besides Warrington they could cheer for. Most of my housemates dislike the idea of cheering for a Slytherin." Her voice was careful like Harry was a ticking bomb.

Harry grumbled angrily. "So they're only okay with me because I'm not Warrington. A great vote of confidence." He said. Cho scowled a little.

"You can't hold it against them. Most of them don't know you, just what they see from the distance."

"And yet they judge me." Harry said bitterly. Cho nodded. Her dark eyes were watching him closely as she opened her mouth and formulated an answer for the bitter boy.

"Of course. That's human nature. We always categorize and sort people. That is how we see the world. And what they saw from you fit the bill. Youngest seeker in a hundred years, the boy who lived, the reason for the house cup win year after year, now Lord and having a phoenix. You said you don't search these things out and I believe you, but still, your life looks like someone who is out for the attention. Don't be angry at me for just saying what it looks like." Her last sentence was stern because Harry stared at her angry. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just... no matter what I try I always end up in these things and it feels pretty bad that people think I like these sort of things."

Cho nodded, humming in agreement. "That I can understand. Do you want to talk more about it or do you want me to take your mind off it?" She asked.

Harry frowned but he noticed they had walked quite a lot and came to the large boulder. He flushed a little and felt his stomach rumble a little.

"A little distraction would be nice." He said with a crooked smile and Cho grinned back at him. She stepped on her tippy toes and her lips connected with his. He melted into her frame and engulfed her in a hug, enjoying the kiss, that slowly deepened. For a moment Harry forgot everything, all the things all the problems all the-

"Cho!" A call from the distance broke them apart. They turned their heads, seeing a girl with brown hair march down the slope towards them. Her clothes were simple and she had a scowl on her face. Harry had seen her before, that was one of Cho's friends and she didn't look happy. Her eyes glared at Harry and she briskly walked up to them. Harry felt himself blush, she must have seen all of it.

Cho looked embarrassed too, looking out onto the lake. Finally, the girl reached them.

"There you are. I was searching for you all over the castle." She said in an annoyed tone. Cho shrugged and nodded towards Harry.

"Harry and I were taking a walk." She just said. The girl, Harry remembered her name as Jana Sordi, threw Harry a glare that was full of venom. Harry raised his hand shyly. He saw the anger in the girl's face and wasn't sure if he should get her attention at all but still, he waved slightly.

"Hi." He said unsure what to do. The girl completely ignored him and grabbed Cho's hand.

"Come on, we said we would work on charms today." She said with finality, almost pressing out the words. She started pulling. Cho flushed a little.

"Yeah right, sorry. " She waved over her shoulder. "Sorry Harry, bye." She followed leaving the totally confused black-haired boy behind her. Harry just stared after them, raising his own hand a little late.

"Bye Cho." He mumbled. That was kind of shit, really. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, grumbling. Great. This was just great. With a fluttering of wings, Dawn landed on his shoulder again, nipping on his ear a little. Harry growled at her.

"Not now." He grumbled angrily at her. In return, he got a swat with her wing over his had and an annoying chirp. He felt through the bond that she wasn't fond of the way he greeted her right now. Harry felt his anger boil up, ready to lash out. He wanted to yell at someone, someone was at fault here and he just wanted to scream and yell. But the mix of annoyance and worry in the bond stopped him before he could vent his anger to the small creature on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry girl. I'm just so...I don't know, pissed off is the right word I would think." He looked into the golden eyes of his familiar and for a moment, Dawn just stared back, feeling through the bond. Then she chirped once and rubbed her head against his cheek. Harry smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Thanks. I love you too." He said, looking out to the lake. For quite a while he just sat there, looking out at the water and thinking. Who could have thrown his name in? Snape was the prime suspect but would the potions teacher be this obvious? He disliked the greasy-haired man greatly, but if there was one thing for sure it was that Snape was intelligent. Throwing in his name with such an obvious link to himself was rather uncharacteristic for him. The man was obviously in his hatred of Harry since last year more than ever yet still. The man would have come up with a plan that wouldn't be so obvious and simple.

Harry sighed, while Dawn cooed softly. The boy felt the want in Dawn's mind, the longing for the open sky. He smiled.

"Come on let's get up there together for the first time okay?" Harry asked and got a happy chirp from his familiar. With a little smile on his face, the boy made his way over to the Quidditch Pitch, where his broom was kept in the Gryffindor changing room. His mind was still lingering with the thoughts of worry and people, swirling like a whirlpool, when he changed into his quidditch gear and put on his gloves. They were with him when he shouldered his broom and walked down the dark corridor to the field. They were with him when he reached the green grass and open sky. They were with him when he walked to the centre and when Dawn took off from his shoulder.

But when he pushed himself off the ground and followed his dark feathered friend into the open sky, they were all washed away. The wind was blowing around his head, wiping away all the worries and fears, all thoughts of tomorrow and yesterday and he was just there. He called out in happiness when he followed Dawn up and up. The phoenix let out a trilled call and turned and twisted in the air. Her wings were more than capable of keeping up with Harry's broom and the boy laughed when he felt the same thrill he did every time he was in the air resonate with his little friend. Dawn chirped dancing around him in the air, while Harry rolled and turned, not his seeker drills but just for the fun of it. He made manoeuvre after manoeuvre while Dawn circled around him. The loud chirps and laughs of the two were blown away by the wind.

After a while, Harry pulled the broom horizontal and looked down at the ground. The castle looked so small from up here. It was small at the moment. Harry was high up, higher than usual. He knew Hermione or Sirius would have kittens if they knew he was so high up. The wind ruffled his hair and cooled his skin. Dawn landed on the handle of his broom, looking up into his eyes. Harry reached out and scratched the back of her neck. The small bird chirped shortly and Harry couldn't keep the grin in.

Then the black bird tipped from his broom and let herself fall down, letting gravity pull her towards the earth. Grinning madly Harry turned his broom and started a hard dive. Dawn was right in front of him, her wings folded against her body, while she just fell. Harry leaned closer to his broom, pushing it for more and more speed. The cold wind was cutting into his cheeks but still, he didn't slow down. Dawn's tail feathers were right in front of him and he let out a scream of glee and freedom. A sharp cry from Dawn joined him, while the ground came closer with rapid speed. First, the stadium grew and grew, then the individual towers and then the grass in the centre. Still, Harry was racing at high speed. He was now right next to his familiar closing in on the last few moments. Only metres over the ground he pulled the broom into a horizontal position and brought the free fall to a nice curve, the tips of his feet brushing through the blades of grass. Dawn also opened her wings too and swept elegantly next to him, slowing down in the process. He grinned and called out to her. The familiar turned and together they slowly made their way back to the entrance where they first entered the stadium, only to see that someone was waiting for them.

In the shadow of the entrance, Daphne Greengrass was standing, her hands folded in front of herself, looking at him with the empty mask that she wore so often. Dawn sped up a little and landed on the now outstretched arm of the noble girl. Daphne rubbed her belly with a small smile.

"You finally flew? You did well Dawn." she whispered before Lord Peverell reached her and dismounted his broom. His hand pushed back his sweaty hair and he looked at her with surprise.

"Heiress Greengrass, what are you doing here?" He asked, shouldering his broom. She looked over, still petting Dawn.

"It's time for our potions tutoring." She simply stated, her eyes returning to the black bird. Harry flushed a little, oh damn he had forgotten that. They had said they would meet today, but with all the commotion he had just forgotten. He quickly nodded.

"Let me take a quick shower." He asked and she just nodded. Dawn quickly hopped from her arm and the three walked to the changing room. Daphne sat down on a bench in front of it and pulled out a small book, starting to read it. Harry nodded and quickly made his way under the shower.

It was something else with a flying Dawn in the room who dashed through the stream of hot water and landed on him only to take off again. Harry had to catch her in the end so she would stop splashing him in the eyes. The bird cooed happily when she had scrubbed herself and soaked in the warm water. After a quick drying charm for Dawn and a towel for himself, Harry left the changing room in his normal clothes again. Daphne looked up and closed her book with a snap.

"Shall we?" She asked, taking his arm like it was proper. He nodded and the three of them made their way to the castle, with Dawn flying small circles around the two teenagers. None of them said a word for about half the way until Harry finally spoke up.

"Why don't you ask?" He grumbled, looking at the castle still. Daphne didn't look over, just continued walking. She said nothing in return until Harry stopped, taking hold of her arm.

"I know you want to know." He said firmly.

Daphne turned and instead of answering she just looked down at his hand, which was curled around her upper arm. Harry let go stepping back. Then the blond finally said something.

"I don't ask because there is no point to it Lord Peverell." She said. Harry was surprised.

"What do you mean?" He answered.

Daphne folded her hands, looking out onto the grounds.

"There is no point in asking. Either you have thrown your name in and then you can't tell anyone. Or you didn't throw in your name and then you would also say that you didn't throw your name in. Either way, you will say the same thing. So I have to come up with my own opinion all the same. The only thing that makes a difference, is if your name was thrown in by someone else, it has a purpose. Either it is an elaborate prank and then it would go too far or someone wants to harm you. I tend to believe the latter."

Harry felt his mouth dry a little.

"So you believe me. That I didn't throw my name in?" He asked. Daphne sighed.

"Lord Peverell, I am an excellent judge of character and I think you couldn't lie your way out of a broom closet. You lack a certain Slytherinity to come up with a plan to throw your name in. Also, your life tends to turn in ways that would fit the description."

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Well, thank you I think. But why would you support me? I mean you are Slytherin, what about Warrington?" Dawn twitched a little on his shoulder, watching the two teenagers discussing this, while clouds started slowly forming in the sky.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't support Warrington even if you weren't champion. He is a self-centred idiot with far too large of an ego. I think our house represents your ideals, your way of looking at the world, not a strict way in which you have to think or act and it definitely does not force me into some kind of loyalty bond. I think for myself and make my own decisions. And my decision is supporting the noble house my own house is allied with and not some guy who thinks he is such a great person everybody should kiss his feet."

She stepped a little closer and leaned in. She whispered to him like it was a secret.

"Also, I don't know if you know this Lord Peverell but you are a lot more likeable than Cassius."

Harry smiled and chuckled a little.

"Thanks, Daphne." And he meant it. Not just for the compliment, but for the entire thing. She, like Hermione, wasn't someone he had to prove that he didn't do it. She acted calculated and some would say cold, but she didn't get blinded and knowing someone was in his corner meant more than he could have imagined. He didn't feel so alone anymore, now that he knew that. Again he felt like the worries of this morning were so so far away. His life was changing rather quickly at the moment, but this was a good change and he was grateful for it. Daphne nodded once more before turning around, ready to continue their way to the empty classroom they worked on his potions and her defence skills in.

"You're welcome, Harry."


	62. Chapter 62

Even though Harry had a lot on his mind and wasn't close to coming to terms with being champion, the Monday came without mercy and with its classes. There was no more hiding or evading his classmates really. He had to brace the storm so to speak. He had hoped that it would all be better when everyone had grown used to the whole champion thing, but the next day showed him how wrong he had been. Of course, everyone thought he had put himself into the goblet but other than the Gryffindor the people weren't to keen on that.

Hufflepuffs, to whom he normally had a rather good relationship sneered at him to a great amount. Harry was surprised, he had thought the idea of a Slytherin champion would not go down well with the badgers, but apparently, they were loyal to the one they thought was the true champion. At least Susan wasn't that way. She asked him how he got himself in and frowned slightly when he denied it but then she nodded, saying that her aunt was actually investigating in this matter and therefore she was more on board with the idea of him being the victim in this particular story. Her friend Hannah, who Harry had always thought was not so outgoing agreed actually with that, stating that she believed him after Susan explained that, something that warmed Harry's heart. Sadly that were the only nice surprises he got from his co-students.

Ravenclaw seemed more hostile than the badgers. No one really talked to him. While the Badgers at least reacted to him, like in Herbology when he asked for soil or something like that, the Ravens said no word to him. They just stared and then turned away. It felt worse than anger, it felt like disgust and that was something Harry had felt during his youth enough to really hate that sentiment. It reminded him so much of it and his second year, he had no idea whether he could have bore it if it wasn't for Dawn's warmth that gave him the strength to go through the day.

Gryffindor stood behind him, stating so, but still, none of them really heard when he said he didn't do it himself. They were so euphoric having their own champion, that they just didn't listen. Only Neville and Hermione didn't go crazy on this, talking to him in a normal way. Neville had remembered their conversation the day after the attack on the Longbottom home and said he believed Harry.

The house that didn't need to be mentioned was Slytherin. They had their own champion and made it very, very clear they hated Harry for stealing the limelight from him. He almost got hexed Sunday evening after leaving the classroom he had used with Daphne. Luckily the twins had been near, chasing away the attackers when Harry only got into a body bind and nothing worse. It was really the one house Harry wasn't really angry at. While they spat at his feet and called him names, they at least had a good reason. Cassius hadn't talked to Harry yet. If the black-haired boy was honest, he was even the better champion. For one he was an adult, but he was also tall, handsome and could work his charms. Yeah, he was an arrogant prick and a pureblood supremacist, but at nonetheless he knew how to talk and how to bear himself confidently and well.

It was hard to tell who got more attention Cassius or Harry, but at least Cassius attention was positive. He was always surrounded by a group of admirers and quite a few girls looked his way longingly. It was abundantly clear who the student body deemed the 'real' champion.

Only the first Monday was somewhat bearable after a bad start.

"Ah, look, guys, the all-mighty champion himself." Draco's sneering voice greeted him when he rounded the corner in the dungeon that led to the potions classroom. Hermione was next to him but other than that, he had tried to evade the rest of his Gryffindor classmates. All they did was asking him about that whole champion business and he could do well without it. The blond boy smirked at Harry, an eyebrow raised. The rest of Gryffindor arrived behind Harry and once again, the snakes and the Lions squared off.

"Do you guys have your autograph albums ready? We better get one quickly, no one knows how long he will last. Champions die really quick in this tournament. Can't say how long this wannabe champion Potter will last, probably five minutes into the first task and that's it." Goyle and Crabbe sniggered next to Draco, while the boy laughed at his own joke. Harry gritted his teeth but before he could answer, the door to the potions classroom opened and Niclas Flamel stood in the door, leaning on his cane and smiling at them. On his shoulder, Ember stared down at them with unreadable eyes.

"Hello there, hello, come in please." Flamel said with a warm soft voice, stepping to the side. Uncertain, the class filed in, one by one. Harry took a seat that was closer to the teacher's than usual, next to the one, where Daphne and Tracey sat down. Hermione sat down next to him. The potions room looked quite different. Gone was the smoke, the ground was smooth and more importantly, it was brightly lit. On every table stood a cauldron made out of glass. The clicking of Nicolas cane came echoed through the room while he made his way up to the front. He wore white robes and turned, still smiling at them.

"Ah yes, welcome, welcome. For the day and maybe a little longer, I will fill in for Professor Snape as he has important matters to attend and can't make it. Don't worry, soon you will get your beloved potions master back." He smiled brightly, while everyone in the room stared at the old frail-looking man. Harry had to control himself not to snort. Like hell, Snape was in questioning and far from beloved. Nicolas stepped back next to his own cauldron, placing his hand on the edge.

"I am Nicolas Flamel and maybe one or two of you have heard of me."

Someone in the back Blaise Zabini raised his hand. Nicolas smiled on and nodded at him.

"A question, Mr..." His voice trailed off.

"Zabini. Is it true that you are six hundred years old?" The boy asked and everyone looked at their new teacher with interest. Flamel chuckled a little.

"Ah, yes, of course, that question. Yes, it is correct me and my lovely wife, whom you all know by now, are six hundred years old. Maybe after class Mr Zabini you can come here and we can talk about it a little bit more, but for now, please if you have questions that aren't part of our subject, hold them in for now. Other questions?"

Another hand raised.

"Yes, Mr?"

"Weasley. Ronald Weasley." Harrys best friend said, making him flinch. Harry hadn't seen or talked to his friend since their clash two days ago. He turned, seeing the redhead stare at their new professor.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

Ron pointed through the room and at the glass cauldrons. "Why the light and the glass?"

Nicolas smiled and nodded. His hands folded over the handle of his cane.

"Excellent question Mr Weasley. You see, I'm as Mr Zabini noticed so well, not the youngest anymore and potions is a delicate matter where precision and care are of utmost importance. My eyes need more light than your young ones and while Professor Snape gets impressive results in such low light, I for one need to be a little bit more careful." His hand reached out resting on the edge of his glass cauldron again. "As for the cauldrons, these are for today's subject. We make Basilisks bane. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Three hands rose, Daphnes, Hermione and Draco's. Professor Flamel pointed at the blond boy.

"Yes, Mr?"

Draco's voice was smug. "Malfoy, of the noble house of Malfoy. Basilisk Bane is the most corrosive of substances known to man. It melts away everything except glass." Harry squinted his eyes, sighing. While he hated Malfoy with all his heart, even he couldn't deny that when it came to potions, Draco knew his business and was constantly on top of the game. Not only favouritism had him at the top of the class in this one class. That was when the youngest Potion Master in the UK was your godfather and trained you ever since you were young in the subject, at least that was what Narcissa had told Harry.

Nicolas clapped his hands.

"Correct Mr Malfoy, five points to Slytherin. Yes, Basilisks Bane is the strongest acid known. Therefore, be really really careful about this. No ruckus or flamboyant antics. I mean it, this is not a laughing matter. You have been warned."

The entire class gulped and blinked at him and suddenly Harry was very glad it wasn't Snape teaching them this particular potion.

"But no need to be glum. Everything will be fine if you are careful really. You will see an-"

Ember on Niclas shoulder batted her wings once. Nicolas chuckled a little.

"Ah yes, sorry my dear. This is Ember, my oldest friend. Please be nice to her. Now." He raised his wand and waved it, making writing appear on the chalkboard. It was neat and well readable writing and then Nicolas started explaining the potion step by step, taking time to answer questions and more importantly explained why certain ingredients were added. All the time, the old man seemed almost to glow, like he had real fun teaching children, even though their questions were so simple he was asking himself if the man he filled in for had ever really explained anything to the students.

After about a half an hour of explaining and answering questions, Nicolas let them loose, gathering the ingredients and starting to work on their potions. The old man walked slowly through the rows, speaking in a low voice with every student who needed help. While some were good on their own, like Hermione and others were too proud to ask for help like Theodore Nott, others, especially Neville, were delighted. The brown-haired boy for the first time in years wasn't totally intimidated in the classroom and worked without shaking, nervous hands.

Harry worked in silence and concentrated on the potion in front of him. He liked the way Nicolas taught the class. His hands worked less strained as it would be with Snape looming over him, just waiting for a mistake. Dawn sat on his shoulder for a while, watching him and looking into the cauldron. Harry was pretty confident his companion knew that this was a dangerous substance and wouldn't dive into it, not that she had ever done it before. So he just worked, when Dawn set suddenly off, almost making him drop the fire leaf in his hands. She swept the few feet to the main desk and landed next to Ember. The size difference was obvious with the two of them next to each other. Dawn only reached about to Embers belly, while the larger dark Phoenix looked down at her, leaning her beak down. The two creatures touched their beaks for a moment like they smelled each other. Ember spread her wing and folded them around the smaller Dawn, engulfing her in black feathers. It was a beautiful scene, like a mother greeting back her child. Harry felt the tugging through his bond, the fulfilment of a longing he hadn't even known Dawn had. It made his eyes water when he heard a soft cooing from the blissful Dawn.

"She is her mother in some way." Nicolas calm voice said right behind him. Harry turned seeing the man stare fondly at their two familiars. The old man's eyes were glistening too and his smile turned a little melancholic.

"It was the same with Fawkes when he was younger. Both were born from Embers ashes, therefore having a connection to her. I noticed Ember being gloomy for a few weeks now. Don't they look peaceful?" He asked.

Harry looked at the two birds, like a few others in the class, who had settled down now and chirped quietly at each other, like they were talking. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Dawn seems so happy." He murmured, watching his familiar. Nicolas nodded once more.

"Very well, Harry. Now you better continue." The long old fingers pointed at the glass cauldron and Harry resumed working. Yet his eyes were drawn to the main desk now and then, watching his beloved familiar. The class went by so fast and in the end most got the potion right, something that rarely happened. Even Neville handed in a somewhat decent potion and had a big and bright smile on his face.

To Harry's surprise, no one got hurt during this lesson, considering the calm demeanor of Nicolas and the danger of the substance, it was really surprising.

After handing in his potion Harry lingered a little, letting Dawn have a little bit more time with her 'mother' before Hermione called out to him, said they needed to hurry for the next class. Dawn heard the call and after nuzzling Embers beak once more, she flew to Harry's shoulder landing on it.

The boy was totally entranced with his familiar on the way to their next class, whispering to her and forgetting all the people who stared at him.

* * *

Sadly for the next few days, it was the only good thing that happened. These were the worst days Harry had ever endured in Hogwarts. It was even worse than the time when everybody thought he was Slytherins heir and petrified people left and right. Back then he had Ron next to him, helping him bear that burden. He had walked next to him, brushing off those people he didn't know who had glared at him. But now it wasn't just people who he didn't really know, it was his best friend. That cut deeper than all the others. Harry had the feeling that it would be easier to bear if he just had his best friend to talk to again, but he wouldn't crawl at Ron's feet. Harry had his pride and he knew when he was in the right. Still, being right felt somewhat ashen to him.

Of course, Hermione and Dawn were always near him, Daphne, Neville and Susan believed him. But they couldn't replace a best friend, who had stood with him against so much, walked into the underbelly of the school twice with him. Ron was his first real friend and Harry never before had to feel losing a friend. He never had friends before coming to Hogwarts and while it was all dangerous in the years before they had always stuck together, holding each other up. Without Ron there, Harry wasn't sure what to do, but at the same time, he was so angry at Ron, so mad that his friend had left him out of stupid jealousy and hurt ego. Harry knew it was a little double standard talking about ego when his own prevented him from talking to his best friend himself.

Ron seemed to have the same mindset. He didn't talk to Harry either, mostly he left the table when Harry sat down, in class he sat as far away from Harry as physically possible and since Harry slept down in his trunk now, they didn't say a word to each other in their dorm either. Neville had once tried to make them talk but both of them had just turned and walked away. It sucked hard for Harry but this was what it was now.

Once again, on Friday, when he sat down on the Gryffindor table, Ron stood up and left the Great Hall. Harry groaned a little and got a scowl from Hermione.

"What?" He snapped at her, glaring at his morning toast. Dawn huddled on his shoulder, feeling the distress of her beloved boy but couldn't calm him. Hermione frowned even more.

"Just talk to him." She said shortly. Harry shook his head.

"No, this is his fault. He is just too stubborn or stupid to admit it."

Hermione huffed a little. "You are both stubborn and stupid at the same time. Both of you hate, that you are fighting, why are you making this so complicated."

Harry frowned himself. "You talk to him?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course I do. He is my friend in case you forgot."

Harry's frown deepened. "But you said you believed me."

Hermione stood up. "I still do. But that doesn't mean I can't talk to my friend. I had no idea I had to pick sides on this fight. Or do I have to?" The last part was hissed at him with anger. Harry flinched a little and raised his hand in defeat. She was right, his row with Ron was not hers. Still, the bushy-haired girl turned and walked away briskly.

Harry ate with no great appetite and it left him completely when he saw that Snape had returned to the head table. The nice lesson with Nicolas seemed to have been a one-time thing really.

That mood kept with him when he rose and walked down into the Dungeons, his shoulder hanging. The whispering followed him once again through the Great Hall and the corridors beyond. He walked, Dawn on his arm, petting her feathers. Only a weak smile came to his face when she normally always had the ability to make him forget all the bad things that happened but this time it wouldn't do. He reached Hermione in front of the potion

"I'm sorry, Mione." He mumbled to her. The girl looked at him for a moment, before she nodded.

"Alright." She said and brushed through Dawn's feathers herself for a moment. The two stood together, waiting when the bulk of Slytherin came down the corridor. Every one of them wore a button in bright green on their robes, with the exception of Tracey Davis and Daphne who walked a little bit behind their housemates. On the buttons was written in strong silver letters.

 **I support the REAL Hogwarts Champion CASSIUS WARRINGTON!**

"You like it, Potter?" Malfoy said, smirking at him with a smug face. "And that's not all!" He said pushing his finger into the button. The silver letters disappeared and new once appeared.

 **POTTER STINKS!**

Slytherin almost fell over in laughter, holding their stomach. The others also pressed their buttons and after a moment, everywhere around them, bright POTTER STINKS were showing.

"Very funny." Hermione said to Pansy who wore the button proudly on her chest. "Very creative." The sarcasm in Hermione was almost dripping from her words. Ron stood to the side with Dean and Seamus. While he didn't laugh himself, he did not stand up for Harry as their common friend did.

"You want one Granger?" Draco asked and held one to her. "I have tons of those. But please don't touch my hand. I just washed those and I don't want mudblood filth on them."

Something snapped inside of Harry. It felt like a barrier was broken inside of his mind, finally, a vent for his anger was found, flowing freely in his veins. He had his wand in hand before he even thought about it, pointing at Draco who also pulled his own.

"Harry!" Hermione warned, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Potter? Not the guts for-" But Harry's curse cut Draco off.

"Furunculus!" Harry called out and a red stream shot at the blond boy.

"Densaugo!" Draco retaliated, making white sparks fly.

Both hit someone but none of them the right one. While Harry hit Goyle, Draco hit Hermione. Both students screamed and others scrambled away, out into the corridor. Pansey raised her wand at Harry, only for feel a disarming curse hit her in the back. Daphne calmly caught the grey wand and crossed her arms. Next to her Tracey was holding her own wand, looking carefully around the corridor. Dawn spread her wings letting out a chilling scream that made all people freeze in the room.

"Hermione!" Ron was suddenly at their side, standing in front of their friend. Hermione's front teeth, already quite large had grown even more, now reaching over her lower lip and to her chin. Yet they still grew, giving her a certain beaver look. Hermione felt them with her fingers and screamed.

"What is the meaning of this?" An ice-cold voice made everyone turn to the now open door. Snape stood there, his arms crossed, glaring at them. He looked more like the dungeon bat than ever before.

All the Slytherins talked to each other, trying to out scream each other. Gryffindors ducked their heads, they knew this would end badly. Finally, Snape waved his hand once, shutting everyone up.

He raised his hand and his yellow fingernail pointed first at Malfoy but then he stiffened and his finger wandered on, pointing at Daphne. The blond didn't bat an eye just watching.

"Explain." He ordered coldly. Daphne raised an eyebrow. While she was his student, she was in no way intimidated by the man. Normally Snape would have gladly heard it from his godson, but he knew he had to treat them carefully.

"Mr Malfoy provoked Lord Peverell with a bigoted comment and these buttons. Both drew and misfired spells." His free hand pointed at Goyle and Hermione. Snape glared once around.

"And why is it Miss Greengrass that you are holding Miss Parkinson's wand?"

Daphne looked down at the wand in her hand before handing it back over but not to Pansy but to Snape himself.

"The tension was high and I thought it would be best to take hold of it before she would do something...rash." A small smile appeared on her lips. Snape returned the smile even thinner. No matter what her father did with that despicable Black and no matter that she stood by Potter, this girl showed all the good qualities a Slytherin should have, he noticed once again. He turned his head.

"His bird tried to attack me!" Malfoy called pointing at Dawn, who had hopped on Hermione's shoulder and rubbed her head in the bushy hair, while Hermione held her hands in front of her mouth covering it up.

"Is that true...Greengrass?" He asked not Harry, whose judgement he cared so little for but Daphne again. Daphne shook her head slowly, smirking at Malfoy.

"No Sir. Dawn only stopped the fight before it could escalate more, intimidating, not leaving Lord Peverells shoulder. It might be that Mr Malfoy saw that as an attack since he is a-"

"I think that would be enough Miss Greengrass." Snape cut her off before she could insult his godson, something he would have to act on. Daphne nodded lightly. Snape turned to the students.

"All right Goyle, to the hospital wing." He just stated. Ron pointed at Hermione and pulled her hands away from her face, showing her large teeth. It spoke volumes about Snape's intimidation of his students that even chained like he was no one even allowed himself to snort in amusement at the girl's predicament.

"Hermione was hit too you stupid-!" Ron called out before catching his voice. His face drained all its colour.

Snape looked down at Hermione.

"You know her better than me Mr Weasley, so if you say so, I don't see much difference. Anyway, Granger Hospital wing." Hermione slammed her hands over her mouth again, her eyes teared up and she ran away crying. Dawn left her shoulder, with a batting of her wings and returned to Harrys own.

Snape looked at the black-haired boy before glaring to the side to Daphne.

"Let's see. 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting in the corridor. 45 points to Slytherin for stopping a student of doing something rash Miss Greengrass." He smirked a little. "I would honour your pet too, Peverell but she is not part of any house, so tough luck. Detention for you and Mr Malfoy. Oh, and 25 points and detention for you Mr Weasley, don't you think I didn't hear your insult. Now in."

Harry gritted his teeth. While it was somewhat unfair, it wasn't as bad as it could have been and he couldn't argue with the decision. There was no obvious favouritism in play here. Still, when he walked past Snape, Dawn chirped accusingly at the tall thin man. Her pride didn't take being called a pet lightly.

"Control her, Peverell!" The teacher snarled at him. He ducks his head and petted Dawn trying to calm the insulted creature. Harry and Ron for a moment walked side by side, like before, joined in their anger at Malfoy and Snape. For just a moment it felt like everything was forgotten but then Ron turned to the side, joining Seamus and Dean, leaving Harry by himself. A few rows in front of him, Malfoy turned and pushed his button shortly. A POTTER STINKS! flashed at him under the smirking face of the blond boy.

Harry turned his eyes to the front and glared at Snape. He didn't forget the insult at Hermione's cost. Of course, it was noticeable! Harry felt the anger coil and turn in his stomach. He wished so much ill onto Snape. He wished the man would turn in agony in front of him. If only he knew that Cruciatus curse. Harry blinked a little. His hate for the greasy-haired man surprised him. Yeah, he had always hated Snape but to wish him tortured...that was something new. The image of Dawn, sitting on the edge of Snape's desk, cooing at him with a sad and broken sound after their first separation flashed through his mind followed by Hermione's tears. The man would have deserved it!

"Antidotes!" Snape said, turning with billowing robes. His dark eyes flashed a little. "You should all be ready with our recipes by now. You will create your own with the utmost care! In the end, we will find someone on whom we will test one of them." His eyes were focused on Harry and the boy felt a chill roll down his spine. He had a clear idea, on whom the antidotes would be tested. Or more likely who would be poisoned. Harry was already thinking about running to the front and slamming his cauldron over Snape's head when a sudden knock on the door froze everybody. Colin Creevey stuck his head through the door, smiling brightly at Harry.

"Yes?" Snape drawled out slowly and with menace. Colin walked in still grinning.

"Sir, I was ordered to bring Harry Pot- I mean Peverell upstairs."

Snape stared down at the blond boy with squinted eyes and the smile in Collins face melted like snow on a hotplate. Snape scrunched his nose.

"Peverell has potions right now." Snape said coldly. "He will come upstairs when he is finished." The cold fire in Snape's eyes was burning into Harry's soul.

Colin turned a little pink.

"M-Mr. Bagman wants to speak to him." He said agitatedly. "All champions have to come, I think they want to take pictures."

Harry would have given almost everything if Colin just wouldn't have said those last words. Harry looked over at Ron for a moment but his friend just stared at his hands.

"Fine then." Snape snapped before glaring at Harry. "Peverell, you leave your bag here. I expect you back as fast as you can, there is an antidote to be tested."

"Sorry, Sir, but he has to take his things with him."Colin chimed in. "All champions-"

"Fine!" Snape growled. "Peverell take your things and out with you."

Harry quickly picked up his bag and hurried to the door. Dawn chirped annoyed at the greasy-haired man at the front, making Snape scowl even more. As he walked through the Slytherin tables all around him the words - POTTER STINKS! - flashed at him.

"Isn't this great Harry?" Colin said the moment, the door closed behind the two of them. "Right Harry? You being champion?" He looked so excited and Harry sighed.

"Yes, great." Harry grumbled. He wanted so to punch Colin in the face, just to wipe away the look of admiration in his features. "Why do they want to take pictures?"

Harry asked while they walked up to the main hall.

"For the Daily Prophet, I think." Colin said pointing to a side corridor.

"Great," Harry said, his fingers sneak through Dawn's feathers. "Exactly what I needed."

"Good luck." Colin said when they stopped in front of a door. Harry nodded and pulled on the handle, walking inside.


	63. Chapter 63

Harry stepped into a not often used classroom, Dawn perched on his shoulder. It was a rather small classroom, most tables were pushed to the backside, making a lot of room in the middle. Three tables were placed together in a line, with a long velvet tablecloth. Each of the three schools sigils was embroidered onto the cloth, right in front of three of the five seats placed behind the tables. On one of the others was Ludo Bagman sitting, talking to a woman in a crimson robe, Harry had never seen before. The other champions were already there. Ulrich was standing at the window, staring outside, while Akiko was reading a scroll near the door. Sitting on one of the tables in the back was Cassius Warrington, who raised his head and glared at Harry when the boy entered. A man with quite a belly and a camera were lurking in the background.

Bagman, who suddenly noticed Harry's arrival, jumped with a grin of his chair and made his way over to him. Dawn twisted a little due to his sudden move. Harry felt her disapproval through the bond.

"Ah, there you are. Our Champion number four! Come inside, come inside Harry. Don't you worry, this is just the weighing of the wands! nothing to be nervous about."

"Weighing of the Wands?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

Bagman still smiled, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders, or at least he tried before Dawn pecked at his advancing hand. The man pulled back his hand with a wary look at the black bird before he returned to the former smile and nodded to the boy.

"Yes of course. We have to check your wands, so we know those are in working condition and aren't tampered with for the upcoming tasks since those are your main tools of the challenges." Ludo Bagman's grin was white and bright, trained by years in the limelight. "The specialist is upstairs at the moment with Dumbledore. After the weighing, there will be a little photo session nothing big. Speaking of which, may I introduce?" He waved at the blond in the red robes who was staring at Harry like he was a fine piece of meat, making the boy instantly a little uncomfortable. "Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. She will write a little piece about the tournament."

Rita stepped closer, her eyes focused on Harry. "Maybe not so little."

She had an artistic blond lock hairstyle, that didn't seem to move at all, thick-rimmed glasses with stones on them and wore strong red lipstick. Her fingers ended in long equally red fingernails. She was pretty in a way, but everything about her beauty looked somewhat artificial. Harry for a brief moment thought what she would look like without the make-up and he guessed he would probably need a chisel to find out. Her eyes were so focused on him.

"May I have a little word with Harry before we begin Ludo?" Her eyes weren't moving from Harry while she said it. "The youngest champion in history, you know...just to give this story this little something."

"Of course!" Ludo laughed nodding. "I mean if it is okay with Harry."

"Uhm" Was all Harry could say before Rita's long fingers gripped his upper arm in a surprising strength. She pulled him out of the classroom and opened the door next to it.

"It's so noisy in there with all the people, don't you think?" It was obvious she didn't need an answer from him. "This is more like it right?"

It was a broom cupboard. Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Come come, my dear, right in here, wonderful." She said while sitting down on an upside-down bucket. She pushed Harry onto a crate and closed the door. It was pitch black making Dawn chirp a little. Only the glowing golden eyes of Harrys familiar were seen.

"Let's see..." Rita said and Harry heard her crocodile leather purse open. She pulled out a few candles and with a swish of her wand, those lit up and floated upwards a little. Now they could at least see what they were doing, even though Harry wasn't sure what that was.

"You don't mind me using my Quick-note-quill right Harry? That way I can talk to with you more easily."

"A what?" Harry blurted out. Yet he was certain his answer wasn't really needed here. Skeeter smiled whitely at him and put her hand into her purse, producing a lime green quill and a scroll. She put down the parchment on a box of Charles-Callitons-Complete-Cleaner for all occasions and rolled it out. Then she sucked at the tip of the quill for a short moment, before setting it down on the parchment. It stood on its tip by itself and shook a little almost like a cat shortly before it made its jump.

"Test: My name is Rita Skeeter, a journalist for the Daily Prophet."

Harry looked down at the quill and it moved by itself. He watched as it wrote:

"The stunning blond Rita Skeeter (43), whose sharp feather has poked holes in quite a few overblown egos-"

"Perfect." Rita smiled and quickly ripped the written part from the parchment. "Now Harry, tell my...why did you put yourself in the Tournament?" She leaned forward, the candles gave her a certain sinister look due to that.

"Uhmmm" Harry said, but the quill was really distracting. And he wasn't alone in that. Dawn was peering at the twisting and turning feather too, while Harry felt a certain giddiness he knew too well through their bond. Even though he hadn't said anything, the quill was already writing.

"An ugly scar, a memory of painful days long gone, disfigure the otherwise rather charming young Harry Potter, whose emerald eyes-"

"Don't mind the quill, Harry." Skeeter said in a firm tone, making Harry slowly look up, so only one pair of eyes followed the moving quill.

"Now tell me, Harry, why did you do it?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't. I have no idea how this all happened, but I didn't throw my name in."

Rita raised one of her thin eyebrows. "Come now, Harry. my darling. No need to be shy or fearful about getting into trouble. We all know you weren't allowed to do it, but that doesn't really matter now does it? Our readers love the rebel kind of guy quite well you know?"

"I didn't do it!" Harry said firmly. "I don't know who-"

"What are your feelings about the upcoming tasks? Are you nervous? Frightened? Excited?" The last one was spoken like she really hoped he would say that.

Harry frowned a little. "I haven't really thought about it. Nervous I guess." Harry said and he felt his stomach crunched now that he thought about it really. Rita leaned even closer.

"But Champions have died before." Her tone was light and a little too happy for the subject of death. "Have you thought about that?"

Harry swallowed hard. Of course, he had done that. "They said this year would be safer."

The quill darted back and forth between them like it was on skates.

"Of course you have looked death into the eye before haven't you dear?" Rita asked, looking knowingly to his forehead. Harry raised his hand in a self-conscious way and rubbed over the lighting scar he disliked so much now.

Would you say that has made you more reckless?" Rita probed even more.

"Uhm." Harry again was confused by the sudden change of topic.

"Do you think, your childhood trauma makes you feel like you have to prove yourself always in a new way? To honour your name and family? Did you put yourself into this tournament so you-"

"I didn't do that!" Harry said with force, while he felt annoyance creep through his body.

"Do you even remember your parents?" Rita asked without reacting to his angered hiss.

"No." Harry said flatly.

"What would your parents think if they knew you joined the Triwizard Tournament? What do you think? Would they be proud? Worried? Angry?"

Now Harry was really pissed off. How the hell would he know what his parents would feel about this? He couldn't even remember them and now he should answer this? He looked down at the quill, reading the words that it had written last:

"Tears fill those incredible green eyes when our conversation turns to his parents, of whom he has almost no memories left."

"There are NO tears in my eyes!" Harry called out loudly, slamming his hand on the box between them. Dawn took that as the signal to let loose. With a loud chirp, she swooped down from Harry's shoulder, her beak gripping the lime green feather and starting to shake it like a dog with a thick rope. Harry wasn't sure if it was her hunting instinct and the similarity to her favourite game, chasing a quill or if she wanted to destroy the object of her bonded partners distress. Either way, the strong dark beak finished off the feather rather quickly, causing Rita to jump to her feet by the sudden move. She shrieked slightly but before she could say anything the door to the closet opened. Harry turned his head, blinking into the bright light outside.

In the door stood Sirius, wearing his smart robes, frowning ever so slightly at the scene that was displayed in front of him. Dawn took that opportunity and returned to Harry's lap, placing down her prey there. The quill was in a crappy state, yet it still shivered slightly, like the spells that gave it life hadn't disappeared entirely.

"Lord Black!" Rita called out, scrambling to her feet.

Sirius took his eyes away from his godson and turned to the blond woman.

"Rita. What a surprise. May I ask why you hide with my dear godson in a broom closet?" Sirius' hand was still on the door handle, while his other waved at Hary to signal him outside. The boy obliged and to his surprise not only Sirius was there, but also Remus and Mr Ollivander, who watched the scene with interest.

Rita Skeeter also stepped out of the closet, smiling brightly at Sirius. "Oh we were just talking a little bit." She said lightly.

"In a broom closet?" Sirius prodded. While he did smile, it turned thinner, more fake.

"We needed a quiet place for a few moments."

Sirius shook his head slightly, still staring at her. "Well, I hope you didn't interview my godson, who is a minor, without the consent of his legal guardian. That would be...a rather unpleasant thing." His smile turned even thinner. Rita laughed a shrieking laugh and shook her head.

"Lord Black, always good for a joke. Now if you excuse me?" She quickly returned to the room where the other champions were waiting. Sirius' eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Then he turned to Mr Ollivander.

"Lord Ollivander, would it bother you to wait with the others? I have still things to talk about with my godson." His hand rested on Harry's shoulder. The old man smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, of course. And please Mr Ollivander is fine. I don't mind my lordship at all." His strange gaze looked over at Harry or more likely Dawn before he turned and walked slowly into the room. Sirius who had stood straight and stiff the whole time slumped a little before shaking his head.

"Harry, when I said I wish you would visit broom closet with girls in Hogwarts, I didn't mean Rita Skeeter." Harry's godfather joked a little, shaking his head. Harry felt himself blush.

"I...that wasn't planned. She just took me by surprise you know?" He tried to explain.

Sirius waved him off. "Yeah, she is like a bull terrier when she sees a story. Next time that hag tries to press you for information, say "I will only speak to the press when my guardian is present." In my opinion, you shouldn't even need to say this, it should be self-explanatory, but apparently, it is not." Sirius sighed a little, shaking his head again. "Not your fault Harry. Maybe we are lucky this time." Dawn spread her wings and fluttered over to the tall man, landing in his arms, nuzzling his chest. "Hello, there little girl. You did well." He smiled, petting her, before hugging Harry as well. The boy enjoyed the hug immensely, before stepping back with a frown.

"What are you doing here Padfoot?" He asked, looking over at Remus, who also stepped up and patted him on the shoulder too. Sirius smirked a little.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my favourite godson?"

Harry snorted in response. "Okay and really now?"

Sirius still smirked, before nodding. "We really wanted to visit you. Then I thought I really should visit Mr Ollivander since he is the last Most Ancient and Noble house and it wouldn't do not to visit him, really." His voice got a certain tone as he imitated Narcissa. Probably he did it because she wasn't near and would hex him for it. "And we were really surprised when we heard that he would visit Hogwarts for the weighing of the wands and I said to Remus, "Let's escort this fine gentleman, a man of his importance shouldn't travel alone"." He winked over at Harry while he said it while Remus only shook his head with a smile.

"And where is the headmaster?" Harry frowned while he asked. Bagman said that Ollivander was with Dumbledore after all. Sirius laughed a little.

"Well, about that, he will be here any moment now I think. You see when we reached Hogwarts I somehow had a hunch where this meeting would be." He patted his pocket, which was suspiciously bulged like a certain piece of parchment Harry knew quite well. "And you shouldn't force a distinguished man like Mr Ollivander to climb all these stairs, so we came here right away. Dumbledore should be...Ah, there he is." Sirius looked over Harry's shoulder with a mischievous smile. Harry turned seeing his headmaster hurry along the corridor in his orange robes with golden stars on them. The Headmaster reached them and looked a little out of breath.

"Ah Harry my boy, good, good you are here. Wonderful." He then turned his eyes to Sirius. "Sirius, Remus, what brings you here? I was surprised when the wards alerted me to your presence."

Sirius smile was thin again, calculated, as he stepped behind Harry and placed his hand on his godson's shoulder.

"You see Albus, Remus and I just happened to be in Ollivanders shop when he stated he had to leave to come here for the weighing of the wands."

Dumbledores eyes twinkled strongly, as he raised an eyebrow. "Happened to?" The headmaster asked, somewhere between amusement and annoyance. Sirius didn't miss a beat.

"Oh yes. And well we thought, we would join him, making sure everything would be handled the right way here. After all, that is what should happen since Harry is a minor and I am his guardian. But I think the notification for me was lost in the mail." Sirius smile could have cut glass at the moment, thin and sharp.

Dumbledore stared at Sirius for quite some time. And the black-haired lord continued talking.

"And since this whole tournament mess, as well as all the other things that we better not speak of that happening under your guidance, I thought I would watch this one closely. You understand, better safe than sorry."

Dumbledore still stared at Sirius. In his mind, he played out all the things Sirius probably meant. The Dursleys, The stone, the troll, the chamber, Peter. The list of things Sirius made Dumbledore accountable for was getting longer and longer. Finally, Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Yes, lost in the mail, of course." Then he turned his old eyes to Harry. "Maybe we should join the rest of them." Harry nodded and Sirius stepped out of the way.

"Lead the way headmaster."

Dumbledore strode ahead and lead them into the room. The other judges, Greif, Nobunaga and Umbridge had arrived in the meantime, sitting at the other champions had sat down by now on chairs near the door. Harry quickly sat down next to Ulrich. Skeeter and her photographer had retreated to a corner of the room, waiting eagerly. Again a parchment was placed next to the woman, quill ready. Dumbledore stepped into the centre of the room, folding his hands. Sirius and Remus retreated to the corner opposite of Skeeter.

"Wonderful, we are all here now. Lord Black and Mr Lupin are here in representation for Mr Po...Lord Peverell, since he is underage. May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" Dumbledore said to the champions, while he sat down at the judge's table as well. "He will test your wands for the tournament and check that there isn't a problem with those."

The old man with the pale eyes stepped forward, still having a strange aura around himself. Harry had always felt a little uneasy with the man even though he had only met him once.

"Miss Musashi, would you please be the first?" Ollivander said while walking to the centre of the room. Akiko stood and walked over, bowing deeply in front of the old man. In Japan, wandmaking was a honourable and praised trade and only the best were allowed to practice it. She handed over her wand only with slight hesitation. Ollivander turned the object between his fingers with surprising dexterity.

"Hrmm, ten inches, not too flexible, made from cherry wood. The core." He waved the wand one time. "Ah yes, Kirin hair. Hard to get by here in the west, but that wouldn't be a problem for you young lady." He swung the wand around again and with a slight puff of smoke, a pink flower came from the tip. He took both the flower and the wand and handed it back to Akiko, who received it with a bow.

"In perfect condition." He said and the girl walked back to her place.

"Mr Warrington."

Cassius passed Akiko on the way and strode proudly with a puffed chest to the old man, handing over his wand with a slight bow. Ollivander nodded to himself.

"Ah, yes this is one of mine, I remember quite well. Eleven and a half inch, oak, with dragon heartstring as its core and mildly flexible. In perfect condition, I might add." Harry glanced down at his wand, that was covered in fingerprints and felt his ears heat up a little in embarrassment. He picked up the edge of his robe and tried cleaning it, but it only caused him to shoot out a few golden sparks, making Akiko look at him with a bit of pity. Even more embarrassed, he stopped his attempts.

Meanwhile, Olivander had finished shooting out small green flames from the wand and handed it back to Cassius.

"You are good to go young man. Mr Kurfurst please."

The teenager rose from his seat and shambled over to the old man. Briskly he held his wand to the man. Ollivander raised the wand to his eyes looking at it with interest.

"Well, this is something. Ebony, thirteen inches, inflexible. Work of Gruber, a good friend of mine...But oh my, really?" His eyes searched Ulrich. The teenager only nodded grimly. "Vampire blood. Oh dear, I would never use such a core, far too unstable for my taste. But the wand picks the wizard so...Let's see." He raised the wand and with a bang, a few doves flew out of the tip. "It is in optimal working condition. Still, I do express my concern about this one." He handed it back to Ulrich, who after a nod from Madam Greif returned to his seat. Harry rose.

"Ah, Lord Peverell. Yes, yes. The new name takes time to get used to." The old man smiled at him when he handed his wand over. It felt weird handing someone his wand. Yes, he had done it before, with Sirius but that was in the heat of the moment, this was something else.

"Oh yes." Ollivander said and his eyes were almost glowing while his finger runs along the length of the Holly wand. "This one I remember really really well. Peculiar wand."

Harry also remembered the day he had bought the wand very well. Ollivander had measured him and then handed wand after wand after wand to the boy. Harry had felt like he had swung every wand there was in the shop when he had finally found the right one - Holly, eleven inches and the feather of a phoenix. Ollivander had been surprised, to say the least, he didn't expect this wand to be Harry's.

Harry had to ask for Mr Ollivander to explain that the phoenix feather of his wand was from the same phoenix that made up the core of Voldemort's wand. Harry had never told this to anyone, not Ron, not Hermione, neither Sirius nor Narcissa. He liked his wand quite well and when it came to Harry, his wand wasn't at fault for the relationship to Voldemort's wand-like he wasn't at fault for being related to Aunt Petunia. He just hoped really really hard that Ollivander wouldn't state this particular detail about his wand in front of everyone here. He had a strange feeling that Rita Skeeter would have a stroke or something if she heard that.

Ollivander took a lot more time with Harry's wand turning and twisting it, inspecting it from every side. Finally, he made wine pour out of the front before handing it back to Harry stating it was in perfect condition.

"Thank you, Garrick." Dumbledore had risen from his seat and the old wandmaker smiled, nodding. "Thank you all for your time, you can return to your lessons now, or probably head right down to the Great Hall." He smiled. Harry sighed in relief and was about to walk over to Sirius and Remus to talk to them when the large man with the camera rose to his feet and coughed slightly.

"Photos! Dumbledore, Photos!" Bagman called out with a bright and white grin on his face. "All the champions and judges together? What do you say, Rita?"

"Uhm, yes first a group shot." Her eyes darted to Harry. "And then a few portraits."

Luckily the shooting was quickly done by. Neither Dumbledore nor Madam Greif seemed all too eager to draw this out longer than needed. Takeda Nobunaga seemed more accepting but Harry wasn't sure whether this was because he liked this or more like he didn't really care for this to happen. His tendency to look to the side and into the distance during the shooting made it seem like it was more of the second. Ulrich, who Harry would have guessed would be used to this, seemed to prefer the edge or background of the pictures, while Cassius seemed all too eager to stand in the front. Harry was quite happy not standing in the middle of the attention, even though he had the feeling Rita thought different about this. But dark glares from Sirius prevented her from going overboard.

Finally, it was time and they could all leave. Harry quickly made his way over to Sirius and Remus and they walked out of the room together, relocating to a different classroom. It hadn't been used for quite some time and dust was on all the surfaces. A few bugs were sprawled around the room. Harry sagged down on a chair. He sighed in relief. Dawn took off from his shoulder and started chasing a big beetle through the room for a few moments and for a short while all three wizards were content in watching the young phoenix chase her prey. Finally, the bug escaped out the window and Sirius had to close it so that Dawn wouldn't fly outside too. Both adults sat down next to Harry.

"Well, that was something." Remus said with a slight chuckle. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm just happy when this is over." Harry sighed again before nodding. "Sirius we have to repay Miss Skeeter. Dawn destroyed her quill and I think it was an expensive one."

Sirius just snorted once. "Harry, that old hag has it coming. She is a hound of sensation and making a name for herself."

Harry nodded. "I guessed. Still, Dawn did it and I don't want people to say we wouldn't stand for what we do." Harry petted his familiar who had landed on his knee and was looking at him curiously. Sirius nodded slowly.

"Fine, I will take care of it." Sirius leaned back and rubbed over Harry's shoulders. "How have you been Prongslet?" His tone was warm and friendly. Harry slumped a little bit after taking a deep breath.

"Fine...I guess. There are only a few people believing me but other than that I think it's okay. No need to worry." He mumbled out. He didn't want Sirius to worry about him just because he couldn't handle people being mean. His godfather rubbed his shoulders again.

"Okay, I won't ask. You can come home any time you want, you know that right?" The black-haired man said it with such warmth and Harry felt a little pang of joy when he heard the word home. Sirius was right, Grimmauld Place was his home after all. He chuckled a little to himself.

"You just want someone to protect you from Narcissa." Harry said with a smirk, to which Sirius made a barking laugh.

"Caught me red-handed Prongslet. Of course, it isn't because I don't want you near and love you and all of that." He ruffled the boy's hair and Harry felt better than he had felt for days now.

"I bet. Now, why are you two really here?"

Sirius face sobered up real quick and he looked over to Remus. The scarred man nodded, leaning his elbows on the table and folded his hands.

"As you know Harry, I looked into the rules of the tournament to try and find out if there is a way to get you out of it." Remus' voice was a little raspy like always. Harry felt his hopes come up, while he looked over to the sandy-haired man in quite some hope. Remus shook his head. "Sadly there isn't a way to get you out. Once you are in only death or completion are the ways out."

Harry sighed, letting his head hang low. His fingers played with one of Dawn's tail feathers and she nuzzled his other hand with her head. Remus kept talking.

"But, that isn't all I found out. While I did see that you can't get out, there isn't a rule or anything in place that says you have to try to win either." To that, Harry raised his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully. Sirius smiled leaning back and letting his friend continue to explain.

"It means you don't really have to compete. You arrive at the tasks, you basically step in and can initially throw the towel as the muggle would say. You forfeit right from the start and can't get hurt really. Also whoever put you in for this will not get what he wants, that is probably you risking his neck."

Sirius made a snorting sound. It was obvious who he thought had put Harry in and he would do nothing more gladly than walking down into the dungeon and show that greasy bat down there, how he could use a wand really.

Harry groaned. "Oh god. Isn't there a way I don't make myself look like a total idiot there? I can practically see Malfoy's gleeful grin already when I chicken out on every turn."

On this Sirius frowned, looking sternly at his godson. "Harry, this is about you being safe. Yes, it might not be the most awesome thing but I want you to still do it because seeing you get harmed...I wouldn't be able to bear it." His voice was glum and Harry felt a lump in his throat as he nodded slowly.

"Sorry, Padfoot." He mumbled a little and Sirius reached out hugging him warmly.

"It's okay. I know the last few days must have been tough for you." He said.

Harry nodded, a little sad. "So this is it? I pull out and everything is done for?"

Sirius smirked, shaking his head. "Oh no, of course not. We will prepare you anyways, just in case you can't pull out or something happens. I mean we talk about dragons."

Harry raised his head. "Are we sure it is dragons?"

Remus nodded. "Oh yes, pretty sure. Hogwarts bought a few tons of meat from Garrison Slaughterhouse and also Flintstone and Sulfur from a Quarry in Wales. Dragons eat Flintstone to grind the meat in their bellies and Sulfur to fuel their flames."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "How do you know this?"

Sirius smirked a little. "Well, the Quarry is owned by our family and we asked Lord Greengrass to keep his eyes open. Garrison is one of his guys. But there is more. The amount of Sulfur is too much, in proportion to the amount of meat. Calculating for four dragons it the meat will last about two months, so it is highly likely that it is the first task, but the Sulfur would last for almost a year. So either Hogwarts has strange plans involving Sulfur ooooor those are breeding mothers, who would bask their eggs in flames quite often to heat them."

Harry blinked. Sirius and Remus looked pretty grim. "Is that bad?"

Remus nodded slowly. "Dragons, as they are quite dangerous, but breeding mothers are even more aggressive and dangerous than a normal one. I have no idea what Dumbledore is thinking really."

Now it was on Harry to snort. "The headmaster is a genius, but he tends to put dangerous things into the school. I'm not really surprised." He was thinking about the stone. "So they want me to fight a mother dragon?"

Sirius shook his head. "Highly unlikely. Fighting one would be suicide. Dragons aren't defeated by a single wizard without stupid amounts of luck. No, we believe he or she will be guarding something. That is our closest guess. And we have already a plan in place I case you can't pull out. We will work with your strength."

Harry frowned a little confused. "My strength?" What strength did he have. He was good at DADA but that was basically it.

Remus nodded. "You are a brilliant flyer." He said as if that would explain everything. Harry frowned.

"Yeah, but I probably won't be able to take my broom with me." It was unlikely and Harry wouldn't base his strategy on that assumption.

Sirius nodded but raised his index finger. "Yeah, that will probably be the case but we never know and if it is, you can just summon it with a simple Accio charm."

Harry frowned. They were working on the summoning charm with Professor Flitwick but so far he hadn't been able to do it and it was only two weeks time, two weeks filled with classes and homework. And he said so.

Sirius again rubbed his shoulder, not noticing the annoyed grumble from Gryph between the folds of his robes.

"We will help you."


	64. Chapter 64

Harry would have never guessed that it was possible that it would turn out to be worse, but yet again, life proved him wrong. It got even worse. The idea of being the champion had somewhat made itself comfortable in his mind, knowing Remus and Sirius were working with him on the problem but still, the fear of being in danger again started to stir inside of the young boy. At daytime it was okay, but at night the thoughts tormented him. He would lie awake, his finger brushing through Dawn's feathers while he thought about all the terrible things that could happen. More than once he had felt dizzy and light-headed and was near a panic attack. At one night it got so bad he even called Sirius in the dead of night, only to have him reassure that they would get this right. Sirius made Kreacher come over, bringing him a calming draught and they spoke for an hour that night before Harry finally fell asleep mid-sentence and mirror still in his hands. The nerves were worse than before any Quidditch match and the first task was still two weeks away. Not even when they had fought for the win last year he had been this nervous. The first hit came just the day after the interview, a Saturday. The daily prophet had printed a lengthy paragraph about the tournament and rather quickly Harry had felt his mind bristle when he had seen his own face on the cover, singled out. The article was even worse. The other champions were barely mentioned, it was like he was the only competitor. Warrington also noticed that detail, at least he stared daggers in Harry direction all breakfast long.

The article was so bad he actually thought about walking to class with his invisibility cloak more than once.

"I think my parents and my godfather give me the strength to walk with my head held high. I know they love me. Yes, sometimes I cry at night, thinking about my mom and dad but I am not ashamed to say this. I will always have Sirius (Lord Black) to go to when it is too bad."

Harry could almost feel the bile in his veins. While it was correct, Sirius would be the one he would turn to but this made him look like a sad little child. But not only that.

"Harry has found true love in Hogwarts hallowed halls. The beautiful Chinese girl Cho Chang seemed to have caught Lord Peverells eye, only a year older than our tough hero."

The moment the article was released, Harry had to endure the mockery of his co-students - Slytherin in particular.

"Want a handkerchief, just in case you would cry in potions Peverell?"

"Tough hero? Someone who faints on his broom? They must mean someone else."

These and other things were said to him again and again and again. He felt his own heartbeat in his ears, while his face turned red in anger and humiliation more times than he could count. Finally, he popped when someone spoke to him in the middle of a corridor one Friday evening.

"Harry." The male raspy voice said. Harry had enough. Before turning he growled out.

"Oh yes, I was just crying about my dead mommy in the cupboard there, because I am so sad about it."

But when he turned around he only looked in tired unimpressed eyes from a gaunt face. Ulrich Kurfürst stared at him unblinking and Harry felt a sudden shiver down his spine like he knew he was in the crosshair of a sharpshooter.

"Oh...hi Ulrich." He murmured out, even more embarrassed. Ulrich shrugged, shaking his head.

"I pretend you didn't say that." He held out a black feather towards him. "Your phoenix lost this. I am pretty sure you don't want these lying around the castle." His accent was thick, thicker than most of the German students. It made his words sound harsh and abrupt. Harry nodded.

"Thank you." He took the feather and put it in his book satchel.

For a moment the shorthaired German stared at him again. "You want a piece of advice?" He spoke slowly. Harry looked back in surprise before nodding slowly.

Ulrich stepped a little to the side, his right arm rubbing absent-minded on the stump of his cut of the left one.

"I know what it is like when they all whisper about you. When I came back to school all I heard was Ashbringer, Ashbringer, like a fucking mantra." Harry flinched slightly at the swearword. Narcissa wouldn't be amused by this type of language.

"Everywhere I went, they would ask me, what it was like. Everywhere." He stared grimly out like he remembered these things rather vividly. "They just thought it was fun and games. But I had maimed a man. Ruin his career. Dueling was his life. He had trained and worked hard since he was young, to be at the top. Three-time winner." Ulrich' pain increased and Harry frowned. Ulrich gripped the stump of his arm harder. "When I was in school for three weeks, I was informed he had taken his life. Because of me. Suddenly all the attention felt dreadful you know? They didn't know but every time someone called me Ashbringer, I saw just his face, disbelieving when he had lost his arm, his career, his life. All because of me."

Harry nodded slowly.

"And what did you do?" He asked hoping for good advice. Ulrich smirked a little raising his cut off arm.

"I snapped. One day when they haunted me with that I turned around and asked them if they really wanted to know how it happened. I was in a bad place. I used the draughts of dreamless sleep nonstop for two weeks." He didn't need to elaborate. There was a reason those were only used carefully because those could really mess up your mind. "I was angry, tired and felt guilty. So I turned and asked them if they really wanted to see how an arm was torn off so bad." He then smirked again raising the stump. "Svenja is still mad at me for it."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. "I think I will not do something that drastic." He finally answered. Ulrich nodded.

"Good. Because quite frankly they don't get it. All of these assholes have no idea what it is like. Most of them never had to face death, never lost someone. For them the world is safe. Nothing really bad happens in it. Their families, their heroes are untouchable. Death happens, but not to them. Not in their families. So it is not real to them and something that isn't really can't do harm so why not make fun of it. Until it gets real."

Harry kind of got where he was coming from. He had a strange way of telling something, but he remembered what Basti said about Ulrich is not a people person.

"You lost someone, right? I think you mom, Svenja said." Harry asked carefully.

"Yeah, so I know where you are coming from." Ulrich answered, his eyes looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for." Harry said but Ulrich shook his head.

"No need. It's been a long time ago. She died shortly after giving birth to me. The only mother I ever knew was Svenjas mom."

Harry thought of Mrs Weasley, the woman that came closest to being a mother for him his entire life. Aunt Petunia most certainly wasn't in the category, not even on the same scale as a mother type for him. Hell, even Professor McGonagall was more mother to him.

After a moment Ulrich chuckled. "Look at us. Two champions without parents." Harry snorted a little too.

For a moment they stared out into the grounds, watching students walk over the inner courtyard.

"Why did you come, Ulrich? I mean here. I would have guessed someone who cut off his own arm wouldn't be taken with a delegation so shortly after."

Ulrich snorted. "Hell no. They wanted me all home, not even at school after I did that little stunt. They wanted me home, in therapy or something like that. But my father insisted." His voice got really cold.

Harry frowned. "You and your father...you don't look eye to eye, don't you? If it is okay to ask, I mean."

Ulrich said nothing for quite some time. Harry was about to say something when the boy spoke quietly.

"My father is a cruel, manipulative, spiteful, vicious bastard. He killed my mother and one day I will kill him for it." The gaunt looking boy stared out the window, but his magic flared up ever so slightly. Dawn chirped loudly, breaking the moment and Ulrich looked up. He then turned to Harry with a faint smile.

"Nevermind that. I should go anyways, Svenja will probably have kittens right now."

Harry nodded and waved as the taller thin teenager passed by. Then he thought of something.

"Hey, Ulrich." He quickly caught up with the German boy. Then he leaned over.

"I know what will be the first task, Dragons."

Ulrich stopped in his tracks looking over with an uncertain look. "You sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the brother of a friend...former friend, works with them and he is here for the tournament and other details point in the same direction. Apparently, we are supposed to get something from a breeding mother."

Ulrich gazed at him calculating then he nodded. "Thanks, Harry. I will remember this."

The German teenager nodded one more time and then walked away.

* * *

For about half a day he tried taking Ulrich words into account. Then his mood took a nosedive.

Harry was outside with Dawn and Gryph, sitting on a bench and reading his Transfiguration essay over. Remus had turned him to do that over the past year, saying his essays were good but often filled with grammar and spelling mistakes that could easily be avoided if he reread them a few days after he had written his texts. And he was right, his marks improved when he did this and really thought about the issue rather than just skimming by. Professor McGonagall was really impressed when she found out and asked him to hand in the draft he made too, to see his line of thoughts. She had chuckled a little when he said it was Remus idea, remembering fondly the bookish of the four young boys back in the day. His marks in transfiguration were now one of his best, even though it had been one of his worst subjects back in the day. He was nowhere near Hermione, but he wasn't on the lower end of the class anymore. Except for potions, where his early marks of the year still carried on to nudge him down. Hid in a corner, where he could see the courtyard but at the same time was hard to spot due to a large hedge. Marking a transformation without an „R" in the middle he sighed and leaned back on the bench. Dawn was sitting in the grass in front of him, following some bug around, while Gryph was just lying in his lap and basked in the sun. He smiled and his finger run down the neck of the snake.

Gryph had grown over the past few weeks and got thicker. Snakes grow fast, while he had been only a few centimetres when Harry first found him, he was almost a meter long by now. The pale shine of his scales has darkened and he had matured rapidly. He was old enough to go outside and live in the woods now, but neither the snake nor the boy wanted to part from each other. The creature had found a liking in the young human, even though his feathered companion was annoying and Harry liked the cold coil that was lying around his neck. At first, he had shivered whenever Gryph had moved but now he didn't even notice and felt weird without the snake there underneath his robes. Sometimes in the dark, he was guessing whether this was the way it started with Tom. But he wasn't Tom and liking snakes wouldn't make him like that man. His finger followed the zigzag pattern on Gryphs back. The snake hissed lowly before retreating back up his robe and around his neck. Harry smiled and continued working until the people entering the courtyard, speaking with each other, laughing. Harry sat up a little and looked over the hedge that hid him mostly. There was a group of six, four girls and two boys. The guys seemed to be from the Japanese school, while the others were fifth-year Ravenclaws. Harry knew that because in the middle of the group was Cho, laughing at one of the boy's joke.

Harry felt the ugly thing inside his chest coil around his heart like a twitching, twisting tentacle of thrones. It burned like acid in his veins and cold in his brain. Dawn notices his moot swing and fluttered to his knee. Like on its own his hand rose and he started brushing through her feathers. Yet the feeling wouldn't go away. He tried to press it down, tried to ignore it. He shouldn't be jealous. He had no control over her. That was not how this worked. They weren't even an item, they never had that talk about whether or not they were in a relationship or what this was. The only thing he knew was that it felt like slipping away and he didn't like it. Before he knew it, Harry was on his feet, walking over to the group. One of the girls saw him coming and spoke in a hushed voice to the others. Quickly Cho's friend Jana stepped in front of the group, crossing her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked hostile, glaring at him. Harry was almost taken aback by the anger in her eyes. He looked over her shoulder at Cho, who was trying her best not looking at him.

"I wanted to speak with Cho for a moment and-"

"Cho doesn't want to talk to you." Jana spat out, stepping closer like she wanted to intimidate him. Sadly for her, Harry was already angry and also knew intimidation thanks to Narcissa's relentless training. He himself crossed his arms, while Dawn on his shoulder spread her wings chirping angrily at the girl. While Harry wasn't intimidating, the dark feathers creatures known for their magical strength was.

"I think Cho could tell me that herself. Cho..." His voice turned a little pleading and the Chinese girl raised her head. When she looked at Harry the boy nodded at her one more time and she nodded in return. The girl turned to her friend.

"Go ahead to the dorms, I will meet up with you there." She said with a sad smile. One of the Japanese guys stepped closer, making Harry almost rip out his throat when he touched Cho at the elbow.

"You want me to wait for you?"

Cho shook her head, still looking at Harry. "No need, Ryo." The guy looked over at Harry with a grim gaze, then he nodded and turned away. Harry's eyes followed him down the pathway before he turned to the girl again.

"What was that about?" He asked, frown on his face. Cho blushed a little and shook her head.

"Nothing, they are just worried."

Harry's frown deepened. "About what? That I would attack you?"

Cho sighed shaking her head again. "Nooo, just. I don't know." Her face showed conflict. Harry felt the monster in his inner stir again, squeeze and turn. A foreboding feeling settled in his inner.

"Cho..." He said lowly, trying to take her hand. For a moment she let him then she stood more straight, pulling her hand away.

"I think it would be better if we stopped seeing each other." She said, not looking him in the eye. It took Harry a moment to realize before it settled in like a ton of bricks. Dawn chirped loudly in response to the pain in his heart and huddled closer to his head.

"What...but...I don't..."He spurted out, before whispering. "Why?"

Cho sighed, trying to blink rapidly so no tears came to her eyes.

"Harry I like you I really do, but I can't do this. Everywhere I go, people stare at me and ask me things. If I know how you did it, what it is like being with you with the false champion. It won't stop and I just can't do it. It only got worse with the article and I'm pushed from all sides, my friends telling me to distance myself. It's for the better of both of us if we do not associate."

Harry felt steel in his face, while he gritted his teeth. "You mean better for you. That is what you are saying to me. You drop me because of a few words from your friends. Fine. Go run to your new boyfriend."

Now Cho glared at him, angry. "Hey leave Ryo out of this! He has nothing to do with this and he is not my boyfriend!"

Harry shook his head. "Oh yeah? You think I don't see the way he is slithering all around you like a slimy little-"

 _*Slap*_

Cho's hand left a few red fingers on his cheek as she struck him. Her eyes flashed, her face was contorted in anger and she turned on her heel storming away. For a moment Harry stared after her, still seething with fury, before he turned away himself, storming in the opposite direction. He was about two corridors down when the steam left his system and he started feeling more and more sadness takes its place.

What was wrong with him? He liked Cho! He really did! He was pretty sure he was in love with her. Why had he been such a...? Why did he say all these vile things to her? Why did she just turn him away? They had worked so well together. Maybe it was all a little rough right now that that didn't mean anything. He wanted to turn around and run after her, apologize, say he was sorry. But deep down, he knew it wouldn't turn out that way. He had seen the anger in her eyes. He had hurt her and he was alone in this fault.

Harry stumbled into an alcove to the side of the corridor. His back slumped against the wall and he slid down the hard stone bricks until he sat on the floor. Sobs shook his body when all the pent-up pain was to finally flood out. Big tears rolled down his cheeks, while he hugged his knees, shuddering with every sob that went down.

Why did it have to be him? Whenever he had something in his life, the universe was about to take it away. Why him? Why couldn't he be a normal kid with normal things happening to him? No not for Harry Potter, it had to be tournaments and news articles, basilisks and dark diaries. It had to be trolls and evil wizards chasing him. Why couldn't he have a life without all of this? It would have made him happy, he was so sure. The sadness filled every nook of his being and made him almost choke on his breath. Dawn hopped on his knee and opened her beak. Out flowed a dark and sad melody only enhancing the sadness in his core. The song was a sad note, drifting through the corridor in lone and empty halls. Hogwarts felt gloomy and dark. Harry hugged his familiar, holding her close to his chest and just cried for a long time.

* * *

"Lord Peverell?" Harry had no idea how long he had been sitting here, maybe half an hour when the female voice pulled him from his sadness. Dawn had stopped singing a while ago. Harry whipped his eyes looking up. Over him stood, her arms crossed, blond hair in a braid, like so often, Daphne Greengrass, looking down at him along her nose. Harry wiped his eyes once more, raising up.

"Daphne? What are you doing here, how did you find me?"

The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I followed Dawn's song of course." She simply stated.

Harry frowned and said familiar flew up to Daphne's shoulder for a moment. The Phoenix fit well with her stern and cold demeanour. Or she would if she didn't dig her beak into the girls braid. Daphne either didn't notice or paid it no heed.

"Dawn stopped singing for a while now," Harry answered, uncertain of what to make of this. Daphne nodded slowly.

"And I saw you were in no shape of talking so I waited nearby and used slight charms to keep people away from this corridor. Thankfully you took a dead-end for this Lord Peverell or it would have been much harder to cover you."

Harry blinked for a short moment. "Why would you do that?" He asked a little confused. Daphne again raised her eyebrow and somehow Harry felt a little stupid asking.

"Because our houses are in an alliance. It wouldn't do leaving you alone in your time of distress."

Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

She nodded firmly once. "You're welcome, Lord Peverell."

At that Harry chuckled a little. "We aren't in public right now, or at least I hope not." He pointedly wiped his eyes again. Daphne smirked and nodded.

"That is probably for the better Harry." It always felt a little strange when Daphne said his first name. Since she used it so rarely it felt somewhat intimate and special. It made him blush a little.

Daphne waved over to a small bench that Harry hadn't noticed before and sat down there, folding her skirt in a curt and sophisticated manner. Harry sat down next to her and Dawn jumped back into his lap, chirping at him. He brushed through her feathers with a smile. For a few moments, they just sat there not talking. Then Daphne lowly started speaking.

"Mind telling me what this was about Harry? I am not the most emphatic person, but still." He was surprised to her empathy in her voice. He didn't look over at her, still looking into Dawn's golden eyes. For a while, he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to even answer but the need to tell it someone was so strong inside of him.

"I talked with Cho." He simply said. Daphne nodded.

"I take it, it didn't go well." Was all she said.

Harry shook his head. "No. She..." He felt sadness return to him, making Dawn's head twitch every so slightly. "She kind of broke up with me. I'm not sure if we were in a relationship, felt like it but not anymore."

Daphne hummed for a moment, looking out just at the wall on the other side of the corridor. Again for a moment none of them said a word.

"Well Harry, quite frankly it's her loss." She then said firmly. Harry raised his head in surprise turning to the girl.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Daphne turned and her dark green eyes looked into his emerald. "Well, the fact you are one of the richest, most influential people in Great Britain are just a few of the many reasons a person would seek out in another if you are the kind of person that cares for such things. And I think she does."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"How do you know? Do you ever talked to her?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, but I kept tabs on her ever since you started taking an interest in her. And while I haven't talked to her, I see the patterns. Best friends with the girl that is leading the scoreboard of her year, always socializing with those who were popular, she had an interest in Cedric Diggory before she turned to you. She is what I would call a sunbather, someone who likes to bask in the shine of other people."

Harry swallowed hard. "Are you saying she liked me for my money and name?"

Daphne nodded slightly, looking indifferent. "Yes, but I don't think she does it intentionally or knowingly. I think she does it on an instinctual or subconscious level, surrounding herself with the special people at our school. Her father seemed to be the same kind of way."

Harry frowned. "Are you sure?"

At that, the blond raised her eyebrow like she was insulted by the mere question. "When have I been wrong about something like this?"

Harry could only nod. While they didn't talk about much of this stuff during their tutoring sessions, he had picked up on her ability to judge other peoples characters. Daphne was almost always on point with her observations. Harsh and stiff but on point. Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure what I should say."

Daphne smiled a thin smile. "Then don't. You don't need to say something about everything. Sometimes silence is the best answer."

Harry nodded slowly, his hands buried in black feathers.

"I guess."

For a few moments, they sat together than Harry frowned.

"Wait a minute, you said many reasons. What did you mean?"

Instead of answering, Daphne rose from the bench when there were footsteps echoing through the corridor. Hermione was jogging down the stone hall, a butterfly made out of paper flying next to her shoulder, apparently guiding her. Daphne brushed over her skirt for a moment.

"Wonderful. I think that would be someone more competent in handling this kind of talk. Good day Lord Peverell, Dawn." She reached out, tickling Dawn under her beak for a moment, while Harry rose almost automatically to bow slightly like it was a good custom. Daphne curtsied, her hands lifting her skirt slightly, before turning away.

"Good day, Heiress Greengrass," Harry spoke in confusion at the leaving blond. Daphne gave her biggest rival, the bushy-haired muggle-born, a curt nod when she passed her.

"Miss Granger. I see you got my message." He eyes darted for a moment to the butterfly. "I leave the rest to you." And with another nod Daphne walked away, her hands folded properly in front of herself.

Hermione walked over, still looking at Daphne, like Harry who watched her leave.

"What was that about?" She asked him, looking at the boy. Harry shrugged, confusion plastered on his face.

"I have no idea."


	65. Chapter 65

Harry buckled over, hands on his knees, panting in an exhausted manner. Beats of sweat were dripping from the tip of his nose. His arms and legs felt like they were burning with fire. He swallowed with a dry mouth and squinted his eyes shut, standing straight again, pressing his hands into his back. From the other side of the room, someone called over to him.

"Alright there, pup?" Sirius' voice was a mix of concern, amusement and strictness. Harry nodded, while he felt his sides were stinging madly. Then he remembered Sirius couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I." He took another deep breath opening his eyes again. He looked out into the room they had occupied over the past few days. It was a large hall in the rarely used west wing of the castle. Dobby had been overly excited in helping the great Harry Potter in his tournament preparations. He had the room enlarged until it was about the size of the quidditch field and had it filled with boulders, rocks and trees. In the centre was a small hill, on which a red flag was positioned. Next to it stood Sirius together with Remus. Both wizards had drawn their wands, eyes to the outside.

The training plan was simple, Harry was to get to the flag, with nothing but his wand in his hand. Other useful things, like his broom, some potions and more were hidden somewhere in the room. He had tried to summon those but still hadn't gotten to the point where it worked really. Only one time he had been able to summon his Firebolt but when the broom had come flying towards him, it didn't slow down and Harry had a big lump on the forehead, where the handle had knocked him over.

"I think I can go another round." The raven-haired boy called out after a few deep breaths. Sirius nodded and raised his wand again. Harry quickly ducked behind the next bolder, looking around. It was like being on the outside. The ceiling was so high up he could barely even see it, so he could use his broom like he would on the outside. First, they had argued whether the first task would be somewhere on the inside and they should limit his movement space until Remus pointed out they were talking about dragons and no one would keep dragons inside.

Well, no one but Gringotts to be true. Still, it was highly unlikely and Remus had explained to Harry and Sirius Ockham's razor:

The simplest explanations are probably the right one. So they dropped the idea of narrowing his movement space and instead worked with an open field. Still, Harry had learned that the sky wasn't the best place to be since he had no cover and was very visible.

The only thing saving him up there was his seeker skills and they drilled those to no end. In fact, they even called in the twins for this. Both boys had been gleeful, helping the Marauders - their idols - with something and shooting Bludgers at someone was a nice icing on the cake. At other times he would just sit with Sirius and Remus and they worked on reactions. One would shot a flaming spell at him and he was to put out the fire as fast as he could. Then the other would shoot a stunner and Harry would shield again as fast as he could.

But that wasn't all. Harry had spent hours with Hermione in the library. There were about two hundred books on dragons in there, more than enough to read for over three years. Luckily they didn't need to do just that since they knew someone who had read every single one of them.

Most people would guess that the gamekeeper of Hogwarts was someone who read rarely and they would be right. Still, one topic had caught his attention more than anything and that would be dangerous beasts. And few were more dangerous than dragons. So the large half-giant had read all the books and could tell them which ones were deemed useful. Books about the different races and their behaviour were the focal point. That narrowed it down to at least fifty of those, even with this smaller window and Hermione's abnormal reading speed they still had to muster Neville, Susan and Hannah to get through all of it. Even more than before Harry was glad that he had those people around him and there was this voice in the back of his head that would argue that Ron would be a hindrance in this cause. It was a voice Harry didn't really like since it was a petty thought but still it was there, nagging at his thoughts.

In fact, he mostly didn't see his...best friend? Former best friend? Best mate? Ron mostly stuck to Dean and Seamus these days, acting like the Ravenclaws and ignoring Harry. The dark-haired boy felt his heart twist every time they saw each other but still, his pride kept him from taking the first step. Ron was at fault and Harry wouldn't crawl back like a spineless creature.

What maybe hurts, even more, was that Cho wouldn't talk to him at all anymore. Whenever Harry met her in the halls and corridors, she would turn her head, looking away and moving along. It hurt more than Harry would have guessed a broken heart would. Seeing her every day, walking the halls, filled him with bile. He still didn't understand. Well, of course, he understood what happened Cho had chosen her friends over him, but still, his heart wouldn't understand. Even worse was that only a few days after their fight, he saw her laughing with that Japanese guy in the inner courtyards. They had sat there, talking and laughing together, when Harry had rounded the corner, freezing at the sight. He had barely been able to flee into an abandoned classroom before the tears would flow freely. Harry had spent half an hour there cuddling Dawn and trying to find comfort in their bond and love. Luckily no one had seen him, the last thing he wanted was for others to see him in his weak and pathetic state. It had been almost curfew when he finally left the classroom, returning to the Gryffindor common room with hanging shoulders and a quiet Dawn. He had brushed past Hermione ignoring her question and locked himself in his trunk.

After that evening Harry threw himself into his training. He demanded more sessions, stayed longer in the library and fought with more vigour. Every waking hour beside classes and homework was filled with his training. It was to the point where even Hermione would look at him with that worried look she had down so well. Hermione tried once talking to Harry about his hard training regime but he just briskly told her he needed to be ready, stopping any further talk about it. In truth, Harry was glad he was so exhausted every evening that he would fall into bed and sleep instantly. During the day he didn't have much time to think about all the stares he was receiving from all the other students, not about Ron's stubborn insistence that he was at fault, not about the way Cho had just pushed him away so she would instantly get to another guy, nor that someone had put his name into the tournament to kill him. He tried his hardest not to think of any of this, so he used the preparations for an escape. The biggest challenge would always be the last few steps up to the dorm room and down into his trunk. He slept in his separate room full time now. It was his refuge and no one was allowed to enter it.

Harry carefully gazed around the corner of his boulder, looking for his two enemies. Sirius and Remus were still standing on the hill, back to back, with the flag between the two. Dawn was sitting on Sirius head which looked kind of funny but was necessary. They trained with her to stay with Sirius so when the task came she wouldn't dive towards him. It was hard on the both of them but necessary and their bond was strong enough now to stay. Yet the small phoenix tended to look in Harry's direction, guided by the same bond. This gave the adults an advantage and therefore they decided Dawn should sit on Sirius' head. The Phoenix gleefully put the long black hair in disarray but Sirius just laughed it off, saying Harry's hair still looked more like a birds nest even without one in it. Quickly Harry pulled his head back since he didn't want the two men to see him. He pulled out his wand and raised it, thinking hard, picturing his broom with every detail he knew of it.

"Accio Firebolt." He whispered, whipping his wand around and pouring his magic into the spell as Flitwick had told them. Nothing happened but he wasn't too worried, even though he felt himself to tense up. The Accio charm made no sound or flash or something, so the only way of knowing was to wait and see if his broom came to him. The black haired boy closed his eyes and listened. A light breeze moved the leaves in the trees and he could hear Sirius and Remus talk to each other quietly. Then a light whistle could be heard and when Harry opened his eyes he could see his Firebolt zooming towards him.

Somewhere behind the boulder, Sirius called out, spotting the broom himself. Harry got ready and stretched out his hand to catch the broom. But the wooden object wouldn't slow down and the boy dodged just in time, avoiding the experience of being knocked out by his own broom. Instead, the expensive gift Sirius had to send him last year crashed into the bolder, dropping down afterwards.

"Damn." Quickly Harry picked it up, looking it over. A few scratches and two twigs were bent out of shape but nothing too bad. It still bugged him to no end that he couldn't control the Accio charm by now. Either the broom wouldn't come or with so much force he couldn't catch it. Still, at least it came, he thought to himself, when he mounted the broom. Problem was, he knew the moment he would rise into the higher sky he would be targeted with stunners. Harry thought for a moment before a wild grin appeared on his face.

Harry pushed himself off the ground and after just a moment already dove down to the ground again. Pulling his broom horizontal, he was only two feet from the ground and started speeding towards the centre at a high speed. Boulders and trees flew by while his feet cut through the blades of grass. Harry twisted and turned, evading obstacles in a breathtaking display of flying skill. It was dangerous if he collided with something probably bones would break. But Harry was dead set, this time, this time he would get the damn flag. Concentrating, even more, he frowned and leaned more closely to his broom. Somewhere in front of him, he could hear a wild call from Dawn, who picked up on his high speed filled race. The trees and stones turned into blurred and Harry had a strange feeling like he was moving in slow motion really. Sirius had told him about this feeling. He had experienced it a few times during the war when spells were flying and every second laster for a lifetime. It was, when adrenalin rushed through the body, sharpening the mind to a superhuman degree. He felt like he could see every leave on every tree, the cracks in the stones, even insects flying through the air. It lasted only for a few seconds yet it felt like an eternity for the boy.

Suddenly he was out of the trees in the open space around the small hill. Bright and sharp the red flag was breezing in the wind. Sirius and Remus turned towards the speeding teen, surprise in their eyes. Dawn spread her wings calling out to her bonded partner who was closing in. Harry leaned even closer, pushing the broom to its maximum. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins and the wind on his skin.

Fifteen meters. Sirius and Remus pulled themselves from the stupor and raised their wands, lips moving in spells.

Ten meters. Harry dodged to the side when a purple spell missed his shoulder by about a foot distance. Sweat was collecting on his brow only to be pushed off in the airstream.

Five meters. Harry took a hand from his broom, reaching out, ready to get the flag. It was so close, SO Close, just a little bit only a few meters and he would-

Harry felt his broom lurch downwards and tried pulling it back. But he was so close to the ground with such a high speed that even in his adrenaline-filled rush he couldn't react fast enough. Time almost stopped for him when the tip of his broom touched the ground and all he could think right before slamming darkness came over him was:

"Oh-oh."

Sirius screamed in panic when Harry collided with the ground in top speed. The boy crashed hard. Sirius could hear the sound of something breaking and his mind hoped so damn hard that it was the broom and not his godson's bones. The boy rolled in a heap of quidditch robes and grass before his tumble ended and he was just lying still. Sirius mind was blank in panic while ran towards his fallen godson, closely followed by Remus.

"HARRY!" The black-haired man cried running as fast as he could. Still, he wasn't the fastest of the rushing individuals because a small black bird was there before him, landing next to the fallen boy and chirping with a pain-filled sound and pulling on his robes with her beak. Sirius and Remus reached the boy next, sliding on their knees, grabbing the boy. Carefully they rolled him on the back. Harry's glasses were broken and a little blood ran down the side of his face. In panic Sirius shook him, calling again.

"Harry!" Sirius' face was completely pale, all blood had been drained from it. He almost cried in relief when slowly two emerald green eyes opened looking up to in an unfocused way.

"Padfoot." Harry whispered blinking at his godfather. Sirius pulled Harry in a crushing hug.

"Thank Merlin you are okay!" Sirius now felt tears stream down his face. He hugged his godson again, after looking into his eyes for a moment. Harry brought up his arm around him and hugged his godfather back.

"It's okay, Pads...I'm fine." He mumbled into the older man's shoulder. Meanwhile, Remus had put a diagnostic spell on Harry, nodding.

"Some bruises and a sprained ankle but other than that he is fine," Remus said patting on Sirius' shoulder. Harry in a moment was relieved that Gryph wasn't very keen on joining their sessions and stayed in his dorm.

The dark-haired man nodded, before leaning back releasing Harry in the process. Dawn used the gap and jumped on Harry's chest, huddling close to him. Harry's hand found her feather in instinct and cuddled her close. Sirius took a deep breath and let the shock wear off for a moment before he frowned.

"What were you thinking? You could have broken your neck, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. The older man was slowly regaining a little bit of his bearing and with it came the anger. Harry ducked his head and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"M'sorry Pads. I just wanted to get to the flag. I wanted to get it right this time."

Sirius shook his head crossing his arms. "Well done with that, young man. You are lucky nothing bad has happened. You could have died in that accident! These training sessions have the purpose to help you get through this not you risking your life. This isn't about getting to the flag Harry. You mother would have kittens if she saw you right now."

Harry tucked his head down, while tears filled his eyes. That last comment had stung close, but Sirius was in a rage and didn't even notice.

"That is it, you are grounded, young man. Outside of classes, you will stay in your common room or dorm room are we clear?"

Harry nodded slowly, his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I...I just wanted to make you proud." The teenager said with a dejected tone huddling Dawn closer to his chest. Sirius frown deepened.

"Me proud? this is-" He was cut off by a hand clamping on his shoulder in a strong grip. Sirius turned and looked into the eyes of his last remaining childhood friend. Remus shook slowly his head.

"That's enough Padfoot." Remus said with a soft but firm voice, one a teacher used when he wanted a student to stop arguing. Then he nodded towards Harry. Sirius looked down again and the anger lifted from his soul when he saw his godson with tears in his eyes and mud across his face, sniffing slightly. Like a curtain, the anger pulled back and left the older man embarrassed and sad that he yelled at his beloved godson. Sirius kneeled down and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy flinched slightly, old baggage from his time with the Dursleys.

"Harry, look at me." Sirius said with a now soft voice. Slowly the boy raised his head and looked into the grey eyes of his godfather. Padfoot smiled.

"You don't have to impress me or make me proud. I was proud the day I first held you and that feeling never changed. You have grown to be such a wonderful young man, despite all the hardships you endured throughout your young life. I think I speak for Prongs and Lils as well when I say you make us proud with every step you walk and every smile you give." Again Harry felt his eyes water and he leaned over hugging his godfather again. For a minute or so he cried into the black robes and all the pushed back anger and sadness of the last couple of days and weeks finally found a vent and he just let it happen. Later he would be embarrassed to cry in front of the two men but right at that moment, he was just glad to know that he was loved and wanted. After a little bit of time, his throat hurt a little and he pulled back, wiping his face with his sleeve. Sirius leaned back but still held him on his shoulder, smiling at his godson in a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Harry, I promised myself I would never yell at you and look at me now. I know you are under a lot of stress right now and all this training, but do you have no idea how much you scared me just now. I would never forgive myself if I would lose you, do you understand?"

Harry nodded again, slowly, not able to look at his godfather. Sirius smiled and rose to his feet, stretching out his hand for Harry. The boy placed Dawn on his shoulder, who would continue to cuddle the side of his head and let his godfather pull him to a stand. Harry brushed off a few specks of dirt and grass, while Remus repaired his glasses with a simple repetition of the first real spell Harry had ever seen, all the way back on the Hogwarts Express in the first year.

"I'm still sorry Sirius. I just want to get this at least one time you know?" Harry asked and Sirius smiled.

"I understand but there is no need. For one the plan still isn't for you to fight a dragon and on the other hand, Dragons are dangerous but by no means as fast as two wizards with wands. We have more range and are quicker than a dragon normally would. Sadly this is the closest we can get to training so we have to keep it this way. I think when the time comes and you really have to do it, there won't be a problem."

Harry nodded slowly, still thinking. Sirius nudged him.

"Look at it from the bright side. Your broom came to you this time." Sirius winked. Harry smiled little, then he turned his head and his face fell. On the ground, broken into three pieces was his Firebolt.

"My broom!" Harry cried out and hurried over, picking up the pieces. A few splinters trickled down, falling to the grass. Sirius and Remus came up to him, looking at the damage. Both knew the answer of the young teen. This broom was beyond repair. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You have learned something today, something my grandfather told me when I was very young and he always said it was the most important lesson he could teach me. When you have your goal in sight, let it not blind you." Sirius then shrugged a little. "Sometimes you have to put everything onto one card, but don't force these situations." He smiled again thinking of the old man he to this day had no idea whether he liked him or hated him. Sirius' feelings for his grandfather were very much mixed. He had prepared him for life more than his father or mother ever did, but he had never really shown him love or compassion. For him, only the family name was what was important and his legacy. Yet his lessons guided the black-haired man to this day.

Harry sighed, lowering the pieces slowly. "I loved this broom." He said with a sad voice, while Dawn almost buried herself in Harry's hair, trying to get closer as physically possible. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I know, pup. We will buy you a new one. You might need one for the task." Sirius rubbed his back but Harry shook his head.

"It's more than that. This broom. It was the first gift you ever gave me." Harry said looking onto the broken pieces. Sirius' heart warmed at the sentiment and he smiles.

"Oh pup, it's okay. This changes nothing about how I feel to you. And also that wasn't the first gift I ever gave you."

Harry blinked in surprise. "It was not?"

Sirius chuckled ruffling his hair. Remus smiled next to him, watching the two. When he had heard Sirius would pick up Harry's guardianship, he had been a little worried. Yes, he loved the old mutt to death but Sirius had always been reckless and whimsical. Remus had worried he wouldn't have the maturity to raise a child, but seeing the two act with each other, he knew his last worries were placated. Sirius threw his arm around Remus' shoulder, pulling him closer, while he grinned at Harry.

"The day you were born, each of the Marauders gave you a plushy. I gave you a black dog, Moony a fluffy grey wolf, Prongs a stag and...well Peter gave you a rat. Those were the first gifts you ever got."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Sirius again winked at him with a smile. "Oh yes! You wouldn't part from those no matter what. But I can say, the doggy was your favourite, you would always start crying when Lils tried to take it from you. So washing the thing was a nightmare in of itself. I think these were the moments Lils got a few grey hairs." Sirius laughed and Harry smiled, holding this small window to his childhood and parents dearly to his heart.

"What happened to those?" He asked. Sirius frowned.

"I'm not sure. They are probably still in the old house or maybe in some evidence box in the DMLE. Want me to find out?" The tall bearded man looked at the teen, who nodded slowly.

"I would like that." He whispered.

Remus smiled. "I will take care of that, don't you worry."

Sirius smiled at his old friend nodding. "Thanks, Moony." For a moment they all just stood there, not talking, while Harry picked up the last pieces of his broom. Remus conjuncted a bag for him to place them in. Harry had the plan to hang those over his bed since this broom still held much of his heart in it. Then he nodded.

"All right, let's reset."

Sirius frowned. "What do you mean pup?"

Harry pointed around him. "Training." he said. Sirius laughed shaking his head.

"Like your father, not giving up. No Prongslet, I think this is enough for today."

Harry frowned for a moment, then he smirked. "Tired, old man?"

Sirius swatted over his arm with no real force behind it. "You little prat! I have you know I am in my golden years. You are just still wet behind the ears."

All three laughed at the friendly banter, the load on Harry's shoulders lifting.

Sirius looked at his wristwatch. "Actually this is a good point to stop. I for one have some letters I have to respond to. I also know from a good source there is a special class this evening here in Hogwarts am I right?" He grinned at Harry. The raven-haired boy frowned slightly.

"How do you know about that?"

Once again, Sirius winked. "Being on the Hogwarts Board of Governors has its perks."

* * *

It was about an hour later, that Harry stepped into a big classroom on the ground level of Hogwarts. About thirty maybe fifty other students were already there. It was a wild mix of every age and house. The only noticeable common ground between the students was that most of them seemed to be half-blood or Muggle-born. The majority of the pureblood students frowned upon learning from a foreigner. Only a few like Daphne and Hannah Abbott were there. The room was large, not as huge as his training room but still quite big for space. No chairs or desks were placed there. Harry glanced around the room and flinched slightly when he saw Cho talking to that Japanese boy again. He thought about turning and leaving noticing a few glares throwing his way, but that moment Hermione waved at him from a corner, where she stood with Neville. Ron was nowhere to be seen. A few of the Japanese students were there as well, notably Akiko, talking to someone behind a pillar. Harry walked briskly through the room, well aware that people were staring at him. Dawn also noticed the looks and chirped, while spreading her wings in an attempt to intimidate. It worked somewhat. The Phoenix wasn't fully grown and was rather cute but no one really knew what the creature born from the fire could really do, so it was anyone's guess.

Harry reached his two friends without anyone stopping him and he smiled in a nod at them.

"Hey there, everything ok with you two?"

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Yes, we have been in the library. Mostly we found only dead ends, but there was a passage on the Chinese fireball that might be interesting for you. I wrote it down for you." Hermione said in a whispering tone, handing him a slip of parchment. Harry nodded in a thankful manner, putting the slip in his pocket. Before Neville could also say something a voice called out from the front.

"All right, quiet down." Her tone was harsh and while it was similar to Professor McGonagall, it lacked the certain warmth in it. It felt like listening to a machine. At the front of the classroom stood one of the Japanese teachers, a woman with a cold-looking face and strictly bound black hair. Her Kimono was golden, with the flower motif of her school on the upper arms. She was thin as a whip and she held herself high and proud.

"My name is Tokugawa Miko. I will be teaching you the concepts and fine arts of elementarism." The woman walked slowly through the gathered students. "There will be rules in this classroom. If you break those rules, you will leave do you understand?"

An agreeing murmur went through the room.

"First, you will address me as Sensei or Tokugawa-san. Secondly no talking during class. Thirdly, you will answer clear and loud. Do you understand?"

Again murmuring came from the room. Tokugawa stopped and turned.

"I asked if you understand."

The room needed a moment then everybody called out. "Yes, Sensei." Even though some butchered the pronunciation. The teacher nodded once returning to the front.

"Elementalism isn't a magical discipline in itself like you learned charms or transfiguration. Also, every one of you has already used it in some way or form. For example. Aquamenti." She said and a stream of water pour out of her wand. With a flick, she stopped it from hitting the floor and made it instead rise and circle around her head.

"Magic has five elements. Those are." She pointed at the swirling water ball. "Suiton or Water."

With a second flick, a ball of fire joined the water sphere in its orbit around the woman's head. The students watched carefully.

"Katon, Fire."

Another flick and a ball of mud came up in the circle. "Doton, the earth element."

Now a wooden ball appeared with leaves growing from the sides. "Mokuton, Wood."

The last swish with her wand let a lump of metal spring into existence.

"Lastly Kouton, Metal."

The spheres continued to rotate around the woman's head while she continued to speak.

"Each spell, whichever you use is made up of these elements. Some are quite obvious like Fumus!" Smoke pore from the wand of the woman. "The basic smoke spell uses a combination of Katon and Mokuton." With a wave of her hand, she banished the smoke again, before it could cloud the entire room. The woman still walked through the rows.

"Every spell, curse and jinx is made up of these. Others call it the colours of magic, the five principles name it whatever you want."

A hand rose from the side. Of course, it was Hermione. The teacher pointed at her.

"What about the not obvious spells, like Accio for example Prof...Sensei?" She asked, blushing a little at her faux pa. Tokugawa nodded slowly.

"Yes, what about those. There is a multitude of associations, concepts and more behind every element. For example, the Accio charm is solely a Katon spell, as it derives from the main negative metal emotion greed."

Harry frowned a little. Metal for greed? Well, people were greedy trying to get gold and silver but still, it felt a little alien. Obviously, he wasn't the only one with a thoughtful face, since Tokugawa raised her hands.

"I know you all now want to ask what the others are and while I could tell you all the different principles behind the five Elements, it would take us days to finish. I will tell you the main positive and negative emotion so you get a certain view on this. For most of you, this isn't as important, only those interested in spell crafting will ever need a deeper knowledge of these principles."

Again she waved her wand and the five balls lined up in front of her and she started pointing.

"Fire, as I said, is Anger but also a passion. Water stands for Lust but symbolises creativity. Earth is tardy and modest. Metal is greedy but also has the quality of reliability and lastly wood is arrogance but also intelligence. Those are the core values of these principles but this is just a small part of it. Every element has hundreds of connections, some easy like the colours Red, blue, brown, grey and green but more complex things like the fact that air is part of the fire element, not its own one, like western societies often think."

The students watched in more or less confusion about this concept. The sensei didn't seem to mind really as she continued to talk.

"As I said the nature of the elements is only for those of you interested in wanting to craft spells. For the others, it is only important to know what the general feeling of each element is, for it can help you in your usage of spells. If you know which elements a spell is made of and you know what the elements feel like it will help you in mastering the spell. I want you all to summon each of the elements, slowly and concentrate on the element at hand. What it feels like coming from your core. What is the sound you have in the ear while you do it, what reactions does your body make? Feel into this."

For a moment everybody stood there uncertain until the first pulled their wands and started casting. For solid ten minutes, the room was filled with the sound of murmuring voices, the sound of the elements being cast. After a minute, Sensei Tokugawa banned two Ravenclaws for whispering and after that, no one spoke to each other. When the time was up, Harry wasn't sure but fire felt, well hot, water soothing, the earth made his feet tingle a little, wood made his fingers feel a little stiff and metal cause a slight buzzing sound in his ears. He would have loved to compare right now, but he didn't want to be thrown out, so he kept quiet, rubbing Dawns belly. Of course, Hermione was finished after only a few minutes while Neville frowned hard and looked somewhat defeated. He held a flower in his hand, staring at it.

Finally, sensai Tokugawa spoke again. "Alright, each of you should be done by now. You should all have felt more or less strong about different elements. The reason for that is that every last one of us has a different affinity to different elements. You will have noticed during your time here at school that some spells are more easily for you than others. Since that is the case, you will have an easier time manipulating your strong elements in the opposite of your weak ones, thus making those spells simpler for you."

Another hand rose from the side. Tokugawa again just nodded to the person. Daphne raised her chin slightly, folding her hands in front of her like she often did. Next to her Tracey was holding a piece of metal still in her hands.

"Is there a way to test the affinity Sensei?"

The woman nodded, folding her hands also. "Very good question, which leads me to my next point. Here in front are pieces of parchment. It is a specially created paper, very sensitive to the elements. Each of you will pick up one of those and point his or her wand into the circle in the middle, casting Lumos. Since it is a neutral spell meaning it uses all the elements equally, it will show with colours your balance, as it is called. Red for Fire, Blue for Water, Yellow for Earth, Grey for Metal and Green for wood."

The students quickly scrambled forward, each getting hold of one of the papers. On the paper, two concentric circles were drawn and Harry placed the tip of his holly wand in the inner circle.

Like many around him, Harry cast the Lumos spell and pushed his magic through his wand into the paper. Like Miss Tokugawa had said, five colours bloomed from the middle, stretching to the edges. With fascination Harry watched them bloom and spread. After a few moments, the colours stopped and Harry looked at the result. The red colour had spread to the edge of the outer ring, closely followed by blue. Wood was somewhere in the middle while Metal and Earth were only about a third through. He lowered his paper and looked around seeing everybody was looking at their own with amazement. The teacher clapped in her hands once, gaining their attention.

"Fine. Remember, even though certain traits and emotions are connected to the elements, that doesn't mean those are your defining characters. You can have a strong connection to Katon and still be the most peaceful person in the world. It says nothing about your temper or person. Now you will have time to exchange balances, I'm sure you are rather interested."

Most students started to talk with each other showing off their charts. Harry stared out for a moment, then he saw Cho giggling at something that Japanese guy said to her and felt his stomach lurch a little. He quickly turned around, looking away, while he tried his hardest pressing that feeling of bile and anger down. The bitterness still filled his being and his ever-vigilant familiar noticed his distress chirping sadly as she rubbed her beak over his cheek. Hermione quickly made her way over to Harry.

"What does your balance look like?" She asked, leaning over in curiosity. Harry turned his chart showing it to her. Hermione almost plucked it out of his hand restraining herself barely.

"That looks good. I'm not surprised by your affinity to fire, with Dawn and everything." She pointed shortly at the bird. Harry grinned, nodding and brushing over Dawn's tummy with his index finger.

"And you?" Harry asked trying to gaze on Hermione's chart. She blushed, holding it to her chest. Harry frowned. "Come on I showed you mine."

With a sigh, Hermione turned the paper turning even redder when Harry gaped at the paper. Every colour was equally spread to the edges of the outer ring, forming a coloured ring.

"You have an affinity to everything?" Harry watched in amazement. Hermione quickly turned her paper but before she could do so a delicate hand plucked the chart from her fingers. Tokugawa stood behind the bushy-haired girl, making her jump slightly. The tall thin woman nodded slowly to herself, while she looked at the parchment, apparently seeing more than just colours.

"You can call yourself lucky. Such an equal affinity and such a strong one as it is is rare. You are maybe the third I have ever seen and we do these tests with every student that joins our school. You might consider spell crafting for yourself." She said handing the chart back. She then turned to Harry. Her cold eyes unblinking and waited for a moment. Harry felt a little uncomfortable and turned to show his chart. Tokugawas eyes looked over it.

"That is a normal chart. Nothing out of the ordinary. A lot of fighting spells work in the Fire and well as Water. Defence and Fighting charms should come easy to you, while I think transfiguration and certain parts of charms will be difficult, with your lack of Metal Affinity." Harry was somewhat relieved that his chart was nothing special. Every piece of normality he would take. To his surprise after handing back the chart, Sensai Tokugawa stood straight and then bowed. Not sure what to do he returned the bow.

The woman walked on. What the hell had that been the teacher hadn't bowed to anyone else. His eyes followed the woman as she walked on, stopping near Neville. The boy stared at the floor, the chart held in his hand. Harry was certain there was anger written onto it or maybe sadness?

"Chart." Tokugawa said, stretching out her hand. To Harrys and Hermione's surprise, Neville shook his head. The boy rarely spoke back to someone, even more so to a teacher. Tokugawa frowned.

"Hand me your chart. I can promise you, there is nothing on there I haven't seen before." For a moment, Neville still didn't move, then he handed the chart over. Tokugawa glanced at it, then her mouth slowly dropped open in surprise. Her eyes darted over the balance, before turning to Neville.

"Did you tamper with this boy?" She asked in a stern and almost accusing manner. Neville still stared at the ground shaking his head. Sensai Tokugawa walked back to the front, picking one of the parchments from the stack and returned to Neville. She thrusts it towards him. "Repeat." She demanded, with a no-nonsense voice.

For a moment it looked like Neville would not comply, but then he snatched it from the sensai's hand and murmured an almost unheard Lumos. From their point of view, Harry and Hermione could see what happened and it looked quite different. While on their charts the colours stayed their parts of the parchment, as a circle cut into five segments, the green on Neville's chart spilt over, causing almost the entire ring to be green with only small specks of the other colours close to the centre. He handed the chart again to their teacher. The Japanese woman looked at it again, still frowning. Then she lowered her hand, looking intently at Neville, who still stared at the floor.

"This is." The tall woman said slowly. "I have never seen a chart like this."

Neville glared at her. "Yeah, I'm almost a Squib I know." He spat out, surprisingly hostile for the well-tempered boy. To his surprise, the Japanese teacher shook her head.

"No, not that, your affinity to the Mokuton. This is the strongest affinity I have seen in all my years as a teacher. Normally the colours stay in their frame but your affinity is so strong it overtakes all the other colours. This is amazing. Would you please follow me this is something Nobunaga-sensai would love to see."

Neville glanced over to Hermione and Harry, who nodded at him in an encouraging way and then the boy himself nodded, still feeling off but also confused. The brown-haired boy followed the teacher, when she walked to the front of the class, lingering close by."

Sensai Tokugawa turned to the rest. "I have to cut this short. Bring your balances to the next session, we will talk about those next time. Dewa, mata raishû."

The students watched her leave followed by a slouching Neville, not sure whether they learned something today or not but still, confusion was spread widely. Harry stood there, absentmindedly rubbing Dawn's belly. The phoenix cooed and flapped her wings once, before rubbing her small head against Harry's hair. She was doing this a lot since they had left the training room and a worrying feeling was very vibrant through their bond. From somewhere Susan Bones appeared, her blue hair shining in the lights over their head. She wore her uniform in a sloppy yet cool looking way, which reminded Harry of the way he had seen Sirius wear his on pictures. Her eyes were looking over where the teacher and Neville had left.

"Hey, guys. What was that about?" She asked, the two friends, her own parchment folded in her hand. Hermione shrugged, explaining to the girl, what she had seen on Neville's balance and what It might mean. Then they started sharing their balances with each other, Susan proudly showing off her Water affinity, saying that it was probably due to her blue hair in a joking way.

Harry glanced at his own parchment, wondering what this would mean for him and what others would look like. How would Sirius chart look like? What colours would his parents display? Or maybe Dumbledores?

Or...Toms?

* * *

AN

Done. This chapter was really weird, it poured out of me with no real plan. It also is used to set up a few things for later. Damn, I say that quite often. Either way here are the first seats are planted for a pairing for later. You will see. Other things also will be later.

I first wanted to do a class also with the Germans but I couldn't decide what to do or how to do it so I skipped it for now. There will be one later. Maybe next chapter maybe even later. Either runesmithing or dueling, maybe both.

I hoped you liked the training session, that is what I would do if I had to train for fighting a dragon not knowing what I really had to do. Also, I tried to put Dawn a little on the backburner, for now, I think I established their relationship quite well by now. It is still there and is important but I don't need her reaction to every single mood of Harry at the moment. Still, Dawn is my little star for this story and I'm so glad I had this idea.

The other class is confusing, but it was planned that way. The goal was to have a totally alien concept of magic there and even trying to teach it will only go so far. The plan is that the Japanese look onto magic totally different, more esoterical than with structures. It's more about the feel and the flow of energy than clear incantations. Therefore I wanted it only semi-understandable.

Okay, charts. I didn't want Harry to have something out of the ordinary. I kind of dislike the idea of super Harry, who is the next coming of Merlin, or a secret assassin, carries daggers around and so on. For me I want Harry to be a teenager with nothing special really about him. Okay, he has a Phoenix and he is rich but not magically special if you know what I mean. Also, I dislike this strange setup that people tend to have Harry run every morning and is super fit and sporty. For me, that isn't Harry. Harry is fit but only in the flying sense. That is his favourite sport and the way he stays healthy for me. So flying yes but he will not train and suddenly grow and be super fast or anything.

Coming to two other charts. Hermione first. This is my explanation for her being so good. Yes, she is very intelligent, maybe the most intelligent character in this story, but that alone wouldn't explain her getting spells at the first try. She is a real prodigy. She is the true outstanding talent in this story. That doesn't mean things come easy to her, she is still very studious.

Neville was a sudden decision. I might explain it in the story, but still, I will do it here too. He is a very rare type, where one colour of magic overtook almost his entire core. This led him to be in tune with nature and therefore being a good herbology guy but at the same time destroyed all his other magic ways really. This will probably not come into play really and all but still, I wanted to have this explains why he is such a one hit wonder.

Tokugawa is a character I had to come up with rather quickly because I didn't want Nobunaga to teach really. He should stay the weird old man really. She represents the stiff emotionless restrained idea of Japan really. Formal and to the point. Of course, those of you with a certain interest in Japanese history will know what name the third Japanese teacher has.

Small side note, she bowed to Dawn, not to Harry, but he didn't know that.

Elementalism is more meant as a different explanation of the same world so to speak. This will not unlock hidden powers or something. It's mostly things they knew already Harry being good at Defence, Neville being good at Herbology, Hermione being a genius. This is nothing new really just a different look at it. If you want to know Dumbledores chart would probably be like Hermione's only with his colours covering the entire parchment, not just the ring.

Of course, the entire style of the Elementalism, with the names and the paper comes from Naruto, where Chakra is determinant in the same way. Only did I use the Japanese Elements instead of the European.

What do you think? Do you like this idea or is it too confusing? Also what do you think other charts would look like?

What I can promise, next Chapter is the beginning of the task.


	66. Chapter 66

The day had finally come. November has rolled around rather quickly, yet it felt weird for Harry. After dreading the day, after all these days of training and preparing, after lying awake overnights after nights, the day started so similarly to his normal school days. There wasn't a thunderstorm or a clear sky but a normal North English morning with light rain and grey clouds covering the sky from horizon to horizon. The difference was inside of Harry. It took him a few moments to realize that he tried to pull his jumper over his legs that morning and was absentminded when he climbed up the stairs of his trunk almost forgetting a grumbling Gryph down there. Harry had to apologize to the reptile when he put him around his neck. Gryph flicked his tail against Harry's neck, somewhat reminiscent of a swat over the back of his head.

The boys' dorm was empty with the exception of Neville sitting on his bed, nervously eyeing Harry's trunk. The boy with the snake tugged in his robes and the black phoenix on his shoulder blinked in surprise.

"Oh Neville, were you waiting for me?" He asked, closing his trunk and locking it like he had done every morning ever since his name had come out of that blasted goblet. Combing through his hair, he turned, seeing Neville stand up from his bed. the chubby boy nodded smiling a little shyly.

"Of course." Nothing more was said and it wasn't needed. Harry nodded slowly, while a smile spread across his face. He appreciated Neville's quiet way of support greatly.

He turned walking down the stairs from their dorm room, Neville closely behind. But when he stepped into the common room rousing applause and cheering greeted him. Most of Gryffindor was there, whooping, clapping and calling out.

"You can do it!"

"Way to go Harry!"

"Show Warrington what a real Hogwarts champion looks like."

These and more calls were out, while Harry felt like stones filled his stomach. They would stop cheering when he would forfeit in the task right from the beginning. He was thinking about telling them right away but when he saw all the grinning and laughing faces he just couldn't do it. Still, it felt like chilling ice was filling his veins. For them, this was all just great fun and games. Nothing bad could happen really. It was just like having a Quidditch match.

Fred and George both linked their arms under Harry's pulling him to the portrait hole, through the crowd. Some people clapped on Harry's free shoulder and back, one almost knocking Dawn from her perch. The Phoenix wasn't amused by this in any way and form and made her distaste known by pecking at the intruding hand. The Weasley Twins pushed their way through the crowd finally grinning at Harry while they made their way through the portrait hole, shutting it behind themselves. George turned to nod towards the Fat Lady.

"Move Harry, we only got five minutes. Then our time is up."

The portrait that protected the Gryffindor common room had made a deal with the twins. They would rearrange some other portraits, the ones the Lady disliked were hung down into the dungeons, far away from here in a cloak and daggersque night out while the portrait of her best friend was hung right in the same corridor, so she didn't have to move through a few dozen frames, just to meet up with her.

In return she had promised not opening for five minutes, a rather extreme measure, she would normally never do. Opening for everyone who wanted out was her main duty of course. Not opening was almost sacrilege for her, but this offer couldn't be dismissed and so she had agreed, negotiating the twins down to five minutes, from the hour they had first asked for.

Harry finally struggled free, turning to the two. His eyebrows frowned and he narrowed his eyes. Dawn chirped, batting her wings twice.

"All right, what is this about?" He said. Fred and George just grinned.

"Oh, well Proooongslet." Fred drawled out, making Harry really wish Sirius had never called him that way in front of the twins.

"We thought benevolent as we are,"

"That you would dislike the whole commotion."

"So in our great wisdom."

"We decided."

"That it would be good."

"To rescue you and plan your escape."

Harry frowned in surprise. While they were good blokes, they would let such an opportunity slide? Harry wasn't convinced and he said so.

Fred clutched his heart in mock hurt.

"Really Prongslet, you wound us. Well, of course, we thought about it, but." He raised a finger and George lifted his, too.

"Calmer head prevailed." They waved over to a door on the side and to Harry's surprise, it revealed Ginny, smiling at him. She walked over to her brothers, handing over a slip of parchment. Fred bowed slightly, with a grin taking the slip.

"Thank you very much, sister, of mine. Now, you remember our bargain." His grin didn't falter as Ginny nodded.

"I will not tell mom about the stash of Zonko products you hid beneath the floorboard in your room."

Fred and George nodded in synch, bowing once more.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, little Ginny. We are off, he is all yours." And almost like they were sucked up from the ground both twins disappeared. Harry blinked a little confused, turning to Ginny. He wasn't sure what to say, but if she had really made the twins help him, she was sent by heavens.

"Thanks, Gin." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. The girl walked over, nodding.

"No problem Harry. I know how much you hate the crowds." She said with a slight smirk. Harry nodded, smiling back.

"Okay let's go on, there are only a few minutes left." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. A secret passageway later, they were in a quiet little classroom, where on the teacher's desk was a picnic basket filled with food. Harry sighed in relief, no Great Hall, this was just what he needed.

"Thanks again, Ginny. I don't know if I could have gotten down to the Hall like that." It was weird, talking to her. While Narcissa's words were still in the back of his head, she felt different, more normal. It was weird. Ginny just shrugged, digging out the food, handing him some. It wasn't such attention-seeking as it had been before.

"No problem. I remember how much I hated all of my family fussing about when I finally went here. So I had the twins help me with this and get me down to the kitchen." She buttered a scone for herself, looking out into the distance. She had understood one thing over the whole goblet and Cho thing. Harry didn't want some admirer, some fangirl. He wanted someone else, calmer. So she tried her hardest, keeping it in, no pushing, no aggressive moves, not being clingy, just being there as a friend. That would get him, she was sure of it.

Harry, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on in her head, but he was glad whatever happened to her. It was so much easier talking to her now.

"How did you even manage to do that?" He asked, frowning slightly. Ginny smirked a little, taking a bite.

"Well, for one thing, I knew they wouldn't want mom to find their stash, so that was an easy given. Never said I wouldn't tell dad though." She added innocently. Harry laughed once, while Dawn took off from his shoulder. There were a few spiders and bugs in the room and she wanted her breakfast as much as Harry did.

"And the parchment?" He asked still chuckling. Ginny's grin turned even wider.

"Well, there is one thing they wanted to get their hands on for quite some time. They knew I had the information but couldn't get it themselves, so they were eager to trade."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Ginny giggled slightly. "The name of Percy's girlfriend."

Harry remembered her mention it at the end of the second year. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really they wanted that and helped you, for the name of Percy's girlfriend?" Harry was a little surprised.

"Oh yes, of course. Teasing you today would be cruel and also just a one-day thing, but teasing Percy with his girlfriend would be a long time investment." She said with a shrug, handing Harry a bottle of pumpkin juice. Harry opened it pouring the both of them a cup full. He snorted slightly.

"And they went for it as it seems." He said, making Ginny chuckle slightly.

"You know them, there is almost no one they love to pull pranks more on than Percy. Maybe Malfoy." She again shrugged. While her two brothers could tend to be a little mean towards their older brother, they were never downright cruel. To this day she thought that the punishment for turning Ron's teddy into a spider had been enough to at least give them some sense of proportion. Not much but enough.

Harry hummed in agreement and chewed on a small sausage. For a minute both of them were just eating, silent, not saying anything. Harry was lost in his thoughts while Ginny held in her giddiness. She was having a picnic with Harry. Maybe not but close enough. This was what she always had dreamed of. Or at least part of the things she dreamed off. But Harry was in a gloomy mood and it was clear why that was.

"How are you feeling? About the task I mean." Ginny cursed herself for not keeping it in. She looked at her slice of bread not looking at the black-haired boy. If there was one clear indicator that she said something wrong than it was that the black phoenix that had dashed through the room sharply turned and quickly landed on the boy's knee, cooing up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"No need. It's not your fault. Its just...I'm so fed up with the stuff. All the stares, the whispered conversations all this is bull." Harry grumbled staring into Dawn's eyes.

Ginny wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing. Harry didn't mind, he could talk to someone at least. Of course, he could talk to Sirius or Hermione or Narcissa but they didn't get it really.

"And they will laugh even more after today." He said with a little anger in his voice. Ginny frowned.

"You will do well Harry, I'm certain." She said emphatically. Harry shook his head.

"No. They will all laugh because I will drop out right after the start." He brushed his hands through Dawn's feathers, an action that always calmed him down.

Ginny looked surprised.

"Really?" She blurted out. Harry nodded again, sighing.

"Yeah. It was Sirius idea and he is right. It is the safest option. Whoever put me in the tournament most likely did it to kill me, so dropping out is the best option. These tasks are made with adult wizards in mind, not some teenager who is just average in school." His voice was a little bitter.

Ginny reached out, stopping her hand for a moment before she placed it on Harry's forearm.

"I know this sucks. Will you at least look at the challenge? Maybe you don't have to drop out, maybe it can be handled."

Harry shook his head. "I know already what the challenge is. I can't beat a dragon, even though I trained hard for it."

Now Ginny looked shocked. "A d-dragon?"

Harry bitterly nodded. "Yeah. A dragon."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, then she nodded. "Then it won't be so bad. No one could laugh at you for backing out against a dragon. We visited Charlie once, in the reservoir. Anyone who sees a dragon will not be surprised for you to not deal with it."

Harry gritted his teeth slightly, unconvinced. "Like Malfoy would care."

Now Ginny snorted in amusement. "Who cares about Malfoy? He is a pathetic little guy who lost to you on every turn. No one cares for his opinion, except for Slytherin and let's be honest, that was a lost cause from the start. Gryffindor is with you and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will come around when they see what being a champion really means. I don't think anyone would believe you putting your name in after today."

Harry looked over, a little uncertain but feeling slightly better. He nodded with a small smile.

"Maybe you are right. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Harry." Ginny said with a smile before returning to her breakfast.

For the following ten minutes, both of them said nothing while they just ate quietly side by side. When they finished, Ginny looked at her watch.

"It's almost time for classes. Maybe we should leave."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly better. Still, he sighed.

"I have no idea why we have to participate in classes today at all. Like I could concentrate."

Ginny nudged him with her shoulder. "It's just two segments, you will survive. I suppose all teachers will not be harsh if you are distracted."

"Let's hope you are right. I have Transfiguration and History today. What about you?"

Ginny made a face. "Potions."

Harry looked over in sympathy. "That sucks."

They walked towards the door while talking, Ginny nodding slowly.

"Thanks."

When they reached it, Harry stopped for a moment. "Thanks, Ginny for this. It really helped." And he meant it. For just a few minutes he had been able to escape the chaos and just could stop thinking about all the bullshit. Also, her pep talk really helped because it was not from someone he had the feeling just said these 'don't bother about others' or 'they will come around' comments to make him feel better. Ginny actually seemed to believe it, making it easier to believe her in turn.

Ginny swept her red hair over her shoulder, smiling.

"No problem, Harry."

* * *

Ginny turned out to be right. During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall didn't mind him staring into nothingness, stroking Dawn on his table. His mind was wandering around, not really noticing much about the lesson. Hermione next to him huffed shortly but said nothing. Professor McGonagall asked him one question and then left him to it when he just murmured he had no idea. She turned a blind eye to the entire scene, only sending him an encouraging smile at the end of class and giving none of them homework for the day.

Professor Flamel was also kind enough not commenting on his behaviour. In fact, minutes after the beginning of the class Ember flew from her desk to Harry's nuzzling the cooing Dawn and Harry was happy to just watch the two of them cuddling and smiled, while his fingers played with Dawn's tail feather. In fact, this was the best part of the day since he didn't realize how fast the class went by. His mind was so focused on his little familiar, that he almost jumped when the bell rung.

There was just lunch before the task and while the beginning of the day went kind of well, these thirty minutes were worse than anything before. Every thirty seconds someone from Gryffindor came over, wishing him luck and even though he was glad for the support, he didn't manage to eat properly, not that he was of great appetite. Also, it always pulled his mind back to the task and he felt like throwing up in anxiety. This was worse than any Quidditch match combined. He just wanted it to be over with but at the same time, he didn't want it to happen at all. So the thirty minutes crawled by slower and slower. At least after fifteen minutes, Hermione threatened to hex everyone who came up to him so he was mostly left alone. That didn't help much because Hermione was enough on her own. Harry loved her to death but he was stretched pretty thin when the bell rang and she had asked him for the tenth time if his summoning charm was on point.

With the bell, most students quickly stood up, hastily making their way out. Harry wasn't eager to be in the bulk of the students, so he hung back, with Hermione and Neville waiting with him. The Slytherins made a show of cheering for Cassius, who walked at the forefront of his entire house, as well as most of Ravenclaw. The foreign delegations seemed a lot quieter. The Japanese were looking as disciplined as they had ever shown, walking in formed rows and in an even pace, while the Germans were too few for being extremely loud. Svenja was obviously fretting over an annoyed and tired looking Ulrich. Hermione had shut up at least for now, just shifting back and forth, not knowing what to really do. Harry waited, again petting Dawn. She had been the best distraction for the entire day so he stuck to this. The small bird chirped and rubbed her head on his chest, eager to show her affection. Also, she seemed to understand that they were going towards danger, something that they hadn't done together before. Harry smiled and stared into her golden eyes. She blinked back at him and thrilled shortly.

"Harry? I think we can go now." Neville said quietly. There was almost no one left in the hall, just a few first years, that seemed to struggle with their stuff. Even the teachers had left, with the exception of Professor McGonagall, who hovered at the teacher's table. Harry nodded once to his head of house before standing up. His bag was picked up by Neville, who waved him off when he tried to take it.

"I will take care of this Harry. You just focus all right?" The timid boy said with a smile while Hermione nodded in agreement. Obviously, they planned for this in advance. Harry nodded with a thankful smile.

They moved slowly to the doors, but when they were just at the threshold, a cold voice called out.

"Lord Peverell."

Harry looked to the side and near the entrance, her arms crossed over her chest was Daphne Greengrass. Her sister and Tracey Davis also stood there, a few meters back. Harry nodded to his friends and walked over to her.

"Heiress Greengrass. How can I help you?" He asked with a tired sigh.

"I merely wanted to remind you that we are scheduled for revising potions tomorrow. Don't be late Harry." And with these words, she turned. Her blond hair flowed behind her, while she was walking away with her sister and best friend. Harry smirked slightly. This was obviously Daphne's way of saying good luck.

"I will be there Heiress Greengrass." He called after her.

* * *

The way down the slope was rather quick. Practically overnight, a huge stadium had been created on the grass of the field. Large wooden beams were holding up a building that looked a lot like the old ruins in Rom. From the inside there could already be heard the voice of Ludo Bagman amplified by a sonorous spell, telling the students about the upcoming task. He spoke of danger and a spectacle, making Harry's stomach lurch even more. Professor McGonagall was walking a bit behind them, in case they got lost as if there was a way of getting lost on that short distance.

To the side of the arena was a tent, large and made up of white cloth. McGonagall walked up to the three friends, pausing next to them.

"Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, you will have to go to the entrance. Lord Peverell, you will have to go to into the tent, it's where the champions will wait for the beginning."

Harry nodded slowly. Neville fiddled a little bit, before stretching out his hand, shaking Harry's. The chubby boy looked a little lost for a moment.

"Harry..." He just said and the young lord smiled nodding.

"Thank you, Neville." No words were really needed to be said. He smiled and Neville stepped back. Hermione brought her arms around Harry's shoulder, hugging him with a fierce grip. Harry smiled into the bushy hair of his best friend hugging her back.

"Good luck Harry." She mumbled. Harry smiled brighter, strengthening his hug for a moment.

"Don't worry Mione. I will drop out, no problem."

At that Hermione stepped back, her hands still on Harry's shoulders. She looked Harry into the eyes, blinking slowly. Her eyes were damp.

"I hope so. I know your luck, Harry." With another squeeze of his shoulders, she also stepped back and waved when Harry and professor McGonagall walked towards the tent. Harry turned while walking waving at the two of them. He turned and felt the gloomy mood return in quick steps. Sooner than he wanted they reached the tent. McGonagall stopped before turning to Harry.

"Lord Peverell, you will do well and make Gryffindor proud." She said. Harry gulped, nodding slowly. Then McGonagall's stern demeanour melted away and she looked at her student with such care and warmth Harry had always suspected underneath her stern way, but still was more than happy to find out was really there. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Take good care of you, Harry. Drop out before you get hurt." She said with a brittle tone. Harry felt his heart warm a little and he nodded.

"I will Aunt Minnie." He mumbled out with a smirk. McGonagall chuckled a little.

"I will let that slide. Just today. Now get inside, they're waiting."

She pulled back the tent flap and Harry with one last nod, dodged into the inside. There was obviously a silencing charm on the tent since all sounds were muffled. In the centre was a free space and to the sides a few couches and armchairs. In one was Ulrich sitting in one of those, his head hanging low like he was sleeping. Cassius stood to the other side, far away from the entrance. His whole arrogant demeanour was gone, he looked pale, blinking rapidly. Akiko, on the other hand, was like Ulrich totally calm or at least appeared this way. She was quietly talking one of the other inhabitants of the tent.

Narcissa looked over her shoulder and nodded slowly, excusing herself from the Japanese girl, who in return bowed slightly. She walked quickly over to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder, Sirius and Remus right on her tail. Harry was too surprised to see them do anything. It needed a moment before he really understood what was going on. Finally, Narcissa pulled back, Harry still surprised.

"Cissy, Padfoot, Moony, what are you doing here?" He tried to get his bearing back. Sirius snorted, winking at him.

"You really think we would leave you to yourself in this, kiddo?" He asked handing Dawn over to a delighted Narcissa. He then also put his arms around Harry, hugging him close to his chest. Harry's hands came up gripping into Sirius shirt, while he smiled into his godfather's shoulder. He hugged with more vigour, feeling some relief in their presence. The smell of Sirius robes over the last half-year had become the smell of safety and home really, so he felt like a big weight has been taken off him.

Parting, Sirius ruffled his hair for a moment, with a smirk.

"So are you ready Prongslet?" He asked looking Harry up and down. The boy nodded, looking at the exit for a moment. Sirius frowned slightly.

"No, I think there is something wrong there." The older man said, walking around the confused boy with a frowning face. Dawn chirped and returned to Harry's shoulder, nuzzling close to him. The boy looked over his shoulder at his godfather.

"What's wrong?"

Sirius nodded to himself, snapping his fingers. "You can't go out there in your school robes. That would be..."

He left the end hanging and Narcissa finished the sentence while handing Harry a large bag. "..unbefitting for a Lord."

Sirius chuckled shaking his head. "I wanted to say uncool, but you know, same old same old."

Harry looked into the bag, blinking, he looked back up again at his smiling family. "You can't be serious." He said, baffled.

His godfather just laughed, shaking his head. "I thought by now I have learned that in fact, I am Sirius."

Narcissa scowled at the bad joke while Harry just shook his head. The tall thin woman nodded to him. "Go put it on, Harry." She said pointing at a changing booth.

After a few minutes, Harry emerged from the booth, clad in complete duelling robes, made from the one material more resilient than Dragonhide, Basilisk scales. While Dragonhide was smoother and therefore the primary material for high-level duelling robes Basilisk scales was pretty much indestructible by anything short of a goblin or dwarf made weapon. It even stopped most spellfire, but the drawback was its rarity. The sheer amount of galleons they would have paid for that must have been absurd but it was also dark blue with the Peverell and Black coat of arms on his shoulders. Probably Narcissa insisted on this. Harry looked down onto himself. The material was light but firm, like canvas maybe. All three adults looked at him with pride and glowing eyes.

"This is too much," Harry mumbled out, staring at them. Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

"No, it is not. Your safety is never a price too high to pay."

Harry blinked, still looking down. "But...but I will just drop out." He whispered, still overwhelmed by the expensive gift. Remus shook his head in the back, raising his finger in a teacher-like manner.

"You never know Harry. I don't like it but there might come the day where this will save your life." Over his shoulder was a broom, looking brand new, yet again something more they had obviously bought just in case.

Harry was still not sold. "But...I will outgrow it soon." He had grown a bit during the last few months, still one of the shortest of his classmates but still, he had the high hopes one day that would change. This time Narcissa stepped closer, correcting the way the robe was hanging from his shoulder, smoothing it over. She even pointed her wand shortly at his hair, putting the same spell Alicia had used before he had gone to Hogsmeade. Leave it to Narcissa Black to think even in these moments about the sight he was.

"Don't you worry young lord. These robes wouldn't be top of the line if it weren't for the fact that they grow with you. And it was Lord Greengrass pleasure to help you."

Harry looked with more horror at the robes lifting the hem.

"Lord Greengrass paid for this?" He looked in panic and was about to take it off, when Narcissa held onto the hem, stopping him from doing so. She nodded while Sirius spoke.

"No, not directly. You see, I remembered what you told us during the summer about your adventure in the Chamber of Secrets. So I got in contact with your headmaster. With the help of an Indian parseltongue, we went down into the Chamber retrieving the carcass. I must say, we have seen the snake and to think you have killed such a...Harry, you are the most courageous young man I have ever met." His hand rested on Harry's shoulder and Dawn rubbed her head on it.

Harry felt his face blush hard at the compliment. "How did you come in and out, without anyone seeing you?"

Sirius laughed, shaking his head. "Really Harry? You know magic is a thing right? We used a portkey."

Slowly Harry nodded, still blushing slightly. "But what about Lord Greengrass?"

"He has a business specialized in dragonhide duelling robes. They worked day and night for the past few weeks, to get this ready. It is embedded with so many protection and shielding charms, you could probably jump from the astronomy tower and would survive. Maybe don't land on your head."

Harry was still too confused to really comprehend.

Narcissa smiled, brushing off a little non-existing speck of dust from Harry's shoulder.

"Lord Greengrass would be pretty upset if he sees you walk out there with something else on you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He is here?" He asked in real surprise.

"Of course. Most of the most influential figures are here, this tournament is a big event, first in centuries. Also, he is in an alliance, his honour demands for him to come."

Harry groaned out, blushing. "Oh god, this is even worse, I thought only the school would see me do it the coward's way." He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Sirius smirked shaking his head.

"Lord Greengrass is a Slytherin to the boot. There is nothing wrong in admitting that something can't be done I think-"

But whatever Sirius was thinking, he never got it out since he was interrupted by Ludo Bagman, Miss Umbridge and Dumbledore walking in. Bagman once again had this toothy grin, white and bright, as you would expect from a former Quidditch star. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder once more. Even though he was showing nothing in his face, Harry could feel his godfathers hand now tremble in anxiety, nervous and worried about his godson. While it was warming Harry's heart, it didn't help his nervousness at all knowing that his godfather was unsure what the day would bring, no matter his strong words.

"Welcome my dear champions, to the First Task of the Triwizard tournament."


	67. Chapter 67

Bagman smiled like it was the best day of his entire life. His grin was even wider than before. Everyone could plainly see that the man was enjoying himself. That couldn't be said for most of the other people in the tent. The three headmasters looked tense, which was quite understandable. While you could say that the main thought behind the tournament was building relations, it was still a competition. Umbridge was different. Her toad-like face showed a scowl, while she stared at Sirius, Narcissa and Remus. She raised her stumpy finger and pointed at them.

"What are you doing here, this is the champions' tent. Leave!" Her tone wasn't sickling sweet like it often was, obviously she had given up that course of action when interacting with the House of Black. Narcissa only raised her left eyebrow, looking down at the woman with nothing but contempt. Her whole gaze almost screamed 'know your place...vermin.' Sirius, on the other hand, smiled widely, shaking his head.

"Oh, Miss Umbridge I almost forgot that you were part of this. We, of course, are representing Lord Peverell, as is our right, as his godfather, legal advisor and his proxy."His finger pointed at himself, Remus and Narcissa in the same order. Umbridge turned a marvellous shade of red, while her right eyelid was twitching slightly.

Dumbledore already noticing that there was a new storm brewing, shook his head.

"Sirius my boy, I understand your concern, but this is hardly a place where legal advice or a proxy would be needed. Remus, Miss Black I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience for you to move to the spectator seats."

Remus almost automatically stepped back towards the exit, only to hesitate when Narcissa wasn't moving a single inch. Her arms were still crossed and her nose raised higher than usual. Then slowly her gaze turned to Sirius. The black-haired man looked her in the eye for a moment, like a nonverbal communication was taking place and then nodded. Narcissa curtsied to Sirius before turning. She cupped Harry's cheek for a moment and with the back turned to everyone but him, gave him a short smile. Then finally she left, together with Remus. The message here had been clear. She wouldn't take command from anyone, but the Head of House Black. Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head.

That woman was so hardheaded, he had seen only a few times. Molly Weasley and Amelia Bones were the same but other than those two, who more or less trusted him, Narcissa Malf...Black wouldn't trust him with a single knut. Somehow he just knew this would turn out to be a problem in the future, but he had no idea what to do about this. Again he shook his head. He then turned to the former quidditch star.

"Mr Bagman, maybe now is the time to tell the champions their task."

With a huge smile, Bagman pulled out a small bag, while stepping in the middle. He looked at all the champions one by one.

"Now gentleman and of course my lady, it is time for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. I know you are all excited and all, but don't worry I would say you will handle it all pretty well. All you have to do is enter the arena one by one and get the golden egg at the other side of the field." He raised a finger still grinning.

"But, there is a tiny problem in the way you have to overcome. Or pass by to be more precise. Miss Musashi, I would say ladies first." He held the red velvet bag towards her. Akiko stepped closer, sticking her hand inside and pulled out a small life-like dragon, that turned it's head and roared rather cutely at the Japanese girl. It was green with yellow wings and had two small horns on the back of his head. A '2' was hanging around his neck.

"Ah yes, The Common Welsh Green, very well Miss, very well. Now Mr Warrington." Harry looked over at the other students. None of them seemed surprised at the reveal of the scaled creature. He, of course, knew how Ulrich had known but the other two also seemed totally unphased, so either they got a tip as well or were very good at hiding their surprise. Still, all of them looked more or less nervous, grim-faced and thoughtful. Their skin was pale and none of them showed much confidence. The only one who didn't look much different than before was Ulrich, but that was more of a statement how sick he normally looked rather than the strength he showed right now.

Cassius looked rather darkly at the older man when he put his hand in the bag and pulled forth a dragon with pearly scales and multicoloured eyes. It looked really beautiful, even for Harry, whose own experience with Norbert had made him worry about the tall creatures. A number '1' hung around its neck.

"The Antipodean Opaleye, beautiful creatures those. Well done. Well done indeed." Bagman exclaimed, before stretching out the bag to Harry. Cassius snorted, pocketing the small dragon-like he didn't care. Harry reached into the bag, feeling around until he felt something stick to his hand, pulling it out. Wrapped around his fingers was a long thin creature. It looked almost none like the other dragons, beginning with the fact that it doesn't really have wings. Instead, the body was stretched and thin, with two long whiskers and almost a beard like hair around the snout. It looked out to him, also roaring tinily. It had the number '4' around its neck.

"The Chinese Long Neck, very well Lord Peverell." Harry stared at his dragon. He had read about it. These creatures were fast and lived in the bamboo Forrest in central China. Their lack of wings was compensated by a faster body and higher wits. Also to his dismay even though they didn't spit fire really far they were the only poisonous dragon type.

Harry looked up only to see Ulrich pull out the British Black Dragon, wearing the number '3'. It was like the name stated black of colour and its most prominent feature was that this species never stopped growing. Harry liked Ulrich and he hoped he wouldn't get too old of a specimen. Bagman smiled, vanishing the bag in his hands with a clap.

"Well now that everyone has their challenge, I think we can get started. You will enter the arena in the same order your dragons are numbered, which means that Mr Warrington will be first." He glanced over at Harry like he wanted to say something to the boy, but Sirius' hand rested on his shoulder and when the Judge looked at the Lord of the Wizengamot, he was sure he shouldn't talk to him.

Bagman turned to Dumbledore, who nodded in return. The old headmaster stepped forward.

"You will have now five minutes to prepare. When the signal is made, go inside. Good luck everyone. Sirius, I now must insist on you also leaving."

The black-haired man looked for a moment like he would object, but then he nodded slowly. Spinning Harry on his shoulder, he kneeled down and hugged his godson fiercely.

"Stay safe out there Prongslet. You can do this, I know you can. Lils and James would be so proud." The man whispered into Harry's ear and the boy noticed the worry and anxiety in the voice of his godfather. He hugged him back.

"Will do Sirius will do." He smiled and Sirius stood, following the rest of the adults out of the tent. Harry sat down on a stool, while his stomach turned itself into knots. His hands were clammy and he felt like throwing up. But there was nothing he could do, now he just wished he would have pulled out the dragon with the number '1', getting over with this as fast as he could. He looked up, staring at the other champions. Ulrich was lying on a couch, his arm over his eyes like he tried to sleep, but he was twitching and shifting more often than not. Cassius, who would go first was nibbling on his thumbnail, patting his foot. Akiko had sat down in a meditation pose and closed her eyes. Of all the champions she seemed the calmest. Only after a few moments, her face twitched and she opened her right eye, staring coldly as Cassius.

"Stop that tapping please." She growled out, her voice betraying her nervousness. Cassius blinked then he turned to snarl at her.

"Shut up I try to concentrate you foreign-"

A loud bang, like a cannon, cut off Warrington, obviously being the signal for him to start. He scowled one last time at Musashi before he turned and walked out briskly. Harry stared after him, hearing only Ulrich mumbled words.

"Was ein Arschloch."*

* * *

Sirius moved quickly through the rows on the mostly Gryffindor dominated bleachers. His place was rather easily spotted by him, thanks to the dark grass green robes of Lord Greengrass and his daughters in the middle of a sea of Red and Gold. He sat down next to his fellow lord, shaking his hand in the process. On his other side were Remus and Narcissa. Bushy and blue hair two rows in front of him marked the place were Harry's friends were sitting. Susan, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George were sitting there, but he could only see the backs of their heads. Lord Greengrass leaned over.

"How is Lord Peverell?" He asked in a low voice, while his eyes were still focused on the arena. Sirius also stared down, feeling nervous and anxious to the point where he sweated.

"He is fine. Nervous, but still. He won't fight the dragon according to plan he will forfeit instantly, not getting himself in danger."

Lord Greengrass nodded. "A well-calculated move. Whoever put his name in the tournament will get nothing out of it if he just does the absolute minimum."

Sirius shrugged rather un-lord-like. "As long as he is safe I don't...oh Merlin." He whispered out. The dragon tamers had brought in the first dragon. It was about thirty feet long, with shimmering scales, pale and yet filled with every colour of the rainbow. The beast stretched out her wings, shooting a flame to the sky, while the tamers retreated. A long chain held it close to a nest full of eggs, one of which was golden. On a stage to the side, all five judges were sitting, with Bagman holding his wand to his throat and commentating. Sirius stared at the beast not really hearing Bagman starting his explanation. After a few short sentences, a cannon shot, marking the beginning of the task.

Under the thundering applause of the Hogwarts students, Cassius Warrington stepped out of the entrance. He was wearing his Quidditch outfit, waving at the mass with a wide grin, standing in the entrance for a moment, looking around. The arena was filled with boulder and rocks, about 200 feet in diameter. Then the boy lowered his hand, pulling forth his wand and started moving into the arena. Up until now, the dragon didn't seem to have noticed him. He pointed his wand onto some boulder in the far distance and even though the people watching couldn't understand his words, the result spoke for itself when the boulder exploded in a spectacular way. Bagman was right on commentating there.

"All right our first champions go in with a boom, rather impressive piece of magic there I would guess, wonder what that was about." Cassius was still moving closer to the dragon and its nest. The creature had turned its head, looking where the boulder had been destroyed. Cassius again turned his wand at a boulder and exploded that one too. Still, the dragon wouldn't move, standing over her nest, but at least it was looking in the right direction.

Sirius snorted.

"This is his plan? Exploding boulders to distract it?" He pointed at the boy, kneeling behind one of the bigger stones. Remus nodded slowly.

"So it seems. I mean it isn't bad, let's hope it will be enough." Sirius nodded.

After a few minutes, the storm of applause slowly died down. Cassius exploded some more stones, each of those with more and more energy, but the tall scaled creature didn't move from its eggs away. The boy wasn't dumb, even though he knew he bored the people a little, he needed to be careful. Cassius often went hunting with his grandfather back a few years ago and the most important thing there was patience. He exploded another rock, but the damn animal just wouldn't come out off the damn thing. Cassius sighed, taking in his surroundings. This wasn't working well.

But no Slytherin went into something like this without a plan. The boy raised his wand pointing it into the distance behind some rocks and set off a fireworks shell. The cracking and lights outside of view stirred the creature. Raising its head for a moment back, it stretched out, basking the boulder in question with hot flames. For a few seconds, the entire stadium held it's breath taken aback by the sheer amount of fire that came out of the mouth of the dragon. Antipodean Opaleye wasn't the biggest or had the hottest flames but they had the most, could breathe fire up to a full minute if needed to. Still, after a few seconds, the dragon closed its mouth but the fireworks didn't stop. Roaring in anger, the giant lizard spread its wings and in a jump like flight hopped in direction of the boulders. Cassius grinned behind his boulder and slipped around it, falling into a sprint; that was what he had been waiting for. His strong legs carried him over the rubble of exploded boulders and around large rocks. All caution was blown to the wind. He could make it.

"Oh-oh, that doesn't look good." Hermione called out pointing at the big lizard. The dragon had stopped, halfway between the fireworks and its nest, sniffing the air. Then with snake-like agility, the opal coloured monster turned its head seeing the human running towards its most treasured and roared in a white fury.

Cassius cursed but didn't stop. All his plans were based around the fact that the dragon didn't know he was there. He had to trust his physic and strong legs now. The dragon was far away and it was only a few metres. That would do it. Come on Warrington you can do this! Run! Run!

The entire stadium was holding their breathes at the race towards the goal. The dragon had spread its wings again flying towards its nest. Cassius jumped from boulder to boulder leaping into the air his hand stretched out, reaching for the egg. The dragon was right in front of him, coming down like an avalanche of scales, shooting flames ahead. Fingers brushed over the golden surface. With a thundering rumble, the furious beast crashed into its own nest, smashing eggs in the process. It roared in pain and rage, twitching broken wings around.

The audience cried out in panic. Could that be the first champion died already? Some students averted their eyes, suddenly this felt much less fun and a lot more dangerous. Could he really be dead?

But then people shouted pointing at the stage where the judges were sitting. Lying there was a crumbled slightly burning heap of a boy, a large golden object at his side. A part of his robes was still burning and he wasn't moving at all. It was difficult to make out. The judges hurried to his side, extinguishing the flames. Madam Pomfrey was also hurrying over, kneeling down next to the boy. She waved her wand and again the entire arena held their breath. After a moment Bagman nodded, turning to the audience.

"Mr Warrington is all right! A little scorched and unconscious but nothing to be worried about." A sigh of relief went through the stadium. People collapsed back at their seats, while Pomfrey levitated the boy under thundering applause from the stage, while Bagman smiled, nodding to the judges. They came together, whispering to one and the other for a short while before Bagman turned to the audience.

"Mr Warrington did a fine job in his attempt to get the golden egg and succeeded. However, he wasn't all too successful. Not only did he get hurt himself, but he also injured this noble dragon and had destroyed a few eggs. All together the judges give Mr Warrington 8 out of the possible 15 points." His smile once again was bright and the applause rose, while Slytherin students rose from their seats, chanting Warrington.

"You think she will be okay, dad?" Astoria asked her father, pointing at the dragon.

Sirius looked down into the arena. A few dragon tamers, not looking really happy all in all, had stunned the poor dragon and were now manoeuvring it out of the arena. It looked badly hurt by its crash, one wing was almost torn off. Also, they were cleaning off the stone where the nest was, rescuing the remaining eggs. Out of six, only two had survived the destruction. Sirius was pretty sure the tamers were pretty mad about this, judging by the glares they gave the audience.

"Let's hope so, sweety." Lord Greengrass said, rubbing his daughters back. The girl loved animals, always had. It was something she had in common with his late wife. He sighed. To this day it was hard for Lord Greengrass to look at his youngest daughter. Not only was she a spitting image of her mother, down to the brown hair and green eyes, but also she carried the blood curse in herself that took his beloved partner way too early from him. His eyes turned to Daphne, who was sitting there with a straight back, her eyes cold and calculated. The death of their mother had changed both of his children, but Daphne more than Astoria. His eldest daughter had turned cold at that time, distant and icy. The laughing girl disappeared over night, leaving behind a frosty girl who did her best to be the lady of an old house. While Lord Greengrass respected his daughter greatly for her devotion for their family and her willingness to take up this burden, he couldn't stop thinking that he wished that the blond pride of his eye would have happiness in her life.

Lord Greengrass thoughts were interrupted by the roaring of another giant creature that was guided into the arena. It snapped towards the tamers, that held her back with spells and long chains. Green scales and short horns flashed in the autumn light, while the dragon roared again, being chained to its nest. Bagman again pointed his wand at his throat.

"And now we start with the second champion. A round of applause for Akiko Musashi!" He waved towards the entrance, where Akiko showed up. She wasn't wearing robes, but instead some wide pants and a short kimono, her hair pulled back into a knot. The applause was thundering, as loud as the one for Cassius, making the beast in the centre of the arena snap around in anger. Akiko, like Cassius, waved at the audience, before bowing slightly towards the dragon. Even though it couldn't see her, it was a noble creature and deserved her respect. She then lowered her stance and like Cassius tried to not get the attention of the dragon. That part seemed in common to all their plans, the attempt to sneak up on the creature.

But Akiko wouldn't resort to large displays of magic. Instead, she pointed her wand at herself, muttering under her breath and after a moment she started to blur and ripple, slowly fading from view.

"Oh, Miss Musashi is taking the stealthy road, interesting. In what way will she distract the dragon from her presence, we will find out." Bagman commentated joyfully.

But she wasn't finished. Again placing her wand to her herself, she muttered again, not that anyone would see that. And even if she wasn't anything to be seen, rather be smelled. Or more like nothing to be smelled. She had read that Dragons had a good sense of smell and therefore she had masked her smell and sounds for good measure. then for the first time, she pointed the wand into the arena, this time not making any sound, but soon everybody noticed a difference. A strong smell of cherry blossoms filled the air intensely and also a little calming. The dragon turned it's head, trying to find the source of the smell but it couldn't see anything and then….

Nothing happened. The audience stared into the arena, looking for a sign or some move but there was nothing to be seen. No flashy move, no sudden movement nothing. Just quiet, except the twists and turns of the dragon, which after the first minute laid down next to its nest, staring at the audience, which was obviously the only thing he noticed. The audience in return turned a little bored after the first few moments. There was nothing. Well, the dragon was interesting and most hadn't seen one ever before but still, nothing happened. Even Bagman stopped commentating, not sure what he should say, with this lack of action.

Fred leaned over to George. "That is a little underwhelming don't you think? I mean dragons are cool and all but..."

George nodded. "It is a little boring." Susan huffed from the other side of Fred.

"So what? This is clever and also probably the safest way to get to the final stretch. Who cares if it is boring?" She snapped at the both of them, who raised their hands. The bluenette glared at them with venom in her eyes, before turning back to the arena.

"Sorry. Merlin." George said, returning to the arena himself.

After almost twelve minutes all the sudden the golden egg just disappeared from the nest and Akiko reappeared on the stage, as if she had just strolled through a park. Applause rose. This might not have been the most spectacular display of magic but certainly the most elegant. Bagman almost jumped out of his seat in surprise and waved his hand quickly.

"There she is! Wonderful display Miss Musashi, wonderful indeed!" He said smiling. Madam Pomfrey again rushed over, checking the girl up, but the Japanese Champion only shook her head slightly at the questions of the school nurse and after handing her a potion, the dignified mediwitch retreated to return to the injured Cassius.

"She is unharmed! After facing a dragon that is quite a feat. Now we as the judges will talk to each other, one moment please." And with that again the judges stepped together, talking to each other. This discussion turned out a little longer and you could all see the argument that was happening. After a while, all of them nodded and once again Bagman turned to the gathered students.

"After an energetic discussion, we judges came to a conclusion. Miss Musashi has made a perfect display of acting clever and looking out for her own safety in the face of danger. However, the progress was slow and steady, but still slow. We judges award her 12 points." The applause was loud and Akiko turned, bowing to the audience before stepping off the stage as well.

Sirius and Lord Greengrass also clapped politely and watched the girl leave.

"Who do you think was the one disagreeing?" Narcissa asked her cousin from the side, watching the judges on the stage.

Sirius frowned looking the over. "The way they are all giving Umbridge the stink eye I would say she was the one. Most likely she wanted her to have even fewer points, judging by the look on her face." He was right, Dolores Umbridge didn't look all too happy as it was. Her arms were crossed and she glared down into the arena, where right now a pitch-black dragon was lead-in. It roared like the one before did, showing off his underbelly, which was coloured in a wine like red.

Narcissa nodded in agreement. "She is a foul woman. I don't like her." To which Sirius could only nod in agreement. He didn't like that woman either, not since his trial and every time he came in contact with her he was stronger in his belief that she was an awful human being.

Bagman smiled waving at the audience.

"Now, our third champion. Big applause for Ulrich Kurfurst, also known as the Ashbringer!" People roared in applause, more than when Akiko was announced. This was the famous duelling champion, even if he wasn't a dashing figure like Cassius he was still famous and had a lot of fans in the wizarding world.

The announced teenager walked into the arena, wearing jeans and also a shirt with the bat-winged sword on the front. He also wore a woollen cap, protecting his head from the cold wind. One of the sleeves slowly flapped in the wind, empty. Ulrich didn't wave towards the crowd or anything, not even looking up. His eyes were trained on the creature in the centre of the arena. The dragon was sitting upright, its tail swishing back and forth. Ulrich raised his wand mumbling something no one could understand pointing it at the largest boulder on the opposite side of the arena, interestingly the same one Cassius had used to hid his firework. The boulder morphed twisted and turned only to the change its form and with a short flash, there was suddenly a second dragon in the arena, smaller than the original but with bright green scales. It was the form of another Brazilian black dragon, more so a male. Even though they were smaller, male Brazilians in the wild tried to destroy the eggs of females, making them ready to breed again. The black scaled beast in the centre reacted instantly, standing on its hind legs, roaring a challenge to the creature that appeared d in her domain, near her breed. Wings flapped, feet stomped loudly onto the ground. Ulrich kept holding his wand towards the transfigured dragon, still controlling it and pulling the real one further away. The creature reacted wonderful, engaging full-on into the duel. It moved forward, still, wings spread, puffing its chest, trying to intimidate the suddenly arrived adversary.

"That looks like a clever idea. There is no better distraction than that, this is for sure." Bagman commentated with a grin.

The real dragon jumped forward with a roar, slashing its claws into the flank of it foe and the crowd roared. This was what they had come for. This was a spectacle. The dragons bit at each other fighting in the corner of the arena. Ulrich in the meantime had started running. His sprint was fast, not as graceful as Cassius sprint had been, but still looked rather impressive. There was nothing between him and the nest.

It would have been perfect if there wasn't a small detail. The chain that bound the dragon to its nest stretched in the exact moment Ulrich stepped over it and knocked him to the ground with a lot of force. The wet smack could be heard over the sound of the fighting dragons. The entire arena gasped. That looked nasty. His transfigured dragon disappeared returning to its stone form but luckily for Ulrich, the real one stayed where it was still searching for the suddenly disappeared creature. The teenager didn't move for a moment, before he sat up, shaking his head slightly. He moved on, leaving behind a nasty red stain where his head had hit the rocks. The boy stumbled into the nest and half fell half jumped onto the golden egg. He reappeared on the stage, collapsing and actually vomiting onto the floor. The egg rolled away uncared for. Madam Pomfrey almost appeared out of nowhere, waving her wand muttering under her breath. The stadium waited for her verdict, while Madam Greif was hovering, her face contorted in concern.

After a few waves, Pomfrey said something to Bagman and levitated the boy from the stage. Sirius saw a girl with blond hair sprinting through the rows towards the exit in a panicked pace. Bagman addressed the audience.

"Mr Kurfurst seems to be alright. A concussion and a laceration, nothing more." Applause erupted from the stands while the judges came together discussing their verdict. This time they didn't take long before Bagman once again turned addressed the students and other spectators.

"Very well Mr Kurfurst showed us an impressive feast of transformation. He was also the quickest of the champions up until now to retrieve the egg and did so without coming into conflict with his dragon. Yet, he got a little careless and injured himself in the process. We award 10 points to him for his efforts." The applause returned with vigour and Bagman waved at them.

Hermione and Neville looked out onto the arena where with difficulty the tamers moved the Black Scaled Brazilian was forced to return into her cage. The creature roared and tried to fight back twice but finally, the arena was empty again.

"Oh god, I hope this will go over well." Hermione said, wringing her hands slowly, while she stared at the place where all the champions had come in. On the other side, the pen opened, releasing Harry's opponent.

* * *

Harry listened to the applause on the outside, while he still felt worried. It seemed like Ulrich had been really quick with his round. Yet Bagman's words suggested he was hurt. Harry hoped the german boy was all right. He was a nice bloke. The few times they had talked, Harry had enjoyed the dry humour of the older teen. Yet while they had waited together, none of them had said a word to the other. Both were lost in their thoughts, thinking ahead. The only interaction was Harry nodding towards the bald teenager when he had made his way over to the entrance.

Harry looked down into Dawn's eyes petting her feathers in an attempt to calm his nerves. The phoenix thrilled and chirped, cuddling close to his hand, enjoying the attention, little diva she is. Harry smiled while his mind was fixed on the task. Just go out there and surrender directly. Let them laugh, you don't care at least you survive. You-

*Bang* Another cannon shot roared through the tent, marking his beginning. Harry stood, feeling dread in his stomach. Dawn took a seat on his shoulder and together they slowly walked through a small tunnel made out of wood. It was damp and dark and felt like a mile for him even though it was only a few feet. Harry could see light, rather brightly on the other side. He walked out, blinking at the sun and into a circular arena, filled with large boulders and rock. The rows around the arena were stacked high and n it clapping and applauding students were sitting, but it seemed less enthusiastic than before. Only the Gryffindor section was almost exploding when he stepped into the light and he saw Hermione, Susan, Sirius, Remus, the twins, Narcissa and the others clapping and cheering for him. Harry felt again a lump in his stomach. He raised his hand and Dawn hopped onto it as they had trained before.

While he raised his hand higher, he saw that in the stands Sirius was shooting out a few red and golden sparks, marking his position. Dawn spread her wings and took flight, rising quickly. Harry's eyes followed her for a while as she flew into the sunlight, heading towards Sirius outstretched hand. Harry heard Bagman's words like through a small filter.

"Our final champion has arrived Lord Peverell. And his wonderful phoenix has left his side, to be safe on the stands, very good idea, very good indeed."

Harry stopped listening raising his wand. Now he would have to do this humiliation, give up, something he was never really good at.

"Stay away from my children apes!"

A loud voice echoed through the arena, like thunder and lighting. Yet no one seemed to really mind. Harry looked around who could have talked, stopping in his tracks, wand half risen. Again the voice spoke.

"I burn you, I rip you to shreds! These are my brood!"

Harry turned his eyes to the long thin dragon in the middle of the arena. It looked like its miniature counterpart only a hundred times bigger. Over 30 feet long, it moved around the boulders, now Harry saw the snake-like physique of the dragon. It roared but the roar sounded different for him.

 **"Stay away! Burn! Die!"**

Harry lowered his wand, staring at the creature. This must be his parseltongue. Yes, the dragon was a little hard to understand, like someone with a strong Scottish accent but still, he could make out the gist of it. Harry lowered his wand more. He just stood there staring at the dragon. He didn't hear Bagman's comment about being frozen he didn't hear Sirius and Remus screaming at him, the other spectators also calling out for him. Harry slowly climbed onto a boulder, like he was following some kind of compulsion and revealed himself to the creature.

"Oh, Peverell is the first champion to challenge his dragon face to face? Is that confidence or foolishness, we will find out!" Bagman said, pointing at the scene. Harry raised his head to stare into the dragon's eyes, who by now had seen him.

 **"Hello."** He called out but the rest of the arena heard only a loud hissing noise, that gave them goosebumps. The dragon tilted it's head a slight bit, staring at him.

 **"Can you understand me?"** Harry asked, careful not to let the dragon out of his sight. The large reptile lowered her head looking closer at him.

 **"A speaker. First I met."** It grumbled back. The rough speaking was hard to understand but Harry tried his best. He nodded slowly.

 **"Yes, I'm a speaker. I didn't know dragons could understand me."** Harry said at which the reptile growled, shaking itself. Everybody in the arena had turned quiet, starring at the bizarre scene of a teenager talking with a dragon.

 **"Of course not, those animals have no brains. I and my kind are the only true dragons."** The serpent-like creature stretched itself, showing off her scales. Harry nodded again, licking his lips.

 **"And magnificent you are."** He spoke hastily. The dragon made a sound that sounded a little bit like the purr of a cat.

 **"A flatterer. What do you want here, an ape with the noble tongue?"** It asked, flicking its tail. It seemed really calm right now and while no one really understood what was going on, with the exception of maybe of Dumbledore. The old headmaster had taken the time in his life to at least understand parts of the snake's tongue. Even though he couldn't understand the dragon, Harry's words suggested that he was coaxing the reptile.

Harry stepped a little closer, carefully, while speaking. **"I have the task to retrieve that egg from your nest."** He pointed at it.

That was a mistake. The dragon roared, anger and flames spitting from her mouth, while it crushed stone with its claw.

 **"You want my brood thief? You will burn for that!"** The dragon roared again and Harry could only dodge behind a bolder quick enough before fire basked the ground where he had just stood. Hot flames swept around the corners of the stone and quickly the sand melted. The audience screamed in surprise at the sudden attack and Sirius felt like he was dying right now. Harry quickly and in a panic called out.

 **"No! No, I don't want to steal your brood!"**

It took a moment but the dragon stopped her breathing, so Harry slowly peeked back around the corner. The dragon had coiled itself around her nest staring at him.

 **"Explain, fast!"** She said, her whiskers twitching slightly.

Harry carefully stepped out from behind his cover, blinking away sweat on his forehead. He slowly moved, not to spook the creature in any way or form. He pointed at the nest. "There is an egg in there that isn't yours. Someone smuggled it in between your brood."

The dragon tilted its head, looking between its own coils. The ape was right, there was one between her beloved children that wasn't hers. It smelled different, she just hadn't noticed it up until now, the difference was faint. The creature roared angrily as she dived down trying to toss the thing out of her nest. But shortly before she could it something invisible blocked her from getting to her own brood. Even angrier the dragon tried, again and again, striking down like a viper, but that foul-smelling egg still stayed in place. After a few seconds, it noticed that the ape was waving at her, calling out to her.

 **"Wait! You can't toss it out, they won't let you!"** Harry hissed, coming slowly closer. The angered dragon glared over at the ape flicking her tail. She wanted to get out of here, she wanted that false egg away from her brood. Her roar made that clear enough. Harry nodded, still holding up his hand trying to calm her.

 **"I know, I know. You want your family safe. I understand. Let me take the false egg, I can reach it."** Harry was sweating all over, his breathing fast. The dragon stared at him for a few moments, flames flickering out of her mouth. Harry was sure she would kill him, burn him right then and there. He was about to pull back, slowly, berating himself how he could be so dumb to even try this when the large reptile spoke again.

 **"You will take that out of my nest, ape that speaks the noble tongue. I will kill you before you can even think of hurting my brood!"** The dragon lifted a coil of her body, revealing a path to the nest. Harry swallowed hard and slowly and carefully walked closer. The dragon hissed, making him flinch but didn't strike. Harry felt like he was drenched in sweat and nervousness, inch by inch moving forward. The dragon looked so massive from up close. What was he thinking? But he couldn't back out again. Little did he know that the dragon had its own plans. When the ape had taken out the foul egg from her nest she would eat him. That would be a good meal, even though it seemed like a thin weak ape.

Harry blinked away the sweat when he ducked under the large body, underneath the coil. The creature could just drop her body again and he would die. Just a few more feet. He looked over the eggs and of course, the golden one was on the other side, making him either walk around the nest or right through it. Somehow he knew he wouldn't survive if he tried to walk right through so he made his way slowly around the big, stone-like eggs until he was in reach to touch the egg. He felt a shadow over himself, the dragon ready to strike.

Survival instinct kicked in and he knew the dragon would kill him the moment the egg was out of the nest so he stretched his hand out fast and the fingertips brushed over the golden object. He felt the familiar tugging on his naval when the portkey kicked in pulling him to safety.

The stadium erupted in applause. Even Slytherin couldn't hold back at the final of this tense and amazing display. No one really understood what happened but it seemed like the dragon had allowed Peverell to get to the egg and take it from her, unbelievable. Everybody couldn't believe that the youngest would also do the most amazing feat, dwarfing even Ulrich' attempt. Between all these people were only a few persons who turned even paler than before, while their eyes were focused on the stage, where the raven-haired boy should have appeared. Sirius called out, over the sound of applauding people, giving the thoughts of those few a voice.

"Where is Harry?!"

The stage was empty.

*What an asshole.

AN

The first task is over. God that was fun writing. I hope you liked it. I never agreed with Rowlings decision to not really show us what the other champions did, only describe it. So I did just that. I hope you really enjoyed it.

So I had to really think to come up with different approaches. Relatively early I decided the parseltongue route for Harry. I thought it was fitting. I know I'm not the first to have this idea, but I never really like that most of those who did it made the dragon act all civil all the sudden. It is still an animal to me and wanted to feed and all of that. Some of my inspiration came from Smaug from the Hobbit, but just smaller things. This feeling of trying to calm an angry beast that Bilbo has. That kind I wanted to recreate.

The idea with the chain knocking Ulrich to the ground actually comes from the series Top Gear. Just search 'James May BBC Top Gear Christmas Special 2010 Heroic Fail' in youtube and you will see what I had in mind with this moment. By the way, it is planned that Bagman says Ulrich last name wrong. Most English people speak an Ü like a U because there isn't something like it in the English language. I hade some other idea of what he should do but maybe I will keep that for later.

Akiko is smart. She is quite similar to Daphne actually, with only a few differences. You will see. I planted something in here by the way, but it is minor.

Cassius I always thought about what would Draco be like if he wasn't a coward, but someone so arrogant he would dive into danger. A little like a mix between Sirius and Lucius Malfoy if you would like to think that way.

We are almost at the end of the second big Arc in this story. Next two to maybe three chapters and we are in Arc three.

Next up: Where is Harry?


	68. Chapter 68

"Where is Harry?" Sirius frowned, even more, looking up and down the arena. His eyes searched for that unruly mob of black hair, which normally was so hard to overlook. But he couldn't see it. On the stage, Dumbledore was on his feet, staring at the spot where Harry had vanished. The other judges also stood up slowly. Remus leaned forward, trying to see anything.

"I can't see him, what is going on?" He asked. Sirius stood, trying to find his godson. He then, feeling a little worried pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said pointing his wand. Like it always did ink bloomed from the centre of the folded piece of parchment and revealed the outlines of the grounds of Hogwarts. To the side a huge amount of names were clustered together, forming a ring. The arena. It was so tightly packed, Sirius couldn't read a single name. He placed his wand again on the parchment.

"Target Harry Potter." Back in the day they mostly used the map to find a person to pull a prank on them. But searching the map for someone in a school that contained a few hundred was tiring, to say the least, so Remus wove a spell into the map that would show the position of a certain person upon demand. It would turn the name of the person into Golden letters, making it stand out quite a bit.

No golden letters were shown by the map and Sirius felt his stomach crunch like it was crushed by some strong fist. He felt his breathing intensify and looked up, searching again the ranks in the attempt to find beloved godson even though he knew the boy wasn't there. Then it hit him. Of course, the map wouldn't find Harry that way. Again he pointed his wand at the map.

"Target Harry Peverell!" He grumbled out. That would be it, he was sure. Please, please.

But the map didn't change.

"Target Prongslet."

Nothing.

"Target my godson."

Nothing.

"Target Harry James Peverell Potter Black."

Nothing.

"Targe-"

Remus interrupted him by laying his hand on his forearm shaking his head. Dawn, sitting on Sirius' shoulder, looked even more distressed than the black-haired man. She batted her wings cooing in something you could describe as desperation.

"Padfoot, stop it. Harry isn't in Hogwarts."

Sirius stared at his best friend. Remus had seen Sirius in many different moods. He had seen him happy, so many times over all these years in school, when they pulled a prank, when they sat together in their dorm room, laughing and talking when they won a Quidditch match when he was James best man and Harry's godfather. He had seen him sad, oh so many times. Every year until he was sixteen when it was time to go home, in the days after him getting released, quite some times Remus had seen the sadness of a man who didn't get the luxury of coming to terms with his best friends death. Azkaban wasn't a place where you could mourn and get used to the idea that the people you love most in your life were gone.

He had also seen him before when he was afraid. That night in the third year when he was found out to have snuck out of Gryffindor tower by Professor McGonagall. That one time during the war, when James had been injured and they were unsure if he would lose his arm.

But never had Remus seen such a panic in his best friends eyes. There was an almost animalistic fear in those grey orbs, staring at him in utter devastation.

"Where is my godson?" He asked with a raspy voice.

* * *

The spinning slowed down eventually, signaling the end of the land with the same elegance that accompanied every single one of his port key journeys, which means with none at all. He fell to the floor in a heap of arms, legs and robes onto a hard wooden floor. His face was pressed into the dusty boards and he groaned picking himself up. His glasses had fallen off his nose and he stared blearily into the room he was in. Even without his aid, he knew he had left the arena. Stone walls surrounded him and the dust was too thick on the floor for the newly created construct. His hand felt around the flood and finally, his fingertips brushed over the metal frame of his glasses. Slipping those on Harry looked around. He was indeed in some kind of room. It was about two by two meters and made from stone and wood. It looked old. In the corner was a small cot also made from wood with a fading blanket on it. it looked like a prison cell to the boy. Harry blinked once more while he stood up. Where was he? Was this part of the test? Possible. There could be more than just the dragon. Harry picked up his wand and the egg. A dusting of his pants, he then felt it. Like an arch in his mind. The bond with Dawn was strained hard, to the brim. Without a doubt, he knew he was far, FAR away from his beloved familiar and that more than anything set him on edge. If he was far away, that meant that he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore and that in turn meant danger.

Pointing his wand at the door, he murmured out Alohomora, but nothing happened. Whatever held the door closed, was more than a simple spell. He tried two other spells but nothing happened. He felt a ruffle under his robes and Gryph stuck out his head from the collar oh the basilisk skin. If the snake had a problem with him wearing the hide of a dead relative, he didn't seem to show it. The snake flicked his tongue.

 **"Where are we?"** The snake hissed lowly, taking in the room. Harry shrugged in an unknowing manner, stepping closer to the door.

 **"I have no idea."** He said while stretching out his hand. But when he touched the door it felt like he got an electric shock and quickly pulled it back. His fingertips were smoking slightly. **"But I somehow don't think this is part of the tournament."**

Like it was summoned by his words, he heard footsteps walking towards the door. Harr stepped back again, to the corner of the room, his wand pointed at the door, while he pushed Gryph back into the folds of his robes. The snake hissed lowly but stayed put anyways. Outside metal met metal and it sounded like a keyring being pulled out and sorted through. Then the sound of a key sliding into a keyhole. Clicking sounds, like lots and lots of locks where released, came from the wooden object. Harry stiffened, reading for what might come. Whatever it was. He stared intently at the door and held his breath.

With the finality of a falling sword, the door clicked one last time this time louder and then the door was pulled open. On the other side was standing a gaunt-looking woman. Her brown hair was messy and greasy like she hadn't washed for quite some time. Her lips were blue and her eyes bloodshot. She looked malnutritioned and almost miserable. In her hand was a ring of keys, reminding Harry a little bit of Filch's massive keyring. Harry was surprised, he hadn't expected someone like this. He lowered his wand in surprise a little bit, looking at the woman.

"Who are y-"

Quickly like a snake, the woman pulled a wand. "Imperio!" She barked out, the curse slamming into Harry so fast he had no time to react. Like every time Professor Moodey had used the spell on him, Harry felt like his whole world was toned down a nudge. He felt like he was packed in thick layered of cotton, only seeing the world through a veil. The woman looked nervous, looking over her shoulder more than one time. she quickly turned and didn't even bother with taking his wand from him.

"Follow." She ordered her voice like sandpaper, raspy and dry. It cracked even a little bit Harry, even though he didn't really care in his state could hear tiredness and sort of nervousness. He immediately started following the woman, because why not? If she said so, it would be alright, right? His feet stumbled a little, while he walked in his daze behind her. They walked through corridors and upstairs. They were in some kind of castle, Harry thought but it seemed abandoned. A lot of spiderwebs and dust everywhere. Every now and then he saw an old banner, with a triangle, a circle and a line in it. He knew he should know that symbol, but he couldn't really put it. He wasn't too bothered by this, the thinking was exhausting and even though he knew he should care, Harry couldn't bring himself to really really care at all. Not caring was so much easier and not so exhausting. They walked up one final flight of stairs and stopped in front of a pair of large doors.

"Wait here." The woman ordered and Harry was happy to comply. While he stood still, not thinking, not moving just being, the woman knocked on the door and slipped inside. Harry heard muffled voices through the wooden barrier but he didn't really care about something like that. He just stood, content with the fact that he was following his orders. That thought made him frown a little. Why was he even happy about that? He didn't know the woman, why did he want to do what she told him to? Was she important? No, he couldn't remember her very well. So why did he want to do as she said? Was there a reason? Had he forgotten the reason? He must have forgotten the reason because if there wasn't a reason he wouldn't obey her and since he did obey her there must be a reason for that. Happy to find the solution to his problem, Harry left behind those thoughts again, returning to his mindless stare into the darkness. Behind him, the door was pulled open and the woman slipped out again, leaving the door open.

"Inside." She ordered the black-haired boy and Harry nodded, moving forward through the cracked open door. On the other side, there was a large hall, completely circular in form. It was like an assembly hall or a theatre. Ranks upon ranks of stone seats were around a platform in the centre. They were empty, only the quick movements of a few mice were there to be seen. There were more banners hanging from the walls, again with the symbol Harry had seen before and again he felt like something was there he should know about that. Stairs were cutting through the long lines of stone benches, leading down to a stage in the centre. The stage was made out of black glass-like stone and was completely flat. Different from the benches, it wasn't empty. A cauldron, a large armchair and a man were standing there. The man was nervously looking over his shoulder towards them before he leaned down to the armchair again nodding eagerly. Harry couldn't see who was sitting on the chair, but the man seemed to be afraid of whoever it was.

"Move." The woman poked her long thin finger in Harry's back and he kept walking. Moving down the stairs, he closed in on the stage. Since he wasn't told to stop when he finished the stairs, Harry walked up to the dark stone and climbed onto the stage, walking closer and closer.

"Stop." The woman said and Harry stood still looking up ahead. Yet he twitched a little because ever since he had stepped into this room, his head was hurting really bad. His forehead felt like someone was poking it with a white-hot needle relentlessly. He twitched even more because with the pain there came clarity, slowly but surely. His mind was still foggy but he couldn't come up with a reason why he should stand still if he was hurting.

There are instincts, buried deep in the human mind. Some have washed away over time and dulled down, like the instinct to mate is now mostly controlled by our own morals and principles or the instinctive fear of darkness and unknown places. Even the fear of spiders is in such a way. Most people still have the urges but can control those. Then there are instincts we totally lost from our forefathers. To hide in the trees is not a survival option for the human race and therefore we stopped doing this millions of years ago and the instinct died down.

But there are instincts we can't control. When there is a situation of danger, our bodies react of their own. Our breathing speeds up and we begin to sweat in preparation for the strain of either fighting a foe or fleeing from something that would harm us. Closing your eyes when you sneeze. Waking to loud noise. It is hard stopping oneself from doing these things, some even impossible. These reflexes are so integrated into our life we mostly don't notice them. But they are there, protecting us from a lot of threats out there in this big hostile world.

One of these reflexes is our bodies attempt to avoid pain. Pain as an indicator for hurt is to be avoided, something every baby learns rather quick. And this reflex, this instinct is on such a basic level that even the strongest mind control can't turn the instinct off completely. Therefore when Harry's order was to stay still, the order of his instincts was to either run or fight, both things not done while staying still. By this, he felt more and more of the restrictions to his mind fall off. First only slowly but then faster and faster more and more barriers fell, like a domino effect, like they were all hooked together and with one falling the others broke down more easily. First, only his hand twitched, then his left arm, then his whole upper body.

Sadly it wasn't fast enough.

"Bind him." A thin voice demanded. It was raspy but powerful, demanding and chilly. An ice-cold feeling rolled over Harry's back and all his inner warning signals turned up to eleven. He knew this voice well, even though he heard it only three times. Yet every time he had, it was connected with mortal peril. The night he got his scar, that evening at the end of their first year and in the chamber of secrets. He knew this voice well and felt utter horror, even forgetting the pain in his forehead for a moment. It helped him throw off the last of the Imperius curse.

He wanted to turn, he wanted to run away, he just wanted to get out of here as fast as he could but before he could even take a single step, the man beside the armchair had raised his wand and dark ropes sprung into existence, wrapping themselves around the boy. Harry tumbled, his arms and legs bound and fell over crashing hard onto his side. He felt something snapping in his shoulder, white-hot pain shooting through his upper body. He hissed in pain, his eyes shut. None of the other people in the room paid him any heed because the thin voice spoke again.

"Turn my seat, Amycus." Again Harry felt his skin crawl at the voice, but now the pain both in his shoulder and his forehead was the most pressing concern. He heard the rumbling of something heavy pulled over the flat floor. Harry mustered all his will and rolled over his injured shoulder until he was lying on his back. The effort made him scream in pain and left him panting but finally his weight wasn't on the injury letting him sigh in a little relief. When so much pain rushes through your body even a little lessening of it feels like heaven. The voice spoke to him again.

"Ah, Harry Potter, the Boy who lived. We meet again." Harry couldn't see the armchair in his position, lying on his back but he didn't want to either. After a moment of silence, the voice barked out.

"Sit him up you damn fool. I want him to look at me." The voice carried threat and anger with it and a few hurried steps followed. Harry howled in pain when he was grabbed ruffly on his hurt shoulder and pulled up into a sitting position. When he was sagging back, panting and gritting his teeth, he felt something in his back, something he could lean against. It felt like a rock or stone, probably summoned.

"Look at me boy." The voice said demanding and while Harry wanted to resist he felt a boot slammed into his side, making him howl in pain again.

"Do as you are told boy or-" The man growled out but was cut off by the thin voice again.

"I didn't order you to kick him, Carrow! Don't forget who is your master."

Harry again heard shuffling of clothes and when he blinked open his eyes he saw the tall thin man crouching on his knees before the armchair, begging for forgiveness. The one in the chair didn't mind his pleading, dark red eyes boring into Harry's emerald green ones and a nasty smile appeared underneath it.

"Hello, Harry." Voldemort said to him almost friendly.

* * *

Sirius slammed his fist onto the mantle of the hearth.

"Where is my godson?" He barked out, glaring at the room. There were quite a few people gathered inside of Dumbledores office. The old headmaster, Madam Greif and Viceheadmaster Nobunaga, Moody, McGonagall, Snape and Narcissa were spread around the room. Remus was outside with the map changing the spells on the piece of parchment. It was fixed on Harry's name, all of those, so if he would return, the map would alarm them. But Sirius had no intention of waiting for that to happen.

Dumbledore looked at the dark-haired man over the rim of his half-moon glasses, while he folded his hands in front of him.

"The wards don't recognize young Harry's signature on the grounds." He stated, making Sirius glare at him.

"I know that! I don't want to know where he isn't but where he is!" He snapped at the old man. Dumbledore frowned, while Snape sneered at him.

"Black, I have no idea who you think you are but-"

Narcissa had to take hold of Sirius's arm because the tall black-haired man was ready to jump onto the greasy-haired potion master and hit him in the face. His face was contorted in rage.

"You damn slimy git! I will-" Now his voice was cut off when Narcissa actually cast a Silencing charm at her cousin, while still holding on to his hand.

"Stop this behaviour now Sirius. And Severus I think you should better leave." She snipped at her former confidant. Severus crossed his arms, frowning.

"I am not yours to command, Miss Black." He answered with an ice-cold voice. Narcissa shook her head, crossing her arms as well, while Sirius calmed down at least a bit.

"Oh, I know Severus. I know quite well who holds your leash, now and before. Lucius was quite open about that."

Severus Snape clutched his right forearm. His eyes were poison-filled orbs, while he shot angry glares at the tall thin woman. Dumbledore raised his hands, trying to calm the situation.

"Miss Black, I can assure you, I trust Professor Snape completely so there is-"

But once again Narcissa cut of the old headmaster, her eyebrow raised. "That doesn't matter. We will not discuss the safety of Lord Peverell with a Death Eater in the room."

While no one gasped in surprise, quite a few eyes turned towards Severus Snape. Dumbledore had worked hard in the aftermath of the war to keep Severus role, during the said event, under wraps as best as he could. A small hearing with only the bare minimum of needed people from the DMLE had been all that had happened and Snape had left the courtroom with a slap on his wrist. All thanks to the man who defeated Gellert Grindelwald and the hero of the wizarding world. Even his second in command, Minerva McGonagall had never really known. Of course, she had suspected, but to hear it spoken out loud was a different story. She eyed her colleague with a careful look, frowning slightly. Moody was more open with his hostility, but he had known beforehand.

Snape glared icily at the former Lady Malfoy before he turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." He simply said. Dumbledore sighed nodding slowly. With billowing robes the potion master swept out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang. Again Dumbeldore sighed, shaking his head.

"Sirius, my boy I really hope you and Severus will one day put aside your differences."

Sirius scowled, shaking his head. "And I hope that one day it will rain freedom for everyone. But we don't always get what we want, so keep your hopes to yourself, Albus."

Nobunaga slowly turned from the window where he looked out onto the school grounds. He didn't seem to have noticed the cold and nervous tension in the room when he smiled, folding his hands behind his back.

"Mr Snape part ways with us before the school year ends. None of us will see him again after." He smiled sagely, while Dumbledore looked rather alarmed. He looked over at his old friend.

"Really?" He just asked. Nobunaga smiled warmly nodding in agreement. Sirius blinked, looking at the weird old Japanese man. He didn't hold precognition in high regard and didn't care for anything about that slimy git.

"Be that as it may, what do we do about Harry?"

Again Dumbeldore turned to his old friend. "Takeda, did you see young Harry?"

The Japanese seer shook his head slowly sighing. "Albus-kun, I have told you many times now. My gift doesn't work this way. Sometimes I see, sometimes not. I can only look through a window. I don't decide which one opens. The fate of the young speaker I can't see. His path is clouded in mystery, his future is not written."

Dumbledore nodded, while inwardly he cursed. This was bad. Young Harry slipped more and more out of his grasp this year. Ever since Sirius had stepped onto the plate everything derailed more and more. He had taken the boy and loved him with all his heart. It was commendable and under normal circumstances, Albus would applaud this behaviour but everything about Harry Potter was far from normal.

The boy needed to be a symbol for this world. He needed to be firmly placed in the ranks of the light and a strong advocate for those who were too weak to speak for themselves. That was one of the reasons Dumbledore had decided to place him with the Dursleys. He had thought that him growing up in the muggle world would connect the boy with the muggle-borns, living more in their world, therefore giving him empathy for their position. He had been more than pleased seeing Harry form a bond of friendship with the Weasleys, a family so strong in Dumbledore's own corner. Harry had looked up to him for guidance and Albus, even though he felt disgusted by himself for his doing, had carefully steered him towards a selfless role in their society. The time of the old houses was up. For centuries now the noble houses had been a problem, dividing their society while other countries moved forward away from the nobility. Like France, Germany, America and Russia. Dumbledore wanted to see that bigoted system fall during his own lifetime. He had worked on this for years now and when Harry Potter, the boy who lived also stood against this system it would fall for certain. Tom, while still a wraith, was not a complete danger. The idea of him was far more of use than Tom being gone for good. As long as the shadow of Lord Voldemort hung over Harry's head, the boy would fight to better the world and in turn, become the hero the wizarding world saw him already as. All the while Draco Malfoy and his father did a perfect job even though unknown to create this antagonistic role for Harry. Everything was going well.

And then Sirius had shown up and Albus had misjudged the situation greatly. Even though he always knew that Harry didn't grow up in the most loving household, he had never thought that it had been so bad. The boy naturally had clung to the first resemblance of a family that he had found and didn't let go. Albus had thought that old respect and loyalty would stir Sirius to his side and condoned the contact between the two, but he had totally misjudged Sirius. Not only was the man quite a student of his late grandfather, a rather unpleasant yet sharp political mind, Sirius also placed a lot of blame right in front of Albus own feet. Some might say rightly so. He had pulled Harry from the Dursleys, unknowing of the consequences. One reason Albus wasn't too concerned about Tom, was because of the protection Lily's sacrifice gave to the boy. This old spell of love and care was held up by blood wards. Those wards were tied to her blood, so Petunia was needed to keep those up. Lily had been quite crafty in this. Her murderer could never harm the boy. The boy's second year had been a close call but still. The blood wards would hold for another year, but they would fall if Harry didn't return there coming summer. While he had thought he could persuade Sirius that this was necessary over the course of the year, he had his doubts about it now. It would be a lot harder to protect Harry if he didn't have the blood wards.

Albus' eyes turned to Narcissa Black. She was another piece in the puzzle he didn't like. The woman had been placed in Harry's life and seemed to take up some kind of mother role by now, a role Albus had hoped Molly Weasley would keep. She was a strong believer in pureblood and more so in the nobility of family, instilling those ideas in the boy. That wouldn't do at all. He couldn't lose Harry to that, yet there was nothing he could do about it.

Returning his mind to the present, he nodded to Takeda, rubbing his forehead.

"You are right old friend thank you for reminding me."

Sirius shook his head, stepping over to the desk. He placed both his hands on the tabletop, leaning down. His grey eyes stared into the headmaster's bright blue ones as he dared him to read his mind. Albus Dumbledore wasn't so stupid to try. The noble houses protected their thoughts with great jealousy and he had no desire to find out what traps and shields the notorious Black family installed in the minds of their offspring.

"We have to find him. Now!" Sirius declared, still staring into his eyes. His gaze softened ever so slightly and almost got a pleading look.

"Dumbledore you are the most powerful wizard in the world. There has to be a way for you to find him." There was this hope in Sirius's eyes Dumbledore had seen so many times before. This hope that had made him Great Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and more. This hope that Dumbledore could fix every problem, every situation. But he had sadly to shake his head. With all his power and knowledge there was one thing people tended to forget. He was mortal after all and his power and knowledge knew bounds. He couldn't do anything.

"No Sirius. I tried." He waved over to a trinket in the corner of his office. There was standing some kind of a globe, surrounded by thin sider like silver arms. Those were spinning and circling the globe like mad. One particular one was darting back and forth over the entirety of Europe.

"I tried to narrow his location but whoever has kidnapped Harry is clever. It seems like he is appearing all over Europe in a matter of seconds, moving from point to point far to fast to be true. I haven't seen anything like this for over ten years."

Sirius stared at him, blinking slowly. Then he swallowed hard.

"You don't think it's him, don't you?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly now the worry rather clear on his face.

"Voldemort was the last who was able to foul my detections over and over again. It is quite a possibility that Harry is in his grasp this very moment."

Sirius almost collapsed onto the table at that state, his face pale like a ghost and made a choking sound of distress.

* * *

Once more the Dark Lord looked different from the times before. He wasn't a face sticking out the back of a head, nor was he a projection from the memories of a diary. He looked like a corpse, with decaying flesh and bone like arms. On the left side of his face, the flesh was actually rotted away, revealing bone and giving him the look like he was smirking constantly. His left eye socket was empty, only a red light burning inside. A black rotting robe covered thankfully most of his body, but Harry could even see that only one foot was sticking out from underneath the tattered clothes. With cracking and grinding sounds Voldemort tilted his head slightly to the side.

"After three years we finally meet again. The most powerful Wizard in the world and the boy who lived." The last words were said with such smugness, taunting Harry. The boy leaned a little to the side to relieve his hurt shoulder blinking away the tears of pain, ignoring the pain in his forehead.

"Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world, not you." He hissed out. The zombie-like creature laughed out in thin cold sounds. It was almost cheery.

"Your faith in this bumbling old fool is quite amusing you know that Potter?" His speech was accompanied by the sound of flies that were coming from the rotting inside of his mouth.

Harry swallowed down the pain and tried to sit up more straight.

"It is Peverell now." He said with as much confidence as he could. A rotting eyebrow went up.

"Is that so? Well well, I must say I'm impressed, getting a noble house for yourself, quite impressive for a half-blood like yourself. Even more impressive, your mind is protected like a fortress now. Old family magic I imagine. And more than one, impressive, impressive. Quite a heritage you got there. But I think I stick with Potter since you shouldn't forget your place."

Harry laughed, ignoring his hurting shoulder. "Like you? Born from a muggle father and a near squib mother, Tom?"

"Crucio!" A thin brown wand stuck out from the robes and Harry twisted when the feeling of molten lead rushed through his veins. He screamed in pain, twitching and twisting. It only was for a moment but it felt like an eternity and suddenly he understood how Neville's parents went mad under this spell.P Panting and gritting his teeth he sat up again against the rock.

"Don't. Say. That. Name." The rotten corpse said, staring at him. The cheery demeanour was gone now. Cold ice remained. Harry didn't respond, shaking from the aftermath of the torture spell.

Voldemort leaned to the side, propping his head onto his left arm. A maggot fell out of the empty eyesocket but he didn't seem to mind if he even noticed.

"Now, tell me, Potter, why shouldn't I just kill you and be done with it?"

Harry took a deep breath, glaring at the corpse.

"Because you can't. You have tried time and time again, but you failed. You failed two years ago in the chamber, you failed three years ago in Hogwarts and you failed when you came that night to kill my parents."

Again the corpse laughed this wet laugh that sounded like half his lunge was filled with fluid. He even clapped slightly.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. This passion. This resistance. But quite nought, what can a mere boy do against the strongest wizard there is?"

Harry managed to smirk at the corpse while he wanted nothing more than to press his hand on his burning scar, but he controlled himself.

"I defeated you when you were on the height of your power and I was a mere baby. Now I'm older and you...well you are far from the height of your power."

Voldemort sneered, looking down at his body. "I must admit, I might be weakened at the moment, but also stronger than ever. Nothing can kill me right now. No spell, no weapon, nothing, not in this wraithlike form. I might burn out the body I have taken but soon that will change when I am reborn. But you boy you are wrong, so wrong. Do you think you have defeated me? It was your mother. That mudblood used the old blood magic of the mother's sacrifice to protect you, foolish boy. That was the magic that blocked my Killing curse and rebound it towards me, destroying my body and reducing me to a spirit. You wouldn't have had stood a chance when I came to kill you if she just had stood aside."

Harry blinked, frowning slightly. "You mean when you came to kill my parents." He said.

"Don't correct me, boy! I came for you." Voldemort yelled raising his wand threateningly.

Harry looked at him bewildered. "B...But why? Why would you hunt down a mere baby?"

Voldemort for the first time during their talk looked somewhat surprised.

"The old fool didn't tell you did he? No, he didn't. I can see it in your face. Of course not, he would want to protect your childhood, so noble, yet so foolish. He could have ended you, to secure the safety of the world, but he couldn't ,his sense of justice wouldn't allow it. No, he had the risk of you walking around and he took it. He wouldn't sacrifice you or his own sense of right or wrong, not even for his precious greater good."

The corpse leaned closer, smirking at him.

"You Harry James Potter are my Polar."

* * *

AN

Puh this was first hard to write but the dialogue between Harry and Voldemort was quite a different thing. It almost wrote itself.

So what is a polar. I will tell this in one maybe two or three chapters. It is something special but at the same time it is nothing particular. Just a cosmic coincidence so to speak. You will see.

So this is it, no prophecy. I HATE Chosen One stories. This idea that someone is said to be the chosen hero the villain tries to stop it but only sets the person onto a path by doing so. It is done so often, I can't care. So there is another reason for Voldemort's interest with Harry. Lily's sacrifice is the same as before but there are no Horcruxes. The reason Voldemort is still "alive" was said in this chapter but there was no opportunity to say it right out. So explain here. Voldemort shot the curse, the blood magic bounced it back but by doing so the spell was weakened. Like a ball is thrown against a wall. It was enough to destroy Voldemort's body, but not enough to send his soul into the afterlife, trapping him in between. He is right in what he says, while he is in this form nothing can kill him, but it isn't real life. It is a limbo state he is in weakened and dependent, two things he doesn't like at all.

Another big thing is the whole Dumbledores motivation thing in this chapter. I thought it is about time to talk about what my Dumbs is about. So you can see it in this chapter. Some make him super manipulative and evil, others make him almost saintlike. I wanted him somewhere in the middle. He has good intentions and does good things but he is also arrogant in believing he is the only true way and to an extent that goals justify everything.

What do you say to this chapter? It changes a lot from the original, I hope you like it.

Next up: Ritual


	69. Chapter 69

The laughter of the Dark Lord echoed through the room like sand rubbing against itself. It echoed back and forth and Harry gritted his teeth, still staring at the rotting corpse in the armchair.

"What do you mean? What is polar?" He asked, still confused.

Voldemort shook his head, a few bugs fell to the floor. "That is nothing you need to know, boy. In fact, it doesn't matter at all because you won't survive this day at all. Carrows!" The last word was called out louder, echoing through the room again. One of the doors cracked open and the two adults that had been sent from the hall returned.

Quickly almost running down the stairs the two hurried to the platform and kneeled down in front of the big armchair. They both bowed their heads and now Harry noticed the similarity between the two of them. The short noses and the way their eyes were shadowed by their thick eyebrows made them look like siblings, Harry thought in some kind of detached way.

They bowed their head so deep their long unwashed hair touched the ground. The corpse in the armchair waved its hand.

"Gag him and prepare everything." Lord Voldemort whispered, his voice cracking in a dried throat. The two siblings bowed even deeper before they both hurried to start the preparations. Being undead had a few perks, like the factor that you couldn't die, but at the same time it was an empty, shallow way of exciting and the man who once had been called Tom Riddle wished nothing more than to return to his old self. He wanted back his power, this body was frail and weak. He wanted the masses to bow down to his might once more, a whole country kneels before him in fear. That was the true thrill there was. He thrived for this feeling of power and control, for the one thing that made him feel truly alive.

His dark red eyes turned to the boy who was still sitting at the ground and glared at him with anger in his eyes. One of the Carrows forced an ugly piece of cloth in his mouth, fixing it behind his neck. The boy screamed into the gag but nothing really came out anymore. Voldemort had snorted in amusement. That boy was truly stubborn. He was in the presence of the most powerful wizard the world had ever seen and still he tried to resist. It was almost adorable. A mere teenager standing against the Lord of Dark Lords. Like a mouse that tried to fight off a snake in the tall grass.

Voldemort had the thought it would be a shame to kill the boy. He would love to keep him prisoner, show him one by one how his precious world and friends were shattered into pieces, scattered like broken toys, hurting him at every turn. Potter seemed like the boy who would break down at the sight of his loved ones being tortured and killed. That would be an appropriate punishment for the boy who dared to stand up against Lord Voldemort twice.

But that wouldn't do. The death of this boy would bring him to new heights, new power. Using his polar in a ritual would enhance him even further. There was a reason he had attacked the Potters all these years ago. Yes, the boy's parents had fought against him, annoyed him to no end with their fruitless efforts to stop him, mere twigs that tried to hold back an avalanche.

But the boy was the real reason he had searched for them. Oh, of course, that old fool, Dumbledore had figured it out too. He had made the arithmetic equations too and he knew it was the turning point of the war. So the old fool had hidden the Potters from him and would have almost gotten away with it. Fidelius charm, so clever, so smart, so boring. Typical Dumbledore. Yes, a Fidelius worked very well, but Voldemort was so often bored by the man's inability to do something creative, something daring. There were so many spells and curses that would have done the same effect but with lot nastier side effects. For example, there was a variation of the Fidelius where the secret keeper would die a gruesome and very painful death if he tried to tell the secret to certain people. That would have been effective and safe. But no, in his self-loving manner Dumbeldore didn't consider this option.

Tom had to admit, even if he didn't like it, that the old man was probably the stronger wizard out of the two, not that he would ever say it. The raw power, the man held in his hands was scary, even for the Dark Lord. There was a reason he never tried to attack Hogwarts, why he never challenged Dumbledore directly. While he was certain he would win a fight with the noble leader of the light, he had no idea what would happen if he pushed the old coot too far. What Dumbledore turned to the idea that he should cast morals and principles aside to kill him. So he avoided the man and still had hoped one of his followers could land a lucky shot or the poison in his food wouldn't be detected this time.

But this would all change soon. The dark red eyes looked at the hurt, bound boy with such hunger.

* * *

"I am sick of this." Sirius growled out, his fist slamming once more onto the desk in front of him. Remus placed his hand on the black-haired man's shoulder. He had finished his preparations with the map and returned to his best friends side, trying to calm Sirius in some way or form. It wasn't easy. For one Sirius wasn't someone who would be calmed quite easy, to begin with. He was rash and emotional.

But even more Remus himself was on edge. Harry was missing and Moony deep inside of him wasn't happy at all. While the wolf was savage and dangerous, it had a sense of pack and family. It considered some its own and its own taken away made the beast twitchy. Yet he had to be there for his best friend.

They had left Dumbledore's office quite some time ago now. Actually, they had been thrown out because Sirius was acting out, yelling at everyone in the room. Narcissa finally had booted him out, saying she would inform him if they had news but he could be childish on his own.

"I know Sirius. We will find him." He said quietly, nodding to his friend again. Sirius looked over to him, leaning back in the chair.

"I hope you are right Moony. I can't lose him." There was a pleading undertone in Sirius voice that clenched Remus's heart. The man was so honest it was sometimes difficult to handle. His words were meant in a quite literal way. Remus had noticed it during the summer and the last couple of months. Harry was Sirius world. He was everything the man thought about most of the time.

Before their world breaking apart before Padfoot went to that hell on earth before Lils and Prongs died, Sirius had been a carefree, energetic and unbothered man. Yes the war has been tough and they fought and lost but Sirius kept on walking. No matter how dreadful the situation became, Remus' best friend fought not only for survival but for a better tomorrow. He believed with all his heart that they would win and then the normal life would have them back. They would laugh and joke and be there all together. It all broke apart in just a few hours and when it broke, Sirius broke with it.

He was still the same man as before, joking and being goofy and most people wouldn't notice it but to Remus, it was obvious as daylight. Sirius had changed. There was a pain in his eyes that wouldn't go away. The festering wound in his mind still there and aching all the time. Sirius was a man who had lost everything and now was mourning those losses.

The only times this pain seemed to move away was when he was with Harry. Then the pain would fade and a certain light returned and the real Sirius, not the Lord of Black, not the ex-convict haunted by the nightmares of half a life in prison. No the Sirius that had been his friend for so many years and that he had missed for so long.

Harry didn't seem to know it, but Sirius' whole life, his whole world circled around the black-haired boy and if something would happen to his godson, Remus was quite certain he would lose his last friend at that day for good.

They had talked about it once, during the summer. Sirius had drunk quite a lot that night, while they sat together, talking quietly. A sombre mood had filled the man and that one time, he had spoken of Azkaban.

* * *

 _Sirius swirled the fire-whiskey in his thick glass, the ice cubes sliding around with clicking sounds. Remus had stuck to water that night. Moony wasn't all that agreeing with alcohol and while he despised the creature at his core, Remus still didn't want to tempt it. Sirius sighed, leaning back in the armchair while rubbing his face._

 _"Alright there Padfoot? You and fire-whiskey don't mix well anymore?" Remus said with a chuckle, eyeing his best friend. But he didn't see a smirk, not a grin nor faked anger. Instead, Sirius stared up at the ceiling in a hundred-yard stare blinking, while his mind seemed to wander somewhere. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"It's still cold Rem." He said slowly opening his eyes again. Remus frowned._

 _"It's quite warm Padfoot." He said, not sure what his best friend was about. Sirius shook his head and tapped on his chest._

 _"In here. I still feel like my bones were made from frozen acid." He mumbled, finally looking at his friend. Remus saw at that moment the things Sirius was hiding so badly. The pain and the destruction of twelve years of dementor exposure could create. The man stared at him but it was like Remus wasn't even there really. It was the kind of stare you would see from veterans when they came back home and couldn't handle._

 _"I can't forget Rem. Every night when I close my eyes, I see them again. Prongs lying on the floor, his empty eyes staring at the ceiling. I remember it in every detail. There were small particles of ash on his eyeballs and his face was contorted to a stoic face of defiance. I didn't need to have been there to know that James put up a hell of a fight when the pillock came through their door. He had still his wand in his hand, strong and firm. Like he would jump up in any moment and crack a joke."_

 _Remus felt his heart drop in his stomach. He knew what it had looked like. He hadn't been to the house himself, but he had read it over and over and others had told him. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Moody and more. Yet it was quite an image burned in his mind, showing their best friends killed by a maniac._

 _Sirius still stared into the distance, not looking up to Remus, while the class was clutched in his hand, forgotten._

 _"And Lils, lying just there. Crumbled down, her red hair sprawled out like a halo around her. I couldn't see her face, it was covered with her hair but I just knew, I just knew Rem."_

 _His voice was bitter and while Remus wanted to comfort his friend he wasn't sure Sirius was even there really with him._

 _"And Harry was crying. Heartwrenching sobs out of that little crib. Merlin those haunting sobs. He knew, he knew his mommy and daddy just had died and it tore his little heart apart."_

 _Remus nodded slowly._

 _"I miss them too." He mumbled, wishing now he had taken the alcohol no matter what his inner beast said. Sirius slowly shook his head._

 _"I don't remember them Rem."_

 _Remus frowned tilting his head._

 _"What do you mean Pads?"_

 _Sirius looked up at him, tears in his eyes._

 _"I don't remember what Lily's voice sounded like. I don't remember the warmth of James hug. Not the way they were, it is all covered in a layer of fog. It feels like things that I have heard of but never experienced myself. I have no idea what they were like anymore. All I remember is that night, it is all that is clear to me really anymore. That and the gutwrenching pain of knowing what I lost."_

 _Remus sighed and stood up, placing his hand on Sirius's shoulder._

 _"Azkaban did horrible things to you Pads." He said quietly._

 _Sirius sniffled slightly. "I wish it would have ended there. But it is still haunting me, Rem. Even when I fled, these pictures followed me. Every step, every day every night at sleep. Every night I wake up screaming their corpses burned into my mind, my heart racing and I feel like throwing up. I don't need fucking Dementors to torture my mind, because my mind is doing it fucking itself!" He growled out the last words and threw his whiskey glass through the room shattering it on the opposite wall. Remus flinched slightly at the sudden shattering. Sirius buried his face in his hands and shook in silent sobs for some time, while his friend rubbed his shoulders, trying to give him comfort._

 _"I'm so sorry Pads." The scared man whispered_

 _They stayed that way for quite some time, then Sirius finally sat up rubbing his face. He still sniffed hard but he stopped shacking anymore, while he looked up to his friend with brimmed red eyes._

 _"And do you know what I do when I wake up screaming?"_

 _Remus shook his head slowly._

 _Sirius face turned into a sad smile._

 _"I walk over and glance into Harry's room. Watch him sleep for a little while. That calms me down quite a lot. Knowing that he is safe and secure, that not everything in this world is dark and empty. It might be a little creepy but this is the only way I can return to bed and sleep at all those nights. Knowing that he is in the next room, sleeping and dreaming happy dreams."_

 _Remus smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. When he spoke of his godson, Sirius's eyes were shining with a totally different light, a light Remus had seen in his gaze back when they were children just a few times. It was the intense happiness that knew no bound._

 _"I'm glad to hear that Pads."_

* * *

"I feel the same Padfoot. We can't lose him and we will not." Remus said with a firm voice. Sirius looked at him desperately.

"I hope you are right Remus. I just hope you are right." His eyes glared up to the ceiling, where Dumbledore's office was.

"Why isn't he doing something? He is just sitting there doing NOTHING!" The man lashed out, yelling loudly.

Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"He is not a god Sirius. He tried what he can but his power knows limits. You can't expect him to solve every problem with a snap of his fingers."

Sirius growled again, shaking his head. "Awesome leader of the light he is. Merlin Damn! There must be something we can do."

"You could keep your calm Siri." A stern voice from the door said. Both turned seeing the strict face of Amelia Bones, who had crossed her arms staring at them. Sirius got to his feet, surprise in his face.

"Melia, what are you doing here?" He asked, stepping towards her. The head of house Bones wore crimson Auror robes and her hair was tied to a knot on the back of her head. She moved in, still glaring in Sirius direction.

"What do you think I'm doing here? The boy who lived disappeared from Hogwarts in the middle of a great public event. How long did you think it took Fudge to get the head of the DMLE involved? About half a second. So I came here as quick as I could. Search teams are out there, with some trinket of Dumbledores. He said with those we could find him with enough search time."

Sirius frowned shaking slightly. "What if we don't have enough time?!" He asked with a raised panicked voice only to stumble back when Amelia Bones stepped forward and jabbed her index finger into his chest.

"Don't you yell at me, Sirius Orion Black! We do what we can and then some, so get your damn head out of your ass and calm down for Merlin's sake! You are not helping anyone by stomping your feet like a child. You will calm down or I swear to god I will hex you into next week!"

Sirius stared at her blinking for a moment, before he took a deep breath, shaking a little. He then sighed.

"I'm sorry, It is...hard. What do we have?"

Amelia's stance softened a bit and she nodded slowly.

"We know a few things. For one it will take us about four hours to work our way through the country. By that time we should have found him."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "What if he isn't in Britain?"

Amelia shook her head. "We checked the wards. The portkey that was used could only have the reach of a few hundred miles. Barely reaching the northern part of France. It is more likely that they are here in the UK. Also, the bird says otherwise."

Remus tilted his head. "Dawn?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. Of course, she can't talk, but she and Dumbledore's phoenix can communicate in some way or form and from what he is sending through their "bond" it seems like the bond of Harry and his phoenix isn't stretched extremely thin, something that would happen when he would be really far away. Of course, this is pretty vague and Dumbledore himself said it is only a guess or a hunch but it is all we got so we take what we can get."

Sirius nodded, thinking of the black bird. She looked so sad up there but stayed with her "father" so to speak, snuggling close to the taller flaming red bird.

"In about four hours we will have covered every inch of Britain, two hours if he isn't in a secluded part. Now did he say something to you before anything?"

Sirius shook his head slowly. "He was nervous about the trial and didn't want to embarrass himself by dropping out. Oh, Merlin, I wish he would have just dropped out right away." He fell back into the chair, deflating, while he ran his hand through his hair.

Amelia Bones nodded slowly, like making a note.

"Did he have any enemies?" She asked and for a moment it just got silent in the room. Sirius only raised his eyebrow. The stern woman had the decency to blush a little.

"Right, of course. Well, Dumbledore's prime suspect is You-know-who." She said with a bitter tone, making both the man flinch.

Sirius frowned. That was likely. He had come to the same conclusion by now. Harry had a tendency to run into the Dark Lord more than any other person in the world. He blinked.

"Probably yes, but how did he get a Portkey into the most protected place in the world unnoticed."

Amelia frowned herself, nodding. "I would like to know that myself. And I will find out. Moody had an eye on the thing the whole time and I can't for the life of me figure out how someone got passed his excessive security." She smiled, stepping closer to the man and placed her hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"We will find him, Sirius."

The man gave her a weak smile, placing his own hand over hers.

"Thanks, Melia."

* * *

"We begin." The voice that was like a knife cut through the cold room. A large cauldron was set up in the middle of the room, without a fire underneath. In it swam a clear liquid. Luckily for Harry, he had no idea what that liquid was, because it was the amniotic fluids taken from captured pregnant muggle woman. The liquid of life to restore a broken life to its former self.

The Carrows hastily walked over to the armchair and picked up the corpse that was sitting there with the sound of crackling bones and the smell of rotting flesh and death increased quite a lot when the robes that were hanging around that frame were moved. Both siblings showed no sign of disgust but even from Harry's point of view, the smell was overwhelming. He really didn't want to know what it felt like carrying a rotting corpse around at all. His stomach was tumbling and when he leaned he felt the pain of his hurt shoulder once again.

The Carrows reached the cauldron and carefully put the rotting body in the liquid. Harry sighed in somewhat of a relief, the moment the body was submerged at least the pain in his forehead faded quite a lot. Yet when you have burning headaches for a few hours, even slightest relief feels like heaven, but it doesn't go away in an instant. Both of the dishevelled looking adults stepped back picking up pieces of chalk and got to work, writing runes and circles onto the ground. For some time there was nothing to be heard but the clicking of chalk on the ground, along with shifting robes. Harry had long given up trying to scream it just exhausted him. He tried as quietly as he could to loosen his bonds, even though moving his shoulder hurt like hell every time he tried it, but his restraints were so tight they actually cut into his flesh quite a bit. There was a sharp piece of the rock he leaned against and he tried rubbing the ropes on the edge to cut them, but he knew that he would never make it in time. Still, he tried anyway because giving up wasn't something Harry Potter considered doing at all, that was his nature to always try and do what he thought needed to be done.

So he endured the burning agony from his shoulder, the cutting feeling of the ropes, the throbbing pain from his forehead and kept on moving his hands up and down ever so careful. He had only one chance of getting it right and if one of them saw what he was doing, it would go down the drain.

Yet he didn't finish before the two siblings stood up, looking down at their work.

"You think that is right?" The woman said, frowning while she stared at the signs they had drawn. The man leaned down walking in a circle before nodding.

"Yes, I think that is about right." He admitted. The woman even laughed a little.

"You were always better at ancient runes brother, I trust you." She leaned over and Harry stared in horror when he saw that she was kissing him quite deeply. Didn't they say they were brother and sister? He even forgot to move the ropes for a moment, caught in a moment of fascination and horror. The man hummed once then nodded.

"All right, let's do this." He sat in a tense voice. Harry wasn't sure why but he got the feeling that the man was really afraid during this moment. The female death eater nodded and retreated from the circle, only to hand something that was wrapped in an old cloth to the man. The thin guy nodded unwrapping the object.

"Bone of the father, given unknowingly to revive the son." He said with a nervous voice. The object was an old bone, darkened by age and time, The man dropped it in the fluid and a thick cloud of dark red smoke rose from the depth of it. Carrow nodded, then put his hand in his robes, pulling forth a long thick knife.

His sister turned away, even closing her eyes, while the brother took a few deep breaths. Harry watched with horror as the man stretched out his arm over the cauldron, speaking again.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." With a swift motion the knife came down and the man screamed in agony as it slid through his forearm. The whole left hand was cut off dropping into the now bubbling fluid. The man stumbled back, screaming, holding on to his forearm. He turned to his sister, still in panic and pain. The woman raised her wand, mumbling something. Harry saw the flesh knit itself together in slow motion as someone pulled it on hooks over the wound. The man screamed in even more pain and shook, dropping to his knees, still clutching to his forearm. The veins on his forehead were pulsing and he gritted his teeth so hard he might actually break one or two. After a few moments, the gruesome display ended and the man sagged into himself sighing in relief. His sister kneeled in front of the circle, careful not to cross one of the lines.

"Are you okay? Amycus, talk to me, my love." She said pleading, almost stretching out her hand. She pulled herself back none the less, just before the man nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I have to continue." He said, sweat running down his face, while he was stumbling to his feet. Then he turned to Harry, his hand shaking .

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." He growled out, while the knife glinted in his hand. Harry struggled in his bonds, not noticing the pain in his body anymore when the man came closer, stumbling a little. The thin person grinned at him with a pained smile.

"Don't you worry boy. We only need a little of your blood. You will die later." He leaned down, gripping Harry on the injured shoulder. This he couldn't ignore as pure white agony rushed through his entire body, setting the ends of his nerves on fire and drowning out every conscious thought. It was good he was gagged, or he would have screamed and probably bitten his tongue off. Only a muffled scream of pain and misery came out of his throat as Carrow pulled him up.

"Hold still you damn maggot." The man hissed, putting him in an upright state. Then his hand pulled back leaving Harry panting in his bounds. Then the hand returned holding the large blood-covered knife.

"Only a few drops and AHHH!"

Carrow dropped the knife in his hand stumbling back in shock falling on his ass. On his hand were two small red dots, where Gryph had bitten his hand, darting out of the collar of Harry's robes. The snake hissed at the man.

 **Stay away from my human!**

The small snake held his head high and proud. No one attacked his human, this was his. No one should dare to try to harm a speaker of the noble tongue.

Carrow stared in surprise at the snake, before a dark look covered his face. He grabbed in his robes and pulled out a thin dark brown wand. Harry screamed in terror, his eyes wide as the man swished his wand in a horizontal line and Gryphs small head left the thin neck and dropped into Harry's lap.

Now even the gag couldn't keep his screams of hurt and anger muffled.

* * *

Somewhere 487 miles away a small creature stirred in its sadness. She blinked, chirping loudly. While she had felt lonely, her brother/father/mother/friend/companion/love had disappeared and she missed him greatly. Though their bond she had felt fear and pain. She had felt anger and sadness. But now coming like a tidal wave came pure agony and misery, loss and fury. Something horrible had just happened to her bonded friend and she could feel his pain radiating through her like a stone that was dropped in a large pool of water. And with the pain came fire. Her partner was attacked and to that, the young phoenix knew only one answer. She spread her wings and set out an ear-deafening scream.

Sirius who had just returned tumbled out of his chair in front off Dumbledore's desk. The old headmaster had jumped out of his chair as well, raising his wand. All stared at the screaming black phoenix.

"What is going on?" Sirius screamed over the loud noise.

Dumbledore frowned, leaning closer as Fawkes also spread his wings and joined Dawn in her scream, doubling the noise while everybody covered their ears. The windows cracked a little at the volume and things started to rattle around the room.

Then there was a spark on Dawns left wing. Just tiny and almost unnoticeable for the human eye. Then there was two, then three then four. Small speaks grew larger and turned into tiny flames. The flames spread over one feather then two, then engulfing the entire wing. Creeping over her back down her spine and up her neck, over to the other wing, the flames then covered the entire small bird, that was still screaming, her body now resembling that what you would imagine in a bird of fire. Once more she batted her wings and with it came a gust of wind and power, a shockwave rushing out from the point where she was knocking everybody over. Trinkets and small machines dropped from the shelves, shattering on the floor and the large globe that searched for Harry's position broke it's thin metal arms.

Sirius blinked staring up from where he had fallen. Everybody groaned and tried getting up.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked in the silence that was now in the headmaster's office.

The place on Fawkes perch, where Dawn had just sat was empty.

* * *

Harry screamed and thrashed in his bonds, not feeling his shoulder anymore. His gaze was glued to Gryphes head, while the body slowly sliding out of his collar and dropped to the head in his lap. Harry's eyes weren't filled with tears yet but he felt his anger rise more and more in his core. Small rocks rattled around him when wild magic flowed out of him in waves of fury.

His head flew up and he stared at the Carrows with such rage and anger, it hurt in his core. The man with the knife stumbled backwards, dropping the knife. He grabbed into his robes, jumbling and trying to pull out his wand again. Harry slammed his feet into the ground again and again. The dust and stones danced on the ground while first tears watered his eyes. He screamed into the gag twisting and turning. He even got to his knees, ready to stand up. The tears were taking away his vision but he didn't care.

He only wanted to hurt these people. These people wouldn't leave him alone. These people who had killed his friend. Because that was what Gryph had been, his friend. Yes he had been grumpy, yes he had been like an old man but he had been with Harry for a month now, sleeping in his bed, talking with him in the quiet moments, giving him some form of friend that was always with you, always ready to talk. He was just born this year, not even fully grown. He hadn't seen snow, nor the spring. He hadn't been one year old. No new year, no other snake. He had never found a partner to mate with, not fathered any children of his own.

And now he was gone. Snuffed out like a small light. Gone in a moment. And to these despicable people that wasn't even something special, something to feel bad about. They didn't care. Just an animal, not more significant than any other. Not special in any kind of form.

But for Harry, he was special. For him, he had a voice, a personality, a life. And he wanted nothing more than inflicting pain onto them, show them what it was like to lose someone, to feel his pain, to share his suffering.

Suddenly there was a bright flesh, the Carrows had to cover their eyes. It only lasted a moment and Harry felt a weight on his healthy shoulder, a weight he was so used to, a weight that felt so right. Warmth radiated onto the side of his head. He heard the ruffling of wings and a quiet cooing when a small feathered head rubbed on his cheek, while still cooing, trying to comfort him.

He turned his head and with watery eyes, he saw coal-black feathers and golden burning eyes that looked at him with love and sadness. A warm wave rushed through their bond, sending waves of comfort and love through his body like a wave of warm water, like wrapping yourself in a thick blanket of friendship and support. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Dawn." He mumbled through the gag, his voice croaked and broken.

Ruffling her feathers, Dawn stared into the emerald green eyes of her bound partner, feeling the happiness she could only feel when being with him, knowing him near and safe. These feelings were magnified by the absence like you feel something even more after it had been absent for quite some time. The way her boy smelled, the way his shoulder felt under her claws, the way his skin felt, when she rubbed her small head against it, his voice sounded, his heartbeat was in sync with hers.

The phoenix chirped once before she spread her wings. Starting from the tips of her wings, the small black bird set itself on fire and suddenly Harry felt like he was pulled upwards and away, not rough like the portkey but soft. He imagined this was what it had felt like when his mother had picked him up as a baby, reaching for a warm embrace with a light laugh. The connection with Dawn had never been so deep, so profound and he felt only her in his mind, her strange and yet so familiar emotions mixing with his in a jumble of feelings.

With a tumble, the feeling suddenly ended and Harry crashed onto a hard wooden floor, landing on his shoulder, screaming into the gag.

People all around the room jumped in surprise and shock but it took only a split second before Harry saw only black long hair as strong arms pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"Harry!" Sirius all but screamed into his ear, holding on to his almost lost godson.

* * *

AN

Harry is back. I could have taken longer but I thought this was a good way to finish this part of the story. I wanted to play more on Dawn/Harry's reunion but it was something that happened in only a moment of time, maybe two seconds so I couldn't do much about it.

Harry escaped barely. Just by the scrape of things. But he is hurt, not only physical but emotional.

Gryph never played a big role in this story, but a big role in Harry's life. They were together most of the time of the day for quite some time. That formed a bond, even more so because Harry latches onto reptiles quite easily.

I thought about Harry keeping him to the end, till the last fight but while I wrote this chapter I thought, no you know what this is a good point for this to happen. Him dying defending Harry felt right. Also, I thought I don't want to play too much on Harry "The Zookeeper" so it was maybe a good idea before he bored everybody.

For those who ask why didn't Voldemort react to all this, the reason is he can't while in the cauldron he was cut off from the world, like almost a pocket dimension. That is also the reason why Harry's scar stopped hurting so much. The link between the two of them was broken.

There were other things I thought I should say in this author notes.

Harry is not perfect. Not in my story. I often see stories about characters and they are just too good. They don't make mistakes or unjust or something like that. Not the next chapter but soon this story will turn quite dark for a while. In the next chapter, he will learn things that make him tumble into a dark spiral for a while. What I have to say is, this will not be forever. When I started this story I wanted fun and lighthearted things but it changed a little over time. This will need to happen for Harry to grow.

A lot will happen what people will probably not like so much. I ask you to stay with me. Sometimes luck has to be found through pain and this is the dark chapter of this story. As someone said, the night is the darkest right before sunrise.

I hope you stick with me and as always, to keep comments and PM coming. I try to always answer and I love your feedback, things you have to say, ideas and more.

I don't even know how many are reading this story regularly. Maybe we can find out this time.


	70. Chapter 70

"By Merlin you're safe!" Sirius cried out while he hugged his godson with all his might. Tears were trickling from his eyes while he held the crumpled mess that was the most important person in his life. He gripped into the dirt clothes Harry was still wearing, felt a hand sneak up under his arm and up to his back. Harry gripped into the soft and comfortable texture of his godfather's robes, gripping those hard.

"Padfoot." He whispered into the folds relief flooding his mind rather quickly. Then he winced, flinching from his godfather.

Sirius's eyes were wide in panic. "Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Harry talk to me please!" He called out, staring up to the other men. Harry held his hand over his shoulder, sheltering slightly.

"Just a little hurt, it's okay." He mumbled out, before his hand dropped into his lap, picking up the black ball of feathers that chirped at him loudly. Her warmth spread through his fingers as he raised her to his chest, cuddling her close, while tears fell from his eyes.

"Dawn." He pressed a kiss onto her small heat, while she cooed loudly, fluttering her wings, slightly. Relief and happiness rushed through their bond from the bird of fire into him but it wouldn't extinguish the pain of loss that was hurdling through his mind. Harry sniffed once more, trying to bling away tears that fell into coal-black feathers. Sirius kneeled down, carefully rubbing his back once more.

"Are you alright pub? What happened?"

Emerald eyes turned to him with sadness, trimmed with tears.

"They killed Gryph." he croaked out with a shaking voice. Sirius blinked once, before nodding slowly, rubbing the back of Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry Prongslet."

Harry had told him about his pet snake a few months prior. At first, the tall Lord of Black wasn't particularly thrilled about his godson having a Slytherin pet animal, but seeing how happy it made the raven-haired boy, he quickly let that be of the past. His boy was even now desperate for companions and latched on to those rather quick. Who he liked he put into his heart fastly. New hot tears pooled out of Harry's eyes and he leaned forward only to flinch when his shoulder brushed against Sirius's chest.

Dumbledore rose from behind his desk, folding his hands slowly.

"Maybe we should reconcile into the Hospital Wing?" He asked with a slow and kind voice. The adults around the room nodded in agreement.

* * *

It took Madam Pomfrey about four minutes to heal Harry's shoulder and place some healing balm on his forehead. The lightning scar was surrounded by angry red tissue and still gave him a strong headache. Still, the matron insisted of him staying in the wing overnight, so she could monitor him. She didn't want to negotiate these terms in any shape or form.

At the moment, Sirius and Narcissa sat on each side of the bed the by now pyjama kled boy was resting in. Dawn had huddled on his chest, half-covered with the blanket herself, purring like a cat. She had closed her eyes and Harry felt strong exhaustion from her. His fingers were hidden in the pitch-black feathers, rubbing small circles there. She made sounds of content, not opening her eyes.

The other people in the room were Dumbledore, Moody, Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall. While Dumbeldore showed no sign what he was thinking and Moody was brooding in the back, McGonagall looked quite shaken at the kidnapping of her student. She had long since had a soft spot for the Golden Trio and even though they cost her more sleep than the rest of Gryffindor combined, she wouldn't have it any other way.

The older witches eyes rested on Sirius Black for a moment. She remembered the careless attitude the man had possessed when he was a student, back in the day but nothing of it was showing at the moment. He looked gaunt, nervous and still worried, even after Madam Pomfrey had declared him all right. His eyes weren't shifting away from the young godson. Minerva flinched slightly when the Moody's wooden leg stomped over to the bed.

"All right, what happened Peverell?" He grumbled out folding his arms in front of himself.

Minerva stared at the scarred ex-Auror with glaring eyes. "Professor, I don't think this is the right time to question Lord Peverell about this!" She spat almost out, making Harry flinch a little in the harshness. Sirius's hand placed itself on his godson's shoulder, ready to defend him, standing up.

But Albus Dumbledore sighed a little shaking his head.

"Minerva, I have to agree with Alastor on this. Time might be of the essence. Harry, my boy, would you consider telling us what happened?"

The boy didn't look up, his eyes still focused on the purring ball of feathers. Yet, Dawn opened one of her eyes filled with the colour of molten gold. She looked at him for a moment and a rush of comfort came through their bond. He nodded, still looking at his familiar, who closed her eye again in slow tired motion.

"I can do this. It's okay." He said still not looking at anyone but his beloved familiar.

Sirius slowly sat down again but his hand stayed on Harry's shoulder.

Moody nodded grumpily.

"Tough. Very good. Now, what happened when you touched the egg?" He asked, his magical eye swirling in his eye socket.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke. "It was a portkey I think."

Madam Bones nodded. "We gathered this much."

"Well, it took me...I don't know where I went. It was a room inside a fortress. Old, crumbling stone. A lot of dust. I was in a prison cell first, with a door I wasn't able to open even with magic." His fingers played mindlessly with Dawn's tailfeather, which had grown quite long over the past few weeks.

"I tried breaking out for a few moments, then some woman came and cast Imperius on me."

Sirius's head snapped around staring at his godson. "Harry! I..." He wasn't sure what really to say, he was just horrified that his godson had suffered from one of the unforgivables. Harry smiled at him for a moment.

"I'm here Pads, I'm safe."

The older man huffed then nodded. Harry continued his story.

"I was lead through this old castle until we came to a large hall. Looked like a Roman theatre or something like that. Rows on Rows of stone benches with a large stage in the centre. The Ubermensch symbol was everywhere." He pointed over to his robes with the embroidered Peverell crest on them. Dumbledore frowned.

"Gellert's old fortress." He said slowly, nodding to himself. It wasn't used in over forty years and quite strong in the defence.

Madam Bones chimed in. "You know where that place is headmaster?" She asked in a brisk tone. The old man nodded.

"We will have to look into that Madam Bones. But first, let Harry finish his story." He waved over to the raven-haired boy.

"There was another man inside, I think he and the women were siblings or something."

Moody raised his head a little. "Did you happen to know their names?"

Harry nodded, looking over at his DADA professor. "They were called Carrow."

Madam Bones frowned, nodding slowly. "Alecto and Amycus Carrow probably. Both have fled the UK years ago when they were wanted for being Death-Eaters. They worked for You-Know-Who."

To this Harry nodded, looking up at the stern-looking head of the DMLE. "I figured that much since he was there too."

Bones blinked once before her eyes were wide. "WHAT?" Her hand gripped the end of Harry's bed while she stared at him in surprise. Her call was echoed by Sirius.

Harry nodded slowly.

"He was there. Well sort of. His spirit possessed a half-rotten corpse, I don't know whos."

Sirius leaned closer, taking Harry's hand. "Are you sure it was him Prongslet?"

The boy nodded slowly. His free hand came up rubbing over his forehead. "My scar burned like crazy while I was there. I'm sure it was him."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, brushing through his beard.

"I was worried this might be the case. Our young Harry has encountered the former Dark Lord quite a few times over the past years." He said with a solemn voice. Amelia Bones frowned, crossing her arms.

"And why, may I ask, isn't the Ministry informed about this incidence?" He asked with a crisp voice. Dumbledores light blue eyes turned towards her.

"I informed the Minister on both occasions but he decided that this was just some ridiculous fantasy of a teenager nothing more. He didn't want to listen really."

Harry gritted his teeth upon hearing that. He had wondered about that fact too, why nothing more was done there.

Madam Bones huffed raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I will have a word with our dear Minister about that you can count on."

Moody grumbled at the both of them. "Maybe we let Peverell finish his story first. What did the Dark Lord say or do Peverell?"

Harry looked over at his teacher again.

"They bound me and first he only talked to me. About how he was so much more than me and all of that. He said those things before, talked about the way mum protected me. After that, they gagged me and started some ritual. I don't know what it was, something with a big cauldron in the middle, a circle, a bone of a father, flesh of a servant and they wanted my blood for it as well."

All eyes in the room turned to the oldest man present. Dumbledore stroked his beard while he nodded. "That sounds familiar. It is an ancient resurrection ritual normally used for someone who had died only shortly before so their spirit is still close to their body so to speak. The ancient Egyptians used it when their Phaoroes died sometimes but I haven't heard it being used in a long time. Quite impressive. Horrible but impressive. His spirit must linger quite safe in our plane."

Harry nodded slowly. "He said that my mother's procession rebound the Killing Curse but also weakened it to some degree. Made him somewhat immortal at least he said so. He is a wraith-like creature at the moment, only able to interact with the world by possessing other people."

Moody stepped closer his eyes now both focused on Harry. "Did the Dark Lord succeed in getting your blood boy?" He asked staring unblinkingly. Harry shook his head slowly.

"No, he didn't." Then he cast his eyes down. "Gryph attacked Carrow when he tried to get some from me with a knife and then he killed him for it." Harry felt again anger and sadness swirl through his body when he remembered the small snakes head falling into his lap. The gliding feeling when the body slid down from his neck. Harry looked over at his dark robes, still seeing the smudge of blood on it.

Sirius rubbed over his shoulder and Narcissa, who hadn't said a word up until now leaned over, pulling Harry into a short hug. The blond woman whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry Harry." Before she leaned back and stared on. Dumbeldore also nodded slowly.

"Again I'm very sorry for your loss Harry. I expect shortly after your marvellous companion came to our side, whisking you away?" The old man mused and Harry nodded, petting Dawn's back with long strokes. The black bird opened her eye once more and cooed at him in love. It felt so good having her back, like returning home after a really really shitty day times thousand. Then he looked up to the old bearded man.

"How did she even do that?" He asked. Dumbledore smiled his eyes also looking at the again sleeping creature.

"Phoenixes are creatures of wonders and mystery. They have great magical power and are really loyal. I live with Fawkes for over forty years now and I still don't know or understand all his doings. But what Dawn did for you is an ability I would call flaming. She bursts into flames, reducing herself to nothing only to reappear in a different place. Quite a marvellous ability and one I don't understand at all. But it is really exhausting for them, used in only the direst of situations. I am surprised that Dawn is even able to do so already. Fawkes was over three years old before he first flamed and has done so only four times in my entire life. You have a wonderful friend in her, Harry."

The boy smiled at the old man's warm words, while his fingers brushed through the black feathers. Since she had returned him the only time he lost contact with her was when he had been changed into his pyjamas. Other than that his fingers had brushed through the feathers continuously, trying to calm his inner turmoil with the simple act.

Moody gruffly nodded.

"Very well Peverell, well done. Has there been something else? How was the Dark Lord? Were others besides the Carrows on his side? Did he say something?" Moody seemed almost eager to hear more.

Harry shook his head. "I haven't seen anyone else. Maybe there were more but as far as I know, not. He looked...pathetic?"

Moody growled. "Don't you underestimate the Dark Lord, boy!"

Harry shook his head. "I know, I know, but...he couldn't even walk by himself, he was a rotting corpse, barely able to use magic. He was missing one leg I guess and smelled like a pile of old meat." Harry had a thoughtful look and since everyone was so focused on the boy that nobody saw the anger in Moody's face for a moment. Harry looked up again.

"He said something else. He said I would be his polar. What's that?"

Dumbledore stared gravely at Harry, while the others looked in quite a confusion around. The old man sighed a little, shaking his head.

He turned towards the other adults. His eyes looked tired all the sudden.

"I think it is best if this information would stay in this room. I will not elaborate on the content, this is on a need to know basis. Madam Bones, it might be a good idea to pick up a few Aurors and search the fortress of Gellert Grindelwald. I don't think that Voldemort stayed there." The people around the room flinched slightly. "But still we should try everything there is." The stern woman nodded. She looked over to Sirius for a moment and they shared a curt nod before turning towards the door. Dumbledore turned over to his second in command.

"Minerva, would you please inform house Gryffindor that Harry has returned to the school safe and sound? I think Miss Granger will be quite relieved to know that he is alright." The deputy headmistress nodded, giving Harry a short smile before she also left the room.

Dumbledore turned to the scarred DADA professor. "Alastor, you know what to do. See what you find and then meet me in my office in about an hour."

The gruff man also nodded and hobbled out of the room without sparing anyone another glance. It was silent for a moment, even Madam Pomfrey had left by now. Only the purring of Dawn was heard slightly. Dumbledore sat down on a chair, folding his hands in front of him.

"Professor. What is polar?" Harry asked quietly, staring into the old man's blue eyes. There was no twinkle there this time, just a tired old man.

"Harry, I'm not sure if this is the best if you know." The old man said.

Harry frowned, shaking his head. "Professor, if you don't tell me, I will find out. Remember my best friend is Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her generation. If you think you can hide information from her...you haven't met her." Sirius smirked while Dumbledore stared at him for a moment. He drooped his head, rubbing over his forehead once before he raised those old warm eyes towards the only female in the room.

"Miss Black, I must ask you to-"

"Not a chance. Cissy will stay here." Sirius barked out a little angry. He was sick of Dumbledore handling Narcissa like she was a death-eater like she was dark just because of her former marriage.

Dumbledore looked over at Lord Black. "Sirius please, this isn't about light or dark this is about-"

Sirius pointed at the old man. "I don't care Dumbeldore. This is not up to you to decide. The Black Library is huge, don't ever think I wouldn't find out even if you don't tell me. And-"

Narcissa had stood up, silencing her cousin. "It's alright Sirius. I will go outside for a while." Her cold glare slid over the old headmaster, who, even though he was the most powerful wizard in the world, felt a slight shiver down his spine. He knew, oh he knew quite well, Narcissa Black nee Malfoy was dangerous. One of the reasons he didn't trust her at all.

"You will take care of this. If my lord is endangered here again I swear to you being what you are will not save you from the Black wrath." Her hand reached out and placed itself on Harry's shoulder for a moment before she strode outside, her head held high. The others followed her with their eyes until she closed the doors behind herself. How she did it without making a sound despite it being large winged doors was probably due to her pureblood and noble upbringing.

Dumbledore sighed again and for once looked like the man over one hundred that he was. His eyes were sad and he felt his years in his bones. Taking a deep breath he shook his head.

"Are you sure you want to know Harry? This knowledge can be depressing, to say the least."

Harry blinked, his eyes returning to his familiar. Dumbeldore noticed how much the boy put emphasis on his small companion and it was heartbreaking and so sweet at the same time, the old man felt like he was short of shedding a few tears at the display.

"Tom said he went after my parents because of that, not because they fought him. He went after me, he wanted me. It's my fault that they are dead."

Sirius scooted closer, rubbing his godson's shoulder, while he shook his head sadly. "Harry, this is not your fault. James and Lily loved you so much, they gladly gave their lives to protect you."

Harry looked a little depressed and shook his head.

"No matter what it happened because of me and I have to know why." He looked up at the old headmaster, who nodded and sat up straighter.

"Very well my boy. Polar is an obscure and strange creature in the world. Our world is designed in a dual way. Life and Death, Black and white, Light and Darkness, Hot and cold. There are so many things that tip to the other side of the scale but are on the same scale still. The same goes for humans. For every human, there is, magic creates a counterpart. Or an opposite so to speak. Since there are millions upon millions in the world, most never meet their opposite."

Harry frowned. "Like soulmates?"

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh no. That is something different, something debated if it even exists. Soulmates are the people whose souls are in sync. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Like I said no one really knows if this is even the case or just people who put more emphasis on their relationships. Hard to say."

Harry frowned. "What do you think?"

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "I think love is the most powerful force in our world. Love knows no bound and the thought that for everybody out there there is the perfect match, that is a comforting thought."

Harry nodded in agreement, while he looked at Dawn's black feathers. "So what about the polar, are those the complete opposite? Like hot and cold?"

Dumbledore nodded, while still shaking his head. "Yes and no. They are in many ways different from each other. The arithmetic equations put in place to calculate your polar is long and rather complicated. I think there are only about two dozen people in the world who even know about polar since this is a really obscure branch of magic and of those only a handful can calculate the right person. Polars are determined by their birth. For example your case. You were born son of a pureblood father and a muggle world mother. Tom was born with a muggle father and a pureblood mother. Your birthday is in the middle of summer, his in the middle of winter. You were born twenty years before the end of the century, he was born twenty years from the beginning. You were born in love and happiness, he was born in hate and misery. The list of things goes on and on and on. But that isn't all there are similarities as well. You were both born with Mars in its third house. On both of your births, the full moon was shining. It is beyond complicated."

Harry tried to understand. "So, I'm what? His mirror?"

Dumbledore nodded with a happy smile. "Yes, that could be said about this. You are in some way a mirror image of him and like in a mirror some things are the same while others are flipped to the opposite. I would need probably days to even go through all of the details with you, since not only do those are many, but they also shift. Without taking a single case it is totally impossible to understand the concept behind this. For example, there are totally different requirements for my polar or Sirius. We aren't sure if polar is something only happens to humans, but is likely."

Harry nodded still confused.

"Did you find your polar?" He asked curiously.

Dumbledore's face turned really sad and he nodded, slowly. His gaze turned distant, warm and broken at the same time.

"Oh yes. Many, many years ago I found my polar." He said with a wistful smile on his features. Harry frowned, he had only seen his headmaster like this once when he had stared into the mirror in the first year.

Harry leaned a little forward. "What happened?" He whispered lightly.

Dumbledores sad eyes turned towards him, blinking lightly, moist.

"We ended up on the opposite sides of a conflict and he died." His voice was slightly broken by the words. For a moment they all just sat there, saying nothing.

Sirius leaned forward a little bit. "But what has all this to do with Volde...with Tom attacking Lily, James and Harry?" He asked, while his hand clutched to Harry's shoulder. Dumbledore looked sadder than ever before.

"Well, everything. There is an old ritual concerning polar. In order to enact it, one polar has to kill the other. If he does, his magical power increases by the tenfold. Even a normal witch or wizard becomes abnormal strong. For Tom, who by birth is already almost without equal, to enact this ritual...who knows what he would be capable of doing. I wouldn't be able to hold him at bay any longer, that is for certain."

Harry stared at the old man with wide eyes.

"Y...You mean when he kills me in that ritual, he would be unstoppable?"

The old headmaster nodded slowly, with a sad look in his eyes.

* * *

Hermione rushed down the corridors in Hogwarts. The stone walls echoed the sound of her footsteps. Her bushy hair swung back and forth, while she was running. Climbing some stairs, she rounded a corner and finally reached the corridor to the Hospital Wing. In the distance, she saw a tall, black-blond woman, who was staring out a window. She stood high and impressive as she always did, intimidating Hermione slightly.

The bushy-haired girl was still not sure what she should think about the woman that had become some mother-like figure to her best friend. On the one hand, she was helping Harry a lot, keeping Sirius a little in control, teaching him about the wizarding world and the things he wanted to learn, giving him a sense of what it was like growing up in their world. Also, Hermione had seen her a few times being nice and warm to Harry, even though he seemed to be the only one that really received this behaviour for her, maybe with the exception of Dawn. But that wasn't surprised no one could dislike the small feather ball, she was just too cute for that.

On the other hand, she was still Malfoys mother. No matter what Hermione had said to her when she met her during the summer, there was still the lingering anger towards the blond-haired teenager and by extension towards his mother. She was cold and sometimes Hermione had seen her glare in her own direction as she looked down at the girl with a sneer. Harry had told her she was still coming to terms with her upbringing but still, being sneered upon wasn't something she liked to endure in any shape or form. The girl firmly believed in the equality of every human being and the looks from Miss Black made it probable that she didn't agree on this point of view.

Still, Hermione was a well-behaved girl and slowed down a little bit. She was certain if she came running, she would earn a disapproving look from the taller woman and no matter her ideological ideas, Narcissa Black was still part of Harry's family and therefore Hermione wanted to at least be tolerated by her. The tall thin woman turned around, her Index finger gliding under her chin while she propped up her elbow with the other arm.

"Miss Granger." She spoke with the typical emotionless voice she was known by now to the girl. Hermione stopped in front of her, nodding slowly.

"Miss Black. Good evening."

The woman hummed a little while nodding.

"My lord returned safely, this is a good evening indeed."

Hermione's eyes turned to the great doors separating her from the Hospital Wing.

"Is Harry okay? Is he in there? Can I visit?" She asked, carefully. Narcissa shook her head slowly.

"Yes, Lord Peverell is fine. Yes, he is in there, but right now, the headmaster is speaking with him and Lord Black. They have important things to discuss." The crisp voice of the older woman suggested that she wasn't fond of waiting outside. Hermione blinked slowly.

"Oh, ok. Then I will wait out here if it is okay with you."

Narcissa nodded and turned to the window again. Hermione stood next to her, looking out onto the Forbidden Forrest. The dark oak trees slowly swayed in the wind, ruffling the leaves on their tops. For a while none of them said a word, while both females just stood there, looking out into the afternoon sun.

"Did you come alone, Miss Granger?" Narcissa finally asked, still not looking over. The bushy-haired girl shook her head, slowly.

"Neville will be here soon. He went telling Susan that Harry is back. They should be here quite soon."

The black-blond haired woman hummed again in understanding.

"Her aunt was here not long ago. She missed her."

Hermione frowned slightly, looking up to the woman. "Amelia Bones was here? Why?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "A lord of the Wizengamot and boy-who-lived was kidnapped today. Of course, the Ministry intervened." Her tone was condescending, to say the least. Hermione stiffened next to her a little, before she frowned, turning to her.

"Why do you do this?" She asked bluntly. Narcissa blinked, frowning slightly herself.

"Beg your pardon?"

Hermione gestured between the two of them. "Why are you so condescending towards me? I know you dislike me because I'm muggle-born and therefore not worth your time in your opinion, but I did nothing but being polite towards you, so you could at least be polite towards me too."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow once again. Her eyes searched the girls face for a moment before she shook her head.

"You are a friend of my Lord. I think it wouldn't be proper to say." She said briskly.

Hermione glared up at her. "I don't care. Tell me what your problem is."

Narcissa stared at her then sighed.

"This. You are muggle-born and while it is something I was taught to look down upon, it isn't part of the reason. The reason is that you live muggle and that is something I just can't stand."

Now Hermione was confused. "I live muggle? But I'm in Hogwarts all year round."

Narcissa nodded, before pointing at her chest. "You are here with your body, but your mind and heart are still muggles. You still have the values of their world and you try to force them into a world that is so different, ignoring the rich and old history of the magical community in the process."

Hermione frowned. "I learned about wizarding history." She countered. Narcissa shook her head.

"What do you think about the Wizengamot?" She asked. Hermione crossed her arms.

"It an old-fashioned backwards institution." She said in a strong tone. Narcissa nodded.

"And that thinking is exactly the reason I dislike you Miss Granger and a problem I have seen so many times from other muggle-borns. You come into our world, a world we have built over centuries and sneer down upon or core values and traditions. You come in and try to make our world like yours, change our world so it fits your ideals and values, without realising that our culture is more advanced than yours."

Now Hermione frowned. "Oh really? In the Muggle world, your birth doesn't make you special. People are equal. Slavery has been banned for over a hundred years now and the freedom to think and speak what you want is stronger than ever."

Narcissa shook her head. "And the last war between wizarding nations is lying back four hundred years ago. Harry told me, that people of a different colour of skin are still frowned upon in wide spreads of the muggle world. The way muggles destroy the world with their machines and dirt. Wars are fought for a god and democracy has been used to put tyrants in place, while the wizarding world and the Wizengamot haven't been ruled by a single person ever since the time of the great Merlin itself. "

Hermione paused slightly. That was true. Time and time again she had heard her parents rant about politics. About a politician who was lying and stealing from everybody. How corruption was at large and they felt like their vote was powerless. She bit her lip. Narcissa continued.

"I don't say the magical world is perfect. I don't say that the muggle world has nothing to offer, as hard it is as I have to say. But and this is the big But, just because our society evolved in a different manner than yours doesn't mean you have the right to look down upon it."

For a while, Hermione looked at the woman in front of her before she nodded slowly.

"I will think about it."

Their conversation ended there because Neville and Susan were hasting down the corridor, both dishevelled and worried looks on their faces. They reached the two females, panting for air a little.

"Is Harry all right?" Susan asked, looking from one to the other.

Narcissa scowled a little at the blue-haired Bones-heiress.

"A good evening heiress Bones. Yes, Lord Peverell is well, he is in discussion with the headmaster at the moment."

Susan blushed a little at the first words, mumbling quickly. "Good evening Miss Black. Will they be long?"

Neville who was still trying to catch his breath also quickly greeted the noblewoman in a proper way.

Narcissa was about to answer when the doors opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped outside. He smiled over at them.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Bones, Mister Longbottom, good evening. I guess you would like to see Harry." He stated. Narcissa frowned slightly at the old man. She still disliked the fact that the headmaster still ignored the given title of the boy she was the proxy for. The three children in front of her didn't seem to mind though, nodding eagerly.

Dumbledore stepped from the door waving at it with a soft gaze.

"Then in you go. Do me a favour please and don't stress the poor boy too much. He had a long and really hard day and a lot to deal with."

The three quickly thanked the headmaster and shuffled inside. Narcissa slower followed the children, stopping in the door once.

She turned her eyes to Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." She said with a nod, before moving inside.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his throne-like chair. Alastor stood in the corner of his office, looking at some book cover. The gruff teacher had his hands folded behind his back.

"Alastor, my friend please sit down. Lemon drop?" The headmaster offered the bowl as he did with everybody. The gruff ex-Auror hobbled over sitting down.

"No. You know that full well." The man grumbled out. Dumbledore frowned slightly but nodded, pulling back the bowl.

"I can't believe you have been here in the school for months now and still this is the first time we speak one on one old friend."

Moody grumbled a little. "You and I have a lot to do Dumbledore. There is a lot to be taken care of as well."

Dumbledore nodded, folding his hands in front of him. Then he leaned forward.

"Well, what have you come up with?" He asked after a moment. Moody blinked a little.

"Not much. Most circles are rather quiet. I found out the Carrows returned about a month ago. Hid like the slimy gits they are. Don't know how they slipped through the net yet, floo is unlikely. Considering the way they got Peverell, it is likely they used port-key. Since the Dark Lord can't move on his own, at least from what Peverell said, that would also speak for portkey."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Have you heard from Amelia?"

Moody nodded. "Yes, just before I came here. They stormed the castle and found it empty. There were indicators that someone was there not long ago. Peverell's story seems to be true."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Oh, I never doubted that."

Moody eyed him carefully. "We can never be too sure about anything Dumbledore."

The old headmaster nodded tiredly, folding his thin hands again.

"You are right, old friend. Has someone been hurt when they stormed the castle?"

Moody nodded stiffly. "One auror. Those nasty buggers had left a few traps behind. One of the men wasn't as vigilant as he should have been and lost his legs in the process."

Dumbeldore blinked sadly. "Will he survive?"

Moody nodded once more. "They brought him to St. Mungos. It looks like he will survive but his legs are lost to him. The sad thing, the chap was a good man, taught him myself."

Albus smiled a little in a sad way. "I'm sorry old friend."

Moody shook his head. "We can't save everyone. Should have looked out better, no matter what. Constant Vigilance."

Dumbledore nodded. For a moment they were quiet.

"How is Peverell?" Moody asked slowly.

Dumbledore had the feeling this was one long and hard day, for him too.

"Shaken. He is quite distraught by the news I had to tell him. I hope he will be all right."

Moody nodded once more. "He is a tough boy. He will be okay, I would guess."

Finally, Dumbeldore could smile honestly while nodding in agreement. "Oh yes, I agree. Young Harry is probably stronger than any of us. He reminds me so much of his mother and father."

Again Moody nodded in agreement, before pulling out his flask and drinking a little bit. Dumbledore leaned back sighing once more.

"Do you remember the time when Sirius brought James into the order during the war? The eagerness to do his part, the readiness to fight. His son has inherited that part."

Moody laughed raspily. "Oh yes, I remember. Potter was a clever chap, we were lucky Black brought him in."

A moment of silence followed the statement and Moody felt a shift in the headmaster's posture. But before he could even move a strong body bind caught the scarred figure, while his wand flew out of his pocket. Dumbledore stared at the other man, his old "friend".

"I had a nagging feeling all year that something was wrong. I couldn't place it but I knew I missed out something."

Moody struggled against the binds, glaring at the headmaster.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbeldore?" He asked angrily. The long-bearded headmaster shook slowly his head.

"The game is up to my friend. I know you are not Alastor Moody. Alastor would never forget that it wasn't Black who brought Potter in, but the other way around."

Silence followed the statement, while Moody stared at him before seething.

"You tricked me, you old bastard."

The headmaster hummed in agreement while standing up and moving to the bookshelves to the side. He picked up a certain object.

"Oh yes, I did. I had my suspicions ever since the ceiling in the great Hall reacted so violently towards you, but that could have been something else. But over the time you made a few key mistakes. Alastor calls me by my first name when we are alone ever since I saved his life during the War. You stand a little wrong. But really your greatest mistake were these." He pointed at the lemon drops.

Moody frowned. "What?"

Dumbledore smiled a sly smile. "Everybody knows Alastor Moody doesn't eat or drink anything he didn't prepare himself. He buys from a random shop, he cooks at an unknown place and he never takes food from someone. But Alastor wouldn't be Alastor if he wouldn't use that information as well. He has placed his own mind under certain spells, hiding certain information and keyed those spells to this room. Only when he is here those thoughts are revealed to himself. So even if he would be kidnapped and his mind would be read, those pieces of information wouldn't come out, because he doesn't know them himself during these times. Like calling me by my first name, or the fact that Potter/Black is one of our safe questions."

Dumbledore smiled more and stepped closer, putting a small metal bead against "Alastor Moody's" chest.

"But the most hidden piece of information, one he buried deeper than any other, only revealed by a certain question is the fact that Alastor would always take one lemon drop from the bowl when asked, hold it in his hand the entire time and would return it at the end of the conversation saying I should keep it for the next time."

Spreading out from the beard, ripples moved over the scarred human in front of Dumbledore. Hair lengthened more and more, turning from brown to black. Scars smoothed and disappeared. The broad chin narrowed and with a plop the magical eye was pushed out of the head, bouncing over the floor, to make room a dark brown natural one. The mouth turned thinner almost no lips anymore.

Dumbledore smiled a little bit at the now totally changed person in front of him.

"Hello, Mr Dolohov." Dumbledore greeted the sneering Death-Eater.

* * *

So once more and a lot has happened this chapter. I know I bend the story quite away from the original canon, but for me, that's the reason to write a fan-fiction. Making something new out of it.

First things first. The whole polar thing. This will hit Harry hard. You will see why, from here on out we are in the downward spiral I mentioned in the last chapter. This isn't the last blow he will get sadly. But it is needed to be done. You will see and maybe understand, maybe that will be the point where people will turn away. I promise the darkness will not linger for too long. Only a few chapters. Probably most people can guess what Harry with his little martyr idea thinks about the whole polar thing.

Second thing, I know I didn't put a too manipulative Dumbeldore in this story. That is okay. Dumbledore isn't a black and white person in this story. He is intended to be somewhere in the middle. Same with Narcissa. Her stand on muggles is still bad and will not change. Just because she talks to Hermione doesn't mean that she is okay with muggles now. Like I said before I don't want a 'this world is bad that is good' story. Grey, that is what this is about.

Speaking of Dumbledore, most of you have probably guessed, his polar was Grindlewald and like in canon, he was in love with him. The ritual was formed by Grindlewald to get more power, but since Dumbeldore won it worked for him. This is the reason he is SOOOOO powerful. Base Dumbeldore was strong but by no means the strongest there is. But with the ritual, he was catapulted to the top. Base Voldishorts is stronger than Base Dumbs, but Base Voldi is weaker than enhanced Dumbledore. To understand the difference, someone like Umbridge, who is not really strong, with this ritual would skyrocket near the top. It is an extreme enhancement. That is why Voldemort wants it so bad since he is already the strongest base Character in the story.

Finally Dolohov. Why not Barty. Simple, there is no Barty Senior in this story so the whole Barty Jr. story makes not so much sense as in canon. To divert even further from him, I thought it would put someone else under the mask. Like so often in this story, similarities and differences.

A lot of Dawn in this chapter once more but I love her too much to not do this and also I think it is fitting for Harry after he lost Gryph to grasp for comfort with her.

As always, ideas, problems and more you can very much tell me I love hearing your comments.

Next: Hospital wing and facing the storm.


	71. Chapter 71

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I was pretty sick for over two weeks. I made a stupid mistake and went cold turkey with Mirtazapin, a strong anti-depressant. Dumb idea, I was pretty damn fucked for a long time. Sadly, I couldn't get hold of my Beta-Reader after the two weeks of pure hell up until now. I hope he is all right. But I didn't want you to wait any longer, so here is the next chapter, this time not beta read.

* * *

The raven-haired boy sat in the bed and just stared out the window. His fingers played with Dawn's feathers absentminded. She was still sleeping tight, emitting warmth like a small feathered hot-water-bottle.

"Harry?" Sirius's voice was a little strained a little. He placed his hand on Harry's knee-shaking it slightly.

"Harry." He said again in a concerned tone. Harry slowly turned his head, staring at his godfather. Sirius looked awful. The hours of stress had caught up with him quite a lot.

"Harry." He said a third time, not sure his godson really actively recognised him. "We should talk about this." He said with a strained voice.

Harry shook his head slowly but still said nothing. His eyes trailed the clouds that drifted by outside. His mind felt empty and he felt so so tired.

Sirius scooted closer with his chair, the smart dark green robes thrown over the backrest. He picked Harry's free hand, rubbing over it.

"Harry, please. I know this is a lot, but this..." Sirius free hand grasped the air helplessly. He had no idea what to tell his godson. This. This was one of the situations he had no idea how James could ever have thought he could handle in any way or form when he made the Animagus Harry's godfather. Harry was hurt and disturbed. He could see that, but he had no idea what to say or do because to be true he was disturbed himself. For years he had grasped onto this idea, that Voldemort had come after Lily und James because they haltered his advance, fought valiantly and stopped him on more than one occasion. That their resistance was of value, on such a great scale that the Dark Lord had dedicated quite a bit of his time and effort into ending them. It was a bitter idea, but at the same time, it had made him proud, so proud, to think his friends hurt the monster, fought it so hard, they had dangered it. It made their fight more glorious and also their deaths of more note.

Now he knew it wasn't that way. That Voldemort didn't come after them, because they were such great fighters or their resistance was a serious problem for him. He came for them just because of this raven-haired boy. Because of their child. He came for them, because he needed Harry, like a piece of kindle for his fire. They weren't the frontline against their greatest foe, they were mere nuisances.

And, and there Sirius thoughts turned to soar, if Harry hadn't been his polar, his best friend might still life, the girl that had been the sister he never had, might still be alive. Those two cornerstones of the world would still be around with a certain amount of chance. Maybe...maybe he wouldn't have gone to Azkaban if they had been still around. They had known about Peter. Of course, they had.

They would still be here. They would have lots more children by now that was for certain, even while in hiding they spoke about siblings for Harry. They didn't want him to grow up alone. They would spend their Christmas together, together under the tree, Sirius himself the funloving uncle. They would have sent the children to their first year of Hogwarts, Sirius and James secretly trying to set them up for mischieve, while Lily would have tried to bust them for it. They would have spent the weekends at Quidditch games or fun vacations. Scaring the first boyfriend of a potential daughter, encouraging the boys to go and find themselves a girlfriend. He and James would drink late in the night, not him alone, in front of a lonely fire. Lily would laugh at his antics, or shake her head as she did back in the day. He just knew it would have been a wonderful life. All this didn't happen, because Voldemort went after Harry. Sirius gritted his teeth at that thought.

He couldn't say that, no he couldn't even THINK that. This was not Harry's fault! He wasn't at fault for his parent's murder, he had been an infant. He didn't want to be born Voldemorts polar. His godson didn't want to be the focus of the damn Dark Lord. He shouldn't blame him for that, no he just couldn't.

"This is not over Harry. We get this right, I promise. He will not get you. Only over my dead body!" He squeezed Harry's knee and the boy looked finally over, but there was only tiredness and sadness in those. Sirius looked into them and saw that his words didn't make his godson feel any better. There was a pain inside of him, that Sirius couldn't bear to see. His beloved godson looked utterly defeated and miserable. But before he could say more, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened.

The older man turned his head, seeing Harry's friends hurry inside, trailed by Narcissa. Hermione still wore a jumper with the Gryffindor lion on the front, that showed her support for Harry during the First Task. Neville and Susan both wore a red and golden scarf around their necks, which flittered while they almost jogged through the room. It was a contrast to Narcissa's dark blue robes and her much more reserved pace.

"Harry!" The three called out reaching Harry's bed. Their friend looked horrible. Tired and strained, his eyes slowly turning towards them, with sadness in them. It was clear that something has happened to him, but the most obvious sign, at least for Hermione was resting on his chest. Even though Dawn had opened her eyes for a moment, turning her head towards them, she didn't bat her wings or cooed or even flew to her to greet the bushy-haired girl. Instead, she huddled closer to Harry's chest nuzzling it with her small head. The boy brushed over her back before he nodded towards them. Sirius pulled a little back, moving to the side of his cousin. Even though he wanted to stay close, Harry would need his friends as well.

"Hey, guys." Harry said with some kind of an empty voice. Hermione took the place Sirius had just left, sitting down next to her friend.

"Oh god Harry, we were so worried. Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Where did you go? Is Dawn all right? She looks so tired."

"Damn Herms, let him answer at least one question." Susan snipped from the side with a role of her eyes. Ever so slightly, Harry felt himself smiling at the act of his best friend. He nodded.

"I'm okay. Dawn is fine, just tired." The first words he had said since Dumbeldore had spoken with him. His voice felt weird for him, like something alien. He looked down at her, sneaking his finger under her beak and tickled slightly. Dawn closed her eyes a little happy and raised her chin for him so he could reach her favourite tickle space better. A very quiet coo came from her.

Hermione nodded, carefully reaching out and brushing her fingers through black feathers. Her link with the black bird was way WAY weaker than Harry's but still, the need to touch the cute creature was overwhelming sometimes. Still, she noticed the way Harry flinched slightly, even when she, his best friend, reached out to him ever so slightly.

Inside of her, she sighed ever so slightly. Harry had been like this long ago when they first met, not used for someone to reach out to him with something else than ill intent. He had been too much marked by the Dursleys and their treatment for him to really react any other way. It had taken her almost the entire first year of slow and careful "training" so she could hug Harry without him stiffening or flinching away. Of course, the boy had no idea that she had noticed and tried to help him out of that state of mind. She had never mentioned it because for one she didn't want to embarrass him and also in her opinion that was what friends did for each other. Ron didn't need to be told to defend her against Malfoy and his slurs, Harry didn't need someone telling him to tell her to go to bed when she read way to long and her eyes were dropping down in sleepiness. The same way she didn't need to be told to help her friend with his problems. That was what friends did.

So when he flinched away, when he raised his hand slightly to protect Dawn from the reaching hand, she couldn't help to think back to the time when they got to know each other, to the troll.

"What happend Harry?" She asked carefully, leaning very slowly closer, not wanting to spook him. Harry said nothing for almost twenty seconds before he shook his head slightly.

"I...Gryph is dead." He simply said, staring down at his familiar. He couldn't look up, couldn't look at all the people in this room. Hermione raised her hand, covering her mouth. Maybe more than any other in the room she knew what the small snake had meant to Harry. She reached out, taking Harry's hand, again ignoring the slight flinch.

"Oh god Harry, I'm so sorry, that is horrible. How?"

Harry turned his head to her, now slight tears in his eyes, but also anger.

"Voldemort." He spat out, ignoring the flinch from all others in the room. "He tried to protect me and...he died, like...like..." He couldn't say it but all knew what he wanted to say.

 _My parents._

Hermione felt sympathetic tears roll down her cheeks and she leaned closer, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, hugging him. She felt Dawn huddle closer between the two. Hermione's finger curled in his neck. She pulled back after a moment.

Neville feeling a little uncomfortable and not sure what to say patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry mate." She mumbled. Susan nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that...sucks." Her fingers pushed her vibrant blue hair behind her ear, nodding solemnly. She wasn't one for all this mushy stuff and hugs and all.

Harry actually smiled slightly nodding at his two friends. "Thank you, guys."

Hermione nodded too, her hand still on Harry's shoulder. "Sure thing Harry. Do you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "No." For a moment it was quiet while all his friends just nodded. Narcissa and Sirius watched from the sideline. The tall thin woman held onto Sirius's forearm to make sure he wouldn't storm over at the sadness of his godson. For once she thought it would be better for him to stay here, to let Harry's friends handle it.

Finally, Harry broke the silence, his emerald eyes trailing over his friends.

"What happened here while I was gone?"

Hermione looked over at their friends and Neville nodded, stepping a little closer.

"Well, after you, uhm well, after you were gone it was mostly confusion. A lot of people were first not sure if it was part of the tournament and waited for something to happen. When Dumbeldore started waving his wand around, most people realieced something was wrong. You know people whispered and in about two minutes the rumour mill broke loose."

Harry grunted at that. "Great, exactly what I wanted."

Susan snorted at that. "Oh, come on Peverell, like you would have expected something different. This is Hogwarts, but not all is bad. Most think you used some uber spell, one even Dumbledore didn't know."

Harry looked over at the blue-haired girl for a moment. She just shrugged.

Neville continued. "Well anyway after some time, Dumbeldore spoke with Professor McGonagall who in turn informed us to return to our houses. The students from Germany and Japan went to their respective quarters and well we waited until she came and informed us of your return. Hermione went here and I went fetching Su. We,...uhm...ran in a little problem on the way."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Neville flushed, looking at the girl. Susan groaned, shaking her head.

"We ran into aunti on the way here." She simply stated.

Harry blinked, tilting his head in confusion. Susan groaned, taking a few of her blue fringes between her fingers, showing those off.

"Let's say she wasn't happy when she saw me. I may or may not have failed to forget to tell her about my new hairstyle and she had a few things to say about the choice in colour and length. I think the only reason I got away from a long and though dressing down by the fact that she was on the run. Still, I expect a Howler before the end of the week about this." She shrugged. Harry nodded, a slight smirk on his face.

For a while, they sat there, just talking a little bit. But even though they saw this, Hermione, Neville and Susan couldn't coax Harry out of his mood. He mostly was quiet, listening to them, before his eyes drifted away again, looking out of the window. It worried all three of them, but when they asked about it he just said, he didn't want to talk about it.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey said visiting hours were almost over. Hermione hugged Harry warmly, once again feeling the flinch in him with a little hurt. Neville clapped him on his shoulder and Susan gave him a fist bump, saying he should get out of the wing soon or he would miss her Howler. Harry nodded and tried to smile at the others.

Then it was only Sirius and Narcissa. The man in the emerald robes stepped closer sitting in the chair he had formerly occupied. He leaned a little closer.

"We will get there. He will not get you, I will not allow it." He squeezed his shoulder once more. Harry nodded, clearly only barely listening. Sirius looked up to Narcissa, trying to find some help in her, maybe she knew what to do or to say, but the tall thin woman just shook her head, placing her hand on Sirius's shoulder. The man stood, before leaning over the bed hugging his godson.

"We have to go too, sorry. I tried to talk Madam Pomfrey into letting us stay, but she said you needed rest. On the bright side, tomorrow you can return to your dorm. Do you want us to come by tomorrow morning?" He meant it, even if Harry was only here for a few hours he would come by. But the boy only shook his head, his eyes for a short time looking up at him.

"No Padfoot, it's okay." He mumbled. Narcissa leaned down too, hugging him all the same. Like Sirius, she felt the stiffness in Harry. Her hand brushed over the small of his back and Harry gave her a weak smile. He nodded once to them and reluctantly Sirius and Narcissa left the room, more than once turning to the boy.

The doors closed with a loud sound and quiet fell over the room. For a moment Harry stared at the closed door, that his family just left through. Then he sighed, sliding down in the bed. He had tried his hardest to hold it all together with the others around. He had tried to not make them worry, but he was sure it didn't work. They must have noticed. His eyes found the golden orbs of his familiar, who sat on his chest, looking at him.

Uncertainty and worry seeped throught their bond and while he had tried to hide his thoughts from his friends, Sirius and Narcissa, he couldn't hid them from his familiar. Not fear of Voldemort. Even though he was somewhat fearful of the murderer, while he never wanted to see him again ever, not think about him and even though he made him shiver, that wasn't the most dominant feeling.

It was guilt.

He felt so terribly guilty, he couldn't bear it. Whenever someone was close to him, they got hurt. Ron, even though they were estranged right now, the first year, because Harry had tried to be the hero he got hurt on the chess field. Sirius hurt him because of Pettigrew, near Harry. His sister, Ginny had been targeted because of Harry. Ginny, he knew had to this day nightmares from the chamber. Sirius himself, he got involved in the whole thing because he was in the way of Voldemort on his way to Harry. Hermione got petrified because she was in school with Harry. Not to speak of the close calls of how many times people could have died just because Voldemort wanted to get his hands on Harry.

People had died. His father, protecting their home. He knew his dad had fought to keep Voldemort away, a valiant but fruitless endeavour. His mum had sacrificed her own life, stood in front of his crib, just so he could live. He knew she had the chance to step aside, she didn't need to die. So it was because of Harry that she died.

And now Gryph. He didn't need to die. He didn't even have to be there. He could have been safe at home, but Harry had simply picked him up in reflex, not realising he would bring him to the task. And like Mum, he had died to protect him. Him. For him, they had laid down their lives and he couldn't feel anything than guilty about it. Why for someone like him did they do that? He wasn't special, he was a...

 _Burden._

A voice in the back of his mind whispered it. Even though he knew it was the voice of Uncle Vernon he couldn't push it away. For the first time in his life, he couldn't help but agree. He was a burden to all those around him.

It was his fault people died all the time. It was his fault people suffered around him. His recklessness, his idiocy...his polar being.

Harry pulled Dawn even closer to himself, burying his nose in her feathers, breathing in her familiar smell and scent. Normally it helped him calm like nothing other.

Also, Black feathers don't show tears.

* * *

The next day was weird for Harry. It felt on some level normal. People starring at him like he was some kind of art project wasn't new to him. Quite frankly he was used to it. It wasn't new that they would whisper when he passed. For once in his life he didn't even care. He couldn't bring himself to care. Should they stare, should they talk, he didn't care the least bit about it. Still, he didn't go to the common room, not wanting to deal with his friends right now. Being alone sounded better at that moment, so he turned at the foot of the stairs and walked out, onto the grounds.

The weather wasn't the best, mostly strong wind and grey clouds were hiding the sun, but it felt right to Harry. It was a little depressing and sad, exactly the kind of weather he felt for right now. He walked, Dawn on his shoulder over the grass, not really looking where he was going. He was lost in his thoughts even though he thought about nothing really, only trying to stay away from any spot that reminded him of Gryph. His hands were buried in his pockets, while he trotted down the grassy slops, before sitting down at the lake. Harry wore a thick grey coat with fur lining and a scar, adored with the Peverell sigil. Kreacher had brought him the clothes in the morning, so he wouldn't have to go to the Gryffindor tower.

There he would sit, staring out onto the lake, not speaking not thinking. He felt just empty. Dawn had huddled into his lap and warmed him with her warmth. Even though the weather was cold, she was still like a small hot-water bottle, keeping him far from freezing. She was quiet too, not chirping as she did so often, not cooing like she was talking to him. Harry felt through their bond that she was sad too.

Even though she was still young and a phoenix, Dawn understood that Gryph would never come back. She knew that he had died. He was her playmate, no matter how grumpy he wasn and disliked her pulling his tail, she thought of him as something akin to a brood sibling. For him to be gone hung heavy around the small creature's heart and her pain made itself known through the bond.

Harry sighed, rubbing comforting circles between the base of her wings. Dawn made a silent cooing sound at that.

"Lord Peverell?" A female voice from the side asked. Harry looked over, seeing Daphne Greengrass standing there to the side. She wore a dark green coat and a matching hat. Her blond hair braided like so often, hanging over her shoulder and the hands were hidden in a fur muff, made from a black pelt. Even though she was huddled in thick clothes, her nose was slightly red from the cold. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have sniggered slightly. The ice queen of Slytherin looked a little cold.

Instead, he just nodded. He was too tired and drained to really play the whole polite and proper conduct act.

"Daphne." He said quietly. His voice wasn't as formal as it should have been, but even though she probably noticed, Daphne Greengrass said nothing. Instead, she carefully stepped closer, revealing long high heeled boots in the process. She stopped next to him and pulled out her wand. With a swift flick of it, she cleaned the space next to Harry and sat down, her back straight, the chin up. She didn't look at him but stared out onto the lake as well. For almost ten minutes she said nothing until Harry tilted his head to the side.

"What are you doing here Daphne?" Harry asked bluntly. The blond girl tilted her head slightly, looking over at him. It was obvious that she thought it was a stupid question. Or maybe she just thought about what to say. Daphne was so hard to read for Harry. Apart from a few thin spread moment where she showed her emotions, she was so poised and proper all the time, showing none of her feeling that it was hard for Harry to get any read of her. It was almost like talking to a machine.

"I keep you company Lord Peverell." She simply said, before turning to the black water again. Small waves brushed to the shore. Harry frowned.

"Why?" He asked, more confused. Again she looked over, this time it was obvious that she thought he was an idiot. She raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Because, Lord Peverell, it is the proper thing to do. You are the lord of an allied house and have been out here all day by yourself, without Miss Granger, Heiress Bones or Heir Longbottom."

Harry blinked at her then gritted his teeth. "Because we are of allied houses?" He asked, a little angry. The blond girl nodded slowly. Harry glared at her.

"Maybe I want to be alone!" He said forcefully. Daphne didn't even blink once. She simply looked at him.

"Is that your wish Lord Peverell?" She asked.

Harry felt the anger inside of him. This made him so angry, all this political bullshit. Couldn't she be just normal, act like a normal teenager and don't look at him like he was an idiot? Why did she have to act like she was some kind of superior? In the end, he was just some pawn to her, someone she was allied to her. For the last couple of months, he had mostly enjoyed the time spend with her. Her humour had him laugh more often than not. Her intelligence was stimulating when they were discussing different topics. He liked her, but now it all felt like ash in his mouth because that was what happened here in the end. She acted this way with him because it as expected of her. That was what you did with an ally. You kept him company, not because you wanted but because the rules said so.

"Yes, I wish to be alone." He snapped out, turning his head. He heard the ruffling off robes when Daphne got to her feet.

"Very well Lord Peverell. I wish you a good day, Lord Peverell, Dawn." She said, probably curtising. Harry didn't look at her only grunting in acknowledgement. He didn't look at her but stared out onto the lake. After a few moments, her footsteps dissolved in the distance and he was finally alone again. He picked up a stone and threw it into the pond. Then a second, then a third. But the anger in his heart wouldn't go away.

It stayed with him for the rest of the day. It was there when he called for Dobby, asking him with gritted teeth if he could get something to eat, not wanting to go to the Great Hall. The elf was happy to comply, not minding the unfriendly behaviour of the wizard in any shape or form. He had suffered fare greater in the hands of the Malfoys and to be honest, he didn't even notice the difference.

So he brought him a basket full of fruit and roast beef, some mashed potatoes and a bottle of pumpkin juice. There was a glass with caught bugs for Dawn in there too, the only thing Harry really thanked him for. Dobby bowed deep and left them.

Even after the meal, he stayed at the lake. The sky turned from grey to red and from red to dark and still, Harry stayed there. He just sat there in the dark, his mind turning, until a light fell onto him.

"'Arry?" A loud and gruff voice asked. When the boy raised his eyes he saw the tall and broad figure of Hagrid, holding up a lamp with his left. The half-moon was shining behind him, hanging low in the sky. The bearded man stepped closer, leaning down.

"What are ya doing out 'ere? It's way past curfew." There was a frown on his face. Harry looked around, for the first time really aware of the darkness around him. The Forrest behind him creaked and ruffled a little in the wind.

He turned back. "I must have forgotten the time. I was in thought." Harry mumbled, still not moving. Hagrid's face softened a lot when he heard Harry's voice.

"It's all right 'Arry. Dumbledore told me w'at 'append to you. Nasty stuff." Harry didn't respond to that, just nodding slowly. He wasn't moving otherwise, just still staring out onto the lake. Hagrid looked at him for a moment, before he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Different to Sirius, Narcissa and Hermione, he didn't notice the slight flinch of the dark-haired boy. He pulled slightly.

"Come 'Arry, I bring you back to your dorms." He said gruffly. Harry sighed, before nodding slowly. There was no way of putting this off any longer, he guessed. Placing Dawn on his shoulder, he walked beside Hagrid back to the castle. Moonlight illuminated the slopes and walls. Harry was pleased that he wore his dragon hide boots because the long grass was already wet and would have soaked muggle trainers quite quickly. The walked in silence for quite some time, only the sound of boots on the grass and the ruffling of Dawn's feathers when she adjusted her hold or huddled closer to his face, to rub her small head in his hair.

"W'ere 'Ermoine and the others?" Hagrid asked after a while, his eyes darting down to the young teen. Harry shrugged a little, only to apologise to Dawn because it toppled her stand a little.

"Ya shouldn't be alone at the moment 'Arry." The tall male said as he pushed open the massive main door. Inside it was not warmer, but the wind had stopped and not walking through wet grass was helping with the temperature too. Harry shook his head.

"I wanted to be alone for a while." He mumbled, taking Dawn from his shoulder and burying his fingers in her warm feathers. A small head rubbed itself against his stomach. Hagrid nodded, gesturing to the stairs. Harry nodded too, starting the way to the Gryffindor tower. Again they said nothing until the reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hagrid turned to the boy. His face was surprisingly sad.

"'Arry, I know what it is like to lose a friend. Be it human or not. 'm sorry about Gryph." He clapped the raven-haired boy on the shoulder, who gave him a curt smile.

"Thanks, Hagrid." He said quietly. The large man smiled warmly, patting him on the shoulder again before stepping a little back, so the boy could give the password to the portrait. The Fat Lady nodded, swinging open. The hole towards the Gryffindor common room was quiet, most students went to sleep already.

"Goodnight 'Arry." Hagrid said, pulling his hand back. He still had worry in his eyes, but Harry didn't want to see it, didn't want to think about it.

"Night Hagrid." Harry said slipping through the portrait hole. He knew he was lucky Hagrid found him not someone like Snape. That would have been nasty and Harry didn't want to deal with it.

* * *

This chapter was really difficult to write. On the one hand I have a lot of people who want to help Harry, everybody in their own way. But Harry is hurt and isn't ready to accept help. This is not a problem that will resolve itself in one chapter. He is an angry, hurt teen and this will turn nasty, I can promise that. There are a lot of wrong decisions ahead of us. There is one decision I debate hard, whether I do it or not, still not sure. It has to do with Dawn.

Also, most people miss understanding Harry's feelings at the moment. That, of course, has to do with him avoiding people but also because they just think that their feelings are what Harry feels. Mostly fear. They are afraid for Harry, fear to lose him and think that fear is also the dominant emotion in our little hero.

Another thing, Hagrid is a HELL to write. I know he has some kind of accent and I tried to recreate it but I learned that I have no idea how to do it, I'm pretty unhappy with it. But on the other hand, I don't want to write him without so it is like Americans trying to speak Scottish I would say.

Dawn's emotions towards Gryph was something I thought about and had no real idea of what to do. On the one hand, she is way more clever than a normal bird, but her emotions are different than human once. She thinks in animal terms and feels that way too. Also as a phoenix, death is a weird concept for her, since this does not occur to her. Still, she is hurt by this, feeling lonely.

A really small detail, but something that I decided quite early and try to get through the entire story.

Muggleborns always say "Oh god." Or something like that while those of wizarding families say "Oh Merlin." I kind of liked the idea and stuck with it but it was one of the things I think no one will notice so I say it here.

Next Chapter: Dreams


	72. Chapter 72

The fire in the common room had burned down to a few gleaming pieces of ash. It was mostly dark, the elves had already snuffed out most of the candles around the room. It was still warm, but hte room started cooling noticably. There was a single person left in there, when Harry climbed through the portrait hole. She lowered her book on ancient runes when she heard him come through the hole.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, closing the book entirely. There was the familiar frown on her forehead, while she looked at her best friend who almost jumped out of his skin when he was spoken too.

"Damn Hermione you scared me." He breathed out, holding his hand over his heart. He took a calming breath, while Hermione put down the book, standing up.

"Not as much as you scared me, Neville and Susan. Where have you been all day Harry?" She asked stepping closer to her best friend. Harry frowned in return.

"Jezz Hermione get off my back. I was outside, thinking." He said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"All day?" She questioned. Harry now scowled at her.

"Yes. Do I need your permission to do that? I thought you of all people understood the need to be sometimes alone with your thoughts."

Hermione softened her gaze a little, unfolding her arms.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry Harry, I just got worried that's all. Do you want to talk about it?" She stepped closer, her hand lying on Harry's forearm. The boy pulled back, glaring at her.

"No! Do you think I would keep to myself the entire day if I wanted to talk about it?" He said, gritting his teeth. He had no idea where this anger came from but it was bubbling inside of him. Hermione frowned, unsure what to say.

"Harry, I just want to help you. Maybe if you let me-"

"Help me? You can't help me! Maybe you should mind your own business for once." Harry spat, walking towards the stairs of his dorm. Hermione stared at him for a moment shocked at the sudden anger of her friend and then scowled.

"You want to be that way? Fine." She huffed storming up the stone stairs to the girl's dorm. Harry stopped for a moment and flinched then when he heard a door slamming. He then turned again, stomping towards his own dorm.

He muttered a little under his breath while he climbed the hard stone stairs. Reaching the door he pulled it open, seeing the crimson drapes closed on every bed but his own. The other guys from his dorm were already in bed, judging by the light snoring he could hear even more likely to be sleeping already. Harry walked over to his trunk quietly, but more out of reflex than restrain. Years of living with relatives who would yell at him for hours if he woke them up made him a quiet roommate. His hand brushed over the Black-Peverell coat of arms on the cover, unlocking the security charms around his personal space. He opened it up descending into the small room. Dawn got off his hands, flying over to the footrest of his bed. The small black bird chirped with vigour at him, battering her wings. Her head was tilted to the side. Harry grumbled while he stripped from his clothes.

"Yeah yeah I know." He growled at his familiar. Dawn was still just starring at him. Emerald eyes were fixed on pools of molten gold.

"She is so pushy! I didn't want to talk about it, why didn't she understand?" He yelled, throwing his shirt into a corner of his small room. Dawn once chirped at him, fluttering her wings slightly. Harry shook his head.

"No! I don't need to talk about it. What is there to talk about? Like I said and even though I wanted to, I can't tell her. The whole Polar thing has to be kept under wraps, so no I can't tell her that I am all that fucking Tom needs to get total domination!" The last part was yelled loudly, louder than he had ever raised his voice in Dawn's presence. The small black bird batted her wings and fluttered over, landing in his arms. Just now Harry noticed the sweat on his neck, the heavy breathing, hi feeling of being light-headed. He rubbed Dawn's small head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell at you girl. Come let's...let's just go to bed." He carried her back to the large bed, raising the sheets. Dawn landed on the soft surface, turning her head, so she would look at him and chirp once. Following her with a soft smile, Harry placed his glasses on the nightstand and with a wave of his wand cancelled the lights. He snuggled closer to the cooing bird, pulling her to his chest, so her warmth seeped into his core, sighing for a moment. The feathered head rubbed under his chin and a small smile appeared on his face. Still, his mind turned back to the thoughts that have hunted him all day now. He wished he hadn't been told by Dumbledore. For once the old headmaster had been right by keeping something from him, Harry would have been more than happy being ignorant about that little fact, the one that changed everything.

He was the reason his parent had died. If he hadn't been born, if he hadn't been in their life his parents would have been still alive. With them there, Sirius would never have been in Azkaban, without him, Ginny would never have been targeted, the troll would have never come to the school, no one would have been petrified and many many things more. So many lives would have been a lot easier if it wasn't for him being the thing Tom wanted to possess so badly. So many people wouldn't have got hurt, their lives so much safer. If only he and Tom wouldn't have been polar.

Harry twisted and turned, the sheets feeling uncomfortable and clingy, the bed was unnerving. He tried to not think about it, but the thoughts came crawling back into his mind like small colonies of ants, that would find their way through the smallest crack and creavy. It took him almost an hour to finally fall into a fitful, restless sleep.

* * *

"MOM!" Harry shot upright, crying out. His hand was raised, trying to grasp the red-haired form that had just been there right in front of him. But only darkness greeted him. Breathing fast and deep Harry blinked, confused, staring out, trying to find the woman he had tried catching before she fell away over and over and over again. A movement on in his lap made him look down, seeing two glowing golden eyes. On instinct, his hand brushed through black feathers. Worry came rushing through their bond, while Harry still looked out, trying to find his mother. Slowly, in agonising breaths, reality returned to him for real. It had been a dream. A nightmare to be more correct. His mother, he had tried to reach her but every time she would fall into deep red eyes disappearing, only to reappear far away and he would run again towards those. The entire time cold and evil laughter was echoing through his mind and ears, taunting and making fun of him. Harry's hand reached for the pillow next to his own, ready to brush his fingers over the back scales of a certain small snake that would rest there. But his palm only found an empty and cold piece of fabric, making his stomach crunch. Yes, right, he remembered, dropping his hand. A little shake went through his body, while he forced back the sob that would come out once again, but he got it just in time. Still, he had to fight for a few moments. Harry was still panting, while his hand searched for his glasses. His clothes and sheets were soaked in cold sweat and smelled. With a sigh he pulled himself from the bed, Dawn hopping to the footrest again.

Harry cast a tempus charm, not knowing what time it was. Two in the morning. He sighed again. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to bed again. Even if he tried, he knew himself well enough to know that he wouldn't find any sleep and even if he did it would be the same way. Sighing moved to the shower turning up the heat. It felt like heaven stepping under the hot spray. It runs through his body like waves and shortly after he had begun, Dawn joined him, landing on his shoulder, enjoying the hot spray herself. The raven-haired boy rested his forehead against the tiles, letting the out his breath in a slow pace. Life sucked so god damn much right now.

For a few minutes, he just stood under the hot stream, his mind moving back and forth. Slowly the cold faded from his bones, only staying there a little bit. The shacking stopped gradually, the shivering too. His green eyes were closed, water dripping from the tip of his nose. Even the tenseness of his shoulders faded after a little bit of time. Harry opened his eyes and took Dawn from his shoulder. He raised her into the splashing warm water and laughed slightly when she turned her head in a gleeful manner, trying to get as much of her surface under as possible. The creature emitted soft cooing sounds, her eyes closed in bliss. After a while she shook herself like a dog or a cat and Harry chuckled, turning off the shower. He took up the task of first drying her feathers with a drying spell and then worked off the wetness from his own body with a towel. Old scars and healed bruises covered him like a patchwork, but he didn't really notice. It were old wounds, of a life of hardship and nothing new to him. He just dropped his towel onto the ground leaving it behind. Kreacher would take care of that. That wasn't his usual way of doing things but he felt like a shift had gone through his life.

His whole good mood disappeared like a bubble that suddenly popped, when he returned to his bedroom and saw his twisted tangled bedsheets in the low light, the spots of clammy sweat still plastering the surface. But worse of all the small pillow that was lying next to his own, taunting him, agonizing him. He opened his mouth, ready to call Kreacher when he stopped himself. Kreacher would report to Sirius and that would mean new questions and he didn't want any questions. He sighed, then took a deep breath again.

"Dobby!" He called out. The overexcited elf popped into view right in front of him. He bowed deeply. Dobby looked weird, like every time Harry had seen him. He wore a strange collection of clothing, nothing fitting in form, shape or colour in with the other. If anything it was more impressive that nothing matched at all, it should have by coincidence been at least once. A large Hogwarts coat of arms was on the front of his shirt, looking like the elf had painted it himself.

"The Great Harry Potter called Dobby!" His eyes were large and adoring, even more, almost worship was shining from those. Harry quickly looked away. He often was uncomfortable with the perks of his fame but right now, with everything that happened and he learn, it felt even worse. It felt like a taunt, like mocking him and his feeling. He knew Dobby didn't mean it that way, but still, he felt his anger rise slowly inside of him. He pointed at the bed.

"Take that small pillow away. I don't care what you do with it, but I don't want to see it again."

The elf looked over. "Great Master Harry Potter wants Dobby to take Snake's pillow?" The elf asked carefully. Harry nodded, gritting his teeth at the word snake.

"Yes. Take it."

The elf bowed again, snapping his finger and the pillow popped away. Still, Harry didn't feel much better after that. Dobby looked up at him in a careful way.

"Can Dobby do anything else for the Great Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head, looking away from the large adoring eyes once again.

"No, leave."

With a final bow, the small colourfull figure vanished from his bedroom.

Harry stared at his bed for a while, before he turned to the drawer beside his closet. Pulling it open, he shuffled a little through it, before he pulled out a simple bag. This was Fred's and Georges birthday present from all these months ago and while he never had thought he could use it, he took it out. Putting on some sweatpants and other wide clothes, he grabbed the bag and with Dawn on his shoulder, climbed the stairs again.

The dorm room was still dark and quiet. Everybody was sleeping, light and stronger snoring all around the room. Moonlight lid the room in a pale bluish way, while Harry tippy-toed over the cold stone floor. His eyes were looking around, not wanting to wake any of the others. Once Ron grunted and Harry froze like a deer in headlights. But Ron only turned to the side, snoring on. Finally, he reached the door, carefully opening it. He slips out of the dorm and slowly, really slowly closed the door behind himself. He quickly moved down the stairs, away from the doors of the Prefect rooms, the once most probably making a fuss about him being awake at three in the morning. The common room was totally quiet. The fire had gone out by now and none of the candles was lid. Like in the dorm, the moonlight was falling through the window, giving the room a little bit of a ghosty look. Harry moved quickly across the room, before stopping. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go really.

"Harry?" A voice asked from the darkness, making him jump almost a meter in height in surprise. He barely managed to keep hold of the bag with Fred and George's present, before turning to the source of the voice.

Sitting on one of the couches, her red hair in a messy bun, wearing one of her mother's jumpers, was Ginny. When she sat up more straight, moonlight fell onto her face, revealing dark rings under her eyes. She tilted her head slightly.

Harry clutched his chest with his free hand, while Dawn fluttered her wings slightly. Like always she understood what Harry wanted and stayed quiet.

"Ginny! You scared me half to death!" Harry said, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his puls. She shrugged, tilting her head to the other side.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. What are you doing Harry?" She asked, standing up. A blanket had been wrapped around her legs, showing now she was wearing old sweatpants and faded trainers. A slight frown appeared on her forehead and she placed down the book she seemed to have read in the moonlight.

Harry shrugged, moving the bag behind his back.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said defensively.

Ginny frowned more, leaning closer, trying to get a look into the bag he tried to hide. She pointed her finger.

"That's the present Fred and George gave you. You go outside to drink?" She asked. Harry groaned inward. Of course, she would know what the twins had given him. A full bottle of fire whiskey of very good quality. He had no idea where the two devils got it from and never thought he would want to drink it but right now the idea of just drink seemed rather great. Harry raised his free hand toward her.

"Ginny, please, don't tell me. I just...I need this tonight." He mumbled, feeling embarrassed as he said it. Ginny stepped even closer, staring up into his eyes, squinting slightly. Then she nodded.

"Okay."

Harry blinked surprised.

"Okay?" He blurted out.

She nodded again. "Okay. But I want something in return." She said her brown eyes staring into his. Harry frowned slightly and took a step back involuntarily. Ginny raised her hand in a calming way.

"Don't worry, nothing bad. I want you to share the booze with me."

Harry's frown deepened. "Ginny, I don't think that is a good idea. You are way too young and if your mother finds out I gave you-"

Ginny waved his concerns away. "Oh pish-posh, Harry. You are only a year older than me and really what do you think mum will do when she finds out you were drinking. For her, you are one of us after all. Don't you think mum wouldn't kill you for underaged drinking."

Harry dugged his head like Mrs Weasley would hide behind one of the couches and jump out any second to give him a dressing down. She was right, the matriarch of the Weasley family would probably have his hide for this. But he just needed some time to shut down for a while. He stepped towards the portrait hole.

"Okay fine. But I have said that I don't like you drinking."

Ginny smirked, nodding. "Of course, Mister Goody-Two shoes. If Mum finds out I tell her I pressured you into this. Now let's go, I always wanted to try fire-whiskey." With that, she walked past him, close enough so he could smell a wif of apple from her shampoo. Both of them excited the portrait, even though the Fat Lady wasn't really amused about it. They had to talk her down in a hasty manner.

Luckily the Fat Lady seemed to be dead set on the notion that they were a love-struck couple that only wanted to kiss under the moonlight, which did more to persuade her into silence then the actual words Harry used at the moment. Still, he was flushed when they reached the empty classroom about two corridors down. What would he have given for the Marauders Map at the moment. It would have made a lot easier right now. The room was simple, an unused Transfiguration Classroom, with dusty chairs and desks.

Ginny raised her wand and a few of the chairs jumped into the air, joining and moulding together until a large couch settled down. It was orange and a few thick blankets and pillows joined in. Harry closed the door and ignited the candles around the room, making it look comfy. He sighed, rubbing Dawns belly, before the small phoenix shot from his shoulder, hunting some small bug in the corner. Ginny in the meantime settled down in one corner of the couch, placing her blanket over her legs.

It felt so crazy. She would never have believed it if someone would have told her this morning she would sit with Harry by candlelight under the moonlight and share a couch this night. Her heart was beating like a drum, hammering against her ribcage. She took a deep breath. Calm down girl, slow, slow and careful. This isn't anything romantic. It was clear by the rings under Harry's eyes and the way he slugged over the floor, that he was tired and had about as good of asleep as she did. Her stomach crunched, thinking about her bed and what Professor McGonagall told the Gryffindors this morning. She quickly turned her head towards Harry smirking, hiding her troubled mind.

"Come on Harry, get the stuff out." She beckoned him closer with her index finger. Harry walked over to the couch and slumped into the opposite corner of it. Pulling out the bottle, he looked it over once more. It was a square glass container, with an old gilded label. The whiskey inside was dark, like swirling copper and wood, yet it looked really clear. Harry stared at the bottle for a moment, then he pulled the cork, smelling the contend. His face scrunched and he pushed the bottle away. Ginny sat up more straight.

"That bad?" She asked reaching out with her hand. Harry handed her the bottle, shaking his head.

"It smells...sharp, stings in the nose. But not bad, just very intense."

The girl held the bottle to her nose and took a sniff. It felt like fire raced through her nose, a fire made from wood and cinnamon. Flames of oak and spices run down her throat into her lungs, warming her slightly. Her eyes watered slightly and she pushed it back too.

"I see what you mean, god that is strong." She held the bottle back at him. Harry looked at her with a slight smirk.

"I thought you always wanted to try." He said with a lopsided smile, that unknown to him made Ginny swoon and lose the feeling in her legs. Her mouth was very dry all the sudden and she quickly shook her head, hiding the blush.

"Nononono. This is your birthday present and I already freeload, so of course, the honour is yours of course." Her smirk matched his. Harry grinned, nodding and took the bottle back from her. Once more he looked at it like you would look at an animal you weren't sure it would bite you or lick your hand. He then raised the bottle towards her.

"Well...to good health." He said, placing the bottle to his lips and tilting it back.

Harry felt the liquid brush through his mouth and it felt like a fire was set off in his mouth. He gulped it down, and the flames went down his throat, burning and feeling like acid in his flesh. He felt like he was hit in every angle at the moment. Sharp fumes and biting spices filled his mouth and he started coughing at the instant, holding the bottle away from himself so he wouldn't spill the whiskey all over himself. Harry coughed a little more, blinking tears from his eyes. His stomach was still on fire. He held the bottle out to Ginny, trying to get the coughing under control.

"Her - cough- here you g- cough- go." He said with a slight smirk. Ginny blinked at the bottle, carefully taking it.

"How is it?" She asked, holding the bottle against the light.

Harry coughed a final time. "Not so bad. Looks worse than it is." And he meant it. Yes, it felt like a kick to the chest but after the first burn, a warm feeling settled into his stomach and loosened somewhat the knot that had been there the entire night and previous day ever so slightly.

Ginny raised the bottle to her lips and also took a mouthful. She almost spits it out when it burned her tongue but she forced it down her throat coughing as Harry had. Her eyes were watering and she thrusts the bottle again towards Harry.

"Liar." She bit out between coughs and Harry laughed slightly, taking the bottle from her again. He carefully placed it against his lips taking another sip. This time a lot smaller and to his surprise, it actually was a lot better the second time he tried it. He could actually taste something this time, even though the taste was still rough there was honey and cinnamon and herbs. If there wasn't this biting sharp taste under it would taste pretty nice actually. He stretched out his hand to Ginny who had finally controlled her breathing.

"Here, try again, the second one isn't half as bad as the first." He raised the bottle slightly, light being caught in the edge of the square glass object. Ginny eyed him carefully.

"You are not taking the piss on me right?" She asked, her hand slowly stretching out.

Harry shook his head. "No, of course not. And language." There again the lopsided grin that made it impossible for her to say no. Ginny took the bottle from him, eyeing him again.

"I set Fred and George on you if you lie about this." She stated. Harry grinned, nodding.

"That seems fair. But it's true." Dawn took that moment to settle into his lap, a bug in her beak. Ginny nodded, steeling herself and took another mouthful. It did burn and pushed tears in her eyes, but by far it was a lot less agonizing than before. Only a single cough escaped her lips this time. She took a moment to collect herself, then she handed the bottle back with a smile.

"You live, Potter. For today." Harry took the bottle back, smiling, even bowing a little while sitting.

"Oh thank you mylady."

* * *

For a while, the bottle went back and forth between the two of them. None said a word anymore, just passing the bottle. At one point, Ginny felt already a little light-headed, she had pulled her legs onto the couch and placed her blanket-covered feet in Harry's lap. Dawn had settled on her legs, rolled into a ball and was sleeping. The exhaustion of flaming still lingered with her and Harry was more than happy to see her relax and sleep. Ginny was currently holding the bottle, but not drinking, her fingertip slowly circled around the opening in a mindless pattern. None of them knew what time it was right now, but neither cared really.

"What was your dream about?" Ginny suddenly asked into the silence, her eyes still looking at the bottle. Harry raised his head.

"Huh?" He made a questioning sound, not really a question in itself.

Ginny raised her eyes, looking at him.

"Your nightmare."

Harry looked over for a moment, his fingers stopping in Dawn's feathers.

"Why do you think I had a nightmare?" The raven-haired boy looked away, he didn't want his eyes to betray his thoughts. The empty classroom had nothing that could be counted as a distraction.

Ginny snorted a little bit. "Oh please Harry, I grew up with six brothers, I know when someone didn't sleep. The rings under the eyes, being awake late at night, refusing to go to bed,...this." She pointed at the bottle in her hands.

Harry frowned too. "These things are also true for you." He mumbled, trying to stir away from the topic. He felt Ginny stiffen slightly and for a moment she said nothing, then she placed down the bottle beside her on the floor, sighing.

"Yeah, that's true. Tell you what. I tell you mine. Maybe you tell me yours afterwards. Maybe it helps to talk about it. I for one think you are the only one who would probably get my dream at all."

Harry stared ahead for a while, saying nothing. The girl was sure he would decline but then slowly his head bobbed down, nodding.

"All right." He said turning towards the red-head. Ginny also nodded but didn't say anything. She fought in her inside, wrestling the emotions. Then she took a deep breath folding her hands.

"It was about the chamber." She stated, eyeing up at Harry. The black-haired boy looked ahead, but he nodded slowly again, giving her the strength to continue.

"You disappearing, it just brought it back you know? Someone missing, no one knowing what is going on. Yesterday night was the same. I'm down there again. He is looming over me, like a creepy ghost, taunting and laughing. And every time I look down, there is blood all over my hands, dripping to the floor." Tears welled in her eyes. "I mean I only vaguely remember the c-chamber, but in my mind, it is all so vivid. Like I can remember every corner of every stone, the way the light reflects the surface. And the snake." She trembled a little.

Harry reached out, taking Ginny'S hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Ginny sniffed slightly.

"I...I feel s-so helpless when that happens and...it...I feel so bad. It is my fault all these people got hurt, I was so dumb."

Harry shook his head slowly. "Ginny that wasn't your fault." He whispered, but the girl shook her head.

"No, it is. I could have done so much, I could have said it might be me, I could have thrown the boo away when I noticed. Like I told you Dad always says, don't trust anything which brain you can't see."

Harry opened his mouth, then he closed it again. He wasn't sure what to say. Everything he could say would feel like an empty phrase. So he just kept on rubbing her hand, slowly. They sat there in quiet for quite some time while the sobs died down.

"I'm sorry you got sucked into this Ginny." He mumbled. The red-haired girl sniffed once more rubbing her cheeks. Then she shook her head.

"It's fine. I will get over it. Thank you for listening." She said with a weak smile. Harry smirked slightly, nodding.

"No problem Gin" He said. The younger girl nodded too, then tilted her head.

"Do you want to tell me yours?" She asked and Harry flinched slightly.

For one he really really didn't want to tell her what is his dream was about. This was his problem and it was embarrassing. Being weak just because of a bad dream, that wasn't what a man would do, a voice in the back of his mind said. Stop whining. Also Ginny had enough on her plate after being sucked into the whole Tom-affair because of him, she didn't need any more on it. He shook his head.

"Not tonight, no." He said brushing against though the feathers of a purring Dawn. Ginny nodded.

"Whenever you want Harry." She said with a smile. Harry nodded. Then the girl pulled up the bottle.

"Okay enough of that, more drinking." And with that, her sadness seemed to disappear.

* * *

So a new chapter and we start on the Ginny/Harry part of this story. That this will happen I already told you. First things first. Like I told you guys, this is NOT a Ginny/Harry story. This coupling is only a stepping stone, so sorry for all the Ginny fans out there. Still I don't want to bash Ginny here. She is not Harry's dream princess, but not a Harpy either. She is just not the right one for him. She has a lot of issues, like most characters in this story, but I don't want her to be a whore or a bitch or something like that. She is the babygirl of a large family, wanting to spread her own wings. She will make mistakes, like Harry does and will do, and it will end ugly, that I can promise. But maybe not the way you think it will. And yes it is purpose that they don't really help each other in this scene. Harry is too fixed on his own problems to really see Ginny's and Ginny...well too starstruck and wanting to be liked by Harry to really help him with his problems.

Not a lot to say about this really, since we are in the beginning of it.

Do you like Ginny/Harry stories, do you have ideas about these, do you want something to happen or are afraid something would happen? Tell me all about it I love comments and reviews. I try to answer to everyone.

Next up, Sneaking around


	73. Chapter 73

They made it back unnoticed that night, about an hour before Harry would normally wake up. The raven-haired boy felt his vision blur slightly for some time and fought the urge to snigger when Ginny almost fell over while walking through the portrait hole. Ginny turned to hold her finger over her lips.

"Shhh, they will hear us, Harry." She said giggling herself slightly. Harry also raised his finger to his lips, grinning behind it.

"They will hear you if you talk Gin." He whispered back, taking an unsteady step on. Ginny stuck out her tongue and wanted to step ahead, but her feet tangled against each other and she started staggering. Harry's seeker reflexes sprang to life and he caught her before she could tumble to the floor. His one arm was around her shoulder, the other around her hip. Ginny made a surprise uff, sound when he caught her, blinking up at him. A few strands of her hair were covering her face slightly. Harry looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. She had really beautiful eyes, he noticed for the first time really. The moonlight made them shine like orbs of molten copper and Harry blinked in surprise too.

A moment, both of them just stared at each other, tumbling into this situation without knowing what to do next. Dawn, who had left Harry's shoulder in a flurry of feathers, settled down again on her human perch and nipped at his earlobe in a grumpy way. This broke the spell that seemed to have been on the two of them. Harry straighten his posture, settling Ginny down, who in return flushed and stepped back. Her fingers glided through her hair, straightening it in the same nervous manner Harry was now rubbing Dawn's belly. The phoenix ruffled his hair a little to make still her displeasure of almost being thrown off his shoulder to be known, before returning to rubbing her small head against his cheek.

"Soooo..." Harry said not sure what to do or say.

Ginny stared still at him wide-eyed. "I think we should go to bed." She rambled out. She needed to go, quick. Harry had caught her and this...too much, too fast was all she could think off, even when being in Harry's arms was her biggest dream. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, you are right, we probably should." For a moment both of them still didn't move then Harry, in an almost mechanical way, moved towards the stairs leading to the boy's dorm. His foot was already on the lowest step when Ginny called out to him.

"Harry?"

The black-haired boy turned his head, looking back. Ginny was also on the first step, her hand on the railing. She smiled over at him, her face mostly covered by her hair.

"Thanks for catching me." She said, before rushing up the stairs. Harry stood there for a moment, then he smiled also climbing the steps. It was harder than he thought it had ever been, placing one foot ahead of the other carefully not to stumble and crash down. His fingers like so often were brushing over stomach feathers and Dawn cooed silently. Harry placed his finger over his lips, chuckling quietly.

"Shhh Dawn, shhhh." His hand cupped her head, rubbing her lovingly. This was the best he felt since that Portkey had pulled him away. For a few hours now his mind hadn't wandered into that space and he hadn't thought about Voldemort or polar. Even now his mind was focused on the fascinating feeling of dizzyness and lightly floating, not on magical destiny. His hand curled around the handle of the dorm door and he pulled it open as quietly as he could. Harry stumbled slightly, almost falling over. Catching himself, Harry froze, waiting for someone in the dorm to wake up. But nothing changed, still light snoring like hours ago when he had left and Dean only smacked his lips while it sounded like he turned over. Harry grinned to himself and shuffled over to his trunk suuuuuuuuuper quiet. Or at least he thought he was sneaky, but it was more likely that living in a dorm with teenage boys only made his dorm mates heavy sleepers. He almost fell over when he reached for the lid of his trunk and after opening it he stared down at the step leader that was leading down into the dark. He blinked, looking at the steps for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Not gonna happen." He murmured to himself, turning to his normal dorm bed. Pulling back the drapes he looked at it for a moment. It looked well made and exactly the same it had been looking months ago. Still, he hadn't slept in it ever since he and Ron had fought and he didn't intend to do so. But better this than breaking his neck in the attempt to climb down his trunk leader. So he sighed, pulling back the blanket, shedding most of his clothes until he only wore a t-shirt and boxers. Not his normal sleeping attire but it was down in the trunk, so out of reach. Harry settled into the bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin while Dawn took her usual place in the crock of his neck. Like so often her head was quickly buried in the messy black hair and it got quite.

Suddenly Harry remembered, of course, he could have gotten his sleeping clothes, just the Accio charm, or ask Kreacher to get it or something like that. But the bed was warm and comforting and he felt a little tired too. Getting up would be a hassle by now, so he decided to leave it for now. The quiet filled the room...well not really. Ron was snoring like he was a middle-aged truck driver, deep and rumbling. The same went for Neville, but it was in a higher-pitched tone. And neither of them was in sync. Harry frowned slightly, turning around, snuggling his nose in warm black feathers. Had his dorm always been so loud? Tomorrow he would tell them all they should learn to sleep quietly, oh yes he would and-

* * *

"Harry." Someone was shaking him, disturbing him in what he could only describe as the worst moment. A hand was lying on his shoulder pushing. To add to that Dawn seemed standing on his chest, chirping loudly. And with the high pitched sound, there came pain. Horrible, horrible pain. A splitting headache that felt like someone tried to open his head with a crowbar. Harry groaned, his hand rising to his forehead.

"Harry." The WAY to a loud voice called out again, sending waves of agony through his mind. Harry opened his eyes a split second and instantly regretted it. Blinding sharp light, that stung his eyes filled his entire field of view. He flinched back, making his head hurt even more while squinting shut his eyes. His hand clutched over his eyes.

"Oh god, please kill me." He mumbled out, while probably for the first time in her entire life he whished Dawn would leave him alone. She was jumping up and down from his chest to his stomach and back. And his stomach was soooo not agreeing with it, because quite frankly, his whole body seemed to have thought it should betray him and find things to torture him. Harry'shand came up from under his blanket and shoved Dawn onto the bed next to him, away from his arching suffering tummy. The Phoenix didn't seem to mind and gripped his index finger in her beak, starting pulling on it in a playful manner. Harry didn't mind as long as she would not return to murder her with belly jumps. While he normally loved the happiness he felt through their bond, right here right now he could have gone without it.

"Are you okay Harry? Should I call Madam Pomfrey?" The loud voice asked, again filling his head with pain. Harry groaned one more time, slowly opening his eyes again. His vision was blurry and painful but a slight bit better. Harry blinked at the person standing next to his bed. Neville wore his school uniform, staring down at him with a worried look on his face.

"Not so loud!" Harry pushed out, feeling like his tongue was about three times the usual size and felt like a thick disgusting pelt had grown on it. His mouth was dry and sticky at the same time, while his stomach rumbled on the speaking. Neville frowned, nodding slowly.

His voice went from pain-inducing to just a little annoying when he started to whisper.

"Should I get someone?" He asked quietly. Harry was in the awful dilemma that he didn't want to talk but at the same time shaking his head would kill him.

"No. Can I go to sleep again?" Harry mumbled out, freeing his finger from a strong phoenix grasp and tickling her stomach, just to shut her up. Neville frowned.

"We have classes in about 40 minutes, Harry." His friend said, looking at his clock. God damn. Harry sighed, contemplating whether he would survive to go to class. Probably not. But then again what could he do.

Harry forced himself to sit upright against the headboard, making Dawn instantly cuddling into his lap. He petted her absentminded.

"Go on without me, I...I follow, just need a moment." His voice was raspy when he moved he felt that his sheets were damp and clinging to his frame, sweat-soaked. Blinking owlish he tried to gather his surroundings. None of the other fourth-year Gryffindors was there anymore, all down at the breakfast probably.

Neville looked uncertain. "You sure? You don't look so well." He asked, fiddling with his sleeve. Harry nodded, regretting it instantly.

"Yeah. Go." He bit out, shutting his eyes again. Neville nodded.

"Okay, but if you aren't there for first-class I get Madam Pomfrey after it." Neville said. After a moment and Harry noticed the guy hadn't still left, he realised his friend waited for confirmation.

"Fine." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead a little, while his hand searched for his glasses. Neville nodded and left, leaving him behind with a chirping phoenix in his lap and the wish to just throw up beside the bed. How could people EVER want to drink alcohol if this was the drawback? He had seen Sirius do it so many time and...

Harry's slow thoughts stopped. Sirius. Right, his godfather drank quite a few times, with Remus even pretty hard and every time the next morning he would get...

"Kreacher." He mumbled out and with a loud pop that felt like he wanted to kill his head, the small old elf appeared.

"Heir Black has called for Kreacher?" The elf bowed speaking loud and clearly. He looked the same he always did, with his House Black uniform and big dark eyes. Harry flinched at the loud sound.

"Please, quietly." Harry groaned and the elf took a look at his state before nodding.

"Of course heir Black. Does Heir Black wish for a hangover potion?" The small creature asked barely whispering. Harry nodded, biting his teeth. Kreacher frowned his forehead for a moment, then he snapped. A red vile appeared on Harry's nightstand. The raven-haired boy picked it up, making the mistake of sniffing it. It smelled like foul eggs and white bread and made him want to vomit. Harry pinched his nose and threw the thick liquid back. It at least didn't taste like garbage, but it was really really bitter. He stuck out his tongue.

"Bah." He made a gagging noise but was happy to notice that only a few seconds later his head cleared and his stomach settled. Yes, he still felt disgusting but not like he would die anymore. The teenager sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Kreacher." He smiled. The elf bowed so deep his nose brushed the floor.

"Your praise is too much Heir Heir Black need anything else from Kreacher?" He asked. Harry thought for a moment. He probably wouldn't get to his first class in time if he went down to the Great Hall after a shower, and he had to face it a shower was much needed.

"Yes. Can you get me a small breakfast and lay some clothes out? I'm a little short on time and want to get a shower."

The wrinkly elf nodded, folding his hands behind his back. "Heir Blacks breakfast will be ready when he returns from freshening up."

Harry pulled back the blanket and smiled.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

The elf blushed a little bit. "Heir Black thanked Kreacher two times, Kreacher is very honoured." Harry to this day was weirded out by the devotion and admiration the elf seemed to have for him. Feeling himself flush a little he walked towards the bathroom, Dawn in his arm.

"No need Kreacher, you do a good job. Oh...come to think of it, could you look if Ginny Weasley needs one of the potions you gave me just now and if so give it to her?"

The elf nodded his hand on his little chest. "Of course honoured heir. Kreacher will see to that."

Harry smiled and opened the heavy wooden door, that led to the dorms bathroom.

"Thank you, she will appreciate it and I do too. Oh and Kreacher?"

The small creature that was already working on putting new sheets onto Harry's bed turned its large-eared head.

"I would appreciate if you don't tell Sirius about this." He said. Kreacher frowned slightly but nodded.

"Kreacher will not tell Lord Black if not asked about it."

A perk of being more liked by the house-elf than his godfather was, Harry thought with a smile, before slipping into the bathroom for a hot and steaming shower to get the feel of sticking sweat from his skin.

* * *

Harry quickly slipped into the empty classroom. He was a little late but not as late as he would have been if it hasn't been for Kreacher and his wonderful but easy to carry breakfast. It was some kind of pouch made from bread, filled with meat and vegetables. Harry had no idea what it was called but he could eat it while hurrying through the castle. His uniform was a little ruffled and sitting not straight but at least he was only five minutes late. Of course, like always the classroom was empty. He closed the door behind himself, before making his way over to the suitcase that was placed in the middle. He knew the drill very well, so he opened it up, climbing down.

Instantly hundreds of scents assaulted his nose. The small shed he came down into was stuffed with all kinds of herbs, berries, vegetables and meats staked in high shelves on both sides. Everything was green, jars filled with beetles next to a pod of honey or a bag of apples. In fact, there was everything you would need to care for any kind of animal. To the side, a stacked cabinet was filled with files of every form and colour. Many had a double S written on the label, showing that those were made by Severus Snape. Harry turned his eyes away. Even though he could respect the man's ability at the cauldron and he had been better ever since Narcissa had talked to him, Harry still hated that crock nosed bastard. Yet he didn't stop since he had come through this room a couple of dozen times over the last few months. Instead, he headed to the single small door, that was crammed between all the shelving. It was slightly tilted and so old that it almost fell out of its frame. Harry pulled the door open, stepping outside.

A large plane surrounded him, while sunlight fell from the sky. It was a wonder of magic really, professor Scamander's suitcase. Everywhere were animals in their different pens and some placed behind ward stones, to prevent them from eating or attacking their neighbours. The professor said alway, "No matter how well you know those, they are still animals and instinct guides them." A few students were walking around, carrying buckets with meat and other food around. Harry saw Neville with a pile of hay in his arms, walking to the point where Daphne Greengrass, brushing out the mane of a Qilin. It was a strange creature, looking a little like a stag, complete with the antlers, but with scales, a long mane and beard, which were swaying in a none existent brise and were somewhat cloudlike and it also had whiskers like a carp. But it was peaceful and had stretched its head back, letting the girl brush her throat. Daphne looked not really like she normally did. Her hair was in a messy bun, the sleeves of her shirt rolled back and she had a concentrated frown on her face. Harry didn't mind though, while Neville reached the place.

While the blond was normally all pristine, he knew no one could keep the appearance up in this class. Part of it was Professor Scamander, who stated they should do as much as possible by hand. The reason he said was some magic had unexpected results near so many magical creatures, more so around the Qilin. It was highly potent when it came to magic, much so that even the non-magical people from china, it's land of origin, knew about these properties. Still, when she left the suitcase, Daphne always looked spotless once again.

Harry felt Dawn take off from his shoulder, flying over to the blond and the creature. His familiar had found a liking the stag like creature and landed on its silvery antlers, chirping happily. The Qilin, whose name was Jiang, snorted out its breath and looked up at the black bird, making happy rumbling noises. Daphne looked up and a faint smile ghosted her lips when she reached up, rubbing Dawn's tummy, making the phoenix chirp even happier, while she nuzzled the girl's fingers with her head. Harry smirked, turning away. Dawn was in good hands for the moment and he made his way over to Dean, who was working with a something that looked like a snail, it's shell crusted with jewels. Snail didn't make a noise grunted and looked slowly up at harry, blinking in a slow and calm manner, gliding along very slowly Dean also looked up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. While Firesnails weren't hard work or particularly dangerous, they emitted quite some heat, making them a bother to work with.

"Oh hi Harry, didn't see you at breakfast this morning." The dark-skinned boy said, standing up. Harry nodded, looking out over the large place.

"Yeah, I slept a little longer." He said absent-mindedly. "Have you seen Professor Scamander?" He asked, still looking around in search. Dean nodded, pointing over into the distance.

"Yeah, I think he is over at the Greenleaf pen." The finger signalled a small piece rocky terrain with a few trees spread around it. Harry nodded when he saw the old professor appear behind a large bolder, stretching his back. He turned to Dean, giving him a short smile.

"Thanks, mate." The black-haired boy waved and walked down the main path towards the place where his professor was standing, talking to Blaise Zabini quietly. The professor wore old but sturdy clothing, a vest over a simple button-down shirt and thick brown pants with leather patches on the knees. His grey retreating hair was combed back and he dusted off his pants while nodding slowly. He was looking into the pen, still listening to Blaise about something.

"That's why I called you over Professor. She seemed so strange right there." The boy nodded to the giant turtle but with something that looked like a wooden trunk instead of a shell and grass and moss growing all over its green body. Greenleaves were guardian creatures, protecting clearings and forests from destruction. They were slow and peaceful most of the time, but professor Scamander had warned them about hurting a tree near it, it would probably attack them and even though it wasn't the best of fighters, being about the size of an elephant made it still dangerous. Blaise had worked with her for the last few weeks, so he knew her quite well now and was confused. She seemed to be more aggressive than usual, rumbling at him with low tones and mostly ignoring him. Scamander rubbed his chin in thought, eyeing the creature.

"Samantha does seem to be more nervous than usual. But that would be normal. Her movements are slow and deliberate. Why would you think that is the case?"

Harr waited on the edge of the enclosure. Professor Scamander was very insistent that everything went in order, seemed to like orderly procedure. Said it helped him focus his thoughts. Blaise frowned a little.

"She might be hurt somewhere, but it is hard to tell with all the leaves and such." He eyed the creature again. Scamander nodded.

"Well done, 2 points to Slytherin, yet you see how she only looks at us through her half-open eyes? If she were hurt she would have pulled back into her trunk. Any other idea?"

"It due to winter." Harry blurted out, eyeing the large turtle. He had read about the creatures and Hagrid had told him that he couldn't keep them because the winters up here were too cold. Inside of Scamanders trunk, the temperature was more even but still the creature knew by instinct that the hibernation time had come. Scamander swirled around, a little startled at the suddenly added voice. Blaise gave him a little stink eye, snatching away the answer.

"Ah Lord Peverell, don't sneak up on an old man like that." Scamander said but there was a small smile around his lips when he laid eyes on his favourite student. Yet like so often, Newt looked away quickly, shying away from eye contact.

"Never the less, you are right. Samantha is getting ready for winter most likely. That is normal, no problem." Scamander chuckled slightly as Samantha crushed a pumpkin in her massive jaws.

"Like I said. So Mr Zabini, I think it would be best if you would keep your distance, for now, let her get used to you around once again. Place her foot down a little away so you don't come to close and just stay near, maybe talk to her. She will come to you when she is ready. Samantha isn't a shy girl." The boy nodded and picked up the new pumpkin he had set down just now. Scamander turned and waved Harry to accompany him.

"Lord Peverell, you are late. Mind telling me why?" The old professor had walked a few feet over, looking at a pen filled with what looked like pigs but with silver fur and a large horn on the head. Harry shuffled a little.

"I...well I missed my alarm, I'm sorry." He half-lied. The professor eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"All right, five points from Gryffindor. Now, actually there are a few things I wanted to speak about with you so this is all right. First off, my condolence, Albus told me you lost your snake in that...encounter." Harry flinched at the words of the man but nodded, looking down. Scamander nodded, his hands buried in his pockets.

"I'm not a very social person Lord Peverell, but I know what it is like to lose a feral friend. You have my sympathy." He stated, not looking at Harry. The boy reached out, petting the silver fur of a piglet that had come closer, sniffing his fingers.

"Thank you, professor." He mumbled, not sure what to do. On the one side, it was nice and the professor was right he probably knew about this but on the other hand, he had done so great not thinking about Gryff all morning and now he pulled it upfront again. Professor Scamander didn't seem to notice his displeasure as he nodded and held out his arm so a two-headed eagle could land on it.

"That being said, I also wanted to congratulate on your handling the Chinese Long Neck back in the first Task. A tricky dragon that is, quite clever and devious in its intent. I never would have guessed that your...special talent would be of any use. But we learn more and more about the world each and every day, don't you think Lord Peverell?"

Harry nodded in agreement, thinking for a moment. Ever since he was back no one had said anything to him about the task really. He kind of forgot to be honest that it even happens, something that would normally be the main thing in his life was put on the backburner by these bigger events and even though it was only a few days ago, it felt like years had passed since he stepped into the arena and stared of against the large lizard. He could barely remember what he did or what his thoughts were during that time, overshadowed by all that had followed. Scamander nodded once more, turning to Harry.

"All right Lord Peverell, since we saw your talent in action not long ago, I would like you to go over to Mr Malfoy and help him with Richard, Jeremy and James." Richard, Jeremy and James were the three heads of an enormous runespore, which lived in a middle-sized patch of trees with a small cave nearby. Harry had worked with him or better them before and quite frankly they were annoying. The had the tendency to quarrel with each other and were quite vocal about it. But it wasn't the reason Harry's face turned to an unhappy frown.

"Is that necessary professor? Can't I work with someone else?" He asked, looking around. Scamander shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I would like to get your opinion, the three seem in some kind of stress as of late and your special talent fits that perfectly."

Harry shrugged, shaking his head. "They will probably bicker about something one of them had done. I just don't want to work with Malfoy." He grumbled it out, but Scamander shook his head, trying to calm the two-headed eagle, who in turn batted its wings quite strongly.

"We don't always get what we want Lord Peverell. And I usually don't discuss assignments with students, don't I? Less so with students who are late. Now move on, you see Rogal seems to need my attention." He again stated, tilting his head back to not get swiped over his face with large wings. Harry glared at the man for a moment, before with a grumble he turned walking briskly towards the indicated direction. The trees were old oaks, with thick trunks and deep hanging leaves. Already a few feet away Harry could hear the sneering voice.

"No, not there. Merlin damn, stop pushing me aside you damn beast. No, don't bite the other head."

Other voices were also mixed in when Harry walked around a tree.

 **"No, No. Go away you baffoon! That is my food!"**

 **"Shut it, you pillock! It's mine. It is lying in my spot!"**

 **"Yeah? So what? In mine is none so share!"**

 **"You are both bloody idiots, you know that right?"**

Harry saw the large winding snake first. Jeremy, Richard and James had a thick body with red scales on the back and a light eggshell coloured tummy. Each head had yellow eyes that looked quite aggressive. One of the three was just biting the other in the neck, while the third was hissing at them. Harry wouldn't be able to sling his arms around the neck of the creature, being quite massive. Draco was to the side, a part of the winding back pressed him against one of the oaks and he yelled at the snake too.

"Let go of me, your food is over there!" He pointed his finger at the chunk of red blood meat that was lying on a stone nearby. Harry stepped closer.

 **"Hello, you three."** He hissed at them in parseltongue. Three pairs of bright yellow eyes focused on him.

 **"Ohhhh, it's the speaker again."**

Another head turned to the side. **"Of course he is the speaker. Who else would you cockend think it is? Salazar Slytherin?"**

The addressed head turned around biting at the other. **"Don't call me a cockend! I bite your face off."**

 **"But he is right, you are a cockend, now shut up you two."** The third one added. Even though they had names, their voices were all alike and they didn't care for their names. Each one of them called himself the "Real one" and the other two the "Bad ones.". Therefore, Harry had found out the best way of dealing with them is addressing all three together.

Not very helpful Draco started yelling at Harry. "Potter! Get that beast off me NOW!"

 **"You shut up!"**

 **"Guys!"** Harry again called out, getting their attention. As fun as it was seeing Draco being smothered by an enormous snake, he was worried their heads would bite each other again and then he would have to put a ruff on the biting one. **"What's the problem?"**

The middle head, the one Scamander called Jeremy, reared back, trying to act superior to his fellows.

 **"The noisy human child brought meat and placed it in my feeding spot. These two idiots tried to eat from my place!"**

The second one, James bit at him. **"Yeah! It was so much, it was meant for all three of us!"**

 **"Yes, tell him Bad One!"** The third, Richard, added only to be almost bitten by the James.

 **"You are the Bad One!"**

 **"No!"**

More biting and Draco called out, feeling more pressure on himself.

"POTTER!"

 **"Guys!"** Once again the biting stopped and the eyes stared at him. **"How about I get you more meat and place it in each of your feeding spots. In return you let that noisy brat go."**

The three heads followed his pointing finger. Draco paled when all three angry eyes looked at him, glaring at Harry.

"What did you tell them, Potter? When my father hears this he will-"

"Relax Malfoy. I told them to let you go." And just when he said it, the coils pulled back and Draco tumbled to the ground. Quickly he got to his feet, glaring again at Harry. He dusted off his robes, his light blond hair ruffled a little.

"What do you want here Potter?" He asked, glaring at him. Harry sighed.

"other people would say thank you. I'm here to help you, orders from the Professor." With these words, he turned his back and moved away.

"Where are you going then, Potter?" Malfoy asked, eyeing the swaying large snake. Harry called over his shoulder.

"Getting more meat! Keep them from biting each other."

It took him only a few minutes to get more meat back to the sight, seeing that Draco waved his arms, shouting at the head that had his fangs in his siblings head.

"No! No! Stop biting each other for Merlins sack." The blond Malfoy heir heard the footsteps and turned. "What took you so long. These dumb beasts biting each other all the time!"

Harry snorted at him. "If you can't handle them." He said back, seeing Malfoy turn an interesting shade of purple. Harry placed the meat in the feeding places of the other two head, which stopped instantly fighting each other and turned to eat with vigour. Harry stepped back, knowing that the tail would swing back and forth when they ate. Malfoy stalked over to him, glaring.

"What do you think you are talking about? I can handle them."

Harry snorted again this time in amusement. "Yeah, I saw that. Real good handling you did there!"

Malfoy squinted his eyes and pointed his finger at him. "I was fine! This thing is just too stupid to understand simple orders!"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Are you sure? I think it was pretty easy!"

At that Malfoy smirked at him, turning his nose up. He walked around Harry, laughing. "Sure. You must have quite some practice in ordering dumb creatures around, like Longbottom or that stupid bird of yours."

Now Harry turned red in anger, pulling his wand. "You take that back!" He yelled, pointing it right at Malfoys nose, who also pulled his wand, even though he looked a little pale licking his lips. The boy's wand was darker than Harry's and his pale pointed features showed the concentration he was in right now. There was no question he was thinking through all the nasty spells his father and godfather had taught him over the years, thinking which one he would use.

"You sure you want to do this? No Granger to save you this time you glory hound! You will learn to know your place halfblood!".

Harry straightened his posture, raising the wand a little. "I know it. Above you, heir of a not most ancient house you scum!"

Malfoy turned a deep shade of purple and both shouted out at the same time.

"Definio!"

"Experialiamus!"

Harry's curse jerked the wand out of Drcos grip, sending it flying overhead. Harry ducked a little and what would have cut into his forehead instead flew over it, parting a few hairs from him, but more importantly hit one of the yellow eyes that had been watching them yelling at each other.

Loud shrieks echoed through the entire area, when Jeremy's head jerked back, thrashing in pain. The tail twisted and turned, slamming into trees and biting air. Even worse, he got James between his jaws biting down at his brother and only seconds later all three heads were in a fight between them, rolling and ramming into trees. Harry and Draco had to run, to avoid being knocked over or worse, hearing the loud and pain-filled hisses behind themselves. They reached the outskirt of the trees when Scamander and a few of the trees. The old professor was white and he hurried over.

"What did you do?" He asked in aggravation.

"Potter pulled a wand on me!" Draco called out accusingly. Harry turned glaring at him. "You pulled your wand too. And you insulted Dawn. He hit Jeremy with a cutting curse in the eye Professor!"

Scamander stared at them for a moment, then he rushed past them, calling over his shoulder.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! NO ONE FOLLOWS ME!"

* * *

This chapter was a lot of fun to write. The lines just poured out of me really, exspecialy with the entire snake is fighting itself scene.

First off, I'm someone who is always very careful in his alcohol use (in fact I haven't drunk in over a year and before that maybe twice in the last five years.) so writing hangover isn'T really something easy for me. But it was fun and all good. I am soooo sure there is a potion against hangover, I mean I would create one if I could.

Normally Harry would act different in a lot of situations. But this is Harry slinging a little out of control, so yeah. Same reason he would duel Malfoy there, with a huge snake in his back. Even though Harry is reckless this is something I would imagine him not do normally.

Speaking of snake, the three heads are names after three british TV-stars, who are bickering quite a bit with each other. Can anyone guess?

So yeah, Harry spinning out of control continues. I first wanted to do this entire day, but there was the 6000 words approaching and so I stopped myself.

What do you think of Harry who has problems handling with all of it?

Next up: I need a second one.


	74. Chapter 74

Before we start just a quick note. It was NO fun writing this chapter at all.

* * *

Harry stomped down the corridor, hands stuffed in his pocket's grumbling to himself. To say he was pissed was an understatement. Harry was furious. Not only did Scamander yell at him and Draco for about ten minutes, but he also gave him the fault! The professor said that it was he who drew the wand first, it was him that made it to a fight. Even though Harry had tried to explain more than once, that it was Malfoy's spell that hit the giant serpent. But he wasn't heard! Scamander said it didn't matter, he started it. Oh yes, Draco also got detention but only three evenings, other than him, who got two full weeks with Filch.

Harry gritted his teeth in anger, thinking about it. This was so not fair! He hadn't hurt the damn snake! All he did was pull his wand when basically pushed into it. On his shoulder, Dawn fluttered her wings, chirping into his ear in an attempt to cheer him up. Her bonded human was angry, sad and hurt and all she wanted was him to be happy again. She disliked the emotions that came through their bond deeply and tried her best to chase them away. But not this time.

"Cut it, Dawn!" Harry snapped at her, glaring over at the black feather ball. This wasn't the reaction she wanted and she disliked it even more so she made her disagreement known by nipping on his ear once.

"Ow!" Harry hissed, actually swatting his hand at her. Dawn dodged it leaving his shoulder in a flutter of feathers. The young phoenix didn't understand. What was wrong with her human? He had never pushed her away, he always got happy when she drew his attention towards herself. What was wrong with him? She batted her wings twice looking at him with hurt eyes, chirping loudly and demanding. Harry glared over at her.

"I said cut it damnit!" He growled out again. Dawn was confused by this and slowly it dawned on her, her human didn't want her! She gave him one sad cooing sound before she tilted to the side, diving out of a window, into the sky and thick rain. She needed time to think about what just happened and if her bonded human didn't want her than she would go, even though she disliked the wet and cold of the November rain deeply.

Harry's eyes followed Dawn out of the window and for a moment, he felt the stab of pain and hurt through their bond, but the anger washed over it quickly. Did she want to be a Diva? Fine! Life wasn't always happiness she had to learn that one way or the other. He had learned it long ago when he was still little. He gritted his teeth thinking back his aunt and uncle and a lot of the things that happened in the first years of his life.

"Harry!" A voice called out from somewhere behind him. He turned, seeing Hermione jog down the corridor towarts him, her arm full of books. Her bushy hair swung back and forth.

"Oh hey, Hermione." He said with a little sigh. He just hoped she hadn't seen what just happened, but her eyes were more filled with worry than anything. She frowned slightly.

"What happened in class? Professor Scamander seemed livid."

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Scamander is an asshole." He stated, turning as they walked down the corridor. Harry felt a little bad leaving the window where Dawn had left but at the same time, he scolded himself for it. She had run away, that was not his fault, he said to himself. Hermione frowned deeply.

"Harry! Don't say that, I thought you liked Professor Scamander." Her head was tilted and she eyed him. Harry shook his head.

"Yeah but now? He gave me two weeks of detention, two weeks!" He growled. Hermione frowned.

"What happened anyway? There must be a reason for it." They turned around a corner, walking on.

Harry nodded gravely while rubbing his forehead. "Malfoy of course!" He states firmly. Hermione scowled hard.

"What did that git do this time?" She asked curiously yet she knew Harry and Malfoy clashed so often over all this time. So she wasn't so much surprised. Harry growled slightly.

"I helped him with the snake because of course, he couldn't do it by himself. Instead of thanking me he started to be his gitty self, taunting me and insulting Dawn."

Hermione's eyes turned to his shoulder, now noticing that there was no black phoenix on it. She frowned slightly.

"By the way where is Dawn anyways? She is normally always with you."

Harry flinched slightly shaking his head slightly. "She went out to fly." He half-lied, not sure what else to say. He knew full well if he told her what really happened she would be mad and at the moment he just didn't want to deal with that.

Hermione raised a surprised eyebrow looking at the closest window. Rain dripped against it, running down the glass, almost making seeing through it impossible. She frowned.

"Really at this weather? She hates the rain." She stated, looking back at her best friend with a little confused look. Harry finched inside. Hermione knew Dawn well, spending the last few months quite a lot with her and Harry had always been vocal about the feelings of his little girl. All the sudden he felt really bad about letting her leave. He would have to find her. Yet, he still didn't want Hermione to know. He noded.

"yeah, I don't know why. Just went out the window." He lied with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry wasn't really a good liar under normal circumstances, but this time he seemed to get through with it as Hermione nodded, moving on.

"Maybe it was too warm for her, I don't know." Harry knew that wasn't correct. Even with the distance between the two of them, he could still feel her slightly, mostly confusion and hurt pride. It didn't make him feel better, but he had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't send something through their bond, even though he felt quite bad for being mean to her. Luckily Hermione dropped the topic after that, nodding.

"Who knows...anyways, why would Professor Scamander give you detention if Malfoy did all of it?" She asked, clearly curious. Harry nodded, pointing at her.

"Exactly! That is what I said. Malfoy hurt the snake, it was his cutting curse, he started it, yet he gets only three damn detentions while I get two weeks because I pulled my wand first."

Hermione frowned a little.

"Well, you aren't allowed to duel and to pull your wand during that-"

"Oh now you are on their side?" Harry spat, pointing down the corridor where they came from.

Hermione frowned, tilting her chin up. "I'm not Harry. I just say that there are times-"

Harry waved his hand again cutting her short. "Scamander is unfair that is what it is! So what I pulled my wand, that happens all the time with god damn Malfoy! No one was hurt so what's the bloody point?"

Hermione frowned a little. "Professor Scamander, Harry."

Harry whos mood plummeted even more, combined with the guilt towards Dawn and his anger, just exploded at that.

"God, Hermione you sound just like Scamander! Don't yell at me Peverell, Responsibility bla bla bla! It was Malfoys god damn fault, why is he giving me all the grief?"

Now Hermione's eyes flashed as well, tapping her free finger on his chest. "Damn Harry! Yes, maybe it wasn't fair but that wasn't only you two! You can call yourself lucky Blaise was just outside the Greenleaves pen, getting a new pumpkin."

Harry waved over his shoulder. "So what?" He grumbled. Hermione gasped a little.

"Harry! You know how Greenleaves go when trees are hurt! Blaise could have been seriously injured."

"Still Malfoys fault. Would be right if one of his cronies took the blow for it, maybe then he will learn not to pick fights with me." Harry spat out, gritting his teeth again. Hermione stared at him with an open mouth. She gaped for a moment, then a steely look came to her eyes.

"I know you are hurt, with what happened with Gryph but get it together Harry. We are talking about a fellow student here."

"A Slytherin." Harry countered, knowing at that moment, that he said the wrong thing but way too proud to keep it in.

Hermione blinked once, then scowled at him. "Stop it, Harry. Like I said I know you hurt but there is a limit to everything. In case you didn't notice, you crossed it just now." She spat out, breathing heavily.

"Is there now? Fine, I'm sorry I hurt your precious sence of morality right now." He yelled out, getting into her face. Hermione blinked at him, before shacking her head.

"Think good and hard about what you said there, after that find me. I won't be around you, when you are like that, because quite frankly, right now Harry...You are kind of an ass!" She yelled the last part and stormed away from him, pushing through the circle of bystanders, who got interested in the yelling that happened pretty loudly. Harry glared at the people around.

"What are you staring at?" He barked at them, making them move on. He then turned and stormed off in the opposite direction. His robes billowed behind him as he just walked with no aim. He came around a corner, finding an empty classroom and he quickly went inside. He slammed the door shut, casting a silencing spell on it and then he just screamed. Slamming his fist on the table he screamed again, a raw animal-like scream of anger. For a little while, he just screamed. Slamming his fist again and again onto the table, kicking a chair. It was so unfair, unfair unfair UNFAIR! It wasn't his fault! He didn't make Malfoy fire a spell! He didn't want to be there every year fighting for his life! It wasn't his fault his parents, that Gryph and others had died. It wasn't his fault, it just wasn't.

After a while he just slumped down to the side, sliding down the wall near a window. His throat was hoarse and hurting. He pulled his knees to his chest, while he thought. It was his fault. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew it was true. It was his fault that his parents had died. If it wasn't for him, if it wasn't he Voldemort wanted, then they would be alive, laughing, being happy. If he had been careful, had left Gryph with Sirius that day, he would still live. He would still breath and it was on him. Harry had forgotten the small snakeling was around his neck. He reached up to his shoulder, wanted to feel Dawn's feathers, but she wasn't there. She had left him alone too. Hermione had left him alone. What friend would leave you like that?

Harry stayed there for quite some time, not noticing the first bell, not the second one. He just sat there, staring out the window, thinking. His anger was still there, this anger about the unfairness of the world and Hermione and Ron so to speak. They both had dropped him, left him. What were friends good if they didn't stick with you when you needed them the most? Why would he even need them? One day that damn Snakeface would get what he wished for anyways. What was the point in it. Maybe he had gone all wrong about this, Harry thought to himself. He would die anyway, not getting old. So why should he shackle himself to something stupid? He could just enjoy his life. He owed no one anything. At least no one alive. All had always left him alone. Sirius had when he went and got himself in Azkaban, Dumbledore had when he sent him to the fucking Dursleys, Remus could have taken him, he could have but he didn't want to. Because he was just a burden to them. Now his other friends also left him.

He didn't care, Harry told himself when he got up. The bell just rang to account for the end of the evening meal. He had sitten there the entire day, he thought to himself. Outside, the sky had gotten dark and it was still raining. He released the silencing spell on the door and moved out. He was worried though. About Dawn, she hadn't returned the entire day and while he was still mad at her for just leaving and not understanding, he still loved her and didn't want her hurt. When he felt into the bond though, she seemed fine, not great but mostly sad, not hurt. Harry sighed, walking down the corridors towards the Great Hall. He knew he had missed classes today, but really right now, he couldn't care less.

When he entered the Great Hall, he was one of the last to come there. Eyes followed him when he walked towards the Gryffindor table. Of course, his fight with Hermione had already made its way around the school due to the rumour mill of Hogwarts. People whispered to each other, eyeing him. Harry felt himself grit his teeth again. They should mind their own business really, this was none of theirs. Stop staring at me he thought to himself, his eyes focused on the free place there. There were others too, but he didn't want to sit with his housemates at the moment. There was a place free next to Hermione, who only looked up shortly when he came near, before resuming her meal. But he walked past her, walked past Neville who eyed up at him, and moved on to the part of the table, where the German students were sitting, talking with each other. A place was free next to Sebastian and Harry just flopped down, startling the older student a little bit.

"Oh, Harry, hi." He said, raising his hand shortly. Harry nodded at him to acknowledge his greeting and grabbed some chicken and rice from a bowl in front of him. By sitting all day in that classroom, not eating, Harry might not have much appetite but his stomach had different ideas about whether or not he should eat. Harry started eating with vigour since it would mean he didn't have to talk much during that. For a while, he just listened to Sebastian and Anna talking quietly. They had turned to English out of courtesy and were discussing some TV-series they both seemed to enjoy back home.

"Lord Peverell?" A voice asked behind him in an emotionless manner. He turned his head. Her blond hair like so often in a braid over her shoulder, her robes like so often pristine and clean, not a speck of irregularities on her pale skin, Daphne stood there, her dark green eyes focused on him. And she was not alone. On her arm, looking sadly at him with her big golden eyes, was Dawn. Harry reached out, offering her his hand to jump on.

"Dawn!" He said getting up. The phoenix jumped from the girl's slender arm and onto his wrist. Quickly he pulled her to his chest, his free hand brushing over her back.

"Oh dawn, I miss you, I'm sorry." He whispered into her feathers, while she rubbed herself against his chest. She cooed sadly and timidly at him and he actually felt his eyes sting a little. For a moment he murmured at the small creature, before looking up. The first smile this day came to his lips.

"Thanks, Daphne." He said. The girl just raised her eyebrow.

"I took care of her after I found her."

Harry looked down at the slightly shivering black bird. "Where did you find her?" He asked.

Daphne looked at him calculating. "In the third floor in the beams that hold the ceiling. She was soaked and made broken croaked whimper like sounds." Harry felt his heart clench at these words. He nodded.

"Thank you." He murmured out, Dawn shuffling in his hands. Harry could see that Daphne wanted to ask more but then the blond girl shook herself, turning away after a courtesy towards him. The raven-haired boy sat down again, the food forgotten, Sebastians' and Annas conversation and everything else he zoned out. He leaned down, placing his forehead lightly against the small feathered head.

"I'm sorry Dawn." He mumbled, knowing not his words but the feelings that came through the bond would more likely be understood by her. Dawn looked him in the eyes, golden and emerald connected for a long time, just staring at each other, while emotions rushed between them. Finally, Dawn cooed, raising her beak, so he could tickle her under it, in a peace offering. Harry reached out his index finger tickling in the demanded spot. For a while he didn't mind the looks he got, just focused on his familiar, until a slight coughing sound was heard behind him. Harry turned and flinched inside when he saw Professor McGonagall standing there, her stern eyes fixed on him. The deputy-headmistress wore her regular dark green robes and pointed hat while she raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Peverell." She stated firmly, not loud, apparently but still firm. He quickly rose, Dawn in his hands.

"Professor." He said.

Minerva McGonagall looked at him with certain sternness, yet not completely cold. "Would you please follow me in case you are finished with dinner." She said, a roll of parchment holding in her hand. Harry turned his head towards the mostly eaten plate and he nodded, following out of the Hall and into a side room. Dark green eyes followed him out of the hall. Nothing special was in there just a few spare desks and chairs. The stern head of house Gryffindor turned towards him.

"It has come to my attention that you missed out on Charms as well as Divination today. Would you care to elaborate on this fact?" She asked her eyebrow raised a little. Harry nodded looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel well Professor." He said quietly. McGonagall shook her head slightly, still disapproving.

"Yet you didn't report to the hospital wing. I know that because I asked Madam Pomfrey. How does that come to be?"

Harry just stared down at her feet, shrugging slightly, so he saw her stepping closer.

"Or would it perhaps have something to do with your fight with Miss Granger after your first period this morning?"

He eyed up at her seeing a slight smirk in the corner of her mouth. "The rumour mill in this castle is quite quick Lord Peverell." She said, answering her unspoken question.

"Harry." Her voice turned softer. "I know you have a lot on your mind right now. What you are dealing with, quite frankly adults would have trouble to handle. You are doing better than half the adult populace would do, it is okay to be shaken." She stated with her hand coming down on his shoulder, yet instead of comfort, Harry felt it like a heavy weight of an additional expectation.

"I will overlook that you weren't present in those classes for today. Maybe it would be good to talk to someone." She said softly, trying to comfort the boy with this massive weight he was carrying around.

"Like whom?" He bit out, again not looking at her. Minerva smiled, trying to soften her approach.

"Harry, there are people who can help you in these situations. Professionals. Mind healers."

Harry stepped back, pulling his shoulder out of her hand as he shook his head. "I don't need a shrink, I'm not crazy."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "Harry, you don't have to be crazy to talk to someone. It can help."

This was definitely something Harry didn't want. He did not need someone to talk to. He didn't need to talk about it because there was nothing to say. Voldemort wanted to kill him, had killed others to get to him and he wouldn't stop until he was dead. There was nothing some shrink or mind healer or whatever you called them could do about it. So he would not lay out his life in front of a strange for him to prod and pock at it likesome frog on a dissecting table.

Harry again shook his head. "Can I go now?" He asked instead, his eyes careful not to look at his head of the house. Minerva sighed nodding.

"All right, please think about it. I spoke to Professor Scamander, your detention has been postponed for the moment, but please refrain from this recurring."

Harry nodded, slipping out of the room. He hadn't even thanked his professor for getting him out of detention, because he couldn't bring himself to care really. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep. He felt like shit right now. He ignored the few people he met during his walk to the Gryffindor tower, quickly walked through the common room and got through the dorm into his trunk again. It was only when he stood in front of his bed, he stopped, raising Dawn to his face again.

"I'm so sorry girl, I didn't mean to yell at you." He whispered, moreto himself than to her. The phoenix was still gloomy but she chirped, rubbbing her head against his nose for a moment. A sad smile came to his lips.

"Let's go to bed, okay? This is just a shitty day all in all."

A chirp was all agreement Harry needed there and then.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Harry tried to reach out, but where just was his mother reaching out to him, only darkness awaited really. Harry blinked, his breathing laboured as he tried to understand what was happening. Ragged breathing filled the silence in his small room. Harry swallowed, trying to calm his breathing ever so slightly when he realised he had been dreaming again. He felt his sheets clutched around him, drenched with sweat and feeling cold. A soft movement and a quiet cooing sound came from his stomach area, and when he looked down he saw a blurry blob of golden shine there. He reached out, careful not to miscalculate without his glasses and rubbed over Dawn's head for a moment. Slowly his breathes got slower as he calmed down.

Again a nightmare. Similar to the one last night. His mother and Gryph again. A detached piece of his mind wondered why his father was not so often in his dreams like his mother. Was there a meaning behind it? Professor Trelawney would probably say yes, but he couldn't think of any, so he just shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He grabbed his glasses and wand, casting a tempus. Three in the morning. He sighed, pulling back the blanket ad getting up. He just knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again, just like last night. Instead, he went to the shower and after that pulled on some sweatpants. Maybe...after he had drunk last night, he had been able to sleep, maybe he should again. He turned to his dresser, on which the square bottle stood. About a third of it was empty, drank by him and Ginny last night. He nodded to himself picking the bottle up and went over to his bed. He sat down on the edge and instantly Dawn settled in his lap. Harry smiled, rubbing over her back. While she seemed to keep close to him, had huddled closer during the sleep than she had done for a long time, she still was upset with him and he made his best effort to make up for his outburst towards her. Harry leaned down, burying his nose in her feathers, blowing a warm breath under her wing, making her coo.

"I love you little feather." He murmured into the black feathers, making her coo even more. For a moment he just nuzzled and played with the small bird, before leaning back. He smiled at her opening the bottle once more. He raised it.

"To you.." He said with a chuckle, as he looked his small familiar into the eyes. She titled her little head slightly, looking back at him as he took a swig from it. Once again the burning came, he grimaced at it, while it flamed it's way down his throat and into his stomach. While it wasn't as bad as yesterday, it still didn't feel the same. He raised the bottle, looking at the ember contend. It had tasted better yesterday, somewhat different. It wasn't bad or something, the burning aside and he already felt the warmth spreading through his stomach but there wasn't the same feeling that had been there before.

What was different? He asked himself while looking over at the pictures that stood beside his bed. With a glare, he started at the one of him, Hermione and Ron. His hand reached out, tilting it over and laying it flat. He did the same with the one of his parents who waved at him from their tiny frame, but for a different reason. He just couldn't stand looking at them like that happy. It made him feel guilty again, the life they never had. They would be forever like they were in that picture, forever young and full of potential but nothing of it fulfilled. All because of him. Harry took another swig from the bottle, again wincing sligtly due to the burning in his throat. He even coughed slightly, but got up.

He couldn't stand being in the room with their picture for one more minute all the sudden. Quickly he threw over a jumper and climbed the stairs, putting the bottle into a small bag just in case someone was awake in his dorm room.

No one was, all were sleeping, snoring slightly. They had no worries, Harry thought bitterly. Their lives were easy really, they could just have fun and don't really worry. The worst fear they had were the some essay deadline or what some girl thought of them. They didn't have a crazy serial killer after them, didn't know what it was like risking your life. His eyes fell on the red hair of his ex-best friend.

Ron had taken part in his adventures enough over the years that yes, he had some experince in it. He had fought t his side, stood ready to defend him from Sirius last year. And now he abandonded him out of something pit like jealosy, Harry thought, quickly turning on his heel and marching to the door. He opened and closed it quietly, not because he was taking care or was consiered, but he didn't want them to see him leave, so it was tippy-toeing all the way. At least there was a silencing charm on the common room, so you could sleep in the dorms without hearing the sometimes big noise from the room where years worth of Gryffindors spend their free time.

And when he stepped the last step on the stairs, he saw one of the Gryffindors sitting there.

"Ginny?" He said in surprise. The red-haired girl put down the book she was reading, looking over with a smile.

"Hey, Harry." She said warmly, waving him closer. He followed her direction, sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing awake? Did you have a nightmare too again?" He asked, placing Dawn on his knee.

The red-haired girl smiled, shaking her head. "No I didn't. But I knew you would have one probably, so I wanted to be here when you came down." He smiles was still soft and simple. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" He asked, his fingers gliding through Dawn's feathers, while just the single candle Ginny had lid for reading, illuminated the younger girl. She chuckled slightly.

"Harry I have had my time with nightmares and the ones where you flee the bed and avoid going to sleep normally does not come alone. Also, it is quite obvious from the way everything happened, that it was pretty bad where ever you went. So I thought you would want to take of your mind of it."

Harry flinched slightly when she hit it right on the head. He nodded slowly. Ginny rose from the couch and stretched out her hand towards him.

"Let's go." She said with a smile. Harry frowned slightly, taking her hand.

"where?" He blurted out. She laughed lightly, her laugh was actually quite nice Harry noticed once more. She shook her head.

"To the classroom of course. I saw the bottle. Which by the way, even though I like spending the night with you, isn't the best way to sleep." She winked at him, making him blush slightly.

Harry followed her to the portrait hole, raising a curious eyebrow. "And what is if you would let me ask?" He nudged her slightly while Dawn cooed at them. Ginny turned.

"I so often forget that you are muggle raised. A dreamless sleep potion of course." She said with the roll of her eyes. Harry blinked of surprise. Why didn't he thought about this himself? Tomorrow night, he said to himself, when Ginny chuckled slightly and pulled him through the hole.

* * *

They had been in what they called "their" classroom for quite some time now and the bottle had circled back and forth between them, while they told each other simple jokes. Again a silencing charm was on the room, so no one would hear them. Harry was surprised that quite a few of Ginny's jokes had made him blush a little but when he asked how she knew such lewd jokes, she had just smirked an said: "I'm Fred and Georges sisters, remember?"

The bottle was with Harry right now and he already felt pretty warm and fuzzy. Ginny was again lying on the couch her feet in Harry's lap, while Dawn had nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck. Normally, Harry was certain, she would have bounced all around the room but today she kept close to Harry. He took another shot to wash away the guilty feeling.

Ginny suddenly raised her head, chocolate brown eyes focusing on green ones. "Let's play a game." She said with a smile. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Setting down the bottle.

"Let's play Two Truths one lie." She said, her hands folded behind her head. Harry waved his hand, indicating she should elaborate.

Ginny eagerly sat up and sat closely next to him.

"Each of us tells three things. Two truths, one lie. And the other has to guess what is true and whatnot."

Harry nodded, it did sound like fun. "Sure why not. Should I start?" He asked. Ginny nodded, grinning slightly. Harry also agreed, looking around, while thinking. There were a few candles around, giving the whole scene a warm look. For a moment, he thought what he should say, then he smirked.

"I stole from Snape once." He stated, earning a whistle from Ginny.

"Oh, I do hope that one is true." She said with a laugh. Harry also chuckled, nodding.

"Second, even though I lived with her the entire summer, I have never seen the inside of Narcissa's room." He said, nodding to himself. Ginny nodded, eagerly listening. Harry had taken her bait, telling her more about himself, a topic she could listen all the time.

Harry smirked down at Dawn, raising her to his chest. "When I was younger, I always wanted to be an actor."

He smiled, leaning back. Dawn quickly took her place on his chest and he brushed through her feathers, while he watched Ginny. The girl put on a thinking pose, her index finger tapping against her chin, while she stared at him with a concentrated face. Harry grinned widely back. Ginny smirked.

"Well, the first one is too good to not be true, so yes I would say that's a truth."

Harry nodded, smirking. "Yeah, correct there Miss Weasley."

Ginny laughed slapping on his shoulder. "What did you steal and why?"

Harry already a little drunk leaned over, whispering into her ear. "Boomslang skin. We made Polyjuice potion to spy on Malfoy." He leaned back taking the bow the girl made, still sitting.

"I bow before you Harry. Stealing from Snape is something not even Fred and George dare to do."

Harry barked out a laugh, smirking. "Well if that isn't a compliment I know none. One found, two left."

Ginny thought again, then snaped her fingers. "The one with Miss Black is so specific, it just has to be true. So I say, no you never wanted to be an actor."

Harry clapped his hands over his head, making Dawn chirp according to it.

"Well done! That is absolutly correct. I wanted to be a policemen when I was younger." To arrest Uncle Vernon, he added in his thoughts. Ginny smirked.

"And what is that with her room?" She asked, picking up the bottle and drinking a mouthful.

Harry shrugged. "No idea. She had that as an iron clad rule. No one was allowed in her room, not me, not Sirius, not even Kreacher. I have no idea why that is the case." Ginny also shrugged slightly.

"Some people are that way." She said, holding the bottle out to him. Harry took it, also drinking a sip before leaning back in the comfortable couch cushions in blood red. He waved at the other teenager with the bottle.

"Now you."

Ginny smirked, nodding.

"Okay, first off. Fred and George don't dare to prank me, because I once retaliated when I was nine and they never dared to try it again."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I can't think of anyone who could tame the twins. I think that is already the lie."

Ginny raised an eyebrow but said nothing, pulling a pillow onto her lap, hugging it.

"When I was four I wanted to meet Santa Claus so bad, I stole my brother's broom in the night and flew six miles, before Mum found me crashed in the snow, crying my eyes out."

Harry smiled, thinking about Mrs Weasley and her fierce protective feelings towards her children.

"I can totally see that happen. It's a clear contender for true. Still, the first one is my pick for the lie. What is the last thing?"

Ginny leaned over, whispering into his ear.

"I don't wear underwear right now."

Harry stiffened, while his face flushed extremely red. He stared over at Ginny who looked back at him while biting her lip for a moment. Then she fell back and started laughing hard, her finger pointed at him.

"You...You should see your face Bwharharharhar." Ginny almost fell from the couch, rolling back and forth while Harry tried to get some resemblance of dignity back. He huffed slightly crossing his arms under Dawn.

"I take that was the lie then." He grumbled out. His face was still flushed and he glared over at the girl. Ginny still trying to calm her breathing whipped away some tears from the corner of her eyes, so hard she had been laughing. She reached out, placing her hand around Harry's upper arm, pulling slightly.

"Oh come on, Harry, lighten up." She laughed, before her fingers sneaked down, tickling him in the side. Harry shrieked, making Dawn jump from his chest in surprise. Ginny pulled back to her side of the couch, stretching out her tongue at him. Harry squinted his eyes.

"Oh, you will get that back." He whispered, before pouncing on her. The two of them fought while laughing and calling out at each other, while Dawn flew circles around them chirping loudly. They wrestled with each other, trying to tickle the other, while keeping their own body tickle free. One time Harry was on top, then Ginny, then Harry again, there was an ongoing tug of war between the two of them, both trying to get the upper hand.

Their fight came to a sudden stop when they both tumbled from the couch to the ground, Harry landing on top of Ginny. Both of them winced, hissing out in surprise and slight pain that you would get from falling onto hard stone floor. Luckily none of them hurt himself, since some of the blankets and pillows had fallen during their tug of war and covered the floor.

Harry's hands were planted on both sides of Ginny's head when he pushing himself up a little. Her red hair was sprawled out like a halo around her and in this light, Harry just could think how beautiful she was. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling in the candlelight, her breathing was a little laboured do to their play fight and a slight blush showed under her freckles. Harry swallowed hard, looking down into her eyes, and from there, his own gaze wanded down towards pink and moist-looking lips. He felt his own breath halt for a moment when he wasn't sure how he should continue, his mind was firing blanks just right now, nothing in it. He feel her hip which was pressed into a certain part of his own anatomy, slim and yet curved. He did had noticed that she had started to developed breast this year, ware of them out of the corner of his eye right now, while every piece of him touching her felt like it burned like a fire. She brushed a strand of her hair from her face, staring at him with such intensity, he was sure she was reading his soul right now with those brown pools that were her eyes.

"Ginny" He breathed out quitely, blinking at her. Ginny's lips curled into a smile as her short fingers hocked into the collar of his jumper and pulled him down towrds her.

Harry felt his mind go numb as their lips meet in a firey dance.

* * *

Okay, this was the most uncomfortable chapter I had to write so far.

Yet, welcome to angry asshole Harry for the foreseeable future.

I need Harry separated from his friends right now. Harry is hurting, bad, feeling guilty and other things coping badly. This is part of it. He is shutting himself off and now goes the easy way.

That is what Ginny is right now, the easy way. She doesn't want him to confront all but instead just enjoy. She doesn't ask uncomfortable questions. Also, the girl that is so madly in love with you, is the easy way there, so they go into this for the entirely wrong reasons but that is kind of the point. This will only drive home by other things in the future.

The two truths one lie thing is from Life is Strange, my first fandom and one I still hold close to my heart even though I don't write there anymore.

One thing that hurt me more than anything was with Dawn. I love the little feather ball and hurting her hurts me. So yeah, that is a line Harry crossed once here and that is one he will cross just one more time. You will see what happens, but other than the others, this one is the one will stay away from for now. No matter how much Harry is hurting he learned (for the most part) his lesson about hurting Dawn. I first wanted to set her outside for the entire night, with Harry deliberately closing the window to the dorm room and her taking refuge with Daphne for the night, but really I couldn't do it, it was too far off.

Also and that is an important point, the people get something wrong. Harry is hurt, yes, he is scared but more than anything he feels guilty, an emotion he does not tell others, but no one recognises right now. That fuels his anger an also his path from here on for a while and others don't get it.

All the people have different reasons not seeing the guilt in him at the moment. There will be a wake-up call, you will see.

Next up: The King and the Queen of Gryffindor


	75. Chapter 75

Attention: I need a new beta-reader. My old one just stopped answering almost a month ago. i waited for some time, hoping to hear something back, but nothing. So yeah, if someone feels like it, let me know.

* * *

Harry tipped the vile over, pouring the foul-tasting potion into his mouth, quickly swallowing. For a moment he felt even worse, ready to throw up, then his stomach settled and his headache fled his skull. He sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Kreacher." Harry said, rubbing over his forehead that wasn't killing him anymore. He turned to the bowing figure to his side.

"Could you again bring one to Ginny and place a Dreamless Sleep Potion next to my bed for tonight?" He asked the eager to serve elf. Kreacher raised his head, looking at Harry with dark deep eyes.

"Of course, as Heir Black wishes. Kreacher lives to serve. Would that be all Heir Black wishes from Kreacher?"

Harry nodded, getting out of his bed.

"Yeah, that would be all. Oh and like yesterday, I would like this to be our little secret okay?"

The elf rubbed his fingers together, slowly shifting.

"Kreacher has to ask, does Heir Black wish to continue consuming alcohol? In that case, Kreacher would need to be punished as he can't keep something like that from Lord Black." The elf looked pretty much like he was fighting with himself. He shifted slightly, looking really uncomfortable. Harry blinked a little. He wasn't used to Kreacher speaking back to him, it had not really happened before, because he was most loyal as it seemed towards him. But it made sense in some way for the elf to have this nervous reaction.

After all, Sirius was still head of the household. Harry slowly shook his head.

"This was the last evening. I needed it to sleep, but with the sleepless dream potions, that will not be a problem anymore." He said firmly, looking away. The elf bowed again. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he bowed again.

"Of course, Heir Black. Kreacher bring that potion in the evening." Harry again nodded.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." After those words, the elf popped away. Making Harry sigh. He didn't want Sirius to know about this really. He could deal with it on his own. Even though the man had been quite eager to mirror call him over the course of the last few days and each evening he had said if Harry wanted to come home, but Harry had also noticed something else. His godfather ended every call with the statement that he would meet up with Amelia Bones. Harry knew full well what that meant. Sirius was slowly moving on. His godfather was building his own life.

Harry shook his head, clearing out the thoughts and moved to the stairs upstairs. Dawn came to his shoulder and once again he caught himself before his fingers brushed through his collar, something he had done to feel if Gryph was secure around his neck, but now the gesture was empty and without aim. He stopped short and instead rubbed Dawn's belly. She was clingy but Harry didn't mind at that. He felt clingy himself right now and therefore more than happy to have her in close proximity to himself.

Stretching one more time until his back popped slightly, he climbed the stairs and came out of the trunk. Like so often, the dorm was mostly empty. Someone was still showering, probably Ron, Harry thought with a snort. Next, to the door, Neville was tieing his shoes. The chubby boy looked up hearing his footsteps. He smiled, rising from his bed.

"Oh hey, Harry. Do you feel better today?" He asked, brushing over the front of his uniform. Harry nodded shortly.

"Yeah, way better than yesterday, thanks for asking." Harry said, leaning against the post of Neville's bed. The chubby boy looked a little uncertain, rubbing his hands.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that. There...There is something I wanted to ask you..." He looked not into Harry's eyes. The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Dawn chirped when Harry answered and his fingers absentminded rubbed her belly. The golden-eyed phoenix's chirps died down to a gleefull cooing and she shuffled slightly.

Neville raised his eye looking at Harry. "I have talked to Hermione yesterday. She seemed pretty upset and well it seemed to be about you. Maybe you should-"

Harry's face hardened at Neville's words and he pushed himself from the post, shacking his head. He then pointed his finger at Neville. "No! If Hermione has a problem, then it is hers. I did nothing wrong. And don't stick your nose in other peoples business Longbottom." He snapped at him, glaring with burning eyes. Neville flinched a little, taking a step back and slumping down on his bed. Harry gave him one final glare and then turned, rushing out the door.

He sped down the stairs, telling himself he wasn't running from the conversation. The common room was mostly quiet right now, where Harry looked around. To one end, Hermione was packing her bag with her books. Harry stopped in his tracks. The bushy-haired girl looked up like she noticed that someone was watching her. Over the entire room, their eyes connected for a moment, just looking at each other. Harry felt his stomach crunch and he turned away. He had done nothing wrong, she should apologise to him!

Instead of walking over, he turned to the side, looking away. He sees a different girl there and it makes his stomach feel a little weird. Red hair flowed freely, while she threw her head back, laughing at something a friend of hers had said. Harry felt something, a fluttering in his stomach when he saw the light shimmer in her hair.

Is this love? It must be. He said to himself. His mind came back to the last night when they had made out for the first time. It had been actually kind of weird. They kissed and that for a long time. Not the chaste kisses he had with Cho. This those two times they had kissed, they had mostly pecked each other on the lips.

With Ginny it was different. More wild and sloppy. Her fingers had run through his raven hair, gripping and pulling, while she nibbled on his bottom lip. Harry, in turn, had pulled her in a close embrace and claimed her lips with his. Their tounges had danced in a tight and moist dance, wrestling each other, almost like they tried to outdo the other. It had been hot and tense, some moans and grunts had come out of the two of them. Finally, when Harry had pulled back, he had tried to catch his breath, tried to get oxygen into his blood. Ginny had slowly risen, breathing rapidly too, and then there had been this awkward silence between the two of them. Both had blushed like mad and quickly decided that it was time to go to bed. Neither had said anything while they had walked back to the common room and only wished the other good night before they had both dashed for their respective dorm.

Now she was there and Harry's mind flashed back to the taste of apple from her lips, well as well as the cinnamon of the Fire-Whiskey. He wasn't sure what to do, what did their kissing mean? Did it mean anything? What did Ginny think about it? Was she ashamed? Would she scorn him? Or did it mean something else?

Harry's thoughts stopped when Ginny turned, looking over at him. A soft smile formed on her blushing face and she waved at him. He took that as a sign and moved over, walking around the central couch. The two friends of the red-head also turned their heads when they heard him coming closer and giggled slightly.

"Morning Ginny." He said careful not to look over to the giggling girls. Ginny smiled, her face a little red under the freckles. She turned her upper body towards him.

"Good morning Harry. D-Did you sleep well?" Her voice was a little nervous, while she tried to calm herself.

Harry scratched the back of his head, feeling himself blush too.

"Yeah...Oh yeah, I slept like a stone. Could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

Ginny nodded slowly, eyeing him slightly, then she turned to her friends.

"Lara, Sara, we meet in the Great Hall, okay?" She asked. The friends seemed to be wanting to disagree but Ginny gave them a very forceful stare, which made both girls waved quick goodbyes. Harry watched both of them leave slowly, his hands in his pockets. His mind wasn't thinking at his moment, caught up in the state of just emptiness for a moment.

Then Ginny nudged him slightly, making him jump. It caused her to laugh slightly, shaking her head.

"A little jumpy aren't we?" She asked, with a slight smirk. Harry gave her a mock glare. Then her smile turned a little more firm.

"So...considering what...happened yesterday and you wanted to speak to me alone, let'S go to "our" room." She said walking to the portrait hole. Harry shuffled after her, feeling nervous all the sudden. It's just Ginny, he tried to say to himself. You have avoided her the whole summer and somehow now you are afraid she would walk out on you? Dumb Harry, get your head together. Like so often his hands started sweating slighly as he followed her down the corridor and into the side one. His own words mean about this being nothing special meant nothing to his own body as he stepped through the door into the unused classroom. The couch was still standing there as he stepped closer. Ginny had stayed at the door and closed it behind her back. She looked down, her hands clasped around the handle behind her back. Harry didn't see it but the hands were shacking because even though Harry was nervous, he was not nearly as nervous as the red-haired girl.

"I..." Harry started not sure how to deal with this kind of conversation. He never had the need to say something like this.

He turned silent, not sure what would be the appropriate way to express his feelings. He wasn't even sure what his feelings were, to be honest. What did he feel?

After a moment, Ginny looked up, smiling at him.

"Thank you for the potion, that was very considerate of you." She said, her hands still clasped tightly around the handle. She had been over the moon last night, Harry had kissed her. HARRY HAD KISSED HER! All she ever dreamed of had come true. But the way the evening had ended made her stomach roll back and forth and she had thrown up in the girl's bathroom that night, maybe due to the alcohol, maybe because anxiety had kicked it. And she had made a plan, this morning, after a pepper up potion had brought her up to speed.

Ginny of the past year would have dreamed about her and Harry together, would have thrown herself into his arms this morning, thinking that she was his girlfriend and they would marry and have lots of children together.

Today's Ginny wasn't so sure. Yes, she was twitching inside by the thought of his arms around her, about his lips on hers, but since the evening ended so abrupt, she wanted to be careful. Don't ruin it on the finishing line. Be calm. Be calm Be calm. Don't force it. Keep your cool, you can do it.

Harry slowly nodded, like he had heard her thanking him only with half an ear. He looked out the window, she was sure he didn't even realise that he was petting Dawn vigorously. The bird chirped quietly, making him raise his head. He turned and from his eyes, Ginny saw that he had done thinking.

"Ginny, I don't know what to really say right now. We kissed and all but what does this mean for us? Are we friends? Are we...a couple? I'm not good at this kind of stuff, so...yeah." He again scratched the back of his head. While he did so, Ginny's own organs made a summersault when he said a couple. He carefully prayed her fingers from the doorknob and moved over to him. Her steps were slow and careful as she moved around the couch.

"I'm not sure either, but I try. Did you like kissing me?" She asked, her hands clasped behind her back. Harry stared at her, thoughts drifting back and forth in mind. Then he slowly, while turning a little red, nodded. Ginny smiled, moving a little closer.

"Would you like to do it again?" She asked, moving now really close. Without waiting for an answer, she rose to her tippy toes and kissed Harry on the lips. Not like yesterday, just a small peck, so quick he was surpriesed and it was over before it even stepped back, smiling at him in the morning sunlight.

"Did you like it again?" She asked the blinking boy. Harry thought about it. Yes, it hadn't been the raging fire he had felt when Cho had kissed him, not the same way. It was tamer more controlled, but there it was. Was this these more mature feelings people talked about? It didn't feel exactly as exciting but then again, all those stories said love was different every time.

Also, a voice in his mind spoke up. Remember what you have thought yesterday. Enjoy life as long as it lasts and kissing Ginny didn't exactly was a bad feeling. It felt really good in its own way. So why should he back down? Who did he want to please and should he?

Harry made up his mind. Instead of answering he stepped closer, his hand moving around Ginny's waist and pulling her towards himself. She tilted her head back to look at him and with a grin he planted his lips on hers again. Ginny melted into his arms, while her mind tumbled into bliss.

Yes! That was all she ever dreamed of, all she ever wanted.

* * *

The two of them finally made it to the Great Hall, walking down the table. A few heads turned, looking over. Since they held hands, it was quite obvious what happened there just now. Ginny had taken Harry's when they had left "their" room. They held it the entire way, even though they didn't say much to each other. While they walked past the table, again Harry saw Hermione, who looked up from her book, frowning slightly when she saw their hands linked. Harry gripped a little tighter and walked past her with a slight huff, before reaching the place where two girls sat.

Those were the friends Ginny had send away this morning and Harry sat down on a free spot. Ginny took a seat next to him and smiled at her friends. Harry raised their intertwined hands and placed those on the tabletop.

Two pairs of eyes went down on the table, to their hands and then back up again.

The blond of the two, Sarah, leaned over, whispering eagerly.

"Are you two...?" She left the words hanging, while Ginny looked over at Harry. Even though he was a year older, his short stature made them the same hight. He nodded once and Ginny smiled, turning back to her friends. She nodded too.

"Yeah, we are a couple."

Both girls got this gleefull look that Harry never really understood and made a little applause, really quiet, still a few older students, tired of their asses, looked over with a frown. They were mostly too tired in the morning to listen to the squirrelling of children in their opinion. The rest of the breakfast was quite fun. Ginny's friends were actually hilarious, Harry thought to himself. So much better than Ron and Hermione. Not once they scowled at him or something. Mostly they were amazed by everything he told them. He wasn't some much of a show-off, at least he thought of himself this way. But the things he talked about weren't boy-who-lived things or something like that. Instead, he talked about flying, about the duelling practice Sirius and Remus had given him and things along these lines. Things that made him proud, since it was things he had the feeling he earned them. Of course, not to miss out, Dawn was one of the topics and the girls were quite taken by the black-feathered phoenix on his shoulder. Yes, every Gryffindor knew Dawn but most came not really in close contact with her.

It spoke volumes about the problems she was having right now that the little girl didn't relish in the attention she got, Diva she was usually. Instead, she huddled close to Harry's neck and cooed quietly. The large Hall, which she knew very well and never had problems with, this morning seemed to be of her dislike and therefore she kept close to her bonded human, even forgoing offered pets. Harry was quite attentive to her when he noticed, something the girls cooed over.

The words had been true once more. Girls were suckers for guys who act well with animals.

At the end of their meal, all four rose and agreed on flying after classes. They made their way out of the Hall and Harry walked with them to the entrance of the dungeons, since they had potions as the first period. There Sarah and Lara gave him and Ginny a moment, a moment the used to kiss each other before each began their days.

* * *

Harry just finished his transformation class and walked towards charms. Alone. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but Neville stuck to Hermione, Harry wasn't ready to apologise to her for what he felt was totally appropriate, Dean and Shaemus were with Ron, so he was stuck by himself.

Well, not entirely. There was a certain black-feathered phoenix who took his attention anyway, by chirping at him, making him smile, while he tickled her stomach with his index finger. She was all the friends he needed, Harry thought to himself. No one came close in understanding him as she did and if all those others were being douches, then he would stick with her and her alone.

So he was on full focus, speaking quietly to Dawn, that he didn't see when the wall next to him opened and an arm reached out. It grabbed him by the cloak, pulling. Harry actually yelped when he was pulled and Dawn fluttered her wings chirping loudly in surprise.

Behind him, the wall closed without a sound and Harry found himself in the darkness before someone spoke.

"Lumos." A faint glow filled the side room and Harry breathed out a sigh in relief.

"Jeez, guys, you gave me and Dawn a heart attack." He stated, shaking his head at the two grinning redheads. George turned to Fred, clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Oh Merlin, Freddy...what have we done?"

Fred smirked and also held his hand high in the air, in a wonderful Hamlet pose.

"Oh no just think of it, George. The hero of the wizarding world, dead by failed heart. What Drama."

"What Tragedy."

"The sorrow would be out of this world."

"Haha, very funny." Harry said, shaking his head again. He crossed his arms. "What do you two want?" He asked, looking from one to the other. They were in one of the secret passages, a cob-web filled corridor, thick dust on the floor and some old statue to the side which looked a little like an overweight woman with just two teeth.

"What we want? Really Prongslet."

"You hurt our feelings."

"Why would you think."

"That we would always be out for something."

"That we always planned some devious."

"But probably most genius."

"Plan, that would leave the masses gobsmacked."

"Really, you shouldn't judge people like that."

"A noble lord should have more patience."

"And understanding for the mere peasants."

"Who are humbly minded their business."

Harry shook his head slightly, waving his hand up and down."Yeah yeah, come on you guys. I'm sure you are as innocent as it can be, but still, if you pull someone into a remote corridor, scaring them half to death, you have to expect a few questions."

Fred and George eyed each other and their jovial smile slowly died down as they got on their "business" faces. The nodded to each other turning to Harry, who felt a shift in their vibe. They crossed their arms.

"Someone is impatient. Fine."

"Since you want us to stop beating around the bushes, we do you the favor."

"What are your intentions with our Sister?" They said, leaning closer. Their eyes were intense and Harry felt a slight shiver run down his spine.

"What do you mean?" He asked lamely, knowing full well that it was pointless. Geroge tilted his head slightly.

"Our sister. You know, short red long hair, quite a set of lungs. Since you held her hand this morning at breakfast and kissed her on the entrance of the dungeons we thought you might remember her."

Harry nodded stiffly, before releasing a held breath. He nodded again.

"Yeah, I just wouldn't have thought you would have noticed this quickly." He said, looking up at them. Both chuckled.

"Oh now you really do wound us Harry."

"Our trade demands high alert and observation. Do you think we only became beaters because of our bulking muscles?" Fred even flexed his bizeps a little.

"Also since two years ago, we have an eye on our little Gin-Gin and look out for her."

George nodded, leaning against the wall next to Harry. "So we were kind of surprised at the display this morning."

"Of course, we knew about her fascination for you, Merlin our entire family knows about that, even though she thinks she is subtle about it."

"But we thought you weren't interested in her that way, so we just found it most amusing."

Quiet followed the words. Harry squared his shoulders a little. "And what do you think about it now?"

Fred put his hands behind his head, looking to the ceiling.

"Puh, that is difficult to tell really. On the one hand, we like you, Harry. We really do. Your capability to cause trouble even outdoes ours. Getting yourself into the tournament is a testament to that."

Harry gritted his teeth. "I didn't put myself in." He snapped at them. Fred raised only an eyebrow slightly.

"Maybe you did, maybe you don't that is not really important to us. You are a trouble magnet and we commend yo for that."

George nodded, crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly. "Yeah, also you are with one of the marauders, so that is a huge plus for us."

Fred then raised a single finger. "But, and here is the big but."

"You are also a danger magnet, like none other, outdoing us in that field by far. And even we bite off more than we can chew sometimes, to think that a ickly fourth-grader gets in even more trouble, maybe pulling our baby sister in is a problem. I think there is no student, with the maybe exception of Longbottom after potions, who has been ot the Hospital Wing more often the last years than you did. And the honoured Padfoot isn't as subtle as he might think he does and his idea of handling girls..." He left those words hanging while Harry swallowed hard.

They were right, Sirius was a dog, in a literal and a figurative way. His school stories, when not about pranks or Harry's dad, were often about all the girls he had dated. It was a contrast to the singleminded love James has had. He was a heartbreaker and had told Harry more often than not that he wanted him to have the same...experience. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the idea of taking your own fun as a primary goal, but then again, this was what he had thought to himself.

George nodded in agreement with his brother's words.

"So...you see we are in some kind of predicament here. As Ginny's older brothers we are inclined to protect her, you know? So we can't just leave this situation alone, but on the other hand, you are normally a good guy. So...what are your intentions?"

Harry frowned slightly, shaking his head. "Isn't this kind of Ginnys and my business, not yours?" He asked, tilting up his chin to show a strong side. George and Fred looked at each other, before starting laughing.

"Oh ickly Harrinsky, really, that's cute. Now for one, that is not how being an older brother works. Also, do you really take us for the kind of guys that would keep clear of something like this?"

Harry gritted his teeth slightly, shaking his head slightly. "That's nothing I care for. I don't really give a damn about whether you like or dislike me and Ginny being together because that is our thing, not yours. You can boast as much as you want, I'm not scared of you two. I stared down a damn dragon, so bugger off, I have Charms to get to."

Harry pushed himself off the wall, trying to step around George, but he planted his arm out, stopping him from passing.

"Not so fast, Harry." He said, serious and earnest.

Fred also stepped closer. "I think you misunderstand our intentions here. We aren't here to intimidate you. Okay maybe a little, but in the end, that is not important. We merely wanted to hear what you plan. Your "relationship" with Chang burned and crashed pretty fast, we don't want our sister to suffer a similar fate."

Harry growled in anger. "That wasn't my decision! She shot me down as soon as the damn goblet spat out my name because her precious friends were telling her to do so. So no, I don't plan to break Ginny's heart, if that is what you want to know! Not because of you but because it would be unfair to her and I love her!" The last part was almost screamed from the top of his lungs. For a moment quiet came, as George slowly turned his head towards Fred. The other twin nodded slowly and George pulled his arm away.

"Fine. We allow it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't asking for your permission."

George smirked, clapping him on the shoulder with a laugh. "Sure you didn't." Then the grip got a little stronger and the smile on his face turned to a smirk.

"Yet...we can't have you walking around, telling people you aren't afraid of us. Reputation is half our job, you know?"

Now Harry did swallow hard when the two stepped closer. Dawn chirped loudly in the darkness, as the Lumos spell was cancelled.

* * *

Somewhere half a castle away, a girl climbed the stairs of a tower. She was thinking about what she had seen, about words that had been spoken.

To think that her best friend was saying something like that made her stomach drop. But more than anything she thought about a certain look she had seen in eyes. It was a look that worried her. There was a hurt in these eyes, a hurt she felt was deep in his core. Harry wasn't like he had been before, he was different. Snapping not only at herself but also at Neville, for something so minor.

But and that was the biggest indicator, he had been mean to Dawn and that was a large warning sign. She wasn't an expert on familiar bonds and phoenixes, but she was a keen observer. Dawn didn't fly out of the window, not into the weather they had yesterday. That just didn't fit her at all.

Also, Hermione had noticed the distress feeling Harry had shown during their fight. Normally Dawn would have found him anywhere in this state, trying to get to him, just to be close to him. Yet the rest of the Day, she hadn't seen the black-feathered phoenix near her best friend.

For Harry to be parted from her for so long was worrying. Also, she had seen Dawn on the shoulder of Daphne Greengrass. Sure she was also bound to her, but Dawn had looked so miserable, sadness oozing out of the small form.

Hermione reached the owlery, walking over to one of the school owls. After a short coaxing with owl treats, she bound the letter to the bird's leg and watched it take off into the daylight.

She knew very well, that something was really wrong with Harry right now, but she also knew she had no idea what and he was too much of a mule to let her help him. So she would have to ask for help.

She just hoped she did the right thing.

* * *

We end here for today. It took me quite some time to write this chapter. Harry is super hard to write at the moment. The problem is I have a modus operati for him and the last few chapter are NOT like Harry should be. It is super hard to have a protagonist who is supposed to be a dick for a time but shall be redeemable. That in of itself makes it hard, the reason why I keep him away from most of the main characters. Some are easy, like with Narcissa or Sirius since he can be a child towards them and hurt them, but they will not turn him away.

As for Ginny, I have an idea of how she will be during and after the relationship but the start was difficult. On the one hand, I want her to be the wrong girl for Harry, just the wrong one. On the other hand, she has to be passable enough for him to throw himself into the relationship.

All in all as strange as it sounds, I have the feeling at the moment that I move to fast, that I don't let it evolve naturally. But on the other hand I have over 300K words under my belt, I should be ok. I often tend to put in added stuff, just to have it longer at some points but in the end, I don't need to do so I think.

Hermione is a lot worse. She will observe form the distance and worry but is too proud of herself. Two people too prideful to apologise.

To make something perfectly clear. Harry is fooling himself with the entire Ginny thing. He wants himself to be in love. He wants to be this easy because he doesn't want to think about other things.

Fred and George. I have often the feeling in fics that they are either bulling assheads, who torture people for fun, or these funloving guys who only give it to people who deserve it and don't do wrong. I want them somewhere in between. They aren't saints, far from it but I hope not too bad. And of course, they also prank Harry.


	76. Chapter 76

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had a tough paper to write for Uni followed up by sickness and then writing block. That is over now and I can resume writing.

* * *

Harry walked down the slopes of the Hogwarts Grounds. The wind was ruffling his hair and robes, while he looked out onto the Forbidden Forrest. The dark trees stared back at him with none existent eyes and gave him a gloomy mood. He raised his hand, brushing through Dawn's stomach feathers, feeling the tingle of her emotions through their bond. He pulls his fingers through his hair, making small specks of blue and silver trickle out of it. He sighed, even though he smiled a little.

It has been four days ever since the Twins had turned him blue and silver from head to toe with paint and send him towards the Transfigurations Class. They said he wore the colours of his lordship too little. Harry had gritted his teeth a little and even though he understood it was just a prank, he still felt humiliated when Professor McGonagall had to erase the paint in front of the class as soon as she stepped inside. The old witch hadn't said a word about it, just gave him a nod and a knowing look, that suggested that she had understood. She took care of it and before long Fred and George had found themselves in detention.

Both twins took it in stride, showing people the markings of blue paint on their hands and laughed saying they got caught blue handed. And even though he felt a certain satisfaction that both of them got punished, he could see the good humour with a little bit of distance and had even laughed about it once or twice with Ginny.

Still, it was a little annoying still finding blue paint behind his ears or in his hair. You would think showering every day would get and the vanishing of the old head of the house would have done the trick, but this paint was really sticking to him. At least, he thought, classes were over for the week. And the week had been bad.

Not in the way his first day had been. He hadn't gotten more detention. In fact, the opposite was the case. The teachers must have gotten informed of what happened to him because almost all of them treated him like a damn broken egg. He could all but sleep in class and no one would say a thing. No one except of Snape of course. In fact he liked his classes this week more than any of the other. He was still an ass and Harry disliked him but at least he acted as normal as he did ever since Narcissa came to the Hogwarts Grounds all those months ago.

Professor Flitwick didn't say a word when he came almost twenty minutes too late, Professor Sproud didn't take points when he killed his plant due to negelance and Professor Flamel, as well as Professor McGonagall, tried to talk to him Both spoke in soft voice and damn concern, like he was a scared child, making him only more angry and he nearly yelled at the old ladies for their efforts. Couldn't they just leave him alone? He wanted to put it all behind him, how could they not understand. But it was to no avail.

It was annoying, to say the least, once again he was the special case, the exception and he hated it. Grumbling to himself he walked on. The big airship, that was still placed in front of the main gate was in front of him. His ears perked up a little when he heard voices singing. Deep and rumbling, like stones that fell down a well, the echoed over the grounds.

The King beneath the mountains,  
The King of carven stone,  
The lord of silver fountains  
Shall come into his own!

Harry walked a little slower when he saw that people were working on the ground near the airship. A few of the Dwarfs stood there together with their captain, lifting crates and boxes, singing while they worked.

His crown shall be upholden,  
His harp shall be restrung,  
His halls shall echo golden  
To songs of yore re-sung.

The boy moved a little closer. All the dwarfs like every time he had seen one of them, was wearing some kind of armour, that looked a little bit like ancient diving suits. Made from thick leather and bronze they were bulky. When was closer, Harry could see that every surface was filled with engravings. Anvils, Dragons and bearded faces were alongside deep runes, which glowed ever so slightly, whenever one of the dwarves went into a shadowy part. None of them was wearing their helmets and for the first time, he saw their blank faces. They all had grim features, pronounced thick eyebrows over deep dark eyes. Their noses were wide, some of them have rings in them. But the most striking part of their faces where the long beards that all of them had. Unlike the white beard of their captain, they had red, brown, black or blond beards. While not as long as Grungnisons, they were still impressive, braided and decorated with golden, silver and bronze trinkets. Some of them were smoking pipes while they worked and sang.

The woods shall wave on mountains  
And grass beneath the sun;  
His wealth shall flow in fountains  
And the rivers golden run.

Harry watched them for a while and he was quite impressed. The crates looked heavy and caring those without magic would be impossible for him. Still, those short people did it while still wearing heavy armour and they didn't seem to sweat at all. They worked with the method and a speed that would put human workers to shame. Every grip was secure, every turn was efficient. They didn't twiddle their thumbs or tried to relax one bit while they were working, almost like a clockwork, almost like a machine. And while they did so the didn't even talk to each other. Human workers would have called out to each other, to coordinate or adjust, but those stunted people did it so efficiently, they must have been pretty well trained or knew each other for years to work together like this.

The streams shall run in gladness,  
The lakes shall shine and burn,  
All sorrow fail and sadness  
At the Mountain-king's return!  
The King beneath the mountains,  
The King of carven stone,  
The lord of silver fountains  
Shall come into his own!

Harry turned from the airship and the hard working dwarves, when the song came to its end and they stared singing another, this time in a language he did not understand, nor thought he would have ever heard before. Slowly he moved down the slope, careful not to come close to any of the groups of students that were around. Dawn again rubbed her small head through his hair. She hadn't been doing this for days, no matter how much the black feathered firebird loved him, the prospect of tainting her wonderful pitch-black feathers with blue or silver, stopped it for a while. Now that most of it were gone, she returned to it with more vigour. Her beak nipped his ear for a moment and she made an almost chuckle like coo when he tickled her tummy with his index finger.

Finally, he saw what he had searched all the way out here. Smiling, he walked slowly closer and wrapping his arms around her, while his nose buried itself in a mane of red hair. He smelled apple and freshness as the body he had just hugged from behind jumped a little bit in surprise. The two other girls giggled a little since they had seen Harry sneak up on his girlfriend. The boy felt a hand that reached up and brushed through his hair, gripping it slightly.

Ginny purred in his arms, leaning more into him. Her warm body leaned against his chest. She was wearing a thick coat and a hat but her red locks fell over her shoulders like a stream of molten copper.

"Hello, darling." He mumbled in her hair., Giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny grinned, turning and throwing her arms around his neck. She stared up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, before leaning in and claiming his lips with her own. Harry grinned into the kiss, while he pulled her closer to himself. After a few moments of hot snogging they pulled back and Dawn who had dodged Ginny's arms returned to his shoulder, rubbing against him.

"Did you miss me Gin?" He asked, smiling while taking her hand. She grinned, nodding.

"Of course I did. Did you miss me in return?" She asked, leaning against him. Harry rubbed her back smirking.

"More than anything." Then finally his eyes turned up to the other two girls and he waved at them. "Hi Sara, Hi Lara, how are you?" He asked, his arm moving around Ginny's shoulder as she snuggled into his side. Both girls giggled slightly, nodding.

"Hi Har. We are good. Or as good as you can be after double Snape." Both girls shuddered slightly. Harry frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah, you had potions. That sucks. Was Snape the slimy snake bad today?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, so he could lay it on Ginny's. At least she was smaller than him so he could do this and he enjoyed it tremendously.

Sara nodded slightly, groaning slightly and ruffling her blond hair. "He was awful today, worse than usual."

Harry felt Ginny nodding and he frowned. "Did he now? Maybe someone needs to yank on his leash a little bit. Luckily I know who is holding it." His frown turned into a grin when he said it and Ginny whipped her head around, while her two friends leaned closer.

"You do? Does this is the reason that Snape is so strange the last monthes?" Lara asked, her eyyes gleaming. Harry had noticed, that she liked her fair share of gossip. Instead of answering he just smiled at the three girls.

"You know right?" Ginny asked also with gleaming eyes. "You know what happend and why he changed so hard."

Harry reached up and rubbed through Dawn's stomach feathers, getting a coo from the small bird. Dawn in return nuzzled her beak into his ruffled hair and pushed her small head under his woolen hat, making him chuckle a little.

"Hey girl, you will push my hat off." He said, carefully pulling her out from the piece of clothing. Then he turned his head around looking into pools of molten gold. "That's not nice." He whispered, still grinning and with no bite in his voice. He then rubbed his nose on her belly making her coo again in an almost laughing manner. He laughed as well before turning back to three pairs of staring eyes.

"What?" He asked, with a wide grin, his fingers still playing with Dawn's tail feathers.

Ginny glared at him. "Do't you what me, Har. You know what happened to Snape do you?" She stemmed her hands to her hips leaning closer. Harry smirked.

"It is a possibility." He said winking at them. Sara huffed loudly.

"You can't just drop something like that and then say nothing. Who is it, what happened?" Sara crossed her arms.

Harry's smirk only got wider. "Oh really can't I?" He kept tesing, only to get poked into the stomach by his girlfriend.

"Tell me Har." She hissed, looking a lot like her mother there. Her eyes were burning with inner passion. Harry knew she disliked not knowing something. A sentiment he could agree with. He raised his hand tipping against his chin while acting like he was thinking. Then he turned to Dawn.

"What do you say, girl? Should we tell?" He tilted his head and nodded like he was listening. All three girls stared intently at him as he finally nodded. He turned back after kissing Dawn on the belly.

"Dawn says you can earn this information." He said with a grin. Ginny squinted at him.

"I know you can't speak with her, what are you up to?"

Harry blew her a kiss grinning. "I could just tell you but what would be the fun of that? No, I have a better idea. How about this? If you can beat me in a broom race, I tell you." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Ginny stiffened and then returned the kiss with vigour and tongue. Before Harry would have been self-conscious about others watching him kissing but ever since he got over himself and thought to fuck it about the rest of the world he had no problems what so ever to make out right in front of Ginny's two friends. At least he told himself. Ginny bit his bottom lip with a smirk and he finally pulled back.

"Fine Har. But you with your Firebolt is barely fair." She argued to him, holding on to his hips. Harry nodded in agreement, then smirked again.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head Gin. I know exactly what to do."

* * *

"This is so exciting," Lara whispered, leaning huddling into the corridor. Sara turned to her, scowling.

"Be quiet, someone could hear us." She whispered back. In front of them, Harry snorted in the dark corridors.

"Oh relax, no one comes here during the winter. Not without Quidditch at least." He said in a normal volume. The four were in the corridors that lead to the Quidditch team locker rooms. It was dark and not so warm. The wooden corridors were quite drafty, a big reason why the locker rooms itself were made out of stone. Ahead of them was split. To the right, you could find Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, to the left Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Harry smirked, winking at the girls and turned left, walking a few feet until he stood in front of a door with a silver and Green coat of arms in front. Pulling out his holly wand, Harry winked at the girls and cast a quick spell a certain Black haired Lord had taught him during the summer. With a soft click the door opened.

"Behold, the Slytherin Locker Room!" Harry said dramatically, pushing open the door. Behind it was a surprisingly boring room. It looked just like the Gryffindor Locker room, no silver or green except the uniforms hanging for hocks. Beside that were benches, lockers and the broom closed, as well as a blackboard and a door which led to the showers.

But other than that it was nothing special or fancy like you would expect from the house of the rich and spoiled like Harry would say. The four moved into the room, looking around.

"It looks almost...boring." Ginny said, looking around more. The two others nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe Mister 'I am so special' Malfoy would change in here. I expected lush carpets and armchairs." Lara said quietly. Sara was the only one who wasn't looking around a lot but instead looked down the corridor outside.

"Hurry up you guys." She said, looking around again. Harry waved her off.

"Relax Sara, as I said no one comes here." With his words, he moved over to the broom closet. Pulling it open he revealed a row of Nimbus 2001's. Dark wooden handles and light bone coloured twigs, with golden handels. Those were lined up in a row and Harry fingers danced over the handles, until they rested on the one broom that had a name written on it.

Harry smirked pulling out the object and throwing it over his shoulder. Dawn from the other side watched the three girls in front of him when he turned. He pointed his thumb back.

"Pick yourself one, Gin. Or are you scared?" The last words were a taunting whisper, with a wide grin. Ginny snorted. She had been sneaking broom riding for years at the Burrow and also she was the sister of Fred and George. Like she would back down now. Stepping up she picked one of the other brooms.

With the giggle of Lara and Sara's nervous looks, they quickly made their way outside. The sky got clear but still it was cold outside, when they reached the grass field. The wind was blowing and ruffling the flags on the ends of the stadium. Ginny moved over and suddenly felt warmth rush through her. When she looked around, she saw Harryretreating his wand from her side, after casting a warming charm on her. She gave him a warm smile and leaned over giving him a short kiss.

"Thanks, Har." She said, before stepping back.

"All right, how do we do this?" She asked, looking around. Harry smirked, tapping his wand against the wall of the stadium like he had seen Oliver do so many times before. Golden coloured ringes appeared in the air, each with a number over it. All in all twelve rings.

"Simple. Who first gets his broom through the rings wins."

Ginny looked around, reading the numbers, checking it. Then she nodded.

"All right and if I win, you tell us who." She said, determiant, mounting the broom already. Harry smirked, also getting on his "own" broom. Then he stopped.

"What if I win?" He asked with a smirk. Ginny froze, eyeing Sara and Lara for a moment. Then she smirked, leaning over and whispering something into Harry's ear.

It wasn't for the cold wind or the thrill of "borrowing" the broom, for him to turn blood red. No it were the words she had whispered into his ear.

"Y-You sure?" He asked back, blinking in surprise. Ginny laughed.

"Oh you are so cute when you are flustered. Yeah I am sure. Now keep up Har!" She called out pushing herself off the ground and speeding towarts the first ring. Harry blinked for half a second before his mind for competion kicked it and he frowned his brows, kicking himself off. Dawn launched herself of his shoulder as soon as they were in the air and cold wind brushed through his hair and his clothes.

Harry leaned close onto the the handle, pushing the broom to high speeds. Ginnys scarf was fluttering in front of him while they cleared the first few rings. They dove and twisted, he following her in very close proximity. They weaved and circled around, robes fluttering, wind cutting into their faces. After a few quick turned and spins, they moved close to the ground speeding along the grass for the last three rings. The first was low on the ground only two feet away. The second one was the highest grin in the entire course, triple the height of the towers around the stadium. The last one was right next to the first one, a few feet from the ground.

Ginny leaned closer and closer to the broom, speeding fast than before. She had taken spins on Harry's firebolt last year, so she was used to the high speeds. She wanted to win. In fact, she didn't really care for who it was that controlled Snape. It didn't play a huge part in her life. She wanted to win fr the thrill. She wanted to win because winning was something important in her family. As the only girl and youngest sibling she always had to compete for everything to earn the respect.

'No Ginny, you shouldn't fly.'

'No Ginny, let the men do that.'

'No Ginny, that is dangerous, let your brothers handle it.'

Those had been sentences she had heard over and over and over to the point were every single one of them had been an challenge. Don't fly meant showing them she could fly better all her brothers combined. It's dangerous only meant keeping herself safe to show them she could. This was with every bit and slow and steady she had made her family back off over the last two years.

Well, most of them except her mother, who still thought she shouldn't do any of this stuff. But first Charlie, then Bill, then Fred and George and in the end even Ron and Percy had to agree that she could care for herself. And so she did.

She curved around the ring near the ground and speed now upwards into the sky, her eyes fixed on the golden ring that was hovering high up there. She pushed the broom the most possible. Harry couldn't get past her if she was on high speed.

"HEY GIN!" Harry called over the rushing wind and fluttering of her clothes. But she didn't look back, she wasn't stupid. Don't let him distract you. He is just trying to get a cheap shot on her. But she was smarter than that she learned from the Weasley Terrors after all. That didn't stop him to continue calling.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" Echoed up to her and made Ginny blink, slowing down when she came through the ring. It made her look down.

Harry was right at her tail, or better his broom was. She gaped in shock when she saw him falling from his broom wand in his hand. While he fell backwards he moved his wand around, guiding Malfoys broom through the ring just under her feet. Without his weight, the sleek object was a lot faster. There was a mad grin on Harry's face as he called something out, she couldn't understand but the broom reacted, darting towards to him. Ginny was still up high, staring down at her boyfriend, with the broom rushing.

"HARRY!" She screamed out, her brain functions finally returning and she made a mad dive trying to reach him. Of course, she was no way near fast enough, but at the same time had a clear view. Harry's broom trailed him, while Dawn flew next to his shoulder. It felt like an eternity for her but finally, Harry's fingers curled around the handle again, pulling himself into a curve just above the ground, his hair while he was doing a sloth roll brushed by the grass on the ground. With top speed he darted through the last ring, whooping in the process.

The phoenix next to him let out an equally loud call. Both black haired boy and black feathers bird swopped across the stadium together, spiralling around one and the other, Dawn being the focus of Harry's eyes the entire time.

At that moment, while she looked over at her boyfriend, looked at the love he had in his eyes while staring at his familiar, she Ginny felt her stomach crunch. Did he look at her with the same eyes? He kissed her, he made her laugh, he made her feel so light, but was he loving her? She wasn't sure and it tore her heart out. But then she straightened on her broom, while wind ruffled her hair. She had probably lost her hat somewhere on the way, but she didn't care at all.

She would make him love her. She would be the damn best girlfriend she could be. She would make him happy.

After a while, they turned and moved to the place where Lara and Sara were standing. Ginny also made her way down as her two friends ran over to the landing squealing.

"Harry that was-"

"Amazing!" Ginny said dropping the broom and throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled him in kissing him deeply, much to his surprise. But she felt him grinning in the kiss and Dawn was chirping happily while flying circles around them, always a good indicator for his mood. She kissed him with energy and vigour while his arms closed around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He finally pulled back this cocky grin he had shown the last few days, which made her molten in her centre full on display.

"What can I say? I'm an amazing flyer." He responded, his heart glowing with the energy he just has gotten out of the adrenaline rush. Ginny grinned back at him, nodding.

"The best there is." She exclaimed before kissing Harry again.

But the good mood wouldn't last.

"HARRY!" He broke off turning his head. Running over the field, her bushy hair flowing behind her, Hermione came towards them, only stopping a few feet away. Ginny had still her arms around Harry's neck when she came to a full halt.

"Thank god, you are all right. I saw you fall from your broom." She whipped her hair out of her face, her face tingled with a slight red from running. Harry frowned, while Ginny put her arms around his midriff, answering for him.

"He didn't fall. He let go, it was amazing!" She exclaimed. That in return halted Hermiones thought, then she frowned.

"Let go?" Her eyes searched Harry's in an effort to read in her best friends. Harry shrugged nodding.

"Yeah, Gin and I were racing and I wanted to win."

Hermione looked slightly startled and confused. "Y...You let go of your broom mid air because you wanted to win a race?"

Harry justed nodded, and then inwardly groaned, seeing Hermione frown, crossing her arms.

"Are you mad? That could have killed you! For a simple race? Harry things like that are dangerous! You could have died!"

Harry waved her off. "Oh relax Herms, I summoned the broom to myself. Everything is fine, see I'm totally fine." He pointed to the broom.

Hermione took a deep breath ready for another tirade when she saw the broom lying on the ground.

"You...what? That isn't your broom!" She said walking over, picking it up. On the handle, quite prominent was written.

-Malfoy-

Hermione stared at the letters for a whole ten seconds. Then she turned to Harry, still confused.

"Harry...how did you get Malfoys broom?" She asked in surprise and confusion. Harry again shrugged with a smirk. Lara and Sara were watching from a few feet away not sure what to do.

"Borrowed it." He simply said, winking at the two girls to the side, who were now stifling a peal of laughter. Hermione frowned again, crossing her arms.

"Malfoy would never borrow you his broom." He stated. Harry shrugged for the third time.

"Well, what he doesn't know..."

"You STOLE it?" Hermione called out, her eyes wide and her mouth open, gaping at him.

Harry frowned in return, shaking his head. "I didn't steal it, I put it back when we are done and-"

Hermione interrupted him. "You stole it, Harry! This is against school rules, heck against the law!" She growled. Harry tilted his head up a little.

"What do you care? I thought you didn't want to talk to me anyway. Fine Lara, here put the brooms back." He shoved both brooms at the girl. Lara took both, looking a little back and forth, before hurrying out of the way and down a corridor.

Hermione blinked at him, then shook her head. "That doesn't solve anything! You stole Harry! You...argh."

With those words, she stormed off, growling under her breath.

Harry watched her leave and while something in his mind screamed at him to follow her, something said he should talk to her, that she was right, that thought was cut short when Ginny pulled him away to the opposite side.

* * *

A few minutes later, they walked out of the quidditch bleachers, Lara just catching up on them. They were animatedly chatting, talking about the dives and turns, when a voice from ahead of them stopped them.

"Potter!" The sneering voice called out. Malfoy was walking towards them, his robes billowing behind him, together with Goyle and Crabbe. Pansy was nowhere to be seen at that moment. Harry placed himself in front of the girls, scowling at Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He spat out, crossing his arms. The young scion of the Malfoy family reached him, stopping a few feet away, breathless.

"My security charm on my broom set off ten minutes ago and what do I find now, you and your flock of geese." The girls frowned behind Harry, while Goyle and Crabbe chuckled slightly. Yet, Malfoy didn't seem to be in a good mood. Harry raised an eyebrow, winging it.

"So?" Harry asked, trying his best to look annoyed while he was worried a little bit. He was so glad Lara had already returned. If Hermione hadn't shown up, they would have probably hung around for a while and Malfoy would have caught him red-handed.

Darco glared at him, breaking his thoughts. "I know you are up to something Potter. You and your stupid bloodtraitor bitches!"

"Hey!" Ginny called out. "Shut your damn mouth you pale ferret!"

Draco turned a little red at that. "Know who you are talking to you tattered whore."

Now Harry pulled his wand, pointing it at the blond boy. "You take that back!" He called out. Draco also had his wand out in a split second, while Crabbe and Goyle fumbled with their own. Behind Harry Lara, Sara and Ginny pulled their own, the foremost nervous, the latter demermiant. Harry pointed right at Malfoys face.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, Scarface?" The pale blond asked, his wand pointing right back at Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth. Then straightening himself, he shot a bludgeoning curse right in Dracos face. With a loud crunching sound, the nose broke and blood splattered all over the front of his uniform. Draco stumbled back, crying out and holding his nose. Then he glared back at Harry.

"You vil pay vor thisch." He mumbled out and send a cutting curse into Harry's knee, slicing open the pants and skin. From there it was an all-out brawl for about twenty seconds, curses were thrown, while Lara and Sara tried to pull back into the entrance of the stadium. Curses flew all around, while Ginny and Harry fought all three Slytherin. Dawn even got in on the action, pecking ad Goyles head, more annoying than dangerous but still, her strong talons kept his aim off her beloved bond partner. Crabbe forwent even his wand and straight-up punch Harry in the face.

Finally, a bang stopped the fighting. All turned, seeing a furious Professor McGonagall, standing there in front of a bunch of blood splattered students, their clothes cut and ripped. Crabbe still had his hand pulled back to punch Harry in the face. Ginny's bad bogey hex had turned the mess in Malfoys face even worse and Goyle was still trying to fight off the angry black bird.

"What...Is...the...meaning...of...this?" She tried to push out without yelling.

"He attacked me!" Malfoy got out quite clean, holding his bloody face. Harry glared back, shaking his head.

"He deserved it!" He called out, pushing Crabbe off herself.

Minerva McGonagall had seen a lot over the years in this school. The Marauders and Weasley Twins alone had seen to that. But even those two had always been somewhat civil. Yes, the Marauders had borderlined and sometimes crossed into bully territory and the twins were ill-considered towards younger students, but never had she had a straight out brawl in her school. She was white like a sheet in anger.

"Hospital Wing. All of you. Now! Your guardians will hear from me!"

Harry blinked. "But Professor he-"

"Now!" He interrupted him, her eyes wide in fury, pointing towards the school. Her long fingers were shaking in fury.

Then under the stern eyes of Minerva McGonagall, they made their way up to the school, while the sun was finally sinking behind the trees of the Forbidden Forrest.

* * *

A singular person was walking down a sidewalk. Slowly and steadily the figure was moving along, not a single care in the world. The hands were clasped behind the back and the person was whistling a slow and simple song. The houses around were lid with light, as most families in the neighbourhood were taking their evening meals. You could see them through the windows, sitting on the dining room tables and enjoying the warmth of their houses against the cold night outside. A few street lamps were casting spots of brightness into the darkness. Not a single soul was out in the winds, not a single one except the whistling person.

Most people wouldn't recognise the song the person was whistling. It wasn't well known in the world. And those people who do know this song would most likely not want it to be known. It was a simple song, out of times long gone. It was a song about power, a song about purity. The man who wrote it had been a strong supporter of racial purity and the dark arts. That had been two hundred years ago.

Afterwards, the song had fallen out of the mind of most people. The song had been forgotten and buried like its creator. But a little over a decade ago, this song had gotten its momentum back, at least in the UK. A certain group of people, forged together only by one man and his dream of power had used this song as a means to their own goals, fitting their agenda and their aim.

The whistling person had been the one to rediscover this song. She whistled, her cracked lips forming tunes that carried her through dark nights and cold winds. She twirled her long thin wand between fingers, swirling around in slow it in slow circles. She moved down the row of building, glaring at them.

Muggles.

Disgusting little creatures, thinking they were on top of the world, the best, creations finest. How little they knew. They were just scratching on the surface of a real world, hidden from them, from their greedy little hands. But that would all change soon. Soon the master would rise and his loyal followers would rise with him, be on top of the world and she would help him there. For her master and her love.

She stopped in front of a single house. It looked exactly like all the other houses in the row. The same roof, the same walls, the same doors and windows. An automobile was placed in the driveway and the hedges were neatly trimmed. Through the window, she saw a single man and a single woman in the living room. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But there was something for a person who had fine magical senses. While all the other houses were dull and barren, like boring empty boxes those were, like the shells of what a real house should be like, this one was brimmed with magic. Wards, powerful and mighty were drawn around the corners of the land. Each of it nasty and dangerous, drawn with magic so powerful, it was almost forgotten today. To the magic eye, here between the rows of simple disgusting muggle homes was a fortress, with strong walls and powerful defences.

Or at least they should be. But like a battlement that wasn't maintained well, it was crumbling. There were cracks and gaps everywhere, the spikes dull, the trip wires lose, the water drained from the moat. It was only the shell of formerly strong wards, neglected and left to rot. If they had been in their prime, the woman knew she wouldn't be able to even set a single step onto this small piece of land. She would have died a horrible and very quick death if she had sturred the magic that was lying in every stone and piece of dirt.

But it wasn't in it's prime, so her steps took her over the edge of the property. Still, she held her breath when she did so, some small piece of her mind telling her, that she would maybe die. She paused when her foot hit the ground. But nothing lance of pure energy, no cracking of power, evaporating her entire being into nothingness.

She let go of her breath, before resuming to whistle in a low way. Her feet carried her over to the white door, reaching out and ringing the doorbell. She stopped whistling and smiled a cruel smile when she heard the sound of shoes on the floor and the smile turned crueller and wider when a brown-haired woman opened the door.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks let go of a breath she had held in her lungs for a moment. She leaned against the counter in her kitchen, only the ticking of the clock and the humming of their fridge disturbing the silence. It was quiet in the muggle neighbourhood, where she and Ted lived for almost twenty years now. It was a nice neighboorhood, quiet and peaceful. They first had moved here in worry for Andromeda's relatives. Their angry letters and the howlers had come to their flat in Diagon Alley and after the older of her two sisters had started sending her worse mail, the decided it would be best to leave and hide in the muggle world.

They had gotten kind of lucky in fact. Ted's parents wanted to move to a smaller place and give them their house for almost free. No one asked a question about Ted living there, they didn't need to file new addresses with the ministry and much much more. Also, Ted knew these people and trusted them. They knew that the Tonks family was a bit quirky, never paying any heat to it. In fact, when Ted started at Hogwarts, his father Adam had started "breeding" owls, in a manner that it wouldn't draw attention to them when a lot of these birds flew in and out. They had kept that sentiment, but it made them the "odd" family in the street. None the less, Andromeda could say, this was her home, more than Greenstreet, the home of her father and mother ever had been.

This was the house, where she and Ted lived and loved together. This was the house where the light of their life, the nightmare of countless sleepless nights, the combination of their love, their wonderful Nymphedora had grown up. Andromeda smiled, thinking about her daughter.

Nymphadora was loud, foul-mouthed and funloving, a light-hearted person with increadiable drive and passion. What she did, she did with all her heart and soul. Andromeda had always been proud of her girl, be it when she walked her first steps, when she tried the first time cooking something for her parents, when she got invited to attend Hogwarts, when she graduated, when she got into Auror Training, every step she walked, Andromeda and her husband had watched with a glowing heart.

Not to say Nymphedora made it easy on them. She had been a rascal in her young years, they had always to keep an eye out, otherwise something in the house got broken, painted, toppled over or done something completely surprising to, especially when her favourite uncle was around.

Puberty had hit her lovely Nymphedora with all its force. Coloured hair, smoking, sneaking out of the house, underaged drinking the whole nine yards with her. But even when she yelled at her, grounded her, wanted to rip her own hair out, Andromeda never stopped being proud of her girl, who walked her own path, something she always encouraged. She didn't want her baby girl to fall into the same trap her sisters had fallen, the same she barely escaped. Walk your own path and see where it takes you, she always told the bouncy girl.

Andromeda smiled, putting the last glass into the washer. And where it had taken her girl. One of the few people getting into Auror school and finally coming home with a man she could smile upon.

Oh yes, Nymphedora had her fair share of...boyfriends, each of which had been...hard to accept. Andromeda had done her best to keep her reservations at bay. She knew she came from an old and stuffy line and she knew it was Nymphedoras place to decide. But a shop owner from Knockturn Alley? Did it had to be? Luckily for Andromeda, Ted had a similar opinion and Nyphemdora with all her rebellious blood dropped him as soon as she decided to be an Auror.

So people must forgive Andromeda that she wasn't all that thrilled about a new boyfriend. When she heard who he was, she frowned deeply. Yes, the Weasleys were a light family and were friends with Sirius. Yes, she shouldn't be prejudiced against them because they were poor, but it was really hard to come by when she grew up a Black, richest family in all of magical Britain.

Also, he was a curse breaker. A fine job, but with this tingle of danger. Since her daughter wanted to be an Auror, Andromeda had hoped that her partner would have a...normal job. A less dangerous one. One that wouldn't keep her awake at night. Why couldn't she settle with someone nice and simple?

But Andromeda shook her head, that was her mother speaking. Nymphadora made her own choices, that was how it should be. Also just because she took a healing profession and her husband was an apothecary, it didn't mean Nymphedora had to live a similar life.

Also, Andromeda had to say, she was more at ease, now that she had met the man her daughter was seeing finally after months. He was tall and handsome, Bill was a fine gentleman. His was very well mannered and you could just see that he wanted Andromeda and Ted to like him. He didn't say a word about the Black family, didn't try to capitalise on the fact that family Black and Weasley were friends, he was just himself. While the Slytherin in her frowned upon it the mother in her applauded the fact. He answered a lot of questions, mostly from Ted and most of those he answered right, a fair amount and even those they disagreed on were mostly questions of opinion.

Also, Andromeda noticed the way her daughter looked at him, which was the biggest part of it. She wasn't hanging from his lips, not lost in his optics or charm. She was her own woman, sitting straight and smirking while he ran the gauntlet of her parents. But at the same time she held his hand through the entire dinner, they had together, sometimes stealing a look over and a smile. It was warmth and mature. It was no dependence on the other but standing together and strong. So she hadn't worried too much when her daughter declared she would spend the night at Williams house.

It was all Andromeda had ever hoped for her little girl, she thought with a smile, closing the washer.

Andromeda put down her apron and walked over into the living room, a glass wine in her hand. Ted was sitting on the couch, reading a book. When his wife came in, he snapped it closed, putting it to the side. Ted wasn't an exceptional man. He wasn't particularly tall or handsome, like some of the pureblood aristocrats were. No, he was a middleaged man, with a fleeing hairline and a slight belly, but he was something that made up and more for his looks.

He was her love. Meeting each other at Hogwarts, they had quickly turned from associates to friends and from friends to lovers. Their love had been a secret up until their weeding day, when she ran away from home and they married quietly, just the two of them. It had been stressful, it had been heartbreaking, it had killed her inside to leave her family.

And she would do it all again in a heartbeat for him.

She smiled as she sat down next to him, pulling her legs up and snuggling into his side. Her husband's arm came around her, hugging her close. She felt his lips against her head when he kissed her temple.

"Well hello, beautiful." He whispered she could hear his smile. He wasn't wrong. Andromeda Tonks was a beauty. Long brown hair, a figure like an hourglass and a fair complexion, she was every man's dream. A long history of "good breeding" saw to it.

Still, his were the only compliments to her beauty that had every charmed a smile on her face. She hummed in enjoyment, snuggling even closer.

"Hello, there handsome." She retorted with a chuckle and they sat there comfortable with each other and the silence that followed. They were married for twenty years, they didn't need to fill every possible moment with words. Years of a silent understanding and a marriage that was strong and confidant saw to it. For about five minutes they just sat there, she was slowly drinking her wine while his thumb rubbed over her shoulder.

"I think tonight went well." She finally broke the silence. The rubbing stopped for a moment, then Ted continued.

"I think so too love. I like William." He agreed with her. Then again, quietly followed. It was all they needed to say. Andromeda sat down her wineglass turning to her husband with a gleam in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"You know...since we have the house to ourselves tonight..." She let the words trail off, her smile broadening. Ted looked her into the warm brown eyes and after a short raise of his eyebrow in surprise, his face was also adorned with a smile.

"Do I hear right? The noble Andromeda Black wishes to play dirty?" He asked with a grin on his face, leaning closer, the last words whispered. Andromeda's smile got wider as she leaned closer, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"That Mr Tonks you will have to find out by yourself." She said as his arms came around her pulling her in. Their lips were almost touching when-

*RIIIIIING*

The doorbell made them both jump slightly. They both turned their head, eyeing the clock.

"Who could that be at elven in the afternoon. Do we expect someone?" Ted asked his wive, but she only shook her head. She leaned closer, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Probably Miss Hammond, returning the cake tin I borrowed her yesterday. Don't go away, Mister." She said with a suggestive purr, before climbing off her husband.

"Wouldn't dream of it, honey." He said with a smile on his face, watching Andromeda move out of the room. She walked down the corridor and turned on the lights for the front door. Unlocking it, she pulled it open to reveal a dark-haired smiling figure.

"Hello, Andy."

* * *

Here it is. Again I'm very sorry for the long wait, it took me some time to get into the groove again but man did I find it in the end. The first half was really hard to write, I knew from the start what I would do, but had no interest in writing it, because just typing down is really really boring.

Of course, the song isn't written by myself. It is taken from the pages of the Lord of the Rings. Or the Hobbit, I forgot myself, but definitely made by J.R.R. Tolkin.

So yeah, Harry is an ass. We will continue for I hope 2-3 chapters with this Harry. I know I keep saying it but it is almost done. I'm on a limited time schedule now thank some I did in this chapter. You will see why. Also, I have only a few points left on my Harry is a dick agenda. Those should all be in the next chapter. I hope. These keep getting longer than I think they do.

First I wanted the confrontation with Malfoy to be WHILE they were holding the brooms, so Malfoy finding out. I stopped myself there because it would manoeuvre myself in a problematic position. Once again as you noticed, Harry struck him first.

Fun fact, when I named Sara and Lara I wasn't planning on so similar names. I named the first wandered away from the keyboard and named the other sometime later only noticing the riming when I wrote this chapter. Since they are minor characters and pretty interchangebale a saw no need to change it.

Also Ginny realised something in this chapter, something Harry hasn't and worse she came to the wrong conclusion in the face of this realisation. That will come to blow soon.

Ah yes, mysterious figure. You have no idea how hard it is to write something interesting and at the same time vague. So often I had to stop myself so I wouldn't give away something mayor there.

Andromeda was the most fun to write. It just pours out of me, 2000 words in under an hour. It was really fun and I love giving minor characters more backstory and filling them with life. I have a certain picture in my mind about every character what they are like and so on. Some are detailed others are super vague, but it is really fun to extend on one of these pictures and give it something to live by.

Did you like my return, what did you dislike, what could be better, what are your predictions or thoughts, let me know.

Next up:

A mark in the sky


	77. Chapter 77

Trigger-Warning

This chapter contains mentions of torture, death and suicide.

* * *

Harry had a smile on his face while he walked down the corridor of Hogwarts, his hand's in his pockets and Dawn on his shoulder. He was actually whistling a simple tune he had heard on the wizarding wireless this morning. It was a day after th fight with Draco and his goons but he couldn't care less.

Of course, Professor McGonagall tore into them while they were in the Hospital wing, took points and handed out detention. What had vexed Harry at that point was that while she yelled at them, the stern head of house never tore into him, never called him out. es he was yelled at too, but only as part of the group. Once again he was the exception, he was the golden boy and he HATED it.

It made him so mad that he had stomped off without Professor McGonagall's consent and just moved to the Gryffindor common room.

Yet, what happened after that was what had given him the good mood the last evening and the entire morning.

* * *

 _Harry sat in the common room on a couch, staring into the crackling flames in front of him. Dawn had huddled into his lap, where he was petting her dark feathers. The phoenix cooed softly due to the ministration, trying to calm his boiling nerves and thoughts._

 _He knew he should be pissed because of the detention he was getting. That would be normal, but while he was pissed to no end and annoyed, he knew it was not wrong he got punished. He knew he was lucky that no one knew he had taken Malfoys broom or it would have been worse._

 _He was angry at McGonagall because she treated him like a raw egg! He was pissed because it seemed no matter what he did he couldn't stir wrong for those people and all because of this god damn piece of scar tissue. He angrily scratched his forehead only to get a slight jab from a beak into his stomach because he stopped his petting. Harry's hands returned into black feathers and Dawn purred and vibrated in content._

 _The portrait swung open and Ginny dashed into the room. She looked around for a moment. There were only a few people there, most were out using the last hour before curfew. Her eyes wandered over the warm and comfortable room until her eyes settled on the black-haired boy in front of the hearth. Quickly she made her way over, sitting down next to him._

 _Harry didn't acknowledge her for a while, only petting Dawn and staring ahead._

 _"Harry?" She asked carefully. His head snapped around glaring at her._

 _"What?!" He bit out, his green eyes flashed for a moment in the colour of the killing curse. Ginny jerked back, surprise on her face before she scowled and leaned closer._

 _"Don't you snap at me Har!" She hissed, poking his shoulder. Harry was ready to return the angry his but he felt the distraught feeling that washed over from Dawn and suddenly he saw clearly what he was doing. Ginny didn't do him any wrong. She was just worried, that was it. He deflates at the same moment, shaking his head._

 _"Sorry Gin. It's just..."_

 _Ginny nodded, leaning against him and placing her head on his shoulder, looking into the fire._

 _"That was just shit." She murmured, getting a nod from Harry. Both stared out. Then Harry snorted in amusement._

 _"But it was fun too. I mean, it was kind of exciting." He said with a grin. Ginny chuckled slightly, nodding in the process._

 _"Yes, it was. And it was fun riding a race on such fast speeds. I have never really done anything like that. I fact, I think this was my first broom race and I almost won!" She chuckled again cuddling closer. Harry put his arm around her and snorted in amusement._

 _"Yeah, because you cheated in the start." He answered, enjoying the warmth of the fire and his girlfriend. He knew his emotions were flip-flopping at the moment, but he didn't care the least._

 _Ginny laughed, winking at him with a turned head._

 _"Fred says if you don't cheat you don't want to win hard enough." She stretched her tongue out. Harry grinned._

 _"That sounds like something he would say." He whispered, leaning closer, looking her right in the eye. Ginny blushed slightly then they both leaned closer kissing for a while, meanwhile, Dawn cooed slightly due to the fluttering feeling from Harry. His fingers still played with her feathers._

 _Then Ginny leaned back. She stared at Harry intensely and suddenly got up from the couch and stretched her hand out. She had a grin on her face._

 _"Come!" She said with sudden energy, her face a little blushing. Harry looked confused as he took her hand._

 _"Where are we going?" He asked while she pulled him to his feet. Ginny got to her tippy toes and pecked him on the lips._

 _"You will see." She said with a wink and pulled on his hand. Harry almost stumbled when he followed her, securing Dawn with one hand on his shoulder. The warmth and light of the common room were replaced with the little bit colder air of the corridors._

 _"Remember curfew is in one hour." The Fat Lady called out to them while Ginny led Harry away. She turned her head and called. "We will remember." To the painting. A few corners later, Harry realised Ginny was leading him to their special room. He pulled making her stop in the process. Ginny stopped, turning to him. Her eyes shined in the moonlight._

 _"Something wrong Har?" She asked, stepping closer. Harry put his arm around her, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. Ginny leaned into him._

 _"No, just...do you want me to get the whiskey?" He asked with a smile. Ginny chuckled but shook her head. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear._

 _"No, I have something else on my mind. You still get your price for winning the broomrace." Her voice was husky and Harry stiffened, his face instantly reddening. Ginny leaned closer and pressed her hip right into a section of his body which right now got more attention from his bloodstream than any other in Harry's body. He blinked rapidly._

 _"Y-You mean?" He blurted out confused and surprised. Ginny smirked, kissing him again, with a lot of tongue and biting his lower lip._

 _Harry's mind after a few moments of kissing finally caught up with the real world and when Ginny pulled back, he had a goofy smile on his face._

 _"You sure?" He asked. She nodded, even though she blushed furiously. Harry smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, holding her around the hip. A bug was sitting in the red mane and he plucked it absentmindedly out of it and threw it away. A black blur dashed from his shoulder and Dawn chased the bug through the corridor._

 _"You are so beautiful," Harry whispered. Ginny blushed even more and leaned forward to kiss him again. Then she pulled back and laughed, taking his hand._

 _"Come on." She said with a grin. A slightly dumbfounded Harry followed. He barely registered Dawn's return to his shoulder and her annoyance that the bug had escaped through a window crack, to small for her to follow._

* * *

Harrys memories from the last evening. There had been a lot of kissing and making out. They didn't go all the way though. While both of them had been hot and bothered, they wanted to keep that for a little longer before they did. Still, their makeout session had turned to petting and a little bit of fondling. Ginny was still developing in her chest area, still touching and seeing her breast had made Harry almost die in blizz.

Even better, the evening had ennded when Ginny had whispered she wanted to try something. Sliding down his sitting person, she had unbuckled his pants. Harry still swallowed hard when he thought of her pulling him free, smiling up at him with her brown chocolate eyes. What she did after that with her mouth and tongue had been out of this world. And he had been even happier when she agreed to go to the New Years Dance with him.

Harry felt himself harden just thinking about it and he quickly looked around, adjusting the problem real quick.

He almost skipped down the main staircase, the marble steps clean like all the time. He rounded the corner and walked to the great hall. He was quite late right now since Dawn had stolen his shampoo in the shower this morning flying off with it and it had taken him about ten minutes of playful fighting to get it back.

But it was no problem since it was Saturday and also it was Hogsmead weekend. Harry was already excited to take out his girlfriend for the first time. They had already agreed on spending the day together, first alone and after half the day they would meet up with Lara and Sara.

So Harry mind was pretty occupied at the moment, so he walked into the Great Hall, his head full of ideas what to do today where to go when he stopped in his tracks. Almost everybody was staring at him when he came in even the Head table and quite a few from the foreign delegations. He blinked in surprise, coming to a full stop. People pointed and whispered, some holding the newspaper in their hands. Harry frowned in confusion and the whispering was intensified. Turning to the Gryffindor table, he also saw people staring. He found his girlfriend at the centre, her face purple-red and she quickly got up almost running towards him.

He frowned moving a little to the side when she reached him.

"What is going on?" He asked in a whispered manner, looking out into the room.

"Why did you tell someone?" She asked, glaring at him but also looking almost like she would cry. Harry looked confused.

"T-Told? What are you talking about?" He asked no idea what she meant. Ginny gritted her teeth.

"You know what I mean, what we did yesterday. Why did you tell?" She asked, now tears in her eyes. Harry stared at her in bewilderness.

"I...what? I didn't talk to anyone Gin. Why would I do that?" He answered. Ginny shurrged.

"I don't know, bragging or something?" She said blinking the tears away. Harry raised his eyebrows, reaching out for her shoulder.

"I would never do that to you Gin. You were the last person I talked to yesterday and this morning no one was in the dorms anymore."

Ginny was about to answer when polite coughing from the side made him turn his head. Standing there, with a slight scowl on her face was Daphne light blond hair was flowing free today, no braid on it, but he hung almost to her hip. She also had a Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Uhm, good morning Heiress Greengrass." He said, still confused. She nodded in return, still scowling.

"Good morning Lord Peverell, Miss Weasley. Lord Peverell, may I have a word?" She asked her voice ice cold.

Blinking in surprise he stepped over. "Just shortly." He said. To his surprise Daphne stepped even closer, whispering in a hissed manner.

"I don't really care what you or Miss Weasledo in your own time and between the two of you but you need to be more discrete at it." She snapped it almost at him. Harry frowned.

"I don't even know what is going on here." He said, still confused.

Daphne thrust the paper at him, scowling still. "House Greengrass can do very well with its ally not being on the front page of the Daily Prophet in such manner."

With that the Ice Princess turned and walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Harry behind her. Then it slowly dawned at him and with a slight panic, he looked at the papers in her hand.

 **Our hero has grown up already?**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 _It seems like it has only been yesterday when our world was turned upside down. The war tore our country in half and all the sudden it was over. That fateful Halloween, quite literally overnight, one boy turned it all around. Being only a year old at the time, our beloved boy who lived changed the course of history. It feels like it has only been a few days since that fateful night. Yet, it has been over thirteen years since that night and the time moves fast._

 _And our boy hero is knocking at adulthoods door, taking first tentative steps in the world of adolescence. The boy who lived is fourteen years of age now and as we all know, dear readers, this is the time where children find the interest in the other sex._

 _Harry Peverell (formerly known as Harry Potter) is there no exception. After a short liaison with the fourteen-year-old Ravenclaw Cho Cheng, he now looked closer at home, in the Gryffindor common room to be clear. There he found his new girlfriend, Virginia Weasley. Ginny for her friends is a beauty with the same red hair that is spread all in her family and she is walking beside the boy who lived at this time._

 _But while most would think that most children at this age would be content with holding hands or a peck on the lips, Miss Weasley is different and an early bloomer as it seems._

 _Me, myself and I have been informed by trustworthy sources, that Ginny and Harry did more than just kiss. The boy who lived was pulled from the common room just last night, leading him off into the depth of the school. This seems to be a recurring happening since our hero asked her if he should 'Get the whiskey'._

 _This was denied by Virginia, who with her body language and whispered words made clear, that she had a different kind of celebration in mind at the time. A very physical one. While me myself and I think that they are both a little young for this kind of activity, I don't judge. Love finds its way and expressing it in a physical way is something teenagers are known to be unable to resist._

 _Still, honoured reader, I ask you, should we be worried. There are potions and charms but young people in love often lose themselves in it and we don't want our boy who lived to do something that would have lifelong consequences if this union would bear something new._

 _For more on the ins and outs of pureblood heredity and what a child in wedlock means for a noble house read on page 6._

Harry looked up and suddenly he felt every pair of eyes on him more than ever. His face was turning bright red, he wasn't sure himself whether it was due to anger or shame, probably a mix of both. He felt like everyone in the room was sniggering or mocking him. There were sniggers at the Slytherin table, some of the older Hufflepuffs looked at him with somewhat concern and pity, but the worst was the Gryffindor table. Not only did Fred and George glared at him, but Hermione also looked at him with those eyes that made his blood boil.

"Harry." A panicked voice spoke next to him making him flinch in surprise. He had totally forgotten that Ginny stood next to him. He turned but Ginny wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were fixed upwards. Harry followed her gaze and he paled when he saw Erol the old Weasley owl with a burning-red letter in his beak. The old owl wobbled slightly while flight.

Harry turned to his girlfriend. "Don't worry we will..." His voice trailed off. He had no idea what they would do. His fingers curled around her elbow, trying to find words to say. The one thing that came to his mind was that no matter what were the circumstances he wanted to yell at Molly Weasley. Ginny was embarrassed enough with this horrible article. She didn't need a howler in the middle of the Great Hall. Yes, she didn't need that.

"Lord Peverell?" A new voice asked from his side and he just snapped.

"What?!" He almost yelled, glaring around. There stood his head of the house, raising an eyebrow in displacement. Harry was ready to go on with her, but he shook his head. Not here, not now.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm a little on edge at the moment." He said with a sigh. Erol had taken an extra lap, his old eyes searching the crowd. Most eyes followed the circling old owl.

McGonagall nodded, accepting the apologie. She then stepped a little closer.

"I would like you to accompany me right now." She said with a firm voice. Harry took a moment, then he shook his head, stepping a little closer to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulder.

"No Professor, I'm sorry. But I don't let Ginny take the whole force of that in the Great Hall by herself." He pointed at the circling owl, who finally found them and swooped down, landing less than graceful. McGonagall scowled when she saw the red letter.

"I see. Let me put the letter in stasis." She cast a quick spell on the shacking and shivering letter, freezing it. Ginny let out a sigh of relief. McGonagall turned to her.

"This will not stop it only delay. Maybe it would be better if we escorted you to a free classroom, that you can hear it in a more...private fashion." The older woman said, putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders, who had an ashen face, but the tears stopped. She nodded numbly. Together, the three of them left the Great Hall. Directing the two children, they walked through the school in a quick manner, the old deputy moving in firm and purposeful steps.

Finally, they reached a classroom, McGonagall opening the door.

"Miss Weasley, I will place silencing charms on the room, so you can listen to this distasteful piece of mail by yourself. Rest assured, I will send a pointed letter to your mother myself."

Ginny nodded still staring at the letter, while she moved inside. McGonagall stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it seems like the end of the world right now, but it will pass by. I wish I could do more for you, Miss Weasley. Lord Peverell has urgent business to attend to, but I will return as soon as I escorted him."

Again Ginny nodded numbly. Harry stepped closer, taking her hand.

"You want me to stay Gin? I would if you want me to."

Ginny for the first time lifted her gaze from the envelope and she smiled at Harry. Her own thought from the day before flashed through her mind. She needed to be a good girlfriend, not a clingy one, she said herself.

"Thank you, Har but I'm fine."

Harry nodded stepped closer and kissed her on the forehead. She then stepped back and moved into the room. McGonagall swung her wand, a shimmer went over the door and wall. Then she stuffed it away.

"All right, let's move on Lord Peverell."

Harry nodded, following only a few stairs down and into another room. It was what looked like a classroom but with two armchairs, a thick carpet and paintings on the walls. More a sitting room than nothing else. The floor was wooden and the walls smooth and clean. There was someone standing on the window, turning around.

"Hello, Harry." Sirius said. He wore formal clothing, his long black hair bound to a ponytail, the robes dark green and onyx and a Black crest on his chest. Harry stooped a few feet into the room, staring at his godfather. McGonagall took hold of the handle.

"I will leave you to it." She said. Sirius nodded. Dawn fluttered her wings at him.

"Thank you, Minerva." He said in a firm but a strange voice. The door closed behind Harry. Quiet filled the room. Sirius slowly moved over, waving at the armchair.

"Please sit down Harry, we have to talk." He said. His voice was still strange, Harry couldn't put the tone. The black-haired boy didn't move still staring at the older man.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked, blinking. Sirius sat down in his chair.

"Please, Harry. Sit down." He said, his voice now strained. Harry crossed his arms scowling.

"So you can yell at me? Was I improper? Is that it?"

Sirius shook his head. Harry continued.

"Not? Is it for the reputation of house Black? Is it because that damn Skeeter woman got wind of me and Ginny? Are you ashamed of me now or what?" He yelled, glaring at the man. "Or is it because of my fight yesterday? So what I cursed Malfoy, he had it coming." He spat out.

Sirius again shook his head, not angry, just...sad.

"No Harry. I'm not here for that. Even though Hermione wrote to me about you, asking for help."

Harry almost exploded. "She did what? Fine friend she is, always placing her nose in other peoples buisness. A snitch! Good, we aren't friends anymore!" Harry growled out.

Sirius shook his head a third time, still sad.

"Harry...this is about something different. Please...sit down." The last words were quite forceful. Harry stood still for another moment, then he stomped over to the chair. He wanted to get over with this, so he could return to Ginny. She needed him more. Harry threw himself into the chair. Dawn fluttered over and landed on the knee of the now also sitting Sirius. He sadly smiled at her, rubbing her cheek.

"First off, I want have spoken with my Cousin Andromeda yesterday. I'm worried for you. She is a mind-healer and I want you to speak with her soon."

Harry snorted, but said nothing. Like he would speak with a shrink, fat chance. Sirius said nothing more of it, just shaking his head slightly.

He then jerked slightly, nodding to himself.

"Harry, I'm not here to yell at you or something like this. I wish it was something like that. Amelia came visiting this morning, she told me about something. She-"

* * *

 _-The night before-_

 _Amelia Bones straightened her dark navy coat and corrected the black scarf. Nothing about her outfit showed her wizarding heritage, with the minor exception of the small crossed bones and crown on the end of her scarf, showing the coat of arms of house Bones. Her look you could call timeless in the muggle fashion sense, as she started walking from the Auror floo. With determinant steps, she moved along the nightly street, a strong wind ruffling through her clothes. Her steps were quick and she shot up a small gaze to the thing that was bathing the entire surrounding in green light._

 _Hanging under the clouds was a large green skull, biting on a snake. It was a relic of a past, the wizarding world wanted so hard forgotten. You-know-who's Dark Mark. It brought back memories long buried in her mind, memories of her brother and his wife._

 _Jacob and Emily had been wonderful people. Her brother had been a quiet man, not very social. He had been one for the books, one of the few Ravenclaws in House Bones. It was to this day mindboggling to Amelia that her wallflower brother would find a woman like Emily._

 _She was a half-blood witch and quite a personality. She was funny, outgoing and really beautiful. While she had been at Hogwarts, all the boys wanted to be with her and all girls wanted to be like her. She flowed around the school, always surrounded be a group of people. While at school, Amelia never would have guessed that her younger brother would be with THE Emily Watson._

 _Both never told her how they found each other. Every time someone asked, the two of them would just smile and look at each other. They said it was love and didn't need to be explained what so ever. And that love showed when Susan came into the world only a short time after their marriage._

 _They had been a happy family. A really happy one. Amelia wasn't someone who was easy to tear up, but only the thought of her brother with his wife and child tended her to tear up. What could have been? What should have been? But it wasn't._

 _It was actually a lucky coincident that Susan was even alive. She was with Amelia that day because Jacob and Emily wanted to do some Christmas shopping, planning on meeting up in Diagon Alley at two afternoons. Amelia had been late. Susan, little rascal she had already been at the meagre age of one had covered herself from head to tow with mashed peas and carrots in the time Amelia had needed to turn around and place a bowl in the sink. To this day Amelia was certain it was accidental magic because the way the infant giggled and gurgled in her high chair, mashing her hands together ins a gleeful manner, it was too quick._

 _So Amelia had to wash the little terror, growling and murmuring the entire time. Amelia hated it to be late. She was an Auror, and being on time was a big thing in the corps. Being late could cost someone his life._

 _On that day, being late saved her life. Two o'clock sharp, He-who-must-not-be-named himself descended on Diagon Alley and wrecked chaos and mayhem. It had been a massacer, twenty-seven people dead almost no inquired, only those who hurt themselves in the process of flight. You-know-who didn't come to attack, he came to kill._

 _It was only five minutes before Dumbledore came and the two of them duelled for a short while before the Dark Lord fled the scene. Amelia had been late for ten minutes only, with Susan but to this day, she believed that this saved her life._

 _Sadly it was not the same for Emily and Jacob. Both of them had been under the first victims of the attack and Susan only short meant stay turned into a permanent._

 _Amelia knew there was a letter in her house, a letter from Jacob that explained a lot of things, like how he and Emily got together. He was a member of house Bones, a light allied house, brother of an Auror and married a half-blood. He was clever enough to know he was in danger. Amelia knew that Susan had found and read the letter, but to this day, she couldn't bring herself to read it._

 _To her, it didn't matter why they had ended up together. It had been love and that was all that mattered._

 _Still, the sight of the Dark Mark had brought a lot of memories back so she quickly looked away, moving along the street to the place where the mark hung. It would be a long day for the obliviator department, that was for sure. She looked at the house for a moment. It was looking so normal, for muggle standards. Her stomach crunched. She knew this house._

 _No fire, no crater, nothing. Just a plain brick house. Except for the Aurors that were standing around, looking for anything really. Of course, they were too dressed as muggles and a muggle police force was there as well. They were keeping an eye out so no one would sneak in. Someone had already placed a muggle notice me not spell on the dark mark. Dispelling it would take time but that would lessen the work for the oblivious._

 _She walked towards the police line and just held her hand out, with nothing in it but her Auror batch. For the muggles eyes, it was a high ranking special police force batch. Scotland Yard or something. There was a slight compulsion spell on the batch, making muggles believe they were outranked._

 _One of the policemen nodded, lifting the yellow strip of tape for her to duck under. A person was already moving from the house in her direction._

 _"Good evening Director." Kingsley said, nodding to her. She nodded in return, her eyes not leaving the house._

 _"Evening Kingsley."_

 _"I'm surprised you come out here yourself Director." He said, his voice gruff while he took place beside her. She shrugged slightly._

 _"The Dark Mark is a big thing. Fudge would likely flip if I wouldn't come here. What do we get?" She said moving to the door. While the outside looked completely fine, the inside was thrashed. Scratch marks on the walls, broken furniture, a few scorch marks. On the floor covered with a piece of fabric was a person. Kingsley started his report._

 _"At ten o'clock the police was alarmed by the neighbours about screaming in this house. When the policeman arrived, he found the door apparently open and someone was screaming in pain inside, so he went inside. He died here." He pointed at the covered person. "His partner called for back up and they moved in with more people. But when they came here, they found no one alive. The only person there was apparently the husband. It is...disturbing. We do the same thing we do every time something like this happens. Murder-Suicide, so the muggles don't search for someone they can't deal with."_

 _He pointed at the door to the living room. She moved on and flinched back when she stepped into the living room._

 _The smell of blood was almost overwhelming. The red liquid was everywhere, colouring the carpet and the walls dark, slowly drying. Things were burned and shred to pieces. The source of the blood was still hanging on the wall, the vague outlines of a man, dead. His eyes were missing, he was covered in welts and cuts. Both of his legs were lying on the floor below him cut off at the knee. One arm was twisted the wrong way around._

 _Kingsley grimly continued his tale. "He was dead when we came here. Apparently ony a spell kept him alive long enough for the police to find him. They heard him whisper over and over again._

 _"My wife, she has my wife." before he finally found peace. The pictures suggest that this is his wife."_

 _He handed her a broken picture frame. Amelia's stomach almost turned when she looked down at the family of three on the picture. She knew who they were._

 _"We are still trying to figure out who they are or a motive. We are searching their belongings in hope for a name but that might take a while and-"_

 _"No need." Amelia said, cutting him off, speaking for the first time since they came inside._

 _"I know them. Please call Lord Black. He needs to know about this."_

 _She looked one more time up to the mangled person, feeling sick to her stomach. The words "The Dark Lord will return." were written over him with his own blood._

 _No one, NO ONE deserved that. No matter what they did._

 _Not even Vernon Dursley._

* * *

Harry stared at his godfather, who looked at him with sad eyes. He was frozen. For a while he said nothing then slowly he stuttered out.

"They...they are dead?" He felt numb empty really.

Sirius sighed slightly. "We don't know about your aunt yet. But es, I'm sorry Harry, your uncle is dead. I know you didn't like him, merlin I didn't like him and I met him only for a short while, but still..." He trailed off, looking down.

Harry nodded numbly, his mind still trying to understand.

"And...and Aunt Petunia?" He asked slowly, not sure what to say.

Sirius slowly shook his head, dragging his hand through his hair before folding them in front of him.

"Amelia and her Aurors do their best to find her, they have pulled ever available force in." He answered, his grey eyes fixd on his godson. Harry stiffened slightly, before swallowing hard.

"But?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "It's unlikely that they will find her. I talked with Albus about this and..." He sighed again and stopped talking.

Harry shivered a little. "And?"

Sirius looked up at him again, shaking his head a second time. "HE concluded that it has to do with the ritual you escaped from. Part of it is 'Blood of the enemy' and since Petunia is a blood relative of yours...We don't have hopes."

Harry flinched, shaking his head in confusion. "But the headmaster said there were protections around the house!" He yelled.

Sirius looked down, knotting his hands. "Those were blood wards, wards that have to be refuelled by presence. When I took you from there this summer, they weren't charged yet."

Harry's throat felt like he was unable to move it, feeling dread and panic rise in himself.

"Who did it?" He asked, croaked, shivering.

"Someone caught a glimpse at the attacker and we confirmed after taking the memory, that it was Alecto Carrow."

Harry flinched, remembering the dishevelled and twitchy woman that had put him under imperius during his short stay in Grindelwald's fortress. He swallowed hard. He blinked rapidly.

"So...Voldemort has her. There must be something that can be done! He said the only need a drop of blood!" Harry hastily spoke, but Sirius looked at him only with sadness.

"Harry." He just said, making the boy twitch a little. Finally, it caught up with him.

"This is my fault." He whispered starring at the floor. Dawn shuffled closer and rubbed her head against his stomach. But this time his hand didn't come up to pet her. It was

Sirius sat up more straight shacking his head with vigour. "Harry! This is not your fault! None of this! It is Voldemort! If anything it is my fault, I took you, I didn't care for the blood wards! I should have...done something! This is not your fault."

Harry blinked slight tears away, shaking his head. "No! They came there because of me...if it wasn't for me they would be still alive." With these words Harry jumped from the chair, tumbling Dawn out of his lap and dashed to the door. Sirius also jumped up.

"Harry, wait!" He called, his hand stretched out. But the boy was out of the door already, Dawn flying behind him chirping loudly. Sirius sprinted out of the door, following his godson as good he could but the boy was faster than you would think and soon he lost him. Sirius still ran, trying to find him, until he had to give up, panting.

"Damn..." He coughed. Twelve years in Azkaban aren't easily shaken off.

What now?

* * *

Harry ran through the school, tears streaming down his face. His chest was burning with painful breathing. He ran and ran, not thinking where he was going just running. He had lost his robe somewhere, he wasn't sure whether his impaired vision was due to the tears that filled his eyes or that he may have lost his glasses somewhere along the line.

He kept running, only stopping once when he heard people in front of him just around the corner. He didn't want to see anyone, not Siris, none of the students, no one. He didn't even realise that Dawn was flying behind him, chirping, trying to his attention. Of course, the Phoenix would be able to catch up with him if she wanted to, her wings being powerful enough to keep up with a Firebolt, never mind a scrawny fourteen-year-old on foot. But she felt he wanted to be alone, so she kept a little away.

Phoenixes don't understand emotions as we humans do. Some are quite the same, like joy or the comfy feeling of being home, love and friendship. All those were easy to understand, but some of the feelings her bonded human could experience she had no understanding for. There was this strange feeling he had when this morning everybody was whispering and staring. Dawn had no idea what that was or what it meant. She understood it was a bad feeling and she didn't want her beloved boy to feel any of it, but what it really was, what caused it and what it means, that was completely lost on her.

This doesn't mean that phoenixes are dumb creatures. They have human-like intelligence and could understand complex scenarios quite easily. But certain things are quite alien to them. Try to explain to a blind person what the difference between red and blue without words.

The same was right now. She felt this burning, tightening feeling from her friend. This feeling she could associate with drowning, but hot and angry, but also sad. It was a weird feeling a feeling of hate and sadness combined but at the same time pointed inwards. For the young phoenix, it was difficult to understand how someone could dislike himself. Her animal mind couldn't understand what that meant since nature dictates that you put yourself and yours first. So hating yourself was something that didn't fit with the thought process of her at all, yet her bonded human did just that.

Dawn was at a loss, while she was a master in love, in fury, in pride and in sadness, all emotions she had mastered in her young life, this was none of those.

Because phoenixes don't know the emotion of guilt. While she was pondering over these thoughts, her human dashed to the side, into a room. In front of them a group of students passed by, as she turned, flapping her wings in the try to stay still in the air. Her human had thrown the door closed behind him, either not wanting her there or not knowing that she had followed him. She wasn't sure what would hurt more. The door just had an -M- on the front, as she flew closer, scratching the door in an attempt to open it or get his attention. She chirped loud and desperate, wanting to be with her human wanting to feel him close and make the hurt feeling go away. The young phoenix chirped louder more desperate, as she kept scratching.

Harry on the inside heard none of this. In his turmoil of emotions, this current of anger, sadness and self-hate, Dawn's desperation mixed into it, being so similar to his feeling that he didn't notice. Like you can't hear a voice in a room full of conversations. He tumbled forward after he had turned the key. He was in a bathroom somewhere in the school. The tiles were white and clean, some stalls on both sides of the room and sinks and mirrors in the front. He stumbled over to the sinks, his vision still blurred. His hands found the corners of the white porcelain and he leaned forward staring into the mirror into his own eyes.

It was his fault. He was at fault. He had hated the Dursleys, he really did, in his darker moments wishing them the worst of fate. but now that it happened all that was left was guilt. It was his fault. They didn't want him. They had made this plainly clear over all those years that they didn't want him. And now, they paid for his failings. They paid just because they were near him. Just like Gryph did. Just like his dad had done. Like his mom had done. No matter if they loved him or hated him, the people close to him always got targeted. People got hurt, like Ron, like Hermione, like everyone. All he did was bringing pain and sorrow. Was he cursed?

Harry chocked on a burst of laughter. Yes, he was cursed. Being Tom's polar was the curse. That crazy bastard would stop before nothing to get to him, to use him. And it would all be his fault! Harry stared into his own eyes, eyes that he had been told over and over again that it was the eyes of his mother, his mother who loved him so much he died for him. His mother who had been one of the first to pay the price of closeness to the human disaster that was called the boy who lived. Again acid filled his veins. He lived while everybody died.

Harry couldn't stand it. His own eyes, his own face. He brought his fist back, slamming it into the mirror, shattering it in the process. It stung, it hurt like hell but it also stopped him from looking at himself. At the failure he was. At the curse, he was for all those near him. Who would die next? Who would be the next person that paid the price? Would it be Sirius? Hadn't he suffered enough?

Would it be Narcissa? Had getting shunned by her own son not been enough? The Greengrasses? Hermione? Dawn?

He shook his head before stilling. He couldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow it. He suddenly had an idea. He wouldn'T allow anyone more to die on Voldemorts quest for ultimate power. Harry knew he could beat him, he knew could stop Voldemort from ever achieving his goal. He stared down into the sink, looking at that what was lying there.

Yes, that would do.

* * *

Daphne hadn't gone to Hogsmead today. Peverell's little news story had seen to that. There was a multitude of reasons not going to the small town that day. For one, she hadn't spoken with her father et, seeing what his thoughts on the entire thing were and it was important for them to be on message with this. And they had to be because she was sure while most saw it just as a scandal story that was embarrassing for the Peverell family, it also had real consequences in real life. Business could suffer on this, people who were calculating for a marriage contract with Lord Peverell, while a futile attempt still a useful tool of negotiation for House Greengrass, would look with a frown on this story.

Also, there was no way the media was around that day in the town and she wouldn't talk to them, not before she spoke with her father. So she had written him a letter, expecting an answer in a few hours.

Also, there were people in school she had needed to talk to, try to smooth this over. No matter what she said to Peverell this morning, they were still allies and would remain so and she needed to catch the blow if she could. There were some she wasn't worried about like Susan Bones since she was friends with Harry or Malfoy, to whom it was futile to speak, but others were more important to get on board, like Abbot or Digory. Those were on neither side and so she had spoken with the two and a few others, trying what she could so that no bridge was burned there. Most of these talks went smooth. While shy and socially sometimes a little awkward, Peverell was also known as an honest and good guy. Most people had a somewhat good impression of him which made her work easier.

Weasley was the bigger problem. For one, Daphne didn't know a lot about the girl. Of course, she had done her research about the girl when Peverell started dating her, of course, she did. Main problem was that there wasn't so much to find. Apparently a loner during her first year, Weasley only had a small circle of friends and those were Gryffindors. While Daphne didn't take much stock in house rivalry, a pointless endeavour in her opinion, the Gryffindors wouldn't tell a lot to a snake. That made finding something more difficult, but what she found didn't sit well for her.

The girl was hot-headed, fierce and obviously for a long time in love with Peverell. She was a typical Gryffindor like you would write about them in a book and that could be a problem since it was the kind of mindset that cultivated rash and boneheaded decisions. Also, the timing of their relationship was suspicious.

She had no idea where Peverell went during the time in the first task, but where ever it was, it changed a lot. For one, he wasn't hanging out with Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom anymore really. Before, while he wasn't inseparable from those two like he had been with Weasley and Granger, he still spends a lot of time with them. And speaking of Granger, Daphne had noticed the falling out of Peverell and his remaining best friend. It was really hard to miss if the last two piece of the 'Golden Trio' were separate ways. It didn't seem like a good thing and shortly after his relationship with Weasley started.

Daphne had seen the look Peverell had given the girl before the first task. Embarrass and maybe nervous. He seemed to not like her advances. She hadn't said anything, this was a private matter, so he kept her mouth shut. Still, this suddenly changed and still, she seemed a lot more invested in that relationship than he was.

All of that she could somewhat ignore it wasn't hers to judge, but no that they were in a physical relationship, that changed a lot. Daphne didn't want to think what would happen if a child came out of wedlock, that would be a disaster for their families and their standing in the pureblood society. And no matter how much Black scowled at it, it wouldn't be a good thing for them if something like that happened. She had mentioned it to her father in her letter, so he could inquire discretely with Lord Black if Peverell had 'The talk'.

There were other things she was worried about. And those were larger ones. For one there was the day when she found Dawn outside in the rain. The black phoenix was wet and cold, looking absolutely miserable on that window seal. Daphne had taken her in, dried her and even caught her a small bug to feed. This had been highly disturbing. Peverell never left the phoenix alone, was always with her. To find her alone, cold and miserable was quite unnerving. The fact that he wasn't tearing the school down searching for her spoke volumes about the problems that were there. After that, both of them had been extremely close, which could either mean nothing r everything so she had dropped it. She was no expert in familiar bonds, having not formed one herself yet.

Then there was what happened this morning. While she was hissing at him for the scandal he was causing with these stupid escapade making its way to the papers, she had leaned in really close. And while she did, Daphne caught something that made her worry even more. She had been too angry to notice right away, but while she had stormed off, fuming at this idiot of a guy, her mind had played out his face over and over and over. And while it did a detail sprang to her mind. The eyeballs of Peverell had an ever so slight colouring of yellow. Not much, not something someone would notice if a few feet away, but it was there.

What was worrying in this was, that she knew what this could mean. Yellowing of the eyes was a possible sign for overuse of Dreamless sleep potions. You weren't supposed to take more than a few at a time. There were other reasons for yellowing of the eyes, but this was the first and most worrying one she could think off. Taking to many over a longer period of times could cause emotional problems and psychosis. Also since dreaming was used to cope with problematic events, shutting those off could cause these wounds to fester and grow.

Daphne wasn't a mind healer or something like that, but even for her, the combination of shutting himself off his friends, getting into more trouble than usual, the aggression, the Dawn incident and taking Dreamless sleep potions were a serious problem.

So she was on her way to find someone. It had taken her almost an hour to track her down but finally, she saw a pointed hat and green robes.

"Professor!" She called out, speeding up her steps. Minerva McGonagall turned her head, looking surprised.

"Miss Greengrass, good evening. You are not in Hogsmead today?" She asked curiously. She just had come from Miss Weasley, who was now back at Gryffindor Tower, after they had talked for quite some time and was now on her way to her office to write the promised letter to Miss Weasley's mother.

Daphne shook her head. "Not today Professor. I have a lot to do today." She said honestly. "Ma'am, there is something I need to talk about with you." She said a little bit more quietly. Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"If this is about the test in two weeks don't worry Miss Greengrass I think you will be more than capable of-"

Daphne shook her head, stepping a little closer. "It's not about that Professor, it is about Lord Peverell."

Minera stiffened a little, then nodded. "I see. One moment." She pulled her wand and waved it around muttering to herself. A slight dome surrounded them and Minerva nodded.

"All right, now no one can listen in on us. You said there was something about Lord Peverell? He is with Lord Black right now, but I'm worried about him."

Daphne nodded in agreement, lowering her voice even though she knew no one could hear her.

"I think he has problems right now."

Minerva raised her eyebrows a little. "Problems...I see. Would you elaborate on that?"

Daphne nodded again, feeling a little nervous. This was a little like betraying Harry's trust even if it wasn't.

"Ever since the First Task, he is strange. He isn't associating with the people he normally does, he isn't showing up to our revisions and he has even left Dawn to herself one time."

Minerva nodded."Miss Greengrass, I agree with you. What happened during the First Task was...traumatic. I don't know what exactly happened, Professor Dumbeldore wants to keep it under wraps but we Professors were told to be lenient with him. Still, he got into more trouble as of late and seems depressed. But that alone wouldn't bring you to me, Miss Greengrass, what else is there?"

Daphne nodded, appreciating the cleverness of the Deputy headmistress.

"This morning I saw a yellow tint in his eyeballs while we talked. I know there could be different reasons for this but the one I could think of is the overuse of-"

"Dreamless Sleep potion." McGonagall finished, her eyes wider. "That indeed is worrying. Thank you for bringing this to my attention I think-"

But her words were cut off by a black blurry form that dashed at the two of them. Daphne screamed a little in surprise, raising her arms up to shield her face due to the sudden movement. But nothing hit her, only something strong janked on her sleeve, almost tipping her over. She looked up seeing Dawn, her wings battering pulling and tearing on her arm. She stumbled a little.

"Dawn! What is going on?" She blurted out, but the phoenix only pulled harder. Daphne stumbled two more steps, before waving slightly at the strong bird.

"Okay! OkayI will follow." She breathed out, moving into the direction the bird was pulling her. Dawn again pulled, marking her urgency. Daphne started running, following her lead.

"Professor! I think something is wrong." She called over her shoulder, but it was unneeded. Professor McGonagall was already running after her, one hand holding her pointed hat on her head. Both witches weren't accustomed to running both their positions wouldn't do with running around like children but this was a special case. They followed the black phoenix down to a flight of stairs and down a corridor until the creature stopped in front of a men's bathroom, the door covered with scratches, attacking the wooden object with beak and claws. Apparently Dawn had tried to get inside that bathroom. Her chirps were more like shrieks and splinters dropped to the floor.

Daphne turned to the Professor in confusion.

"I think there is something in there." She said breathing heavily. Minerva nodded and stepped closer, pulling on the handle.

"Locked." She said, pulling her wand.

"Alohomora." And with a click, the door unlocked and opened. Like a black flash, Dawn dashed into the room, out of sight. Daphne was standing a little behind McGonagall, but she could see clearly into the room. It was a boy's toilet, white tiles on floor and walls, a single line of lights on the ceiling and white stalls with brass handles on either side. Behind that was a row of sinks made from white porcelain and brass, with mirrors. One of the mirrors was broken and beneath the underlying sink was something.

"Dear Merlin." Minerva whispered out in shock, before Dashing into the room herself, running faster than she thought she would ever run wand in hand.

Harry was half sitting, half lying under the sink. His head was hanging down, they couldn't see if his eyes were open or not. His clothes looked dishevelled and ruffled. Dawn was sitting on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his through his black hair and let out a wail like a song that was heartwrenching in and of itself and spoke volumes about her pain. Tears dropped from her eyes on the boys white hands.

But Daphne didn't notice any of it. The only thing she saw was the blood that was in a pool around his legs and soaking the front of his clothes. His one wrist was lying in his lap, the source of the blood, ouuzing out from a cut right across it. The tears dropped on the cut but it wouldn't close.

His other hand still held the shard of mirror class he had used to open it up.

* * *

Oh boy, this is something I know. I know a lot of you will be put out by this or pissed. I know this is a real gut punch but I can say, it just feels right at this moment of the story. This chapter just kept getting longer and longer but I knew what my last sentence in the chapter should be and I had to add more and more. Some things changed but mostly I knew what I wanted to write and it just kept growing. I have been waiting for this chapter for a long time, I would say about the time I introducted the new schools, ever since I worked to this point.

A few things. It almost feels long ago, but Harry and Ginny getting frisky. No, they had not sex, Skeeter is just claimed it had happened. I don't want Harry to have his first time with Ginny, but at the same time I felt like this would be something a teenage girl might to in trying to "Keep Harry." if you know what I mean. Some stupid decision that love could be created by that, one she will probably regret later in life. Ginny isn't dumb or an evil bitch or something, I want to write her as a teenager who tries so hard to be what Harry might want that she forgets being herself or so.

Next up, Howler. I dislike those HARD and one of the nastiest things Molly did was use those. Embarrassing your children is not parenting. So yeah. I first wanted it to go off in the Great Hall but it didn't feel right for Harry to abandon Ginny when it happens so yeah had to change that.

Sirius. It might sound a little harsh as he is telling what happened to Vernon and Petunia. Also, you would think how could he tell Harry something like that in Harry's state. Remember, Sirius has not really an idea what Harry feels like right now. He is not at Hogwarts. He only knows Harry shut himself off, but anyone who had teenage children would also not mind too much of it. This WILL change now.

Vernon and Petunia. For a long time, I thought we wouldn't see them again in this story. But in the end, this just felt right. I have never seen someone use Petunia that way in a fic, even though it is always "her blood" that keeps Harry safe and also "Blood of the enemy"it just felt it should come together. Also, it was a little bit of punishment for Vernon. It, on the one hand, felt good giving him some pain back but on the other hand this felt gross, writing that someone being tortured to death by those he always feared and just hoped they wouldn't affect his family. And in the end, he was somewhat right. Harry was the reason his family got hurt.

Harry's reaction, I think I don't need to explain too much. Guilt is a strong emotion and it can eat you alive. Guilt and Selfhate can do nasty things and more often than not are really hard to spot from outside. This is why Harry acted out and got into fights. He wants to be punished because he believes it is his fault that all those died. His ideais, if I die, Voldemort can't get his polar, stopping everything, making his idea pointless.

Why did Dawn not flame inside or use her tears? She isn't strong enough for flaming right now. Her last is only a few weeks back and you need time to recharge for that. As for tears, she did cry, but she is still too young for those to heal.

Someone wrote that Minerva is dumb for not noticing what is going on with Harry, saying she acts bad for someone who knows what Harry went through, something I have to disagree on. Minerva doesn't know everything, since Dumbledore like he always does keep a lot to himself. Also, Minerva is transfiguration teacher and has no psychological background. She tried been emphatic, while still keep her distance as a teacher. Not the best idea but all she sees is Harry closing off and getting angry. She tried balancing helping with being fair to her other charges the other students.

I long had the plan for this suicide in my mind. It is brutal and honest. It is something the strongest can be tempted with and the signs can be slight and you can easily miss those.

Like always thoughts, ideas and all keep them coming.

Next Up: Turningpoint

Minor spoiler:

From here on out, we end the chapter about Harry's depression and work on healing. We hit rock bottom and now the curve will go upwards for those who are worried it wouldn't stop.


	78. Chapter 78

Sirius rubbed his face, taking a deep breath. He sighed, shaking his head slowly. It has been a long day already. His eyes returned to Harry, who was lying on the bed. His hair was unruly as always, his face was surprisingly calm, yet a little pale. Sirius's eyes moved downwards to his godson's wrists. Thick bandages were wrapped around them, laying on the blanket. His gaze returned to Harry's face, to the closed eyes. He wanted nothing more than seeing those emerald orbs again. It was his utmost desire.

While Harry looked almost calm and collected, like he would stand up any moment, Sirius was a total counterpart to that. His robes were crumbled, his eyes were red and bloodshot and his hair was a mess. He looked like a mess to be sure. Behind him, he heard steps on the wooden floor of the hospital wing, but he didn't turn or move in any way or form. Instead, he kept looking at his beloved godson. A delicate hand laid itself on Sirius's shoulder and he turned.

Narcissa stood behind him, looking at Harry instead of him. Her grey eyes were also rimmed red, but unlike Sirius, she had wrestled her emotions back under control with pure will. Now she stood there, her back straight and her chin held high. Slowly she turned her gaze to Sirius, nodding.

"She is here." She simply said. Sirius returned her nod, before standing up. This was the first time in hours he had moved from the chair he was sitting in, ever since Harry had been brought to the wing. He swallowed hard, stepping over to his godson. He leaned down kissing his forehead. He knew, if Harry would be awake, he would hate this show of affection, but he wasn't and his godson needed to know that he loved him.

"Wath over him, will you?" He asked, looking at the black phoenix that was huddled right next to Harry's face, shuffling even closer at his word. Dawn thrilled a little, before closing her eyes again.

Sirius straightened and turned, leaving Harry for the first time since his suicide attempt. It felt wrong to even leave him but he knew he needed to. Narcissa followed right on his heel, as he moved to the wooden doors. Madam Pomfrey nodded at him as she passed.

"Call me if he wakes up." He mumbled at her. The matron nodded.

"He will not wake up until tomorrow, the potions made sure of that and his body needs time to heal. But yes, I will call you. Don't worry, he is in good hands with me." She gave him a warm smile and Sirius returned her nod.

"Thank you, Poppy." He mumbled, before moving to the door.

Like he had imagined, behind the door was a handful of students. There were the Weasley twins, their younger daughter and brother, all looking worried beyond measure. Then there was Neville, in fact, almost the entirety of Harry's year mates from Gryffindor were there as well as all of the Quidditch team. Then there was Susan Bones with another girl, whom Sirius guessed was Hannah Abbot. The girl had the same curly hair as her mother. In the back, the only one not showing any emotion was Daphne Greengrass, her hands clasped behind her back. But in front of all those students stood Hermione, her face showing an amount of distress that showed deeply that she cared. She was also the first one to speak, while everybody held their breaths.

"Is Harry all right?" She asked breathlessly. She and the others had spent the last few hours in front of the door, not allowed inside on the one hand but not being told anything on the other. It had been nervous hours and now all they wanted was answers. Sirius looked around the gathered people.

"Harry is alive. We were in quite a luck. " He said with a firm and confident voice. A sigh of relief went through all of them. A few of them had seen Harry when he had been rushed to the wing, the pale skin and the blood on him. Almost all of them had tears of relief in their eyes, Hermione hugged Neville in happiness. Sirius held up his hand, dying them down.

"But" They quieted down a lot at that. "I must ask you for patience. Harry is physically mostly fine, but, this was not an attack or something. Harry.." His voice choked a little and he blinked tears away at which Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder again. "Harry tried to end his own life back there." There was no way covering this up. Half the school had seen him being rushed to the infirmary and quite frankly the rumour mill of Hogwarts would soon catch on on that. There wasn't much that stayed secret in this school for long.

Hermione felt her eyes tear up again. "But...But why?" She the students had horrified faces. Sirius sighed again before shrugging.

"I don't know and I don't want to assume something as of now."

Surprisingly, Ron stepped forward. "Is there something we can do?" He asked nervously. Sirius shrugged.

"I'm not sure either. A mind healer I trust deeply has come here and I will talk to her, find out what to do."

Hermione frowned, nodding, while she whipped the tears from her face. "Can we come?" She asked, a sea of eager faces looking at him. Sirius blinked a little, then he turned to Narcissa. She raised her eyebrow. Then she turned to them.

"Miss Granger, I think it would suffice if you would come with us and spread afterwards." Hermione nodded, turning to the others.

"All right, I will go with. Dap...Miss Greengrass, would you send me a message if Harry wakes up?" She asked. All students turned to the blond in the back, like most of them had forgotten that she was even there. She nodded slowly.

Ginny stepped forward, raising her chin. "I should go to. I'm his girlfriend."

Sirius nodded, while Narcissa glared a little at the girl. While her cousin had forgotten about it, she didn't miss out on the girl that had been in the article just this morning. Harry hadn't told either of the two other members of house Black about his relationship with Miss Weasley and if it would have been Narcissa's decision than she would have made totally clear to the girl, what it meant to smear the name Black. But it wasn't her decision, so glaring was her only option. So she did just that. But Sirius nodded, ending the topic for now. Still, Narcissa was certain she would talk with someone about it. Normally she would have talked to Harry about it but this wasn't an option right now.

The four of them walked down the stone corridor form the Hospital wing and one flight of stairs down, before reaching a door. Sirius rubbed his face once more, looking more tired than Hermione has ever seen him, not even while he was in the Shrieking Shack. Harry's attempt to end his life had shaken the man deep in his core and you could just see the pain and guilt in Sirius's face. He then nodded to himself, pulling open the door. He then greeted the person inside.

"Hello, Andy." He murmured to the auburn-haired woman. Andromeda Tonks turned, a soft smile on her face.

"Hello, Siri." She said and with two steps she crossed the room putting her arms around her cousin. Sirius sighed, leaning against her, his arms weak. Andromeda brushed over his neck in a calming pattern. Then she pulled back, her thumb coming up and rubbing away a tear that had rolled down Sirius's face.

"Siri, I'm so sorry this happened." She said still holding him. Sirius frowned.

"I'm not the one who-" But he was cut off by Andromeda shaking her head.

"Siri, something like this doesn't pass by those emotionally attached. Not those with stable mental health, and you are, well...that place left its marks on you." With that, she pulled him closer. Sirius was thinking this was ridiculous but then he felt something was wet on his face, needing a moment to realise that he was weeping. His hands clutched the robe of Andromeda on the small of her back and a shacking sob wrecked the tall man's body.

"W...What if I had lost him...I..." The pain rolled into his mind like a tidal wave, finally crashing through the thin barrier he had built up to function the entire day, for Harry.

"Shhh, it's okay, Siri. He is here. You haven't lost him." For a minute the man sobbed into his cousin's shoulder, before finally pulling back and rubbing over his nose in a manner that normally Narcissa would hex him crosseyed for. He then turned.

"I'm sorry you all, this...I should have a better grip on myself." He said to the three women behind him who were looking around a little awkward, not sure what to do. Hermione, always the emphatic one, smiled shaking her head. "No need Mr Black. Like Miss...ühm, well like she said, it was a tough day for you too. We understand." Next to her, Ginny nodded. Sirius smiled.

"I told you, call me Sirius." He murmured, making Hermione blush a little. Then Sirius turned.

"Oh yes, Andy these are Hermione and Ginny, Harry's friend and girlfriend apparently. You two, this is my Cousin Andromeda Tonks, she works as a mind healer and I asked her yesterday to work with Harry after you wrote me Hermione, but...well I came to late..." His voice trailed off as he stared to the side. Andromeda shook her head.

"Pish Posh Sirius. Let me tell you some little thing here. This isn't about fault or guilt. This happened. Now is not the question who did wrong or who could have foreseen what, because you can't. Has Harry ever told you he wanted to end his life?" She asked firmly. Sirius slowly shook his head. Andromeda nodded.

"Then there is nothing at your fault. I know for a fact that you don't have the third eye. You can't know the future. So this, as I said, is not about fault, but about what can we do to help Harry out of this dark place he is in right now, that makes him think that death is the only way out. Please, sit down so we can talk. I take it, Harry is sleeping right now?"

Sirius nodded numbly, sitting in one of the chairs, the others following. Andromeda nodded after hugging her sister shortly in greeting.

"That is good. For now, sleeping will help and it gives us a little time to prepare. So, first off and I can't stress this enough. No guilt. No, Harry how could you, No Harry I'm so hurt, nothing of that. Harry is in a very vulnerable state right now. We have to show him, that he can trust us with his problems. Thatis the next, don't bombard him with questions. Let him talk if he wants to talk. Harry decides to whom he trusts and to whom not. None of us, neither I as his healer, if he wants me, nor Sirius, nor his best friend or girlfriend are entitled to know the why, if he doesn't want to tell you. But and this is important, don't remain silent if you notice some warning signs." She eyes the other people in the room, who slowly nodded. Hermione's mind is already fighting a war between how to not ask questions and try to understand. Ginny just looked paled and nervous. "I know this seems pretty hard, but in fact it is simple. Be there. Be ready to let him in, if you can, but don't force something on him. That brings me to the next part. No advice! This is a mistake people often do and it does more harm than good. Harry most likely knows what he did and why. He knows in his head, what people SHOULD do, so he doesn't need to be told."

The people around the table nodded slowly. "Also offer help. Maybe this was a one-time thing, a cry for help or a cornered moment. But maybe it is not. There might come dark thoughts to him again. Be there, offer him an escape. That might be his first day back. This might be something totally different. But when you do, hold that promise. It is better to not be available at all than agreeing and blowing him off. We have to give him the feeling he is not alone, that when the dark thoughts return, that he can call out and people will answer to that."

People looked at each other, nodding. "Last but not least and this is the most important thing, so I say it again, listen. Listen to what he said, listen to what emotions run through him. Sometimes it is better to say less and hear more. Listen to him if he opens up. Also, take a good look for warning signs. That doesn't mean you have to guard him around the clock but if he speaks about hopelessness, anxiety, reckless behaviour or turned to drugs and or speaks about hurting himself. Tell me if that happens!" She said this quite forceful making some nod with vigour.

Andromeda sighed, opening a ledger she had in front of her, reading for a few moments. "Okay, as I take it, we were quite lucky. For one, apparently does not know how the human body works well enough, so he cut across his wrist instead of along it. This way he bled a lot slower. Also having his familiar with him, is a really good thing. For one she will offer comfort in the darker moments. But even more a familiar is mostly a very good indicator for the mood of its bonding partner. So watch out for her as well." Again, people nodded around the table. Then she turned to them.

"All right. For now that is everything." With a nod she rose, but Sirius raised his hand.

"Andy? I would like to talk to you alone if possible." He said, shooting Narcissa a short look. The former Lady Malfoy nodded faintly and escorted Ginny and Hermione out of the room quickly. When the door is closed, Sirius sighed, rubbing over his face like he did a few times that day already.

"Andy, there are a few things I think you should know, some of very delicate nature. I need you to swear a vow of silence." He said looking in the surprised cousin. Andromeda sat up more straight.

"Sirius, you know I would never, even if my healer's vow wouldn't stop me too." But she stopped when Sirius raised his hand.

"I know Andy, I trust you with my life. No, I trust you with my godson's life, yet your vow only stops yours from speaking of it. It doesn't protect your mind from being read." He murmured.

Andromeda's eyes went even wider. "Who in their right mind would do something like that?" She asked in a whispered voice. Sirius shrugged slightly.

"My Prongslet has many enemies. And these secrets are...you know?"

Andromeda nodded raising her wand. "I, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, hereby swear an oath of silence over any secret I learn today or on any day about the Person Harry James Peverell-Potter-Black nee Potter. So mote it be." Her wand flashed once and Sirius nodded placated. Then he raised his own wand-waving it through the air in yellow and red lines. from him a dome rose, quickly enveloping only him and Andromeda, made from pitch-black darkness. Unknown to Sirius and Andromeda a certain little but was pushed away by the dome almost being crushed between the sphere and the floor. Nothing lived inside the dome except the two members of House Black. Sirius pocketed his wand again while Andromeda looked around.

"I haven't seen the Black Sphere in over twenty years." She said with a short smile. Sirius shrugged.

"When I became Lord Black, there were certain bits of knowledge made available to me. No one can hear or see us. Yo can't enter or leave it, as you know and listening charms don't work. I also learned, that even familiar bonds would be cut off by this. You could say we are in a different universe right now."

Andromeda nodded. "I remember that. Was one of Grandfathers favourite tools." Then she turned her head to him again.

"Now what is so sensitive about Harry's situation, besides the whole boy who lived thing?"

Sirius leaned back, taking a deep breath.

"There are two things. One is something I just don't want people to know and one that could destroy our world if it was known. Let's begin with the more easy one. The Dursleys." He sneered at the name even though he felt bad about it, in the light of what happened yesterday.

Andromeda tilted her head slightly. "I never have heard that name."

Sirius nodded, folding one leg over the other. "I wouldn't have guessed you had. They are, better were a muggle family, more precise, Petunia Dursley was or is the sister of Lily Potter and Harry grew up in their house. If you can call it growing up."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked, placing her fingertips against one and the other. Sirius let out a deep breath.

"They...weren't a nice family. I don't know everything, Harry never speaks about it and he barely told me something about them. Bt when I first met him, I offered him a home, unknowing if he wanted to and he said es, without thinking about it. You can imagine what it must have been for him. From the few things I gathered and learned, he was treated like a house-elf. His uncle only called him boy or freak, he had to work hard every day and I know at least about one instance when his uncle raised his hand against my godson." Sirius gritted his teeth slightly at that. "His aunt wasn't much better, showing her distaine for her nephew quite prominently. Their son probably bullied Harry without ramification from is parents. All in all they treated him like the Black family has treated their Squib offspring."

Andromeda scrunched her nose at that, nodding slowly. She remembered quite vividly how their parents had treated uncle Alphard, the last squib she remembered. It saddened her to remember this and even more for a young child to be handled like that.

"I can see why he isn't talking about it freely. But I don't think this is the reason why you had me swear this oath."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, that is something else but it ties into this. Yesterday in the evening in fact while I was at your house, Vernon Dursley was murdered in pretty gruesome fashion and Petunia Dursley was gone without a trace. Over their house hung the Dark Mark." Andromeda flinched visibly at the announcement, like every person who remembered the last war. Her face was a little pale.

"Oh dear Merlin. Was that what pushed Harr..." She trailed off and Sirius nodded. "I think so. But that is not what I wanted to tell you, well not all. The thing is, Petunia was most likely taken because she is of Harry's blood and those people need his blood to return the Dark Lord."

Silence filled the dome while Andromeda just stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "T...You know who will return?" She asked, her face ashen. Sirius nodded. "Most likely yes, that is what Dumbledore believes. Harry has "met" Voldemort three times already. He is reduced to a wraith that can possess willing subjects and there is an old ritual that would give him back his body. Harry almost got caught up in it, but was able to escape. That was what happend during the First Task. If it wasn''t for Gryph, he most likely would have died." Sirius face was stone hard as he tried to reel in his emotions. His godson came to close to death wa to often for his likeing. Like so often he had thought about pulling Harry from Hogwarts and leave the country, somewhere far away. But the damn tournament stopped that thought.

"Who...who is Gryph?" Andromeda asked, shacking a little. The idea of the Dark Lord returning was frightning beyond meassure but it was so much she felt a little numb at it. Sirius scowled a little.

"Gryph was Harry's pet snake. He bit one of the death eaters and gave Harry the chance to escape, but he died. Harry took it really hard." He pressed his lips into a line. He should have looked out for Harry better, he should have been there for the boy instead of leaving him to himself once again. His hands balled to fists. This was his fault he just knew it. Andromeda luckily didn't notice but instead nodded slowly.

"Please tell me that is all." But Sirius shook his head.

"There is one more thing and that is something only four people in the world know. Dumbeldore, Harry, myself and you-know-who. He might have told someone but that is unlikely. You will be the fifth. Harry is to Voldemort something that is called a polar. I will not go into detail about what it is or how he is it, but this is the important part. If that bastard uses my godson in some ritual, there will be nothing in the world that can stop him anymore. That is why he went after the Potters in the first place." Sirius gritted his teeth, while like always when he spoke about the death of his best friend and his wife, tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Andromeda just stared at him with such force like she tried to drill a hole in his forehead with her gaze and find out if he is joking with her. But he wasn't at all. Then she nodded.

"Okay." She simply said. Sirius blinked in surprise.

"Okay?"

"Okay." She answered again.

"That is it? No questions? I expected more." He said. Andromeda shrugged a little.

"I knew it would be no normal job when you asked me to mind-heal the boy who lived. I Also asume it isn't the plan to hand Harry to you-know-who."

"Of course not!" Sirius blurted out in surprise.

She leaned back. "Then there isn't much more to it. I am still a daughter of house Black. I will not fall into hysteria or something like that. You-know w-...you know what...V-Voldemort will learn a hard lesson about attacking our house." She said with firm words, making Sirius smile.

"So you will help Harry?" He asked.

Andromeda smiled, standing up. "Now more then ever." She said, holding her hand out and pulling Sirius to his feet.

"Let's go see your godson." She said.

* * *

After the last really long chapter, this one needed to be a bit shorter. I thought about waking Harry up here, but then it felt like something that just wasn't right at the moment.

A few things. I am normally not a writer that likes to act like his readers are dumb. Of course, Harry is alive and everybody knew it. The plot revolves too much around him to kill him here. So, I don't dance around this fact and don't leave it in the air for three chapters or whatnot.

So the big one. Helping someone with suicidal thoughts. I HOPE I got it at least somewhat right. I read a lot about it over the course fo the last few days and tried figuring things out. Some information I got was contradicting themselves, I hope the advice was somewhat right.

Finally the Weasleys. I'm not sure how I do it, but Ginny and Harry will break up. Pretty soon. Like I said a few times already, she isn't Harry's to be. I'm not sure how I will do it yet but I think I will figure it out soon. We are now in a stretch of the story where I'm not sure where I am going, we will see.

Ron, yes he is back there. Of course, he is. His former best friend tried to kill himself. This doesn't mean he will play a big roll in the future.

Last but not least, there is one thing I will put forth in the next chapter, which was already said but not dwelled on and I hope that it is not insensitive. One of the big reasons Harry tried to end it was the Dreamless Sleep potions. I stated before that those have nasty side-effects in my AU. So that will play a big roll in his recovery and make it a lot "faster". I don't want to rush it but his fight with suicide will not last through the rest of the story. I'm sorry to those who feel offended by this.

Also, another little thing. I read a lot but I am lucky enough that no one in my premise ever tried to kill themselves. Therefore I don't know what people to deal with this feel like and I have to guess and read. So I might get things wrong and I'm sorry if I do.

Next up: First light of the morning.


	79. Chapter 79

Slowly a conscious slipped back into the world, a world it had intended to leave. His eyes were still closed, his breathing didn't change, nothing showed that he was awake. He took a deep slow breath. It smelled clean and a little sharp. The hospital wing Harry thought to himself. Of course. Of course, he would be brought here.

But while he might hide the fact that he was already awake from most, there was one in the world who instantly recognised his rising thoughts. Harry's eyes were still closed but he felt something warm and feathery collide with his face when Dawn rubbed herself against his cheek. Harry opened one blurry eye. All was out of focus without his glasses but still, he could see something like a golden pool staring back at him from a backdrop of black feathers. The room in the back was filled with an orange shine, suggesting that is was the evening sun shining through the tall windows. His one hand rose from the sheets, stinging a little as he raised it up and run it down her back. The phoenix cooed softly, pressing her back against his hand with a gleeful feeling in her mind. The bond pushed it over to Harry, who got a soft and sad smile on his face.

"Hey, girl." He whispered into her feathers, while Dawn cooed again this time a little louder, still gleeful. Harry felt so many feelings from her. Worry, sadness, relief, anger, fear. But more than anything he felt her love for him. If the other feelings were tiny waves, made by a pebble dropped into a still pond so this was a tidal wave. It washed over him and filled him from toes to the spikes of his hair. He hadn't felt this for a long time, he thought. Harry pressed his nose deeper into the black feathers, smiling slightly while his hand caressed the body of his familiar once more. Dawn cooed a third time, rubbing her head against his forehead. For a moment they just were there together, while slowly it returned to Harry what had happened before. Shame washed through him. For what he did. For what he did to his beloved girl.

"'m sorry Dawn." Harry murmured into the feathers, a single tear dropping into the black plumage. Dawn rubbed her head against him once more, cooing. Then she did something she had never done before. Her wings spread and she placed them around his head like a hug would be. Harry remembered the time in the Potions classroom when the Flamel phoenix Ember had done the same with the much smaller Dawn. Now his girl, whom he couldn't live without did the same gesture of love and comfort to him. Harry breath hitched in his throat and he raised his second hand, pulling Dawn closer, while more tears were unseen in black feathers.

* * *

They stayed this way for a few minutes until the sound of footsteps broke the peace and quiet. A hand gripped the curtain around Harry's bed and pulled it open a little gap. Madam Pomfrey, or at least Harry guessed it was the matron without his glasses, stepped through and pulled it close.

"Ah, Lord Peverell, you are awake as it seems." The voice confirmed that it was, in fact, the female healer of Hogwarts. She stepped closer, seeing his squinting eyes and handed him his glasses. Harry put them on blinking as he could see more clearly. The plum and motherly matron smiled softly at him.

"There you go." She said with an equally warm voice. Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"T-Thank you." He murmured out, not ready to look at her really. The woman didn't seem to mind as she pulled her wand and waved it over his body while whispering complex spells.

"Your vitals look good." She said, still waving her wand and muttering. Harry stared down at his white blanket not able to look at her. Dawn had settled into his lap and cuddled close to his stomach. His hand found her feathers and petted her. Madam Pomfrey continued a little before putting her wand away.

"How are you feeling Lord Peverell?" She asked, standing next to his bed, with her hands now folded in front of herself.

Harry shrugged a little. "O-Okay I guess." He again murmured out. Madam Pomfrey frowned a little and pulled a chair closer, before sitting down.

"Should I call for Lord Black?" She asked again eyeing him carefully. Harry merely shook his head, not looking at her. He didn't want to see his godfather. The man would be angry or sad about what he did. He would yell and more. Harry didn't want him to be here, didn't want to look into his eyes and see the hurt. For a moment Poppy was quiet, thinking about many things. Then she sighed.

"Lord Peverell, may I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, folding her skirt a little. Harry eyed her for a moment from the corner fo his eye, not sure what to say. In the end, he nodded for a moment.

"Lord Peverell...Harry." He looked up at that. Madam Pomfrey had never called him by his first name ever, not even after the whole Basilisk business. She on the other hand now wasn't looking at him but instead looked at Dawn.

"I have been the Hogwarts matron for over forty years now. In all this time, I have helped students through all kinds of illness, hurt and pain. Sometimes I succeeded, sometimes I fail. But still, I walked on, because there were more to help. Do you know why I choose to do this? Why I became the Hogwarts matron?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Harry looked over at her before looking away again. He shook his head. He had never thought about it, it never came to his mind.

Poppy nodded. "Most don't do it. I have been here so long, most remember no time I wasn't here. Of course, that wasn't always this way. I would like to tell you a story. Some people know from the young age what the want to do with their life. I wasn't the same. I had a new idea every few weeks, from duelling to potions, to the professor, all of it came up. I wanted everything but nothing really when I came to Hogwarts. Long ago, I myself walked these halls as a student as you can imagine. In fact, I was in the same year as your head of the house. Minerva and I have been friends since the day we met on the Express and stuck together since then." She got a wistful smile on her face, one of remembrance and a memory of happy days. Then her face faltered. "Bt we were three. Minerva, I and then there was Elizabeth. Like Minerva, I met her on the train and like Minerva and me, she was sorted into Gryffindor. We were inseparable, we learn together, we ate together, we spend the summers at each other's houses and we grew up together. We shared a dorm for four happy years." Her eyes looked so sad as she remembered the laugh of a blond girl who always had a smile on her face and a shoulder to cry on. "Elizabeth was the medium between my more subdue soul and Minervas fierce boldness. She would get us together when they needed it and let us have their space when it also happened. She always tried to help others. She was the one that sat down when a younger student had problems with his homework."

"What happened?" Harry asked, somewhat quickly pulled into the story of the older woman. Poppy smiled sadly looking over at him for a moment.

"She died. A potion accident, something went wrong and the cauldron exploded. A shard of the cauldron hit her head. It went by so quick, one moment she was there and then she was gone."

Harry looked down again, rubbing Dawns back. "I'm sorry."

Poppy shook her head, still smiling sadly. "It is not your fault. It is almost fifty years ago now. Bt it had more consequences. I was her work partner that day and for a long time, I thought I was the one who put the wrong substance into the cauldron. I thought it was my mistake that killed her. I was broken after that and went down a dark path."

Harry flinched a little, that sounded familiar to him. He carefully looked up at the woman.

"What happened?" He asked carefully. Poppy smiled at him.

"Like I said I went down a dark path. I distanced myself from Minerva, I didn't care for school. Boys and Booze were where I went and it wasn't for good reasons. Until one day I had no booze and just broke up with the last of a long line of boyfriends. So I was alone."

With that, the Matron unbuttoned her cuff and pulled her sleeve back. Her index finger slid over a thin scar along her wrist.

"I was lucky that Minerva found me that day and got me into this exact room here. It is where I woke up, finding Minerva sleeping with her head on my bed and I just cried. I felt so ashamed for what I did. It was the worst feeling I had felt at that point in my life and I can say not many excided it." Her face scrunched a little in embarrassment.

"Over the next few months, I had a special counselling and a lot of help. I redid my fifth year, because of that. And you want to know the amazing part?" Now her eyes gleamed a little as she eyed Harry, who still steamrolled from the story.

"I wasn't as alone as I thought I was. Minerva redid her year too, just to stay with me. To this day, she waves it off as that it was nothing and that I shouldn't mention it, but I know what it was, an act of true friendship. At that day, when she said she would redo her year just so I wouldn't be alone, I knew, what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be like Elizabeth and Minerva. I wanted to help people so that there would be fewer children that felt the way I did at that time. I trained, I learned and I became the assistant for the former matron, Madam Rover. A few years later, Minerva joined me here and a year after that, I became the matron. Since then I helped hundreds of students, some with smaller illnesses, some with bigger and a few who tried to do, what I did all those years ago."

Now Harry looked down again, while embarrassment crept through him.

"Some were angry that they didn't succeed in their wish of an end. Others were numb and didn't react at anything. Again others were looked back at their action and felt the only embarrassment for something that was a dark moment of theirs. I will not pretend I know what you feel right now."

Harry flinched a little at that. But Poppy only smiled and continued.

"But there was one feeling I came across again and again. Loneliness. The feeling of being unwanted. The feeling of missing worth." She said now intensely looking at Harry. The boy lowered his head more than before. That was right he felt this way. They would leave him alone, disgusted by this.

"Harry. I have seen you come here more times than probably any other student, maybe with the exception of our own Weasley twins. I dare say, I have grown close to my heart, even though I should act equal to all of the students. So let me tell you this. Lord Black has never left your side the last day." To emphasis her words, she pulled the curtain back, revealing a Sirius that was lying on the next bed, sleeping. His face was scrunched slightly, but his eyes were closed. Hair uncombed, robes ruffled. Poppy dropped the curtain back.

"I had to put a sleeping spell on him and placed him there. Your friends would have spent the night in front of the hospital wing if Minerva hadn't shooed them into their dorms, only to return about ten times in the last four hours herself, taking every excuse for it, to look for you. Hagrid wasn't as subtle, came here more often than not to ask for you, as did every other teacher." Harry raised an eyebrow at that and Poppy smirked a little.

"Professor Snape might have been an exception." Harry smiled a little bit. Poppy smiled back.

"There were more who came, a few from the foreign delegation, students that aren't your normal circle from what I have gathered and so on." Harry flinched a little.

"So they all know?" He asked with a worried voice. Poppy nodded but put her hand on his shoulder in a motherly fashion.

"Yes, they do. Hogwarts tends to be that way. But I wouldn't be too worried about this. You might want to ask your friends what happened this morning in the Great Hall when they visit." Popp pulled her hand back and folded it again in her lap.

"The point I meant to say is, there is a great deal of people who are willing and ready to be there for you. That includes me. It is your decision if you are willing to let them in." With those words, she rose from her chair and pushed it to the side. She picked up a glass from the bedside nightstand and turned to the curtain pulling it back. But when she was about to step out of it, a small voice behind her stopped her.

"Could...Could you wake up my godfather please?" Harry asked, now looking at her. Poppy turned and smiled at him. The boy looked scared but at the same time a little hopeful, something at least. She nodded and moved over to the sleeping black-haired man. Pulling her wand, she tapped it at the foot of the tall man and then moved on to do something else and leave godson and godfather to themselves. On her way, she pulled the curtain around both beds.

Sirius twitched slightly for a moment, then suddenly his eyes sprang open and he sat up with startling speed. Harry flinched slightly. Sirius blinked rapidly, staring around for a moment, getting his barrings. His eyes searched for a second but when he saw his godson in his own bed, they zeroed on him. Harry flinched at the intense stare of his godfather, burning like a pale grey sun. Hate. That was that stare. Harry knew it. Sirius hated him for doing this. He hated him for- Sirius all but leapt out of his bed and before Harry could even move the tall man was at him, stretching out his hand. But the hand he feared to be slapped across is face like Uncle Vernon had done so many times, instead moved past his face and to the back of his head. Harry blinked in somewhat of a surprise when he was pulled into a deep and almost desperate hug by his godfather.

"Thank you. Thank you for being okay." Sirius whispered into his hair, strengthening his grip once more. Harry's arms were hanging down on his sides, confused and surprised.

"S-Sirius." He mumbled out, slowly his arms raised and he gripped into the folds of Sirius dark robes and closed his eyes, trying hard to keep his tears back. His hands were shaking madly and he gritted his teeth, still trying to hold it in. Then he took a single breath through his nose, breathing in the sharp spice like the smell, feel it rushing through his mind. It smelled like home. It smelled like family. It smelled like Sirius.

All the sudden he didn't want to fight back anymore. He didn't want to keep all those feeling in, he didn't want to hide his emotions, his pain his wounds anymore. Harry made a croaking sound, his throat was tied to a knot at the moment.

"P-Padfoot, I'm sor-ry." He said with so much pain in his voice. And there it was. Sobs shook his body and tears rolled down his face like a stream. He gripped harder into the folds of the robe, like on a lifeline. His throat burned like fire and his eyes stung but Sirius strengthened once more his grip, whispering into his hair and it felt so good.

"It's okay Prongslet. I love you." These words, while often thought hadn't come over Sirius's lips before but it made Harry shake even more and he sobbed harder at it, desperately holding on to his godfather. Harry's hands trembled as snot and tears run down his scrunched reddening face. Harry pulled back, staring into Sirius eyes which were equally filled with tears.

"I...I love you too." He stuttered out, stopped by a croaked try to take a breath before he dashed forward again into his godfather's warm arms.

In his lap, Dawn opened her beak and started singing a song of pain and happiness, of hurt and comfort, of love and suffering. A song that reflected her bonded partners feelings.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the ministry of magic is the Department of Mysteries, short DOM. In this department, the most obscure and strange phenomenons of the magical world were studied. Time, Space, Love, Death, Life and Birth and many more. Strange almost sculpture-like trinkets were spaced out across halls, tanks filled with liquids, mater and even with sounds or feelings were lining walls. Others seemed almost empty.

In one was one a single archway made from obsidian and a veil hanging from it. Another room had a gash in it that seemed to go down and down and down and from the inside blue and yellow flames roared upwards. In yet another room, the senses of everyone who entered it changed. You could taste colours and hear a sweetness. There was a room filled with a sphere, which constantly changed it's colour from red to green to blue to black to a colour that was found nowhere else in the world. A masked man stood next to it, staring into the depth of the orb. An Unspeakable. Those were the man and woman who worked in the DOM. Each one of them had a second job in the ministry, a strawman occupation that had no meaning and was kept saw by memory charms. No one knew who they were and what they did down there. Not their friends, not their enemies, not their families.

And then there was one room. In it, the walls were filled with bells of different sizes, each an alarm or information. ome were made from bronze, some from gold others tin or iron. Some told quite often, like the bell that signalled a case of accidental magic or when an obliviator squad had to be dispatched. One, in particular, rang all the time, it was the one that said a goblin had taken gold from a wizards vault. It had been hung there in the early days of Gringotts when only a few wizards would deposit there and they were worried about theft. The problem was once a bell was hung it could not be taken away again. So the bell rung and rung and rung and these days it was silenced because there was no point in it anymore.

Other bells only rung rarely, like the bell of lords, which would mark when one of the Lords of the Wizengamot died, or the bell of fire, which alerted when something came up the before mentioned gash. No one knew what was on the other side, but sometimes horrible creatures came through.

Then there were the bells that had never told. Like the big iron bell which would only ring when the Ministry was disbanded or the black Bell of Death, which would alert the Department if something came out of the veil.

It was late in the Evening and Unspeakable Cold, In real life called Jeremy Clackson, was sitting there, reading this days Prophet. Every Unspeakable was obligated to sit in the bell room for a time. It rotated and this week it was his turn. Mostly it was boring. He perked up when a slight chim came to his ears. He raised his head, looking around. There, the silver bell number 657, the bell of the magical eruption. It was to alert about strong happenings of magic everywhere in the country. It wasn't one that told every day, but not one you would only hear every hundred years. So Unspeakable Cold sighed, turning to the empty painting frames that lined the back of the office.

"Lord Rockwood." He addressed the frame. A dignified man with long dark robes and a mask in his hand strolled into the frame. He had short black hair and a goatee, thin features and watery unhappy eyes.

"You called for us, please?" The painting addressed the Unspeakable with an arrogant and snotty voice. Rockwood had been the department founder almost two hundred years ago and to celebrate that, his portrait was used for communication. Not a good deal Cold thought to himself.

"Inform the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. There has been an eruption in the sector." He turned to the bell and read the piece of parchment that had appeared below it. "62343. It told seven times." Which in of itself was remarkable. The more a bell told the more powerful the eruption had been. The highest ever happening was nine times.

The painting sniffed dignified. "We will do so." Like the painting had any choice, it was forced to do the job. With a swirl of its robes, the painting of Rockwood left the frame and Unspeakable Cold sat down, picking up his newspaper again. A sever, how curious, he thought, before minding his business again.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, leaning back and placing his half-moon glasses down on the dark wooden surface. He raised his long fingers rubbing over his eyes with a sigh. He had worked all day, reviewing memories and corresponding with the DLME. He had pulled up everything he knew about the Carrows or their master. Every hiding hole, every safehouse the order knew about during the war, everything. But it wasn't much. Most safe houses were hidden very very well. Tom was many things. He was cruel, he was power-hungry and he was insane. But he wasn't stupid. Far from it. He was probably the smartest student Dumbeldore had ever seen walking these halls. The only person who came even close to competing with him was a certain bushy-haired girl that was right now sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms. At least if Minerva had been able to force her there. Probably locking the girl in her room. Otherwise, Albus wouldn't put it past her that she had sneaked out just to get back to the hospital wing. Hermione Granger wasn't a rulebreaker but she was loyal and determinant that Albus knew, while he smiled thinking about it.

Hermione Granger was the kind who would put their life on the line for her friends, in fact, she had done it before. This brought his thoughts to Harry and the smile on his face melted like a piece of chocolate in the summer sun. How much he had failed the boy, Albus thought with a wince. Every time he tried doing something for his good, it only got worse. He placed him with the Dursleys to keep him safe and he wasn't and that was just a start of a long list where he wronged him, comulating in the fact that he told the boy about being polar of Tom. It was something even an adult would have trouble to handle, never mind a boy of mere fourteen years of age. Dumbeldore brushed through his beard, thinking. He would need to apologise to Harry. For this and so many things, he had done wrong over the years. For all those burdens he had loaded onto his young shoulders and all the misery he had caused him. He was awake at the moment probably, but even though his guilt was strong, Albus had long ago learned that waking the wrath of Poppy was something he shouldn't do. Tomorrow would be fine too. While this was his responsibility he had others too, others neglected the last two days while searching for Petunia Dursley.

She was another person he had done wrong to. He had promised her that he would keep her safe, for taking in Harry. He had broken that promise too. She might have had her flaws but she still was someone who expected him to do the right thing but he didn't. Dumbledore knew he would have a lot to account for when he moved on. When the day came he would walk a new path, like a certain grey-bearded wizard in one of his favourite muggle fiction, had described it. He picked up a letter from the Australian Wizards Parliament. It was about an Auror named Lazarus White and his encounter with a pack of werewolves, on which the Parliament had a few questions. He was only halfway through the letter when someone knocked on the door.

Dumbeldore put down the letter again, calling out. "Please come in."

The oak door was pushed open and his old friend Takeda walked in, leaning heavily on his cane. Shiro the white raven took off from the old man's shoulder and swept throught the room, landing next to Fawkes on his perch. The phoenix looked down on the white animal and took a step to the side, making a little room between the two. Shiro and Fawkesnever saw eye to eye really, which in Dumbledore's mind mainly was caused by the mischievous character of his friends familiar. Right on cue, Shiro closed the gap between him and Fawkes, cackling a little while doing so. Albus smirked feeling the annoyance of Fawkes through the bond, while the magnificent phoenix turned it's head to the side. Dumbeldore returned his eyes to his old friend who carefully sat down an armchair that appeared in front of his desk. The old man sighed a little in relief when he finally sat in place. He folded his hands over his cane and smiled towards Dumbledore. The ever so slightly younger man eyed his old friend.

"My friend, what a welcome surprise. What brings you to me in this late hour? Is something wrong?" Dumbledore watched the old man blink once slowly and a soft smile appearing on the old Japanese man's face.

"Why my dear Albus do you think something is wrong?" He asked with a soft and quiet voice.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "So everything is fine?"

Takeda tilted his head slightly. "I didn't say that." He simply answered.

Albus blinked. "So something is wrong."

Takeda still smiled. "I didn't say that either."

Dumbledores eyelid twitched a little at that. Takeda Nobunaga was a wonderful man and someone he greatly liked, but sometimes he wanted to throw him out of a high window. He could be so evasive and with a tint of embarrassment, Dumbeldore thought, it was annoying when other people did exactly the same thing to him as he did to them. So Dumbeldore took a different route. He raised the bowl from his desk, offering it to Takeda.

"Lemon drop?"

The old man smiled brighter leaning forward and aking one.

"Ah, I'm sure young Tokugawa-chan would not be amused for me eating sweets, but then what she doesn't know." And with that, he winked at Dumbeldore while putting the Lemondrop into his mouth. Dumbledore placed the bowl back on the desk taking a sweet for himself. Takeda smiled and for about half a minute it was quite between the two of them. Then Takeda nodded once, his smile fading.

"Albus-kun my old friend, there is something we have to talk about." He said. Finally, Dumbledore thought. He sat more upright, waving his hand.

"Please my friend, how can I help you?"

Takeda closed his eyes for a moment.

"I was just walking under the moonlight through your wonderful castle." He said.

Albus smiled. "This isn't my castle, I'm the mear headmaster, but go on."

He wasn#t showing if he had even heard what Albus said, when Nobunaga continued, his old hands firmly grasped around his cane.

"When Omoikane granted me a small gaze into her plans." This definitively had Dumbledores attention. His friend rarely referred to the Japanese god wisdome. While he didn't believe in gods, the old headmaster was careful about everything his friend said in context to those beings.

"What did she grant you?"

Takeda stared at him and relayed the words.

"The last son of the line of snake will not die to any enemy. Not sword, not wand not curse will end him. Not man, nor woman nor child will end his path. But he can fall, defeated by the power that is in our every life, every second of every hour of every day."

Dumbledore blinked, then his complex mind went to work. The last son of the line of snakes could only be Tom. He was Salazar's heir and that could only mean him. But the rest? Does this mean he was impossible to kill? Maybe. He was in wraith form and couldn't be ended that way. Could that be it? Maybe, but he wouldn't bet on that. He needed to find a way to stop him. And then there was the thing with the power of our every life. What was it? Life? Was that it? That would make sense because life would make him vulnerable. But it could everything else. Every minor thing in our lives could be it. Was it love? His forehead creased up, while he thought.

"Stop that Albus-kun." Takeda interrupted his thought process. He looked up. The older man stared at Dumbeldore with intensity.

"You are trying to control fate my friend, but fate only dances to her own tune. You can't control her, you can't change her. All you can to is accept and live your life to the fullest."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have to prepare, maybe there is a way. It is my responsibility."

Takeda shook his head, while the white raven flew over and landed on his knee. "Albus-kun, this is what holds you back. You think the world can't turn without you. It is your biggest flaw."

Dumbledore frowned. "So I shouldn't live up to my responsibilities?" He asked. Takeda once again shook his head.

"No, but you have to let go of the illusion of control. Think of a peach tree. I can't tell it when to grow, or when it should drop it's fruit."

Dumbledore frowned. "But there are things you can control. You can plug its fruit, you can plant the seat."

Takeda smiled. "Yes, but where every you plant the seat, it will grow into a peach tree."

Dumbeldore rubbed over his forehead. "Be that as it may, but still, I have to try and figure this out. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." Takeda rose, still smiling.

"Of course old friend, but don't think too much."

Dumbeldore smiled back. "Of course. As long as Voldemort is still a wraith we have time."

Like on que a hand knocked on the door. Dumbledore frowned, looking over at Takeda for a moment, before calling out.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing Severus Snape. His black robes swirled behind the young man as he moved up into the office with a fast and firm step. To the headmaster's surprise Severus looked nervous and tense. Also a little winded. If Dumbledore didn't know the man better he wouldhave guessed Severus ran here.

"Severus, what can we do for you?" Dumbledore asked the younger man, who didn't answer. He moved around the desk, careful to turn his back at Takeda.

"Headmaster, we have a problem." He said, pulling up his left sleeve. On it, the once faded dark Mark was almost burning black and red, angry against the backdrop of Snapes pale forearm.

The gods of fate didn't like to be tempted.

* * *

The note about Lazarus White is a nod to TheSinister_Man and his Story "The Prince of Slytherin." a very well written story, I can only endorse it. This is also the story where I took the idea of the Bell room in the DOM from.

Writing Harry will be a little difficult at the moment. Healing him is important but on the one hand I don't want to do it too fast nor to slow. So I will probably cheat a little, later more on that. Also, this is the first time Harry and Sirius said each other I love you, something really important for me. Also, it is quite different from the moment when Harry returned from the first task.

Dumbledore. For those who think man he is taking it strong with the "it is all my fault.". For me Dmbeldore has this god complex, thinking he is responsible for everything hence his many jobs. Nobunaga is point on with his comment about him thinking he could control fate. Speaking of him, of course, his talk about the peacch tree is an homage to Oogway. Just love him too much.

There isn't much said to this anymore. Do you have questions, ideas thoughts? Let me know. Also I have a question. Up until now I answered reviews through PM's. Do you want me to answer those in author notes at the beginning in future or what do you think? Let me know and have a great day.

Next up: Meeting

Greetings Rouven


	80. Chapter 80

It had taken them a little bit of time, but finally, Harry and Sirius calmed down, the tears stopped flowing and the sobs ended. Harry felt weird as he pulled back from his godfather. Yes, he had cried in his presence before but never had he felt so open and vulnerable in the presence of another person. The only he let see more of his emotions was sitting in his lap brushing her feathers with her beak. Harry wasn't totally sure what to do now. While he had cried most of what he said was probably incomprehensible. He took a deep breath, looking down at Dawn.

"'m sorry, Padfoot." He mumbled out, stroking the black bird. "'M sorry that I did this to you, I...I don't know why I did this...just. It...I don't know." He felt his ears heat up a little in embarrassment. Sirius raised his hand and placed it on his godson's shoulder.

"No Harry. I'm sorry. You should have been there for you and wasn't. I promised you and your parents that I would be there for you, but I didn't can you forgive me?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "It's not your fault. I did it. I held the shard, I did it. I just..." He now wasn't looking at Dawn anymore but instead looked out at the curtain by the end of his bed. His finger twirled one of Dawn's longer feathers, who rubbed her back against the palm of his hand, making a soft and quiet coo sound.

Harry's nervousness pulled back and clarity why he did it was coming back to the front of his mind again.

"People die because of me over and over again. Mom, Dad, Gryph, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia probably too. They are all dead because they were near me because Tom wanted to get to me. I just thought this way I would make it impossible for him to ever get what he wants and people wouldn't have to die anymore." He stared out, noticing each fibre on the white curtain, every shadow his eyes slowly followed. It was one of this moment of clearness, that you just sometimes have.

Sirius slowly pulled his hand back, before picking Harry's own hand up with both of his hands. Harry turned his head, seeing the tears in Sirius's eyes. The grey orbs shimmered as Sirius gave him a half sided smile.

"I love you with all my heart Harry. I did so from the moment I laid my eyes on you the first time and this love only grew tenfold. It is this thinking, even if it let you down a dark path, that is the reason for it."

Harry blinked in confusion. "Because I thought." His voice turned to a whisper. "I should kill myself?"

Sirius flinched at his words but he shook his head. "No Harry. Because your heart is so big, that you would give your life so those you love are safe. That you are ready to pay the ultimate price for your friends and family. I am a little surprised you weren't sorted into Hufflepuff. But it is also the bravest decision I have ever witnessed. But there is something you seem to forget."

Harry frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

Sirius smiled, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. "This courage is the same courage that James showed when he stood his ground, knowing full well who would come through that door Halloween thirteen years ago. It is the same courage that made Lily step in front of your cot and lay her life down for her child. I didn't know him, but I am pretty sure that Gryph would do it again. That is love, Harry. True, complete love. It can be cruel sometimes and it can be miserable, but it can make us so strong, so courageous that we do things we would never dream of doing. Even if it means that we would lose our life. They all did it for the same reason and it was their decision. They decided themselves. They did it because they loved you so much."

Harry stared at his godfather. "A...and my aunt and uncle? They made it pretty plane they didn't love me." He sat turning his eyes away again.

Sirius sighed nodding. "Yes. They weren't great people, I know. But while they treated you badly, don't forget, that they took you in. I talked with Dumbledore during the summer and he told me something. When he gave you to the Dursleys, he left a letter. A long one. In it, he wrote about the war, what happened to Lily and James and what it meant taking you in. Yes, there were wards there, but Dumbeldore didn't play down the danger what it would mean to take you. And they still did. Whether it was out of the last sliver of love Petunia held for Lily or something else I don't know. I haven't given up hope we will find her, then we can maybe ask. Maybe she didn't know it herself. And there is something else. Amelia told me when they found your Uncle he was still conscious. And did he curse you or the misfortune that had befallen his house? No, even for a cruel man like Vernon Dursley, his last words were that he asked for his wife and child. He managed to stay alive long enough to relay his thoughts for them to anyone."

Sirius raised his free hand and rubbed through his hair. "I know this isn't some secret love they held for you or something like that but what I'm trying to tell you is, love is like a net, connecting us with others and this net is so strong when we hold on to it. Harry, I know you don't think very high about yourself."

Harry winced a little at that. It made him uncomfortable to know others noticed his low self esteem. Sirius continued.

"But I have to break it to you. People like you! Myself, Narcissa, Mooney, Hermione, Neville, the twins, Molly and Arthur, Ginny, Susan, Amelia, Minnie, Andy, Ted, Lord Greengrass, hell you managed that even Kreacher likes you and he normally likes NO-ONE. We all love you being around us, having you near, talk to you, laugh with you, everything. I know Andy said we shouldn't go with something even remotely near guilt and this isn't to guilt-trip you or anything, but I think I can speak for everyone when I say we would all miss you dearly because you are irreplaceable. So to speak clear, please don't do something like that again." Sirius reached out and hugged him again, brushing through his hair. Harry breathed in his godfathers smell and deflated a little bit. The embarrassment what he had done hit him full force but somehow, on the other hand, the words of his godfather gave him this gooey feeling inside. On a rational level, he knew that there are people who liked him, he knew that. But still hearing someone say it, those words he didn't hear often and never when he was a child made him swoon a little. The darkness in his soul retreated a little from those feeling.

"I try Padfoot." He mumbled out. Sirius smiled.

That is more than I hope for." He whispered back while a phoenix rubbed her head against Harry's tummy.

* * *

Harry leaned back in the armchair. He was in a room next to the hospital main wing, looking like a nice sitting room, with a burning hearth and wooden flooring. The walls were covered with thick carpets and there was a second chair, empty in front of him. He and Sirius had talked a little more but about none important things like Quidditch and other things like that. They both knew they danced around the heavy talk that was still there between them but none of them knew how to really speak about it. Now he was alone for the first time in hours. Well almost alone. Dawn had rolled up in his lap, sleeping. She seemed really tired all day and only after Sirius had told him, he learned that she had stood vigil over him for almost two days without sleeping, drinking or eating. The latter two were now taken care of and the phoenix was now in blissful slumber, dreaming about something nice, going by her slight twitches and the warm feeling that washed through the bond. He smiled, rubbing her cheek.

The sound of a door opening pulled Harry from the thoughts. He turned when someone stepped into the room. Closing the door behind herself, Andromeda Tonks walked over. She wore a simple grey robe that did nothing to conceil her trademark Black beauty. She had a notepad with her as well as to Harry's surprise a ballpen. But he remembered Ted was muggle-born and would have probably brought those to his wife's attention. She sat down with a soft smile on her face, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Hello, Harry." She said simply, looking at him.

"Uhm, hello Miss Tonks." He answered, not sure what to say. She nodded slightly.

"Andromeda or Andy is fine, Harry. Now I take it the little girl is quite tired right?" She looked down at the black phoenix. Harry smiled a little.

"Yeah, she watched over me the whole time." He felt so sorry he put Dawn through that. Or Sirius. Or Narcissa. Or Hermione. Or-

"Then I will try to talk not to loud to not wake her up okay?" Andromeda said with a slight wink, making Harry nod and smile.

"Thanks." He simply said, continuing his petting of the sleeping feather ball. Andromeda leaned back, picking up a steaming mug of tea that sat on a small table next to her seat. Harry had his own, even though untouched. She drank a sip, showing in her posture and grace the education of house Black. Finally, she sat it down.

"Now Harry...How about you tell me what you think we should do? How does that sound?"

Harry blinked a little surprised. "Shouldn't you tell me what we are going to do?" He asked confused. Andromeda smiled shaking her head.

"You would think that would be the case but no. There is only one rule and one rule alone while we are in this room. You have to be comfortable with what we are doing. I would say the easiest way for that to come to be is that you tell me what you think we should do don't you think?"

Harry frowned thinking for a moment. Then he looked down. "I...I'm here so I don't do something stupid like that ever again." He mumbled out. He didn't need to elaborate on it. Andromeda tilted her head slightly.

"And why would that be?" She asked, still completely calm. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I..." And he was at a loss. Yeah, why exactly. "Because...I don't...I don't want to die?" He said in an uncertain tone. Andromeda raised an eyebrow as well.

"That sounded more like you asked me than telling me, don't you think?" She asked. Harry frowned.

"But Sirius wants me to do this. I mean he obviously told you." At this Andromeda raised her hand.

"I will stop you there. I think there is a thing I should tell you. While he told me a thing or two, this is not about Sirius. Sirius might be my head of the house, my lord and one of the richest people in the world, but in this very room, that means nothing. This is you and me and in the time when we are in this room or meet somewhere else if you are more comfortable somewhere else, there is no one in the world that matters to me other than you. I will not tell him or anyone else about anything we talk about in here. I won't force you to do anything."

Harry blinked again in surprise. "I can just leave?"

Andromeda nodded. "Yes you can, if you want to. If you are now or at any point not comfortable with me, you can leave. Do you want to leave?"

For a moment Harry eyed the door before shaking his head. "No."

Andy nodded again, writing something down. "Okay, let's start over. What do you want to do?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, thinking. "I would like to talk." His fingers brushed through Dawn's feathers.

"What about?" Andromeda answered her hands folded. Harry bit his lip.

"I'm not sure." He confessed. Andromeda nodded.

"Do you want me to ask a few questions?"

Harry latched on to that nodding. Andromeda nodded again.

"Okay, well Harry, how about you tell me about the way you feel towards Dawn?" She pointed down at the bird. Harry was again surprised.

"Dawn?" He asked and Andromeda nodded with a soft smile. Harry frowned.

"Well she...uhm..." He looked down. " She is a phoenix and my familiar. We...I don't know share a bond."

Andromeda nodded intrigued. "She is very lovely. What is it like having a bond with a familiar?"

Harry looked still down at Dawn. "It is amazing. It feels like there is always someone there for me, always making me smile. She knows my feelings before I do myself and just the love that comes from her is so amazing. She is barely angry with me, I can't really be angry at her, it is just like a...like a mirror in my heart that is just there. I don't know I can't describe it, but I am really lucky that I have her in my life." The small phoenix opened one eye looking up at him, woken by the strong feeling that rushed through their bond. Harry smiled and rubbed her forehead, earning a soft coo before she fell asleep again. Andromeda smiled as well.

"That sounds lovely." Harry nodded in agreement.

"What about Sirius? What can you tell me about him?" She asked, writing something down. Harry frowned a little.

"You know him. What do I tell you that you don't already know?" He asked. Andromeda smiled.

"Harry, the Sirius you know and the Sirius I know are very different people. Don't forget I have seen Sirius maybe four times since his release. Also, he might be a totally different person to you than to me. What is the first word that comes to your mind when you think of him?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Careless...no that doesn't fit right. Funny is also not...goofy. That might fit. But no...hrmm loyal. Closer...there is this feeling Dawn has sometimes that I feel from her I don't know the word for when she wants me to wake up at morning and jumps all over me. It is warm and love-filled but also mischievous but I know she doesn't mean ill. That feeling, that describes Sirius best in my eyes at least when he is with others."

"And with you?"

Harry thought for a moment, then lowered his gaze. "He...When Sirius is around that feels like I imagine it is like to...to have parents." He mumbled out, blushing a little. Andromeda smiled a little.

"What do you think Sirius would say if I asked him the same question about you? Don't worry like I said I will not tell him."

Harry blushed a little more, frowning. "I don't know. I...He told me today that I am very brave." He said the first thing that came to his mind. Andromeda nodded.

"And do you think you are brave?"

Harry looked over unsure. "I guess. I mean I am in Gryffindor after all." He said with a shrug. Andromeda tilted her head slightly.

"But the hat put you there. What would you say yourself?"

Harry frowned, then shivered a little. "I don't think I'm very brave." He admitted. Andromeda tilted her head to the other side.

"Why do you think that? I heard you slew a Basilisk at age 12after going down to the chamber of secrets alone." Harry tinted slightly more red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but I was so afraid the entire time I had no idea what I was doing. Mostly Fawkes did all the work I just...i don't know I just went down there because he had Ginny."

Andromeda nodded. "Your girlfriend."

Suddenly Harry felt very uncomfortable with adults knowing Ginny was his girlfriend. He had no idea why though.

"Not then that was just recently...I don't know I think everybody would have done the same in my place. I'm nothing special really." Andromeda smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not. I will not judge. And still you did those things, wouldn't that make you brave?"

Harry felt a little bit angry. Why couldn't she just leave it be.

"Brave people don't try to kill themselves!" He yelled out, instantly flinching at his outburst. Dawn fluttered her wings at the noise, tchirping a little. Quickly Harry turned to her, nuzzling her chin and trying to coax her back to sleep. Andromeda all the while sat there, waiting with patience. She hadn't flinched or moved in any way as he yelled at her. Harry looked up. "S-sorry." He mumbled out, returning to Dawn. Andromeda nodded.

"Don't worry. Emotions, even anger are normal and okay. So don't worry about it."

Harry nodded, still rubbing Dawn, unable to look up. Andromeda waited for a few seconds.

"Harry?" She asked in a quiet patient voice. He looked up.

"What you did is not something that makes you less of a person. You were placed in a impossible situation, a lot of pressure weighing down on you and then getting those news. You saw only one way out of that situation. That is something. What made you think there was no other way?"

Harry frowned, looking down. His mind spinning back to that day, to the crushing guilt and the responsibility.

"I..I don't know. It just...When Sirius told me about Uncle Ver...about the Dursleys and that they died because of me I...I don't know. It is my fault they are dead and...I don't know." His eyes stung again.

Andromeda tilted her head slightly. "Why do you think that this is your fault? You weren't there." Harry shook his head.

"No but...but it is still my fault!" He ground out. Andromeda didn't move at the little aggression.

"Yet you didn't choose to live there. You didn't kill them, you didn't lead them to their door."

Harry glared at the woman who was picking at his emotions without moving a muscle in her face.

"Yeah, but Tom...Voldemort." To Andromedas credit she flinched only a little at the name. "Wanted me. His people came there because of me. Because they are related to me..."

Andromeda tilted her head slightly. "Because of the polar thing?"

Harry blinked at her in shock and surprise.

"How do you?" He trailed off still in surprise. Andromeda smiled.

"Sirius told me. Don't worry, my mental shields are like a fortress and my healer oaths protect me too. Your secret is safe with me. Now, is it because of that?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Ever time he came after me it was because of that. Because I'm his polar he killed Mom...and Dad, and Gryph and even my aunt and uncle."

Andromeda raised her eyebrow. "And so you thought you should end it, so he can't get to you and thereby hurt others?"

Harry nodded, his hands balled.

Andromeda smiled. "Harry I must say, you are the most astonishing person I have ever seen. Ready to be a martyr for the entire world is something incredibly selfless. Not that it would have worked but still, the thought is admirable."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean not have worked?"

Andromeda sighed a little. "Harry, you know I grew up in the Black family. I have read more about dark magic, rituals and other...unpleasant things than you can think off. And even though the polar ritual would have been a pretty strong boost for him, there are countless other methods that would have also got him power beyond measure."

Harry frowned even more. "And why is he then still after me?"

Andromeda raised her eyes again, shrugging. "I don't know you-know-whos thoughts. My guess? He is a soar loser." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Even though most hate him and more, people still held Voldemort in a glorified state of fear. Like they were afraid his wrath would smite them if they downplayed at him. For Andromeda to speak in such disregard about him was surprising.

"He has lost to you, not once, but multiple times. I think all counted together, you have bested him more often than anyone in the world and I include the headmaster in this account. He is like a bull that only sees the red cloth. That makes him blind to other approaches of power."

Harry stared at her while his mind tried to keep up. "I have never asked. How often did the headmaster fight him?"

Andromeda looked up at the ceiling. "Only three times. After that he-who-must-not-be-named always pulled back the moment Dumbledore stepped onto the battlefield. That is why he is believed the only wizard you-know-who did fear."

Andromeda looked down again. "And this is the reason that your sacrifice, even though it would have been quite noble, wouldn't have changed the thing you hoped for. But if you want, I can talk to someone, maybe we can figure something out, that puts that fear to rest."

Harry looked surprised. "Like what?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I don't know yet, but magic is full of surprises."

"Okay. Let's leave that for a moment. When you think about what you tried to do, what do you feel?"

Harry blinked a few tears from his eyes. "Shame. I...I don't know it felt like the only option left, but when I woke up in the hospital wing I was so relieved that I didn't die and also ashamed beyond everything that I had tried that. I can't even begin to think what it would have done to Sirius, to Narcissa. To Dawn!" He motioned to the sleeping phoenix.

Andromeda inclined her head slightly. "They would probalby be sad for a very long time. I know, I would have been."

Harry flushed a little more. "Sorry." He mumbled. Andromeda shook her head.

"No Harry, I am sorry. This comment wasn't meant to make you feel guilty. I only wanted to point out, that even for someone like me, who met you only twice, you are a very special person and I enjoy being around you." She smiled warmly. Then her face got serious.

"Harry, how well is your potions knowledge?" She asked. Harry shrugged a little confused once more. This conversation was totally different from what he had expected.

"Okay, I guess. I'm around average or would be if Snape wouldn't be such an a...unfrai teacher." Andromeda acutally chuckled a little.

"I have met Severus Snape a few times over the years." She leaned forward twinkling almost with her eyes like Dumbeldore did so often. "He is an asshole, but don't tell anyone."

Harry chuckled a little at that.

Andromeda reached out and handed him a roll of parchment.

"Would you do me a favour? Read the marked paragraph?"

Harry rolled out the parchment, seeing that some were bright red.

"Side effects. Continued consumption causes low state of mood, sadness, depression, nihilism, tingling in feet and suicidal tendencies." He read out. Andromeda tapped her wand at the paper and Harry looked up were now was a word written.

"Dreamless sleep potion." He read.

Andromeda nodded. "Those have nasty side effects. Combined with your feeling of guilt and the amount you had in your body...well..." She trailed off as Harry's brain connected the dots.

He groaned. "I feel yo stupid." He said rubbing his forehead. Andromeda chuckled a little.

"No need. Quite a few people fell into that trap. You don't have to feel bad. You just have to watch out for those in the future."

Harry frowned. "Does that mean that's it? I don't take those and everything will be fine?"

Now Andromeda made a sad face, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. While those made yor condition worse, these potions are the singular reason for what happened. They are more of an amplifier. A totally and completely happy person with no worries or fears could drink those every night. But there is no such person. So while yes I highl recommend you not taking those potions anymore, I would suggest we talk more in the future, trying to figure out those bundled emotions and help you find a way dealing with those in a healthy way. Does that sound well?"

Harry nodded, brushing over Dawn. "I would like that." Then he thought. "How often do we meet?"

Andromeda smiled. "I would start with daily sessions at first. There is a lot to unpack and we look from there. Sounds good?"

Harry nodded and Andromeda smiled.

"Good, then I would suggest we are done for today, okay?" Harry nodded, picked up Dawn and stood.

Andromeda also rose to her feet and reached into her robes. "One last thing. I would like you to read this."

She handed him a small book.

"The life of Godric Gryffindor." Harry read the title out loud. He eyed her carefully. Andromeda smiled.

"You might enjoy it, Harry. If nothing else it is a very well written book and not really long. Would you do that for me until our next session?" Harry opened the book slightly, ruffling through the pages. It was really not so long.

"I can do that." He said.

* * *

A little bit short this chapter but it felt right to end it on this state.

This was the hardest chapter I had to write EVER. I waged back and forth, figured, thought and argued with myself. First I have no psychological training or anything so I have to wing it quite a bit. Also like I said never had to deal with suicide in real life so I have a lot to guess what is right and what is wrong.

I know the potions sound a little cheap as an excuse but normally it would be the right thing to take Harry and only focus on his healing for the next I don't know 200.000 words and that is something I can't do. So yeah a little bit of something else.

I know Harry trusts Andy pretty quick but I need this to work and therefore...you just saw. Also, tiny doubt planted in Harry about his relationship with Ginny. Just first hints at their breakup.

I hope you enjoyed, please do comment and see you all around soon.

Next up: Visits.


	81. Chapter 81

(Two days since Harry's attempt)  
Harry sat in the bed, his eyes were mindlessly looking out of the window. Dawn was curled up in his lap, purring under the ministration of his stroking fingers. The young phoenix had not left him the entirety of the time, not once. It went so far that Harry had to summon small bugs towards the bed for her to feed cause she wouldn't even part for hunting.

The raven-haired boy smiled, brushing through her feathers. Dawns love and his own love for her amazed him all over again. That she would stop her own instincts her own desires only to be with him was so amazing and humbling at the same time. Harry's smile was a little sad. He knew he had hurt his little girl, more than he could ever make up for. Yes, Andromeda had told him about the side effects of the potions but still, it was his decision and Dawn had suffered from it, maybe more than anybody else, including himself. The fact that she still stuck to his side and was still loving him after that, it was a wonder beyond his mind. But he was grateful for every fibre of his body for it. She was more than he ever deserved and then some. His fingers tickled her under her chin and she chirped, her unblinking eyes looking up at him with warmth and love.

"I will never hurt you again." The boy whispered and leaned down, planting a kiss on her small head. Dawn rubbed her head against his chin, hopping slightly in his lap. Harry smiled as he brushed through her dark plumage once more.

The creaking of the door opening made him turn his head. A bushy mop of hair stuck through, quickly followed by the girl's body before she closes the door behind herself. She noticed him sitting in his bed, quickly making her way over to him. Her face showed a wild mix of emotions and feelings. She slid into the chair next to his bed, looking a little worrying over her shoulder.

Harry smirked slightly. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't know you are in here?" He asked. Hermione shot him a guilty grin.

"Yeah, she said no one but family but I needed to see you. I just wanted to be sure you are okay. I can go if you want me to leave."

Harry shook his head slowly. "No." He simply muttered out. Hermione nodded slowly but said nothing. For a moment, they were just sitting there, not talking at all. The sound of soft rain falling onto the windows was the only one in the room. Finally, both of them started to talk at the same time.

"How are you, Harry?"

"I'm sorry Mione."

Both of them froze, then Hermione smiled.

"You first." She said with a soft smile. Harry nodded looking down at Dawn's feathers. He had thought long about Hermione in the last two day and a half since he had woken up and this needed to get out there.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Not just for the...you know...but also how I acted the last weeks. I was a right prat and you just wanted to help me." He brushed a little stronger.

Hermione slowly nodded, then sighed. "Harry, I also need to apologise. I walked away from you and that wasn't right. You were in a tough spot and as a friend, I should have stood by you, no matter what. Maybe you were a prat, but I wasn't any better. I know how much Gryph meant to you and what it meant to lose him. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry flinched slightly at the mentioning of his snake friend, but he nodded sadly. "It's okay." He mumbled out. Hermione reached out and trailed her fingers over his hand, which was still stroking Dawn's back. Harry twitched a little but relaxed as quickly again. They sat there in quiet for a while, but while it had been before strained now that they both had said their apologies it was easier. Not perfect, back to the way it was before but still, it was not as hard either.

"How are you?" Hermione finally asked, pulling her hand back, after rubbing Dawn's chin for a moment. The phoenix had nuzzled her finger and cooed quietly. Harry shrugged a little.

"Not bad...I guess. It is weird. I'm not sick and the...the cuts have been healed but still, I'm here." He pointed around himself. Hermione nodded.

"I guess they want to keep you under a careful eye after..." She said with a raised eyebrow. Then she blushed a little. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

Harry shook his head. "It's okay Mione. I don't want to dance around it. I tried to kill myself. I don't want everybody to dance around the subject like it was some kind of...I don't know. I know what I did, you know what I tried to do, so...no hiding about it all right?" He had the same conversation with Sirius already and he would probably have it with a lot more people. One more thing for the tabloid he guessed. They would know anyway, in fact, he was kind of surprise when he asked Sirius and his godfather had told him the Prophet hasn't said a word about his try.

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable for a moment but she nodded. "All right, if you feel better that way." He nodded.

"Well, I guess they want to keep you under observation for the moment."

Harry nodded, picking up Dawn and placing her on his shoulder. The phoenix started preening his hair with vigour the moment Harry's fingers left her.

"Yeah, kind of. Also, Andromeda comes here every day to talk to me. Also, Madam Pomfrey is...well herself mostly, you know her."

Hermione chuckled a little. The matron was well known for her no-nonsense attitude and overprotectiveness. Since Harry was one of her most regular visitors she was quite eager about him.

"What about Sirius?"

Harry's face got a little strained, but he gave her a careful smile. "I finally got him to go home for at least a few hours, sleep and grab a shower. He hasn't left the entire time and as much as I love him, he does tend to be a little...dramatic at times and I think if he had kept it up, Madam Pomfrey would have hexed him by now. She or Narcissa."

Hermione actually laughed, could easily imagine the black-haired man doing something that annoyed one or both of the witches.

"Looking out for him right?" She said in a soft voice.

Harry smiled back at her. "Yeah...He is my family...all that is left of it." He stared down into his lap now, balling his hands. Hermione carefully reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry. A lot of people will probably say this over the course of the next few days and weeks and quite a few have probably already said it and I might have not been up to it up until now but believe me one thing, be it in the dead of night, a thousand miles away, tomorrow night or in fifty years. I will always be there for you, whether you want to talk or need help or anything else. Always." She squeezed slightly his shoulder. Harry looked up and he couldn't keep it in, not after his childhood it was difficult to believe that someone would be there for him.

"Why?" He just whispered.

Hermione smiled her most radiant smile. The one she normally had when she got an O or when she saw some new book she hadn't read.

"You are my friend." She simply answered. Harry felt a smile spread across his own face and he nodded.

"And you are mine." He raised his hand and squeezed hers that was still on his shoulder for a moment.

For the first time, Dawn spread her wings and flew off across the infirmary. Hermione raised her eyebrow and Harry grinned.

"I think it is her way of Saying She trust you with me." Harry chuckled letting go of her hand. Hermione snorted, crossing her arms.

"I hope so. I looked out for you before she was even born."

Both friends laughed together at that, a little bit of darkness chipped away. It was still like a rain cloud over his mind, but in the distance, there were the first rays of sunlight showing through the clouds.

* * *

Harry sat in his bed, his fingers trailing down Dawn's spine, while he held the book about Gryffindors life in the other, reading. The boy just had returned from his conversation with Andromeda and had a lot of thinking. They had talked surprisingly little about everything connected to his suicide attempt and instead talked about school, about Quidditch, about basically everything. Harry was very glad about it, he needed a time out from it. All those heavy talking was taking a toll from him, quite a bit. He was glad, even though Andromeda was his mind healer, that he could talk to her about something else. It took his mind off things for a while. He had felt a little guilty when she asked about the book, but she had waved off his apology. She wasn't expecting him to read it in just one day after all.

Still, it lingered in his mind and since he didn't have a lot to do otherwise, he had picked it up. For a biography, it was surprisingly entertaining to read. Maybe because it was about Gryffindor, maybe it had a good writer or maybe if you don't have to read a 300-page tome about some long-dead goblin king for an assignment it was actually interesting to read about someone else's life.

He was just in the chapter about the first meeting of Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff when the door opened. A person slid in, her long blond hair a straight give-away who it might be. Daphne wore her school robes, not surprising since the last class just finished. She walked through the infirmary not careful and sneaky like Hermione. No, she walked like she had every right to be here and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't chase her out. Their eyes connected and Harry closed the book with a snap. Dawn raised her head and cooed at the Greengrass Heiress but otherwise didn't move away from Harry's lap. The girl came to a full stop next to Harry's bed, not sitting down, merely setting down her bookbag.

"Hello, Daphne." Harry said, not sure what to say. She didn't move her face one inch, nodded slowly.

"Lord Peverell." Her tone was formal, one eyebrow raised.

Harry sighed. "I guess I deserved that. I was hoping we could be less formal, but I think..." He trailed off uncertain what he was really thinking.

Daphne observed him for a moment, then her stance softened a bit.

"I think, given the circumstances, that would be acceptable...Harry." And with those words, she pulled a chair in sitting down. Harry shot her a short smile.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She answered with a slight smirk because she knew that Harry understood that this really meant not to mention it.

"How are you?" She asked with a light tone after a few moments of quiet.

Harry frowned a little. "Not to be rude, but are you asking because we are allies or why?"

Daphne flipped her blond hair over her shoulder with a well-learned motion again raising her eyebrow.

"Of course because we are allies. My father would like to have an update." A quiet came but then her face showed the faintest of smiles. "But also I am inclined to see that Dawn is happy and since your happiness is connected to yours, I ask."

Harry smirked back. This roundabout way seemed to be Daphne's way of saying she cared. Harry shrugged a little.

"Better. I mean not good, but I don't feel so down like I did before. It is really embarrassing in fact."

Daphne waved it off, with what people would call a shrug but pureblood ladies don't shrug. Of course not.

"Don't pay to much of a mind to it Harry. More people do it than you would think." She waved it off. But somehow Harry didn't feel like she was dismissing his thought, merely wanted to give a perspective to it.

Harry frowned a little. "Don't tell me people like Malfoy aren'T laughing about me right now in the halls." He said with bitterness.

This really made the girl smirk.

"Oh, they do. Or at least they did. Let me tell you about yesterdays breakfast."

 _Daphne leaned back in her seat at the Slytherin table. It was quiet in the room, well as quiet as hundreds of people during eating could be, with a variance of etiquette as well as talking. Once more she looked over at her housemate Crabbe, who was grunting a little bit with every bite he ate. To her surprise, his clone, Goyle, was surprisingly delicate with his silverware. Still, it was one of the more quiet moments in the day. Daphne liked to spend the time to collect herself, structure her day to come, think what she would have to do. Over the tables, she looked over at her biggest rival, the muggle-born Granger. The girl was looking horrible. Her face was pale, her hair looked more horrible than usual, her eyes were sunk in, red and hallow and her clothes, normally very neat, were crumbled. Normally Daphne would sneer at such behaviour but right now she couldn't._

 _The image of Harry's white and empty features and the red of blood was sticking in her mind like a bad smell, every time she closed her eyes she saw those images. It was disturbing. And not just the images. She had spent quite some time to figure out, what her problem was with it last night. In fact, she had laid awake almost until four in the morning, thinking about it. For some reason, she was feeling sick when she thought about Harry Peverell and what he did. Also, she thought about what had happened before when she had hissed at him in this hall. Yes, his act with the Weasley girl was...bad, but still._

 _Her eyes looked over to the girl. If Granger looked bad, this girl was a wreck. She was crying openly, while her two twin brothers seemed to try to calm or console her. But it didn't seem like the girl was even hearing what they were saying. Daphne felt somewhat bad for the girl, but in the end, she wasn't too much. She didn't know Ginerva Weasley and from what she got to know her, she disliked her. It might be her plebian upbringing or her very emotional way of handling things, but Daphne disliked her a great deal and even now when she knew the girl had it rough, she couldn't bring herself to really feel for her. The only reason she even cared for her in any way, shape or form was that she was involved with Lord Peverell._

 _Because that was it of course. Lord Peverell was her ally and having him in a state of weakness, that looked bad on House Greengrass as well. She almost nodded to herself. That was what was her conclusion from thinking long and hard yesterday. He was simply a political ally and him looking bad made her look bad._

 _But why couldn't she shake of the dread she had felt when she saw him lying in that bathroom?_

 _Her thoughts were cut short from Tracey, subtle as always, jabbing her with her elbow._

 _"Daph." She hissed over, trusting her Daily Prophet at the blond girl. The Greengrass Heiress frowned ever so slightly, leaning over._

 _"You have no tact you know that Tracey right?" She answered, still not taking the newspaper. Tracey only grinned at her with a wide toothy grin._

 _"Oh, you know you love me. Now look." She said, bumping her shoulder into Daphnes, knowing full well that her friend disliked human contact. Daphne sighed because a pureblood lady doesn't groan, still taking the annoying paper object._

 _"I have no idea why." She muttered flipping it open. But she instantly knew why Tracey was so insistent._

 **Trouble in Paradies?**

 _You are reading right. Once again our beloved school for witchcraft and wizardry is in everyone's mind. Such an esteemed institution, a place of learning and wisdom. Such a beacon of light. Everyone who once walked those esteemed halls will always remember it with a warm feeling to their heart. The beautiful towers, the wast Forrest and the glistening lake. Not for nothing, Hogwarts is often referred to as a fairytale coming to life._

 _Yet there is something darker to this too. Where there is youth there is always the drama that comes with it. Love found and lost, the dread of a failed mark, other students you don't get along with. There are a great number of things in a young person's life that is quite turbulent. Me, myself and I remember my not so distant teenage years with the same mix of fondness and embarrassment that most of us feel, thinking the ay they were when they were children. What foolish decisions one makes when learning the ropes of life when the hormones are high. Some with more or less._

 _One might ask himself how our very own boy-hero, the one who brought us salvation over a decade ago would think back on these days when he is older. What would he say about what happened not twenty four hours ago in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts?_

 _Yesterday evening the boy-who-lived was carried to the infirmary, without conscious. There is no official statement, but as my valued reader will know, the rumour mill on Hogwarts is running high as always. Some say they have seen cuts on Lord Peverells(the official name of the boy-who-lived, Harry for his friends) wrists, bleeding profoundly. Others say that Harry was found in an unused bathroom, next to the shards of a broken mirror._

 _Of course, we of the Daily Prophet won't guess and spin wild theories about this incident, but one must wonder. This all sounds very familiar to an attempt to end his own life. Others say this is only a cry for attention._

 _"Potter has always been one who would grab the limelight. He can't pass an opportunity to try to get everybody's attention." A fourth-year tells yours truly._

 _"He just wants to be the focal point of everything. He is the golden child and Merlin forbid someone else would try to get more coverage than him. I think he did it because due to the tournament other students get their well-deserved attention." Another fourth-year girl spoke up._

 _Daphne slammed the newspaper shut. Whatever else was said in it wasn't important. Harry's...incident had made itself known to the public and when she glared down the table, she could guess who told Skeeter about this._

 _"I mean, of course, once again Potter gets to be on the front page. I bet he is up the hospital wing right now, playing up those little scratches he got himself." Draco said, closing his own newspaper. Next to him, Pansy was nodding emphatically._

 _"Yeah, I mean he is such a glory hound, right? Allways everything has to revolve around him. Even two years ago with the Heir of Slytherin thing. Like anyone would believe him to be the heir of our house, they must have been idiots. A half-blood. Pff."_

 _Daphne turned her head, looking at the girl with the pug face. "You were one of the loudest voices that called him the heir two years ago. I wonder what that makes of you Miss Parkinson." And then she smirked in that way she just knew that made the girl almost pop a vein in anger when she did it. It said loud and clear: 'I am better than you in every way.'_

 _Pansy didn't fall short of expectations. She turned red in anger, gripping the edge of the table. Her fingernails turned almost white due to the pressure. "Shut your mouth, Greengrass. No one cares for your opinion...bitch."_

 _Daphne mimicked a peal of slight laughter. "That is funny." She smiled at the girl. Pansy frowned, confused._

 _"What?"_

 _Daphne smiled wider, now like a shark. "That you would a) you think you were the one who decides about the importance of opinion b) that you think you wouldn't pay for an insult to House Greengrass. I can't decide what is funnier."_

 _Pansy now turned even darker red, but at the same time, her eyes darted over Daphne. No matter how much she was hated by Pansy, Daphne knew that the girl was also afraid of her. Draco now tuned in to the conversation._

 _"Pansy, she is just pissed because Potter had taken the Weasel instead of her."_

 _Ice cold eyes turned one place over and Daphne started thinking in the back of her had. Boil paste in his drink? Or maybe Tenor draught on his bedsheet? Hrmm possible, but balding potion in his showerhead, that would be more like it. Daphne wasn't much for pranks, but revenge...oh that she was all for._

 _"Oh Malfoy Malfoy, I know you are jealous for the title of Heir Black, that Lord Peverell took rightfully. It must be hard being only noble and ancient. MOST is such a special word."_

 _Malfoy sneered while turning red as Pansy. "Jealous of scarface? Pfff, as if. He is a half-blooded son of a mudblood."_

 _Daphne frowned. Was Malfoy stupid? They were getting quite some attention now and it was only mear time before one of the professors came down from the head table. McGonagall already looked displeased in their direction. The headmaster and Professor Snape were nowhere to be seen. But before anything could be answered a new voice joined in on this conversation._

 _"Apologies...boy." The gruff and raspy voice cut in. Draco turned and behind him stood the gaunt figure of Ulrich Kurfürst. The older guy was staring at him from bloodshot, tired eyes, and his jaw was stiff. Ulrich kept talking._

 _"My girlfriend is...you say muggle-born. I dislike you using that slur." He gestured at the blond beauty that was standing next to him, her blue eyes glaring at the Malfoy heir. It spoke volume about Ulrich intimidating aura, that Malfoy lowered his head a little, something he only did when scared._

 _Three seats down one of the Slytherin stood up, turning to the german student. "Oh yeah?"_

 _Cassius Warrington walked over, an arrogant sneer on his face. Daphne eyed the head table. Professor McGonagall had stood up already. Warrington moved in. While he wasn't as tall as the one arms german he had quite a few pounds on him. Ulrich stared back._

 _"Warrington, this is nothing for you. Walk away." He simply said before turning back to Malfoy. Cassius gripped his shoulder, spinning him back._

 _"Oh yeah? This is my housemate, so I am making this mine. You walk away, you foreign cripple." Ulrich blinked at him once. "And take your mudblood with you."_

 _"MR. WARRINGTON!" McGonagall had now reached the conversation, glaring at the tall Slytherin. The boy ignored her completely, now in a glaring contest with Ulrich._

 _"Take that back." He hissed in his German accent. Warrington smirked at him._

 _"Why would I cripple?" He answered. McGonagall seemed like she was short of a personal nuclear meltdown. Madam Greif joined the conversation._

 _"MR Warrington, this is the-"_

 _Ulrich cut her short. "That's it. Duel me you bastard."_

 _Greif snapped her head to the gaunt-looking boy. "Ulrich!"_

 _Warrington laughed. "I would. But in this country, a civilised one I might add, those of noble blood only duel with those who are noble too. So run along, cripple." His eyes were dancing in victory. He knew that he was in trouble with McGonagall, but he paid no heed. This was the principle and his parents had thought him, sometimes you have to stand for those. He was expecting the other bo to either growl at him, get really angry or sculk away._

 _What he didn't expect was Ulrich pulling a clove from somewhere and smacking him right over the cheek._

 _"Cassius Warrington, I challenge you to a duel for the insult to my honour as well as the honour of my families friend." He motioned to the girl next to him, who was trying to hold him back. Daphne noticed quite a change in him. While he still looked like death warmed over, he got a vicious streak in his gaze now and mad-mans grin._

 _Cassius still held his cheek, looking dumbfounded._

 _"You can't challenge me...you aren't noble. Germany has no nobles anymore...you-"_

 _Madam Greif cut him short, looking down at the boy. "Oh yes, he can. When uncivilised Germany ended its nobility, it was only the human one. One of those who kept their title was Mannfred von Carstein, Ulrich father."_

 _Daphne perked up with interest. She knew that name. When she was young she learned all about Europas nobility. That included also the goblin and dwarfen kingdoms and clans, the great free cities of the merpeople. And then there were the vampire clans, all loyal to the Emperor of magical Transivaina, Vlad Dracula._

 _She had no idea the leader of the von Carsteins had a son._

Harry blinked in surprise.

"Ulrich is a vampire?"

Daphne nodded. "Halfblood, apparently. That also explains his...worn-out look." Her voice crisped a little at the statement.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do tell." He simply said, pulling Dawn closer to his chest. They had learned quite a bit about vampires from Remus last year. Nocturnal, with superhuman strength and speed. They were magically powerful and quite dangerous. Unlike in muggle folklore, you don't turn into a vampire if bitten. Vampires were a race, like Dwarf or giant and cold reproduce as humans would. Someone who was bitten by a full vampire turned into something called a Ghoul or Thrall. They are still alive and normal, but a strong compulsion is placed on them to serve their vampiric master.

"I looked it up in the library before I came here. Vampiric half-bloods are prone to weak bodies, sun allergies and an appetite for raw meat. They tend to a short lifespan filled with sickness. The vampire part of their bodies is constantly assaulting the human part."

Harry looked in surprise. "That is horrible. Why would anyone do that to their child?"

Daphne sighed. "I have no idea. Apparently when they drink blood, they get the powers of a full vampire for a short amount of time, but still."

Harry nodded, frowning. "To think that Ulrich still became duelling champion that is pretty amazing."

Daphne shook her head. "Not so much. The magical core of half-blooded vampires is somewhere between vampire and human. So not that much of a surprise."

Harry bit his lip, nodding. "If you say so. When will they duel?"

Daphne tilted her head slightly to the side. "Next weekend, Saturday, before the students get onto the Express for their Yule Holidays. So enough to distract from you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So you think that will be more important to the rumour mill?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes. I mean your suicide attempt was pretty spectacular, but the german half-vampire champion challenging one of Slytherins best duelers to a fight in front of the entire school? That is pretty far up there." Harry winced only slightly. Daphne could be quite direct and to the point when she wanted to, but at the moment, when everybody danced around the subject this was nice.

Harry nodded again. "Let's hope so. Thanks for telling me, Daphne."

She even gave him a little smile. "No problem Harry. Now, the real reason I came."

They sat there in quiet for a moment, while Daphne pulled out his classwork for the day, something that made him smile. He would have thought Hermione would be the one to bring out the notes and homework but apparently Daphne had taken to it, not that he minded. Hermione tended to be a little overeager with it.

They started looking through those, a work that Harry enjoyed greatly, due to the absolute normality in those actions. It was like talking to Andromeda about normal things because this was what he enjoyed most this day, when everything was like nothing had happened. But like so often, it wouldn't hold, as only twenty minutes in the door opened and Sirius together with Dumbeldore walked inside.

The old headmaster wore his familiar half-moon glasses and a bright green robe with unicorns slowly dancing around the fabric. On his head, his long white hair was flowing freely. Next to him, much to Harry relief, Sirius looked a lot calmer and better rested. He didn't wear formal robes, but simple jeans and a red and golden sweatshirt. Daphne frowned ever so slightly seeing Lord Black in such muggle clothes, but on the other hand, the man wasn't quite a normal noble lord, so what should she expect. Sirius smiled slightly, yet grim at the girl next to Harry's bed, while Dumbledore spread his arms smiling wide at his two students.

"Ah, Harry, Miss Greengrass, learning already I see." The old man said while folding his hands. Daphne rose from her chair, curtsying in front of Sirius, before inclining her head towards Dumbledore.

"Lord Black, Headmaster." She greeted both of them. Sirius shook his head with a slight grin before returning the greeting. Dumbledore smiled at her still it his grandfatherly smile.

"Miss Greengrass, while I do commend yours and Harry's interest in getting him up to speed and award a point to Slytherin for the inter-house cooperation, I must ask you to take your leave. Harry, his godfather and I have something important to discuss."

Greengrass raised her eyebrow ever so slightly, but instead of moving she looked over at the Lord of House Black, waiting. The man looked back and after a moment he nodded faintly. It was obvious she would take his word over Dumbledores apparently. She then turned back to Harry, while placing folded parchment on his nightstand.

"These are the notes from Charms, Lord Peverell. I would appreciate it if you would look through these until tomorrow."

Harry said up more straight, nodding. "Will do Heiress Greengrass."

Daphne curtsied in front of him. "Good evening, Lord Peverell." Then she reached out and tickled Dawn slightly under the chin for a moment. After also curtsying in front of Sirius and another nod to the headmaster, she headed out, her blond hair flowing behind her like a curtain. Harry watched her leave for a moment before he turned to the two older men.

Dumbledore stepped in front of the end of his bed, as he did so often when talking to Harry in this particular room, while Sirius sat down next the bed on the chair Daphne had just vacated.

"If you would Sirius, my boy." Dumbledore said. The black-haired man nodded, waving his wand around. Harry almost jolted out of his bed, when a black sphere appeared and pushed outwards until it enveloped the three.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the startled Harry.

"In all my years if have seen quite a lot for incredible and strange magical tidbitz and wonders. But I never found such a strong privacy ward as this sphere of the House of Black. I might even argue that it was the reason House Black is called house Black."

He looked over at Sirius who merely shrugged. He didn't know and he didn't care about it.

"Professor, you wanted to talk to me?" Harry said, looking back at the man. Dumbledore nodded gravely, looking now older.

"Ah, yes Harry my boy. I have talked with Andromeda this morning." Harry flinched noticeably at that.

"Don't worry, she didn't tell me a lot. We talked mostly about how we should go from here. First I think it would be best if you stayed here for another week and head home like the other students when the Yule holidays come around. That of course only if you want to go home." He smiled.

Harry looked over at his fondly smiling godfather and nodded emphatically. "Yes, I would very much like that."

Dumbledore smiled brighter now. "Good, that is good. I'm glad you two found each other. Now I would like you to stay here for two reasons. For one it would mitigate the notion that something was wrong with you. Hogwarts only sends students home in very rare cases."

Harry nodded. "And the second reason?"

Dumbledore pulled something small out of his robes, handing it to Harry. It was a stone carved with runes all over it.

"What is this?" The boy asked.

"It's a syphoning stone. Normally those are used in places where great amounts of magic occur and need to be handled, like in the corners of floo chimney. In other cases, they are used in an attempt to drain magic from something. The longterm curse ward in for example."

Harry turned the stone. It was smooth and slick, slightly shining in dark black, with the runes in white. Sirius stared at I tin a grim fashion. "And what does this has to do with me?"

Dumbledore smiled. "This, Harry, will be your last defence should Tom come ever to close to you. Andromeda told me that you were ready to offer your own life to stop Tom. I must say it warms my heart seeing you so selfless. Only a few would go this far, would be ready to take this burden. This stone is here so you don't have to take such measures. You see, these stones are like magical drains, once activated, they pump out all the magic in contact. What I am proposing is that we put this stone near your core, inside your chest and should there be no other way, you activate the stone, it will suck all the magic out of you and Tom has nothing to complete the polar ritual with."

Harry turned the stone a little in his hand. "And that will stop it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Maybe I have been unclear. It would drain ALL the magic out of you, turning you into a squib." Harry paled, dropping the stone at an instant.

"What? A s-squib? What if I do it by accident?"

Dumbledore shook his head smiling. "Don't worry Harry. To activate it you would have to push great amounts of magic with the intent to destroy into the stone. Since I don't think you would normally push magic into yourself with the intention to destroy yourself, you will be fine. But also you have to make it ready sort of. So no accidents there."

Harry frowned. "And I would activate it what way?"

Dumbledore placed his hand over his chest. "By placing your wand hand over the stone and saying "I, your name, am willing to sacrifice my magic in stopping Tom Riddle. Fluffy Socks."

Harry blinked. "Fluffy socks?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Fluffy socks. I think there will be never a time where you say these words exactly in this form in a normal conversation."

Harry stared at the old slightly crazy man for a moment before eying Sirius. The black-haired man stared at the stone grimly.

"I don't like it, pub, but it is our best shot. But it is your decision." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder as he did often before, squeezing slightly. Harry smiled in appreciation, before turning back to look into the half-moon glassed eyes.

"If I do this, this doesn't go off just suddenly?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, it can only be activated by these words and then pushing magic into the stone. Of course, it can also be deactivated by saying "My magic is not needed to stop Tom Riddle. Cauldron bottom."

Harry nodded, slowly. "And I carry it around my neck?"

Dumbledore smiled wider. "Oh no, that could be difficult, if you were to be taken again. No, we would place it inside your body, under your ribcage. That is why I want you to stay here for the next few days. To make sure nothing went wrong. I told Poppy what she should look out for."

Harry looked down ad the thumbnail big stone.

Dumbledore followed his gaze. "As an additional security measure, I will obliviate myself and Sirius of this secret. You will be the only one who knows what we did, the only thing I and Sirius will remember is that security measures have been made."

Harry stared at the pebble for about two minutes before he nodded.

"Let's do it." Seeling himself for the procedure.

To his surprise, it wasn't a complicated, painful or lengthy action. He had thought about knives and splicers, about Madam Pomfrey and pain. The headmaster merely asked Harry to take off his pyjama shirt. Harry did so, conscious about the scars and welts that covered his body since childhood. If the headmaster thought something about those he said not a thing. Then Dumbledore took the stone in his hand and asked Harry to lay on his back. Dawn huddled next to his head, rubbing herself against the dark black hair. Dumbledores warm spider-like hands placed the small rune stone on his chest and the old man started chanting in a language Harry had never heard before and he was pretty sure was dead for years. He then felt a slight pressure and warmth on his chest and only a short jap of pain, like a poke with a needle. It was as fastly gone as it came, leaving Harry behind unsure whether he had really felt any pain or it was just imagination.

During the entire time, a grim face Sirius held his hand. Dumbledore pulled his hands back.

"Done." He said returning to the end of the bed.

Harry sat up, brushing over his chest. "That's it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "That is it. Quite an easy ritual really. When the day comes for you when you no longer need it, it can be easily removed."

Sirius smiled slightly at Harry. "Let'S hope you never need it." He said with a slightly shaken voice.

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Now, Sirius step over here, I would like to take your and my memory of this and anything connected to it."

The Black Lord stood up with a nod, walking over. Fascinated Harry watched as Dumbledore placed his hands on Sirius's shoulder, staring deep into his eyes. Both man just stared at each other against the backdrop of the black orb. Then only because there was darkness behind them, Harry saw slightly grey mist rising from the top first of Sirius and then of Dumbeldores own head, a mist that disappeared almost as quick as it came. Dumbledore stepped back and Sirius shook his head.

"Wow, this feels...weird. I know there was something but...it's gone. Like a Deja Vu really."

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh yes, the human mind is an intricate and wonderful piece of art. Sometimes I lose myself in the ins and outs of my own brain and need hours to find a way out of it." He smiled genuinely. Harry snorted in amusement.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Very well, I think we are done here. Sirius would you be so kind?"

The black-haired man had returned to the bedside chair, but he nodded. Bring down his wand like a whip, with a slight pop, the orb disappeared, leaving the three alone.

But they weren't alone. In fact, quite a few people were in the hospital wing. There was McGonagall, who stood to the side, her arms folded and an angry look on her face. Severus Snape was somewhere in the back, like a large dark bat near the entrance. Then Madam Pomfrey was there, her hands to her hips and chewing someone out.

"-is it not. This is a hospital wing and I will not-"

"Poppy." Dumbledore said while eyeing the three persons that were on the receiving end of MadamPomfreys dressing down.

"Maybe someone would like to explain what is going on?"

With a sigh, the tall woman in the centre stepped forward. Her robes were black, with yellow trim and her eyes darted shortly to Sirius, who looked surprised in return. A crown with crossed bones under it was embroidered on the edge of her robe, while she sighed. Her face showed great reluctance. The two next to her, one a black man with a big earring and the other a man with shaggy hair and a scar over the face, both wearing crimson Auror robes. Amelia Bones sighed again.

"Albus Dumbledore. You are hereby under arrest."

Grave silence followed her words.

* * *

Ah yes, this was fun.

A lot of things I wanted to happen finally happened.

I'm quite tired, so no long author notes this time. I had fun and after the last chapter is so short my thought. This was really really fun. The whole stone thing came to me just a short while ago and I think it takes away a lot of Harrys reason to kill himself.

It is totally intentional that Ginny hasn't come to Harry yet.

I first wanted to give Hermione the tale about the breakfast but then I thought no you know what this is a good way to have a little Daphne point of view. Important, some of the things she sees or say are her opinion or thoughts. With all the mistakes that come with that kind of narration.

Dumbeldore getting arrested. There are quite a few good things in OotP. Like Hogwarts without Dumbs, or Umbridge. The best character to hate ever and that is such a wonderful thing. I actually think Umbridge is one of the best-written characters in HP, because she is just this massive bitch. Also, I need Dumbledore out of school, so yeah.

Finally, some might think, Harry is accepting the stone quite quick. In my mind, he was ready to kill himself. Having something to stop Tom to get what he wants seems like something he would latch to quite eager. At least in my mind. Sirius is less happy with it.

Like always, comments ideas thoughts, keep those coming.

Next: Turbulence


	82. Chapter 82

"You sure you don't want to go?" Harry asked his godfather, who was tickling Dawn's stomach at the moment. It was pretty obvious that a lot of Harry's stress had fallen off him ever since the talk with Dumbledore, since Dawn was ready to leave his side for a while, currently residing in Sirius lap and letting him play with her stomach feathers, soothing the weak bond that those two had as well.

But whatever it was that made his godson relax so much, Sirius had no idea what it was. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice said he once had known but decided to cleanse this knowledge from his mind willfully. But he also knew it was something that helped Prongslet to stay safe and happy, so he didn't start to scratch on that mental wall he felt there.

He shrugged waving it off. "No need Prongslet. You know Melia. Like she would let me in on anything that happens with Dumbledore. It's more Cissy's place to get a feel on the pulse of things. She will tell me later. So I am totally fine here, spending my day with my favourite godson."

Harry snorted amused. "I'm your only godson." He muttered with a tired grin. Sirius grinned back toothy.

"Yeah? Oh, you are right, must have slipped from my mind for a moment."

Harry nodded in a sarcastic way. "Sure. Must have happened."

Sirius answered that with a barking laugh, making Dawn twitch a little. She spread her wings and returned to Harry's lap, chirping at him.

Sirius laughed more, before taking a sullen look. "Oh, I think my lady disagrees with my humour."

Harry brushed his fingers through her the plumage of the grumpy phoenix. The bond was filled with good-natured annoyance as he tickled her chin.

"Yeah, poor Dawn. I know Padfoot can be a brute but he means well." He stage-whispered down at her.

"Oi" Sirius called out, getting stuck out tongue from his godson. Sirius smiled. At least Harry could joke again. While Sirius had noticed the weeks before how Harry had curled into himself, he had thought that was teenager being teenagers. His mirror calls had come less and Harry had turned to a more angry manor, but then again, teenagers turned to be that way when puberty hit them, at least Narcissa said that quite a few times. Well, on the other hand, normal teenagers weren't kidnapped by the Dark Lord and escaped with a dead friend.

Not for no reason he had turned to Andy, asking her to work with Harry. Too late, Sirius thought bitterly. This was way too close for his liking. Harry had needed him, had needed help and once again, he hadn't been there, hadn't seen the signs well enough. That was one of the parts, that made him stay here. Harry should never feel like he had no one to turn to ever in his life again.

Also, spending time with his godson was like spending time with James again. Harry looked so similar to his dead best friend that once or twice he caught himself short calling him James or Prongs. He had the same nature of standing by his friends, the way his eyes lit up when he was near them. The daring way he ran to the rescue of the Greengrass's this summer or when his one true love was there as well. The difference being, that this love was the black phoenix that was rubbing her head against his tummy, instead of a fierce red-head. Or maybe not, he thought, thinking of Ginny Weasley, apparently Harry's girlfriend.

But the more time he spends with him, Sirius saw that Harry wasn't James carbon copy. He was his own person, with equally many parts Lily in him as well as his own. The way he cared for those normally ignored like Kreacher or how quick he placed Narcissa inside the realm of people he cared for, this felt so much like her.

Sirius smiled watching his godson lose himself in Dawn's eyes again. He rubbed her chin and forgot the world around him. This was both his friends legacy and the greatest gift they had ever made to Sirius, entrusting him with their son. Sirius felt his eyes burn a little from unshed tears, thinking about it. They had trusted him with this treasure and he almost blew it away twice now. Never again. Harry was the most amazing person Sirius had ever met, to come from such a past and being such a boy it was mindboggling. Twelve years he had spent in Azkaban, hell on earth and if anyone would ask him if he would do it again for this boy. In a heartbeat. His smile got warmer, he was content to watch the boy, as he tickled and played with Dawn, seemingly unaware of the world outside his bed. That was what love did, Sirius thought to himself with a smile. He turned his head to the side, looking around for a bit. There was a book on Harry nightstand. Sirius leaned over picking it up.

'The life of Godric Gryffindor' was written on the front.

"Andromeda wants me to read that." Harry said, looking up from Dawn, who had caught his finger in her beak, pulling on it. Sirius also looked up, his fingers running over the cover.

"Did she now? Well, it kind of makes sense."

Harry raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. Sirius ruffled his hair for a moment putting down the book.

"Well, it isn't a very well known fact, since Binns never covers the founders, but we know, that Godric Gryffindor didn't die in battle or of old age. He killed himself."

Harry stopped playing with Dawn, no fully focused on the older man. "Really?"

Siris nodded. "There is a number of letters from Helga Hufflepuff to Jupina Smith, the ancestor of the Smith family. In those, she bemoans the loss of her friend and speaks of the way he died. Apparently he flung himself from the Astronomy tower, shortly after Slytherin left the castle and Rowena died from Dragon Pox."

Harry blinked at him in surprise.

"He did?" Harry all but breathed at that. Sirius nodded.

"But why?" The boy asked. Sirius shrugged, picking up the book again and looking at it.

"Who knows? Lady Hufflepuff's letters don't say. She only expressed her sadness about the death of her last friend and that she is saddened that he and Slytherin couldn't put their anger aside before the end."

Harry tilted his head to the side, thoughtful. "How do you know this?"

Sirius smirked. "When I was first sorted into Gryffindor, I wasn't welcomed with open arms. A lot of the other Gryfs looked at me the Black boy and said I wasn't a real lion. Well most did, of course, your father stood by me, never bowing down to anyone. I think it was there and then that we started pranking, to get back on some of those sons of bit...on the other students. But I digress. I looked up a lot of Gryffindors life during that time, trying to figure out what makes a Gryffindor. I think I read this one as well, back then." He handed the book to Harry, who took it, looking at the simple leather binding.

"Think about it, if the man, who we all see as the embodiment of courage has ended his life on his own, who would blame you for thinking in those lines?" Sirius mused. Then he smiled. "That's probably what Andy tried to tell you with this book. Not that I encourage you to try it again, please." There was a pained notion in Sirius's voice and Harry shook his head, looking down at the book again.

"I plan not to." He simply said with a wary smile. Sirius nodded in agreement, smiling at him.

"Better do Prongslet." He said. "How far are you in?"

Harry shrugged a little. "Not a lot yet."

Sirius stood up stretching. "How about you work on that I will go running for a bit." He eyed his godson. Harry nodded in return. He knew Sirius disliked being inside so long. He had no idea why, but probably due to the effects of Azkaban still lingering.

"See you later Prongslet." He said, winking at Harry, before turning into Padfoot.

Harry chuckled. "Have a good run Padfoot."

The black grim took off, quickly leaving the infirmary and Harry picked up the book, opening it with Dawn huddled in his lap, cooing while her warmth spread through his petting fingers.

* * *

Harry closed the book with a tired sigh. It had been fascinating. He had learned a lot about Gryffindor and some subtitles about courage that he had never thought of. Sure when you ask someone what is courage, the first thing in their mind is a hero, doing some daring and amazing feat of heroism and yes the book contains this. But it also held other smaller accounts of Godric. Like the fact that he would accept the ridicule of the entire school after making a minor mistake and being punished by the other three founders to work the stables for a week. It wasn't said what that mistake was but he accepted his punishment fair and square. That was what the biography made him out, an honest but arrogant man, thinking too highly of himself sometimes, while on other times could be humble. When you talked to someone they often describe the founders as these larger than life persons, heroes of the age of old, amazing and untouchable.

This biography painted a different story. Important figures, yes. Powerful, of course. But humans. And as such flawed and not so one dimensional. While courage was a feature of Godric Gryffindor, it wasn't his only feature and he was far from the noble, perfect beam of light Gryffindors tended to paint him as. He pushed his own brother out of the family because he answered the call to be the French Court Wizard, a position in which his brother died in by the same sword Harry had pulled from the Sorting hat two years ago. He was also a drunk and a glory hound, inconsiderate to the thoughts of others and quick to anger.

The book spoke of the other founders in a similar fashion and Harry intended to read biographies from the same author about those as well. He was still a hero in the book and his fights in defence of the helpless were great and honest but still, he was not perfect. He had flaws, like everyone, Harry thought to himself. Gryffindor was flawed, like Slytherin, like Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Every human had his own flaws because those are part of what we are. Dumbledore, by many revered as the greatest wizard since Merlin had shown his flaws over the last few years. The man wasn't perfect and while the shock of that man being arrested still lingered in his bones, he couldn't help but be cautious.

But it didn't stop by him. Sirius was flawed as well, some of the things Harry loved about him were also his greatest flaws. He was impulsive, certain of himself to the point of arrogance and sometimes a little too self-absorbed. Hermione was his best friend, Harry knew this. But still, she was nosy and when her opinion was formed she could be stubborn as a mule.

Harry scrunched his face a little when he thought about Ron. His best mate. His former best mate. Harry had no idea why but he felt that the bond was broken. Ron had dropped him, when he needed him, out of jealousy. Out of spite.

But then again, as he himself so much better? Yes, he knew Ron could be angry at times but he did nothing to help him. Did he reach out after their fight? Or did he walk away, expecting Ron to fall in line and come crawling back to him? Because he wasn't the bigger man here either. Harry realised that yes, he didn't want to be in the position he was, but he also knew his former friend had quite a large chip on his shoulder. And Harry hadn't helped to lessen it. Like Harry could expect Ron's loyalty without doing much about it. Ever since Sirius got free, had he done anything for his friend? Like really? Yes, he had his new family and that took time, but had he really reached out to his former best mate? Or had he left him on the far side, focusing on himself and simply expected Ron to pick right up where they had left like nothing was wrong? They had seen each other over the summer only three times, not because Harry couldn't make it but because Harry decided to. es, after the breakout he couldn't leave the house, but before that, an afternoon of flying would have been possible.

His mind trailed off when the door opened and the exact person he was thinking about stuck his head through. He looked around, checking for Madam Pomfrey, before slipping inside. He moved over to the bed, where Harry sat up more curios.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting his eye.

"Hi." He said, twitching around a little.

"Hey." Harry answered lamely, feeling weird and awkward in this situation. He thought he would feel less weird trying to make conversation with Malfoy right now.

"Look, Harry...I'm sorry. About...well about a lot of things. About what I said after the goblet thing and what happened after. I was an idiot, over the last few months and an asshole to the bloody boot. I...I don't know I was so jealous about you and the life you have now and when that happened I just wanted it to be me, you know. To be me that gets the attention. Up until the first task and then I couldn't be more happy that it wasn't me and then I felt so bad for being a dick to you, but...I was afraid what you might say if I spoke to you again so I pushed it away, you know how well I put things off, always saying to myself, next time, next time...until you did that thing and I realised that there might be no next time to put it off, so I said to myself, I do it now. I now get why mom and dad have this rule not to go to bed angry and I-"

A held up hand stopped him mid ramble. Harry smiled sadly.

"I haven't been the best friend either. I pushed you away, placed other things ahead of you over and over and that wasn't right either."

Ron shook his head. "No, I mean yes, but you had other things on your mind, with Sirius and Miss Black and Dawn and then...they are more important."

Now Harry too shook his head. "But you were my best friend. That should account for something."

Ron blinked and then suddenly snorted in amusement. "Look at us..."

And suddenly both of them were laughing, for a moment their entire fight is forgotten. Ron sat down next to the bed, placing down his bookbag. For a while, they both just chuckled a little.

Finally, Ron ended, placing his hands in his pockets. "Soooo, how have you been? I mean I know I see you every day and with you here but...you know what I mean."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get it. I won't lie, it wasn't fun really. You have seen how the other students were and then Cho left me hanging just because of it. That sucked."

Ron turned a little red. "Yeah. But you found someone new, even though...it is my sister."

Harry felt a lump in his stomach. He didn't like to think about Ginny at the moment. Every time his mind wandered to her he felt nervous and worried, somewhat dreading the time she would walk through these doors. Would she be angry with him? Would they fight? On the one hand, he didn't want that to happen but on the other he...he had no idea, he only knew he would be happy to let that happen way later.

"yeah." Was all he brought out.

Ron turned even redded but waved his hands. "That is totally fine if you treat her right and all, I'm sure Fred and George had the whole older brother thing covered, I mean I know they did cause they told me but...anyways, I hope it turned not too nasty?"

Harry frowned for a moment but then a smile turned his face. Ron was obviously as uncomfortable to speak about Ginny with him as Harry was, a sentiment the boy could live very well with.

Harry nodded. "Most of the time not. Not too different from the entire Slytherin-heir thing." Even though he knew Ron knew about this because they were still in the same classes. Ron nodded.

"That sucks man."

It was a weird conversation, neither of the boys really knew how to talk to the other. There was this big elephant in the room both knew about but had no idea how to talk about it. Yes, they had apologised but neither felt like it was enough at the moment. But they needed to try anyway.

"Tell me about it. And then after the first task, it went all to shit, I mean with Gryf and..." Harry trailed off.

Ron leaned a little closer. "What happened there anyways? They told us a portkey misfunction but I didn't buy it, neither did any of the others."

Harry clenched his fist, angrily. "You have three guesses."

Ron blinked. "Not Snape rig...ohhhhhhhhh. Really?"

Harry only nodded fiercely, while Dawn fluttered her wings, almost headbutting his tummy in the attempt to get his attention because his anger flung through the bond.

Ron paled a little bit. "Oh damn. I'm sorry mate. What is it with you-know-who that he always tries to get to you?"

Ron could be blunt at times but this honesty also had his merits. Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore told me when I came back but I can't tell. Top secret and all that, sorry. Sirius is the only other person that knows." And Andromeda but Ron didn't need to know that.

Ron waved it off. "No need buddy. Must be pretty big of a secret if you can't even tell Hermione."

Harry nodded. "Speaking of which, how was it with her? I know she spends some time with you, even though would never say anything about it. Most of the time she said if I wanted to know, I should talk to you myself. Should have, months ago."

Ron waved it off, shaking his head. "Wouldn't have helped. I know self-reflection isn't my strong suit but even I know I wouldn't have listened to you at all. No, she was much the same with me, telling me to talk to you, make up and so on, but we spoke far less than before. I mostly spend time with Dean and Seamus in fact."

Harry nodded. He had seen it. "How was that? I mean, I know both of them but I don't really KNOW them if you get what I mean?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. It was actually pretty good. We got along surprisingly well. They always stuck to themselves, said we three were always so closed off. Anyways, it was...fun. It is quite relaxed when Hermione isn't there to hound you for marks and homework, you know?"

Harry frowned. "You know she does that for your own good right?"

Ron blushed a little."Yeah, and I will probably see it in my marks at the end of the year but not butting heads about revising and homework. Also, we get the homework done. By the last minute, but still. When I do homework with her plan half my mind is occupied with what I could do instead you know?" He shrugged a little."Maybe her learning is not my style, I don't know. But speaking of marks, I did notice yours went up, even in potions."

Harry blinked surprised. "How did you notice?"

Ron blushed, looking down. "Well, this will sound shitty, but I hoped to see you fail. I know it is not nice and petty, but I don't know, at that stage, I wanted anything that made me feel less bad, even if it was a bad mark for you."

Harry frowned a little. That was in fact quite petty. But then again, he had quite a few petty thoughts about Ron over the course of their silence.

"Never mind. On the one hand, having someone who cares for my grades is actually a pretty big incentive. But also Daphne Greengrass helped me a lot with that."

Ron flinched only slightly at her mentioning. He disliked Slytherin on principle, but before he came here he had a long talk with Hermione. More like dressing down, but he felt he deserved so it wasn't all that bad. She had drilled it into his head not to be miffed about Harry's personal decisions and feelings. So he tried his best to keep his face in check and tried to keep an open mind like Hermione had told him with strong words.

"And that worked? I thought with Hermione we already had someone pushing us."

Harry smirked, shaking his head. "Yeah, but Hermione sometimes gives me this feeling like she sees ours studies as extensions of her own, you know? Don't get me wrong, she is my best friend, but it is this feeling like she wants us to be good in class because she thinks it would reflect badly on her if we don't. Daphne is different, yeah she is cold and all but with her it is like a deal, we meet on eye-level. I help her in DADA and she helps me in potions and..."

Harry's voice trailed off when he saw the look in Ron's eyes. Downtrodden and somewhat of defeat. He then slowly looked up.

"We don't go back to being best friends this simple right?" He said, not with sadness but more like he realised it only then. Harry blinked then his eyes widened a bit. He had simply spoken of Hermione as his best friend without even thinking a title that before was firmly Ron's. But that was it wasn't it. Hermione was his best friend, no matter the last two weeks, but she was it. She had been standing next to him during this ordeal. Harry slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I wish I could turn back time but...Hermione was there for me this entire time and..." Harry again trailed off. He had no idea what to say really. He wanted to say that they would be fine and great friends again, but Harry just didn't see it. Ron slowly shook his head.

"No Harry, it is fine really. I mean don't get me wrong you were my best mate for years and I will always be your friend, but you are in a different world now. You are a lord, have a phoenix, make friends across the houses, something with you-know-who. It is like you are part of a novel or something."

Harry frowned a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask for-"

Ron shook his head, smiling. "No, you didn't. It is nothing you need to apologies for. This is how your life is and I don't fit in it as your best friend, because that isn't my life. When I was young I always wanted to be this important guy. Someone like Minister or head of the DMLE or something. Someone important that people look up to and think 'Man that is the guy'." Harry took a breath but Ron stopped him."No, please let me finish. I know you, it isn't for the glory. But showing that you can really do it? That you are 'The Man'? Sounds more like you."

Harry's first instinct was to deny these words. He was no glory hound. He wasn't like Lockhart, wanting the fame wanting the attention. But even while he thought this other thought crept into his mind. Yes, he disliked the whole boy-who-lived thing, but not because he disliked the attention but because he felt like he didn't earn it. Dawn he had wrung from the fire, yeah he had help but still. He wanted to build House Peverell to be a great house. He wanted to sit in the Wizengamot, wanted people to recognise him, wanted people to see that he was more than a glorified idol, wanted people to see that it was he was worth something, that he wasn't a freak to be cast in a cup-board.

Harry's eyes turned down to his fingers. He had never thought about it. He had always seen himself as humble because it was his first instinct that came when the boy-who-lived thing crashed on him.

Harry nodded slowly."I have never thought about it."

Ron nodded slowly. "And that is fine. I guess. There is nothing wrong with it. Trying to be great I mean. I just don't want it." He blushed a little. "It is so much work and I feel even if I got into that position I would suck at it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That is surprisingly self-reflective of you, sorry to say that."

Ron snorted shrugging a little. "I had a lot of time to think I guess. What I want to say is, for you to get to that place you will have to work and you don't need a best friend that is holding you back."

Harry frowned again, shaking his head. "You wouldn't hold me back."

Ron nodded, grinning. "Oh yes, I would. Just look at how you got better in school when you cut me out."

Harry shook his head. "That has nothing to do with this."

Ron smiled sadly. "Maybe, maybe not."

Harry thought and for a while they sat next to each other, saying nothing. Then Harry leaned over, smiling.

"Maybe it is to early for us to be best friends again, but how about two friends rebuilding their friendship again?"

Ron smiled. "I would like that."

"How about some chess?"

Ron grinned as an answer. "Don't you think I go easy on you."

"Not in my wildest dreams."

* * *

They were in their second game and Harry was pretty certain this would end pretty soon. Once again his former best friend had his entire line in a chokehold and it was only a matter of time before he would have to topple his king. His pieces were arguing with each other and Harry about every turn. To make things even more difficult for Harry, Dawn was highly interested in the moving chess pieces and tried to pluck them away from the board, so Harry was at the same time playing, convincing his chess pieces to move and wrestled a black chirping phoenix from stopping the game entirely.

He might laugh more than any before the last few days. It was carefree and funny. All thoughts of Voldemort and polar disappeared in the depth of his mind, locked away in a chest.

"Bishop too, no Dawn no give me that Pawn back. Bishop to...yes I want to move you, don't look at me that way. Yes, I see his Queen. No. Dawn!"

Ron sniggered in return. "Man you have to get a hold of these guys." Only for his side of the board to revolt now, shacking their small hands at the redhead with vigour, cursing him in return, making both boys laugh even more.

"Were they always this rebellious?" Ron asked still laughing.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Fred and George gave this set to remember? I wouldn't put it past the two of them to tweak it a little bit."

Ron nodded with a grin. "Be happy it doesn't give you flippers for hands or makes you talk backwards after you touch it."

Harry grinned. "You are right, I should be thankful. I guess taking a gift from them is always a double-edged sword."

Ron nodded while trying to order his pieces in a line. "Yeah, don't tell me. Have you heard, they pranked Warrington hard yesterday?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione told me about the challenge from Ulrich, not about a prank."

Ron smirked. "Not something she would like. They charmed him to give teachers nicknames during class. He called Snape grease head and Mr Dungeon-bat."

Harry snorted in amusement. "What?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah. Apparently Snape turned almost purple in anger and has for the first time since anyone can remember docked 20 points from Slytherin. He must have been really pissed."

Harry giggled a little. "And Warrington?"

Ron grinned. "Couldn't get it to go away. He didn't speak to Snape after that and went to Flitwick. Apparently it also affected his writing because Flitwick was pretty miffed that the parchment was addressed to Professor Shorty."

Harry held a laugh back again, finally giving up the fight with his familiar and letting her steal his King who in return berated him for his lack of loyalty to the crown.

"Did they get detention for it?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Even had the balls to go to a teacher and tell them it was them. You would think they would try to keep it under wraps."

Harry shook his head. "And let people think someone else was a bigger prankster than them? Don't think did they go to?"

"Sprout. While McGonagall was on the other side of the castle. She-"

Bang!

The sound echoed through the corridor in front of the hospital wing. Harry and Ron both looked up.

Bang!

"What the-" Harry didn't get further because at that moment the doors flew open and a black grim barreled inside, dodging a blue curse flung over his head. The grim was barking like he was laughing madly, running down the middle of the room. A second later two angry witches stormed into the infirmary.

One was Narcissa, her hair a little in disarray, her face slightly flushed, while she glared daggers at the running Animagus, firing a second curse at the dog. Next to her was the Deputy Headmistress in her normal dark green robes.

Only her hair, normally in a bun was standing in every direction and was bright yellow, like a cartoon sun. She also had her wand out, pointing at his bum and shooting a nasty looking stinging hex into the yelping dog form, that quickly retreated under and behind the bed of a startled but bemused Harry. Ron gaped at their head of the house, trying to hold back his snigger.

"Mr Black out here at once." McGonagall ordered in her most agitated voice. The door to Madam Pomfrey's office flung open and she also stormed inside.

"What is going on here? This is an infirmary, not a shooting range."

Minerva turned, pointing at her hair. "This MAN charmed my hair into this in the middle of the entrance hall. And then he had the audacity to run!" Her eyes were wide and flaring. Narcissa didn't stop, leaning down and trying to catch Sirius hindleg with a spell rope. But she missed and Sirius jumped more behind Harry's bed.

"Don't you hide behind your godson Sirius Orion Black. You ran me over and there is hell to pay for that! Turn back at once." She snarled out.

Sirius barked out a burst of second laughter like bark and hid more behind Harry. Narcissa frowned even deeper.

Minerva on her side pointed her wand at Sirius. "Fine Mr Black, have it your way." And she shot a very special pulse at the dog form. It was a reverting charm, used to force an animagus back into his human form and to stay that way for a certain amount of time. Harry and Ron had seen Sirius and Remus use it on Pettigrew back in the Shack. It was a mint green spell and it worked a hundred per cent of the time because it detached the mind of an animagus for a short time from his or her subconscious form, therefore stopping the override magic had on the person.

Or it would if it had hit him. But apparently running in his dog form with a werewolf and also after that from police, Aurors and the entire world had made him quite a dodger, not to be forgotten that Sirius was once Gryffindors beater. He ducks under the first and evaded two others until Narcissa finally had it.

She waved her wand in a complex pattern, one well known to businessman and nobles all around the world over a hundred years ago. It was a warding spell of a certain kind. Its original purpose was to ward their conversations from unwanted listeners, namely animagi. Not that Animagus was a widespread gift in Britania but then again, better safe than sorry. But with the invention of other warding patterns, most of which didn't get along with the spell, made it fall out of fashion. Normal listeners and listening artefacts were more common than the one or two stray animagi in the land. So it became a footnote of history, for it stayed mainly in family libraries and old tomes, only for the most paranoid to learn. But what is house Black if not paranoid. A pulse went out of her wand like a globe of simmering air, filling the entire room of the infirmary.

So no one was surprised when Sirius twitched mid-jump and turned back into his human form, sprawled over the wooden floor.

More surprising was the fact that on the wall over the bed next to Harry a second form reverted itself from an unseen small back into a human, clawing at the wall for a millisecond, trying to trick gravity, only to the crash down onto the night-stand next to Harry's bed, shattering the water glass on his and rumbling onto the ground in a heap of scarlet robes and twisted extremities.

All eyes in the room turned towards the cursing and hissing form of Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Done. This chapter REALLY turned quite different than I thought it would.

The big thing. Ron and Harry talk again. Like I stated before Ron will not play a big part in this story. He is also not perfect. But he did a lot of soul searching. They will probably not return to best friend status, but still, they will get along better now. I always thought it would be weird for Harry to just accept Ron's words after the first task and be done with it. So I wanted this to be a bit different but I also don't want him to be a total dick. There is a reason why Harry and Ron were friends and I always feel like this is something more human, to have people have a reason and wishes of their own, dreams and so on. Most fics either have Ron as this great buddy or a jealous asshole who doesn't understand the simplest terms. I want this to be different, for Ron to be somewhere in the middle. He will still not get a lot of screentime, mostly stick to Dean and Seamus but he doesn't hate Harry and is his friend.

The star with Godric. I hope I don't contradict canon with the whole he killed himself thing. I myself don't know why he did it in my AU. Maybe he grieved over Slytherin. Maybe he had depression and couldn't bear life. Maybe all his glory hunger was a wish to fill an inner thrust for something but couldn't fill it. I don't know, think your own idea of it.

Finally Skeeter. First I wanted it to end on the chess play but I felt this was a lot better. The idea of having her reverted by accident fitted better for me because I hadn't planted her enough in the notice by people. I know it takes a little bit away from Hermione but wasn't possible. Also, she needs to stop writing soon for story reasons. Oh how that is done, you can guess, will be part of the next chapter and I am positively gleeful that I can write it.

On another account, I read a lot of other fics at the moment and search more. Here is what I am interested in feel free to recommend. Not all accounts need to be met, but most. Pureblood, Politics, Noble houses, Harry gets a family, powerful Harry, Independent Harry, Harry is hetero(that is one of the few dead set things. I have no problem with others characters being gay or anything but Harry is always the one I identify with and I am hetero, so no Draco/Harry), No Snape/Hermione it feels weird and even with time travel it still feels kind of pedo to me, time travel on itself is fine. Godlike Harry. Not so much interest in Marauder Era or Post Hogwarts stories. Hogwarts timeline is my favourite. Harry travelling back in time and becoming a teacher is fine as well.

I have read already: Laughing all the way to london, Marauders Plan, From Ruin, Dodging Prison Stealing Witches, Death Eater Menace, Blinded by Lies, King and Lionheart and the other side of the galleon and a few more I can't name at the moment. So if you have recomandations, feel free.

Next up: Beat into submission


	83. Chapter 83

The blond with the curled hair and strong make-up blinked rapidly, before licking her lips once and getting to her feet. She brushed the dust off her skirt, before smiling at the gathered people. Still, her nervousness was showing.

"Lord Black, Miss McGonagall, Lord Peverell, what a pleasant surprise this is." She said in what appeared to be a soothing voice full of fake surprise. McGonagall stepped forward, her face filled with a deep frown.

"Miss Skeeter, what are you doing here?" She asked, the confusion still winning over her anger.

The blond reporter brushed through her hair, trying to arrange it in an orderly manner. Her smile didn't waver much.

"Ah you see Miss McGonagall, Hogwarts is such an interesting place, rich in history and stories I just though-"

"You mean you were spying on my godson." Sirius cut her off, glaring daggers while he stepped a little closer. He pointed at Harry, who still sat in his bed, pulling the curious Dawn to his chest. The blond woman shook her head a little nervous still smiling.

"Oh no, you must be mistaken, Lord Black. Have I mentioned that those robes really highlight your eyes? I was just following the noise of dear Miss McGonagall chasing a black dog through the school."

At that Minerva cut in. "A school in which you have no business of being. As you are well aware Miss Skeeter, besides official tournament occasions the school is closed to the press. As I told you on two occasions before this year and many more over the years."

Skeeter didn't miss a beat as she stepped back towards the doors.

"Ah yes, I remember. Silly me it must have slipped my mind. I'm terribly sorry about that Miss McGonagall."

She stepped another step to the door. McGonagall nodded angrily.

"Don't you think you will not be held accountable for trespassing. Again."

Skeeter inched closer to the door. "Of course, of course, I'm terribly sorry." She wasn't everybody could see it. But she moved closer to the door again. These idiots didn't seem to have any idea how many problems they could cause her with what they had at hand.

"Wonderful. Deputy Headmistress, would you mind if I escorted Miss Skeeter of the school boundaries? I have to leave too, my Lord you understand?" Skeeters eyes turned to Narcissa Black as the woman spoke and her eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe her luck. They would let her off the hook just like that? Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagall were dangerous. Narcissa Black was just the former trophy wife of Lucius Malfoy, not a threat at all. And she had this juicy article to write. Yet Skeeter thought with a slight shudder, the way the black and blond woman was eyeing her like she was some cockroach that crawled out from under her bed was making her a little nervous. But then again she was some pureblood princess with no idea of the real world.

And she didn't like the bright smile that Lord Black got as he looked over to his cousin. "Oh of course Cissy. Take care of this. I think that is a wonderful idea." Skeeter wasn't sure but when the man turned his gaze towards her it was almost like there was pity in it.  
McGonagall turned to the black and blond woman. "See that she is off the premise please Miss Black. I don't want her lurking about around my students."

At that, Narcissa Black moved over to Skeeter, directing her to the door. "Oh don't worry Deputy headmistress. I believe she will never come back here uninvited." And then she smiled at Rita. It was difficult, but she could handle a trophy wife after all. Of all the people in the room, she was the one Rita was sure she could handle. And then she would worm her way out of this, Rita Skeeter, best reporter for the Daily Prophet had done this countless times.

Both women left the infirmary and moved down the somewhat cold Hogwarts corridors. Such a large castle was always drafty in the winters no matter how many heating charms were etched into the stone walls. Miss Black walked just beside her, her hands clasped behind her back. Neither of them said a word for a while, just the sound of their shoes on the stone floor could be heard.

"You know, Miss Skeeter, this is a lucky accident. I wanted to meet you for quite some time now." Miss Black finally broke the silence. Rita raised an eyebrow.

"You do? And what for might I ask?"

Narcissa Black smiled at her, this modulated pureblood smile which didn't tell you anything about the emotions of the smiling person. "Oh, such an esteemed and interesting reporter as yourself, you would make a lovely friend." She said in a sweet tone, that had Rita blinking for a moment. Then she returned the smile.

"Oh, I would love to be your friend." She said as sweet as Black did. That woman might be a perfect source of pristine information. Being the former wife of Malfoy and part of the house of Black. There was so much juicy gossip, Rita could almost smell it.

Black's eyes lit up and her smile widened. "Oh, that is wonderful. I'm sure we will have a great time together."

Again they moved side by side in quiet for a while. The Narcissa almost turned an innocent look over.

"Rita, you don't mind if I call you Rita right?" She asked. Skeeter nodded.

"Of course Narcissa. What is it?" Might be easier to pull something from the woman than she thought it would be.

"I was wondering. Could you perhaps stop writing so personal details about Lord Peverell? He was pretty upset about it."

Rita eyed the woman. Was she played? No, this woman seemed o eager and open, like she had no idea how the dance worked. Then her mind lit up. That woman was dumb! She could use this soooo well.

She smiled again, as they came around a corner. "I'm sorry Narcissa, I would love to but the readers deserve to learn the truth and it is my duty as a reporter to find it. I wish I could help you."

Narcissa sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Oh well, and here I was hoping you could help out a friend."

Rita smiled."Maybe I can. I could try to work in a different direction, in case you have something interesting. On Lord Malfoy perhaps or Lord Black."

Narcissa tipped her chin for a moment, thinking. Then she shook her head. "I guess I could, but then I don't need you to destroy my ex-husband and I won't betray my Lords confidence. Sooooo, no I think we will have a different route. I mean I know things about you too, Rita, things I don't think you want to be known."

Rita snorted. There it was. That was that bitches play? Maybe she should show her how this was really played. "You do? Do you mean the animagus thing? Sure it will be a little bit unpleasant to register and the fine would be a bit nasty, but in the end, I am a successful reporter, I can effort it. Probably the Prophet will pay for it anyway, I make that kind of money for them in a week after all. There is no way I will be blackmailed by this."

Narcissa's smile didn't waver at all. It didn't change at all. But somehow, Rita wasn't sure how it changed. Warming and charming as it was before now it was cold and downright scary. A smile for which the Dark Lord himself would have killed to have it. Narcissa raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Oh no, Rita my dear, who said I was talking about the animagus thing. I know you spinless bitch can worm your way out of that. Does the name Ragnok ring a bell for you?"

Rita almost stumbled. "What? No...sounds like a goblin name."

Narcissa nodded still smiling. "Oh yes, it is. Ragnok the thirteenth to be more correct. He is the Black account manager and a dear friend of ours. We have talked a lot over time and I do tend to listen to him. About two months ago, I met him and we talked a little. He bemoaned that a deal with House Smith had dropped out and while he was doing so, he said the reason was an article by "Lois Born". You don't happen to know that name right?" Her tone was ice cold now like her smile.

Rita gulped hard. That was one of her pen names. I fact it was her pen name for stories to dangerous to write in her real name, quite frankly because it involved dangerous topics and or espionage. No one knew that she was Lois Born, beside her publisher and he would never tell on her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rita said, feeling sweat in her neck. Narcissa stopped, crossing her arms.

"Oh pleeeeease Rita, of course, you do. In case you are wondering, let's say your publisher does like southern women and Lady Zabini is a dear friend of mine. And she is such a gossip. When I asked her about you and what she could tell me, she was all too eager. My dear friend has set her sights on my cousin and therefore it was quite easy to get it out of her. She gets another dinner with Sirius, so she isn't complaining really. Anyways, I know you are Lois Born and I don't think you want Gringotts to know that you are stealing their secrets don't you? But then again, Lord Ragnok is a dear family friend sooooo..." She trailed off smiling still like a shark.

Rita swallowed hard. "What do you want?"

Narcissa dropped the smile, raising her chin. "You stop your smear campaign against house Peverell and Black. House Greengrass as our allies is also off the table. Every article you write about either of our houses will go through my hands. So you better find the nicest words in your empty head about our houses. And you might step up your game and find out who are our friends and who are our enemies. It would do you good not to smear those that are dear to us as well. Do you understand?"

Rita blinked hard. "My publisher will want to have answers. I can't just-"

"Yes, you can. Yes, your sales will go back a little but remember, better worse sales than a goblin blade in your back. Or maybe someone else you have insulted while being 'Lois'. So, are we friends?"

Rita licked her lips nervous for a moment, thinking about a way out of this. Then she sighed, sagging in herself and looking a lot older than the twenty-five she insisted was her age. Well, it was her age, if you subtracted twelve from the real number.

"We are friends." She ground out. Narcissa smiled, linking their arms together.

"That is wonderful. And don't worry, there might be one or two bones I will throw your way. I look out for my friends."

Rita sighed. "Never thought I would be blackmailed by the light side."

Narcissa laughed loudly at that. "Honey, remember my name and ask yourself why it is called black mail in the first place."

Her bell-like laughter echoed through the corridors of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry had the hands folded behind his back, while Dawn was perched on his shoulder, curiously staring. Harry stood in front of the large windows and the first snow of the year was falling, the first snow the young phoenix had ever seen. It had started just now but it was already thickening. Pretty sure in half an hour the entire castle would be covered in a thick white blanket. Sirius and McGonagall had left him alone for a little bit, they were outside, talking about some things apparently. The phoenix on his shoulder was fluttering her wings, curious to look at this bizarre and unfamiliar event of something white falling slowly from the sky. But then again he was not alone for long.

"Har!" A female voice called out to him from the entrance. The raven-haired boy turned his head, seeing Ginny moving quickly through the room. Her red hair was open, falling over her back.

Harry turned around entirely. "Hey Gin ufff." He barely got his arms out, catching Ginny as she jumped into his arms hugging him. Dawn could barely hold on to his shoulder, chirping loudly and Harry could feel her annoyance through their bond. Harry pulled back, his hand flying up to steady the black bird, not that she really needed it.

"Careful, you almost knocked down Dawn." He admonished the girl, while he was still more concentrated on the phoenix. Ginny blushed a little, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She hastily blurted out, blinking rapidly. Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"It's okay, nothing happened after all." Still, his fingers lingered in the dark plumage for a little moment longer. Both of them were quiet for a moment before Ginny stepped a little closer leaning her head against Harry's shoulder.

"How are you love?" She asked in a quiet voice. Harry blinked for a short moment, then he shook his head.

"I wish people wouldn't ask me all the time."

Ginny lifted her head looking at him in surprise. "Oh, sorry." Again she blushed a little. Harry shook his head.

"Never mind, you couldn't know. I'm fine, I guess. I speak with Andromeda, you know, Sirius cousin?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, we met her two days ago...she...well she said to us...how to handle your...situation." Her voice was careful and slow like she was talking to a wounded animal. Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Well great. Now I must be handled like an unboiled egg?" He huffed in annoyance. Ginny frowned.

"I'm sorry that I am worried about my boyfriend." She said a little angry. Harry frowned back at her.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to be treated like you are made out of glass?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "I don't know, let's think about it. I'm not allowed on a broom because that is too dangerous for a girl. I have to be home before it gets dark and I'm thirteen. Oh yeah and then there is that summer when I had not a single minute to myself because of that stupid diary. My mother slept in my room that summer in case I would have a nightmare! So yeah, I think I know what it is like when people treat you like a child."

The silence between the two of them was deafening until Harry sagged into himself.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to snap at you just...I'm sorry. It's a lot right now, a lot to think about." He leaned against the window, not looking at the girl. Ginny blinked then turned a little red.

"It's okay, I understand. I am here for you if you want to talk." She leaned against him again. Harry felt weird when she snuggled up against him. It was the same as the weeks before but for some reason it felt a lot different right now. He had no idea why or how but he felt a little uncomfortable by the way Ginny's fingers glided over his forearm.

He cleared his throat. "I don't think so but thanks. I will leave anyways tomorrow." He stated. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you would stay until the start of the holidays leaving on the train."

Harry shook his head and rubbed Dawn's tummy with his index finger. "That was the plan. But now with Dumbledore gon and...Sirius wants me home, where he knows that I am safe and I think it is good for me too. Being away from Hogwarts for a while, to collect my thoughts."

Ginny snuggled closer to his side. "I will visit you, don't worry. I could come with you, Mum and Dad won't mind, I'm sure." Her finger glided over his forearm again.

Harry shook his head a second time. "I don't think that is a good idea." He had no plan for this conversation, but he listened to his gut right now.

Now Ginny lifted her head from Harry's shoulder, looking at him in surprise. "Why not? I'm your girlfriend!"

Harry looked ahead for a while, not sure what to say, there was really no reason why she shouldn't visit. It just was the case that he didn't want her there. And he had no idea why. Ginny was fun and smart and nice. She was an awesome snog and her fierce temperament was something incredible. She was his girlfriend.

So why didn't he want her to be there? Harry stared out into the distance, not sure what to say or what to do. He could only turn to Ginny and the girl's eyes widened when she saw the sadness in his gaze. Apparently, his gaze showed his thoughts.

"No." She whispered out, suddenly realising something that Harry hadn't realised yet. Her own eyes filled with tears. And as she said no, Harry did realise why he didn't want Ginny to visit, to come with him. Yes, she was fun and smart and funny. She was fun being around and challenging. But he didn't love her. He had no idea why or why he didn't see it before but like a light that was lid in his mind, he couldn't help but see it. Like something seen that can't be unseen.

He didn't love her.

Sad in his realisation, he nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Ginny."

The redhead blinked trying to stem the tears. "Y-You are b-breaking up with me?" She blurted out.

Harry nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but keeping this going wouldn't be fair. Not for you and not for me. I...I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry."

Ginny blinked once more, then her red-eyed face turned into a snarl, while new tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I hate you!" She spat out and with a swirl of red hair, she spun on her heel and rann down the infirmary, sobbing into her arm. Her hand pushed open the door, not looking where she was running, even ignoring McGonagall and Sirius outside. Harry took a step, reaching out with his hand, but he faltered, dropping it to his side. He still stood next to the window, not sure what he should do. Dawn quietly rubbed her head against his in an attempt to comfort him. Harry's eyes were unfocused and he wasn't thinking anything special. He didn't even notice when Sirius moved inside, walking up to him.

"You okay Prongslet?"

Harry just stared at the door.

"Prongslet?"

"Hrmmm?" Harry jerked his head around, suddenly noticing Sirius presence in the room. The older man stepped closer, leaning a little down to get on eye level to his shorter godson.

"Everything okay Harry? Ginny just ran past us, looked like she cried."

Harry was still a little lost. "Yeah, we..." His voice trailed off and finally he actually really saw Sirius.

Harry sagged in on himself, shaking his head. "I think I just broke up with her."

Sirius blinked in surprise. "You think?" He blurted out. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm sure." He mumbled out, mindlessly rubbing Dawn's tummy. Sirius stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder, careful to not knock his godsons familiar from her human perch.

"I'm sorry to hear that pup. You okay?"

Harry nodded. Then he slowly looked up to his godfather. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go home please?"

Sirius looked down. "Don't want to stay till tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head.

Together both of them walked down the middle of the infirmary. Time to go home.

* * *

Somewhere far away, there was a house. A house made from red stone and dark shingles on the roof. The windows were large and had white rims. Around the house was a park, wide lawns. A fountain was in the middle of a circle of stone. Birch trees lined the way to the steps, which in return led to the white door with the brazen lion knocker.

It was an old house. Build in the year 1795 by Earl Thaddäus Montgomery Krupp of Bohlen and Halbach in Falkenberg when he was still young. Coming from Germany trough marriage, the Earl was a curious man. His life was a normal noble life until he turned into his seventies. Then he developed strange interests. He travelled through the land, to haunted houses, to places where 'satanic rituals' had been held, followed every lead. The Earl was dead set on the idea that there was another world, that there was more to our life than the naked eye can see. That there are demons and witchcraft, that magic seeped into our world and needed to be found out. He even wrote a book about this, after he and three other men from London "solved" a murder on Morriton Manor.

Funnily while he was, as we know, somewhat right, he never in his life found real magic. All the artefacts, all the places he visited and the stories he listened, he never once came into contact with the real magical world. Some would think that a man with his resources and time investment would be bond to find at least something. Like a cosmic joke the one man who was probably more eager than anyone else in the world to find the hidden magical world didn't see it, while in other parts of the world some families get obliviated almost every other week, living close to bigger magical communities.

When Earl Montgomery died in 1862 he had no heirs. His wife had died during childbirth and the single child that came out of it, his son Willow had died during the British colonisation of the Falkland Islands, without having a wife and children of his own. It might be that after that, that the earl was searching for the mystics and the otherworldly powers, without ever finding his answer. The only other person, his manservant Wilson, who lived in the house at the time of the earl's death, didn't stay in the grand house, not without taking a few of the more valuable pieces.

After that the house was empty. The red stone darkened, a few shingles fell from the roof. Windows broke and the white rims turned brown. The lawns overgrew, the fountain filled with old leaves and rain and during a storm in 1935 two of the birch trees were unrooted. The house decayed slowly but steady, without a hand to keep in in check, too far from the next settlement to be of interest for buyers. No one came to Krupp-Hall anymore.

But now a person walked down the path followed by two others. The person at the from walked without fear or nervousness, something that could not be said about the other two who eyed the leading person with twitchy eyes.

The leading person was tall and thin. Like a twig you would say, with pale skin, almost white. Dark veins could be seen underneath the skin, especially on the hairless head. There wasn't a real nose on the face, just two vertical slits underneath burning red eyes. A hand appeared from the depth of a black robe and between the pale, spider-like fingers was a stick. A wand. And not special. Not especially ornated, nor of special wood. It was a wand-like there were thousands. There was nothing on it that would identify it as the wand of one of the most powerful wizards of the world, if not the most powerful. If something was special at all, it was the fact, that there was no scratch on it. This was the wand of a person who cared for it a lot almost obsessively. With the utmost care, the fingers turned the wind and flicked it to the side in a lazy flick.

In contrast to the laziness of the motion, the two dropped trees that had been torn down were flung into the air and returned to their places in the rows. Both followers flinched at the display of power.

Lord Voldemort nodded to himself and eyed the decayed house in front of him. He raised his wand almost eager. Ever since his return to a bodily form four days ago he had been eager to use his powers. Magic sang to him and like a maiden in her youth all too willing to do his bidding.

"I think, my servants, we can stay here for a while. Of course, this muddy house will not do for all the time, but for now, it will be enough. And of course, it isn't fitting of the Dark Lord, don't you think?"

Alecto and Amycus almost fell over themselves to agree with their master but paid them no heed. Instead, he turned to the last being in presents.

"What do you say Nagini?" He whispered down at the enormous python. The dark snake raised her head and hissed quietly, making him chuckle.

"Yes, there will be a warm place for you." He said with a smile that some people would even call love. The snake started gliding towards the house, eager to get out of the cold. The snow was falling from the sky and Alecto and Amycus had pulled thick cloaks around themselves, shivering anyways.

Voldemort didn't notice the cold as his bare feet stepped over the stones of the drive-way. He waved his wand and the world changed. Dirty crumbled from the walls, windows repaired themselves, the lawn was cut in one motion and lamps started glowing.

The door sprang open, ready to greet the new visitors and Lord Voldemort stepped inside. Nagini instantly glided down the all towards the flickering light of a burning hearth. Alecto and Amycus followed their master, carefully closing the door. Both tried to make as little noise as they could. Their lord seemed to be in a good mood but that could change at any moment. Still, they sighed in relief as the warmth of the house started building.

The tall thin man ignored his followers as he walked down the corridor, his fingers gliding over the covers of books and a showcase filled with plunder. He chuckled slightly. This man seemed to have been some kind of collector. He moved into the sitting room and froze.

With a snarl, he looked up at the coat of arms over the burning hearth. A standing lion with an anchor in his paws. The man once called Tom Riddle raised his wand and blasted the darn picture from the wall. The explosion shook the house and in the room next door Alector and Amycus froze, holding on to each other. Their master had been moody since his rebirth and both of them had felt the pain of his wand tip already.

"Alecto." The cold voice of their master came quietly through the door. The siblings looked at each other nervous, but her brother nodded.

"Go." He whispered, pushing Alecto in direction of the door. It wasn't wise to let their master wait. The woman hurried herself to the door, only blinking and freezing in the door for a moment. She had seen the sitting room out of the corner of her eye before, but it was nothing like it. The floor was ebony, so clean and polished you could see yourself in it. The walls were dark green and silver. The windows were covered in dark green velvet curtains. Gone were the armchairs and couches. Only one chair stood, a throne out of dark wood, silver and green velvet. The backrest was formed out of silver snakes circling skulls. Over the hearth was a coat of arms, a silver skull circled by a silver snake on an emerald backdrop.

Lord Voldemort sat on the throne, his legs crossed, petting the head of his giant snake. The creature opened its maw and displayed large curved fangs while it yawned lazily. Still, the woman knew how fast this snake could strike and she was reluctant to get to close. Alecto inched closer, kneeling down in front of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord." She whispered out, watching the Snake out of the corner of her eye.

"Your arm, woman." The cold voice rang through the room. Alecto licked her lips nervously before stretching out her right arm. Roughly the Dark Lord pulled back the sleeve, revealing the same symbol that was over the hearth, only inked on her forearm. One of the spidery white fingers stretched out and pressed into the mark with a gleeful turn. Alecto couldn't help but hiss in pain. It felt like a burning poker was dragged through her skin. Luckily the Dark Lord only kept the contact for a few seconds before letting go. Alecto cradled her arm against her chest, forcing down the tears of pain in it.

"And now we wait and see who is loyal..." The Dark Lord whispered with amusement.

* * *

And done. Sorry for the long wait, I wasn't feeling like writing the last two weeks and thought I should take my time. And it was well that I did, this chapter just flowed out of me.

First I wanted to call this chapter "Three women." or "Two unwanted and one wanted" for Rita, Ginny and Bellatrix. But then the whole thing with Tom took longer than I first thought because it is really fun to describe something like the house of Earl Mon and I knew Bellas return to him would take time so I kept it there at the end.

Rita was mostly written for satisfaction. It might be a little dumb of her to underestimate Cissy since I think Rita is a rather clever person but I wanted to blindside her. Also, I don't think that Lucius allowed Cissy much of a public display other than his arm-candy, so I think she should be a little bit of a wild card there. Also, I didn't want to use the Animagus card here. That was just the icing on the cake. As Cissy said, she was already ready to move against Skeeter, for Harry. Getting her in this position was only a nice to have. She would have stopped by her in the future anyway sort of thing.

I purposely keep the whole Dumbs thing out of here yet. One chapter will probably be in between before we will see what that is all about.

Ginny. I talked about her quite a lot by now, how I feel about her. Sometimes in other fics, she is a slut, or Harry's dream girl or anything like that. I tried, I hope I got it right, to make her more human. She has a crush on harry and wants to stay with him, but she is still temperamental and proud. She is a teenage girl and I have never been one so I can't really say I know what I am writing about. And I wanted to end this. It is really hard writing a relationship that isn't meant to be in the long run. On the one hand, you don't want your main character to be too much of an asshole. But I didn't want Ginny to be a total bitch, because why would Harry be with her without looking stupid? So yeah I ended it here, also because I need Harry to be alone for a bit. This felt like the right point to end it.

Lastly Voldemort. I haven't really written much about him et and part of that is because I'm still figuring out his motivation and style for me. I always thought he was kind of a bad villain in HP to be honest. All he is missing is twirling his moustache the entire time to be a cartoon villain. For me, a good villain is one you understand. Not one that is evil because he wants to be evil but because he THINKS he is doing the right thing. One you can relate to, best of all wanting the same thing as the protagonist but came to a different conclusion and goes down the wrong path. A path the protagonist is dangerously close to following himself. I think about it what to do really because Harry's goal in my fic is family. This is a family fic so I still need to figure this out. I got some ideas but that might be too out there. Might be better to stick with the source.

graf thaddäus montgomery krupp von bohlen und halbach zu falkenberg btw is a character that I took just for fun. Maybe someone recognises him. We will see, he will not come up again, was just a small nod.

Next up: A return home


	84. Chapter 84

Grimmauld Place 12 was quiet and only mildly lid. No one was home at the time. Well, no one who would consider himself a resident anyways.

Kreacher the old house-elf moved through the sitting room, dusting. It would be quite a long time before Lord Black would be home. Kreacher reached up to reach a certain spot. Like always the old elf muttered to himself.

"Kreacher must work hard. House Black must be ready for Heir Black. Master said Heir Black would return in three days. Yes, Heir Black will not be happy if the house isn't in pristine condition. He will make Kreacher sleep with that blanket again."

The elf shuddered thinking about the summer, when his strict and harsh master made him sleep under a blanket in a bed, LIKE A WIZARD! It had been the worst punishment Kreacher had ever taken because he couldn't trust his own mind. Oh yes, it had been comfortable and nice but it was above Kreacher's place to sleep in a bed. To even think those thoughts! Such a shame! Heir Black was a sly one indeed. He kept old Kreacher on his toes and punished even the minor mishaps.

And Kreacher couldn't be happier to have heir Black. Heir Black had brought Lord Blackback and made him see his ungrateful undeserving ways. Oh how bad Kreacher felt to think of this way of Lord Black, but his Lady had said so, so it must be true. Still, Kreacher had secretly snapped his fingers in the door for those thoughts. Of course, Heir Black had noticed, made Kreacher bandage those wounds, sneering at the bruises. As perceptive as he was clever. Such a pride to the house! And not only that. He brought Miss Black back into the house and worked hard to make house Black as noble and outstanding as it once was. In the years after the wonderful Lady Black had died, the house had fallen to rot. Kreacher had no one to get orders from and without orders, what was left of an elf? Should he keep the house up and running? Oh no, Kreacher was a good elf and good elves don't do thinks without an order. That was bad-elf thinking.  
"And Kreacher is a good elf, yes, yes he is. And House Black is once again feared and honoured, yes. And Kreacher is too, since being an elf for an honoured house is an honourable position itself, oh yes."

The elf smiled as he brushed his fingers over the sigil on his garment. Wizards didn't know it, but elves did come together, sometimes, on special occasions. Not that house-elves hid it from their masters, but wizards commonly weren't interested in it. The only elves who said their master knew about these events were those from Hogwarts. One of those occasions was always the first full moon after the first leave fell from the trees in Britain. All elves around the country could feel it. They knew them came from twig and leave, from rock and stone and therefore the change of the season resonated in their minds.

On that full moon, elves would come together in the middle of nowhere, at the place where their race was once formed and celebrate their service and the ones who once made them. Not all came together, of course, those who had ordered would not meet. The service was above all after all. But those who had no orders at those nights came there and spoke to each other, sang together.

For years, Kreacher had come there, always being at the side, with the unwanted, with those who served those without noble blood. House Black, his house had been in ruin. Master and Mistress were dead, the Heir was in prison, the second heir had died and the daughters of the second branch had long since married or were in prison themselves. Noe elf had spoken with Kreacher the disgraced, Kreacher the elf without anyone to serve. Only the elf named Dobby had spoken to him, but Kreacher hadn't answered. That elf was even worse. He had been cast out of family and the other elves spat on his feet. But still, Kreacher remembered the words of the free elf, about a boy with raven like hair and eyes green as poison. About the bo who had freed Dobby from bad masters, making Kreacher hiss. Masters couldn't be bad. That elf was crazy. Yet it lingered in him.

This year had been different. Where he had once stood to the side, had once spoken to no one, he now was in the middle of it all. He was, together with one other elf, Mipsy of Greengrass family, the highest elf there. Not only did he serve House Black, a most ancient and noble house, no he also served Harry Potter.

The person of Harry Potter was something the elves were torn about. Some thought of him as the one that was promised, the Master that would come someday and give all the elves their work, would give them THE task that their kind was made for in the beginning. Others thought of him as nothing special. He was not of noble blood and therefore not THE master.

Kreacher for his part was certain. Heir Black might be THE master, he might not be. But he was a good master, a lot like beloved master Regulus. The house-elf missed master Regulus a lot. The younger brother of Lord Black had always been a good master, harsh but firm and also noble in his bearings.

The house-elf blinked surprised when he felt the Floo in the Floo-room activate. House Black wasn't expecting visitors, Kreacher was certain. No one was at home. Lord Black might have forgotten, but Miss Black would never be so neglective to not be at home when visitors were expected.

Kreacher snapped his fingers, making the duster disappear and took a moment in front of one of the Mirrors in the sitting room to make sure his attire was spotless. Nodding his old head to himself, Kreacher popped from the sitting room to the Floo-room. Wizards had never figured out how the house-elves could move like that in, out and around the house without delay. They never understood that the elves were part of the house as much as a chair or a lamp.

The olf elf was just in the room to see Lord Black, like so often wearing some dark green robes, helped up Heir Black from the floor. The noble heir had many many virtues but he missed the grace of a well-performed Floo entrance.

Kreacher bowed deeply before the Master and the Heir, his nose brushing against the floorboards. He saw his own eyes reflecting from the floor as Kreacher noticed with grim satisfaction. He had cleaned the room just yesterday.

"Lord Black and Heir Black, welcome home." The elf spoke, still bowed. Lord Black brushed his hair out of his face. He nodded.

"Ah good, Kreacher. Ready some meal for me and Harry, would you? Cissy will be late today I think."

The elf bowed even deeper. "Of course, Lord Black, right away." He raised his head and looked into the warm green eyes of Heir Black.

"Thank you, Kreacher." The boy said, and Kreacher bowed again, smiling a little. Carrot and Stick, Heir Black knew how to use them both. With a pop, Kreacher disappeared from the room and Sirius sighed, stretching his back.

"Ahhh, I think I hurt myself while I ran from Minnie." He said rubbing his lower back. Harry chuckled.

"Getting old Pads." He said, smirking. He dodged the swatting hand, chuckling, while he held one hand around Dawn, careful not to knock her of his shoulder in his sudden move.

Sirius grinned at him. "Prat. I'm not old, I'm in my prime!"

Harry snorted again. "Sure thing. You do notice that you got grey hair on your head right?"

Sirius gripped his long hair, holding his in front of his face, before throwing them over his shoulder, shrugging.

"Oh, that's just that. The ladies do like it. Jasmin said it makes me look classy." He turned up his nose. Harry chuckled shaking his head.

"Yeah? What do you think will Madam Bones say, when I tell her about that?"

Sirius had the decency to pale a little. "Careful Prongslet. Melia's wrath is nothing to joke about. I hope you want to keep your godfather for a while." But he still held a little smile on his face.

Harry flinched only a little. Between the two of them, they had enough mental baggage that conversation was a minefield sometimes.

"You know I would never mean you harm Padfoot." He said, rubbing Dawn's belly for comfort. Sirius cheeky smiled melted from his face, replaced by a warm but sad look. He stepped closer, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I know pup. I know."

Harry put his arm around his godfather, hugging him close for some time.

For a minute they just stood there, hugging each other, before Sirius slowly pulled back.

"How about we get you sorted out and then get something to eat. Kreacher will be ready in a while anyways."

Harry nodded and moved to the door. Then he turned with a cheeky smile his head around. "How about I get a new broom and I forget what you just told me about Lady Zabini?"

"Prat!" A cushion followed the cry and Harry's laughter once again filled the house on Grimmauld Place 12.

* * *

He swirled his wand mindlessly between his fingers, back and forth back and forth. While his fingers were playing his mind was not. He was thinking about quite a few matters, from complex magical patterns to a new ward system he had thought about in the last few years up to his followers. Only a few had yet arrived, mostly minor underlings. He had accepted their swears of loyalty once more, waving them away into the far corners of the house rather quickly. Those were common people, mobsters, thieves or plain stupid people.

He did speak with Crabbe for a while but while the man was a noble lord and of pure blood, he was none the less a Crabbe and that was a house that wasn't famous for its intellect.

No, he waited for others, his most loyal. He waited for his inner circle. They were his most faithful, his most loyal. Each of them had his or her own flaws but they also had their strength, more powerful than others, his seconds in command. Barty, who was utterly devoted but had also a vast knowledge of charms and what the light could bring to bear. Dolohov, a magical powerhouse, not refind but strong and capable. Augustus, the former Unspeakable, who had dabbled in many mysteries and esoteric topic, his knowledge almost as vast as Voldemorts own. Severus, the single most talented potion master in Britain, maybe the world. His expertise was quite useful, even though the Dark Lord always was a little careful around the cold man. His mind withstood even his own penetration and he was only of half-blood.

And then there was Bellatrix, wonderful Bella. His right hand. His executioner. The house of Black had taught her so much in her childhood. Such wonderful and gruesome spells. Such a strong mind. And yet she was fully devoted to him. Whatever he told her, Bella did. Kill a mudblood? With pleasure. Fight the Aurors? She loved to. Give away her body to recruit some uncertain pureblood? Bella did what her lord told her to. Yes, she had been a little unstable but not with him.

Voldemort swirled around his wand once more, tapping his chin with his index finger. He would need to get his most loyal out of their prison. Be it Azkaban or in Severus case Hogwarts. But there was time. He heard shuffling near the door. Alecto stood there, nervously a person next to her. It was a man, Voldemort saw that in the way he stood, even though a cloak hid his face. Alecto and the newcomer bowed deeply.

"Mylord, one of your followers has arrived." The woman spoke, only flinching when Voldemort waved her off. She quickly retreated and closed the door behind herself. Nagini slithered from the hearth to him, as the man kneeled on the floor removing his hood.

"My Lord." Lucius Malfoy whispered, bowing his head deeply. His blond hair fell down his face as he placed his wand in front of the Dark Lord, to show his loyalty. His Lords form didn't move as he bowed there.

"Lucius." Voldemort whispered slowly like he was testing the name. The blond nobleman had been his servant quite early and he had the ambition to rise in the ranks, but never was part of the inner circle and there was the reason for that. Voldemort respected power and not the kind Lucius wilded. Yes, he understood the benefits of political strength and also what money could do, but he didn't trust it.

And the blond man was inclined in those. He knew how to manipulate and bribe his way out of hell, but then he wasn't a very powerful wizard, magically speaking. Even Severus, who never was a duelist, was stronger than the man. But there was another reason Voldemort never trusted the man. Well, he didn't trust anybody completely, but this man was a silver-tongued lier. He was in his service not because he believed in the dark lord but because it suited him. Not that the Malfoy Lord ever said so and his mind was guarded enough to not show it, but Tom was adapt in reading people since he had been young. Lucius Malfoy served only one man truly and that man was himself. It was something the Dark Lord had suspected long enough but showed when he immediately called Imperius after the war. Quirrel had told him quite a bit about that when they had shared a head for a while.

Lucius bowed his head again. "It is a pleasure to see you well my Lord. It is an honour to once again serve your will" Lie, Voldemortknew it. But then again why would he care about it.

"Is that so Lucius? Then why is it that you, who claimes to serve my will, take almost two hours to answer my call? What did you deem more important than your master's order?"

Lucius paled a little but he shook his head. "Please forgive your humble servant, my lord. I was with the Minister when your call came and couldn't leave that easily."

Voldemort leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. "So you are telling me, the Minister is more important than calls from your master?"

Lucius shook his head, his blond hair flying around. "No of course not my lord."

Voldemorts wand lashed out, cutting him on the upper arm. Deep. Now that he looked at the man closer, he saw a faint scar across his handsome face that hadn't been there before.

"You think you know better than me Lucius?" Nagini was hissing, sensing his anger.

Malfoy threw himself off the floor, wincing at his hurt upper arm. "Please forgive me my lord and let me explain."

The dark lord still held his wand out, blinking slowly. "Speak fast servant, my patience is short."

Malfoy quickly pulled himself up and clutched his burning shoulder.

"My lord, I have in the past years worked hard to get the ear of the minister and more. He has taken quite a few 'gifts' from me over time, looking away and being more inclined to our goals as it was. I couldn't jeopardize that position, in case we would need me the in the future."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. That was in fact useful. To have the ministry under his control, at least for a certain time, would be valuable to him. There was a reason he didn't announce his return to power openly just yet. Being perceived as dead had its merits for a time. Still.

"Why would I care for your bribery in any way or form Lucius? Do you think Lord Voldemort is not capable to subdue the Ministry?"

Lucius paled again. "Of course not my lord. No one can challenge you. I merely hoped to help you in any way shape or form that would please you."

Voldemort put his wand away huffing. "I don't need your help, Lucius."

The blond man rose to his feet. "Of course not my lord, but I will continue to try."

Voldemort waved his hand and one of the chairs flew over for him to sit on. Lucius sat down eagerly, licking his lips.

"Tell me, servant. What news do you bring?"

Lucius smiled widely and it was genuine in nature, the Dark Lord noticed.

"The old foul, Dumbledore has been neglective."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

Lucius smiled. "This morning, the Minister ordered his arrest."

Voldemort raised his head from his balled-up fist, looking now really surprised. "Oh is that so? Pray to tell, how did Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, get himself arrested?"

Lucius licked is lips nervously. "That my Lord I don't know. Fudge didn't want to speak about it in detail, saying it would be the end of the old man for certain. The minister had been with Dumbledoreforlong but ever since the whole Black thing came to pass, he seemed to distance himself from the old fool."

Voldemort nodded. "Crabbe spoke of that when he spoke to me. He said that that stupid boy took the Black seat. How much control do you still have in the Wizengamot."

Lucius shifted slightly. "Not as much as I used to. Black has allied himself with Lord Greengrass. Together they mostly lord over the Chamber these days. They aren't all-powerful but it is a lot more difficult to get certain laws to pass. They control a decent amount of votes in the chamber. We had to water our policy down to curb that problem."

Voldemort nodded. The supremacy of the most ancient and noble houses was known to him. Yet for Greengrass to come out of his neutral spot and get himself together with Dumbledores lap dog was surprising.

"And how do you think that this would help with Dumbeldores...fate?" He smiled at the end of his sentence. Lucius returned the smile.

"Oh my lord I think there are a few things. For one, Dumbeldore and Black had a falling out. I don't know why and how, but they are not on each other's good side. Fudge is planning on prosecuting Dumbeldore as a civil court case, therefor it wouldn't be the Wizengamot that hands out the judgement but three judges. The minister asked me already to part take. But more than anything, I think we won't see Black in the Chamber in the future." Now he had the smile of a shark. Voldemort waved his hand, not taking the bait. After a moment of silence, Lucius smirked.

"He will be at home mostly. His precious godson and heir had tried to take his own life, chaining Black to his home at least for a while. I already push the minister to move fast, arguing that it is dangerous to leave Dumbledore anywhere but Azkaban."

Voldemort raised surprised his head. "Potter tried to kill himself?" Was the old fool trying to rob him of his polar? Voldemort always suspected the goat knew about his plans. The time when the Potters went into hiding was to convenient to not be part of this.

"Yes, the stupid boy wanted to end his life at least what the Prophet said. My son Draco confirmed that he didn't show up to class the entire week. Also, he reported that Black was in the castle, obviously tending to the brat." Voldemort frowned. This wouldn't do. He needed the boy alive for his plan to work. While he was powerful, Voldemort knew that fighting without the ritual would be dangerous. Every time he crossed wands with the old goat, it had been close and dangerous. But then again, he now had new plans and ideas. Maybe he didn't need Harry Potter, after all, still to think this child could spit him, drew his wrath. The boy would be dealt with. But not now. The opportunity of Dumbledore gone would be nice, but the Dark Lord had his own plans. He might have found the right tool, but getting there would be difficult and take time. But in the end, Lord Voldemort always gets what he wants.

"See that Dumbeldore is convicted. Buy who needs to be bought to ensure it."

Lucius blinked then he frowned, lightly sweating. "Yes my Lord, yet that will be harder than before."

Voldemort tilted his head, pulling forth his wand again. "And why would that be?"

Lucius shot from his chair kneeling in front of his again. "My lord, when Black rose to power, he took the Black seat that was rightfully my sons. Since she was of no use, I cut off my ex-wife after that, but Black blindsided me and pulled her dowery from my fault."

Voldemort snorted, raising his wand higher. "Why should I care for your money-grubbing Lucius?"

Lucius pressed his forehead against the floorboard, nervous. The dark Lord was more unstable than before eager to let his wand speak. He licked his lips once more. "The dowery was quite large, it cut my assets down quite a bit."

Voldemort lashed down his wand and Lucius screamed in pain when the agony of a Cruciatus Curse hit his veins. "I don't care for your coin counting and excuses servant! I order and you obey. Get this done and I don't care if you sell your last boot for it. Dumbledore discredited would do well for us. Get that done and you will be awarded. If not...Crucio!"

Again white-hot pain wrecked the blond's body and he thrashed around on the floor for a full minute before the Dark Lord finally lifted his wand again. Lucius laid on the floor not moving for a while, breathing heavily and trying to get his body under control again.

"I...I will do as y-you command my L-Lord." He stuttered out. He was already thinking. He would pick up marriage with the Flint-girl after all.

A knock on the door made them stop, looking at it. Alecto pulled it open and there stood two people next to her.

"You may leave Lucius." The dark Lord said with a smile. He saw that his words alone send a quiver through one of the two newcomers. The person stepped into the room in swift strides, ignoring the retreating Lucius completely.

"My beloved lord." The Person said with a quivering voice, tears running down her cheeks. "After so long, to finally hear your voice again. Like angels singing." Her smile was wide, showing that she was missing some teeth. Throwing herself to the floor, the woman placed her head over his bare feet and kissed his toes. "My master! Finally, I can be at your side again. Command me and I will serve you with everything I got! My body, my wand, my mind, my soul are yours to command!"

Voldemort smiled benevolent as the second person also stepped closer, kneeling down but with more dignity, still the man raised his head, showing his throat instead of bowing his head. A part of the animal in his mind, his own way of showing his subservient nature to his alpha.

"My Alpha, you have returned." The gruff voice simply said.

Voldemort nodded, while he placed his hand on the rat's nest that was the hair of his female follower.

"Fenrir, yes I have returned to you once more."

Again the female shivered at the sound of his voice, kissing his feet with more vigour. Her lips were dry and broken, but still, the gesture was what the Dark Lord cared about.

"And you, my most loyal." The shivering intensified as he caressed the top of her head. "My dead, lovely Bella."

Bellatrix Lestrange shivered in delight at the feeling of her master's fingers in her hair, of his voice in her ears, of his smell on her nose. This what she had dreamed for twelve years. To return to her master's side. When her dark mark had burned she had screamed in agony and bliss, knowing the time of waiting was over. Finally!

"My master!" She whispered with pure love.

* * *

Harry sighed when he sat down on his bed. His eyes swept over the room and a smile appeared on his face. He had missed his room. The deep red wallpapers, the golden lion heads on the dresser. His hand brushed over the covers trailing the pattern of flowers. Dawn fluttered over from the pillow and landed next to his fingers. She blinked at him, tilting her head slightly and cooed softly. Harry smiled lifting his hand and brushing through her feathers.

"Hey, there little one." He whispered and the phoenix rubbed her head against his palm, cooing gleeful. Harry scooped her up and held her to his chest.

"You like being home too, right?" He said whispering into her feathers. The creature fluttered her wings, rubbing against Harry. He felt her content through the bond, while she was nibbed his nose a little with her beak. The little lady enjoyed the home and showed it. Nibbling his nose again, she hopped off his hands and dashed over the covers.

Harry laughed slightly and climbed on the bed. "Oh, you get it now." He said, his hands reaching out to tickle the small bird. Dawn's chirping almost sounded like laughter as she evaded the prying hands and hopped over Harry's arm, dashing away, with her wings spread. Harry whirled around, trying to follow but his leg entangled with the covers and he dropped on his back. Instantly Dawn jumped on his chest, starting to headbutt him against it in soft motions. Harry spread his arms, grinning.

"I yield I yield." He called out with a smile on his face and the phoenix shuffled closer, sitting proudly on his chest. Harry sighed and corrected his lopsided glasses. His hand returned toDawns feathers and petted and tickled her. She was getting larger by the day and he once again noticed how big she was already. When she had born, he had been able to hold her in one hand. Now Dawn was filling both of his hands, having the size of a dove. And if Ember and Fawkes were any measures, she would grow more. But the book he had gotten from Dumbledore said the growth would slow down. Getting to the full size would take years. She would only grow a little more until her first burning day. Harry wasn't sure if he liked to think about his companion burning and being reborn. He was glad Dawn was really hard to kill due to that but still. Phoenixes could die when meeting enough force or something really nasty. Harry's respect to Fawkes who had fought a giant basilisk without showing any fear had grown after reading that. That creature would have been able to kill Dumbledores familiar and even the thought of it made Harry feel bad.

Just thinking he might one day lose his companion was something made him want to hurl. Dawn stopped her fidgeting, looking down into his eyes, as she felt his mood swing. Molten gold met emerald. Harrysmiledasad smile and raised his head to kiss her chest feathers.

"I will not let anything happen to you, sweety." He suddenly had the thought that these must have been the same feelings his parents had felt after his birth. The sad smile broadened, when he thought about it. He knew his parents loved him, Sirius and all the others had told him many times but still, it was different understanding those feelings of love and protectiveness. Dawn huddled closer and chirped, showing she was agreeing with him.

A soft popping noise made Harry turn his head. Upside down, he saw Kreacher standing near the door. Turning around and sitting up, Harry looked at the elf.

"Is dinner ready?" He asked softly, holding Dawn still to his chest. Kreacher bowed, nodding.

"Yes, dinner is ready Heir Black."

Harry rose to his feet. But Kreacher didn't move but instead looked up at Harry with uncertainty.

"Is something wrong Kreacher?" He asked, sitting down again and gesturing the house-elf closer. Kreacher inched a little but not much.

"Kreacher has been a bad elf heir Black, sir. Kreacher needs to be punished."

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. This again. "What happened?"

"Kreacher has thought bad about Heir Black." The elf mumbled out, fingering the edge of his coat. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. The house-elf had been telling him many things over the time that he thought deemed punishment. Minor accidents or falling short on a deadline by even seconds.

But not once had the elf said something like this. Harry rose from the bed and kneeled next to the elf. Dawn perched on his shoulder. Harry didn't reach out, knowing the elf was uncomfortable with body contact. Kreacher looked down.

"Lord Black told Kreacher that Heir Black tried to end his own life. Kreacher can't stop himself being mad at Heir Blck for that."

Harry blinked in surprise. "You are mad at me because I tried that?"

Kreacher nodded and gripped for his ear ready to punish himself before he stopped himself, remembering his orders. "Yes. Before Heir Black came to House Black, the noble and honourable House was in ruin. It's Lord was in prison and at odds with his family. The second son, the noble Master Regulus, was dead as was my dear Mistress and Master. The cousins of my lord were married, imprisoned and tossed from the family tree."

Kreacher looked up at Harry. "But Heir Black changed all that. Changed House Black and made it great again, strong and respectful. His ways are different but Kreacher, once a disgrace for the elves is now a good elf again. It doesn't do for House Black for Heir Black to leave the house. It would fall apart without Heir Black and Kreacher doesn't want that."

The elf looked down, shamed by his actions. Harry smiled nodding.

"I understand Kreacher. Don't worry, that was a mistake I made and I will not repeat it. There are too many people who would be saddened by it and I include you in that."

Kreacher looked up again. "Heir Black means it?"

Harry nodded and Dawn seemed to bat her wings in agreement. Kreacher sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Heir Black, for saying this to Kreacher." Harry smiled standing up. The elf looked up.

"Kreacher still needs to be punished, Kreacher did wrong." He said with watery eyes. Harry shook his head.

"No, you were right thinking that way. It was right and therefore you will not be punished, I order this."

Kreacher seemed to be thinking for a moment, then bowed again to Harry. "Kreacher lives to serve House Black."

"Shall we go and see if Sirius ate all the food already?" He asked with a smirk. Kreacher bowed.

"Kreacher thinks that is highly unlikely since Kreacher hid the food to prevent that."

Harry smirked. "Getting sneaky?"

The elf for the first time since Harry knew him showed something like a smile. "Kreacher does what Kreacher can."

Harry actually laughed at that and the elf was content to hear that sound in the house again. Then he remembered something.

"Heir Black?"

"Yes, Kreacher?" The boy looked at the elf, who returned his gaze with an unreadable look.

The elf pulled something from his coat and handed it to Harry.

"Lord Black asked Kreacher to find this and hand it to Heir Black."

Harry stared at the object in his hands for a whole minute not saying anything. His eyes watered and his lips trembled as he carefully turned the object, feeling it. He even lifted it to his nose and took a deep breath, holding the breath and then sighing. Tears ran down his face. Carefully he set the object down on the bed, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Let's get dinner." He said, sniffing a little. The elf bowed.

"Of course Heir Black." And they moved out of the room.

Behind them on the edge of the bed sat a plushy with a singed ear, a black dog that looked a little worn.

It was home again.

* * *

Done and I promise that was the last chapter about someone reacting to Harrys suicide. Kreacher had wormed his way into my heart and therefore I wanted him to react.

The stuffed dog is, of course, the one Sirius gifted him for his birth and I wanted Kreacher to hand it over. There isn't a lot to say about this chapter really, because Kreacher is a simple character yet I enjoy writing him.

I also enjoy writing Voldemort. I hope I did a good job with the whole "I don't like Lucius but I need him" kind of thing. I can't imagine Voldemort caring about money or something like that. Also I like when Lucius gets his shit so I thought he could get shit from his boss too.

Bella is finally with her love again. We will see more of her and her crazy ideas don't worry.

Next up, Dumbledores trial


	85. Chapter 85

Narcissa moved out of the floo, with all the grace and poise a daughter of house Black had learned since she could walk. Her hair was impeccable, her clothes without a wrinkle. She wore dark blue robes with silver trims. The coat of arms of House Peverell was embroidered on her shoulder since she was in her function as a proxy. She stepped to the side, making room for her sister.

Andromeda came through with the same elegance, showing the same upbringing. Her robes in return were dark green and trimmed in onyx, as she was standing in for Sirius today. Their cousin didn't want to leave Harry alone at home and the boy wasn't keen on stepping into public at the moment, a notion both sister understood for different reasons. Narcissa was all for let grass grow over the whole suicide thing, while Andromeda thought it would be better to keep her patient away from stress for a little bit of time.

Both Black sisters made quite a few head turn. For one, they were both the beauties House Black had bred them to be. High cheekbones, narrow hips and impressive breast sizes, which were whispered to be the result of certain rituals and potions, some of those not really legal.

But more so, the emblems on their shoulders showed their allegiance to two noble houses and that they were here today to speak in their name if need.

Not that it was likely. Since the accused was a commoner, his fate wasn't decided by the Wizengamot. The Minister would name three-judge, one of which would be the head of the DMLE. The noble houses weren't required to be there for the trial since no one expected the lords to be there for every minor trial.

Of course, both sisters knew that every lord would be there today, or at least have representation, since the man on trial was none other than the leader of the light himself. No one would want to fail to attend the trial of the century. Right now, Narcissa could see Lord Nott, Lord Crabbe and Lord Odgen in the mass of people. She was sure the rest of the noble lords were somewhere in the building or would at least be in a couple of minutes.

"Shall we, sister of mine?" Andromeda's soft voice spoke near her ear. The black- and blond-haired woman nodded in agreement and both of them made their way through the gathered people. No one attempted to stop them or slow them down, the Black sisters were quite infamous.

They made their way to the chamber undisturbed. The hall was filling steadily. Narcissa nodded once at the already present Madam Bones while walking up to the Peverell seat, who returned the nod. It had been a little time since they had seen each other. Ever since the day Harry had tried to end his life, Sirius had stayed in the castle, not leaving his godson for long.

Therefore Amelia was in a weird situation. Many nights over the years she had to spend apart from one wizard or the other that had stepped up to her side but this was one of the few times when the reason wasn't herself. Most wizards couldn't deal with being put behind other obligation in a relationship, but that was what you got for dating the head of the DMLE. In fact, it was so bad that she hadn't seen anyone for five years before Sirius had returned into her life, like the tidal wave he was. It wasn't easy to be the second fiddle herself, for the first time really realising what it meant when someone was put ahead of you. But and that was big but, it was one of the reasons she liiiiiiiiiked Sirius. His devotion to his godson. But she wasn't ready to say love but still.

Amelia shook her head slightly, looking over at the door. Cornelius wasn't there yet, a fact that worried her. The minister was always one to come in early so he could rub shoulders with the high and mighty ones. He had done so ever since he had gotten into that position and to be honest even before that. For him to not do that was fishy Amelia. And as the head of the DMLE she had learned to trust her gut.

THat she had no idea who he would nominate as the second and third judge beside herself AND she hadn't gotten any evidence before that was alarming too. The head of house Bones was sure that the minister was playing a game. She just didn't know what game.

Narcissa sat down on the small chair that stood in front of the lavish armchair that was the seat of house Peverell. Proxies never sat on the armchair themself, only the lord or lady that was the head of the house was able to. Her eyes darted over to her sister who hadn't sat down but was talking with Lord Greengrass. Narcissa nodded to herself. Lord Greengrass looked grim. Her sister turned her head once and their eyes connected. The brunette brushed her hair behind her right ear before looking away. Narcissa frowned a little. That meant Lord Greengrass had no further information.

"A disgrace is this." A voice from her right made Narcissa turn her head. Dowager Longbottom had just sat down in her ancestral seat, her face grim and a frown was clearly shown. Narcissa rose from her seat and made a respectful curtsey to the noblewoman.

"Lady Longbottom. Good morning."

The gruff woman nodded at her once. "Good morning Miss Black. How is Lord Peverell? Neville wrote to me the other day and mentioned he...wasn't feeling all that well."

Narcissa frowned slightly. "Lord Peverell is feeling better. He returned home with my lord yesterday. House Black would have prefered to keep this whole thing would have been kept confidential but that nasty article in the prophet saw to that. "

Augusta Longbottom huffed displeased. "I know why I don't read that rag anymore. Ever since that article a few months ago, people ask me if I need help, dealing with life." Her tone made her abundantly clear what she thought of these ideas.

"That Skeeter woman is the worst of them all. Someone should handle that woman."

Narcissa smiled in satisfaction but said nothing. No one needed to know that Rita Skeeter was defanged, probably forever. Narcissa made a mental note to write the woman and tell her to leave the Longbottoms alone. She then raised her gaze when the main door was pushed open and the minister walked into the room. But he wasn't alone.

Narcissa tried to hold her bile back when she saw her ex-husband walking beside Fudge, a smug smile on his face. That toad faces Umbridge was also walking behind the two men, holding a binder in her arms. The three moved towards the main podium, where Madam Bones was sitting. Said woman rose to her feet.

"Minister." She greeted him roughly. The man smile up at her starting to climb the stairs himself.

"Amelia, good morning." He said, his face lightly reddened even after the few stairs.

"You still need to name two judges for today's trial minister." She said down her nose at him. Cornelius Fudge smiled, shaking his head.

"Oh no my dear, that has already be done. Dolores." The pink wearing woman stepped up, placing the ledger on Amelia's desk.

"The minister deemed this trial to important to have someone but himself sit as judge."

Amelia raised her eyebrow, thumbing through the ledger. "And the third?"

Lucius Malfoy smiled widely as he stepped up, his cane clicking on the floor. "Dear Cornelius has asked me to fill that role." The smirk on Lucius's face was almost disgusting. Amelia raised her eyebrow.

"You are taking the mickey right?" She asked, her eyes turning to Cornelius Fudge. The minister blinked at her in surprise.

"Of course not. This is nothing to joke about Amelia."

Bones rose to her feet, crossing her arms. "Oh Cornelius, I know that very well. This is probably the most important trial of the century. This is Albus freaking Dumbledore we are talking about and you want to nominate HIM?" She pointed at the noble lord who in return sneered at her.

Lord Malfoy stepped up to her desk. "And why, Madam Bones would you say something like that?" The smile on his face was now really disgusting. Amelia would not back out anyway.

"Maybe, because we all know how biased you are. It is not a secret that there is no love lost between you and Mr Dumbledore. You have spent years trying to get him out of Hogwarts and spoke out against every policy he had ever put in in this chamber." Umbridge was shooting her a nasty glare.

Malfoy wasn't impressed by Amelia's outburst. "Because he is an old fool and tried to deconstruct our entire society."

Fudge was now stepping in raising his hands. "Now now. Amelia, there is no one unbiased when it comes to Albus Dumbeldore, that is what he is. But Lord Malfoy assured me, he would let bygones be bygones when it comes to this."

Malfoy nodded graciously and Amelia snorted. "Sure." She said sarcastically. "Minister I raise a formal protest against Lord Malfoys nomination as a judge. There are others way more neutral. Augusta Longbottom, Lady Abbott or Lord Odgen."

Malfoy sneered at the names. "All Dumbledore lovers." He said half loud, quiet enough to be not part of the conversation, still, everyone could hear it. Cornelius shook his head.

"Protest heard and denied. Lord Malfoy will stay. Now let's get on with this." He moved passed Amelia to the central judge chair. Amelia glared at him for a moment, before she sat down briskly. Her eyes swept around the chamber. Every lord or proxy chair was filled as was the row for the members of the order of merlin and the spectator ranks. All faces were eager or nervous, the press was fiddling with quills.

In front of Amelia, the ancient and stoic Griselda Marchbanks carefully rose to her feet. Born in the year 1872, she was the oldest member of the Wizengamot, earned her order of Merlin for years of long and dutiful service in the WEA as well as other things. She was of short stature, with grey hair cut to shoulder length and pale slightly watery eyes. Her hands shook a little as she gripped the edges of the lectern. Her back seemed almost ready to break under the heavy formal robes she wore, but when her voice filled the chamber it was clear and strong.

Welcome, honoured heads of houses, Minister, heads of departments and people of the public welcome to the seven hundred and twenty-ninth meeting of the Wizengamot. As it is tradition it is my duty as the oldest member of our honourable gathering, that I, Griselda Anna Marchbanks, will hold the seat of Chief Witch of the Wizengamot until the former is fit to do his duty or the chamber elects a new Chief Warlock. May we all strive for a better future. So mote it be."

The murmuring around the room echoed her last words. She nodded once, coughing slightly, before staring out into the group once more.

"Today we have gathered here to confirm the innocents or guilt of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Bring in the defendant." All heads turned towards the side portal, which opened. Whispering broke out and many cameras flashed, taking snapshots of the old man walking in. The room filled with the sound of scratching quills. Dumbledore wore the clothes he had been arrested only added with magic suppressing cuffs. Around him were four Aurors, but still, he looked like he was taking a walk in the park. Dumbledore moved to the centre of the room and sat down in the chained chair like he owned the place.

The chains rattled and rose but one glare from the old wizard and they pulled back like burned. Then Dumbeldorefolded his legs leaned back and smiled at Marchbanks. The old with didn't miss a beat, as she spoke once more.

"Welcome to the Wizengamot Mr Dumbledore." She said to the old man. Dumbledores eyes twinkled as he blinked slowly.

"Thank you, Griselda. I hope you are well." Dumbledore answered in conversation tone like they were having tea over a scone. The old witch wasn't deterred.

"Very well, I yield the floor to the head of the DMLE."

Amelia felt all eyes in the room turn to herself and she rose. "Thank you ChiefWitch. Sadly I am not privy to the information why Mr Dumbledore is here today, but like most of you I am quite eager to hear myself." She turned her eyes to the minister, who stood up himself.

"Ah, maybe I can shed some light on that." He placed his green bowler on the desk. "Given the position of Mr Dumbledore in our society, I deemed it better to keep his crimes under wraps until we were ready to prosecute those."

"Even from the DMLE?" Amelia pushed with an angry tone. She didn't like to be left out. Fudge nodded.

"Yes dear Amelia, even the DMLE. I personally assigned a special prosecutor for this case. Miss Umbridge would you please?"

Amelia frowned even deeper as the pink-clad woman rose to her feet. Her sickening sweet voice echoed through the room.

"Hem, Hem. Thank you, Minister. Mr Dumbledore, you have long held prestigious positions and titles in our society. Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and of course headmaster of Hogwarts. You were revealed by many and admired by more. So it came to me as a surprise and shock, when the Minister revealed these crimes about you. Mr Dumbledore, you stand accused of the murder of Vernon Dursley, as well as the kidnapping and murder of Petunia Dursley nee Evans under the knowable muggle act from 1992."

A hushed whispering went through the crowd as Amelia unfolded her arms, frowning. Dursley? What was going on here?

Umbridge continued. "As we all know muggles, who know about magic are protected by the law, to prevent attacks against the families of muggle-born witches and wizards. This law was passed with the backing of the Chief Wizard at the time, Albus Dumbledore himself."

She laid down a certain piece of parchment and turned to Amelia.

"MadamBones, would you please give us the details about the Dursley incident seven days ago?"

Amelia still frowning rose to her feet. "Seven days ago at about six in the evening, the Auror department was contacted by the muggle police. We always have contacts there, who know what to do to protect the ISoS. The house had been attacked by an unknown wizard or witch, Miss Dursley was nowhere to be found and Mr Dursley was dead in the living room. Over the house hung the Dark Mark."

The whispering grew louder as people where shocked. The lat war wasn't too long ago for people to forget.

Umbridge nodded. "Have the Unspekables been ordered to the crime scene?"

Amelia nodded slowly. "Of course. With the Dark Mark, I deemed it necessary."

Umbridge nodded. "Thank you Madam Bones. The persecution has no more questions to you. I would now like to call Mr Croaker as a witness."

Amelia frowned. She didn't understand what the plan was here. Nothing in this showed any connection to Dumbledore.

The door to the side opened and in came the most blatant person you could think off. For someone as the head of the department of mystery, you expect someone grand or fascinating. Croaker was nothing of this sort. He wasn't tall, nor short, not fat nor slim. His hair was simple brown and his face without any special features. He was someone you could talk to and forget not seconds later. He wore simple grey robes and walked over, bowing in front of the judges.

"Thank you for coming, Mr Croaker." Umbridge said sweetly and again Croaker just bowed.

"Mr Croaker, are you aware of the attack on a muggle family in Surrey on the 5th of December this year?" Umbridge asked, reading from the parchment.

Croakers voice was as bland as his exterior, simple, not unpleasant but forgettable. "Yes of course."

"Would you please state your findings?" The prosecutor asked.

Croaker nodded. "Our department was called due to an act of category seven-three-seven, that is the Dark Mark. We searched the perimeter as it is regulated and took measurements. The male victim was killed in the living room. His eyes were missing, as was his liver. thirty-three wounds, twenty-six broken bones and seventeen bruises were found. He missed a couple of fingers and his cramped muscles suggest the use of the Crusiatus curse. We thin he was tortured for about an hour."

A gasp of horror went through the crowd. That was a gruesome report, even for those how had lived in the war, which was most. Amelia nodded grimly. She had seen it first hand and even if she didn't know what was going on, she was totally on board with finding and punishing who did this.

"And the female?" Umbridge asked, leaning forward a little.

Croaker continued speaking in a tone that sounded like he was rattling down a shopping list.

"We found no trace of a real fight, but given that she is a muggle a simple stunning spell would stop her from even trying."

Umbridge nodded, marking something in her notes. "Mr Croaker have you conducted a lifting ritual?"

Now Amelia eyed them suspiciously. Lifting rituals were used to like the name said to lift the signature of a spell from the surrounding and analyse it. It was extremely complex and only a few people could do it. The accuracy varies too.

"Yes Miss Undersecretary, we did."

"What were your findings?"

"We found two magical signatures. One was unknown to us but the other wasn't" Croakers voices started to get on Amelias nerves. She did notice Cornelius smile from the corner of her eye.

"Who's signature was it?"

Croaker eyed the old man in the chained chair. "Albus Dumbledores." That had people now not only whispering but talking to each other. Giselda Marchbanks gavel connected with her lecturn.

"Quite or I have the chamber emptied." It quieted down a bit.

"Thank you Mr Croaker. There is a second incident I would like to talk to you about. This incident was a day after the attack on the Dursley home. The sixth of December. There was a 657 alarm, is that the correct term?"

Croaker nodded, his hands folding in front of him. "Yes, Ma'am."

Umbridge nodded, marking something again. "Would you please elaborate on that?"

Croaker nodded softly. "A 657 alarm is one of the magical eruptions. It told seven times."

"Is that a lot?"

Croaker tilted his head to the side thinking about it. "Yes, I would say so. Fiendfire is a two chim, a Dementors kiss is a three. Only once had the bell told more times during my time in the ministry, 1981 when the Dark Lord fell the Bell rang eight times. Seven happened only twelve times in the past fifty years. Of course, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was informed as was the Auror Department."

"Thank you Mister Croaker. Does any of the judges have any questions?" Umbridge said, closing a ledger on her desk and pulling forth a third.

Amelia raised her hand. "A question Mister Croaker." The eyes turned to her.

Croaker smiled. "Of course Madam Bones."

"Can you be for sure that those signatures have been left behind at that night?"

Croaker frowned, thinking about it. "Yes and no Madam Bones."

"Could you explain?"

Croaker nodded, unfolding his hands. "Magic works a little like a smell. While it is easy to recognise a familiar smell, it is harder to determine when that smell came to be but it also disappears quite quickly. Either Mr Dumbledore was there that evening, casting great amounts of magic or he came there every day for the past decade and cast normal amounts, saturating the house with his magic. If he would have lived in that house for example."

"And these signatures can't be faked."

Amelia nodded, writing a little bit down. "Thank you Mr Croaker. No more question from me." The two other judges also shook their heads.

"The prosecution would like to call Auror Proudfoot."

The door opened and Croaker passed a man in crimson Auror robes. He had dark hair and a pointed chin, moving with a strong and confident stride. He held a box under his arm. Amelia knew him, of course, since he was one of her men. He was an acceptable Auror, nothing too special but nothing too bad. He never really came into her focus. At the start, he seemed to be a little put off with his muggle-born partner but that was years ago.

He sat down in the witness chair. "Good morning Minister, honoured Lords and Ladies." He bowed while sitting.

"Good morning Mister Proudfoot." Umbridge smiled at him, looking like a toad that just swallowed a fly.

"Good morning Madam Undersecretary."

"Mister Proudfoot, you are an Auror for how many years now?" Umbridge looked over the edge of her desk at him. The man thrust out his breast proud as his name.

"Seven years Madam Undersecretary." The pride in his voice was quite noticeable and for good reason, Amelia thought. Being an Auror was a prestigious position and one could be proud to be part of that corps. Umbridge nodded.

"Impressive. Would you report on the alarm of the 6th of December this year?"

Proudfoot nodded, licking his lips and scratching his forearm a little. "Of course Madam Undersecretary. Around eleven in the morning, the Department of Mysteries contacted the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as well as the Auror Department to investigate a magical explosion. I was dispatched by the Department to get first intel and moved first with floo and then with a broom to the place of the incident."

"Where was this place, Mister Proudfoot?"

Proudfoot scrunched his nose in thought, scratching again. "In the middle of nowhere Ma'am. About sixty miles north of Glasgow. It took me about an hour to get there."

"And what did you find?"

Proudfoot sighed. "It looked like something had exploded there. There was a crater, burned and broken trees around the clearing. A broken cauldron. And the dead body of a middleaged woman. Not a pretty sight. Looked like someone almost cut her head off."

Umbridge nodded. "Did you know that woman?" She asked. Proudfoot shook his head.

"Not at the time. But I saw her picture on the boards in our department when I returned."

Umbridge noted once again something on the parchment, a habit that annoyed Amelia to no end like the cow didn't know this already.

"Please name the woman." She ordered Proudfoot. The man nodded.

"The muggle Petunia Dursley." Again whispering filled the room, hushed and surprised. Amelia frowned.

"Did you find anything else?" She asked, ignoring Umbridge. Proudfoot nodded and opened the box.

"Just this." And he pulled from it a long deep red feather with golden tips. It sparkled a little. Yet no one would miss what it was. A phoenix feather.

Umbridge nodded. "Thank you, Mister Proudfoot. Does anyone has any questions on the incident?"

Amelia once again raised her hand. "Auror Proudfoot. Did you find anything else, traces of a ritual or anything?"

Proudfoot shrugged a little. "It was hard to tell, everything was torn up. Maybe there were markings on the ground but really? I have no idea. I don't want to make assumptions."

Amelia nodded. "Thank you, Auror Proudfoot."

Umbridge nodded, waving him to the side. It wasn't unusual for Aurors to stay at hand during trials. Amelia concentrated on Dumbledor. The old man hadn't said a word since Umbridge started, not moving either. He still sat there calm, but he looked tired. He didn't seem like he would fight for real here. Amelia frowned. Was he guilty and had given up? That didn't seem like Albus Dumbledore.

"I now call forth Auror Shacklebolt."

Once more the door opened and the dark-skinned Auror walked in, his steps confident et muted. He gave a smile to the audience.

"Minister, honoured Lords and Ladies." He then nodded to Amelia. "Boss."

Umbridge gestured him towards the witness chair where the man sat down with grace.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, you are here to answer questions about your visit to Hogwarts Castle six days ago."

"Yes, Madam Undersecretary." He said with an even voice. Amelia smiled. She knew he disliked Umbridge ever since she had called him a neggro, but he wasn't showing any of it.

"Mr Shacklebolt, when you came to the castle what were your orders?"

"To take Albus Dumbledore into custody and search his personal quarters."

Umbridge nodded, marking something down once again. "Who gave these orders?"

Shacklebolt pointed at the middle judge. "The minister himself."

Umbridge smiled at him. "What were your findings?"

Shacklebolt took a deep breath and his finger rose to his golden earring only to stop himself. Amelia knew the man quite well this was a tell that he was either nervous or that he was bluffing while playing wizarding poker. And Amelia was sure he wasn't bluffing.

"Well, Mr Dumbledore came along without an argument, placating his deputy when she tried to intervene and also Lord Black when he tried the same. He was courteous and pleasant, asking only to retrieve a pair of warm socks from his study, stating the holding cells were quite cold."

"Was that granted?" Umbridge asked, for the first time showing a frown on her face. Shacklebolt shook his head.

"No Ma'am. The protocol is clear, no personal belongings."

"What about his wand? Surely you took it."

Shacklebolt again shook his head. "No, we searched him but didn't find a wand on his person. We also searched his quarters no wand either."

Umbridge eyed Dumbledore. "Where was your wand, Mr Dumbledore?"

All eyes including Shacklebolts turned to the old man who just smiled, shaking his head. "I must have misplaced it that morning. How neglectful of me."

Umbridge turned a little red glaring at the man while a few chuckles filled the room. A wizard misplacing his wand. Like that would happen.

"Anyways, you found something else in his quarters right?" Umbridge turned back to the black man. Amelia knew the answer already and slowly but steady the picture was forming behind her eyes. What was happening and where it was heading. And it made bloody sense.

"Yes Ma'am. We found a prisoner in an expanded suitcase. Antonin Dolohov." Once again whispers filled the room as the name of the famous Death Eater echoed through the room.

"Antonin Dolohov, better known as Voldemorts Strongest, is that correct?" Umbridge asked for confirmation. Amelia sighed inwardly. When it came to the death eaters, they were all perceived as special. Lestrange, Voldemorts executioner, Rookwood, Voldemorts master of mysteries, Sirius Black his right-hand man. They all got titles, each was the worst at something they said. Amelia sometimes wondered how many were left when you took away all the "special" ones.

"that's him. We took him in and questioned Dolohov, but he said nothing and since we couldn't give him Veritaserum, there wasn't much we could do." Shckalebolt said grimly. The truth serum was only legally used when the Wizengamot allowed it.

"Thank you Mr Shacklebolt. Does any of the Judges have any questions for Mr Shacklebolt?"

All three of them shook their heads. The black Auror stood and walked overstepping next to Proudfoot.

Umbridge looked over to the minister who nodded.

"Bring in Mr Dolohov." She called out. The doors opened and a chained Antonin Dolohov stepped inside, followed by two Aurors. Umbridge rose from her seat.

"I call for Veritaserum!" She spoke out. Giselda Marchbanks rose from her own chair, her hands again around the corners of her lecturn.

"There is a call for Veritaserum. Does the chamber agree?" A choir of Aye's filled the room. Marchbanks nodded.

"The call was heard. Administer the Serum." She spoke and returned to her seat. Proudfoot stepped forward, pulling out a little bottle. Dolohov kept his mouth closed and glared at the man. Then he spat in Proudfoot direction. The auror turned.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I think he dislikes me for guarding his cell."

Umbridge frowned herself, waving her hand. "Force his mouth open!"

Proudfoot frowned and jerked his head. One of the Aurors that had led Dolohov in stepped forward and cast a spell on the prisoner, forcing his mouth open. Proudfoot stepped closer again, placing three drops on the man's tongue and closed his mouth. He then stepped back, nodding at the Undersecretary, before returning to Shacklebolts side.

Dolohov lost a lot of body tension, his eyes dropped down a bit. He seemed to look at nothing.

"State your name." Umbridge commanded.

The man slurred his vocals a little not unusual with Veritaserum. "Antonin Dolohov."

"Name your birthday."

"October the third." Came as an answer. Umbridge nodded to herself.

"Mr Dolohov, how did you escape Azkaban Prison?"

The death eater lulled his head to the side. "Albus Dumbledore freed me." This caused the imidate reaction. People screamed through one and another calling for answers or were simply shocked. Amelia frowned watching Dumbledore. The man looked thoughtful, his eyes were squinted as he looked closely at Dolohov. What was going on?

Marchbanks used her gavel. "SILENCE!" She screamed with surprisingly strong lungs, causing everybody to freeze and sitdown.

Umbridge nodded to her. "Thank you Chief witch. Mr Dolohov, how did Albus Dumbledore break you out of prison?"

Dolohov turned his unfocused eyes to her, blinking slowly. "I don't know. It is in a haze. I only remember pieces."

Umbridge hummed. "The dementor effect probably. Very well, what do you remember?"

Dolohov sagged a little into himself, blinking slowly. "I remember cold and sadness. Stone walls. Then the headmaster, stepping inside my cell." Amelia frowned. Yes, Dolohov had been to Hogwarts like almost all of them but for a Death Eater to still call him headmaster. Surprising.

"He cast the Imperio charm on me and-" The rest of his sentence was lost under the eruption of the crowd. Marchbanks banged her gavel again and again until Amelia stood and shot a cannon blast from her wand.

"This is a COURTROOM!" Her voice boomed over the now quiet crowd. "One more disruption and I will have the chamber cleared if the Chief Witch doesn't beat me to it."

That HAD people sit down quietly. The head of the DMLE was known as a strict woman of her word.

"Please repeat Mr Dolohov." Umbridge waved at him.

Dolohov nodded slowly. "He cast the Imperio charm on me and then had me follow him outside, where we mounted brooms and left."

Umbridge frowned thumbing through her papers. "What about the Dementors?"

Dolohov shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't see one."

Umbridge made furiously notes, while Amelia noticed Cornelius twitch beside her. She thought she knew wh. The thought that the ministry had no control over the Dementors was frightening. And bad for his poles.

Umbridge nodded to herself. "What then Mister Dolohov?"

"I remember being in a small room. I don't know how long. Then he took me somewhere, I don't know where. Looked muggle. He did something in the house and ordered me to shoot masters mark into the sky. I remember a woman. Brown hair, nothing more. Then I was in that small space again until that man opened the lid."

His finger rose slowly pointing at Shacklebolt. Umbridge nodded.

"That is everything. Does any of the judges have any questions?" Cornelius actually sat up more straight, folding his hands.

"You confirm, you simply didn't see Dementors that day in Azkaban right? And you were under imperius?"

Dolohov slowly nodded. "Yes."

Cornelius nodded. "How long were you in Azkaban before Dumbledore got you out?"

Dolohov's face turned to confusion. "I'm not sure. Since January 1982 I think. I don't remember."

Cornelius nodded. "Thank you." And missed obviously that he had just thanked a sentenced death eater in his relief that he could spin it this way. For someone under imperious and years of dementor influence that would be enough to calm the public.

Umbridge nodded. "That would be everything. Please return Mr Dolohov to his cell and administer the antidote."

Quickly the sentenced death eater was pulled from the chair, soon to return to the place where Albus Dumbeldore had broken him out of.

Umbridge folded her hands, addressing the chamber. "The prosecution is finished. As these witnesses and evidence showed, not only did Mr Dumbledore break out a sentenced murderer and terrorist from prison, but he also tried to use that man to hide his doing. The kidnapping of Miss Dursley, to use her in some ritual of most likely malicious intent. Miss Dursley is also the aunt of the boy who lived, Harry Potter, now known as Lord Peverell."

The noise in the room rose again but subsided quickly due to glare from Marchbanks.

Umbridge turned to the judges. "I could talk for long now, but I think the evidence speak for themselves. I call for a life sentence in Azkaban."

The muttering once again got loud and Amelia stood.

"Thank you Madam Umbridge. Mr Dumbledore, we have heard the prosecution. Now is the time for you to defend yourself."

The old man looked at her with sad tired eyes as he slowly stood. "Honoured lords and ladies, dear ministry workers, members of the public. I stand before you an innocent man. I have not killed Mister Dursley, nor kidnapped his wife. The only time I came to Akzkaban was two years ago, to retrieve a man, wrongfully placed there, my dear friend Hagrid. I don't know how Mister Dolohov was able to lie under Veritaserum, I don't know how a phoenix feather should be an indicator of my guilt. Yes, I have the honour to befriend a phoenix, but Fawkesisn't the only phoenix in the world."

Umbridge cut him."Hem Hem, MrDumbledoreshurely you haven't forgotten that the other two tamed phoenixes are both female and therefore black."

Dumbeldore turned, smiling at her. "Thank you Madam Umbridge, no I haven't forgotten that. But first all three of them are not tamed but friends. And there are other phoenixes in the world. But I digress. The magic in the Dursleys home is in fact mine but." He raised a hand as gasps filled the room. "I wasn't there for a long time. When Voldemort fell," He ignored the whispers. "I placed young Harry Potter with his relatives under strong wards directly connected to the boy. It was those wards that showed on the lifting Mr Croaker spoke about."

He folded his hands in front of him. "But that isn't everything. The times are dire. I fear Voldemort has returned!"

This time no matter how much Marchbanks banged her gavel or Amelia shouted for silence, the uproar from the crowd wasn't turned down.

* * *

Done. This was really fun to write. It flowed out of me like a stream, I had fun.

First of all, do you think he did it? Or did he not? And if not what is going on?

I feel a little weird to write Umbridge as somewhat competent. I needed a ministry official for the prosecution who was high enough up to do it and it couldn't be Amelia. Therefore this. But I think Umbridge needs to be at least somewhat competent since you can't get that high up without some skill in my opinion.

It took me acutally quite some time scrolling through google maps in search for a good place for the ritual. I ended up with something called the

Corrour Shooting Lodge.

This was one long scene I hope it didn't drag too long. I tried to stay on message therefore not many jumps when it came to the point of view.

I don't want to write too much, just let me know what you think.

Next up: The verdict.


	86. Chapter 86

Carefully she dipped her foot into the white mass in front of her. It was new, she had never really seen it ever before. And pulled back said foot with fluttering wings and a loud chirp. Over her, her bonded friend laughed and happy feelings reached her through their bond. Her gaze turned up to him for a moment, his black hair half-covered with a hat and his face hidden behind a red scarf.

"It's snow, Dawn." He said with a smile, holding her closer to that surface again. The phoenix turned her head again, eying this white ground that seemed to be everywhere now. Again she stretched out her foot, placing it on the surface. It was cold, but not too cold. Her own warmth actually melted it into water. Dawn titled her head, eyeing the substance once again. She then hopped of Harry'S hands, only to sink completely into the surface.

In surprise she quickly batted her wings, escaping that white monster that tried to eat her, lifting herself off the ground. Her bounded human fell on his back, holding his stomach and started laughing like mad. The monster tried to eat him too, but for some reason, she felt no fear nor anger from him. Also, the dog-man was only watching, chuckling himself. After a few moments of nothing but laughing, she concluded that this white monster wasn't a monster after all. It was something else.

Harry tried to get himself under control, tried to breathe really. After a few attempts, he finally got it and wiped the tears from his face. "It's not dangerous, silly." Harry said and dipped his hand into the surface to illustrate. Curiously Dawn flew lower and then landed again. This time she caught a more shallow part, where she sank only in to the chest, looking like a duck that floats on the water. After a few interested pecks with her beak, Dawn chirped loudly, fluttering her wings excited. Then she got up only to dive in again, hoping around the snow, digging under and jumping up.

"I knew you would like it, you big drama queen." Harry said with a smile. He then was suddenly hit by something on the back of his head. In reflex he raised his hand, turning. A few feet away, Sirius stood with a wide smile and a second snowball in his hand.

"Oh, I get you for that!" Harry called out, dodging the second one.

At that morning, Sirius learned that someone trained to dodge bludgers is a fierce opponent in a snowball fight.

* * *

Finally, the Chief Witch had enough of the commotion. At a wave of her hand, the Aurors started clearing the public part of the galleries. While she couldn't get the representation of the noble houses to leave as well as the order of merlin recipients, at least forty people made less noise than two hundred.

Still, it took the Chief Witch another twelve minutes to calm the gathered lords and ladies enough to resume the trial. Her old features scowled at the former Chief Warlock.

"Mr Dumbeldore, I dislike such a disruption." The witch tapped the lecturne with her shaking index-finger. Albus Dumbledore nodded, sighing.

"My apologies Chief Witch. Disruption was never my intention. I see it as my obligation to this chamber and all the witches and wizards, no all people in our fine country and the world to inform that one of the darkest Lords in the world has risen once more. By taking Lord Peverells aunt and using her in a ritual so vile, I dare not speak of it or it's name. I can only speculate but given the time of the explosion and-"

He was cut off by Minister Fudge jumping to his feet. His face was quite red and he slammed his pudgy hand on the desk in front of him.

"Enough of this! We understand you deny that you have committed those crimes. Fine. But bubbling lies about you-know-who returning! That is a mockery! None of this anymore." His features were torn as he stared at the older man in front of him.

Dumbledore raised his hand in a pacifying gesture.

"Cornelius, I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this together."

The minister nodded. "We will get to the bottom of this. Is there anything you want to add Dumbledore?" Everyone in the room heard the brisk tone in the minister's voice. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say something, before slowly blinking and with a sigh leaning back.

"No. Only that you are making a big mistake." He said half aloud. Fudge drew himself more upright.

"We will see. Amelia, Lucius, I think it is time we discuss a verdict. Would you please follow me?"

But Amelia Bones wasn't so easy to pull back. "Mr Dumbledore." Fudge who was already moving to the door almost slipped looking back with an annoyed look. Amelia ignored the eyes that were staring into the back of her head, as she leaned forward. Dumbledore returned the gesture.

"You said, you placed Lord Peverell with his relatives and under wards. What gave you the jurisdiction to do so?"

Dumbledore's eyes turned sad and suddenly he looked like the old man he was weight down by burden. He folded his hands.

"I did what I thought was best back then. Everything was getting out of control. With his godfathers...situation and what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom, I wasn't sure where the boy would be safe. I was also worried about the fame that came would make the boy pampered and spoiled. I hoped that placing him with his relatives would prevent that and that the muggle world would confuse Voldemorts followers enough to keep young Harry safe. I would say it worked quite well." He ignored the intake of air as he spoke the dark lord's name.

Amelia nodded slowly. "And the warding?"

Dumbledore folded his hands while Fudge slowly returned to his place, still scowling. "Well, I can't claim all that for myself. I merely build on Lily Potters own wards, strengthening and focusing those."

Amelia waved her hand, for him to elaborate. Dumbledore shrugged. "She had build considerable wards to keep out all those with magic in their blood. I changed those since young Harry lived there, to attack the signature of the Dark Mark."

Lord Nott went to his feet glaring at the man. He even pointed an accusing finger at Dumbledore. "And what would have happened if one of us imperiused would have walked in there unknowing?"

Dumbledore turned his eyes to the dark-haired man with the broad shoulders. "Lord Nott, I placed the safety of a child higher than anything else, as it is my duty as headmaster. And might I ask do you often frequent muggle neighbourhoods that this would have been a real danger?"

Nott turned a nasty red but sat down abruptly. Chief Witch Marchbanks banged her gavel.

"The Wizengamot fines Lord Nott for interrupting a trial for ten galleons." Amelia sighed. It was the highest fine possible for that offence, but it was ridiculous. The man probably spent more money on dinner than that.

Amelia returned her eyes to the old man in the high dark chair.

"Can someone second your statement about those wards, since there were none when we came there and can be sure that a marked Death-Eater has come there?"

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "No, I modelled those wards alone, thought the fewer knew the better. My deputy, Minerva, as well as Rubeus Hagrid, knew that I placed young Harry there, but nothing about those wards. And yes, the wards have fallen, since Harry hasn't returned there this summer-long enough."

Amelia frowned. This didn't sound good. Dumbledore was a great wizard, a genius, but so secretive, something that now was biting him in the ass. Fudge grumbled a little next to her, but it was clear he would not stop her. The man knew when not to fight her. Lucius Malfoy sat there like nothing would phase him at all.

"Very well. Now, why was Dolohov in your hands?" She asked.

Dumbledore smiled a little. "I caught the man, while he posed as Alastor Moody in Hogwarts. As everyone who knows him well, Alastor and I have certain failsafes in place for exactly these kind of things. Mr Dolohov didn't find all of them."

Amelia frowned a little leaning forward. When did you find out?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The night of the first task."

"Why did you take so long to notice someone wasn't who he said he was despite the fact that you are long-time friends?"

Dumbledore brushed through his beard. "Alastor is always secretive and withdrawn. We simply didn't get to talk really over the months, never alone where the most important safety measures are in place. He will probably grumble that he now needs to change his tactic as I spoke publicly about those." Some people chuckled around the room and Amelia couldn't help but smile. Dumbledore knew what he was doing, no doubt about it, how to work a crowd.

But she wasn't the head of the DMLE for nothing. No matter that she liked Dumbledore, she would do her job. Her eyes squinted a little.

"And why didn't you inform the DMLE about your capture?"

The old man sighed, shrugging a little. "I tried to get information out of him. I'm pretty sure he placed young Harry's name in the Goblet. I hoped to get more about his planes, how he escaped Azkaban and why no one had noticed up until now. But it was a lost cause, Mr Dolohov worked with Rookwood."

Amelia frowned. She knew full well what it meant when the former Unspeakable was involved. No one could overcome those defences, not even the great Albus Dumbledore. She thought for a moment, thinking about all the subjects and questions. Then she nodded.

"That would be all my questions, Mr Dumbledore." He nod was returned. Fudge quickly stood once again.

"Very well, Amelia, Lucius come. No one speaks with Dumbledore until we return."

The tall thin head of the DMLE sighed but nodded standing up. With one last look down, she followed the other two judges up the stairs. The pair of Aurors, who had led Dumbledore into the room stepped up, placing themselves firmly next to the old man with a swish of their robes. Dumbledore himself just leaned back, folding his hands in his lap. Around the room whispered conversations started.

Narcissa smoothly left her seat, nodding once to the old Longbottom matriarch next to her before she moved down the aisle in quick but measured steps. A few heads turned as she moved passed the lords, ladies and proxies but most returned to their conversations as quickly. Only Lord Nott sneered at her like she was a common rat that stumbled on his dinner table, a sentiment she could only return. Yet her face showed no sign of this as she returned his gaze for a few moments. A daughter of house Black was above such petty pageantry. Instead, she continued her walk until she came to a woman and a man speaking in quiet tones with each other.

Her sister Andromeda turned her head, nodding when she saw her sister approach.

"What do you think?" She asked her sister, while Lord Greengrass stood up stepping closer. Narcissa eyed the door where the three judges had left.

"Dumbledore is done. Fudge is obviously trying to get him convicted and I don't believe for a moment my ex-husband would let his old enemy get away. He tried for years in every shape or form to get Dumbledore out of power. He will not miss this opportunity."

Greengrass nodded. "Malfoy hates the old man. In every event I met him, he tried to get me on his side on this matter. I have no idea how Fudge thought this would be a good idea."

Narcissa almost snorted. "Because he is an idiot."

Greengrass nodded slowly. "Yes, but he was always a friend of Dumbledores in some way or form. Why now?"

Andromeda shrugged slightly. "I have no idea. I would say Malfoy had bribed him, but..."

"He doesn't have the money anymore for that kind of favour. Something else must have happened. Either way, Dumbledore is done for, no matter what. The vote of Madam Bones will not change anything."

For a moment they stood quiet. Then Greengrass spoke up again. "What about Dumbledores claim that you-know-who has returned?"

Andromeda and Narcissa eyed each other for a moment, no sure what to say. Finally, the older Black sister spoke. "It is true, most likely. Lord Peverell has encountered the Dark Lord a few times over the years always with plans of returning to a bodily form."

Greengrass sucked his breath in. "So he is not dead?"

Both women shook their heads. "Sadly no."

Greengrass paled a little. "That is not good. With Dumbledore gone, there is nothing to stop him."

Andromeda nodded and was about to say something when the doors opened and the three judges returned. Narcissa excused herself, moving quietly back to her own seat. While she walked her eyes looked over at the three. Amelia Bones looked angry and annoyed, while Fudge looked smug. Her ex-husband, on the other hand, looked calm not showing any emotion, bad he had always been a cold bastard. The signs were clear, as obviously noticed by Dumbledore himself. The old man looked like he sagged a little into himself, but most surprising he looked disappointed.

The three took their places again, but Fudge assumed the word instantly.

"We judges have come to a verdict. The accused is to stand." A moment of quiet before slowly Dumbledore complied.

"Albus Dumbledore, we Judges, find you guilty of your charges of murder and kidnapping and sentence you to life in Azkaban." A murmur went through the hall. Fudge raised his hand.

"Silence! While the vote was not unanimous," He glared to the side to Amelia. "the pieces of evidence are too pressing." The smile on Fudge's face showed that he was very happy with the verdict. After a moment, Amelia spoke, with angered voice.

"As is tradition, you are allowed to say something if you wish."

Dumbledore looked up to Fudge with sad eyes. "Cornelius, I saddened that it has come to this. Yes, I would like to say a few words."

Fudge waved his hand, showing that he could continue. Dumbledore turned away from the Judges looking around the room.

"Dear Lords and Ladies, I ask you to carry these words out into the world. There are Dark Times coming. It seems that the Ministry is trying to close it's eyes before it, but" Fudge started yelling at him, but when Albus Dumbledore wanted to be heard, he was to be heard.

"But It is true. Voldemort has returned. Prepare yourself for that."

Then he turned towards the raving Minister. "And don't think for one moment that Azkabans walls will keep me from fighting him." Just as Aurors touched him with a long cord and the signature popping sound of a port key made him vanish from the chamber.

Fudge was arguing with Bones about the interruption of the allowed words, while the Lords were once more whispering between them. Narcissa sighed in her chair before a chuckle made her turn her head to Madam Longbottom.

"Albus always had a taste for drama. And Fudge is stupid if he thinks he can contain the man." Narcissa frowned a little. Yes, Dumbledore was a powerful man, had probably forgotten more about magic than other people learned their entire life but Azkaban was pretty hard to break out especially as an old man like he was.

It seemed like Fudge and Bones ended their argument, with the fuming woman glaring at the man, who used a handkerchief to dap sweat from his forehead. The minister raised his voice.

"Now, in relation to this, Hogwarts. It is the middle of the school year, it can't be that this esteemed institution is without guidance. I would like to propose that the head of the board, Lord Malfoy, takes control until a suitable replacement is found."

A moment of silence followed this statement. Everyone was surprised at this most of all the named person himself. But before anyone else said something Lord Greengrass rose to his feet.

"Objection." He called out, quickly followed by Augusta Longbottom, who also rose.

"I agree with Lord Greengrass. I object the motion that Malfoy should be in control of Hogwarts."

Fudge eyed the two. "May I ask why?" Next to him, Lucius Malfoy wasn't calm anymore. He looked nervous but pleasantly surprised. Apparently being nominated was new to him but he liked the prospect.

Greengrass placed his hands on the railing in front of him. "The assignment of the headmaster post is not Ministry business but the business of the board of governours."

Fudge nodded but smiled. "You are absolutely right, but I don't appoint a headmaster. I merely put someone in charge until a replacement is found by the board."

Umbridge rose also smiling sickeningly sweet at Greengrass. "As is the Ministers right, due to education-treaty 6455 of 1927." Greengrass squinted his eyes. So this was who came up with that. The old lord knew about the background of every member of the chamber, which included the undersecretary. She had risen in the ranks at the Department of Education, of course, she knew what regulations were there. Greengrass blinked. He didn't know all the legislation in the ministry, no one could really at least not in detail. For them to make this move said two things for Greengrass.

One, they knew Dumbledore would be convicted to plan this. And two, they were pretty sure they would get away with that. The old Lord gritted his teeth, while he stared over at the smirking Lucius Malfoy.

He knew the other lord had done his calculations. Only the head of the board could call in a meeting to find a new headmaster and was tasked with presenting the board with candidates. He would present them with obvious puppets on and on. Those would, of course, be denied by the board that was mainly against him, only to stay in position for a longer time. He had to be stopped now, but Greengrass had no idea how. Also, having that filth control Hogwarts could mean also the wards and with the returning Dark Lord, that was unacceptable. Never would he let his two girls be under that mans control.

Lord Greengrass sighed. "If Lord Malfoy takes this position, I will pull my children from school immediately."

Fudge frowned. "Come now, Lord Greengrass, I am sure this is all just a big misunderstanding and-"

He was cut off by a cold female voice, echoing through the room. "House Peverell wishes to speak."

Fudges eyes turned to the thin beautiful figure of Narcissa Black, who rose, her hands folded in front, staring at him with calm determination.

Fudge frowned even more, but Marchbanks banged her gavel. "The chamber acknowledges House Peverell."

Narcissa nodded thankfully to the old lady. "Thank you, chief witch. Minister, honoured chamber, I wish to object to the nomination of my ex-husband, Lucius Malfoy, to control the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts."

Fudge glared at the woman. "There has, as you noticed, been Objection before. Do you have reasons for this objection?"

To his surprise, the woman nodded. "Yes, he is not fit to serve in this position due to his character."

"And what would that character flaw be?" Fudge drawled out, rolling his eyes. Stupid woman, trying to make herself important, to dig at her ex-husband. His friend Lucius had told him the woman was a vindictive snake with a wish for the limelight.

Narcissa eyed her ex-husband who was staring at her with a frown. "Those reasons fall under family secrets, which I learned during my time in house Malfoy. This trust would be broken by telling here. I am ready to do that, even under truth serum."

A shocked silence filled the room. Family secret was a sacred thing in the Wizengamot, all noble houses held it high. To betray this was a grave thing, happened really rarely and doing so could lead to a life in Azkaban. All houses had their secrets some big some small but they wanted it to be safe. To break that code...

To Fudge's surprise, a pale Lucius Malfoy jumped to his feet. "I decline the offer of being in charge of Hogwarts." He hastily spat out to even more surprise.

Narcissa locked eyes with her ex-husband. "House Peverell rejects its last comment."

Silence filled the room. Even though it hadn't been said, everybody knew what just happened. Malfoy being in charge of Hogwarts was such a treat that Narcissa Black had been ready to go to Azkaban for life in order to stop it. And by doing so she revealed that she knew something about the pale blond Lord that would damn him so bad that he instantly tried to stop it.

Suddenly all eyes were on the Lord of House Malfoy and a lot of people were calculating what this thing might be, even though quite a few could guess that it had something to do with a certain tattoo on the man's forearm.

* * *

Sirius leaned back in his armchair a content sigh on his lips. He was happy about this earlier day. After the snowball fight, they had turned to flying. Sirius knew his godson enjoyed flying more than anything else in the world and he was more than happy to comply to that wish. While in fact, he would have gone along with all the boy would have suggested, he really enjoyed being on the broom. In the last couple of months, he didn't get much fun time. The estate and the Wizengamot took more and more time from his hands, not to speak of the board of governours, even though that was more fun, because he could annoy the heck out of Malfoy.

He never would have guessed that he would be like this one day. His grandfather had always said he had a talent for it, but having a neck for it didn't mean he would enjoy it. It was stuffy and boring most of the time. Why would he care about the thickness of a cauldron bottom and how it should be regulated? Why would that ever be important to anyone, he had no idea.

But still, it was fun having time with his godson once again. It was nice seeing him completely carefree. It seemed as soon as his feet left the ground rising through the air with Dawn at his side, that the boy forgot all his worries and fear and was just what he was supposed to be. A kid. He was diving and turning whooping and laughing like everything was left behind on the ground. And Siris was all up to that too.

Still, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. His back popped a little. He was still a young man, but flying in the winter winds was exhausting, counting in Azkaban and not really sleeping last night, was something that played its part. He had spent most of his night awake, watching Prongslet sleep. He still felt a little creepy doing so but watching the soft rise and fall of his godson's chest while he slept in his bed, safe next door to him, that made him calmer than anything else in the world.

Sirius perked up when he heard steps outside in the hall. Was Harry already done with his shower? Unlikely since not only had he Dawn with him, Harry was a notorious shower hog. His question was answered when the door was pushed open and Amelia, her face set in an angry frown, waltz in, throwing her outer coat over the backrest of a coach.

Sirius carefully got up. "Hi, Melia...you okay?" He asked, stepping closer.

Amelia Bones gave him a glare. "Do I look okay? Does anything in my appearance is looking like I'm okay?"

Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry. Merlin, who stole your mandrakes?"

Amelia glared for one more second then her posture softens and she slumbers against Sirius in a sort of deflating hug.

"I'm sorry, It's not your fault. It's just Fudge that...argh."

Sirius nodded, pulling his arms around his...girlfriend? They never labelled it. "So I take it Dumbledores trial didn't go well?"

Amelia nodded, stepping back. "No. It was absolutely ridiculous. First off he made Lucius Malfoy the thrid judge beside himself."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You kidding right?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, I'm not. Also, Umbridge was the prosecution and from the start, it was clear he wanted him convicted. Yes, Dumbledores argument was somewhat flimsily at points and some of his claims would be hard to prove but there were giant gaps in the story. For one, they claimed Dolohov was part of the Dursley Affair, even though the witness stated it was a woman and we confirmed it was Alecto Carrow. Then there was this feather, which was found on a side, a red phoenix feather and Fudge took that as a certainty that Dumbledore was the one who had been there like it was impossible to come by a phoenix feather in any other mean. He just..."

She had started walking around, throwing her arms in the air. "He just ignored it, all of it. For him, even before the trial started, it was clear Dumbledore did it. And then, while I tried to get him to see reason, you know what he said? 'Amelia, Dumbledore is up to something. He trying to overthrow the government, I can't allow that.' Like Dumbledore wanted to be a minister! Dumbledore who turned down again and again. It was just so much bullshit. And then he even tried to pull one under us and give Malfoy control over Hogwarts and was merlin damn annoyed when people objected to that!"

Sirius worryingly frowned. "He did? I hope he didn't succeed."

Amelia placed the back of her hand to her forehead, sighing. "No. Your cousin made some political move about some secret she knew from their marriage and therefore made Malfoy retreat quickly. Have to thank her for that. I would have probably pulled Susan out of school if that man controlled the wards."

Sirius stepped closer pulling her into a hug again. "Who did they appoint instead?"

Amelia groaned. "That cow Umbridge."

Sirius face turned into a sight that looked like he ate something sour. "Really? How did someone think that is a good idea?"

Amelia sighed, nodding. "I have no idea, but at least she is no Lucius Malfoy. Also, she has a background in the Education Department as well as the fact that she is in Hogwarts due to the Tournament anyways. That made it pretty hard to argue about that. Still, some people weren't happy that the Ministry meddles with Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded, pulling her closer. "I think so too. How long will this be the case?"

Amelia shrugged a little. "Probably until we find a new headmaster with the board. That can take some time."

Sirius hummed. "What about Minerva?"

Amelia sighed again, leaning more against him. "Fudge didn't want to hear that name. Says she is too firm in Dumbledores corner."

Sirius nodded again, placing his chin on the top of her head. " He isn't wrong about that. Minerva is fiercely loyal."

Amelia stepped back again, but still held on to him. "Yes, I know. But still, he just frustrates me."

Sirius gave her a soft kiss. The idiocy of the minister was a common conversation piece between the two.

"Maybe it is time to call for a vote of no confidence. We have talked about it quite a lot as you know."

Amelia nodded tiredly. "Yeah, but we are not sure whether it will change anything. The political views of the order of merlin holders are unclear for the most part and the department heads, I don't know. We risk someone even worse. es, Fudge is an idiot but he is no you-know-who henchman."

They had this argument a lot of times, but like always she was right. Fudge was a stupid and weak leader, but there were a few people who were worse and more problematic, some of those had legitimate potential to become the next minister if Fudge was ever thrown out. A risk they couldn't take, not with Voldemort on the rise.

Sirius agreed with her. "We will find a way. I am more worried about Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone and Voldemort on the rise, I fear about its safety."

Amelia nodded in agreement. "Yes, that worries me too, but at least there are wards. There is a reason Voldemort never attacked Hogwarts, even before he fought against Dumbledore. The wards of the school are massive, the strongest in the country. No, I think you know who will gather his strength, giving us time to do the same and maybe get Dumbledore out of Azkaban."

At that Sirius smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."

Amelia smirked. "Yeah, I don't see Azkaban holding Dumbledore a day longer than he wants too. If Lestrange and Greyback got out, he will do so in a heartbeat. I actually can't wait for Fudge's face when he hears about that breakout."

Sirius smirked. "Oh, wouldn't that mean you had to hunt him, Miss head of the DMLE?"

Amelia smiled back. "Yes, but you know, there is soooo much paperwork to do about that and I have to tell you I have so little personal right now, I would need a lot more Aurors to do so, a lot more."

Sirius smirked even more. "And therefore have more when Voldemort makes his move. You are a clever minx you know that?"

Amelia stepped closer again pulling his shirt. "Oh am I now?"

Their lips connected in a loving kiss, which both felt the smile of the other. But their moment was cut short when the door was opening behind them. A raven-haired boy stepped through a black phoenix on his shoulder, stopping dead in his tracks. Sirius pulled back, while Harry slowly started stepping back. His face turned red as he remembered the last time he had walked in on those two.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to tell you, Andromeda is here for today's session."

But Amelia shook her head. "No need, no need, I am already leaving again. This was just a short stop by."

She shortly turned to Sirius again. "I have to get back to work. We talk later, handsome?" She stepped closer, kissing him on the cheek. Sirius blinked owlishly.

"Huh? Oh...Yes, sure, stay safe."

With a smile she turned, walking past the still blushing harry in the door.

"Have a nice day Harry." She said, with a smile. The boy nodded. "You too." He added hastily.

* * *

Somewhere, in the depth of the ministry, a single person walked down the corridors. He was wearing the bright crimson robes of an Auror and was whistling a tune while carrying a box under his arm. He was in a good mood. Everything had worked out exactly as his master had predicted.

He moved quickly, knocking on a door.

-Archiv-

After being called in, he placed the box on the desk in front of him. A young quite attractive woman moved over smiling at him.

"Hello, I'm Katrin Flowers, how can I help you?" She asked with a soft voice. Oh, a mudblood, bummer she looked nice. But he didn't say that instead, he smiled brightly at her.

"Ah, good morning. I'm just returning this evidence connected to incident 657 of the 6th of December." The woman turned the card that was on top of the box, reading the paper. While her eyes were away from him, the man turned his wand behind his back, making a slight compulsion charm. He often used this charm in his Auror work, for a muggle to look the other way or get easier access. This time it made Katrin lift the box without looking inside, as well as not checking if it really was an archive box and instead simply placing it in the sorting system. For a moment the man was nervous that the system wouldn't accept the box but the wings on the corners of the holding crate started fluttering and moving it down the aisle and out of his field of view. He let go of his held breath.

"Is there something else?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him. The man shook his head.

"No thank you that is all. Good day." And with a smooth exit, it was done. While he walked down the corridor he started whistling again. Everything went smoothly. In a few minutes, the delayed banishing charm would make the box disappear as well as the "phoenix-feather" that was inside. Of course, it wasn't a real one. No, he had transfigured one on the spot. Nobody questioned the testimony of a perfectly normal Auror.

That reminded him. He pulled a small vial from his coat pocket, eyeing it. With a grin he vanished the vile too, so no one could check on the "Veritaserum". He had a half-full second bottle in his coat just for that case. Probably no one would ever ask, but he had been an Auror long enough to know that if you were careless you were at fault, when caught. Of course, he had given the "serum" to Dolohov. In court, there was no designated serum giver. The first one who had it at hand would do. And he was known to carry it around with himself.

What luck it had been when he had come upon this site. Finding the Carrow twins there, amidst a ritual circle burned trees and a cauldron. And more surprising, his new master. When the Dark Lord first had risen he had been merely a schoolchild, leaving school a year after he had vanished. A fight against the mudbloods and he had missed out only because he had been too young.

So, he went to Auror school instead, hoping for a nice job and good money. He got both but also a mudblood partner. Merlin, he had hated that man, always patting him on the back like they were equal in any way. It had taken him considerable amounts of effort not to show his dislike. Luckily the partner had left the corps a few years back and the man could finally work with a firm believer in the real truth.

So it was no surprise that upon seeing the returning Dark Lord, he immediately had bent his knee and pledged his loyalty. And the Dark Lord had taken him in, promising that this time he would finish his work and rid Britain and all of the wizarding world of the mudbloods. Finally, the purebloods wouldn't suffer from those pigs they had to share their world with, finally, they would be free. And the man had already helped, by taking steps so Albs damn Dumbledore would rot in Azkaban for the rest of his short life before the Dark Lord would pay him a visit. They would probably retrieve some of the Dark Lords followers as well, like Dolohov. The man liked Dolohov they had talked quite a lot while he was "guarding" the Death Eater.

The man smiled, while he made his way to the floos. His lord would want to know about the trial as fast as possible and the man didn't want Malfoy beat him to it.

Auror Proudfoot smiled while scratching his right arm. Life was good, but the new Dark Mark on his arm wouldn't stop itching.

* * *

I want to recommend a story to you all. Blindness by AngelaStarCat. It is sometimes a hard read but damns what a well-written world.

It took me quite some time to write this chapter. I am a little under the weather right now, so that slowed it down a little.

But other than that, I think the conspiracy is now clear. Just so we are all up to speed and it isn't too confusing.

Proudfoot faked the phoenix feather and had false Veritaserum used in the trial on Dolohov. He was also the man who "guarded" Dolohov, making it easy for him to pass Dolohov information. He didn't plan this himself, but Voldemort did. He is just the perfect mole, as no one including himself expected him to be a death eater for the past couple of years. Malfoy knows what is going on.

Fudge and Umbridge do not! They have the same motivation as in Canon. They think Dumbledore wants to overthrow the government and try to silence him in any way possible. So they just grab on to the nest that someone else is building.

I also wanted to write a little bit of Amelias and Sirius relationship. I don't know how fast I want to move with this, but honestly, I just wanted this to be more than I mention it twice in the story and that's it.

The start with Dawn just came to me when I watched my neighbours dog, who is really young and saw snow for the first time. So that is a real-life reference.

What are your opinions on this? Do you like it? Is it too complicated? Did I make a mistake?

Next up: Home sweet home.


	87. Chapter 87

AN:

Happy New Year everyone, sorry for the delay, reasons after the chapter. Have fun.

* * *

A sudden jolt went through Harry's bed making him almost leap out of it. His eyes looked blurry into the darkness. A dark shape had jumped onto his bed in the middle of the night. But the smell of dog fur stopped him short of raising his wand to the form. Harry groaned his hand rummaging over his nightstand while Dawn chirped loudly at the intruder.

"Whas goin on Padfoo?" Harry mumbled out, turning his glasses around after putting those on upside down. The unfocused black blob turned into a large black dog that was jumping around his bed, barking in a laugh like manner. After a few moments, the furry animagus jumped back to the floor and returned to his human form mid-jump. Sirius Black wore some ridiculous sweater with a red-nosed stag pulling a cart where a black dog held the reigns.

"It's Christmas Prongslet! That is not a time for sleeping!" Sirius called out loudly, grinning at his godson. Harry'S enthusiasm wasn't on par with his godfather, as he glanced on the clock.

"It is five in the morning." The boy answered dryly, while he petted the annoyed and fluttering Dawn. The small phoenix was very close to pecking at the dog-man.

Sirius laughed. "So what? It is Christmas! Our first together. Get up." He waved his hands in an upward motion while speaking, the grin never leaving his face.

Harry smiled a little. That was true, their first Christmas together, the first as a family. The first he spends at home, with his family! The spirit started to rise in the boy and with it the smile broadened on his face.

Sirius grinned like a mad man, seeing his godsons smile. Harry pulled back his banket slipping out of the bed.

"All right, but let me first grab a shower, I feel icky." He rubbed his face, trying to get some blood and wakefulness inside of his head.

Sirius raised an eyebrow but nodded. "All right, but be quick. I will try to get Cissy awake." The older man turned to the door.

Harry smirked. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" He asked, picking Dawn up from his bed.

Sirius grinned. "We will see! It's Christmas!" And with these words, Lord Black left Harry's room.

The boy snorted in amusement and moved to his build-in bathroom. Quickly his clothes were thrown off and he stepped under the big showerhead. While he held Dawn to his chest, he thought about the last few days. It had been a bliss being back home, being in a comforting environment. Until he came back here he hadn't realised how much he missed the house and having Sirius and Narcissa as well as Kreacher around him. It was a warm feeling in his stomach when he thought about them.

His days were spent with mainly three things. Sessions with Andromeda, school work and also flying. It was his main getaway and Harry's godfather was more than happy to join him up in the sky. One time, even Narcissa joined the two of them but it was crystal clear that she wouldn't take part in their rough diving and occasional roughhousing. She drifted through the air in slow and measured paces, obviously more interested in the view than the thrill of fast movement. Of course, the view was wonderful that day. They had been spending the day at an island north of Holyhead, where the famous Quidditch Team was based. The island was small enough, that was warded against muggles and was a private plot of family Black. There was a small summer home there and even though it was in disrepair, it still was a nice place to spend the day there.

Harry turned under the shower, holding the still sleepy Dawn into the hot water. She fluffed her feathers as she was turning in the hot water, while her beak ruffled the feathers even more. Harry could feel her strange but loved mind slowly leave the sleepy grumpiness behind and getting into gear. Harry chuckled turning off the water. Like so often he picked up his wand and blew warm air on her feathers, getting this gleeful feeling from her. Dawn loved this part of cleaning.

For a while, Harry just blew onto her, until she spread her wings, flying through the room and signalling him that his administration had come to an end. Harry smiled at her before turning to his own towel and getting ready. It took him only two minutes to get himself dry and dressed before he moved out of his room. He just closed his door before a yell from his right made him turn his head. Sirius fled down the corridor, ducked and laughing like mad while behind him Narcissa, drenched and a furious expression on her face was chasing him. A morning robe was thrown over her wet night-dress and her hair was in disarray. She shot two more bolts of light at the man who almost jumped down the stairs.

"I WILL MURDER YOU! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled after him gripping the handrail. Sirius laughter echoed up the stairs. She took aim, sending another bolt and a painfilled yelp made her nod in satisfaction. She turned her eyes around, seeing Harry watch her. With a huff, she put her wand away.

"Oh Harry, good morning." She said, glancing down the stairs again.

"Happy Christmas Narcissa." Harry said softly, moving a little closer.

The tall woman smiled a faint smile. "Happy isn't how I would describe your godfathers waking this morning. But he will pay for it." And her smile turning a little vicious.

Harry snorted. "What did he do?"

Narcissa huffed through her nose, pointing down the stairs. "That idiot somehow levitated water through my closed door and dropped it right on my bed!" She huffed once more. "I will go get dry clothes on and then see how good I am at skinning dogs."

Harry chuckled and tilted his head. "Oh, please don't do that. I would very much like having my godfather around for Christmas."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Fine. The dog lives. For today." And with these words, she turned on her heel walking towards her room. Just in the door, her head turned once more.

"Merry Christmas." She said with a soft smile.

* * *

Sirius waited in the sitting room, like a nervous kid on...well on Christmas. He was moving back and forth, twisting and turning the gifts under the big tree. He was finally satisfied with the result standing up. He checked once more the lights on the tree, blinking red and white. A look around confirmed that everything was ready. Mistletoes and branches of evergreen were placed over the windows and a large fire was burning in the hearth.

"Padfoot?" Harry's voice came from the doorway. He spun around, seeing the boy standing in the door looking around. He had Dawn in his arms, petting her back subconsciously. The black-feathered bird fluttered her wings, taking off from the hands and diving through the room into Sirius's arms.

Dawn had gotten better over the last couple of days. To feel her bonded partner relax had helped tremendously with her nervous behaviour. While she still got pretty upset when Harry left her field of view, she did leave his arms at least for short amount of times. It felt a little like the time when she first was born. Slowly but steady they learnt to live without constant body contact once again.

She rubbed her head against Sirius thumb, who in return nuzzled the back of her neck. "Hello there Dawn, a Merry Christmas to you too." He carried the bird who chirped back at him as she did so often when someone spoke to her. Harry sometimes wondered how much Dawn really understood. With no doubt she was intelligent. He knew she recognized her own name, not just when humans made noises in her direction. But the bond was based on feelings and therefore he couldn't make out quite yet, how much Dawn comprehended of the things he said. So he stuck with all of it.

With a pop, Kreacher appeared next to him, with a tray, filled with mugs of hot tea. The house-elf looked weird, his garment red and green, where the house sigil would be was a large mistletoe and on his head, he wore a pair of antlers. Harry blinked surprised. Kreacher held out the tray towards him.

"A cup of tea, heir Black?" He grounded out. Harry took the mug with a nod.

"Merry Christmas Kreacher." He said while sitting next to Sirius.

The elf bowed stiffly. "Merry Christmas heir Black."

Harry tilted his head. "You don't seem so happy. Do you dislike that garment?"

Kreacher shook his head, eyeing the now blushing Sirius. "Kreacher lives to serve and Lord Black told Kreacher to wear this." His fingertips lifted the corner of the red and green garment.

Harry shook his head. "You don't have to wear it if you don't like it."

Kreacher shook again his head. "Kreacher is ordered to do so."

Harry sighed and then glared at his godfather. "Padfoooooot." He said with a hint of steel in his voice. Sirius raised his hand apologetic, making Dawn flutter back to Harry.

"I merely suggested. I'm sorry. Of course, you can wear what you want Kreacher. That hadn't been a command." His voice made it uncertain whether this was true or not. The elf bowed his head, quickly setting down the tray and popped away. Harry turned fully to his godfather while holding his cup up to Dawn. She dipped her beak into the hot liquid. Dawn liked drinking tea sometimes and this seemed to be one of these days.

"Sirius, you can't say things like that to him. You know how he is."

The man sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know. I sometimes forget. It isn't easy being responsible for someone else so entirely. That is why I like Amelia so much. She is such an independent woman. I will watch my words more carefully."

Harry nodded, looking down into his own lap. Dawn stopped drinking, looking at him intently, before rubbing her head in his hair. "I'm sorry Padfoot. I know looking after me is not easy either. I will try to be less demanding."

Sirius blinked surprised. Then shook his head. "Oh no, Prongslet I didn't mean it like that. You are different. I love taking care of you I really do. You have no idea how much I enjoy having you here again. You aren't a burden to me, you have to believe that. Kreacher...Kreacher is too much sometimes. He takes every word as a command. Not just mine but Narcissas too. His world can break apart with one word. I have to be on game all the time, with you it comes easy to me."

He reached out with a smile and ruffled Harry's hair. "Even if you keep me awake at night sometimes."

Harry thought about the attempt to take his life. "Sorry." He mumbled out.

Sirius actually laughed. "You should be. The night before Dawn was born, I couldn't get a single minute of sleep."

Harry thought back to that night, remembering Amelia Bones bend over Sirius desk. Naked! His face turned bright red and he reeled back, dropping the cup. "PADFOOT!" He called out, burning in humiliation, while Sirius keeled over in laughter.

The lord pointed at Harry. "You should see your face! Priceless!" He slapped his own leg while holding his stomach with the other. Harry huffed and at that moment a spell hit Sirius, giving him antlers on the head. The man shrieked turning his head.

"Cissy!" He called out, almost hurt by the sound of his voice.

Narcissa stood in the door, pocketing her wand. She only raised her eyebrow at him. She now wore well-fitting robes and her hair was in a simple braid.

"I guess I deserved that for this morning." Sirius said with a shack of his antler clad head.

Narcissa had a vicious smile on her face as she also shook hers. "Oh no my dear Siri. That was for making fun of Harry. I won't punish you for that other thing." Her smile widened. "For today."

Sirius smile faltered a little bit and there was somewhat worry in his eyes but he rebound quickly when he turned his eyes to the tree.

"Presents!" He called out, jumping from the couch and quickly moving over. He picked up four of the presents and placed them in front of Harry and Narcissa. The one in front of Harry was the size of a huge pumpkin, while Narcissa was barely the size of a small book.

"You guys go first." Sirius said with a wide smile, flopping down, holding the last two parcel to himself. Harry looked over at Narcissa who waved her hand at him, suggesting him going first. Harry grinned like a loon as he ripped the wrapping from his gift.

Inside was a box and when he opened it, he revealed an old bowl-like thing and a rack. The bowl was made from black stone and the coat of House Black was carved into the edge of it. Harry frowned, putting his hands inside. It was surprisingly heavy. He blinked, looking over at the rack. In it, small glass vials were placed and in those was some white mist. He looked confused up at the two others.

"What's that?" He asked. Narcissa leaned over and looked really surprised. She leaned in a little.

"That's the Black family pensive. Are you sure Sirius?" She eyed her cousin.

Sirius smiled. "Well, I thought long and hard what to get for Prongslet here. He has access to my money anyways, so an expensive gift, just for the sake of price, it didn't feel right. Also, I think you aren't that shallow either. No, don't worry, Cissy, the pensive isn't the gift. No this is." He tapped the rack.

Harry tilted his head. "Can someone explain to me what this is?" He gestured towards the bowl and rack.

Narcissa nodded. "It's pensive. Those are extremely rare and irreplaceable. There is a village in Africa, where they make those, but it takes so much time and is so hard, there are only 5 or so that get created in a century. No one else has ever been successful to recreate these and they guard their secret fiercely. So those are precious heirlooms. This one is over 600 years old. Their purpose is to see other people's memories, stored in those vials." She said, pointing at the rack.

Harry reached out and picked up one of them.

 _-James 18th birthday-_

His hand shook slightly. "Are those?"

Sirius nodded, smiling. "Yes. Memories of your parents. Some important moments in their lives, but also just normal day to day things. Those are not only mine. I sent out word and quite a few people piped in as well. Minnie, Hagrid, Flitwick and Remus in particular."

Harry looked the rack over, finding one and pulling it out too.

 _-Wedding-_

He stared onto the label for quite some time. His thumb slid over the label in a thoughtful manner. On his shoulder, Dawn perked up and after rubbing her head against his hair, she opened her beak and slowly started singing. It wasn't as loud or energetic as her former songs, just soft tones echoing through the room. Yet those sounds carried so much emotion in it, somewhere between love, pain, hurt and healing. It was a song that could be described as bittersweet more than any other word. She only sang for about a minute, but none of the adults interrupted her, while Harry stared at the vial in his hand.

In a careful manner, he reached out, placing it back into the rack, his eyes gliding over the wooden structure. It was probably forty to fifty vials in it, some only with a sliver of silver in it while others seemed to overflow.

With a smile, Harry rubbed the single tear of his cheek and smiled at Sirius.

"Thank you, Padfoot."

Sirius returned the smile. "No problem Prongslet."

* * *

They exchanged more gifts. Sirius had also bought Harry a training snitch, saying with Quidditch being stopped this year, it would be horrible if he lost his edge. Also, Sirius told him, his dad had one, playing around with it all day, mostly to impress Lily. Not that it worked really. Harry smiled at that bit, but he couldn't see himself walking the halls of Hogwarts that way. Maybe alone.

For Narcissa, Sirius had bought a very special and hard to get by tea, one she once told him during the last few months that she liked. It was amazing how well Sirius remembered certain things.

In return, Narcissa got him a rather surprising gift. You would think, she would gift him fine clothing or something fancy. Instead, it was a simple book.

 _"The Art of Pranking"_ had come out only a year ago. No one knew who had written it, it was just signed with FGW. Stil, it was hailed as the best book on the topic, even though it was rather a niche. Still, Harry had a feeling that he knew who wrote it.

For Harry, she got a rather fine set of dressing robes. Those were in a deep blue, of course, the colours of house Black but instead of a large embroidery, it was a silver pin with the coat of arms. It was elegant and quite fancy.

"For the new year ball." Narcissa said with a smile. At that Harry paled. He had totally forgotten about it. He was expected to go there, to dance. To have a partner. With him and Ginny broken up, he didn't see that happen all so easily. Thank god, Hermione would come over the next day as well as a few others, he could ask her then.

"Everything okay Harry?" Narcissa asked, seeing his pale face.

Harry swallowed. "I...Ginny was supposed to be my date for the ball."

Narcissa nodded. "I see. Give me a day. Maybe I can come up with something."

Harry nodded with thanks.

He had given rather simple gifts to the two adults. It was quite difficult to buy gifts in a family that had more money than they could ever spend in their entire life. Instead of buying them something super expensive, he bought them things that he knew they would never get themselves.

He had talked to Hagrid when he had once visited in the hospital wing. During that conversation, he had dropped that Sirius motorcycle was still in his shed. With the help of Dobby, he had gotten the thing into Grimmauldplace last night. Also, he gifted a book on the topic called "Motorcycling for dummies", a title that made Sirius laugh quite a bit.

Narcissa he got a simple ledger, yet it was the most difficult gift of all the ones he got for this Christmas. It was a simple book, with a thick leather binding. In it were pictures.

Narcissa's eyes welt up in tears and she lifted her hand to cover her mouth at the moment. It had taken quite some time and Harry felt a little bit guilty asking Dobby for help again, but the little guy was quite eager. So he had been given a camera and got to work for a few days, finding spots and moments where he could snap a picture unseen. They had different locations and places, but in the centre of each one was a pale blond boy.

Draco Malfoy.

No matter how much Harry disliked the boy, he was Narcissa's child and she loved him more than anything. Harry knew how much it hurt her to be parted from him, how much pain his interaction had given er, so giving her a piece of his life was some discomfort Harry gladly took upon himself. And in fact, when he was by himself, not sneering at someone, not holding his nose up in the air, he looked not as bad as Harry felt about him.

Narcissa clutched the book to her chest after hugging Harry in a very tearful way. It took quite some time for her to calm down enough to speak again. Again and again, she opened the book and the tears started welling once more.

Sirius rubbed her back, giving Harry a wink and a thumbs up.

Harry had even gotten Kreacher a present, a sentiment, which made Sirius smile and Narcissa frown. It was even harder getting something for someone who wasn't possessing anything rather than someone who could buy anything. In the end, it came to Harry just last morning when he watched the elf work on the silverware. He would squint quite a bit, so Harry sent an owl to a man who made magical glasses, same as his own, that would adjust itself to the needs of the wearer, only wider to fit the elves broader head. Kreacher almost brock down in tears when he was handed the parcel and it took an order by Sirius for him to accept the gift.

After half an hour there was only one gift left on the table. It was flat, about as thick as a book and wrapped in Black. Harry tilted his head slightly.

"Whos gift is that?" He asked. There were still gifts, a lot of them under the tree for those who would visit the next day, but that one was lying on the table. A strange scraping sound came from the wrapped object. Sirius smiled.

"I got that for the last one of us who didn't get a present yet." He held his arm out like he had done at the first task and Dawn took off from Harry's shoulder landing on the arm. Harry blinked. Of course, Dawn should also get a present. For him to miss that, damn.

Sirius lowered the black bird to the parcel and slowly pulled off the wrapping. Dawn's wings started fluttering and Harry felt a wave of glee and hunger through their bond. The gift contained a box filled with small bugs and other critters. Next to it was a box of Bertie botts every flavour beans.

"I asked Albus if there was something like phoenix treats and he said this was the closest that he ever came to finding something. Specific critters and Bertie botts every flavour beans. He thinks it is more about the variety than the actual taste."

Harr reached out, opening one of the been packets. Pulling out a bean, he held it out to his familiar. Harry laughed when Dawn all but jumped at his hand, eagerly pecking and pulling on the bean. Happiness sparked through the bond when she swallowed it and Harry tickled her chin.

"I think she likes it."

* * *

 _He sat in front of a door, waiting. His thumps were spinning around each other, in a calm manner. His legs were stretched out in front of him. He wore fine dressing robes, yet his black hair was falling over his shoulders like a waterfall. He looked handsome in the bad boy kind of way. He knew that a few witches turned their heads, looking at him when he passed by. He was sex on legs and he knew it. Maybe he should add to the bad boy image. An earring maybe? Or was that too girlish? He thought about a beard, clean-shaven as he was. That might work. He knew he could pull it off, hell he could pull off a potato sack and still the girls would swoon when he came close._

 _Maybe he should try his luck tonight. Marlene was there and she was sexy. He knew she had watched him for the past few days. He could land that he knew it with the knowledge of a veteran ladies man. But no, not tonight. That wouldn't do. The door opposite of him opened and Remus stuck his head inside. He looked good, clean-shaven and energetic. It was in the middle of the month, it was a new moon and that was by design._

 _"Is he ready?" Remus asked. He also wore a dress robe, one Sirius gave him. It had been quite an argument between the two of them until Sirius had swallowed the recite telling him he couldn't return it. After another hour of discussion, Remus had caved._

 _Sirius tilted his head slightly. "He will be ready when he says he is ready, Mooney." He said in a calm and collected way. Remus eyed the door Sirius sat in front of._

 _"Go looking."_

 _Sirius nodded, after which Remus closed the door. He got out of his chair, knocking on the said door and then walked in without waiting._

 _The room was a mess. Robes were lying everywhere, a large mirror up against the wall and a man was turning in front of it in a nervous manner, plucking on the edges of his robes. He looked up when Sirius walked in with his casual swagger._

 _"Padfoot."_

 _"Prongs"_

 _Jame Potter turned back to the mirror, frowning. He pulled on his hair frowning. "This isn't okay. All days it could be like this but today I just once want it to stay put. It has to be today. How do I know if I am ready?" He pawed his own hair with more vigour, before pulling his wand._

 _"Maybe I should shave it off." He said aiming his wand to his head. Sirius stepped forward, taking the wooden object from his fingers. It said tones about their relationship that James didn't care for another person holding his wand. Or maybe his nerves._

 _"Do you really think Lils wouldn't skin you alive if you shave your hair off?"_

 _James eyed him through the mirror. "You are right. But this robe isn't good, maybe I should wear the red one instead. Gryffindor, Lily likes Gryffindor colours." He started pulling on his robes, only once again for Sirius to stop him._

 _"You look great Prongs. You look great. Lily has seen you with your head stuck in a toilet. Twice! I think she will like you in whatever you wear."_

 _James frowned. "But I want to be the best I can for her."_

 _Sirius smiled, straightening the man's bow tie. "You will be the best you can. I know you better than yourself. You will be the best person you can with her and carry her on your hands. You waited for years for this moment, dreamed of it basically since I know you. You will do great man. So stop fretting about some stupid shit like the colour of your robe and get your game together man."_

 _James slowly nodded. "You sure Sirius?"_

 _For him to use the man's real name meant that he was talking serious buisness._

 _"Of course."_

 _"Marauders honour?"_

 _"You can bet your scrawny ass on that. Also, no one will look at you seriously. I mean everybody will look at this handsome man that is Sirius Black." He said, throwing a heroic pose._

 _James laughed and shoved him a little. "In your dreams."_

 _After a moment of quiet James nodded, looking himself up and down in the mirror. And maybe it was magic at work or maybe just his confidant but suddenly he felt like it was perfect. His hair, his robes. Everything fit perfectly. He nodded to himself in the mirror._

 _"I'm ready."_

 _Harry watched the memory of his father leave the room on his wedding day, with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes._

* * *

AN

A short thing. My Beta Reader worked hard the last couple of weeks to overhaul the whole story grammar vice. That is a crazy amount of work she put in it and I want to thank her a great deal for it. There are only 15-20 chapters left. I did the overhaul already and I am quite pleased. There is nothing big changed, mainly grammar or a few chapters are combined. That is also the reason why I haven't wrote something, this is seriously a lot of work and took quite some time even if it is only implementing those updates.

The only real change I implement is renaming a single character. The champion for the German school will be renamed Ulrich. Reasons are something I don't want to explain here. Just so you know that is the only real content change.

Now the chapter, I find it rather difficult to write presents. I am not very good at gifting, so it is hard for me and you want those gifts to mean something. I have spent quite some time thinking about it but in the end, I decided on these.

I might do a few of the memory things over the course of this story. But that felt like an extension of the book he got in his first year and I saw it fitting. And of course the Black Family has a pensive.

Narcissa getting the book with Draco pics. It felt weird if Harry had done it himself, but Dobby is so devoted to the boy, it felt okay. Honestly, I had no idea what to gift her and this was the only thing i came up with. Please don't throw stones at me.

Dawn needed a gift an I hope to get her a little more depth. At the moment she is pretty much a emotion metre for Harry and I want back to the adorable feather ball from the start. So we will see. But she is her own person and I will not let that go.

Next up: Christmas 2.0


	88. Chapter 88

"Merry Christmas!" Bushy hair filled Harry's field of view as his best friend hugged him in one of her patented strong hugs. He returned it with the same intensity.

"Merry Christmas Mione." He said with a noticeable smile in his were quite a few people in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place today. Behind the girl, her parents were just greeting Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Next to them stood Nymphedora, who had Bill Weasley's arm around her hip. It was a surprise that the red-haired man had been able to get away from Molly Weasley on the 26th, but it was somewhat comforting having at least one of the Weasleys there at this date. Harry greeting with Bill had been a little frosty and the boy knew there was a talk about Ginny on the horizon.

On the other side of the hall stood Sirius, together with Narcissa, McGonagall and Hagrid. The Lord of Black wore his pristine robes once more, not by his own doing. But Narcissa had insisted, with the Greengrass coming by later today, it was necessary. Said woman's face was a little pale, fighting with her emotions, missing her son so greatly. But Narcissa was a born Black and Black would never allow emotions to control themselves.

Minerva McGonagall had no problem showing her Christmas Spirit. Even though she was a stern and disciplined teacher, they all knew there was a softer core underneath all that. And that layer showed. She wore her normal green robes, but her head had an evergreen branch brim, that jiggled every time she nodded to something Sirius said. It looked almost comical but with since everybody knew the way she was, it wasn't.

Hagrid also looked like he did every day. His big coat had been placed on the back of a chair, drowning the piece of furniture entirely. He let off a bellowing laugh after some joke Sirius made, but Harry noticed the way the half-giant glanced in his direction. He knew that Hagrid was still worried about him. The big man just had a heart of gold.

"Thank you. How are you?" His best friend asked while she tickled Dawn's tummy as greeting.

Harry smiled softly. "Not bad. The last few days have been good. Sirius and I went flying quite a lot. It has been...fun."

Hermione kept her eyes on Dawn, who fluttered over onto her hand to be better pet. The girl then glanced over at her friend for a moment. "And your sessions with Mrs Tonks?"

Harry shrugged, looking over at the brown-haired born Black. "Okay, I guess. We talk a lot but mostly about others, not so much about myself. Most of the time it is about Dawn or Sirius...sometimes...it is not."

Hermione frowned. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Harry ruffled his hair and Dawn returned to his shoulder. "No, it is fine. We...we talked about my aunt and uncle. No only their...not only because of their deaths but also about life with them."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know that is not an easy topic for you."

The boy nodded, feeling strangely disconnected at the moment. "I don't know. With them dead, it feels weird to talk bad about them. Like it is disrespectful, something I never felt for myself when talking about them."

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. But dying doesn't make them saints."

Harry blinked. "Andy said the same. But still, it feels weird. For years they have made my life hell and yet here I feel bad for just talking in a bad way about them, because...well because they can't defend themselves. It is a strange feeling."

Hermione put her arm around Harry hugging him again. "I'm here for you Harry. You know that."

Harry's own arm came up to the small of her back hugging her back for a moment.

"Thanks, Mione. How is everything back at school?" He asked into her hair.

She stepped back and shrugged a little. "Mostly the same. Did you talk to Ron?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Hermione shrugged again. "Don't know he was a little weird the last few days. Did your talk went well?"

"Yeah, we made up. Somewhat. We aren't friends again but I think we are on the way to get there again. He told me why he was the way he was and I think I understand better where he is coming from now. Even send him a Christmas present."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm glad to hear that. By the way, thanks for the book on Godric Gryffindors life."

Harry smirked a little. Hermione was someone you could get a Christmas present for quite easily. "Andy recommended it to me and I liked it, though you would too. Thank you for the new Quidditch goggles, mine were a bit worn. Dawn loves her new drinking dish too."

Hermione smiled, looking over at her parents for a moment. They were just talking with Professor McGonagall." "Glad she likes it. What did you send to Ron?"

"The art of War by Sun-Tzu." Harry answered with a short smile.

Hermione raised her eyebrow again. "Really? That is...an interesting choice."

Harry almost shrugged but having Dawn on his shoulder for almost half a year taught him not to do so." We talked about personal growth last time we spoke and _I thought that might help him in his journey."

Hermione smiled in return. "That's true. I hope he accepts the book."

Harry frowned. "Why wouldn't he?"

Hermione gave him a look like he was an idiot. "Maybe because you dumped his sister?"

Cheeks turning red, the black-haired boy rubbed his neck. "I wouldn't call it that way. After my attempt, I looked at my own life a lot and I saw that I didn't feel the way for her as she did for me and I thought it would be better to end it. Not lie to her. It wouldn' have been fair to her and also to myself to keep being with her while I didn't love her."

With a sigh, she nodded. "Guess you are right. That would have been unfair. Didn't change the fact, that Ginny cried her eyes out the last couple of days of school. She took it hard and you know no matter what he says, Ron loves his family and is protective of her. Like all his brother."

They both looked over at Bill Weasley, who was in what it appears to be a conversation with Ted Tonks. Unluckily at that moment, Bill looked over to them and excused himself, before moving across the hall in their direction.

Harry steeled himself for an unpleasant conversation.

"Harry, do you have a moment?" The man asked, with no indication of something wrong. Hermione nodded at him once, before heading towards her parents. Harry turned, waving Bill to follow him. Together they moved in the next sitting room, where he had to spend the last morning with Cissy and Sirius. The tree stood there, but the crumbled rests of gift wrapping had disappeared. Kreacher had been working hard to make Grimmauld Place representable for today.

Harry walked to the couch and then turned to lean his lower back against the backrest. Bill was tall, with a handsome face and broad shoulders. Thick arms and broad hands with welts on them. He looked every bit the curse breaker he was. His red hair was long and in a ponytail.

"Would you like something to drink?" The younger one asked, but Bill shook his head.

"No thanks." He walked two more steps. "I will not beat around the bush. That is not my style. The last three days, I listened to my sister cry herself to sleep, walk around the Burrow in a daze and looking more hollow than I have ever seen her before. And all I hear is it is because of you. Care to explain?" His eyes were hard and he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

Harry swallowed uncomfortably. "We broke up...well that is not true exactly, I broke up with her. I didn't want to hurt her but I realised that I don't like her the same way she liked me. It wouldn't have been fair to her."

Bill frowned hard. "And you think it was fair to her to just drop her? A few days after that horrid article?"

Harry flinched a little bit, shaking his head. "It's not like that. I didn't want her to suffer from the crazy attention that my life gets."

Bill unfolded his arms glaring at him. "And yet you told the press after you had your way with her? How does that fit into this huh?"

Harry flinched back and Dawn fluttered her wings. "I didn't tell anyone! Rita Skeeter spied on us!"

Bill laughed hoarsely. "Yeah, right. Like she could get into Hogwarts unseen! Don't bullshit me."

Harry got angry himself. Yeah, what he did wasn't super nice, but he did what he thought was best and now he had to get a dressing down by her brother. "Skeeter is an unregistered animagus okay?"

Bill snorted. "How very convenient for you."

The black-haired boy balled his hand into a fist. "What did you want me to do? Stay with her, even though I don't love her? Play an act? Is that it? Would that have pleased you?"

Bills eyes flared up and his voice raised a bit. "I don't want my sister to cry her eyes out anymore! I want her to be treated with respect and dignity! I want her-"

A loud pop interrupted the man who had stepped closer. The old house-elf Kreacher stood in between the two of them, glaring up at the taller man. "Is this man bothering you, heir Black?" The elf asked while raising his hand menacingly. It was obvious that he would defend his master and Harry was pretty sure he could. Bill seemed to know that too, as he took a step back.

Before Harry could answer, the door opened and Sirius strode in, followed Nymphadora Tonks. Lord Black took in the situation, with Kreacher standing in front of Harry in a defending pose and Bill retreating.

"What is going on here? I heard raised voices." He asked.

Harry sighed, letting his head hanging. "We were just talking. Bill asked about his sister, nothing else."

Sirius frowned and moved quickly to stand beside Harry's shoulder.

Bill nodded, folding his arms. "I simply wanted to know the reasons. I have the right to do so." He pushed his chin forward in a defiant manner.

Sirius tilted his head slightly. "That may it as it be, but you have no right to yell at my godson, not in my house, do you hear me?" His voice was hard and steel-like.

Bill stiffened, but before he said something, Tonks stepped forward, taking his arm. "He understands Uncle Sirius. Don't you William?" She gripped his arm a little harder and after a split second, the man nodded.

Nymphadora escorted him out of the room, and Kreacher left with a bow too. Sirius stepped closer, rubbing Harry's shoulder. "Are you okay Prongslet? I can ask him to leave if you want it." It was quiet, as Tonks had closed the door. Only the murmuring sound of people talking next door and the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner was heard. It was a moment of quiet and peace and Harry shook his head slowly, his mind drifting along.

"No, but thanks. He is worried about his sister. I can't blame him for that." He smiled at his godfather, who nodded slowly.

"Okay, but if he makes you uncomfortable, tell me okay?" His godson was too good in his heart, Sirius knew.

Harry smirked a little. "I don't think that will be a problem. Tonks seems to have him on a tight leash."

Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair with his free hand. "Yeah, Nymphie is a tough one. Wouldn't want to get on her bad side either."

Harry joined in in the laughter. "Maybe you should stop call her Nymphie then." He said with a tilted head.

Sirius laughter turned louder and he shook his head. "Where would be the fun in that?"

The door opened again and Narcissa stepped inside. "Everything all right in here?" She asked in a poised way.

Sirius nodded, his hand still on Harry's free shoulder. "We are good. Just talked for a moment."

The blond nodded holding the door open. "All right. Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom with their charges have arrived." She said, leaving out the clear second meaning. ' _You need to come back'_

Sirius nodded, looking over at Harry for a moment. "All right let's go."

* * *

By now almost all guest had arrived. Remus had come only a few minutes, shortly after Neville and his grandmother. The only people not there yet were Lord Greengrass and his daughters, but that was expected since they had a different outing today too. They would come by for the evening only. At the moment, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Susan had gotten away from the adults, sitting in a side room. The way Sirius had eyed them slipping away suggested that he wanted to join them, but he was the host. Narcissa would probably skin him alive if he tried to get out of his obligations. So Harry stuck out his tongue at his godfather, just before they had closed the door.

The four of them sat around a simple table, playing a little bit of exploding snap. None of them was a really great player, but still, it was nice to play some cards while talking. Harry looked at his cards, not sure what to play next. Eyeing the others, he finally decided on one.

Susan smirked, playing her own while talking. "Do I get it right, red-hairs outside couldn't keep it to himself about Ginny?"

Harry frowned. "Why do you think that way?"

Susan snorted, folding her hands after setting down the cards. Their two friends looked carefully between the two. "Oh come on Harry. The way your godfather is glaring at him? Hard to miss. Combined that with the way the girl looked the last few days, it isn't hard to put two and two together."

Harry felt a slight clench in his stomach but he nodded. "Yeah, Ginny and I split and Bill,...well he asked for the reasons."

Susan snorted again. "You are too nice sometimes you know that right?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe. But you have quite some deduction skills. Getting that from these few clues."

Susan's hand brushed through her short blue hair and she smirked. A slight blush was on her cheeks but the girl played it cool like she always did. "Well thank you. Please tell that to my aunt, when we go back out there. She still thinks I shouldn't consider joining the Aurors myself."

Neville set down a card. "Maybe she knows what the job entails and only thinks what is best for you."

Susan shook her head. "I know what the job means. Have seen auntie more often than not. But I think that it is more about my temper and my lack of being able to keep my mouth shut." She grinned, popping a biscuit from the table into her mouth.

Rubbing Dawn's tummy, who was lying very gracelessly in his lap, Harry tilted his head. "Well, Tonks, I mean their daughter, she is an Auror, well trainee and she doesn't seem like the person who could do that either."

Susan laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I met her while visiting auntie in her office. She is cool. In fact, she is the reason I coloured my hair. She said 'Be what you want to be instead of being what you are supposed to be.' Found it quite deep so yeah."

Hermione smiled and set another card. "And it is looking good on you, too."

Susan leaned back. "Thanks. I'm thinking about changing to green, only to mess with Auntie." And in that, she laughed. She played with one of her short blue strands while saying. All of them wore nice but simple clothing. Harry would have to change before the Greegrasses arrived.

Neville eyed the blue-haired girl. "Is that why you decided for blue?"

Susan shrugged a little, before shaking her head. "No, well not only. It is more like a safe rebellion thing, to be honest."

The three friends looked at her in confusion so she continued. "When I grew up with Aunt Amelia, there were a lot of rules. Not to say there wasn't fun, but she is a very public person and quite a few people are angry with her all the time."

Hermione frowned, placing her hand on Susan's knee. "that's horrible."

Susan shrugged again. "Maybe, it was always this way, at least as long as I can remember. Anyways, I understood, even young that the rules and safety measures were there for my own good. Auntie made sure I understood what they really meant and why it was needed. Not fun lessons, but needed, for my safety and so Auntie could sleep at night. Anyways, those rules made it hard to really rebel. At least not in ways like sneaking out of the house or something like that, so it was either coloured hair or smoking and I disliked the second one so...yeah."

The three others just watched her. Harry and Neville knew where she was coming from. Both of them grew up in houses with a strict person and knew what it meant to have a lot of rules, even though they were very different in nature and reasoning.

Hermione, on the other hand, came from a liberal home, with only a few rules, but then again she was a girl so she knew what an overprotective parent could be like, like her dad. To think that this was dialled up to eleven and she got a certain feeling for her position. But then again Hermione never had been a rulebreaker, to begin with.

Susan saw the gazes of her friends and decided she didn't want to be in the focus anymore. "So, Harry. You and Ginny are done?" She asked while playing a new card. The boy blinked and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we are done." His tone was solemn and heavy. He felt this was a significant topic, so a serious tone was needed, not like when Cho shot him down. Susan hummed, studying her cards. "That's good."

Harry frowned. "Good? Why would that be good?"

Susan looked over to Hermione, before folding her cards again setting them down and turning to Harry. "All right. Time for some honest truth I guess. That girl was horrible for you and you were horrible while you were with her."

Harry tilted his head in surprise almost dropping his own cards. "What?"

Susan nodded and the other two also did so. "I mean don't take me wrong she is a nice enough girl, but watching her following you like a lost puppy was bad to watch and worse, she didn't tell you no."

Harry's face burned a little thinking about their last evening. "We didn't I would never force myself, we..."

Susan waved him off. "Oh calm your pants, I didn't mean it that way, you dirty perv. No, you idiot. Harry, I know we hang out primarily since this summer, but come on, I know the way you are. You tend to get a little reckless. Don't you deny it, you know it is true. I mean who goes head first against three Death Eaters?"

Harry blushed a little. "That was because they tried to kidnap Daphne."

Hermione nodded. "And you did the right thing there. But come one, we have been through so much together, you know you tend to dive headfirst into danger. That is nothing to be ashamed of. Courage is a virtue."

Harry raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Fine. But what has this to do with Ginny?"

Susan nodded. "As I said, she is a nice girl. But she is also feisty herself. She is a risktaker and in the short time you two were together, you both got into a lot of trouble already. Because neither of you stopped the other."

Harry frowned. "You sound like I need a babysitter instead of a partner, if I date again, something I might add I don't feel like at the moment. Don't tell me what to do!"

Susan growled, dragging her hands through her hair. "No, urrrrgh. Men and understanding simple things. I know why I date girls. I don't want to tell you what to do, because that is none of my business, but you asked. No, what I meant, is that you find a real partner! Not some star-struck bimbo like Cho!"

Harry looked at them completely at a loss, while Neville turned quite red, focusing completely on the cars in his hand like he could find the treatment for Dragon Pox in it if he would just search hard enough. "Huh? A real partner?"

Hermione smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Yes. A real partner. What would you rather have? Someone who follows your every word, doesn't think for her or himself and tries to please you or someone who is their own person and says to you when they think you are an idiot but you can rely on?"

Harry glanced between the two of them. "The second one, I guess."

Susan clapped her hands. "There you go. Sure, Ginny is headstrong, but she would never say no to you for real or kick your ass when you needed it to happen. That is why I meant she isn't right for you."

Harry looked into the distance, thinking about it. "Maybe you are right."

Susan laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Of course we are."

All four laughed and they returned to the cards for a moment. Then Harry raised his gaze again.

"Guys, I have something to ask you."

The three nodded.

"Well, while we are speaking about Ginny, she well...she was my date for the new-year ball and well. The champions are to open the dance and Professor McGonagall made it pretty clear to me that I need a date. So I wanted to ask, more in the hope that one of you two simply doesn't have a date yet, if you would go to the dance with me."

He quickly raised his hands. "As friends of course, as friends! I know this is on short notice, but yeah..." He trailed off, looking at the two girls who shared an uncomfortable look. Susan spoke first.

"Harry, look, I don't take this the wrong way, don't worry, but I have a date already. I go with my girlfriend and she will kill me if I go with someone else."

Harry gaped at her. "You have a girlfriend?" He sputtered, utterly surprised.

Susan reached out and patted his cheek with a smirk. "Yeah. Close your mouth it might fall off."

Neville was also looking surprised. "I had no idea." he said.

Susan smirked, folding her arms. "Well, we haven't promoted it. We agreed we would make it public at the dance."

The boys looked at each other, nodding. The black-haired boy was a little shellshocked. How much else did he miss, while he was swallowed by self-pity?

Harry turned his eyes to his best friend, who looked at him with something like guilt, but not really. Sadness more like it.

"Harry, look. I would love to go as your friend, you are my best friend but I have already promised someone else and it would not be-"

"You can go with him if you want to, Hermione." Neville cut in.

Looking back and forth between the two in surprise Harry spoke. "you two wanted to go together?"

"As friends too." The blond boy said.

Nibbling on her lip nervously Hermione frowned. "You sure Neville?"

But before the boy could answer, Harry cut in. "No! I wouldn't do that to you Neville. You two go together, I will find someone, Narcissa promised to help me."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked carefully and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I will find someone." Even though he had no idea how.

* * *

They spend a little longer in the side room, but such heavy topics didn't rise again. Instead, they talked about Quidditch and school. Light and fun topics. This way the afternoon trickled away, from time to time one of the adults came in to check in on them but mainly they were there for themselves. They would stop playing exploding snap and turn to other activities. Finally, the sun was already setting on the outside, so it was around five in the evening, Kreacher popped in to inform his master, it was time for him to change into formal clothing.

Harry sighed nodding.

"Not a fan of formal attire?" The smirk in Neville's voice was quite noticeable.

Nodding, Harry stood up. "Yeah, don't like it very much. I prefer casual clothing." He placed Dawn on his shoulder and made his way up to his room. On the way, he waved at Sirius and the others. Dawn flew over to Narcissa, but when she saw him climb the stairs, she quickly returned to his shoulder. Leaving body contact was okay, but being in different rooms was to difficult for the little lady and to be honest for Harry too. His room was dark, yet warm. He turned on the lights and red and gold came to life. Dawn dove from his shoulder and landed on the bed. Her black head turned and she chirped at him. The boy shook his head with a little chuckle.

"No time for a nap now." Speaking quietly, he walked over to the bed and rubbed the spot on her back, where her wings were connected to the rest of her body. She closed her eyes and chirped quietly. Picking up the robes that were laid out for him, Harry started to redress.

It took him only a few minutes and he took a minute to cuddle the phoenix. Dawn was used to flying whenever she wanted, so being inside for two was something rare for her. The boy made sure she knew he loved her. He chuckled when she rolled around the bed like an overeager puppy, rubbing her head against the sheets. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You can't decide whether you are dignified or playful don't you?"

Dawn looked up to him, with a fold of his sheets half draped over her head. She cooed at him. Harry laughed more. With a pop, Kreacher came to his room.

"Heir Black." The elf said with a bow.

Harry stopped laughing, still a smile on his face and he turned to the servant. "Kreacher. Are the Greengrasses here already?"

The elf nodded. "You heir Black. Their former activity ended early." The elf eyed the phoenix still hopping around the sheets, pulling them. Harry gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, she is a little energetic today." The young wizard said while moving and picking up the small bird.

Kreacher nodded once. "Of course, heir Black. Kreacher will clean that up. The guests are not to be made waiting." This was the most demanding the elf could be without being improper, as he shushed Harry from his own room. The young man moved down the stairs, talking to Dawn about her behaviour.

"You shouldn't do that. You know how he is, he will be making my bed right as we speak and that wouldn't be necessary."

Battering her wings, Dawn chirped back at him like she was talking to him. Mischief was the feeling he got from her. He was pretty sure she knew what she did. He still tickled her tummy, because he was just to damn cute to be stern with her.

He arrived on the bottom of the stairs, just as Sirius led the Greengrass family into the main room. Lord Greengrass looked as he always did, his thin blond hair combed back, the beard short and trimmed. His robes were in the same Grass green as his name suggested and a white horse, the coat of arms of house Greengrass was embroidered on both sides near the bottom. His eyes found Harry and they met in the middle of the room.

"Lord Peverell, Merry Christmas." the tall blue-eyed man said as he offered Harry his hand.

Smiling, Harry shook it. Lord Greengrass had a firm grip. "Merry Christmas Lord Greengrass, I hope you are well?"

The man nodded once. "Very well, thank you." He said, before he stepped aside. Behind him were his daughters. Astoria wore a pale grey dress with fur on the edges and her brown hair flowed over her thin shoulders. She looked as frail as she did every time Harry had met her. With big eyes, she stepped forward holding out her hand, as she had learned. Harry took it and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Miss Greengrass, welcome to Grimmauld Place and Merry Christmas." Harry said with a smile.

The girl blushed slightly, as she curtsied slightly. "Merry Christmas to you too, Lord Peverell. Thank you for having us."

Harry smiled didn't change as he nodded his head. "With pleasure Miss Greengrass." But she seemed to eye him somewhat strange. Not with dislike but like she wasn't happy with him. Harry frowned slightly as the girl moved to the side of her father. Shrugging on the inside, Harry turned to the last member of the Greengrass family.

Like her father, Daphne wore their name-giving grass-green. But unlike his robes, she wore a silk dress that hugged her figure quite well. Her blond hair was in a braid, like it was so often. Harry smiled as she held out her hand as well and he brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Welcome Heiress Greengrass and Merry Christmas to you as well. I hope you are having a pleasant holidays so far?"

The girl nodded, while her hand glided down the thick braid that was lying over her shoulder. "Merry Christmas to you as well Lord Peverell. Thank you my holidays were exactly as I expected."

Then her cold dark green eyes took in everything about Harry. She assessed him every time they saw each other. She then nodded a bit. "You look better than the last time we met."

A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he nodded. "I had a lot of help in the last few days. Being here helps a lot too. Being home, with Sirius."

Her eyes moved over him a second time as if she wanted to verify that statement and she nodded.

"I am pleased to hear that, Lord Peverell."

Then her cold facade broke a little as she turned her eyes with a smile to Harry's shoulder and held out her thin well-manicured hand. On cue Dawn fluttered over, landing on the pale index finger.

Reaching up with her free hand, Daphne stoked over the plumage on Dawn's chest. "Hello to you too Dawn." Bathing in the attention she got, Dawn tilted her head back in the clear demand to be tickled under her beak. Daphne complied with a small and careful smile. The phoenix appreciated a little longer her petting before she bats her wings and landed on Daphne's shoulder, rubbing her head against hers for a moment. Harry chuckled.

"It appears I have been replaced. Since I would like to spend the evening with Dawn, would you and your sister accompany myself in the sitting room? Heiress Bones, Miss Granger and Heir Longbottom are there as we speak." He offered her his arm.

A thin pale hand glided into the crook of his elbow as she nodded. "Of Lord Peverell. Lead the way."

* * *

This chapter took me quite some time to write. I think the mood isn't with me at the moment. As some point, I could really write it all down and other times there are paragraphs that take hours.

There is only a little bit to talk about.

Bill. Yes, he is kind of an ass but also I think it is fair. As the oldest brother, he is protective and with the entire news article about Ginny, I think he is okay to be an ass. I shortly thought about him escalating it, but I wasn't sure. What do you think, would something like that escalate?

Also, Hermione going to the ball with Neville. I thought about the two datings, but I see them more like the people who would go as friends, because, well because I think that is the right thing. Maybe it will turn to more but I am not sure.

Susans girlfriend will be revealed at the dance but just a short thing, I gave hints already before in this story, who it is. Maybe someone can figure it out beforehand.

Finally, I think about writing the duel between Ulrich and Warrington, which would be a flashback. Would you like to read that or don't you like flashbacks?

Next up: Some unexpected presents (and the last Christmas chapter.)


	89. Chapter 89

Sirius rose at the head of the table. His smile was bright as he stretched out his arms to either side like he wanted to hug them all. He looked good. Like the young lord that he was. Not much was left of the years in Azkaban, a regiment of potions and healthy food provided by Kreacher had seen to that. Only rarely there were moments, where this shell broke and showed the inner torment that the man held so closely guarded. The cold that never really left his body.

But this wasn't one of these moments. While Sirius looked down the table, he smiled brightly. On his right side were Narcissa and Andromeda, deep in conversation. To think that both weren't talking for over fifteen years up until half a year ago, no one would guess when he saw them right now. Their talk was quiet but with no hesitation and with the ease of people who grew up very close. Ted Tonks, next to his wife was in a conversation with Hagrid. Shortly after the tense scene in the sitting room, his daughter had decided that she and her boyfriend would leave to visit his family too.

On Sirius other side sat Lord Greengrass, followed by Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom. It had been a short discussion last evening about the seating but it had been clear quite quickly that Harry wanted to sit with his friend and Sirius wasn't one to stand in his godson's way. So the table was somewhat divided into a younger and older part. Professor McGonagall and Hermione's parents were sitting further down at the table opposite of each other, with the young at the end. Harry had taken up a place at the foot of the table and even though they were the furthest from each other, Harry and Sirius sat opposite and looked at each other. The smile on Sirius faces only broadened as the boy gave him a soft smile back.

"Friends, family. Thank you all for coming here. While I don't want to keep you from Kreacher's wonderful cooking, I would like to say a few words before we eat, if it is okay with you all."

A murmur went around the table as people nodded. Sirius nodded in return, still smiling.

"Thank you. Christmas is a holiday to be with your loved ones and I know of no place I would rather be right now than with the people who are around this table. We are friends, some" He looked over at Remus with a wink. "are with me for so long, others came to more recent." He nodded to Lord Greengrass. "But no matter the amount of time we spend together, I am very glad to have you all here. There is nothing that makes up for that."

Then his smile fell a little. "And I know what I'm talking about. This is a gloomy topic, but I have to talk about it. I spend the last twelve years without the people I loved. I never knew the exact date of Christmas, as we weren't told but I could guess." The people around the table looked down at their empty plates at that, imagining what it was like in that hellhole of a prison. Sirius took a moment.

He shook his head slowly. "It wasn't a happy time and I don't wish it to anyone. It isn't the haunting halls or the cold that is really bad there. It is the feeling that the world keeps turning and you just miss out. I missed out on so much. I missed my best friends time as a teacher. I missed out on my niece graduation. I missed out on my own godson growing up. I..."

His voice trailed off a little and a small tear came to the corner of his eye. "I missed out on the funeral of James and Lily."

The fluttering of wings echoed through the silent room, as Dawn left Harry's shoulder and landed on Sirius. The man gave a sad smile and rubbed her belly as she cooed.

"I missed out on a lot. But being here, with you, even though we have lost loved ones, it makes it better." All around the table people thought about those they lost.

Lord Greengrass and his daughters thought about his late wife. She had died years ago due to a blood curse and even before she had been frail. But mostly all three didn't remember those times she was lying in bed, her pale waxen skin or her sunk in eyes. They remembered her laughing at Christmas morning, how she commandeered the kitchen every year and backed herself, banishing the elves from the room.

Minerva thought about her late husband Malcome. His smile and the feeling of his warm body lying next to her in bed so many years ago made her raise a napkin and dab the corners of her eyes.

Family Granger thought about grandma Granger, a fun-loving woman who first woke the thirst of knowledge in Hermione's heart. All had the same picture in their minds, grandma, standing in her kitchen, wearing a padded vest and cooking soup. Grandma's soup was one of a kind and none of them ever got close to recreating it.

A sad smile on his own face, Rubeus Hagrid thought about his own father. The man had raised him all by himself and even though he had a heart of gold, Hagrid knew he had been a handful for the short man. So often he got in trouble, so often did he need help from his old man. And when he had been cast from Hogwarts, the old chap simply had smiled and said 'We will find something for you Rubeus. We always do.'

Other than almost all at the table, Narcissa and Andromeda didn't think about someone who died, but someone who was very much alive. Of course, Narcissa thought about her baby boy. Nothing had changed since summer, he was still the apple of her eye the one she loved more than anyone and being separated from him was still weighing down on her hard. But she and her sister also remembered her youth, the time before Bella had become so unstable. Yes, she had always been a little bit of an angry child and could be a bully, but she was their sister in a family that didn't have much contact to the outside. And while she was crazy now, back then she had been someone both of them cared about.

Like this everybody thought about those who were not with them, the ones they wished for them to be here. Some about the dead, others about the living. Neville and his Grandmother for Alice and Frank, the Bones about Susan's parents, Remus about Lily and James and also his own parents.

Harry, of course, thought about his parents, but also his aunt and uncle. It had taken him quite a bit talking with Andromeda, but he came to terms with the realisation that even though he never really liked them and they had been mean, there was also the fact that he always believed them to be invincible. Like children often think their guardians are exempt from the norms. Parents don't die. Of course, we know they do, but deep down, we all have this feeling that the universe, when it's blows fall, those fall somewhere else entirely.

But life wasn't that way and those near us aren't safe from the moment when destiny decides to throw a wrench. And while yes he had disliked the Dursleys, Harry didn't wish them their deaths. They were bad but not that bad. He couldn't think of anyone he really wanted dead, maybe Voldemort but even there he wasn't totally sure. In prison and never able to harm anyone anymore but dead?

While he contemplated, Amelia Bones rose slowly to her feet, raising her glass. "To those we lost!" She exclaimed and quickly everybody grabbed their glasses and repeated her words. For a moment it was quiet around the table, all still hanging on their thoughts, but then Sirius shook himself, like a dog after getting wet.

"All right, enough of this gloom, it is Christmas after all. Let's enjoy the meal that Kreacher has cooked, or he will be cranky for days!" And as he said it, a large Christmas dinner appeared on the table. A stuffed bird, grilled vegetables and much much more. Harry turned to the door, where he knew the house-elf stood. Smiling he raised a thumbs up at the small creature.

Kreacher looked over at him with a strange look, before bowing deeply and popping away. Reminding himself to save some of the meal for the elf too, the boy turned back to the table and started loading his plate.

It was one of the most joyful and funny dinners he had ever attended, right up there with the first feast at Hogwarts and their first victory at the house cup. He talked animatedly with Neville and Susan, while Daphne had a civil conversation with Hermione. They were discussing a certain style of transfiguration. Even though it was stilted and a little awkward, Harry thought it went better than Astoria. He tried multiple times to integrate her into their conversation but the girl just brushed it off like she couldn't care less for what he said. She seemed to be angry about something but wouldn't give him a hint about what he did. But whatever it was it didn't seem to include Dawn, as the phoenix walked around her plate and accepted all the pets she got from the youngest Greengrass.

On the other side of the table, Sirius entertained the adults with stories about some of the Marauders pranks, supported by commentary from Professor McGonagall. The elderly teacher had some choice words for her former student and his antics, while Remus blushed a few times when there were more embarrassing memories being retold. Hagrid's laughter made the whole table vibrate more than once, making Dawn chirp loudly in return.

After the main course, it quieted a little until Daphne dapped the corner of her mouth with a napkin delicately and turned her deep green eyes to Harry.

"Lord Peverell, do you have a moment?" She asked rising from her spot.

Harry blinked in surprise, noticing the icy glares Astoria shot her sister, before returning to petting Dawn. Harry nodded and rose from his seat. Dawn fluttered her wings and flew over to his shoulder, earning Harry some cold stares from the younger Greengrass sister too now, who huffed a little annoyed. Confused, Harry followed Daphne out the room into the next sitting room. The Greengrass Heiress walked to the couch before turning herself to Harry. In the golden light from the hearth, she seemed to glow almost, her pale blond hair glistening. Harry swallowed a little. Of course, he knew Daphne was beautiful but up until now he had only noticed in the same way he knew that painting was beautiful, because the rational part of his brain knew it. This time he noticed what his dorm mates made placing her at the top of the unofficial girl's list. For a moment he only stared at her.

After blinking surprised, Harry shook his head slightly. "W-What is going on with your sister? If I didn't know any better I would think I stole her favourite pet." It was obvious that he wanted to cover the awkward silence but Daphne was Mercyful, letting it slide.

"Oh, nothing." She made a throwaway gesture. "She is moody because you stop her from going to the New Year Ball."

Caught on the wrong foot, Harry's mouth opened in confusion. "I did what now?"

Daphne looked at him down her nose at him before she gave a faint smile. "Sometimes you are too easy Lord Peverell."

"Harry." The boy answered automatically and got a nod by a blond head in return.

"Harry. It is not your fault. Astoria is put off because she can't attend the ball, cause her date had to cancel. Only fourth years and up are allowed to the ball unless the younger years are there with a date."

Harry frowned walking a little closer. Dawn took that opportunity and landed on Daphne's index finger again, preening her wing feathers. "And what does this have to do with me?"

Daphne sighed a little, shaking her head. "This morning I got a letter from Miss Black. She explained your problem to me, asking me for help. I think she wanted to ask if I had any friends to ask for help. Sadly I couldn't help with that as I have only one person I would trust to ask for that and Tracey is already going with someone. But having the heir of an allied house and one of the school champions go to the dance without a partner wouldn't do at all. So I cancelled my date to be going with you."

Then it clicked in Harry's head. "You were going with your sister?"

Daphne inclined her head, looking at the phoenix now. Dawn shook her head, looking into deep green eyes. "Yes. It was the most convenient option."

Harry frowned. "Huh, why is that?"

Dark green eyes turned to the black-haired boy and this was one of the moments where had the feeling that he said something obscenely stupid. "Harry, I am, as you know the heiress of one of the wealthiest and most important families in all of Britain. I don't have many options for a proper date for these situations. Whoever I go with, the public and the person themselves might get wrong ideas, no matter if I tell them it is only platonic. Unless..." She trailed off.

"Unless you go with someone who everybody knows is a platonic date. Like your sister."

Daphne nodded. "Quite right. Also, it sends a clear message to those who tried to get me as a date."

Harry tilted his head. "You were asked a lot I take it?"

Daphne nodded. "About thirty times, until I fed the rumour mill that I was taken."

Harry frowned. He hadn't been asked by anyone but on the one hand, he was a boy and it was custom that the boy asked the girl and on the other hand his relationship with Ginny had been public at that time. "I see. But why me? I mean won't people assume things when you go with me too?"

Daphne tilted her head slightly, before turning her eyes back at Dawn, smoothing her back feathers. "Maybe. But our houses are in an alliance. Maybe they will but this is the most optimal situation for me and you are in dire need for a respectable date too, so it works out for everyone."

"Except for your sister," Harry said with a frown.

Daphne sighed, nodding a little dejected. "Yea, Astoria is quite mad about it and rightly so. She was really excited about this. All her friends got in through certain means."

Harry crossed his arms stepping next to her. "What do you mean?"

Daphne raised her head. "She has two best friends and those made a deal with two fifth years who were planning to go as friends. Each of them took one of Astoria's friends and everybody is happy or was at least."

Harry frowned, thinking about it, then his face lit up and he snapped. " Astoria only wants to go to the dance, not with someone special or something right?."

Daphne nodded, frowning slightly. "Yes, she is too young for dating really. She just wants to have a good time with her friends."

Harry grinned, taking Daphnes free hand. "Come on, I got an idea."

"Harry!" She called out.

It wasn't really proper to pull a pureblood heiress out of a room by hand but Harry was not deterred. He was only half aware that her thin wrist was clasped in his hand as they returned to the dining room. There he let go of her as he Harry walked over to Astoria.

"Astoria Greengrass?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet.

The girl turned her glaring gaze to him and even though she knew her father sat at the table with them, she couldn't keep the venom from her voice. "Yes?" She almost hissed out.

Taking Dawn from his shoulder and placing her on Astoria's shoulder, Harry bowed slightly. "Would you do me the honour to accompany your sister and me to the New Year ball?" Finally, the hours this summer learning from Narcissa, it paid off big time.

The girl just looked at him for a moment, while the conversations silenced around the table. Astoria blinked slowly.

"What? I thought you go with Daphy." She asked. Her sister scrunched her nose at the nickname her sister insisted her on calling.

Harry smiled nodding. "Yeah, and I want to go with you too. I know for a fact there is not a rule against that." And it was true. It was an open secret that Cassius Warrington had asked two girls to the dance, two sixth year Slytherins.

Somewhere down the table, McGonagall scowled, crossing her arms. "As I said to Mr Warrington, there isn't a rule against doing so, but it is still highly discouraged. Feelings could get hurt quite easily this way."

Still smiling he nodded to the deputy headmistress. "I know, but feelings are getting hurt if Miss Greengrass is to be left out since her sister wanted to go with her first and couldn't because house duty calls upon her. She wants to spend the evening with her friends, so everybody wins."

The girl turned her head to her father, looking at him with pleading eyes. Lord Greengrass had always trouble to deny his daughter something, so he slowly nodded. Astoria threw her head around almost making Dawn topple from her shoulder.

"I would love to go with you and Daphy." She said eagerly.

McGonagall still didn't look happy, but her gaze softened a bit. She still disliked this, but she knowing that it was done so the younger Greengrass sister doesn't feel being left out, she was fine with it. While she never had an older sister, McGonagall had seen it quite often over the years, sad and crying children, who felt like their parents loved the sibling more than themselves or something like that. Sibling love was a difficult thing and standing in the shadow of a firstborn, an heir was hard.

Lord Greengrass stopped her musing, as he spoke up. "Lord Peverell, I entrust my daughters into your care for that evening. I take it you will not betray my trust or take any liberties."

"Of course, Lord Greengrass."Harry nodded to the man briskly, with a serious look on his face. The gruff man returned the nod.

Hagrid smiled, leaning forward. "I will keep an eye out for you too." He said to Astoria.

The girl returned the smile. "Thank you, Hagrid. How are the young Thestrals doing? I didn't have time to visit the young foal you told me about."

The smile on Hagrids face broadened as most people around the table looked surprised. Other than Daphne and her father, to the others, it was news that Astoria had any contact with the large Gatekeeper. But like him, she loved animals of all kind. Even though she had a more cuteness orientation instead of as fanged and claw armed as possible. So it was a given that Care for magical creatures was her favourite class and other than her sister Astoria didn't despise getting dirty or sweaty. So she and her two best friends spent quite a lot of their time down and Hagrid's hut, helping him with different kinds of animals. Quickly the young girl turned to the gatekeeper and they started an animated discussion about Thestral care. The bad mood the girl carried around the entire day seemed to have disappeared like nothing.

Daphne leaned a little closer to Harry. "Thank you, Harry." Was all she whispered before turning and sitting down at the table, starting a conversation with professor McGonagall about a thesis the teacher had written during the summer.

Harry sat down with a small sigh of relief, looking over at the younger Greengrass sister. She had Dawn sitting on her hand while talking to Hagrid and it seemed like the small phoenix was very content with getting her tummy tickled right now, yet when Harry's eyes swept over then the black-feathered head turned to him and young but at the same time, very very old golden eyes looked back at him, making him smile. For a moment he just watched his familiar's gleeful cooing, before he turned his head to his best friend.

"I missed to ask, did the duel between Ulrich and Warrington happen?" He tried picking up a topic before they could ask him about Astoria.

Hermione frowned slightly and nodded, while Susan started grinning lopsided. "Oh yeah, it did!" The bluenette exclaimed, diving into telling the story.

* * *

 _"Come on, we are going to be late!" Susan was as energetic as ever. She tapped her foot rapidly, her arms crossed. Hannah was folding her blue winter blouse, shaking her head._

 _"Relax Blue, it is still thirty minutes before the duel starts." The brown-haired girl reprimanded her impatient friend._

 _Susan groaned throwing herself onto her bed. She already wore none school clothing a sweater and jeans. Technically it was still a school day but since they had no classes today too, Susan was quite sure that Professor Sproud would overlook it. Quite a few Hufflepuffs wore normal clothing on the day they would return home. Swinging her legs back and forth while lying on her stomach, she watched her friend floating her clothing in a calm and meticulous manner. She wasn't swayed by her friend's impatience and twitching. Hannah knew Susan since she was in her nappies and ever since then the heiress of family Bones couldn't sit patiently in one spot once. Always moving in some way r form, like she had way too much energy, to begin with. Hannah was used to it and wouldn't be rushed to it. She was the counterweight in their friendship, reigning her bubbly friend in when she was too hyper to notice and calming her down somewhat._

 _Where the bluenette was rapid and prone to fast mood and interest swings, Hannah was down to earth and the very definition of all that was Hufflepuff. Hard-working, frugal and undemanding, she was happy with her life. Sometimes she wondered how Susan had not ended up in house Gryffindor, but she knew that Susan was the most loyal friend you could have and hardworking too. She just was always looking to the horizon, to something new and exciting and Hannah was there to look out for her friend, so she didn't tangle her feet in something while her head was in the clouds._

 _"Will we meet her?" Hannah asked while placing her belt rolled up in the corner of her trunk. For a moment, she glanced over at Susan's own luggage, where everything was thrown in without care, a sleeve of a grey sweater hanging through the gap between trunk and lid. She shook her head, pushing a book of Susan in the corner of her own trunk. She knew full well her friend had forgotten to pack a few things but also knew it was futile to tell her. Instead, she simply packed the few things she knew her friend would miss once they were home. It was easier this way._

 _A blue-haired head rose from the blanket looking over. Hannah didn't need to explain who she meant with her. It was Susan's girlfriend. The bluenette frowned a little. "No, not for the duel. She has to stay with her people, wouldn't be proper hanging out with us during a formal duel and you know I feel awkward hanging out with them and I know you do too."_

 _Hannah held back a snort. It was a talking point between the two of them for some time now. Hannah wasn't overly happy about Susan's choice of partner. Not because it was a girl, Hannah knew her friend was a witches witch for years now and never really cared. No, that girl was pretty self-absorbed in Hannahs opinion and her friends were stuck up assholes._

 _Susan, on the other hand, had the little feeling in her mind that Hannah had problems with the fact that she spends time with someone else. While Susan was a social person, Hannah was not so much and had always clung to the friendship with the bluenette. Susan knew that she was, together with her parents, the most important person in Hannahs life and she felt the same way about her friend too. Hannah was her best friend. But still, Hannah seemed to think she was losing her childhood friend._

 _The brown-haired girl nodded closing her trunk. "All right then. Let us go before the best spots are gone."_

 _With a whoop Susan jumped from her bed, looping her arm around Hannah's shoulders. "Yeah, let's go. And remember, this Christmas we will spend almost the entire time together, like when we were young."_

 _Hannah gave her a short smile. "Yeah, except for the day after Christmas."_

 _Susan snorted. "You know full well that Auntie is attached to Lord Black. That is one day, we will survive. You sure I shouldn't ask Harry?"_

 _Hannah shook her head. "No, he is your friend. I can handle myself for one day, might be nice to actually sleep one night without you snoring loudly."_

 _Susan gasped fakely. "Hanna! How dare you? I sleep like a princess."_

 _Hannah laughed smaking her friend over the arm. "A troll princess maybe. At night one might think you are secretly related to Goyle."_

 _Laughing Susan shoved her timid friend in good nature and the continued bantering while they climbed the stairs to the main hall and moved to the Great hall. Someone, Susan would have guessed the head of house Ravenclaw, seemed to have redecorated the room. The four big tables were gone and in their stead the middle of the room was dominated by one big platform. It was made from wood and covered with padded the floor was a large black ring and in direction of north, south, east and west were smaller circles. At the sides of the Hall were rows and rows of benches staked like bleachers. Over the windows, there was cloth hanging strangely enough. The students gathered roughly divided by houses, making the two girls turn right where most of Hufflepuff was sitting, talking._

 _While they walked over, Susan swept the crowd with her eyes and saw Hermione, Neville and Ron sitting with the Gryffindors. The red-heads sister and brothers were noticeably absent from the hall, but Susan had seen the girl cry her eyes out the last three days and her brother comfort her, so she took it the youngest of the red-headed clan was avoiding the public. The two other girls she had seen Ginny with, gathering they were her friends, looked a little lost without their "leader"._

 _"Did we miss anything?" Susan asked leaning forward over Cedric Diggory's shoulder. The housemate was all right, had helped her and Hannah in their first year with homework. She wouldn't say they were really friends but he mostly knew what was going on and was all in all a nice guy._

 _Brown hair moved only a little bit as he shook his head. Damn, how does he do it to always look perfect, Susan thought, while Cedric explained. "Nothing happened so far. Professor Flitwick changed the hall and that is it. But it should start soon I think, almost the entire school is here and look there come the delegations."_

 _Susan followed his finger, seeing that in fact the Japanese and the German delegation just came in. At least most of them. Miss Greif and their champion were missing. The Japanese sat down in front of Ravenclaw with their own champion at the centre noticed Susan, while the Germans took a seat in the front of Gryffindor opposite of her. The group of Dwarfs that accompanied the German delegation came in, carrying a large chest between them. Under the guidance of their captain, who was smoking a pipe and got a displeased look from Susans own head of the house, the armour clad non-humans heaved objects out of the crates. It was marble obelisks approximately the size of an adult human and headed with a Grimm bearded face, carvings of Anvils, Flames and Dragons. Runes covered every free surface and glowed in soft light. When they turned one of the steles the right way, Susan light glistening in rubies the size of her fist, which were the eyes of the faces._

 _"Hrmm, some are missing." Her eyes searched the stands of the Slytherin crowd. Warrington wasn't there either._

 _Cedric nodded slowly, pointing at the door in the back. "Yeah. It seems that McGonagall, Snape and Warrington are behind that door, together with Warrington's parents and Greif, Kurfürst, and someone I think is Kurfürsts father are behind that door." He pointed at a second door._

 _Susan raised an eyebrow. "Kurfursts father is here? Isn't that the..." She trailed off and again Cedric nodded._

 _"Yeah, the vampire. Only saw him shortly. Looks the part. Wearing dark robes and had a pale hairless head. Red eyes and pointed ears. Honestly, looking more like death warmed over." As he said that, the door opened and McGonagall strode outside. She stepped behind the lectern that was Dumbledores for years and Susan couldn't help but ask herself when the headmaster would return. Probably after the trial tomorrow. But, Susan had to hand it to her, McGonagall looked good behind the stand. She spread out her arms._

 _"Students, quiet please." The respect for the stern teacher made the command unneeded. Her gaze swept over the gathered students as she nodded once._

 _"We are here together today to witness the settling of a dispute with a duel of honour. Before we begin, I will say a few words. This." She pointed down at her lectern. "is a rarety. It is the first honour duel in Hogwarts history for over forty years. As honour duels are a privilege of the nobility I hope it will stay the only one for the next hundred years."_

 _She looked once over at the Slytherins and the Gryffindors before she resumed talking. "I don't want this to set an example. Those of you who try to reenact this event WILL suffer consequences in the form of detention with Mr Filch, are we clear?"_

 _An agreeing murmur went through the room and the deputy nodded once. "All right, let us begin. Please welcome the impartial judge, representing Gringotts, Sharptooth." A goblin who was standing next to the platform bowed once, stepping onto it. Susan noticed the dwarfs quieting considerably and staring daggers at the long-nosed suit-wearing none human. Sharptooth seemed to not notice or more likely not care for the poisonous gazes he got._

 _"Today we have come together for the duel of the noble house of Warrington and the family of Duke Von Carstein. Both parties have agreed to a duel to third blood. Killing the opponent is forbidden. Should both combatants be knocked out, this duel has to be redone until there is a winner. Should either one drop his wand willingly and or utter a verbal surrender the duel will be over. Should one of you be disarmed or knocked out the duel is over. Cassius Warrington's second is Adrian Prucey. Ulrich Kurfürsts second is Sebastian Müller. Would both seconds please step up to the platform."_

 _Müller and Prucey both rose from their seats, while Susan leaned over to Hannah. "Have any idea why he is called Kurfürst, not von Carstein?"_

 _Hannah shrugged. "No idea."_

 _After the burley german boy and the Slytherin had shaken hands with as much disdained as Susan had ever people seen people do, the doors opened and both parties came out._

 _Snape led Cassius out of the room. The potions master looked like he always did, hair greasy and his face scowling, while his black robes billowed before Warrington's feet. The boy didn't show his usual smile, instead seemed focused, with a frowned brow. He wore duelling robes made from Dragon Leather in the dark grey and red of house Warrington. Over his heart was the coat of arms, a black crow on a red field. Behind him came his mother and father, both also wearing fine robes, showing their house colours._

 _Susan stretched her head a little to get a better look at the german delegation. At the front, like Snape before Warrington was Madam Greif, wearing the same dark blue robes with a high collar. Her face was stony and her back rot straight. After her came Ulrich, wearing something that would have been right in the dark ages. A white crest rock with a large Black cross and the double-headed black dragon of Hohenehr on his chest. His missing left arm was a crass contrast to his calm and collected demeanour. He looked like he had done this many times before but still managed to look tired. After him came the vampire._

 _Susan's aunt had talked with her lengthy about vampires. How they weren't all bad, how they only tried to life their lives and that they weren't that different from the werewolves. How they just had a bad name. Yet Susan just knew this wasn't the case with this one. Manfred von Carstein looked like a shroud of darkness made human form. His pale skin showed veins clearly on his shaved or bald head. Two large fangs probably the length of Susan's index finger stuck out of the corners of his mouth. While Snape always wore flowing black robes and dressed like a piece of darkness, this vampire looked like he was really dressed in a cloud of pure blackness. But it was the look he gave them all that made her shiver. He looked at them with the same superiority and disdain as if they were all pigs running around his dining room. He looked down on them as he moved to the for him prepared seat._

 _"Get this over with quick boy. The Emporer has invited me for dinner." Even though the sneering voice of the vampire was quiet it still reached everyone in the room. Ulrich scowled at the towering cloud of darkness but stepped up to the arena. Both boys glared at each other. Sharptooth nodded once raising his voice again._

 _"Please both combatants step into the circle. The heads of all four houses have declared that they would raise the wards. Please step into the smaller circles."_

 _Both boys shrugged off their outer coats handing them to their seconds. Not that they needed one in the warm inner of the castle, but it was a custom to do so. Susan noticed that the blond german student, one Susan herself wouldn't throw out of bed, looked pale biting her nails while watching. Then the german boy pulled a potions flask from his robes gulping it down in one swig. No one seemed to be interested in it as he moved on towards the circle. But Susan had her eyes still at the blond and saw her pale even more._

 _Cassius and Ulrich stepped to both sides of the circle, staring at each other, as the four heads of houses stepped closer, placing the tip of their wands on the obelisks. For a second a glowing dome appeared around the circle before getting transparent again. Only the stronger glowing runes on the obelisk showed that something had changed at all. Cassius and Ulrich brandished their wands and bowed to each other, both barely doing the minimum in that gesture._

 _"Begin!" Sharptooth called out._

 _Cassius sprang into action instantly, stepping sideways, raising his wand. He brought it down in a slashing manner, energy pooling on the tip of the wooden object as he called out "Flagellum Ignis!" And a large whip of flames sprung forth slashing across the circle. Ulrich didn't seem to move but the whip missed him barely, crashing into the invisible dome with a loud cracking sound. Cassius swung his wand around a second time the whip crashed down and a second time Ulrich dodged it without looking like he wasn't moving at all._

 _Cassius swung his whip a third and a fourth time, before huffing. Raising his wand and pointing, he made a stabbing motion._

 _"Fulgur!" And a lightning bolt struck from his wand. This time Ulrich moved moe, bending on the hip out of the way. With a flash and a thunderclap, the lighting bolt crashed into the dome again. Then the german boy raised his own wand, bringing it down with a sashing motion and Sharptooth called out._

 _"First Blood!" Was the verdict and true there was a gash on Warrington's forearm, not too deep but bleeding._

 _Snarling in anger, the Slytherin threw his wand around in a wide ark, again a flame whip crashing across the arena. Ulrich bends in the hip like he would do dancing limbo and the whip sliced above him harmlessly._

 _Cassius got more and more infuriated. He was unable to hit his opponent and everybody could see that he was playing with._

 _"Bastard!" The Slytherin called out before sending a purple curse in Ulrich's direction that didn't seem all that far away from dark magic. But once more the curse flew past the agile teen harmlessly colliding with the dome._

 _Ulrich raised his wand and send some curse on his own. This time Cassius was fast enough to raise a shield blocking it at the last moment. His counter of sprayed acid didn't find its mark either and when he brought forth a flame whip once more, he was too slow and a bludgeoning curse to his face left Cassius with a broken nose and blood over the front of his robes._

 _"You damn bastard! Fight for real you coward!" The infuriated Snake called, raising his wand._

 _"Tergora! The skinning curse borderlines the dark racing towards the german. This time Ulrich didn't doge. Instead, he raised his wand and..._

 _Slapped the curse to the side, like it was an annoying insect. The entire hall gasped in surprise. Spellswatting was a thing but it was extremely difficult to hit a spell with the exact same amount of power at exactly the right moment to redirect the trajectory of said spell._

 _Cassius was as surprised as all the other, his mouth hanging open as Ulrich raised his wand in a swirling pattern. Suddenly dark tendrils rose from the floor, snaking around Cassius' legs, creeping up around his torso. It looked like shadows had come to life or a Kraken from the deep attacking a ship. The tentacles wrapped around the chest, throat and arms, pulling those back in a nasty snapping sound that made the whole hall flinch._

 _Cassius started turning red, as Ulrich walked closer to his bound and hurt opponent. The eyes of the Slytherin almost quelled from his head, as his mother cried out in worry. When Ulrich was almost chest to chest with Cassius, he leaned in._

 _"Now say the words, scum!" Ulrich snarled out his accent making his word even harsher._

 _"I yield!" Cassius choked out, his face already turning purple. Ulrich nodded once and the tentacles puffed into nothingness, dropping the mangled Warrington child._

 _"Cassi!" His mother called out as she rushed up to the arena and to her broken heap of a son. Sharptooth stepped up._

 _"Winner, Ulrich Kurfürst!" He called out as Madam Pomfrey rushed up as well. The whole hall sat there in stunned silence before the first tentative claps came. No rushing applause, no calls nothing. Most were still shocked at the brutal end of the fight that first looked like a fun exercise._

 _Madam Greif stepped closer to Ulrich, speaking to him in a harsh whispered manner. She also didn't seem too happy with the end of it, just as Von Carstein rose to his feet making his way to the back door._

 _"You leave already?" Ulrich called after the creature._

 _Manfred turned his head, sneering at his son. "I came here as you fought in the name f my house. I will not waste any more time with your child's play, boy." And with that, the cloud of darkness disappeared through the door he had come from._

 _Whatever Ulrich might have thought about it, he soon had the blond throwing her arms around him but Susan wasn't sure whether she was relieved or angry with the gaunt-looking teen, as she cried, hugged and yelled at the boy all at the same time._

* * *

"So, Ulrich won I take it." Harry summarised the tale. Hermione and Susan nodded grimly.

"Yes, but it wasn't pretty. I kind of felt bad for Warrington even if he is a git. That was unnecessarily cruel."

Down the table, McGonagall nodded. "Mister Kurfurst went way overboard with his display. We hade young students there and this was too much for a dispute between students. I'm pretty sure if he wasn't protected for diplomatic reasons Lord Warrington would try to drag him in front of the Wizengamot. I know why I was against it all." She huffed again, shacking her head.

Harry nodded. Ulrich seemed somewhat unstable to him the entire time. Not a bad guy but he seemed to stress a lot and a little manic at times.

"And his father? He told me they didn't get along." Harry asked.

"Yeah, that was obvious. I think it cost the guy quite a lot of temper not to spit at the vampire's feet. But that seemed to be the other way around too. He didn't seem like he cared a lot for his son."

"I think we-" Whatever Harry wanted to say, he was interrupted by a popping sound. Kreacher appeared in the room, bowing deeply.

"Kreacher's apologies Lord Black, but an owl has brought a package for Heir Longbottom a minute ago. It seemed...nasty." The elf scrunched his nose as if it had smelled wrong. All turned their eyes to Neville who looked back in confusion.

"Who would send me a package here? Does it say?"

Kreacher shook his head. "There is no origin marked on the package but Kreacher recognised the writing even though it was rapid and hard to read."

It got quiet until Sirius cleared his throat. "So you know how to send it."

Kreacher bowed to his master nodding again. "Oh yes, Kreacher knows. Tih package is sent by Mrs Lestrange nee Black."

For a second there was quiet before Amelia, Augusta and Sirius jumped to their feet. "WHAT?" All three called out. After a second they had calmed down enough to act instead of gaping.

"Kreacher bring this package to the sitting room. Melia, Minerva, Mooney?" Sirius asked them. The three nodded and together the adults left the room. The rest sat there quiet before Lord Greengrass explained to the confused Mr and Mrs Granger what was going on. Andromeda and Narcissa were speaking in a hushed tone with each other while the others tried to digest these news.

Leaning closer to Neville, Harry frowned a little "Are you okay, mate?"

Neville nodded pale, but his entire demeanour showed that he was not, and Hermione patted his back trying to comfort him.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge walked down the cold and wet corridors of Azkaban. His steps, as well as the steps of the two Aurors that accompanied him, echoed through the halls. He could think of better places to be at Christmas eve than the drafty damp fortress in the middle of the ocean. But the opportunity to enjoy Albus Dumbledores misery as he handed him his Christmas gift was too tempting to not act on it.

The gift from Lord Peverell, a simple pair of socks, was secure in the Ministers pocket as he smirked thinking about it. He had underestimated the young lord. Yes, he had heard that Peverell and Dumbledore had a falling out, but to send such an insult of a gift was still surprising. Of course, it was helpful for one in a biting cold prison to have warm socks but still, it was still a pretty mocking gift for the greatest wizard in the entire world.

"Uhm Minister?" One of his two Auror guards spoke up. Cornelius Fudge turned to the side looking at the tall man. After he had worked so well at Dumbledores trial, the Minister had promoted him to his personal detail. He was smart, competent and also looking just the right amount of professional and dangerous to look like a good bodyguard. Yet, right now he was looking around in a nervous manner.

"Yes? You aren't afraid of the inmates are you Proudfoot?" Mockingly he tilted his head.

The man shook his head. "No of course not Minister. I just wondered." He looked around again. "Where are the dementors? Up here?"

Cornelius Fudge frowned. Now that the man said it for two floors now they hadn't seen any of the creatures. Yes on the ground floor there had been a couple but up here none of them was floating around. And this was the maximum prison. There should be double the amount of the floating horrors, keeping the prisoners docile.

"Minister?" Now his other Auror bodyguard was getting his attention, pointing in the direction they were going. A short distance ahead there was a warm light in the tunnel, like a fire or something, coming from one of the cells. Frowning, even more, Fudge moved faster down the hall, coming to said door.

As he looked inside, Cornelius' mouth dropped open. On the other side of the bars was no cell. Instead, it was a room that looked like a comfy sitting room. The floor and walls were made from wood, with thick carpets lying on the floor. In the wall there was a hearth, where a strong fire burned, warming the entire room. At the side, a four-poster bed was standing thick blankets on it. Before the heart stood an armchair and in it sat Albus Dumbledore.

The man wasn't wearing the stripped prisoner clothes. Instead, he was wrapped in a morning robe made out of green and red wool had had a nightcap on his head. In his thin hands was a newspaper and it looked like he was doing a crossword puzzle. When they stopped in front of the cell, Dumbledore looked up with a smile over his half-moon glasses.

"Cornelius, Marry Christmas. I have been waiting for you" The old man said with a wide smile, setting down the newspaper.

Fudge blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"W...W-What? How did you? What did you do?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, I redecorated. I wasn't sure when I would see you so I prepared for a longer stay. But the cell was looking so dire so I thought that could be nicer. And it is don't you think? I like the way the stone turns to wood at the threshold. Don't you think too?"

On instinct, a dumbfounded Minister looked down to the place where stone turned to wood. After a moment where he blinked rapidly, Cornelius Fudge turned to his Aurors.

"Has no one searched him for a wand you imbeciles? He transfigured all this stuff!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Calm down Cornelius. Your aurors searched me for a wand and I have none here."

Fudge's eyelid twitched as he turned red. "Liar! Proudfoot, Savage, search him!"

"Yes, sir!" The Aurors spoke pulling their own wands. With a frown, Dumbledore waved his hand at them and suddenly both dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Now Now Cornelius. There is no need for violence. Come, sit." And with a second wave, the door opened and a second chair floated in from the side. The Minister blinked in surprise, ready to turn and flee as he saw that there was suddenly no corridor to both sides of the door anymore. Just the square where he and the unconscious bodies of the two Aurors were. He blinked again, totally surprised. Like in a daze he walked into the room sitting down. Dumbledore smiled at him like a peaceful grandfather, folding his hands.

"I'm glad you come to visit me. It is awfully quiet in the last two days." Suddenly he had a cup of tea in his hand handing it to the totally lost Minister.

Like an automaton, Fudge reached into his pocket and handed over the pair of warm socks. "Lord Peverell sends these."

Dumbledores eyes lid up, while a bright smile rose to his lips. "Ah young Harry, how lovely. I wondered if he remembers. The youth is such a wonder really." With a smile the old man put the socks into his pocket, smiling to himself.

"What...what did you do to the Dementors?" He finally brought out. Dumbledore shook his head tiredly.

"Nothing. We had a little talk you know? I dislike it extremely to have all my bad memories pulled up to the front of my mind really. In a long life you gather quite a few of those you know? Anyways, I asked them to go to the lower levels as I wanted to enjoy this little holiday from work as good as I could. They agreed fearing I would destroy them if the kept...iritating me."

Cornelius, still holding his cup, blinked. "Dementors can't be destroyed." He mumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, I think they can. Only no one has succeeded until now, but here I have a lot of time on my hand my boy. No one and nothing lives forever my friend. Not even Dementors."

Cornelius sipped on his tea, still in a stupor. The tea was calming and it was almost like one of the evenings in his early years as Minister when he had come to the headmaster for his wisdom.

"How did you?" He waved his hand around.

"Oh, well magic." Dumbledore said with his normal twinkle in his eyes.

Now Cornelius frowned, before throwing the cup away. "Enough of this." The peaceful scenery was shattered again.

"What are you doing here? What is this?" The Minister jumped from his chair, pointing his wand at Dumbledore. The old headmaster sighed and made a slapping motion with his hand. Fudges wand clattered into the corner of the room.

"I have no time nor patience for your temper tantrums Cornelius. Listen to me and listen well. Voldemort is back!" He said this with the same voice he used for students how had been found out of bound.

"Liar!" The Minister yelled.

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "You are unteachable Cornelius. Do me one favour though, if nothing else. Tell Minerva, if she needs me, she knows how she can reach me." With these words, Dumbledore raised his hands and snapped one time.

Suddenly Cornelius Fudge stood in a dark and freezing prison cell. The walls were wet and scratched from countless fingernails of crazy inmates. In the corner stood an old bucket for the inmate to relief himself and a hard broken cot in the corner. Scratches that seemed to count the days filled the walls and the door squeaked as it swayed in the wind slowly.

Nothing had left of the warm lid room that had felt so out of place, no wood no carpet, no hearth, no four-post bed.

No Dumbledore.

Only Minister Fudge and two unconscious Aurors in the hallway.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she stepped into her quarters in Hogwarts, dropping her handbag and shrugging off her outer robes. It had been a long evening after all. Together with Remus and Amelia, they had inspected the small parcel. It itself wasn't cursed but when they opened it, they found some sickening things in it.

One were a few pendants that had a compulsion charm on it as well as a poison that would kill whoever wore the pendant for a short amount of time. With it was a note. In it Lestrange wrote a sickening sweet message for her lovely 'Nevi' and that he should hand out those pendants to the 'mudbloods'. The other object in the was a teddy-bear-like you would gift to a newborn. But it had some dark spots which Remus confirmed was human blood. Bellatrix wrote in the note that she had taken this from a family she had murdered and he would deserve her spoils of war, as he was her 'baby-boy'.

Minerva walked over her side table, picking up the tumbler with whiskey that sat there. This evening demanded something stronger than tea, that was for sure.

For a moment, she stopped looking at the kitty litter that was shoved into the edge of her living room. Sirius attempted to be funny with a Christmas present and one she intended to make him pay for. Today she didn't get the chance but one day she would. But today was not a day to hatch revenge plans as this day felt way too dark. Amelia had taken the entire package to the Auror office, trying to get any information out of the content. Not that it was likely. Yes, Lestrange was as mad as a bag full of raving dogs, but she wasn't stupid. It would probably lead to nothing yet they hopped she might have missed something.

Of course, no one had shown Neville what had been in the package. They had said it was distasteful and that was it. Still, the boy had looked like he was remote-controlled as he moved and talked with a pale face for the rest of the evening. Minerva knew the other children had tried to lift his spirits but it seemed rather pointless. Neville was scared and no one would blame him for it. Not only was there a crazy person out there with him as a target, but she also knew that the boy would be at the Black household for that evening.

Sirius had instantly offered both Longbottoms to stay at the Grimmauld Place 12 for the rest of the break, a suggestion they had accepted, considering that the mad witch out there still might be able to get into Longbottom Manor.

Minerva took a sip from her whiskey, swirling it in its glass, while she walked through the room, thinking. Hogwarts was safer than any place, even without Dumbledore here. Yet, she felt pretty out of place without her mentor. He had always been there, for as long as she could remember. For him not being headmaster, it just felt wrong.

And now they would get that Umbridge woman. Minerva had only taught her the last two years Dolores had been in school but she remembered a rather unpleasant person. Hopefully, the years have been good on her, making her calmer, but somehow Minerva doubted it.

As she moved past her desk, McGonagall noticed a scroll on the dark wooden surface. Picking it up, she saw the seal of the head of house Slytherin in green wax. What does Severus want? Frowning she broke the wax, rolling out the note.

 _Minerva,_

 _this letter is my resignation. With Dumbeldore gone there is no more guaranteed for my safety in Hogwarts. The Dark Lord is on the move again and life will change soon. A new war is coming and I want no part of it. I lost once everything in this conflict and I will not do that again, as neither side holds anything of interest for me. Don't worry about me, no one will find me. I worked as a spy long enough, I know how to disappear._

 _As a last act of generosity, I will tell you about the plans the Dark Lord has at the moment. He will not attack for some time. He tries to gather strength and allies, with the werewolves, giants as well as other dark factions here in the UK and on the continent. But there is one more thing. He searches for something. I could figure out what exactly it is, Lucius only spoke about THE Tomb! Like there was only the one._

 _Severus Snape, potions master_

* * *

Now THIS was a long one, one I thought would end about two thirds in but then this evening it just came out of me and I wanted to finish and then the Dumbledor eChapter came, so yeah.

Only a few things as it is two in the night where I am and I want to go to sleep. I hope you are all fine with Harry going with Daphne. The whole he takes Astoria with hi too was something I had to do since I wrote myself into a corner. I wanted these two to go together but Astoria being left behind wouldn't fit a well mannered Harry, so this is the conclusion.

Next to the Duel. I hope it was interesting. I wanted to give a little more background and also not only has he shoots disarming, now he. I hope it was a little bit more interesting.

As for what Ulrich drank beforehand, you will see, it will come up soon. I wanted him not to be too nice of a guy. Also, his father is a real dick.

It was fun writing away from the main people that is why I wrote from Susan's perspective. Can you guess her girlfriend? I have laid a few hints and she already was coming up in the story.

Dumbledore. THAT I wanted to do for a long time. I love the idea of Dumbledore being so powerful that even going to Azkaban doesn't stop him at all. Like he said in the Books 'Do you really think Azkaban could hold me?' Or something along those lines. In case you wonder, as I never will explain it in canon because we won't see him for quite some time now, he used house-elf magic. I like the idea of Dumbeldore being the only one who takes the time and is unorthodox enough to know elf magic. That is why he uses no wand. How he learned it and when I will not tell. Also, I like the idea of him not doing magic with his wand unless it is really really dire. As if Dumbledore pulling his wand is like holy shit now the shit hits the fan that kind of thinking.

Finally Severus leaving. As I said, I don't want this to be a redemption story for the dungeon bat. I kind of like him right now but not enough for that. I think this is the best way. He will stay out of this war. He has fought his fight, has suffered and sacrificed enough and lost what he had fought for. I didn't want him evil but also felt wrong having him on the good side.

So what do you say? Did you like the chapter? was it over the top or okay? Let me know.

Next Up: Returning to Hogwarts


	90. Chapter 90

"How are you today?" Andromeda folded hands on her knee like she always did when they had their sessions. Harry had noticed. It was the proper way of sitting for a noblewoman and even though she turned away from a lot of her upbringing, Harry could see the poise of her posture and saw the education that family Black had hammered into her shining through. The black-haired boy leaned back, not looking at the woman in front of him. It wasn't meant to be disrespectful, but he had learned that he could answer her questions better when he wasn't looking at her. Harry's eyes instead followed Dawn through the room, who was hunting a fly. Through the bond, he felt that she did it more for the fun than for food. Like a cat chasing a bug across the yard really.

"I feel better, I guess." The boy wasn't sure why they always started their sessions with this question. They saw each other every day and Andromeda had been here the entire day yesterday, so of course, she would know how he felt.

Andy had a warm smile on her face as she tilted her head. "You guess?" Her fine fingers were curled around each other and she looked onto the boy in front of her.

Harry shrugged, nodding. "Yeah. I feel mostly like I did yesterday, well a little better with the whole business with the date for the ball being gone. I think it would be normal to be relieved at that."

Andromeda nodded. "Probably."

Harry snorted a little. Sometimes, Andromeda could be quite infuriating. She commented only rarely on his statements, mostly she asked to clarify or give more reasons but she didn't judge or said what she thought about his feelings. It tended to be frustrating cause he felt like she could have given him the results earlier but she had said to him that he needed to come to his own conclusions, that she could make him see her point of view, as he wasn't her and his feelings were his own.

"It is relieving, that is all I can say about this." He shrugged again.

Andromeda nodded, marking something on her board. "How do you feel about Miss Greengrass?"

Harry raised an eyebrow slowly. "She is nice, why?"

Andromeda leaned back taking a sip from her tea. "Well, she is someone we didn't talk about yet and given that she was here a day after Christmas, I thought there might be more to her than 'nice'." She stressed the last word a little.

Harry frowned. "She was here because our families are allies. I don't know her all that well in fact. I mean, yeah we talk and all, she helped me with potions but other than that, I have no real idea. She always makes a point to explain her action with our status as allies."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel about that?"

The boy sighed and raised his hand so Dawn could land on it. "I don't know. I...I don't like it I think."

The brunette woman made a note on her pad again. "And why is that you would guess?"

Looking at Dawn and playing with her tailfeather, Harry frowned once more. "Hrmmmm, I would guess it is because it doesn't feel like she interacts with me for the sake of myself. Like all this boy-who-lives nonsense. She does it because it is expected of her, because of what society dictates. When she learns with me or now with the dance, she always says she does it because bad press on house Peverell would reflect badly on House Greengrass."

Smiling, Andromeda lowered her pad. "You don't like the noble protocols?"

He frowned shaking his head. "No, yes...maybe. Sometimes those are stuffy and annoying but on the other hand, during the summer when we met with some people it was...comforting I guess? I knew what were okay topics, what to do and so on. It helped, like swimming aids so to speak. I didn't feel out of my depth when I could fall back on customs really. Once I knew what to do."

Humming, Andy leaned a little closer. "And you don't think that Miss Greengrass feels the same?"

Harry frowned. "Why would she be uncomfortable? I mean I'm just harmless Harry, I told her a few times that she could relax around me."

Andromeda laughed shaking her head. "Sorry, that is such a sweet and jet naive thing to say. Harry, I know you don't like it but you are more than just Harry, you are heir to house Black and Lord Peverell, as well as a celebrity. Harmless isn't the thing I would describe that."

Harry frowned harder. "I would never hurt her!"

Andy still shook her head, smiling. "I didn't mean it that way. Everybody is unsure sometimes but also remember who she is. Daphne Greengrass is the heiress of house Greengrass, one of the most prominent noble houses in Britain. She has grown up with lessons how everybody will be out to get her, either for blackmail or to marry her. With her mother's death, she was thrust into a position where she thinks of herself as the one responsible to never fail her family and never show any weakness or target. It is natural that she would keep her distance."

Harry looked down thinking. Daphne had always been aloft and cold. Yeah, there had been moments when the ice broke but it was rare and even then it seemed to be more of an accident than a choice by her.

"So you think I should stay apart from her?" Harry asked.

Andy shook her head. "That is yours to decide. I advise you to think about why she might do what she did and don't expect her to act like you would in a situation."

The boy nodded, rubbing Dawns belly. "How do you know so much about her?"

Andy sighed, brushing her fingers through her brown mane. "When I took you as a client, I talked to Sirius and Narcissa as well as two or three others about the people you associate with. Don't worry I didn't ask for secrets or anything, just their thoughts on those people to get a second point of view. Cissy, for good or worse, has almost a mental filing system of all the major players in politics, so she knew quite a bit about Miss Greengrass."

That sounded somewhat weird but like something Narcissa would do. "Is it normal to ask people around the patient?"

"Sometimes, it depends really. There isn't really a catalogue on which I work, mind healing is a lot of intuition and somewhat trial and error. The human mind is far more complex that the body so you can't put medication on one end and get someone healthy on the other end. We work with feelings and those can change quite a bit. But given that I am well connected with your family it helps to get a feeling for your surrounding a little bit more than just through you as it is a different filter." The brunette explained while her hands waved a little around.

"Filter?" Blurred her opposite out, blinking.

"Every person sees the world through their own filter, their own mind. For example, when you think of Narcissa's son."

Harry scowled. "Malfoy." He spat out.

Andy nodded, folding her hands. "Yes, Draco Malfoy. Only looking at your face, I can see that you don't like him."

Harry nodded. "Not liking is an understatement. He is a pompous git who acts like he is owed the world and tramples over everybody."

Again the brunette nodded. "I would somewhat agree on that, as I have only barely seen him. But would you think Narcissa would agree on that statement?"

Blinking, Harry stopped rubbing Dawns belly and looked up. "Uhm, no...but she is his mother..."

Andy snapped, pointing. "Exactly. She sees him through a different filter, as does Sirius, as do your friends Miss Granger or Mister Longbottom. Everybody sees the world through their own point of view and therefore has a different story to tell. And so, while these sessions are about you and your point of view, it helps me to get a different perspective or as many as I can get to see the world not only through your eyes."

Looking down at Dawn's eyes, who felt different about quite some things to himself, even though they were this close, he nodded. "That makes sense. So you asked about Daphne."

Andromeda nodded, placing down her pad. "Yes, but that is not all there is. Even though she is a different person I can relate to Miss Greengrass somewhat."

Harry tilted his head. "Because you are part of house Black?"

Nodding made Andromeda's hair wave a little. "Yes. Growing up in House Black with all the expectations my parents and aunt Walburga placed on me. Bella," Her face contorted somewhat when she spoke about her older sister. "she was always wild and they didn't trust her to really do what duty compelled her to be. So that burden fell on me and I carried it until I met Theodore. But never the less, I know the feeling of expectations to rise for the good of your house."

Harry frowned. "I don't think Lord Greengrass is pressuring Daphne into something."

Andromeda sighed. "I would agree. I think she does it herself, but you can see she is living with the idea that one wrong decision could cause major damage to her house."

That, Harry, could agree to. Daphne had this drive, this mental feel like she needed to prove to everybody that she was perfect like there were enormous demands to her person. "I would hate to live like that."

Andy nodded. "I hated it too. But it is not ours to decide how another feels. We can only try to help them and live with the outcome. But we stray from our topic, I guess."

Harry nodded slowly, looking down at Dawn again. The Phoenix hopped on his knee slowly once, before tilting her head back, feeling her bonded partners eyes on herself like she always did. molten gold started unblinking at him and he nodded to himself.

"I would like to talk about Ginny." He said with a firm voice. Up until now, they had avoided the topic of his ex-girlfriend, well Harry had. Now Andromeda paused for a moment, for a moment wrong-footed by the sudden change of topic, but then she smiled.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." And it was. Ginerva Weasley was certainly a key part of Harry's try to end his life. Andromeda wouldn't say she was at fault, she was a teenage girl, but she was closely associated with the entire episode of Harry's life. Andromeda had held back asking about the girl because she didn't work with Harry long enough to really push him where it mattered. The amount of trust wasn't there yet.

They sat there for a moment, while Harry tried to think about what he wanted to say. He wasn't sure. Andromeda noticed his struggle, offering an option.

"Telling me how you met Miss Weasley might be a good start."

Harry tilted his head slightly, before shrugging. "I met her in I think summer after the first year. I was at the Burrow, spending my summer there. Of course, Ginny was home too. But I didn't really talk to her. She would always blush and run when she saw me."

"Do you know why?" Andromeda's question was underlined by the scratching of her ball-pen.

His own cheeks blushed a little as Harry nodded. "Yeah, apparently she had a major crush on me when she was young."

Andromeda looked up from her pad. "Cissa told me about that. You weren't a fan of that for some time right?"

Harry nodded, blushing even more. "Yeah, it was pretty weird for me. She is like a young sister, or at least was for the most part, because I mean she is Ron's sister after all and I didn't want that to be awkward. Now it is even more awkward and I am not sure how to handle it in the future."

Nodding Andromeda noted something again. "I could see that. So, was there any particular thing you thought when getting together with her?"

The blush got worse and Harry adverted his eyes. This was one of the very uncomfortable things now. But he had thought about this during the night, long and hard. It was the right thing to do. Still, now that he was on the spot, it was hard to speak about it.

"I..." He hesitated once more. "After the first task, after Professor Dumbledore told me that I'm Tom's polar I...I thought I should live a life you know? That I should enjoy my time on earth as long as I can. I should have fun because I don't have much longer. So yeah, that is when I started thinking, Why the hell not, she can be fun, why not."

Andromeda frowned a little. "Harry...do you still think you will die soon?"

The boy blinked in surprise at the question. "Of course. Tom has a body now, he will come after me. I don't have long." It was true, but then again he had felt this way for quite some time now.

Andromeda put down her pad, leaning forward. "Harry, that is not true. Yes, the Dark Lord is dangerous, but still, you aren't going to die."

Harry frowned too. "How would you know?"

Snorting a little, Andromeda tilted her head slightly. "And you? I wasn't aware that you are a seer."

Harry gritted his teeth. "So? He has a body again and Dumbledore is gone. I think that both facts speak for themselves."

Andromeda shook her head, speaking softly. "Harry, I know it seems like a lot and the Dark Lord is a fearsome foe, but strength isn't everything. The future is not written. We build our own destiny. And David vs Goliath moments happens in our life. I'm not saying you should think it is easy, but also you shouldn't surrender to the idea that your days are numbered, that your life is to end."

Harry blinked in surprise and just looked at her. "This is the first time you say what I should do."

The brunette blinked, then nodded. "I supposed that is true. I know I can't force you to, but maybe think about what I said. Life can be so much more."

Dawn batted her wings as Harry nodded and flopped on her back, presenting her belly with a clear demand for scratches. His fingers worked through the familiar feathers by themselves.

"Okay, let's return to Miss Weasley maybe. You said you thought that you should have fun in life. That is not bad, relationships don't have to be serious if both parties involved are agreeing on it."

Harry squirmed, looking down. "I...That has not been the case."

Andromeda frowned, noting something. "I see. I take it Miss Weasley didn't take it well when you ended things with her?"

He shook his head, still not looking up. "I tried to explain. I thought it wasn't right to be together with her when I saw that I don't love her, that I don't feel for her that way but she didn't want to hear it and said she hated me. It hurt but I must confess I am more worried about what her family thinks of me. Ron, George and Fred are my friends and Mr and Mrs Weasley are nice people." It was true but he felt bad for it. Yeah, they were his friends but he thought he had hurt Ginny a lot and thinking how it would affect himself felt kind of selfish, kind of egotistic.

Andromeda wrote quite a bit before looking up again, her ball-pen still in hand. "Harry we can't people see us as we want them to see us. And it is understandable that Ginny wouldn't accept your apology?"

The black-haired boy nodded. "yeah. I know I made a great mess in the entire thing. I should never gotten together with Ginny, it was all a big mistake. I knew it was dumb and I did it anyway." Harry ruffled his hair, groaning.

Andromeda stood and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on you, you were in a horrible situation and it got to you. Yes, it wasn't nice to do, but you will see, it isn't the end of the world either. And that article about her in the Prophet, I know Sirius will put a lot of pressure on the tabloid. They will retract it in a few days."

It wasn't the best but still better than nothing. Harry nodded. "I hope you are right."

* * *

He walked down the hallway, the floor covered in dark wood, his broom over his shoulder. Draco was pleased to be at home again. No first years running around, annoying him to no end with their chatter and giggling. No one coming to him with their petty little problems. When he first had taken the reigns in Slytherin, Draco had not anticipated the amount of useless crap he had to deal with on a regular basis. He knew his name and being the heir of House Black had placed him on the top of the totem pole, had expected to be the lord to whom every whim people would jump, as he could expect as the noblest of all the heirs in their house. It was what he was born for and he had been raised to be. After the first two weeks, he had been the dominant force in their house, cementing that in the second year when he got what was rightfully his and became seeker for the house. It should have been a glorious life, people looking up at him and envy his position, while he ruled with a firm grip.

Instead, he had to settle little unimportant disputes, set examples and care for house politics on such a regular basis he felt like he didn't do much else, while still keeping on top of his classes. It had been a rather short discussion when he had during his first year demanded one of the older students should do his homework. In were clear words it was told to him that this would not happen. He was expected to do it by himself, as everybody knew his greatest weapon 'Wait until my father hears about this' would never work. It got even worse when someone offered to have their head of house settle this.

Draco thought of himself as strong-willed and fearless, but his godfather was someone he was very careful around. He remembered very lively the dressing down he had gotten from the towering man when he had been five and talked about mudbloods. Severus Snape had glared him down and explained in horrifying detail what he would do if he heard his godson say those words in his presence every again. And Draco's father had done nothing even though they were in the same room! It was only stated that this was very Un-Slytherin behaviour. Sometimes Draco wondered, what the hat would have told him, if not for the potion that had been used by the Malfoy family for decades now, which made the hat send each one of them instantly to house Slytherin. Would he have placed him somewhere else? Would he have been Hufflepuff? Draco snorted. As if. He was born from the Malfoy and the Black family, he was born to rule house Slytherin why would he be somewhere else? Of course, he was in Slytherin. He was their king!

But even as he thought that his face scowled, as he huffed in annoyance. Or at least he had been the king of Slytherin for years. Now he wasn't any longer the undisputed king of the hill. Since summer his rule wasn't uncontested anymore. He no longer sat in the armchair next to the hearth. He wasn't shown the utmost respect by everybody anymore. While the younger years followed his lead still and his year was mostly formed around him, with the exception of that blasted Greengrass and her pet half-blood, the older years stopped showing him the respect he was due. The seventh-year prefect was now sitting at the hearth with his friends, holding his own court so to speak, while Draco had to turn to the middle of the room. And he knew who was at fault. Damn Potter once again was the golden boy, stealing his heritage from him. While the name Malfoy commanded respect, Draco knew they had hailed him as their leader because he had been heir assumed Black. The enormous weight of that family name, combined with the Malfoy name had given him his unique stature in the house. And now it was all gone, again taken by Potter! Every time that blasted half-blood took what was rightfully Dracos, was treated special and got everything that should have been Dracos by right. Youngest seeker of the century, his fortune, his title and the allegiance of Greengrass.

That was another sour point for Draco. That girl was his by right! They were both purebloods and on the top of the totem pole! What he could have been! Lord Black, Greengrass AND Malfoy! He would have ruled the entire land when he had come of age! The stupid bitch only had to fall in line. Did she not know what the duty of a pureblood was? Draco gritted his teeth when he thought about it. She was his, he knew it was that way. He wanted her, wanted to have her on his arm looking up at him adoringly. And Draco wasn't used to not getting what he wanted when he wanted it, even though since coming to Hogwarts he had more often experienced this frustration and he hated it. Only a few days ago, he had felt it once again. Of course, he had stepped up to Greengrass, demanding that she would go to the New Year Ball with him. That bitch had the audacity to laugh in his face as he stated that. Said Merlin would walk the earth again before she would even consider going with someone below her station. Below her station! How dare she! She would see. They would all see one day. Now he had to go with Pansy! She wasn't ugly or improper but she was so damn boring! Every word out of her mouth made Draco cringe and wish she would just shut up. And she demanded soooo much attention the entire time. She always wanted to be around and him to do things with her, even when he said to her he was having men time with Nott and Zabini. Still, she would argue they should do something instead. Yeah, some of the things they did together were nice, like sneaking into one of the broom closets. That were nice times, true, even though she wouldn't put out. Was worried she wouldn't marry properly if she did, even though she always said to him she hoped their contract would be reestablished. Draco didn't understand what the big deal was if she thought they would marry anyways. Not that he intended to. He knew his father had different plans and he couldn't agree more than that. Pansy was beneath him and while a woman should always follow her husbands lead, there was a certain fire he expected from his future wife and Pansy had none of it.

Draco looked up when a door opened in front of him. Out stepped his father, the long blond hair bound back into a ponytail. He wore a strange set of clothes, Draco noticed. Instead of his fine robes, expensive and so used to, Lucius Malfoy wore simple dark grey robes with an outer coat. He also didn' carry his cane, like he always did. It looked like his father wanted to go out, but didn't want others to recognise him.

"Father?" Draco spoke and to his utmost surprise, his face actually flinched, totally surprised by the presence of his own son. His head whipped around and he blinked rapidly.

"Draco! Don't sneak around like that!" His father scolded his hand over his heart.

The boy didn't answer to the admonishment but instead eyed his father up and down. "What are you wearing father?"

Lucius own eyes followed those of his son before shaking his head. "That is none of your business Draco. I will be going out. Don't expect me to return soon." The tall man turned and walked down the corridor. Draco sped up to walk beside his parent.

"Where are you going father?" He asked, looking over and up at him. The tall man scowled, shaking his head.

"That is also none f your business. Go find your mo..." Lucius cut himself off, scowling more, as Draco blinked.

He was sure his parent had wanted to say mother at that, an old phrase that often came over Lucius Malfoys lips in the past when he was handling business and wanted Draco out of the way. But since the summer this was the first time, that the tall blond acknowledged that Draco even had a mother. She was never spoken of in this house anymore. Draco still wasn't sure how he felt about his mum. On the one hand, she was his mother and he had loved her. She had treated him like her little prince, often calling him a little prince in the past when he was younger. She was a special and warm person to him, so different from him than everybody else described her.

But she had left him. Left him! To go to Potter! Once again something that jerk stole from Draco. He had seen her hug him at the train station, even though he did the best to look like he didn't care, it had hurt, hurt so much. That traitor! Yes, he had renounced her but she was his mother, she had to love him. It was her duty after all.

"Anyways, I will be out. Stay here." Lucius ordered and walked on to the floo room. Draco was surprised. Yes, his father had left a few times during this holidays but he looked so weird in his getup and also tried to hide something. Draco snuck behind his father, leaning against the wall near the door.

"Stonewall-Street" Sounded from the room. Now, Draco could go on, doing as he had been told, staying at home and fly like he had planned to do. He could have stayed out of trouble and be a good son. But his interest was woken and if there was something Draco was brought up to, then it was the idea that he would get what he wanted.

Quickly, right after the sound of the floo died down, Draco slipped into the room.

"Tipsy!" He called for their elf. With a pop, the paltry creature appeared already in a deep bow.

"Young Master called Tipsy?" The elf asked with a slightly shaking voice. Draco would often yell at the creature or throw something at it.

"Get me my coat, I'm leaving." He commanded. Tipsy raised his watery big eyes.

"Young Master goes out? It is getting dark outside already and-"

Draco glared at the creature. "I didn't ask for your opinion! Get my coat and after that, you will punish yourself you stupid fool."

The elf cowered and bowed deeply. "Yes, young Master." In a few seconds, the elf reappeared with the coat, handing it to Draco. The boy turned not caring what that stupid elf did or how he punished himself, that wasn't important.

"Stonewall-Street!" He called to the floo and the familiar spinning started. It took longer than it usually did, which surprised Draco. He knew that distance was factoring into the time spent in a floo, but why would his father go to a place so far away. Almost all the nobles and business ties of the Malfoy family were rather close by. And why use a public floo address. While he thought about it, the spinning slowed down and Draco tumbled slightly out of the hearth. It was windy and cold out here. Snow fell and a thick white blanket was lying over the whole scenery.

He was in some Forrest, only a street ahead of him. He looked around. The sun was getting lower on the horizon. Where was his father? There were only trees and this road. Maybe this hadn't been the best of ideas. It was cold after all. But just when he turned to the hearth to return home, he saw footprints in the snow. It seemed to be his fathers, but they didn't lead down the road but instead into the Forrest. Why was he travelling out into nowhere and then walk into a random forest without any explanation? Draco looked at the hearth for a moment, back at the tracks and then back at the hearth. He could be home in a minute warm and dry.

But still, he turned and followed his father's footsteps into the thick forest. Big dark evergreens grew close to each other as Draco followed the footprints and the brushed off the snow on branches. Deeper and deeper he walked, thinking what was it that his father was trying to find. Where was he going? For a few minutes, he walked, grumbling to himself, asking himself, why he was doing this. Draco pushed aside another branch only to stop. He looked around, but he couldn't see the track anymore. The snow had filled the footprints enough that he couldn't figure out where it leads anymore. Merlin damn all this for nothing! Now he had to turn around and walk back without getting any closer to finding out what his old man was up to. Maybe he should ask him when he returned and-

"Don't move!" A voice spoke behind him and at that moment he felt the cold tip of a wand pressed into his neck. Draco froze up completely.

"Who are you, little boy?" Asked the voice in an amused tone. It was female and he could hear the smirk in the syllables.

"I...I'm Draco Malfoy! And wait till my father hears about this you will-" But Draco was cut off.

"Ahhh you are Ludy's little boy. I remember you. Held you in my arms I think once after my dear Cissy pushed you out. But you were squirmy back then so I think I dropped you. After that, Cissy wouldn't hand you to me anymore. Not that I wanted to hold you. But you looked cute when you cried sometimes. I don't really remember all that clear anymore. Tell me, little boy, what are you doing here?" The tone was mocking, but if this person knew his parents at least it wasn't a thief or something like it.

Drac licked his lips. "I followed my father. He was acting weird and I wanted to know where he was heading."

A little chuckling came from the person behind him and he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, pushing him forward. "Is that so? Followed little Lucy out here? Such a naughty boy. Such a naughty naughty boy. Very well, come with dear old Bella and we will see if we can find your daddy." She pushed again, the wand still on his neck.

Draco started staggered forward, trying to get a footing, trying to walk with dignity. While that happened, his mind raced. What should he do and who...Oh shit, she said her name was Bella right? And her parents knew her? Oh dear Merlin, was that Bellatrix Lestrange who held a wand to the back of his neck? Was his father meeting her out here?

Draco started sweating profoundly as he was pushed through branches and suddenly the forest opened revealing an old house. It was big, some mansion, looking like it was as old as Malfoy Manor. A pathway leads to the stairs in the front and Draco was pushed onto it.

"Are you-"

"Shut Up little boy. I will tell you if I want to talk to you." Bella answered, shaking his shoulder with her free hand. She pushed him again, making him walk between the birch trees on both sides of the drive-way. They came closer quite quickly and soon they stepped up the stairs. Draco was worried beyond belief. What was going on here? This didn't look like a house were break-outs would hide. It looked well maintained like someone was living here, even though in the now darkness of the night only a few of the windows were lid up. The hand on his shoulder pushed him even further and Draco was forced to open the dark wooden door, coming into an entrance hall. Dark wood and white walls, sturdy wooden beams holding up the ceiling.

It was dark and empty, but most of all it wasn't much warmer than the outside. Still, the walls kept the wind away, which was a nice change and only now did Draco notice how the wind had cut into his face.

"Oh, Lucy!" The woman called out behind him, kicking the door closed. "Lucy! Come here come here! I got something for you!" It was almost a friendly tone but it sounded mocking. A few seconds past, then there were footsteps from the side.

"Bellatrix! I told you I will first speak to our lord and-" Lucius walked through the side door and broke off his sentence when his eyes connected to those of his son. For a moment, they were staring at each other.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" His father asked, his voice still in surprise and confusion. The woman behind Draco cackled, leaning in. Her chin rested now on Draco's shoulder, while her free hand was planing with platinum blond hair.

"Our lord felt someone cross his ward line and send me to see who it was. I found this little rascal stomping through the woods, following footprints. Your footprints, Lucy." A smile was noticeable in her voice and Draco noticed dark black curls falling over his shoulder. That was definitely Bellatrix Lestrange! His breathing got more and more rapid as he was starting to panic.

"Father I am sorry I-"

"Shut up Draco." His father cut him off. "I told you to stay at home. Let him go Bellatrix, he is just a child, he doesn't know anything."

The hand that played with Draco's hair stopped for a moment, as the woman made a musing sound. "Hrmmm, I could do that. But on the other hand, our Lord ordered me to w#find out who was trespassing his land. Sooooo I think that would not be right. I think-"

"Let him go Bellatrix. He is a child, I will take the memories from him and it will all be well." Draco blinked in surprise at the casual admittance of his father that he would take his memories, not that he was really keen on remembering anyways.

Draco shivered as the woman rubbed her cheek against his. "Oh Lucy Lucy Lucy, are you trying to make me disobey one of my lord's commands?"

Lucius shook his head. "That Dark Lords doesn't need to know. I will-"

"I don't need to know what?" A new cold voice entered the conversation. Draco turned his eyes to the side and could for a moment see a pale person in black robes, standing near the door to a parlour, before he was pushed to the floor, his head pressed to the floorboards by a surprisingly strong Bellatrix. Inside his head, Draco screamed. The Dark Lord. THE Dark Lord! Here! Right in front of him! He was alive! In the same room with himself! The Dark Lord! Draco prayed to Merlin that he would survive this night, vowing never to disobey his fathers commands ever again.

From the side, he heard Bellatrix voice. "Lucy's little boy followed his unwary father right to our doorstep my Lord. He was the one trespassing." Her voice was almost a purr as if she was satisfied by the fact that she found out about it.

Draco shivered, even more, when he heard that cold voice again. "Is that the case Lucius? Did you lead your son to our doorstep?" The voice was thin yet powerful, like a knife cutting through velvet.

His father's voice spoke out hastily. "My Lord, I beg your forgiveness. Draco is a stupid child, I didn't expect him to disobey my command to stay at home. I will take his memory, he will no-"

"Crucio!" The cold voice of the Dark Lord barked out and Draco felt dread when he heard his father's agonising scream. The sound of someone dropping to the floor and thrashing around accompanied the painfilled howls. It only lasted for a few seconds but Draco felt like it was a lifetime. "Don't plan yourself, Lucius. You will do as I say and nothing else! Never act like you had any say here once more!"

"Bella, bring the boy to me." Was the next that filled the room besides laboured breathing. Bellatrix grabbed into Dracos hair and painfully dragged him over the floor until he was pushed down onto the ground. Right in front of him were two barefoot feet and the platinum blond didn't dare to look up.

"What will we do with you? What will we do? What would be any reason not to simply kill you right here?" The Dark Lord asked, more himself than Draco, but in his panic, he quickly answered.

"L-Let m-me s-s-serve you m-my Lord." He blurted out, hoping, begging inside that it would be enough to buy his life. Oh why had he followed his father? Why was he so stupid?

"Serve me? We will see. We will see." Then the dark lord laughed and it was the worst sound Draco had ever heard.

* * *

So finally this is the new chapter. It took me ages to really write it, it is always so difficult to get the first 1000 words out but once I have something it just flows. It took me two weeks to write the first half but only two hours to write the Draco stuff.

I wanted to have a little more of Harry's holidays. maybe I will do a second chapter there too we will see. It is surprisingly difficult to write the sessions, I want it to be professional but I don't have any background in therapy so I have to guess really. Sorry if it is a little off-kilter, I'm not that happy about it.

Draco was more fun to write. I hope it is the real pampered boy who bites off way more than he can chew and isn't that grand as he thinks he is. Draco is spoiled and thinks everything is Harry's fault. I am sure he will find a way to give Harry the fault for this episode too.

Next: Christmas holidays in different places


	91. Chapter 91

His hand smoothed down the front of his robe, looking into the mirror once more. His eyes were caught by the unruly fringes of his hair and he raised his fingers, trying to smooth them out. With little success. Still, it stuck out in ridiculous patterns and wouldn't behave the way he wanted it to be. He sighed, shaking his head. Dawn took that to fly from his shoulder

"Harry?" Narcissa's voice from the door made him turn his head. The woman had quietly opened the door and was holding out her arm for Dawn to land on. Harry knew from their bond that she was quite bored with him at the moment, getting ready for quite some time now. So she chirped animatedly at Narcissa, fluttering her wings and tilting her head, hoping for some excitement. The tall blond woman indulged her and brushed her tummy feathers with her index finger.

"Hello, there young lady." She whispered and Dawn cooed, recognising the name Narcissa had for her. The molten gold of her eyes closed and she enjoyed the petting. Narcissa smiled for a moment, before looking up at Harry, who had turned back to the mirror and tucked on his hair. The tall female walked up to him and looked over Harry's shoulder. For a moment, a sharp pain stabbed in her heart, when she laid her hand on his shoulder. It had been so often, when she would step up behind another boy of the same age, standing in front of a mirror. Still, she suppressed that thought as fast as it came up, not wanting to think about it. Instead, she looked through the mirror into the emerald green eyes of the boy and took in his appearance.

Harry wore very smart robes, made from midnight blue and silver silk, showing the Peverell sigil stitched on his upper arm. The symbol wasn't bigger than the palm of his hand, but the motive of the leaves repeated itself on the edges of the dressing robes. The black-haired boy tucked again on his hair. "It just won't behave!" He pointed out with annoyance. "Daphne will kill me if I show up like that."

The blond woman smiled and settled Dawn on Harry's shoulder. The phoenix rubbed her head against the side of Harry  
's and thrilled quietly. On reflex, Harry reached up scratching her tummy. She shortly nipped his finger as Narcissa pulled her wand.

Waving it around the boy's head, she muttered under her breath and instantly his hair started to settle down, getting a smooth and orderly loo. She nodded once at Harry with a smile. "There you go."

"Thanks, Narcissa. As I said, Daphne would have killed me." And he meant it. The oldest Greengrass daughter would have not been accepting to the fact, that he was looking dishevelled. Now it was much better. It was still somewhat unruly but instead of looking like Dawn had made a nest on his head, it looked kind of cool, even better than his hair had been when Katie did it before his date with Cho. His smile broadened.

Narcissa in return laughed lightly, nodding. "I can imagine that. Heiress Greengrass seems to be a force to be reconded with."

That got Harry also to chuckle and he stepped back from the mirror, turning around. His room was brightly lid since the sun was setting on the outside. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Kreacher moving about, packing his trunk. He would return to Hogwarts today since it was the day of the new year's ball. While he was worried about it, since it was the first time he really returned to the public since his attempt, Harry was also excited. Had you asked him a year ago if he wanted to attend a ball, he would have said no, the idea of dancing would have been horrifying. But now after having lessons from Narcissa during the summer and a few more over the last couple of days, most of that worry had disappeared. It had actually turned into fun. It was so much easier when you knew what you were doing.

Still, he was nervous. He had corresponded with his friends by letter and seen them at the party, but there were a lot of people he hadn't seen. Angelina, Katie and Alice. Fred and George. Ron...Ginny.

He had no idea what he should say to her. Could he really say anything that mattered? All he could think of was sorry, that he was sorry to ever give her hopes that he would feel about her a certain way. That he took advantage of her feelings. That he should have kept himself in control. But he knew it would matter little. Harry knew he had hurt her, even left her alone when the whole fallout of that damn article was crashing down on her. Maybe that was one of the only things that he thought was good about his attempt to end his life. Harry disliked the public attention greatly but at least most people had probably totally forgotten gossiping about Ginny.

And then there was Ron. They had made first tentative steps towards an understanding and then this happened. She was his sister, Harry couldn't expect him to take his side. Still, it made his heart plummet a little when he thought that this would probably prevent them from ever becoming best mates ever again.

He felt the hand on his shoulder squeezing slightly to give him comfort. Narcissa smiled at him. "It will be all fine, Harry."

They had talked over the last few days about his return and what worried him. Harry put up a strong front and smile. "Let's hope so. I'm ready to go."

The blond woman nodded and stepped back. "Well let's go then. Siri will leave soon too."

Sirius wouldn't escort him back to Hogwarts. Harry's godfather had explained grudgingly that he was expected on a New Years party with a few of the Wizengamot members and would have to go there.

Quickly the two of them made their way down the stairs, meeting up with said Lord. Sirius wore fine and dashing robes which surprisingly showed red and gold colours instead of the expected Emerald and Onyx. Harry quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Ah yeah, I thought I should show a little house loyalty today. I can't see emerald and onyx any more. Every day in and out you know Pup?" The black-haired man said as he pulled Harry into a sideways hug. Harry chuckled a little bit and hugged his godfather back. After a moment the older man stepped back and put his hand on the same shoulder Narcissa just had placed hers on.

"How are you feeling Prongslet?" He asked with a warm voice rubbing his shoulder a little.

Harry thought for a moment. "Fine, I guess. I'm still nervous about going back. I...I hope no one laughs at me." He confessed a little ashamed. He knew he should be above that but he couldn't.

Sirius smiled pulling him into a hug again. "I say the same thing your grandfather said to me when I stood on the platform just before telling my parents they could stuff it. He said, I'm not telling you everything will be fine, that nothing bad will happen. But when you fall, you stand up and I will be there, giving you a hand."

Harry smiled shortly. He knew near to nothing about his grandparents. Yeah, he knew their names but really no one actually talked about them. Sirius only scarcely mentioned them, mostly they talked about Harry's parents, especially his father. The boy knew that parents were a difficult subject for Sirius, especially in this house. So he never really pushed on that and was happy that Lily and James even though they were parents to Harry, didn't have this association to them for Sirius.

Squeezing Sirius side for a moment he turned his head. "Thanks, Padfoot. And you are ready to dive into the political shark tank again?"

The tall Lord of Black groaned a little, shoving Harry with his hip a little. "Thanks, Prongslet to remind me. I really envy you tonight."

The Boy laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Oh yeah? At least you don't have to open a dance."

Sirius stepped back chuckling. "So what? At least you don't have to hang out with old people, who want to get you on their side in the argument what thickness a cauldron bottom should or shouldn't have."

"And you don't have to worry that if you step on your dance partners toes she will hex your bits off in the most painful way." The teenager retorted.

Sirius laughed. "Have you met Amelia? Like she wouldn't do that!"

Chuckling himself, Harry nodded. "Yeah, I could totally see her do that. So watch your feet."

Winking, Sirius smirked. "Will do, will do." Then his face sobered. "So you are ready?"

After a short moment, the boy nodded.

"Good. Now, I know you know all this but let me say it anyway, just in case. Hogwarts is safe. I know Dumbledore is gone, at least for the moment and that snake-face is back but really, there is a reason he never attacked Hogwarts, and that wasn't the old man alone. Hogwarts wards are the strongest there are. Also, Minnie made sure the wards got updated. No portkey will pull you out there or in there again. No more polyjuice is possible either. She even mentioned someone imperiused couldn't get in either. You are as safe as you can be there. And remember-"

"Yeah I know don't antagonise Umbridge."

Sirius nodded slowly. "I know she is unpleasant, but she isn't teaching any class and she should only be there for a few weeks until we find someone more suitable. If everything goes at it should be you will not come into direct contact with her what so ever. Just don't give her any reason to pull something, because...well you have seen she is the petty and vindictive type."

The boy nodded and they both hugged again, closely. Harry took comfort in the familiar smell of Sirius robes and the warmth of the embrace. This was home and safety to him. This smell and the feeling of Sirius strong arms around him made him feel secure like nothing else did. He wanted nothing more than just stay home, be with his godfather and ignore all the world out there. But he couldn't really. Problems didn't go away when you ignored them and Harry wasn't one to take something laying down. He took challenges head-on, mostly without thinking about it.

So with reluctance, he pulled himself away and he stepped back towards the floo. "Be good Padfoot. And Happy new year."

The older man smiled a soft smile and nodded. "You too Harry, you too."

* * *

Stepping out of the floo with a bit of a stumble, Harry quickly readied his robes. He came out in a great hall, dark grey marble as a floor, with an inlay in gold, showing a crest. The wainscoting on the walls was white, with warm green walls above. A large stallion was painted onto the wall between two staircases. There was a man waiting for him. Lord Greengrass was standing there, hands behind his back, nodding at him.

"Greetings Lord Peverell." The old man said, his back straight.

The boy stepped up, stretching out his hand. "A good day to you sir. Are you well?"

The old man nodded when behind Harry the floo flared up a second time and Narcissa stepped out. The whole ritual of kissing her knuckles and questions about her well being followed up on that.

Turning back to Harry, Lord Greengrass stepped a little closer. "Lord Peverell, I don't think I have to say this, yet. No funny business with either of my daughters or you will be the boy-who-live-for-the-longest-time. Are we clear?" It was said in a calm and collected manner, yet it was spoken with such a deadly tone, Harry swallowed hard and nodded. Then Dawn left his shoulder to fly up the stairs making him turn his eyes in that direction.

Astoria came down the stairs first. She wore a fine and well-made dress in silver with blue highlights. The same blue and silver that were making up Harry's own robes. It was modest and carefully crafted, but the dress was also a statement. This was a young girl and it showed. Her hair was braided in a complex manner.

But it was the girl that came after her that sucked the breath out of Harry's lungs. Daphne Greengrass wore a dress in the same silver and blue as her sisters. But where her sister's dress was one for a young girl, Daphnes was made for a young woman. It was long hugging her figure like a glove. A long slid on the side almost went up to her hip. Long gloves covered her pale arms and a choker made from silver strands and sapphires covered her entire neck, like the collar of a turtleneck. In her pale blond hair, more sapphires could be seen as those were braided as well. Her feet were in thin high heels made from silvered leather as well. Dawn landed on her shoulder and surprisingly didn't ruin her hair by rubbing her head against Daphnes but instead chirped softly. Harry's familiar complimented Daphnes get up remarkably, like the girl was born to carry a phoenix on her shoulder.

It took Harry quite an amount of self-control not to stand there with a slack jaw. Shacking himself inwardly, he walked over to the stairs, bowing in front of the two sisters.

"Miss Greengrass, you look lovely. I am sure I will be envied." He spoke to Astoria first. The girl giggled and rolled her eyes, before thanking him and stepping to the side.

Reaching out Harry helped Daphne down the last few steps of the stairs. She didn't need it but still gave him a short smile as he offered his hand. "Heiress Greengrass, I...I would make you a compliment about your looks but I can't come up with one that does you justice."

The smile turned a little wider and she nodded slowly. "Thank you, Lord Peverell." Her hand was cold in Harry's own and Harry stepped back, feeling a little too close to the girl. Lord Greengrass took that opportunity to step up to his daughters, turning first to Daphne.

"Stay safe, my dear. And try to have at least a little fun." His stern face cracked with a little smile.

Daphne returned a thin smile nodding. "Of course father. Happy New Year." She then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And you Astoria. I don't want to get a new letter from Professor Snape. So listen to your sister." His voice was stern but then softened. "Come here, princess." And he pulled his younger daughter into a hug. They whispered something before stepping back, but it was to quiet for Harry to understand. Still, Astoria smiled as she stepped back.

At last, the old Lord turned to Harry. "I hand my daughters to you, Lord Peverell. Keep them safe." The last words were spoken a little harsh so Harry straightened.

"Of course sir."

"Very well. I wish you all a wonderful term." Lord Greengrass said as the floo flared up again.

Harry sighed when they stepped out of the hearth in Professor McGonagall's office. It looked the same as ever, with the pictures of Gryffindor graduates on the wall. The old head of his house nodded once, standing near the door. She wore a red and golden robe, the Gryffindor Lion proudly presented on her chest. Harry blinked surprised, seeing those colours a second time this evening.

"Misses Greengrass, Lord Peverell, welcome back to Hogwarts." Her voice was stern but warm. Narcissa walked over to the deputy headmistress.

"Good evening Professor. I hope you are well." She said with a firm voice.

The older woman nodded in return. "Yes, thank you, Miss Black."

Returning the nod, Narcissa stepped over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. For a short moment, she smiled at him "Stay safe Harry. Remember to keep your mirror with you."

The boy nodded, smiling. "Will do. Have a good New Year Narcissa."

The woman smiled and rubbed over his shoulder. "You too Harry, you too." After tickling Dawn one last time, she returned to the floo, going home.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "All right. The New Years ball will start soon, let us make haste down to the Great Hall." In swift steps, the Professor moved out of her office and the three students followed behind her. It was quiet in the halls. Most students were either in their common rooms or already down at the Great Hall. Only twice did they meet others, both times boys on their way to a common room of a different house. Harry felt a little uncomfortable because both times the boys stared at their group and he was pretty sure it was because of him. Or maaaaaybe because of Daphne but for more flattering reasons. He ducked his head a little and wanted to shink back when a cool and slim arm snaked around his elbow. Harry blinked looking over into Daphne's dark green eyes.

"Give them nothing." She whispered and then pulled him slightly up so his back was straight and raised her second hand to put one finger under his chin lifting it. "Strength and Confidence." She murmured again. Harry blinked and then slowly turned his gaze up front again. When they met someone the next time he wanted to slump back again, but the arm tugged slightly on his.

Straightening again, he thought to himself 'Strength and Confidence.'. It became his mantra down the main staircase, and when they finally cut the corner into the entrance hall. The hall was packed with students. Everywhere people were standing in dress robes, dressed and more colours than Harry had ever seen in Hogwarts. It was strange seeing people in other clothes than the standard Black robes. In the corner were the foreign students. While the german delegation seemed to have taken up muggle-style suits for the males and dresses, the Japanese wore all kimonos in all colours of the rainbow, with decorations in fantastic patterns. Quite a few heads turned when they came down the stairs and once again, Harry murmured to himself 'Strength and Confidence.'

"Harry!" Someone called out and as he turned his head, he saw Hermione and Neville move through the crowd towards them. She wore a pretty pale blue dress and for the first time since Harry had known her, her hair wasn't bushy but instead fell over her shoulders in a smooth wave. Neville also looked quite smart, in fine black dress robes only having the Longbottom sigil stitched onto his collar. Hermione's arm was on his elbow in quite a similar fashion to the way Daphne had her arm around Harry's own. A real smile crept onto his face.

"Mione, Neville, so good to see you both."

Neville returned the smile before looking over at Daphne and Astoria. "You too Harry. Good evening Misses Greengrass you look both very lovely."

Daphne took it upon herself to answer, while her sister only smiled. "Thank you Heir Longbottom. You cleaned up quite nice yourself as well as you Miss Granger."

Neville's ears got a little red and he looked over at Hermione with a goofy smile. The girl blushed a little too as she answered. "Thank you very much. But I can't hold a candle to you Daphne. That dress is beautiful and it complements Harry's robes so well." Harry felt Daphne grip his arm a little harder as she was spoken to by first name, but the girl didn't snip at it.

Daphne gave a very thin smile. "Of course it does. I coordinated it with Miss Black."

Hermione blinked, before shaking her head. "Damn, Neville we could have thought about that too." She said with a little smirk. Daphne inclined her head slightly. Harry looked around, seeing who went with whom. Fred and George seemed to be going Katie Bell and Alica Spinnet, both girls wearing pale grey dresses. Angelina had her arm around Oliver Wood and not for the first time, Harry noticed the looks their Quidditch Captain gave his unofficial second in command. Judging by the way she was smiling at him, he thought this evening would hold some more.

Somewhere on the other side of the Hall, Harry could see Cho Chang and her damn Japanese guy, making googly eyes at each other. Yes, they had split but seeing that he had been right about her and him still made him somewhat angry so he looked away quickly. Wearing his own House Colours, Draco Malfoy was standing near the entrance to the dungeon. He was looking even more pale than usual and stared into the distance, while Pansy Parkinson, obviously his date, tried her best to get his attention without luck.

Ron was there standing in the corner together with Dean and Shamus. Next to them stood Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil. It was hard to make out who was going with whom, but it still didn't add up. But then he saw red hair as Ginny moved to them, putting her arm around Dean Thomas. Quickly Harry turned his head back to the people he was standing with, not wanting to make any eye contact with her.

Astoria joined in on the conversation and they all talked quietly with each other for a few minutes, until Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the room.

"The Ballroom is opened. Please find your seat. The Champions please follow me to the side room." The crowd slowly started moving towards the entrance of the Great Hall, as Harry split from Neville and Hermione.

"See you guys later." He said over his shoulder as he leads Astoria and Daphne towards the side entrance where his head of house was waiting. He was quickly ushered inside. The room was simple nothing special and obviously just their waiting room until everybody was inside. Two of the other champions were already there. Cassius stood in the corner with his two dates, who, Harry had to hand it to them were very pretty, even though they send him nasty glares and Harry felt like their dresses were a little too short for his own comfort. Cassius, on the other hand, didn't even notice Harry's arrival as he was just starring with hate at the other two occupancies of the room. Ulrich wore a deep red suit with a black dressing shirt and a red tie. His face looked a little less tired than usual and his beard was neatly trimmed. The long sleeve was cut in a way that it looked like he didn't really miss one arm. Contrasting quite nicely with his red a tier was Svenjas deep green dress. It was cut long, flowing to her angles without straps over her shoulder. Even though it was cut out quite a bit on the chest region, it didn't seem slutty. It might be the relaxed confidence with which the girl was wearing it. Her long blond hair fell openly over her back and she had this winning smile on her face, that just glowed.

Guiding his two dates quickly over, he greeted the two of them.

"Hey Ulrich, Svenja, good to see you." He said quietly. He knew that Cassius' eyes were now glaring into the back of his head too. The older boy stretched out his remaining hand and shook Harry's.

"Good to see you are back." The gruff teenager said, nodding once.

Harry returned the nod, before stepping back a little and turning to his side. "May I introduce my dates? Daphne and Astoria Greengrass." Both girls curtsied when their name was spoken and Ulrich performed a surprisingly elegant bow.

"Pleasure to meet you. This is my girlfriend Svenja." The tall blond smiles and in just seconds started a fast conversation with both Greengrass girls, that Harry couldn't really follow. He turned to Ulrich again, who just shrugged.

"Ah, there is our last champion." McGonagall's voice made Harry turn. Akiko had stepped through the door, wearing a white Kimono with a red skirt, that fell down to her ankles. Her hair was tied up and over the side of her upper body was a horse stitched, a Kirin, which mane seemed to be actually on fire. And behind her, stepping into the room was her date.

"Susan?" Harry blinked in surprise, seeing his friend. The feisty Hufflepuff had a smirk on her face when she saw Harry slacked jaw, giving him a wink. She wore a pale blue dress that was the same colour as her short hair, and her arm was lazily hanging around Akikos hip. So this was the Susans mysterious girlfriend. He had to say he was surprised. Susan was so wild and free living. Akiko on the other hand in the few times Harry had interacted with her, had been stiff as a board and very serious. For those two to find each other would be quite an interesting story so to speak. But he couldn't ask her about it because McGonagall spoke again.

"All right, listen up. As the champions, you will move in last. The order will be Mr Warrington upfront." She looked over and sniffed a little. She didn't like that Mr Warrington was having two dates and the kind of dresses these girls wore. Yes, you could say that was a double standard as someone from her own house also had two dates, but she felt like the reasoning behind it was quite different. "Behind him, Miss Musashi and Miss Bones, followed by Mr Kurfürst. Lord Peverell, you and the Greengrass sisters come up last, right before me."

They ordered themselves accordingly and Professor McGonagall moved along the line, looking everybody up and down a little, saying a word or two to one or the other. Then there was a knock on the door and Minerva turned when it opened.

"Ah yes, my date wonderful. Now we can move inside."

Harry blinked surprised and then groaned as he saw the winking face of his godfather linking arms with his head of the house. This would be a fun night.

* * *

This chapter was really hard to write. I often find the first 1000 words are the most difficult to write, because I don't know how to start. I feel a little like this chapter didn't have a lot of heart but I have to do it, because it has to be told. I think the next chapter is more interesting to write and therefore more easy. Sorry it took me two weeks.

This was always a grey area for me. I knew most of the story I wanted to tell, but this is a part where I have to wing it quite a bit and that makes it a little difficult. Little side note, I noticed I never gave Svenja a last name and now I want to see how long I can do that. She might don't get a last name at all, these are the little challenges to myself to keep it more interesting.

Now Daphne. I think I can come out and say it now. Daphne is the girl to be for Harry. They will slowly fall in love with each other. But ande here is the big but, I don't want her to be perfect. So often I see HP-fics where Harrys girl is sooo pretty and awesome and perfect and everybody is jealose because he has her as his grieldfriend. I don't want that. Yes she is beautiful but also cold and a prude. She has some nasty opinions too and doesn't live her life to the fullest. She is a stick in the mud. Because I don't like perfect, I like flaws, mistakes. That makes us human and not doing those is something I greatly disagree with. So no perfect couple no love on first sight but growing together and learning about each other.

There is a topic, I want to talk about and that is Ron. I often said already that I dislike Ron and I was fine and dandy with it. But now I saw a video, which got me thinking. It's named "Explaining what went weird with Ron Weasley" by Quinn Curio and it gave an interesting insight for me. The argument is, Ron is portrayed way worse in the movies than the books, making the three friends more like two friends and their whiny, bitchy third wheel who is often played out for laughs. And I have to agree it does happen a lot. Watching the movies again with the knowledge that the director is a huge Hermione fan and reading the books again, I saw the point. Ron is portrayed WAAAAY better in the books. To give an example everybody has in mind, the Devil Snare in the Sorcerers Stone. In the books, it is the dialogue we all know, with the line "Are you a witch or what?"

In the movies, Ron is the only one who panics, Hermione figures it out on her own and then Ron makes a bad pun. The examples a numerous and I have to really think more about it. I never thought the movies would affect me much (since I wasn't the biggest fan of the movies and so on) but they did and I didn't even notice. I have get to know to Ron now again because he isn't a bad person, he has flaws and merits just like Harry and Hermione but these two their flaws are often ignored in favour of pointing out how Ron had left in the Horcrux hunt.  
That will not change much in this story, I started in a certain way and this is more about Harry and his family than Harry and his friends, but I already have a new story planned for when this is over (So maybe 2022 ) and there it will play more prominent of a role I guess.

A short thing too, I dialled down Dawn in this chapter a little. She is important in Harry's life but in this chapter I didn't want her to steal the lime-light.

What do you think about the chapter? Do you like Daphne as Harry's end all be all?

Next up: A dance, a dog, a princess and a toad.


	92. Chapter 92

The doors to the Great Hall opened wide, sweeping the gathered champions in light and music. The Hall looked different than before. Gone were the four house tables. In their stead were a bunch of smaller round tables, each with 8 students around them, looking at the entrance. The head's table was the same as every day, but it had been lengthened to accommodate the champions and their dates as well. From the rafters, banners were hanging, showing the symbols of the three schools. The four animals of Hogwarts, the pink flower of Mahoutokoro and the double-headed dragon of Königsehr. The banners repeated themselves behind the head table. Harry noticed that a few of the teachers were missing. Besides the obvious Professor McGonagall who was lead into the room on the arm of a smiling Sirius and Headmaster Dumbledore, in whose place that Umbridge woman sat, Professor Snape, Moody and Hagrid were missing as well. He was not surprised by the former two but Hagrid wasn't someone who would miss out on something like this, would he?

This was it, the boy thought. His heart started beating faster. Now people would stare and whisper for real. Feeling his distress, Dawn left Daphnes and returned to Harry's shoulder, rubbing her small head against his neck. Warmth spread a little from that spot, fighting the anxiety he felt. Then he felt the grip of Daphne's hand in the crook of his elbow tighten as she whispered.

"Strength and Confidence." Were her words to him. Straightening his back, Harry moved forward, his eyes focusing on Sirius's neck. They moved inside, and slow applause greeted them. And to Harry's surprise and relief, the talking around him wasn't about himself.

"Who is with the Japanese champion?"

"Is that Susan Bones?"

"I think that is Lord Black!"

Walking down the stone floor, they came up to the head table. The slight pressure of Daphne's hand and Dawns talons digging slightly into his shoulder grounded Harry quite a bit. Quickly they made their way up the centre of the hall. Spreading out around the table, Harry remembered his training and pulled out first Astoria, then Daphnes chair, before taking his own place between the two. The younger one was beaming at him and from her wide smile, Harry deducted that she was having the time of her life. After he had made sure that his dates were both comfortable, Harry looked out and with a slight wince noticed that still, everybody was looking at them. He quickly turned away, towards the younger of his two dates.

"I hope you have a good time Miss Greengrass."

The girl smiled, blinking up at him. "Thank you, Lord Peverell, I am very happy to be here and on the podium too."

Harry smiled back at her. "I'm glad to hear it. And please call me Harry. If there is anything I can do to make you feel comfortable just tell me."

The younger girl nodded slowly, blushing a little. "Thank you...Harry."

When the commotion in the Great Hall turned a little quieter, Miss Umbridge got to her feet and walked up to the owl adorned lecturn, that Dumbledore always stood behind. Seeing someone else there just felt...wrong. "Hem Hem." Her fake coughing echoed through the room as she smiled sweetly at the gathered student."Hello my dears and welcome to this wonderful evening. My name is Professor Dolores Umbridge and the Minister saw it fit to put me in place as the headmistress of Hogwarts until a more permanent solution is found." Harry frowned a little. It had been the Wizengamot that had put her in that seat, not the minister. "It might be a while so I hope we can all be good friends. While I am certain you are all eager to celebrate the end of this year and the beginning of a new one, I would like to say a few short words before that. Most of you will probably not notice my presence in these halls during my stay, but I must warn you that those seeking to spread mischief should think twice. I have little patience with troublemakers. The same goes for those who indulge in improper behaviour. But I'm sure that will not be a problem, dear children. Just keep up your studing and everything will be fine."

Everybody blinked at her, not sure what it meant and they were about to give her rather confused yet polite applause when Umbridge continued to speak. "These halls have fallen somewhat from grace the last few years but Ministry and I will work hard to clear off this smudge. It is not the fault of you children, that this has happened but still it must be done. Be ready for a few changes around here, all for the good and safety of the students. First of all, the curfew will start after the evening meal." A murmur went through the room. "Secondly, flying in any form is to be sanctioned by myself or one of your heads of houses. Thirdly, I know what happens in the broom closets around here, we saw it in the Prophet only two weeks ago" Her eyes turned to Harry, whose face turned a little red. "That will end. No male and female student will be alone at any given time. School uniforms are to be worn as the school guidelines stating. No on" The murmuring turned louder. "The ministry will conduct a quality check with each teacher."

That brought Sirius on the playing field. "That is not your decision." He spoke. The woman smiled sweetly at him. Over their heads, on the enchanted ceiling, clouds started forming.

"Oh, I know. The head of the board of governours, Lord Malfoy signed that off. Each professor who isn't determinant acceptable will be removed from his position. Fifthly, the forbidden Forrest has been too long a haven for all kinds of creatures. The ministry will send Aurors to root these out."

Now there was a stronger uproar in the hall.

"You will be perfectly saved if you stick to those rules as well as the rules that will be implemented and we all will have a wonderful time."

Somewhere from the back, someone called out. "But what about the Dark Lord?"

Umbridge frowned, squinting her eyes. "I will not accept being interrupted! Who said that?"

And uncomfortable quiet set on the Hall, when a seventh year Ravenclaw rose from his seat. Umbridge pointed at him.

"Detention! Those lies of your old headmaster will not be tolerated around these Halls! I will spell it out for you. You-know-who is NOT back! That are lies Albus Dumbledore, who I might add is on the run from the law, put in place to enrich himself! I will not-"

"How dare you?" A second female voice rose above Umbridge's. The pink woman blinked surprised, turning to the shacking form of Minerva McGonagall, who had gripped the handrails of her chair so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were flashing as she stood up. The enchanted chlouds over the hall thickend, as a slight rumble went through the room.

"What was that Professor McGonagall?" The toad-like woman asked, caught on the wrong foot.

"You dare to insult one of the greatest wizards of all time? Albus Dumbledore is a wonderful person and a great mind and I will not sit by when you tarnish his reputation! I will not keep quiet. Last week I listened to you trying to force your way into Hogwarts and turn it into a slave state for the Ministry, rob us of our independence! No, that will not happen. I have seen your methods. Oh yes, don't look at me like that, I have done my homework. I know you voiced a petition to return to corporal punishment. I know that. The stupid ministry will not "

She was cut off when the pink woman pulled her wand and pointed it as McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, I think that you should have chosen your words more carefully. The Ministry is ALL! We owe our allegiance to it and the Minister. But I see you are too stupid to understand that. Minerva McGonagall, as of now you are relieved from your duties as a teacher and deputy headmistress of the school of Hogwarts. Leave the vicinity now."

Shocked silence filled the room, as yes, most thought of McGonagall as astrict teacher but she was well-liked and almost a staple of Hogwarts as it was Dumbledore. For her to be fired was something they were not prepared for. Minerva blinked also in surprise.

"Y-You try to fire me?" She whispered and it was a testament to the silence in the room that everybody could hear her. Umbridge smiled at her smug. "Yes, now pack your things ans leave."

McGonagall looked over the students, who eyed her and the pink lady who had just fired one of the most beloved teachers in school out of pettiness. "No."

Umbridge frowned, raising her wand. "What no?"

McGonagall turned again and Sirius rose behind her, ready to defend his favourite old teacher. "I said no. I will not let you reign here. This should not happen. Hogwarts deserves better than a hag-like you!"

It was still quiet as one shock came after the other. McGonagall cursing! That had no one of them ever seen. Then the silence was broken by a single sound. Somewhere high on the tower that was in the centre of Hogwarts, a enourmes metal object started moving without anyone making it. Taking up speed it swung to the side and with a resonating sound, the big bell of Hogwarts answered the words of Minerva McGonagall. People looked confused to the rafters. The bell never told in Hogwarts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge gripped hard on the edges of the lectern, looking around for anyone to explain what this meant. But it explained itself very quickly.

Then a new sound came into the hall. The sound of footsteps, made from metal. Marching feet, moving down the front Hall until the doors of the Great Hall flew open and in came two of the suits of armour, that were standing all around the castle. The Hogwarts Sigil was adored on each of the chest plates and the open visors showed empty helmets. Like a military parade, the two didn't slow down as they marched down the centre of the room, followed by all eyes in the Great Hall. They moved with clockwork-like precision and relentless towards Dolores Umbridge. The pink-clad woman staggered back a step or two when those objects came close but she didn't evade the grasping gauntlets that took hold of each of her uper arms, while students and teachers alike stared at the unfolding scene.

"No, let go of me! No, I'm the Undersecretary to the Minister himself, I order you to let go of me." Her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears as the suits of armour started dragging her towards the main doors. All eyes followed silently as she dug her heels into the ground or tried to but this didn't slow her captors even one bit. Reaching around, she pointed her wand at one of the two. Quicker than a snake, the second hand of the suit reached out, gripping the thin object. The sound of breaking wood was heard through the entire Hall and quite a few flinched at the pained howls of Dolores Umbridge as the splinters dropped to the floor in their trail, as the steps of both suits haltered in no way shape or form. Finally a few feet from the Great doors, Umbridge started flailing at them, but the only thing she hurt was her fingers and her pride. With a resounding bang, the massive oak doors closed behind her and her escort and all the sudden, the storm clouds that had formed over all their heads moved away and turned into a clear stary sky.

For a moment everybody looked at the doors, before slowly turning back to McGonagall, who hadn't moved from her spot during the entire ordeal. After noticing the looks, the woman blinked twice, before giving them all a short smile.

"Well, that was unexpected. But we came together here for a celebration, so. let us celebrate." Sounding applause followed her words, as people settled back in their places. There was no food, even though everybody had a plate in front of himself and a menu. Unsure, Harry picked it up, just like the Greengrass sisters would do next to him. But their confusion was quickly undone when Professor McGonagall spoke the word "trout" to her plate and a Trout filet with cooked potatoes and spinach appeared in front of her. Quickly people picked up on by the other people in the room.

Harry decided to eat one of the German meals, sausage with mashed potatoes and peas. It looked and tasted marvellous. To his surprise, a second plate appeared next to his, smaller, maybe a sausser. On was Raw cubes of meat. It took him only a moment to understand, then he picked up one of the cubes and held it up to his shoulder, where Dawn plucked it from his fingers. Chuckled at the delighted chirps of his familiar, he resumed eating.

"This went rather unexpected." Daphne said quietly from the side. Harry looked for a moment over to his other, but Astoria was already in a conversation with Svenja and didn't neet his attention. He nodded while chewing on a few peas.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it worked out that way. That Umbridge woman is a nasty piece of work."

Lifting her glass to her lips, Daphne smiled a little. "Oh I know, I met her before. One of my fathers' gatherings she was there."

Tilting his head a little to the side, Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that Heiress Greengrass."

The girl took a sip, then smiled a tiny smile. "I might have ordered the elves to lace her drink with something that would make her...leave early."

Emerald eyes turned to her, together with a raised eyebrow. "Was she hurt?" Before taking a sip from his cup.

Dark green met the emerald as the smile turned a little wider. "Of course not. But she might have enjoyed staying in her bathroom that evening."

Harry almost spurted out his pumpkin juice at those words and could only barely keep his composure. After wiping his mouth with the napkin, he gave her a mock glare. "That wasn't nice Miss Greengrass. While I was drinking."

She smirked a little, raising her own cup again to her lips. "Maybe, but then again sometimes you have to find your past-time where you can find it."

They kept up the little banter while finishing their meals. After a few minutes, the plates disappeared from the tables and it was time for the opening of the dance. To the side a set of draps was pulled back, revealing a small orchestra on a low stage.

Harry looked over at Astoria for a short moment, unsure. This was something he hadn't thought about but the girl just smiled ad shook her head, nodding towards her sister. The raven-haired boy gave her a short smile of thanks as he stood and bowed to Daphne, holding out his hand.

"Might I have this dance my lady?" He asked with the right amount of formality. She returned his gaze as her Long slender fingers touched his palm as she let him help out of her chair. Together they followed Ulrich and Svenja down the stairs. The middle of the great hall was open and a wide dancing floor now. They moved over to one corner, as the champions and their dates separated the floor between themselves as if it was planned that way. Low music started playing and Harry wrestled down his nervousness and started moving.

It was surprisingly easy once he had found his groove so to speak. He might not be the best of dancers but he was passable and Daphne helped. Being trained since childhood for these kinds of events seemed to help a lot in that regard. The boy looked over, seeing how the others did. Warrington was graceful, you had to hand it to him. His posture and dancing was smooth and elegant. And he was good looking, even Harry who wasn't into guys could see that. His date added to that, with her wide smile as he spun her around, it looked just natural. Ulrich and Svenja, on the other hand, looked really stiff. Their dance was different from the one the others danced, more of an old-time waltz really. It was noticeable that his missing arm was somewhat of a hindrance but even while that was, they were both just looking at each other and it was clear that this right there were two people who forgot about the rest of the world.

Akiko and Susan, on the other hand, looked wild. They danced the same dance that Cassius and his date, as well as Harry and Daphne, danced, but they took their own spin to it. They changed between who was leading and who was led, adding spins and seemed like they cut loose. Also, Harry was sure this was the first time he saw the Japanese champion actually smile. It was reserved and careful but it was there, while she lost herself in Susan's eyes.

Daphnes hand left his shoulder and her fingers gently gripped his chin, turning his head towards her again. "I don't like to be ignored, Lord Peverell." She reprimanded him with no real steel in her voice. Harry blinked once.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just wanted to see how everybody else is doing."

She nodded and they spun in a new circle. Harry focused on her and while he had known it before, he now really realised that he was dancing with maybe the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her swan-like neck tilted ever so slightly to the right, she looked into his eyes with these dark green ones of her own. Whatever spell she used to keep her hair in position worked wonders, as even when he spun her fast, no single strand got loose. Harry felt the narrow curve of her waist under the palm of his hand and he couldn't do anything but smile.

"You look very beautiful Daphne." He whispered to her as they spun closely.

A tiny tuck on her lips was there as she gazed into his eyes. "Thank you, Lord Peverell."

After a moment her eyes softened a bit. "Thank you, Harry."

The boy felt a slight lurch in his heart as she said his name and reenergized he spun her around with vigour. And just like that he totally forgot about all the people that were around, looking at them, just felt the moment and enjoyed being here, being alive, being free. He couldn't help himself but started laughing a little as Daphne's smile kept being reserved and small but it was there. Dawn who had held on to his shoulder the entire time and thrilled happily whenever they spun faster, fluttered her wings and chirped loudly, resonating the happiness in Harry's heart.

For a few minutes, they kept dancing until the song faded out and they stepped back from each other. It took a moment for Harry to really notice the applause as he turned to the side, looking out.

Harry gave Daphne another smile as he raised her hand to his lips, giving it a kiss. "I thank you for the dance, Heiress Greengrass."

The girl blushed slightly, as she curtsied. "It was an honour, Lord Peverell."

"Well, I guess I should go and-" He turned his head to the head-table only to see a second year Slytherin holding out his hand towards Astoria, obviously asking her for a dance.

"Oh...uhm, well that is taken care of." His eyes returned to Daphne who was also looking at her sister with now a real smile on her face. "Well, she did say she had friends here." Her gaze returned to Harry. "What do you say, Lord Peverell, shall we go for a second dance?"

The smile on Harry's face was just as real, as he picked up her hand. "With pleasure Heiress Greengrass."

* * *

For some time they danced together, enjoying the evening until Neville came up to them and asked a little nervous about a dance. Daphne gave him a curt nod and with a curtsey to Harry, she let the Longbottom heir lead her through the dancers. This came actually in handy, as Harry was thirsty and moved back to the head table. He felt a little tug on the bond and looked up to Dawn on his shoulder.

"Feel free to fly out there." He said raising his hand. The phoenix cooed softly at him before dashing from his shoulder between the dancers. She caused some startling sounds as she zig-zagged around before circling Hermione who was right now dancing with Anthony Goldstein. Sitting down in his chair he picked up his cup and took a sip. He looked over the mass of people. Daphne and Neville made an imposing figure, something Harry never would have guessed from the timid boy. Somewhere near, Professor Flamel and her husband were slowly swaying, not seeming to notice the energetic students around them. Harry saw with a little smile that Madam Greif and one of the teachers of Mahoutokoro were dancing almost like they were fighting. No matter what you would say, it wasn't clear who was leading whom in that interaction. Just now Harry realised that the dwarfs that had come with the german delegation were sitting in one corner of the room, smoking pipes and drinking from large mugs. Judging by the foam and the medium-sized keg next to them their own beer. The boy quickly looked on when he saw Ginny dancing closely with Dean. In the centre of the dance floor, George and Fred were dancing wildly with Angelina and Katie at the moment and most people gave them space, worried to get hit by some hand or foot at any point.

Sebastian and Anna seemed to have come together as they were dancing in a corner of the dance-floor and it looked kind of funny the large bulky guy with the small timid girl, but it seemed like she was leading him and not the other way around. Close to them, Ron was dancing with Lavender. Harry chuckled a little because he could see the awkwardness of his former best friend. Knowing someone so well, it was hard to miss that Ron wasn't enjoying the dancing but it seemed like the girl wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

With a frown Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting ina corner, completely ignoring his date Pansy. That was somewhat strange. Harry knew the other boy had learned etiquette like he did even more but he seemed like he had forgotten it entirely. In fact, while he looked at the two, Draco stood up and just walked away towards the door. By the looks of it, he didn't notify Pansy of that because she almost jumped from her chair when he moved. Something was going on, Harry was sure of it but-

"Everything okay?" A hand landed on his shoulder as the words were spoken making him almost jump into the air. With a racing heart, he looked back seeing his godfather standing behind him.

"Padfoot! Jeez, you scared the living crap out of me." The boy chastised, only earning a chuckle.

"Oh, careful Prongslet, we don't want Cissy to hear you curse like that." The man sat down in one of the free chairs next to him.

"Snorting, the boy turned to his godfather. "She isn't here, so no need."

That made Sirius laugh and he shook his head, before smirking at his godson. "What makes you think I wouldn't tell?"

Eyeing the older man, Harry shook his head. "I know you won't. And if nothing else, you wouldn't risk Narcissa calling you out on it. Also didn't Maraudaers honour forbids you from being a tattletale?"

Raising an eyebrow Sirius looked out at the dancers again. "Pulling out the big guns I see. Well yeah, probably I won't do that but never be too sure." Nudging his godson with his shoulder while talking.

For a short while they just sat there, looking out, comfortable with each other. "Why are you here Padfoot?"

Sirius turned back to him, tilting his head. "Saw you sitting up here alone. What is it, did you do something wrong with Miss Greengrass?"

Now turning to Sirius, the boy shook his head. "Of course not. Wanted to get a dring and then just watched for a while. And you know I didn't mean that."

The older man hummed in agreement, looking back at the dancers. It took a moment and Harry almost thought Sirius wouldn't answer him, but then he did. "I wanted to make sure everything went okay here. This being...well you know. I wanted to be here, in case you wanted to come home. Also, I wanted to see you settle in comfortable again. I knew Umbridge would be here and I feared there would be some kind of confrontation. She was disliking me before and I worried she would go after you."

Harry nodded slowly. "Well, she didn't get around to do that. Speaking of which, do you have any idea what that was? I seemed almost like Hogwarts herself threw Umbridge out."

Turning his eyes to the ceiling, Sirius rubbed his chin. "Not sure. That would be something you should ask Remus about, he was always the book worm out of us Marauders. But I think some scholars have speculated about the nature and power of Hogwarts wards. It isn't the first time something like this has happened if I remember correctly. But most of the time the at that time headmaster gave an order. I would guess, the wards are so old and powerful, they reached some kind of consciousness. And this consciousness was not happy with Miss Toadface."

Humming in agreement, Harry looked up, seeing Daphne move back to the table. "I think my absence have been noticed."

Sirius followed his gaze, standing up. "All right, I think I see Professor Sinestra is without a dance partner. And we can't have that with a looker like her."

Snorting, Harry smirked as he rose to his feet himself. "Please don't say something like that in front of me. Also, Susan is here. I might not be a chatterbox, but I can't say the same about her."

Sirius stuck out his tongue at him. "Oh yeah?" Then he got a little bit more serious. "No, I wouldn't do that to Melia. She is a wonderful woman and I would be a fool to lose her by chasing tail. So everything will be completely harmless. Stay sharp Prongslet." He clapped his godson on the shoulder once more, before moving away. Daphne crossed paths with him and curtsied to him before coming to Harry's side.

"Would you like another dance, Heiress Greengrass?" He asked, offering his arm.  
But Daphne shook her head slightly. "I think sitting down will fit me better for a moment."

Gracefully she took her place and as a dutiful date, he sat down as well, offering her, her cup. Thanking him, she took a sip.

"So, what is Lord Black doing here?" She asked after a moment, keeping an eye on the dancing students. When Harry followed her line of sight, he saw Astoria dancing slowly with the boy from before. He leaned back in his own chair.

"He wanted to look out for me." Seeing no problem in telling her. The girl nodded, drinking some more.

"That is very nice of him. My father was the same after this summer. It was nice, knowing that he worried so much." Giving one of the rare insights into her own thoughts and emotions. Careful, Harry leaned closer.

"Are you...still thinking about that?"

Daphne said nothing for a long time and for a second time this evening Harry thought he wouldn't get an answer and was about to apologies for being so intrusive but Daphne spoke.

"Sometimes. I don't really remember much about it, only that fear. I don't sleep well at those nights and Astoria does so too. What could have happened to us if you and the Black's hadn't intervened, I don't want to think about."

Harry smiled, looking over to her. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, while still sitting like the perfect pureblood heiress.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Harry said and he meant it. Leaving someone at the mercy of others wasn't what he liked doing. Dark green eyes turned to hi and like so often, the girl seemed to judge him, weigh his worthiness, but this time in a different light. What it was he couldn't say.

"You are a very brave person, Harry." That was all she said and he knew nothing to answer to that, so he didn't and they sat together for a long time, just watching the ball unfold.

A new song came but it was a slow romance song and they kept to their place and quite some students returned to their seats for that. Who did so were Ulrich and Svenja, who to Harry surprise had been constantly dancing the entire time.

"I'm happy when I am out of these robes." Ulrich commented as he dropped into the chair next to Harry and tucked on his collar. Svenja slapped at his hand and pulled it into her lap, holding on to it. The tired-looking male sighed shaking his head. For some time, no one said something.

"I heard that Dark Lord of England has come back to life." Ulrich spoke in an even tired tone but Harry's heart fell from his chest as he whipped his head around.

"Ulrich! Das ist kaum ein angebrachtes Thema!"* Svenja hissed at him, but the teen didn't seem to mind her. Instead he leaned closer.

"It's okay. Yeah, he is back." Harry felt like a dark cloud descended around them.

Ulrich tilted his head slightly as he looked at him with piercing blue eyes. "You think he will come here?"

Harry nodded slowly, feeling Daphne lay her hand on his knee.

Ulrich nodded. "Good."

That made the raven-haired boy blink. "Good? What is good about that?"

Ulrich waved with his hand around the room. "If he comes here, I want to be here. I want to fight side by side with you. I don't run from a fight."

Harry felt like his stomach was made out of stone as the dark form of Dawn swept down from somewhere in the rafters and landed on his shoulder, snuggling close to him in tries to comfort him.

"He is dangerous, the most dangerous wizard there is. Why would you want to fight him?"

For a moment, Ulrich stared at him then shook his head. "I need to prove myself. I...My father, damn son of a bitch that he is. He thinks I am not worthy to carry on the family name. I will show him that he should regret that he spurned me. Regret what he did to my mother."

Harry couldn't help himself. "What did he do?"

Ulrich stared back at him. "He had me. Vampires and humans aren't made for having children together. But arrogant fool that he is, father would go after my mother anyways and had his way with her. She died bringing me to this world, all out of his greed and ego." The bitterness in his voice was strong and hard. Harry wasn't sure what to say about it.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

Ulrich nodded and for the next ten minutes, they just sat there, Svenja rubbing her boyfriend's forearm, as Harry sat there and thought about that. What it would feel like to hate your own parent. He knew what it was like never meeting them really, but hating them was alien to him and he wasn't sure what was worse.

Finally, a new song began and Daphne pulled him out of his chair and away from those dark thoughts. They would dance and swirl but from time to time, Harry would look up to the table again, seeing the dark teenager and his bright girlfriend sitting there, watching.

* * *

It was five minutes to midnight and the dancing ended. Students and teachers came together in the middle of the room, while the large Hogwarts banner that hung behind the head table disappeared. Instead of it, a flaming number appeared, counting down. Professor McGonagall walked up to the stage and quiet came over them. She raised her voice.

"There is one more thing I have to announce. At the end of February, at the 22nd, the second task will be held. I ask all champions to come here Monday after the evening meal so they get more information. The theme of the task is Thinking. Before I have a few last words for the year, Master Grundngison asked for a few minutes of your time, as there is an old dwarven tradition he wants to hold high."

Short applause came, then a voice rose in the corner of the room.

 _The King beneath the mountains,_  
 _The King of carven stone,_  
 _The lord of silver fountains_  
 _Shall come into his own!_

People turned their heads, seeing Captain Grungnison stand there, slowly singing. One by one the other dwarves started singing with him.

 _His crown shall be upholden,_  
 _His harp shall be restrung,_  
 _His halls shall echo golden_  
 _To songs of yore re-sung._

Harry looked at the people surrounding him. To Hermione, her eyes glistening as she listened with a small smile to the deep dwarvish voices. To Neville, who had grown so much this year, had become a true friend in face of so much. To Susan, who wasn't looking at the Dwarves but had her eyes closed as her head rested on Akikos shoulder.

 _The woods shall wave on mountains_  
 _And grass beneath the sun;_  
 _His wealth shall flow in fountains_  
 _And the rivers golden run._

He looked over at Sirius who stood, his arms crossed in the background, not wanting to intrude into the students moment. He saw Fred and Goerge, their arms linked as they swayed to the sung words, grins on their faces as they couldn' be serious for the life of them. Somewhere in the back, he saw Ginny standing with Dean and for a moment their eyes crossed, but she looked away quickly. Yes, it had hurt that their relationship had shattered but what had been there, to begin with really? Some more students and teachers stood there and Harry looked at so many of them before his eyes turned to the two closest to him.

 _The streams shall run in gladness,_  
 _The lakes shall shine and burn,_  
 _All sorrow fail and sadness_  
 _At the Mountain-king's return!_

On his shoulder, Dawn turned her head, knowing when he looked at her. She had brought more joy into his life than any other person, and for him, she was a person, ever before. She made him so loved and cared for, he had no idea how he could have lived without these golden eyes and black feathers in his life. She was his blanket and cornerstone of what he was now.

And next to him, her head tilted slightly, Daphne was listening intently. Harry had no idea what it was but something pulled him towards her. It was hard to grasp but just being close to her made him feel better. It made him feel more whole if that was any indication. He had no idea if these were romantic feelings but there was something. Maybe it was the link to Dawn, the one she shared with him closer than almost anybody else, maybe it was something else. He didn't care. It felt good. And so he didn't feel weird as he took her hand holding it. She turned for a moment her head, before turning back. But she didn't pull from his grasp and with a smile, Harry listened to the last sung words.

 _The King beneath the mountains,_  
 _The King of carven stone,_  
 _The lord of silver fountains_  
 _Shall come into his own!_

Applause echoed through the room as the students cheered for the bowing Captain. McGonagall also clapped, before waving her hand. Only a minute to go.

"A year will end, a new one will begin. We have seen a lot of change, new friends, learned new things and did more. The world grew darker and we need to be each other lights in these dark times. I will not tell you what to do, as I don't really know myself, but when the dark comes closer always remember. It is those who stand next to you that will help you up again. We are a union and we will stand together so that when the next year ends it will be on a brighter note. We will see where the world will be in twelve months and go from there. Because that is life. One step, taken each on itself."

The numbers counted down to zero.

"Happy New Year Hogwarts!"

* * *

*"That is not a appropriat topic."

Finished. I wasn't sure what way I wanted it to end and this chapter surprised me more than anything.

First things first. Umbridge. I long and hard thought about if I wanted her to be a long stay in the story, but in the end, I felt that wouldn`t be good. We just came from the dark part and having her on the helm in Hogwarts just wasn't what I wanted. Instead, she will be more like someone in front of the tent throwing rocks and tantrums. I thought about her being there for a few weeks since she should get really nice and hatable for the reader but then I thought, no I don't need to do that. We all know her and some might say we love to hate her (the best villain in HP in my opinion). I don't need to reintroduce her nastiness and can kick her out just like that.

Now, Sirius is just good old Padfoot trying so hard to wrap Harry in bubble wrap without stifling him but there is only so much you can do really.

Harry and Daphne are not a couple here. They hold hands during that last moment of the year but they aren't there by a longshot. They just start to develop feelings so give them time. I often don't show much of Daphne's thoughts as she is the ice princess and showing what she feels takes away from that but do you want to see inside of her head too?

Ulrich, yeah he is a little edgy I know with the whole tragic backstory, but he is my one allowance to have something of a Gary Sue in this story in somewhat fashion and I hope it isn't too bad. I try to make a point in that he isn't capable in quite some other things, besides fighting, hoping it works. That is also the reason I minimize his screentime too.

The song the Dwarves sing in the end is "King beneath the mountain" from Tolkien's The Hobbit. Search it on youtube Karliene. You are welcome. ;)

Lastly, I have an announcement. I work on my master thesis at the moment so it can be a little irregular with the uploads in the future but I try to keep at least the two weeks rythm and hope I can return to one chapter in a week.

Please leave comments and review, ideas and so on. I always notice myself I don't comment enough on the stories I read, so don't be like me. Comments are the way to show the author that you care about the story really, that you want to engage with it.

Next up: Returning


	93. Chapter 93

Harry was sleeping contently in the morning when something hit the boys stomach. The boy snapped up flailing in the sudden attack. Darkness surrounded him and he blinked into the darkness trying to disentangle dream and real life for a moment before his stomach was attacked again by a fluff of feathers and a nipping beak. Blinking down he only saw glowing eyes in the darkness.

"Whas going ohn?" He mumbled rubbing Dawn's back. Finally, his mind caught up with their bond and he felt the mischief and happiness in her. Still blinking owlish, he reached out to the nightstand, turning on the light. His companion was perched on his knee, chirping happily at him, chattering away.

The boy yawned and rubbed her chin. "You can't let me sleep in can't you?" He asked while still rubbing on. Dawn chirped back answering his words. Another yawn followed and he looked over at the clock, after figuring out which way was the right way to put on his glasses. Six in the morning. Not the worst time Dawn had ever woken him, but then again, last night had been late. But Harry knew, now that he was awake, the little black bundle of mischief wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep.

Showing that, she hopped up and down the bed, fluttering her wings and chirping like crazy. The black-haired boy sighed, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I get up." His placation fell on deaf ears as the phoenix started continuing her ruckus. With a heavy hand, he pulled back the covers and stepped out of his bed. With a third yawn he scratched the back of his head, eyes half-closed. He walked the four feet to the side door, slipping into his bathroom. God, I love magic, he thought as the shower turned on by itself. Stepping under the stream of warm water he sighed a little. Brushing through his hair, he heard the batting of wings and a second later, the familiar weight on his right shoulder. Reaching up, Harry rubbed Dawn's neck.

"Wanting a bath too?" He asked and smirked as the phoenix turned her head, holding it into the spray of liquid with a gleeful feeling. Harry nodded and reached for the shampoo bottle. The weight on his shoulder disappeared and his hand grabbed nothing. Opening his eyes, Harry glanced out, seeing Dawn fluttering in the air, her talons grasping the searched for the bottle. Her chirping was almost like laughter as she dashed to the side. The boy smirked and reach out, trying to catch her, but the phoenix dodged his hand, fluttering to the other side.

"Oh is that how we are playing this?" He asked with a mock glare, crossing his arms. The phoenix tilted her head slightly, chirping as an answer.

"Well, I was thinking about drying you later, but then again the longer I need to clean, the longer that will not happen, soooo..." He trailed off, shaking his head, inwardly chuckling. He could see the inner fight in his beloved companion. She wanted to play around but on the other hand, Dawn LOVED the drying charm more than anything. Slowly she set down the bottle and pushed it towards him with her head. He smirked and ruffled her feathers a bit with his fingers, before taking it.

"Glad we could strike a deal." He said.

From there on it took almost half an hour for Harry to emerge from his bathroom again, as Dawn demanded a very thorough drying session and always tilted and turned a new spot in the stream of warm air that came from the tip of Harry's wand. Her gleeful chirps had filled the bathroom in the same way that Harry's laughter did.

Finally, after placating his demanding familiar and getting his robes in order, Harry climbed the stairs of his trunk-room. When he opened he saw that most of the other fourth-year Gryffindors were on their feet getting ready. He nodded at Sheamus once, who returned the nod. Dean wasn't in the room, probably in the bathroom, not that Harry minded. He had seen Ginny and him kissing during the Ball last night and while he was fine with them being together, he didn't want to have THAT conversation. It had awkwardly written all over it. So he moved past Ron's bed. The occupant was still snoring away Harry noticed. A second conversation he would like to put out of the way as long as he could. So he moved to Neville, who was just now tying his shoes, looking up.

"Morning Harry, Dawn. I hope you slept as well as I did." The slightly chubby boy said while rising from his bed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, slept well. At least until I was woken rather harshly." He mock glared at the phoenix on his shoulder. Neville chuckled, picking up his book bag. "Oh Dawn were you feisty this morning again?" The chubby boy nodded towards Harry's familiar who chirped in return.

Harry laughed and moved to the door with his friend. "Yeah, she was a handful this morning. Quite a prankster this one." They both chuckled and walked down the stone stairs to the main common room. In the middle, Hermione was sitting on a couch reading something Harry could only imagine being the lessons for the day. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she looked up and packed the book away, seeing them being ready.

"Morning you guys." She said while walking over with her bookbag also over her shoulder. Like always her school uniform was worn as it came straight out of the school-guidelines and she looked not a tiny bit tired no matter how short the night had been.

"Morning Mione." Said Harry while hugging her for a moment. "How did you like the dance?"

The bushy-haired girl smiled shortly. "It was wonderful and Neville was a true gentleman throughout the evening." Her words brought a little blush to Nevilles cheeks who quickly looked everywhere but his two friends. Instead, he hastily pointed at the clock on the wall.

"I t-think we need to leave if uhm if we want to get any breakfast." That wasn't even remotely true. They had more than enough time to get down and eat in peace, but neither of the other two wanted to embarrass him any further so they went along, leaving the portrait hole.

"How was your evening Harry? It seemed like you and Daphne got along quite well." Hermione asked after the first corner.

"Yeah, I think it went quite well. I'm lucky I didn't step on her toes even once. Probably would have killed me on the spot."

Hermione laughed and Neville chuckled. "Yeah, she seems like the kind of person. But I hope you had fun too, not just survived."

With a smirk, the black-haired boy nodded. "Yeah, it was fun. Daphne is someone you have to get used to, something I'm still not sure I am but I enjoyed the evening never the less. I just hope that the whole Umbridge thing will not bite us any time soon."

"I see what you mean. She seemed...not nice. I'm glad that she was gone. But I wonder how that happened. Seems like something Fred and George would do, but then again they couldn't have known."

With an agreeing hum, Harry stepped down some stairs. "I agree. Sirius said it was probably Hogwarts herself. Apparently the wards are so old that it has gained somewhat sentience. It happened before."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? I must ask him about that. Do you think it is okay if I write him a letter?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, you know he wouldn't mind at all. But he said Remus knows more about it than himself, since...well, you know how he is." Harry rubbed the back of his neck with a slight smirk. Sirius was many great things but being very book smart was definitely not the case.

She smirked too, nodding. "Yes, I know what you mean. I will write Professor Lupin later. By the way, what was Sirius doing at the ball anyway? I mean I saw he was the date of Professor McGonagall but still. I was surprised."

"You weren't the only one. He sprung this to me as a surprise as well. Said he wanted to keep an eye out for me on my first day back, just in case."

"That's sweet." Hermione mused when the turned a corner reaching the main staircase.

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm not that keen to have a lot of the conversations in the next few days. With Dean or Ginny. Can't wait for Malfoy to say something about this." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

Neville clapped him on the free shoulder. "We will have your back, Harry."

With a smile the black-haired boy turned his head to the side, nodding. "Thanks, Neville, it means a lot."

They moved inside the Great Hall. About half the students were there as well as most of the teachers. Hagrid and Snape were missing, but also Professor McGonagall wasn't there at the moment. Quickly the three found a seat on the Gryffindor table, pilling foot on their plates. The moment they had sat down, a plate of mealworms appeared next to Harry's plate and he picked one with his fingers to feet to his lovely familiar.

"Urgs, do you have to do that Harry?" Lavender asked from the opposite side of the table, looking at the insects with a scrunched up nose.

The boy shrugged, picking up a second worm. "Yeah, kind of. She needs to eat too. Not all about her his cute and fluffy so-" He was cut short, hand in the air when Dawn spread her wings and flew off the table. Turning his head, his eyes followed the black-feathered bird to the door, where she now landed on the outstretched hand of Daphne Greengrass. It seemed like the girl had come to the Hall with Tracey Davis just now and got greeted by Harry's familiar. The girl petted Dawn and looked out to him. After a moment she raised her phoenix occupied hand towards him a universal gesture that said 'Should I bring her back?'

"Or maybe not." Harry said while shaking his head. He returned his eyes to his food, ignoring the grumpy glares Lavender still gave him.

"Oh my god Dean you are soooo funny, did I ever tell you how funny you are?" The voice behind him made Harry duck his head slightly. After a moment he turned sneaking a glance behind himself. Ginny had just walked by on Deans arm, making googly eyes on him. Dean smiled goofy back at her, his own arm around her hip. Had they been the same way? Harry wasn't sure what he should think about that so he chose 'Be happy for her' instead of anything else. Still he kept looking over to where the two were sitting, trying to feel out himself.

"That is weird." Neville commented from the side. Harry nodded. "yeah, they got together quick."

"What? No, I mean what is Professor Lupin doing here?" The chubby boy pointed towards the head table and when the other boy followed his pointing finger with his eyes, it was true. Remus Lupin was walking behind the teacher's chairs, nodding to a few of them. He reached Flitwick and started conversing with the short man in quick fashion, gesturing a little. Remus looked better than last year that was for sure, being Sirius legal counsel allowed Sirius to put him on his own account tap, something Remus would normally never allow.

"No idea. But I guess we will find out now." Hermione said, nodding towards the rising Flitwick

At the head table, Flitwick pointed his wand at his throat and muttered a spell.

His voices filled the entire room. "Good morning everybody. There are a few announcements. Firstly, Professor McGonagall is out at the ministry today and probably tomorrow too, sorting out yesterdays events. To fill in for her I welcome back Professor Lupin."

It spoke volume about Remus popularity with the students that a lot started clapping, ignoring his werewolf side completely. Harry, Hermione and Neville were under the ones who were clapping extra loudly. Flitwick gave them time to continue clapping, before speaking again.

"Sadly there are two other teachers who left us, Alastor Moodey and Professor Snape. While Mr Flamel is so kind to fill in for the rest of the year in potions-" Again applause cut the short Professor off. The old alchemist smiled thinly while waving at them. Next to him, his wife smiled as bright as the sun. "Yes, we can count ourselves lucky. But still we weren't able to find a replacement for our Defence against the dark arts teacher yet, but this problem will be cleared soon, I am certain. In the meantime Minerva and I decided to ask Mr Kurfürst of the German delegation, as he is International Duelingchampion, to fill in for the time being."

The applause to this notification was quieter. People eyed the Grimm looking german who hadn't acknowledged his mention at all and was continuing to eat.

"Finally I have to announce that Madam Umbridge, who should have taken over for Albus as headmistress until a replacement is found, sadly wasn't able to return. It seemed like the ward won't let her pass, neither by floo nor by portkey nor by any means of transportation."

this brought cheer into the room and even though Flitwick couldn't show it he agreed with the sentiment. "That would be everything, everybody has a nice first day at school. Champions, would you please come here to the front when they are finished eating?"

With these words, the small professor sat down again, continuing his own meal. Harry returned to his own meal, while Hermione looked like she was hard thinking.

Between bites, Harry looked over at her. "What's on your mind?"

She turned her head, eyeing her friend. "I wonder what Professor McGonagall is doing at the ministry. At a time like this, with you-know-who out there and Dumbledore not here, you would think she would stay at the castle."

Looking back at the teacher's table, Harry nodded. "yeah, the staff is spread rather thin. She probably didn't have a choice. Maybe something private."

Hermione frowned more shaking her head. "No, then she would wait for the weekend or something. I don't like it. I feel like this is the ministry being petty."

* * *

"This is just petty." Minerva McGonagall was annoyed to no end at this moment. Her fingers drummed on the surface of the table while she stared at the people on the other side of it. "There is an entire school full of children I have to attend to, so could you stop asking me the same questions over and over?" Her frustration was enormous at the moment.

That pompous fool Fudge was one of the people sitting there, together with his 'precious' Undersecretary, who was glaring at her with thinly veiled hatred. Also in the room was an Auror, Proudfoot and for some reason Lucius Malfoy. The man had claimed that it was because he was the head of the board of governours and he wanted to look out for her but Minerva was not fooled. That mand didn't care a tiny bit about her wellbeing, if he could he would have had her out of Hogwarts today. But he missed the votes of two thirds on the board to do that.

"My dear Minerva." Fudge said like they were old friends. "I would love to do that but you haven't answered our questions to our satisfaction. How about we start over. What happened last night at the Great Hall?"

Minerva sighed, shaking her head. "As I told you before, there was an argument between your undersecretary and myself and she was kicked out of the school for it."

Umbridge flared up, squinting her eyes. "I was attacked! This was a vicious attack on the ministry! Cornelius, I again urge you to take her into custody! She broke my wand!"

Minerva snorted. "I never even laid my finger on you or raised my wand. There are around four hundred witnesses for that. You were kicked out of the school by Hogwarts herself. Then you had the stupid idea to attack the wards, resulting in the destruction of your wand. None of that is my fault."

Umbridge turned a little redder. "You controlled those wards!"

Minerva sighed tiredly. "No, again I didn't."

Umbridge snorted. "Yeah, I heard that. 'Hogwarts herself did it.'"

Minerva smirked. "She did. What do you want to do? Take a castle into custody? And before you you say again that that couldn't happen I might remind you that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Jasper the Vile was ousted from Hogwarts in the year 1764 by Hogwarts while she was without a headmaster. You should know that but then again, I have seen your OWL in history so I am not surprised." Yes, this was petty to say, but Minerva was tired. This was going on for two hours now and they hadn't come closer to a result than before.

"Now now, please Professor. We merely want to understand what happened. You say you didn't use the wards, correct?"

Minerva nodded, returning her eyes to the speaking Minister. To her surprise, Lucius Malfoy was quiet almost the entire time. "Yes, the wards are controlled by the headmaster or headmistress directly. As I am the deputy and wasn't sworn in, something the records in the ministry and the Hogwarts records show."

Fudge nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, but there is one person who could have controlled the wards. Being the former headmaster Dumbl-"

"Oh no! You will not drag Albus into this too!" Minerva's eyes were blazing furiously but the minister's smile didn't move one inch.

"Come now, professor. Albus Dumbledore is a wanted criminal and knows the wards like non-other. Madam Umbridge was his prosecution. Revenge would fit the bill."

Minerva glared at the fat man. "Albus Dumbledore is an honourable man and he will come out of the other side of this."

Fudge frowned shaking his head. "Dumbledore is a criminal and your loyalty to that murderer is quite disturbing Professor."

Minerva crossed her arms, staring at the Minister. "Not as disturbing as association with that man." She nodded to Malfoy.

The blond lord smiled his nasty smile sitting up more straight. "Careful now Professor, you wouldn't want to insult a Lord of the Wizengamot don't you?"

The old Professor narrowed her eyes. She wasn't one to back down really, she spoke her mind. But she had to be careful. Lucius Malfoy was dangerous and the laws favoured him over her, for his place in the damned Wizengamot. Yet before she could make up her mind, the door opened.

"No need. I will do it for her. You are a nasty little brat who crawls in front of his master's feet like a puppy." Sirius Black walked in, his robes in pristine condition, directly followed by Amelia Bones. While Sirius looked like he thought this was all very amusing, Amelia glared at the minister.

Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet, throwing a hateful glare at the man. "You! How dare you speak to me in this manner, I will-"

Sirius waved him off making a blabbing motion with his hand. "Yeah yeah, you will make me pay. I know I know. How about you keep your mouth shut while the important people talk, what do you say Lucy?"

The man turned a little bit red in the face. "You insolent bastard. I will end your whole house, each of your discards. Be it that brat or that bitch. You will see yo-"

The laughing was swept from Sirius's face as he turned completely cold. "Careful now Lucy." His voice was deadly. "Threaten my godson or cousin again, and I might add to that scar on your face. Now run along, before I challenge you to a Death-Duel." Sharp intakes around the table were made. A Duel to the death was something really serious. It was quite rare these days, even rarer than the honour duel. Minerva couldn't even remember one happening during her lifetime.

Lucius paled significantly. Death Duels followed different rules than honour duels. When called upon, he couldn't refuse or negotiate terms. Doing so could have him loose his noble position. "You are bluffing!"

Sirius eyes still trained on the man as he raised an eyebrow. "Insult my godson again and we will find out. Your move."

A beat of sweat ran down Lucius' face, as he licked his lips, eyeing the man. Everybody held their breath. Then the head of house Malfoy blinked and quickly hurried out of the room. The moment the blond left the room, his smile returned to Sirius's face. With a flick of his wand, he closed the doors and sat down on one of the chairs. He leaned back folding his hands in front of him, while Amelia stepped closer, staring at the minister.

"Cornelius, what is going on here?" She asked with steel in her voice. The minister blinked rapidly at her, rubbing over his moustache.

"Amelia. This?" He looked around. "Nothing, we were just asking Professor McGonagall a few questions."

"On a school day? With an Auror and Lucius Malfoy? That seems to be more than nothing." She eyed Proudfoot with the clear intention to question him later. The man had been in too many things in the last few weeks, something was fishy. Dumbledores trial and escape, now his second in command in the same room. Something wasn't right here.

Fudge seemed eager to explain it all away. "Come now, Amelia. We don't want to make mistakes. We only want to find out what happened to dear Dolores yesterday."

Amelia Bones snorted, looking at the woman down her nose. "Is that so? On what basis?"

Umbridge eyed her and then Sirius. "He has no business here." She seemed to advert the attention. But Amelia Bones was like a bulldog with, well a bone.

"Sirius Black is here on my discretion and since all this here." Her finger swirled around. "Is 'Nothing' there is no reason for him to leave. Now, since he has told me what happened last night, let me get the facts straight."

"Madam Umbridge was at the school, made insults to the staff and the school itself and threatened the deputy director of the school on the basis of personal insult."

Umbridge turned red. "That is not what happened!"

Amelia only raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't pull your wand on her?"

Umbridge blinked. "Yes but-"

Amelia cut her off quickly. "Right. Then the wards of the school weight your actions and tried to remove you from its bounds on which you tried to attack the school itself. Or did you not try to point your wand on those suits of armour. A rhetorical question as I have probably a few hundred witnesses for that. So the school wards defended themselves. Is that or is that not correct."

Fudge shook his head inserting himself in the conversation while Sirius only smirked, leaning back and playing with his wand. It was fun watching Amelia rip those two apart.

"Amelia, we believe that Dumbledore is behind all this. He could control the wards so maybe he was the one..." But Fudge's voice trailed off as he saw the annoyed look on Amelia Bones face.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore. This is the sixth incident in the last two weeks you insist on him being behind Cornelius. Stop laying everything on that mans feet. You know I disagree with your judgement on that part. And it is absurd. The conscious in Hogwarts, as well as the ministry, show him not being recognised as the school's headmaster anymore so he can't control the wards."

Cornelius shook his head. "He is nifty, who knows what he can do."

Amelia sighed, shaking her head. "That is horse-shit and you know it. While yes theoretically, Albus Dumbledore COULD have somehow infiltrated the school during one of the busiest times of the year and YES, he COULD have gotten somehow into the headmaster's office and he COULD have placed himself as the headmaster by some unknown way and COULD have used the wards to kick out Madam Umbridge, those are a lot too many could and maybes for me. And quite frankly the answer can be a bit easier. You and that pink idiot of yours tried to interfere with Hogwarts, which as I said before is independent and this backfired into your face."

Amelia didn't let anyone come to a word."

"Now, since this is about Hogwarts, I think Professor Mcgonagall and Governor Black should hear this, but I don't see any need for anyone else to stay here more than those two, and you and me Cornelius."

The profoundly sweating minister made it very quick to throw Proudfoot and Umbridge out of the room. Before the doors closed, Amelia pointed at her Auror. "Proudfoot, go to my office and wait there. We have a few things to discuss."

Then the doors closed and Fudge cleared his forehead of sweat. The practical thing about this room was that Cornelius Fudge wouldn't want anyone to listen. Still Sirius raised his wand, casting the Black Orb around them, just in case.

"Amelia, I know how this looks but if this finds its way to the public it could..." Fudge said while flinching a little at the darkness.

"End your carrier? Yes, it could. How could you be so dumb and try to interfere with Hogwarts? No don't answer, I think I know who set you up for this and he had left the room before those two. Don't answer, I don't want to hear your excuses."

Fudge was completely white now. Yes, he wanted control in Hogwarts but he hadn't thought this would get out of control so quickly. Lucius promised him it would be an easy sail and he would back him on the board, barring all headmasters for a time.

"W-What do we do now?" He mumbled, sweating even more. Amelia looked over to Sirius. She had wanted to make it public and see Fudge get a trial for misuse of office and more. But then again, you-now-Who was at large, at least probably and they couldn't gamble on a new minister. So this would have to do even though she liked it not at all.

Sirius folded his hands, speaking slowly. "Here is what you do, Minister. You will let Umbridge take the fall for this." Sirius raised his hand stopping the man from speaking. "You know someone has to take it really. So it is either her or you and we both know how you will decide. After that, you will say the ministry want stability and make Professor McGonagall here the acting headmistress until the board finds someone who is fit. She in return will swear an oath to not house the former headmaster."

Fudges raised hand lowered again. "That's it?"

"Well, then there is the spendings of the DMLE. They need more budget, after all as you said, Dumbledore is somewhere out there and has to be found. The ministry can't afford a second unfound criminal in two years doesn't it?"

Fudge nodded. "I can do that for sure. Thank you for showing understanding."

Sirius smirked. "There is one more thing. You will also cut ties with Lucius Malfoy."

Fudge turned white. "I c-can't do that. He is an honourable man and-"

"And he is bribing you like crazy. Oh dear minister, don't look so shocked, do you really think my cousin wouldn't talk about all those little things Lucius Malfoy send you over the years? No we all know you are deep in his pocket, but this ends now. He is a death eater and even though he has been pardoned, there will come the day of reckoning and who do you want to be? The man in a criminals pocket taking bribe after bribe or the noble minister, who was horrified when he learned what his yearlong friend was and cut ties with him?"

Fudge swallowed, slowly nodding. "The second one."

Sirius smiled and rose to his feet. "Wonderful, I'm sure we can all be friends from now on. Don't you think?"

The minister swallowed again, slowly rising again. "I'm sure. I-If you excuse me, there are things I have to attend to."

The black-haired man grinned, white teeth flashing and nodding. "Of course minister. Of course."

And with that, the fat man fled the room. The three stayed behind, still in the black sphere.

Sirius sighed, turning back to the two women who both looked rather unhappy.

"What? You know it had to be done. I don't like him getting away with all of this any more than the both of your."

McGonagall shook her head. "I don't like it. This isn't right. Blackmail and bribes. This is not how government should work."

The black-haired man sighed, nodding in agreement. "I agree and this has to end. But right now we need Fudge in the house, not in front throwing rocks at us. Voldemort is more important than changing the system right now. Like I said there will be a reckoning and I fully intend to help to give Cornelius Fudge exactly what he deserves."

Amelia nodded. "I wait for this for years. The corruption and nepotism in this government are staggering. But Sirius is also right, we can't rock the boat too much at the moment."

McGonagall nodded, sighing. "With a heavy heart, I agree. Now, that this is one fore."

She rose to her feet.

"I have a school to attend to."

* * *

A new chapter, something new. You would think with this whole Corona thing, I would pluck out chapters like crazy but it seems to really deminish my muse. I have no real idea why but writing this chapter was hard. But then again all chapters are the same way. The first 1000 words are hard and difficult and then it just flows out of me.

Harry's morning was a lot setting things in place. I wanted a little more Dawn/Harry love, something that was a little short the last few chapters. So here it goes.

I had no idea where I wanted to go with the ministry but suddenly it felt like all the building blocks fell into place themselves. I don't like Fudge like most of you probably don't but I don't want house Black to be too dominant. Slowly but surely they defang Malfoy, but the question is will they get it done in time?

The next chapter should move the story along quite a bit. More information on the second task and we will return to old Voldi, see what he is doing all this time.

Finally, something on a personal note. I am thinking about doing a second HP-story. Working title "Harry Potter and the eighth Horcrux.". It should be a story setting off right after book seven with Harry caring for Teddy when Voldemort reappears. The idea is that Voldemort intended to make seven Horcruxes and Harry wasn't intended, Harry was the eighth not the seventh. Killed and hurled back in time he finds himself in the past, shortly before the famous "You are a wizard Harry" words are spoken. Like time-travel in Harry Potter is he doesn't take his youngers place but is a different person. It has a lot of familiar building blocks but something different as well, being a different person and all. I like the idea.

There is one thing I am a little worried about. I want to make it an OP- Harry story. Being the champion of death and all. Yet I don't want to fall into the pit most powerful Harry authors tend to fall in, that is Powerful Harry=Awesome perfect Harry who is always in control. That takes way all the tension. So how to create tension without him being weak. I still figure it out but I take inspiration from the Isekai Genre, who have to deal with that problem quite a lot. Also I have a twist on Voldemort for that Story that doesn't fit into this one, I am really stoked about. For those who read the Novel "Necromancer", there is a powerful character in it that has a kind of like arc.

Now thing is, I don't think it is a good idea for me to write two stories at the same time. That wouldn't do, so this will probably see the light of day in maybe a year or two. Just wanted to tell you.

When you have ideas thoughts and so on, please tell me. Also, I search for good Powerful Harry, OP Harry or similar stories. Things I like in the stories I read: No all his friends are secretly bad and he realises it. No slash Harry. No problem with Slash, but Harry was always straight for me. Sorry for all the Slash fans, it is a great genre just sooo not mine. No mary-sue like everything is perfect stories. Also, I extremely dislike the "What if Harry had a super awesome friend, or the daughter of Sirius Black or his sister by his side" stories. While I do like pets and all, I prefer to take the normal cast and twist it instead of just making up completely new main characters. So if you have any recommendations I would love to hear those. Oh, Slytherin Harry is also something I really like too.

PLEASE GIVE ME RECOMMENDATIONS!

Have fun do comment and have a good time no matter the damn virus out there.

Next up: Stones are rolling.


	94. Chapter 94

Setting down his fork, Harry rose from his place at the Gryffindor table. His bushy-haired friend looked up to him.

"Off to the head table?" She asked, with a small smile.

The black-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. I will swing by Daphne, collecting Dawn beforehand though."

Hermione returned his nod. "All right, see you in class."

Harry nodded and started walking around the tables towards the Slytherin one. It was full but quiet, no one seemed to really notice his advance. The boy realised that even though he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts, he for the first time went to a different table than the Gryffindor one. And to think that it was the Slytherins, it made him smirk a little. Finally, he drew a few pairs of eyes, but Daphne sat near the head table and therefore most just glared at him, not wanting to cause a scene right under the teacher's eyes. Also, since Professor Sinestra has become the new head of the house of the snakes, they all still tried to gauge her really and trod carefully.

Still, it surprises Harry when the pale blond Malfoy heir looked up at him, he didn't sneer or puff his chest or anything. The boy just noticed him pacing returning to stare into his food. His eyes looked tired and he seemed stressed. Whatever it was that was going on, Harry didn't really care about it. Malfoy left him alone that was good enough in his book.

Daphne sat as straight and poise as she always did, eating delicately and careful. From time to time, she lifted her wand and hovered a mealworm from a plate next to her own up to her shoulder, where a beak snapped it out of the air. A soft smile tugged on Harry's lips. The two of them seemed so at ease with each other, just like Dawn was with Sirius and Narcissa and sometimes Hermione. This was obviously the bond at work. He sometimes wondered what they felt in it. Did they feel it tugging on them? Could they feel Dawn's emotions? Could Dawn feel theirs? He hoped it was that way, as he thought being bonded to that small ball of feathers was the best thing in his life.

Stepping closer, he cleared his throat, which made Daphne turn her head and stand up.

"Lord Peverell, good morning." She said with a perfect curtsy.

The boy nodded. "Good morning to you too, Heiress Greengrass. Miss Davis." He also nodded to the brown-haired girl next Daphne, who in turn waved her hand not even turning her head towards him.

"Monin 'arry" She mumbled around whatever she was currently eating while her head was propped up by her free hand. Daphne waved in her direction. "Don't mind her rudeness, Lord Peverell. Tracy is not a morning person."

Chuckling, Harry nodded. "I get it, no offence taken. I know someone who is the same way." And he meant it. You couldn't even talk well with Ron until he had his breakfast and was awake for an hour. Currently, he was sitting at the Gryffindor-table in a very similar pose to that of Tracey.

"I hope the last evening was to your satisfaction Heiress Greengrass." Harry changed the topic, looking back into dark green eyes. Like so often Daphnes face betrayed none of her emotions as she nodded curtly.

"Yes, I enjoyed last night very much, thank you. You have been a complete gentleman Lord Peverell."

Harry let out a held breath and swept away none existent sweat from his brows. "Pew, that is good to hear. Now I can write Narcissa, so she doesn't have to worry about me grievously insulting house Greengrass." There was a smirk on his face which took the throne our of his words.

Still, her face an emotionless mask, Daphne raised one eyebrow, not knowing how much she looked like a younger smaller version of Narcissa when she did so. "Very well. I will tell my father the same, so he can pull back the assassins he had hired just in case."

Harry blinked at her, eyeing her closely. "You are joking, right?"

The faintest of smiles appeared on her lips as she tilted her head. "I wouldn't dare Lord Peverell."

Harry chuckled shaking his head. "Touchè Heiress Greengrass. I will keep it in mind and treat very careful. I wouldn't want to wake up one night with a rose on my chest and a dark knife armed person on the foot of my bed."

Still only smiling very slightly, Daphne spoke softly while tapping her house sigil. "Oh Lord Peverell, we don't send roses. A horsehead would be more like it."

Harry laughed shaking his head. "Did you just reference the movie godfather on me?"

Daphne shook her head, her smile a little wider. "I will deny ever even hearing about it."

They shared that delighted moment, then Daphne turned back to her mask. "But I keep you here as you have something to attend to. I take it you came over to collect this pretty lady." Her hand rose to her shoulder, the delicate index finger stretched out and Dawn hopped on it chirping at him animatedly while fluttering her wings.

Smiling Harry nodded. "Yeah even though she seems to like you more." As if she wanted to answer his words, Dawn fluttered from the finger, landing on Daphne's chest snuggling against her with a gleeful coo. Daphnes smile returned as she petted the phoenix back.

"So it seems." He words were more spoken towards the blackbird than the black-haired boy.

He smiled, looking down at his companion, before shaking his head. "You are such a diva Dawn. Sure you want to stay here? I will leave the room and I think we both know what happens when I do that."

Dawn turned her head to him, starring for a moment, then turning her head again rubbing once more before she fluttered over to his shoulder, looking at him a little grumpy. Raising his hand, Harry rubbed her belly in an attempt to placet her.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but you know as well as I do that we both would not be able to bear it and you would start a mini feathered riot out here." With somewhat of a pouting face, Dawn chirped back at him, making him laugh. He then turned back to Daphne who waited with a patient look on her fac.e Harry bowed slightly to her. "Thank you for watching and feeding her. I would have had a very grumpy familiar if she wouldn't have gotten her fill this morning I just know it."

Daphne smiled at Dawn as she nodded. "No Lord Peverell, it was my pleasure."

Once more Harry bowed before the girl, taking her hand and placing his lips on her knuckles. "Very well. Good day to you Heiress Greengrass. Miss Davis."

He turned and walked down the table away from the two girls, seemingly talking to his familiar. Dark green eyes followed the back of his head as he moved to the head table.

"Are you alright Daphy?" Tracey's voice brought her back to her senses as she sat down again.

"Yes of course. And don't call me Daphy."

Tracey smiled at her with a toothy grin. "Of course Daphy."

* * *

Climbing the stairs to the head table, Harry was still speaking with Dawn. "Yes, of course, I love you, little one so stops pouting. You know I would have been unfocused if I didn't have you there with me you know that." Chirping back at him. Dawn fluttered her wings as someone stepped up to them.

"Good morning Harry." The gruff raspy voice was indicator enough as Harry looked in tired eyes.

"Morning Ulrich. How was the dance for you?" He asked.

A rare smile crept to Ulrich's face as he looked over at the Gryffindor table, where his girlfriend was at the moment talking to Katie Bell. "It was fun. Svenja loves to dance and I love having her happy." A wistful expression came to his face and for a moment he looked a lot younger, not as hollow and tired. He looked almost like the young adult he was. Then his gaze returned o Harry and the tiredness returned into his eyes.

"And you? I seemed like you had a good time."

A smile came to Harry's lips. "yeah, it was fun. If you would have asked me yesterday I wouldn't have believed you if you said I would have fun on a ball but it was quite nice."

their conversation was cut short as the last two champions arrived at the table and Professor Flitwick waved them to the side door. They moved in the same room they had been led to at the beginning of the tournament, with Headmistress Greif, Captain Grungnison and Sensei Tokugawa. Takeda Nobunaga seemed to trail after those but rather slow and Harry wasn't sure it the man followed them or were just wandering into the same general direction. But then he was through the door and had other things to focus on. The hearth wasn't burning at the moment and the portraits were all sleeping. Ludo Bagman was already waiting for them together with a man Harry had never seen before. The man was a head shorter than Bagman, with white hair and he was quite older. In fact, uncertain about Captain Grungnison's age, he was probably the oldest man in the room. Bagman grinned, waving his hand in a more dramatic gesture than it was needed.

"Ah wonderful, wonderful. All the champions just on time, perfect. Come in Come in and sit." Four chairs were placed in the middle of the room and all the champions took a seat, with Dawn fluttering of Harry's shoulder as there were a few flies in the room to hunt. Bagman looked a little irritated at the fluttering bird but then turned back to them getting his bearing.

"Yes, all right. The last few weeks have been quite a spectacle. we would almost forget that there is still a tournament to be held. First of all, this is Rudolf McGrady, from the department of international relations. Since Dolores can't enter the school grounds, Rudolf will take her place on the judge's panel as Professor McGonagall will take Dumbledores. With him on the run it will probably be quite hard for him do come and sit as a judge so we thought-"

Mr McGrady coughed a little, shooting the rambling Bagman a pointed look. Bagman stopped in his speech, blinking then he nodded with a still bright smile. "Of course, you don't need to know all that, thank you Rudolf. Now, for the second task. It will creep up on you fast, you know? It will be on the 10th of February and as you already know it will challenge your wits. The first one was about your prowess to overcome a problem with your power and skill, now it is your head that is needed. I take it you all got the hint out of your egg?"

Three heads nodded and one shook his head. Harry frowned. "I uhm well lost it, right after the first task..." He spoke unsure, looking at the man. Bagman's smile froze a little, before nodding slowly.

"Ah yes, that whole affair. Well, hmmm. Rudolf what do you say, we give him one don't you think?"

Warrington growled at that. "How is that fair? We all fought to get ours and you want to hand it simply to him? It is his own fault when he lost it."

Harry glared at the Slytherin. "Hey, I didn't ask to be kidnapped by Voldemort you know?"

It was weird to only see a few people flinch at the name. None of the foreign people blinked an eye but then again the Blood War had been a rather British thing so for them the name was nothing special.

Cassius turned his nose up. "Great excuse. Everybody knows that is just a made-up story."

Harry gritted his teeth. "It is not! I saw him. Want me to take Viritaserum to prove it?"

Cassius snorted. "Think I don't know how family magic works? You could tell me the sky was green with that backing you no matter how much Viritaserum people would give you so-"

"Enough!" Flitwick spoke loud enough to make both of them pause. "I say we let the judges decide on that."

Grungnison pushed himself off the wall he had leaned against. Like so often he was smoking a pipe as he stared at them with his one eye. "The grobi-blood is right. Even a blind dragon finds gold sometimes." His gaze turned rather nasty as he looked over at the short charms professor who turned quite red in the face but kept his mouth shut. Grungnison turned to Madam Greif.

"What do you say, girl?" He asked with a gruff voice.

The tall red-haired woman frowned before nodding. "He can have an egg in my opinion." She said briskly looking annoyed by the Dwarven Captain, who turned to Bagman and McGrady. "You too?"

Both nodded in agreement. Without even being asked, Nobunaga smiled, nodding at Harry in a slow motion.

"The heir of the three will get an egg before the second task." He said his voice brittle and his accent thick, before turning back watching Dawn fly around.

Bagman looked at the man for a moment before turning back. "Riiight. As Professor McGonagall is not here she can't vote, but on the other hand, it wouldn't matter really. So here Mister Po...I mean Lord Peverell." He reached into his pocket and after rummaging around he pulled the shrunk golden egg of it handing it to the black-haired boy. Walking back to the middle of the room, Bagman smiled.

"All right. The eggs, like said before will give you a hint on what is to come. Like before none of your teachers is allowed to help you, but I am sure you will figure it out. Well, I think that is it. Thank you for your time and good luck you all."

Whistling Bagman started leaving the room, the other people there watching him a little confused due to the abrupt end of the entire thing. Harry lifted the egg looking at it. Only now did he notice the small grooves around it like something was supposed to be wrapped around it. On top was a knob. Harry tried turning it and pushing but it didn't move. The other people around him got to their feet moving out the room, but Harry was still focused on the egg.

"Excuse me?" A frail voice asked. As Harry looked up he looked into the eld watery eyes of Takeda Nobunaga. Only now he noticed that they were alone in the room, well except Dawn and Sensei Tokugawa, who was waiting politely at the door for the old headmaster.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked, rising as the old man smiled. His white raven had settled down next to Dawn on the back of a chair and the two birds were watching each other with interest. Takeda watched them in turn.

"You have a beautiful companion their young man." The frail voice was laced with a smile. Harry also could only smile.

"Yeah, she is something else. Is that your raven?"

The older man chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh Shiro is owned by himself. I just have the privilege of being his friend."

That only broadened Harry smile as he nodded in agreement. "Dawn is the same way. She likes to think of herself as independent herself."

His emotions must have filled the bond as the black phoenix took flight and landed in his arms to be hugged against his chest. Nobunaga chuckled a little when Shiro landed on his own shoulder and started pulling on his thin hair.

"Ah yes. The youth. Life is still ahead of you."

Harry frowned a little. "I'm not sure. I don't like to think about the future. It seems kind of dark to me."

Takeda laughed a little, shaking his head. "Let me tell you something young friend. When you are as old as me, you will know that the future always seems darker than it really is. You are too concerned with what was and what will be. There is a saying. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." With a soft smile, the old man reached out and rubbed Dawn once under her chin like he knew she loved that. The phoenix cooed.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of that saying, so he looked a little confused to Sensei Tokugawa. But the woman didn't move at all giving him anything.

"Thanks, I guess. But I don't think that will help. I mean, if have the most dangerous wizard in the world after me and I worry about those around me. My godfather, my friends, my family and Dawn. I don't want any of them hurt. And now with Dumbledore gone, I just don't know." He looked down at the golden eyes.

Harry felt a shivering hand on his shoulder and he looked back up at the watery eyes of the old Japanese man, who still had a soft smile on his face.

"I know young man. The future can be daunting even for someone like me, who can see it. But will you fight for your friends, your family?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

Takeda's smile broadened showing a few missing teeth. "Then that is all you can do. Worrying and letting it dominate your life will neither help them nor you. So let me help you a little, at least as I can."

He rubbed Dawn again under her chin. "This one will live a long life, I can see it. Her string is long and strong and stretched out into the far future. And no snake will change that."

Harry smiled. He didn't believe in prophecies but then again it was comforting to hear that. Yet that was the moment Sensei Tokugawa stormed into the room.

"Nobunaga-san you should tell him about the snake. He is supposed to figure the egg out on his own."

The old headmaster smirked at the stern woman, shaking his head. "I wasn't talking about that. But also, I'm not one of his teachers so I can tell him whatever I want. Now, I wish you a good day, young man. And one last advice, take the station to the right, the other one will explode." And with those cryptic words, the old man let Tokugawa lead him out of the room. Harry looked down at his phoenix friend.

"Did you get any of that?"

He only got a chirp as an answer.

* * *

Hermione waved at him as Harry jogged down the corridor to the potions classroom. His familiar flew ahead of him and landed on the bushy-haired girl's hand. "Hi, you two." She said as Harry caught up with his companion.

"Hey Mione, seems like I am not too late." He said with a grin. The girl nodded, rubbing Dawns feet.

"Yeah. We wait here for about ten minutes now. No idea what is going on."

Harry shrugged also. "No idea eith...er." His speech slowed as he saw Ron coming up to him and Hermione.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" He looked nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry swallowed hard, nodding. Moving a few feet to the side, they stepped closer to each other.

"Okay, listen, mate, I...this is so strange. But I think we have to talk about Ginny."

Harry sighed nodding. "Yeah, I guessed that much. I'm sorry I hurt her, but I don't think it would have been nicer staying together with her without loving her, you know? I told myself I love her, but you know..."

Ron looked at him with a frown shaking his head. "No, I have no idea really. I mean I never was in love so, what do I know. The thing is Harry, I know you are a good guy and I know you didn't want to hurt my sister. Also, I'm kind of glad you two broke up."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Ron snorted. "come on mate, you are my friend and she is my sister. It was totally awkward."

Harry frowned confused. "But you said in the Infirmary you were fine with it."

That made Ron laugh a little. "Of course I said that. We just had apologised to each other, I didn't want to jump right ack on the not talking train you know?"

"Guess so," Harry said, still a little doubtful. But hey, he wasn't yelled at, something he had expected from Ron so beggars can't be choosers and all of that. "So we are fine?"

Ron sighed nodding. "Yeah, we are fine. I will not haunt you for that but I will stay a little bit away from you for now. Ginny would gut me if I didn't and the twins...oh boy...by the way, watch what you eat for the next few weeks, they are a tiny bit miffed, saying they told you they would act on that."

Remembering the talk in the secret passage, he nodded. "Yeah, they mentioned it. I guess I will deserve it. Just tell them that it shouldn't be harmful, attacking a Lord of the Wizengamot can get you into serious trouble, even if I don't say anything."

Nodding Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I will tell them." He then looked down the corridor to Dean and Shaemus. "What is it with my sister and my friends? First you now Dean."

The black-haired guy also looked over. "Don't know, how did that happen?"

Ron shrugged. "Dean came over during the holidays, visiting. We played Quidditch and when he went inside to use the loo, he didn't come back. Found them snogging in the kitchen." His tone was carefree yet thoughtful.

Harry felt extremely awkward and wished he hadn't asked. He still thought it was a good idea that he and Ginny broke apart but still it was weird talking about this so he only gave a non-verbal respond by humming.

The redhead ruffled through his hair, shrugging. "No idea what happened there. But she stopped crying all the time, that I think helped. Now I think that...oh look I think we start."

Down the corridor, Nicolas Flamel had just opened the door to the Potions classroom and smiled, waving them closer. Yet he kept standing in the door.

"Good morning everybody. Before we get inside and I say a few things, I would like to say something so there isn't huge shuffling around later. Since I don't like the divide into houses, each of you will take a partner from the other house, to strengthen inter-house unity."

His words were answered in absolute silence as neither Gryffindors nor Slytherins were really happy about this. Harry as one of the few with somewhat of a relationship to someone from the house of snakes was the first to move and stepped to Daphne. His example led to people following in his wake. A quick shuffle and a few words until most were settled with someone, with the sole exception of Malfoy and Neville. Former as no one wanted to work with him and letter because everyone dreaded having Neville as potions partner.

To Harry's still surprise the Malfoy heir didn't even so much as blinked but instead just turned to Flamel, waiting for new orders.

"Very well, no come inside." He stepped back letting them move in. Daphne and Harry were amongst the first and moved in, having a free selection of stations. Once more the room was brightly lidded in sharp contrast to the twilight that Snape prefered and filled with clean air. Harry led Daphne to the front and turned to the right, as the old Japanese man had said to him. The station on the left was occupied by Dean and Goyle. Harry shot the other Gryffindor a look but when their eyes connected both turned to their stations quickly.

Walking slowly down the ilse Flamel reached the front, leaning on his walking stick. "Wonderful. Now I know a lot of you were quite fond of your former potions teacher." Someone, probably a Gryffindor snorted. "But sadly he has moved on, finding his luck somewhere out there. No, I don't know why he left but I will do my very best to make up for his absence. Today we will start working on the Draught of Peace. This will take us the next four sessions to finish, so please be careful in your preparations. We begin with grinding..."

From there out on it was a fairly interesting lesson, as Professor Flamel was quite a good teacher. Sometimes he was a little hard to understand, as he spoke so quietly and sometimes his thoughts seemed to jump around but all in all at least in Harry's book he was a vast improvement to Snape. And judging by the fact that no one seemed to have melted their cauldron, not even Crabbe or Neville, seemed to indicate that too. The young Wizengamot Lord himself worked really well with Daphne. Each knew what part of the brewing they would do and what not. Harry was the better preparer of the ingredients as Daphne was better at handling the cauldron. The double lesson potions flew by faster than any before and it felt like only a few minutes when the bell ended their class. Dawn who had to spend the class by flying between Daphne, Hermione and Harry, returned to the boy who just saw off the Blond girl.

Together Harry, Neville and Hermione left the potions classroom.

"That was a nice change of pace." The black-haired boy said, turning once more to look at the open door. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I agree. He can explain so much better than Snape and working with Tracey was very easy I mean-" She cut herself off to look at Neville. He and Draco had sitten in the back. "How was it with Malfoy?" She asked.

Neville looked at the floor, thinking. "Strange. He didn't say a word during the entire lesson. I thought he would make fun of me or anything but he just worked, answering with grunts and nothing more. It was really bizarre."

Looking at his friend, Harry turned around a corner. "That is strange. You would think he would do something in that situation."

"Maybe he was worried Professor Flamel would punish him. I mean Snape isn't here anymore to hold his hand over him." The bushy-haired girl seemed thoughtful as she said this, but Harry shook his head.

"I don't know he is strange ever since we came back."

"What do you mean?" Nevills question was spoken a little more quiet than before. Harry looked around but seeing no one who would be listening.

"I mean, he seemed to be brooding all the time. He didn't dance yesterday and he left early as well as this morning he just looked up when I walked by and then looked down again."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe he isn't feeling well."

"I think he is up to something." Harry stated while Dawn fluttered on his shoulders. Hermione groaned. "You always think he is up to something."

"Because he is a git." The boy wasn't having any other. Malfoy was a nasty git, there had to be something.

"Yes I know but that doesn't mean he is up to something all the time."

"Hrmmm." They moved on, walking up the stairs.

"What did they say about the second task?"

Harry told them about the date, what Bagman told them and showed both his friends the shining golden egg as well as the words of Nobunaga. Hermione picked it out of his hand, turning it. "A snake you say?" She turned the egg, looking at it.

"Have you tried parseltongue?" She asked. Harry blushed a little shacking his head.

"I mean it is unlikely as you are the only parselmouth out of the champions but you should try it." The egg was held back to him.

He took it and lifted it to his lips. With a little concentration, he started hissing.

The egg didn't seem to care.

* * *

Somewhere far away from golden eggs and potions classrooms, there was a house. Standing at the end of an alley of trees. White walls, Dark roofs. A house old and only recently in use again. A house once muggle and now so not. A man was running down the gravel path that led to the door, as fast as he could. He wore a dark robe and a mask, showing no features. Under his arm was a thick tome, old and bond in leather.

The man came to the doors and without knocking stormed inside. A few people turned looking at the man, but no one pulled their wand. They knew that no one could come to this house, as long as he wasn't allowed to come here. The owner had used a trick from an old foe and hid the house under an ancient and powerful spell, so no one could betray the location.

The man hurried down the central corridor until he reached two massive dark doors. Composing himself for a second the man raised his hand and just for a moment he froze, before shaking himself and knocking.

"Come in." A cold and almost hissing voice spoke from the other side of the door. The man hurried inside.

"My lord." He whispered, falling to his knees. The man in the high back chair lifted his gaze from the fire in the hearth and turned his head.

"Come closer, servant."

The man crawled on his knees closer, kissing the hem of the man's robes.

"What do you want Yaxley? Is there a reason you disturbed my thoughts? Speak quickly."

The man in front of the Dark Lord shivered in fear and adverted his eyes, holding out the book he held under his arm.

"It was hard to get my lord, as the only copy is locked away in the ministry, but with a lot of effort and-"

"Quite!" The Dark Lord hissed out, waving the man off. Yaxley hurried back and out of the room because as he looked up his master was smiling and that was the most disturbing thing the man had ever seen.

Voldemort brushed with his thumb over the symbols on the front of the book. Three ravens, a Horse, a staff and wizards head in a circle.

Finally, what he had hoped for. Penned in the ancient past. A book that depicted the life of a single man and he held it in his hand.

The tome of Merlin.

* * *

A new chapter and new fun. I like writing this one it wasn't all that hard.

Now a few things like always. I totally forgot that Harry doesn't have the egg and that he needs it so that is taken care off. I will use the egg but it is different as you know. I first wrote it like Hermione figures it out instantly to give her more positive screentime as she falls on the back foot a little in this fic but that didn't feel right. Don't worry she will figure it out. Also maybe someone can figure out what has to be done with the egg? My tip it is something mythological.

As for Daphne, yes she feels something but we are well away from romance right now. Slowly, this should develop slowly. Says the man who is almost half a million words in and only halfway through his story :D. But what can I do I like to take my time?

I wanted a little banter between Daphne and Harry, I hope it fitted into this well.

Ron, I'm still on the fence about him. He comes off as pretty mature here but then again I don'T want him to fight Harry again, that gets tiring and we only now got them back on track, so yeah, he sees it differently. Also in Rons worlds, Ginny has a new boyfriend so everything is fine again. Simple thinking.

We all know why Draco is the way he is but I think something like that would change you so here is my take on it obviously inspired by canon.

Of course Takedas saying is stolen from Oogway from Kung-Fu-Panda. I love that old turtle and there was no way around it. Having a true seer in the story is difficult as he would know the future but I take the approach that he is a weird old man who talks mostly in riddles and only half notices the real world. Like Luna a little bit only more. He has lost touch to the now which is funny as he said to Harry he shouldn`t do that. So he speaks out of the experience.

Next up: The riddle will be solved.


	95. Chapter 95

Our boy who lived was sitting in the common room with a smile on his face. Dawn was turning and twisting before him in the air, chasing a little piece of Berty Botts Beans like a cat would chase a red dot. She caught it with a twist downwards and Harry smiled wide, praising her, before levitating a new piece of bean and the chase began a new. Near him sat Katie and Angelina, talking quietly between each other and watching the aerial acrobatics of the Black bird. It was a few days since the start of the term and right now he would have Defence. Since the school was still figuring out who should take up that position, he got free time on his hands. His homework was all done so he enjoyed his time with his little friend while the room was nicely empty.

The boy was just about to hoist up the third piece of the bean when the mirror that was stuffed into the pocket of his robes was starting to vibrate. Scrambling Harry dug through his pocket and finally pulled out the object.

"Yes?" He spoke to the surface and was rewarded with the face of his godfather who was grinning at him from the surface.

"Hey there Prongslet how are you?" The enthusiastic voice of the Lord of Black was emanating from the mirror, like Harry would stand right next to him. Leaning back with a smile, Harry tilted the mirror a little down.

"I'm good. I'm at the Gryffindor common room right now, how about you?"

Sirius seemed to tilt the mirror showing that he was sitting in his office. "Paperwork for me." The older man made it sound like it was absolute torture. "We have invested overseas you remember?"

Harry nodded, reminded that Sirius had told something like that. About a potion workshop in the US.

"Yeah, the American ministry is kicking a fuss at the moment. Something about the taxes for investment and a lot more. Remus and I are on it for three days now and I am quite tempted to test one of the Unforgivable right now."

Both Katie and Angelina stopped talking staring at the mirror in horror. Harry cleared his throat. "Sirius, I'm not alone in the room."

On the surface, Sirius blinked then called out loudly. "Sorry! Only a joke of course. Black humour and all." And the last words were said with a grin again, while Harry sighed.

"The Black jokes don't get better when you use them every day you know?" The boy reached out as Dawn landed on his chest, peering into the mirror.

Sirius smile broadened a little. "Hey, there fluffy ball. I hope you are annoying my godson there quite a bit, don't you?" Then he laughed.

The phoenix chirped in answer and Harry groaned. "Yeah, haha, let's all laugh about dear old Harry. This little princess today again woke up at five in the morning and deemed that time right for me to wake up as well."

Sirius smirked at him. "Is that so? Just like the last few days?"

Harry nodded, rubbing Dawns neck while she thrilled happily. "Yeah, she started jumping all over me and when I tried turning around she started pulling on my nose with her beak. Don't you, you little rascal?" He got a happy and somewhat mischievous chirp as an answer.

Sirius again laughed, shaking his head. "I feel with you. Melia always has to get out early and Cissy doesn't let me go back to sleep after she left either. So I feel with you Prongslet."

Harry stilled a little. Should he? well screw it, Sirius was always rather open. He stood up and walked a little bit away from Katie and Angelina. "Madam Bones spends quite a lot of time at Grimmauld Place right?"

Sirius nodded, suddenly a lot more serious. "Yeah, she spends most of her nights here or I am at her place. Well during the term at least. During the holiday, she has Susan there and I am with you."

Harry flinched a little. "Sorry." His godfather put his life on hold for him he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

At that Sirius just laughed waving it off. "Oh, Harry. You are not a bother. You are never" His eyes went piercing and he sat up straighter. "NEVER a bother to me. Don't worry about it. Melia and I are adults we can spend two weeks without sleeping in the same bed. It was actually quite nice sleeping in and all you know?" He winked at Harry.

The boy nodded slowly. "As long as it is okay. I don't have a problem when I'm home to be alone for some time you know? She puts up quite a lot with you you know that right?"

Sirius nodded while his face turned softer, a little whistful. "Yeah I know but I love spending time with my favourite godson."

Now Harry snorted. "I'm your only godson."

The smirk on Sirius's face turned into a grin and he winked again. "Maybe you are only the only one you know of."

Shaking his head, Harry smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Sirius smiled back and he nodded. "You know I would never do that to you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat the boy nodded. "I know Padfoot."

They both smiled at each other when a new voice called out. "Harry!" Turning to the portrait hole, the boy saw his best friend hastening towards him. Her bushy hair looked wild like she had been running and she was slightly panting. Hermione was many things. She was magically powerful, a good friend and probably the smartest witch Harry had ever met or probably will ever meet but one thing she was totally not, was being very sporty. Harry looked down at the mirror.

"Sirius I got-"

CRASH. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Narcissa's voice echoed out of the mirror. The image moved hectically and for a moment Harry caught a glimpse of the corridor in Grimmauld Place and what looked like a furious Narcissa before it was taken over by the stairs and Sirius's face.

"Huh, Cissy found my surprise and she didn't like it. Oh, she is maaaad." The mad cackling that the Lord of Black let out was cut short when he had to dig to the side, evading a yellow curse flung at his head.

Harry chuckled shaking his head. "What did you do Padfoot?"

The man turned on the mirror. "Nothing, I just- Oh hey there Cissy. Looking good you- No I- Hold on I can Au, stop hexing me." It was almost impossible to see what was going on until Sirius turned the mirror again. "Got to go Prongslet I AU stop it I try to say bye to my godson."

What every Narcissa was doing to him, seemed to stop but also looked like Sirius only had a few seconds. Harry smiled.

"Do go and make up with Narcissa." Then he called louder. "Hi, Narcissa."

The mirror was ripped from Sirius grasp apparently as said blond woman appeared in the mirror, only with green slime dripping from her forehead.

"Good Morning Harry. I hope you have a lovely day. Now, say goodbye to your godfather he is about to be brutally murdered." The anger in her voice was holding back barely.

Knowing full well that the tall woman was not to be trifled with when angry, Harry called out. "Bye Padfoot and good luck."

His words had barely left his lips as the mirror fogged over and then showed his own face.

"What did you godfather do this time?" Hermione asked as she stepped a little closer. Dawn took that to leap from Harry's hands and land on her shoulder digging herself into Hermione's bushy hair. Hermione let out a very un-Hermione like giggle and tried pulling the black-feathered phoenix from her hair.

"I'm not sure but it looked like he dumped a bucket of Shimmy-Slime on her." His fingers were trying to prey Dawn out for Hermione's hair, but the phoenix wouldn't let go. Finally, both of them gave up trying to get Dawn out of her nest against her will and settled down on one of the couches.

"You would think he learned by now that he won't get away with it. I mean who else would be pranking her? Professor Lupin or Kreacher?" Hermione mused and Harry snorted. Like Kreacher would ever do something like that but he nodded.

"Yeah, you are probably right, but I think Sirius doesn't care about that. He knows full well that Narcissa knows he was it, but I think that is the point. Showing that he is still young and not only the Lord of House Black. You know he loathes that he does that. But I also think rebelling is just his nature and for the last decade or so he couldn't."

Hermione frowned, nodding slowly. "Maybe you are right. He doesn't seem like a...well he isn't the most serious man."

Harry couldn't keep it to himself. "I have you know that he is in fact, Sirius." Only getting a swat on his shoulder.

"Prat." Hermione's word made Harry laugh loudly, coaxing Dawn from her makeshift nest and fluttering into his lap, rolling on her back and presenting her tummy in the most undignified and "Scratch me" pose she knew. Harry sighed in good nature and started getting to work. Crockshanks took that moment to jump on Hermione's lap and got in a similar pose, his tail swiping a little. Together, the two friends just sat there for a while, scratching their pets, even though Harry was careful not to even think the word pet, as he knew a sharp beak could be his reward for doing so.

"You wanted something?" He asked while his fingers rubbed the purring Dawn. Hermione looked at him and for a moment you could see that her mind needed a moment to catch up.

"Huh? Oh Yeah." Suddenly she got really excited. "I figured the egg out! Well more my parents did by accident but anyways.

While his eyebrow raised to his hairs, Harry titled his head to the side. "Your parents? They figured out the magical puzzle we couldn't figure out the past three days?"

Hermione nodded with a grin. "Yes because it isn't a magical puzzle after all. I wrote to my partners, thanks for letting me borrow Hedwig all the time by the way."

Harry shrugged it off. "No need. With the mirrors, I barely write and Hedwig got a bit grumpy for not having anything to do. At all, you are doing me a favour."

Hermione smiled. "Glad I could help. Anyways, I wrote to my parents and told them about the puzzle amongst other things, since it is so vexing. And my mom wrote back and asked if I meant like the Orphic Egg."

Harry frowned. "The what?"

Smiling Hermione stopped stroking Crookshanks, something the big cat was not very happy with and pulled a thick book from her book bag.

"Had to dig really hard in the library for this one. Isn't often used in Hogwarts really." She showed him the title.

"Greek Mythology by Fritz Graf. Never heard of the man." Harry said, picking up the book.

Hermione smirked suddenly really smug. "I guess you wouldn't. I found it in the muggle section. Anyways, in it I found the Orphic Egg, which is often depicted liiiiiike this." She thumbed through the book and finally found the section she was searching for, handing it to Harry.

On the page, there was a lot of text about an egg from Greek Mythology that was the beginning of everything. This egg, so the Greeks or at least some of them during a certain time, believed to be the first thing in creation and from it, a god came forth. That might have been Phanes or in other a different one from Pan to Zeug. This Protogod would then create all the other gods. This was all nice and all but what really interested Harry was that there was a picture next to the text showing a golden egg and wound about it was a silver snake.

The boy looked over to his friend. "Could it be this easy?"

Hermione shrugged. "You should try."

Harry nodded and handed Dawn over to Hermione. Quickly he pulled out his wand and the egg and started transfigurating one of the pillows into a silver snake. Without him doing anything, the snake started moving, swirling around the golden object in quick twists and settling into the groves that were all over the surface. With a click, the head settled on top and the snake opened its mouth. Harry and Hermione watched with interest as small pebbles floated out of the mouth hovering in front of the snakes head and stopped moving.

"Huh." Was all Harry got out. This was it? Harry stared at the pebbles unmoving form, wondering. What was this supposed to mean? He was looking at it with more concentration when Hermione scared the living crap out of him by squealing loudly.

"It's the Engonasin formation!" Her fingers trailed along invisible lines between the pebbles and now the boy could see it too.

"yeah, you are right. But what does this mean?" That he had no idea but Hermione was already brushing through the pages of the book again.

"The Engonasin formation is an astrological formation sitting between the Draco and vulpa and Lyra. It has influence over transfiguration and certain rituals are being held under its shine. But more importantly, I once wrote an essay about those for extra points for Professor Sinestra and while I did so I came across the fact that while Wizards and Witches use the name Engonasin for it, the muggles have a different name for it. It is-"

She slapped the book in front of him on the table, a side open. On it was a picture of a tall muscled man, holding a club over his head. He wore something that looked like a lions pelt and was wrestling a multiheaded snake-like creature. Written on the page was:

"Herakles." Spoke Harry softly. Like most people, he had, of course, heard of Hercules, the mythological son of the ancient greek thunder god. Harry didn't know much of the story, only scraps from his time in elementary when they had glanced over it but his eyes still widened comically.

"You don't think I have to fight a Hydra do you?" The boy asked his best friend who looked back at him with wide eyes too. Hermione tilted her head too, thinking for a moment.

"I don't think so. I am pretty sure Hydra is a muggle creation and there is nothing of that sort. But I will make sure to look it up." She had already pulled out a sheet of parchment and started scribbling away.

"this is much better, I think. This clue is actually very helpful. " She mused while nibbling her bottom lip. Harry frowned.

"How is that helpful?"

Hermione didn't look up from her parchment while pulling the book closer looking back and forth making notes. "Because it gives a game plan. I think you are supposed to take the role of Herakles. When he was denied serving King Eurystheus, Hera, the wife of Zeus, who was mad because her husband had fathered Herakles with a mortal woman and hated Herakles for that reason, punished him with madness. In his mad rage, the 'hero' slew his own children and sometimes the story says also his wife."

Harry stared at her in absolute horror. "I am supposed to kill children?" Only to get rapped over the head by a swatting hand.

"Let me finish. Also, this is still a school tournament, I don't think Professor McGonagall would allow that. When he came to his senses, Herakles saw what he did, he went to the oracle of Delphie in a search for redemption. She told him to serve Eurystheus and finish the task he would be given. He did and those are the famous twelve labours of Herakles. Those are what I think you are supposed to do. Maybe some, maybe all. But if we look into the mythos I'm sure we will find answers to what you are supposed to do."

The boy got a thoughtful expression, nodding slowly. "Sounds logical."

The bushy-haired girl nodded tilting the book to the side.

"Let's get right to it. First Herakles fought the Nemian Lion..."

* * *

Sirius straightened the collar of his robes. Tilting a little to the side he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His long dark green robes sat smartly around his frame. Yes he had always turned his nose on pureblood customs during his youth but damn, he did look good in those fancy robes, he had to say. With a smirk, he waved his wand and his hair bound itself in a ponytail. Leaning closer, he looked a little closer. There was no denying it anymore On his temples, some of his dark black hair had strands of silver in it. That was it he was getting old. Brushing his fingers over the lighter strands, Sirius sighed a little bit. He did look old too. He was quite certain he wouldn't look that old if it wasn't for Azkaban and Harry. The former was still haunting him, to the point that he was actually talking to Andy about it. He would trust her with his life, so he could trust her with his fears too. Still, he woke up every other night, clawing at his bedsheets, screaming. Having Amelia there most of the nights helped. The first few nights they slept in the same bed had been rough on her but by now she was used to his night terrors and didn`t seem to mind helping him through those hours when fear and depression had him in its claws and tears streamed down his face. Always the same dream. James and Lily, deeming him a failure, saying he had left their son behind in his selfish way. Every time he tried to plea with them but they would not listen and then Harry pulled away from him, impossible to reach. The only difference to the dreams he had in that hell hole of a prison that Harry wasn't a toddler in his dreams anymore.

Oh Harry, Sirius was sure that quite a few of his grey hairs Prongslet could claim. He had him worried so much. The tournament, his attempt, You-know-who and more. That boy got in more trouble in one year than the marauders had managed in their entire Hogwarts career. He was a magnet for all things that would probably make a good adventure book but was the pure horror as his guardian.

And still, Sirius wouldn't have it any other way. While yes Harry made his life quite stressful, none of it was his godson's fault and he brought so much joy into it in return. Sirius got so smiling only by thinking about that mop of black hair and grey eyes peeking out under those thin-rimmed round glasses.

A knock made him turn. In the door, Remus stood with a parchment in his hand. Sirius took in his friend. Having a full-time job did wonder to the man. Gone were the second-hand suits, his figure had filled out, he even had gotten somewhat of a belly. His cheeks weren't pale and had a tint of red on them. He looked healthier than he had looked like when he was fifteen.

A slight smile was on the werewolves face as he took in his last old friend. Sirius had changed in the last few months. Sure he was still a pranking goof that loved to smile and laugh but he had become Lord Black. Not just in the name but he filled out that role so well. He wore the title like he was born to do it, something that was somewhat true. Remus had noticed that Sirius had full embraced his political training and showed more than a little bit of talent for it. Sure he would moan and grumble whenever he was told he had to this Gala and that Meet and Greet but really when Remus accompanied him, he saw his old friend get right in there, charm, flirt, intimidate and deceive everyone around him like it was an art and he was the artist. The black-haired man had a feeling which old widow had to be flattered and what Lord needed to be provoked to get to the result he wanted to. And with Sirius, there was always only one result that Counted. Keeping Harry safe.

Remus stepped into the room, walking over while Sirius turned back to the mirror. "Hey, Mooney."

Reaching his friend the werewolf looked him in the eyes through the mirror. "Hey, Pads. Getting ready to go out?"

The black-haired man nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, dinner with Jasmin, Cissy arranged that."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Zabini? Does Amelia know about this?"

Sirius smirked. "Yeah. She said it is fine."

Remus looked at Padfoot unimpressed, crossing his arms. The black-haired man turned, looked at his friend with a careful smile.

"What?" He asked.

Remus stepped closer. "Amelia is okay with you going out with Jasmin Zabini, who...has a very clear reputation. I wonder why I don't believe that."

Sirius clutched his chest. "Oh Mooney, you wound me. Like I would ever lie to you." The smirk on his face got brighter. "Of course she is okay with it. And she might have given me quite a good incentive to behave. You don't want to know what she threatened me with if she caught even a whiff of her perfume on me." Then his face turned serious. "No for real, Jasmin, even if she didn't know, helped us out big time with Skeeter and I am to repay the favour. Amelia knows she has nothing to worry about. My days of chasing skirt are over. Look at this." He turned his head, pointing at the grey hair.

The werewolf snorted. "Grey hair. So what, I found some in my hair years ago."

Sirius grinned, throwing his arms in the air. "Yeah, but you were always an old man at heart. Now the package fits the content. I for one am a young energetic man with good looks and-"

"Grey hair and quite a few wrinkles around the eyes. Face it Pads, you are getting old."

"I prefer distinguished." Lord Black proclaimed proudly.

Shaking his head, Remus handed him the parchment. "Yeah yeah, Mr Destinguished, these papers need your seal on them."

Sirius pressed his ring onto the parchment and pushed a tiny amount of magic into it, branding his seal onto the document, before handing it back. "What is it about?" He then asked.

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Sometimes you should really read those things before sealing it. You could have sold me everything, made you my slave or whatever."

Just shrugging his shoulders, Sirius turned back to the mirror, fixing a strand of his hair. "I trust you." was all he said. That was what it was like with him. He trusted Remus so blindly that it didn't even occur to him that his best friend would have anything but his best interest in mind, a sentiment that warmed Remus heart to the core. After all that happened, after Remus had lost all trust in him, thought him a traitor, thought him to be a Death Eater, Sirius just got back to his feet, brushed off the dust and returned to what had been before without any second thought. Remus was to this day taken aback by this level of trust, which he never witnessed coming towards him by anybody else.

"So, what was it about?" Pulling his friend out of his thoughts, Sirius turned again and gestured towards the door. Lupin nodded and they moved out.

"Oh, just a business thing proposal for a new type of racing broom by Lightning Handle. They ask for 10.000 galleons investment. They say it would outperform the Firebolt by a fair bit and is at least quicker by 20 miles per hour."

Lord Black hummed in agreement. 10.000 was quite a sum but on the other hand, he was rich, he could afford it. "I'm fine with that. Anything else?"

Remus nodded, smirking. "We will get the first of the line."

That, in turn, made Sirius grin. "Well, Prongslet will be glad to hear that. I think I have to lock away his broom in the summer if I ever want him to do something else. I am pretty sure he spends more time on that thing than on his feet over the winter break."

An agreeing nod accompanied the answer of his best friend. "I would agree. Just like James. Remember that one time he tried eating and sleeping on his broom?"

Laughing the black-haired man nodded. "Yeah, that was hilarious when he drifted off and fell into the Black Lake."

Remus shoved his friend in good nature. "You were pushing him you prat." And with that Remus raised his wand and shot a stinging hex at him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For calling me an old man at heart."

Quickly multiple stinging hexes shot between the two of them before Sirius raised his hands in surrender. Sure he was a good dueler but Remus had always been the DADA guy in their little group.

"I surrender to your ancient wisdom." He said and ducked a new stinging hex coming his way.

A stretched out tongue later they reached the floo-room. Stopping in the door, Lord Black turned to his friend.

"Well, I have to go now."

Nudging his friend, Remus shook his head. "Only you can make dining with a beautiful woman sound like a chore."

Shrugging and holding open the door, Sirius spoke his mind. "You can gladly take my place. I would rather spend the evening with Melia or talking to Prongslet by the mirror."

Pushing his friend through the door towards the floo, Remus shook his head. "I would think Madam Zabini is more interested in Lord Black than some former Hogwarts Professor."

That got a smirk out of said Lord. "You will never know, maybe she would like you."

Remus stopped pushing and sighed, shaking his head again. "I highly doubt it. And I don't really fit her bill. I'm not rich. Also it would be a bad idea."

That made Sirius groaned, waving his arms around like a child that was throwing a temper tantrum. "Oh come on Mooney, you can't spend the rest of your life alone, just because of your furry little problem."

Now Remus frowned, crossing his arms. "As far as I know it is still my life, so I can't decide myself. Also, we have been over this Sirius. Many times."

To that, his friend could only nod. "Yeah, and you are making a fuss about something that isn't that big of a deal. Live your life! Go out there!"

Remus shook his head, turning away. "Get going Pads, you don't want Madam Zabini to wait for you."

"Fine but just...Think about it."

"I will." Remus said like he said every time they had this conversation. What Sirius just wouldn't understand was that Remus did think about it. Quite a lot in fact. It wasn't like he didn't want someone there for him. It wasn't like he hadn't looked at a someone and liked what he had seen. So he thought about the pros and cons so often. But he always came to the same result. It was too dangerous. One slip up and he would never be able to forgive himself.

Still, the thought lingered with him, long after the green fire in the hearth had died down and his friend was out there dining with the black widow.

* * *

A book flew across a room. An ancient book. A priceless book. With a loud smack, it hit the wall and made a second loud smacking sound when it came down on the floor. Not that the man who had thrown the book was in any way concerned with the value or age fo the book. The big python-like snake that was in the same room raised its head and started hissing.

Shacking his own head, the bald man walked over, brushing over the snakes head. "The book was useless. No hidden secret knowledge no nothing. With it being so tightly under lockdown you would think Merlin had hidden some powerful spells in it. But no just a story of his life, may he be damned."

Walking back to the throne he had sat on, Lord Voldemort sat down again, flicking his wand and a strong fire burst up in the hearth. With a please hiss Nagini moved closer, warming herself by the flames.

The Dark Lord laid his chin on a propped up fist and started thinking. He wanted to get to the Grave of Merlin, but the Tome of Merlin had no lead on that. So he had to find it in a different way. The question was just how to find it.

He needed a plan. That was, in fact, a lesson every Slytherin learned early in their time at Hogwarts. Always have a plan. And you could do everything as long as you could deal with the consequences. Later most Slytherins learned that a really good plan had other deal with the consequences. In Voldemorts case later had been the first week of his first year. But then again, he wasn't a normal Slytherin.

Tilting his head to the side, the Dark Lord brooded on. The location of Merlins Tomb was a very well guarded secret. Only a handful of people knew the place and it was under Fidelius and who the secret keeper was, was also a secret. Not even the Minister knew who that was. Only the Unspeakable knew that part and getting it out of one of them would be difficult. Unless...

"Alecto!" The Dark Lord called out and it took only a few seconds until the woman hurried through the door. She shuffled over to him quickly, kneeling down in front of him. Without being asked, she raised her right arm presenting it to him. Alecto had been used as a communication device for weeks now by the dark lord and the flesh around her Dark Mark was angry red and swollen. Not that Voldemort cared as he pressed the tip of his wand into the eye of the skull.

Hissing out in pain, Alecto bit her tongue, cursing herself and her brother for going out in search of the dark lord and cursing herself leaving the window of this room open weeks ago overnight. The Dark Lord had been displeased since his beloved snake, the only living being he seemed to care about was cold and she had ended on Mark-duty, as she and her comrades called it.

After he had used her mark, the Dark Lord waved Alecto off and returned to thinking. Since he had the time, he was thinking about his operation. His plan still was to use the Potter brat to perform his ritual of power and become unstoppable. Not even Dumbledore would be able to hold a candle to him once that was done. But to get to the boy, hidden away behind Hogwarts walls or the Black family house would need more resources than he had at the moment. Both places were warded to the brim and while he was the greatest wizard that ever lived, he wasn't all that sure he could storm either of those places. Yet. Greyback was out at the moment, negotiating with the packs while he had sent Bella to Germany. He wanted her to find the remains of the Grindelwald army. He would also have to leave the country himself to get to Transilvania. Emperor Vlad the First wouldn't help him if he sends some minion. The vampire was arrogant. But most of all he needed to get to that tomb!

After about half an hour there was a knock on the door. Entering quickly was a hooded figure that fell on his knee removing the hood as soon as he was inside. Blond long hair fell down on Lucius Malfoys shoulders as he bowed his head.

"You called for me my lord?" He asked in a careful voice.

Voldemort eyed the man for a time, tilting his head to the side. "Report what your son has to say, Lucius."

Licking over his lips, the head of hose Malfoy raised his head, nodding. "My Son has sent me a letter this morning. Potter is back at Hogwarts, that is for sure. But security has been strengthened as we thought. McGonagall runs a tighter ship than Dumbledore. Worse our second source inside the castle is missing."

Raising his head, the Dark Lord looked surprised. "Severus?"

The blond man nodded. "Yes. He has vanished from the castle and none of my sources could find him. Rumours say he has resigned and left to the continent, but that is only heard and say. I know for a fact that he isn't in the DMLE's hands, at least the minister doesn't know about it."

"See that he is found."

"Yes, my Lord." Another bow.

Lord Voldemort brushed his long thin finger over his upper lip in thought. He then picked up his wand, ignoring the way Malfoy stiffened and wordlessly summoned a strange brass orb that he threw over at the patriarch f the Malfoy house.

"Here. Send this to your son. He will walk along the wardline of Hogwarts with it and mark on a map every place where it stops glowing."

Lucius turned the orb, looking at it. "What is this, my lord?"

Voldemorts magic flared up. "Don't ask questions, do as you are told, servant!"

Quickly the tall blond mand was cowering before him again. "Yes, my lord!"

Leaning back, the bald man folded his hands. "I have a mission for you too, Lucius."

The blond man bowed lower. "I live to serve you, my Lord."

Ignoring the pageantry, Voldemort rose to his feet walking to the window. His hands folded behind his back and he stared out into the night. "I want you to get Augustus Rookwood from Azkaban prison. If you can get Dolohov out again, do so too, but Augustus is key."

Lucius stared at the back of his master, shivering slightly. "B-but my lord, my influence with the ministry isn't as strong as it used to be. I am not sure I can convince Fudge to let him go or-"

The Dark Lord snapped around and trained his wand at Lucius, making him shiver and shake in fear in an instant. "You will break him out then, Lucius. I don't care how you do it, I gave you a command, you will do as you are ordered. If you can't follow your orders, I have no use for you whimpering fool and Nagini has been hungry for a while."

Shooting the big dark snake a glance, Lucius pressed his forehead against the floorboard. "NO, No, my Lord I will do as you command, I-"

"Crucio!" Thrashing, Lucius Malfoy screamed agonising howls for a few seconds before the Dark Lord lifted his wand.

"Go. And don't come back without my loyal follower."

Thanking him for his mercy, Lucius scrambled back towards the door, bowing on the way. With a slight smirk, Voldemort returned to his throne, stroking Naginin over her head.

Everything was going as planned.

* * *

Ohhh it is so fun writing Voldemort. You can be evil and a dick and torture Lucius so much I somehow even feel bad for him. He not only gets the short end of the stick all the time, but it is also the poo covered one. But smacking him around is something that just writes itself and it is something I love. Maybe he will even get a story arc, we will see.

Now, Voldemort is after Merlin's grave. Why and so on will be pretty end game but we come now slowly into the phase of the story where we start working for the endgame too. After almost half a million words but still ;P.

Now at the moment, Harry is in a really strong position, with Sirius having Fudge under control as well as the Gamot, so I I am working on strengthening Voldi. He is the big bad so he needs to have his things. I like the idea of different factions joining in these fights, so we will see recruitment quite a bit I think. We will see.

Now, the idea with Herakles. That is actually my own idea. I thought long and hard what I could do for the second task since starring at a lake is suuuuuuuuper boring and I am not so big on underwater stuff. This was a sudden idea and I like it, giving it a certain flair. I think about an arena that is built like a colosseum and so on. At the moment I think about which of the labours I want to take. Maybe all, or they get to pick or something. I don't know we will see.

Sirius and Remus had too little alone time in this story so here is some of their friendship. I love filling my story with sometimes just random scenes that are only there for worldbuilding, but then again that is probably the reason my story is quite long already and nowhere near the finish line.

Still in search for good storys about a powerful Harry. Recommendations keep them coming just no slash, please.

Next up: Classes...I guess, not sure.


	96. Chapter 96

WARNING: This chapter contains the mention of rape.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Harry stared out at the blackboard. To say he was tired was an understatement. For the last two nights, he had worked deep into the night, reading about Greek mythology and what could substitute for those myths. Some were easier like the boar would probably be a Tebo, given that they were hard to catch and came from Africa, so some snow would help to slow it down. Probably.

But other like the Hydra had no real equivalent in the real world. The closest was a Runespore but Harry doubted that. For one the only really huge and therefore dangerous runespore, at least Harry knew of, was the one Professor Scamander had and for some reason Harry didn't believe they would set him against a creature he talked to twice a week and moved around without any worry. Also, he thought it was highly unlikely that the old professor would one of his charges to get hurt.

Stifling a jawn, he tried to refocus on Professor Flitwick's explanation on the switching spell, when finally the bell rang. With a tired groan, Harry rose to his feet, stretching his limps. Luckily for him, Dawn had spent the morning not waking him at an ungodly hour but slept long and had even grumbled at him when Harry woke her by picking the black phoenix. The black-haired boy got the silent treatment at the moment as Dawn had elected to stay with Daphne during their charms lesson. Tilting his head to the side, Harry saw Daphne packing her book bag with one hand, while the other one was buried in the black feathers on Dawn's chest. The phoenix had flopped down on the desk rather undignified laying on her back, wings spread out.

"You mind if I go ahead? I wanted to ask Professor Sproud a few questions." Hermione stood up next to him, her bag already packed. He nodded to her and started packing his own bag, even though quite slower than all the other.

Stretching once more, Harry walked over. A small black head perked up shortly as he came close only to turn away from him.

"Still mad with me huh?" He said as his companion turned to sulk. Daphne looked up from her bag, only to curtesy as she saw who it was.

"Good morning Lord Peverell. As I have no quarrel with you, I take it you were talking to Dawn?"

Nodding, Harry bowed in front of the blond. "Good morning to you too Heiress Greengrass. Yes, I had the audacity to weak her before mylady was ready to be woken."

Daphnes lips seemed to curl ever so slightly into a smile. "Oh Lord Peverell how rude of you. A lady needs her sleep."

Harrys own lips formed a small smile as he nodded. "yes, I know and I paid dearly for it. But can i do? I had to get going and I wouldn't want to subject Hogwarts to the experience of Dawn tearing half the castle down in her search for me, when she woke up alone."

"As would have been her right."

"Of course."

Daphne nodded and turned back at the phoenix. Her cold and unemotional mask seemed to melt away like butter in a hot pan as she leaned down, both her hands now nuzzling the tummy of the bird.

"Now, what do you say beautiful? Do you think you can forgive dear Harry for once?" She cooed at the small mythical creature. Her whole demeanour was so different when she interacted with Dawn opposed to anything or anybody else. The phoenix turned its head back at Harry. watching him for a moment, before thrilling and flying over onto his shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against her side and got a small headbutt in return.

"I think that is a yes." Daphne stated her lips still in a little smile.

Harry returned the smile nodding. "I think so too. Thank you for taking care of her for the time being."

"It was my pleasure." Daphne said as she picked up her book bag. Her blond long hair glistened in the light and Harry felt a little flutter in his stomach. What was that about? The slender Greengrass Heiress curtsied before him with a nod before walking away. Green eyes followed her out of the door and a small frown appeared on Harry's forehead. What was going on? Was he sick? Maybe, he hadn't eaten that much this morning maybe his stomach was unsettled. it would probably be best if he

"Excuse me, Lord Peverell?" The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick broke him out of the musing. The short man stood near the door, with his usual soft smile on his lips.

"I need to lock the classroom, so if you don't mind."

Harry blinked then nodded. "Oh yes, of course." He said moving towards the door. He would need to haste anyways, as he had Herbology next and it was quite a way down there. "Goodbye Professor."

With a wave the black-haired boy hurried out of the room, Dawn on his shoulder. Jogging down the corridor, Dawn fluttered her wings chirping happily. She loved it when he was running somewhere, just sitting on his shoulder. Harry chuckled while keeping his bookbag, familiar and clothes in somewhat order. He turned around a corner and stopped in front of the painting of a sleeping dragon. Reaching out, he pressed his index finger into one of the rocks on the side and with a click the picture moved to the side, revealing a dark and dusty stone staircase with cobwebs.

"Lumos." A soft light came out of his wand and Harry stepped inside. Dawn started chirping, huddling closer to him. She didn't like the secret passages around Hogwarts at all. The boy wasn't sure why that was the case, bust still reached up rubbing her belly.

"I know girl, but I need to get to Herbology and this is the fastest way. I make up for it later." With careful but quick steps he moved down the narrow stairs. The entire time he was whispering to his slightly unnerved familiar.

"Don't worry, its just cobwebs, I will be careful. There, I rub your belly some more and later you get a big bug okay? I know you will like it and...Wait did you hear that?" Pausing on the stairs, Harry tilted his head listening careful.

"Leave me alone you jerks." Somewhere a little high up the stairs a female voice seemed to have called out. It didn' sound good. Not thinking twice Harry turned and climbed the stairs again, hearing for that voice again, but instead he heard a male one.

"Oh don't be that way, little birdy. I'm sure you will like it."

"Fat chance. Leave me alone." Now Harry was sure he knew that voice, it sounded like Susan. Quickly stepping through a panel in the wall, Harry came into a corridor that was rarely used. Some statues were standing around but no pictures. And to the side, he saw blue Hair, almost hidden behind a pair of broad shoulders. It seemed like they were holding Susan against the wall. From the size of the two guys, Harry would guess they were seven years. The blue rims of their robes showed they were both Ravenclaws. One of them spoke.

"Oh, we will make you feel good. In a way your little foreign bitch can't you know and-"

"What is going on here?" Harry spoke with a firm voice. Two head shot around, eyeing him. Harry knew neither of the two.

The blond one frowned deeply. "Walk away Potter." He hissed at him. Frowning and shaking his head, Harry raised his wand. "I don't think so. Let her go."

The two looked at each other, before laughing. "Don't know who you think you are Potter, but if you don't disappear quickly you will regr-"

"Depulso!" With quite some fore the blond guy was thrown in Harry's direction, making the boy duck. The second thug followed his friends with his eyes when the cold tip of a wand brushed against his neck.

"It is you who should have run away, little Raven. Now what to do? Ah yes, Stupify!" Susan's spell dropped the guy like a sack of potatoes. Brushing her blue hair out of her face, Susan stepped over the boy, careful to set one of her feet right between his legs while doing so.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his wand still trained on the blond guy who was groaning on the floor. With a smirk Susan nodded. "Yeah sure. Thanks for the diversion by the way." She walked passed Harry to the blond guy and rammed her foot into his side, making him howl in pain. She repeated that two more times, before kneeling down and picking his head up by the hair.

"Listen to me asshole and listen well, because you don't get a second chance, you hear me? If I ever EVER hear you even looking at a girl the wrong way without consent, you can say goodbye to your bollocks. You get me?"

A scared nod was all the response she got, and a second stupify dropped him too. Standing up, she nodded to herself and kicked his stomach a fourth time, all the while, Harry stood just there in a daze. His friend turned smiling. "Almost finished." With a swish of her wand, she bound the two students and took away they finally came to it again.

"A...Are you doing this often?" He asked, carefully. Susan sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah and no. Ever since I came out, some people seem to think that it is okay to harass me or make lewd comments. These were the first who tried their hands on me. Needless to say that they will regret this greatly."

Nodding slowly, Harry stepped closer. "I think they already do."

At that Susan smirked once more, blinking fastly. "Wait till my Aunt hears of this." Finally, Harry noticed the shacking of her hand, still holding the wand so tight that her knuckles were completely white.

Stepping closer, Harry froze when he saw Susan's shoulders tense up. "I...I think we should get a teacher okay?"

Breathing heavily, like she was holding back tears, Susan swallowed hard and nodded. Harry reached out, picking up Dawn from his shoulder and placing the phoenix on Susans in a careful and slow manner. "Dawn watch out for her all right? I get a teacher as quick as I can."

Pulling his wand, he cast the point me spell and started running as fast as he could. Luckily for him, Flitwick hadn't come far from his classroom but still looked surprised seeing the boy run towards him.

"Lord Peverell shouldn't you be-"

Cutting the professor short, Harry pointed towards the stairs he just had run-up. "Professor come quick. Susan has been attacked and...come!" Filius Flitwick was a seasoned fighter, not only in duelling but also when he had stepped up during the Blood War. As fast as his short legs allowed him, he followed Lord Peverells up the stairs and around a corner, only to find Susan Bones standing over two of his Ravenclaws, both bound and unconscious.

"What is going on here? Miss Bones?" The girls head turned completely like on autopilot turned her head.

"huh, oh hello professor." Her voice seemed completely detached as she blinked at the short man.

Noticing her hundred-yard stare, the man carefully and slowly walked closer. "Are you all right Miss Bones? What happened here?"

Blinking at him very slowly, Susan shook her head. "No, I'm okay, they didn't get to..." Her voice trailed off and the rims of her eyes reddened as she suddenly dropped her wand. "They a-attacked me and wanted to...they..." Her voice clocked up as she sniffed trying to hold her tears in. Filius nodded, whipping out his wand. A pearl white labrador jumped out it.

"Minerva, call Madam Bones and get to the fifth floor on the north side of the castle. There has been an incident with her niece."The white labrador barked and jumped through the next wall. Filius turned with a sigh towards Harry.

"I think it is best if you go on young man I think-"

"N-no, please d-dont got." Susan whispered while Dawn rubbed her head through electric blue hair. Flitwick turned to the girl and nodded then slowly. He walked ver and unlocked one of the unused classrooms. "Very well. Lord Peverell, maybe it would be best if you and Miss Bones wait in here until the headmistress gets here."

Nodding Susan turned abruptly to the door and walked in stiff strides inside. Harry bowed down and picked up her wand, following. The blue-haired girl stood at the window staring outside, sniffing. Unsure what to do, Harry walked over, stepping next to her. The bluenette was rubbing over her eyes, trying to stem the tide of tears. Without a word, Harry held her wand to her.

"T-Thanks." Was all she muttered not looking at Harry.

For a minute or two, both of them just stood there, staring out into the rainy day. Harry politely ignored Susans sniffing, until the girl groaned, rubbing her head.

"Damn, w-why do I cry. Nothing happened." She grumbled while new tears dropped down. "Others...to others those things really h-happen. They didn' e-even touch me aside from my wrist."

Harry looked over. Susan frowned hard, looking out like she could force the tears back inside by pure will. She was always so tough, Harry often had he feeling like she wanted to show the whole world that there was nothing that could scare her in any way shape or form.

Shrugging. "I don't know. Feelings are weird sometimes. I'm not a mind healer. But I want to say, I don't care that you cry right now, what you did out there was pretty badass."

With a new sniff, Susan cracked him a tiny smile. "It was wasn't it?"

That got Harry smile. "Totally. I think if you hadn't knocked them out, they would have soiled themselves. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Susan's smile turned wider and Harry knew he had taken the right approach. Susan wanted to be in control and affirming that seemed to help. "Y-You know, Auntie sees the applications for the Auror corps and knows that our DADA lessons are crap. So since first year I have tutors and so on every holiday. Jennifer, my tutor, is totally an ass-kicker. Was an American Auror, before she came here, doing security work. She said she didn't want me to know how to duel but to fight. She also said, only a focused enemy is a dangerous enemy. So when you called out to them, I took the chance." The grin on her face, when she thought about that broadened.

Harry smiled, nodding. "And well done doing so. Remind me to never get on your bad side ever again."

That actually got Susan to laugh. "We will see Peverell. We will see."

"Are you okay Cissy?"

Frowning a little, Narcissa set down the evening papers pushing those towards her cousin. Sirius picked them up, while she contemplated what she had read. Frowning himself, Sirius scanned the page until his eyes caught up on a single line of text.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy announces his engagement with Johanna Flint. The daily prophet wishes the happy couple all best and..." Dropping the papers, the Lord of House Black eyed his cousin carefully. "How do you feel about this?"

the blond and black-haired woman leaned back, folding her fingers in front of herself. "I'm not sure. My mind tells me that I shouldn't care. He is in the past and the only thing about him that should concern me is my Drake but on the other hand." Sighing she shook her head. "I pity the girl. I don't think anybody should endure Lucius no matter what."

Nodding, Sirius folded his hands himself. "Yeah. I agree. I don't think it was the girl's decision to marry a man over 15 years her senior."

Narcissa nodded. This was pureblood customs for everybody. Girls got married off for monetary gain or an alliance and rarely it was the thing the girl hoped for. In the last twenty years the amount of arranged marriages had gone down, sure but the traditionalists stuck with the idea stubbornly. And now a new young girl would have to live with the man. A small part of Narcissa wondered what would have been if she had stuck to Lucius, hadn't asked for refuge in her maidens house. Would that girl be free to live a happy life instead of sticking with that bastard?

"It's not your fault Cissy." Her cousin's voice was soft with a sad undertone. It was surprising how well he knew her. Years in prison and he could still see her motivations so clearly.

"I know that Sirius. I know that it isn't my fault but his. Still, I feel for the girl. And there is nothing we can do about it."

With a sad look, Sirius nodded. There wasn't anything they could do. It didn't matter that they had the most influence in the Wizengamot, nothing was Malfoy did here was illegal and the Flint family was in no way under their control. And even if it was, the blond git would just find another girl next. Sadly, even though his dark reputation, he was still a thought after bachelor.

"At least it isn't Draco." He offered. Sirius had a difficult time thinking about Narcissa's boy. Two of his closest people, Harry and Cissy had so different perceptions. Sure Cissy knew her boy was spoiled and a lot like his father but she loved him like only a mother could love their child and even though Sirius had no offspring himself, he understood. He felt the same love whenever he looked at Prongslet. This burning love that filled every pore of him. And while yes, Harry disliked Draco a lot, the boy also understood that not everything was the same for everybody and that Narcissa loved him. So Sirius tried, for the most part, to keep out of it, never saying anything about the boy if he could avoid it, keeping his opinion to himself. To himself, he felt for the boy. Yes, he was pompous, but he reminded him so much of Regulus in his younger years.

Narcissa nodded. Heirship and Primacy of an older house were a very complicated subject matter. Given that Lucius had married into her family even though they took the Malfoy name had given Sirius the ability to cancel Draco's contract with the Parkinson daughter as it was the continuation of the house. But since then, Narcissa had left the Malfoy house and Draco had denounced her and with that House Black. The rules got quite unclear when you came to this part. There was an unspoken agreement between the two houses, as neither wanted to find out whos claim was bigger in this case, the Primacy of a renounced mother or the father and heirship. But one day it would happen and Sirius had all intentions of going to court for this.

"Let's hope it stay that way."

Getting up, Sirius walked over, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It will. Lucius won't risk it. And if he does, we will get him. Remember what Grandfather always said? The house of Black gets what it wants."

Narcissa nodded with a smile. "Oh yes, I remember. He said it so often. But enough of this. Speaking of staying, why are you here Sirius?"

Smirking, the tall black-haired man shook his head. "Do I have to have a reason for staying at home?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "given that you spend almost every second night at Bones Manor, I would say, yes."

The man sighed. "Yeah, something happened to Susan, Melia stays at Hogwarts for the night. So I will spend the evening with Remus. Probably."

Narcissa got to her feet nodding. "All right, I will head off to visit Jasmin. We still owe her for that Skeeter information."

Sirius who has headed to the door turned around with a winning smile. "On the other hand, it might be nice joining you and-"

Narcissa held out her hand stopping that line of thought. "No, not going to happen. One of these days, Jasmin will try a love-potion and I wouldn't want to explain that to Madam Bones."

Sirius pouted, crossing his arms. "Oh poo. You are such a spoilsport. Like I would ever do something. I know what a wonderful woman Melia is and how lucky I am."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow. "Go play with your friend and stop pouting. It gives you wrinkles."

Being the epitome of maturity he was, Sirius stuck out his tongue to her and then had to dodge a stinging hex that flew his way. With a grin, he dove out of the kitchen.

Mission taking Cissy mind of things had been a success once more.

* * *

The great hall was filled with students who were taking their meals. It was the usual noise of clattering silverware and the occasional slurping while a constant quiet buzz of conversation floated through the room. Harry hurried past the Gryffindor table and slid into the seat next to Hermione.

"Harry! Where have you been all day?" His best friend asked, putting down her fork full of salat.

Picking up his plate and placing a piece of chicken breast on it, he spoke quietly. "Infirmary."

That instantly got the girl next to him to look him up and down. "Wha? Are you okay?"

He nodded chewing a little bit of potatoes. "Yeah, I am fine. I stayed with Susan."

Now he had Hermione's full attention, who stopped completely eating.

"Is she okay? I wondered during Runes where she would be."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she is okay. I think it's something she should tell you herself."

Hermione measured him with her gaze before nodding. He was right, it was rather rude talking about someone else's remedies without them present. So instead she turned back to her salat and Harry resumed feeding Dawn who got a treat today, as Harry still made up for waking her early this morning.

The peace of the great hall ended, when Professor McGonagall walked in through the side door, moving past the head table and stepped behind the owl adored lecturn that was covered with a dozen candles. Her face was firm and she looked quite tired. The job of headmistress was quite taxing. Yes, she had taken up a lot of Albus paperwork, but given the Tournament and the fact that she hadn't decided on a second in command. It felt wrong filling her old spot as she still believed that Albus would return before long and all would get back to normal soon. Still, the amount of work wasn't a little one and now this thing happened and she could have gone without this nasty wakeup call that the school wasn't problem-free. Add to that the fact that you-know-who was somewhere out there and would one day come to the gates of this school and you hade Minerva McGonagall who didn't sleep a lot in the last few weeks.

"May I have your attention please?" She called out into the big hall. It spoke volumes about her authority that it only took a few moments for the noise to die down and the students turn to her.

"Today, something horrible happened in these halls and it can't go unnoticed. One of our students was attacked by her fellow peers. With horrible motivation and malicious intent. Preying on the innocence of a classmate, no on anyone disgusts me. I am ashamed I have to stand here and say that something like this happened in these halls. In these halls, where all of you should feel safe and secure. I'm ashamed that I couldn't guarantee this. I feel ashamed to say, that even though the attack was prevented, the perpetrators dared even trying to do so."

Minerva sighed, rubbing her forehead. Then her face turned firm. "But let me say this: Such behaviour will not be accepted or tolerated. We will not turn a blind eye to harmful behaviour. As you will notice in the next couple of days, Mr Freeton and Mr Torband have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, for the attempted sexual assault on a fellow student. Their wands have been snapped. I will not disclose the name of their victim, as they will decide whether they want to go public or not. Thank you."

With those words, Minerva turned to leave behind a stunned Great Hall, rushing out the door back to work.  
Albus where are you?

* * *

A non-discribtive man walked down a random road in the south of Birmingham. He wore a black trenchcoat, had grey hair and a thin beard. A red bow-tie blinked through his coat. Pulling out the piece of parchment he read again. 10th Olive street. He looked up at the grey house he stood in front of. All houses in this street looked more or less the same, run-down and simple, build during the years after the second world war to replace bombed down once. These buildings had been build quick and simple getting people a place to live without a lot of thought about what would happen to those buildings in the future. Today those dull and dirty places were a spot to shove of those with little money. A lot of low-income families and unemployed were living here now.

Not that the man cared for any of this. He had no idea what the second world war was, nor did he care for the lives of muggles. Climbing the stairs to the door, he knocked on it. Nothing happened. He knocked again. He knew his target was home at the moment.

Still nobody opened the door. Frowning he looked over to the side. There was a row of small things like nameplates, with buttons next to those names. He had no idea what the meaning was.

"Can I 'elp ya fella?" A gruff voice asked him. The accent was thick. The man turned, seeing a wide man a few steps down the stairs. For a moment he had to fight the sneer that wanted to come to his face. Filthy muggle, his breath smelled and he looked fat and poor. But he was on a mission and he gathered he would never find his target another way.

"Yes. I search for a man named Ickleton." Well that wasn't true but this was the name his target used or so they were told.

The man nodded, smacking his lips. "Ah yea', t'at guy. Never leaves 'is flat. The second floor, t'ird door on t'e rig't."With those words, the wide muggle pushed past him and simply opened the door. The man watched him walk into the house, looking around. When he then stepped inside, he was greeted with a strange mix of different smells. The corridor and staircase were run down. Paint flacked from the walls and the wooden stepped were worn out. While the man climbed the stairs, he wondered. It seemed like this house was parted into multiple sections and in each different people lived. Typical for muggles to live together like animals in a barn. And it was filthy. Why would no one clean the staircase?

But he didn't really care enough to think about it. Finally, he reached the second floor and found the door. On a small sign was written Ickleton. Nodding to himself, the man pulled out the wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the lock. A moment of concentration, a distinct clicking sound was to be heard. Carefully he pushed open the door. A dark room was behind it. A couch stood to one side, the windows were dirty and the curtains were pulled. Stepping over the threshold, the man swung his wand from the right to the left, scanning the room. There wasn't much in it, only a few run-down pieces of furniture, a bed a small kitchen. A single grandfather clock stood in the corner. But there was also a table and on it was something large, covered with a red piece of cloth.

No sign of his target. Damn, the master wouldn't be happy. Creeping closer, the man waved his wand over the piece of cloth. Nothing. No magic, no nothing. Reaching out, the man gripped the piece of fabric and pulled t to the side, tensing in anticipation, ready to jump to the side. He pulled and under it...was nothing special. Just a strangely shaped piece of wood. It looked a little like these Russian dolls, Matryoshka. But no russian woman was depicted. Instead on it was the face of a man, brown hair, a look of panic on his face, while his hands were pressed against the side of the doll. The man frowned, looking around. There was nothing. His eyes returned to the object, scanning it.

He reached out, inch by inch ready to jump aside again. A small bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. His finger moved closer to the man's face. He stopped an inch before the doll, shacking his head.

This was stupid. He shouldn't touch it. It was obviously a trap. His target had escaped. Turning on his heel he wanted to step away but his right foot felt like it was glued to the floorboard. Looking down, the man panicked seeing his foot was stuck in the red cloth he had dropped to the floor without care and was sinking. Pointing his wand, the man fired a spell at the cloth but nothing happened. His eyes darted around the room, while his knee disappeared in the piece of fabric. Then his hip. The man gripped the edge of the table, trying to hold on to it but with one last woosh and a short scream the man completely sunk into the folds. With a swishing sound, the piece of fabric folded in on itself, turning into two halves of a

Matryoshka doll. The two halves rolled around, then jumped onto the table, moving on their own and scooped up the already present doll, adding a new layer to it. On the outside was a man in a black trenchcoat, grey hair and a thin moustache. The red bow-tie was well on display as his hands were pressed against the surface of the doll and he seemed frozen in a scream.

For a moment it was quiet in the room before the grandfather clock twisted and bend for a moment, disappearing only to be replaced by an old man in lime green robes and a nightcap. Halfmoon glasses covered twinkling eyes as the old man stepped close to the table, leaning down.

"Oh, dear old Tom, I thought by the tenth time you would have learned to send someone far better than that."

With a cheery smile, a long thin finger was stretched out, bopping the man frozen in his scream on the nose.

* * *

Finished, sorry it took me so long. I procrastinated so long for university, and now I had to do a lot for it, so yeah.

I know this chapter is an abrupt one with the attempt on Susan. But I think it works very well, for two reasons. For one, I didn't want to depict coming out as easy or a simple thing. There can be hardships (I guess since I'm straight and a man, it is a little difficult to say from my point of view, but from what I have gathered there is quite a bit of backlash.) So that is that. But also these are not mini death eaters, they are just assholes. Plain and simple. I wanted to have morally bad people who have nothing to do with pure blood and so on. This was it. The entire thing about Flitwick and Harry being so slow and careful comes for one she held her wand which is a weapon and also they were two males interacting with a female who had just been sexually assaulted. I don't know, this chapter just came to me.

Then there is the whole conversation between Sirius and Narcissa and that is simply I wanted to have a little more interaction between those two as they are very important to this story but get so little screentime.

Finally Dumby, yeah wanted him to show that he is the genius. I first wanted Severus being on the run but I don't need Snape in this story anymore and after Minervas last words before it made a lot more sense for Albus to be the one. Him on the run I imagine him seeing all of it more like a fun and games kind o style, as he is mad AND brilliant. The idea with the dolls comes from the really really bad Nicolas Cage movie.

Sorry I can't tell you much about this chapter, it is 2 in the morning and I should go to bed.

Next up: The second task. I think. Maybe.


	97. Chapter 97

It was only a few days until the second task would be upon Harry and he slowly felt the nervousness about it creeping into his stomach. He worked day and night, working on ideas and strategy, mostly together with Hermione, so much, that he barely saw anyone else.

It was one of these times, while they were sitting in the library when something hit the black-haired boy.

"Hey, Mione?" He asked in a low voice, leaning a little closer. Madam Pince was somewhat lenient towards him at the moment, given the stress he was under but he didn't want to push anything.

"Hrm? Did you find the passage about Stone Tigers already?" Her voice was also low but she still didn't raise her head from the book she had been transcribing for the last hour. They had looked up all kinds of animals for the task and Stone Tigers were just part of the long list of creatures that could MAYBE take the role of the Nemean lion. And while sometimes her attitude annoyed the boy, Harry was glad for Hermione's prepare for everything mindset right now.

"Um, no. I just wanted to say I am really grateful to have you you know?"

Hermione's eyes stopped, before slowly rising, showing a short smile. "I'm glad to help you with this task Harry. You are my friend."

Harry shook his head smiling. "No I didn't mean this." He gestured to the books. "Well, yes this too, but you have been my friend for three and a half years now and have always been looking out for me. I mean, I would probably not sit here right now if it wasn't for you. I just wanted to tell you to thank you and that I appreciate your friendship very very much."

Smiling, Hermione reached out and put her arm around the boy next to her, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I appreciate your friendship too Harry."

The black phoenix on the table who had up until now mostly stayed quiet, since she understood that the grumpy looking woman in the front would throw them out if she made a ruckus, raised her head, looking at the two.

Opening her beak, Dawn started thrilling her voice, raising it to a soft and sweet song that swung lightly through the bookcases and tables. Students around the large hall raised their heads when the song swept over them. The song was full of warmth and cosiness, like a warm blanket that fell over the heart of all in the room.

Two rows down from the two friends, a single blond-haired Ravenclaw raised her head, listening to the soft song. A serene smile appeared on her face as she tilted her head to the side, letting the song warm her heart. Her fingers played with the edge of the book she was currently reading about human transfiguration and a sigh escaped her lips. A slight nudge from the side took her out of her thoughts and she looked over at Katrina. The girls yellow Hufflepuff tie was a little off centre but a warm smile was on her lip. They had bonded during their time in Professor Scamanders classes and the blond-haired Ravenclaw was so thrilled by this, as the girl was her only friend. She had even stood up for Luna when the others in their class had been...' funny' again. The blond girl knew she wasn't the easiest person to be around, but Katrina didn't seem to mind at all. She didn't take everything by face value like people should do her daddy said. Always question, always ask what is there more to learn, more to find. Two hundred years ago no one believed in fire snails and all wizardkind was sure the pyramides in Egypte were tombs and nothing more and now? Totally different things were considered normal. The blond Ravenclaw knew that not all the animals she searched and believed in were real. Most of them probably weren't. But wouldn't the world be pretty boring if you knew everything and had nowhere to go anymore, nothing to explore? The girl didn't think so as she nudged her friend back, flexing her toes in the rhythm of the song.

Near the back of the library, another one of the triwizarding champions listened to the phoenix song.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The champion was asked from the person sitting with her.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you want to go over? I'm sure Harry won't mind." Susan asked while playing with the index finger of her girlfriend's right hand.

Akiko gave her a slight smile before shaking her head. "No, I rather prefer spending my time with you Aoi." The Japanese girl leaned closer, kissing Susan's cheek. That got the girl grinning even more as she put her arm around her girlfriend.

"Someday you have to tell me what that means."

Akiko raised an eyebrow. "You could look it up, you know?" The girl said pointing at the books. Susan followed that gesture, looking up and down the aisle they were in. "Naaaa, I'm good thank you."

Akiko smirked at her, showing one of her rare emotions. "Lazy girl, that is what you are."

Susan stuck out her tongue and grinned. "Guilty!"

Akiko stared at her before looping her index finger underneath the yellow tie. "You are lucky that you are so good looking," Akiko whispered, pulling the blue-haired grinning girl into a deep kiss. But Susan wasn't complaining. She was happy being here with her girlfriend. And she didn't like to be alone at the moment, as being alone meant being alone with her thoughts and she could still feel the fingers of those assholes on her. So being not alone helped to ignore those and she just hoped with time it would get better. Which her mindhealer promised to her it would. And that woman knew what she was talking about. She could get her right on course if she had been able to fix Harry 'I get into trouble by only tying my shoes' Potter.

At the front, an elderly lady filed a book back to its place as the song drifted over to her. Her black hair with quite a few grey streaks in it was pulled back into a bun and her robes were practical and unadorned. Slowly she stepped back from the bookcase, looking through a gap, seeing the singing phoenix. She knew she had to go over there and shut this down. This was a library and noise was sacrilege in this hoard of ancient wisdom. Everybody deserved to work here undisturbed and without hindrance and noises were such a hindrance. Madam Pince knew she was supposed to go over and stop this. But, she was human too. This song made her remember her time here in Hogwarts. It filled her mind with the laughter of her two best friends, Janos and Rose. They had been in the same year in Ravenclaw and had spent quite a bit of time in here, careful not to draw the rather of Mister McHoon, the man who guarded this place before her. It also filled her with a little sadness, as it had been a long time since she last talked to Janos and Rose. It was probably six years since she last saw them. And nothing really happened to justify it. They had just drifted apart. Weekly meetings turned into monthly, turned into irregular and then they had just stopped. It just had happened. And while she thought about it, Madam Pince had a little bit of a realisation. She hadn't spent much time outside of Hogwarts for the last decade. During the year there was too much work, at least she felt like it and only in the holidays it was possible to return the great Library back to order, file in new books and do smaller researchers. Placing her hand on one of the shelves, she realised to herself, that she had spent so much time here, forgetting about the rest of the world. And she knew she had to change that or else she would be one of those people who only lived for their work and nothing else, a sad thing, even if she loved her duty here in these hallowed halls. Her eyes returned to the phoenix and a soft smile came to her face, a rare sight.

The rules said: "Students and staff shall be quiet while being in the library. Pets are not allowed." Nothing was written about phoenix familiars

That evening, Rose and Janos Thitwicker received an owl from someone that they hadn't heard from in years, reigniting a friendship that had seemed like it was only cold ashes.

In the furthest back of the library, even further than Susan and her girlfriend, was another soul. He worked hard, searching book after book after book in search of an answer. The boy wasn't working for a class or an assignment. Things that once had been important like marks were so pointless in the greater picture. No, he searched for a solution, for something that would safe him. Whipping his pale blond hair from his forehead, he turned to the next book. He needed to find something, anything, for the Dark Lord, had commanded so.

Draco knew he was in a bad spot. Yes, he despised the mudbloods with all their stupid ideas and their ignorance. They were beneath him and could all rod for all he cared. And Potter could die in a ditch. But really? He was mostly afraid at the moment. The Dark Lord had been very clear when he had described what would happen to him if he fails. It sounded very very horrible. And his father couldn't do anything. Draco had found out his father wasn't high up in the death eaters ranks, despite the stories he grew up with. The Dark Lord sneered every time Draco's father opened his mouth and looked at him with disgust. The boy was not stupid. He had no idea for what purpose the Dark Lord kept his father around but he had the sickening feeling the moment that purpose was fulfilled, his father would be in big trouble.

In the last two years, Draco had bragged that he would one day join the Death Eaters, would join the cause. His friends had been in awe of him, had hung off his lips as he sprouted words about cleansing and justice. Had hoped if the Dark Lord doesn't return, he would be their leader. But he now knew that those were just empty words from a dumb child who knew nothing. He was glad it was school again since, during the holidays, he had to go every day to that house, to 'learn'. And what had been there, what he had seen. What he had done! It made him sick and filled his dreams with horrible images. It was one thing saying the mudbloods would beg when you were done with them but it was something entirely different to have a living breathing person in front of you, begging you to stop, but you can't because the dark lord is watching and every time Draco had slowed down, a very painful curse was shot in his back by the cackling form of his own aunt. Draco was glad he wasn't strong enough to cast the torture curse himself, he had seen there what happened to people and he just hoped he stayed this weak because he didn't want to do that. But he had no choice. The Dark Lord commanded and you obey. That was what it was. Draco had seen it in the eyes of quite a few there. They were afraid. Afraid of their own lord. A feeling the Dark Lord seemed to enjoy, as he set his own followers on edge.

His father, the day before he left for Hogwarts, deep in the Malfoy manor, had told him that the Dark Lord hadn't always been this way. Powerful, yes, ruthless of course, but this? Enjoying to torment his own followers? Of course, there had been punishments to those that failed him, but now it seemed to serve no purpose. Draco had asked why his father won't walk away and for the first time in the boys live his father had slapped him, before shacking him at his shoulders, said he couldn't say that no even think something like that! The Dark Lord would know and he would come and get them! They had to weather the storm, duck their head and hope, pray to all that was holy and Merlin and the Founders that somehow in any way or form they would get out of this alive. And his father had looked so scared, had declared their conversation a family secret and told Draco to pray that the family magic was strong enough to hide this from their lord's gaze. Oh how often Draco had wished he had obeyed his father that day.

Soft notes of a song filled his ears and for the first time in weeks his shoulder muscles relaxed a little bit and the creeping cold that had been in his bones pulled back a little. His mind calmed a little bit and the warmth of the world returned a little bit. He wondered if that was what people felt when they came out of Azkaban. Maybe this was an opening? Maybe he should stand up, walk while he had the strength and tell people, beg for help, for protection. He could go to Professor McGonagall or to his mother. He had thought a lot about her since that evening when he had followed his father's footprints. How would his life differ at the moment if he had gone with her in the summer? Taken up Lord Black on his offer of protection. Was it possible to get this offer again?

Slowly, fighting with himself, Draco rose from the chair he had been sitting in, leaving behind his bookbag and all his stuff. His feet made not really a sound on the floor as he slowly sneaked closer. He had no idea why he was hiding, but he felt it was right this way. The closer he came, the harder his heart would beat. Would it be the right thing? Was this the way out? Maybe. But Dumbledore was gone. Even if Draco had grinned in glee that the old man was gone before his holidays, he knew that Albus Dumbledore was the one that could really protect him. The old man would have been the person to turn to. But he was gone so here he was, clutching his right forearm. Even though he hadn't been called, Draco couldn't shake the feeling that the dark mark was still burning, itching, reminding him of whom he belonged to. And it wasn't even a full mark. As a child, as the son of Lucius Malfoy, the Drak Lord had deemed him unfit to carry his full mark until he 'proved himself'. Only the snake was showing on his forearm, missing the signature skull that would make up a complete dark mark. And Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to prove himself since he had seen what those who were full Death Eaters did and it was sick.

He peaked around a corner, and there was the source of the music. Potter sat there with that damn Granger and his phoenix, which was singing at the moment. Draco looked at them and for the first time in a long time, he realised. He didn't hate Potter. Well, he did but not for the reasons he thought he would. Draco saw the two and he was jealous. Jealous about the ease the were sitting together. Jealous that he had no one he could trust the way those two obviously trusted each other. Each of his 'friends' would sell him out if they could, further their own agenda, get on top themselves. He knew they stuck to him for what they could gain out of it, not because they liked him, not really.

Draco frowned his face, while he watched in envy at the way the two smiled. Was their way better? He never had questioned the Slytherin way as the right way. The only person, who looked out for you were yourself and those indebted to you. That had always been his motto. But friendship? Real friendship? Supporting the other without holding back? He had always sneered on that. And right now he would give everything away, everything he had, all his families money and influence, just to go over and ask those two for help. Could he? Should he?

And while Draco fought with himself, his presence was noticed by the two on the table. Potter raised his damn green eyes and stared at him. The other boys feature hardened and he frowned, staring at Draco.

No. They would never help him, Draco realised and all the warmth that built up in his bones drained out like water running through cracks. With a jerk he turned fleeing from Potters judging glare, to return to his corner. There was no hero who would save him, no one who would catch him, he had made sure of that the last few years. He was alone and he had to survive alone.

Slow but steady the sound Dawns song started fading away leaving behind the warm feeling inside. Harry smiled as he petted his familiars back. The girl looked tired but she wasn't falling asleep right now. This was the first time this happened. It showed that she had slowly been growing and maturing and it made Harry so proud. Yeah, it also made him a little sad as she wouldn't stay small and cute forever but every achievement she reached was something he felt like celebrating since this was what growing up meant.

"That was wonderful." He whispered rubbing her under her beak and she coed a little tired but tilted her head back to give him room to nuzzle her.

Hermione smiled at the black feather ball and nodded. "That was very beautiful thank you, Dawn." The Phoenix chirped in response and fluttered up to Harry shoulder who in turn looked at the clock.

Closing his book, Harry turned to his friend. "It's almost time for dinner, maybe we should wrap it up for today."

Hermione looked over the table, nodding slowly. "I guess you are right." Putting away a few of the books she rose from her seat. Stretching her back, Hermione groaned. "Oh dear, that was a long session."

Also getting to his feet, Harry nodded. "Yeah, but we got quite a bit done. I think we will make it in time for the second task."

Hermione bit her lip thinking. "I hope so. I hope we got the clue right, with the labours and all."

Harry tilted his head and nodded. "Yeah, but I hope so. It makes a lot of sense and if anything would happen I could still pull out."

Walking down the main route out of the library, Hermione tilted her head, looking at her friend next to her. "I still don't get why you don't do it anyway."

Harry sighed, brushing through his hair. "I don't know, I think I want to prove myself you know, after the thing and all."

His friend knew he meant the attempt to end his own life as he often referred to it as the thing. "Have you talked with Mrs Tonks about that?"

The black-haired boy nodded, opening the door for his friend. "Yeah. She says as long as I am careful and pull out when it gets dangerous. There can't be a new portkey this time. So yeah, I will try to do my best."

Hermione huffed shaking her head. "I still think it is not a good idea, I know I will not change your mind."

With a lopsided grin Harry winked at her in a way the girl was reminded of a certain black-haired lord and how much influence he had on her friend. "You know me too well. But don't worry, like I said I will pull out in case anything bad would happen."

Hermione slapped his shoulder only to stop short as she turned her head back. "Oh damn, I forgot, there is this book I wanted to check out, would you wait here for a moment?"

Smirking Harry waved in the direction of the library, bowing slightly. "Of course my lady."

She smiled herself, slapping his shoulder again. "Part. It will only take a minute."

Half walking half running, Hermione sped down the corridor. Harry leaned against the wall, picking Dawn from his shoulder, setting her in his hands. She looked at him with her golden eyes and started pulling his tumb with her beak. "Oh you want to play?"

Freeing one hand, the boy started tickling her tummy as she squirmed and twisted, but still held on to his tumb. Laughing, Harry pocked her a little and she rolled over, only to drop off his hand. Luckily she spread her wings inches fro the floor and landed, only to flutter her wings and return to his hand. "Careful there. I know you can fly but if you are not careful young girl, you will hurt yourself." Harry said while walking into the middle for the corridor. Behind him he heard a door open.

"Well that was quick Her-" He began while turning, but was cut short.

"Stupify!" And all Harry saw was a red flash. Then everything turned black.

* * *

Professor Flitwick was humming to himself while he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. He took a look at his pocket watch. Hrm almost time for the evening dinner. Still humming to himself, he turned around moving back the way he had come. While he walked he looked out of the window. Still some snow outside. He hoped that spring would come early this year. Filius had gotten a few problems with his back this winter and he hoped that when the temperatures climb so would do his feeling in his back. But it wasn't even February yet, so the warm months were still a little bit far away.

Folding his hands behind his back, Filius Flitwick was just about turning around a corner, when he saw someone hurrying in his direction. The man smiled up at one of his favourite students. Hermione Granger was probably the smartest witch he had ever the privilege of teaching. She understood concepts and ideas way over her own age and was probably on the way to a bright future, at least if she was able to keep her tongue in certain situations. While speaking out for themselves and others was quite an admirable trait, it was still needed to know when and how to speak out. Filius had tried guiding her to the understanding that she didn't know everything and not to judge quite that fast but it was difficult as the girl was quite stubborn and also been told for four years now that she was the smartest witch of her generation, a compliment that would get to everybody's head. But then what was youth if not making mistakes and learning from those?

"Ah, Miss Granger good evening." He said with a bright smile. The girl walked up to him, her smile was a bit strained and she looked worried.

"Good evening professor. Have you seen Harry? He was supposed to wait for me outside the library but I couldn't find him. I'm searching for him for twenty minutes now."

Filiusfrowned a little bit. "Well, maybe he went ahead to dinner."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not like Harry. He said he would wait. Normally I wouldn't bother you but with you-know-who at large I don't want to..."

Filius smiled nodding grimly. "Of course, I understand. Well, let's see if we can find Lord Peverell." The small man pulled his wand and cast the point me spell, which made his wand swirl in a circle on his palm for a moment like the needle of a compass and then pointed to the side.

"Well, let us go Miss Granger." With swift steps the head of house Ravenclaw started moving down the corridor. He didn't show it but he was worried. Harry Potter had a tendency of getting into trouble tat was alarming. Given the Dark Lords rise from the dead, it was something Filius took serious. But it wouldn't do to worry Miss Granger even more so he instead showed no sign of worry like he learned all those years ago. Being a master dueller came in handy at the most unexpected moments really. They walked in a quick pace and turned around a corner. Filius was just looking at Miss Granger when she blinked, came to a fullstop and started screaming.

* * *

 _-Before-_

Suddenly the blackness pulled back. Harry groaned and blinked. Hard stone floor was under him, as rolled to the side. His head was hurting and he put the palm of his hand against it.

"Dear Lord." He mumbled as he sat up.

"Ah the sleeping beauty has awakened." A voice from behind him said. The boy turned his head and saw two people standing their both of them had their arms crossed. One of them held a simple wooden stick in his hand but a stick Harry would notice everywhere as it was his own wand.

"Fred, George, what the hell?" Trying to stand up Harry almost fell to the side as his legs were stuck to the floor.

"Hello, Harry." One of his kidnappers said. For once neither was smiling.

Trying to stand up again Harry groaned as his head started hurting again.

"Ah yes, so you know, never stun someone in a stone corridor to far away for you to catch them." The other Weasley twin said while twirling Harry's wand between his fingers. They stood away a few feet and it seemed like they were in a corridor. Judging by the paintings around, Harry would have guessed they were on the second floor, near the library.

Harry tapped his head carefully. "Yeah, that will be a big lump, probably, you went down like a sack of potatoes." Fred or George spoke his thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing? Unstick me!" Harry slowly got angry. The twirling of his wad ended as George and Fred looked at each other. They then walked over, crouched down just out of reach.

"I don't think so Prongsletty. We-"

"Have business you and us. Quite in fact." The twin waved Harry's wand and Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. Then Harry's wand was tossed over his shoulder.

"You see, ickle Potty, there is something we wanted to talk about-"

"With you for quite some time now. Every since the holidays."

"But you seemed to evade us. So let us draw you a picture." They both waved while talking but the easy grin was not showing on their faces.

"You see, we were on our way home on the train. Mum-"

"Demanded everybody come home as our two oldest brothers were home at Christmas this year."

"And while being on the train, we find our dear sister, crying her eyes out." Harry flinched at that.

"Good brothers that we are we asked what was wrong. Imagine our surprise when we heard-"

"that you little shit broke her heart. That just won't do you know?"

They both glared at him. "Our brother said he talked to you at Christmas and that we should let it go."

"But really Harry do you think, we are the type of people who do what they are told to do?"

Their gazes softened a bit. "We like you, Harry. We really do. You are one of our favorite people. But she is our sister and we Weasleys protect our own. This has to happen for us to stay friends." Harry wasn't sure what to think of it.

"So it pains us more than it does you...well probably not, but you get the idea."

"But, we had a deal, didn't we?" They eyed him for a moment.

"I think you remember what our deal was right?"

"We thought we had made it clear with you. Hurt our sister."

"And we hurt you back." They rose to their feet. Harry blinked, nervously. This was bad, but worse he knew he deserved it. He hurt her sister, quite cruelly you could say and until now he hadn't gotten any real punishment for it. It was karmic sense.

Fred or Goerge pointed to the side, where a big birdcage stood. In it Dawn was fitting a feathery riot. "We are sorry to put her in there, but it had to be."

Now, this got Harry angry. He tried to shout at them, tried to tell them to leave Dawn alone. He was fine with them hurting him, he deserved it ut Dawn had done nothing wrong. His red face and silent screaming must have gotten the message across as they both looked at him slightly disgusted.

"We will not hurt her, what do you think of us. We had to put her in there so she gets you no help, nothing more. No we don't hurt innocents, but you...you are not innocent." Both of them pulled out their wands.

* * *

Hermione Granger started at the form of her best friend, hanging from the ceiling of the corridor. His face was swollen to three times the size, like someone having an allergic reaction. From his mouth, his two front teeth had grown half the way down to the floor of the corridor, almost eight feet in total. He was coloured in different flavours of rainbow, his clothes were a wedding dress, feathers were gliding over his feet and it seemed like all over his body ants were crawling. His torso was covered in slugs that were pucked up by the boy, even though he made no sound. She was also pretty sure that Harry had a very strong sunburn but it was hard to see with the changing colours. To the side was a big bird cage in which a furious phoenix was having a tantrum.

A shield dangled from his lengthened and braided hair, showing only five words:  
"NEVER MESS WITH OUR FAMILY!"

* * *

Hey guys, I thought long and hard where and how I wanted to do this chapter. I am not quite sure at the moment my muse won't just come to me, I have to kind of force it out. But then again like so often once I was going I didn't want to stop.

I knew I wanted to do the twins today but I wasn't sure what to do with the rest of the chapter so yeah this came out and I am quite pleased. I like these moments when I can show off those who don't get this much screen time.

I wanted to add Luna here in a little bit. I love her character and I like this serenity but she just won't fit into this story no matter how much I wiggle it. I wanted to have her in this but I don't even get much chance to get Neville and Susan in, so she would have come short. So instead, I decided to place her here and show that the smaller ripples from the note spread out like a lake and changed lives. Some might say, Luna, deserves more than one friend, but I felt that wouldn't be right. So instead she has one person who doesn't mind her quirks and looked out for her instead.

Madam Pince is also someone I wish I could explore more. I think there is so much more that she could be instead of being the 'strict Librarian' TM. But this little part will do.

Draco...really is one of the most interesting characters to write for me. Not because I like him but because is more complex than others. I like the idea and wanted to dive deeper into the mind of him. Also, it gave me the opportunity to delve into another topic.

Some people pointed out, that no one in their right mind would follow Voldemort as he was since he treated his followers as garbage. I agree with you. He treats them like garbage. From his stint as a wraith he is utterly mad. Living 12 years as a bodyless husk has driven him completely insane. The other factor is that he mostly is seen to interact with those he doesn't really care about as he thinks they are weak and useless. Like Lucius and Alecto. Both are the bottom tear. I will try to make out the difference more clearly, by showing some more of his inner circle. But yeah, a few of them question why they ever came to his ranks in the first place. But they are too afraid to leave.

Finally Fred and George. I know there will be people out there that disagree with this. Some of the things they do there to Harry are cruel. THAT is the point. I don't want Fred and George to be only these funny happy rascals that do only good things and everybody is secretly just thinking "Oh you scondroles" but still smiling. They can be vicious and people aren't this one dimensional at least in my opinion. In most stories, I read they are either the funny loving goofs or the mean bullies but rarely do they step out of their cliche role and do something that is from the other side. And I want to do it differently. For me, they "avenging" their sister isn't a good deed. There are more productive ways than violence. But on the other hand, I think it needed to be done as Harry dropped Ginny and nothing much happened. So yeah loyal brothers and so on.

Now on another note, I read a few alternative universe stories and I noticed something. When Harry is placed in Slytherin then very often Ron takes the role of Draco. A little bit dumber but as brash and insulting and soooo not self-reflective. Sometimes with Hermione, sometimes not, but he is often depicted as this super idiotic, pig mannered dick and I find this trope very...stretched by now. What I am saying is, I want to find a story where it is more nuanced, something new, something fresh. I don't know, it is just me but are there are certain stories that feel like the author just want to shit on his most hated characters?

Anyways, I rambled enough, next up the Second Task (this time for real)


	98. Chapter 98

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. Looking up, the boy nodded slowly.

"I guess. I don't think there isn't anything else I could do about it anymore." His voice wavered slightly as he looked up at the arena that had been build for the second task. It was made from white stone and row over row of white pillars. It looked a little bit like the pictures of the colosseum Harry had seen in schoolbooks back in elementary school. It was enormous and Harry was quite sure that it hadn't been there last evening.

He turned back and Hermione nodded at him with a smile. "Yes, I think we have you covered quite well. And remember if it is a Gryphyian Lion, you will-"

"Summon Water, yes I remember."

"And if there is a Sphinx in the arena you-" A hand patted on Hermione's shoulder from behind.

"I think Harry is ready, you two worked hard the last few weeks, Hermione. Now isn't the time." Neville was calm and collected as he pulled her back a little. Hermione blushed a little as her mouth closed with a clicking sound. Neville smirked and then stretched out his hand to Harry.

"Good Luck." Was all he said as they shook hands. Harry smiled as he thought how much Neville had changed this past year. While he still was getting nervous sometimes and wasn't the most outgoing person, it was a long way from the stammering fearful boy who had asked if Harry and Ron had seen his toad years ago.

"Thank you." He replied when someone slung an arm around his neck and pulled him down into a headlock. A hand ruffled through his hair.

"Stay safe out there or I whoop your ass, you hear me?" Susan said in a jovial tone. Harry twisted and pulled his head out of her arm, his hair looking more ridiculous than before. He reached up, patting on it in an attempt to get it orderly.

"Thanks, Susan, now my hair looks like a mess." He glared at Susan, who wore a dark blue leather jacket and ripped jeans. Quite in fact she looked nothing like a witch, never mind heiress of a noble family.

The bluenette laughed full heartily, winking at him afterwards. "Like it would have changed anything."

Harry glared at her for a moment longer before smiling. He nodded once at her. "I will take care."

And then he turned to the last two people standing a little bit in the back. Astoria Greengrass looked up at him with a slightly pale face. "Good luck Lord Peverell." She said, blinking rapidly. Harry smiled nodding at her. "Thank you very much. And it's Harry, remember?"

Astoria blushed slightly, before nodding eagerly. Harry turned his eyes to the person next to her. Daphne wore a long coat with fur on the collar and on her shoulder right now, Dawn was preening her feathers. She looked like a painting of one of the sorceress queens of old, tall, thin and cold. Her chin was tilted upwards ever so slightly, as she blinked slowly at him.

"Feeling ready Lord Peverell?" She asked in a low voice, stepping up to him. Harry nodded with a thin smile, even though nervousness twisted his stomach.

"Yes, I guess. Mostly nervous, but I think I am mostly prepared." His answer made the tall Greengrass Heiress nod slowly.

"Very well." The girl looked like she wanted to say something else like she was fighting with herself before she nodded again. "I will take care of Dawn. Come back safely, she would be distressed if something happened to you." Her voice was shivering ever so slightly and Harry was pretty sure she had wanted to say something else. But he nodded, with a smile.

"Thank you. I will try my best." They looked each other in the eye while everybody around was watching or seemed to have something else in mind. But whatever they might say to each other was cut short when they saw Professor Flitwick move in their direction. "Lord Peverell, it is time."

Harry gave an affirming nod to his teacher, before looking at his friends. "Well,...I'm off you guys."

With a wave, the raven-haired boy jogged over to Flitwick. Daphne reached up to keep the shifting phoenix on her shoulder, who was batting her wings and obviously wasn't happy seeing her bonded partner to leave. In a hushed tone, the blond girl started calming the creature, with limited success.

Susan leaned over to Hermione, whispering. "Is it just me or are those two?" Her finger pointed at the shrinking silhouette of Harry and back at the girl that was doing her best to keep Dawn calm.

Hermione raised her head a little. "You mean Harry and Daphne? Yes, totally."

The two friends grinned at each other for a second before Susan called out. "All right guys, let's find seats and see Harry rock this party. Let's go!"

* * *

Flitwick opened the door, letting Harry into the room. He already felt the tugging on the bond as Dawn was away from him longer than ever before just now. Harry was happy he would be the first to step into the arena, Professor McGonagall had made sure of that.

Unlike before the champions were in different rooms this time around. They had been told that their objective would be clear once they hit the arena. So each of them was given a private room, ready to head out. It was a small one, only a couch, a table and two chairs standing inside. But more importantly.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he rose from his chair and walking over. With a smile the raven-haired boy let himself picked up into a hug by his godfather, smirking into his shoulder.

"Hey, Pads." He said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling, ready?" The man said, placing his hand on his godson's shoulder.

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I think you are like the hundredth person asking me."

Sirius hummed in agreement. "It's annoying isn't it?" He said with a little humour in his voice. Harry looked up seeing te mischievous glister in the man's grey eyes and laughed slapping his shoulder.

After a moment of laughing, Harry nodded. "No, I'm fine. I just want to get over with it, but this waiting kills me. Know anything to distract me right now?"

The tall black-haired man looked out for a moment thinking before he grinned and put his hand into his pocket, pulling forth a small box which revealed a ring when he plopped it open. "Look at this." Lord Black said with a wide grin. Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the metal object.

"Are you sure?" He asked, utterly surprised. He had never imagined Sirius being a guy for marriage. But the grin on his face showed that in fact, Sirius was serious.

"Yeah, I thought long about what you said a few weeks back, about me and Amelia. So I thought yeah, I should my head out of my own ass and just do it."

Still looking at the ring, Harry smirked. "Don't let her or Narcissa hear you say that."

Snorting, Sirius snapped the box shut. "I won't, I'm not suicidal."

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Could have fooled me. With all the pranks you pull on Narcissa, one would think you have a deathwish."

Sirius joined his laughing, nodding. "Well, I live to impress. Also, she is so gloomy, it gets her to think about other things."

Humming, the black-haired boy nodded. "I know. I wish I could do something. Are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

The tall man sighed, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. This is all a stalemate between us and Lucius and who knows what we risk if we try to get that moving you know?"

For a while they were quiet, just thinking until the godson spoke up again. "When will you ask her?"

Blinking, Sirius raised his head. "Cissy?"

Again the boy slapped his godfather on the shoulder. "Amelia of course."

The black-haired man lightened up as he shrugged his shoulder. "I have no idea. I carry this thing around with me and when the time is right, the time is right. That's the way your grandfather did it, at least that is what he told us. I don't want to make plans as it is always the idea that is greater than the endproduct in the end so I will just do what I always do go with the flow you know? I think I-"

Sirius was cut short as there was a knock on the door and Flitwicks voice echoed through the wood. "Lord Peverell, it's time."

Suddenly Harry was back in the state of mind he had been before, nervous. Swallowing hard he looked up at his godfather.

"This is it, Prongslet. Good Luck." The man said, pulling him into a hug again. Harry held on to his godfather for a moment, before stepping back, nodding once, feeling more confidant than before as he looked in the reassuring eyes of his godfather.

"Well, I'm off then. See you on the other side, Pads."

* * *

The pale late winter sun hid behind some clouds as Harry slowly walked out of the tunnel that led to the arena. He blinked while his eyes adjusted after the dark tunnel. All around there were people watching, calling, whistling and more. But no sound was heard in the arena. It was dead-quiet, only the wind was heard by the boy-who-lived. He looked into the ranks again. Most people were divided by houses but the boy saw a group made up of different colours, signalling his friends. A very obvious give away were black wings that batted while it seemed like Daphne was struggling to keep Dawn close to her. Harry felt the longing through the bond, the wish to be close and his own heart hurt from the distance. Harry knew he had to make this quick since he felt horrible at the moment.

At the end of the arena was a podium, on which the judges sat. Each of them had a throne-like a chair from which they watched the show. over their heads was a flat surface, like a cinema screen on which Harry saw himself, standing there. Not sure what to do, he raised his hand, waving for a moment. Even when he did it he flushed, as he felt utterly ridiculous. But the crowd reacted, with louder noise, as Professor McGonagall nodded once in his direction, signalling he was to begin.

Turning his eyes back to the arena, Harry looked around. It was like a little Forrest, with a stream and some rocks. Carefully, his wand in hand, the boy moved closer, looking out what his challenge would be. Then he saw something between the leaves. A golden fur blinked for a moment, before disappearing.

That could mean the Nemean Lion or the golden Hind. Moving slowly, Harry followed into the shadow of the trees. While he was still aware of the sound the audience made, Harry wasn't really hearing it. His ears tried to catch any sound from in front of him. The leaves rustled against each other while the wind blew through them. Crouching and moving closer he pulled back a branch and there it was. Standing in the middle of a clearing was a doe. Its fur was golden and smooth and small antlers adorned its head. Harry's shoulders sagged a little in relief. This wasn't dangerous. The animal he looked at was one that was called a Dvalinn, a magical creature living in the Scandinavian lands and which were quite shy. The main problem was their ability to move through and crack and nook, coming out on the other side, which made catching them really really hard. Harry stretched his neck a little looking at the creature more carefully.

It was obvious that he was supposed to catch the doe, but how and what the? Looking around he saw a platform on the opposite side of the arena, with a ramp leading up. In the back of the platform was a large sandstone statue of a strange man. It wore ancient-looking clothes and held a large scale in its hand, which looked like it could be accessed from the platform. One one of the scales was a single white feather. But the strangest thing of this statue was that it had the head of a jackal.

Then it clicked in his head as he remembered a half-forgotten conversation over a year ago with Ron. His ginger-haired friend had told him about his families trip to Egypt and while doing so had spoken about some of the things his brother had told him. Like a god of death that was worshipped there a long time ago, which weighted lives of the dead against a feather and only those who were pure would be granted access.

Harry frowned. He thought for a moment, before nodding to himself. Doe's were a symbol of peace and innocents. So if he got the hind on the scale, that should open the gate. The only question was-

"Ahhhh" Harry involuntary exclaimed as he felt a sharp stinging feeling in his ankle. Looking down, he saw what looked like a silver snake, biting down on it. Pulling his leg back and kicking out his foot, he made the snake fly away a few feet. As soon as the snake landed on the floor, it turned it's head and started moving in his direction again. With a slash, Harry cut the snake in half with a severing charm. With relief he saw that it turned into a silver liquid, gliding away from him.

Still, Harry felt bad, even though it was obviously not a real snake. The image of Gryph's severed head flashed through his mind. Shaking his head, the boy pulled down the brach looking again, only to freeze as he locked eyes with the golden doe. The doe flicked one of its ears before turning and quickly disappearing in between the leaves. Getting to his feet, Harry followed at a slow pace, cursing himself silently. That would have been probably the best shot he would get. The boy moved through the brushes, his eyes looking out for the golden doe, when, like a six sense, he stopped jumping back.

Two silver snakes soared through the air where he had just stood, turning towards him. The two were a little bit bigger than the first one Harry had encountered but other than that those looked the same. Harry frowned and quickly dispatched the two with cutting charms. Like before the bodies dissolved to puddles of silver liquid that trickled away. Frowning, Harry wondered. How many of these snakes were there in this arena? Well, they weren't really that difficult to dispatch, so what was the reason for those? Shaking his head, he lowered his gaze and saw imprints of a hove on the ground. Wonderful that would be the doe. Tilting his head, he asked himself what direction these prints led. He wasn't trained in any form of tracking, but he guessed that it led to his left, turning in that direction.

While he walked, Harry thought about the task. After the whole fighting a dragon, he had thought it would be a little more dangerous. Some monster or work against time. Sure the snakes could hurt a little, his ankle was attested to that, but really dangerous? Also, the hind wasn't dangerous at all, Dvalinn were everything but aggressive. So at most, it would be tedious to catch it.

And while he thought, he came onto a new clearing and was greeted by now 4 snakes, bigger than the ones before.

 **"Hello?"** Harry tried out. Maybe those snakes weren't real, but they were snakes, so he might be able to talk to them. His parselmouth ability had helped him out before. Maybe it could ease his problem here too.

The snakes all opened their mouths while slithering closer but out came only a sound that was reminiscent of boiling water. Damn, but he had to try, the boy thought as he cut those down with the severing charm. He didn't even look at the pools of silver, as he quickly followed the sound of cracking twigs. He tracked down a path through the small forest, already wondering. Apparently the arena was bigger than it seemed like it was. Harry stopped in his tracks when his ears caught a faint sound. It sounded like running water.

Crouching he hid behind a brush and peeked from under it. In front of him was a little pond near a few big boulders. From some crack in the boulders, water was drizzling into the small lake. At the edge of the lake was the golden doe. It had to bend its neck down and was drinking, a picture of calm and tranquillity. Even the sun cast down a warm light and Harry lowered his wand a little. He didn't want to disturb this picture of peace. It looked so calm, it didn't feel right. But then, the doe raised it's head and looked back, right at him.

"Incarcerous!" The boy shot out and ropes flew from the tip of his wand towards the doe. The creature dodged to the right and sprinted towards the edge of the trees. Cursing himself, Harry adjusted his aim and shot a second rope. This one hit the target and slung itself around doe, which fell to the ground. Harry flinched slightly but scrambled out from under the brush. Quickly he moved to the bound animal, kneeling down and checking, as he learned from Hagrid if it was all right. The doe looked at him with its big eyes, blinking slowly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry to do this bu-"

He was cut off when the doe reared up with its head and licked him once across the face. Harry sputtered scrambling back and watched with amazement as the creature melted through his ropes. Then it sprung up, flicked it's ear at him for a moment, before hopping to the edge of the trees. There it stood, looking back at the baffled boy, waiting almost.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." He grumbled out when he realised the doe was playing around. The soon he got to his feet, he saw it disappearing in the brushes again. Taking a deep breath, Harry was about to follow when the sound of boiling water in his back made him jump to the side. Again one of the silver snakes missed him by a close call. This one was even bigger, almost the side of Harry's leg. He flicked his wand and a new pool of silver was on the ground. Turning his head, he saw three more coming in his direction. He was about to cast the spell he had used before when a terrible realisation hit him.

"The Hydra." He breathed out, remembering Herakles second task. Cut one head off and two new ones would grow in their stead. Again cursing himself, Harry glared at the closer creeping snakes. He had been so focused on the doe that he forgot that there might be second labour at stake here.

Retreating, he raised his wand, pointing at the three snakes, when he saw two new ones come from behind the three, now one and a half sizes own leg. The green eyes teen tried his hardest to think. How was it Herakles defeated the Hydra? He did something, but what?

His thoughts were cut short when two of the silver snakes reared up and struck at him. Jumping back he had no alternative to banishing the two, hoping that wouldn't split them. Sadly that wasn't the case as both were instantly reduced to silver puddles as the spell hit. Harry groaned and pointed his wand at the others. So attack in any shape or form wasn't okay. Twisting his wand around, he transfigured a cage around the three new snakes.

For a moment he felt triumphant as the ball of sliver scales and fangs filled the room, only to see in horror as each of the snakes split in multiple smaller reptiles and dropped out of the cage. As soon as those were free, they began to grow, turning to him again.

Seeing no solution, Harry started running away. This wasn't a fight to win and he was pretty sure this wasn't even his challenge. He dodged one snake that came from the front and ran as fast as he could in the direction the doe had left. Some branch scratched across his face and he almost lost his glasses on the run, while his eyes darted around. Where was the damn hind? He tried following the tracks but doing so while running and being on the lookout for silver and gold was pretty damn hard. For a few seconds, our champion thought about climbing a tree but he had seen a snake slithering up one only moments later. In fact, he had to cast a shield charm to stop it from getting to him, but again the reptile dissolved in silver liquid the moment it hit Harry's magic. Was it his magic? Might be. But that idea was tossed out when only a minute later, Harry tried to smack it with a stick he had found and that got him the same result.

"No more snake hitting." He mumbled to himself as he tore around a tree. Just dodge them and you will be fine, the teen thought to himself. And that he did. Good thing he had to spend the last three years dodging flying metal balls regularly, as it turned out those snakes weren't harder to predict than a Quidditch Bludger.

In front of him after about another minute of running, he finally saw golden fur again, picking up speed. the doe threw it's head around looking at him before hopping away. Again it waited for him a few feet away and that started a chase all around the arena, the hind hopping closely outside of reach. Once he even got his hand on the does back but it just slipped away like it was made from grease.

Howling in annoyance, Harry dodged another snake and glared at the hopping doe. "You want to play? You really want to don't you?"

The doe didn't answer just circling around him, flicking its ears now and then. Harry thought. He couldn't catch up to the doe and even if he did the thing slipped out of his grasp, couldn't be bound and was utterly irritating, while just wanting to play, when suddenly a brilliant idea came to his mind. The dodged yet another silver snake and turned to the doe again.

"You want to play right? How about I give you someone to play with. Expecto Patronum!" From his wand the silvery-white form of Prongs burst forth, glowing in a soft way. The Dvalinn stopped in its tracks, blinking at this new bigger dear in front of her. She twitched her ear and Prongs lowered his head, flicking his too. Harry smirked and pointed to the side. With exciting hops, the Patronus made it's way to the right and YES, the doe followed, following the stag in an exciting way.

Harry took a deep breath and followed the pearl white and the gold silhouette through the woods, ignoring all snakes he saw. One fell from the tree and bit him in the shoulder but the boy ignored it and kept running. It took only forty five seconds to get out of the trees and to the ramp. Suddenly Harry was very happy with the silencing charms, since judging by the view, the audience was making a lot of noise at the moment. Prongs were already ascending and the doe was following, eager to reach her new playing partner.

Harry made his best to follow both up the ramp and when he reached the top, the doe was already on the scale, sniffing and nudging Prongs with her head, only more curious as it glided through the pale white Stag. Harry stemmed his hands on his knees, trying to catch a breath. The scale with the two deer started lowering very slowly down, while the one with the feather went up. Swallowing Harry stood up again and was about to look around when the sound of boiling water came up behind him again. Jumping to the side, the snake collided half with him and the boy almost fell from the platform. He reached down and shoved the snake of the platform in a surprisingly elegant and hasty move. Looking down the ramp, Harry's breath got away from him. There were dozen of snakes sliding upwards. A quick look back showed him, that the scales hadn't levelled yet. Cursing his luck the boy raised his wand and started throwing spells. Snake after snake went down, dissolving and retreating. But this would only make it worse, Harry knew. Each Snake he killed, two would come and he could just hope that the scale was moving fast enough.

Snake after snake went down and Harry turned from severing charms to banishing and from banishing to stinging. Even the tiniest bit of damage seemed to destroy the snakes so why not use the easiest attack spell he knew?

He fought what felt like ages, but more likely was two minutes, before he heard a loud gong. Turning his head he saw that the scales had levelled and the door down started opening. Sighing in relief, he jogged to the edge of the platform. Quite a drop, but he would manage. Hopefully. And even so, he could get to Madam Pomfrey afterwards. Harry was about to jump off the platform when something caught his eyes. The doe was still sitting on the scale, looking at Prongs.

Harry cursed, throwing a look at the advancing silver snakes. He couldn't leave the doe alone here. Sure it had been annoying but it wasn't at fault for any of this. It was just an innocent creature. He needed to get it off that platform and out of here. But the snakes were almost like a carpet now, covering the entire ramp and getting closer and closer. Casting more stinging hexes, he retreated to the scales. Damn, he would have to forfeit after all, even when he was so close to getting the job done. He wished he had Dawn here, she could get the three of them out there with her flaming.

"Flames!" Harry called out, slapping his face in surprise. That was it! That was how Herakles destroyed the snakes. Turning his wand around, Harry started casting the fire spell incendio at the closest snake and watched the flames fly almost in slow motion through the air. He held his breath and then whooped out a bellow of victory as the snake caught fire and instead of dissolving in liquid, it burned and turned to golden smoke. A grin on his face, Harry felt new vigour come to his tired bones as he shot flame after flame into the swirling mass of snakes. More and more clouds of golden smoke appeared from the flood of coiling reptiles and for a while, Harry had high hopes.

But rather quickly he realised that he would be exhausted, way before the snakes would all be gone. But if he would stop destroying them, they would be upon him. At this moment, when the realisation hit him that it wouldn't work, Harry made a split decision. He wouldn't be able to outlast them, so he had to run. Again.

He stopped throwing flames into the mass of snakes and instead turned around, casting the first spell he ever learned in Hogwarts.

"Wingadium Liviosa!" He spoke out and the doe started rising from the platform. The animal came to live twisting its head around and started kicking its feet. In a panic, it twisted and turned trying to get out of this invisible hold. Please, Please, don't slip out of this, the boy thought, I don't want to drop you. With concentration, Harry started levitating the golden deer down the platform as fast as he could. The doe wobbled a little when Harry was bitten the first time in his ankle, then a second time in the upper thigh. Like swatting at mosquitos, Harry dissolved a few more into puddles of silver with his bare hands, while slowly but steady guiding the floating doe to the gate. He let out a breath and quickly jump after it as soon as the deer's hooves hit the ground. The boy landed with a grunt, feeling something in his ankle twist and sharp pain rush through him. Still, he pushed himself off the ground. The doe, panicked by the sensation of flying through the air was already through the gate and Harry heard only hoves on the stone floor. Hissing with pain, bruised and battered, the black-haired boy limped out of the arena.

* * *

Heinz Gruber brushed through his neatly trimmed white beard, deep in thought. The representative would be here at any moment now. Standing up, the man walked over to the tall mirror in the edge of his office. The entire room was decorated quite nice. Dark wood on the floor as well as the lower portion of the white painted wall. A large oak desk dominated the scene with his deep red leather armchair behind it. A hearth was to the side, with a warm fire inside. On the wall, there was a painted picture of a pale blond man, standing tall. His eyes had different colours and he wore dark clothes. Next to it hung two banners, both showing a symbol. A circle, a line and a triangle.

Gruber stepped up to the mirror, looking himself up and down. He was an elderly gentleman, or at least he saw himself that way. Somewhere around his eighties, even though that was no age for a wizard. He wore a black and silver uniform, with a white band on his upper right arm, showing the same symbol as the banners. Despite his age, Gruber was tall and broad-shouldered person. His physique was impressive, supported by a well-modulated face and neatly trimmed beard. He turned his head a little to the side, watching as the light hit his face in the right angle. Nice nice.

A knock on the door made him turn. In stepped his adjutant, a young man called Lukas Kurz, now stood at attention, like he was at a military parade.

"Herr Oberst!" The young man called out.

"Rühren Leutnant."* The old man spoke in a pleasant tone.

The young adjutant relaxed his shoulders a little, nodding. "Der Gesandte ist angekommen."

"Senden sie ihn rein." The General answered, walking behind his desk again.

Kurz left and a moment later a person stepped through the door. Gruber raised an eyebrow. This wasn't what he expected. This was a tall, well-curved woman, with raven black hair, cheekbones that would cut your skin and full deep red lips. But it was her eyes, even though her body was to die for, that caught him. Deep lilac and sparkling. She sheed the dark travel coat and revealed leather duelling robes, fitting her hourglass figure like a glove.

"Oberst Gruber, thank you for receiving me." The woman spoke, her voice like honey in his ears. The man nodded with a smile, bowing to her.

"The honour is mine, Miss..." He trailed off.

"Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange. I hope that will not be a problem." She said her own smile showing perfect teeth.

Gruber laughed, shaking his head. "Of course not. I have admired your work for quite some time now Miss Lestrange."

Bell-like laughter filled the room as the woman stepped closer. "Thank you. I only live to serve my master, but someone who admires art is always welcome. I myself can't keep myself, that I always wanted to meet Grindelwald's Deathwolf. Your work in Poland is legend."

The elderly Oberst stuck out his chest, nodding proudly. "Thank you very much. These days the recognition for what we did for the magical world in the fight against the Untermenschen is rare. A shame, we worked so hard and now all we have is hiding and the underground."

The gorgeous woman sat down and looked around. "You don't seem to miss as much. Some quite promising people you have gathered around." She turned her head, looking at Kurz, who came in with refreshments.  
Gruber smiled, nodding. "Again, thank you very much. We kept in the shadows, trying to rebuild what was lost after our leader lost against Dumbledore." He spat the name. "But it is hard. The government ignores the problems in the world and rather coseys up with the Muggles. They think we can live in harmony with such vermin." His face was turned into a scowl at that.

Humming in agreement, Bellatrix took a sip from her drink, while leaning in a way that would allow the Oberst to get a good look at her leather framed cleavage. The Oberst noticed and smiled more.

"But now, listen to me ramble about these things. You came here for a reason. Maybe we should get to it."

Coyly Bellatrix smiled back at him. "Of course. I am here on Order from my Master, the Dark Lord."

Nodding, Gruber looked her in the eyes. "What can the What can the 39th Division of the SS, Grindelwald's finest, do for Lord Voldemort?"

Bellatrix smile turned quite predatory. "How would you like getting revenge on Albus Dumbledore?"

* * *

*"Relax Leutant."

"The emissary has arrived."

"Send him in."

* * *

That's it. I'm sorry it took so long, the muse just wouldn't kick in for me.

I enjoyed writing this chapter once I got in and I hope I could make the task seem intense but different since I wanted to do something completely new.

I try also something new and won't write as much in the AN. Someone said I wrote a lot of unnecessary stuff in here. What do you say? Do you agree? Or not? Tell me.

Just one thing. Harry solved the first two task with skills he learned in book two and three (Patronus and Parseltongue). Now I think about what is the skill he learned in Book one, to go full circle and doing right what basically fell into my lap. Cloak and broom? I don't really know. Tell me if you have an idea, or an idea for a task or anything. I am always open to those. I love reader participation.

And yes, in case it isn't all too clear, Gruber is a Nazi. I know it might be a bit on the nose allying Voldemort with Nazis but it fits, with the German narrative in the story, the timeframe and all.

Well, since I wanted it to keep short, in the next chapter we see how Harry scored and maybe a glimps at Dumbledore again.


End file.
